My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Mystic Season 3
by Power Master
Summary: Learning that there were more than just six Elements of Harmony including Light and Darkness, both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force must search and retrieved eight Elemental Elements before Dark Mystic get and weaponized them as mass of destruction. And at the same time, learn more of Dragon Strike Force's origin and history during ancient time.
1. Ep 1: Celestial Advice

**Episode 1: Celestial Advice**

Inside her bedroom, Twilight was putting some photos on two rectangle mirrors. She sighed proudly and calmly as she had put some finishing touches on her project. She moved back away from it. She smiled and looked proudly at it.

Her bedroom's door opened as Shadow Dragon and Spike entered her room. They approached Twilight.

"Hey, Twi. Heard you called us in," Shadow Dragon said calmly.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. I heard that you've got something special for Starlight and Sunset."

"Sure am," Twilight said happily. She pointed her boyfriend and adopted son at her project. She smiled, "So do you think they'll like it? I want this present to say, 'I'm so proud of you both as a mentor and a friend. Equestria is safer thanks to you two'."

Shadow Dragon whistled, "Nice work, Twi." He approached and gave a passionate kiss on her lips. She giggled a bit. He smiled, "You always have a way to make something special for any of us."

Twilight shrugged while smiled proudly, "What can I say? I liked making best surprises for my friends, family and loved one."

"I wonder why didn't you bring Lance and Nyx here?" Spike asked curiously, "I'm pretty sure they want to see it too."

Twilight smiled, "I'm sure they do. But they'll spoil the surprise to my students. You know how excited they can get especially Nyx."

"Make sense..." Spike nodded in understanding before giving some second thoughts, "You know... You should get them a card 'cause I don't think the mirrors will say all that. But I think she'll like it."

"It's just what her room needs." Twilight said confidently as she looked at the mirror, "The first thing they'll see when they wake up is themselves surrounded by all their friends. I plan on giving the gift to them after the ceremony."

"I see..." Shadow Dragon nodded, "Memories... Anyway, shouldn't we get the castle ready for the celebration? It has been two months since the Changelings reformed."

Twilight giggled, "Don't worry, Dragon Boy. Pinkie Pie's got that covered."

"Seriously?" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise.

Spike smiled and nodded in agreement, "She's right. Pinkie always get the job done before you know it."

* * *

 _On the next day..._

The dinning hall was decorated and filled with cleaned and formal-type table sets, streamers, balloons and flowers. Everyone including Mystic Ponies, the newly reformed Changelings and even some Dragons were gathered at Castle of Friendship's Dinning Hall, where the victory celebration was held.

On the stage, Twilight was facing at Starlight's Team - consisting of Starlight, Sunset, Sunburst, Flash, Black Alpha, Lance, Nyx, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ember, Thorax, Trixie and Discord. Joining her is Mystic Councilponies and Royal Sisters. Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force, Crystal Empire Royal Family, Team Fighters (including fully repaired Metalgear and his Metal Ponies), Shadow Six, Starlight's old friends from village, Kevin and Luther, and Mane Six's families were among the crowd.

Applejack, Rarity and even Rainbow Dash tearfully cried in both pride and joy. The older sisters were hugged by their family. All of them were proud and happy for Cutie Mark Crusaders' success and becoming the heroes.

Twilight faced to the crowd as she took a deep breath and spoke her speech:

"Starlight, Sunset, Sunburst, Flash, Black Alpha, my adopted children - Lance and Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Dragon Lord Ember, Thorax, Trixie and Discord were brave in the face of danger, resourceful when things got challenging, and proved that the bonds of friendship, no matter how unlikely, are stronger than any adversity. By stopping Queen Chrysalis and Maul, not only did they save Equestria and Mystic Realm; they set the changelings free from her reign or even nearly converted into Demon Changelings."

Discord's Clone appeared and worn the jersey shirt and wig, and even holding Number #1 glove and a flag. He cheered wildly and happily, "Go, Discord! Yahoo!"

Starlight giggled amusingly while the rest of her friends and team was annoyed and irritated by Discord's usual annoying jokes.

Ember groaned, "Remind me why is he part of the team again?"

"He distracted the Changelings to let us get in and rescue our friends," Trixie said dryly, "And truthfully, he wasn't really heroic at all, unlike you."

"Agreed." Ember nodded in agreement.

"Princess Twilight," Black Alpha spoke firmly while looking at Starlight's Team, "This victory does not go to me, but to them. I was there to assist them by distracting and halting the enemies' advance. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Are you kidding?!" Apple Bloom asked happily, "You went and charge ahead at those Dark Mystic Monsters! And you beat them! All by yourself!"

"Yeah! You should be awarded with medal too, Mr. Black Alpha!" Sweetie Belle added happily.

Scootaloo nodded, "Totally. And you are awesome! No denying!"

"They're right, you know, Black Alpha," Lance supported with a smile, "That's heroic and awesome."

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah. And plus, you're part of our team too." She turned and looked at Kevin and Luther, "In fact, Kevin and Luther should be rewarded."

Thorax smiled and nodded, "I second it."

"Me too," Flash supported it.

Sunburst chuckled a bit, "In fact, all of us have a role to play for saving the Equestria and Mystic Realm, and even reforming Changelings, even Discord have small one to do."

Discord groaned, "Hey!"

Kevin and Luther blushed in embarrassment while Black Alpha remained calm and silent.

"I agreed," Princess Celestia said firmly and proudly. Black Alpha turned and looked at her. Princess Luna marched in while levitated the pillow of several Equestrian Medals. She continued, "And that's why we're proud and honored to give them the Equestrian Pink Hearts of Courage!"

As the crowd went wild and gave the applause, Starlight's Team bowed and lowered their heads humbly before three princesses. Princess Luna approached and hung all Equestrian Pink Hearts of Courage medals around their necks, and even Black Alpha, Kevin and Luther.

Kevin whistled, "Awesome! We get the medals!"

Luther scoffed, "Agreeable, General Kevin. I have a hard time to believe that I was made Lieutenant and personal bodyguard to Lord Thorax while I became your Second-in-Command, even though we play small roles in mission."

"You deserve it. You two helped me free our kind," Thorax said happily, "After all, you two became my first Changeling Friends and also support me to be leader too."

Luther and Kevin were touched by Thorax's comments. They all smiled and bowed humbly, "We're honored, Lord Thorax."

"Small roles make the difference," Black Alpha said humbly and calmly.

Twilight smiled, "We are so proud of you all!"

The ponies and creatures gave another round of cheers and applause to Starlight's Team. The team turned and faced to the crowd, with their proud and humble. They even smiled at each other as they were happy and glad that they're a team. Twilight also smiled proudly at the scene.

Unknown to them, Amon was among the crowd. He has his red eyes narrowed and glowed darkly while glaring at Starlight. He moved slowly backwards, hiding and blending among the crowd, waiting to make his move...

As DJ Pon-3 placed her black disc on her DJ Jockey, the music began playing out loud and wildly. Ponies were having fun and enjoying the party. Some were dancing wildly and happily. A few were chatting with each other. Others were eating and drinking their party food. Starlight and her team were chatting with their friends and family.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle, we are so proud of you!" Rarity said happily while sobbing tearfully in joy. She then hugged Sweetie Belle tightly, "Though worried and panicking frantically for Celestia's Sake, proud of you still!"

Rainbow nodded as she gave Scootaloo a noogie, "Yeah! What you all did at Changeling Hive! That was awesome!"

"It was, Dash," Applejack said in relief before giving firm glare at Apple Bloom, "Though you all could have stay behind than getting yourself killed." Apple Bloom was annoyed and upset as she looked down. The older sister sighed before putting her favorite hat on the little one's head. She smiled, "But I would do the same to save my family, wouldn't you agree, Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom smiled, "You said it, AJ."

"I can't believe that we saved you guys," Sweetie Belle said happily, "Twice."

Scootaloo nodded happily, "Yeah. Think we can do it again?"

"Absolutely not!" Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash shouted in disagreement.

Cutie Mark Crusaders were disappointed and annoyed, though they and their older sisters laughed out loud about the joke they have.

Ponies brought couple of Apple Cider drinks for both Ember and Flash as they both were challenging with each other. The Dragons, Spike and Drake Trio were cheering wildly for their Dragon Lord while ponies and even Team Fighters cheered for the Lieutenant of Royal Guards to win.

"Apple cider?" Ember asked curiously, "Is it good?"

"Good?" Flash asked in annoyance before scoffed, "The best! And trust me, there is no way you can beat me because you'd never try to drink it before!"

Ember snorted with her nostril blew smokes out, "Oh yeah? Bring it on, pony!"

"Oh yeah..." Flash snickered a bit as he held his mug up, "The first pony standing and drinking many apple ciders wins!"

Ember chuckled, "Oh. You're on, pony!"

Flash and Ember began taking one-by-one apple cider drinks while their own kind cheering wildly and happily for them. Who will win?!

Trixie was talking to Starlight's old friends as her usual boasting her ego. Discord playfully using his fingers in talking style. Starlight giggled amusingly of seeing it.

"It was the Great and Powerful Trrrrixie's pleasure to save you from your imminent doom." Trixie arrogantly declared.

Discord scoffed, "Yes, because you did it all by yourself."

"Who asked you?!" Trixie asked in annoyance.

"I still can't believe we all managed to do it without magic." Sunburst remarked in amazement, "And not to mention, you actually stood up to Chrysalis!"

Sunset smiled, "And you know what they say? Stand up for your rights and freedom."

Starlight smiled, "Oh, I just did what anypony would have done."

"But you did was awesome and unforgettable moments," Thorax said happily, "You've saved my kind from being turned into monsters and stopped us from going hungry again."

Starlight sighed, "Okay. I'll take that credit because you say nice things about me."

Twilight smiled as she was watching Starlight talking and chatting with her friends about the adventure they have been through. Shadow Dragon smirked as he gave her nudge by shoulder, making her smirked slyly to punch back on his shoulder. Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix approached to them both.

"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?" Princess Celestia asked, "Watching your students shine the way you always knew they could."

Twilight laughed as she rubbed her cheek gently, "My cheeks are sore! I don't think I've ever smiled this much in my life!"

Shadow Dragon scoffed as he gave a kiss on her cheek, "I can fix that."

Twilight giggled before nuzzled her boyfriend's cheek, "Oh you. You really love to do that, don't you, Shadow?"

Shadow Dragon shrugged, "What can I say? I'm charmed."

Princess Celestia giggled a bit before smiled, "I can only imagine what that feels like."

Azure Phoenix nodded, "Either way, you must continue your duty as their mentor. And remember, the lessons never end till you decide it ends..."

As Azure Phoenix and Princess Celestia left and headed off, Twilight was surprised by the Northern Ma Emperor's statement. Shadow Dragon approached and gave her a comfort pat, making her smile at him. They both nuzzled at each other's cheeks gently. Discord appeared in-between the couples, interrupting their special moments. It irritated and annoyed them.

"Yes, Starlight and Sunset are students of the year, aren't they?" Discord asked amusingly, "They have so much potential. So, what are we going to do with them? And by 'we', I definitely mean 'you'. Being their mentor and all that, their destiny falls squarely on your haunches."

Twilight smiled proudly, "Oh, don't you worry. I've planned enough friendship lessons to cover the next three years."

Discord laughed amusingly and wildly. This annoyed Twilight and Shadow Dragon. He asked, "What's so funny?"

"You don't get it?" Discord asked amusingly. Twilight and Shadow Dragon were confused. He cleared his throat, "Clearly, Starlight is beyond basic friendship lessons. She just won a medal, for Equestria's sake. I thought you were joking. You are joking, right?"

Hearing what Discord has said, Twilight laughed nervously, "Of course I was."

"Obviously, you should have a grand master plan for her," Discord said amusingly, "the same way Celestia set you on the path that eventually made you a princess."

Twilight was sweating and nervously answered, "Yep..."

Discord smiled amusingly, "Oh, good. I'm sure she can't wait to hear all about it."

And just before the couple could stop him, Discord teleported at once. Twilight looked nervous and worried as she looked down and gave some thoughts.

"You've got nothing, right?" Shadow Dragon asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I mean No!" Twilight said in concern before sighed, "Actually I have the friendship lessons for them to learn but now..."

Shadow Dragon patted Twilight's back, "Twilight, don't let that idiot get to you. You're Starlight's teacher. You decide, not him. And besides, he doesn't care for anyone else and even now."

"I heard that!" Discord's voice shouted in anger.

Twilight hummed in concern, "Still... What if he's right?"

"Twilight..." Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Starlight, Sunset, Lance and Nyx were talking to Thorax about his new role as the leader of the Changeling Hive after they have defeated and overthrown Queen Chrysalis.

"So how's the whole ruling-a-kingdom thing going?" Starlight asked.

"It's a bit overwhelming. But we're adjusting." Thorax answered calmly yet nervously, "It's... It's not easy as I thought."

"I'm pretty sure you can handle it," Lance said proudly before patted on Thorax's back, "I know because I've been there before, so did my dad and Twilight."

Nyx nodded as she looked at some Changelings and Ponies talking to each other, "In fact, everyone's socializing and getting along."

Thorax smiled and blushed in red, "Hmm... I guess so... Because I learned from the best."

Sunset smiled, "You'll be fine."

"Oh, Starlight and Sunset. There you are!" Discord exclaimed as he appeared before Starlight and her team. He grabbed and held her and two children, "Princess Twilight has something very important to tell us. Well, just you, really, but I'm nosy and I want to hear."

And just before three ponies could ask, Discord teleported and led them before Twilight and Shadow Dragon at the stage.

"Hey, mummy. What's up?" Nyx asked.

Lance nodded, "Yeah. Discord said that you wanna talk something about important."

Discord smirked while looking at Starlight and Sunset, "Well, Twilight was just about to reveal her grand master plan for you two."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Damn you, Discord..."

"Really? I was kind of wondering what we were gonna do next." Starlight said happily.

Sunset nodded, "Yeah. I can't wait to hear about this."

Discord nodded, "Yes. I'd say we were all fairly interes-" He yelped in pain, upon feeling his tail got squashed by Shadow Dragon. He groaned in pain, "TED!"

Twilight gulped as she was about to say. Shadow Dragon quickly said, "Don't listen to what Discord said. There's a reason why we call it 'surprise'. You all have to wait until the end of our party. And trust me, it'll be the blast."

Twilight gulped, "It sure is."

Lance and Nyx groaned in disappointment, "Aw, come on. We want to know."

"Kids..." Shadow Dragon snarled a bit.

"Sorry..." Lance and Nyx apologized in concern.

"Whatever it is, we'll be ready for it," Starlight said proudly.

Sunset nodded, "Yeah. We can handle it. We always do. We'll make you proud."

"I'm sure you all did," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "After all, Twilight is your mentor. So, go and knock yourself out."

Starlight's team nodded happily before headed off at once. Twilight and Shadow Dragon sighed in relief that their secrets is safe. Discord came in-between the couple. And just before he could say anything, Shadow Dragon grabbed and pulled down his goatee beard while giving Discord a death glare.

"If you tell anyone about our 'surprise', you'd better hope that I don't hunt and feed you to Dragoking. Coz his next dish is you," Shadow Dragon asked darkly, making Discord nervous and worried. He asked, "Do you get me?!"

Discord gulped, "I get you."

"Now beat it!" Shadow Dragon snarled darkly.

Shadow Dragon let go of goatee beard before kicked Discord off. The draconequus muttered in anger and annoying as he teleported out at once.

Twilight sighed, "Thanks, Shadow Dragon."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "No worries. I'd say that I'll help you out. Now about your 'surprise' for Starlight and Sunset."

Twilight sighed, "What am I gonna do, Shadow? I'm a terrible mentor!"

"No, you're not. You just thought that you wanna teach them more about what you have learnt and experienced about friendship. Plus, you have the right not to give them graduation. It's too early for them."

"But I can't hold them back anymore. Like Discord said, they're way beyond friendship lessons. Why didn't I come up with a path for Starlight and Sunset? Princess Celestia had it all figured out for me!" She turned and shook Shadow Dragon wildly and crazily, "What am I gonna do?!"

Shadow Dragon groaned in dizziness before shook his head, "Don't you think you're overreacting again, Twilight?"

Twilight shouted, "Shadow Dragon!"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Okay! Okay! Fine. Here's my advice. Try ask your teachers."

"Teachers?" Twilight asked in surprise before gasped, "Shadow, you're genius!" She gave him a deep passionate kiss by lips. She smiled, "I love you!"

Shadow Dragon smirked, "I know."

* * *

Twilight asked Spike to find and summon Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix to the Council Chamber for discussion about Starlight and Sunset's future. As they arrived, they took their seats on council chairs. Spike was sitting his. Shadow Dragon was standing besides Twilight, who was looking through some of her Friendship Lessons scrolls.

"I had years worth of friendship lessons ready to go, but when we were captured by Chrysalis," Twilight said calmly yet worried, "Starlight and Sunset took charge and really stepped up. I don't think friendship lessons are enough for them anymore."

Princess Celestia smiled, "So you have two overachieving students. Sounds familiar."

Spike laughed amusingly. Azure Phoenix hummed thoughtfully, "Perhaps, Celestia. But I believe there's room for improvement..."

"Well, it's not our decision to make for Starlight's and Sunset's future. Twilight decides."

Twilight sighed, "That's why I had to talk to you two. You, of all ponies, would know what to do."

"Twilight..." Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Twilight sighed as she looked at her mentors, "When I was your student, and you were in this place, you—" She stopped in realization. She looked at Princess Celestia's sad looks and nod. She gasped, "Oh, no! You sent me to Ponyville! Which means it's time for me to send Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer away!"

"Wait! What?!" Shadow Dragon asked in confusion.

Azure Phoenix sighed and nodded, "It is true. When Celestia send her to Ponyville, it symbolized that her time to leave and begin the journey - making discovery of 'friendship', rise above ponies, earn 'Princess' title and both Element of Light and Magic."

"So, you both and Mystic Council plan this, didn't you?" Shadow Dragon asked in shock, which he received both ponies' nodding. He hummed, "Guess this is fate."

Twilight looked shock and concern, "I can't believe it! It's really time for Starlight and Sunset to go, isn't it?"

"Only you can make that decision." Princess Celestia said calmly as she approached and gave Twilight a comfort pat, "It's a difficult one, but your heart knows what's right, even as it hurts."

"But the real question is are you certain they're ready for their journey?" Azure Phoenix asked firmly.

Twilight hummed in concern, "To be honest... I don't know... I really don't know..."

* * *

While Twilight were discussing with her mentors about her students' fate, Discord had unfortunately informed slyly to Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force. They're all surprise and amazed about Twilight's surprise for her two students.

"Whatever Twilight's planning for Starlight and Sunset is going to be so exciting!" Discord said amusingly.

Applejack hummed in concern, "Hmm. Wonder why she didn't tell any of us about it."

"Probably because you're not as close as you think you are." Discord remarked, making Mane Five worried. He then laughed, "Just kidding. She wanted it to be a big surprise. Just between us, she's getting ready to make a big announcement!"

Applejack hummed thoughtfully, "I wonder what surprise she has for Starlight and Sunset." Everyone looked at her. She spoke, "Well, I guess we could wait and find out soon."

Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force chatted. Discord smirked proudly, "I'm pretty sure that we'd be surprise."

"Yes... A surprise that Starlight won't be here for now." Amon's voice said darkly, which scared Discord a bit. He was behind the pillar. He spoke, "Thank you, Discord. For telling me that Starlight won't be here longer. Because I'm taking her home."

Discord yelped as he turned to the pillar, where Amon was hiding, but found no one here. This made him nervous and worried as he realized that he's in big trouble.

"Uh-Oh..."

* * *

Twilight muttered in concern while looking at the Cutie Map as she was still thinking and planning about where to sent both Sunset and Starlight to. Azure Phoenix and Princess Celestia remained calm and steady. Shadow Dragon stayed close to Twilight, ready to help and make comfort on her. Spike brought tea and cookies for his friends.

Upon looking at Changeling Hive, Twilight gasped, "I got it!" She turned to her friends, "Since defeating Chrysalis, Starlight and Sunset have given the changelings an opportunity to revolutionize their society. Maybe I can send them there."

"Interesting..." Azure Phoenix asked amusingly.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "If Starlight and Sunset go to the changeling hive, she can help them adjust to their new way of life."

Princess Celestia hummed thoughtfully, "This seems like a lovely path for Starlight and Sunset. The changelings have so much to learn about how to enjoy love through friendships. Both would be busy for a very long time, but their work there would be very rewarding."

"Well, I don't think so," Shadow Dragon said in disagreement. Everyone turned and looked at him. He explained, "How can we be certain that one or two Changeling are actually reformed, and not one of Maul's spies? They're more intelligent, crafty and manipulative than the regulars."

Twilight yelped in concern, "You're right, Shadow! If Maul's spy is still among Thorax's pack, he could easily tricked and manipulated some Changelings to turn and attack Starlight and Sunset! They could get killed or kidnapped by the spy for interrogation or experimentation!" She frantically panicked and screamed, "Bad idea! Bad idea! Bad idea!"

Spike sighed in annoyance, "Uh, that probably won't happen."

Twilight hissed, "But it could! I can't just send her off to Celestia-knows-where without thinking it through!"

Princess Celestia hummed thoughtfully, "I was not aware that I was an expression. An appropriate one, of course, for even I don't know the answer."

Azure Phoenix nodded in agreement, "This is a momentous decision. You must consider all the possibilities. If not for Changelings, where would you sent them to?"

"Rethink, rethink, rethink!" Twilight said frantically as she turned and looked at the Cutie Map. She turned and found a familiar large barren wasteland-like with rocks, "What about the dragons? I can send Starlight and Sunset to the Dragon Lands! They and Ember already BFFs!"

"Awesome! They could ask her more of what she wants and like, so I can make the best present for her. She'll love it!" Spike exclaimed happily. Everyone looked and gave amusingly looks at him. He yelped before cleared his throat, "As friends! Not lovers! Okay?!"

"Hmm... Sending them there would make the alliance between ponies and dragons..." Azure Phoenix said amusingly yet thoughtfully, "...more smoothly and close as the Three Kingdoms of Ma have. That could work."

"Exactly, Lord Azure!" Twilight exclaimed happily, "Sunset and Starlight will love it in the Dragon Lands. In her letters, Ember said dragons do a lot of fun things. The Feast of Fire, the Dragon Bowl, Claw-chella."

"Aren't we forgetting something again?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern, "Garble and his gang."

Twilight gasped, "Oh no! I forgot about that! Not all dragons like ponies as much as Ember does. And not to mention, Garble could still be align with Drago and his relatives!" She panicked frantically, "Bad idea! Bad idea! Bad idea!"

Spike gave a facepalm, "Twilight, this is crazy! Starlight and Sunset got magic and martial arts. They can handle it. They've faced the Changeling Hive especially Maul and his Demon Changelings. It'll be fine."

"Spike, Demon Successors are dangerous and deadlier as their parents," Shadow Dragon explained, "It's best not to take that chance."

Twilight nodded in agreement as she looked at the Cutie Map, "Agreed. Let's rethink again..." She then spotted the Mystic Realm above Equestria Realm. She gasped, "Well duh! Why didn't I think about it?!"

"What?!" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise. Twilight then pointed her hoof at Mystic Realm. He looked shock and surprise, "Okay... Not a bad idea."

"I know!" Twilight exclaimed happily, "I mean! Mystic Realm is the perfect place for Starlight and Sunset to begin with. Most of Mystic Ponies are wise, strong, kindhearted and loyal ponies, as well as friendly and funny too like Master Lightningblade, Master Burnblast, Wild Maniac, Azure Phoenix, Virtue Dragon, Courage Tiger, Yuko and a few more. They could learn more magical and fighting lessons from them, and also they can explore to new places and have fun and adventure. It's perfect and brilliant! Definitely the best!"

"That is quite true and interesting idea, Twilight," Princess Celestia said in agreement, "Mystic Ponies are indeed allies and friends to us." She sighed in concern, "But some aren't."

Twilight looked surprise and worried. Azure Phoenix nodded, "Yes, she is right. Some maybe good to Equestria, but there are others harbored egotistical, arrogance, selfishness, hatred, anger and ill-intention towards them. And you know who I'm talking about, Twilight."

"Oh no... You're right..." Twilight said in concern and fearfully, "Nezha... Death Tactic... Their Ultimate Warriors... Waller... Tarkin... There's no telling what these ponies will do to Sunset and Starlight. And there is no way they can beat or even escaped these Mystic Ponies. It's too dangerous. Bad idea! Bad idea! Bad idea!"

"Okay. Not one of my good ideas," Shadow Dragon sighed and shrugged in concern, "But still, these Mystic Ponies can't do anything to Starlight and Sunset, as long as the Mystic Council stands."

"Even so. I can't take the risk," Twilight shook her head in concern. She continued, "I just need to think of someplace safe to send them! Someplace safe, someplace safe, someplace safe..." She then came across to Crystal Empire's location. She gasped, "I could send them to the Crystal Empire to continue their magical studies with Sunburst and military training with Flash!"

"Oh! I see. You're sending them to their boyfriends," Spike asked amusingly, making Twilight blushed in red and others laughed at his joke. He chuckled a bit, "Nice move, Sparkle."

"Okay. That maybe true," Twilight cleared her throat, "But my point is that it'll be perfect! Sunburst's knowledge of magic is only matched by Starlight's abilities. Flash's military training is good for Sunset since they're both fighters and agents."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "And not to mention, they could challenge each other into becoming the most talented ponies Equestria's ever seen!"

"Of course, the study of magic is a lifelong pursuit, and Starlight could be there for a while, especially once they start attempting the really complicated stuff!" Twilight said out loud happily before showing concern and feared looks. Spike, using his claw, counting down from three to one. She gulped, "What if they become too ambitious?! If they do..."

Everyone put and held their hooves on their ears from hearing a loud noise and scream. Twilight screamed in fear and worried.

"Four of them could get themselves killed from who knows what the hell were they thinking?! Bad idea! Bad idea! BAD IDEA!" Twilight shouted fearfully and frantically before sobbed tearfully and fearfully, "Oh! What was I thinking?!"

Spike removed his claws as he approached and patted Twilight in comfort, "Easy, Twilight. It won't happen."

Shadow Dragon approached and gave Twilight a hug, "Calm down, Twilight. Everything will be fine."

"No, it won't!" Twilight exclaimed in fear and worried at both Spike and Shadow Dragon. She wiped her tears off. She continued, "I just don't think I can send her anywhere. What am I gonna do?"

"Twilight..." Shadow Dragon said in concern before sighed, "I don't know. I really don't know..."

 _ **LAUGHED!** _Everyone sans Azure Phoenix yelped in surprise as they turned and looked at Princess Celestia, who is laughing amusingly and heartily. The Northern Emperor remained quiet yet annoyed by his former wife's laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?" Twilight asked in shock and confusion. Princess Celestia continued laughing. She looked down in shame and embarrassment, "I can't believe you're laughing at me."

As the laughter died down, Princess Celestia calmed down and spoke, "Oh, Twilight, I'm not. I'm laughing because I had the exact same fears you're having."

"What/Seriously?!" Twilight and Shadow Dragon asked in shock and surprise.

Azure Phoenix sighed while shaking his head in embarrassment, "You have no idea..."

"Let me tell you a story." Princess Celestia said calmly. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Spike sat down while Azure Phoenix leaned against the crystallized pillar. She continued, "Once upon a time, there was a very bright young filly."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _14 Years Ago..._

 _Inside 'Princess Celestia's Gifted School for Unicorns', Princess Celestia was overseeing and teaching her students about science and magic. She was writing down the formula on the chalkboard before turned and looked at them. She found some ponies partnering and teaming up for working on their experiment while Twilight worked on hers by herself._

 _ **"She was truly one of my best students."** Princess Celestia's voice narrated calmly._

 _ **"Twilight..."** Shadow Dragon's voice asked._

 _Spike's voice hummed thoughtfully in narration, " **It has to be. It can't be Sunset Shimmer - pony one - since she has left you because of her 'issues'."**_

 _Princess Celestia's voice sighed, **"Yes, Shadow and Spike."**_

 _After watching ponies succeeding making their flower grow from the pot, Princess Celestia turned and found Twilight made hers grow better and beautiful giant blue flower-like. The princess smiled in approval and amazement._

 _And at the same time, Princess Celestia gave some thoughts about what to do with her prized pupil after performing so many achievements from projects and studies. She is also having her concerns and doubts about Mystic Ponies' plans, which involving her._

 _ **"I was constantly surprised and impressed with her discoveries."** Princess Celestia's voice narrated, **"But I noticed that her pursuit of academia was preventing her from reaching her full potential."**_

 _"You mean it was keeping her isolated and alone?"_

 _Spike's voice asked._

 _Twilight's voice sighed in annoyance, **"Spike, don't be rude."**_

 _"It's okay, Twilight. And yes, it is, Spike,"_

 _Princess Celestia's voice narrated, **"I had a decision to make because of the plans Mystic Council had made since the day I've found you. Oh, but it wasn't easy."**_

* * *

 _After magically lowering down the sun and raising the moon, Princess Celestia gave in some thoughts about what to do with Twilight, from the hill. She has shown concerns about what she can do for her prized student._

 _"Maybe I could close the library or throw a party in the castle. Oh, she'd have to talk to the other fillies then!" Princess Celestia said happily. However, she looked at the moon as she shown her concerns look. She sighed as she has some tears pouring down on cheeks, "Oh. I must send her away if our plans is to work..."_

* * *

 _Princess Celestia has scoured across the Equestria as she was searching and looking for a place for Twilight to begin her journey. She then came across Ponyville. As she was talking with Mayor Mare, she found Mane Five were hanging out for fun and chatting with each other. The princess was surprised and amazed as she could feel something special on them._

 _ **"I knew there was a special group of fillies in Ponyville. And those five were also part of Mystic Council's plans as well because you and your friends shared connection since the day Sonic Rainboom was created. Mystic Council also believed they were the ones to be chosen by Elements of Harmony. But I kept inventing all kinds of reasons why I shouldn't send you."**_

* * *

 _Inside her throne chamber, Princess Celestia was walking around as she frantically shouting and panicking fearfully about sending Twilight to Ponyville to begin her journey and fulfilling Mystic Council's plan._

 _"What if she runs into a manticore? Or what if she gets pulled into Tartarus?" Princess Celestia exclaimed and panicked fearfully and frantically, "Or, worst of all, what if she doesn't get along with anypony?!"_

 _"Are we supposed to say something?" Royal Guard #1 asked in concern._

 _Royal Guard #2 shrugged, "I don't think so."_

* * *

 _Week later before Nightmare Moon's Return..._

 _Azure Phoenix and his Imperial Elite Guards arrived at Canterlot's Throne Room. They all bowed before Princess Celestia. The Northern Ma Emperor gave Jade Emperor Lau's message to her, which involved of her prized student. And the message has angered her a lot to make her get out from her seat._

 _Princess Celestia sighed in narration, **"However, as time goes on and even my sister's return is coming, Mystic Council grew impatient and angry with my decision. And thus, my uncle sent one pony I rarely talk to since my daughter's death. And the message he gave me has angered me. It involved you, Twilight."**_

 _"Never!" Princess Celestia exclaimed in anger, with her Canterlot Royal Voice at Azure Phoenix and his Elite Guards. The guards were shivering and quivering in fear while their leader remained firm and calm. She continued, "You will not take her from me! I won't allow it!"_

 _Azure Phoenix narrowed his eyes in anger, "That is not your decision, Celestia. The Mystic Council had made their decision since you refused to do anything about her."_

 _"What am I supposed to do?! Sending her to her impending doom?! She's not ready!"_

 _"Ready or not, the time is now. Because if you won't do it, then I'll take her as my student. With my training, she will be most powerful and strongest unicorn the world has ever seen! And most importantly, she will use the Elements of Harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon for good!"_

 _"That won't work! The Elements need some ponies' six special traits to work and fight! Without those traits, Twilight won't stand a chance against my sister!"_

 _"I bet the differ. Either you do something now, I'll make it for you. I'll start with taking Twilight with me! End of discussion!"_

 _And just before Azure Phoenix could get up, Princess Celestia teleported in front of him while aimed her sword at his neck. Royal Guards and Imperial Phoenix Elite Guards armed with their weapons as they're ready for the fight._

 _"Leave Twilight out of this!" Princess Celestia snarled in anger._

 _Azure Phoenix narrowed his angry eyes, "Celestia, this isn't funny. The Mystic Council will not be pleased if you don't do what they asked. Make decision now!"_

 _"Who said it's funny? And for the record, my decision is final! I'm not sending her to suicide mission or becoming your student! And it's final!"_

 _"Then, you leave me no choice!"_

 _And just before Princess Celestia could react, Azure Phoenix summoned and struck his Imperial Phoenix Sword against hers. Both of them armed and readied to fight. They both screamed in anger as they charged and engaged their fierce duel - swinging and striking their swords against each other for few rounds. Their guards were in shock and concern as they all wondered if they should make move or not._

 _ **"You did what?"** Twilight's voice asked in shock_

 _ **"Yes, Twilight. What you heard is true."** Princess Celestia's voice narrated in concern, **"I did what I must, even it means going against my own uncle."**_

 _"Celestia was stubborn and fool during that time..."_

 _Azure Phoenix's voice narrated darkly and dryly, **"...because she refused to accept that the time has come. She won't let go of what she holds dearly to her..."**_

 _"Ouch... That must be one hell of a fight,"_

 _Shadow Dragon's voice remarked._

 _ **"You have no idea..."** Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix voice remarked dryly._

 _After some rounds of sword fighting, both Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix panted heavily and exhausted as they stopped while glaring at each other._

 _"Stubborn as usual. But very well, you decide. Time is running out." Azure Phoenix said darkly as he sheathed his sword. He turned and looked away. He turned and glared at Princess Celestia, "Ask yourself this. If she doesn't do it, then who will?" Princess Celestia remained silent while looked away. He sighed, "The Elements need the Chosen Ones to save the world. You and I know who they are especially if it involved her. And it's time you have to let her go."_

 _"I can't..." Princess Celestia said in concern and shame._

 _Azure Phoenix sighed, "You have to. Do it for our Iris. We failed her as good parents. Don't failed as good mentor. You know you can't hold her back much longer. Think about it."_

 _Azure Phoenix and his Elite Guards turned and left the throne room, leaving Princess Celestia to think about Twilight's fate..._

* * *

 _After receiving news that Nightmare Moon's making return, Princess Celestia sent Twilight and Spike to Ponyville for making friends and preparing to face their obstacles. However, the princess gave a sad sigh and has some tears pouring down. She has to let her student go and fulfilled the prophecy._

 _ **"And Azure Phoenix was right. I have to let you go with your own journey. It was a right decision,"** Princess Celestia's voice narrated, **"I kept you in Canterlot longer than I should have."**_

 ** _Flashback Ends..._**

* * *

Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Spike were surprised and amazed while Azure Phoenix remained calm and firm yet smiled amusingly about Princess Celestia's dilemma of letting her student go for the long lifetime journey.

Princess Celestia sighed, "Eventually, I realized all the anxiety I felt was because you remind me so much of Iris. I missed her so much. So, I didn't want you to go."

"Really?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Princess Celestia nodded, "I loved having you as a student. You challenged me and taught me just as much as I taught you. I am embarrassed to admit it, but I was afraid if you made friends and met Shadow Dragon, you wouldn't need me anymore. I also want to made up for losing my child..."

Twilight Sparkle sobbed tearfully while shaking her head in disagreement, "Princess Celestia, that is so not true. I will always need you."

"I think Starlight and Sunset might feel the same way about you. If that is what you're afraid of." Azure Phoenix said amusingly, "As you must know, the lessons never ends till the mentor said it's over. Just like how we think, Twilight."

Twilight smiled and blushed embarrassment, "Maybe it is. Just a little."

"A little? I hardly call that," Shadow Dragon said amusingly.

Spike nodded and chuckled, "Oh, it definitely is. Like, a lot."

Twilight gave the glare at Spike and Shadow Dragon, who whistled innocently like they didn't do or say anything about her.

"Here we are after all these years, Twilight. We are living proof that letting someone spread their wings-" Princess Celestia said calmly and firmly as she held her wing held Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Spike closed to her, "-doesn't mean you no longer have a place in their lives. If you want Starlight and Sunset to follow their own path, then you must do what you have to do. Not just their friend, but their teacher and mentor..."

Twilight couldn't help but smile, "Thank you."

"And if you're still worried, you can always make them write you letters." Princess Celestia said amusingly.

Spike chuckled a bit, "Sounds familiar."

"I don't get it," Shadow Dragon said in confusion.

* * *

Back at the dinning hall, everyone was still having fun and enjoying their celebration party. Starlight and Sunset were talking to both new and old friends about the adventure and battles they have been through at Changeling Hive.

During the conversation, someone came behind of Starlight. He then covered her mouth before dragging her away from everyone else. They moved all the way to the cornered area. He turned and make her face to him. Starlight gasped in shock and concern.

"Amon?" Starlight asked in shock and concern, "What are you doing here?"

"Taking you home." Amon answered dryly and firmly, shocking Starlight, "You know you cannot stay here anymore."

Unsure of what Amon was talking about, Starlight hissed and demanded, "What makes you say that?"

"There are no lessons you can find and learn. Because in the end, you will leave and find a new path..."

"What's that supposed to be mean?!"

"It means your time of staying here is over. You're coming with me. We're going home."

"What?!" Starlight asked in shock. She shook her head in denying and refusing, "No! I'm not going back! I'm staying here!"

Amon huffed, "That is not your decision. You must come with me now! We cannot stay here!"

"Even if I want to, what makes you think Dark Curse will let and welcome me back to his side? He'll kill me by the seconds if I ever step my hoof on his doorstep!"

"I won't let that happen because I will protect you. I always do. Always..."

Starlight was speechless yet touched by Amon's fatherly love for her. She could cry now in joy and sad to see how much he really cares for her - like a true father than her parents. However, despite wanted to go and reunite with him, she knew what she wanted and make a hard decision.

"I'm sorry. I can't go with you." Starlight answered in shame and sadly, which shocked Amon. She continued, "I already promised to Twilight that I want to learn magic and friendship from her. She's my mentor and a friend."

Amon sighed, "I see. Then, you leave me no choice."

And just before Starlight could ask, Amon slammed his punch on her guts before hitting and swiftly and hard on her hooves and then her neck, making her yelped in pain and paralyzed. She groaned in pain as she was about to fall down. Luckily he grabbed and placed her on his back. Amon turned and sneaking out at once while avoiding ponies.

As everyone was busy with their party and chatting, Sunset and Sunburst stopped at once as they turned and noticed Starlight isn't with them. They both looked around of their surroundings while searching for her. They then spotted someone carrying Starlight on her back and heading towards the door.

"Starlight!" Sunburst shouted in concern. He and Sunset gave chase while he was shouting in anger, "Stop! Let her go!"

Spotted Sunburst and Sunset coming towards, Amon made a run while pushing the ponies and creatures aside. They also ran after him as well.

Sunset groaned and shouted, "Somepony! Anyone! Starlight's been kidnapped!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern upon what they just heard. Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force, Team Fighters, Shadow Five and even Starlight's Team turned and headed towards at dinning hall's entrance. They all arrived and blocked the entrance. They're all readied to fight and stop the kidnapper from escaping. The rest of ponies surrounded the kidnapper and Starlight. Amon remained calm and firm while glaring at his enemies.

"Whoever you are, let Starlight go!" Sunburst demanded.

Sunset nodded, "You've got nowhere to go."

"I doubt it." Amon said confidently. Everyone was in shock yet annoyed. He smirked, "Come and stop me now if you dare. I'm taking her home for safe and secure."

Ember snarled, "Alright, buddy! You asked for it!"

"We won't let you take her without the fight!" Thorax exclaimed in anger.

Ember and Thorax charged as they were about to pounce and attack Amon, who quickly jumped and swiped his kick at them. He then charged at the rest of the heroic team and even the little one by dodging and blocking the attacks while kicking, punching or pushing them aside. The teams were unable to stop or even hold him down as he moved swift and quick as the leopard. Not even Discord could help, none of his random tricks could work on him.

Despite his effort of pushing the heroic teams back, Amon was still surrounded as he was looking away to escape. He turned to his left window - the only chance to escape.

And just before he could do anything, Amon found his body unable to move. While struggling to move his body, he found Starlight being levitated and moved away from him. He turned and found Twilight using her magic horn to stop him from moving while levitating Starlight away from him. Shadow Dragon and Spike helped and brought her down.

The team came and checked on her. Stralight slowly opened her eyes, and even her paralyzed hooves slowly make some movement.

"Who are you?!" Twilight demanded in anger.

"Amon Blood Statham..." Shadow Dragon answered. Twilight turned and looked at him. He continued, "he is the pony, who was able to remove ponies' cutie marks and their abilities - Mystic & Equestria Magic, Flight, Strength and anything else that make ponies special."

"Then, that means he's Starlight's mentor!" Twilight said in shock and concern. She shook her head while glaring at Amon, "What do you want from her?!"

"Taking her home. She belonged to me," Amon said firmly.

"No! She belonged here! She's my pupil!"

"Is that so? Then, explain why Discord claimed she's no longer your student."

Everyone turned and glared at Discord for answers. He gulped nervously, "I don't mean literally! I was just giving some hints to Twilight that Starlight needs some new lessons or at least a journey for her to begin, like how Celestia did with Twilight. Plus, I include Sunset since she's Twilight's pupil too! That's all."

"Idiot..." Shadow Dragon snarled in anger.

"Is this true?" Starlight asked in shock and concern.

"Starlight's graduated?!" Applejack asked in surprise.

Twilight sighed before nodded, "Yes. And Sunset is also graduated." Most of her friends was in surprise and shock. She continued, "I'd hoped they'd be my pupils for a long time yet to come. But it turns out that's just not meant to be."

"Yes. This is the perfect reason why she's coming with me," Amon said firmly, "Not only I miss her, but also to protect her from Dark Curse. Firstly, he considered not to bother Starlight, but after what happened at Changeling Hive, he decided to dispose of her." Everyone was in shock and concern. He continued, "However, I convinced him not to if I could turn her to my side. It's the only way I can protect her."

"And let Starlight forget what she learns?! I don't think so! I don't think so!" Twilight exclaimed in disagreement while looking at Starlight's Team. She continued with pride and firm, "Starlight and Sunset have proved themselves to be a kind, loyal, strong, honest, and truly magical friend. Just looking around this room at all the new friendships they've made. I don't want them to forget them. They what make them special, and vice-versa. They were important to each other."

Everyone chatted and exclaimed in agreement. Amon was speechless and surprised. He sighed in defeat as he hated to admit that Starlight did make a lot of friends at Ponyville due to Twilight helped teaching her about friendship. However...

"Even so... I'm still taking her home. She's my friend too," Amon said darkly. Twilight was in shock yet angered that he was refused to let her student go. He continued, "If you want to protect her, then prove to me that you have what it takes to stop me. I challenge you to a duel!" Everyone was in shock of what he has said. He continued, "Because if you can't, she will die!"

Twilight was in shock by Amon's challenge. Everyone remained silent and concern about her decision. As she was thinking, she recalled what Princess Celestia has told her.

"If you want Starlight to follow her own path, then you must do what you have to do. Not just her friend, but her teacher and mentor..."

Twilight took a deep breathe before sighed while looking determinedly at Amon, "I accept your challenge!"

"Twilight, don't!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in concern.

"Shadow, don't!" Twilight said firmly, "This is my fight. Don't interfere my fight. I will protect my students from you!"

"So do I!" Amon said in agreement as he readied himself in attack position, "There will be no magic, weapons or assistance from allies. Only hoof combats. Are you prepare for this?"

Twilight readied herself in combat position, "I am."

Amon and Twilight shouted firmly, "Let's do it!"

Amon and Twilight screamed wildly as they all charged. They both launched their punches at each other. They were now punching and kicking while blocking and deflecting the attacks fiercely and swiftly. Her friends were cheering for Twilight to win. Starlight was stunned and shocked of what has happen. She couldn't believe that both mentors really cared for her and do anything to protect her from danger.

Both Twilight and Amon fiercely continued their duel against each other. She tried to punch him, but he dodged and gave her the uppercut. He then gave multiple punches on her face and body before kicking her off to the ground. He was about to slam his punch on her, who quickly rolled away from him before reaching to the stage. She turned and kicked him by his gut. She got up as she continued attacking him, who dodged and avoided some punches before struck back at her. However, despite some setbacks, Twilight was able to hit Amon by tripping him and kicking his bottom parts.

Though Twilight get trained by Shadow Dragon for martial art skills, she wasn't swift and fierce as her boyfriend especially when she's facing an experienced fighter like Amon. Nevertheless, she continued fighting for Starlight's honor and freedom, no matter how strong and fast he can be. She refused to give up.

Amon was annoyed and irritated by Twilight's stubbornness, but he has to admit one thing about her - she cared and loved Starlight so much like sisters. As much as he wanted Starlight to go free, he can't let her go because the danger she's into. He must bring her back because his master could engage his master plan.

Twilight and Amon were now on equal of punching and kicking while also blocking the attacks fiercely and determinedly for few rounds. And during their fierce duel, they also got injured and spitting some blood as well. After they launched each other a powerful punch, they got pushed back. They both panted heavily in exhaustion especially Amon's mask has some cracks. Everyone watched the event in suspense and wondered of who will win.

"This is where it ends," Twilight said firmly.

Amon nodded as his mask slowly formed more cracks, "I agreed. Time to end this. Make your best move, Sparkle!"

Twilight and Amon took their deep breathe as they positioned themselves in attack positions. Positioning herself in dragon-like attacking position - Blazing Dragoon Style, Twilight has her body glowed in lavender colored aura power, without her magic horn glowing. Amon breathed slowly and calmly as he positioned himself in Tiger's Claw Style while glowed in dark orange aura-like.

Everyone watched the event closely and carefully while wondering of what happen next. Twilight and Amon were glaring at each other for the moment. They then screamed in anger and determinedly. They charged at once as they prepared to launch their very powerful punches. Starlight hissed in anger and worried as she can't stand it.

"TWILIGHT! AMON! Noooooooooooo!" Starlight screamed in concern, "Stoooooooooooppppppppppp!"

Both Twilight and Amon stopped at once, though their punches were close to each other's face especially hers touched his mask. It now formed cracks and broke to pieces. Everyone gasped in shock and concern as they saw his true face - blinded eyes, crimson burnt on left cheek and lip, three scar marks on left eye, and a small cut on right cheek.

"What the..." Sunburst said in shock and concern.

"Oh my god..." Sunset said in worried, "I'd never seen so many scars and burnt marks before."

"Amon..." Twilight said in shock, "You scars and burnt marks... How did-?!"

"That is not important. All you need to know is that ponies and creatures with dangerous magic, powers and abilities especially cutie marks is the cause of my anger and rage. It's the reason why I have a great desire of restoring ponies to their true nature. Starlight used to share same dream with mine, but you turned her to your side." Amon said darkly. He turned to Starlight, "Starlight, what is it?"

"Enough! Just stop fighting!" Starlight exclaimed in anger. Twilight and Amon were surprise and shock. She continued with tearfully in despair, "Don't you all want to know what I want?!" She sighed, "I really loved you both. You both are the best mentors I could ask for. You were all really good to me. I'm thankful for that. But I already made my decision."

"Starlight..." Twilight said in concern and worried.

"I'm not ready," Starlight said in upset, surprise the ponies. She continued, "I'm not ready to leave. And in truth, I want to learn more about friendship from Twilight and others too. It's truly magical and amazing. It's what got me this far."

"Really?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Starlight... You can't do this," Amon exclaimed in concern and feared, "You're putting yourself in grave danger. Dark Curse will destroy you."

"Let him come and try," Starlight said firmly. She turned and looked at her friends and allies, who came and formed a perimeter around her, "As long as I have my friends with me, he won't hurt me. And therefore, I'm staying here."

"Me too." Sunset supported.

Ponies cheered and gave a big applause for Starlight'e decision and siding with them. This made Twilight to hug her pupils passionately and happily. Amon could see Starlight's eyes of firm and determination. He sighed.

"Very well. I accept your decision. The next time we meet, we will fight as enemies. Do not show mercy anymore."

And just before anyone could do anything, Amon summoned the Dark Mystic Portal for him to escape at once. The ponies chatted in concern and worried yet relief that they're safe from harm now. Starlight was relieved and happy, though upset that she has to fight Amon as enemies now. Nevertheless, her friends gave her comfort to feel make her feel happy and safe.

"I'm sorry, Starlight," Twilight apologized.

"It's okay, Twilight. But I hope you're not planning to give my presents of graduation," Starlight said amusingly.

Sunset nodded, "Yeah. Coz we're not ready."

"And to be honest, I'm glad that you all decided not to go for journey," Twilight said in relief. She summoned presents before her pupils, "Here's the gifts."

As Starlight and Sunset opened the presents, they both gasped in surprise of what they saw - two mirrors with several pictures of themselves with other friends for adventure and fun.

"It was going to be a 'congrats on getting a medal of honor' present, but then I was afraid it would have to be a going-away present, but now it's an 'I couldn't be happier you're staying' present! It fits perfectly over your dresser! I know. I measured."

Starlight and Sunset smiled while joyfully cried, "Thank you."

"I may not know what comes next for you, but whatever it is," Twilight said firmly and calmly. "I promise I'll always be there for you."

Twilight gave both of her pupils a hug as they returned it to her. Shadow Dragon smiled to see his girlfriend is happy. Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix smiled proudly to see the Princess of Friendship able to keep her students as hers for more friendship lessons. Everyone chatted and partying happily.

* * *

During nighttime, everyone has returned home to have goodnight sleep. Inside the princess's bedroom, Twilight and Shadow Dragon were lying and sleeping on the bed. They both looked at each other with their happy looks.

"Everything's fine?" Shadow Dragon asked amusingly. Twilight smiled and nuzzled on his muzzle gently. He chuckled a bit, "Hopefully that you don't go panic and overreacting again."

"Hey!" Twilight said in annoyance before giggled, "But yeah, you're right. Either way, whatever plans Dark Curse has, we'll stop him, don't we?"

Shadow Dragon said confidently, "Always do, Twi. We will. Goodnight."

Twilight giggled, "Goodnight, Shadow."

Shadow Dragon and Twilight tucked themselves into their blankets as they both sleep peacefully and quietly. Nothing could ruin their sleep now...

* * *

Twilight and Shadow Dragon were still sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, a bright light emitted and shinned on them. They slowly opened their eyes. They gasped as they found themselves in unknown realm of darkness. Their friends - Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force were in there as well. They all chatted in concern about it.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

Shadow Dragon hissed, "I don't know. I don't like it."

Suddenly, something bright shinned on them. They looked up and found eight strange rounded jewelry objects-like stood before them. It also reminded them of Elements of Harmony. All of them were in shock and concern.

"What is this?" Twilight asked in confusion, "Are those..."

Shadow Dragon shrugged, "I didn't know there were more of them..."

"It is time..." The voice said firmly, surprise Twilight and her friends. He continued, "Find them... Find the last eight remaining of Elements of Harmony... The Elemental... Unite them all as one..."

"W-What?!" Twilight asked in confusion.

Shadow Dragon groaned in concern, "Why do I get the feeling we're going for the quest..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix  
 **  
Minor Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peter: Scootaloo  
Michael Fassbender: Amon Blood Statham  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry, Kevin  
Ian Hanlin: Sunburst  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie  
Kyle Rideout: Thorax  
Willa 'Ali' Milner: Dragon Lord Ember  
John De Lancie: Discord  
 **  
Cameo:**  
Kevin Conroy: Black Alpha  
David Oyelowo: Luther  
Patrick Stewart: Unknown Voice

 **Author's Note:**  
1\. Truthfully, the fight between Twilight and Amon was supposed to be more epic like **_Jet Li's Fearless (2006 Film)'s Final Fight_** especially she got poisoned by Tech (not evil or good, just wanna make the living for himself and inventing technologies), thus making Amon to show that he is not really villain, but warrior with humble and honest of willing to stand down and let Twilight to keep Starlight as her student. But I drop it because this is about Starlight's decision of what to do with her future since the first episode about Starlight making her own future.


	2. Ep 2: The Secret of Elementals

**Episode 2: The Secret of Elementals**

On the next day, both Twilight and Shadow Dragon summoned and gathered all of their friends at the Council Chamber. They even invited Tao since Royal Sisters are busy with their duties now. They all discussing and chatting about the latest situation they're having. Just as Twilight and Shadow Dragon have expected...

"I have this weirdest dream." Fluttershy said in surprise.

Terrorcreep hummed as he was leaning against his girlfriend's chair, "I don't think you're alone, Fluttershy. I also have it."

"All of us have" Icy added, "This is something..."

"We've got Deja Vu again!" Pinkie cheered happily, "You know like Mystic Season 1 - Episode 13? Remember? You know we got the same dream about evil monster - Tantabus?!"

"Yeah. We get it, Pinkie." Applejack said in annoyance while rolled her eyes in annoyance, "But what do you think this could mean?"

Twilight sighed, "Hard to tell, Applejack. But I do know it's not a good sign."

Blazefist scoffed while crossed his hooves, "Since when there's a good sign, guys?"

Saber shrugged, "Never. And usually, we don't always share the same dream, unless kinda like message or vision for the future."

"That makes me wonder - what were those things we just saw? Are they Elements?" Rarity asked in concern.

"Who knows?" Shadow Dragon admitted in concern, "But one thing for sure, we need to know what the heck are we dealing with."

"But it's so awesome!" Rainbow cheered wildly and happily. She flew around and around within the chamber. Everyone looked at her. She squealed happily, "I mean! If those were the Elements of Harmony, it would make us 20 percent cooler and awesome to use and fight the Forces of Evil! SUPER AWESOME!"

Aqua quickly grabbed and pulled her down on the chair, "Wow there, Tiger Girl. We still need to know what are really those and why now."

"Exactly," Shorty said in agreement before turned to Tao, "Which is why we brought Master Tao here."

Tailtech nodded in agreement, "Yeah. He knows what is going on especially he's good in magic, spells, rituals and even ancient history. We need his help."

"Hopefully, he doesn't go cranky and grumpy again," Laxtinct complained in concern before he gets whacked by Tao. He grunted in pain, "See what I mean?!"

"Aside Laxtinct's silly complain..." Twilight said in annoyance. She turned and looked at Tao, "What do you think? You must have know something about it."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. Were there really more Elements of Harmony than just ours, dad?"

"Yes, there were more of them, son," Tao admitted.

Everyone looked at Tao as they wanted more answers about it. He used his right hoof has magically summoned a rolled-up banner. He unrolled and opened it. It revealed the picture's consisting of twelve humanoid shadowy figures holding each of their own colored orbs and weapon while the middle was a figure with angelic wings praying in his lotus position while has ten hands holding various items in his back. They all awed in amazement and shock about it.

"In ancient time, our creator and god - Mystic Heaven has not only created 12 Mystic Guardians, but also the Elements of Harmony and its power source - the Mother Tree of Harmony," Tao explained firmly and calmly, making everyone surprised and amazed. He continued, "And each guardian possessed their own unique and special elements - Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Wood, Metal and two most powerful elements of all - Light and Darkness. And also, the Mother Tree of Harmony acted not only as recharging and empowering the Elements of Harmony, but also served as core, protectors and connection to Mystic Realms, Mystic Crystal and also to Mystic Heaven. All of them have played some crucial roles during the Multiverse War."

"So, what about the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow asked curiously.

Pinkie nodded, "You know. Our own Elements of Harmony - Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, Loyalty and Magic."

"Did Mystic Heaven create them?" Tailtech asked in uncertain tone.

Icy nodded, "Yeah. And not to mention, 12 Mystic Guardians use their own Elements of Harmony. So, where do these six fit in?"

"And one more thing," Laxtinct mocked Tao's voice and gesture, making the Mystic Councilpony of Light annoyed and angered. He chuckled uneasily, "Equestria's Tree of Harmony?"

"Getting to there," Tao exclaimed in annoyance before cleared his throat, "These six elements you once wield are actually the seeds to the Element of Light, and so does the Tree of Harmony."

Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they just heard. Tao nodded and explained while showing the shadowy humanoid figure holding two Elements on both sides while five individuals holding theirs. All of them are in lotus position and meditation behind the Tree of Harmony.

"Yes, it is true. Mystic Guardian of Light - Hikari has not only fears and concerns of her powers, but also the future of mortals, should the Elements fall into wrong hooves. To ensure the future safe and secured, she created six Elements of Harmony from her own element and gave them to her five trusted generals except Magic for herself. She also created the Tree of Harmony. Like Mystic's Counterpart, it acted as core, protector and life for Mortal Realm. And so, should anything happen to Mystic Guardians and their Elements, these six Elements of Harmony will protect the Mortal Realm from evil. But they can only be used when the Chosen Ones possessed those traits."

Everyone awed and chatted in amazement and surprise about Elements of Harmony and its history and connection to both Equestria and Mystic Realm.

"Amazing..." Shorty commented, "Who would have thought of that?"

"I see..." Twilight said in surprise and understanding, "And so, what about the Elemental Elements of Harmony?"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. After the war, what happen to them?"

"Actually, I don't know." Tao admitted in concern, making everyone yelped in shock and dropped to the ground hard. He sighed, "We don't know what happen to the Elemental Elements after the war. Like the Elements of Light and Darkness; the Elemental Elements have vanished after Mystic Heaven and Mystic Guardian vanished. We've been searching for them for over millennia years. No sign of them at all."

"Until today..." Saber concluded.

"The Elemental Elements have been awakened and calling us," Terrorcreep added, "Just like the Element of Light and Darkness."

Applejack nodded, "We all saw them in our dreams. Could they be telling us to find them? The voice did tell us something like that."

Tao whacked Applejack's head, "Isn't that obvious, Applejack?"

Applejack groaned in pain while rubbing hers, "I was just asking, you know..."

"But still, we don't know where they are," Rarity said in concern.

Fluttershy nodded, "They could be anywhere. Oh! We'd never find them."

"Yeah. This is gonna be difficult for us to find and get them," Blazefist said in concern.

"And don't forget, guys," Aqua said in concern while crossed her hooves, "We've got Dark Mystic Ponies to worry about. They could be going after the Elemental Elements too." She turned to Twilight and Shadow, "Just like before, he went after yours."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Laxtinct asked in concern, "If we don't do something, guys, we're so screwed. And trust me, it's a bad news!"

Everyone hummed in concern and gave some thoughts about what they can do to find and get Elemental Elements of Harmony. Because if they don't, Dark Curse could get and weaponized them. They can't allow it.

"In order to find them, we must understand the dreams you were all having. They could be the clues and answers we need," Tao said firmly and calmly, "we must seek her out for counsel. Or perhaps her sacred relic could help us..."

Dragon Strike Force were in surprise and also knew what Tao was talking about while Mane Six were confused and curious about it.

"Who's her?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Yuko the Black Witch - Mystic Councilpony of Wisdom," Shadow Dragon answered firmly. Mane Six turned and looked at him. He continued, "She's the same pony, who helped Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders to deal with Gusty and Voltscar."

"Oh yeah... Nyx did say that about her before," Twilight said in realization, "And you'd think she can help us, Shadow?"

"She will. But her methods can be..." Tao hissed in concern and uneasy, "...strange and uneasy."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is not going to be easy for us," Applejack said in concern.

"Coz it isn't." Shadow Dragon answered firmly. His team chatted and agreed with him. He sighed in annoyance, "It's better than nothing, even if we have to deal with her crazy wisdom."

"Crazy wisdom? What's that?" Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon hissed, "Trust me. You don't want to know, Twi."

Uncertain of why Dragon Strike Force have discomfort with Yuko, Twilight decided not to bother about it. She smiled, "Alright. She might be the only pony, who can help us find and get the Elemental Elements. Let's do it."

Everyone chatted and agreed with Twilight that they will find and seek counsel and help from Yuko to accomplish their mission.

"TRIXIE!" Sunset and Starlight's voice screamed in anger, surprising everyone in the chamber.

Twilight groaned, "Something tells me that Trixie is doing something silly again..."

* * *

Twilight and her friends told Starlight and Sunset about their visiting plans, thus leaving them behind to look after Ponyville Town and teaching Trixie with new magic tricks. They all used the Mystic Portal, heading straight to Yuko's Home of Wisdom Nation.

The Mystic Portal appeared and opened. Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force emerged out from it, guided and led by Tao. They all were standing before a resident-like with Japanese Architecture Style. The land was covered by peaceful modern residents and villages, cleaned river, animals, bushes, trees and even blossoming trees. Dragon Strike Force remained calm and firm while Mane Six were in shock and dumbfounded of what they just saw.

"Are you kidding me?!" Twilight asked in annoyance and shock, "This is where Mystic Councilpony of Wisdom lived?! I thought it was the Mystic Sacred Library?! But this?! It's ridiculous."

Tao huffed in annoyance while crossed his hooves, "And you'd think I lived in my antique shop is ridiculous, didn't you, Sparkle?!" Twilight yelped in concern before giggled uneasily. He scoffed while showing annoyance and anger looks, "Not all Mystic Councilpony always lived in their own palace, just like you were."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Dad has the point, Twi. You used to live in library when you're a princess, remember?"

"And of course, you have hard time to adjust living at Castle of Friendship," Applejack said amusingly

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement while snickered about the joke. Twilight blushed in embarrassment as she has forgotten about it.

Twilight giggled uneasily, "Right... I forgot. Sorry."

"Either way, we should get in now," Blazefist said firmly before crossed his hooves in annoyance, "Yuko is expecting us."

"He has the point," Tao nodded in agreement, "Better get in now. Time to solve the mystery."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all marched straight to Yuko's home. And just before they could knock the door, it opened and revealed a young teenage blue unicorn with short black mane and tail while wearing a glasses and his cutie mark is black cat.

"Watanuki, good to see you, my dearest boy," Tao greeted happily.

Watanuki bowed humbly and greeted, "Good to see you too, Master Tao." He turned and looked at Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force. He sighed, "Let me guess. Problem with the dreams they're having?"

Pinkie gasped, "What?! Is he psychic?! He can read mind?!"

Watanuki gave an annoyed looks, "Nope. I've been through this routine a lot. Ponies got dream problems than spiritual and ghost problems. And plus, Yuko said she's been expecting some guests especially a party with her."

"WOW!" Pinkie cheered wildly and happily, "I think I like this Mystic Councilpony! Can't wait to meet her and party!"

"Pinkie..." Twilight and Shadow Dragon said in annoyance.

Pinkie yelped, "Right. Sorry. Old Habits!"

Watanuki sighed, "Follow me. Yuko's waiting."

Watanuki then led and guided the guests inside Yuko's home. Marching through the hallway, they all arrived at the chamber's slide door.

Watanuki turned to two teams, "Yuko's inside. I'll go prepare some lunch for you all. So, behave, be patient and get use to her... Attitude."

"Uh, why?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

Icy sighed, "If I were you, don't ask and just do."

Watanuki opened the sliding door in two. He led the guests into the Japanese Themed living room, which consisted of a golden wallpaper with various black-white inked butterflies and flowers, moonlight-themed large throne sofa, red curtains, shinning floor and it was covered in fog.

As Watanuki left to prepare the lunch, both teams entered and marched ahead. However, they were coughing heavily upon inhaling the fog, which turned out be smoke.

Twilight coughed heavily, "Okay... Somepony has forgotten to smoke outside, not inside."

Fluttershy nodded, "I agreed. I can't breathe."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Unfortunately, she doesn't care. After all, it's her house. So, she can do what she wanted."

"Not that she'd be bother about her house guests," Terrorcreep added in.

"Well, she should have consideration!" Rarity complained in anger, "This is not how you treat your guests! Not everyone enjoyed her smoking! Clear the smoke now! We demanded to see her! So, I would like to give her piece of my mind about taking good care of her house!"

Shorty hissed and whispered to Rarity, "Rarity, manners. We're inside Mystic Councilpony's house."

"Your wish is my command..."

The voice surprised everyone as the room magically cleared out of smoke and even its scent. In front of them was Yuko the Black Witch, sitting and lying down on her chair casually and lazily in horizontal direction. And at the same time, she finished her tobacco pipe. She sighed while looking at them. She smiled in pleasant.

"Well, well, well," Yuko said amusingly, "If it isn't my oldest friend - Mr. Tao and guests of honor - Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force. I've been expecting us."

Mane Six was surprise while Dragon Strike Force remained calm and firm as they can't help but feel worried and concern about it. Nevertheless, Tao bowed to the ground before her. They joined and followed him.

"Is that Yuko?" Twilight asked softly.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "She is, Twilight. The only Mystic Pony, who never retire from her position since the disappearance of Mystic Guardian of Wisdom - Athena."

"Hmm... She doesn't looked like a wise pony to me."

"Looks can be deceiving. So, watch yourself."

Yuko sat up straight while looking at her guests. She smiled, "So, welcome to my domain, my kingdom, my shop and my home - Mystic Councilpony of Wisdom - Yuko the first Black Witch." She giggled and slyly looking at Rarity, "How is this consideration of the house guests? Do you need to give piece of your mind to me, Dramaty?"

"DRAMATY?!" Rarity asked in anger, "Why you little-?!"

"RARITY!" Shorty scolded Rarity in anger. She whimpered a bit, making sigh in guilt. He patted her head gently while saying, "Sorry, Rarity." She giggled before showing her smile. He sighed as he turned and looked at Yuko, "You have to forgive her. She's not comfortable with new places."

"Forgiveness is acceptable," Yuko said amusingly, "So, what brings you here, old friend?"

Tao hummed, "You know why we're here for..."

"So, you came for my advice about your dream and vision? It involved of Elemental Elements, doesn't it?" Yuko asked curiously. Both teams nodded in confirmation. She sighed, "Sorry to disappoint you all. I can't give you my sacred relic or the answers you seek."

"WHAT?!" Everyone demanded in shock and anger.

"Are you kidding?!" Rainbow asked in anger.

"You seriously don't wanna help us?!" Pinkie asked in shock.

"Yeah. Why?" Saber asked in concern.

"Answer me this. Why do you want the Elemental Elements?" Yuko asked curiously.

"What does it look? Trying to stop Dark Curse from getting them!" Applejack exclaimed firmly.

Blazefist nodded, "I agreed. We're trying to save the world! We can't let them get and weaponized the Elemental Elements. There's no telling what power they could obtain!"

"That's why we need your help, Yuko," Aqua said firmly.

Yuko hummed in concern as she gave a silent response and dry glare to her guests. This make both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force uneasy and concern about it.

Rarity gasped, "You don't mean..."

"I don't like it. She can't mean it," Fluttershy said in concern.

Terrorcreep sighed, "It sure looks like one."

"This isn't good..." Laxtinct said in concern.

"Please, Yuko! Mr. Tao said that you're the only pony, who can help us find and get them," Twilight said in concern, "If you don't help us, Dark Mystic Ponies will get them and win! Please, help us!"

"Twilight..." Shadow Dragon said in concern. He sighed as he gave her a pat, "We'll find them on our own."

Twilight turned to Shadow Dragon, "Shadow? Are you sure?"

"With or without her help, we can do it fine. It's not the first time. Right, guys?" Shadow Dragon said firmly. Everyone gave in some thoughts before chatted and nodded in agreement. He smiled, "See? We've got them. It'll be fine."

Though worried, Twilight couldn't help but smile, "Yeah. You're right. Let's go and find them."

Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force got up. They all turned and prepared to head off now. Watanuki entered the room while bringing tray of food set. And just before anyone could do anything, the door closed at once. They all turned and looked at her.

"You haven't let me answer, though I admire your cheesy heroic 'not giving up' speech," Yuko said calmly and amusingly, "I know nothing of where Elemental Elements' hidden. But if you need it, then pass the test. Encrypt and understand the riddles of wisdom, you'll be rewarded of what you seek."

"Really?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

Yuko smiled amusingly, "Yes..." She looked at Watanuki, "Watanuki, lead them to the Trials of Wisdom Chamber. Notify the masters. It's time..."

* * *

Inside the Council Chamber, Starlight and Sunset were teaching and training Trixie about magic, which involved of teleportation spell. It interested the illusionist a lot. Unfortunately, Trixie did unthinkable action that gotten them into a big trouble.

"TRIXIE!" Sunset exclaimed in anger.

Starlight panicked, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no! You made Twilight's friendship map disappear!"

"Teleport." Trixie corrected amusingly, making both Starlight and Sunset annoyed and angered. She looked confuse and said, "Well, it was behind the apple. It was bound to happen. On the plus side, my magic is getting better! I made a whole table go poof! That was pretty impressive!"

"Trixie, you're not helping!" Sunset exclaimed in annoyance.

"Trixie, we have to get that map back." Starlight exclaimed in concern, "Twilight's never gonna trust either of us to be alone in this castle again! What were you thinking?!"

"Teleport, like you told me to." Trixie answered amusingly.

Starlight groaned, "No! You're supposed to concentrate on the object, not just teleporting!"

Trixie shrugged innocently, "Well, gee, you probably should have told me all the steps before you let me do the spell."

"Are you serious?!" Sunset asked in anger.

"Come on. It's not a big deal." Trixie said amusingly.

Sunset groaned, "You know, Ember was right about you. You really are self-absorbed!"

"How would you know?" Trixie asked in annoyance, "You come from a world of freaks, for all I know."

Sunset gasped, "Oh, you did NOT just go there! I'll show you who the freak is!"

"I'd love to see you try!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"Cut it out, you two!" Starlight exclaimed in anger, "We need to find the map now, not bickering with each other. So, help me out before I lose my temper! Got it?!" Both Sunset and Trixie looked shock and worried, making her annoyed to ask, "What?!"

"Y-Your horn... Red... Smoke..." Sunset said in concern.

Starlight looked up and found her horn is engulfing the red smoke, "Oh no. Not now..."

* * *

Watanuki led Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and even Tao to the chamber, which was located on the northern part of Yuko's House. All of them stood before the entrance door. Some of them were concern and uncertain while others remained calm and firm.

"Okay, what the heck is this place?!" Laxtinct asked in concern and fear.

Tailtech hissed, "Something tells me that I don't want to know..."

"Welcome to the Trials of Wisdom Chamber," Watanuki said firmly and calmly, "There are three trials for you to face and pass. The tests are hosted and handled by three masters. Solve their riddles and pass their tests, they will let you go and seek our Mistress and the Witch of Time. She will reward you both the sacred relic and reward."

"So, what's the reward?" Rainbow asked curiously, "Treasure? Trophy? Prize money?"

Pinkie squealed happily, "I like prize! Can you tell us what is it?"

Terrorcreep groaned, "Really? That's all you can think about?"

"What do you expect from these two?" Saber shrugged.

"Guys..." Blazefist scolded Rainbow and Pinkie a bit, "No peeking. Obviously, the Wisdom Seekers won't let us know about it. We'd just have to solve their riddle and get prize ourselves"

"Yes. That is very true, Commander Blazefist," Watanuki smiled, "I wish you all luck. The Trials of Wisdom won't be like any paper tests or games you have faced. When you're ready, let me know."

Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force have some discussion about whether they should do it or not.

Fluttershy gulped, "Why do I get the feeling that the trial we're dealing with is gonna be dangerous?"

"Hard to tell, Fluttershy." Aqua said in concern, "We'll just have to go in and solve the riddle."

Shorty sighed, "I have the feeling it's not gonna be easy."

Icy sighed in annoyance, "Shorty, we've been fighting some monsters and villains for who knows how long. There is no easy."

Rarity hissed, "To be honest, I'd never felt so pressure and nervous about this."

"Don't worry about it. We can do this," Twilight said confidently and firmly, "We've got to solve it and get the relic. It's the only thing that can help us solve our mystery."

Applejack hummed before smiled, "I'm with you, Twi. We need it to find them."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "She's right, guys. We've faced lots of danger and problems. We can handle it. Let's do it."

"I see, everyone's ready..." Watanuki asked in surprise, "Very well. Get ready. I'll open the door."

Watanuki turned to the computer console as he began chanted in ancient language while his horn glowed in grayish color. Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force prepared themselves for challenging and readying to face the trials. Tao approached them.

"Be careful, Dragon Hope. Yuko's Trial is not to be trifled with." Tao said in concern, "Looks can be deceiving. No telling what you all will be dealing with..."

Everyone became uneasy and worried of what Tao has said. Shadow Dragon nodded, "Don't worry. We'll get through it. We always do."

"Yeah," Twilight said firmly, "We'll be fine. We can do this."

"YEAH!" Dragon Strike Force and Mane Six exclaimed firmly.

 ** _BEEP!_** Everyone turned to the Trials of Wisdom entrance as it opened in two. Watanuki gestured his guests to move. Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force looked at each other. They all nodded firmly. They all marched straight into the chamber. They're all now facing their challenge and trials. However, they also heard Yuko's echo words in their heads...

"These trials you faced will be more than meets the eyes especially the reward you're receiving."

* * *

Back at the Ponyville Town; Starlight claimed that she has gotten rid of red storm and told them it was nothing. While Trixie was convinced, but not Sunset as she was told in secret by her senior about her storm of anger and putting them in bottle. Sunset was against it but reluctant to follow her. Starlight and Sunset headed off to find the Cutie Map, with the help of an arrogant and overconfident Trixie.

And so far, they weren't able to find and locate it. Trixie was no help to them as she was fooling and playing around. Starlight struggled to deal with her as she was magically put and drain her crimson storm into the bottle. Starlight became weaker and tired. Sunset became worried and uneasy about her.

"Starlight, you can't keep this up much longer!" Sunset exclaimed in concern, "You have to tell Trixie about how much angry and upset you are with her."

Starlight sighed, "You know I can't..."

"You have to, Starlight. Because if you don't, you'll be tired and weakened to help any of us. And not to mention, that bottle of your anger could get us into trouble."

"We will be if we don't find and get that table back to Castle of Friendship."

"I know, Starlight, but-!"

"Sunset, please," Starlight pleaded before sighed, "Let's just focus on the mission. And don't tell Trixie about it. Please..."

Sunset was annoyed and angered by Starlight's stubborn. She sighed, "Fine. But if that idiot is not taking anything serious, I'm gonna tell her off, unless you want to."

Starlight nodded in agreement as she and Sunset headed off. They both were keeping an eye on Trixie while searching for the Cutie Map Table.

* * *

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force arrived at the bricked maze. They have arrived at the first trial. They turned and looked at each other for the moment. They all nodded firmly. And just before they could enter, something dropped down before them - a dark brown leech-like humanoid creature. It then smiled crazily and evilly at them.

"Hello?!" The leech greeted crazily, making Mane Six screamed in fear especially Fluttershy slapped on its face very hard. It screamed in pain before shaking its head. It hissed, "Is this how you treat your hosts?! Are you all that stupid?! Because you all are one!"

"Mr. Gilbert..." Shorty said dryly, "Long time no see, leech. You haven't learn to control your temper."

Icy laughed a bit, "Yeah. He always knows how to make an entrance because he's a leech."

Gilbert snarled in anger, "RUDE MUCH!"

"Is that a leech?!" Rarity asked in concern before hissed, "Disgusting..."

Fluttershy nodded fearfully, "It is, Rarity. Be grateful that it didn't try to suck our blood!" She yelped before looking at Terrorcreep before smiled uneasily, "Sorry. No offense."

Terrorcreep groaned, "None taken. We should focus on the mission."

"Agreed," Blazefist nodded in agreement as he turned and faced to Gilbert, "You know why we are here."

Laxtinct nodded, "Yeah. Clock is ticking when the bad guys are trying to find and get the Elemental Elements. It's a bad news if we don't get it."

"Isn't it obvious, smartass?! Action! It's always about the action. Brawn, but no brain at all! Yeah me..." Gilbert said sarcastically. Everyone glared at him. He sighed in annoyance, "Fine. I'm Gilbert - Maze of Anger's Manager! Here's my riddle of wisdom - 'Deep in the Maze, Lies the Pain Within, to End this Pain, Find the Mercy within the Hate. What am I?'"

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force looked shock and concern about the riddle Gilbert has given. They have no idea of what is it, but they'll figure it out together.

"You get the clue, street rats?!" Gilbert asked amusingly. Two teams remained silent and glared at him. He groaned in annoyance as he shouted "Well?! What the hell are you waiting for?! Get in there and solve your riddle, genius! Coz I'm not gonna save your ass, mortal ass!"

Gilbert quickly jumped and dived into a hole at once. The entrance to the Maze opened in two. Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force turned and looked at it.

"So, does anypony got the clue about it?" Rainbow asked in concern, "Cause I'm not good at solving riddles."

"Don't worry. We'll get through it. Twilight's good at it," Applejack said confidently before looking at Twilight, "She always have the answers."

Twilight sighed, "I'll try my best. It might not be easy..."

"Well, let's do this," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force marched into the maze. As they were travelling through it, they looked around of their surroundings while watching and helping each other if they came across to some traps and enemy troops. But so far, nothing happen to them, much to Rainbow's and Aqua's disappointment.

However, both teams ended up going to wrong direction or even reaching to the dead end for too many times. This has frustrated and annoyed them a lot. Despite minor problems, both teams remained calm and stick together as they reached to the middle room. Ahead of them was various paths that could lead them to anywhere.

Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force began have some discussion and chats about which path they should take and go. Unfortunately, this led them to have some disagreement and argument with each other such as some wanted to go north, others wanted to head west and so on.

While their teams were having some argument; Fluttershy and Rarity have their own discussion about Gilbert's riddle, joined by Shorty, Terrorcreep and Icy.

"So, what do you think about Gilbert's riddle?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Icy shook her head, "No clue. But I know the riddle's talking about the maze. And for 'Painful Memory'? Could it be referring to our traumas or tragedy?"

"Could be," Shorty shrugged in concern, "But 'to End this Pain, Find the Mercy within the Hate'. It have no answer about it."

Terrorcreep scoffed, "I hope it isn't about us showing mercy to our enemies. Because I don't."

"Well, we almost got it right," Rarity said calmly, "But question is that where will we answer the riddle?"

Icy gasped as she noticed and heard some noise from every direction, "Ask them! We've got incoming! They're everywhere!"

Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force stopped their argument. They turned and found shadowy-like creatures with crimson eyes appeared from various paths. The creatures hissed and screeched wildly as they slowly emerged out. And at the same time, they all formed and shape-shifting. Both teams readied themselves for the fight. However, they found out something unexpected - the creatures have transformed into them.

While Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force were shocked and stunned, their dark counterparts charged and attacked them. The heroes quickly fought back against them. Unfortunately, Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force struggled and unable to overcome their personal enemies and vendettas due to them being insulted and angered by their guilt and shame, their past and their fear for the future. The heroes were reaching till the end.

Fluttershy, Rarity, Terrorcreep, Shorty and Icy were the first ponies to lose due to them being weakened and insulted by their dark counterparts. While five of them were lamenting of their weaknesses, they looked and faced at their enemies. The heroes noticed something about their dark counterparts. Five of them stood up and faced their dark counterparts.

"You were right. I am weak... And burden to my friends and Terrorcreep. I really hate it," Fluttershy admitted in shame and upset before showing her brave face, "But I can't let it beat me down because they need me more than I need them."

Terrorcreep sighed, "I failed to protect my mother. But I won't failed to keep Fluttershy safe from harm! That's my promise!"

Rarity sighed, "One thing I hated the most is seeing myself being the ugliest mare." She wiped her tears off, "But beauty doesn't come from the appearance, but comes within."

"I've always get insulted and mocked because I'm the only unicorn, who doesn't want to use magic," Shorty said calmly and firmly, "But again and again, I don't need magic to make me special because my passion is science!"

"And that's one thing I hated to admit is that no one appreciate me." Icy said in upset tone before sighed, "I'll do my best to help my friends."

Their dark counterparts yelped in surprise and fear. As five ponies approached them. The dark counterparts yelped as they all quivered and cowered in fear and worried. Instead of attacking, five ponies gently lifted their chins up to face them while showing their smiles and spoke:

"I don't hate you. I forgive you. I promise to be a better pony..."

Their dark counterparts were surprise and shock by Fluttershy's and Rarity's gentle words. They both couldn't help but smile. And at the same time, both Elements of Kindness and Generosity glowed brightly, which turned everything into white.

* * *

 _ **VISIONS:**_

 _Fluttershy, Rarity, Terrorcreep, Shorty and Icy found themselves in dark realm. They all found and facing at the screens appeared before. They looked and watched at the screens. They found something odd and surprising about it - themselves doing their activities._

 _While holding the crossed-stick crest, Terrorcreep snapped angrily at Fluttershy, who was in shock and scared about his attitude. Rarity screamed in pain as her appearance kept drastically changed between her generous and corrupted looks, Shorty looked through papers and science works in search for the cure. Covered in muddy and messy food, Icy screamed and cried in anger at her own friends._

 _Five ponies were confused and shocked of what they were looking at it. However, the area brightened and flashed on them in bright light._

* * *

A moment later, everything has returned to normal, except both maze and shadowy creatures have disappeared. Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force were both confuse and shocked about it. All of them chatted and wondered of what was going on.

"What the..." Shorty said in shock and confusion, "What was that?"

Icy shrugged, "I don't know. But I think we've won?"

Terrorcreep turned and looked at Fluttershy and Rarity, "Does this have to do with us?"

"I think so," Fluttershy admitted in uncertain before blushed a bit, "And I don't believe we were meant to fight the shadow creatures or ourselves."

Everyone was confused and concerned. Rarity nodded, "Indeed, darling. When we looked at those creatures' faces, we could see ourselves. Almost like our reflection. They represents our guilt and shame about our weakness and our past we have hated the most."

"It's painful to be reminded of our problems. But we can't let it stop and beat ourselves up."

"And so, we forgive ourselves and promised to become better ponies and also helped our friends and family, no matter how difficult it maybe..."

"Wait a minute! Rarity, Fluttershy, we solved the riddle!" Shorty exclaimed in realization. Everyone looked surprise. He continued while nodded, "Yes. Remember the riddle? 'Deep in the Maze, Lies a Pain Within, to End this Pain, Find the Mercy within the Hate'. It's 'forgiveness'!"

"I see!" Terrorcreep said in surprise, "We have to forgive ourselves for our mistakes, so we can move on."

Icy whistled and cheered wildly, "Woohooo! We solved the first riddle!"

Everyone cheered wildly and commented happily to both Fluttershy and Rarity about them solving the first riddle while overcoming and forgiving their dark counterparts.

"Nice work, you two. That was very impressive," Twilight commented.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. Good job."

"Good job?! What is this?! Some kind of 'Graduation Ceremony'?!" Gilbert's voice asked in anger as the leech dropped to the ground. Everyone turned and looked at him. He sighed in annoyance, "Either way... Congratulation to some 'street rats' for figuring out and solving my goddamn riddle! Great jobs, street rats!" He muttered softly, "Usually, lots of ponies would have quit it by now." He cleared his throat, "Alright, get going! I ain't gonna guide you to next room! See ya, street rats!"

 ** _PUFF!_** Leech disappeared in white smoke. In front of Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force, the door appeared and opened before them.

"Is Gilbert always rude, grumpy and angry?" Rarity asked in annoyance.

Shorty sighed, "That's how he is, Rarity. He's always angry and rude with guests."

"Well, be glad that we don't have to deal with his leeches," Terrorcreep remarked in annoyance, "And trust me, I hate them..."

Fluttershy gulped, "Oh my... That's scary..."

Icy sighed, "You have no idea..."

"Anyway, we're moving to next challenge," Blazefist commented, "Let's move it."

* * *

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force have arrived on the next area, which was filled and covered with fog. This make both teams uneasy and worried. They have no idea of where they're going or what they would be dealing with. Suddenly, they heard some weird noise. They looked up and found a familiar humanoid turtle in his lotus position while drinking his tea.

Dragon Strike Force smiled and bowed humbly before Xuan Oogway. They also greeted the humanoid turtle as well. Mane Six, confused and uncertain, did the same action as well. Xuan Oogway smiled and bowed before them.

"Hello. And welcome. I've been expecting you all to come. Congratulation as well, my dear friends." Xuan Oogway greeted warmly, "And also, welcome to the Fog of Depression. I am the wise sage and advisor - Xuan Oogway. I am honored to meet you all here."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "The honor is ours, Master." He noticed something amiss, "Where were your disciples? Aren't they with you?"

"He has disciples?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Xuan Oogway smiled and nodded, "Yes. Three of them - Monkey Kong, Piggy Greed and Sandy Loyalwise. I don't know where they are. I have told them to stay with me but got lost in the fog." He sighed in disappointment, "Getting lost in this Fog is very dangerous. There is no telling what danger you might stumble upon."

"Ouch... That is bad..." Pinkie said in concern.

Laxtinct nodded, "I hate to think of what's inside the fog. I really hope it's not camping. I really hate camping."

Rainbow scoffed, "Don't worry, Oog... Oog-whatever. We'll find and get your students back in no time. As long we have each other, right?"

"You bet, Dash. We can do this," Aqua said confidently, "The Fog can throw at us if it wanted. We're not afraid."

"Before we go, do you have the riddle to share with us?" Blazefist asked curiously.

Xuan Oogway nodded, "Heed my riddle of wisdom - 'What turns and brings me pain, anger, sorrow, loss yet hope and joy? Who am I?'" He turned and looked at the Fog of Depression, "Deep inside the fog, you will find and struggle with the pain. Are you prepare to face this trial?"

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force looked concern and doubts about Xuan Oogway's riddle and warning. Nevertheless, they have to face and overcome the odds and solve the riddle. They all nodded firmly. The humanoid turtle nodded as he gestured to move in. And thus, both teams marched into the Fog of Depression for finding three apprentices and solving the riddle.

While travelling across the Fog of Depression, Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force were sticking close together and watching out of any sign of danger. But so far, they found nothing but jungle trees, swamps and marshes. However, they also felt something cold in their hooves. They all can't help but feel uneasy and worried about it.

During their travelling, Rainbow and Pinkie stopped their travelling as they turned to Blazefist, Aqua and Laxtinct. Five of them have some discussion.

"Hey guys," Rainbow asked, "don't you find something odd about that turtle master and Fog of Depression?

"What do you mean? Master Oogway seems a nice turtle," Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Yeah... But he doesn't seem to be worried about his apprentices trapped at Fog of Depression," Rainbow said in concern and suspiciously, "I'd think he wanted us to go through it."

Aqua hummed in concern, "Yeah, you could right about it, Dash."

"Why would he do that?" Laxtinct asked in confusion.

Blazefist crossed his hooves, "He wants us to experience something. And whatever it is, we have to solve the riddle. It might be our only hope to get out of here." He looked up and noticed the fog is becoming thicker as his team got separated from them. He hissed, "Like now!"

Rainbow's Team stick close together to each other while looking and readying to fight. However, they found something they didn't expect to. They all heard some crying and shouting in sadness and pain like something made them cry and pain. And now, it's affecting them as well.

Blazefist and Aqua gasped as they were looking at the lighter amber colored Pegasus with yellow-crimson spiky mane and short tail smiling at them. Both couples approached and gave the young boy a hug. Laxtinct cried and screamed in fear and upset as he found himself alone in the jungle. Ponies shouted and throwing some fruits at her for being lousy . Rainbow was facing and looking at the lonely and sad Scootaloo, who was angrily and tearfully crying and screaming at her for not helping and taking care of her.

Five ponies were struggling and dealing with their despair problems. They all couldn't help but feel guilty and shame about it. Instead of asking apology and pleading for forgiveness, five ponies did unexpectedness to their problems now.

Rainbow approached and gave Scootaloo a warm hug, making the filly surprise. She sighed, "Scootaloo, I'm not asking you to feel sorry about me. But I want you to know that I still love you because you're not just a fan but you're like my sister. I've always wanted that."

Scootaloo sniffed as she hugged Rainbow back, "Rainbow Dash..."

"I'm so sorry, kiddo. I failed you," Blazefist said in guilt as he held and hug the colt close to him. He cried and sobbed tearfully, "I should have been there for you. I should have protect you! I could have raised you till you've grown up. Damn it. I'm your father! It's my job! Damn it!"

Aqua gave Blazefist and her son a hug gently, "I know the feeling, Blaze. We can't change the past. But we do our best to look after our kid. And he wanted his father to move on and do his best to help others especially Indigo."

Blazefist sighed while touching his wife's hoof, "I guess you're right, Aqua." He turned to the colt, "Right, Ruby?" Colt smiled happily and cry tearfully at his father. This made him cried and smiled, "I will never forget you, my son..."

"I'm not smart or brave like others or my family," Pinkie and Laxtinct said in upset tone before smiled and hugged each other happily, "I'm just a pony, who wants to bring smile and funny to my best friends..."

To their surprise, both Elements of Loyalty and Laughter glowed brightly. Both of them have unleashed a powerful blast for blowing the fog away. And they even turned the Fog of Depression while engulfed everything and everypony in white.

* * *

 _ **VISIONS:**_

 _Like their friends' experiencing the visions; Rainbow's Team were looking at the screens, which involved of them during the events. Blazefist and Laxtinct were having an argument as Pinkie struggled to calm and quelled theirs. Aqua and Rainbow were fighting against Kishin Akuma's army as they were trying to save the rainbow maned pony's parents._

 _Rainbow's Team were confused and shocked of what they were looking at it. However, the area brightened and flashed on them in bright light._

* * *

The bright light toned down and disappeared. Everything has returned to normal, however, the Fog of Depression have disappeared. Xuan Oogway was clapping his paws happily and proudly, along with his hooded apprentices. Everyone was in shock and surprise.

"Congratulation, everyone. You have solved the riddle," Oogway said calmly. He chuckled a bit as his apprentices bowed down. He smiled, "I apologize for deception and letting my apprentices used their tricks on you all from your dreams, guilt and tragedy. But that is after all the test."

"We did?!" Pinkie and Laxtinct asked in surprise before cheered wildly and happily, "We did! YEAH!"

"But how?" Blazefist said in shock and concern while looking at his right hoof. He sighed in shame while closing his eyes, "I wish I could see him again. Ruby..."

"Remember the riddle? Remember the sadness you have?" Oogway asked amusingly.

"Yeah... We do..." Aqua said in realization, "'What turns and brings me pain, anger, sorrow, loss yet hope and joy? Who am I?'"

Rainbow gasped, "Emotion! Feelings! Or Hearts! That's the answer!"

"Correct." Oogway said calmly as he turned and summoned a large door, "Go and proceed your final destination. And remember, what you have learned today..."

Oogway and his apprentices disappeared from everyone's sights. They all turned and looked at the door. They all couldn't believe that they're going through their final trial.

"I can't believe that we make it," Rainbow said in relief.

Aqua nodded, "Yeah. I know. We all did it."

Laxtinct groaned in concern, "You know, guys." Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "Don't you guys find it a bit unusual?"

Tailtech hummed thoughtfully, "Hate to admit it. There's something about these trials."

"Now you mention it. I did notice." Applejack said in agreement.

"You'd think there's something odd about the trials?" Rarity asked curiously.

Pinkie played the flashlight while showing spooky looks, "Who knows..."

Shadow Dragon crossed his hooves in thoughts, "Well, one thing for sure, guys. Best be prepare for it. We should move on now."

Twilight nodded, "Definitely. I wonder how Starlight, Sunset and Trixie been doing..."

* * *

 ** _SCREAMED!_** Trixie was screaming, panicking and running away from angry mob with red eyes. She then climbed up to the tree as she held tight on the branch. Sunset panted heavily as she was carrying restless and exhausted Starlight on her back. Both unicorns have arrived at the scene.

Due to Trixie's foolishness and 'curiosity', she caused Starlight to lose the bottle and have it cracked. This has caused the red angered storm clouds infecting ponies to be angry. The infected ponies were chasing, scolding and shouting at her.

Trixie screamed and panicked, "STARLIGHT! SUNSET! The spark of magic could be really helpful right about... NOW!"

Starlight groaned as her magical horn unable to glow and weakened, "I... I can't..."

Sunset groaned in anger, "How could this have happen?! Seriously?! Why does Trixie always get us into a mess?!"

* * *

Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force have arrived at the dinning room, which has strange moving pictures, different yet strange and weird-shaped teapots and teacups and some various chairs. And in front of them was a white unicorn with blond short gentle combed mane and short tail, with blue ocean eyes and his cutie mark is angelic crest with sapphire stone.

"Greetings, pony. I am Fay the Sapphire Wizard. And welcome to my tea party," The unicorn smiled and greeted warmly as he bowed down humbly before. He cleared his throat as the Wisdom Seekers came and passed some teacups with different colors to Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force. He smiled, "Would you like to have some cup of tea or some snacks?"

Some of Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force were thirsty and hungry since they spent some hours for dealing with two Trials. They wanted it now. However; Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Blazefist didn't felt like it because of the mission. Others also felt the same as three leaders about it.

"Look, I'm sorry, Mr. Fay. I don't think we have the time for tea and snacks," Twilight apologized.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. Can you give us the clue about your final trial? We're very busy now."

"Now, now, there's no need to rush, guys," Fay said amusingly.

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force gave the glare at him. Blazefist sighed, "Get us to the trial."

Fay gave upset looks while sighed in annoyance, "Party pooper... Fine. I'll get to the point. 'Recall from the Beginning till the End, a light and dark has guide and led you all to become united as one. Who am I to You All?'"

Twilight and her friends found Fay's riddle somewhat surprise yet familiar to them. Nevertheless, they're all ready to face their next challenge.

Fay smiled, "Alright. Good luck, everyone. Enjoy the temptation..."

And just before anyone could ask; Fay and his chamber slowly faded and disappeared into shadows. Everything is covered in darkness. This scared and worried the group. They all asked and wondered of what they may be facing and dealing with.

"I really don't like this. I really don't," Tailtech said in concern.

Saber sighed, "Tell me about it." He turned to his friends, "Do the riddle sounds familiar to you all? It's almost felt like we've known it for years..."

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. I know what you mean. Do you know the answer, Twi?"

"I think I do..." Twilight admitted in concern, "But I can't seem to put it."

"Whatever it is," Shadow Dragon said firmly and calmly, "We'll find the answer, Twi. We always do. But for now, watch your six. This final trial is gonna be pain to our ass."

Everyone chatted in agreement as they all stayed closed together while armed and readied their weapons for the fight. Whatever they're facing at, they have to be ready and overcome it. This is their final trial.

As everyone was marching and staying close to each other, they kept their guard up while looking around of their surroundings. But so far, they only saw nothing but shadows and darkness. Unknown to any of them, something formed some strange shadowy tentacles-like. They slithered and approached to both teams.

And just before they could react or do anything, Laxtinct yelped as something grabbed his hoof and disappeared in the shadows. And one-by-one, both Mane Six and Dragon Strike got grabbed and dragged into the shadows, leaving five ponies behind - Shadow Dragon, Twilight, Applejack, Saber and Tailtech.

And just before five ponies could do anything, shadowy tentacles formed and turned into blobs-like. They all jumped and attacked them. They all screamed in fear and concern as they weren't able to remove and taking the blobs out. And slowly their eyes turned to red, all five of them stood still while showing stunned and shocked yet happy like something intrigued and tempted them.

Obsessed and mad, Tailtech was writing down on his chalkboard before proceeding to build mechanical bodies for his purpose. Applejack and Saber, shocked and sad yet happy, were looking at two spiritual forms of Earth Ponies smiled gently and happily at them. Both Earth Ponies couldn't help but smiled while running towards them. Shadow Dragon was in shock yet relief and happy as he was looking at the spiritual form of Iris Crystal. Twilight smiled and squealed happily as she saw an ancient orb of energizing rainbow powers. She was about to touch it.

These fives ponies were about to get their desires, but stopped for the moment. Five of them shown concern yet sad and upset looks. Despite wanted to get their desires so much, they couldn't help but wonder and think if they should do it or not. They all knew the answers now.

"No... I shouldn't..." Tailtech said in shame and guilt before broke down in tears. He turned and brought the chalkboard down. He cried, "It's too... It's too risky and dangerous for me to perform it. And it's wrong too." He sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry, mom and dad."

"I wish I could have saved you both..." Saber said in guilt, "I really do want to save you..."

Applejack sighed before lowered her hat down. She then cried tearfully, "I really miss you so much. I really miss you so much. I love you all, mom and pa. I'd never forget about you!"

"B-But I can't accept this..." Applejack and Saber said in shame and painful before sobbed tearfully, "I'm sorry. But I won't forget you."

"Iris... You know I always love you. And I'd do anything to save and bring you back alive. But..." Shadow Dragon said in guilt and pain while sobbed tearfully. He looked down in shame and guilt, "This isn't the way. And you'd never approve of me doing any extreme measures like dark magic ritual and sacrifice. You hated it." He sighed while looked at her. He smiled weakly, "I promised that I'll live to the fullest with my friends, my family and Twilight. I'll always remember and love you, and so does our son - Lance."

"No... I can't do this... I just can't..." Twilight said in shame and pain. She pushed the orb away from her. She sighed as she recalled the adventures and lessons she has learned. She smiled proudly and firmly, "Knowledge... Power... They would have helped me save and protect the ponies from danger and Equestria's Power. But to do that, I have to give up something important. Books or any items I have - I can do that. But not friends or family or him."

Five ponies stood up and said firmly, "I won't accept this. Friendship and love are what I need."

Both Elements of Honesty and Magic & Light glowed brightly. They lighted up on the realm of darkness, and even affecting and wounding the group of shadowy blobs. They all screeched in shock and pain as they all faded away. Like before again, everything was engulfed in bright white light.

* * *

 ** _VISIONS:_**

 _Like their friends' encounter; Twilight's team are now experiencing the visions. Saber and the Apple Family stood before two trees in heart-shaped formation as they put some flowers before it. Tailtech screamed in anger as he, used his Mecha, fight fiercely and angrily against Machine Dragoon. At the beach, Twilight got into heated argument with Applejack, who was angry and saddened by her - involving her friendship with humanoid skeleton warrior. At the ruins of Canterlot's Throne Chamber, Shadow Dragon was holding Twilight's immobile body covered by blood on head and chest, close to him while crying and screamed tearfully and painfully. Stood before him was a mysterious shadowy humanoid creature with fox's ears and nine tails._

 _"Applejack, how could you?! I've trusted you! But you've ruin everything!" Twilight's voice exclaimed in anger, "Well, maybe I would've been better off without friends like you!"_

 _Applejack's voice sniffled tearfully, "You're more than just my friend, Twi. You were my sister. I love you..."_

 _Shadow Dragon's voice cried tearfully, "I should've been there for you. I'm so sorry, Twilight. I failed you..."_

 _Twilight's team was heartbroken and shocked about the vision they have. And just before any of them react, a bright light sparkled and engulfed all of them. Everyone disappeared in white._

* * *

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force groaned and moaned painfully as they slowly opened their eyes and getting up from the ground. They then found themselves at Yuko's office. Yuko, Tao, three masters and even Watanuki and Blackwitch were in present. Both teams were confuse and shock about the event.

"W-What just happen?" Laxtinct asked in confusion and shock.

Terrorcreep groaned weakly, "I have no idea. I hated to go through it again."

"Me too..." Aqua, Pinkie and Rainbow agreed, "I hate it..."

"You don't have to!" Fay said happily, "You have overcome the Shadows of Temptation. But you still need to solve my riddle. So, what is the answer?"

Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force gave some thoughts about Fay's riddle. However, Twilight and her team smiled happily as they knew the answers well.

"Friendship!" Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Applejack, Saber and Tailtech answered happily, "That's what started my journey!"

 ** _POP! WHISTLED! APPLAUDED! CHEERED!_** Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force yelped in shock and surprise as the area was filled with raining streamers, confetti and balloons. The area was filled with table, cakes, sweets, soft drinks, birthday props and games. Yuko and her Wisdom Seekers, and even Tao were cheering and applauding wildly and happily except Blackwitch.

"Congratulation, everypony! You've pass the tests!" Yuko cheered happily, "Well done! Well done! Bravo! You've just won the trophy!"

"We did?!" Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force asked in surprise and shock.

"Of course! You all did," Yuko said proudly and happily, "We should celebrate it. You should be proud of it! All of you have overcome your anger, sadness and temptation of inner demons. A lot of ponies always failed the final tests. It's very difficult for them to get over the temptation, but not all of you."

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force were stunned and shocked about the revelation. But nevertheless, they cheered and commented to each other happily and wildly that they have overcome and pass the trials.

"It's amazing. We actually pass three trials," Shadow Dragon said in surprise and happy, "And we all did it together."

Twilight nodded, "Yes, I know. Our friendship is really strong when we trust each other and work together. She turned and looked at her team and Dragon Strike Force. She smiled, "You've all taught me so much..."

Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force began singing together happily and passionately. Everyone watched and listened to the heroes' performance and singing.

Twilight Sparkle: _Friendship used to make me so queasy, queasy  
But you made it all so easy, easy  
Now I don't have to say what I'm thinking  
You already know without even blinking_

Applejack: _You all are the apple of my eye_

Saber: _We stand and united as one_

Rainbow Dash: _The race that doesn't end in a tie_

Blazefist and Aqua: _We work best and together as a team_

Pinkie Pie: _You are the funnel cake at my fair_

Laxtinct: _Funny and silly is what we're good at_

Fluttershy: _The warm hug of a fuzzy bear_

Terrorcreep: _Thus, love conquers fear_

All: _Best friends until the end of time  
We'll have each other's backs  
And let our true selves shine  
And that's because everything we need is all right here  
When we're with our team_

Shadow Dragon: _I simply can't imagine there'd be a day  
Where I wouldn't want to be walking your way  
Whatever new problems there may be, may be  
Our friendship is always the door with the key_

Rarity: _You are the jewels in my friendship crown_

Shorty: _Brain and brawn mix and marsh well together._

Tailtech and Icy: _And together, we'll overcome the odds_

Twilight Sparkle: The sparks that make my world go 'round

Shadow Dragon: _Love and friendship is what made us today_

Mane Six: _We bring the best out, that's our goal  
There's no telling how far we'll go  
Best friends until the end of time  
We'll have each other's backs  
And let our true selves shine  
And that's because everything we need is all right here  
When we're with our team!_

 **CHEERED!** Everyone cheered and gave applause wildly and happily to both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force, who bowed down humbly and firmly.

Blackwitch groaned as she approached to the team, "If you're done with your singing, here's our sacred relic - The Destiny Tablet." She held an ancient stone tablet, "It'll help you to find and get the Elemental Elements."

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force approached to Blackwitch. She passed the Destiny Tablet to them. As they took a glance on it, they all gasped. The Destiny Tablet was empty.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?! It's not funny!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed angrily.

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force complained and shouted angrily about giving them blanked stoned tablet. While most of Wisdom Seekers remained calm and firm, Yuko laughed amusingly and happily, which confuse both teams.

"Of course not, silly. The tablet is always empty," Yuko said amusingly, shocking and surprising Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force. She continued, "But don't worry. When the time comes, the tablet will choose its Chosen One to solve the riddle and find the Elemental Element. The Cutie Map will help and lead you to the location. If you succeeded it, the Elemental will appear before you. That is all."

Blackwitch nodded, "And that's how it is. The Destiny Tablet and Cutie Map are the only relics that can help you find them."

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force hummed as they all were uncertain and doubts about using the Destiny Tablet and Cutie Map to find the Elemental Elements of Harmony.

"Well... It's better than nothing..." Shadow Dragon said in annoyance.

Twilight sighed before nodded, "Yeah. Like they say, the Destiny Tablet and Cutie Map are the only items that can help us find the Elemental Elements." She turned and looked at Yuko, "But thank you for helping us, Mystic Councilpony; though you're not exactly type of wise sage I expected to meet and seek the counsel."

"Appearance can be deceiving. Not every wise sage have to be stoic, boring and very wise ponies." Yuko giggled amusingly, "Wisdom have some funny ways to shows."

Twilight sighed, "Yeah. I can tell by that."

"Wonder what Starlight and Sunset are doing," Shadow Dragon asked amusingly.

* * *

Thanks to Starlight and Sunset, they luckily managed to remove the anger storm from infected ponies. Starlight also gave Trixie a piece of her mind about the mess. Trixie understood and apologized to Starlight about the mess. Eventually, three mares have located and found the cutie map from the spa, the first place where Starlight and Trixie have met.

Starlight, Sunset and Trixie levitated and brought the Cutie Mar back to the Castle of Friendship. Three mares sighed in relief that they've got everything back to normal.

Starlight sighed, "We'd never ever speak of this again."

Sunset and Trixie nodded, "Agreed..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Blackwitch  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aqaustroke  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Cristina Vee: Icy

 **Minor Casts:**  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle's Singing Voice  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Colleen Clinkenbeard: Yuko the Black Witch  
Randall Duk Kim: Xuan Oogway  
Vic Mignogna: Fay the Sapphire Wizard  
Gilbert Gottfried: Gilbert  
Tood Haberkorn: Watanuki

 **Cameo:**  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie's Singing Voice  
Kazumi Evans: Rarity's Singing Voice

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. This sets during **_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 7 Episode 2 'All Bottle Up'_** , so I don't have to detail it again since everyone knew how the story went. And also, no Mystic Ponies needed to be involved with them.

2\. The visions Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force have seen foreshadows next episodes for **_My Little Pony Mystic Season 3_** especially Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack have the chat, which foreshadows **_My Little Pony: The Lost Soul_**.

3\. And also, the Elements of Harmony's origins differs from the MLP Canon Series's. Rather than planted by the Pillars of the Equestria, it was created by the Mystic Gods since they're the ancient guardians in my MLP Universe only.


	3. Ep 3: A Flurry of Emotion

**Episode 3: A Flurry of Emotion**

Inside the Castle of Friendship, Twilight and her family were walking down the hallway. They were all discussing and chatting about their today's plans.

"You all know the assignment today?" Twilight asked amusingly.

Nyx saluted proudly and happily, "We sure do, mummy! And we are ready!"

Shadow Dragon smirked amusingly, "You both seem excited..."

"You'd better believe it, Shadow," Twilight said happily, "Everypony in the hospital is so excited for our visit today. I'm never too busy to visit sick foals."

"That's cool of you. My mom did the same thing when she was alive," Lance said calmly before showing concern looks, "I just can't believe a whole class just came down with the horsey hives!"

"Yeah. I'd never forget of what happen from that day," Nyx hissed in concern as she recalled about her classmates gotten horsey hives during the school picture day. She sighed in relief, "But more luckily that me and CMC are safe from getting it."

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. I hated to imagine to see you in hospital bed, Nyxie."

"Well, either way, we should get something to cheer up those kids ," Lance said amusingly.

Twilight smiled, "My thoughts exactly, Lance. We'll bring snacks, I'll read to them, and get them gifts!"

"Food and presents always cheer me up." Spike added happily.

"He's right about that one," Lance and Nyx said in agreement.

"All of us will do our best," Shadow Dragon said calmly, making three young ones smiled happily. He turned to Twilight, "So, what's the schedule we need to do today?"

Twilight cleared her throat. Spike looked at the scroll, "Okay, if we want to be at the hospital by lunch, then we have three hours to buy get-well presents, borrow a book from the schoolhouse," He sighed in annoyance, "and pick up treats."

Lance whistled in concern, "That's a whole lot of them..."

"Don't worry, Lance," Twilight said calmly, "As long we stick to the schedule, I know we can get it all done."

Shadow Dragon chuckled a bit, "Well, hopefully, nothing else added to our list."

 _ **KNOCKED!**_ Twilight and her family looked surprise and shock. They turned to the door again. As they opened it, they found two familiar yet exhausted and messy ponies appeared while holding four-wheeled baby cradle. They all smiled happily while the baby giggled.

"Surprise!" Shining Armor exclaimed.

Twilight gasped in surprise, "Oh, my gosh!" She hopped to the front of them. She gave a gentle nuzzle on her baby niece's face, "How's my favorite niece?"

Nyx squealed happily as she stood up and looked at Flurry, "I'm so happy to see you again, Flurry! Remember me?" Flurry giggled happily as the baby hugged her face. She giggled as she grabbed and held Flurry up, "Yes, you do! I'm your favorite cousin!"

Nyx then gave Flurry a comfort and passionate hug, making the baby giggled happily and hugged her back. Twilight couldn't help but giggle a bit of seeing how close her daughter and niece are, reminded of herself and her brother.

Shining Armor then mimicked as Flurry, "'I'm good! I was hoping my favowite aunt and Nyxie could watch me for a few houwrs.'"

Shadow Dragon laughed amusingly, "If you want to be a baby, all you need to do is ask. I'll ask my father to prepare the potion for you to become a baby."

Annoyed by a joke, Shining Armor groaned while gave a whack on Shadow Dragon's head, "Shut up, punk!"

Shadow Dragon groaned and grumbled in annoyance, making Twilight giggled at her boyfriend's silliness and grumpy.

"Hope you're not too busy." Princess Cadance asked hopefully.

And just Spike could say anything, Twilight spoke up, "Busy?" She scoffed proudly, "Would the best aunt ever be too busy to spend time with this adorable little one?"

Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry and Nyx smiled widely and hopefully. Spike shown his concern and uneasy looks while showing the document scroll. Shadow Dragon and Lance remained silent while watching the event.

"No!" Twilight said proudly.

Lance whistled, "Oh boy. It's gonna get ugly, doesn't it?"

Shadow Dragon sighed while shaking his head, "Eeyup. It is."

Twilight levitated Flurry Heart as she gave her baby niece a multiple kisses by head and face. The lavender Alicorn proceed of blew a raspberry on the baby's belly. Flurry giggled and laughed happily of her aunt's kisses.

"Hey, Flurry! We've got a surprise for you!" Nyx cheered happily.

Flurry looked surprise as she turned to her aunt, Twilight giggled and nodded, "That's right. And it's just for you!"

Levitated and put Flurry on her back, Twilight and Nyx headed off to the storeroom. Twilight passed her niece to her daughter to hold and look after. She opened the door before levitating and putting a few of presents before them.

"Just a couple of toys that reminded me of Flurry." Twilight said amusingly. She giggled happily before looked at her family, "I'm excited to show you I've done some shopping for Flurry Heart."

Princess Cadance giggled, "Oh-ho-ho, you're so sweet. You didn't have to do all that."

Twilight blushed yet smiled happily, "I know, but I can't help myself! Best aunt ever!"

Flurry looked through some presents to see which one to open. She came across to a polka dots present. She opened it and found pink and blue teddy bear. She awed in surprise. She picked a blue one before faced to her aunt and cousin. She make a growl noise before giggled happily.

"Woohoo! Nice one, Flurry! You guess it right! They're bears!" Nyx cheered happily, "Wanna play?"

Flurry giggled and nodded happily. Both Flurry and Nyx began playing their teddy bear dolls happily and proudly. Twilight giggled happily as she joined the fun by taking the bears away while letting them both to chase after her around the foyer.

The rest of Twilight's family laughed amusingly and happily to see Twilight and Nyx playing happily with Flurry.

"We'll just put Flurry's things over here, Twily!" Shining Armor called. Twilight nodded happily before returned to play with the children. He turned to his wife, "Cadance, why don't you handle the instruction while-" He grabbed and held Shadow Dragon close to him, "-me and Shadow are gonna have stallion chats."

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance, "Why am I not surprise?"

Twilight and Nyx were busy playing with Flurry over getting teddy bears back. Spike and Lance listened to Princess Cadance's instruction, while getting both a few diapers and couple bottles of mash peas from her.

Shining Armor dragged and moved Shadow Dragon to the corner for their private chat. Twilight's older brother gave his intimidating looks to her boyfriend, who was annoyed and irritated by it.

"What is it? What warning are you giving me now?" Shadow Dragon asked in annoyance.

Shining Armor snorted in annoyance, "Alright, Mr. High and Mighty. You'd better listen carefully. This is the only warning you're gonna get from me."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "No funny business or hurting Twilight. I get it."

"No, Shadow Dragon," Shining Armor snarled as he gave a glare and leaned close to Shadow Dragon, who gotten frightened by him. He continued, "It's Flurry Heart. You'd better take good care of my daughter. And if I found out she cried or get hurt, I'm coming after you! Understand?!"

Shadow Dragon gulped and nodded, "Loud and clear..."

"Good..." Shining Armor said in relax before added, "And yes, no funny business or hurting my sister too especially your 'usual date'!"

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Nail it..."

Finishing their conversation, Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon returned to the group. Princess Cadance gave the snail doll-like to Spike and Lance.

"This is the most important thing of all – her Whammy." Princess Cadance explained

"I take it Flurry named it?" Spike asked amusingly.

Princess Cadance nodded, "Yup. If she gets fussy, just give her the Whammy and she'll calm right down." She looked at Twilight and Shadow Dragon, "I just hope you all get the attention."

"If they don't, we'll take care of it," Lance said proudly.

Princess Cadance smiled, "Oh, Lance... Thank you... You're just like your mother."

Twilight, Nyx and Flurry have finished their game. Three of them returned to the group. Nyx was having Flurry on her back while holding teddy bears. The baby was playing her toys happily.

"Where are you guys headed, anyway?" Twilight asked.

"You remember my friend from the royal guard, Spearhead?" Shining Armor asked. Twilight and her family looked confuse and uncertain before shrugged. He smiled, "Well, he has a pop-up art show at the Ponyville Cafe, and we decided to go at the last minute."

"We're not exactly art enthusiasts, but we could really use a day out." Princess Cadance added before sighed while looking at Twilight and her family, "Are you sure you can watch her?"

And just before Twilight and Nyx could respond, Spike cleared his throat while showing the scroll to them while Shadow Dragon and Lance nodded in agreement about it. Both mother and her daughter sighed in disappointment. Shadow Dragon noticed their looks before he sighed.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle it," Shadow Dragon reassured.

"Shadow Dragon..." Twilight said in surprise yet relief. She smiled to Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, "Have no fear! The best aunt ever has everything under control!"

Nyx giggled as she held Flurry Heart close to her, "And don't forget her favorite cousin too!"

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor couldn't help but feel relief to hear the news. The princess levitated her daughter close to them. They gave her a kiss by cheeks. Flurry giggled happily before flew off towards Nyx as both of them were playing around happily.

"Thanks again, Twily." Shining Armor thanked. He turned and glared at Shadow Dragon, "Don't mess this up..."

Shadow Dragon nodded nervously. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance turned and headed off for their day off. He gave the funny face while blew a raspberry at Shining Armor. Twilight, annoyed, gave her boyfriend a nudge from fooling around.

"Alright, then. Let's get going," Spike said happily.

Lance nodded, "Yeah. We wouldn't want our 'mom' to get panic and pressure again when it comes to her schedule..."

"Very funny..." Twilight said amusingly. And just before she and her family could move out, they heard something growling. They looked down and found Flurry held her stomach before looked at her. She sighed, "I just have to feed her real quick."

Twilight levitated the mash pea bottle and a spoon. She scoop it up before putting the spoon of mash pea close to Flurry's mouth. Unfortunately, the baby stubbornly refuse to eat it. And just before Twilight could do anything, Flurry levitated and fired the mash pea, like a catapult fired its fiery rocks, at Lance's face.

"Flurry, you have to eat it," Twilight said as she scooped another one. Flurry make a grumpy and stubborn face before shook her head. She sighed, "Flurry, please..."

"Twi. Let me try. I've done this couple of times before I met you," Shadow Dragon said confidently as he took the spoon of mash peas. He turned to Flurry. He smiled as he showed a candy, "Look what I've got..."

Flurry gasped before giggled happily, "Candy!"

Twilight gasped, "Oh no! No candy! No candy, Shadow!"

"Trust me!" Shadow Dragon snarled a bit before turned to Flurry. He smiled as he opened the candy wrapper and showed it, "Want some candy?"

Flurry giggled happily as she opened her mouth. Instead of receiving her candy, she surprisingly got mash peas inside her mouth. She, annoyed and upset, chewing her food before swallowing it up. Twilight and her family were surprise by his trick.

"Wow... You got her to eat it," Nyx commented.

"Told you to trust me," Shadow Dragon said amusingly, "I've got experience of taking care of babies and children especially Trixie."

Twilight sighed, "Of course, smart-alerk. But anyway, let's finish feeding the baby and headed out."

Shadow Dragon nodded as he turned and looked at Flurry, who was upset and angry about being tricked and not getting her candy. Nevertheless, he gave an innocent smile while showing the candy. The baby giggled and blabbered happily as she wanted it. He, again tricked her, feeding second spoon of mash peas into her mouth. He tried third trick, however, the baby quickly levitated the spoon before fired its mash peas on his face.

Shadow Dragon was annoyed as he tried to use the same trick, which Flurry was annoyed and stubborn to fall for it. Twilight and her family sighed as they decided to help them as well.

While Twilight's family were busy feeding Flurry, they weren't aware of three familiar demons hiding inside the mouse's hole. They looked at each other before nodded in agreement. They went inside the hole before puffed in black smoke.

* * *

Deep inside the Black Forest, Demon Successors were still building and training their military army for battles and invasion. The Demon Army was trained and overseen by their lieutenants. The children of Demon Lords were making their contact with their parents, who seems displease and angered of their progress for last two years.

Demon Successors were bowing down to the ground while Eight Demon Lords' faces from the large magical portal-like mirror.

"Da Xing... I have grown impatient and infuriating with you and your cousins' progress..." Tso Lan said darkly, "And so far, the only results you have achieved so far is failure! You have not captured either a town or our enemy especially your blood sister!"

Tchang Zu snarled, "And not to mention, you still haven't found a way to secure our escape!"

Hsi Wu hissed, "Yeah! I really can't stand on this place anymore! It's frustrating here!"

"And very hungry..." Po Kong grumbled angrily, "This place barely have anymore food left for me to feast upon especially not getting salt."

Dark Xing hissed in anger as she lowered her head to the ground, "I assure you, father. We will succeed it. And we will find a way to free from your imprisonment!"

"You reassurance is nothing but repetition of your failures and disappointment to all of us, dear niece!" Shendu exclaimed in anger, "We have grew tired of it! And we have warned you not to underestimate them, and still you make same mistakes!"

Dai Gui growled, "You bring shame to us all!"

"We have more expectation from all of you," Bai Tza said darkly.

Xiao Fung hummed suspiciously, "This make us wonder about our decision to bring you all here in the first place..."

Voltscar, Song Wing, Avalanche and Quake bowed their heads to the ground in shame while Dark Xing was angered and annoyed as she looked up and glared at her family like she wanted to kill them for insulting her and her abilities. However, Drago, Gusty and Mei Kai have returned as three of them bowed before their parents and cousins.

"Where have you been, son?!" Shendu demanded in anger.

Drago snorted, "Sorry if I miss our meeting, old gecko! We were busy with our recon!"

Bai Tza hissed in annoyance, "I hope this doesn't involved of your relationship, Mei Kai. You seems to let it distracted you a lot."

Mei Kai shook her head while bowed down, "I assure you that I do no such thing. But we found an effective information that could help us."

Gusty nodded happily, "Yeah. This involved of Crystal Empire Royalty giving their little baby to Twilight and her family to look after."

Demon Lords and the rest of Demon Successors were surprise yet interested of the information Drago, Mei Kai and Gusty have uncovered. They all gave in some thoughts about it.

"Hmm... Intriguing... Perhaps there is another way..." Shendu hissed calmly, "Drinking an Alicorn's Blood could not only grant immortality but also a great power. With that power, it will help you free us from this accursed prison! I highly doubt that taking on Twilight Sparkle or Princess Cadance would be wise."

Bai Tza nodded in agreement, "Instead of them, why not go for the baby? It's an easy target."

"If possible, you should able to capture Black Yue since she too possessed Alicorn's Magic as well." Tso Lan said calmly and firmly, "Do not disappoint me again, Da Xing. Do you understand?"

Dark Xing bowed before her father, "Yes, father. It will be done. We will not fail you again..." She turned to her cousins, "Let us go now."

"Yes!" Demon Successors exclaimed in agreement.

* * *

At Ponyville Cafe, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were looking around and checking on the pop-art collection show. They came across to the messy formation of shields and spears mashup. They both were having some problem to understand and figure it out.

"Shining Armor! Cadance!" A brown Pegasus with blue mane and short tail called as he approached both couples. He approached them, "How are the new 'rents? Gimme some hoof." He gave a hoof-bump to both of his friends. He grunted as he gave them a hug, "Oh, it is so good to see you dudes! Hey, thanks for coming."

"Of course, Spearhead! We're having a great time! Loving all the..." Shining Armor said awkwardly before looking at the artwork, "...art."

Spearhead scoffed, "Who's to say it's not art? Art can be anything that speaks to you. It changed my world." He led his friends to the black colored background, "This is my latest piece – 'A Thousand Nights in a Hallway'."

"Wow, I guess nighttime in a hallway can be pretty dark." Princess Cadance commented.

Spearhead hissed in concern, "There is none more dark."

Shining Armor baffled, "Yeah. Totally."

Princess Cadance sighed, "We're just so happy to be here. Usually we're covered in mashed peas by now."

Shining Armor chuckled, "Yeah. I'd bet Shadow Dragon is gonna get pissed about it."

* * *

Back at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight and her family have managed to feed Flurry Heart. Unfortunately for them, they and their dinning hall were covered by mash peas. Twilight and Nyx were embarrassed. Shadow Dragon, Lance and Spike were annoyed by it.

Shadow Dragon sneezed unconditionally before grunted, " I get the feeling that your brother purposely set this up for embarrassing me..."

"Aw, come on, Daddy. That wasn't too bad!" Nyx said happily as she held Flurry up. They both gave innocent pouty looks, "Besides, we all did give Flurry a good lunch."

Shadow Dragon was huffed in annoyance. Twilight giggled, "She's right." She levitated and nuzzled Flurry's face. She make a soft cute voice, "We got you fed, didn't we, Flurry?"

Flurry giggled happily. Spike sighed, "Hate to bring the bad news, guys. We're only twenty minutes behind schedule."

"WHAT?!" Twilight asked in shock and concern, "Oh no!"

Lance hissed, "Calm down, Twi. We can totally do this."

"Thanks, Lance. We'd better let Metal and our butlers to clean this mess up." Twilight sighed, "Let's get going."

* * *

"Okay, we just need to grab some toys and we are outta here."

Twilight and her family arrived at the toy shop. Shadow Dragon brought the shopping cart for them to get some toys and even carried Flurry on it. They looked around thoroughly as they took down some various action figures, dolls, board games and more toys.

While they were collecting some toys, Flurry levitated her teddy bear and growled a bit like a bear before her aunt. She noticed it.

Twilight giggled, "You want to play, don't you?" She smiled amusingly, "Well, I know a game that's even more fun!" She turned to her family, "And more efficient. Playing race carts!"

Twilight trotted off while driving the shopping cart off. Her family followed them as well. And at the same time, they also brought down and collected couple of various toys. This made Flurry giggled happily for fun.

On the action figure section, a hole was dug out. Both Quake and Voltscar heads popped out. They were able to get out, unfortunately, they got stuck due to their sizes are big and bulky. They both argued and shouted at each other as they tried to get out of hole. However, as they were arguing, they got their heads rammed and knocked out by Twilight and her family during playing race carts. Both Demon Successors groaned and moaned in pain as they both were dizzy.

Twilight and her family arrived at the counter. All of them panted in exhaustion.

Spike panted, "Hey, nice thinking, Twilight!"

"Best aunt ever!" Twilight cheered happily. She levitated and put some toys on the counter. She felt her tail being pulled. She turned and found Flurry looked upset and sad. She sighed, "Hang on, Flurry. The race cart's taking a pit stop."

Flurry groaned in upset. Lance carried her up. He smiled, "How about you let Cousin Lance take you for a ride?"

"Yeah. Mummy will deal with this while we have our fun," Nyx said happily.

Shadow Dragon smiled and nodded, "Good thinking. Go ahead."

Lance and Nyx cheered happily while Flurry giggled happily. The baby placed on Lance's back as he and his little sister trotted off for running in race. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Spike were paying for the toys.

Three children were running happily from one to another sections while looking at some toys and checking on them. As they come across to 'Space Wars' Section, they heard roaring noise. They found Quake and Voltscar stood before them.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lance asked in annoyance, "Now?!"

Nyx hissed, "What do you want?!"

"Handover the baby to us!" Quake demanded in anger.

Voltscar snarled, "Or there will be sever consequence!"

"How about this," Lance said firmly as he passed Flurry to Nyx. He summoned his Oblivion Dragoon and Oathkeeper Blossoming Swords. He spoke, "Kiss my ass goodbye!"

Nyx groaned, "Lance! Not in front of Flurry! Aunt Cadance is going to kill us for teaching her bad words!"

"Nyx. Get the baby out now!" Lance said firmly, "I'll deal with some bad boys!"

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Alright." She put Flurry on her back, "Flurry, hang on! This is going to be one heck of a ride!"

As Flurry held tight on her cousin's ears, Nyx turned and headed off at once. Both Quake and Voltscar roared in anger as they both charged and chased after the baby. Luckily, Lance blocked their way. The demons were annoyed and angered. Quake clenched his fists tightly while Voltscar summoned lightning sword-like.

Quake swung his punches at Lance, who dodged the attacks and moving away from him for five rounds. Lance quickly jumped and kicked the buffalo demon to left shelf. Voltscar grabbed him by head before whack him on both shelves wildly and crazily like a rag doll. Luckily, Lance quickly kicked his legs on the demon's face for ten times. He dropped down as he swiped his kick at Voltscar's legs, making the demon fall down. Lance armed and readied his swords as both Demon Successors charged and engaged him. Lance swiftly and fiercely blocked the attacks while striking back at them, who used brute strength to deflect and retaliate.

Nyx continued running away as fast as she can. Unfortunately, she found ahead of her was a tower of dolls. As she tried to stop her running, she slammed straight on them. The dolls dropped and fell on them.

Twilight and her family noticed it. They quickly approached and checked on it. They moved the dolls aside. They found Nyx and Flurry, who were groaned and moaned in pain.

"Nyx? Flurry? What happen?" Twilight asked in concern.

 ** _SCREAM! BAM!_** Twilight and her family yelped in concern. They turned and found Lance slammed on the walls hard. Both Quake and Voltscar emerged out from the toy sections, making ponies to scream and run away at once. They both armed and readied to finish Lance off.

"That's for getting in our way to getting the baby!" Voltscar snarled.

Quake nodded angrily, "Any last word?"

"Yeah! Chaos Hyper Blast!" Shadow Dragon shouted as he armed with his Darkness Blade.

His Darkness Blade glowed in dark bluish-yellowish aura, Shadow Dragon swung Darkness Blade in firing a powerful hails of dark energy. They struck and knocked two Demon Successors out of the toy store. Everyone sighed in relief.

Shadow Dragon approached and helped Lance up, "You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah. Pain to my ass..." Lance remarked in pain while rubbing his head.

"Why would they want the baby?" Twilight asked in concern.

"I have no idea." Nyx said in concern as she held Flurry close to her, "We can't let them get to her."

"Agreed." Twilight agreed before looked at the toy store's section. She sighed, "We'd better clean this up before we get unwanted guests."

"I'll do it. You guys go ahead." Shadow Dragon said calmly before passing the Dragoking's Summoning Crystal to Twilight, "You're gonna need a guard dog to look after you."

Twilight nodded, "Alright. Thanks."

Twilight and her family headed off. Shadow Dragon turned and looked at toy store's. He sighed in annoyance as he began cleaning the mess Quake and Voltscar have made.

* * *

Twilight and her family have arrived at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. They entered it as they approached to Cheerilee, who brought the small wheeled bookshelf of books. Lance and Spike looked at couple of books. Nyx was reading a storybook to Flurry, who actually love it.

"Thanks for helping us out, Cheerilee," Twilight greeted calmly.

"Oh, no problem." Cheerilee said happily, "But I gotta say, I'm surprised you came to me for a book. Don't you have a huge collection?"

Twilight sighed, "Yes, but I didn't think the foals would be interested in The Unabridged History of Amulets in pony Latin."

Cheerilee hummed thoughtfully before nodded, "Yeah, it was good you came to me." She picked a brown book with classic symbol, "How about the complete collection of Ponyville Fables and Stables?"

Twilight shook her head, "Mmm, too long."

Cheerilee brought a blue book with various planets, "Alien Alicorns vs. Space Pirates?"

Twilight hummed, "Well, the science there is preposterous—"

"How about 'Burnferno, Warrior from Within'?" Spike suggested as he brought the book, which has the dragon warrior stood proudly, "It's about a handsome dragon warrior who slays evildoers with his breath and his snappy comebacks!"

"How about this one? The Spirit of Sergei Clan?!" Lance suggested as he showed the book that has a young stallion donned a crimson armor and headband of six golden coins stood proudly and held his spear up while the backdrop is wooden fortress-like firing thousands of arrows. He smirked, "I like this one a lot. It's about Yukimura and his father Katsuna Sergei, who used their courage and brains to beat the crap out of the Tokugawa Clan! My favorite part is using Sergei Fort for pushing them back!"

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "Let's borrow those books for you two and keep looking."

Lance and Spike nodded as they opened and read their favorite books. Cheerilee continued picking and showing a book to Twilight to choose including 'Lord of the Rings'.

Nyx just finished the storybook about 'Beauty and the Demon Pony'. She turned and find another book to keep Flurry occupied. While the baby was busy playing with her Whammy, she spotted a strange frog croaking and hopping around her. She giggled happily as she tried to catch it but missed. The frog hopped towards the school's entrance. She giggled as she follow it.

Nyx turned back as she brought a book called 'The Little Witch'. She turned to the baby but found Flurry missing. She headed to Spike and Lance, and secretly told them about it. Two boys yelped in concern. Three children looked around of their surroundings as they were searching for Flurry, without making Twilight worried.

* * *

Flurry continued flying as she was chasing after the frog, which led her outside. And just before she could capture it, a winged demon grabbed her by bare claws. Song Wing laughed amusingly at the baby. The frog transformed back to Gusty. She smirked amusingly at Gusty, who was annoyed and angered.

"We'd never ever speak of this again!" Gusty said annoyingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Song Wing scoffed as she held and squeezed Flurry's cheek, "Now that we've got it. Let's go."

"the only place you're going is staying here!" Shadow Dragon said darkly and angrily. Song Wing and Gusty yelped upon looking at him armed with Darkness Blade. He continued, "Now put the baby down, demons!"

"And if we say 'no'?" Song Wing asked amusingly. Shadow Dragon fired his Darkness Sphere, which gave her a cut on cheek before passed by. Using her one little finger, She touched on her cheek's blood. She grunted in annoyance, "I guess you don't take it."

Gusty scoffed, "And too bad, we don't too!"

Gusty took a deep breath as he burst of his gust at Shadow Dragon, who quickly summoned holographic rounded Shield of Darkness to block the attack. While Gusty continued blowing Shadow Dragon away, Song Wing flew and rammed him off. He groaned in pain as he slowly get up. Song Wing slammed her punch at his face, followed by Gusty's. He grunted in pain as he got up to engage them, but forced to restraint from hurting Flurry since she was in Song Wing's claw.

Gusty and Song Wing continued assaulting by combats and abilities at Shadow Dragon, while using Flurry as their hostage to hold him back for few rounds. He was beaten to the ground as he struggled of getting up. Gusty took a deep breathe as he sucked the air out of Shadow Dragon, making the pony to suffocate from breathing. Song Wing unleashed her powerful screech at him, making him more painful.

Seeing Shadow Dragon is on the verge of death, Flurry looked scared and worried. She cried as she unleashed her surprise yet powerful barrier spell in knocking both Gusty and Song Wing off. They both got knocked out at once.

Seeing his opening, Shadow Dragon struggled of getting up and holding his Darkness Blade. He screamed in anger as he fired his Darkness Spheres at both Gusty and Song Wing hard. He then charged as he quickly held Flurry within her barrier up. He then unleashed his multiple strikes on them before fired a powerful Chaos Hyper Blast at them.

* * *

Inside the schoolhouse, Twilight and Cheerilee were still searching for a good book. Lance, Nyx and Spike were searching and looking around for Flurry Heart. Cheerilee took a book that has a cover of unicorn with green mane with red streak.

"Uh, how about Gusty the Great?" Cheerilee asked.

"Ooh, that was one of my favorites when I was a filly! We'll take it!" Twilight said happily. Cheerilee passed the book to her. She turned to her back. She gasped as she found not only her children were thoroughly searching the schoolhouse and but also empty wheeled cradle. She then shouted in fear and concern, "Where's Flurry Heart?!"

Three children yelped in concern as they turned and faced to worried yet angry Twilight. And just before they could explain, two familiar demons burst through the walls and then out of the schoolhouse. The attack shocked the group about it.

Shadow Dragon entered the scene while holding happy Flurry on his right hoof. He panted heavily as he got exhausted from the fight.

"Sorry about the mess," Shadow Dragon apologized, "I'll get dad to pay for the damages."

Cheerilee sighed, "Thank you, Shadow Dragon. Seriously, why are those two Demons doing here?"

Twilight shrugged, "I have no idea. But we'd better leave now. Thanks again for the book."

Cheerilee nodded happily. Twilight and her family quickly headed off at once before Song Wing and Gusty got up and attacked them again.

* * *

Back at the cafe, Spearhead guided both Shining Armor and Princess Cadance to the poles barrier. It has the artwork of various colorful hooves of different sizes.

"Feast your eyes. This one's called 'A Kitchen Guard's Journey'!" Spearhead introduced.

Princess Cadance looked at the artwork as she shown confuse and uncertainty. Shining Armor smiled and laughed a bit, "This reminds me of the time Flurry got into the chocolate pudding, and we found little chocolate hoofprints all over the carpet."

Princess Cadance gasped, "That took forever to clean up! But remember how cute her little face looked when we caught her?"

Shining Armor nodded, "Yeah. She was like," He imitated Flurry Heart, "Uh-oh!"

Both Princess Cadance and Shining Armor laughed happily, which impressed Spearhead happily that ponies appreciated his artwork.

* * *

Twilight's family were in the hurry as they all headed straight to Sugarcube Corner. Twilight has become more pressured and worried than before due to her being late for sick foals and dealing with Demon Successors getting her niece. Her family became worried about her now.

"Twilight, you need to think over of what you're doing." Shadow Dragon exclaimed in concern, "You can't handle both duties at the same time. Maybe me and the kids will take care of Flurry while you and Spike deal with your visits to hospital."

Spike nodded, "Yeah, Twi. Maybe I should-!"

"No! We can do this! We still can make it!" Twilight protested, "The sick foals are counting on us! And the B.A.E. would never throw in the towel like that!"

"B.A.E.?" Spike and Shadow Dragon asked curiously.

"Best Aunt Ever!" Twilight exclaimed happily, "Just a little bit more! I'm not gonna fail! That's the promise!"

"Aw man! Is she always stubborn as my dad?" Lance asked in concern.

Nyx sighed, "She is. And trust me, you don't wanna mess with her."

Twilight and her family continued running as fast as they can. They all have arrived at the Sugarcube Corner. They quickly entered and get the treats at once. Unknown to them, three Demon Successors spotted them. Drago, Mei Kai and Avalanche looked at each other as they all nodded happily. Both Drago and Mei Kai transformed into their pony forms.

* * *

After entering the bakery, Twilight levitated and put Flurry close to Cake Twins, who were playing with their toys. At first, the twins were uncertain and concerns about meeting a new friend, but nevertheless, they tried befriend with her by giving their toys to her to play with. She agreed to play with them now.

"Wonderful! They're friends already!" Twilight said happily.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Hopefully, nothing could sidetrack her." He turned to Lance, Nyx and Spike, "Keep your eyes sharp on anything."

Lance, Nyx and Spike nodded as they sat down close to the babies while keeping an eye on them. Lance and Spike were reading 'Spirit of Sergei Clan' and 'Burnferno, Warrior from Within'. Nyx was playing toys with the babies. Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon approached to Pinkie for their business.

"Hi, Pinkie! How's it going?" Twilight greeted happily, "I need to pick up the cupcakes for the foals at the hospital! And can you do apology treats?"

Pinkie smiled as she prepared the box of colorful cupcakes, "I'm good. Here they are. Of course I can!"

"Do you still have a giant file on everypony's favorite treat?" Twilight asked curiously.

"In my secret party planning cave!" Pinkie said happily as she pressed some buttons on the cash register machine. The level came out from the floor. She smiled, "BRB!"

Pinkie pulled the level back. The trapdoor opened as she fell into it. Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon were surprise by it. And by one second, Pinkie reappeared as she brought the couple of files before them.

"I'd never knew how she do it like Lax," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Twilight smiled and shrugged amusingly, "That's Pinkie Pie."

Twilight and Shadow Dragon discussed with Pinkie about giving 'apology treats' to both Cheerilee and Toy Store Manager about the damages Demon Successors have caused. Lance and Spike were busy reading their books while Nyx were playing dolls with the babies.

Unknown to anypony; three demons, in ponies' disguises, entered the bakery. They all looked around of their surroundings as they were searching for their targets. Drago and Mei Kai spotted their targets.

"We've got our targets!" Drago said amusingly.

Mei Kai nodded, "Good. First thing first, we need to get rid of those two fools. And then, we get Yue and the baby. Like taking a candy from the babies."

Drago smiled, "Leave the distraction to me, babe."

Drago approached to both Lance and Spike as he 'distract' them about food the Sugarcube Corner have. Lance and Spike smiled as they're happy to help him. Mei Kai approached to Nyx and three babies before squealed happily, attracting their attentions.

"Oh my gosh! They're so cute! Are they your brothers and sisters?!" Mei Kai asked happily.

Nyx shook her head gently, "Nope. Pound and Pumpkin are Cakes' twin." She held Flurry up, "This is my baby cousin, Flurry. Say hello, Flurry!" Instead of friendly greeting, the baby yelped in fear before flew behind Nyx's back. Flurry quivered and shivered in fear. She was in shock and surprise about her cousin's behavior, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Oh don't worry, I won't bite, little baby. I won't try to bite you." Mei Kai said amusingly while remained calm and patient. She smiled while looking at Nyx, "You wouldn't mind me holding your cousin? I like babies!"

Shocked yet suspicious by Mei Kai's suggestion, Nyx was smart from not trusting and talking with strangers like her. And adding to her concerns, Flurry was afraid of her for some reasons. To ensure she can trust her, she asked one question.

"You know my dad? He loves gravity, doesn't he?" Nyx asked amusingly.

Mei Kai giggled, "Oh yes. You should know that. Master Tso Lan has indeed love of gravity but best of all is-!" She gasped in realization before looking at Nyx's glare. She hissed, "Oh shit..."

"Nice try, Mei Kai! You won't fool me again. And I knOw you're not alone here," Nyx exclaimed in anger. She turned and looked at Lance and Spike were talking with Drago. Holding Flurry tight close to her, she screamed, "MEI KAI & DRAGO ARE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!"

Everyone stopped their doing and shouted in concern, "WHAT?!"

Mei Kai groaned, "Sometimes I hate plans going south! Drago, go berserk!"

"About time!" Drago exclaimed in relief as he transformed back into his true form, "I'm sick of disguise especially being a pony!"

Mei Kai and Drago armed and readied to fight their enemies. The ponies armed themselves for a fight while Nyx kept all babies close to her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No fighting at my bakery!" Pinkie exclaimed in concern.

"Well, there's one way to end this!" Spike said in concern. He turned to Nyx, "Hey, Nyx, didn't you say that Avalanche liked something else than just meat?"

Nyx gasped, "There's one!" She cheered, "AVALANCHE! DESERT TIME! COME AND GET IT!"

Mei Kai and Drago were confuse and concern until they heard the stomping ground. It scared not only them, but also the ponies sans Spike and Nyx. Spike and Nyx grabbed and thrown all of sweets, cakes and ice-creams on two demons. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Lance quickly charged and kicked both demons out from the Sugarcube Corner.

As both Drago and Mei Kai struggled of getting up, they both saw Avalanche licked his mouth and looking at them hungrily. This make two demons uneasy and worried especially screams. They quickly ran off at once.

Avalanche roared as he chased after them both, "Come back! Me hungry!"

The ponies found three Demons running away from their place. They all sighed in relief.

"That was close." Pinkie commented in relief, "Not in the script, but I'm happy that Cake Twins didn't pick a food fight and mess the place up."

"No problem. And we'd better go now," Twilight said in concern.

Shadow Dragon held Twilight's hoof, "Twi, listen for a good reason. There is no way we can keep this up. Just go with my plan, and then-!"

"No, Shadow Dragon! I'm not. I promised my brother that I'll look after her and spend time with her," Twilight said firmly, "You got it?"

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Mares... Fine! But let Dragoking go loose. He'll keep an eye out."

Twilight nodded firmly, "Fine by me."

Twilight threw Summoning Crystal out to summon Dragoking. He roared wildly and happily. Twilight and her family quickly climbed on it while putting the cart of toys and book. They rode off at once as they're heading to the hospital.

* * *

"YOU IDIOTS!" Dark Xing screamed in anger.

Seven Demon Successors stood before Dark Xing. Quake, Voltscar, Gusty and Song Wing were bruised and badly injured while Drago and Mei Kai were covered in wet saliva. Avalanche looked confuse and silly as he was sucking his thumb.

Dark Xing groaned in annoyance, "How hard is it for you all to capture a baby?!" She turned and glared at Avalanche, "And really?! Hungry?! Sweets? Cake? Ice-cream?"

Avalanche growled, "Me hungry..."

"But point is, Da Xing! It's very hard when you're dealing with many ponies?!" Drago exclaimed in annoyance, "If it were Twilight and Spike, we can get her!"

"He has the point..." Gusty admitted in concern.

"Forgive us, cousin," Mei Kai said in shame.

"Pathetic..." Dark Xing said darkly and angrily, "If you want to get something done, you have to do it by yourself. And this time, that baby is ours!"

* * *

Twilight and her family managed to get to the hospital in time. While Shadow Dragon and Dragoking were keeping an eye out on Demon Successors, Twilight and her family were inside the hospital for giving some treats to the sick foals. Twilight was reading 'Gusty the Great' to foals while everyone was eating their cupcakes.

 _"...and while nopony had ever tried to reach Cloudsdale on hoof, Gusty the Great was not deterred! She and her unicorn warriors marched up the hill. But suddenly, they encountered..."_ Twilight read the book calmly, making foals gasped in concern. She smirked to scare them, _"It was the treacherous Grogar..."_

The foals gasped in concern and worried. Twilight continued, _"...and Gusty could tell he was ready for battle. Gusty called out to the unicorn warriors—"_ She yelped in pain, "Ow!" She stopped at once upon feeling her tail being pulled. She turned and found Flurry upset and angry, "Not right now, Flurry. These foals really want to hear this."

Twilight returned to the foals as she continued reading the book. Her face glowed in red, Flurry threw her tantrum at once, which she accidentally kicked her Whammy off to the entrance. As the baby calm down, she noticed and found her doll went missing. She looked everywhere before looking ahead. She found Whammy at the entrance. She flew and try to get it.

Nyx noticed Flurry leaving the place. She flew off and follow her baby cousin. And just before Flurry could get her doll, she got grabbed and held by Dark Xing. Nyx gasped in concern.

"Dark Xing!" Nyx exclaimed in concern before groaned in anger, "Let her go!"

"No! I'm gonna keep her for our feast..." Dark Xing said amusingly.

"What?!" Nyx asked in shock and confuse.

Dark Xing smirked as she held Flurry tight, "Yes. That is my intention. By drinking Alicorn's blood, we'll be more powerful and stronger. And we will free our parents from their imprisonment. I was intending to kidnap you but it's not worth my time."

"Son of a bitch! Give her back!" Nyx exclaimed in anger. Dark Xing fired her Dark Beam in knocking her to the ground. Dark Xing and Flurry disappeared at once. She gasped, "Nooooooooo!"

Nyx quickly returned to the room. She found Twilight was still reading 'Gusty the Great' story to the sickly foals. She quickly jumped and flew over them. She stood before her mother. She shook Twilight hard to get her attention before pulling the tail hard.

"Ow!" Twilight yelped in pain before turned to Nyx, "What is it, Nyx?!" She then realized something else. She looked around as she found someone missing, "Wait! Where's Flurry Heart?!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! Dark Xing kidnap her!" Nyx screamed in concern.

"WHAT?!" Twilight, Lance and Spike asked in shock and concern.

Shadow Dragon came inside the hospital's children wing. He demanded, "We heard the scream! What happen?! Where's Flurry Heart?!"

"She got kidnapped!" Nyx exclaimed in concern.

"WHAT?!" Shadow Dragon asked in shock. He groaned in anger before turned to Twilight, "This is your fault!" Twilight was in shock yet angered. He continued, "If you had listen to my plan, this wouldn't have happen!"

Twilight groaned as she jumped before Shadow Dragon, "Hey! You were suppose to keep an eye out on Demon Successors! How did that Dark Xing get in without letting you notice of you?!"

"Oh?! It's my fault?! In case, you have forgotten - you were the one who put babysitting Flurry in our schedule! It backfired!"

"Well, sorry for this mess! But I'd never get a chance to spend time with my niece. And this is the perfect time to do it!"

"Yeah. Look at where it has gotten us now?! I hope you're happy with this, pussycat!"

"Don't you dare start with this again, asshole!"

"ENOUGH!" Lance shouted in anger, silencing Twilight and Shadow Dragon, "It's everyone's fault, okay? We all got sidetracked between hospital visit and babysitting Flurry. But now, this is not the time to argue, okay?"

Spike nodded, "He's right. We have to find and get Flurry back before who knows what those guys want with her."

"And also, you two owe each other apology for messing up?" Nyx reminded calmly.

Realizing what the children have said, Twilight and Shadow Dragon looked at each other. They both sighed in shame of what they said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to insult you," Shadow Dragon apologized

Twilight shook her head, "No. I should have taken your advice earlier. Then, none of this could have happen. It's my fault."

"Okay with it?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good to see you okay. But where do we start finding Flurry?" Spike asked in concern, "She could be anywhere!"

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Not quite..."

* * *

Somewhere inside the Everfree Forest, Flurry Heart was trapped inside the crystallized cage-like, held by Dark Xing. The baby was scared and worried as she tried to use her teleportation spell to get out but no avail due to the cage prevented her from escaping. Flurry sniffled as she has tears flowing down on her cheeks while moaned unhappily.

"And this is how it's done," Dark Xing said dryly and darkly. Demon Successors showed their angered yet irritated faces. She scoffed, "And you were having problem of capturing a baby! What an excuse you all have!"

Drago groaned, "I would like to give you piece of my mind about our excuse..."

Quake snorted in anger, "Tell me about it..."

"Either way..." Dark Xing said amusingly before turned and glared at scared and worried Flurry, "It's time to feast her flesh and blood. Her power will be mine!"

"Hey, you mean ours!" Voltscar exclaimed in anger.

Gusty nodded, "Yeah! We deserve those credits!"

"For failures!" Dark Xing exclaimed in anger at her cousins before held the cage close to her. She continued, "I'm the only one, who was able to accomplish my mission while the rest of you are fooling around."

"So do you!" Song Wing shouted at Dark Xing, "You're also a failure. Your father berated you!"

Mei Kai nodded, "And not to mention, you'd never ever listen to us for once. It's the reason why we failed out missions!"

"Yeah!" Avalanche exclaimed in anger.

"SILENT!" Dark Xing exclaimed in anger as her three claws glowed in darkness, causing her cousins to fell to the ground like gravity pulled them. She snarled, "I am the oldest and leader of this team! I decided it. And therefore, I decide to feast her powers! It's my right!"

Dark Xing held the cage as she gave a dark glare at Flurry, who was still scared and worried. And just before she tried to reach and grab the Alicorn Baby.

"Wait! I have a better idea!" Mei Kai called out, making Dark Xing turned and glared at the Water Demon. She grunted in pain while weakly said, "Why kill this baby...when we can make her one of us? Since those ponies stole our blood sister, we might else do the same."

Demon Successors were in shock and surprise by Mei Kai's surprise. At first, they were against it but slowly smiled amusingly, even for Dark Xing.

"Hmm...raising an Alicorn baby with uncontrollable magic and having her on our side?" Dark Xing asked amusingly before laughed a bit. She relaxed her claws, freeing her cousins from being pulled down. She smirked, "I love it!"

Drago nodded, "You know, she might be of some use to us after all. So, what tricks are we gonna teach her?"

"You're not gonna teach her anything!"

Demon Successors turned to their back as they found Twilight and her family stood before them. All of them armed with their weapons and readied to fight. Dragoking was with them as well. He growled and snarled angrily at the Demons.

"Give me back my niece," Twilight said angrily.

Shadow Dragon nodded angrily, "Don't make us lose our temper."

Dark Xing scoffed as she passed Flurry's cage to Avalanche to hold. She turned and glared at her enemies, "Then, come and get it! You will not stop us from achieving our goal!"

Nyx groaned as she transformed into her teenager as her Battle Mode, "You're gonna regret it!"

Twilight groaned, "Everyone, attack!"

Twilight and her family gave a battle cry as they charged and engaged with Demon Successors. The demons sans also charged and attacked as well. Both sides have clashed and engaged with each other fiercely and determinedly.

Twilight and Nyx engaged with Dark Xing, Mei Kai and Song Wing fiercely. Shadow Dragon, Lance and Spike fought against Drago, Voltscar, Quake and Gusty. Dragoking attacked Avalanche, who was still holding Flurry's Cage and running away from the fight.

Song Wing unleashed her Screech while Mei Kai used her Hydro Pump at Twilight and Nyx, who used their barriers for blocking and deflecting the attacks. Dark Xing appeared as she levitated and slammed giant rocks on two Alicorns, who quickly moved back at once. They both quickly fired their Unicorn Bursts at three female demons, who quickly dodged the attacks. Song Wing flew down and rammed them both hard. Mei Kai slithered towards her enemies before coiled them up. Dark Xing used her powerful dark magic in choking Twilight and Nyx up.

Twilight and Nyx struggled of escaping the choke as they can't think straight. Luckily for them, they teleported and appeared behind of three demons. They fired their powerful Magical Beam Orb in knocking them to the ground. Song Wing recovered as she flew up before unleashed her Wing Slash, forcing Alicorns to use barriers to deflect the blasts at Song Wing. Mei Kai hissed as she fired her Water Torpedo at them, forcing two Alicorns to dodge and avoid the attacks at once. As Mei Kai fired her Dark Water Balls while charging at them, both Twilight and Nyx quickly used their kicks in kicking her off. They turned and engaged with Dark Xing, who was skilled with her martial skills of fight back. Mei Kai and Song Wing joined their cousins. Both sides engaged with each other by combats and magic powers.

Spike screamed in fear as he was running away from Drago, who fired his Fireballs and Dragon Flames. Thanks to his size and thinking, Spike evaded and outmaneuvered the dragon demon for few rounds, and even used the lake's water to weaken him. Using his martial art skills, Shadow Dragon evaded the attacks while fought Quake and Voltscar, who used his brute force in attacking him. Lance engaged with Gusty, who blew him away from him while using rocks to throw at him. But luckily for Lance, who quickly used his dual swords to block and deflect the attacks while charging at him. He tried to engage Gusty, who dodge and avoid the attacks while firing his gust attacks at him.

Dragoking roared in anger as he challenged Avalanche, who was running away while pushing the Hydragoon away from him. Even using his multiple heads to get Flurry, Avalanche kept her away from him by using his size and summoning nature and mountain to fight back.

Despite Twilight and her family giving their best to fight back, they got pushed back and cornered by Demon Successors. They all got the ponies surrounded. All of them armed and readied to finish Twilight and her family off.

"It's over now..." Dark Xing said amusingly, "And this time, we will finish you off for good!"

Twilight panted, "Any idea?"

Shadow Dragon looked at mash peas and Whammy from his bag, "Prepare to face the baby's wrath."

"You're kidding me?!" The ponies asked in concern.

"Trust me. Get Flurry out of her cage," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "Dragoking, Elemental Attacks on everyone!"

Obeyed his master's command, Dragoking used his ten heads to fire ten Elemental Powers in attacking Demon Successors, forcing them to dodge and escape the attacks. Twilight teleported before Flurry as she get the baby out. Shadow Dragon threw Whammy at Dark Xing, who quickly fired her powerful blast in destroying the doll. Everyone sans Demon Successors gasped in shock and concern.

"Dad... That's..." Lance said in shock and concern.

Nyx hissed, "That's Flurry's Whammy! And you know how fussy and angry she gets!"

"Exactly!" Shadow Dragon said firmly, "Baby's wrath."

Twilight found Flurry upset yet sad and angry. The baby was not only crying but also her horn glowed in yellow as she was about to unleash her devastating power - firing her powerful Unicorn Bursts in wounding Demon Successors. Ponies and Dragoking dodged the attacks. She continued crying while unleashing her powers wildly and uncontrollably of attacking and wounding the Demon Successors.

"Okay, this is really bad idea!" Drago exclaimed in concern.

Mei Kai nodded, "I suggest we retreat!"

Dark Xing snarled, "This isn't over! ESCAPE NOW!"

Using her dark magic power, Demon Successors quickly teleported to escape the battlefield at once. Flurry continued crying and unleashing her powers. Ponies and Dragoking were dodging and running away from the attacks.

"Way to go, Shadow Dragon! You let her Whammy destroyed!" Twilight exclaimed in concern, "How are we going to calm her down?!"

"That wasn't Whammy! And that snail doll is blue!" Shadow Dragon shouted firmly before showing the real green snail doll, "This is the real one. But need someone to cool her temper off."

"How, expert?!"

"I have no idea! I usually let them cool off their temper."

Twilight groaned in anger, "Shadow Dragon! I really going to kill you for this!"

Twilight turned and faced to Flurry, who continued crying and cranking. She gave some thoughts before looking worry and sighed, knowing it's the only trick she has. While Flurry was crying, she teleported and showed her angry bear's scary face before her. Flurry yelped in concern before summoned the barrier and descended to the ground for protection.

Twilight and her family approached and checked on Flurry. Twilight approached while holding Whammy. She knocked the barrier gently.

"Flurry! Flurry! Look at me, please," Twilight pleaded. Flurry fearfully and worriedly turned and looked at her aunt. The Alicorn showed her funny face before showing Whammy, "It's me. Auntie Twiley! And look who's with me?"

Flurry gasped as she deactivated her barrier. She sniffed tearfully while smiling. She jumped and hugged Twilight, who hugged her niece back while giving the baby back Whammy.

Twilight sighed, "Sorry for scaring you especially your Whammy. But I'm glad you're alright." Flurry nodded happily. She sighed, "But I'm really sorry for this mess. I've been a terrible aunt today too."

"What?!" Spike asked in shock, "What are you talking about?!"

Lance nodded, "Yeah. You did well."

"No. I didn't." Twilight disagreed before looking at Flurry, "All you wanted to do was play, and I've barely been able to pay attention to you. None of this is your fault. It's mine. So much for being the best aunt ever. But I hope you know how much I love you."

Though understand a bit, Flurry smiled as she jumped and hugged her aunt. Twilight couldn't help but feel relief and happy about it, so do her family.

"Sounds like she understands it," Shadow Dragon said calmly. He sighed, "I think we have enough adventure for one day."

Twilight smiled, "Yeah. Let's go home..."

* * *

Back at the cafe, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were still looking at the art collection. However, they're becoming saddened and upset every time they see some artworks being reminded of their baby. They saw the cake that matched with Flurry's mane color scheme. Spearhead was aware of it.

Princess Cadance cried, "This one kind of reminds me of Flurry's hair."

"Uh-huh. And this one reminds me of Flurry too." Shining Armor said tearfully of looking at the trophy. He cried, "It's small... like her! I-I can't do this anymore! Spearhead, I-!"

"Say no more. My art has always spoken to me about what I love. But knowing that it spoke to you about what you love speaks to me." Spearhead said firmly and calmly. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance looked surprise. He spoke, "Go to her."

Without saying anything, both Shining Armor and Princess Cadance headed off at once. They're all headed off to Castle of Friendship.

* * *

Back at Castle of Friendship, Twilight and her family were playing hide-and-seek game with Flurry. They've been doing it for two hours. They then heard two familiar voices calling for Flurry. They all exited and found Shining Armor and Princess Cadance entered the castle.

"Oh, we missed you so much!" Shining Armor exclaimed happily.

Princess Cadance levitated her baby towards her. She and her husband gave Flurry a gentle nuzzle. However, the baby giggled as she flew back to Twilight and Shadow Dragon. Crystal Empire Couples were in shock and upset.

"But it looks like you had a great time without us." Princess Cadance remarked in upset tone.

"Actually, not so much." Twilight corrected.

Shadow Dragon explained, "We ran into some troubles - Demons. They wanted her blood for their powered ups. But we kept her safe from harm."

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were in shock and concern. Twilight continued, "And to be honest, none of us have expected Demons coming after her." She sighed, "And not to mention, I shouldn't have agreed to watch her with such a jam-packed schedule. It was too much to juggle. Plus, I should ever agreed with Shadow Dragon's suggestion and not taking the risk."

"But I'm pretty sure, Twilight learned a lesson today."

"Yeah. It turns out being the best aunt ever isn't about spending the most time with your niece, but spending quality time with her."

Though worried and nearly have a heart attack, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor sighed in relief that their baby was safe from danger. They levitated and put Flurry Heart back on cradle.

"Well, we definitely should've given you more of a heads up." Shining Armor said in relief, "Just glad that she didn't cause too much of mischief."

"Not at all," Lance, Nyx and Spike exclaimed happily.

Princess Cadance sighed, "Yes! From now on, we'll give you plenty of notice."

"That'd be great," Shadow Dragon said in annoyance, "Honestly, I hate your pranks."

Shining Armor snickered, "My bad..."

"Hey, what are you doing next Tuesday?" Princess Cadance asked, scaring Twilight and her family. She quickly said, "For dinner, not to babysit."

"I'll have to check with my family, but I think we're free." Twilight said proudly.

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Hopefully freed from being chased and attacked by Demons again!"

Everyone then laughed happily and amusingly inside the foyer. They all glad that everything is fine especially Flurry is safe from harm.

 _END..._

Review and Suggest...

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Tabitha St. Germain: Flurry Heart, Pound Cake  
Vanessa Marshall: Dark Xing

 **Minor Casts:**  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Michael Rosenbaum: Drago  
Hynden Walch: Mei Kai  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Quake  
Charlie Schlatter: Gusty  
David Sobolov: Voltscar  
Cree Summer: Song Wing  
Jeff Bennett: Avalanche  
Jason Simpson: Spearhead  
Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Pumpkin Cake  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking

 **Cameos:**  
Matthew Mercer: Tso Lan  
James Sie: Shendu  
Mona Marshall: Bai Tza, Po Kong  
Corey Burton: Xiao Fung  
Frank Welker: Dai Gui  
Clancy Brown: Tchang Zu  
Andre Sogliuzzo: Hsi Wu  
 **  
Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_Spirit of Sergei Clan_** is based on video game - **_Samurai Warriors: Spirit of the Sanada_** especially its characters **_Yukimura and Katsuna Sergei_** are based on **_Yukimura and Masayuki Sanada_**. And also its elements will play a big yet important part in **_My Little Pony: The Lost Soul_** during the climax and fighting against the Storm King and his alliance with Dark Mystic Ponies.


	4. Ep 4: Fire Rocks Friendship

**Episode 4: Fire Rocks Friendship**

Inside the Castle of Friendship's Library; Blazefist was having discussion with both Twilight and Shadow Dragon about how to use the Destiny Tablet to find the Elemental Elements. Three of them were looking at it while giving some thinking about

"So... Anypony got a bright idea about how to use the tablet?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern. He turned to Twilight, "What do you think, Twi?"

Twilight hummed in concern while looking at the Destiny Tablet, "I have no idea. But according to Yuko, 'the tablet will choose its Chosen One to solve the riddle and find the Elemental Element. The Cutie Map will help and lead you to the location. If you succeeded it, the Elemental will appear before you'."

"Yeah, but when and how?" Blazefist asked impatiently, "We can't just wait around until the tablet glow to signal 'the time is now, Chosen One'."

Suddenly, Blazefist's cutie mark glowed brightly. And adding to more surprises, the Destiny Tablet also glowed brightly. Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon were in surprise.

"I guess we're about to find out," Shadow Dragon commented in surprise.

From his flank, Blazefist's cutie mark was created a hologram and emerged out from his. It flew straight to the Council Chamber, along with the tablet. As three ponies arrived at the location, they found not only Blazefist's floating around the Destiny Tablet, but also Laxtinct's. As both cutie marks were spinning around, the words slowly formed and created on it.

"Wow, what's going on?!" Twilight asked in shock, "This never happen before."

Shadow Dragon hummed, "I don't know. But I think the Cutie Map is calling you and your brother, Blaze."

"Yeah." Blazefist said firmly, "It's calling us to find the Elemental Elements. Time to face its riddle..."

Rammed through the door, Laxtinct came into the scene as he shouted, "SORRY, I'M LATE!" He panted heavily as he approached to Cutie Map. He noticed something amiss around at the place. He asked, "So, what's the sitch?"

"Our Cutie Marks are glowing, and so does the Destiny Tablet. And it means we're chosen to find the Elemental Elements," Blazefist said calmly before turned to the tablet, "And looks like the riddle is coming out. Time to solve it."

Four ponies turned and looked at the Destiny Tablet as it pinpointed at Ghastly Gorge. They read its riddle carefully:

 _ **"The Burning Pride of Fire,**_

 _ **The Mighty Strength of Earth,**_

 _ **As Hostile to Each Other,**_

 _ **A Brotherly Bond always**_

 _ **Strong Together than Alone."**_

"Okay..." Laxtinct said in surprise, "So, what's the answer?"

"I have no clue," Twilight admitted in concern before looked at Destiny Tablet pinpointed at Ghastly Gorge, "I'm pretty sure two Elemental Elements you're going to find is at Ghastly Gorge."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. You two brothers can handle it."

"Yeah. Looks like we're heading out now," Blazefist said firmly, "The sooner we find them, the better we get them before Dark Curse has the chance."

And just before Blazefist could head out, his tail got grabbed by Laxtinct, "Hold it! We're not going for the mission until we done with ours first, mister! Aqua did ours. And now it's your turn to visit him!"

"Not this again!"

"Come on, Blaze. You can't just keep ignore it for all the time, you know! You haven't seen him for a long time."

"I rather not to bother and forget about it. That keeps me focus on the mission! Not visiting..."

"Come on, bro. I know you miss that kid! So, why don't you just-?!"

"I said 'no'." Blazefist shouted in anger, surprise his team. He sighed, "Now if you don't mind. I need to prepare for my mission."

Blazefist immediately left the council chamber. Twilight and Shadow Dragon were stunned by Blazefist's anger and shout at Laxtinct, who sighed in annoyance.

"What was that about?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Laxtinct sighed, "I was hoping he's ready to see him and get over his guilty. I guess not." He huffed in anger, "Blaze can't keep avoiding this. I'm gonna make him to deal with it. That's my promise to that kid."

And just before Twilight and Shadow Dragon could ask, Laxtinct has already headed off. Both couples were confuse and concern. They looked at each other. They both gave a shrug as they have no idea of what's really going on especially 'the

Laxtinct headed off at once. Twilight looked at Shadow Dragon, who also shrugged in confusion about Blazefist and Laxtinct's behavior especially involving 'him'. Who is him?

* * *

 ** _SQUEALED!_** Pinkie made a long high-pitched squeals while making a cheerleading-style of rolling around across the long hallway of train's passengers seats. Lots of ponies groaned, complained and muttered in anger about pink pony's noise.

Pinkie jumped over and landed on her seat, where her older sister Maud was sitting down and looking at her Boulder. The pink pony turned her older sister to face her. Maud has recently graduated from Equestrian Institute of Rockology, and now she's moving out from her home. She cheered and commented happily,

"You're moving to Ponyville! We'll live together and get bunk beds and I'll make us fuzzy slippers that say 'Best Sister Friends Forever', although I probably can't fit all those words on a slipper, so maybe just "BSFF", but we don't have to decide right now because we'll be together all the time since when it comes to Ponyville, the doctor is in!"

"Slow down, Pinkie Pie." Maud said in deadpan tone. Pinkie turned and looked at her happily. She sighed and said, "I'm not definitely moving to Ponyville. I'm considering Ghastly Gorge."

Pinkie laughed happily, "Classic Maud sense of humor! You should do stand-up!"

"I do. But that wasn't a joke." Maud replied in deadpan tone.

Pinkie gasped, "Ghastly Gorge? That terrible, awful, no-fun, all-alone canyon in the middle of nowhere?"

"There or Ponyville."

"But Ponyville is so 'eee-hee-hee-hee-hee!' and Ghastly Gorge is so 'Blegh'!"

"It's a rock-based decision. And also, I'm meeting a client of mine, tomorrow morning, for my first job."

"But what about BSFFs?"

Maud sighed, "That's why I'm giving Ponyville a chance."

"Phew! So all I have to do is prove Ponyville has better rocks than Ghastly Gorge?" Pinkie asked happily, making Maud nodded. She smiled, "Challenge accepted. We'll drop your stuff off at my place, and then hold onto your world, 'cause it's about... to... get... rocked!"

Maud rolled her eyes a bit while remarked in deadpan, "Okay."

Pinkie smiled widely and happily that she's gonna make Maud stay at Ponyville Town no matter what.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Ponyville Town, Maud and Pinkie emerged out from it. They were all walking straight down the hallway of town. She even told her older sister about guiding her to the gem cavern, hoping to impress her. Suddenly, they heard some argument, which came from the Training Camp.

Pinkie and Maud decided to check it out. They approached and entered the training camp. They found three ponies inside. Blazefist was packing some tools and materials into his bag pack while Laxtinct was shouting and arguing with his older brother. Bladestrike, annoyed and angered, trying to calm his adopted sons.

"Hmm... They seem to have some argument..." Maud said in deadpan tone.

Pinkie hissed, "Yeah... This isn't good..."

"I'm not going to do it!" Blazefist shouted in anger as he put the flashlight into his bag pack. He turned and glared at Laxtinct, "And that's final!"

"Come on! You can't just ignore it!" Laxtinct exclaimed in anger, "I know you want to! You really want to see him! I can tell because you always looked at your picture!"

Blazefist groaned in anger as he grabbed and held Laxtinct's collar, "Never ever look at my picture, Lax! You have no right!"

"What's right?!" Laxtinct asked angrily before pushed his older brother's hooves aside, "I know he's important to you. He's also important to me too! Ruby wouldn't want you be always stoic and asshole! So, quit it!"

"LAXTINCT!" Blazefist screamed in anger as he jumped and slammed Laxtinct to the ground, "You have no right to call him! I'll damn you for it!"

Laxtinct screamed in fear, "Help! I've been attacked! HELP!"

Bladestrike groaned in anger as he quickly yet struggled to separate them both, "Both of you stop this at once! Now! That's an order!"

Bladestrike struggled of separating both Blazefist and Laxtinct from fighting against each other. Pinkie was in shock and worry as she recognize the argument too well. She has the feeling that it might be involved of her vision.

"Hmm... What's their problem?" Maud asked curiously.

Pinkie gulped, "I have no idea. I just hope this isn't the vision I saw..."

Bladestrike managed to split the brothers up before giving angry glare at them both, "You both better knock it off now! This isn't a good time to argue and fight among yourselves. And more importantly, you both have your objective to perform."

"Laxtinct, I understand you want to help. But this is Blazefist's decision. He decides on his own. If he's ready, then he is," Bladestrike scolded Laxtinct. He turned and glared at Blazefist, "Blazefist, I know you have your mission to accomplish, but there is nothing to be ashamed of thinking about Ruby. You miss and love him so much. So do we. Control your emotion, Blazefist. Ponies want to help you, not against you."

Blazefist groaned in anger, "Y-Yes, sir."

"I'm not trying to force you on something you don't want to do it." Bladestrike said calmly, "But I can only advise you to try and see him. But for now, you do what you think it's important, Blazefist."

"General, I-" Blazefist said in shock before sighed, "Thank you, sir. I'd be leaving now."

Blazefist turned and exited the camp, and even ignoring Pinkie and Maud. Laxtinct was about to give chase, but stopped by Bladestrike, who shook his head not to bother him. Pinkie was confuse and concern to wonder what was going on between the brothers.

As much as she wanted to help them, she knew she has to get Maud to like and stay at Ponyville Town. Starting with...

* * *

"Ta-da!" Pinkie exclaimed happily as she led Maud to the Castle of Friendship. She squealed happily, "It's a castle... made of rocks! Did I just blow your mind? I think I just blew your mind."

"A lot of structures are made from rocks, Pinkie." Maud answered dryly, "They're a very stable building material."

"Huh?" Pinkie was surprise and asked, "But this place grew out of nowhere after a magical key-build gem followed a rainbow and buried itself in the ground! I mean, have you ever seen rocks like this?"

"Yes."

"No, you haven't!"

Maud sighed, "We literally just saw hundreds of them in the gem cave."

Pinkie was annoyed and upset of what Maud has said. She couldn't believe it that her older sister compare the Castle of Friendship to Gem Caves same than different. Isn't there something she can convince Maud to stay and live at Ponyville Town than Ghastly Gorge.

Pinkie sighed, "I guess you won't be moving to Ponyville after all. Those rocks at Ghastly Gorge don't know how lucky they are to have you."

Maud shook her head, "Actually, rocks aren't the only reason I'm considering Ponyville."

"You said it's a rock-based decision."

"I'm obviously passionate about exotic rocks, but I've always studied them... alone. I could handle some less exciting rocks if it meant I'd have somepony to talk to besides Boulder."

Pinkie gasped, "Are you saying you want... a friend?!"

Maud nodded, "I wouldn't mind one."

"Maudileena Daisy Pie, this'll be easy!" Pinkie cheered as she took both a pencil and paperclip, "What're you looking for in a friend? Gimme six qualities assigning each one a numerical importance rating between one and seven, seven being essential and one being 'eh'."

Maud answered, "It isn't hard to meet somepony I like. It's finding somepony who gets me."

"I get you."

"You're my sister. It's different."

"Maud, you are the best! You never know when the lightning of friendship will strike. Somepony could come barreling through that door at this very moment and become your best friend!"

As if on cue, both Starlight and Trixie emerged out from the Castle of Friendship, they were distracted by their talking about 'humans'. And just before Pinkie could warn them both, they accidentally rammed and knocked Maud hard. Three of them fell to the ground.

Trixie groaned in pain. She looked up but gasped when looking at Maud, "You!"

Maud sighed, "Nice to see you again."

Trixie groaned in anger, "Well, I'm not happy to see you again. So, watch where you're going!"

"Trixie, don't be rude!" Starlight scolded Trixie. She turned and helped Maud up, "Our fault! Totally our fault! Are you okay? We should've been watching where we were going, and—" She stopped as she looked at Maud carefully, "You look really familiar. Have we met before?"

"Yes," Maud nodded.

"I knew it!" Starlight exclaimed happily.

"Whaaaaat?!" Pinkie and Trixie asked in shock.

"H-How?!" Trixie asked in concern before showing upset looks, "I thought that I'm her first real friend..."

Starlight sighed, "Trixie, you're still my first friend."

"Oh! Okay, then, Best Friend Forever!" Trixie exclaimed happily.

"How did you both met?" Pinkie asked Starlight and Maud.

"I traveled Equestria for my rocktorate dissertation." Maud explained calmly, recalling her encounter with Starlight, "You asked me about if I know a lot about rocks. I said 'yes'. So, you asked me about 'some kind of super-powerful stone that can store the cutie mark magic of... I don't know... an entire village'?"

"Inside the big cave..." Starlight asked amusingly before giggled, "Yeah... I remember that..."

"So, it's her fault..." Trixie said dryly, "Maud helps the bad guy. No offense."

Pinkie groaned in anger as she rolled up her imaginative sleeves before stopped by Maud, who hasn't shown upset or anger.

Starlight sighed, "None taken. I was just following orders to impress Amon's Master."

"Hey, I got an idea. Let's not tell anypony that part where you maybe," Pinkie said calmly, "for sure, accidentally helped Starlight enslave a town!" She then shouted, "Seriously! Tell nopony!"

"It's not like she's enslaved anypony lately." Maud answered dryly.

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that!" Trixie snarled.

"Trixie, it's okay." Starlight said calmly before sighed, "Well, great seeing you again. We gotta run a few errands."

"Hold it!" Pinkie halted two unicorns. She cleared her throat to Maud while whispered, "Offer to help."

"What?!" Trixie and Maud asked in surprise.

"You wanna help?" Starlight asked.

"Do I/Does she?" Maud and Trixie asked. Pinkie nodded happily. They sighed, "Fine..."

Starlight smiled as she led Maud and Trixie off to do some errands. Pinkie was happy to see her older sister has finally making new friends.

Pinkie squealed happily, "They're totally gonna be best friends and then Maud will choose Ponyville, and we'll get to wear BSFF slippers!"

* * *

Starlight, Maud and even Trixie were walking down the Market Street. They were looking around as they were finding some items to buy, based on the errands Starlight was supposed to buy. Starlight chatted happily with Maud while Trixie was annoyed and angry to see her best friend talking to Pinkie's older sister.

"Rocks take on different properties when interacting with magic." Maud remarked dryly, "With the right stone, you could rule all of Equestria if you wanted to."

Starlight yelped in concern, "You're messing with me."

"Am I?" Maud asked dryly.

"Oh no..." Starlight said in concern.

"Why you?!" Trixie snarled angrily as she turned Maud to her, "I'm warning you - stop bullying my best friend or else you feel wrath!"

Maud sighed, "That was a joke."

"Really?!" Trixie and Starlight asked.

"And also, if I have known Starlight being bad guy, I would have alerted the authorities about it," Maud remarked dryly.

Trixie was annoyed and angered but Starlight Glimmer laughed at Maud's joke. She then cleared her throat. She asked, "So other than rocks, what else are you into?"

Trixie sighed, "Starlight, Pinkie's family are always about the rocks. So, there's nothing much to talk about."

"Trixie, don't be rude. Seriously, what's with you?!"

"Hey, I'm being honest. Plus, I did work for her family's Rock Farm before after I was humiliated by Twilight for beating Ursa Minor."

"Okay. Point taken. But still, she could have other interests."

Maud nodded, "Yes, I do. Minerals. Plate tectonics. Oh, and stand-up comedy, of course."

"Comedy?" Trixie asked curiously before scoffed, "Yeah, right. You barely even make a joke."

"Like how you are?"

"Hey?! What's that supposed to be mean?! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Well, not exactly a fierce combat fight... Uh... More like-!"

"Kite!" Starlight exclaimed suddenly. Both Maud and Trixie turned and looked at her. She yelped before showing nervous looks, "I like... kites."

Both Maud and Trixie looked at Starlight oddly. Starlight gulped as she shown both nervous and worried looks. She didn't want two friends start the fight especially she knew Trixie is bad at magic or even the fight. She also doesn't know how strong Maud is.

"Kites are cool." Maud remarked.

Trixie nodded at once while smiled widely, "Me too."

Starlight sighed in relief, "That was close. So, shall we?"

Trixie and Maud nodded as Starlight and her friends headed off at once for playing their kite. Unknown to them, Pinkie was watching the event. She looked worry and nervous yet hopeful that her older sister makes some good friends, stayed at Ponyville Town.

* * *

After gathering the materials and tools, Starlight made her own kite. Trixie also did with hers. Both of them were playing their kite while Maud was watching them.

"The trick with an S.L.K. is not to make the spars too heavy. But if they're too light, you've got no ballast and then good luck tacking against the A.O.I.!" Starlight explained happily, "I really like kites."

Trixie scoffed, "So does the Great and Powerful Trixie." She then gave her snickered looks at Maud, "Bet you hate flying kite because you don't know how to play!"

Starlight groaned, "Trixie... Please!"

"They're starting to grow on me." Maud said calmly.

Trixie stuttered in shock, "W-W-W-What?! Are you kidding me?!" She groaned in anger, "You don't even look like you actually like it!"

"Actually, she does," Starlight said happily while looking at Maud's look, "She really likes it."

Trixie sighed, "I still don't get how you can tell of what and how she likes. At all..."

Starlight gave amusing looks, "That's because I get to know her more than complaining. Seriously, you really should give her a chance to chat. She's fun." She turned and looked at Maud, "Right?"

Maud nodded, "Yes. Yes, I am."

Trixie groaned, "No, you're not." She muttered in anger, "Who does that pony think she is, stealing my very first friend from me?! If I have to get rid of her, I'd..."

"Pizza delivery!" The familiar voice shouted, scaring Starlight, Trixie and even Maud (barely). Three ponies turned and found Pinkie worn the Pizza Mascot while holding the pizza box. She gasped, "Oh! Maud, Trixie and Starlight? You're here too? Whoa-ho-ho! What a coincidence! 'Cause I was just, y'know, delivering this pizza to, um... you!"

Maud remain calm and firm. Starlight was annoyed. Trixie was pleased. And just before any of them could said anything, Pinkie jumped in front of them. She smiled widely.

"Hey! You could use this time to bond and talk about feelings!" Pinkie asked happily, "For example, do you feel like you're becoming friends?"

And just Starlight could explain, Trixie interrupted, "The Great and Powerful Trixie said it's a disappointment to your sister."

Pinkie gave a shock and upset looks. Starlight was annoyed as she wanted to attack Trixie, but stopped by Maud, who shook her head to move.

Trixie nodded happily, "And trust me on this, your sister is not even impress with Starlight's kite and ideas. Not one little bit. I'm the only one, who has to like Starlight because we both likes kites a lot, unlike her. And if I were you, I'd get another besties to get her. That's the best solution the Great and Powerful Trixie could provide."

Pinkie gulped, "Yeah... Maybe you're right. I should get another friend. What do you think, Maud? Huh?" She found Maud and Starlight were nowhere to be seen. She gasped, "Where did they go?"

"WHAT?!" Trixie asked in shock. She turned to her back and found Starlight and Maud disappeared. She screamed, "STARLIGHT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

* * *

Maud and Starlight managed to give a slip to both Pinkie and Trixie. They're both now inside the gem cavern. They both began their private but peaceful chat.

"Sorry about my sister. There's no half-excited with her." Maud apologized.

"Oh, I know. But she always calms down. Eventually." Starlight said calmly, "And also, sorry about what Trixie has said. If I have to guess correctly, I'd say she's jealous of me having new friend. She'd better not do anything stupid... Again..."

"Why don't you try to talk to her?" Maud suggested.

"Hmm... Good idea. That would stop her from doing something stupid," Starlight said in agreement. She turned and looked at the gemstones and rocks, "Either way, why do you find rocks so fascinating?"

"Each one has a different story to tell." Maud explained as she held the Boulder, "Like Boulder here. This tells me he's over two thousand years old."

"Wow. You can tell that from a line?" Starlight asked in surprise.

"I didn't get a rocktorate because I can shred on guitar like nopony else." Maud remarked, making Starlight to laugh. She turned and looked at the blue gemstone. She sighed, "Another reason I like rocks – they don't exclude you if you're... different than other ponies."

"They're beautiful and strong, but they don't judge you or make you feel less than in any way." Starlight remarked in amazement. She approached to the granite wall that has filled with more gemstones and various rocks. She smiled, "I think I'm starting to like rocks, too."

As Starlight was tapping on the wall gently, Maud couldn't help but smile happily that she finally make a friend. She approached to Starlight for more chatting. However, Starlight hit and tapped on the granite walls, causing it minor rock slide.

But instead of cave-in, it created an entrance, which led two ponies to enter into the bright light. As the light slowly dimmed down, Starlight and Maud gasped upon looking at the cavern's waterfall grotto, filled with grasses, marshes, colorful diamonds and gemstones. They both were amazed and surprise of it.

"Wow! Have you ever seen anything like this?" Starlight asked in amazement.

Maud shook her head, "No. And that's unusual. For me.

"There you are!" Trixie's voice shouted in anger, scaring Starlight. Two ponies turned to their back and found her and Pinkie arrived at the scene. She groaned, "You've got a lot of nerve to leave me behind!"

Pinkie nodded before taking a picture of Maud and Starlight, "Yeah! We thought you went your separate ways but you can't imagine how happy we are to find you both together and to witness one of your firsts as friends!"

Trixie groaned, "Yeah. Happy..."

Pinkie whistled as she looked at the grotto waterfall, "First time discovering an underground cavern!" She squealed happily, "I can't wait 'til you're old and eating pistachios together and telling your grand-foals about this! After all, you guys are bonding!"

"Pinkie, they're not bonding!" Trixie said in annoyance.

Starlight groaned, "Trixie!"

"Oh no! Not good!" Pinkie exclaimed in concern before gasped, "I've got it!"

And just before Pinkie could do anything, Maud stopped Pinkie before showing angry looks, "Don't even think about it, Pinkie. I mean it."

Pinkie groaned in disappointment, "Aw... I just want you both get together. After all, you're not bonding with Starlight." She hissed, "And I can't afford to let that happen! Not on my watch! I have to make sure it's perfect for you to like it. You have to stay at Ponyville! It's perfect for you! You'll get friends you need! That's the promise!"

Annoyed by Pinkie's constant interference and pleading, Maud sighed, "I need some fresh air."

Maud turned and headed off at once, however, she accidentally dropped the paper down from her bag. Starlight gave the glare at Pinkie, who was confused and concerned. Both ponies headed off at once. Trixie noticed a paper as she picked it up before read it.

"Hmm... This is something..." Trixie said in surprise, "Oruko Shredder... That name... It sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before?" She gasped, "Could it be..."

* * *

After escaping Pinkie, Maud was on the small hill. She sighed in relief that she can get some peace and quiet. She really wanted to stay at Ponyville and make some new friends, but can't due to Pinkie's constant interference and making things so awkward for her to handle. She has some thoughts about accepting the job from 'Oruko Shredder'.

And just before she could head off, Maud noticed Blazefist sitting close to the tree's branch. He was feeding his falcon Zuko, with some bird seed. She approached and cleared her throat. He was surprised as he looked down and found somepony calling him. He jumped and landed on the ground.

"Maud Pie?" Blazefist asked in surprise.

Maud nodded, "Blazefist?"

"That's me. Having Sister issue?"

"You? Brother issue?"

"Yeah..." Blazefist admitted.

Maud sighed, "I know the feeling. Want to talk about it?"

"I don't feel like talking about."

"Talking helps you 'cool' off. It also help me too, dude."

"Is that a joke?" Blazefist asked in surprise.

Maud smiled, "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Guess it won't hurt a bit to talk about," Blazefist sighed as he sat down close to Maud. He spoke, "So, what's your issue with Pinkie?"

"Pinkie helped me too much." Maud answered. Blazefist looked surprise. She continued, "I know she love and worry about me. But she should know that I can handle it. I'm her older sister. If I have the problem, I would have asked her. But now, she made things awkward and complication especially when I'm making friends with Starlight and Trixie." She sighed, "I don't like badmouthing my sister. It... It feels wrong for me. I loved Pinkie."

"Make sense..." Blazefist admitted, "But sometimes, their overdoing annoyed us to badmouth about them. Laxtinct mostly did to me a lot."

"You hate him?"

"No. I just wish he leave the matters alone. I... I..."

"What's wrong? What did Laxtinct do that make you angry?"

"Talking about my problems always pain and make me sad a lot of times to think of him."

"Who's him?"

Blazefist sighed in defeat, "It's my son. Ruby..."

"Son? I didn't know you have a son." Maud said in surprise, "Pinkie never tell me about it. I thought Indigo is your only daughter."

"Well, I'm not the guy, who likes to talk much about the past and problems especially my own son. And plus, it's my family matters."

"I see. But why did Laxtinct talk with you about your son? Did he do something wrong to him?"

"No. It's not. Lax and Ruby got along well. It's just I didn't want to see my son again."

"Why?"

"Because my son is dead." Blazefist answered, shocking Maud. He sighed, "Happened 2,000 years ago. During my mission to protect Lord Azure Phoenix from getting killed, I've lost my son to those damn Hippogriff Assassins. They killed him when I was portecting my lord. He sacrificed himself to shield me. Damn it. He was just a kid! I'd never forgive them."

Maud sighed, "I'm sorry to hear it. But why won't you visit him?"

"Because each time I visit his grave, I reminded myself of not being good father." Blazefist said in shame, "And so, I stopped. I don't deserve his forgiveness and love. I'm a failure."

"No. You're not." Maud protested, surprise Blazefist. She continued, "You take good care of your friends and family especially Aqua and Indigo. You're a good husband and father."

"You'd think so?"

"Yes. You should visit your son's grave more often."

"But I-!"

"Visiting Ruby isn't about being reminded of failures, but to remind yourself how much you love and miss him. Seeing him makes Ruby happy. Maybe you should do it. You love him, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then, do it for him."

"Okay. What about Pinkie? What are you going to do with her?"

"I was thinking I should leave for Ghastly Gorge," Maud suggested, shocking Blazefist. She sighed, "I don't like being awkward and embarrassed because of Pinkie wanted me to stay here. I want to do it on my own, unless I need help."

"Then, you should tell her."

"I wish but..."

"You're her big sister, Maud. You should tell her about how you feel, and not let her get to you. If she doesn't listen to you, give her piece of your mind."

"So, it will work?"

Blazefist scoffed while giving his charm looks, "Hey, it works for me. It should do the same for you. Just stand up for your rights? Kapeesh?"

Maud smiled, "Yeah. I'll try." She sighed, "See? Talking does help. You're the third friend I make. Guess Pinkie was right about this place. It's really fun."

"It sure does." Blazefist said calmly as he stood up, "I should be heading off. Gotta be ready for mission tomorrow."

Maud nodded, "Alright. Good luck."

Blazefist smiled and nodded as he headed off. Maud was about to go, but stopped by Trixie.

"Oh... Hello, Trixie..." Maud greeted. Trixie shown angry looks as she levitated the document paper before her. She was confused to ask, "What?"

"Tell me. Did you really want to work for this guy?" Trixie demanded in anger.

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you even know who this guy is? He's Pinkie's and Starlight's enemy?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You heard me! Oruko Shredder, your client, is none other than Shredkiller! And don't tell me you don't even know him!"

"I know who Shredkiller is. But Oruko Shredder being him? That's ridiculous."

"No, you're the one, who is ridiculous! And you know what? You don't deserve some friends," Trixie shouted in anger and fierce. Maud was in shock yet angered. She continued, "I don't know what Starlight and Pinkie saw in you. You're nothing but a strange pony, who thinks about rocks than her sister and friend! And not to mention, she doesn't even have a brain to know who is Shredkiller."

Maud snarled a bit, "How dare you?"

"I dare to speak the truth! And you know I'm right." Trixie said angrily, making Maud upset a bit. She scoffed, "And let's say if Oroku Shredder is Shredkiller, he will kill Pinkie for ruining his plans. And trust me on this, if he finds out about you being related to her. He will use you to kill her."

Maud snorted a bit, "That's ridiculous..."

"Is it?" Trixie asked dryly, "And instead to kill her. He will kill you by using your sister to against you."

Maud was about to argue but stopped as she realized of what Trixie has said. She looked in concern and worry. She realized that Trixie could be right.

"T-There's only one thing to do..." Maud said in deadpan tone. She sighed, "You're right, Trixie."

"Huh? Seriously?" Trixie asked in surprise.

Maud nodded, "Yes. It's best for my sake and Pinkie's. It's best that I tell her about my decision now. Looks like I have to ignore Blazefist's plans now." She sighed and shook Trixie's hoof a bit, "Thank you, Trixie..."

And just before Trixie could say anything, Maud turned and headed off now. She was confused and dumbfounded of what has been happening, but also feel a bit of concern for what she did.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

Maud reunited with Pinkie. The Older Pie tried to tell Younger Pie about her decision, but her talk always cut off due to constant talking about her friendship problem. It annoyed her a lot.

In nighttime, Maud and Pinkie returned to Sugarcube Corner as they all prepared for their bedtime. Pinkie was looking at the research papers about her older sister's friendship statistic. Maud came out from the bathroom after she has brushed her teeth.

"Tomorrow's brunch is going to be the scrumptiest, brunchiest, munchiest brunch ever!" Pinkie said happily before looking at the statistic papers, "But the problem is, while you three were alone, I couldn't get data points on your friendship probabilities! Were you making Starlight smile? How was Starlight's smile-to-frown ratio? Anything over five-to-one is great!" She squealed happily as she looked at Maud, "Oh, and how many times did you smile like this?"

"Zero times."

"Oh, Maud, don't be so hard on yourself! You've got the best friendship-maker in Ponyville on the case! I'll be by your side the whole time!"

Maud groaned, "Pinkie Pie, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but—" She turned and found Pinkie, clueless and optimistic, smiled and looked at her happily. She sighed, "Never mind."

Both Pinkie and Maud got on their bed. They tucked themselves in. Pinkie turned off the lights.

"Don't worry, Maud." Pinkie said happily, "When you see this brunch, you'll realize everything's gonna be okay! And then, I have amazing bonding activities planned for the next seventeen days! You and Starlight will be besties in no time! Goodnight!"

Pinkie began falling asleep peacefully and happily. However, Maud looked concern and upset due to the talk with Trixie about meeting 'Oroku Shredder' and making friends. She could be right about her now. It's for the best that she doesn't stay at Ponyville Town...

* * *

On the next day, both Starlight and Trixie were at the restaurant as they were all waiting for Pie Sisters. Pinkie has invited them for friendship brunch, which they reluctantly agreed. While waiting for their friends, Trixie was playing with her fork and spoon while Starlight was reading her book and also thinking about Maud.

Starlight hummed in thinking, "Hey, Trixie." Trixie looked at her. She asked, "You'd think that Maud's okay?"

"Huh? Why would you ask that, Starlight?" Trixie asked.

"I'm worry about her getting irritated and annoyed by Pinkie's help." Starlight said in concern before sighed, "I know she wanted to help. But how she handled it is kinda embarrassing and also annoying to me and Maud. And besides, we're doing fine if she hadn't interfere."

"Aw, come on. Pinkie is just Pinkie. She's just doing what she thinks it's best for Maud."

"And not Maud decided for herself? That's kinda selfish when three of us are finally getting along well."

Trixie stuttered in surprise, "W-What?! Three of us? Seriously?"

Starlight nodded, "Yeah. Maud told me that she enjoyed the company of you for providing the best comedy." Trixie showed annoyance looks. She quickly spoke, "Not just that, I told Maud about how 'Great and Powerful' you are when it comes to magic show. She said she was impressed and wanted to see it with her own eyes."

"Wait? What? Really? Did she mean it?"

"Yes. She did. I know Maud doesn't show much of her 'happy' looks, but how she talks or thinks is enough to understand. We're all kinda bonded well..."

"I-I didn't know that..." Trixie said in shock and concern before looked away before muttered in concern, "W-What have I done?!"

Starlight noticed Trixie's looks, "Trixie, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all!"

"Trixie. What's going on?"

"I'm telling you! It's nothing! Really!"

"Please, Trixie. Tell me. What's really going on?"

Looking at Starlight's worried looks, it made Trixie gritted her teeth before screamed in agony and shame, "It's my fault! I ruined your friendship with her because I was jealous that you think of her to doom! Because I insulted her about herself and friendship with you and Pinkie, she's now going to Ghastly Gorge to work under Oruko Shredder, who is actually Shredkiller! She's going to die!"

"WHAT?!" Starlight asked in shock and anger.

* * *

After finding out about her older sister left for Ghastly Gorge, Pinkie came to the lake as she cried and sobbed tearfully about Maud leaving. She couldn't believe it. She has failed to convince her older sister to stay back. And now her chance is gone now...

Suddenly, Pinkie heard some muttering and cursing words. She turned to her right, which she heard the noise. As she arrived at her destination, she found Laxtinct muttered and complained angrily about his older brother. She sighed as she could tell that both of them have a real big fight. Laxtinct managed to calm down as he dropped his knees to the ground. He sighed in upset.

Pinkie approached Laxtinct. She sat down, close to him. Both of them remained silent while looking upset and sad. They both sighed again.

"You mess up with your big brother?" Pinkie asked in concern.

Laxtinct nodded, "Yeah. You too?"

"It is, Lax. All I ever want is help Maud to have friends. Now, she's gone. She left for Ghastly Gorge because it's rock based. She's never coming home now."

"Wow. That's rough."

"You have no idea, Lax." Pinkie said in disappointment, "All I want is help Maud making some friends. I thought Starlight, Trixie and her were getting along. But it looks like they don't."

"You sure about that?" Laxtinct asked curiously. Pinkie looked at him. He continued, "From what I see, she seems happy to be with Starlight and Trixie. They also are happy with her too. Wlel, Starlight mostly."

"They do?!" Pinkie asked in surprise.

"Yeah, they do. I saw them from the market street and hill. They do get along well. Maud really accepts them, and even taught them about the rocks, and they get the joke. Not sure if they do. But the point is that they got each other."

"Wow. They do..."

"But you sort of ruin their chance of making friends," Laxtinct said out loud. Pinkie gasped and whimpered in shame. He yelped, "Didn't mean that! Didn't mean that! Didn't mean that! But the point is that you should have give her some space."

"Space? I just want to help her," Pinkie insisted.

"Help is good, Pinkie. But Maud is your older sister and big girl, so she knows what she's doing, unless she needs help," Laxtinct explained, "Plus, what you did yesterday is sort of awkward and embarrassing. You should have leave her alone with her friends."

"I... I'd never thought of it..." Pinkie said in realization, "You were right, Lax. Thanks." Laxtinct smiled and nodded happily. She turned and looked at him, "But what about you? Why did you two fight?"

Laxtinct sighed, "Yeah. Me and my bro got some stupid fight because of Ruby."

"Who is Ruby? How is he important to you?

"You might find it shocking. Ruby is my nephew. And he's also Blaze and Aqua's first kid, and Indigo's brother."

"W-WHAT?! You're kidding me?!"

"No, I'm not, Pinkie. 2,000 years ago, I lost that kid when Blazefist was doing his job for keeping Lord Azure safe from Hippogriff Assassins. But Ruby got killed by them." Laxtinct sniffed tearfully, "That kid is good to his family. And poor Blazefist, he always blames himself for not being there for him. That's why he wants to make sure Indigo grow up and be safe."

Pinkie hummed in concern, "Then, yesterday..."

"I've been trying to get Blazefist to see Ruby's Grave for years. But he wouldn't listen to me or anyone else. He'd always avoided and ignored it. He keeps saying that he doesn't deserve to see his kid. I'd say he's a nutcase and idiot."

"Ouch... That was mean of you."

"Hey, I was helping!"

"No! I don't mean that. Remember what you told me about Maud?" Pinkie asked calmly. Laxtinct nodded. She continued, "You should do the same for him too. You can try to talk to him about it but he won't do it. And I think he wasn't ready to see Ruby."

Laxtinct sighed, "But what am I suppose to do? He can't just keep his emotion to himself and ignore Ruby. Blaze needs to see the kid."

"Well, you could try talk with him about the fun and adventures with him." Pinkie said happily, "If Blazefist is cool with him, he might go with you to see Ruby. I mean his happiness comes first, right?"

Laxtinct hummed, "Yeah... You're right, Pinkie." He whistled, "Wow. I'd never thought that younger bro like me talk to younger sis like you to figure out what we did wrong."

"You could say that again, Lax." Pinkie said happily, "I'd better find Maud now! I owe her an apology."

Laxtinct nodded, "Me too."

"There you are!" Starlight cried in fear as she and Trixie arrived at the scene. Pinkie and Laxtinct turned to them both while showing concern and confuse looks. She continued, "We have to go to Ghastly Gorge now! Maud's in danger!"

Pinkie and Laxtinct gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. They headed off at once, followed by Starlight and Trixie.

* * *

Using the Ponyville Express Train, Maud has arrived at the train station. She headed straight to the mine cavern, where her client was waiting for her. Unknown to her, Blazefist also arrived at the same location for his mission. He noticed her presence, making him wonder of why and what she was doing here. He decided to check it out by hiding and moving from one stone to another.

Maud has arrived at the Ghastly Gorge's cavern, where a group of Black Assassin Troops were waiting and standing still. This shock Blazefist. He watched the event carefully. He saw a dark yellow Earth Pony with dark blue mane worn his Japanese Daimyo-like robe stood before her. Accompany him are both Demon Assassin and Poisonserpent. This shocked and concerned the red Pegasus.

"Shredkiller?! He's Maud's client?!"" Blazefist asked in concern, "What is he up to?"

Maud bowed humbly, "I'm here as you have requested, Master Oruko. Shall we begin?"

'Oruko' or known as Shredkiller smiled, "Yes. Help me find them. The Element of Fire and Earth..."

Blazefist hissed in anger and concern, "Damn it. He knows where the Element of Fire and Earth! I have to find them. But I need to solve this damn riddle!"

As Blazefist was about to turn and heading off, he was blocked by Blazing Insect, who chuckled evilly and darkly. And just before the Commander of Dragon Strike Force could react, pyromaniac soldier swung his flamethrower blaster hard at him to the ground for five times. Blazing Insect dragged Blazefist to his master, who was annoyed yet amused about intruder. Maud was in shock and concern to see him.

"Well, what do we have here?" Shredkiller asked amusingly, "If it isn't the Phoenix's Blaze - Commander Blazefist. Welcome to my mine. With you, we can find the Elemental Elements at ease."

Blazefist groaned a bit, "The hell I would help your ass, Shredkiller."

"I'm asking. I'm demanding." Shredkiller snarled a bit before cleared his throat. Poisonserpent approached Maud as she used her body and limbs to grab and held her off like snake coiled its prey. This pained Maud a bit while Blazefist groaned in anger. He continued, "Cooperate with us, or she and you will feel my wrath."

"Don't do it. Don't worry about me. I can handle them." Maud insisted in deadpan before she grunted in pain due to Poisonserpent tightened her coil around Maud. She hissed, "Don't give them what they want."

Poisonserpent chuckled, "You're in no position to talk, Pie..."

Blazefist sighed, "Sorry, Maud. I can't do that."

Maud, shocked and concern, said in deadpan tone, "No..."

"Excellent," Shredkiller said amusingly, "Now begin your operation..."

* * *

Few minutes later, the Ponyville Express Train has arrived at train station. Pinkie's Team quickly got down from the train as they all headed straight to Ghastly Gorge. And with Pinkie's tracking skills by sniffing on the ground, she lead the team to her older sister. Taking the detour, they all entered cave, which led them to Black Assassin's camp.

Pinkie's team found the Black Assassins were mining the caves and searching for two Elemental Elements. Blazing Insect used his Flamethrower Blaster in firing the flames at Quarray Eels from coming out of their caves. Demon Assassins instructed the miners and ninjas of where to mine and search for their targets. Poisonserpent was keeping an eye on Blazefist and Maud, who were discussing with Shredkiller about solving the riddle to find and get them. Shredkiller has donned his samurai armor.

Pinkie hissed, "Oh no! We're too late. Shredkiller caught Maud and Blazefist!"

"Aw man. This is our fault," Laxtinct said in shame.

"Hey! It's not over yet! We can still rescue them," Starlight said confidently.

"How, Starlight?" Trixie asked in concern, "Shredkiller's army are assassins and ninjas. They could be anywhere and even in shadows, they could strike us down."

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah. It's not like we can ask the eels to help and distract them."

Laxtinct gasped, "Pinkie, you're genius."

Knowing what Laxtinct was thinking, Starlight nodded, "Yeah. Here's how our plan goes. And hopefully, it will distract them."

Starlight gathered the team as she explained of what plans she has to defeat the Black Assassins and rescue their friends. Shredkiller discussed with Blazefist and Maud. He was frustrated and angered due to Blazefist was unable to solve the riddle and Maud denied any rocks Black Assassins have found are actually Elemental Elements.

Shredkiller groaned, "Why is this taking so long?!"

"Hey, don't push us! We're doing our best," Blazefist protested in anger, "And besides, solving the riddle isn't my thing."

Maud nodded, "And not to mention, I don't even know how and what the Elemental Elements look like in the first place."

Shredkiller groaned in anger before giving some thinking, "Perhaps you need some motivation, other than just each other.!" He activated his gauntlet's blades before he aimed them at Blazefist and Maud, "Work faster now. If I don't find the Elemental Elements by the end of the day, I will send Demon Assassins and top Black Marauders to hunt down your siblings!"

"Leave Pinkie alone!" Maud snarled a bit.

Blazefist nodded, "Yeah! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Then, work faster," Shredkiller ordered darkly.

BOOM! The Black Assassins caught by the surprise by the large explosion. They have found most of Ghastly Gorge's walls have few holes due to something has shot and created them. And the next thing they didn't expected, a swarm of Quarray Eels emerged from the hols as the monsters attacked and devoured the Black Assassins. They all panicked and flee from the attacks.

"Stop fleeing and attack them!" Shredkiller ordered in anger. One Quarray Eel pounced at him. He jumped over before thrust his gauntlet's blade at the creature's head to the ground. He groaned in anger as his body glowed in dark blue aura, "Stand and fight! Kill them all!"

Demon Assassin nodded, "At once, my master. Fight them back!"

As order has been given, Black Assassins turned and fought against the Quarray Eels. Shadow Technicians used and fired their blasters at them. Black Marauders led Ninjas and Shadow Assassins to attack them by combats, swords and spears. Blazing Insect cried wildly and happily as he fired his Flamethrower at them. Poisonserpent dodged and avoided the attacks swiftly while poisoned them by her fangs. Demon Assassin remained close to his master for latter's protection. Both of them fought them fiercely.

While Black Assassins were distracted, both Blazefist and Maud took the chance to escape at once. They have managed to enter the cave, where they found Pinkie's Team.

"What the-?! What are you all doing here?!" Blazefist demanded in anger.

Maud nodded, "You didn't need to come. I'm having a great time on my own. And you all would have better off without me."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Laxtinct asked angrily, "You both would have been killed by Shredkiller, even if you guys did find the Elemental!"

Pinkie nodded, "He's right. We have to get out of here now!"

"Not without the Elemental Elements!" Blazefist exclaimed in anger, "We can't let them get them! Since they're distracted, it's our chance!"

"He's right. If they do get them, there's no telling what Elements can do," Maud said in concern.

"Then, let us help you!" Starlight insisted.

"The more the merrier!" Pinkie said happily.

"No, you're both going back and get help," Blazefist ordered angrily.

"No!" Laxtinct protested, angered Blazefist, "You need us. There is no way you can handle both mission and dealing with Shredkiller!"

"Lax, this is not a request. It's order. Now move it and get help!"

"Not without you! I'm not going back, without my brother. And also, I have to talk with you."

"There is nothing to talk about, Lax. And I don't want to hear about seeing Ruby either!"

"I'm not! But if we work together, we can get the Elemental Elements together and get out of here!"

"Why are you doing this?! Why do you always disobey the order and stick with me?!" Blazefist asked angrily.

"Because we're brothers!" Laxtinct shouted angrily, surprising Blazefist. He continued, "Brothers stick together till the end, no matter how tough gets. And I'm sorry for trying and forcing you to see Ruby. It brings bad memories. I should have reminded you about good times."

Blazefist was shocked and surprised before sighed, "I know. And I'm sorry for being a jerk and rough on you. You just want to help and get me better. But I promised you that once it's over. We're going to see him."

"You mean it?!" Laxtinct asked hopefully. Blazefist nodded. He cheered, "Alright. We're going home!"

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah. All of us are."

"Not me," Maud disagreed in deadpan tone, "I don't belong in Ponyville. It only proved I'm better off all by myself. Like I always have been."

Pinkie Pie shook her head, "Don't say that! It was all my fault! I thought I knew everything about making friends, but I didn't even know my own sister! I forced you to do things my way, but my way isn't your way!"

"Pinkie... You mean..."

"Yes, Maud. I thought you couldn't make a friend without my help, but it turns out you couldn't make a friend with my help. I underestimated you, and I'm sorry."

Maud shook her head, " I know you did it out of love. You're my best sister friend forever."

Pinkie sobbed happily and tearfully as she jumped and hugged Maud happily, "Oh, Maud! I love you bigger than all Equestria!"

Maud Pie smiled, "And you melt my heart more easily than sodium-rich plagioclase feldspar."

"I don't know what that means," Trixie said in concern before pointed at Shredkiller and his team have defeated and killed Quarray Eels. They turned and approached. She shrieked in fear, "We've got company! We're gonna die!"

"Clever of you to use Quarray Eels to throw us guard. But since you're here. I might as well finish you off!" Shredkiller snarled, "Any last words?"

"Yeah. Brothers and Sisters till the end!" Laxtinct exclaimed proudly.

Blazefist, Maud and Pinkie nodded, "Brothers and Sisters till the end!"

"And so do best friends," Trixie said happily.

Starlight nodded, "Yeah. Till the end..."

Shredkiller scoffed as his bladed gauntlet glowed in dark colors while forming giant sharped curve-blades aura-like. He was ready to finish them. Suddenly, a bright light ignited and blinded almost everypony on the area. As the light slowly dimmed down, everyone looked up. They found two spheres appeared and slowly descended before Blazefist and Laxtinct. They saw both spheres have both fire and earth symbols. They held the Elemental Elements.

"It can't be!" Shredkillers exclaimed in shock.

"OMG! The Elemental Elements of Fire and Earth!" Laxtinct exclaimed happily, "And we've found them?! Or they've found us?! Or we're chosen!" He groaned, "I'm so confuse."

"Yeah... H-How?!" Blazefist asked in concern and confusion before gasped in realization, "Our riddle! The riddle's answer is 'siblings' because of our blood and bond. We solve it! And they appeared!"

"AWESOME!" Pinkie cheered happily.

"Give them to me!" Shredkiller shouted in anger.

Blazefist and Laxtinct looked at each other. They both nodded in agreement. They grabbed and pushed Elements to their chests, causing the latter entering and merging with them. They both glowed in bright red and green aura-like colors. They all gave a loud battle cry.

Shredkiller snarled, "So be it! Finish them!"

Blazing Insect and Poisonserpent led Black Assassins to charge and attack the brothers. Both Blazefist and Laxtinct readied themselves for the fight. Laxtinct summoned and launched **_Stone Gatling_** \- multiple stones like shooting the Gatling Gun. Blazefist jumped before landed on the ground as he unleashed **_Firestorm Phoenix_** \- blazing fire-like Phoenix image except it has become bigger and brighter.

Combining both fire and stones together, the blazing Phoenix flew and charged straight. It flapped its wings hard to launched its fire rocks in knocking out most of Black Assassins. It then rammed and burnt most of them alive. Poisonserpent, Blazing Insect and even Demon Assassin escaped the attack. But for Shredkiller, he used his pure **_Fury Claws_** in destroying the attack. He groaned in anger as he looked and glared at the team.

Laxtinct panicked while Blazefist remained calm. The older one armed with **_Fire Fists_** in Phoenix Images while the younger brother readied his rock fists-like **_Earth Fists_**. They both charged and attacked Shredkiller, who easily dodged the attacks swiftly while fiercely strike back by hooves and bladed gauntlets. Sometimes Laxtinct used **_Fortress Walls_** to trap Shredkiller while Blazefist fired his **_Fireball Shots_** at him but missed the chance. And no matter how hard and quick the brothers can strike, the Demon General easily dodged and fought back hard for few rounds.

After unleashing his Thousands Punches of Fury on the brothers, Shredkiller charged and thrust his both bladed gauntlets while spinning - **_Spear Sting Thrust_** , defeating them at once. And just before he could finish them off, Pinkie fired her Party Canon while Starlight and Trixie fired their **_Unicorn Bursts_** at him, pushing him back. And just before the Demon General could react again, Maud jumped and slammed her multiple punches on his chest for few times before kicked him off.

Shredkiller grunted, "Is that the best you can do?! What a disappointment! I was expecting more challenges from our last encounter!"

"So, not good!" Laxtinct said in concern.

Blazefist nodded, "Damn it. We just got our Elemental Elements. We should able to beat them!"

"Guess not," Starlight said in concern, "We have to get out of here now!"

"Starlight, teleport! I'll use this trick!" Trixie exclaimed.

And just before anyone could ask, Trixie thrown her smoke bombs. The smoke emerged and blinded everyone's sights. And at the same time, everyone held Starlight as she teleported and escaped at once before they get caught. As the smoke dispersed, Shredkiller and his Black Assassins charged in. They have found their enemies have escaped.

Shredkiller screamed, "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Starlight has teleported the team back to Ponyville. Everyone sighed in relief as they all dropped to the ground hard. They have escaped Shredkiller.

"That was close. Remind us that we'd never do that again," Laxtinct asked in concern.

Blazefist nodded, "Dully noted, Lax." He smiled before gave his younger brother a noggie, "But more importantly, we've got the Elemental Elements in time!"

Laxtinct laughed, "Yeah. You bet. Mission accomplished!"

"Good to hear," Pinkie said happily. She turned to Maud. She cried and shook Maud, "Please please please please please give Ponyville another chance! But more importantly, give me another chance... to leave you alone."

Maud held her Boulder up, "What do you think, Boulder?" She then listened to him carefully. She smiled, "Okay. We'll stay."

Pinkie gasped before cheered wildly, "YES! Woohoo!"

Starlight smiled, "Welcome to Ponyville Town, Maud. And also, become my new friend." She turned to Trixie, who remained silent and ignorance. She cleared her throat, "Trixie, don't you have something to say?"

Trixie sighed, "Maud, just wanna say that I'm sor...sor...sor..." Starlight sighed as she nudged her best friend to say, "I'm sorry, all right?! I admit, I was jealous of you after you became friends with Starlight. And not to mention, I talked bad about you."

"It's alright. I've been through that a lot." Maud said calmly.

Pinkie giggled, "See? Now we're friends again."

Trixie turned to Pinkie and apologized, "I'm sorry too, Pinkie. I know how much your sister means to you. I wanted her to leave and you wanted her to stay."

"I guess we were both selfish, thinking about nopony else but ourselves." Pinkie said happily, "But everything is back to normal. And also, we can go home!"

"Not just yet," Blazefist said calmly. Everyone turned to him. He sighed, "There's one thing to do..."

* * *

 _Xuchang Province, Northern Ma..._

Blazefist and his team have arrived at the graveyard. They all came to the small shrine, which has the blazing fire on top of rounded watery symbol. They all stood before a small tombstone, which has Chinese Written - 'Ruby - Beloved Son of Blazefist and Aquastroke'. Blazefist approached and sat down before it.

"Hey kiddo," Blazefist said happily before shed his tears down, "Dad's home. And boy, I've got of stories for you to hear. You'd be surprise."

Pinkie turned to Laxtinct, "So, this is..."

"It's Ruby," Laxtinct said happily before shedding tears, "And for the first time, Blazefist has finally come to see his son. He finally did it. Thanks, Maud."

"I'm happy to help. After all, he and I did share same roles in our lives." Maud commented. Pinkie and Laxtinct turned and looked at her. She smiled, "Being a good older sibling. He and I understand each other a lot."

Starlight smiled, "Definitely. You guys are."  
 _  
END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie  
Ingrid Nilson: Maud Pie  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist  
P.J. Byrne: Laxtinct

 **Minor Casts:**  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie  
Roger Craig Smith: Bladestrike  
Scottie Ray: Shredkiller  
Keith Silverstein: Demon Assassin  
Crispin Freeman: Blazing Insect  
Rosa Salazar: Poisonserpent

 **Cameo:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon


	5. Ep 5: Animals' Sanctuary

**Episode 5: Animals' Sanctuary**

"Oh dear! This isn't good!"

Fluttershy was running in a hurry while having Angel on her wagon. Terrorcreep and Naughty the Bat were following her from behind. They all were heading straight to Dr Fauna's Vet due to Angel got himself an injured foot during his practice for Ponyville Parkour Contest, and Fluttershy doesn't have bunny foot braces to treat his wounds.

"Honestly, Fluttershy..." Terrorcreep grumbled in anger, "Why can't you be firm and assertive with your bunny pet of yours?!" Angel gave the glare at Terrorcreep while Naught snickered amusingly. He groaned in anger before glared at them, which scared them a bit. He spoke, "Cut that out."

Fluttershy sighed, "Terrorcreep, I told you before about being assertive. The last time I used it, it sort of-!"

"Go overboard and out of control?" Terrorcreep asked. Fluttershy looked down in shame. He sighed, "Come on. That was 5 years ago. You already know how to control it, right?"

"True. But I rather not use it, unless it's emergency or fighting with the enemies," Fluttershy gulped fearfully, "Maybe not the fighting part..."

Terrorcreep sighed, "Oh just great..."

Fluttershy and Terrorcreep have arrived at Dr. Fauna's Vet House. As Fluttershy pushed the door, but for some reason, it won't budge. But she tried and tried again to push the door. But again, no avail...

Terrorcreep hummed, "Are you sure she would be here today?"

Fluttershy looked concern and worry as she knocked the door for few times, "Is anypony there?"

"Huh?!" The voice asked in concern. Fluttershy and Terrorcreep looked at the door's peephole, where the eye was looking at them. She asked, "Fluttershy? Terrorcreep? Oh, am I glad to see you!"

"Dr. Fauna, what's going inside?" Terrorcreep asked in concern as he tried to push the door, "By the looks of door, it almost looked like you've got packed or something."

As if it answered his question, Dr. Fauna barely and struggled open the door. It revealed many yet various animals inside the vet, which and surprise the couple.

Dr. Fauna sighed, "You don't know the half of it." She looked at Angel. She approached to the rabbit and said, "Ohhhh. Somebunny hurt his foot. Let's bandage that up so he can get back home." She turned to Fluttershy and Terrorcreep, "I'd like to keep him overnight, but as you can see, my place is just bursting with animals! I don't think I can take in even one more critter right now!"

Fluttershy hissed, "Oh dear..."

* * *

Dr. Fauna managed to move herself and couples inside the vet. Both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep were in shock and surprise of what they were looking at. They both couldn't believe that the vet is filled and packed with lots of many various animals. Some were eating their foods. Others were playing around the vet. A few were minding their own business - sleeping, doing other activities and more.

"You really have your hooves full here." Fluttershy said in concern.

Dr. Fauna sighed as she put some bandages on Angel's foot, "This place is like a zoo! Then again, it's normally like that, but still..." She then screamed in fear, "I can't keep up!"

"No kidding...: Terrorcreep said in agreement before hissed as he patted gently on his Vampire Fruit Bat, "Good thing that I'm not a vet, otherwise I would have lose my temper right now."

Naught the Vampire Bat snickered amusingly while imaging about Terrorcreep being a vet. He then earned his master's angry glare at him, making the bat nervous and scared.

"I just can't believe all these poor little animals are hurt. What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm flummoxed!" Dr. Fauna said in concern as she looked at the animals and their activities especially they're comfortable with vet like it's their home, "Every day, there's more and more animals on my doorstep. Most of them just have minor ailments – hurt wings, stuffy noses, and such. But the trouble is even after they're all healed up, I can't seem to get these comfy critters to leave!"

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy said in concern, "They do seem to have made themselves right at home here."

"I wonder why they chose to flock to my office. It just doesn't make sense." Dr. Faun said in confusion and concern.

Terrorcreep hummed while looking at his girlfriend suspiciously, "Why do I get the feeling this is Fluttershy's handiwork."

"What?!" Fluttershy asked in shock and anger, "I have nothing to do with this. But I did tell everpony about Dr. Fauna is the best vet pony in Equestria." She then noticed Dr. Fauna's scared looks and Terrorcreep's annoying looks. She yelped, "Okay. It does sound like I have something to do with this.

Fluttershy sighed as she looked at Dr. Fauna, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just know animals feel safe and happy under your care."

"Normally, I don't mind if a snake wants to slither in or a raccoon needs a rest," Dr. Fauna said calmly before shown concern and uneasy looks, "but now this place is so full, I have no space to treat any injured animals."

"Just force them out," Terrorcreep said firmly.

Dr. Fauna sighed, "I tried. They're just too... stubborn to listen to me. And of course, I don't want to be too assertive with them. They're sensitive creatures."

Terrorcreep groaned, "Really? Sensitive with these animals?"

Fluttershy hummed thoughtfully, "I'm going to fix for you!" Dr. Fauna and Terrorceep looked surprise. She continued, "I already have the perfect solution that'll make the critters happy and give you more space."

"You're joking," Terrorcreep remarked dryly.

Dr. Fauna sighed, "Whatever plans you have in mind, the sooner you fix it, the better!'

Fluttershy smiled confidently, "I'm on it!"

Terrorcreep sighed while looking at Naughty, "This might end in ugly results especially inviting some troubles..."

"Huh?" Naughty looked and shrugged in confusion and dumbfound.

* * *

Fluttershy has summoned all of her friends to come to her cottage for an important meeting. As they did, they took their seats, at once. Terrorcreep and Shadow Dragon were among them as well. They all began to have some discussion.

"I want to thank you all for rushing right over when I called." Fluttershy thanked calmly and happily, "Dr. Fauna needs my help with a serious problem." They all chatted and wondered in concern about it. She spoke, "Her vet clinic is a bit... maybe, um... overrun with adorable critters in dire need of a safe place to lay their heads, and... they don't have anywhere to go!"

"Oh, that's just awful." Rarity said in concern.

Terrorcreep sighed, "That's hardly an awful..." Fluttershy gave him a glare, making him to ask, "What?"

"The point is that Dr. Fauna did help us a lot, Terrorcreep. You saw it, didn't you?" Applejack asked in annoyance, making Terrorcrep shrugged of not caring. She continued, "Dr. Fauna's always fixin' Winona up when she ain't feelin' too fine, so helpin' her out is A-okay by me."

The rest of Mane Six chatted and agreed to help Dr. Fauna to get more space for her clinic while moving the animals out to their forest.

Fluttershy smiled, "Oh, that's great news! Because it means you'll all be helping me with something special, too. Something that's been a dream of mine for a long time."

Pinkie Pie squealed happily, "Oh, goody! Is your dream to make a bouncy castle shaped like a gigantic bundt cake?"

"Really?" Terrorcreep asked dryly.

"So? What is it, Fluttershy? Spill!" Rainbow demanded impatiently.

Fluttershy smiled, "My dream is to build a real animal sanctuary." Her friends were impressed and amazed by it. She continued, "A beautiful habitat where every animal – whether sick or scared or even just lonely, feathered or furry, scaly or slimy – every critter would be welcome. My sanctuary can be the one place in Equestria they call home 'til they feel ready to take on the world."

Most of her friends were amazed and touched by Fluttershy's dream while Terrorcreep was annoyed about it. They all commented about hers.

"[Twilight] Wow, Fluttershy! I've never heard you speak with such conviction. [Rarity] Oh! That was exquisite! [Rainbow] Pretty awesome. [Shadow Dragon] That's really impressive."

Fluttershy smiled, "Oh, thank you, everypony. You all taught me so much about building my confidence over the years. It's because of your friendship that I finally feel able to make my dream project a reality."

Terrorcreep scoffed while crossed his hooves, "Building an animal sanctuary is the dumbest idea I ever heard."

Everyone gasped in shock, and even Fluttershy is. How could Terrorcreep talk like that to her especially he should know how sensitive she is about the animals?!

Fluttershy shuttered in shock, "T-T-Terrorcreep, h-how could you?! Think of other animals! They need a place to stay."

Terrorcreep scoffed, "Not my concern."

"Terrorcreep!"

"Hey, just force the animals and make sure they go back and stay inside the forest or jungle, and never bother Dr. Fauna again! Be assertive and gave them some tough love! Simple as that!"

"Terrorcreep, I told you before that being assertive is scaring them or even angered them. And not to mention, they're very sensitive creatures!"

"And you'd think I care about these animals, why?!"

Fluttershy groaned in anger before looking at Naughty. She realized what Terrorcreep likes the most. She's gonna use it against him.

"Well, think about the bats," Fluttershy said slyly. Everyone especially Terrorcreep turned and looked oddly at her. She smiled and nodded, "Yes. I know you like the bats. And imagine what happen to the bats if they get healed and get too comfortable with Dr. Fauna's clinic."

Terrorcreep hummed suspiciously, "I don't know. I have a terrible imagination."

Fluttershy smiled before nuzzled his face gently, "Well, if they stay in the clinic for too long, they not only scared the ponies but also animals. And who knows what they can do to those poor bats? Remember what I told you about Applejack's Vampire Fruit Bats Case? That could turn things ugly."

Applejack scoffed, "I'd never forget about that."

"Especially turning Fluttershy into Flutterbat," Pinkie added happily.

Twilight grunted, "Not very the best idea I've come up to solve Applejack's Pest Problem."

Terrorcreep hummed while giving her a suspicious glare while thinking about the offer. He sighed, "Fine. I'm doing this for my bats. Just the bats. They're my priorities, not others. Got it?"

Fluttershy smiled as she gave her boyfriend a hug, "Dully noted." She departed and smiled at him, "I can guarantee you that animal sanctuary is perfect for all of animals, and even the bats."

Terrorcreep nodded, "I hope so..."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Here we go again. Always with the bats..."

Applejack groaned in agreement, "Why does it always have to be bats?!"

"Looks like everyone's agreed about our subject," Fluttershy said in relief before showing her concerned looks, "But I can't build the sanctuary alone. Will you join me?"

Everyone chatted and exclaimed happily about helping Fluttershy to make her dream come true, and even Terrorcreep reluctantly agreed. However, unknown to the heroes, they were being watched and spied by a black eyed bat-like from the front window.

* * *

Inside the dark chamber, Spiritcurse was looking at her dark crystal ball since she was the pony, who has spied on Fluttershy and her friends from the cottage via the spy bat. She hummed thoughtfully before smirked darkly and amusingly.

She then heard some hoofsteps. She turned to her back and found Spiritshadow and Krennic, an aged white unicorn with blue gentle mane combed and short tail worn military suit, his cutie mark is skull with wings, have entered the chamber. They both bowed down to the ground before them.

"My dear sister, what can we do for you?" Spiritshadow asked.

Krennic nodded, "Yes. We live to serve you, my lady."

"Good. This mission is very crucial. There are rumors that Fluttershy may know where the location of Element of Thunder." Spiritcurse said darkly and calmly. She turned to her lieutenants, "And therefore, I want you both interrogated her for it."

"That's interesting. Taking on the weakest link of heroines," Spiritshadow asked amusingly before laughed, "I loved it! I may finally catch the most exquisite essence!"

Krennic nodded, "I assure you, my lady. We will not fail you. The Element of Thunder will be ours."

"Good," Spiritcurse said amusingly, "I also found out that she's building special project of hers. So, join her construction crew..."

* * *

While waiting for their friends' bringing the experts, Fluttershy was setting up her presentation for her 'animals' sanctuary'. Terrorcreep was helping her out while teaching her how to be firm and presentable when presenting her ideas to the experts. She practiced her presentation perfectly for almost five times.

"Okay. Nice work, Fluttershy," Terrorcreep commented before showing his concern looks. He looked at the covered blanket of her 'presentation', "Though I wouldn't give my hopes up yet."

"Why not, Terrorcreep?" Fluttershy asked calmly.

"You can't just show the experts your 'dream board' of pictures and drawings, you have to show and explain them about how to achieve your dream like explanation and detailing the ideas, location, what materials to use for your dream and most important of all - blueprint of how the animals' sanctuary is gonna be look like." Terrorcreep detailed about her presentation, "And don't say the picture can tells everything and it's just nature."

Fluttershy smiled, "That's the idea."

Terrorcreep has his jaws dropped down in shock, "You're kidding me?!"

Suddenly, the door just opened by Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie. And they also brought three experts that could Fluttershy make her dream come true.

"Okay, Fluttershy. Like we promised, we've brought the experts as promised," Applejack said confidently. She turned to a pink Earth Pony with grayscale colored mane and tail worn cowgirl's brown suit and hat, and her cutie mark is a lasso. Orange Earth Pony smiled, "Meet Wrangler! She's a friend of mine from Winona's sheep-herdin' competitions! Heh. She's an expert in animal enclosures."

Wrangler smiled and shook Fluttershy's hoof, "Howdy, missy! I'd be glad to do my best to help you out, partner."

"Say hello to Hard Hat!" Pinkie exclaimed happily as she pushed a dark blue Earth Pony with green spiky mane and short tail worn construction vest and hat. She continued, "He's the best construction pony in Ponyville. He can build anything you could ever, ever, ever want!"

Hard Hat smiled and shook Fluttershy's hoof, "It's nice of meeting you, Fluttershy."

"And this is Dandy Grandeur," Rarity introduced a lighter yellow unicorn with stylish purple mane with white streaks and purple short tail has a small gentle mustache worn dark purple furry coat with a tie-bow. She smiled, "He's the pony Shorty recommended me to hire. He's the premiere interior designer of the Canterlot elite. He helped me when I was setting up my Canterlot boutique."

Dandy smiled and bowed, "I'd be thrilled to work with you."

"I'm glad you all came," Fluttershy said happily. She then looked up and found Krennic worn his white vest with blue tie-bow marching in, along with black parrot with blue flames. She was surprise, "Oh my. And you are?"

"Orson, my dear," Krennic or 'Orson' introduced calmly before gently hoof-shake with Fluttershy. Terrorcreep looked at Krennic suspiciously especially his bird like he knew them from somewhere. He continued, "I'm a manager, architect, developer and designer of building, transports and even making the best land in Equestria."

Krennic's Parrot squawked happily, "Best Land! Best Land! Best Land!"

"Oh, how cute. Polly want a cracker? Want a cracker?" Fluttershy said happily as she held the bird cracker. Krennic's Parrot yelped in concern as he tried to resist. But instead, she put it right into parrot's beak. The parrot shown annoying looks while chewing it. She giggled, "Oh... He likes it."

Krennic smiled, "I heard you need some help. So, I thought I would lend my support and resources to assist you."

"Oh, how nice of you. Thank you," Fluttershy smiled happily, "Please, take your seat."

Her friends led the experts to have a seat. They then brought and gave the sandwiches and cups of tea for them to drink. Everyone turned and faced to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy continued, "Thank you all for coming here. It's wonderful that you all could join me to discuss the Ponyville sanctuary project. My friends have so many nice things to say about each of your talents. This is a big project, so I'm happy to have such experienced ponies working on it with me."

"The honor is mine," Krennic said humbly.

Dandy nodded before looking at Rarity, "Rarity and Master Thinking has impeccable taste in design and friends, so I can't wait to work with you, you know?"

Rarity smiled, "Don't I know that."

Wrangler cheered, "Yee-haw! I'm just lookin' forward to helpin' ya out, ma'am! And the animals."

Hard Hat nodded and asked, "So, uh, Pinkie Pie said you drew up some blueprints?"

"Um, not exactly. It's more of a dream board." Fluttershy said uneasily.

She pulled out the blanket. It revealed an art block, filled with pictures and notes of nature, forest, lake, and animals' various nests and caves, and it even has the drawing draft of animal sanctuary. The experts looked surprise and shock about the drawing board she has made.

Terrorcreep sighed, "I told you not to give your hopes up."

Fluttershy groaned, "Just let me handle it."

"Hmmm, that sure doesn't look like an animal hospital." Krennic said in surprise.

"Well, that's because it's not. It's a sanctuary." Fluttershy explained, A place that is safe but not restrictive. Cozy but natural. A place where the animals can come and go as they please."

The experts looked uneasy and concern while looking at the drawing board. Krennic remained calm and firm, and at the same time, he smiled secretly like he has some plans about it. Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie approached to the experts.

"So, can you build it?" Three Mares asked.

Three experts gave a nervous chuckles while Krennic smiled proudly and firmly.

"Don't worry. I've done this before," Krennic said proudly, "I assure you that we will make your dream come true."

Terrorcreep was still suspicious on them especially the scent he smell from them. He can't figure it out of where he has seen them before.

* * *

Fluttershy, Pinkie and Terrorcreep led Hard Hat and Krennic to the location, where she wanted to build the animal sanctuary - a green landscape filled with grass, flowers, forest and a long flow of river. She then showed the picture of her animal sanctuary. And at the same time, she fed Krennic's parrot with some crackers again.

"I want the sanctuary to have an open floor plan. No walls. More like an enclosure that melts into the trees. With a gate in the back." Fluttershy explained, "That way, the animals can return to the forest right when they feel ready."

"Sneaky! I like it!" Pinkie commented.

"You know, uh, I designed the Ponyville Hospital." Hard Hat said in concern as he approached Fluttershy, "I could do the exact same thing right here. I still have the blueprints. Though it'll take a while to clear all these trees."

Fluttershy shook her head, "But I don't want to clear the trees. I want to use them."

"Are you sure? What you're talking about doesn't really seem like a cohesive structure. Or any structure I'm familiar with."

"Critters don't live the same way ponies do. I know this is unconventional, but that's because we're trying to do something that's never been done before. I really believe it'll work."

While Hard Hat was doubtful and concern, Krennic was surprisingly calm, "It will be done."

"Really?" Everyone but Fluttershy asked in surprise.

Krennic nodded, "Yes. I've built many buildings, shops, military bases and more, and even designed best products and weapons in my life." He turned and looked at the landscape, "But for this, now this is challenge. I will make your dream come true!"

Krennic's Bird squawked happily, "Dream come true! Dream come true!"

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Fluttershy said happily as she shook Krennic's hoof firmly, "Wow, you're really dependable."

"Yeah... Too dependable..." Terrorcreep said suspiciously, "Who are you, Orson?"

"I'm not sure if that is confidence or arrogant." Hard Hat said in concern, "And I don't like it. He scared me now about building the sanctuary."

Pinkie smiled before patted Hard Hat's back, "Aw, don't worry too much. You can handle it."

* * *

Inside Rarity's Carousal Boutique; Fluttershy, Terrorcreep and even Krennic were meeting up with Rarity and Dandy. They were discussing of materials and items to input on sanctuary. She again fed Krennic's parrot some crackers.

"Which one do you like for the window treatments?" Dandy asked as he shown purple silk and brown silk with greenish patterns.

"Ooooh! Loving the print on those!" Rarity commented.

"Um, not to be rude, but there must be some mistake." Fluttershy said in concern, "We have no need for curtains at the sanctuary."

Dandy hummed, "And whyever not?"

Fluttershy shown her drawing board, "Everything is gonna look natural in the animal habitats, not like it was made for ponies."

"All those shades of brown and green?" Dandy asked before chuckled a bit, "But... they're so... drab, you know?"

"Drab? You're calling the colors of beautiful trees drab?" Fluttershy demanded in shock.

"Exactly!" Dandy said proudly as he levitated two silks up, "The natural look is not in right now. This is better. Trust me."

Terrorcreep shook his head, "What an idiot." Dandy glared at him. He explained, "Trust me. Fluttershy won't approve of this because she knows the animals and nature too well."

"Exactly," Fluttershy said in agreement, "I know the animals would be happiest with dirt brown pillows and leaf green accents."

Dandy hummed in concern, "I-I don't know..."

"It can be done," Krennic said amusingly. Everyone looked at him. He smiled, "After all, we all must do what client wants. She knows the best."

Rarity hummed, "Orson does made a point."

Fluttershy smiled, "Thank you."

"And you don't mind getting dirty?" Terrorcreep asked suspiciously.

Krennic smiled proudly, "No, I don't mind. I've dealt and worked with this kind of working progress for countless times. This won't be any different."

"That was brave for a gentlepony like him," Dandy commented before hissed, "I even couldn't do it."

Rarity nodded, "I agreed."

* * *

Fluttershy, Terrorcreep and Krennic headed off to Applejack's Sweet Apple Acres. Wrangle brought various cages and even baskets-like house. This has made Fluttershy very uncomfortable and concern about them. She fed the parrot some crackers again.

Wrangle finished her explanation, "And right there, we got your standard sheep-travelin' cage. Fits two critters, dependin' on size."

Fluttershy looked uneasy and concern while looking at cages. Terrorcreep turned and looked at Wrangle, "Do you have something else that doesn't involved of cages?"

"Well, not really?" Wrangle shrugged, "Why?

Applejack gasped in realization, "I forgot! Fluttershy's worried about her critters. They get traumatized and scared."

Fluttershy nodded, "Exactly! Ooh!" She approached and held a basket-like with a hole, "This is the perfect base for a little nest. I'll take a bunch of these and anything else the animals can burrow into."

Wrangler hummed in concern, "You sure you don't want somethin' more secure for the critters? You wouldn't want a bunny wanderin' into the wrong cave, would ya?"

"No! No cages." Fluttershy said firmly, "I want to give the animals the freedom to come and go. It's the only way they'll feel comfortable."

Wrangle looked uncertain and concern, "I don't know about this."

"Well, she's the boss," Krennic said firmly before he approached to Fluttershy, "Rest assure, Fluttershy. We will make your dream come, no matter what."

"Seriously, is he always so optimistic?" Wrangle asked curiously.

Applejack shrugged, "To be honest, I have no idea..."

Terrorcreep hummed suspiciously, "Yeah, I do. And I think I know who you really are, Orson..."

* * *

 _During Three Days..._

Hard Hot and his construction crew began their working and construction on Fluttershy's animal sanctuary. Dandy struggled of putting and planted plants, grasses and mud on the area, despite hating to work on nature land. Wrangle was putting some pillows and any animals' nesting grounds for them to feel relax and comfortable.

Fluttershy often came and checked on the team's working progress on her animal sanctuary. At the same time, she also fed Krennic's parrot again. This irritated and annoyed it a lot. Terrorcreep is also keeping an eye on Krennic and his parrot when they're whispering and talking with the experts about what to do with sanctuary. He also noticed something amiss in animal's sanctuary. He doesn't like it.

Both Krennic and his black parrot entered the camp. Black parrot squawked angrily as he transformed back into Spirishadow. The shadowy ghoul muttered and complained angrily.

"I hate being a bird especially a stupid parrot!" Spiritshadow exclaimed in anger, "I mean seriously! That stupid shy pony tried to feed me some stupid crackers! I hate bird crackers! Yuck! I hate them!"

Krennic groaned in anger, "Be quiet, fool!" Using his Crystal Ball, he communicated with Spiritcurse. He spoke, "All goes according to our plans, my lady."

Spiricurse smiled, "Excellent. Contact me, once you get what we're looking for."

Krennic smiled, "Understood. She will answer us of what we're looking for."

* * *

On third day's evening, Fluttershy has returned to her cottage after her inspection on animal's sanctuary. Terrorcreep also followed her back home as well.

"Fluttershy, we need to talk," Terrorcreep said firmly. Fluttershy turned and looked at him. He spoke, "It's about Krennic."

"What's wrong? Did he do something bad? Is something wrong with the sanctuary?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Not just that. I don't trust him. Not one bit."

"Seriously?! Why? He seems a nice pony."

"I highly doubt Orson actually did it out of goodness and generous, or even care about animals. He's up to something. I can smell it.""

"Come on, Terrorcreep. Krennic did very good job of building Sanctuary. And I can't wait to see how it turns out to be."

"Trust me, Fluttershy. I've seen him somewhere before. And whatever he's doing, it's not gonna be an animal sanctuary. It's gonna be worse."

"Terrorcreep, I think you're overreacting for nothing. By tomorrow morning, you're gonna be shocked and surprised that my dream is coming true!" Fluttershy said calmly before yawned loudly. She headed off, "And besides, let's get some sleep. I'm beat."

Terrorcreep hissed as he held Fluttershy's hoof, "No, Fluttershy! You can't do this!"

Fluttershy was in shock and confuse. The animals especially Angel and Naughty are worried of what's going to happen next. She turned and looked at Terrorcreep. And just before she could ask, she became angry as she suspect on his attitude.

"I shouldn't have known," Fluttershy snarled in anger, confusing Terrorcreep. She snapped, "You'd never want to help make my dream come true!" He was in shock. She continued before glared at him, "I should have known. You really are selfish boyfriend I ever had! All you ever care is your stupid bats than other animals!"

Terrorcreep groaned, "Fluttershy, I'm telling you-!"

Fluttershy interrupted angrily, "Stop! I don't want to hear it! I know you love bats. I understand, but what I want is you understand me! I'm still going to do it!"

"Fluttershy, it's not you or animal sanctuary that I'm worried. It's Krennic. And trust me, I sense something amiss among him! You can't trust him!"

"Terrorcreep, I usually listen to you for advice and strategy. But this time, I'm not going to listen. Just go home now."

Terrorcreep was in shock and upset, " If you do this, you're gonna get yourself into troubles!"

Fluttershy shouted in anger and assertive, "Go home now, Terrorcreep! I don't want to see you again!"

Terrorcreep groaned in anger, "FINE! BITCH!"

Fluttershy gasped in shock. Terrorcreep turned and slammed the door hard, making most of plates, pots and flower pots shaken, crashed and smashed to the ground hard. Naughty quickly escaped before he get himself into some troubles. Her animal friends especially Angel yelped in concern. She groaned and screamed in anger but softly.

Fluttershy screamed softly, "STUPID VAMPIRE PONY! I HATE YOU!"

"You scream is weak, Bitch!" Terrorcreep shouted angrily.

Fluttershy grunted angrily, "Stupid bat."

* * *

On the next day, Fluttershy came and arrived at her new animal sanctuary, where she found it amazingly beautiful and real. It almost looked exactly like her drawing board. She climbed down the hill and approached to Krennic and his crew, who looked unusually nervous and worried than before.

"Oh my, this is what I wanted," Fluttershy commented happily. She turned and looked at Krennic, "Thank you so much, Mr. Orson."

Krennic smile and bowed, "The honor is ours." He turned to three experts and the crew, "You may go." And just before Fluttershy could ask, three experts quickly headed off at once. While she was confuse and concern, he spoke, "Well, you know them, they can't stand on nature like you and me."

Fluttershy sighed, "Can't say that I blame them much." She smiled, "Either way, I appreciate your help, Orson. Dr. Fauna will be bringing the animals."

Suddenly, Fluttershy heard some animals' loud noise. She, Krennic and even his parrot pet turned their back and found Dr. Fauna bringing and leading the army of animals to the sanctuary.

"Hello! Oh, the animals have been so excited for the sanctuary, they couldn't wait any longer!" Dr. Fauna said happily before laughed, "Can we take a look inside?"

Fluttershy smiled, "You may, Dr. Fauna."

Dr. Fauna signaled the animals to head out and check out. They all went to various location to check out and have fun at their newly sanctuary. Dr. Fauna approached to Fluttershy. Krennic turned and looked at his parrot. His bird nodded and smirked happily.

"Oh my. This is the best sanctuary I ever seen," Dr. Fauna commented happily.

"It is," Fluttershy said happily, "Thank you, Mr. Orson."

"The honor is mine, Fluttershy," Krennic said happily before looked at his parrot, "Polly want a cracker?"

Fluttershy giggled happily. As she was about to give the cracker to Krennic's parrot, its face suddenly turned into horrific demonic looks to screech in anger. It scared Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna off. The parrot transformed into Spiritshadow. He grabbed and thrown her to the cage, which emerged from the ground.

Dr. Fauna yelped in concern before accidentally bumped on Krennic, who grabbed and thrown her straight into the Fluttershy's cage. He turned and faced at the animals. He took a remote control as he pushed a red button on it. The animal sanctuary faded away at once like an illusion. They all revealed large various mechanical cages, which immediately grabbed and trapped all of them inside at once. The animals screeched and screamed, and even panicked in fear and worry.

"W-What's going on?!" Fluttershy asked in concern, "Why are you doing this, Orson?! Let the animals go! You can't caged them!"

"My name is not Orson," Krennic said firmly, shocked Fluttershy. He continued, "I am Krennic - Spiritcurse's second-in-command. And I don't give a damn of how important the animals are to you."

"And I'm Spirishadow!" Spiritshadow hissed before thrust the crackers into Fluttershy's mouth, "And this Polly hate crackers! Eat them, bitch!"

Fluttershy coughed and spitted the crackers out, "W-What do you want from me?!"

Krennic gave his glare at Fluttershy, "Tell me. Where is the Element of Thunder?"

Spiritshadow chuckled evilly," Because if you don't, the animals are going to lose more than just a home..."

Fluttershy gulped, "Please... Don't..."

Dr. Fauna hissed, "Oh dear. Somepony help..."

Unknown to anyone, Angel spotted everything from the top. He screeched and panicked in fear as he quickly paddled the wagon to find and get some help.

* * *

Somewhere deep inside of Sweet Apple Acre's Vampire Fruit Bat Orchard, Terrorcreep was hanging upside down due to his tail attached and held tight on the tree's branch. He was hanging out with other bats including Naughty. He was still angry and upset with Fluttershy for being stubborn and ignorance to his warning.

"I swear Fluttershy's going to get herself killed. All this because of the animals." Terrorcreep complained angrily before huffed, "If she's going through it, then I'm done. I'm not going to help her again..."

Naughty gave his annoying and angry looks at Terrorcreep, who was annoyed, "Don't give me that look, Naughty! I'm not doing this!" Naughty screeched angrily at him. He groaned, "It's not my fault that she doesn't listen to me. Her kindness and compassion always gets her into trouble especially if it's animals. She's such a bitch!"

However, Naughty remained firm and angry as he gave the glare at Terrorcreep. It then screeched and gestured about him and Fluttershy are always be together and loved, despite the argument they have. He was annoyed and angry about thinking of it before showing concern and upset.

Terrorcreep sighed, "You're right. I still love her. Her kindness always makes me soft. I'd better check on her, and apologize to her. Maybe I'm just a selfish pony, who cares about the bats."

Naughty smiled happily. As Terrorcreep and Naughty landed on the ground, they heard some noise. They looked up and found Angel entered and arrived at the orchard. Angel make some noise and gestures about Fluttershy's in grave danger, which concern and worried him a lot.

"Oh no... Fluttershy!" Terrorcreep said in concern.

* * *

Using his ghoulish claws and dark magic; Spiritshadow was torturing and interrogating Fluttershy by slapping, punching, kicking, whipping and even electrocuting her a lot. She was badly injured and bleeding from her nose, head, shoulders and hooves. Krennic stood there and watched darkly at her as he was waiting for the answers about the Element of Thunder.

And at the same time, their Orc Soldiers and Werewolf Scouts were guarding the animal prisoners and even Dr. Fauna. The vet couldn't stand on watching Fluttershy getting tortured and interrogated by the enemies.

Dr. Fauna hissed, "Stop! Stop it! Leave Fluttershy alone!"

"QUIET!" Spiritshadow screeched angrily at Dr. Fauna and the animals yelped in fear. They all got silenced at once. He turned and glared at weakened Fluttershy, "Have enough? Or does Polly wants some crackers?!"

"Does he?" Fluttershy asked slyly, surprising Spiritshadow. She giggled a bit, "After all, you do enjoy being a parrot and loved eating the crackers."

"What was that?!"

"You heard me, Mr. Parrot. You enjoyed being it especially your high-pitched voice is perfect fit for a parrot!"

"You dare mock me?!"

"I dare! Your voice is so hilarious. It makes me wanna laugh! What a funny voice!"

Fluttershy laughed happily and wildly. This had made Spiritshadow snarled in anger as he was about to attack her. He was held back by Krennic. He approached and gave a glare at her.

"We're trying to be nice with you again, Fluttershy," Krennic said dryly and darkly, "Tell me. Where did you hide the Element of Thunder?!"

Fluttershy groaned in pain, "I told you before. I don't know." She grunted again, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you!"

Krennic sighed, "Of course, you wouldn't. I'm trying to make things easy for you, my dear. But since you refused to cooperate," He said darkly before cleared his throat, making both Orc Soldiers and Werewolf Scouts armed with their weapons. He continued, "You'll let them to die now."

Fluttershy gasped, "No! Don't! Leave them alone! Please! Wait!" Krennic turned and glared at her. She hissed, "The chosen one will be chosen by the Destiny Tablet to solve the riddle and the Elemental Elements will appear on the location you're supposed to go. It also got helped by the Cutie Map."

"Hmm... Interesting. Your courage and compassion are admirable," Krennic said darkly, "But pity it only lead you to downfall. Guards, execute the prisoners! And tear them to pieces! So, we can feed their meat for our soldiers!"

Spiritshadow smirked as he turned to his soldiers, "With pleasure! Go and slaughter them now!"

Fluttershy gasped, "Nooooooooooooooo!"

The Orc Soldiers and Werewolf Scouts armed and readied to slaughter the panicked and scared animals. And just before the slaughtering could begin, ponies and animals heard some screeching and hissing noises. They all noticed bats, fruit bats and even vampire fruit bats have come and landed on some cages and trees' branches. They were hissing and screeching while glaring at their prays.

Spiritshadow gulped, "Bats... I don't like this."

"Strange..." Dr. Fauna said in surprise, "I didn't know it's bat seasons."

"That's because it isn't!" The firm yet proud and determined voice shouted. Everyone looked up and found Terrorcreep was on midair. He screeched in anger, "Grizzling Wings! Fly, my pretties! Fly!"

Various bats hissed and screeched loudly and wildly as they all flew down and charged at Krennic's forces. They all clawed, scratched and bite them very hard and fierce. Krennic's Force struggled to fight back as well as they all screamed and panicked in fear, though they managed to wound and kill the bats. And at the same time, they also rescued the animals. They all joined and attacked the enemies as well.

Terrorcreep joined the battlefield. Coming to the cage, he swung his twin axes in breaking it. He rescued Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna. He gave his girlfriend a relief hug, making her surprise yet relief to hug him back. Both nodded as they turned and fought the enemies while covering each others' backs. Dr. Fauna used the club to whack and knock Orc Soldiers and Werewolf Scouts from hurting and killing animals.

One-by-one, Orc Soldiers and Werewolf Scouts were injured, defeated and killed by the attacks. Spiritshadow screamed and panicked in fear as he threw his skulls to summon the warriors to fight the bats and protected him from danger. Krennic used his blaster to fire and drove them away. However, the bats continued swarming and attacking Krennic's Forces.

While Krennic's Forces struggled, Terrorcreep and Fluttershy appeared behind them. Terrorcreep swung his Crimson Lightning in striking down and injuring Spiritshadow. Fluttershy used Animal Ruby - elephant's strength and lion's prowess - knocking Krennic to the ground. The couples also defeated and killed the soldiers.

Krennic's Forces were defeated and have lost the battlefield. Both Krennic and Spiritshadow groaned and struggled painfully to get up. They looked up and faced both couples and the animals, glaring at them with their angry and determined eyes. Fluttershy gave her enemies 'The Stare', which shocked and scared them both.

"Leave this place and never return!" Fluttershy shouted in anger, "Now, go away!"

Spiritshadow screamed in fear while Krennic remained firm and calm. The ghoul quickly summoned the portal and escaped at once before he gets himself killed. Krennic grunted in pain while holding his wounded shoulder tight and hard.

"We will return. Mark our words!" Krennic snarled in anger, "The Elemental Elements will be ours!"

Krennic turned and escaped to the portal at once. After seeing Krennic's Forces were defeated, both animals and bats cheered wildly and happily, and even Dr. Fauna joined in. Terrorcreep and Fluttershy looked at each other as they shown both sad and regret looks.

And just before Terrorcreep could say anything, Fluttershy hugged him and said, "I'm sorry, Terrorcrep for everything!"

Terrorcreep sighed as he hugged her back, "I'm sorry too, Fluttershy. I am..."

Fluttershy smiled and nodded happily. As she turned and looked at the animal's sanctuary, she found it a big mess - the lake and river are tainted with dirt and blood, trees got cut down, plants and flowers were mashed and smashed. The animals were badly injured and wounded. The bats were helping and treating their wounds. Her animal sanctuary is ruined and destroyed. She was in pain and shocked to see it.

Terrorcreep approached and patted her on her back, "I'm sorry, Fluttershy."

"No... I'm the one who should be sorry. This didn't go at all like I had imagined." Fluttershy said in shame and guilt. She sighed as she looked at the animals, "I thought I'd have a beautiful sanctuary for you all to stay in by now. But I put my trust in the wrong ponies."

"It's okay, Fluttershy," Terrorcreep said in comfort, "You did your best."

Dr. Fauna nodded, "And besides, we got the clinic for the animals to stay. It'll be a bit, uh... tight." She cleared her throat, "But with your help, we'll have these patients back on their paws in no time, even without a sanctuary."

Terrorcreep nodded, "Guess that's the only option now..."

Angered and upset about everything has gone wrong, Fluttershy shouted at once, "NO!"

Everyone was in shock and surprise. They turned nad looked at her.

"I won't give up! These animals need me! And I'm gonna solve this once and for all!" Fluttershy exclaimed firmly. She turned and looked at sloth climbing on her back hoof. She smiled, "If this little lady can crawl all the way here from Western Equestria, I can find a way to build her a safe place to rest!"

Touched and inspired by Fluttershy's speech, the animals cheered wildly and happily. Dr. Fauna laughed happily. Terrorcreep smiled happily.

"Very impressive, Fluttershy. I guess friendship really does make you strong..." Terrorcreep complimented.

Fluttershy smiled and blushed, "It sure does..."

* * *

On the next day, Fluttershy gathered and summoned all of her friends to her cottage. She told them about what has happened to her project especially being tricked and interrogated by Krennic and Spiritshadow about finding the Element of Thunder. Her friends were in shock and concern as they wished that they have been there for her. But nevertheless, they're glad that she's safe from danger.

"Damn it..." Shadow Dragon said in concern, "Looks like we need to update the security."

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. They'll be back for Destiny Tablet to find and get the Elemental Elements, but for now we need to help Fluttershy."

"So, they're not coming back to help me?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Yeah. After what Krennic and Spiritshadow did to him and his crew," Pinkie said in upset, "who would've guessed that Hard Hat gone and quit on us?! All because of those bad guys!"

Rarity hummed in concern, "I never would've invited Dandy to help if I thought he'd act in such a manner. He complained whole day about mud and dirt especially dealing with Dark Mystic Ponies. He'd never wanted to be part of nature again." She scoffed, "Shorty, I'm gonna kill you for forgetting to tell me about his behavior!"

Applejack sighed, "And Wrangler said that she's done helping you on animal sanctuary. I'm sorry, Fluttershy."

"It's okay. You were all just trying to help." Fluttershy said calmly, "Despite what has happen, I'm going to try again. I'm going to rebuild the sanctuary and do it my way this time."

Terrorcreep nodded, "All of us are going to help you, this time."

Her friends cheered happily and wildly that they all agreed to help her out. And this time, they're gonna build exactly what she wanted for her animal sanctuary.

"So, what's the plan?" Rainbow asked curiously.

Fluttershy said calmly, "To get things back on track, I called in a favor from two old friends. They'll be here any minute."

"Who will that be?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Terrorcreep smiled, "You'd be surprise. These ponies put the animals first. Plus there's nopony better at building and nature."

 ** _KNOCKED!_** Terrorcreep approached and opened the door. Before him is none other than Princess Leaf and Big Daddy McColt, whom surprised Twilight, Rainbow and Shadow Dragon. And the group of Peace Nature Guardians were standing behind them.

Big Daddy McColt laughed happily, "I heard somepony needs construction help fer them critters!"

Princess Leaf bowed, "I am honored to be here to assist and restore the nature."

"Big Daddy McColt!" Twilight greeted her friend. She gave him a hug. She turned to her friends, "We met each other back when the map called me and Fluttershy to the Smokey Mountains! And of course, our boys were there too."

"And don't forget about Princess Leaf and her Peace Nature Guardians!" Rainbow exclaimed happily as she gave Princess Leaf a hoof-bump, "Fluttershy and I met her at Elvish Forestland when we're on the Friendship Problem."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "They definitely know their stuff when it comes to buildings and caring for animals."

"That's the plan," Terrorcreep commented.

"Well, shucks. Let's not stand around talkin' about it. Let's build us a sanctuary!" Big Daddy McColt exclaimed wildly.

Princess Leaf nodded, "Indeed. We've got work to do now!"

Ponies cheered wildly and happily. They all can't wait to start building the sanctuary for animals, and even making Fluttershy's dream come true.

* * *

Gathered and met up at the hill, Fluttershy's team were in shock and concern of what they were looking at. The green landscape is a big mess. Nevertheless, they still can clean the mess and make her dream come true. It's not just them, more ponies came and help them - Starlight, Sunset, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Big Mac, Dragon Strike Force, Team Fighters and Shadow Six also joined the project as well.

By following Fluttershy's dream board, she and her team all began cleaning green landscape's mess and constructing the animal sanctuary. Big Daddy McColt led the team on constructing animal sanctuary while Princess Leaf is in-charge of cleaning the mess and planting plants for the project as well.

Using his full strength, Big Mac dragged and held the wooden pillars up for Rainbow to stomp and hammer to the ground. Twilight, Starlight and Shadow Dragon were pouring the water on the lake and river while Spike was measuring on it. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Lance, Shiroi and Cutie Mark Crusaders set and building animals' nesting places and houses, garden, playground, swimming pools, clubhouses and more. The rest of the teams also helped cleaning and clearing the messes, and also helped their friends with their projects.

Took the teams of working and completing the project for three days, the animals' sanctuary is complete and done. Everyone is looking at it. It looks exactly like what Fluttershy has imagined. And she couldn't be happier and proud that her dream has finally come true. Everything is alright now...

* * *

On the next day, Fluttershy and Terrorcreep led and guide Dr. Fauna to the sanctuary. The veterinarian has her eyes closed while guided by the vampire pony. Three of them stopped at once as they have reached their destination.

"Okay, you can open your eyes!" Fluttershy ordered. Dr. Fauna opened her eyes. She gasped in shock and surprise of looking at the animals' sanctuary. She introduced, "Welcome to Sweet Feather Sanctuary, a safe and cozy retreat for everycreature!"

After seeing what the animals were doing in their new comfort zone and home, Dr. Fauna couldn't help but gasped and smiled happily to see it.

"Oh, Fluttershy! This is amazing!" Dr. Fauna remarked happily.

"Now you should have plenty of room at the clinic. Because once you've treated them, they can recover here! With my help, of course." Fluttershy said happily.

"It's so hard to believe..." Terrorcreep said calmly. Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna turned and looked at him. He continued, "Who would have thought that my girlfriend became so brave and bold to stand and make dream come true? Everyone thinks it's impossible to achieve it."

"That maybe so," Fluttershy smiled, "We all move at our own pace. Sometimes, all we need to do is believe in our dreams. And when we finally reach our goal, we'll know that it was worth what it took to get there, because the view will be even better than you imagined!"

Terrorcreep smiled as he nuzzled his girlfriend's cheek, "I guess you're right. Like I said before, you're truly courageous and strong pony, Fluttershy."

"Ooh," Fluttershy said in surprise as she gave her boyfriend a passionate kiss, "I really love you, Terrorcreep. I just wish we could marry at once."

While kissing his girlfriend, Terrorcreep has his left eye looked at his left pocket. He could see a golden ring inside it. He smiled, "Yeah. Me too, Fluttershy... Me too..."

* * *

Krennic and Spiritshadow returned to their mistress. They all reported to her about the latest report they have, despite the failures they have suffered. Instead of angry and upset, Spiritcurse smiled amusingly and happily that she's in good mood.

"So, that's how they do it?" Spiritcruse asked amusingly before laughed, "Interesting. The Destiny Tablet is not only help them to find the Elemental Elements, but it also can help them to predict and prepare for the future. We need it for the Demon God's return..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
Nicole Oliver: Dr. Fauna  
Ben Mendelsohn: Krennic  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Spiritshadow

 **Minor Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Mackenzie Gray: Dandy Grandeur  
Mark Gibbon: Hard Hat  
Kazumi Evans: Wrangler

 **Cameo:**  
Susan Silo: Spiritcurse  
Peter Kelamis: Big Daddy McColt  
Molly C Quin: Princess Leaf


	6. Ep 6: A Family Matters

**Author's Notes:**  
This episode is set during **_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 7 Episode 6: Forever Filly_** , and since it's just about Rarity and Sweetie Belle trying to hang out and bonding together as sisters, and I have no idea how to adapt it with Mystic Ponies and which villains to use. So, I decide to create new episode during that event.

* * *

 **Episode 6: A Family Matters**

At the Castle of Friendship's Library; Twilight was looking through some Equestrian and Mystic books, scriptures and ancient tablets. She wasn't alone. Shadow Dragon, Tao, Dragon Kick and Mighty Heart were there to assist her. They were studying and researching on the Destiny Tablet, which was the only item that helped them to search and get the rest of Elemental Elements. And so far, they have Fire and Earth with them, and only six more to find.

Twilight looked closely at the Destiny Tablet while giving some thoughts about what it does do. She groaned before slammed her head on the ground hard.

"Wow, take it easy, Twi! No need to take out your anger over a stone," Shadow Dragon joked as he approached and patted Twilight gently. She turned and looked at hum. He smiled, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out. I know it."

Though was uncertain and concern about finding answers, Twilight smiled in relief, "Thanks, Shadow."

 ** _WHACK!_** Shadow Dragon and Twilight yelped in pain as they felt pain on their heads. They turned and glared at Tao, who is responsible to whacking their heads while the rest of them were ignoring the event and focused on their researches. The last thing they want is an angry old pony's slapping on their heads.

"Less talking, more research!" Tao scolded firmly, "These books aren't going to do research all by themselves, you know! And I'm tooo old to handle it!"

"We get it, dad," Shadow Dragon said in bit of anger while rubbing his head, "Seriously, you don't have to hit my head hard."

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. Doing research takes a lot of time to understand and solve the problem." She hissed while looking at Destiny Tablet, "I wish there's a way to understand and use it, so we can find and get the Elemental Elements in time."

"Like I said, less talking, more research!" Tao exclaimed impatiently.

Dragon Kick sighed, "Uncle, please. Calm down. We're doing our best."

Mighty Heart nodded, "And we will find a way to use it and get them as well, sensei."

Tao huffed in annoyance, "Fine. Let's get back to work. Talking is waste of time like now!" He took the giant book as he began reading and studying it, "We must locate the Elemental Elements before the forces of evil get and used them for their plans!"

Everyone sighed in annoyance yet amusing. Tao is always worried a lot. However, they're relieved that he's helping them much. Shadow Dragon came and assisted his family on their research. Spike came and entered the scene as he brought the tray of snacks and tea for the group to eat and drink.

As for Twilight, she decided to take a break from research. She approached to bookshelf, where she came across to a photo album called 'Nyx's Album'. She couldn't help but wanted to take a look on it.

As she opened it, Twilight looked through the photos - Nyx going to her first day of school, becoming the a Cutie Mark Crusader, playing 'Nightmare Moon' for the act, being a heroine with several 'thank you' cards and and picture of herself and her family. She giggled happily as she was happy to be reminded by her time with Nyx.

"Ooh... I remember this. It feels like yesterday." Twilight giggled happily while looking at Nyx and Spike playing with PeeWee. She smiled, "I wonder when was the last time we have that fun." As Twilight was thinking, she gasped in concern, "Oh no... Nyx... I didn't actually... I didn't..."

Spike approached as he was about to give the daffodil sandwich. But he stopped upon looking at Twilight's crying tearfully while looking at the photo album. He became worried and uneasy about it.

"Twilight? Are you crying?" Spike asked in concern.

Heard of what Spike has said, Shadow Dragon turned and approached Twilight, "Hey, are you alright?"

Twilight sighed in defeat before wiping her tears, "No... I'm not..." Shadow Dragon looked at her. She continued, "I... I was so selfish and stupid."

"What do you mean, Twi?" Spike asked in concern.

"I spent too much time on my princess's duty, studies on magic and even teaching Starlight and Sunset about magic and friendship lessons. But never have the time for Nyx." Twilight explained, shocked Spike and Shadow Dragon. She continued, "I'm such a terrible mother."

"Come on, Twilight. That's ridiculous!" Spike protested.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. You did your best to raise Nyx. And look at her, she's becoming a wonderful filly, just like you."

"I guess so..." Twilight said in concern before she gave some thoughts, "Maybe I should do it." This surprised her friends and family. She continued, "I'm going to spend my time with Nyx. At least, this makes up for not being there with her."

"Aieyah!" Tao shouted in anger, "Twilight, this is not the time for you to fooling around! Spending with Nyx can wait, but research cannot! This is not the time of fooling around! We cannot let the forces of evil win!"

Twilight was upset to hear, Dragon Kick gave the glare at Tao, "Uncle, please! Don't be harsh and angry with her."

Mighty nodded his head in agreement, "Twilight just want to spend her time with Nyx."

Tao groaned in annoyance while crossed his hooves as he refused to let Twilight off because of the mission they must fulfilled. Shadow Dragon sighed and approached to his father.

"Dad, come on," Shadow Dragon pleaded calmly, "Let Twilight be with Nyx. If it were you, you would have wanted to spend some quality time with your son, wouldn't you?"

Spike nodded in agreement, "Shadow Dragon got the point about it." He then showed the picture of Nyx and her puppy dog eyes, which make Tao uneasy and concern. He slyly said, "Come on. You can't say 'no' to that face. Nopony can."

Unable to resist the Nyx's puppy dog eyes, Tao groaned before screamed, "Alright! Alright! Alright! You can go now! Stop seeing showing me that picture!"

Twilight smiled as she gave Tao a hug, "Thank you, Mr. Tao.

"Just go before I change my mind," Tao said in annoyance. Twilight departed from hugging him. He continued, "One more thing - make sure

Twilight nodded as she turned and gave a kiss on both Shadow Dragon's and Spike's cheeks, "Thank you both so much. I owe you both."

"Oh... It's nothing," Spike said happily.

Shadow Dragon gave Twilight a hug, "Anything for you, Twi. Now go and enjoy your time with Nyx."

Twilight nodded as she headed off and left the library. Tao and his team returned to their researches on Destiny Tablet. Spike also helped them.

Shadow Dragon remained still as he was looking at the library's entrance. He has some thoughts of what Twilight has said about her didn't spend much time with Nyx. He was thinking about his biological son - Lance Justicestrike, whom he hasn't spent much lately either. He became concern and ashamed about it.

"Lance..." Shadow Dragon muttered in concern.

* * *

Within the Black Forest, most of Demon Successors were minding their own business especially still recruiting and building their military army and resources for their next battle and invasion on Equestria. Drago and Mei Kai were making love in their own tent. Quake and Voltscar were sparring and training with each other, and even their own army. Song Wing and Gusty were doing their research that help them freed their parents from Netherworld Realm.

Dark Xing was inside her camp. She bowed to the ground as she was facing and speaking to her father. Tso Lan looked very angry and disappointed due to her older daughter has been failing him and unable to achieve anything since she and her cousins' arrived to Equestia.

 _"I'm beginning to question of your ability, Da Xing."_ Tso Lan said dryly and darkly, _"And I can't say how disappointed and angry at you lately."_

"Father, I'm doing my best to accomplish our goal." Dark Xing said in concern and feared, "I just need-!"

Tso Lan snapped in anger, _"What you need is motivation and reminder that I DON'T TOLERATE FAILURES! You are the disgrace to me and our family, Dark Xing!"_

Dark Xing hissed in anger, "Father..."

 _"And truthfully, Xiao Yue has proven herself worthy and better than you. She's indeed a worthy successor to me. Perhaps, you are the mistake, my daughter..."_

"Xiao Yue..."

 _"Now, get out of my sight, Da Xing,"_ Tso Lan said darkly at Dark Xing, _"Don't contact me again..."_

With the communication portal to Tso Lan got cut off, Dark Xing screamed and roared in anger as she has hated Black Yue so much for earning her father's respect and love, even though she's no longer with them. She fired her Dark Magic in destroying her personal items, books, artifacts and even her portrait of her and her family. She has destroyed her own main camp, causing it to tear and fell to the ground. She then screamed in anger.

Avalanche looked confuse and surprise during eating some slugs. He turned and looked in confusion at Dark Xing. He sucked it into his mouth. She was still angry and rage at Nyx. She panted heavily as she calmed herself down from unleashing her rage and anger.

"Uh..." Avalanche asked in confusion.

"Come with me," Dark Xing ordered darkly, scared and concerned Avalanche. She levitated and headed straight to Ponyville Town. She continued in dark tone, "And this time, I will accomplish my mission and take revenge on Xiao Yue..."

Avalanche gulped, "Uh oh... Bad feeling about this..."

* * *

Six Cutie Mark Crusaders have returned to their clubhouse from solving their latest client's cutie mark problem. They all chatted and discussed happily about their success since three original members have gained their cutie marks.

Jade sighed in relief, "Not a bad way to start a day."

"Not a bad way at all!" Apple Bloom agreed, "Helpin' ponies is just about my favorite thing to do."

"Another satisfied client!" Nyx said happily as she levitated and placed the picture frame on the walls. She smiled while looking at the walls, filled with many picture frames of their adventures, hanging out for fun and their clients for solving their cutie marks. She sighed, "Wow. We really got our works cut out."

"We sure do," Sweetie Belle said in agreement as she levitated the paperclip. She looked at it, "And the next client is Zipporwhill."

"So, what's her problem?" Alyson asked happily while blindly looking at the window. Everyone looked shock and confuse. She sighed, "I'm still blind, girls. I only use my magic sense when I'm walking or dealing with some problems."

Scootaloo laughed uneasily as she helped and turned Alyson to others, "Sorry. I'm not use of hanging around with blind girl. No offense, Aly."

Alyson sighed, "None taken."

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Anyhow. She needs help reconnecting with her cutie mark – three puppy paw prints."

"When is she swinging by?" Scootaloo asked curiosuly.

Sweetie Belle smiled as she approached to the door, "Right about now."

Using her magic, Sweetie Belle opened the door. But instead of Zipporwhill, Twilight stood before them. And also, the purple Alicorn was surprise yet she smiled happily.

"Oh, thanks for letting me in, Sweetie Belle," Twilight thanked happily.

"Yeah. That's really Zippowhill," Jade teased amusingly.

Sweetie Belle groaned, "Shut up. I thought for sure she was there..."

"Mum?" Nyx asked in surprise and shock, "W-What are you doing here?"

Twilight gave Nyx a passionate hug. She exclaimed happily and excitedly, "Why I came here to see my little angel! I wanna see how she's doing with her friends and crusading for both adventure and cutie marks activities. And also hope that she's not in big troubles or get hurt herself again." She giggled as she departed from it, "After all, I'm your mother. I tended to be worrisome."

Her friends giggled a bit from seeing it, Nyx blushed and giggled a bit, "Yeah. I get it, mummy." She cleared her throat, "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Why I'm taking you for our mother-daughter bonding hangout and fun!" Twilight exclaimed happily, "I've taken my day-off from my princess's duty and research on Destiny Tablet."

Nyx was stunned and surprised by her mother's answer while her friends whistled and awed in surprise. Everypony knew how close both the princess and her are.

"D-Did you mean it? You really want to spend time with me?" Nyx asked in surprise yet worried.

Twilight nodded, "Of course. You're my daughter. And after all, mothers do want to spend a little time with her little one. You wouldn't mind, now would you?"

Nyx gulped in concern while rubbing her head gently, "Well..."

"Go on," Apple Bloom said calmly while nudged Nyx to move. She smiled, "We'll be alright. We've got this covered."

"Huh? You're sure?" Nyx asked in concern.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah. We totally can handle it."

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Yeah. Everything will be fine. Plus, you and your mom got catching up to do."

"Yeah. Twilight's little baby," Jade teased and giggled happily. Cutie Mark Crusaders were annoyed by her tease. She got nudged by Alyson. She groaned, "What? It was a joke, you know."

Alyson huffed, "It doesn't sound funny at all."

"Okay..." Nyx said in concern. She turned to Twilight, "Okay, shall we go?"

Twilight squealed happily, shocking the Cutie Mark Crusaders to cover their ears while yelp in pain. Noticed their reaction, she cleared her throat at once, "Sorry, let's get going."

Twilight smiled happily as she headed off at once, followed by worried and nervous Nyx. They then closed the door at once. As Cutie Mark Crusaders were minding their own business, they heard the door knocked. Sweetie Belle opened the door magically. Zippowhill stood before them while looking confuse and worried.

"Did I come late?"

* * *

After some hours have passed, Shadow Dragon was taking a break from research. He arrived at the balcony. He has never felt exhausted and tired from doing the task. He sometimes hate studies and research. He heard some chats and laughing noise. He turned and looked at the window, where he found some parents and children were hanging out, playing some sports or games, eating food and drinking drinks, and many more. Twilight and Nyx were among them.

Shadow Dragon couldn't help but think about spending his time with Lance. He hasn't done much with his son since he hasn't been with him, 500 years ago. He then noticed Lance was dating and hanging out with Shiroi. This make him gave some thoughts about what to do with his son. He turned and looked at Iris Crystal's portrait.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I'm a terrible father, am I, Iris? What am I gonna do now? What can I do to make up with Lance? I don't want to be estranged to him for his whole life..." He gasped before smiled, "Well, this is the perfect chance for me now"

Shadow Dragon turned and trotted off at once. Spike arrived at the balcony as the dragon was calling for him, but he found no one here. Spike sighed in annoyance. He knew he was going to get some slaps from Tao about Shadow Dragon disappeared and ran off.

Lance and Shiroi arrived at the Castle of Friendship. They both were laughing happily as they enjoyed having fun together.

"I can't believe you! You really enjoyed that movie, didn't you?" Shiroi asked amusingly, "This is tenth time."

Lance shrugged, "What can I say? I love that movie. And who doesn't love being a mighty hero to charge right at the army of thousand soldiers. I mean that is epic! You've gotta love it!"

"Yeah. True. But I wish that Yukimura could be alive and stay together with his love, Ina. That was very romantic but tragic too."

"Can't be help. He did what he can to defend his best friend's honor and legacy especially showing them that he is the bravest and strongest warrior, and he'd never give up his fight till the end."

"I guess so. Still doesn't that story reminds you anything? To me, it's almost like your dad's except the ending, he got his happy ending."

"Hmm... Yeah. It really does remind me of that story." Lance said in agreement, "I wonder what's he doing now."

"Who knows," Shrioi shrugged before hummed thoughtfully, "You should talk with him. And maybe, hang out with your dad."

"Huh? What's up with that, Shiroi?"

"I kinda noticed that you and him didn't spend much time together since the day he found out about you. He might get guilty and upset for not being there for you. After all, he's your dad. So, you should do something about it."

"Hmm... I guess..." Lance said in uncertain tone. He approached to the door while smiled amusingly, "But come on. My dad won't think like that. And besides, he knows I'm not kid anymore. So, hes doesn't need to treat me one or even need to greet me every time I'm at the door."

"Hey, Lance! Welcome home," Shadow Dragon greeted Lance warmly, surprising his son and girlfriend. He smiled, "Hell, Shiroi? How's the date with my son? I hope he stayed out of troubles."

Shiroi smiled uneasily, "We're fine, Mr. Shadow Dragon. And don't worry, he didn't pick a fight."

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Lance asked curiously yet surprised.

Shadow Dragon smiled, "I hope you're done with your date because I have some plans for father and sons together!"

"Wait! What?! Seriously?! You want to hang out with me?"

"Yeah. Since I'm free, I thought this might be good time for us to hang out and have some fun. And who knows? I might teach you some new move tricks or even help you get your own pet and ride like me and Dragoking."

Lance hissed in concern as his face burnt in red like he was being embarrassed. He was about to argue but nudged and interrupted by Shiroi.

"That's a wonderful idea, Mr. Shadow!" Shiroi exclaimed happily before whispered to her boyfriend's ears, "Come on, Lance. This is perfect opportunity for you to spend some quality time with him. Just for this once, okay?"

Concerned and embarrassed by the idea of hanging out with his father, Lance couldn't help but agreed with Shiroi. For 500 years, he never has a father be with him until today. Since his father asked and made some plans for him, he might as well do it now.

"Fine..." Lance sighed. He turned and looked at his father, "So, dad. What's your big plans?"

"I'm glad you asked," Shadow Dragon said happily as he had his hoof placed around Lance's right shoulder, "And trust me, it's gonna be the best."

Shadow Dragon and Lance were marching straight to Ponyville Street for their 'father-son bonding'. Shiroi smiled happily to see both of them spend time together. She wanted to see family be together. She sighed as she wished hers could do the same thing before.

Shiroi gasped upon sensing something amiss around the area. She turned to her back. She found Lelouch and Celtic emerged out from the bushes. She groaned in anger. She turned and approached to them both.

"What do you want, Lelouch?" Shiroi demanded.

"Watch that tone, young lady. I don't tolerate that attitude," Lelouch scolded in anger. He scoffed, "I have the mission for you. Are you ready?"

Shiroi sighed in annoyance, "I am, sir..."

* * *

Twilight and Nyx arrived at the movie theater. They both were discussing of which movie to watch. They were looking through various posters, consisting of 'Space Wars III: Revenge of the Demons', 'Spirit of Sergei Clan', 'Giant Metal Warriors', 'Power Ponies', 'The Little Seapony', 'Beauty and Demon Pony', 'Ella' and so on.

While Nyx was excited and happy of watching some movies' action-adventure genre, though Twilight wasn't as she was focusing on children genre and animated films.

Aiming her eyes at 'Spirit of Sergei Clan' poster, Nyx turned to Twilight, "Mummy, can we watch this movie? Lance, Rainbow, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo told me that it's an awesome movie. I wanna watch it."

Twilight hummed in concern while looking at the poster, "I don't know, Nyx. By the looks of this, this movie could be very violent and scary, and not to mention, there could be inappropriate theme for kids like you. It's not suitable for you to watch."

"Aw! Mummy, it can't be that bad. And besides, I've seen far more worse than watching some movies or reading books. This is nothing."

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe we should watch 'The Little Seapony'. I like that one a lot when I was a little filly. It's 20th Anniversary of this best film!"

Nyx grunted a bit, "Mummy, I've watched it for gazillion times!" She turned and pointed at 'Spirit of Sergei Clan', "Can't we watch this one? I wanna see how great and awesome Yukimurai Sergei is!"

Twilight sighed in defeat, "Okay. After all, mummy just doing what's best for you. She just wants to spend her time with you for the best mother-daughter bonding day.."

Though annoyed by her mother's insistence to watch 'The Little Seapony', Nyx couldn't help but feel ashamed and guilty upon looking at Twilight's looks. And the last thing she want is upsetting and disappointing her.

Nyx sighed, "Alright. Let's watch it."

Twilight smiled as she nuzzled Nyx, "Thanks, little Nyxie. I knew you see in my way."

Nyx groaned a bit, "Not really..."

Twilight ordered the ticket and paid for it. She and Nyx marched into the theater as they're now watching 'The Little Seapony' movie. Unknown to them, they were being spied and watched by Dark Xing and Avalanche.

Avalanche awed, "Mummy and Yue loved each other so much."

"Disgusting..." Dark Xing snarled a bit, "I'd never understand why father still favorite her, and even wanted her return to our side. Yue is dead and lost since her reincarnation into this filly."

"Maybe she's his girl?"

"I know that, idiot! Either way, we should wait for a perfect opportunity to strike her down for revenge and let my father be proud of me."

"Which one? The purple pony or Yue?"

"Both of them..."

* * *

Shadow Dragon and Lance arrived at Ponyville Park's Soccer Field. Both of them were playing the soccer ball for both fun and exercise. They both stood before each other while glaring and smirking at each other. They're all ready for the challenge.

"Are you ready, kiddo?" Shadow Dragon asked amusingly.

"I am, dad." Lance scoffed confidently, "Just because you fought many battles doesn't mean you're good at sports."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is now, dad."

"Alright," Shadow Dragon smiled amusingly, "Bring it on, kiddo!"

And just before Lance could do anything, Shadow Dragon kicked the soccer ball on his right. He trotted off and charged straight at the goalie's net. Lance got surprised by his father's quick move. Nevertheless, he quickly gave chase after him. He managed to catch up of his father. Lance blocked Shadow Dragon's way from getting past him.

Shadow Dragon struggled of getting past Lance. But he then smiled slyly like he's has a plan. And just before the black Pegasus could react, the pale Earth Pony rolled the ball back before using his back leg to flip over his son. And then, Shadow Dragon jumped over Lance while in midair, he kicked the ball straight at the goalie's net. He scored the goal!

"What the-?!" Lance asked in shock and surprise, "How? How did you do that?"

Shadow Dragon smirked, "I learned from the best, kiddo. And I've got few more tricks that might come in handy for both combat and sports. Wanna learn of that trick, kid?"

"You're kidding me?!" Lance asked in amazement, "Of course, I want to learn, dad. You're teaching me, right?"

"Of course, kiddo." Shadow Dragon smirked slyly, "If you beat me in the game! 8 out of 10! Ready for it, kiddo?"

Lance scoffed, "I am so ready for it, dad! Bring it on!"

Shadow Dragon and Lance began their challenge with each other. The black Pegasus did his best to beat his father and also win in soccer game. But Shadow Dragon outmaneuvered and beaten his son at ease, with some tricks of his such as he dodged quickly and swiftly, kicking the ball in midair, dashed on midair, feint attack and so on.

While Shadow Dragon enjoyed the game very much; his son, Lance, however wasn't because not only he lost the game but also unable to beat his father and get some lessons out of him.

Shadow Dragon whistled, "Looks like I win again, kiddo. Better luck, next time, kiddo."

"Yeah... Maybe..." Lance grunted a bit before getting up, "Okay, dad. Let's do it again! Best 3 out of 5! And this time, I'm gonna beat you!"

Shadow Dragon laughed a bit, "Yeah. I'm sure you do. Why don't we take a break, kiddo?"

"But come on, dad. I'm not tired. I can do this! I can beat you! Really!"

"Well, I'm already beat. Anyway, I'll get some sodas for us to drink. So, stay put, kiddo."

Lance grunted a bit, "Can't you at least teach me from some of your moves."

"Ah-uh, kiddo. I already say before," Shadow Dragon shook his head and said firmly, "Beat me in the game, then I'll teach you. Since you lose, no dice. I'll be right back."

As soon as Shadow Dragon left Lance alone, the latter sighed in defeat before slammed his head on the ground. He muttered angrily on the grass.

"Sometimes, I hate my dad when he wins especially he won't teach me with his new moves." Lance complained. He lifted his head before sighed, "Calm down, Lance. You're just hanging out with your dad for fun and father-son time. He's just happy to be with me. That's all." He grunted a bit, "Just hope he doesn't try to drive me nuts. I hate it sometimes..."

* * *

After two hours of watching 'The Little Seapony', Twilight and Nyx headed off to Sugarcube Corner since they're hungry. Both of them looked through a menu of which food they should eat. Nyx found a giant black-color creamed MMMM cake with strawberries, cherries and berries were lining around its circles, some rolled ice-cream of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry flavor with some gingerbread ponies, donuts-like city and creamed eclairs on top.

"Wow... This cake looks good," Nyx commented in amazement, "We should try it! Pinkie said she got it inspired by her bakery friends."

Twilight looked uneasy and concern, "I think that's too much. Seriously, it's gonna take at least 20 ponies to finish them. I highly doubt you and I can do it."

"Aw come on, mummy! How do you know if we don't try it?"

"As much as I like to try, I rather not spend it because this cake cost a lot and also, it's too huge for us to finish."

"Hmm..." Nyx looked disappointed and upset before sighed, "Fine. I guess I'll go with the regular strawberry shortcake."

Twilight smiled before gave Nyx a pat on her head, "That's my little girl. And I promise you - on your birthday, we'll get that MMMM Cake for you."

Nyx sighed in disappointment, "I guess so..."

Twilight approached to the counter as she ordered the strawberry shortcake. After receiving their desert, both of them taken their seats and have their lunch happily. While Twilight was enjoying her lunch happily, Nyx was upset and annoyed because of her mother refused to let her do what she really wanted while being treated like a baby or child to her.

Using their invisibility magic, both Dark Xing and Avalanche were spying on their enemies. For a Mountain Demon Successor, he was very hungry as he wanted the cakes so much. The Moon Demon Successor managed to hold him back from doing something stupid. And at the same time, she was still angered and annoyed while glaring at Twilight and Nyx.

* * *

Shadow Dragon has taken Lance to the lake, where the Mystic Earth Pony summoned Dragoking from his Summoning Gem. Hydragoon growled happily while looking at them, with a big smile. Shadow Dragon is going to teach his son about how to earn and win the trust of Ancient Beast since Dragoking is a powerful and strongest beast among his kind.

"Come on, dad... Do I have to?" Lance asked in annoyance.

Shadow Dragon sighed before turned and giving his death glare at Lance, "Just because you and Dragoking are best friends, doesn't mean you're not taking responsibility. And trust me, taking care of Ancient Beast like him is never been easy."

Lance scoffed, "Dad. I faced many dangers especially Third Mystic War, going to Human Realm, going to Demon Land to find some ingredients to save you and others, time travelling, kicking some Demons' asses and also saving the Changeling Hive."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Yeah. And you have a big ego to deal with."

"Hey, what's that suppose to be mean?!"

"Oh nothing. Let's get started. Just follow my rules and instruction carefully, so you wouldn't pissed Dragoking off like Zephyr did."

Lance scoffed, "Trust me. I can do this..."

As Shadow Dragon instructed of how to take care of Dragoking and learning more about other Ancient Beasts; Lance has made things worse especially angering the Hydragoon a lot.

Lance didn't bow down to pay respect to Dragoking. He has forgotten of finding and feeding him some fishes. He tried to cut his claws' toes, which make Hydragoon to bite him off. Lance held the giant serpentine monster back as the latter tried to get some snacks of ponies and animals during his walk to the park. He played fetch with him, who can't tell which stick he has to take because the black Pegasus threw a small stick. Dragoking often disobeyed and ignored Lance a lot.

Lance got bored and lazy during Shadow Dragon's lectures about various Ancient Beast, which annoyed and angered Shadow Dragon to whack and scold him. Lance looked beaten up badly. He groaned before falling down on the floor. While patting Dragoking's head, Shadow Dragon looked at his son amusingly. The Hydragoon mowed happily as he's taking a good nap.

"Not so easy, right?" Shadow Dragon asked amusingly.

Lance groaned, "Not funny, dad..."

"Next time, don't let your ego get to your head, kiddo," Shadow Dragon commented amusingly, annoying Lance. He sighed, "Either way, take a long break because later, we've got lots of more activities and catching up to do. There're so many things to deal with. After all, you're still a kid and you've got lots of things to learn."

"Yes, dad..." Lance said in annoyance. Shadow Dragon turned and checked on his Dragoking. He sighed, "Sometimes, I just wish dad stop treating me like a kid. I'm a 500 years old, not a typical teenager. Damn it..."

* * *

Twilight and Shadow Dragon did their best as parents to spend some quality time with their children. However, Lance and Nyx weren't satisfied and happy with their activities, which embarrassed and annoyed them a lot.

For Nyx's case, she was embarrassed by Twilight's talking and bragging about her taking good care of Nyx for turning Nightmare Moon's Reincarnation into a better and best filly. Twilight often talked about misadventure Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders have gone through, which annoyed and embarrassed her a lot especially having Mr. Smartypants as her doll. She also talked about Nyx's favorite personal stuffs in front of the public, which Nyx was embarrassed and annoyed.

In Lance's case, he struggled to prove his worth to his father that he's not kid, but this often mislead and backfired a lot. Shadow Dragon and Lance challenged for arcade games, which he often lose to his father surprisingly. When it comes to help and save ponies, Lance often got pushed back by Shadow Dragon like saving the babies from fire, beating some punks from bullying, stealing and robbing, and even some minors things. And the worst thing he can't stand the most is ponies often treated and called him 'Shadow Dragon's kid' or even compare him to his father that he wasn't close or be the best as he was.

While Nyx and Lance struggled of putting up with their parents, Dark Xing was watching the event from hiding inside the clouds while Avalanche disguised magically himself as the giant mountain. They both noticed Nyx going off and odd with her mother, though it's mentally than physically.

"How intriguing..." Dark Xing said amusingly before chuckled to herself, "It seems that Xiao Yue is struggling to get along with her mother. She disliked embarrassment and humiliation, created by her own mother. That sounds very familiar..."

"Oh! Oh!" Avalanche said happily, "Like you and Uncle Lan?"

Dark Xing grunted, "Yes, Avalanche. Like me and my damn father!" She then clenched her fists tightly and angrily while glaring at Nyx, "Xiao Yue... You will feel my wrath and anger... You will pay for ruining me!"

Avalanche gulped, "Uh-oh..."

* * *

Twilight and Nyx arrived at Ponyville Schoolhouse. The princess planned to talk with Cheerilee about making the dramatic theater play about Nyx's first adventure and redemption. Nyx became uneasy and concern with the idea especially the things she had done badly as Nightmare Moon.

"Mummy, can we talk first?" Nyx asked in concern.

Twilight smiled happily as she turned and looked at Nyx, "Sure. What is it, Nyx?"

"Maybe, we should stop this, mum. I think we have enough fun," Nyx said in concern. Twilight giggled amusingly. She groaned in anger, "I'm serious, mummy! I mean it!"

Twilight looked confuse, "What's the matter, sweetheart? Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Something is wrong! It's you!" Nyx snapped angrily, which shocked and worried Twilight. She continued with tears coming down, "I'm not only upset. But I'm also angry with you about today."

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Twilight asked in concern, I thought we were having some fun especially all the things we do."

"Well, I'm not." Nyx said in upset tone before sighed, "I'm 11 years old. I'm not a kid anymore. But still, you treat me like one. I don't like it at all!"

Twilight gasped in shock and upset, "Oh, sweetheart."

"And stop calling me that too! Seriously! I hate it when you call me that!" Nyx exclaimed in anger before groaned, "Everything you did with is almost like before! If this is how you treated me, then I might as well be Nightmare Moon than being a kid!"

Nyx gasped in shock before clasped her mouth shut while looking at heartbroken Twilight.

Nyx gulped, "I... I didn't mean to... I..." She sighed, "I need to go somewhere else!"

And just before Twilight could say anything, Nyx trotted off at once. The lavender Alicorn cried tearfully that she never expect Nyx to be angry at her again, not since the Nightmare Cult Incident. She was heartbroken and upset to hear it.

* * *

Shadow Dragon and Lance were passing by Ponyville Water Fountain. They were heading straight to the Ponyville Museum for some studies. While Shadow Dragon enjoyed learning history of the past, Lance doesn't. And he can't take it anymore especially not feeling himself than being the son of Shadow Dragon. He has to tell them how he felt.

"Dad," Lance called. Shadow Dragon turned and looked at him in confusion and curious. He continued, "Dad, we need to talk."

"Sure," Shadow Dragon nodded in understanding, "What's up?"

"Dad, maybe we should stop this now. I think we're done now."

"What?! Why?!"

"Dad... I can't do it." Lance said in concern yet angry, confusing Shadow Dragon even more, "But what you did today... It's embarrassing and frustrating for me to handle, and not to mention, I'm sick of it." He crossed his hooves in anger, "Not only I couldn't beat you, I couldn't even prove myself that I'm a stallion. Nopony treat me as pony than being 'son of Shadow Dragon'."

"Lance, that's ridiculous," Shadow Dragon protested, "You're stronger than me. I know it. I've seen it. And also, you are stallion, kiddo, not just my son."

"Oh yeah? Tell that to those ponies. I'll never be good enough to beat you," Lance said dryly and angrily. Shadow Dragon was in shock and concern about his anger but remained silent. He sighed, "See ya, dad..."

Lance walked away from his father as he was heading straight to the alley. While walking down the street, a small tears flow down from his right eye. He sighed before wiped it off. But in his heart, he can't help but feel guilty about what he said to Shadow Dragon.

Shadow Dragon remained still while watching his son walking away. He sighed in concern and disappointment. He can't help but feel ashamed and guilty. He really blew it for being a good father to him.

* * *

Twilight was still standing while looking at Ponyville Schoolhouse. Shadow Dragon remained at Ponyville Water Fountain. Nyx was running down the street. Lance stopped at once upon arriving at the end of alley. He leaned against the walls. All four of them looked upset and sad because today didn't go so well as they expected.

"How could this has happen?" Four ponies asked, "What did I do wrong?"

Unknown to any of them, Dark Xing has seen the event from the clouds. She laughed amusingly and darkly. It's the perfect chance for her to strike her enemies down for good. Avalanche remained uncertain and concern about it. She turned to him as she ordered him to remain until she returned to him.

* * *

Lance arrived at Ponyville Schoolhouse, where he found Twilight was still standing and soaking in guilt and shame. He sighed as he can tell that something went horribly wrong for her and Nyx. He approached to check on her.

"Hey, Twilight," Lance called. Twilight yelped in surprise. She turned and found him approaching her. He sat down close to her. He asked, "Rough day for you and Nyx?"

"You have no idea." Twilight answered in shame before wiping her tears off. She sighed, "All I ever want is spend some quality time with Nyx, with all the things we've done and enjoyed together." She shown her upset looks, "But I mess it up badly."

Lance shook his head in disagreement, "No, Twilight. You did your best to spend some time with her. After all, she's your kiddo..." He stopped at once before shown shock yet guilty looks, "Just like I'm his kiddo..."

"I'd take your hang out with your dad didn't go so well?"

"Yeah. I was embarrassed and frustrated for losing to him or can't even prove myself that I'm a stallion and warrior. So, I kinda told him off."

"Lance! Seriously?!"

"I know. I know. It was stupid and selfish of me to do that. I just wish he stopped treated me like a kid. I just wanna prove him that I'm a good fighter as he is. Like father, like son?"

Twilight scoffed, "Yeah. That's funny. Nyx used to say something like that..." She stopped and realized of what she and Lance have said. She sighed, "Of course. Now I know." Lance looked at her. She continued, "I was so worried that I won't have time to spend with her because I didn't want her to grow up so soon. I wanna be with her till the end."

"Wow... I guess dad felt the same way about want to hang out with me."

"Yeah. He didn't know you were alive and existed because he thought Iris was killed from 500 years ago. And this is his chance to get to know you and spend some time with you. That's what fathers do with their sons."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Maybe I should apologize to my dad."

"Me too. I should do the same for Nyx. Let's find them."

"Yeah. Let's find our family." Lance said in agreement as he helped Twilight up. Both of them trotted off at once. He smiled, "Did I ever tell you that you remind me so much of my mom?"

Twilight laughed, "Oh, believe me. You're not the first pony to say that."

* * *

Shadow Dragon left the water fountain as he decided to return home for helping his father's research. While walking down on the streets, he found Nyx was walking towards him. He could tell by her looks that something didn't go well for her and Twilight. He approached her.

"Hey, Nyxie." Shadow Dragon greeted. Nyx looked up. He smiled weakly, "Everything's okay?"

Nyx sighed, "I said something terrible to my mom. And it kinda ruin the mother-daughter bonding day. I really screwed."

"Because she treated you like a kid?" Shadow Dragon asked calmly. Nyx was shocked and dumbfounded to nod. He sighed, "I also felt the same way for Lance. And he hated it. Guess both of us really screwed our day because we want to make the best with soempony you love."

"Yeah. I know she loved me, but I just wish she treated me on my age, not a kid or baby."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to do that, Nyx. She's just doing her best to be with you and do what activities you and her have done before. I wish I could say about my side."

"Well, you know Lance, he can be stubborn and pride. All he ever wants is prove you that he's the best fighter like you."

Shadow Dragon laughed a bit, "Well, you're right about two things. He's not a kid anymore, so I treat him like a stallion and a warrior. And second, he's already a best fight like me."

"Like father, like son?" Nyx asked amusingly.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. But for you and Twilight, you both are quite smart enough to know about mistakes. Like mother, like daughter."

Nyx giggled, "I guess all of us share similarity, right, dad?"

"Yes, we are," Shadow Dragon agreed as he patted Nyx's mane gently. He laughed a bit, "So, shall we find and apologize to them?"

"Yes, we do," Nyx agreed.

"No, you won't," The dark voice exclaimed, shocked Shadow Dragon and Nyx. And just before they could react, they both levitated from the ground. They looked down and found Dark Xing stood before them. She snarled, "Because I am here to finish you off for good."

Nyx hissed, "Dark Xing!"

"Let me guess. Father's issue with you?!" Shadow Dragon asked in annoyance.

"DON'T INSULT ME!" Dark Xing exclaimed in anger. She clenched her fists tightly, tightening her grip on both ponies, causing them to groan and suffocate in pain. She snarled, "And trust me, I will succeed! I will prove my father that I'm more worthy successor to him than you are, Yue!"

Nyx groaned, "Okay, you seriously got issues with your dad! If you want that position, then take it coz I'm not interested of becoming Demon again!"

Dark Xing snarled, "I assure you that I planned to let you come home!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Dark Xing yelped in pain upon feeling her back being shot by the blast, causing her gravity magic grip on Shadow Dragon and Nyx to drop and land on the ground. She turned and found Twilight and Lance armed with Star Sparkle Blade and Dual Blades.

"You..." Dark Xing snarled in anger. She armed with Dark Magical Balls, "Kill two birds with one stone. This is my lucky day."

Twilight narrowed her eyes in anger, "It won't be, Dark Xing. Get away from her, you bitch!"

"Yeah. You mess with the wrong family." Lance snarled in anger.

"He's right..." Shadow Dragon said in agreement as he armed with Darkness Blade, "No one mess with our family!"

Nyx nodded in agreement as she aged to her teenager, "Yeah. Trust me. You pick a wrong fight."

Dark Xing laughed amusingly as she summoned her four Dark Magical Swords, "Very well. I accept your challenge. Prepare yourself!"

Dark Xing gave a loud battle cry as she engaged and fought Twilight and her family. Four of them charged and swung their blades at her, who blocked and deflected the attacks for few times.

Lance charged and swung his Dual Blades against Dark Xing, who quickly levitated and thrown him right at Twilight to the ground. She fired her Dark Magical Beam at them. Nyx jumped and came to their aid by summoning the force field for deflection. Shadow Dragon jumped and slammed his kick on her to the ground. He was about to slam his punch but stopped and levitated by her. She thrown, slammed and thrust him against the walls for few times. Twilight fired her powerful Unicorn Burst in knocking her off while Lance and Nyx came and saved their father.

As Twilight continued firing her Rainbow Powered Blasts at Dark Xing, the latter used her Gravity Power to slam the former to the ground hard. The Moon Demon Successor thrown and slammed the lavender Alicorn to the ground for few times. Lance and Nyx charged and rammed Dark Xing to the walls. She was about to retaliate back but both children swiftly blocked the attacks while fiercely knocking her down for few times. As they continued attacking her, they got stopped and levitated by Dark Xing, who slammed them on each other for few times. Shadow Dragon came and attacked her fiercely by punching for three rounds. Lance and Nyx dropped to the ground. Dark Xing groaned in anger as she swung her swords at him, but blocked by Twilight's Sword.

Dark Xing continued swinging her swords at both Twilight and Shadow Dragon, who continued blocking and deflecting the attacks. And at the same time, Moon Demon Successor levitated and thrown rocks at Lance and Nyx, who used their blades in deflecting and cutting them down.

As Twilight and her family struggled against Dark Xing, all of them weren't aware of Kasai Songbird, who was on top of Ponyville Town's Clocktower. She armed and aimed her sniping blaster at the battlefield. Usually she was confident at shooting down her targets, but now she hesitated and shaking when she's aiming at one of her friends.

Kasai hissed in shame, "I have to do this. I'm sorry..."

Dark Xing used her powerful Gravity Power in levitating and holding Twilight and her family in tight grip. She summoned and armed with Dark Magical Swords at her enemies. And just before she could finish them off, Kasai groaned in anger as she fired her sniping blaster at Dark Xing's chest, knocking her straight to the walls hard. This allowed her to drop them to the ground.

Twilight and her friends groaned as they slowly recovered and get up. They turned and found Kasai stood before them. They were surprise and confuse.

"You?!" Lance asked in surprise, "Why?! Why did you save us?"

Kasai remained silent as she summoned the portal. She escaped through it at once, but not before she took the glance at her former boyfriend. She sighed in shame and pain before entered the portal. Twilight and her friends were confused by her help and saving them. They turned to Dark Xing, who got up and fired her powerful Dark Magical Beam in knocking them down. They groaned in pain while glaring at her.

"Finally..." Dark Xing said in relief, "Time to finish them. I will please my father for good!"

And just before she does, Dark Xing got her head got whacked by a powerful punch before dropped to the ground. Twilight and her family looked up and found Avalanche stood before them.

"You too?" Nyx asked in surprise.

Avalanche picked up Dark Xing and said, "Cousin Xing just has a bad day because of her papa. Sorry for ruining your day."

"Seriously?" Twilight asked in surprise and confusion.

"Yeah. Yeah..." Avalanche nodded, "Gonna go home now before she gets mad. Really mad at me again."

Avalanche turned and marched off while carrying Dark Xing with her. Twilight and her family turned and looked at each other. They all shown guilty and shame as they all said the same thing.

"I'm sorry for everything I did today. Really? You mean it?"

Twilight sighed, "Nyx. I'm sorry that I couldn't be a better mother. I just wanna spend my time with you. Honest. I didn't mean to treat you like a filly."

"I know. Mummy," Nyx said in concern, "And I'm sorry for talking bad to you especially being a Nightmare Moon. But I'm happy to be your daughter."

Twilight smiled happily as she gave Nyx a hug, "Ooh. Me too, Nyx. I promised you that we'll make our bonding time better."

Nyx smiled, "Yeah, I know."

Shadow Dragon and Lance looked at each other. They both shown concern and guilty before showing proud and firm looks. They gave each other a hoof bump.

Lance sighed, "Dad, I'm sorry what I said about you. I just-!"

"Save it, kiddo." Shadow Dragon interrupted, "You're already a warrior. You don't need to prove it to me. Plus, I'll teach you some tricks if you don't mind hanging out with me, kiddo?"

Lance smiled, "Yeah. I'm good, dad. And one day, I'll win."

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Keep trying, kiddo. Never give up is what makes us cool."

"Definitely," Lance agreed.

"So, what's next?" Nyx asked.

Twilight smiled, "Anypony up for 'Spirit of Sergei Clan' and 'MMMM Chocolate Cake'?"

Twilight and her family chatted in agreement and cheered happily. They all now headed off and have their family bonding time together. They all enjoyed having fun and played activities together such as watching movie, singing karaoke, taking a picture of themselves, playing with Dragoking, playing some soccer ball and also having MMMM Chocolate Cake. It was a great day for them.

* * *

At the Black Forest, Dark Xing has regained her conscience and Avalanche lied to her that she was attacked but he saved her in time. She eventually got summoned by her father. She bowed before him as she make a report, which she knew he won't be please. However, surprisingly he remained silent while glaring at her.

 _"It seems I have underestimated you, Da Xing,"_ Tso Lan said calmly, surprised Dark Xing. He continued, _"Perhaps, you're not a mistake, at all. You're indeed close enough to finish them especially that treacherous Yue. The next time you see her, finish what you have started."_

Dark Xing was surprised to ask, "Does this mean..."

 _"Yes. You are my successor now. Don't fail me again, my daughter..."_

"I will not..."

The communication portal got closed down. Dark Xing stood up and smiled proudly that not everything is lost now. She has earned her father's praise and proud of her. Avalanche became uneasy and concern about it that he might not able to save Nyx and tricked her family again.

* * *

Dropped to the alley, Kasai transformed back to Shiroi. She turned and found Lelouch stood before her. She knew he won't be please with her performance.

"We need to talk about your loyalty," Lelouch said darkly, "Why didn't you finished his family off? That should brought Yami back."

Kasai narrowed her angry eyes, "Like you ever understand me ever since I moved to Ponyville Town."

Lelouch held Kasai's neck up, "Would you like to explain to me now, my little dear? I would like to hear your problem with me."

Kasai grunted in pain while glaring at Lelouch, "Go to hell, Chaos Herald..."

* * *

Back at Castle of Friendship, Tao and his family looked exhaustion as they have spent whole day of researching on Destiny Tablet and locating six Elemental Elements. And the library was in a big mess, filled with research papers, ancient books and scriptures.

"Aiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Tao screamed in anger, "Those ponies are gonna be sorry for the mess they got me into!"

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Vanessa Marshall: Dark Xing  
Jeff Bennett: Avalanche

 **Minor Casts:**  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike, Zipporwhill  
Jackie Chan: Dragon Kick  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai/Kasai Songbird  
Matthew Mercer: Tso Lan

 **Cameo:  
** Todd Haberkorn: Lelouch Skarr  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Clair Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Cherami Leigh: Jade Adventure  
Alyson Stoner: Alyson Joy


	7. Ep 7: The Tiger's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

Before you read the whole story, this is another universe - My Little Pony Mystic Universe, not really part of **_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Canon) Series_**. So, there's some changes for both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo like I'm using Rainbow Blaze and Firefly as her parents while her fan is an orphan, rather than having a group of family, who never has time for her except the lesbian aunts.

And for the records, I don't hate the show's parents, just annoyed and irritated by their over-obsessed fans. There's nothing wrong for being supporting, but that was just overkill. Either way, enjoy for new adventure for Aqua and Rainbow to find and get the Elemental Element.

* * *

 **Episode 7: The Tiger's Keeper**

Both Rainbow Blaze and Firefly told their Wonderbolt Story about how they rescued some lost scout fillies from the deep Everfree Forest especially dealing with some wild animals and made it back home safely, without losses and incidents. Scootaloo was amazed and touched by the story while three mares looked bored of hearing it.

"Awesome..." Scootaloo said happily, writing down on her scrapbook. She squealed, "This is so gonna be part of my homework assignment about why Rainbow Dash is so my inspirational hero!"

Indigo nudged Scootaloo's elbow while smirked at her, "Well, my inspirational hero is my parents especially my mom. She's the real wild tiger. Don't mess with tiger." She scoffed, "In fact, my mom got some awesome story than yours, Crash."

Rainbow groaned before slammed her head on the ground. Aqua sighed while shook her head in annoyance about Indigo's bragging and arrogance. Her daughter really knows how to get herself and others in troubles especially offending ponies like Rainbow's parents.

"Well, sorry if our story is not as 'awesome' as Aqua's," Firefly said dryly, "Especially both of us aren't really full-fledged Wonderbolts."

Rainbow Blaze nodded firmly, "But we take responsibility very seriously. Just like how you are for being a heroine, Dashie."

Rainbow groaned, "Dad, yours and mine are different. I fight and kick the bad guys, plus saving the day! Yours is so... boring and normal."

"Aw, come on, Rainbow. At least, they're awesome for helping ponies," Scootaloo said happily.

"Aw... Thank you, Scootaloo," Firefly said happily before give a dry look at Rainbow, "At least, some filly knows how to appreciate our work, Dashie."

"That's right. We retired for your sake," Rainbow Blaze said proudly before hit on his chest, "I became the flying coach while your mom is sporting coach because of her injured wing. We're so good at coaching especially our favorite number one student is you, even though you slack off a lot during studies."

"Gee... Thanks for supporting, dad," Rainbow said dryly.

"Anyway, we're going to market for some food. We ran out of potatoes and pasta again," Firefly said before smirked, "It's Rainbow Dash's favorite dish."

"MOM!" Rainbow exclaimed in annoyance.

"While we're gone, you can show Scootaloo of how awesome you are but..." Rainbow Blaze said before gave a stern glare at Rainbow Dash, "You'd better take good care of our house especially the chores we have for you to do. Make sure you clean spotlessly on our home especially our number #1 trophy chamber, watered your mom's garden, lawn our clouds and most importantly... "

"No fighting! Got it?!" Firefly asked angrily.

Rainbow and her friends nodded understandingly and fearfully. Rainbow Blaze and Firefly smiled happily as they headed off for shopping.

Rainbow then led her friends and fan into her house, where she gave a tour for them about her home and family's history especially her old bedroom, 'number one' trophy room and Wonderbolts' Chamber. And at the same time, they also done some chores as instructed by her parents. While Aqua and Indigo were impressed, Scootaloo was happy and excited as she has taken lots of pictures and put a lot of information on it.

Rainbow led her friends to the garden for having some snacks especially Scootaloo was writing down on her 'inspirational hero' book.

"This is amazing and awesome!" Scootaloo cheered, "Thanks, Rainbow Dash for everything."

Rainbow smiled, "Glad you like it, kiddo." She turned and looked at her friends, "What do you think? Am I awesome or not?"

"Yeah, you are," Indigo admitted before scoffed, "But your parents... They're kinda sucks, even if they're just the Wonderbolts Reservists."

"Hey!" Rainbow protested in annoyance as she was about to pick a big fight with Indigo.

Aqua held Rainbow back and said calmly, "Okay, cool off your jets, Dash. Besides, it doesn't matter if they're Wonderbolts or not, they're your parents and they helped you get through a lot especially being best and awesome. So, you should be proud and happy of it." And she turned and glared at Indigo, "Am I right, Indigo?"

Indigo sighed in annoyance, "I supposed so..."

 ** _ROAR!_** The loud roar scared Rainbow and her friends off as they got up from their seats. Rainbow moved Scootaloo inside the house, where it should kept her safe. She and her friends armed with their weapons as they're prepared for battle. They waited and readied to fight their enemy.

Aqua noticed something on her Tiger Claws' reflection. She quickly turned and kicked her mysterious attacker right on the walls hard. She and her team found Skullcrusher, who was leaning against the walls. The skeletal Pegasus groaned in pain as he was rubbing his head while recovered and getting up from the walls.

"Skullcrusher! What the hell are you doing here?!" Aqua demanded in annoyance.

Skullcrusher groaned as he armed with broadsword and shield, "Give me the Elemental Elements, filths! I know you have them!"

"Seriously?" Rainbow asked in annoyance, "Do we look like we have one?"

"Give it to us or someone will get hurt," The calm voice said darkly.

Rainbow's Team looked at the house, where a golden Unicorn with crimson demonic eye worn black-purple armored Japanese Advisor's robe emerged, along with levitating Scootaloo up.

Indigo snarled, "Red-Eye Genius..."

"Scootaloo! Let her go!" Rainbow demanded in anger.

"Never. Not until I get an Elemental Element's location," Red-Eye demanded darkly, "So, hand it over, fools."

"We seriously don't have it," Rainbow insisted in annoyance, "So, why don't you get the Elements from Blazefist and Laxtinct?"

"Hey! Are you selling my dad and uncle out?!" Indigo demanded in anger.

Rainbow stuck her tongue at Indigo, "Payback, Zippy."

"Fools. Once you bonded with the Elemental Elements, they cannot be removed unless the wielder is dead or willingly pass it to another. And therefore, we decide to find another one. And I suspect you know something about it, Aqua." Red Eye snarled as he levitated Scootaloo close to him. He took a small knife out, "Now give them to me. Or the little filly gets it."

"We really don't know where it is, Red-Eye Genius," Aqua mocked in annoyance, "Now let that kid go."

Red-Eye hummed amusingly while looking at Scootaloo, "How about I deliver this one to Lord Akuma? He has interest for fillies and colts like her..."

"Slavery?!" Rainbow demanded in anger.

"No... Blood," Red-Eye remarked darkly, "Her blood would be tasteful for him to drink."

Scootaloo gasped before screamed, "Nooooooooo! Don't drink my blood! Don't! Don't let them drink my blood!"

"Don't worry, Scoots," Aqua said firmly, "He's about to get wet!"

And just before Red Eye could react, Aqua summoned and blast the Water Shot at Red-Eye's face. Indigo tripped Skullcrusher, with the help of Naginata in hitting his hooves. Rainbow flew in and snatched Scootaloo for safety. Rainbow's Team fought and engaged both Red-Eye and Skullcrusher. Scootaoo used her camera to take pictures of battlefield.

Rainbow and Indigo teamed up and fight off Skullcrusher, who didn't dodge and endure their attacks while striking his brute strength at them. They both also dodged the attacks while fought back. As they continued attacking him, he slammed his broadsword at Indigo to the house's walls before grabbed, slammed and thrust punches on Rainbow to the ground for few times. Recovered from the attacks, Indigo charge and thrust Skullcrusher into the house. Rainbow joined the battlefield as well.

Aqua was flying and chasing after Red-Eye, who kept on teleporting away from him while firing his red beam blasts at her. Luckily, she has Tiger Claws to block and deflect the blasts at him. And at the same time, she used her Water Shots and Tsunami Blades at him. Like her, he used his fans to block and fight back. But their blasts also damaged and destroyed the house as well.

Rainbow's Team fought bravely and determined against Red-Eye Genius and Skullcrusher, which also caused serious damages to the house as well. As Skullcrusher was about to finish his enemies off, Aqua launched her powerful Water Torpedo Shard, injuring him. Rainbow and Indigo swung and slammed their Mystical Magic Spear and Naginata at him hard. The skeletal Pegasus was thrown straight at Red Eye Genius to the ground. They both groaned and moaned painfully.

Rainbow's Team armed and readied for the next fight. Scootaloo took the picture of the team's victory. This annoyed and angered Red Eye a lot.

"We will meet again," Red Eye said dryly and darkly, "And mark my word. We will get the Elemental Element!"

Red Eye teleported himself and Skullcrusher to escape. Rainbow's Team cheered wildly and happily that they have won until they turned and looked at how terrible and mess the house is. They're not in big trouble about it.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh, this is so crap! I'm so in trouble!" Rainbow exclaimed in concern.

"You'd think?!" Indigo asked in annoyance, "And seriously, Dash, how angry and pissed off your parents are?"

"Seriously pissed off!" Rainbow exclaimed in fear before her teeth chattered, "I am so much in trouble when they found out about this! We need to do something! And I mean now!"

"I'm sure they understand. They're your parents, Dash," Scootaloo insisted calmly, "They'll go easy on you."

"Scootaloo, trust me. They're not," Rainbow said in fear, "I am so dead. I am so dead now."

"Everypony, calm down. Stop acting like children," Aqua said firmly before sighed, "We'll just go and talk with them especially explaining nicely and calmly, so they won't go berserk and crazy. Okay?"

Rainbow sighed, "Okay, coach. Hope you're right. Here they come."

Rainbow and her Pegasi Friends slowly turned and looked at the front, where they found Rainbow Blaze and Firefly flapping their wings and landed on the clouds. Rainbow's parents stopped at once upon looking in shock yet anger at their very own home. It was burnt to ashes and also in ruin shape, and worse - their garden is a big mess. Rainbow, Aqua, Indigo and even Scootaloo stood while smiled uneasily and concernedly at them.

"I think they're angry," Scootaloo said fearfully.

"You'd think?" Rainbow asked in annoyance and anger.

"O-O-O-Our house?!" Rainbow Blaze asked in anger.

"What happen?!" Firefly demanded in anger.

Rainbow laughed uneasily, "Yeah. It's a long story."

"And of course, it's also got funny story." Indigo added in.

Scootaloo smiled uneasily, "On other hoof, nopony is hurt. Mr and Mrs. Dash."

"Start explaining... now..." Firefly demanded in anger.

Aqua laughed uneasily, "Well... It started after you guys left the home..."

* * *

Red Eye and Skullcrusher have returned to the Demon Lord's Castle, where they reported to their master - Demon Grand General Kishin Akuma.

The Demon Grand General was sitting on his lord's mat, along with his wife Lady Death Viper - a dark beautiful yet seductive light purple Unicorn with magenta mane in bun style and long tail worn the black concubine kimono dress, resurrected bodyguard Longblade Crossdeath and general of the army - Warstrike - a blue scaled and armored demonic pony with a scorpion's legs and tail-like on left side. Red Eye and Skullcrusher were bowing to the ground while pleaded for forgiveness.

"So, they have no idea..." Kishin Akuma asked calmly. Red Eye and Skullcrushed nodded for confirmation. He scoffed, "Perhaps, the time is not right. We should patiently until the Elemental Element revealed itself."

"How, my lord?" Longblade asked curiously.

"As Spiritcruse and Krennic has reported to us all, the Destiny Tablet and Cutie Map will reveal the location." Kishin Akuma said amusingly, "And when they do, we'll go and get it before our enemies have the chance to get it."

"And a little adding to our interesting plot..." Lady Death said amusingly while smiling, "We need special leverages, they cannot take the risk."

"I believe I have the answers to our plot, my lord," Red Eye said calmly, "This make up for our mistakes."

Skullcrusher nodded, "Yeah. We'll make them pay for it!"

* * *

Since her old home was destroyed, Rainbow brought and led her parents to Wonderbolt Academy, and they were accompanied by her friends as well. They meet up with Spitfire and Soarin at the barracks, where she explained to them about the situation and favor to ask from them - letting her parents to stay and sleep until their house is fully repaired.

Rainbow laughed uneasily, "So, you wouldn't mind let them stay here?"

Though annoyed and not amused, Spitfire couldn't help but smile, "Not at all, Crash. Wonderbolt Academy always welcome members' friends and family to rest especially if it's from our own team."

Sorain saluted to Rainbow Blaze, "Yeah. It's good to see you here again."

Rainbow Blaze sighed, "Well, it's not like we have a choice since our home is kinda burnt down."

Rainbow groaned in annoyance, "Dad..."

"Yeah. Cut us some slacks," Indigo insisted, "We said we're sorry."

Firefly nodded, "Yeah. But it's better than nothing as they said." She turned and looked at Aqua's flank, where her cutie mark was glowing. She asked, "Is something wrong with your cutie mark?"

Everyone and even Aqua was in shock and surprise. They turned and looked at blue Pegasus's flank. As Aqua checked on hers, her cutie mark was indeed glowing. And only she and her friends knew about it.

"Looks like I've been summoned," Aqua said amusingly, "Looks like I've gotta go."

Rainbow nodded, "I'd better go with you too, Aqua. I've got the keys to open the Castle's door. Twilight and her family left to visit her friends again."

"Me too," Indigo said happily, "I wanna see the Cutie Map."

Rainbow turned and looked at Scootaloo, "Think you can look after my mom and dad for a while?"

Scootaloo saluted, "You can count on me."

"Sorry, guys. I have to cut our visit short," Rainbow apologized, "But I'll be back."

"Of course, Dashie. Take your time," Firefly said happily.

Rainbow Blaze nodded, "Yeah. We'll be fine. And my, I've got some stories to tell you all."

Rainbow groaned in concern before she left Wonderbolt Academy, along with Aqua and Indigo. She has hoped that her parents didn't talk some embarrassing stories about her again. She also hoped that Scootaloo keep them out of troubles, despite they were once the Wonderbolts.

* * *

Rainbow's Team arrived and entered the Castle of Friendship. They entered the Friendship Council Chamber. They then looked at both Cutie Map and Destiny Tablet. Like before, Aqua's Cutie Mark was spinning around while the tablet revealed its riddle as they were pinpointing the location at Equestria.

Rainbow whistled, "Wow. Looks like you're up, Aqua."

Indigo nodded happily, "Yeah. I wonder where it will lead you to."

"No clue. Wherever it is, I'm ready to kick some ass!" Aqua said firmly. Both her cutie mark and tablet stopped and pinpointed at Cloudsdale. She and her friends yelped in shock and surprise. She asked, "You've gotta be kidding me. We were there!"

"That's a big surprise..." Indigo said in annoyance. She then noticed the tablet's riddle is revealing itself. She sighed, "Well, what's gonna riddle us this time?"

The Destiny Tablet revealed its riddle:

 ** _"Fierce Tsunami as the Tiger,_**

 ** _Swift River as the Cheetah,_**

 ** _Noble Lake as the Panther,_**

 ** _When Three are United as One,_**

 ** _A Special Trait makes Mighty Lion"_**

"Say what now?" Indigo asked in confusion, "Do all the riddle makes any sense?"

"Never..." Rainbow and Aqua answered dryly.

"So, what now?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"Rainbow, stick and look after your family. Indigo, you're with me," Aqua answered calmly, shocking Rainbow and exciting Indigo. She continued, "Somepony needs to look after her own family and a kid too, you know. Plus, you didn't want them to embarrass you more."

Rainbow sighed in annoyance, "Right... I get the picture..."

* * *

While Aqua and her daughter headed to Cloudsdale to find and retrieve the Elemental Element, Rainbow headed back to Wonderbolt Academy as she has hoped that her parents didn't embarrassed her, in front of her Wonderbolt Teammates.

Rainbow was looking and finding her teammates and family. She then came across to the mess hall, where she heard some laughter and chattering from the location. She entered the mess hall. She found Firefly cooked couple of pasta and potato sandwiches on sourdough for the Wonderbolts to eat. And at the same time, Rainbow Blaze was joking and telling the story about his daughter. Scootaloo squealed happily as she was writing down on her journal.

Rainbow yelped in concern. She had the feeling that her parents told her teammates about one of her embarrassed stories. She came to Scootaloo, who turned and looked at her.

"Rainbow Dash, you came back!" Scootaloo said happily. Rainbow took the seat. She continued, "I've gotta say your dad is an awesome storyteller about your adventures with mom and dad, especially you just became Fluttershy's best friend for helping her to rescue couple of chickens. And who would have thought those chickens attacked you so fiercely?"

Rainbow groaned, "What do you expect? Chickens can be very prickly..."

"Oh. I've face more than chickens." Soarin joked before hissed, "But trust me, Crash. Owls are worse to deal with. It gives me nightmares!"

Fleetfoot scoffed, "Yeah. Took some time to get him over his fears."

"Yeah. And I can't believe that Firefly actually forfeit the match for my mom to win. Who knew?" Spitfire laughed a bit. She cleared her throat, "By the way, didn't you say about Rainbow Dash?"

Firefly giggled a bit, "Ooh! You're gonna love it. Rainbow was so cute when she tried to say her first word!" Rainbow Blaze laughed a bit. She continued, "She couldn't say 'potato'. She said 'papatoto'."

Wonderbolts and even Scootaloo laughed and snickered to hear it. Rainbow was annoyed to hear it.

"Mom... Lots of babies couldn't say it," Rainbow said in annoyance.

"Dashie, you were 10," Rainbow Blaze corrected. Everyone laughed amusingly and happily. He added, "Plus, you'd never want to read any books when you were 5 except comic books. That's why it took us long to teach you words and sentences."

Rainbow groaned before slammed her head on the table while everyone laughed amusingly and happily. Her parents are embarrassing her.

"I've gotta say, Boss Firefly. Your cook is so awesome!" Soarin commented before eating his sandwich, "I love it."

Fleetfoot nodded, "Me too. I can't stop eating and thinking about it. You're always welcome back."

"Yeah. Mom always said she loves eating your food," Spitfire said happily, "And she wasn't kidding. So, what's next about Rainbow Dash, Mr. and Mrs. Blaze?"

Rainbow Blaze smirked as he was about to tell them another story. Rainbow yelped as she quickly closed his mouth before shouted, "You know what?! Since we're so tired, why don't we go and sleep now? Tomorrow is so gonna be very busy!"

Spitfire hummed and nodded, "Yeah. Crash's right. We've got lots of work tomorrow. And we need a good rest. So, sleep well."

Rainbow nodded in agreement. Rainbow Blaze moved her hoof and asked, "Can we come?"

"At least, be supportive to our daughter?" Firefly asked hopefully.

Scootaloo squealed, "Yeah. Family and friends are always welcome to join and see Wonderbolts do their stuffs, right?"

Rainbow yelped in concern before shook her head to Scootaloo that she disagreed to let her parents joined and watched the event.

"Of course. They're always welcome to join," Spitfire said in agreement, "Sleep tight, everpony."

Rainbow groaned in annoyance and frustration that her parents are gonna be there. This might not end well for them.

* * *

Aqua and Indigo were flying and inspecting eastern part of Cloudsale's. They were still searching for any sign of Elemental Element from ancient ruins or museum. But so far, they've found nothing. It doesn't bode well for them as the sun is setting down.

Indigo groaned, "Seriously, where is the Elemental Element?!" She scoffed before has her hooves crossed, "You'd think that map could be more specific about where to find it?"

"That doesn't work like that, kiddo," Aqua explained calmly, "Kinda like Friendship Problem, they need to find it all by themselves to solve. And if I remember correctly, your dad and uncle said that they found two of them because they solved the riddle."

"So, you know the answer, mom?" Indigo asked hopefully.

"Nope. Answering the riddle isn't my strong suit." Aqua answered in concern. She turned and looked at sun setting. She sighed, "It's getting late. Let's get home."

Indigo nodded, "Yeah. I suppose so. Let's head back to Academy now."

Aqua and Indigo flapped their wings as they all headed straight back to Wonderbolt Academy. Unknown to them, a small flying eyeball-like winged demon followed them.

* * *

At the Wonderbolt Academy, most of Wonderbolts were sleeping now. Rainbow was with Soarin for both training and dating. Inside the guest's room, Rainbow Blaze and Firefly were putting Scootaloo on her bed. They were reading a storybook about their favorite hero 'A Pony and his Best Friend Dragon'. Scootaloo loved the story so much. This makes her yawned sleepy and loudly.

"Man, you guys are awesome. I wish I have parents like you." Scootaloo said happily, "I really do."

"Oh... So, do we..." Rainbow Blaze and Firefly said happily.

"If I'm not mistaken, Scootaloo. You were an orphan, weren't you?" Firefly asked curiously.

Scootaloo nodded. Rainbow Blaze sighed, "You poor little filly. You really want family."

"Yeah..." Scootaloo said in agreement, "Even though I'm Rainbow Dash's wing pony and number one fan, she's the only pony I ever see as my older sister. I really wanna be part of your family. I really do."

Scootaloo yawned loudly as she fell asleep happily and peacefully. Rainbow Blaze and Firefly turned and looked at each other. They both smiled while looking at the filly.

"Well, Dashie did say the same thing," Rainbow Blaze said in agreement, "I couldn't agree more."

Firefly smiled, "Yes. We should do something about her. And I'd say she's welcome to our family."

Rainbow Blaze smiled, "Dashie and Scootaloo are gonna loved the big surprise we have for her."

Unknown to Rainbow Dash's family, Aqua and Indigo overheard their conversation after they have returned from their recon. Hearing the conversation and even seeing how Rainbow Dash's parents being nice and caring Scootaloo a lot, Aqua was touched and happy yet saddened like she was being reminded by her past.

Noticed her mother's looks, Indigo asked, "Mom, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just being reminded of my dad and big brother..." Aqua said calmly yet sadly. She sighed before looked at the ceiling. She recalled how she met her adopted family. She said, "I miss them..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Ma Lou Yang, Land of Ma, 149 A.E._

 _Aqua, 13-years-old, struggled to find and get the foods especially when she's a poor and never had some bits to pay. Nevertheless, the only way for her to survive is steal them and run away before she get caught._

 _Aqua was now at the alley, hiding behind the walls. She potted three Pegasi walking down the busiest and crowded market street. She smirked that she has the chance to do it. While walking and sneaking through the crowd, she came across to her targets. She pushed the older stallion Pegasus to the mare. She swiftly grabbed the pouch from second young stallion and headed off._

 _"Watch it, Brave! You almost bumped me!" The female Pegasus exclaimed in anger._

 _"Sorry, Tigress. Someone must have push me." Brave apologized, "Either way, we should find and get the ingredients. Courage, the pouch."_

 _Courage nodded as he was about to take his pouch, but found it missing. He gasped, "What the?! Where's my pouch?! I've lost it?!"_

 _"WHAT?!" Brave and Tigress asked in shock and concern._

 _The Tiger Siblings looked around to find the missing pouch. Suddenly, a pouch dropped on the barrel. Three of them approached and checked on it. They found it empty. They looked up and found Aqua was counting the bits, on top of barrels._

 _"YOU?! Give that back now!" Courage demanded in anger._

 _Aqua stuck her tongue out at Courage, "Make me, pretty boy!"_

 _Courage groaned in anger as he was climbing up the barrels, however, Aqua kicked one of them and it knocked him down hard. She flew and ran off. Courage groaned in pain. Brave and Tigress helped him up. He grunted as he gave chase while his sibling followed him. Three of them tried to corner and capture her, she outmaneuvered and outwitted them a lot such as thrown fruits at them, mislead them to smash on stalls, tripped by water, knocked on buildings and she even ferociously fought them._

 _Aqua has managed to lose them all. She bought a loaf of breed for her lunch. She then quickly moved out and arrived at the abandoned house. And just before she entered the house, she found a large shadow loomed over her. She turned to her back and faced to an older Pegasus stallion, standing before her._

 _"Who are you?!" Aqua demanded._

 _"Calm down, little cub. No need to get feisty and wild. Let's talk," Claw Tiger said calmly, surprising Aqua. Though uncertain and suspicious, she lowered her guard down, He smiled, "Good. I have to say you're good at avoiding my children."_

 _"Ah... Thanks, I think. So what do you want?"_

 _"Just a name. And wondering where your parents are? I have the hard time to believe that they allow you to steal money and food for them."_

 _"Aquastroke..." Aqua sighed, "My parents died during Yellow Scarf Rebellion." Claw Tiger remained calm yet sad and pitiful to listen to her story. She continued and sobbed tearfully, "Nopony came and helped me out. So, I have to steal food and money for my survival. I'm sorry if I stole them from you."_

 _"It's okay, kiddo. And I' sorry. But next time, try ask first. Otherwise, you might get into some unnecessary troubles. Trust me, it's not very good," Claw Tiger said calmly. Aqua nodded in understanding. He then patted her head gently, "Brave, Courage and Tigress, come here."_

 _His three children arrived as well. She turned to her back. She yelped and gulped in fear, yon looking at Brave, Courage and Tigress. She bowed down humbly and begged for forgiveness. Three of them approached and held her up. They all looked at her with their warm and gentle smiles._

 _"It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you," Tigress said calmly._

 _Courage nodded, "Indeed. But we're glad that you learned from your mistakes."_

 _"You bet," Brave said playfully, "we wouldn't wanna our little cub get into troubles again. And trust me, we'd be upset and sad."_

 _Aqua was confused and surprised before looked at Claw Tiger, who smiled happily and gently. She gasped in realization and happy. She jumped and hugged the Tiger Family, who hugged her back warmly and passionately._

 _"Welcome to our family, Aqua..."_

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

Aqua was distracted by looking at Rainbow Blaze and Firefly tucking Scootaloo in her bed. She missed her family a lot especially her adopted father Claw Tiger and older brother Brave Tiger. A sudden touch on her body, she turned and found Indigo was hugging her in comfort.

"Mom..." Indigo said in concern while looking at her mother's looks. She sighed, "I wish I want to know them..."

Aqua sighed before looked at Indigo before patted Indigo's mane, "I wish they get to meet you too, Indigo - the little cub to Tiger Family.

* * *

During their date, Rainbow and Soarin have finished their dinner and have some fun for, watching Daring Do movie, playing bowling and some arcade games. They were now at the Cloudsdale Park, looking at the moon.

"Tonight was awesome..." Rainbow commented in relief. She sighed, "Glad my parents didn't came and ruin our date."

Soarin looked surprise and confuse, "Huh? What's up with that, Dash?" He scoffed a bit, "Your parents are a-okay especially I was trained by your dad. He's so awesome of coaching anypony especially you with flying!"

Rainbow groaned in annoyance, "Maybe..."

"Something wrong, Dash. You seem

"It's just my parents and I have a delicate relationship. I love them very much, and we're really close, but..."

"But?"

"But I just don't want them both embarrass me and the Wondebolts especially getting us into some unnecessary troubles. Trust me. It's bad news."

"Aw, come on, Rainbow Dash. It can't be that bad."

"Really? Have you forgotten about me being a winner or not-so winner before?"

Soarin wasn't sure and confuse before yelped in realization, "Ooh... Right... It's bad when they 'you-know-what-they-did-before'. That was really bad."

Rainbow sighed, "You have no idea, Soarin. Just hope that tomorrow, they won't do something silly and embarrassing to us like cheering me too much or even do something that Wonderbolts don't like to do, seeing or hearing something very embarrassing at all especially Spitfire's nickname."

"Dash, just relax. I'm pretty sure they know what they're doing," Soarin said calmly, "They won't do something drastic like that. Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

However, Soarin was wrong while Rainbow was right. Her parents did something very embarrassing and humiliating for her and the Wonderbolts especially in public. As Aqua and Indigo headed back to Cloudsdale to search for the Elemental Element, the Wonderbolts were handling their business and training especially bringing Rainbow Dash's parents too, whom did a lot of harm than good.

Rainbow Blaze and Firefly cheered and screamed wildly, and even making some ponies cheering for the Wonderbolts. They even launched the fireworks during Wonderbolts' performances in front of the public. They told embarrassing and troubling stories about their daughter and students, which they didn't like and enjoy it especially Spitfire's embarrassing nickname. Wonderbolts were giving out their autographs, Rainbow's Parents appeared and gave them couple sets of lunch for them to eat, even though they have had them prepared. During picture day with foals, they used Wonderbolts' tools and gears for fun and games, which nearly knocked most of the team out.

While Rainbow's parents and Scootaloo were oblivious and ignorance to what has happen, they enjoyed their time together with Wonderbolts especially for orange filly getting more pictures and writing down on her assignment. The Wonderbolts especially Rainbow grew weary and annoyed by their enthusiasm and enjoyment as they felt they have been treated like children than being heroic team. The team has had enough about it.

Soarin and Rainbow were taking their break while discussing inside the tent. Spitfire entered the tent as she approached them. They noticed her serious looks. They knew one thing...

"Rainbow Dash, we need to talk."

* * *

Indigo groaned in anger and annoyance, "WHERE IS IT?!"

Aqua and Indigo were on the western part of Cloudsdale, where Rainbow's and Fluttershy's parents lived. And like the eastern part, they weren't unable to find and locate the Elemental Element. It really driving them nuts lately. Indigo grew impatient and angry about it while Aqua felt the same as her daughter but remain calm and firm.

Indigo complained, "Damn it! Why is it so hard for us to find and get the Elemental Element?! I mean seriously! Why can't the Cutie Map just point us the location and solve the riddle?! Simple as that!" She huffed, "That Cutie Map really got some problem. I think we should ask Mr. Tao to check and fix it. I mean he is the expert of magic..."

Indigo continued rambling and complaining about Cutie Map for not able to help them much. Aqua couldn't help but smile and giggled amusingly about Indigo's complain. It irritated her a lot to ask her mother.

"Mum?! Why are you laughing about?!" Indigo asked in annoyance, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing serious, kiddo. You just remind me of myself," Aqua answered happily and calmly. Indigo looked surprise and shock while looking at her. She continued while patted her daughter's mane, "Yeah. I used to complain and shouted angrily, and even throw a tantrum like a brat especially hate losing to my opponents."

"Wow. Did others do something about it? I mean Uncle Courage can't stand on it, you know?"

"Believe me. Courage really can't stand on it. But he was lucky that others solve the problem like Grandpa Claw and Uncle Brave took me out for hunting down some tigers and bandits. Tigress helped and trained me to be best as she is. But as soon as I grew up a bit, Courage decide to help and teach me about meditation and even playing a chess game."

"Uncle Courage taught you about a chess game? Did you win?"

"Nope. I was nearly lose my temper, but I decide to calm myself down, thanks to him."

"Wow... My family is so awesome and cool. I'm so glad to be part of it." Indigo remarked happily. Aqua nodded in agreement. She gasped of the idea, "Say, mom. You said you treat Rainbow like a sister to you. Does that make her my 'aunt'? It's kinda weird, you know?"

Aqua laughed amusingly, "Well. You can call her 'cousin' or 'sister' because that's fine with me."

"Cool. I'd bet it's funny that we both became sisters, especially with Scootaloo adding in. We'll be like The Three Musketeers!"

"And you what's funny? Courage always gets himself drunk for a month while Tigress and I have to clean up his messes especially being princesses to do his work. And it wasn't fun."

Indigo laughed loudly, "Oh yeah! I remember that one a lot. I hope Rainbow won't get herself drunk."

"I hope so too..." Aqua said hopefully. She noticed something ahead of them. She spoke, "Some ponies are at Rainbow's place. Let's check it out."

With Indigo nodded in agreement, both her and her mother flew down and hid behind the debris's walls while watching the event. They found a group of familiar enemies - Kishin Akuma and his demonic crew.

"What the?! Akurmashi!" Indigo yelped in concern, "What are they doing here?!"

"No idea. But it's not gonna be good news..." Aqua said in concern.

While hiding behind the debris, Aqua and Indigo remained firm and listened to their enemies' conversation and plans.

"My lord, are you certain it's here?" Longblade asked in concern and uncertain.

Lady Death hummed in concern, "I have to agree with him. How do you know the Elemental Element is here? Aqua and her daughter have tried to find and locate them, but no avail..."

"Because I can feel it..." Kishin answered calmly yet darkly. He smiled, "And this is the place we should find and get it."

"If that is true, then our enemies will soon come here to find and retrieve it," Warstrike said dryly before narrowed his eyes, "We should make preparation for our enemies' arrival, my lord. We cannot afford to let our enemies achieve their goal."

"Do not worry, Warstrike. Both Red-Eye and Skullcrusher have their plans set in motion," Kishin said calmly and amusingly. He turned and looked at the debris walls. He smirked, "Take care of our spies now. She will help find it."

Aqua and Indigo gasped in concern of what they just heard. Warstrike growled in anger as he gestured Demon Soldiers, Terror Wings and Gorr Warriors to follow him. As they armed and ready to attack while approaching to debris walls, Aqua screamed as she jumped up high while fired her Water Torpedo Shards at them. They all forced to dodge and block the attacks but some of them got killed by the attacks.

Landed on the ground, Aqua armed with her Tiger Claws as she quickly charged at her enemies. As the Akurmashi Army was recovering from the attacks, they quickly armed and charged at her. She rammed at the first wave before fought and engaged them.

Seeing her mother's in danger, Indigo quickly summoned and armed with Naginata. She charged and cried for her. Aqua noticed her daughter's coming to her aid.

"Indigo, don't! RUN!" Aqua shouted, stopping and shocking Indigo. And her daughter was about to argue, but she interrupted, "Get some help now! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Now go!"

Angered for being forced to leave her mother behind, Indigo knew there was no other choice. She turned and flew off at once. Aqua continued battling and fighting off the Akurmashi Army. Joining the army were both Warstrike and Longblade, who armed with both Twin Demon Axes and Twin Long Beam Swords-like. They both fiercely and swiftly attack her, who blocked and dodged the attacks while striking back at them.

As Aqua continued fighting back against her enemies, she sustained heavy injuries on her body by Warstrike and Longblade, who has both strength and speed to attack. They both slammed their weapons against Aqua's Tiger Claw as they pushed her to the ground. Struggling to push back, Aqua screamed and roared angrily as she gave headbutt on them both. She then unleashed the power of Tsunami Blade in knocking them both down.

As Aqua was recovering, she got her back shot by Kishin's Dark Blaster. She fell to the ground hard. She grunted in pain as she struggled to get up, but got slammed to the ground by the Gorr Warriors. They grabbed and held her up before their master, who approached and glared at her.

"What should we do with her, Lord Husband?" Lady Death asked curiously, "Should we kill her?

"No..." Kishin ordered calmly, surprising his army and even Aqua. He smirked, "She will lead us to it, whether she liked or not."

Aqua groaned in pain, "Damn it..."

* * *

The Wonderbolts have returned to the Academy. They have had a long day of doing their performance and working especially trying not to get embarrassed and humiliated in front of public by her parents. As they were taking a break, Rainbow's Parents entered and greeted them happily.

The Wonderbolts looked uneasy and worried as they refused to listen to another embarrassing stories. They quickly make some 'excuses' before leaving Rainbow and Soarin to handle it now. The couple really hate doing this to the parents but they have to.

"Mom... Dad... We need to talk," Rainbow said in concern.

"Oh, so do we, kiddo," Rainbow Blaze said happily before held Scootaloo close to him, "All of us really have so much fun together. Just like old times.

Firefly nodded happily before gave Rainbow a passionate hug, "Yes. I agreed. We do, honey. We'd never get a chance to hang out and have some fun with Our Little Dashie. And today is the day. We are so happy for it. We do."

"And don't forget about the Wonderbolts. My best pupils! They really did so awesome moves and humble to most of kids and ponies. Just like how I taught them to."

"Yes. They're so sweet and kind ponies for letting us stay here and hang out with them. We're so grateful."

"And of course, Scootaloo is the awesome to our lives. Because of her, we've got everything we wanted so badly."

"We sure do, honey! We sure do."

Rainbow and Soarin couldn't help but feel pride yet guilty and shame about her parents being happy to be with them. Outside of the locker chamber, other Wonderbolts eavesdropped on the conversation as they too felt the same thing. However...

Firefly gasped, "Oh! That reminds me. Remember the surprise."

Rainbow Blaze gasped before moved Scootaloo to the front, "Yeah! I almost forgot. We have the biggest surprise of all. And you're gonna love this one. It's-!"

"Mom and dad! Stop now!" Rainbow exclaimed in fear and concern, shocking her family and even Scootaloo. Soarin gulped while looked away in shame. She hissed before spoke, "I've already talk with Fluttershy's parents about letting you in. You can't stay here anymore. They won't let it anymore. It's not working out." She sighed in guilt, "I'm sorry. I think you should leave."

Rainbow Blaze and Firefly gave the glare at Rainbow while Scootaloo was heartbroken. Soarin looked worried and fearful about what he was looking at. Rainbow felt the same way before smiled and laughed uneasily.

"I see..." Rainbow Blaze answered dryly, "Honey, we'd better go now."

"Y-Yes, dear. We'd better get and packed our things," Firefly said bitterly.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Coaches! Wait!" Soarin jumped in front of Rainbow's Parents. He continued, "You don't need to go now. You can do it tomorrow."

Rainbow Blaze snarled, "No thank you, Clipper Boy!"

"After all, we're just nuisance," Firefly said dryly.

Rainbow hissed, "Mom, dad, please... Don't be angry with-!"

"As for you, young lady!" Rainbow Blaze turned and snapped at Rainbow, "After everything we have done for you. This is how you treated your parents?" He huffed, "I'm ashamed of you, and your teammates."

Firefly sobbed in pain, "Me too. To think we're actually proud of you..."

And just Rainbow could said anything, both Rainbow Blaze and Firefly headed off and exited the entrance. Both of them have found Wonderbolts were minding their own business and chatting with each other, avoiding eye-contact with the parents. Rainbow's Parents huffed angrily before headed off to get their stuffs now.

Rainbow looked down in shame. Soarin approached and gave her a gentle pat. Scootaloo glared at them both.

"H-How could you?!" Scootaloo demanded in anger, with sobbing tears.

"Scootaloo, it's not my decision," Rainbow said in shame, "What they did to all of us today... It's unbearable and embarrassing."

Soarin nodded, "Yeah. We can't take it anymore. And Spitfire is furious about it too."

"Well, why didn't Spitfire talk to them, instead of Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo asked angrily. This silenced worried and uneasy Rainbow and Soarin. She sighed as she threw the book down, "You know what? Forget it. I'm going after your parents, making sure they're alright. And then, I'll find somepony else to do my hero report on."

Scootaloo left the locker room. Rainbow looked at the book, where she saw her parents holding her and smiling at the camera. They were happy for her. And she couldn't help but cried tearfully and guilty. Soarin sighed in shame as he gave her a comfort hug. Indigo arrived at the scene while panted heavily and exhausting. She noticed the scene as she asked in concern and worried.

"What's going on?! What happen?!"

* * *

Scootaloo was trotting and running through the hallway of Wonderbolt Academy, she was looking for Rainbow's Parents and making sure they're alright. She then heard some loud screams and cried. She quickly headed and exited it. She found Rainbow Blaze and Firefly were grabbed and held by Skullcrusher. Red Eye glared at them amusingly before laughed.

"You two will be coming with us," Red Eye said amusingly, "Your cooperation will be a great use to us."

"Hey! Let them go, you monsters!" Scootaloo exclaimed in anger.

Scootaloo screamed in anger as she charged at the Skullcrusher and Red Eye. However, she was easily swiped and knocked to the walls hard. Red Eye grabbed and held Scootaloo up.

"Ah... A little snack for our lord," Red Eye said amusingly and darkly.

Rainbow, Soarin and Indigo were flying down as they were searching for Rainbow's parents. Three of them spotted the event. They all gasped in concern and shock.

"Mom! Dad! Scootaloo!" Rainbow screamed. She and her team flew down to stop their enemies. Unfortunately, Red Eye summoned the portal for him, Skullcrusher and even bringing their hostage into it. The portal disappeared. She grunted, "Noooooooooooooooooo!"

"Easy, Dash. We'll get them. That's promise," Soarin said firmly.

Indigo nodded, "Yeah. And I know where they are."

Rainbow get up and turn to them, "Show me."

* * *

Back to Rainbow Dash's family resident, Warstrike was torturing and tormenting Aqua to give in her cooperation to find and get the Elemental Element for his master. Kishin and his minions waited patiently for the answers. However, Aqua endured and refused to help them especially spitting the blood at the Akurmashi General, despite the injury she has sustained. Nevertheless, Warstrike continued torturring Aqua until she gives in.

The portal appeared as both Red Eye and Skullcrusher exited it while bring hostages with them as well. This shocked and concerned Aqua.

"What are they doing here?!" Aqua demanded in anger, "What have you done?!"

"Nothing that concerns you..." Red Eye said calmly before looked at Rainbow Dash's family, who slowly recovered and getting up. He smirked, "Since you refused to cooperate with us, they will help us find the Elemental Element, my lord."

"Excellent. Whether those fools will do my bidding or not," Kishin said darkly and amusingly, "their lives will be sacrificed for my taste..."

"Leave them out of this!" Aqua exclaimed in anger.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Red Eye said amusingly before laughed. He held up Scootaloo, who groaned while trying to kick him. He smirked, "As you can see, Rainbow kicked them out."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. That is true, Aqua. She betrayed and kicked them out because of embarrassment and humiliation she has suffered. Therefore, since you refused to cooperate with us, we might as well use them for our mission. And you're free to go, Aqua."

"No... Rainbow... She wouldn't," Aqua said in shock and concern. She snarled a bit, "She and I gonna have some talk."

"Are we gonna do it or what!?" Skullcrusher asked impatiently, "I'm hungry!"

"Yes, shall we begin, Red Eye?" Kishin asked darkly.

Red Eye nodded firmly and amusingly. And just before he has his Demon Soldiers to get and take Rainbow Dash's family, Aqua screamed as she freed herself and came to their aid. They all armed and readied to attack her. Red Eye gestured in halting them from attacking her.

"Just let them go. And I will help you," Aqua said firmly. Kishin glared at her suspiciously. She sighed, "I have a riddle. It can help us find and get the Elemental Element."

"I see. You may help us," Kishin said calmly. Aqua sighed. He continued, "But I will freed them if you find it first."

Aqua groaned in anger and annoyance but knew she has no option, "Fine. You'd better not kill them or I'll come after you."

Kishin smiled amusingly and proudly to see Aqua finally agreed to help them. He turned and nodded to his minions. They all nodded firmly. Skullcrusher moved Rainbow's family into the wheeled cage before Red Eye locked it as he was keeping her eyes on them. Warstrike and Longblade moved Aqua to inside of Rainbow Dash's family resident to begin their search on Elemental Element. Both Kishin and Lady Death were watching the event. His army were assisting their lord and generals to complete their mission.

And just before Aqua could say anything about the riddle, everyone heard screams and shouts. They all looked up and found Rainbow, Soarin and Indigo are coming towards them.

"So, the cavalry has arrived?" Kishin asked amusingly. He scoffed, "Change of plans. Aqua, finish them off."

"WHAT?!" Aqua demanded in anger.

Red Eye nodded in agreement, "Yes, my lord. That is brilliant. Let Aqua punish Rainbow for betraying and abandoning her family."

"Damn it! I won't do it!" Aqua exclaimed in anger.

"Them or her?" Red Eye threatened. Skullcrusher was trying to grab Scootaloo but Rainbow Blaze and Firefly kicked and pushed the skeletal Pegasus away from her. He smirked, "You can only choose to sacrifice..."

Aqua groaned in anger as she really hated making decision and choice. But she knew she can't risk Rainbow's parents, and so she has one choice to do - attack Rainbow. Plus, she wanted to teach the rainbow-maned Pegasus for kicking her family out.

Aqua flew straight up and rammed on Rainbow to the ruined house's ground hard. Both Soarin and Indigo were confuse and concern as they follow them. Aqua began punching on Rainbow for three times until the latter grabbed the former's left hoof.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Rainbow demanded.

"I'm stopping you! Your family's in danger!" Aqua explained in concern. She snarled before whacked on Rainbow's head, "And I'm mad at you about kicking your family!"

Rainbow groaned in anger, "Great..."

Aqua began attacking Rainbow by punching on her face and body for few times. Indigo and Soarin came as they tried to break the fight while pleading them to stop it. They tried to pull Aqua from attacking Rainbow. But the cyan Mystic Pegasus was strong and angry as she attacked the rainbow-maned Pegasus fiercely. Both of them fought against each other while blocked and dodged the attacks.

Kishin and his minions were amused and entertained by the noise of fights. Rainbow's parents and Scootaloo looked uneasy and worried about it. They wished they can go there and stopped the fight. But all they can do is wait and shouted Rainbow and her friends not to fight.

"How could you be so selfish, Rainbow Dash?!" Aqua exclaimed in anger as she tried to s;am her punches at Rainbow, "You really care for yourself!

"What am I suppose to do, Aqua?!" Rainbow asked in concern as she dodged and blocked the attacks, "Spitfire called the shots. I've got no choice!"

"There's always a choice, Dash! And question is where are your loyalties?! Who are you fighting for?!"

"I'm doing it for my friends and family! You know that, Aqua! I'm the Element of Loyalty!"

"Well, how do you explain about how did they get here?! What did they do to you and Wonderbolts that you have to kick them out?! Embarrassment? Jokes? Nicknames? Bragging?!"

"Well... Yeah! They and I couldn't stand on it! So, we have no choice to do it. If they keep it up, we'll be nothing but laughingstocks!"

"You're such a knucklehead, you know that?!" Aqua exclaimed in anger as she grabbed and slammed Rainbow against the walls. She snarled, "If you really have that problem, why didn't you tell your parents about it?!"

Rainbow hissed before slammed a headbutt against her. She panted, "I really tried. But the last thing I ever want is hurting their feelings. I love them so much."

Aqua punched on Rainbow's face, "I know what you mean, Rainbow." She sighed, "And trust me, I've been there before in my life! Even though I was part of Tiger Family, I wasn't treated or felt like being a warrior."

"Really?" Rainbow asked in shock and confuse.

"Yeah!" Aqua exclaimed in anger as she rammed at Rainbow against the walls. She shouted, "My father and Courage didn't believe in me but Brave and Tigress do! But the only way to show them that I'm the tiger is train and work very hard especially hunting down on a group of bandits."

Aqua screamed in anger as she tried to land some punches and kicks at Rainbow, who continued to dodge and run away from her.

"But that was stupid of me!" Aqua exclaimed in anger and guilt, "I got myself captured and almost killed by the bandits if not for my family. Courage and Tigress got themselves hurt to save me. And my father scolded me for being so foolish. And above all, I'd never 'sorry', 'thank you' or even talk about 'how I felt' to anypony. I was too proud and stubborn especially being a coward bitch!"

"Mom..." Indigo said in surprise.

"Aqua..." Rainbow said in shock and concern.

Aqua sighed as she faced and glared at Rainbow, "So, no matter how much they have embarrassed or treated you like a kid, they're still your family. You need the courage to say something. I'd never get my chance to say 'sorry' to my father. Don't make a mistake, kiddo."

Rainbow couldn't help but felt Aqua was right. She nodded, "I will..."

 ** _BOOM!_** Rainbow and her team yelped in surprise. A bright light ignited and blinded them. As the light dimmed down, they found a sphere with water symbol.

"What is that?" Soarin asked in surprise.

"The Elemental Element! It's Water!" Indigo exclaimed in surprise before cheered, "Mom! You did it! You solved the riddle!"

"I did?" Aqua asked in surprise as the Elemental Element of Water landed and entered spiritually into her body. She glowed in bright blue. She can feel its watery power. She sighed before smiled, "I guess I did. Courage... That was the answer..."

"Awesome!" Rainbow said happily, "What's next? Kishin is expecting you to kill me."

Aqua hummed thoughtfully before smirked, "I've got an idea..."

Kishin and his minions waited patiently as they all wondered if Aqua has indeed finished Rainbow and her team or not, though they knew that she won't kill Indigo. Rainbow's parents remained uneasy and worried as they wondered if their daughter and her friends were alive or not.

Aqua has returned and placed both Rainbow and Soarin down before Kishin and his minions. Rainbow's family gasped in shock and worry.

"Rainbow Dash... No..." Scootaloo said in concern.

"Well done... I just need to make sure they really dead..." Kishin said darkly as he took his Demon Lord Sword up. And just before he could stab his sword at the corpse, Rainbow and Soarin yelped as they quickly grab and held it. He smirked, "So, you were never killed. And I suspect that you have found the Elemental Element, didn't you?"

"You bet!" Aqua exclaimed as she fired her Water Shot at Kishin, who moved back. She armed with watery transparent-like Tsunami Blades, "And believe me! I'm still pissed by your threats!"

Aqua screamed as he charged and struck her Tsunami Blades at Kishin, who swiftly blocked and deflected the attacks. At the same time, he summoned and activated his demonic ghoulish power on his Demon Lord Sword to strike and attack her for few times. Activating her sharpened nail-like claws, Lady Death also assisted her husband to fight Aqua off. Both Akurmashi fought fiercely against Aqua, who deflected while fighting back at them.

Using her newly yet upgraded power of her Elemental Element of Water, Aqua used Surf to dodge the attacks while charging and attacking her enemies, with both Tsunami Blades and Water Shots. Kishin easily deflected and knocked the attacks off while unleashing his Demon Lord Sword's greenish shots at her. Lady Death thrust her nailed claw in tripping Aqua before the latter was grabbed and held tight by the ghoulish claws. Luckily for her, she summoned the Rainstorm to break free from them. She fired her Hydro Cannon at Kishin. Lady Death came and blasted Dark Beam in destroying the attacks, but she got herself injured by Water Torpedo Shards. Aqua attacked her Tsunami Blades at Kishin, who blocked and strike back at her.

Using their speed and flight ability, Rainbow and Soarin charged and battled Warstrike and Longblade, who armed with Twin Demon Axes and Long Beam-Swords as they tried to attack them. Akurmashi Army also came and assisted their generals ti engage them. Luckily for the couples, they swiftly and quickly fought and defeat them while dealing with two generals.

Red Eye and Skullcrusher were guarding the prisoners, along with some guards. Skullcrusher's skull got snatched and thrown right at Red Eye's one eye before they got pushed straight to the walls hard. Indigo appeared and defeated the rest of Akurmashi Army. She then freed Rainbow's parents.

Indigo then got grabbed by Skullcrusher before slapped and whacked by Red Eye for few times. And just before they could finish her off, Rainbow's parents and Scootaloo threw some rocks at them especially knocking his skull off from Skullcrusher. Indigo quickly thrust her Naginata at Red Eye's eye, killing him at once. Skullcrusher tried to get his skull, which kicked and moved away from him by Rainbow's parents and Scootaloo for few times. And right before getting and putting his skull on body, Indigo thrust her Naganita at his skeleton's heart, which killed him.

The couples fought and defeated some of Akurmashi Warriors. Soarin and Longblade swung their swords at each other for a few rounds. Warstrike swung his Twin Demon Axes at Rainbow, who dodged the attacks while punching and kicking at him for few times. She then thrust and struck her Sonic Rainboom in ramming and knocking off the group.

Lady Death struck her nailed claws in trapping Aqua to the walls for the moment. Kishin launched his Dark Ghoul Blasts of injuring and wounding her for few times. As he was about to finish her for good, Aqua groaned in determination as she unleashed her full-power of Water Torpedo Shards, which caused two Dark Mystic Ponies some serious injuries.

The Akurmashi Army was badly wounded as they faced Rainbow's Team. However, rather than scowled at his defeat, Kishin smiled creepily and amusingly like he enjoyed it. He summoned the portal as his minions entered and escaped through it.

"Till we meet again..." Kishin said calmly, "The Greatest Battle will begin..."

And just before Rainbow's Team could do anything, the Grand Demon General entered the portal and escaped. The team grunted in anger as they have failed to stop and capture him. But nevertheless, they have saved Rainbow's parents.

The rainbow maned pony faced to her parents, who remained stern yet calm. She sighed, "Mom... Dad... I am sorry for what I've said. The reason I did is because..."

"We know, Dashie. We heard it," Rainbow Blaze said calmly.

Firefly nodded, "We're sorry that we embarrassed you and your team so much. We promised that we won't do that again."

"So, does that means..." Rainbow asked hopefully. Rainbow Blaze and Firefly grabbed and hugged her in comfort. She sighed, "Thank you, mom and dad. You're the best."

"So are you..." Rainbow Blaze and Firefly said happily.

Scootaloo sighed as she took picture of Rainbow and her family, "Best family picture day ever. I'm just glad Rainbow realized her mistakes."

"She sure do," Aqua said in agreement.

* * *

 _Six days later..._

The Wonderbolts have managed to fix and repair Rainbow Dash's family resident, just the way it was before. They all stood before Rainbow Blaze and Firefly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dash. I'm really sorry for what has happened before," Spitfire said in regret tone. She sighed, "And to make up for that, we have used our funds and abilities to fix and repair the damages as we can. We hope you forgive us."

"Well... Thanks, Spitfire," Rainbow Blaze said in relief, "And more importantly, we're sorry for embarrassing you, even though you all were my best pupils."

Firefly nodded, "Yeah. We promised that we won't do it again."

Wonderbolts looked at Rainbow, who nodded happily, "Trust me. They won't do it again."

Spitfire sighed, "That's good to hear, Crash. Let's never want to go through it again especially mentioning my worst nickname."

Soarin scoffed, "Yeah. Tell me about it. That was scary."

"And by the way, Dash. We've got some big surprise," Firefly smiled happily. Rainbow turned and looked at her mother. She passed the paper to her daughter. Rainbow gasped. She smiled and nodded, "Surprise, Dashie!"

Rainbow Blaze smiled, "We're gonna adopt Scootaloo!"

"Does that mean-?!" Scootaloo asked hopefully. Rainbow Blaze and Firefly nodded. She screamed and squealed wildly and happily, "I'm part of Rainbow Dash's family! AWESOME!"

Rainbow grabbed and hugged Scootaloo happily, "Oh yeah! Welcome to the family, kiddo!"

Rainbow Dash's family cheered and chatted happily for welcoming Scootaloo to be part of them. Wonderbolts also cheered and supported for it as well. Aqua and Indigo smiled for looking at the scene. They couldn't help but smile at it.

"Is this a happy ending?" Indigo asked happily.

Aqua smiled while looking at Rainbow Dash's family, which slowly replaced by the imagination of her younger self being lifted by the Tiger Family when she was being adopted and part of the family.

"Yes. Yes, it is for Scootaloo to be part of her family..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aquastroke  
Kelly Sheridan: Indigo Zap

 **Minor Casts:**  
Paul Dobson: Rainbow Blaze  
Kathleen Barr: Firefly  
Matt Hill: Soarin  
Kelly Metzger: Spitfire  
Andrea Libman: Fleetfoot  
John Swasey: Kishin Akuma  
Stephanie Young: Lady Death Viper  
Josh Keaton: Longblade Crossdeath  
David Lodge: Warstrike  
Nolan North: Skullcrusher  
Billy West: Red Eye Genius

 **Cameo:**  
James Babson: Claw Tiger  
Yuri Lowenthal: Brave Tiger  
Gideon Emery: Courage Tiger  
G.K Bowes: Tigress


	8. Ep 8: Hard to Say Anything

**Author's Notes:**

Again to remind you all. This is not gonna connect to **_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Show (Canon)_** , and this is still MLP Mystic Universe. And so, sorry to disappoint Big Mac-Sugar Belle Shipping Fans, this is not happening because I support Big Mac-Cheerilee Shipping. Plus, I'd think Party Flavor and Sugar Bell are perfect for each other. Don't you dare criticize or rant me for choosing old shipping over the latest. Time to have a **_'Hard to Say Anything'_**.

* * *

 **Episode 8: Hard to Say Anything**

At Ponyville Town; Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and Freedom Frights were armed and readied with their weapons and blasters. They were assisted and helped by the Royal Guards, Mystic Army and Metal Ponies. All of them were aiming at their targets - Lelouch and Celtic.

"It's over now," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "This is where it ends, Chaos Herald!"

"Yeah. You won't get away this time," Twilight said angrily.

"Is that so?" Lelouch asked amusingly before laughed out loud before turned and looked at Shiroi, who looked worry and feared. He smirked beneath his mask, "Well done, Shiroi!"

Everyone was confused and shocked by Lelouch's claim. They all turned and looked at Shiroi, who remained calm yet nervous and scared.

"Shiroi, what's he talking about?" Lance asked in concern. Shiroi remained silent. He asked, "Shiroi, what the hell is he talking about?!"

Shiroi gulped and stuttered, "Lance, I..."

"Oh, she hasn't told you, has she?" Lelouch asked amusingly. He turned and looked at Celtic, "Honey, would you do the honors?"

Celtic smirked as her horn glowed darkly, "With pleasure."

And just before anyone could react, Celtic fired her magical blast at Shiroi. Everyone was in shock and worried as they quickly went and check on her at once.

"Shiroi!" Lance shouted in concern.

Shiroi yelped and groaned in pain as her body began mutated, with the sound of static. She transformed into her true form - Kasai Songbird. Everyone gasped in shock and concern while glaring at her. Lance was in deep shock and confusion.

Kasai looked at her body as she realized her magic disguise has been dispelled. And now she has to face her former friends.

"Hey, you're that pony from the cruise!" Jade exclaimed in concern.

"What the hell?!" Shadow Dragon said in shock and concern.

Twilight shook her head in shock, "I don't believe it!"

Everyone chatted and muttered in anger and shock about Kasai. The whole world slowly darkened while leaving the spotlight on her.

Fluttershy sobbed tearfully while glaring at Kasai, "I thought you were our friend!"

Fluttershy faded away before Kasai shouted and pleaded, "Wait, please! I didn't mean to..."

"Ugh! I can't believe you and us were friends! Lying witch!" Boomer snapped before faded, "I'm outta here!"

Rob sighed before faded, "I should've seen this coming."

"I am Grunt!" Grunt snarled before disappeared.

Metalgear narrowed his crimson eyes before faded, "It's like they always say: Never trust the wolf in sheep's clothing."

"No! Guys! Wait!" Kasai shouted in concern.

All of her friends and ponies shouted and exclaimed in anger before disappeared, "Traitor! Bitch! You don't belong here! Go away, monster! Get lost! I don't want to see you! I though we were friends! Heartless! Backstabbing! Not one of us! Demon! Demon! Weirdo!"

Kasai screamed in pain and despair while covering her ears. She dropped to the ground hard before cried tearfully. She looked up and found Lance stood before her while showing his heartbroken eyes with tears.

"Please, Lance..." Kasai pleaded.

"No, I understand everything. You lied to me all this time." Lance snapped in anger.

Kasai hissed in pain, "Yes I did, but I can explain."

"Forget it. I don't wanna hear anymore. It's over for us." Lance remarked darkly.

Kasai gasped before screamed for him but Lance disappeared into dark. She then cried and sobbed tearfully. Both Lelouch and Celtic approached her from behind.

"See where lying can get you, Kasai?" Celtic asked amusingly.

Lelouch nodded, "Indeed. You don't belong to those mortals. They will never accept and love you again. You belong to us. You are, after all, descendants to Demon Ponies, my dear."

Kasai grunted before screamed in pain and tears, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

She gasped as she gotten out from her bed. She panted heavily before breathed calmly and slowly. She realized that it was just a dream. She sighed in relief.

She turned and looked at the mirror, which shown Shiroi's image. She approached to it before touching the reflective surface. She sighed as she transformed back to her original form: Kasai. And at the same time, she was crying tearfully and painfully.

"What am I gonna do?" Kasai asked fearfully before looked at the mirror, "I can't keep this up anymore. I can't do it anymore. I can't... I can't..."

* * *

Red Arsenal has arrived and entered the Castle of Friendship. He was then greeted by Lance, who shown serious and concern looks, which only he knew and understand it. Lance led Red Arsenal to his bedroom. His best friend, Steel, was inside there as well.

Lance locked his room's door while turning the lights to dim. Three of them gathered around as they began their conversation. And it is very serious and troubling as well...

"Okay, Red; what's up with this secrecy?" Steel asked curiously and confused before snickered amusingly, "Afraid to say I'm the best and better than you? Coz I still am the best!"

"Very funny. You're still a loser. I'm still the best." Red Arsenal remarked dryly. Steel groaned in annoyance to hear it. He sighed as he turned and looked at Lance, "Anyway you know what has been going on, don't you, Lance?"

Lance hummed in concern before sighed, "Yeah, I do..." Red remained calm and firm while Steel looked confuse. He asked, "But are you sure, Red?"

"No doubt of it. And we have to find and stop her." Red Arsenal said firmly.

Lance hissed, "I still can't believe that she's been here for a long time."

"Believe it or not. It's the truth. She's been gathering information and plans for her master. And you know we can't let it happen."

"Yeah. I guess you're right about it."

Steel groaned in annoyance, "Would somepony tell me what the heck is going on? Why are we whispering?"

"We have a spy in our midst." Red answered dryly, surprising Steel. He continued, "And we know who she is..."

"Kasai Songbird..." Lance answered in concern.

"Kasai Songbird? You mean the bad chick that helped Lelouch to get the Gluto's Statue, and the one who saved your ass from Dark Xing?" Steel asked in surprise. Lance nodded firmly. He whistled, "Lance, you really know how to attract babes."

"Hey! Cut that out! I already have the girl," Lance snapped annoyingly yet amusingly before nudged his best friend. He smirked, "At least, I've got a girl while you are a girl, Revy Lagoon..."

Steel scoffed, "Oh! Try to be funny, huh?"

"Knock it off! This is serious!" Red Arsenal snapped in anger before sighed, "We need to find and stop her before she could do some serious damages to Equestria and Mystic Realm."

"Okay, Red. But there's one problem," Steel said calmly and firmly, "How on earth are we gonna find her?! She could be anywhere or anyone."

Red Arsenal nodded, "True. But Kasai can't be anypony, she has to be somepony we're very close to. And that way, she can access to our library or base for information, plans or even setting up her master's plans. I believed she has to be one of our friends."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. We must investigate all of them now. We have to catch Kasai now!"

"That's stupid, you know that?!"

"You've got a better idea, hot shot?"

"We could try to set a trap for her," Steel suggested amusingly and proudly, "We just need a bait to get her attention and then we trapped her. Not bad for a genius."

"Trap? Not bad. Genius? Hardly. Problem. How and what attract her attention?"

"Uh..."

"Nopony knows, genius! We don't know what she's really after?! So, the trap is pointless."

"At least, I'd never think that one of our friends is Kasai Songbird! I trust and believe in my friends."

"Are you really that dense and idiot?" Red Arsenal asked in annoyance before scoffed, "I'd never understand how you can be a good fighter or even you can be trusted."

"What was that?!" Steel demanded in anger.

Steel and Red Arsenal groaned in anger as they were about to pick a fight. Lance quickly come in-between them while pushing them aside.

"Guys, chill," Lance commanded. Red and Steel looked at him. He sighed, "Look, if we do either of those plans, we could make Kasai or her boss more alert and set a trap on us instead. And the only way we can find out of who Kasai is that we talk to ponies."

"You're kidding me..." Red and Steel said in annoyance.

"Well, at least, it's better than yours." Lance said firmly, "Either way, we should get started now. We should tell others about it, so they can be alert and be ready for her or Lelouch. And trust me, we're gonna end their spy game."

Red and Steel were still doubtful of Lance's plans, but they knew he has the points about Kasai Songbird. They reluctantly decided to go with his now. They nodded firmly. Lance smiled as he and his best friends left the bedroom.

Lance and his friends headed off to inform their friends and let them know about Kasai Songbird. And hopefully, they can stop her spying for good...

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom was happily and proudly painting her family's barn. Her five friends have arrived to the barn. And they even brought the box as well. However, despite learning to use her Magic Sense to follow the direction, Alyson often take the wrong turn. This annoyed her friend to help her to follow the right direction.

"Hey, Apple Bloom! Rarity's reorganizing her shop, and look what she found!" Sweetie Belle said happily as she put down the box. She opened it and revealed some familiar items and props. She squealed happily, "Old costumes from the talent show!"

Scootaloo nodded happily, "We thought they'd come in handy in case we ever help a pony put on a play or need to make a quick escape disguised as clowns."

"Cool!" Jade said happily as she put an inspector's dress on her. She meowed happily, "I loved this one. It makes me like Saber."

"I don't think you're like inspector. Plus, he doesn't wear it like Rarity," Alyson said while rolled her eyes. Everyone looked at her. She sighed, "I'm blind..."

"Oh! Right..." Cutie Mark Crusaders said in realization.

"I'm still not use to it," Scootaloo said uneasily.

Jade nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"And also, I need to tell you guys something," Nyx said in concern. Everyone looked at her. She spoke, "My big brother asked us that we should keep our eyes for the look out on a spy."

"A spy?! Who?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in surprise and concern.

"Kasai Songbird," Nyx answered in concern. Her friends looked confuse and uncertain. She continued, "One of Lelouch's Minions. Don't know much about her. But she's been spying on us and gathering the information for her boss, quite a lot of time."

"Wow. That sounds really bad," Apple Bloom said in concern, "This will be bad for my big sister and others."

"We can't let it happen," Scootaloo said firmly before sobbed tearfully and proudly, "I just got adopted into Rainbow Dash's family! I don't wanna lose them!"

"Keep your eyes out for anything," Nyx said firmly, "If we spot something wrong, we shout for help."

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded, "Right!"

Suddenly, Cutie Mark Crusaders heard some humming like someone was singing. And it was coming from the apple orchard. They headed to the area, where they found Big Mac doing some apple-bucking and putting the barrels on wagon while singing happily and harmonically especially it's 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' song.

Jade whistle, "Wow. What's with the big guy?"

Nyx hummed while looking at Big Mac, "Is your big brother alright?"

Apple Bloom shrugged, "No idea. He's been like this since couple of weeks ago."

"You'd think he's hiding something?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

"Who knows... Who knows..." Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Big Mac has finished his apple bucking. He then brought the barrels of apples to the barn. After he has put down the barrels, he then approached to the mirror, where he whistled while combed his mane happily.

As he exited the barn, Big Mac was greeted by Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Hey, Big Mac. You seem happy," Apple Bloom said happily, "Did something happen to you."

"Eeyup," Big Mac sighed happily before laughed happily and red blush, "Eeyup..."

"Really? So, what is it?" Scootaloo asked hopefully. Big Mac shook his head. She sighed, "No? And you're not gonna tell us why?"

"You'd think we might embarrass you again?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern. Big Mac nodded firmly. She hissed, "Come on, Big Mac. We won't do that again. Honest. And truthfully. So, can you tell us about it?"

Big Mac hummed before shook his head, "Nnope."

"Well, at least, you're gonna tell us where you're off to," Jade asked amusingly. Big Mac snorted a bit. She sighed, "Seriously..."

Nyx and Alyson gave some thoughts about it before smirked of the idea. Alyson spoke, "Okay, we understand. We'll leave you alone."

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Big Mac looked surprise and confuse as they looked oddly at Nyx and Alyson.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. We wouldn't want to embarrass you again. And we promise not to bother or even tried to spy on you again."

Though he was suspicious and concern, Big Mac couldn't help but smile in relief and happy that two of Cutie Mark Crusaders understand him. He nodded happily as he headed off. Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and glared at Nyx and Alyson.

"Are you crazy?! What were you thinking?!" Scootaloo demanded in anger.

Jade nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Apple Bloom's brother is hiding something. Did you all see the way he was acting?"

"Yeah. He totally blushed," Sweetie Belle said in agreement, "That means something did happen to him! Or maybe someone else..."

"Well, whoever it is, we're gonna find out now," Nyx said amusingly, surprising her friends. They all looked at her oddly. She continued, "Eeyup. That's the idea."

Alyson giggled a bit, "Yeah. We only lied to Big Mac. He's gonna lead us to whoever or whatever got him blushed about."

"Oh! I get it," Apple Bloom said in realization before giggled, "That was quite cunning. Let's do it."

Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled amusingly and happily as they all headed off and followed Big Mac. They're about to find out of how and why he's been acting strangely.

* * *

While they were following Big Mac, Cutie Mark Crusaders hid behind walls, wagons and various objects as they were avoiding him detecting and spotting him. But so far, he hasn't stop as he continued walking and singing happily.

Upon reaching his destination, Big Mac stopped before the door. Cutie Mark Crusaders have arrived and hid behind the bushes. They poked their heads out to take a peek. He knocked it gently. He then waited for the pony to come out. Thus, she did it. And to their surprise and shock, they all couldn't believe in their eyes.

Scootaloo gasped, "No way..."

"I don't believe it..." Sweetie Belle said in shock.

Nyx nodded, "All this time... The pony Big Mac acted strangely was because of her..."

"Cheerilee..." Apple Bloom said in shock.

Cutie Mark Crusaders continued spying on Big Mac, who was talking to Cheerilee at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. They all seemed to be happy and warm up to each other since their 'first date' during Hearts and Hooves Day.

"Big Mac, welcome back," Cheerilee said gently, "It's nice to see you again. And thank you for delivering the apples to me. They're kinda sweet and juicy as usual."

Big Mac smiled and blushed, "Eeyup."

"So, did you like my chocolate? I got it from Sugar Belle and Party Favor. She said they're the best. And I have to admit they do taste the best."

"Eeyup."

"Hey, do you think you have the time to teach me about how to sing at the best high notes as you and Rarity have?" Cheerilee smiled before nudged at Big Mac's shoulder a bit, "And who knows? I might join the Pony Tones."

Big Mac laughed a bit before lovely looked and smiled at Cheerilee, "Eeyup. Can do."

"Oh, Big Mac. You're the best. It's one of the reasons why I loved the Apples especially you. All of you are honest and humble."

"Eeyup. You're the best, kindest and smartest teacher my little sister could have. Thank you for helping her and her friends."

Cheerilee blushed, "Oh, you're the best, Big Mac. Thank you."

Big Mac smiled, "Eeyup."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't believe in their own eyes and ears. They have never seen Big Mac and Cheerilee talked nicely and happily to each other a lot.

"Can somepony tell me what's going on?" Alyson demanded in annoyance. Her friends looked at her oddly. She sighed, "I'm still blind!"

"Sorry! Still trying to get used to it," Jade apologized.

"Wow." Sweetie Belle said in shock while looking at Big Mac and Cheerilee, "I didn't know that Big Mac and Cheerilee were getting closer than before.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah..." She gasped before looked at her friends, "You don't think..."

"I think it is. Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee... They... They... They-!" Apple Bloom stuttered in shock and exciting, "They really do like each other!"

Nyx yelped as she closed Apple Bloom's mouth, "Apple Bloom! Shush! You wanna get us into troubles?!"

"Sorry! I'm just so happy that they're together again!" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily.

"Or not..." Scootaloo said in concern as she and her friends spotted Big Mac left the Ponyville Schoolhouse while Cheerilee closed the door at once. She hissed, "What are we gonna do now?!"

Sweetie Belle nodded in concern, "Yeah. Those two deserve each other. They can't just keep visiting like they're just friends."

Nyx hummed thoughtfully before smiled, "I think I know what we can do..."

* * *

Red Arsenal and Steel went and informed the rest of their teammates about their plans. Lance went to find and talk with Shiroi, who was now at Hayburger Restaurant for lunch. He also joined it as well since he was hungry as well.

After they both got their hayburgers set with hoof-chips, both Lance and Shiroi were now at the table for eating and discussion.

"So, what brings you here?" Shiroi asked in surprise, "Not that I mind you to join me for our date lunch."

Taking a big bite on his hayburger, Lance sighed, "Yeah. I need to tell you something. Something very big deal."

"Wait. What?! You mean you're breaking up with me?!"

"What?! No! Not like that! Something important and terrible that only our team can handle it."

"Oh. I see. Sorry about that. So, what is it?" Shiroi asked curiously. Lance explained to her about his friends and his concerns over the spy. She gave the shock and worried looks before asked, "You mean..."

Lance sighed and nodded in agreement, "Yeah. But we don't know where she's hiding or what kind of pony she's pretending to be. We have to find and stop her before she did some serious damages."

Shiroi gulped nervously, "When you do find her, what will you do?"

"Truthfully, we just want to stop her. That's all," Lance admitted in concern before sighed, "But knowing my guys, they rather get rid of her for good. And you know how nasty Red, Steel, Boomer and Metalgear do with their enemies."

Shiroi looked nervously and worried before laughed, "I see. That would be crazy and brutal especially Red Arsenal."

Lance noticed Shiroi's looks, "Are you okay, Shiroi? You've been acting a bit of... weird?"

"Weird?! Did you call me 'weirdo'?!" Shiroi snapped in anger at Lance, who was shocked and concerned. He wasn't alone, the ponies has the same reaction. She continued, "And you know what thing I really and really hate the most is ponies like you all call me 'weirdo'! I hate it all because of my stupid power!"

Shiroi panted heavily and angrily before looking at her boyfriend's and ponies' concerns and confused looks. Her anger slowly softened and turned into worried and scared looks.

"I... I..." Shiroi said in guilty tone.

"Shiroi, I didn't mean to upset you," Lance said in concern, "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't take an anger out of you. I really shouldn't have. I just don't like that word because of my powers."

"I see. Well, you're not the only pony, who felt that way."

"W-What? You?! You're kidding me? You're being weird?!"

"Yeah. Trust me. Happens 500 years ago, I also got issue with my powers and being an immortal pony. I also hate being called 'freak'. But I was lucky that my mom helped me out of my problems. I got it under control."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe Twilight can help you with that problem. After all, she's the Princess of Magic and a good teacher for teaching Starlight and Sunset."

Shiroi hummed thoughtfully before realized and smiled happily, "You know what? You're right. I could ask her. And maybe keep an eye out on Kasai. Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for. Plus, you're my girl," Lance said proudly before nuzzled her head gently. He smiled, "So, I'll see you later. Need to check on other guys now. See ya."

Shiroi nodded happily. After finishing up his lunch, Lance got up and headed off to check on his friends. She sighed happily. Lance is really a good friend and boyfriend for giving her a good advice about getting a better teacher to teach her control or remove her powers - Twilight.

Her friends have been treating her nicely and warmly ever since Shiroi has moved to Ponyville Town for performing and fulfilling her mission to her master. She now began questioning and doubting him now. Lelouch has been delaying her from fulfilling her wish for almost 10 years. She decided to change her decision.

As Shiroi took the sip of her soda, she looked down to get another bite but yelped in concern. She was looking at Celtic and a grayish Earth Pony with green and red eyes that have demonic serpentine irises, dark black spiky mane and tail, and his cutie mark is black mask with blue circle vision. She spitted the drinks on his face.

"You?! What are you doing here?!" Shiroi asked in anger.

"We need to talk about your loyalties," Lelouch said dryly and darkly. She gulped in concern. He continued, "Having second thoughts of joining their sides? I hope that is an act."

"What do you care about it?" Shiroi asked in annoyance before took a huge bite on hayburger. She muttered and mumbled in anger, "It's not like you're worried about me like I'm sort of a daughter to you. And it's not an act!"

"We are, dear Kasai," Celtic said amusingly, making Shiroi annoyed and angered. She smirked, "And we're concern that you're in the wrong crowd."

Lelouch laughed a bit, "Indeed. We 'love' you so much, dear."

"Save it, 'mom' and 'dad'," Shiroi said dryly and angrily, "Whatever you want, I am done with it. I'm not going to do another stupid mission again especially when you asked me to kill my boyfriend and his family!"

"How do you expect we complete my mission?" Lelouch asked dryly "My brethren needs him for this mission. To reawaken Yami and his true powers, his loved ones must be sacrificed. And I need you to accomplish it."

"Well, I am not going to do it again," Shiroi said angrily, "In fact, why don't you do it yourself? You're very powerful enough to beat him and kill them!"

Lelouch snarled, "I tried, fool. But the problem is that Black Alpha is waiting for me, ever since the attack on Crystal Empire and the cruise. And if I were to succeed the mission, I need you to do so!"

"I said I'm done with it," Shiroi said dryly, "In fact, I've already make my decision."

"Don't tell me that you decided to tell them the truth?" Celtic asked dryly. Shiroi nodded firmly. She scoffed, "Fool. Truth hurts a lot."

"Well, I rather do something good than living in a lie or even want to hurt them!" Shiroi snarled dryly, "I've had it!"

"If you do tell them the truth, then do you really think they can help you?" Lelouch asked dryly and darkly. Shiroi looked confuse and uncertain. He continued, "You need a reminder of what those ponies have done to you..."

Celtic nodded in agreement, "Yes. Those ponies from your old hometown did nothing but hurting and insulting you, instead of helping you! And in the end, it was because of them. They caused you to unleashed a terrifying and destructive power that destroy it. So, do you truly think you have the chance with an orphanage?"

Shiroi looked worry and uneasy of what Celtic has said. She then recalled of her painful traumatic past - 10 years ago.

Shiroi was an orphan, abandoned by her own parents and left at orphanage. At that place, she was being mistreated and bullied by other orphans for too many times because of her powers and difference from them. One day, they pushed and bullied her too much that caused her to unleash demonic power that has destroyed the orphanage. She was cried in tears of fear and pain of ponies mistreating her a lot. Lelouch and Celtic came before her as they offered and allowed her to join them.

"Only I can help you. You know that." Lelouch asked darkly. Shiroi remained silent. He smirked, "Good, Kasai... It is time you make the choosing."

Shiroi hissed, "Must I, Lord Lelouch?"

"Yes. You must. It's time for your final trial..." Lelouch said darkly and dryly, "Compete your mission now."

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders discussed of how they can help and get both Big Mac and Cheerilee get together as couples than just friends. They all nodded happily as they split up and talked with two ponies about it. Nyx, Apple Bloom and Jade went after Big Mac while the rest checked on Cheerilee.

Big Mac was on his way back to Sweet Apple Acres. Nyx and her two friends managed to catch up with him. As they were standing by his side, they noticed his eyes looked very happy with hearts-shape pupils. They can tell that he really got crush on Cheerilee. Unknown to anyone, they were being spied by a little frog from the alley.

"Hey, Big Mac, how are you? Doing fine?" Nyx asked cruiously.

Big Mac smiled and nodded, "Eeyup."

"Yeah. Did something magical happen to you?" Jade asked in teasing tone.

Big Mac nodded again, "Eeyup."

Apple Bloom sighed, "I'm gonna ask you a very personal question, and I want you to answer honestly." Big Mac stopped as he turned and looked at her, "Do you... have a crush on... Cheerilee?"

As three fillies were waiting, Big Mac gave sigh before smiled, "Eeyup..."

Three Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock as Apple Bloom cheered and squealed happily, "This is so excitin'! My big brother has his very first crush!" She hopped and bounced around her older brother while cheering, "My brother has a crush! My brother has a crush! My brother has a crush!"

"Wow... That's something..." Jade said in amazement, "But you're sure the love potion isn't affecting him? Or is he trying to pull our hooves?"

Big Mac shook his head, "Nnope."

"Wow... You really do have a crush on her," Nyx said in surprise but stopped in realization, "Did Cheerilee know about this?"

Big Mac sighed and blushed in embarrassment, "Nnope."

"Aw... But you visited her for almost everyday!" Nyx said in disappointment, "Both of you must have known about loving each other so much! Can't just be ignorance or unaware about it!"

Apple Bloom nodded in agreement, "Yeah! You've gotta tell her!"

Big Mac sighed, "Even if I did, I don't think she'll pick me, not after what happen last time."

"Right... That date wasn't the best," Jade said in concern.

"Yeah... Sorry about that," Apple Bloom said in regret tone. She sighed, "But don't worry, we're gonna help you."

Big Mac gasped before exclaimed in anger, "No love potion!"

Apple Bloom, Nyx and Jade laughed happily, making Big Mac confused and concerned about it.

"Don't worry, Big Mac. We're not pulling the same trick again," Nyx said nervously yet amusingly before hissed in pain and concern, "My mom make me write down on chalkboard about 'I'd Never Ever Use the Potion Again' for almost 100s, with my bare mouth. That was disgusting."

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah. But don't worry, we've got this."

"Uh-oh..." Big Mac said in concern and feared.

* * *

Inside the Ponyville Schoolhouse, Cheerilee hummed happily like she was singing a song as she was rubbing off the chalks from the board. She then heard the door was knocked. She approached and opened it now. She found Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Alyson, who was staring at the bottom, before her head lifted up to face their teacher.

"Oh! Hey, girls! What brings you all here?" Cheerilee asked in surprise.

"Can we talk in private like inside?" Sweetie Belle asked hopefully. Cheerilee, uncertain and confused, allowed her and her friends in. She asked, "Now, this might sounds very personal. And we hope that you don't get mad at us again."

"Oh, Sweetie Belle. Now why would I do that?" Cheerilee asked curiously.

"Because we know you've got a crush on Big McIntosh?" Scootaloo asked uneasily, "And we wanna help you get a date with him."

"You what?!" Cheerilee asked in shock while blushed in embarrassment. She yelped before covered her face, "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Whatever ideas you've got, I don't wanna your help now especially the love potion!"

"Say what?" Alyson asked in confusion, "Did you do something stupid again?"

"It's a long story," Scootaloo said in concern and uneasy. She sighed, "Anyway, we're not doing that stunt again. Promised."

"Yeah. We're gonna help you get a date with Big Mac," Sweetie Belle said happily, "Apple Bloom and others are doing the same thing with him too."

Cheerilee hummed in concern, "I don't know. I still don't like it..."

"But do you really and really love him?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously. Cheerilee, was uncertain and embarrassed about it, nodded nervously. She smiled, "Then, you have to trust us. And this time, no more love potion. Just a good date between you and Big Mac. And we promised not to ruin it."

Cheerilee, still reluctant and uneasy about it, sighed, "Fine. But no more silly tricks again."

"YEAH!" Three Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered wildly and happily.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Alyson chatting and discussing with Cheerilee about the date with Big Mac. Unknown to them, the same frog from Big Mac's is also spying on them as well. He smirked amusingly as it quickly hopped off at once.

* * *

At the Dark Forest, the little demonic frog hopped and returned to the Demon Successors' Main Camp. Most of them were busy and minding their own business. The little frog arrived and entered the camp as he turned back into a familiar demon.

Gusty chuckled amusingly as he took his seat while began writing down on his book. And at the same time, he muttered and chatted to himself happily. Unknown to him, Song Wing entered the camp as she was sneaking right towards him from the back. She took a deep breathe while looking at him.

"Cut that out, Song Wing..." Gusty said dryly.

"What?!" Song Wing asked in annoyance. She groaned. She get to the front of Gusty. She asked, "How did you know I was behind of you?"

"You're my cousin, cous," Gusty said amusingly before shown dry and annoyed looks, "And I really hate your pranks. So, what do you want?"

"Just want to check on my cousin. So, what are you working on?"

"A plan to humiliate and defeat Nyx and her friends for our family's revenge!"

"Ooh! I love it. But seriously, what's the plan, genius?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this one. CMC are planning to set a perfect date for big oaf and teacher. And not to mention, I've found out something interesting of Lance's girlfriend. So, we're gonna ruin it! This will get us some payback!"

"And this works how?" Song Wing asked amusingly.

Gusty smirked, "Trust me. It will work. Love is always complicate thing especially to their brothers."

"How did you know about this?"

"What can I say? I loved studying them..."

* * *

"What am I gonna do?" Shiroi asked in concern before showing her concerned looks. She was walking down the Ponyville Street. She sighed, "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to hurt my friends anymore. But..." She then looked at her hooves before hissed in anger, "I can't stand on this stupid power anymore! I want to get rid of it!"

Shiroi then heard some commotions. She hid behind the alley's walls, where she took the peek and found Lance was meeting up with both Red Arsenal and Steel at the water fountain. She eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So, did you both tell anyone about the spy problem?" Red Arsenal asked dryly. Both Lance and Steel nodded firmly. He sighed, "Good. Kasai can't hide anymore. She'll be captured and brought to justice for good!"

Shiroi yelped in concern, "This is not good..."

"Wow, you sound tensed," Steel said in surprise.

"I am tensed," Red Arsenal said dryly and angrily, "If we don't stop her, who knew what kind of troubles and evil plans her masters have come up with. We can't let it happen!"

Steel sighed, "Right. Got the clue, buddy. So, we just keep our eyes on her, right?"

"Yes. That's the plan." Red Arsenal said firmly. He then noticed Lance's worried looks, "Is something wrong, Lance?"

"Huh?! No! It's nothing wrong! Really!" Lance said quickly and uneasily. Red Arsenal gave his serious glare at him. He sighed, "It's Shiroi. I'd never seen her so upset and angry when I called 'weird'."

Steel whistled amusingly, "Ooh... Lance..."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! So not what you're thinking!" Lance protested in annoyance, "I say 'weird' because Shiroi was kinda of off lately."

"Off?" Red Arsenal asked in shock and confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, ever since I mentioned finding Kasai," Lance explained.

Red Arsenal hummed suspiciously, "Yeah. That's something really off about her. Could she be..."

"Or maybe, it's just in your imagination," Steel remarked in amusement to both Lance and Red Arsenal. He continued, "I mean, come on, this is Shiroi we're talking about. She's friendly and nice girl we ever had. She's our friend. Plus, she's Lance's official girlfriend."

Red Arsenal groaned, "Steel, you son of bitch..."

"No. Steel's right. I shouldn't have think like that," Lance said firmly, "Shiroi is my girlfriend. And I loved her. And maybe, she's just having some bad day especially when I should be a little bit of sensitive."

"Cool!" Steel exclaimed happily, "That's the way! Stand up for your girl!"

"Honestly..." Red Arsenal said in annoyance before sighed, "But you're right. Shiroi is our friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

Eavesdropping her friends' conversation, Shiroi couldn't help but feel relief and happy to have them as her friends especially Lance being her boyfriend. At the same time, she was feeling shame and guilty about it. She sighed. She has to come in clean with them, but she has to start with Lance first since she used him to get to Shadow Dragon and accomplish her mission.

Shiroi sighed firmly as she emerged out from the alley's walls. She put a smile on her face as she was approaching to her friends.

"Hey guys!" Shiroi greeted her friends, who turned and greeted her. She smiled innocently and asked, "So, everything alright here?"

"Yeah. We're cool," Lance said happily, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Shiroi said happily before cleared her throat, "Say, are you free for tonight?"

"Well, yeah, I am. Twilight and dad have two weeks off to visit her parents."

"Cool! I just thought we both could have a date at the carnival. If you're okay with it?"

"I am yours, 'princess'," Lance said amusingly as he pulled Shiroi close. He gave her a passionate kiss. Departing from it, he gave a gentle smile, "Plus, I've always want to go to carnival."

Shiroi smiled, "Alright. So, I'll see you at my house."

"Oh yeah," Lance nodded happily.

Shiroi waved goodbye to her friends before headed off but not before Red Arsenal noticed her sad looks with smile. Something off with her.

Lance whistled, "So, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I've got date of destiny."

Lance hummed happily and harmonically in 'A True, True Friend' music tone as he headed off and returned to his home, leaving his two best friends behind.

Steel whistled, "Gotta love that guy. I'm so jealous of him getting a girl."

"Or unlucky..." Red Arsenal said seriously while glaring at Shiroi walking away. He spoke, "And I'd say we have found our suspect."

Steel looked surprise and confused, "Say what now?"

* * *

Both Lelouch and Celtic were at the Ponyville Town's playground swings while playing it for entertainment and fun. Still not wearing his armor, Lelouch looked up and glared at the sky. He sighed amusingly before smirked.

"Love has always complicate things, doesn't it?" Lelouch asked amusingly.

"It sure does." Celtic said in agreement, "Do you remember of how we met and fell in love especially making love for eternal?" She laughed a bit before smiled, "I actually hate your minions a lot because of their treatment to me as Mystic Pony and daughter to Yuko..."

"Yeah, I do. To my case, my beloved wife. I'd never treated you a slave since you have saved me from humiliation and assassination a lot."

"As slave, I was bound to obey and follow my master, no matter how harsh and painful it may have. Eventually I earned your trust and love for me. And to be honest, I have never expected that. A Chaos Herald fallen in love with a Mystic like me."

Celtic purred, "I'm in love and making it one with you."

Lelouch smirked, "Me neither. But I am glad that we both met and fell in love, as my prize wife. I am honored. We both shall have making love eternally. Even if you get pregnant, I will remove it and so we can continue till we die."

"It is. I enjoy it everyday and night," Celtic said amusingly and happily before cleared her throat, "And you'd think this is the right time to have her fulfilled her mission."

"Yes. It's time to see where her loyalty lies to..." Lelouch asked darkly and angrily, "Me or Yami... She must choose..."

* * *

And so, many ponies were getting ready for tonight's date at Ponyville Carnival including Lance, Shiroi, Big Mac, Cheerilee and even Cutie Mark Crusaders.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were helping both Big Mac and Cheerilee ready for tonight. Apple Bloom helped Big Mac get a cool and better manestyle for his date. Nyx helped him to have confidence and confess his feelings to Cheerilee. Jade was in-charge of finding outfit or props to fit him such as having a bouquet of pink roses, removed his favorite horse collar, wearing white T-shirt with green apple and a black cowboy's jacket. Sweetie Belle trained Cheerilee with her singing voice to have fun with Big Mac. Scootaloo helped and taught her teacher about being a cool and tough girl. And finally, Alyson helped her be calm and romantic mare to confess her feelings to Big Mac.

Lance got himself readied for tonight's carnival such as making his mane as cool and stylish as possible, got himself a bouquet of irises and making himself clean and fresh to have a special date with his girlfriend. He headed straight to Shiroi to take her for the date.

And for Shiroi, she was looking at the mirror as she prayed and hoped that he still accepted her once she tell him the truth about herself. Hearing the doorbell, she realized that it's time. She met up with him at the door. Both of them were now heading to the carnival.

Tonight is the night they'll do it.

* * *

At the carnival, Big Mac was at its entrance, accompanied by his three little ones. And truthfully, he was nervous and worried while his whole body was sweating. He has never thought that he would have a crush on Cheerilee, who was his friend and a teacher to Apple Bloom, asking her for a date.

"You nervous, Big Mac?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

Big Mac nodded worriedly, "I don't think I'm ready for this. Nnope."

Apple Bloom sighed, "Come on, big brother, you can do this."

"Yeah! You've dealt with apple bucking, winning the Sisterhooves Social Competition, and you seriously beating a crap out of Mei Kai!" Jade exclaimed happily and excitedly, "This is so nothing!"

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Jade's got the point. You can do it, Big Mac. Think of the date like doing your chores at the farm."

Big Mac gulped, "Eeyup."

"Oh, there you are!" The familiar gentle voice called, "And looks like I'v found you."

Big Mac and the kids turned and found something shocking and surprising them. They found Cheerilee has her mane tied with bow and worn white shirt with her cutie mark, brown cowgirl's vest, and greenish skirt with flowers, accompanied by Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Alyson.

Big Mac nervously stuttered, "W-W-W-Wow. B-Beautiful... Really beautiful..."

"You'd think so?" Cheerilee asked in surprise. Big Mac nodded happily. She blushed, "Oh, thank you so much. And you look so handsome, cowboy."

Big Mac blushed and laughed a bit, "Gee thanks..." He cleared his throat, "Ready for our first but real date?"

Cheerilee blinked her lovely eyes before nuzzled him gently, "I am, cowboy."

"And don't mind us," Apple Bloom said amusingly and happily, "We just keep an eye on troubles, and making sure that your date don't go sour."

Nyx nodded happily, "Yeah. You both deserve the best date."

"We do," Big Mac and Cheerilee said happily before shown their serious and angry looks, "But no love potion!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders laughed amusingly, "Don't worry, we won't."

Big Mac and Cheerilee marched into the carnival, along with Cutie Mark Crusaders entering it. Lance and Shiroi have arrived at the carnival as well.

"So, you'r ready for it, Shiroi?" Lance asked.

"I am," Shiroi said happily. And just before Lance could moved in, she spoke up, "Hey, Lance. If I told you something, would you be okay with it?"

"What brought up with this?"

"Nothing serious. Just want to know if you're okay with whatever I told you especially the mistakes I have made."

"Shiroi..." Lance asked in concern and curious. He sighed, "Look, whatever happens, I'm still with you, and so do our guys."

"Lance..." Shiroi asked in surprise, "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course, you're my girlfriend," Lance said happily, "So, forget about the problem and enjoy the game. Okay?"

Shiroi couldn't help but smiled, "Yeah. Okay..."

Lance and Shiroi headed off and entered the carnival for their fun. Unknown to them, they were being spied and watched by Red Arsenal and Steel, who were hiding behind the bushes.

"I can't believe you..." Steel snarled, "Why the heck do you want us to spy our guys on their date?!"

"Because there's something off with Shiroi." Red Arsenal said darkly and firmly, "And I intend to find out why and what the heck is going on."

Steel sighed, "And I'd think I'm gonna regret this. Lance is so gonna kill us for this."

"Like it or not," Red Arsenal said firmly, "We have to. I need to know if my suspicious is wrong about her."

"So do I," Steel said hopefully.

Red Arsenal and Steel emerged out from the bushes as they both entered the carnival. They both were spying and keep their eyes on both the couples. However, they weren't the only ones, who were spying on them. Gusty and Song Wing were in on the sky while Lelouch and Celtic were among the crowd as they were watching the events.

* * *

Both couples enjoyed their night dating at the carnival. And at the same time, they were being kept watched and spied by their friends and foes.

Big Mac and Cheerilee enjoyed some rodeo and western-themed entertainment such as eating their rodeo restaurant, playing lassoed on sheep or goats, firing their slingshot guns at the bottles, throwing the balls on the buckets, riding the cowgirl-themed adventure mansion and dancing in western style at the rodeo dance area. Cutie Mark Crusaders were keeping their eyes on them as they have to make sure nothing ruin the date.

Lance and Shiroi enjoyed their date as well. They all riding the roller-coaster and bumper cars, having fun at the spinning carnival ride, throwing baseballs at the pyramid of cans, riding the Mane Six Adventure Mansion, fun house, riding their dragon rides and dancing happily at dance arena. Unknown to them both, they were being followed and spied by Red Arsenal and Steel.

While two couples were enjoying their night date, Gusty and Song Wing used their tricks and cunning to ruin their dates such as using their wind powers to create a storm on them, creating machinery malfunction, creating terrible food, causing problems to the group or even trying to expose the identity of Shiroi. Nevertheless, both couples managed to overcome the problem, with the help of Cutie Mark Crusaders, Red Arsenal and Steel to fix date problems.

Unknown to them, Lelouch and Celtic were watching the event. The Chaos Herald of Melancholy has grown impatient with Kasai, who refused to make her move to finish her boyfriend off.

"Kasai is delaying me for too long. It looks like I have to force myself to get it done." Lelouch said darkly and angrily. He then looked down and found Gusty and Song Wing

* * *

Gusty and Song Wing were at the cornered of the carnival tent. They were both annoyed and angry that their plans are failing to ruin their date. Song Wing walked on left and right while Gusty was thinking and looking at the map.

"Tick-Tock, cousin! Do you get the idea of how we can accomplish it?!" Song Wing asked angrily.

Gusty groaned, "Unless nagging is counting, I don't see you coming up with the idea." He sighed, "I must say these couples are really intriguing and loved each other so much."

Song Wing hissed, "There must be something we can break them like making them ignorance to each other or at least hurt their feelings."

"Well, we do want that..." Gusty said in annoyance, "But question is how?"

"I can be helpful to you..." Lelouch said amusingly as he and Celtic appeared before them. He smirked, "I have the proposal for you."

Gusty and Song Wing were uncertain and suspicious about it but they knew that they already have out of option to accomplish their goals. They turned and looked at their new allies for proposal.

* * *

Big Mac and Cheerilee arrived at the restroom due to the latter need some timeout after a roller-coaster. Big Mac decided to wait outside for her. He sighed happily as he hummed happily of Fluttershy's favorite song.

Cutie Mark Crusaders were hiding behind the bushes as they awed happily and relief that two of them are together again. They then looked at each other for their discussion.

"I just can't believe that they're finally together again," Apple Bloom sighed in relief, "How would have thought that our blind date could work on them now?"

"Me too," Sweetie Belle said happily, "I'm just glad that nothing is ruin."

"Yeah. Now this is what we called 'happy ending'," Nyx said happily.

"Or not!" Scootaloo exclaimed in shock, "Look!"

Both Big Mac and Cheerilee got into a big fight and shouting at each other. They then sobbed tearfully before turned and walked away.

On top of the trees, Gusty and Song Wing saw the event.

"I can't believe it worked," Song Wing said amusingly, "Gusty, you're the frog. Working with him was brilliant. They're breaking up!"

Gusty smirked, "Yes... This is going to be juicy!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders were in shock and concern. They quickly split up and checked on the couples. Apple Bloom, Nyx and Jade went after Big mac while the rest checked on Cheerilee.

"Big Mac, what happen?!" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

"Yeah! What did you pick a fight with Cheerilee?! I thought you liked her!" Jade said in concern.

"Not anymore!" Big Mac exclaimed in anger while cried tearfully, shocking the children. He sobbed in anger, "She cheated on me! She cheated on me! She got a boyfriend from the start!"

"No... It can't be..." Nyx said in confusion and concern.

Big Mac headed off at once, leaving the rest behind.

Sweetie Belle and her friends went checked on Cheerilee, who was still crying in tears and despair. They then comforted her.

"Miss Cheerilee, why are you upset?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

"Please, tell us. What did Big Mac to you?" Scootaloo asked.

"He broke me... He broke me!" Cheerilee said in pain and upset, "He thinks I'm cheated on him when someone kissed me!"

"What?! Who?!" Alyson asked in concern.

"I don't know! But I'd never fall in love again!" Cheerilee cried in anger, "I'm done with dates!"

And just before Sweetie Belle and her friends could say anything, Cheerilee ran off already. They all stopped and couldn't help but sighed in upset. They then returned and regrouped with their friends, who also brought the bad news about Big Mac's anger to them as well.

"I can't believe this," Apple Bloom said in anger and upset.

"Yeah! They were so close to be together," Sweetie Belle said in disappointment, "I was sure that they both get their happy endings."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Who was that jerk ruined their date?!"

"I did..." The dark voice said amusingly. Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped as they turned back and found Lelouch stood before them. They gasped in fear and worry. He smirked, "That's right. I ruined their date for a friend of mine. They'd be please to deal with you for good. So, am I with my objective."

And just before they could ask, Lelouch teleported and replaced by Gusty and Song Wing. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock, "GUSTY! SONG WING!"

"In the flesh! Time to end your misery!" Gusty exclaimed amusingly as he sucked the air into his mouth, causing Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped and gasped in pain. They're losing their air. He smirked, "Die..."

Song Wing smirked, "Yes! Revenge is ours! Thank you, heartbroken couples."

Song Wing unleashed a powerful screech on her enemies. Combining both screech and sucking the air out, Cutie Mark Crusaders are slowly dying. Is this the end for them?!

And just before Song Wing and Gusty could finish their enemies off, the frog demon got kicked and slammed on the bat demon to the ground. They both groaned and grunted in pain before looked up. They found Big Mac and Cheerilee stood before them. Both ponies looked very angry.

"There is one thing that I hate the most," Big Mac said angrily, "Other than breaking our heart!"

Cheerilee snorted, "Hurting the children! Nopony hurt them while we're still around."

Gusty snarled as he was about to suck the air but has his mouth covered and blocked by a giant barrel. He then got himself punched by Big Mac. Song Wing screeched at Cheerilee, who covered her ears tightly, trying to resist the attack. She quickly put the earplugs on her ears before charged and rammed Song Wing to the walls. Both Big Mac and Cheerilee attacked relentlessly at both demons, who struggled and fought back.

As both groups continued fighting with each other, both Song Wing and Gusty were about to unleash their attacks again. Cheerilee quickly rammed the barrels, making the demons roll on them. They both landed on the hammer bell. Big Mac grabbed and slammed the sledgehammer on it, causing the demons launched up to the sky. The demons screamed in pain and wild as they were thrown straight to the Dark Forest.

Big Mac and Cheerilee went and checked on the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who slowly breathed calmly and gently. They all nodded happily, making both farmer and teacher in relief. Both of them looked at each other before sighed in concern as they owned each other something.

"I'm sorry..." Big Mac apologized in shame, "For saying that you cheated on me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Cheerilee sighed, "I know, you big lug. But thanks for coming back to me and save these children. So, I can do this."

And just before Big Mac could ask anything, Cheerilee brought him close and kissed him happily and passionately. Cutie Mark Crusaders awed happily to see them being together.

"I loved happy ending..." Apple Bloom sighed, "I'm glad everything is good now."

* * *

Inside the Ferris Wheel, both Lance and Shiroi were chatting happily to each other. They both have truly enjoyed their time together especially Shiroi, who is still feel guilty and concerns about telling him the truth. However, they were still followed and spied by Red Arsenal and Steel, who were behind them.

As Shiroi looked down in concern, Lance noticed her looks and asked, "Shiroi, is everything alright? You're off again."

"No, I'm alright. I'm just happy to be with you. That's all," Shiroi said happily.

"Well. If you're happy, so do I." Lance said happily, "I'm just glad we met and dating together. You're a good friend and girlfriend."

"Thanks," Shiroi said in relief before sighed, "Lance, I don't deserve it."

"Shiroi?"

"Lance... There's something I need to tell. I should have told you long ago. I'm not the pony who you think I am."

"Shiroi, what do you-?!" Lance said in concern and confusion before gasped, "Shiroi! Your body!"

Shiroi looked at her skin, making herself gasped. Her body has not only fading but also mutating, making her screamed in pain and concern. She turned into Kasai Songbird, with greenish lines spreading across her body. She grunted as she fell down on the ground.

"What?! Kasai?!" Lance asked in shock and concern, "No way! Shiroi is Kasai?! You're Lelouch's spy?! This can't be..."

Kasai hissed in pain, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Lance was in shock yet angered, "No..."

"You catch up pretty quick," The dark voice said amusingly with a chuckle. Lance turned to his back left. He found Lelouch and Celtic stood before him. He smirked, "We meet again, boy..."

"You?!" Lance asked in anger as he armed with Dual Blades, "What did you do to her?!"

"Teaching her a lesson..." Lelouch said amusingly, "I've poisoned her, with something you're familiar with from Demon Land especially if it's a demon frog."

"Poisonous Frog's Slime," Lance said in shock and concern. He turned and looked at Kasai, "Why?! Why did you do that to her?! She was your spy! Your friend! She could have gotten more information for you like Gluto's Statue or taken me out now!"

"She is not my friend. She is nothing but my pawn. And even I wanted her to kill you, she couldn't do it..." Lelouch said darkly and angrily, shocking and confusing Lance. He smirked, "She loved you, your family and even her own friends because of compassion and kindness, and even your love for her."

"Really?" Lance asked in surprise while looking at Kasai, "Do you mean that?"

Kasai grunted in pain, "Yes. Ponyville Town is the only home I ever have. You, Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and even our friends are the only family I ever had."

"Cut that remark, child," Celtic said in annoyance, "We're the ones, who raised and trained you like a daughter to us."

Kasai snarled, "Well, you didn't do a good job than Fillydelphia has done to me! You both promised me to remove Demon Magic. But for damn 10 years, you did nothing about it but asked me to do your dirty work and even it means hurting innocent! I hate it."

"Foolish girl. You learn nothing again..." Lelouch said in anger as he grabbed and held Kasai up. He turned and glared at Lance, "Now, boy. Answer me this. Do you love her or hate her after what she has done to you?"

Lance was uncertain and concern while looking at Kasai, who has still poisoned, cried tearfully in despair and guilt. He has hated being 'lied' and 'betrayed' especially hurting his family and friends. He could tell that she was really shame and regret of her mistakes. Nevertheless, Kasai is still Shiroi, the very girl whom he has loved since that day. She did help, care and love him, his family and friends.

"Yes..." Lance admitted firmly, shocking and worrying Kasai. He continued, "What do you want me to do?"

"Lance, no!" Kasai shouted in concern.

Lelouch smirked as he shown the blue vial of Poisonous Frog's Slime cure, "Excellent. Fulfill what she has failed to do, Lance. She will be free and get cured."

"Don't do this, Lance! Please," Kasai exclaimed in fear, "Don't kill them for my sake!"

"I know," Lance said firmly before placed his twin swords close to his neck, "At least, this will be enough for you."

Lelouch, Celtic and Kasai were in shock of what they saw. Lance is willing to commit suicide to save her.

"No!" Kasai shouted in concern.

"Impressive," Lelouch remarked, "Killing the offspring of Yami to reawaken his inner demon for the sake of her love? You reminded me of his loyal servants before Hikari died."

"Will you honor it or not?" Lance demanded in anger.

And just before Lelouch could say anything, an arrow struck on his back. It exploded, causing him to let Kasai and vial drop. Luckily, Steel; appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the vial while firing the Blazing Chakrams at both of Lelouch and Celtic. Lance then quickly grab and drag her away from them. As they recovered, they got shot and wounded by explosive, blasters and sharped arrows.

Lelouch and Celtic grunted in pain as they still recovered from the attacks. Lance, Red Arsenal and Steel armed with their weapons for the fight.

"This again?!" Lelouch asked in annoyance, "This is so cliche to see fools came in the last minute to save your friends. And you'd think you all be enough to defeat us?! Do you know who we are?!"

"Yes, I do." Red Arsenal said firmly as he armed his Cybernetic Canon. He placed a Dragon and Pig Talismans on his weapon. It glowed brightly. He smirked, "Recognize this?"

Steel whistled, "Coz it's gonna hurt you more than it hurt us. How else we can hurt you?"

Lelouch grunted in anger, "Clever. But mark my word. Those relics won't save you because my brethren and I will grow stronger and powerful than you know it. We will return, fools..."

Lelouch and Celtic disappeared in black smokes. Lance and his team sighed in relief that they have survived the attack by Chaos Herald now. They turned and gave Kasai a drink of cure. The greenish lines slowly disappeared from her body. She sighed in relief as she opened her eyes. She then looked at her friends, who were looking at her.

"I guess I've got lot of answers to do," Kasai said in shame, "But I'm so sorry for what I've done. I'd never wanted this. I just want Demon Magic to remove."

"We know. We don't blame you," Red Arsenal said calmly, "And to be honest; Princess Twilight, Applejack and I knew you're not really Shiroi from the start."

"Seriously? When did you figure that out?" Steel asked in surprise.

Red Arsenal smirked, "Since the Labyrinth of Nightmares." Everyone was in shock and surprise. He continued, "Her nightmare matches exactly with the newspaper from 10 years ago - 'Fillydephia Orphanage got Blown Up'. Plus, your real name matches with your old profile before it got erased by Lelouch. And also, Twilight already figure that out from the moment she and Shiroi met after they get cured. Applejack can detect who's lying and telling the truth."

"Are you kidding me?!" Steel asked in annoyance before groaned, "You really pissed me off."

"Why didn't you tell anyone or even at least stop me?!" Kasai asked in anger yet confuse.

"Because I know what it feels like being different and mistreated," Red Arsenal said, "You're a nice girl, who loved and cared children like CMC. And Twilight told me to help you to know that Ponyville is your home and you have family and friends - Freedom Fighters. All of us and even ponies will understand that. And your sentence will go smooth."

"Wow. I guess you're right," Kasai said in amazement. He turned and looked at Lance, "I guess we're done now, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm ticked off of what you have done," Lance said a bit of angry. Kasai looked down in shame. He gave her a passionate hug, "But I still love you, Shiroi. And I meant it."

Kasai sighed as she hugged Lance, "Thank you, Lance. You're the best. And also, you can call me 'Kasai' since Shiroi is just my alias."

"I know that, Shiroi," Lance teased, annoying Kasai. He kissed her lips passionately and happily. She was confused. He smiled, "You're still Shiroi to us."

"He's right, Shiroi." Steel teased.

"Indeed, it is, Shiroi," Red Arsenal joked, "Shiroi will always be Shiroi, as they said. You can be Kasai when you're serious to fight."

Kasai couldn't help but giggle, "I guess you're right. Thanks guys..."

"So, what were you guys doing here?" Lance asked amusingly, scaring Red Arsenal and Steel. He asked, "Are you spying on me because you're worried about me or asking my date advice?"

Red Arsenal and Steel gave uneasy looks and worried. The latter spoke, "I told you this is bad idea."

"Shut up," Red Arsenal snapped in anger.

Lance smirked, "Kidding."

Everyone smirked as they all laughed happily and wildly about Lance's jokes. Kasai smiled happily as she was relieved that some ponies are still accepting her, despite the dark past she has and her former allegiance to Chaos Herald of Melancholy.  
 _  
END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai/Kasai Songbird  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peter: Scootaloo  
Cherami Leigh: Jade Adventure  
Alyson Stoner: Alyson Joy  
Peter New: Big McIntosh  
Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee

 **Minor Casts:**  
Crispin Freeman: Red Arsenal  
Quinton Flynn: Steel Blaze  
Todd Haberkorn: Lelouch Skarr  
Kate Higgins: Celtic  
Charlie Schlatter: Gusty  
Cree Summer: Song Wing

 **Cameo:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy  
Ben Diskin: Boomer  
Rob Paulsen: Rob  
Vin Diesel: Grunt  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear


	9. Ep 9: Sugar Blunt

**Author's Notes:**

Applejack is my favorite MLP Character, and so she deserve better treatment for her story. ** _'Honest Apple'_** really needs some work out because Applejack knows when to be honest and not to be blunt as Sugarcoat, who plays key role of this story. Enjoy reading this new episode.

* * *

 **Episode 9: Sugar Blunt**

Like everyday's daily morning basis; Applejack, Sugarcoat and Big McIntosh have arrived and set their apple cart at Ponyville Town. They're now selling the apples to their customers. It was quite busy for them to do their jobs.

Half of the day has passed, the Apple Family has sold most of their apples and apple-related foods to the customers. They also have make a good business and gained a lot of bits as well. Their business is success as usual. They all sighed in relief as they were all taking a break.

"It's been quite busy, doesn't it?" Applejack asked in relief. Big McIntosh and Sugarcoat nodded in agreement. She smiled before looked at the barrels, which most of them are almost empty, "We made a pretty good deal of selling the apples."

Big McIntosh nodded happily, "Eeyup."

Feeling her mouth dry, Applejack licked her mouth twice and spoke, "We're kinda hungry and thirsty now." She turned to Sugarcoat, "Sugarcoat, think you can go and get us some food and drinks?"

Sugarcoat saluted, "At once, Applejack!"

Sugarcoat headed off at once to get the drinks. Both Applejack and Big McIntosh returned and resumed their work while waiting for her to get their drinks. A few minutes have passed, they both then heard some noise especially crying part. This made not only Applejack shocked but also uneasy and worried.

"Not again!" Applejack exclaimed in concern.

Applejack turned and found Sugarcoat, who was talking to both Lyra and Bon-Bon. She headed off to confront Sugarcoat while leaving Big McIntosh handle his job. As she approached to Sugarcoat, both Lyra and Bon-Bon headed off at once while crying and screaming in despair.

"What the hay was that? What did you do?" Applejack demanded.

"I was just telling them that being the couple is not such a good idea." Sugarcoat explained, making Applejack annoyed a bit. She continued, "Because ponies will disgusted and disturbed by their relationship. And also, it is considered not acceptable and illegal.

"Sugarcoat!" Applejack scolded angrily.

"What? That was honest. I speak the truth." Sugarcoat said firmly yet bluntly. She passed her lunch set to Applejack. She scoffed before headed off, "And here's your lunch. You should finish it before you get thirsty and hungry. We can't have exhausted worker to work on her farm."

Applejack groaned in annoyance while rolled her eyes, "What am I gonna do with you? She can't tell difference between honesty and bluntness..."

* * *

On the next day, Applejack invited both Rarity and Twilight to her home for the discussion about Sugarcoat's bluntness. Ever since she worked for the Apple Family, she has said something blunt and hurtful words to most of ponies.

While Sugarcoat and Big McIntosh were doing Apple-Bucking, Applejack discussed with her friends inside the barn. The cowgirl told them about the problem she has been dealing with.

Applejack walked around the barn, "If Sugarcoat doesn't stop now, who knows what kind of trouble she could get into?"

"That sounds serious..." Twilight said in concern, "You should try to talk with her, AJ. She listens to you."

Applejack sighed, "I wish I could but she's quite stubborn and talkative..."

Twilight hummed, "Just like Sci-Twi and Sunset described about her human counterpart. Sugarcoat is known to be blunt to talk about everypony, and never bother to consider about ponies' feelings or even some consequences."

"That's what worries me the most," Applejack said in concern, "We need to do something about it before it gets ugly."

"I do have a suggestion. You should teach her a lesson about being blunt and honesty. After all, you're an honest pony. You're good at it."

"Maybe, Twilight. But honestly, I'm not sure if I can do it. And I'd never have teach ponies before. And I'm worried I might teach her wrong thing."

"Applejack, I'm sure you can handle it. I'm confident in you."

"Thanks, Twi. But I need something to show her difference between honesty and bluntness. But what?"

Rarity hummed amusingly, "Don't worry, darling. I've got the idea. An idea that will give her some experience about bluntness and honesty."

Applejack hummed in concern, "Why do I get the feeling that doesn't end well?"

* * *

An advanced yet armored HYADES' Military Fortress was the main base for Crimson Skull and his HYADES Forces, and also where they were brutally trained hard to become a group of obedient and fierce fighting soldiers without fear, and scientists created and invented unimaginative yet dangerous inventions and war machines for winning the war.

Crimson Skull was inside his office as he was watching the process of his military training and scientists' inventions. He has high expectation that his army won't failed him and be more brutal and fierce during their fights. Suddenly, he heard the door was knocked. He then spoke 'come in'.

Answered Crimson Skull's call, both MechaStahl and a blond fat Earth Pony with shirt brown tail and mustache worn grayish winter military coat entered the room. They then approached him to his desk. Crimson Skull turned and faced to his officials.

"Gentleponies, welcome. Come and sit," Crimson Skull greeted as he took his seat. Both of them also took theirs. He spoke, "Now, we can begin our discussion, involving of our military might. Brother? Admiral Ogre Lock?"

"My liege, I assure you that this is not my fault," Ogre spoke firmly.

"Of course, it's not your fault," MechaStahl mocked amusingly, making Ogre Lock turned and glared at him. He smirked, "Admit it, fool. You haven't made anything success. You did not capture the outpost, armory or the supply depot. And not to mention, you did nothing about dealing with the enemies especially if it's Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force."

"MechaStahl... Always trying to smart-ass." Ogre remarked dryly, "Don't act like you know everything on the battlefield. Because all you ever did is hiding inside your factory to work on war machines and weapons, which you refused to deliver them to my army!"

"And I have my own reason not to. And obvious reason is you!"

"Watch that tone of yours, fool! You may be my liege's brother! But you are not my superior! I don't take orders from you! You take orders from me!"

"Is that so, Ogre? Don't make me laugh, fool! Compare you to me, you're nothing but a brute fool with brawn and no common sense when it comes to deal with the enemies! And that is why you lose!"

Ogre roared in anger as he got up at once. He then grabbed MechaStahl's collar up, "Son of a bitch! You will pay for the insults!"

MechaStahl scoffed, "Go ahead! I dare you to kill my liege's brother and weapon specialist. Without me, this military army is nothing!"

Ogre snarled, "We'll see about that, you bloody smart-ass!"

"Enough! Stand down now!" Crimson Skull snapped in anger. Both MechaStahl and Ogre turned and looked at him. He continued, "We're discussing about improving our military might, not to debate of your failures and rivalry. So, sit down now!"

MechaStahl and Ogre glared at each other for the moment before sighed in annoyance. Ogre Lock put MechaStahl down. They both took their seats now.

"Good..." Crimson Skull said firmly before sighed, "Now for our military might. We must do something about it."

"What do you suggest we do, my liege?" Ogre asked in concern, "If this is about recruiting and strengthening our army, I shall see to it success."

"Need more effective and deadly weapons?" MechaStahl asked amusingly, "I can do that, dear brother."

"Yes... That is correct, you two. However, I required one pony. And that pony has been on enemy's side for a long time. And he has the information and technology we need," Crimson Skull said firmly and calmly, making his officials nervous and worried. He answered, "I'm talking about him, gentleponies."

"My liege, you cannot be serious about this!" Ogre said in concern and worried.

MechaStahl nodded, "Indeed, I refused to work with him especially this brute!"

"Insult me, one more time. I will tear you to pieces!"

"I would like to see you try and test my new weapon! A weapon that will struck and rip one to twenty ponies to pieces! And I assure you will not survive now!"

"I have had it! I'm gonna kill you now!"

"Then, come and get me now, brute!"

"SILENCE!" Crimson Skull shouted in anger, stopping his officials to turned and looked at him. He snarled, "You will do exactly as I have instructed. Infiltrate the town and find him. Bring him back here! He has the key to our mission, even though he can be... whinny..." He cleared his throat, "I want this mission success, no more failures! Understand?!"

Ogre and MechaStahl snarled a bit about working together to find and rescue their 'ally'. They cannot fail their mission now.

* * *

"Please tell me that this is a joke." Sugarcoat snarled a bit.

Sugarcoat was at the Carousal Boutique, along with Rarity, Applejack and Sunny Flare. She was summoned by her employer for Rarity's special task to do

"No joke, darling. This is a serious matter." Rarity said happily, "The fashion contest I'm organizing are a showcase for aspiring young designers."

Sugarcoat sighed, "So, why am I here again?"

Applejack smirked as she remarked sarcastically and amusingly, "Since you're so good at giving 'honest' opinion, I thought you will be the pony to help her out with the problem."

"Well, I was going to choose Applejack as the judge for it," Rarity explained calmly before smiled, "But I heard that you're very honest and blunt with judgment than anyone else. Even Applejack recommended it. And so, I decide to go with 'it'."

"Do I have a choice?" Sugarcoat asked in annoyance.

Sunny Flare giggled a bit, "You're stuck with us, dearie. And trust me, it's gonna be fun,"

"Gee... I can feel the love already..." Sugarcoat remarked sarcastically, "So, what should I do?"

"I'm glad you asked, darling," Rarity said happily, "Hoity Toity has expertise in fabric and stitchwork. Photo Finish has an artistic eye for shapes and colors. But sometimes, we designers forget about practicality. That's where you come in. A judge must be honest, and you're the most honest pony there is."

"That's the reason?" Sugarcoat asked in concern and uneasy, "Surely you jest."

Applejack shook her head, "Oh no, Sugarcoat. Rarity never jokes. And she means it."

Sugarcoat sighed, "Terrific. Just badly terrific..."

"I, Photo Finish, have arrived!" Photo Finish exclaimed proudly as she entered the scene.

Hoity Toity arrived as well, "As has Hoity Toity."

"It's wonderful to see you!" Rarity greeted happily as she approach ad gave the 'kiss' on both Photo Finish and Hoity Toity. She smiled, "Thank you both so much for doing this."

Hoity Toity smiled, "We missed you at Miss Pommel's debut in Manehattan last week."

"Miss Pommel is showing? I thought she was still making costumes." Rarity asked in surprise.

"You haven't heard?" Photo Finish asked in shock before scoffed. She levitated and passed couple of photos to Rarity. She continued, "Everypony who's anypony is talking about it."

As Rarity looked through some photos, she awed and commented, "Oh, my, they're absolutely stunning!"

"It sure is great to hear Miss Pommel is doin' so well." Applejack commented in relief.

"Oh yeah, she's really good at it, Applejack. I know that," Sunny Flare remarked amusingly.

"Who are these?! Who speak?!" Photo Finish demanded.

"Oh, uh, this is Applejack - my friend. And of course, my assistant - Sunny Flare," Rarity introduced calmly. She turned to Sugarcoat, "And this is Sugarcoat. Another one of the judges."

Hoity Toity smiled as he showed the photo to Sugarcoat, "So, judge, what do you think?"

"These are clothes?" Sugarcoat asked bluntly and shocked.

Sugarcoat was looking at the picture of pony wearing the disco-like dress. She scoffed and laughed amusingly, making her three friends worried and uneasy while the judges annoyed and irritated.

Sugarcoat exclaimed, "That is the most stupidest clothes I ever dress! What is she?! A disco ball?! D-Did they have to roll her down the runway?!" She laughed again, "I can't believe anypony would actually wear this! Am I right?"

Hoity Toity and Photo Finish yelped in shock before fainting and falling down on the ground. Applejack groaned before slapped her head. Sunny Flare sighed in annoyance while shaking her head. Rarity looked in shock and worried. Sugarcoat noticed their looks as she was still confuse and uncertain.

"What? I was being honest." Sugarcoat insisted firmly.

* * *

Inside the Castle of Friendship, Twilight and Shadow Dragon were working on their research. However, it wasn't the Tablet of Destiny or finding and locating the Elemental Elements of Harmony. But it involved 'Equestria' Sunset and her friends received their geodes from Camp Everfree. They both couldn't help but wonder curiously of how the geodes were created and how similar they were to the Elements of Harmony.

"How is it possible?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern, "I mean I know our Elements are created by the Mystic Heaven and the Guardians. But how could the geodes created at the Human Realm? And not to mention, theirs got same powers as ours."

Twilight sighed before looked at the Elements of Harmon Book, "I know. I also have a hard time to believe that too."

"So, what do you think that created those geodes without our Mystic God?"

"According to Sunset, it was the Equestrian Magic that create them. But she has no idea of how they got into the Human Realm. And I also don't know it get there too."

"Hmm... And you'd think the magic will create eight Elemental Elements of Harmony at that realm?"

"Possibly... If that happens, we have to let Sunset know about it. We can't let anymore Humans go near and touch them. Who knows how dangerous the Elemental Geodes can be?"

"Yeah. We should check on Applejack now. Hopefully, Sugarcoat improved her honesty than being blunt."

"Yeah, of course." Twilight said in agreement. She then heard some noise, "Did you hear something?"

Listening to the sound carefully, Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. Where does it come from?"

Suddenly, a swirling portal was created behind Twilight and Shadow Dragon. They both turned back and found five familiar children jumped out and slammed on them to the ground hard. They all groaned and grunted in pain. They all recovered and slowly getting up from the ground.

Twilight gasped in surprise, "Hey, aren't you..."

Flare Tiger's children laughed and greeted uneasily, "Hi, grandma Twiley and grandpa Shadow Dragon."

"What are you kids doing here? Is something wrong?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Blaze Leo laughed uneasily, "You could say something like that..."

"Please, don't let our mother find us! You have to hide us now!" Midnight pleaded fearfully.

"Why?" Twilight and Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

"KIDS!" Flare Tiger's voice shouted in anger.

Her voice has scared and shaken the whole Castle of Friendship, making everyone uneasy and worried. Twilight and Shadow Dragon turned and glared at Flare Tiger's couple has suspicious about them being here.

Ace Swift yelped, "She found us! We are so dead!"

Aurora groaned, "I told you this is a bad idea."

Iris yelped meekly while covered her face down, "What are we gonna do?! We're in trouble!"

"Please, grandpa and grandma! You have to hide us now!" Blaze Leo pleaded fearfully and worried. Twilight and Shadow Drago were uneasy and suspicious about Flare Tiger's children. He exclaimed, "We'll explain later! Please, hide us first!"

Twilight and Shadow Dragon were reluctant and against Flare Tiger's Children pleading. They then found five of them gave the innocent pouty eyes to them, making them uneasy and worried. They really hated the eyes very much. They sighed in annoyance as they agreed to help the children.

Twilight and Shadow Dragon moved and led the children to the closet before locked it down. And just before they could move out, the portal appeared. Flare Tiger and Comet Star came out from it.

"Flare?! Comet?!" Twilight exclaimed in surprise before laughed uneasily, "So, what brings you back here?"

"Something bad happen to future? Or is it something to do with the past?" Shadow Dragon asked uneasily.

"Nope. Just looking for my kids..." Flare Tiger said firmly yet dryly before sniffed carefully. She then growled a bit, "I know they're hiding here somewhere..."

Twilight gulped uneasily, "Really? You don't say..."

"So, are they in trouble or something?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern and suspicious.

"Oh no! They're not really in trouble," Comet Star protested in concern. His wife gave the glare at the Opinicus. He yelped, "Okay, maybe a bit of trouble."

"What did they do?" Twilight asked in concern.

Flare Tiger sighed, "They took it, without my permission! That is very important but also very forbidden to be in this timeline! Those kids know that too! What were they thinking?"

"Come on, honey. They just want to help and show your grandparents about it," Comet Star calmed his wife down.

"I know that! But the timing is not right. We can't be careless and messing with the timeline! Otherwise-!"

"It could lead to a disaster, and not on the right path. I know. I know."

"So, what is it?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

"No time to explain, gramps! I have to find them and get the item back before bad things could happen!" Flare Tiger shouted firmly, "If you see them, call me. When I get my hoof on them, they're in big trouble!"

Flare Tiger summoned the portal as she entered it. Comet Star laughed uneasily, "She's very serious about it. She's the reason why I loved her."

"Comet Star! You're coming?!" Flare Tiger's voice demanded in anger.

Comet Star yelped in concern, "Coming, sweetheart!"

Comet Star headed off and entered the portal at once. The Time Portal disappeared at once. Twilight and Shadow Dragon sighed in relief that they both left now. They turned and looked at the closet. They both cleared their throats, causing the children inside to yelp and panic as they were trying to get out of closet.

Twilight sighed as she opened the door by magic. Flare Tiger's children yelped in surprise before fell on the ground hard. They all groaned and grunted in pain. They slowly get up and faced to both Twilight and Shadow Dragon.

"You wanna explain of what the heck is going on?" Twilight asked angrily.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. So, what is 'it' that so important and forbidden Flare Tiger was talking about?"

"We wish we could tell you, gramps," Blaze Leo said uneasily and worried before laughed, "We kinda lost it."

Twilight and Shadow Dragon looked shock and worried. Midnight turned and glared at Ace Swift, "This is all your fault, Ace! You're always so reckless and idiot to lose it!"

Ace Swift snapped back, "Hey! You're the one, who make me lose it, miss 'know-it-all' unicorn! Always talk than doing anything like your date with Belieber!"

Midnight snarled at Ace Swift, "Shut up, brat! I'll rip you apart!"

Ace Swift growled, "I would like to see you try, bitch! I beat lots of bullies than any of you!"

"Son of a bitch! Watch that mouth now!" Midnight snapped angrily.

"Please, you two! Stop fighting!" Aurora pleaded as she pushed aside both Midnight and Ace Swift from fighting, "We've got more important things to do!"

Iris nodded in concern, "Yeah! We have to find it now! Who knows what kind of danger it gets to?! And not to mention, mom is looking for us too!"

Midnight and Ace Swift snarled, "Beat it, will ya?!"

"Hey, no talking back to your sisters, you two!" Blaze Leo snapped in anger, "Honestly, do I have to be the one look after you hides all the time!"

"You're the one to talk!" Blaze Leo's Siblings snapped in anger at him.

"It's your idea to bring 'it' here to show them about the future! And mom specifically said not to!" Midnight snapped angrily, "You disobeyed it!"

"Yeah! And we have to cover your ass!" Ace Swift snapped in anger.

"Everpony, please. Don't get angry and start fighting!" Aurora insisted in concern.

Iris nodded, "Yeah. We're brothers and sisters! We supposed to help and look after each other especially when we did something silly and dangerous like 'it'!"

"Well, tell that to him/her!" Blaze Leo, Midnight and Ace Swift exclaimed in anger.

"Alright, enough!" Twilight exclaimed in anger, scaring Flare Tiger's children. She sighed, "Look, whatever it was, we can find and get it before anyone find and use it."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. You'll explain to us about 'it', once get it. Got it?"

Flare Tiger's Children nodded fearfully. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and the children headed off at once to find and get 'it'.

* * *

At Ponyville Town Street, both MechaStahl and Ogre Lock were in disguise of wearing coat and hat while reading newspaper on sitting bench. They also were avoiding ponies and even the Mystic Ponies' suspicious on them.

"Why are we in disguise as common ponies?!" Ogre Lock demanded in anger and annoyance.

"Avoiding suspicious, fool!" MechaStahl said in annoyance while still reading his newspaper, "Or would you rather engage the enemies that outnumbered 10 to 1? Would you rather die in honor to atone your failures?"

"Watch your mouth, fool! You have no right to criticize me! My liege entrusted me to locate and retrieve his son back to HYADE. And I intended to do so."

"Entrusted 'us', fool. Unlike you, I will not fail because of my recent success for building and creating advanced weapons."

"Which you failed to deliver them to my army! We could have won some battles and conquered the outposts of Equestria and Mystic Realm!"

"Because, admiral, you are barbarian! You trained our army to fight and kill without mercy and hesitation especially following orders to die for nothing. And therefore, your army would be very careless and foolish to use my latest weapons. They will be no doubt suffered casualties and defeats by my weapons, not by our enemies."

"Why you imbecile!" Ogre snapped in anger as he grabbed and held MechaStahl up, "You will pay for insolent, fool!"

MechaStahl scoffed, "Go ahead. Let them know we're here before we have the chance to find and get him. And in the end, you'll return to our liege in shame and humiliation." Ogre snarled a bit. He smirked amusingly, "I dare you..."

Tempted and angered to kill his ally, Ogre looked at some ponies, who confuse and worried of what they were looking at. He grunted in annoyance as he put MechaStahl down. He muttered angrily about working with him. MechaStahl smiled amusingly as he won the argument.

MechaStahl spotted four ponies chatted and arguing while walking down the main street. He activated his small robotic fly drones to fly and spy on them.

"Sugarcoat, that was very blunt and stupid of you to say that!" Applejack scolded angrily.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. You're lucky that Applejack was able to apologize to Hoity Toity and Photo Finish about it. And also give the 'real point' about Coco Pommel's designed clothes."

"Hey, that's my opinion! And I judge it with honesty and bluntly," Sugarcoat defended her opinion, "Don't tell me that you actually like to wear that disco ball for rolling around like an idiot."

"Of course not! I would have say like 'it's not a very good fit for ponies to wear the disco ball because it's not fashion dress'," Applejack said firmly, "unless you make dress out of disco's minerals and materials'."

Rarity smiled and clapped her hooves, "Now that's an honest but very humble and gentle opinion. And I have to agree with you too. Wearing it like disco ball is not suitable for ponies to wear. I'd be sure to write it down for Coco."

"I'd like to try and sketch it for her," Sunny Flare said happily.

Sugarcoat sighed in annoyance, "If you're so good at it, then why don't you be a judge?!"

"Maybe... Maybe not," Applejack said firmly, "Being honest isn't always good, and sometimes it can be very hurtful if you went too far."

"What's that supposed to be mean?"

"It means you can't be too blunt and hard! That kind of attitude may one day get you into trouble! And trust me, it's not good. You have to be humble and nice when giving honest opinion to ponies about their works and themselves. That's what being honesty is all about."

"That's ridiculous. As judge, you must be bluntly honest and criticize their works and also tell them of the problem and weakness they have. You can't be nice all the time."

"True. But you can only tell that when ponies don't really put the effort. From what I see about Coco's work, she really did her best, though some are not the best."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Train yourself to be more humble and nice, and not to be blunt when it comes to criticizing and remarking to ponies and their works, unless their work was horrible and didn't put an effort on it. If you can't do it well, come and ask me, Rarity and Sunny Flare for help. Got it?"

Sugarcoat sighed, "Got it."

Applejack smiled and nodded, "Good. Now I've gotta go with Rarity to meet up with three fashion designers. I want to know what they can do with their dresses. Better to get to know them than being blunt and blind for nothing."

"Indeed." Rarity agreed, "And that is why you are a true honest pony in Equestria."

"And hopefully, I can get some tips for my dresses design," Sunny Flare commented happily.

"We best get going now," Applejack said firmly. She turned to Sugarcoat, "Don't forget to train yourself being humble and nice."

Sugarcoat sighed, "Don't worry, Applejack. I'll be fine."

Applejack nodded in relief as she and her friends turned and headed off at once to meet with three designers. Sugarcoat turned and headed off to Sweet Apple Acres for some training. MechaStahl smiled as he got up from his seat and approached her.

"May I have a talk with you?" MechaStahl asked calmly. Sugarcoat ignored him as she continued walking down. He followed her. He continued, "I overheard about your 'honesty' to some designers. You were blunt to them, am I right?"

Sugarcoat rolled her eyes while remarked in annoyance, "If you're here to criticize me about my honesty, save your breathe. I'm returning home to train myself."

"Oh no. No. No. No. I'm not here to criticize your honesty. I'm applauding your honesty."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have the right to be blunt and firm with your opinion about ponies and their 'designs'. But if you refuse to do it, they may end up being humiliated and embarrassed, right in front of the public's eye and even Applejack herself. That's what honesty is all about."

"True. But Applejack said that I have to be-!"

"She's only say that because she was holding you back. She feared that you will surpass her true 'honesty' and never have the guts like you to speak up for her own opinion. And therefore, ponies need a true honest pony like you. You are the pony. You must stand up to speak up in your mind, and never let anyone mock and insult your opinion. Your father did the same thing. Follow his footstep, dear. That's what you should do!"

Sugarcoat gave some thoughts about it before smiled, "You're right. Thank you, sir. Your opinion is noted. I will not let Applejack hold me back because she's weak. Farewell, my friend!"

Sugarcoat headed off at once for her 'training' on honesty. MechaStahl smiled amusingly to watch her walked away. Ogre approached him while showing annoyed and angered looks.

"What the hell was that?!" Ogre demanded in anger.

MechaStahl smiled and looked at Ogre, "A way to find and get him."

* * *

Rarity, Applejack and even Sunny Flare meet up with three fashion designers - a flighty unicorn mare with a Valley girl accent named Lily Lace, an Earth pony stallion with a taste for avant-garde named Starstreak, and a goth Pegasus mare named Inky Rose. Three of them shown their fashions to them. Lily Lace presented her designs inspired by bird songs, Starstreak looks to more cutting-edge and "futuristic" designs, and Inky Rose's designs incorporate mostly black and dark colors.

Rarity and Sunny Flare were impressed and proud of the designs. Applejack was uncertain of it and questioned three fashion designers about their fashions. Three of them explained to Applejack about theirs, she slowly nodded and understand them carefully. The cowgirl admitted that she's a bit blunt and preferred normal and simple clothes, but she added that some ponies might like them.

Twilight and Shadow Dragon helped the children to find and locate 'it' by asking ponies and looked around of their surroundings. And at the same time, they also have to avoid getting spotted and found by Flare Tiger and Comet Star, who used Time Portals to go around Ponyville Town and other places of Equestria to find them.

And at the same time, Flare Tiger's children would often get into some argument about whose fault and why they didn't help each other to deal with the problem. This often annoyed and irritated Twilight and Shadow Dragon a lot.

As for Sugarcoat, she did practice and trained her honesty but very blunt and dry to most of ponies she met about their behaviors, activities and works. Some were upset and saddened by it. Others were angered and annoyed. A few panicked and screamed while running away. However, one of them she has insulted was very furious as he was preparing to get his revenge.

* * *

On the next day; Twilight, Shadow Dragon and the children resumed their search for the item on Ponyville Town's Alley. And like before they could find 'it', five of them continued their usual argument about whose fault that lost 'it' and even blaming at each other.

"Just admit it, guys. If you had listen to me from the start, none of this could have happen!" Blaze Leo exclaimed firmly.

Midnight groaned, "So, this is like our fault, and not yours?!

Ace Swift screamed in anger, "Leo, you're getting my nerve now! You know that?! Seriously, dude! You're the most arrogant jerk brother we ever had!"

"Hey, I'm the oldest! You'd better watch it, brats!" Blaze Leo scolded.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you're better than any of us!" Midnight exclaimed in anger, "You're not the smartest or even the most responsible pony in our family. You maybe bravest brother, but you're still an more idiotic than Ace Swift!"

"More idiotic than me?! I'll show you who's an idiotic!" Ace Swift exclaimed proudly. Everyone sighed in annoyance while facepalmed and shook their heads. He yelped, "That's not what I meant! I meant that I'm more brave and confident than Blaze Leo."

"Idiot is the right word for you, Ace," Blaze Leo said in annoyance before glared at Midnight, "But don't you dare insult me about not being responsible to my family. That is one thing I can't stand the most!"

Midnight scoffed, "Well, you did a poor job on it, big 'bro'. Because you're an asshole."

Blaze Leo snarled, "Why you little?!"

"Everypony, please stop it!" Aurora pleaded while cried tearfully, "I hate to see you all fighting! I can't stand on it! I really can't!"

"Look what you all did?!" Iris asked angrily while patted Aurora's back, "You make Aurora cried! Shame you all! Mom and dad would be disappointed in you all, especially 'it' still missing!"

"Hey, it's Leo and Midnight's fault! They're the one who screw things up!" Ace Swift exclaimed in anger.

Blaze Leo and Midnight groaned in anger before attacked Ace Swift, "Why you little-?!"

As three of them got into a big fight, they then dragged Aurora and Iris into their fights. They all shouted and fought against each other wildly and crazily. Their argument and fight are getting into Twilight and Shadow Dragon's nerve as they all can't stand it anymore.

"Will you knock it out?!" Twilight shouted, scaring five children to stop their fight and argument. She sighed, "Look, I don't care whose fault is it. What matters is that you all need to take your responsibility for the mess you have make especially making amends to your parents and each other."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "And more importantly, you five should work together as a team and family, not against each other. Because if you keep on doing this, you're all gonna get yourselves or anyone else killed. You'll have no one but yourselves to be blamed."

Flare Tiger's children were shocked and surprised but also saddened by their ancestors' talk. They were right about them. Twilight continued lecturing the children.

"Blaze Leo, you're the oldest of your siblings. So, act like one! You are the responsible for taking care of your family, no matter what problems you all have. Midnight, you're a smart girl. So, you used it to help and solve the problem. Ace, you need to stop being egotistical and arrogant, and help them than just talking big. Aurora and Iris, you both are very nice and good children, but crying isn't gonna help them solve the problem. You have to learn to be brave and stand up for your family, and not hiding and running away."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "You five are good children and our descendants. All of you are family and good to each other. So, start helping than just arguing. And of course, you all need to take responsible of the mess you make. You have to face your mom and dad soon."

Flare Tiger's children were uneasy and concern about facing their parents. However, deep in their heart, they know that they keep running but face the consequence they have caused. They all nodded firmly with brave faces.

"That's good. Let's go and find 'it'," Twilight said firmly and proudly.

"Okay!" Flare Tiger's children exclaimed happily.

Shadow Dragon spotted something ahead of them. He shushed to his family while gestured them to hide behind the crates and boxes. They found Tech was talking to his army of Techbots.

"That bitch is gonna regret for talking bad to me! Nopony messes with Tech! Nopony! I'm gonna get her now!" Tech screamed, "Techbots, follow me to battlefield!"

Techbots cheered wildly yet sounded mechanically. Tech headed off, followed by the army of Techbots. Flare Tiger's Children gasped upon looking at a hexagon box with golden dragon symbol and Chinese Patterns that attached to his belt. As soon as Tech and his army left, the family emerged and watched their former enemy marched off.

"What do you think he's going after now?" Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "No idea. That idiot never learns to stop being evil and idiot."

"Gramps, he has it!" Blaze Leo exclaimed in concern, shocking Twilight and Shadow Dragon. He nodded firmly, "Yeah. I recognize it!"

"Looks like he hasn't open it. That's a relief," Midnight said happily.

"Yeah, not for a long shot!" Ace Swift said in concern, "If he solved the box's riddle, he could destroyed the future sooner or later!"

"We have to go and get him now!" Aurora and Iris exclaimed fearfully.

Hearing what the children have said, Twilight and Shadow Dragon exclaimed, "Then, let's go now!"

The family came out from the alley as they went after Tech and his army. They have to get the box back before it's too late.

* * *

At the Carousal Boutique, Rarity and Sunny Flare were waiting for the judges to come. They found Applejack, Sugarcoat, Hoity Toity and even Photo Finish have arrived. They entered the boutique before climbing up the stairs.

Rarity sighed, "I can meet my goals. Today is a fresh start."

"Everything will be fine, Rarity. With our helps and judge, the designers will be ready with their clothes for the show in no time." Applejack said confidently, "Especially Sugarcoat. I'm pretty confident that her honest will be better."

Sunny Flare sighed, "Hopefully, it does..."

"I am confident that my honesty will be 100% opinions on the fashion designs," Sugarcoat said bluntly.

Sunny Flare rolled her eyes in annoyance, "That's what worries me..."

Rarity and her team have arrived and met up with the fashion designers, who have finished up with their fashions. They greeted three of them and preparing to make final adjustment to fashions. They approached to Inky Rose, who has manikin worn a black coat with purple streaks on long sleeves' collars and chest's. They all looked at it carefully.

Hoity Toity hummed, "If buttons could convey sadness, you've done it."

"If it were to me, they're kind too much for me especially black color," Applejack commented, which disappoint Inky Rose. She continued, "But if it were for ponies especially Shadow Dragon and Terrorcreep, who liked dark and black, these fashions suit them well especially if they fit for the night."

Inky Rose smiled and bowed down, "Thank you. I am honored."

"If you asked me, that is very unnecessary," Sugarcoat commented bluntly as she approached and removed the buttons out form the black coat. Everyone was in shock and annoyed. The buttoned black coat turned into loosely coat. She smirked, "Now this is suitable suit. You can feel the breeze in you."

"Uh... This is kinda like poncho..." Applejack commented uneasily, "It's okay... I think?"

"Um... Poncho?" Hoity Toity asked in uneasy tone.

Sugarcoat smirked, "That's the point!"

Though annoyed and uneasy with Sugarcoat's opinion, the judges ignored it as they approached to Lily Lace, who shown the manikin worn the feathered hat.

Lily Lace explained with a giggle, "I attached each feather individually! It took me for-literally-ever!"

"Ohhhhh. You used hoof-cross-double-over stitches!" Hoity Toity commented proudly, "They're perfect!"

"Usually, I don't think it works well especially when my little sister tried to add some flair to her hat, it kinda distract her from her chores," Applejack said in concern. This upset Lily Lace. She cleared her throat, "But as long it's used for walking or fashion shows, it's fine."

Lily Lace gasped before hugged Applejack happily, "Thank you so much! I love it!"

"It's completely unnecessary!" Sugarcoat disagreed as she removed the feathers from the hat, which turned out to be plain. This also shocked the judges about it. She put it back on the manikin's head. She smiled, "There you go. Now you get a standard hat."

Lily Lace cried tearfully. Rarity and Sunny Flare came and gave the comfort for her. The rest of their friends went and checked on Starstreak's fashion designs, which has the manikin worn white shirt with yellow and red patterns. They looked at it carefully.

"A good start, but it needs more." Photo Finish said thoughtfully before looked through the basket of belts. She came across to the belt with rings and lightning symbol, "Yes!"

Hoity Toity scoffed as he took another similar belt as Photo Finish's choosing, "I'd go with this one."

Photo Finish disagreed, "No, this one!"

"Aren't they the same?" Applejack asked in concern.

"No!" Hoity Toity and Photo Finish exclaimed.

"Is everything alright?" Rarity asked as she and Sunny Flare arrived at the scene.

"They're having a heated debate about those two belts," Sugarcoat answered before sighed, "If you asked me, this is pretty stupid."

Sunny Flare rolled her eyes and amusingly remarked, "Dearie, that's completely normal for the judges and designers because they have sharped eyes to tell difference from the same belt. They're very judgy with the designs they believed it's the best."

Hoity Toity and Photo Finish argued about the belts they chose while Rarity looked at them carefully as she was trying to figure out which one is fit for Starstreak's fashion designs. Applejack looked through the basket of belts as she came across to a special belt.

"I might have the idea," Applejack suggested. She shown the silver belt with the symbol of fist holding lightning, "It does represent some kind of future or something."

Everyone looked at Applejack's choosing of belt. They all hummed thoughtfully as they slowly smiled happily and proudly.

"[Photo Finish] It's perfect! [Hoity Toity] I agreed! [Sunny Flare] Most astonishing! [Sustreak] It suits my design! [Rarity] Applejack, you're genius!"

Applejack blushed, "It was nothing."

"Nothing?! Is that a joe\ke? I call it stupid!" Sugarcoat exclaimed in frustration. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "I don't know why you ponies make the fuss about it. But it's very silly and stupid! Fashion is ridiculous!"

Everyone gasped in shock and anger especially Applejack, who was worried and concern about Sugarcoat's bluntness caused another problem.

"Sugarcoat!" Applejack scolded.

"You don't mean that!" Rarity asked fearfully.

"I do! I'm sorry, but that's my honest opinion!" Sugarcoat exclaimed firmly.

"Well! I never would've come if I knew we were going to be insulted!" Hoity Toity exclaimed in anger.

Photo Finish nodded, "We go!"

Starstreak groaned, "If they're out, I'm out, too. I didn't get into fashion to design boring utilitarian clothes!"

"I want to create elegance and drama! And this is literally the opposite of—!" Lilly Lace scoffed angrily, "I mean—! I can't even!" She gutturally scoffed.

Inky Rose nodded, "Yeah... no."

Two judges and three fashion designers trotted off from the room, leaving the rest behind. Rarity sobbed and pleaded tearfully to them to come back. While she was crying, Sunny Flare approached and patted her boss's back. Applejack glared at Sugarcoat, who was confused and uncertain.

"What? I was just being honest!" Sugarcoat insisted.

Applejack groaned, "You and I are gonna have a talk about difference between blunt and honesty! Right now, missy!" She turned to Rarity, "Rarity... I..."

"Just take her away from here! She is not welcome here!" Rarity exclaimed in anger yet sad while crying tearfully, "Now, I'm a laughingstock! Nopony will come to see my fashion now!"

Sunny Flare glared at Sugarcoat, "I hope you're happy, Sugar-Blunt!"

Sugarcoat was confused and worried. Applejack dragged and pulled her employee away from them now.

* * *

As Applejack and Sugarcoat just exited the boutique, the ground got blasted and shot, scaring them both off. They looked up and found Tech and the army of Techbots armed with their blasters and swords. They were armed and ready to fight.

"Tech?! What the hay are you doing here?!" Applejack demanded.

"Her! Her!" Tech exclaimed in anger while pointed at Sugarcoat, "She owe me a big apology!"

"Apology?! For what?!" Applejack asked in confusion before gasped in realization. She turned and glared at Sugarcoat, "What did you do?!"

Sugarcoat gulped and shrugged nervously, "I was practicing being honest with everypony..."

"Honest?! Honest to my ass, bitch! She insulted me! She told me off that I don't deserve to be a good guy! After everything I've done for Suicide Squad, I was treated like a loser?! Nopony disrespected me! Nopony!" Tech exclaimed in anger before he gestured his army to readied their blasters at Applejack and Sugarcoat. He snarled, "I'm not WHINNY! You're gonna be sorry for this! You hear me! You're gonna be sorry for this!"

Tech screamed in anger as he has unleashed the army of Techbots and War Machines to chase and attack Applejack and Sugarcoat. They both quickly run for it before they get killed, As they were running away, Tech's army began terrorizing and destroying the town for hunting down on them. Ponies panicked and ran in fear while some hide in trash cans or houses.

Both of them hide inside the alley's trash dumpster. They watched and witnessed Tech and his army continued attacking and terrorizing the town.

"Well, I hope you're happy with this. Coz you really blow it big time." Applejack scolded Sugarcoat, "This is what happens if you're too blunt. You get into a big trouble!"

Sugarcoat groaned, "Me and my big mouth..."

 ** _BOOM!_** Trash dumpster got blown up. Tech and his army stood before Applejack and Sugarcoat. They all armed and readied to attack.

"Tech, wait! Don't do this!" Applejack pleaded in worry tone. Tech was annoyed and glared at him. She continued, "Please, Tech! You've finally turn into new leaf and even becoming a good pony! Don't throw it away!"

Tech scoffed, "Why shouldn't I?!"

"Because you should," Sugarcoat said firmly before sighed and spoke quickly, "I'm sorry for being so blunt and hurt your feelings, which was unintentional and selfish of me for what I did to you, and therefore, I pleaded you 'don't do this and ruin your chance to be a good pony'. And also, you're sucked at being evil."

Tech was in shock and confuse of what he has heard. Applejack sighed in relief. However, Tech and his Techbots aimed their weapons at her and Sugarcoat.

"Too little, too late! I'm evil boy genius now!" Tech exclaimed in anger, "Techbots attack!"

And just before Techbots could do anything, they got blown and destroyed to pieces. Tech turned to his back as he found Twilight, Shadow Dragon and the children stood before him. They have destroyed the Techbots at ease.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tech asked in anger.

"Tech, surrender now," Twilight demanded firmly, "We'll go easy you."

Shadow Dragon added, "And also, return that box to us now."

"If I don't?" Tech asked angrily while he was using his flying jetpack bag. He held the box up high, "Coz I'd want to find out about what's inside the box?"

Blaze Leo smirked as he looked at his siblings, "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah!" Blaze Leo's Sibling exclaimed in agreement.

And just before Tech could ask, Flare Tiger's children gave a cried as they charged and jumped on him. They brought him down to the ground, where they beat and pound him wildly and crazily to the ground. The rest cringed to see Tech screamed and get hurt badly.

After some serious beating on Tech, Blaze Leo grabbed and took the box from him. Everyone cheered wildly for stopping Tech and getting the box back. Tech muttered angrily about 'sucked being a good guy'.

POOF! The black smoke emerged on the ground, causing everyone to cough heavily while Tech screamed for help. As the smoke dispersed, Tech was gone. Blaze Leo checked on the box as he sighed in relief to see it safe on his hoof. He turned and gave his siblings a hug. They turned and hugged both Twilight and Shadow Dragon as the children thanked them for helping.

"It was nothing," Twilight said happily.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. We're happy to help. So, about the box? What's in it?"

"Yeah. We'll tell you," Blaze Leo said firmly, "But we can't. We have to find mom and apologize to her for taking the box without her permission."

"Yeah, no kidding," Flare Tiger's voice said firmly, scaring the ponies off. The time portal appeared as she and Comet Star came out and approached the children, "You kids are busted for the troubles you've make."

"We know..." Flare Tiger's children admitted.

"Flare, I understand you're furious about the mess they make. Just take it easy on them," Twilight insisted calmly.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. They didn't mean to cause it. They just want to show us the box." He sighed, "But I understand that if you don't want to, we can wait until you're ready because of timeline you have to keep in order."

Though annoyed and upset of what children has done, Flare Tiger couldn't but sighed about why they did it. She spoke, "Believe me. I wanted to show you both that you'll get a great happy ending. But thank you for understanding me, gramps." She looked at the box, "I promised you that one day. I will show it to you. I promised."

"We'll keep that in mind," Shadow Dragon said calmly.

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. We can wait. Just don't punish the kids hard. They're good."

Flare Tiger smiled, "I know. But thanks." She turned to her children, "Come on, kids. We're going home. And you're all grounded."

Flare Tiger's children groaned in annoyance, though they nodded firmly as they accepted their consequences. They and their parents marched into Time Portal as they headed back home now. Twilight and Shadow Dragon sighed in relief to see everything is okay.

"I guess I have a lot to make up, don't I?" Sugarcoat asked.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. We might never able to help Rarity to make her dream come true."

"Yeah, maybe..." Sugarcoat admitted before sighed as she shown her determined face, "But I'm not giving up. I have to make it up, no matter what. Can you help me?"

Applejack smiled, "Sure, I can. And now, that's honest statement, partner."

* * *

And so, Applejack helped Sugarcoat to accomplish many things such as getting the judges and designers back, and also apologize to them as well. Both of them also helped the judges and designers prepared their fashion sets. They even built and prepared the fashion contest show tonight. They managed to get it done before tonight.

By tonight, Sunny Flare was moving and guiding the blindfolded Rarity to her Carousal Boutique. The white unicorn was irritated and annoyed about it. Sunny Flare helped and removed the blindfold. Rarity gasped in show as she saw many ponies were gathered to watch the fashion contest, where three fashion designers were showing off their own unique sets of fashions. Applejack came and guide her friend to take her seat, where Sugarcoat was sitting down.

"You did all this?" Rarity asked in surprise.

"Yes. Yes, we all did," Sugarcoat admitted before sighed, "I want to apologize for the mess I make. I now learned that being blunt isn't always the answer. And I'm glad to have a good teacher too."

Sunny Flare nodded, "That I agreed."

"Apology accepted, Sugarcoat," Rarity said in relief as she turned and looked at Applejack, "Thank you, Applejack. You really are a true honest pony friend I ever had."

Applejack smiled, "No problem. That's what friends are for."

* * *

"Let me out!" Tech's voice demanded as his face was covered by black bag. It was removed and faced to Crimson Skull. He yelped before squeaked fearfully, "Hey, dad. What's up?"

"Welcoming you to home. I have a special job for you. This required your minerals and technologies that will upgrade the army." Crimson Skull said firmly. Tech gulped fearfully. He turned to MechaStahl and Ogre, "Well done, you two. I knew you can pull it off when working together. I'd be happy to have you both do it again."

MechaStahl and Ogre yelped and snapped, "No! Never again!"

"Then, go and do not fail me again. And this time, make sure we win," Crimson Skull said firmly, "Our master is depending on our success! For we must prepare for his return!"

MechaStahl and Ogre nodded and saluted, "My liege!"

* * *

Flare Tiger and her family have returned to home. They arrived at the vault, where they placed the box inside it. They then locked the vault.

"Back to where it belong," Comet Star said in relief.

Blaze Leo sighed, "Mom, we-! No. I'm sorry for the mess."

"No, all of us are sorry for it," Midnight spoke up, "We promised that we'd never do it again."

Ace Swift, Aurora and Iris nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We won't do it again."

"I know. I'm glad you didn't tell them about it," Flare Tiger said in relief before looked at the vault, "When that time comes, we're gonna give that special ring to Grandpa Shadow when he needed it the most for Grandma Twilight."

"We're gonna be there, right?" Aurora asked hopefully.

Iris squealed happily, "I love weddings especially if it's our family like grandpa and grandma."

"And not to mention, we're gonna see the action, right?" Ace Swift asked hopefully.

"Calm down, kids. Calm down," Comet Star said hopefully, "When mom said it's time, then it's time for us to go. Right?"

"Yeah. We'll be in the movie adaptation," Flare Tiger said proudly, "Both of them will get their happy ending. Believe it, partner."

"Great!" Comet Star said happily before asked, "Wait?! Movie? What movie?!

Flare Tiger giggled before winked, "You'll find out soon. I can't spoil everything, can I? Wait till Mystic Season 3 ends first, readers. Promised you all, that the movie novel is gonna be best as the original. Be patient and enjoy reading!"

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Photo Finish  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat  
Britt Irwin: Sunny Flare  
Jason Spisak: Blaze Leo  
Emma Watson: Midnight Moonlight  
Byrce Papenbrock: Ace Swift  
Xanthe Huynh: Aurora Borealis  
Lara Jill Miller: Iris Heart Shield

 **Minor Casts:**  
Liam O'Brien: Crimson Skull  
Malcolm McDowell: MechaStahl  
Ray Winstone: Ogre Lock  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger  
Jason Griffith: Comet Star  
Trevor Devall: Hoity Toity  
Caitriona Murphy: Inky Rose  
Andrea Libman: Lily Lace  
Michael Antonakos: Starstreak  
Peter New: Big McIntosh


	10. Ep 10: A Royal Problem

**Episode 10: A Royal Problem**

At the Castle of Friendship, Twilight was gasping in shock yet strained. She was looking at the Cutie Map, where both Sunset's and Starlight's Cutie Marks floating and rotating around the Canterlot Castle. For the first time, Cutie Map has chosen her students for friendship mission, and it usually chosen one of her friends to do so since Mane Six were Wielders of Elements of Harmony.

Shadow Dragon was there as he too was in shock and surprise. He closed his girlfriend's mouth. Starlight and Sunset arrived at the scene as both of them were excited and happy about it.

"I know! I can't believe it either!" Starlight exclaimed excitedly, "The map has never called me before!"

"Me neither..." Sunset said in shock and concern, "I'd never thought that the map would call for me when I'm not a pony."

"Maybe... Maybe there's something I'm missing about Cutie Map's purpose," Shadow Dragon said thoughtfully, "Clearly, it's not just about summoning the chosen ones to do with the mission. It could have chosen someone worthy or fit enough to complete their mission."

Shadow Dragon noticed Twilight's still shocked before opening her jaws. He sighed, "Twilight, close your mouth before you let Maul licked on yours again. You know I don't like bugs infesting you."

Twilight yelped before babbled and shook her head wildly. Shadow Dragon smirked while both of her students were annoyed and worried to see her fall for the trick again.

"Thank you for snapping me out, even though what you say is disgusting," Twilight said in annoyance. She sighed before looked at the Cutie Map, "Well, it's that and the fact that you're being called to the royal palace! I mean, what in Equestria could be going on there?!"

And just before Shadow Dragon could say anything, Twilight turned to her students as she asked fearfully and worriedly, "You want me to come with you?! No. I shouldn't. The map just called you for a reason, right? Heh. Though maybe it's a mistake. Not because of you! Because it's never called just one of us before." She chuckled nervously.

Sunset gulped, "Okay. Now I'm worried."

Starlight nodded, "Tell me about it."

"Don't worry. For all we know, it's something small." Twilight said calmly, "Like maybe the cooks are fighting over who has the best butternut squash soup. Or the royal hairdressers are fighting over a comb."

"Could be Royal Sisters and Azure are at throats again," Shadow Dragon said suspiciously, "Three of them always fight with each other a lot."

"No! That's just crazy! Lord Azure, Luna and Celestia would never fight." Twilight snapped in shock and worried. She gulped before looked at the Cutie Map, "Again."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Well, we'll never know. Let's just leave that mission to Starlight and Sunset while we and our friends-" He turned and looked at six Cutie Marks and even his were rotating and floating on an island, which sets in-between Dragon Land and Black Skull Island. He continued, "-have to deal with ours especially when we're being invited by Canter Zoom himself."

"Canter Zoom? As in the movie director?" Sunset asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's him. And also, he's the founder and CEO for Stardust Film," Twilight added in, "I wonder why he invited us for, especially you, Tailtech and Dragoking?"

"Well, we'd never know the problem, unless we're there," Starlight said firmly, "So, let's move it then."

Twilight and Shadow Dragon were still uncertain, though they have to agree with Starlight for one thing. They have the mission to accomplish. Mane Six and Shadow Dragon headed to an island that is close to Black Skull Island while Starlight and Sunset moved to Canterlot Castle.

* * *

Starlight and Sunset arrived and entered the Canterlot Castle, where they greeted to Royal Sisters and Azure Phoenix. They told three of them about why they came here.

"So the map sent you both to solve a friendship problem?" Princess Celestia asked curiously.

Starlight nodded and bowed humbly, "Yes, princess."

"So, do anypony have the problem?" Sunset asked curiously.

Princess Celestia smiled, "Well, there's nothing wrong here. Right, sister and dear husband?"

Princess Celestia gave a stern glare at both Azure Phoenix and Princess Luna, who were annoyed and silent. They looked away from her.

"No. Everything's perfect as usual, sister." Princess Luna remarked sourly.

Azure Phoenix grunted, "Indeed. No problem at all..."

Princess Celestia smiled, "You see? Nothing wrong here..."

"You noticed that?" Sunset asked.

Starlight nodded and whispered, "Yeah, I did. We need to talk in private now..."

* * *

Both Starlight and Sunset arrived and entered the guest room. They both put their bags down near to the closets, before settling down on the beds. They both sighed.

"Wow... That's something..." Starlight remarked, "Can you believe it?"

Sunset nodded, "I know, right? We've just arrived at the Canterlot Castle, and the next thing we know we've found the problem already. Guess Shadow Dragon was right about one thing - 'A Royal Problem'."

"So, what problem do you think they have?"

"No clue. But knowing Twilight, she'd be panicking and screaming about what she can do to help and solve the royal problem especially like-!"

Starlight mimicked Twilight's facial and tone, "This is big! Like, really big!"

Sunset giggled amusingly, "Yup. That'd be the one."

Both Starlight and Sunset laughed amusingly about the joke they make about Twilight being freaked out and panicking. After their moments of laughter, they slowly calmed themselves down before sighed.

"So, what's the plan?" Sunset asked curiously.

Starlight sighed, "Well, we can't simply said 'we know you three have the friendship problem, and here to solve it'. They will probably denied it or even waved it aside. They will think we're liars or make the argument even worse."

"Good point. So, we check them and get more infos about them?"

"Eeyup. That's the plan. We have to get all the facts from Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Azure Phoenix. And then, we get the bottom of this."

"Sounds like the plan. So, who's the lucky pony we should visit?"

"The very obvious answer..."

Starlight and Sunset smiled amusingly, "Princess Celestia..."

* * *

On the next day, Starlight and Sunset were invited to Princess Celestia's breakfast at dinning hall. They both received four pancakes with red and blue berries for smiley faces, cream and cut-in-halves of strawberries-like ears. They both were impressed and surprised of it.

"Thank you so much for breakfast, princess. I can't believe you cook it yourself." Starlight said in surprise.

Sunset nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I thought you only handle with royal duties."

"True, but I have other hobbies to do. I really enjoy cooking it. I learned from my mother," Princess Celestia said happily, "It's a small way to say I care." She turned and looked at Sunset,  
"Especially having you here. It makes me happy."

"Really?" Sunset and Starlight asked in surprise.

Suddenly, the door was opened as it revealed an exhausted and tired Princess Luna entered the room. She approached to the fruit stand on table. She levitated and ate the pineapple.

"Good morning, sister! Join us?" Princess Celestia asked happily.

"Too tired." Princess Luna answered dryly and sourly before finishing her pineapple up. She burped a bit, "Please excuse me."

Princess Luna turned and walked away at once, leaving her older sister to sigh in disappointment and upset. Sunset and Starlight noticed the Princess of Sun being upset.

"Wow. Last night must've been really hard on her." Starlight asked in concern.

Princess Celestia sighed before continued eating her breakfast, "Perhaps. But she is like this every morning."

"What about your husband?" Sunset asked curiously.

"He's not my husband, Sunset. He's my ex." Princess Celestia corrected firmly yet upset, "And no, he's not joining us for breakfast because he's always busy with his 'duty' to keep our world safe. Plus, he and my son never get their chance to try and eat my cook."

As Princess Celestia continued eating her breakfast, Starlight and Sunset couldn't help but feel sorry and worry about her. She was feeling hurt that Princess Luna and Azure Phoenix never joined her for breakfast...

* * *

On the walls of Canterlot Castle, Starlight and Sunset met up with Azure Phoenix. The Lord of Northern Ma was discussing and consulting with Strikespell, Master Ratio and Schemetrick about building strong and effective defenses on it while his officers like Anger, Bladestrike and Rhino Armor were inspecting and training Royal Guards to be more serious and alert for their duty and discipline.

Azure Phoenix has finished his discussion with his officials. Master Ratio and Schemetrick headed off for their duty. He and his son walked together with both Starlight and Sunset for chatting.

Starlight was in shock and stunned, "So, you've came here and helped training the Royal Guards, or at least, building the defenses for Equestria? Everyday?"

"Yes... But not everyday," Azure Phoenix said firmly and calmly, "I only come here when Princess Celestia or at least, His Majesty requested me to come."

"I see. I didn't know their uncle still worried about Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," Sunset said in surprise.

Azure Phoenix nodded, "Yes. Even though the Emperor ruled the Mystic Realm and did not have the time for visit to his nieces, he still loved them deeply and worried for their lives. All he wants is for them to live and be happy until the end, and also to honor his brother's wish. Therefore, he entrusted me this task. This is to ensure Equestria is to be safe and secured."

Strikespell nodded firmly, "Indeed. My father always make sure that Equestria is fully prepared with their defenses against the invasion, no matter what."

"I see..." Sunset nodded in understanding, "But did Princess Celestia and Princess Luna noticed the effort you have put?"

Starlight nodded, "Yeah. They must have known about this. I mean, you are the 'Azure Phoenix - The First Emperor of Imperial Phoenix Kingdom'."

"If only it is true..." Azure Phoenix answered dryly before looked at the Canterlot Castle, where his ex-wife was waving to her citizen. She groaned, "My wife never appreciates my effort nor does she take anything serious at all. And for Princess Luna, she's still young and doesn't have enough experience to handle the military power."

Strikespell nodded, "Indeed. We're the only ones have to clean and fix their messes, and never received 'thank you' for once..."

Azure Phoenix and Strikespell headed off to check on their officers' progress. Starlight and Sunset couldn't help but feel sorry for both of them. It looks like Princess Celestia wasn't the only, who felt unappreciated and hurt.

* * *

In nighttime, both Starlight and Sunset met up with Princess Luna at the castle's hallway. They witnessed and saw the Princess of Night was levitating, weeding and changing most of wilted lavender flowers to new one while carrying the tray of new ones.

"Wow, Princess Luna. You do this every night?" Starlight asked in surprise.

Sunset hummed, "So, what's so specialy about the lavender?"

Princess Luna smiled as she passed the lavender to Starlight and Sunset, "Lavender's calming scent is known to aid dreamers in achieving a restorative sleep." Both of them smelt them carefully before sighed happily. She nodded, "I try my best to make sure the ponies in this castle sleep peacefully."

Heard the door was opened, Princess Luna and two mares turned to their back. They found Princess Celestia was still talking to three delegates while walking from the throne chamber. They all now leaving the hall now. Three of them even noticed Azure Phoenix, Strikespell and Master Ratio were talking about agriculture problem.

Princess Luna sighed, "But as always, my sister is too busy having fun with dignitary ponies to acknowledge anything I do." She shown angry and annoyed looks, "And not to mention, Azure Phoenix always think of me a child than adult. He thinks I'm weak to handle military power. Hmph! The nerve!"

Princess Luna headed off at once while moving the tray of lavenders. Starlight and Sunset looked at each other as they have realized that the royalties are actually hurting each other, without realizing it.

* * *

Starlight and Sunset returned to their guest room. They both have discussion about what they can do to solve the royal problem now.

"So, both princesses and even the Emperor and Crown Prince of Northern Ma are hurting each other without realizing it." Starlight said firmly and calmly, "And instead of talking about it, they're just getting colder and more distant."

"That is true..." Sunset nodded in agreement, "So, it's not like we're gonna just confront them."

"Actually, that's exactly what I was gonna do." Starlight said firmly.

Sunset yelped, "If Twilight was here, she'd be panicking and thinking we're crazy to do this!"

"Well, we can't do nothing. The princesses and Azure Phoenix aren't the best at communicating with each other."

"Good point. Just hope we don't make things worst."

Starlight smirked confidently, "Don't worry, Sunset. I've got this."

Sunset hummed in concern, "Why does that makes me uneasy and nervous?"

* * *

On the next day, Starlight and Sunset were again invited to Princess Celestia's breakfast. As they were eating theirs; Azure Phoenix, Princess Luna and Strikespell have arrived as they came and get their breakfast before greeted other and moving out at once. Seeing the chance, Starlight climbed down and shouted.

"Uh, Princess Luna! Lord Azure! Wait!" Starlight called, attracting three royal to turn and glared at her. Even Princess Celestia looked at her as well. This make her nervous and worried. Luckily, Sunset came to her aid. She took a deep breath before speak, "As you all know, the map sent me here for a reason, and I... think I found out what it is."

"Really?" Princess Celestia asked happily as she joined the conversation, "Oh, that is wonderful, Starlight! What is it?"

Sunset gulped nervously, "You three."

"WHAT? Excuse me? I beg your pardon? Is this a joke?" Azure Phoenix, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Strikespell asked simultaneously.

"What Sunset meant to say that we think you're accidentally hurting each other's feelings without realizing it." Starlight explained before turned to Princess Celestia, "Princess Celestia, does it bother you that Luna and your husband or son never notice the wonderful breakfasts that you prepare for them?"

"Uh... Y-Yes. It does." Princess Celestia admitted.

Sunset turned and looked at Azure Phoenix and Strikespell, "Lord Azure and Prince Strikespell, you both did what's best for Equestria and even your family. Don't you think you should tell them about getting thank you for helping them now?"

Azure Phoenix and Strikespell were annoyed and stubborn to think about it before they sighed, "True. We do want 'appreciation' for helping them."

Starlight turned to Princess Luna, "Princess Luna, tell Celestia how you feel about the fact that she never acknowledges the work you put into lining the hallway with lavender every night. And tell Lord Azure that you're an adult, not a child."

"I... Well, I... I-It's not the best feeling." Princess Luna said uneasily yet embarrassingly. She turned to both Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix, "I'm sorry I never noticed that you make fruit faces on pancakes, Celestia, or even the effort you have put up, my dear brother-in-law and nephew, but nights are long for me. You two might be a morning ponies, but I am half-asleep."

Princess Celestia snarled a bit, "You think I don't get tired? I'm exhausted! Oh, I apologize for not noticing flowers in a wall sconce. But by the time I get to retire for the night, I can barely see straight! Even so, I still make an effort to smile!"

"Seriously? A smile?" Azure Phoenix asked in amusement, annoying Princess Celestia. He continued, "That must be a joke, because handling your military training and defenses are the most exhausting tasks we ever did!"

Strikespell nodded, "And trust me. That is not a joke!"

Princess Luna nodded, "Azure was right. Like smiling is so hard."

"That did not go as we planned," Sunset said in concern.

Starlight gulped fearfully, "I-I-I'm sure that's not what they meant to say."

"Is that what exhausts you? Smiling and being adored by everypony?" Azure Phoenix asked in annoyance.

"Like handling military is so difficult?" Princess Luna asked in annoyance before scoffed, "That's hardly any problem than my duty has!"

Princess Celestia snorted in anger at Princess Luna, "And you have it so much worse, do you?! You've spent your evenings flitting around giving ponies lovely dreams! Oh, it sounds just awful!"

Starlight and Sunset hissed fearfully while Strikespell sighed and shook his head in annoyance about royalty arguing with each other. And just before they could interfere, the royalty's argument got tensed and out of control.

"Don't presume to know what it is like to govern the dream realm!" Princess Luna shouted angrily at Princess Celestia.

"You think you can handle the military better than me?!" Azure Phoenix asked in annoyance, "Pathetic! You're worse than your older sister!"

Princess Celestia snarled, "And yet you know exactly what it's like to be me?! Oh, please!"

Starlight screamed in anger and frustration. Sunset yelped as she was about to stop and calm her down, but the pink unicorn has already fired her magic on three royal ponies, causing their cutie marks switched - Princess Celestia has her younger sister's cutie mark, Azure Phoenix got his former wife's, and now Princess Luna has taken her older sister's.

Everyone gasped and yelped in shock and fear of what they just saw. They turned and looked at Starlight, who is now feared and nervous.

"There! Now you'll know exactly what it's like to... be each other." Starlight said nervously before gulped.

Three royal turned and looked at their flanks as they were in shock. Sunset and Strikespell turned and glared at Starlight for her foolishness stunt.

Princess Celestia gasped, "What have you done?!"

Starlight gulped nervously, "I... went with my gut?"

Sunset hissed in fear, "Twilight is so gonna kill us for this!"

"Of all the stunts you have pulled, Starlight Glimmer, this is the worse!" Azure Phoenix exclaimed in anger, "Switch our cutie marks back! NOW!"

Princess Luna nodded, "Indeed! We have our duties to perform!"

"My apologies, your majesties!" Starlight exclaimed in fear while bowed down, "But I can't, even if I wanted to. The spell lasts twenty-four hours. I-It may have been extreme, but, uh, I think it's still a good idea?"

Everyone gave their dry and dark glares at Starlight, who is still nervous and worried.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sunset asked in annoyance.

"As I quote what Cunning Fury said to anyone," Strikespell said dryly before shouted at Starlight's ears, "IMBECILE!"

"Indeed..." Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Azure Phoenix remarked dryly.

"Wait! Let me explain!" Starlight exclaimed in fear, "Y-You said it yourselves! Neither of you  
three believes each other knows how hard it is to be you. So this is your chance to prove it."

Sunset sighed, "I don't think this is a good idea."

While the royalties were having doubts and concerns of switching their cutie marks and duties, they have some thoughts about Starlight's talking. She could be right for one thing...

Azure Phoenix sighed, "I hate to admit it. I've always want to take a break from performing my military duty." He smirked at Princess Luna as he remarked sarcastically, "I'm pretty sure you would love to do my work."

Princess Luna scoffed, "We'll see about it, former brother-in-law. On bright side, I could use an easy day followed by a good night's sleep."

"You can try. I haven't had an easy day in, well, ever! But now, I get to sleep, and tonight will be a breeze." Princess Celestia turned and faced to Starlight, "All right, Starlight Glimmer. We will do this."

Strikespell sighed, "Like any of you have the choice..."

Starlight giggled, "That's a good! Good choice! Not that you had one."

Annoyed and irritated by Starlight's joke, the royalties gave the glare and snorted of anger at Starlight. The pink unicorn yelped in concern. And before she could say anything, Sunset covered her best friend's mouth.

"She's gonna stop talking now." Sunset exclaimed in fear before giggled uneasily, "We'd be going now!"

Sunset pushed and moved Starlight out as they both headed back to their guest room now for their serious talking...

* * *

In his secret laboratory, Guildenstern hummed amusingly as he was looking through various screens. He found one of them, which involved of Sunset and Starlight discussing. He hummed darkly.

"So, there they are. They're on the Friendship Mission now. This is a perfect chance for me to wipe the traitor out for good," Guildenstern said darkly and amusingly, "I'd never like that brat. Always be so curious and messing up my work. Plus, I enjoyed scaring her off."

* * *

Inside the guest's room...

"STARLIGHT GLIMMER!? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Sunset shouted in anger. While glaring at annoyed Starlight, she panted heavily, "Twilight is gonna kill us for this!"

Starlight groaned, "I thought we moved past this. It was the right call! I hope."

"Oh yeah?! Well, we wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place if you hadn't gone with your gut!"

"I was trying to do the right thing for once!"

"Well, you weren't much help when you let Maul and Dragoclaw ponynap me and Flash 'cause you were jealous of me! Or the fact that you turn Twilight's friends and Dragon Strike Force into zombies when you had to tackle those Friendship Lessons Twilight gave you! You almost got arrested by Dynast Epsilon for that stunt you pulled! Do you have any idea what the Shadow Six and I went through to help out?!"

Starlight groaned, "Look, that was all in the past!"

"Oh, that's reassuring, coming from somepony who used to be a cutie mark-hating crybaby because her friend left and made her enslave a town! I mean, why do you always get away with bad behavior?!"

"Don't you dare bring that up! And what you just called me is even worse than that nickname Trixie called me."

"Oh, what? You mean mini..."

Starlight snapped in anger, "Don't say it!"

"Mini-Twilight!" Sunset taunted.

Starlight screamed in anger as she jumped and attacked Sunset wildly and crazily. Both of them punched and kicked at each other for a few times while screaming and shouting in anger and agony. After the big brawl, they all sighed and panted heavily and exhaustingly.

"Have enough?" Sunset asked in annoyance, "Because I'm done.

Starlight sighed, "Me too. Whether you like it or not. We have to deal and get through it. That's what we can do."

"Well, you'd better hope that we did the right thing because if we make one wrong move, we're in deep shit with Twilight!"

"Well, we don't tell her, now would we?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Sunset said in concern, "So, what do we do?"

Starlight smiled, "Since we've got two ponies on morning, I'll help Princess Luna while you assist Azure Phoenix. That should cover this up."

Sunset sighed, "Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

Starlight went and meet up with Princess Luna at her bedroom. They both headed off to Imperial Phoenix Camp, where it was located on southern part of Canterlot. They both have arrived at their destination. They have found the Imperial Phoenix Army quickly stood up and formed the line before bowed down humbly before both Princess Luna and Starlight's arrival.

Both Princess Luna and Starlight marched and headed straight to the main camp, where the rest of Strikespell and Imperial Phoenix Officers were waiting.

"Welcome, your majesty, we've been expecting you," Master Ratio said humbly before held both brush and paperclip of scroll, "Are you ready for your new role?"

Anger nodded firmly, "And trust us. This will be the most difficult task you have to face."

Navy Arrow nodded, "And trust me. This is no joke."

"Whatever. I can handle it," Princess Luna said confidently.

"Don't get overconfident, Princess Luna," Bladestrike said firmly, "If you need anything, we shall assist you."

"But first thing first, I must make the announcement to the army about Lord Azure's putting you on duty, Princess Luna," Master Ratio said firmly and calmly.

And just before Master Ratio could announce, Rhino Armor interrupted, "Hold it! I will not serve Princess Luna because my life belongs to Lord Azure alone!"

"Not this again," Strikespell remarked dryly, "Rhino Armor, my father has given you a specific instruction! You must serve my aunt, whether you like it or not!

Schemetrick nodded, "Indeed. You cannot disobey the order."

Rhino Armor groaned, "But I-!"

"It's alright, everypony," Princess Luna said firmly, "Rhino Armor, you wish to serve my brother-in-law so much?" Rhino Armor nodded. She smiled, "Then, you may go and protect him as his faithful loyal bodyguard."

"You mean it?" Rhino Armor asked hopefully. Princess Luna nodded calmly. He smiled before bowed down before her, "Thank you, milady! I am honored by your kindness! Now I must go!"

Rhino Armor headed off to find and begin his duty as Azure Phoenix's bodyguard. The rest of his colleagues were annoyed and irritated by his loyalty, but were pleased and impressed to have someone like him.

Master Ratio cleared his throat as he began read the scroll, "Without any interruption, I began the announcement. Lord Azure Phoenix has taken his leave from his duty. However, our Lord has already declared that Princess Luna will be now our acted-Empress of Northern Ma. And therefore, the Imperial Phoenix Army must take the order from her. Do you understand?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Imperial Phoenix Army shouted firmly and proudly.

Starlight whistled, "Wow... Leading the largest and strongest army of Mystic Realm. That's a lot of pressure."

Princess Luna took a deep breathe, "Nothing I can do. I can handle it. Just like how Han taught me about the army."

"I hope so. This might be challenging than you expecting," Strikespell said firmly.

"Bring it on," Princess Luna said firmly and calmly.

* * *

And so, Princess Luna began performing Azure Phoenix's duty, with the help of Starlight and Imperial Phoenix Officers. And the tasks were consulting with Schemetrick and Master Ratio about which arsenals that is suitable for Equestria's Defense, checking on military training progress done by Anger, Navy Arrow and Bladestrike, talking with Strikespell about Equestria's Economy involving agriculture, trading between her land and Land of Ma, and even financial crisis.

Although she struggled of handling Azure Phoenix's tasks and even dealing with the officers and army, Princess Luna managed to overcome the odds and solve the problem. However, it has exhausted and tired her. She has realized that her brother-in-law's duty has indeed proven to be difficult.

* * *

Princess Luna, Strikespell and Starlight have arrived at the outskirt of Canterlot City. They were meeting up with the group of archaeologists, who have found some ancient artifacts. Princess Luna looked exhausted and tired, which both of them noticed.

"Not so easy to be leader of the army, doesn't it?" Strikespell asked dryly.

Princess Luna sighed, "Yes. I have underestimate your father's duty. He was indeed right and was looking out for me. I regret of arguing with him. I should have taken my sister's duty."

"Well, I wouldn't to be sure of that," Starlight said in concern, "Hers could be worse than his."

"Please... How hard can it be?" Strikespell asked in annoyance.

"Well, it does not matter. We must perform our duty, no matter how hard it can be..." Princess Luna said firmly and calmly. She and her friends have arrived at the archaeologists' tent. They approached ti the ponies. She spoke, "I wish to speak with your leader. I was told that he has found interesting artifacts?"

"Yes. We did. I'm glad you came, but I was expecting Lord Azure." The young stallion said in surprise as he turned and faced to Princess Luna and her friends. The Princess of Night looked shock and surprise. He was confused to ask, "Is something wrong?"

"It can't be..." Princess Luna said in shock, "Han?! Is that you?"

"What?!" Strikespell and Starlight asked in confusion and concern.

Princess Luna and her friends were looking at a young crimson Pegasus with blackish spiky mane and short tail, and his cutie mark is picture, curved moon and firefly. The young stallion was confused and surprised by the Princess of Night's reaction and knowing his name.

"Huh? Who are you? How did you know my name? And also-?!" Han asked in confusion. He got interrupted as Princess Luna gave him a hug. He was awkward and embarrassed by it, "O... Kay? This is quite awkward..."

Princess Luna departed from hugging Han as she asked in concern and confusion, "Han, don't you remember me? It's me - Princess Luna - your best friend and lover!"

"Wait?! What?!" Han asked in shock and concern, "that can't be right! We only just met!"

"Don't be ridiculous! We've met before!"

"We did?!"

"Yes! It was a long time ago! The very day that my sister and I have moved to the Land of Ma, as hostages and concubines to the Emperor Qin Wangdi! That was where I met and fell in love with you! You are courageous and kind stallion I ever met. We both fell in love in secrets! The time I spend with you is very wonderful and meaningful! I've always cherish it and never forget about it so much! I would never forget about you!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. But when news reached the Imperial Tent, I was devastated and heartbroken to hear you died during your mission to get the elixir! I thought I'd never see you again until today! I'm so happy that we're together again!"

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Easy there, lady! You've got it all wrong! Whoever that guy you loved with, I'm not that guy!"

"No, it can't be! It's not true. You have to be him. You looked like him! You sounded like him! I know it too well. You have to be that 'Han' I used to know and love. You must remember something!"

"Lady, enough! Stop it. Please!" Han pleaded in concern and annoyance, shocked and upset Princess Luna. He sighed, "I'm telling you. You must have mistaken for someone else! I mean. I'm not a military material! I'm just an archaeologist and photographer!"

Princess Luna shook her head in shock and denial, "No... It can't be. I can't be wrong. You have to be him. You're Han the bravest Qin General!"

Han sighed, "Well, I'm not him! I'm sorry..."

"No..." Princess Luna said in shock and heartbroken.

Strikespell cleared his throat, "Mr. Han, can you show us the artifact you have found? We don't want to waste the time."

"At once," Han said firmly.

Han headed off to get the artifact, along with the help of his assistants. Princess Luna was upset and heartbroken to find out that Han is not the same pony she used to befriend and loved with. Strikespell and Starlight turned and looked at her.

"Aunt Luna. You know that is not him," Strikespell said firmly yet calmly.

Princess Luna sniffled with tears coming out, "But he... He looks like Han. It has to be him. If he's not Mystic Pony, then it has to be his reincarnation! He's gotta remember something! I know it!"

Starlight sighed, "Princess Luna, as much as I want to be supportive for you, but that is not him."

"But still..." Princess Luna was heartbroken.

Strikespell nodded, "Aunt Luna, I understand you missed someone you have loved so much. I have that feeling before for Iris. But you cannot let your past and feeling stop you because you have your duty to perform now."

Starlight sighed, "Prince Strikespell is right. There's nothing you can do to make this Han remember anything about his incarnation's past. He's not that general. You'd just have to treat him as new friend than the pony you fell in love."

Princess Luna was heartbroken and hesitant, "But..."

"Luna, please. Don't let the feelings to stop you." Strikespell insisted, "Even though my father loved his family and mother so much, he can't let his feeling get in his way to perform his duty. I'm sorry. I really am."

"He's right, Luna. I'm really sorry..." Starlight said in regret tone.

Princess Luna was hesitated and reluctant to do so before sighed, "I guess you both are right. I have to put my duty first now..." Han has returned, along with his assistants bringing the artifacts as well. She spoke, "Before we continued, I want to apologize how I behave and react. Forgive me..."

"It's okay. And also I'm sorry for being rude to you, that's uncool of me." Han apologized.

"It's understandable. But... if you don't mind this, would you be my friend? And don't worry, I won't force you to act like my Han. Just be yourself."

"Oh... That's nice of you. Thanks. Should we get back to work, my friend?"

"Yes. Yes, we should..."

Han sighed in relief as he shown and explained about the artifacts to Princess Luna and her friends. Even though Han doesn't act and behaved like Han Zero, she has to treat him as a friend now than the lover she has missed and loved for now...

* * *

Azure Phoenix and Sunset were outside of Canterlot Castle's Entrance. The Royal Guards have prepared the chariot for him to use. However, the Emperor of Northern Ma decided to climb over his own black Fury Dragon Steed - Storm Rush for riding. He even gave Sunset Shimmer a young white-silver colored Speed Dragon Steed. And just before they could head out, Rhino Armor arrived and came to his master's side.

"My lord! Wait! Wait for me!" Rhino Armor called, "Wait!"

"Huh? Rhino Armor? What are you doing here?" Azure Phoenix demanded in anger, "You were supposed to assist Princess Luna as her bodyguard!"

Rhino Armor panted, "Sorry, my lord. I couldn't just stay there and not thinking about your safety. So, Princess Luna was kind enough to let me go."

"Rhino Armor, you fool..."

"Please, my lord. Allow me to be your bodyguard. It is my sworn duty, my lord! I will not fail you!"

Though annoyed by his bodyguard's insubordinate, Azure Phoenix sighed, "Fine. There is no point to send you back now. Follow me and don't make a mess." Rhino Armor nodded happily. He turned and looked at Sunset, "So, what are the duties that I need to deal with?"

"It says you have a few public appearances." Sunset said while looking at the scroll, "Store openings, judging the royal rose contest... You know, that sort of thing."

Azure Phoenix groaned, "Unbelievable. Public Appearance. Stupidest duty I have to perform."

Sunset shrugged, "Like it or not. That is her to-do list scroll. And also, you must smile 'happily', not 'evilly' and 'sinisterly'! So, ponies don't have to worry and scared of you."

Azure Phoenix turned and glared at Sunset, "Are you saying 'I'm evil'?"

Sunset yelped, "Uh, no... I don't mean that! It's not like you're like Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms."

Azure Phoenix smirked amusingly, "Ah yes... I know that story too well."

"Really? You've read the story from the Human Realm? The place that was once my home?"

"Nope. He and I share some similarity. Do what must be done to bring order and peace to the world, even it means we must commit evil ways."

"Ouch... I do not want to hear that part."

"Either way, you have nothing to worry about, Sunset. I won't do 'evil'," Azure Phoenix said firmly and calmly, "Either way, I have no choice but to fulfill my former wife's duty again."

Sunset hissed, "Wow. You sounded like you're angry and mad at her? Do you hate her so much?"

"No... It's complicating..."

"Iris Crystal..."

"That... And how we handle with our relationship, duties and family. She and I don't always see eye-to-eye. I'd never understand why her duty is difficult."

"Well, one way to find out. Try it."

Azure Phoenix smirked, "Alright, then. Let's do it."

* * *

Wrong. Azure Phoenix find out that his former wife's duty was more challenging and difficult than handling military matters and governing affairs. He was forced to smile uneasily while waved to any ponies he came across. However, the ponies were uneasy and nervous to smile and wave back to him since they're very use to Princess Celestia's smile.

And at the same time, the Emperor of Northern Ma also need to deal with some public appearance and matters such as using scissor to cut the opening ribbon store opening, smelling and choosing the winner for having a perfect flower with smell, and finally he has to smiled at the picture for the school fundraiser.

However, the camera pony was busy making sure to clear camera's lens as Azure Phoenix was unable to keep his smile any longer. The students were uneasy and nervous to be with him because they were used to princesses because their smiles were sincere and kind. The Emperor decided to smile for a rest and just right before the camera pony took the picture of him and the school. This does not bode well for...

* * *

" ** _'Emperor Azure Phoenix Unhappy with Student Fundraiser'_**?!" Azure Phoenix demanded in anger.

Returning to the Canterlot Castle, Azure Phoenix received the newspaper early after performing his duty. After reading the newspaper, the Emperor became annoyance and anger as he summoned the newspaper company editor and photographer to come and visit him. They both were nervous and uneasy as they facing him.

"Not only you two did not consult with me about my picture, you went publish it without my knowledge?!" Azure Phoenix asked in anger, making the newspaper editor and publisher nervous and feared. He then looked at the newspaper, "And not only that, you even write something that is not true such as this - _'the school didn't raise enough funds to go on their field trip because Lord Azure wasn't happy with it'_."

Editor and photographer yelped and bowed down fearfully, "Please, forgive us! Please, forgive us! We meant no disrespectful!"

"Easy, Lord Azure!" Sunset calmed down Azure Phoenix, "They were on deadline, so they have to get it done."

"If they have informed me about it, I would have extended the deadline because I am the ruler."

"You maybe the Emperor for Imperial Phoenix Kingdom, but this is Princess Celestia's kingdom. Its government and economic are domestic, democracy and capitalism. And therefore, she has no authority to control and manage education, industrialization and trading."

"So, she just let it be bygone especially the mistake these ponies have made?"

"Not very sure. But this is the reason Princess Celestia said that smiling all day isn't easy. She did it not because she enjoyed it, but to be sincere and compassion to ponies that she's happy with the work the ponies have put up for her and the kingdom."

Azure Phoenix groaned, "The reason you've made is true... I don't always smile..."

"So, what are we gonna do the mess now?" Rhino Armor asked in concern.

"If I was Master Ratio, he would tell me to write an apology letter to the school while giving them the charity to solve misunderstanding," Azure Phoenix said dryly.

"That's the idea," Master Ratio said happily as he has entered the dinning chamber. He even brought the scroll and bowl of noodles. He passed the bowl to his Emperor, "And don't worry. I've prepared it for you, my lord. And of course, your favorite dish to cook - Goose Ping's Noodle Soup."

Azure Phoenix sighed as he took some bite of his noodle soup, "James Ratio, you're always good at solving and dispute misunderstanding matters. This is why you're known as 'Master of Politics'. And also, I still love your noodles."

Master Ratio smiled, "I'm happy at your service." He turned and glared at the editor and photographer. He passed the scroll to them. He spoke darkly, "Make sure it's delivered to that school. And above all, you apologize to them for the mistake! Now go!"

Editor and photographer yelped as they headed off at once to deal with the problem at once. Azure Phoenix sighed in annoyance.

"How can Equestria have couple of idiots? Could this day get any worse?" Azure Phoenix asked in annoyance.

Sunset gulped, "Actually, it does. More official problems to deal with - White Tail Woods is in a state of panic because of the rumors of timberwolves, and mayors from two towns got into a heated argument."

Azure Phoenix groaned, "This ought to be fun..."

* * *

Azure Phoenix immediately deal with the problems. He shown his brave and firm looks as he told the delegates from White Tail Woods that there were timberwolves because he has his soldiers see to it and ensure there is no danger to them. With the help of Master Ratio's politic skills, he swiftly solved and ended the argument between two town's mayors.

In the evening, Azure Phoenix emerged out from the throne chamber, along with Sunset, Master Ratio and Rhino Armor. Princess Luna have returned as well, along with Starlight and Strikespell. Both royalties were exhausted and tired as they both faced and looked at each other. They then sighed.

"Not so easy being the leader of military army?" Azure Phoenix asked in exhaustion.

Princess Luna sighed, "Yes. You were right. I'm too young to handle this kind of operation. And I supposed that my sister's duty is difficult than you expected."

"Regretfully for challenging her," Azure Phoenix said dryly, "I'd never want to force for smiling at ponies again."

"Glad I'm not doing my sister's work. I hate to imagine for some mistakes I may make like what I did today."

"Well, my military duty can't be that difficult than handling some idiots here."

"Worse. I saw him again. I saw Han..."

"Wait! What?!"

"Hello, you two!" Princess Celestia exclaimed happily as she jumped and have her wings to hug both Azure Phoenix and Princess Luna, who were shocked and surprised. She laughed, "Did you enjoy your each other's work?"

"Peachy..." Princess Luna and Azure Phoenix remarked dryly before sighed, "I'm going to bed now."

With the help of Imperial Phoenix Officers, they guided and led two royalties back to their bedroom. Princess Celestia giggled amusingly, irritated her older son.

"That wasn't funny," Strikespell answered dryly.

"Oh, lighten up, son! It's just for a fun only especially teaching your father about taking my duty so lightly," Princess Celestia commented. Strikespell was annoyed. She sighed, "Okay. I won't joke again. I shall begin my night duty now."

"Just make sure that you don't take it lightly."

"Who do you take me for, son? I've done this before. This will be easy."

"Hardly." Starlight and Sunset remarked in concern before looked at each other, "Exhausting day? Yeah, it is.

* * *

Starlight felt so tired and exhausted as she went to bed. Sunset accompanied Princess Celestia, who has raised the moon to the sky. She noticed the human counterpart of her former student was sleepy and yawned loudly.

"You don't have to stay awake for my sake, my son, Sunset." Princess Celestia said calmly.

"Someone needs to make sure you don't screw the mess." Strikespell said firmly.

Sunset smiled, "It's okay. I'm wide awake. No worries about me, princess."

Princess Celestia giggled a bit, "You know you remind me so much of your pony counterpart."

"What was she like before she left this realm?"

"Well... All I could say one thing. She was quite special and important to me. I raised and taught her like she was a daughter to me, kinda like how I did with Twilight. Both of them... They're very intelligent, but also special ponies like her."

"Her? You mean Iris Crystal."

"Yes. They do remind me of her for being smart, brave, kind and determined filly. Though Sunset can be spoiled and arrogant brat while Twilight was very focused and studious, they do share similarity - they never have friends before until now."

"That is true because you taught and guide Twilight, who then helped and shown my pony counterpart the meaning of 'Friendship is Magic'. Twilight became not only best princess and mentor, but also a great friend ponies can have and depend on. You made her what she is today."

"Yes. That is indeed true, Sunset. But truthfully, it was her friends and Shadow Dragon made her today. She was lucky to have them."

Sunset yawned, "Yeah. That is true."

"I'll take you to bed," Princess Celestia said calmly as she levitated and tucked Sunset. She even gave kiss on Sunset's forehead, "I miss doing that."

"Yeah. You did that to Iris and me before," Strikespell said calmly as he entered the room. He bowed humbly to his mother, who returned the gesture to him. He continued, "So, how's your first day on Aunt Luna's work?"

"It was quite simple," Princess Celestia said cheerfully before looked at scroll, "I've done raising the moon quite a lot since that day. And now, this one is even simple. Just watch over ponies during their dream."

"Don't get overconfident, mother. Otherwise, you might get yourself killed."

"Strikespell, I am capable of handling this situation by myself especially I have fought many countless battles and even dealing with your father."

"I guess. Just want to make sure. That's all."

"I know. Go to bed, son. I'll be fine."

"Very well," Strikespell said firmly. Before he left, he asked, "Do you Iris as father and I do?"

Princess Celestia looked surprise to ask, "Of course, I do. I missed her a lot. I really regret for not letting her to choose what she wanted. If I have, she would have stayed alive and even become a great sister to my students."

"I see. And truthfully, mother, I also regret for not saving her." Strikespell said regretfully, "I'm a terrible brother."

"As do I. We all regret for not being there for her or even let her choose the path she wanted."

"Yeah. And you know, I missed this chat with you, mother."

"So, do I, son. Goodnight, son. I'll see you in the dream?"

"Yes, I'll see you there. Goodnight."

Princess Celestia sighed happily as she was glad to talk with Strikespell and Human Sunset, even though the latter wasn't really pony. Strikespell sat and slept on his couch for sleeping. Exiting to the balcony, she used her magic to enter the dream realm.

* * *

Arriving at the dream realm, Princess Celestia found more than thousands of ponies were dreaming happily in their own dream orbs. She eventually summoned both Sunset and Strikespell from their dreams. Both unicorns were shocked and amazed of the realm.

"Wow... So, this is a dream realm?" Sunset asked in amazement and surprise while looking at the orbs, "This is amazing! I've always wander what kind of workshop do the Sandman or some gods have."

"Sandman?" Strikespell asked in surprise.

"Kinda like what Princess Luna does around here," Sunset explained calmly.

"Intriguing..." Strikespell said calmly, "Just glad my mother wasn't crazy to talk to herself."

"Very funny, son," Princess Celestia remarked dryly, "Now if I'm not mistaken, I was sent here to save some ponies from nightmares. That shouldn't be hard."

"Be careful of what you wish for. Things are not what they seemed to be," Strikespell said firmly.

As if Strikespell's warning came true, somepony was screaming. Three ponies turned and found the orb of Starlight, who was running away from something.

* * *

In her dream realm, Starlight panted heavily as she have arrived and landed on the Throne Chamber. She grunted in pain before the shadow came close to her. She yelped as she quickly moved away while looking at her greatest nightmare or feared monster she didn't want to see - Guildenstern.

"Finally caught you this time..." Guildenstern said darkly, "Amon may not want to finish you off. But I will since I'm your greatest nightmare!"

Starlight screamed, "Leave me alone now!"

"Never till you die..." Guildenstern said evilly.

 ** _BOOM!_** Guildenstern got blasted and pushed back. Princess Celestia, Strikespell and Sunset have appeared and arrived before him.

Guildenstern chuckled, "This is fun... The guests of honor have arrived."

"Leave Starlight alone, demon!" Princess Celestia demanded, "You are not welcome here! You are not allow to infect her with your nightmares!"

"Ooh. I'm afraid that I'm not her nightmare," Guildenstern said amusingly.

The ponies were confused, Starlight explained, "Going with my gut was the wrong call! I was supposed to bring you two closer together! But I've only driven you apart! If you two can't see why you need each other, then—!"

"The world and harmony will shatter!" Guildenstern exclaimed proudly as he summoned three shadowy figures, "Because of that foolish move, everything will be destroyed such as turning three royalties turned into their darkest and most evil version of themselves! Come forth! Nightmare Moon! Aura Tyrant! And Daybreaker! Arise!"

The shadows screeched loudly as they formed into three ponies - Nightmare Moon, A dark black Alicorn with spiky dark bluish aura-like mane and tail worn dark demonic purple armor and his wings are made of dark purple aura-like wings - Aura Tyrant, and also Daybreaker, who was a white Alicorn with demonic face, blazing fiery mane and tail worn orange demonic armor.

"I'm back!" Nightmare Moon exclaimed darkly.

"I will destroy you all," Aura Tyrant said ruthlessly, "The world will fall!"

"So, can you handle... me?!" Daybreaker asked and laughed evilly.

The ponies sans Guildenstern were in shock and feared of what they just saw. Guildenstern and his nightmares laughed evilly and darkly.

"This can't be!" Princess Celestia said in shock and concern.

"If Luna can turn into Nightmare Moon, you and Lord Azure can absolutely turn into Daybreaker and Aura Tyrant!" Guildenstern explained darkly, "The better and more powerful version of three!"

Princess Celestia snarled, "No! Three of us will never turn into you!"

"Is that so? We shall see!" Guildenstern said amusingly, "Go forth and show them, my creations!"

Daybreaker, Nightmare Moon and Aura Tyrant surrounded and readied to engage Princess Celestia, who is covering Starlight. She was helped and assisted by Sunset and Strikespell.

"You should quite while you can, pathetic ruler," Aura Tyrant said darkly and evilly.

Nightmare Moon smirked, "Yeah. You can never beat me. I'm powerful and better than you!"

"Don't listen to them, fool!" Daybreaker said firmly, "Deep inside, you know how powerful you are. You don't need Luna and Azure."

Princess Celestia shook her head in anger, "That's not true! Even when we were apart, I knew I needed them both!"

Daybreaker laughed, "Oh, please! You don't need anypony! You can do whatever you want. And all you have to do is get rid of anypony who stands in your way!" She smirked as she fired her Blazing Flare Burst at both Nightmare Moon and Aura Tyrant, "I should've destroyed you when I have the chance!"

Aura Tyrant snarled before fired his Phoenix Flame at Daybreaker to get wounded, "You shall pay for the insults. No one insults the Great Conqueror!"

"Indeed!" Nightmare Moon exclaimed in agreement before fired her Dark Night Beam at Aura Tyrant. She smirked, "But don't think I would side with you because I desire the kingdom for my own! I will share it with nopony!"

"Fool! Traitor!" Aura Tyrant and Daybreaker exclaimed in anger.

Three corrupted and dark rulers attacked each other wildly and fiercely by using their dark magic powers and even using and striking their blades. Everyone was in shock and concern of what they just saw. But why would these corrupted rulers attacking each other, instead of them especially Guildenstern was laughing evilly and darkly. Unless...

"No, you can't do that! Day, night, sun, moon — Equestria needs both of you!" Starlight exclaimed in concern and worry, "Without balance, there's no harmony!"

"Oh no!" Sunset said in realization, "Starlight's nightmare is realizing that going with her gut turned three royalties into monsters and leading the world to the end."

"Not only they will destroy each other," Strikespell said in concern, "This is what happens if she failed. We have to help her!"

Princess Celestia nodded, "Indeed. This ends now!"

As three royalties continued battling each other, Princess Celestia appeared and unleashed her Repel Magic to push her enemies back off.

"You honestly think you can defeat me?!" Daybreaker asked amusingly, "I told you I was more powerful than you!"

"Fool. I grow weary of your presence, Celestia!" Aura Tyrant exclaimed darkly as his Imperial Phoenix Sword glowed in dark purple colors, "You are powerless before me!"

Nightmare Moon smirked, "You can't get rid of me so easily, sister and brother! Unless you plan on smiling me to smithereens!"

"Are you ready?!" Three corrupted rulers exclaimed as they readied their full-powered dark magic, "DIE!"

And just before Princess Celestia could react to the attacks, three of them launched their Blazing Flare Burst, Phoenix Flame and Dark Night Beam at her. She was lucky to summoned and used her force-field to block the attacks and repel them back at her enemies. However, three of them teleported before punched, kicked and even used their powerful magic spell at her to the ground.

As Princess Celestia struggled to get up, three corrupted royalties charged and readied to finish her off. Strikespell appeared as he used his Flash Blind to blind his enemies. Sunset joined in as she fired her Stun Blast to stunned and shocked them for the moment.

Guildenstern laughed, "Keep trying all you want. You will fall in this nightmare realm!"

Starlight looked shock and guilty, "This is all my fault! I never should've gone on this mission! Now Equestria and Mystic are doomed!"

Strikespell hissed, "Guildernstern was right. We'll be trapped inside her nightmares soon if we don't end it now."

"How are we gonna do that?" Sunset said in concern, "We need help now!"

Princess Celestia gave some thoughts of what two unicorns have said. She knew two ponies could help them now. She summoned two dream orbs. On left dream orb was Princess Luna struggled to move on from the past due to modern Han treated rudely to her. On right dream orb is Azure Phoenix was being questioned and criticized by Equestria Ponies about him that he'd never be better as Princess Celestia.

Three corrupted rulers have recovered from their unconsciousness as they resumed their attacks on each other. Strikespell and Sunset kept Starlight safe distance while trying their best to stun and knock out their enemies.

Using her magic, Princess Celestia brought them both to Starlight's Dream Realm in time. While Princess Luna and Azure Phoenix were confuse and concerned, they saw three corrupted rulers were battling each other. Strikespell, Sunset and Starlight were taking shelters from the attacks.

"I've seen a lot, but I haven't seen this before." Princess Luna said in concern.

"What is the meaning of this?" Azure Phoenix asked in concern, "Why are they like us?"

Princess Celestia explained, "It's Starlight Glimmer's. She's afraid this is what will happen if we continue to fight!"

Three rulers then heard Starlight sobbed tearfully. Both Strikespell and Sunset were comforting and calming her down.

Starlight sobbed, "What was I thinking?! I'm never going with my gut again!"

Sunset shook her head, "Starlight..."

Princess Luna hissed, "If you don't fix this soon, it could have a grave consequence on Starlight's psyche."

Princess Celestia nodded in agreement, "But my magic isn't powerful enough! I thought if we three worked together...!"

"Celestia, I can't help you," Azure Phoenix interrupted, "You and I know that your magic doesn't work in the dream realm. I am no use to you now. But Luna can."

"Me?" Princess Luna asked in surprise.

Azure Phoenix nodded, "Yes. My cutie mark and magic represents 'authority', and therefore you can override the rules and take the matters into your own hooves!"

Princess Luna gulped, "You'd think I can handle it?"

"Yes, you can, Luna. You know your duty and this realm well. With my magic, you and your sister will be enough to defeat them." Azure Phoenix said firmly, "You can do this."

Princess Luna was uncertain since she's used to her own magic, not someone's. She sighed, "Alright. Sister, let's do it together."

Princess Celestia shook her head, "No! We need all three of us to work and overcome the odds. The odds are not in our favors. We..." She sighed in upset, "No. I can't do this alone. I need you two." She turned to Princess Luna, "Luna, tour job is so incredibly hard! You have to battle nightmares and work in the darkness and do it all alone! And Azure have fought dozen of battles and accomplish many achievements to bring order and peace! It takes such a brave, strong pony to do what you two do!"

"And that pony is you." Azure Phoenix said firmly, "I walked a day in your shoes. I thought all you had to do was smile and be adored all the time, but I was wrong. There is so much more to it than that. I finally understand that you're indeed a great ruler."

Princess Luna nodded, "Yes. My brother-in-law spoke the truth. And you're not alone now. I'm here for you, but only you must unleash your true power. In order to defeat Daybreaker, you need only to trust in your strength as I do."

"Luna... Azure..." Princess Celestia said in relief. She sighed, "Alright, let's do it together, Luna. One more adventure!"

Princess Luna smiled, "One more adventure!"

After unleashing their fierce attacks of magic and swinging swords at each other; Daybreaker, Nightmare Moon and even Aura Tyrant panted heavily and being exhausted. They all armed and readied their most powerful magic powers to finish the enemies off.

Strikespell and Sunset were badly injured after they have evaded the attacks while protecting Starlight. Three unicorns gasped of what they were looking at.

Starlight shouted, "Don't do this to each other!"

Three corrupted leaders unleashed their full magic powers at each other. Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna teleported and summoned their magic barriers. Three of them laughed evilly and darkly to see two princess standing before them.

"You cannot win! I am more powerful than you are!" Three corrupted leaders exclaimed proudly, "It's over for you all now!"

"No... You will not win!" Princess Celestia said firmly, "You all are not real, and you will never exist again!"

Princess Luna nodded, "Indeed. Because this is where nightmare ends! Sister, together!"

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna screamed wildly as they have unleashed their magic powers. Combining both Dark Night Beam and Freezing Phoenix, they formed and combined together into Heavenly Phoenix Force. It screeched wildly as it flew and charged straight at three corrupted leaders.

They were in shock and worried. And just before they could do anything, the Heavenly Phoenix Force have unleashed the hails of pure lights, which have destroyed and blown them to pieces. Guildenstern yelped of what he saw.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna panted heavily. Azure Phoenix appeared and healed them while smiling at them.

"You both did it!" Azure Phoenix exclaimed in relief.

Princess Celestia smiled, "Only because you were here. I don't know how you both do this alone."

"Reminding yourself of what you're fighting for," Princess Luna said happily, "And that is keeping my family safe."

Azure Phoenix and Princess Celestia smiled happily to hear what Princess Luna have said. As much as they liked to talk, they and three unicorns turned and faced at Guildenstern.

"Game over, ghoul!" Azure Phoenix exclaimed, "This is where it ends."

"As much as I loved playing with you and having revenge on Starlight," Guildenstern said amusingly before yawned, "I need my nap for my next research projects. Goodbye, maggots!"

Guildenstern laughed evilly as he disappeared from ponies' sights. The lights slowly flashed and blinded all of them as they returned to the reality.

* * *

Princess Celestia moaned as she slowly woke up. She found both Azure Phoenix and Princess Luna have prepared the breakfast with some terrible-looking pancakes and sandwiches.

"Good morning, Celestia. And welcome home," Azure Phoenix greeted happily.

Princes Luna nodded, "We know you had a long night, so we made you some pancakes!"

"Oh! Heh. H-How... eh, nice. Ahem." Princess Celestia said uneasily as she took the bit of pancakes. She gagged for feeling funny about it. She gulped to swallow it in. She laughed uneasily,  
"They're... delicious. Heh. Thank you."

Azure Phoenix scoffed, "Celestia... You, of all ponies, should know that I can take the criticism especially the worse about my attitude."

Princess Luna nodded, "We know you have to be perfect for everypony else, and you do an amazing job. But you don't have to do it for me. They're terrible, right?"

Princess Celestia giggled a bit, "Eeyup." She and her royal family laughed amusingly and happily. She sighed, "But it means a lot that you tried. I love you, sister."

"I love you too." Princess Luna said happily.

Azure Phoenix nodded, "Yes. We all felt the same."

"Well, what do you know," Sunset said amusingly as she and two unicorns entered the balcony. She smiled, "looks like your gut really works."

"It did?" Starlight asked in surprise.

Strikespell nodded, "Sunset's right. It was the right call going with your gut. The map was wise to send you, Starlight. Nopony else would have been so bold as to do what you did."

"That's a nice way of saying I came dangerously close to messing everything up." Starlight said uneasily.

"Well, don't try it again," Strikespell said dryly and darkly. He turned to Princess Luna as he passed a letter to her, "This is for you, Aunt Luna."

Princess Luna opened and read the letter carefully before gasped, "He... He really wants to meet me again?"

"Yes. But he really sorry for being rude to you," Strikespell said calmly.

Princess Luna smiled, "I'll tell him that his snapping me out is something I need to wake up from missing General Han. And now, I'll befriend him as my friend. And who knows? Maybe one day, he and I will be dating."

"I look forward to it," Azure Phoenix said amusingly.

Princess Celestia sighed, "This is just what we needed. The experience has made us closer than ever. And more importantly, we finally reconciled."

 ** _HISS!_** Everyone was surprised and shocked to hear the sounds. Three rulers looked at their flanks, where they all changed and returned to their original and respective cutie marks. They all awed in surprise and shocked. Ponies turned and looked at Starlight, who shrugged in fear.

"I'm not doing this." Starlight exclaimed in concern.

"Then, how?" Sunset asked.

Strikespell smirked, "I think I know. Look at your cutie marks."

Everyone turned and looked at Sunset's and Starlight's cutie marks, which were glowing and blinking repeatedly. They all knew one thing.

Princess Celestia smiled, "I believe that one means your mission is complete."

"Indeed. Well done," Azure Phoenix congratulated proudly.

"We are glad to have you both here to solve the problem," Princess Luna said proudly.

Sunset squealed happily, "This is so awesome!"

Starlight nodded, "I know! We can't wait to tell Twilight!"

 ** _BOOM! SCREAM! ROAR! SCREECH!_** Everyone yelped in shock and concern as they turned to the balcony. They all gasped in shock and concern. They saw Mane Six, Shadow Dragon, Tailtech, four Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance, Dragoking, Jason Stride, a sole Viletor, director, a mare and couple of workers were on the ground hard. All of them were unconscious and badly injured from both burnt marks, injuries and bite marks.

The royal family and two unicorns were in shock and concern. They couldn't believe of what they just saw.

"No..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia/Daybreaker  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix/Aura Tyrant  
Tabitha St. Germain: Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon

 **Minor Casts:**  
Neil Ross: Guildenstern  
Doug Erholtz: Strikespell  
Kirk Thornton: One-Eyed Anger  
Tony Oliver: Navy Arrow, Editor  
Roger Craig Smith: Bladestrike  
Beau Billingslea: Rhino Armor  
James Hong: James Ratio  
Quinton Flynn: Schemetrick, Photographer  
Alessandro Juliani: Han

 **Cameo:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon


	11. Ep 11: Jurassic Land (I)

**Episode 11: Jurassic Land (I)**

 _Three days ago..._

During the cold and windy nighttime, two mysterious figures were at the docks. One of them was a dark purple unicorn worn the blackish crystallized armor with black hooded cloak over her, and her face was covered by the black breathing masked with cyan goggles. And another was a short creature also worn black sleeveless shirt and black hooded cloak, and also he was eating and munching his sandwich happily. They all were waiting for someone.

Through the black smokes, Guildenstern teleported and appeared before his allies. Both of them bowed humbly and firmly before him.

"I see you're punctual as usual," Guildenstern said amusingly.

"I'm always on time," The masked unicorn said firmly.

The short creature scoffed before munched on his sandwich, "Well, it's about time! I was in the middle of a sandwich!"

The masked unicorn sighed in annoyance, "That isn't important right now. What is our mission now? What do our masters want now?"

"I'm glad you asked, Commander," Guildenstern said calmly as he continued, "As you are aware of the island has been paid and owned by that foolish director and CEO of Stardust Film."

"And he reason why you've sent us here for?"

"I need you two to find and retrieve 20 embryos from those fools. They're very valuable for my new research and project especially weaponized them for military. And do take good care of them..."

"And the container to contain and transport them?"

"This," Guildenstern said calmly as he shown the shaving cream, which shock and annoyed both mysterious figures. He continued, "Don't be fooled by its appearance. Because this one has valuable use to you to retrieve and transport them."

Both mysterious figures remained silent and uncertain. Guildenstern opened the shaving cream by twisting its bottom. He revealed its bottom compartment that has 20 holes and the middle was a tower-like that breeze the cool air out from its air vents.

"This is where you can put all the embryos in," Guildenstern continued, "Its cooling compartment will keep them cold for 36 hours. Be sure that you protect and deliver them here at all cost. Do you understand?"

The masked unicorn nodded firmly. Short creature asked while muttered, "Then, what if those ponies asked about the can? They may think it's fake."

"That won't be problem," Guildenstern said calmly as he shook the can. He sprayed it out the shaving cream on his ghoulish hoof. Masked pony remained calm and firm while the short creature awed in amazement and surprise. He continued while passing the shaving cream can to the masked unicorn, "It's still a shaving cream can."

"And the security system?" The masked unicorn asked.

Guildenstern passed the small thumbdrive to her, "And of course, this thing will help you achieve your mission. Upload the virus in their network system, it will spread and disable the securities and communication. This will give you advantages to escape with the embryos. I hope that you'll find no problem to accomplish your mission."

The masked unicorn shook her head, "Not at all, sir. We'll take good care of it."

"Good. And before I leave, I have presents for you all, should you failed to complete your mission," Guildenstern said calmly. He summoned couple of mine carts that has some Summoner Gems. He smirked as he passed one Summoner Gem and yellow diamond, "Take this. The Summoner Gems will help you to capture and control the creatures. And this yellow diamond will allow you to communicate with the creature.."

The masked unicorn smirked beneath her mask, "Interesting. I look forward to hunt and capture the most fiercest and powerful beast."

The short creature nodded, "Yeah. Trust me. When she wants something, she gets it. She takes 'no' for answer, got it, baby?"

"So, be it... I wish you luck, Commander," Guildenstern said amusingly, "Now, I must attend to my own work."

The masked unicorn and the short creature saluted as Guildenstern teleported at once. They both turned and walked towards the forest of trees and bushes, where couple of black furred creatures worn the black crystallized armors appeared and allowed them to enter. Who are they? What are they planning for?

* * *

 _Two days ago..._

An armored military helicopter Armor Strike-I was flying and heading straight to an island, which was located between Dragon Land and Black Skull Island. Inside the cockpit, there were thirteen ponies inside. Tailtech was piloting the transport. Inside the passengers' seats were Mane Six, Shadow Dragon, Lance and even Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Twilight and her friends were sent for the Friendship Problems, including Shadow Dragon and Tailtech to join them as well. And not only that, they were invited by Canter Zoom himself. Lance and Cutie Mark Crusaders were also part of the team.

"Wow... I can't believe that I'm going for not only friendship mission but also get the invitation," Spike said happily, "How cool is that?"

Lance smirked before patted Spike's head, "Yeah, it is, Spike. You're gonna learn how they find and solve the friendship problem."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm so ready for it," Scootaloo exclaimed happily, "I'm so excited that we got invited and joined our family for it!"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah. I can't wait to see how our sisters find and solve the friendship problem!"

"Me too," Sweetie Bell agreed, "And who knows? We maybe get summoned to solve the friendship problem."

Nyx giggled, "I would like to see that happen. I'd be a big surprise that we get the chance to do it. Following our family's legacy."

Twilight giggled before patted Nyx's mane, "Me too, Nyx. I'd be proud of it."

"Ooh! I can't believe we're going together for the mission," Fluttershy said happily.

Rarity nodded happily, "Indeed. I am happy too. The map hasn't sent us together since Starlight's village. I wonder why today happens."

Rainbow hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe... Maybe the map called us when we're dealing with dangerous and powerful super villain. Kinda like what happen to Starlight and her village."

"Ooh! Maybe we got invited for super duper party!" Pinkie exclaimed happily. Everyone looked at her oddly and confusingly. She looked shock and annoyed, "What?! Everypony loved party."

Applejack rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Doubt it. Whatever the reason cutie map summoned and sent us to that island, it must be important."

Twilight nodded before looked at the invitation card, "I agree with you, AJ. I also wonder why Canter Zoom sent the invitation card to us for especially bringing Lance, Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders. This makes me curious and worry."

"And not to mention," Shadow Dragon added before looked at Dragoking's Summoner Gem, "He's also interested in Dragoking, and even asked me to bring him along with us. That makes me wonder."

Piloting the Armor Strike-I, Tailtech listened to conversation. He shrugged, "We'll never know, Shadow Dragon. Guess we have to see it to find out about it." He then spotted something ahead of him - an island, which was located between Dragon Land and Black Skull Island. He smiled, "And we're almost there. Get ready for a bumpy ride! So, buckle up, everypony! And welcome to the Mysterious Island!"

Heard Tailtech's announcement, the ponies quickly take their seats and buckle themselves up. The sisters and even the princess helped the young one to buckle up. And at the same time, they took the peek through the windows, where they found an island that was filled with a volcano, green forest and some lake. They even spotted the searchlight, which has Twilight's cutie mark. They awed in amazement and surprise of what they saw.

Armor Strike-I entered the Mysterious Island as it was following the searchlight. It then arrived to the waterfall area, where the helicopter pad was set on the middle of large lake. A few ponies were there as well like they have been expecting Twilight and her friends. Reaching its destination, Armor Strike-I began its descending and landing on the the pad.

As Tailtech shutdown the engine, Mane Six and their friends emerged out and climbed down from the military helicopter. They came across a couple of ponies.

One was a middle aged and bearded brown Earth Pony with greenish mane with several lighter streaks in short ponytail and short tail worn pair of brown glasses and brown adventure vest and his cutie mark is a movie clapperboard and dinosaur skull. And standing beside him was a teenage pale yellow unicorn with dark green mane in twin pigtails and tail with streaks of light green worn the purple glasses and purple jacket, and her cutie mark is blackcurrant. The some ponies who worn pink shirts and brown caps. Others worn dark navy uniform with vest and orange construction hats.

"Princess Twilight! General Shadow Dragon! And all of my guests! Welcome! We've been expecting you," The pony greeted Twilight and her friends while shaking their hooves. He introduced himself, "I'm Canter Zoom, the CEO and Director for Stardust Film. And this is my niece - Juniper Montage!"

Juniper smiled and waved, "Hey, everypony."

Twilight and her friends greeted Canter Zoom and his niece while shaking their hooves. At the same time, Lance couldn't help but blushed in red as he was staring at Juniper. She turned and looked at him. He yelped before looked away as he muttered that 'he has the girlfriend' repeatedly. While she was confuse, Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled amusingly.

"It's so good to have you all here," Canter Zoom said happily.

"We feel the same," Twilight said calmly, "So, you would mind telling us about why would you invite us for this 'special project of yours'?"

"Yeah. What's so special about it?" Tailtech asked curiously.

"In time, I'll tell you. But first, I would like to know something. Is it true that you actually have a Hydragoon?" Canter Zoom asked. Shadow Dragon nodded calmly and firmly. He gasped happily, "I would like to see it, with my own eyes. Please."

Mane Six and their friends especially Shadow Dragon were surprise yet concern about letting Dragoking off from his Summoner Gem.

"I don't know..." Shadow Dragon said in hesitant tone.

"Please, we want to see him. We want to see how a Hydragoon really looks like." Juniper pleaded, "And also, I'm a big fan of almost all Ancient Beasts."

Canter Zoom nodded, "And I assure you that we'll be fine. We can take it."

Everyone turned and looked at Shadow Dragon. They all wondered of his response to Canter Zoom and Juniper's plead. He sighed in defeat as he reluctantly threw his Summoner Gem to call out his Dragoking. With the gem glowed brightly, the Hydragoon came out from it as he landed on the ground. Dragoking gave a loud roar.

Canter Zoom, Juniper and the workers gasped in shock before awed and chatted happily and amazingly. Some were taking photo of him. Others chatted about him. A few approached and touched his scale. Juniper squealed happily as she jumped and hugged his left claw for the moment before bounced happily around him. Canter Zoom chuckled happily to see and commented about Dragoking.

This surprise and confuse Dragoking about ponies liking and loving him than fearing him. Even Mane Six and their friends also felt the same as well. What is going on with these ponies?

Canter Zoom cleared his throat, "Sorry. I'm just excited to see a real-life Hydragoon. Who would have thought that we have one, living among our kind?! This is amazing!"

"Okay?" Shadow Dragon said uneasily before he looked at Dragoking, who shrugged in confusion and uncertain. He sighed, "So, why are you interested in him?"

"I agree, Mr. Canter Zoom. What is going on?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Yeah." Applejack agreed, "I'm surprise that you're all not afraid and panicked from looking at Dragoking. Usually, lots of ponies do that."

Tailtech nodded in agreement, "Which it still does."

Mane Six and their friends chatted and commented in agreement with Twilight's and Shadow Dragon's concerns and confusion.

"So, what is this about especially asking me to bring Dragoking here?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Canter Zoom smiled, "I'll show you. Follow me. You'll love it."

Juniper nodded, "Trust my uncle. It's gonna be a blast!"

Twilight and her friends were uncertain and confuse of what was going on, but nevertheless, they followed both Canter Zoom and his niece. They all have gotten into five metallic carriages, ridden by pair of workers on each of them. They all were heading into deep of the forest. Dragoking followed them from behind. What awaits them now...

* * *

For almost 20 minutes have passed, the ponies have arrived at the open green field, where Canter Zoom has ordered the drivers to stop at once. Mane Six and their friends were confuse and uncertain of why he has stopped and what he's doing next.

While waiting for Canter Zoom to explain about his purpose or plans; ponies were busy with sightseeing and chatting with each other, and even little ones were playing some games. Twilight was busy reading the greenish leaf-like leaflet.

Sensing something suspicious yet surprise, Dragoking sniffed as he picked up the scent and followed it. As he turned to his left, he bellowed in surprise. His tail raised up and poked his master's back for the attention. Shadow Dragon was annoyed by it. He turned to his Hydragoon. He found Dragoking's shocking eyes was eyeing at something.

Following his pet's direction, Shadow Dragon gasped as he climbed and stood up. And at the same time, he removed his sunglasses as his looks was full of shock and surprise. Lance and Nyx spotted his looking and expression. They and other ponies joined in as well. And like him, they were also surprised and shocked as well.

Twilight was busy reading the leaflet, "Shadow Dragon, this species of veriforman's been extinct since the Age of Mystic Guardian Period. I mean, this thing is humongous."

"Uh, Twilight," Shadow Dragon said in strained shock as he tried to reach his girlfriend's head.

"What?" Twilight asked in confusion as her head got turned and looked at the same direction as her friends'. She gasped with her jaws wide opened, "What?"

"I don't believe it..." Rarity said in shock.

Applejack nodded and commented, "Well, I'll be..."

 ** _BELLOWED!_** Mane Six and their friends, and even Dragoking were looking and staring at the mysterious creature, which was bellowed happily. A massive long-necked yellowish Brachiosaurus-like creature with small horns and ears on back of his head, spots on it and has massive strong legs approached to the tallest tree as it was chewing some leaves.

"What the-?!" Rainbow remarked in shock.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy remarked in surprise.

"What is that thing?!" Pinkie asked happily, "Is that some kind of dinosaur or something?"

"No..." Shadow Dragon disagreed as he climbed down from the jeep. His friends joined him as they all approached while looking at the Brachiosaur creature-like. He answered, "That's Ancient Beast! And it's real!"

Canter Zoom chuckled happily as he and his niece climbed down and joined the group. Tailtech commented in shock and concern, "You did it. You crazy son of a bitch, you did it."

"Seriously. Watch the language," Juniper scolded Tailtech.

Dragoking growled softly while looking at the Brachiosaur-like creature, "Imp... Imp... Impossible..."

"I know. It's so real." Shadow Dragon said in shock and disbelief as he approached while analyzing and checking it thoroughly. He continued, "Oh, Twilight! We could just tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply. They're totally wrong. This is a warm-blooded creature."

"This thing doesn't live in a swamp." Twilight added.

"From what I see about it," Fluttershy said calmly, "If it's anything like giraffe or long necked dinosaurs, I'd say they're should have at least 25 or 27-foot neck..."

"What is that thing?" Scootaloo asked in surprise.

"Is it friendly?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

"Does it eat leaves and flowers?" Apple Bloom asked happily.

"Shingolong. It's a very friendly Ancient Beast like giraffe and Brachiosaurus. And yes, it does eat leaves and flowers because it's a herbivore," Canter Zoom answered happily before turned and looked at Fluttershy, "it's 30 - 70 feet, Fluttershy. And trust me, Shingolong stretched its legs higher when trying to reach to the top for more food."

A Shingolong let out a loud bellow. To everypony's surprise, it pushed itself high and stood on its hind legs. Heightened its legs a bit, it reached and pulled a bunch of leaves out from the tree. It dropped and landed on the ground, causing the ground shaking a bit.

"This is amazing..." Nyx commented.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. Looks like Dragoking's not alone now."

"No kidding. I wonder if there were more of Hydragoon?" Lance asked curiously.

"Not quite a lot, Lance," Juniper answered, surprising Lance a bot. She smiled and waved to him, "Hi. Nice to meet you, Lance."

Lance stuttered, "I... I... I... Hi..."

"Wow. I'd never thought you'd be stutter and blush when looking at me. Usually, boys would have ignored or even insulted me because I'm a nerd for science, books and even Ancient Beasts."

"Well, not really. I think you're cool, Juniper."

"Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yeah. Don't let anypony make fun of you or even hurt you because they're jealous. Just keep doing what you're good at and show them who's boss."

"Wow... Thanks..." Juniper said happily, "You're very sweet. I could kiss you for that."

Lance blushed in concern before looked away and muttered repeatedly, "I've got a girlfriend. I've got a girlfriend. I've got a girlfriend."

Juniper was confused as she turned to Nyx, "Is your brother alright?"

Nyx giggled a bit, "He's fine. He's just reminding himself that he got his girlfriend, that's all."

"Oh! I see," Juniper said in understanding, "But I'd prefer him as my friend. I won't try to steal him away from his date."

Nyx smiled, "That's good to hear."

"Yeah..." Cutie Mark Crusaders said teasingly before giggled, "Lance got two girlfriends! Lance got two girlfriends! Lance got two girlfriends!"

Nyx nodded and giggled teasingly, "Yeah! Looks like Shiroi is gonna kill you for getting Juniper as your new girlfriend. She'd be pretty mad."

Lance and Juniper groaned, "Hey!"

Mane Six and their friends were still shock and unbelievable of what they just saw. Shadow Dragon was still in shock as he was about to fall. But luckily, Dragoking's tail and Twilight helped and held him up.

"This... This is so unbelievable..." Shadow Dragon said in shock, "And amazing..."

"I'm glad you like it, Shadow Dragon." Canter Zoom said happily, "You'd be surprised that Shingolong isn't the only Ancient Beast to be brought back alive, so does T-Chaos."

"T-T-Chaos?!" Fluttershy asked in shock and worried. Canter Zoom nodded. She gulped fearfully, "You say you've got T-Chaos?"

Canter Zoom nodded happily. Rainbow was confuse and asked, "What's T-Chaos?"

"Tyranno Chaos - most fierce and powerful Ancient Beast predator as Hydragoon, and also ancestor to most of Tyrannosaurus Rex and other kinds," Shadow Dragon explained while looking shock. He panted, "I don't believe it. You've got T-Chaos?"

"That's right." Canter Zoom said happily and proudly. Mane Six and their friends chatted and commented in shock about him having Shingolong, Tyranno Chaos and who knows how many more. He turned to another direction. He smiled, "My dear Princess Twilight, General Shadow Dragon and all of my friends. Welcome to Jurassic Land."

Mane Six and their friends heard a loud wild noise. They turned to Canter Zoom's direction. They all gasped in shock and surprise.

"I don't believe it." Shadow Dragon said in shock.

Twilight nodded, "Me neither..."

"This can't be real. This can't be..." Tailtech said in denial.

Across the plain grassland and a large lake, they saw a large portion and army of various Ancient Beasts, such as a group of Shingolongs emerging out from the lake, a flock of beautiful white swans-like Cygneswan were swimming on lake, another flock of dark bluish giant feathered Pternadon-like with two pairs of giant gliding wings and small pair - Aeroskye were flying across the sky, a herd of armored grayish giant elephant with tusks Heavytusk and armored Parasaurolophus-like with pads and strong headbutts helmet-like with spikes Nymphas, small unit of strong heavy furred giant buffalo-like Bullhorns and sleek brown antelopes-like with spots Takbokke marched to the plain, and pack of giant wolf-like Draufganger were patrolling and guarding the herd.

Mane Six and their friends were in shock and surprise yet amazed and happy of what they were looking at. They couldn't believe of what they were looking at. Ancient Beasts have returned and walked upon Equestria Realm again...

"Incredible..." Dragoking said in shock yet amazed.

"They're moving in herds. They do move in herds." Shadow Dragon said in shock.

Fluttershy nodded, "Just like any animals. They all moved in herd together."

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash heard some a music playing as she turned and found Pinkie, who was playing and listening to a record player, which was playing 'Jurassic Park Theme'. She groaned in annoyance about her friend's doing.

"Uh, Pinkie?" Rainbow called. Pinkie stopped at once. She turned and looked at her. She continued with dry remark, "You kinda ruined the moment."

Pinkie laughed a bit, "My bad..."

Shadow Dragon turned and looked at Canter Zoom, "How'd you do this?"

Canter Zoom smiled happily, "I'll show you."

* * *

After the tour on the plain field, the ponies returned to their vehicles as they all headed off and following Canter Zoom. He guided and led them to the giant hut-like modern building Visitor Center. Upon arriving at their destination, they got down from the jeeps while Shadow Dragon recalled Dragoking back to his Summoner Gem, not wanted his Hydragoon to wander off or anypony tried to paparazzi with him.

Canter Zoom led and guided his guests to the Showcase Theater. Most of ponies were taking their seats. He eventually headed to the movie screen.

"Ooh! We're gonna watch a movie?" Pinkie asked happily. And just before anyone could answer, she squealed happily before holding and hugging a couple of popcorn, sweets and drinks, "I can't wait to watch the movie! I really can't! I really can't!"

Rarity sighed, "Calm down, Pinkie. The movie hasn't started."

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure it's gonna be another boring science lecture. And I'm gonna sleep for whole day like Twilight's lesson."

"Hey!" Twilight protested in annoyance.

"Come on, Rainbow. It can't be a bad movie," Fluttershy insisted.

"Want a bet?" Rainbow ashed in annoyance.

"I assure you that this movie is not gonna be boring," Juniper said confidently. Everyone looked at her oddly. She smiled, "Yeah. I've seen this couple of times. And trust me, you're gonna be surprise about how we bring back those Ancient Beasts."

"That's something..." Lance commented in surprise.

"Wow, really?!" Nyx asked happily. Juniper nodded happily. She squealed happily, "Oh boy! I can't wait to find out of how!"

"Me too!" Apple Bloom said in agreement, "This is gonna be exciting."

"Yeah. I'd just hope it's not gonna show us some scary scene," Scootaloo said hopefully, "I really can't handle it."

Sweetie Belle sighed, "I'm pretty sure they won't do that, Scootaloo."

"Yeah. Just relax and enjoy the movie," Juniper said happily before eating her chocolate bar. She squealed happily, "Ooh! I love Bon Mot Buttercream Crunch Bar. They're the best." She passed crunch bars to Lance and Cutie Mark Crusaders, "You all should try them. They're the best."

"Alright, everypony, settle down and quiet! The Show is about to start," Canter Zoom called out. He turned to the movie screen, which shown the scene of stage with 'Jurassic Land' Logo with the symbol of Hydragoon's Skull on the stoned walls. And then comes with another Canter Zoom coming on the stage. He smiled, "Ah, here he comes! Well, here I come. Hello, Canter."

 _"Hello Canter."_ Screen Canter greeted happily. He turned to the front, _"Hello there."_

Mane Six and their friends greeted and say 'hello' while others just waved to him only. Screen Canter turned and looked at Canter Zoom.

 _"So, what am I doing here again?"_ Screen Canter asked curiously, _"How did I even get here?"_

"Oh, yes. I forgot that I've got lines," Canter Zoom said. He took a piece of paper out. He read it out loud, "'Okay, let me show you. First, I need a drop of blood. Your blood.'"

Screen Canter looked confuse and uncertain. He held his hoof up. Canter Zoom smiled as he slapped his hoof on the Screen Counterpart's hard, making the former yelped in surprise and pain.

 _"Ooh! Canter, that hurt!"_ Screen Canter exclaimed in shock.

Canter Zoom laughed, "Relax, Canter. It's all part of the miracle of cloning!"

As Canter Zoom was explaining, more of Screen Canter appeared from behind while greeting the first one. Ponies were surprised of what they saw and heard. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Tailtech were whispering to each other about the cloning process. Their friends also eavesdropping their conversation about it.

"Cloned from what?" Twilight asked in surprise and uncertain, "Loy extraction hasn't recreated an intact DNA strand."

Tailtech nodded in agreement, "Not without massive sequence gaps."

"Meaning?" Everyone asked curiously.

"He means Ancient Beasts' blood or at least complete DNA," Shadow Dragon explained before hummed thoughtfully, "Still. Where do they get these 10 million year old Ancient Beast Blood? It's impossible."

"What about the bones? Don't they work for cloning?" Spike asked curiously.

Nyx nodded in agreement, "And what about using magic cloning? Don't they work on Ancient Beasts?"

Twilight shook her head, "Magic cloning is temporary only and not permanent, Nyx. And also, using the bones for technological cloning doesn't work either, Spike because its DNA and tissue are incomplete."

"If neither of them can work for cloning, then how?" Lance asked in concern and curious.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. It's gotta be something that make those critters real. They can't be robo-monsters or animation. They're too real."

"That is true. There must be an explanation about it," Rarity said in concern.

Arriving and taking his seat, Canter Zoom shushed the ponies, "It's starting now!"

On the screen, an animated swirl appears from Screen Canter's hoof. A cartoon-like DNA strand popped up over the shoulder of Screen Canter's opposite the way he's facing, and taps his shoulder, zipping to the other side.

 _"What? What?"_ Screen Canter asked in surprise and found a cartoon-like DNA strand smiled at him. He gasped, _"Mr. DNA! Where did you come from?"_

 _"From your blood. Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life."_ Mr. DNA explained happily as he summoned the blueprint-like. He continued, _"A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing. And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like Ancient Beasts, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look."_

The next scene shown a mosquito was on top of Shingolong as it was sucking the blood out into him. It then flew and landed on another area - a tree. Then, suddenly the sap slowly flown down and trapped an insect within it.

 _"One hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes just like today. And just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even Ancient Beasts. Sometimes after biting an Ancient Beast, the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap."_

Next scene revealed a plain field with forests and mountain in present time. Couple of pony diggers were digging deep through the ground. They all arrived at the underground, where they have found an amber, which has mosquito inside it.

 _"After a long time, the sap would get hard, and become fossilized just like an Ancient Beast bone, preserving the mosquito inside."_

In science lab, couple of earth pony scientists used some technologies to drill on couple of amber. They all have tubes to attached to mosquitoes' butts as they used the injectors to extract the blood out from them.

 _"This fossilized tree sap, which we call 'amber', waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Land scientists came along. Using sophisticated techniques, they extracted the preserved blood from the mosquito, and bingo: Ancient Beasts' DNA! A full DNA strand contains over three billion genetic codes."  
_  
Mane Six and their friends were in shock and amazed of what they just saw. They couldn't believe in their own eyes of what they just saw and heard.

As Mr. DNA continued his explanation, various and many of data-like codes were moving fast from left to right or up and down.

 _"If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire DNA strand. It's that long. Since it's so old-"_ Mr. DNA got interrupted as he got knocked off by a flying data chunk, making Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders laughed at him. With his particle restored and rebuilt together, Mr. DNA continued, _"it's full of holes."_

Some unicorn geneticists were gathered at science lab as they received various blood tubes. They all discussed and chatted of what they can do about cloning it into real-life Ancient Beasts. Some of them looked through computers as they were using technological gloves to control genes.

 _"That's where our geneticists take over. Thinking machine supercomputers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes, and virtual reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence."_

Revealing a cartoon frog, Mr. DNA took some of the creature's genetic codes and merged them together with Ancient Beasts' genes.  
 _  
"We use the complete DNA of a frog to fill in the... holes... and complete the... code!"_ Mr. DNA sighed in exhaustion before clapped his hoof, _"Phew! Now we can hatch a baby Ancient Beast."_

The screen revealed an egg, which cracked and revealed a baby Shingolong. It then accelerated and grow up into the adult. The Shingolong marched across plain field with grasses and forest.

"Cool!" Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance, Pinkie, Fluttershy and even Rainbow exclaimed in surprise.

Juniper squealed happily, "I know right?! I told it's amazing!"

Canter Zoom smiled, "I'm glad you like it. Animation always get kids' attention."

"Say, can we go to genetic lab?" Twilight asked curiously, "I want to see what kind of technologies and magic they do with cloning process."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. I want to see the Ancient Beasts Eggs."

Ponies chatted and commented in agreement about wanted to see more Ancient Beasts' Eggs.

"Normally, we should go through the tour," Canter Zoom said in uncertainty. He noticed fillies' innocent pouty eyes looking at him. He laughed, "Why not? Let's go."

Canter Zoom pushed his remote control's button, which automatically turned the whole theater area to move and headed straight to genetic lab, where couple of scientist ponies were working on genetic cloning process and even taking good care of eggs. They all awed in amazement and surprise to see it.

* * *

Climbing down the stairs, Canter Zoom led the group into genetic lab. While ponies were looking at the lab and ponies' works, Spike ran to a short humanoid hedgehog-like, wearing a lab coat and large glasses as he was carrying couple of papers. That caused an accidental collision between two of them. Both of them groaned and moaned painfully.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Spike apologized as he helped the hedgehog up, "Uh... Who- What are you?"

"Grubber," Grubber introduced himself as he was gathered and put all of papers together. "And nice to meet you too!" He gasped as he found donut on the ground. He picked it up before taking a bite on it. He hummed happily. He turned and looked at Spike, "Want some?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not hungry," Spike said uneasily.

"Didn't know you have a hedgehog here," Apple Bloom remarked in surprise.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah. I'd never seen an animal that can walk in two legs and have two hands. Almost like a human."

"Yeah. This is so cool!" Scootaloo commented in surprise.

"Well, he's new around here. He works for Mr. Nerdy," Juniper explained, "And also, best keep him away from the cafeteria. He tends to... eat a lot."

Grubber laughed uneasily, "I'm hungry. That's all."

"Speaking of hungry," Canter Zoom said in annoyance while crossed his hooves, "Get back to work, or else no more lunch and dinner for you again."

Grubber groaned and muttered in annoyance as he grabbed and moved the papers. He headed off to another area.

Ponies looked at him, Canter Zoom sighed, "He's always like this. A very lazy and sloppy hedgehog. I don't know why Nerdy wanted to hire him in the first place. Either way, we should get going. I want to introduce Dr. Wong - a unicorn, who bring wondrous miracles for bringing back Ancient Beasts to life."

The ponies nodded happily as they continued following Canter Zoom. They arrived and found A lighter red middle aged Chinese Unicorn with silver and gray mane combed and short tail, wearing black tight shirt with grayish lab coat with tag, who was writing down on his paperclip and his table was filled with genetic equipment such as microscope, blood test tube and couple of chemicals.

"Hey Doc," Canter Zoom greeted.

The unicorn turned to his back. He smiled, "Oh, good day, sir. Welcome back." He then found Mane Six and their friends arrived at the scene. He gasped, "Ah, Princess Twilight! Shadow Dragon! An honor to have you here at my lab." He shook ponies' hooves, "I'm Dr. Vector Wong, chief geneticist for this project. It's always good to have another brilliant unicorn."

"Really? For understanding friendship?" Twilight asked amusingly.

Dr. Wong laughed a bit, "Nope. But I do admire you for loving of science and creating magic spells and experiments. We both share in common. We could be partners for this project."

Twilight giggled a bit, "Oh, please. Stop it. I'm flattered, Dr. Wong."

"Ah, don't be modest. Be proud of it," Dr. Wong said proudly, "Just like me. I'm proud of bringing life back to Ancient Beasts. They're my pride and achievement. Not everypony could do this like us, not even Mystic Ponies."

"You sound confident about it."

"I am, princess. With this technology, we create miracles. Something that Mystic Ponies couldn't achieve it."

"That is true. I could see that. Mystic Ponies never did anything about resurrecting Ancient Beasts. I wonder why."

"There's always reason. Probably they're afraid of those monsters and never wanted them to be part of this world."

"What? Just like my boyfriend? As if! He can handle Hydragoon!"

"Really? Are you serious about it?"

"Trust me. It's real." Twilight insisted before nuzzled Shadow Dragon, which make him happy. He smiled, "I've seen what he can do with Dragoking. It's pretty awesome. You'd be surprise about it."

Dr. Wong laughed, "Wow. Okay. I would love to see it especially when it's Hydragoon."

Both Twilight and Dr. Wong continued talking about their interests and Ancient Beasts. Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Tailtech and even Lance laughed amusingly while Shadow Dragon was annoyed about some ponies tried to flirt her about things they have in common with her.

Suddenly, he spotted a table that has grass field, some eggs and a claw machine. Its claw was moving and turning one of them upside down or moved to other side for the ceiling lamp shined on them. Shadow Dragon spotted one of the eggs was moving and shaking. He approached and looked at it. Ponies noticed his direction. They all followed and joined him.

"Ah! Perfect timing!" Dr. Wong exclaimed happily, "Looks like another one is hatching!"

Juniper squealed, "Awesome! I get to see another one to born."

Canter Zoom laughed, "You always do, Juniper. Let's greet the little one now."

Everyone looked and stared at an egg, which began to form a crack on it. They all were in suspense and excited to see what creature is hatching out.

"Come on. Come on, little one. Come on." Canter Zoom pleaded. Out of the egg poked a little snout, then some squeaking was heard, "Come on, don't be shy."

As egg slowly cracked and opened out, a small raptor-like creature emerged out as it squeaked happily. Canter Zoom was about to help the little one. Seeing his niece smiling at him, he smiled and let her to do it. As the creature slowly coming out from an egg, Juniper slowly and gently helped it out. Everyone awed happily of seeing a baby Ancient Beast to be born.

"Oh my goodness! It's so cute!" Fluttershy remarked happily.

Cutie Mark Crusaders awed happily, "Awww!"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "It's as cute as Gummy the day he hatched from his cute little eggy-weggy!"

"Don't forget Spike." Twilight added.

Ponies laughed happily and amusingly. Spike blushed, "Come on, Twilight! Not in front of the girls!"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Spike. After all, you're a baby dragon," Lance joked.

Spike grunted a bit, "Hey! I'm not a baby anymore. At least, Ember told me about. She said I'm at least 12 or 14 years old now."

Rarity giggled, "And how knows? You and her might get a date."

"Really?" Spike asked hopefully. Rarity nodded. She sighed, "Hopefully, I grow up quickly, so she and I can date together."

While some ponies were busy looking and commenting at about how cute and cuddly small raptor creature is, Canter Zoom and Juniper were cleaning the blood off from the little creature. Tailtech looked worried and uneasily about it.

"I'm glad you like it, everypony," Canter Zoom said happily, "They imprint on the first creature they come in contact with. Helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every creature on this island."

"Hopefully, you're not referring to some bred in the wild," Tailtech said in concern.

"Actually, they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions. There's no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Land." Dr. Wong explained. Everyone turned and looked at him in shock and surprise, "Because all the animals in Jurassic Land are female. We've engineered them that way."

"Huh? Can you do that? How?" Pinkie asked in surprise.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. How can you be certain that all of them are female?"

"Yeah. That's quite strange, don't you think?" Applejack asked in concern.

"We control their chromosomes. It's really not that difficult." Dr. Wong said proudly, "All vertebrate embryos are inherently female. They just require an extra hormone given at the right developmental stage to make them male. We simply deny them that."

"Seriously? All of them are girls?" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in surprise.

Spike nodded in shock, "Yeah. And I thought that Equestria was ruled by lots of princesses."

"'Deny them that?'" Fluttershy asked in shock and concern, "But that's go against their nature. This isn't right..."

"Fluttershy's right. Mr. Zoom, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible." Tailtech said in concern. "One thing I learned from my dad - Dr. Goldblum that life will can't be contained. Life breaks free. Expands to new places and crashes through barriers. Painfully, perhaps even dangerously."

Everyone turned and looked oddly and curiously at Tailtech.

"You're implying that a group composed entirely of females will... breed?" Dr. Wong asked in concern.

"Is that even possible?" Applejack asked Twilight.

Twilight shook her head, "Doubtful."

"No, I'm simply saying what my dad quote that life finds a way." Tailtech insisted.

Shadow Dragon approached and looked at creature. Upon holding a raptor on his hooves, he looked concern and uneasy about it. He turned to Dr. Wong, " What species is this?"

"Uh, it's a Viletor." Dr. Wong answered, shocking almost everypony except the director and his niece. He cleared his throat, "And truthfully, it's was actually called 'Vileraptor'. That's the correct pronunciation. Some idiot published it wrongly."

"No way..." Rainbow said in concern. She turned to Twilight, "Hey Twilight, remember those Vileraptors? The ones that attacked us when we were on that Friendship Mission?"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. That was scary. I wonder if they escaped from here." Dr. Wong looked confuse and worried. She sighed, "It's a long story."

Dr. Wong sighed, "If you're worried about them, you shouldn't. We already have somepony handle it."

"Huh? Who?" Shadow Dragon asked, "Who'd be dumb enough to handle this kind of creatures? No one controls or even tame Vileraptors."

Canter Zoom shook his head, "That's where you're wrong, Shadow Dragon. We have one, who achieved it."

* * *

Canter Zoom led Mane Six and their friends to the back of Visitor Center, where the Vileraptor's Pen was held and located. Dr. Wong also joined the group as well. Shadow Dragon even let Dragoking off as well for fresh air. Hydragoon was being studied and analyzed by Dr. Wong, who was amazed and fascinated with him.

The ponies headed towards the pen, where they found a dark navy colored and balded Pegasus with small beard worn grayish sweater shirt and black coat, and also worn the black eye-patch on left side and couple of workers were on the balcony as they were watching something.

Upon approaching the ponies, Canter Zoom greeted while patted the Pegasus from back, "Colonel Fury! How's everything here?"

"Mr. Zoom. Welcome back. And it's fine, so far." Colonel Fury answered firmly and calmly. He turned and looked at Mane Six and their friends. He smiled, "And you must be Canter's guests of honor. The name's Colonel Fury. I'm in-charge of keeping those Ancient Beasts in check, and making sure they stay inside their pens. I'm at your service. An honor to meet your as well."

Mane Six and their friends introduced to Colonel Fury. He turned and noticed Dragoking was closed to Shadow Dragon.

"And that must be your pet and partner-in-crime - Dragoking," Colonel Fury said calmly and amusingly before looked at Shadow Dragon, "That means you were his master."

"Excuse me?" Shadow Dragon asked in confusion.

"Yeah. One of my best hunters told me that he got trained by you for martial arts and even taming the beasts," Colonel Fury explained, "Just like what he did with four Vileraptors."

"What?!" Shadow Dragon asked in shock before giving some thoughts suspiciously, "Who is he?"

Colonel Fury led Shadow Dragon and his friends to the Vileraptors' Pens, where they saw a Pegasus was facing four different colored Vileraptors - one was older with blue pattern, another was second older with black pattern, third one was with yellow color and last one was young with dark green. The Pegasus worn a new silver armor with Jurassic Land Symbol, gauntlet bat-like mechanical helmet with blue eyes and has twin blasters in his gun holder on his belt.

The mysterious hunter stretched himself out while readied to face against four Vileraptors, who were growling and snarling at him.

Twilight and her friends looked shock and concern as they all demanded, "Who is he?! What is he doing?! Is he fighting those Vileraptors? Is he crazy?! What if he gets killed?! Is he gonna be alright?! Somepony need to help him now!"

"Everyone, relax. Just enjoy the show. He's got this," Colonel Fury said confidently.

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern before looked at the hunter, "Who are you?"

"Show me what you've got!" The hunter ordered, "Engage!"

Vileraptors screeched wildly as they all charged and attacked the hunter, who swiftly and quickly dodge the attacks at once. And at the same time, he engaged them by punching and kicking on their heads and chests. Angered and fierce, they attacked him by swinging their tails or claws to take him down. Though they're fierce and fast, the hunter refused to be defeated as he dodge the attacks while fight back.

After few rounds of fierce duel, the hunter evaded the attacks while taking down on the Vileraptors. He unleashed Blazing Dragoon Style on kicking them off. That move shocked and surprised Shadow Dragon as he knew one pony, who knew and mastered the move before. Dragoking was surprised and amazed to see another pony, able to beat and tamed

Vileraptos snarled in anger as they recovered and readied for another attack. And just before they could charge and finish him off, the hunter armed and fired his blaster, scaring and shocking the raptors to back off.

"Good. Very good." The hunter commented proudly and firmly. Vileraptors snarled a bit. He turned and approached to the big bucket, where it stored most of steaks. He turned to his pets, "Alright, buddies. Have your breakfast, boys especially you, my little girl - Blue."

The hunter kicked the big bucket down, pouring out the steaks. Blue and her brothers screeched wildly and happily as they all charged and took the bites on steaks happily and wildly. He scoffed proudly before turned and looked up as he found a group of familiar ponies, who were in shock and surprise of what they just saw. He smirked beneath his mask.

The hunter turned and approached to the lift, which help and let him to the top. He was greeted with warm comments by his employees. Colonel Fury approached and shook his hoof.

"Well done, trooper. You finally did it," Colonel Fury exclaimed proudly, "Looks like the research on them is complete success. They obey every command you give. And they're one group of tough soldiers too."

"Yeah, it is. But they only obey me because I got mine imprint on them," The hunter explained firmly.

"Yeah. And you're their mommy."

"Very funny, Colonel. And I'm surprise that you brought the guests to see my show especially that guy."

Shadow Dragon crossed his hooves, "Long time no see, Jason..."

Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they just heard. The silver hunter is Jason?!

"You'd never ceased to amaze me, boss," The silver hunter scoffed as he removed his helmet. He revealed himself - Jason, "Nice to see you again."

"You?!" Twilight asked in anger and shock. Everyone turned and looked at her. She approached and gave him a big slap. They all yelped in surprise. She exclaimed, "That's for kidnapping me and my kids, and even hurting us for your stupid revenge on him! And also, hurting Moondancer's feelings too!"

Jason laughed, "I can see why boss like you. Feisty."

"So, wanna explain why you're here?" Shadow Dragon asked suspiciously, "I'm surprise that Mystic Knight is working for an amusement park. I thought he'd prefer to fight the crimes and hunt down some Dark Mystic Ponies."

Jason smirked, "Yeah. I was doing that job. But I ran out of ammo, funds and resources. So, I need more. And that's when Canter Zoom and Colonel Fury found and hired me. They say I've got skills and hoping that I can handle with the animals. And in-returns, I get 20 Million Bits Salary and some awesome Ancient Beasts to get. Guess what are they?"

Pinkie gasped, "Ooh! Is it chickens?! Manticores?! Hydras?! Velociraptors?! Velociraptors! They've gotta be it!"

"No, you idiot. Vileraptors! I got four of them especially Blue, under my command," Jason said proudly, "And trust me, I dominant over them!

Suddenly, Blue climbed up on the walls and snaked behind him. The ponies spotted her. And just before anyone could do anything, he turned and slammed her to the ground before slammed some punches on her for few times. Vileraptor barked in fear and defeat, making Jason to stop. As he stood up while glaring at her, Blue got up and bowed to the ground before him.

The ponies were in shock and surprise of what they saw. Jason smirked proudly as he turned and glared at Shadow Dragon. And at the same time, he patted Blue's head gently.

"See? I dominant them!" Jason said proudly while patted Blue's back gently, "The only way to survive these beasts' attacks it to fight and control them! Just like mine. I make them obey me!"

Colonel Fury nodded, "He proved his point."

Shadow Dragon sighed while shaking his head, "You really don't get it, Jason. Nopony can control them, Jason. It's the bond between pony and Ancient Beast. It's what got me through here today. Have you forgotten that lesson?"

"No, I haven't?" Jason asked amusingly, "I remember it well when you and Dragoking met and fought till you won dominance over him!"

"I told you before that I didn't dominate him. I gained and earned his trust and respect. He did same thing with me."

"Yeah. I can tell that, boss; because you and him shared the special bond. Yeah, real fairy tale story, boss. You're lucky that he didn't kill you because nopony survive Hydragoon. They're the most fierce and powerful predators to face."

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance. Dragoking growled softly as he gently nudged Shadow Dragon's a bit. Twilight and her friends couldn't help but curious about how he managed to tame and became best friend with Dragoking.

Twilight approached and asked, "Can you tell us how you met Dragoking?"

"Yeah. That day change everything especially our bonds." Shadow Dragon said calmly as he recalled the event.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _1,200 A.E., the bells sounded loudly and wildly, alerting most of ponies to scream and panicked in fear and frantically for their lives. Their home was being terrorized and invaded by the mysterious creature-like. Soldiers form both realms have did their best to fight and drove the monster back, but instead, they got attacked and killed by it._

 _And one day, most of ponies including Mystic Tao and his family are hiding inside their homes, town, shelters and cities at Sacred Light Land._

 _While Tao and his family were hiding and barricading the shop, young Shadow Dragon couldn't help but wonder and wanted to see what kind of monster that attacked the city. He climbed up all the way to antique shop's rooftop. He took the peek on event from the top. He gasped in shock and concern of what he just saw._

 _He saw a Hydragoon charging and attacking Mystic Soldiers, who used their blasters, arsenals and tanks to fire back at it. Unfortunately, it relentlessly and ruthlessly charged and attacked all of them. Most of Mystic Soldiers got badly injured and killed during the fight._

 _Young Shadow Dragon awed in amazement and surprise. He suddenly got surprised and shocked by his father - Tao._

 _"Dragon Hope! What are you doing?! Get inside now!" Tao ordered firmly._

 _Young Shadow Dragon groaned, "But dad?! I wanna see it! I wanna see Ancient Beast especially one is a Hydragoon!"_

 _"Because I said so! Now get inside now, young pony!"_

 _"But I wanna see it!"_

 _"You'll get it when we're at museum. Right now! Get inside the house!"_

 _ **ROAR!** The building's rooftop was shaking and vibrating hard. Tao and Young Shadow Dragon yelped in shock as they struggled to hold still while moving unbalanced and shaking wildly. Tao dropped to the ground hard while his young son fell off the building and dropped on a Hydragoon's back hard._

 _As young Shadow Dragon struggled to get up, Hydragoon roared wildly as he charged straight into the portal. Tao gasped in shock and screamed for his son's name._

 _Entering on another realm which filled with forest and rocks, Hydragoon stopped at once, causing Shadow Dragon thrown up and slammed on the ground hard. The young Earth Pony groaned in pain as he slowly got up and looked up. He found a Hydragoon growled angrily at him, which scarred him off. This caused him to scream in fear while the creature roared wildly._

 _Young Shadow Dragon panicked and ran off at once. Hydragoon charged and chased after him. Now the kid must do what he can to survive and escape the monster before he gets himself killed._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

* * *

Everyone looked at him curiously. Shadow Dragon sighed, "Maybe another time. Mr. Zoom, what is this really about? I'm sure you didn't actually call us for just a tour."

Canter Zoom sighed, "That's true. I called you all because I'm dealing with lawyers and investors problem." The ponies sans workers looked concern and uneasy. He continued, "Yeah. I need your help."

"What happen?" Twilight asked in concern.

"I own this island from Princesses, and they allowed it. And I've spent five years setting up biological preserve Jurassic Land. This was meant for kids and family to enjoy it kinda like a petting zoo or amusement park. But as long the lawyers and investors are on my back, my dream will never come true."

"Why do I get the feeling that this involved of somepony getting killed," Applejack asked suspiciously.

Rarity nodded before looked at Blue and Dragoking, "Indeed. And we can tell that Ancient Beasts especially Vileraptor and Hydragoon are responsible for this. No offense, you two." Blue and Dragoking snarled in anger, scaring Rarity off. She yelped, "Geez! I said 'no offense'! It means 'sorry'! That's all!"

Canter Zoom sighed, "That is true. But I can guarantee you that we will make sure that everything is secured for ponies to enjoy the park! No Ancient Beast will harm them. If I could just persuade you too sign off on the park, well give it your endorsement, maybe pan a wee testimony I could get back on schedule! What do you say about it?"

Mane Six and their friends were uneasy and concern as they have mixed feelings and comments about Ancient Beasts and building Jurassic Land for ponies to enjoy. Colonel Fury and Jason gave annoyed and concerns looks as they don't like the idea.

"That would be awesome and amazing!" Rainbow, Pinkie, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike exclaimed happily, "We support it!"

"I guess it's okay..." Lance admitted.

Juniper squealed happily as she jumped and hugged him, "Thank you, Lance. You're the best!"

"Hold on, you all, everypony." Applejack exclaimed, "It's amazing and good that we get to see these Ancient Beasts, but I still don't it's good idea because we don't know what they can do. Some ponies aren't paleontologists, so they could get themselves into trouble."

Rarity nodded, "I agreed. If these creatures are anything like creatures or animals we faced, they could be ten times more dangerous than others."

Fluttershy gulped in fear, "The predators isn't the only animals we should be worry. The herbivores too because they can be very protective to their own herd. They will fight to keep them safe."

"That's not just it," Tailtech added, "There are some things are meant to be left alone like Ancient Beasts. And it's one of reason why Mystic Ponies didn't do it. Every scientist need to ask themselves of whether this is right or wrong for them to do or not. Using the genetic power to do so is dangerous. And therefore, there maybe possible consequence."

"I have to agree with them, Mr. Zoom," Twilight spoke up, "how can you know anything about an extinct ecosystem? And therefore, how can you assume that you can control it? Like my friends said, these are wild, untamed creatures who have no idea what century they're in and they will defend themselves. Violently, if necessary."

Canter Zoom was in shock and upset to hear it especially its from the princess about building Jurassic Land. He turned to Shadow Dragon, "Shadow Dragon, if there's just one person who can appreciate what I'm trying to do..."

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look..." Shadow Dragon said in concern as he approached and patted Dragoking's head, "Ancient Beasts and Ponies - two species, separated by 10 Million B.E. years of evolution, just been suddenly thrown back and mix into the mix together. Truthfully, nothing is gonna come in good."

"Seriously?" Jason, Colonel Fury and Dr. Wong asked in shock and upset.

"Dragoking and I maybe buddies, but because I earned his trust and respect," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "But other Ancient Beasts don't share same ideals as ours. So, it could be dangerous for anypony to try befriend them."

"I don't believe it! You're meant to come here to defend me against these characters," Canter Zoom asked in shock, "and the only ponies I have on my side are kids!"

"HEY" Rainbow and Pinkie exclaimed in annoyance.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I'm sorry. But that's our decision and comments."

"Well... There's one thing can be done," Canter Zoom said firmly before shown confident looks at Mane Six and their friends. He bowed to the ground and pleaded, "Give the chance for this tour to amusement park. You're gonna love it."

"I don't know..." Twilight said in concern and uncertainty.

"This might be a bad idea..." Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement.

"Please, try it." Canter Zoom pleaded, "See how amazing and wonderful these Ancient Beasts are. If they don't touched your hearts and minds, then nothing can."

Mane Six and their friends looked at each other. Some were uncertain and uneasy with the idea while others were determined and wanted to enjoy it for fun. Therefore, they all have come to the agreement. They decided to give the park a chance and they might endorsed it.

Unknown to anyone, one of the hunters overheard the conversation. She was none other than the same mysterious pony from the docks. She scoffed beneath her mask.

"You're about to see how wrong you are, director."

* * *

Mane Six and their friends were outside of the Visitor Center, where three automatic Explorer Fords have arrived. While ponies commenting and remarking about new transports, they gotten into their vehicles. Shadow Dragon has Dragoking returned to Summoner Gem. Lance, Juniper and Cutie Mark Crusaders gotten into first one. Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity and Spike entered the second one. Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Applejack and Fluttershy gotten into last one. Canter Zoom and Tailtech were outside.

"You're sure you don't want to come with us?" Shadow Dragon asked curiously.

Tailtech shook his head, "Nope. And besides, I wanna check on their computer system. I want to know how the heck did they get these kind of technologies from."

Shadow Dragon shrugged, "Well, your lost, Tailtech."

"It's great and amazing that your company have this kind of vehicle as humans have once, Canter Zoom," Twilight commented happily, "But are you sure it's safe? Not many ponies can drive them."

"Don't worry about it, Princess Twilight. These vehicles are automatic machines. So, there will be no accidents or breakdown. Nerdy got this covered," Canter Zoom reassured Twilight calmly, "Just enjoy the ride and tour."

Twilight was uncertain and worried but smiled calmly, "Alright, Canter Zoom. We will."

Using his headset, Canter Zoom smiled, "Nerdy, begin the tour."

 _"Roger that,"_ Nerdy's voice spoke, _"Beginning the tour to Jurassic Land now."_

 ** _STATIC! BOOM!_** Three automatic vehicles started the engines, shocking some ponies to take their seats. The cars now drove off while both Canter Zoom and Tailtch waved and wished the ponies to enjoy the park.

Three automatic vehicles have arrived at the giant gate with the blazing fiery torch lighted up and its signboard said 'Welcome to Jurassic Land'. The gate soon opened in two, allowing them to enter and venture inside the park. And at the same time, the P.A. Voice Box spoke and greeted the guests:  
 _  
"Welcome to Jurassic Park. You are now entering the lost world of the prehistoric past, a world where the creatures long gone from the face of the earth, which you are privileged to see for the first time."_

As three vehicles were coming across to the cages and sections, P.A. Voice Box spoke and explained each of them about different Ancient Beasts. The ponies get to see them happily and excitedly.

Some they spotted like Shingolongs, Nymphas, Draufganger, Cygneswim, a hive of humanoid yet demonically insects-like creatures Oshibka and even fearsome Spinosaurus-like with big mouth with sharps fangs, big pair of claws and big pair of fin-like feet. But there were some they didn't get the chance to see like poisonous creature Geist, armored Stegosaurus-like Armorspikes, swarm of rats-like Swarmrats, cat-like Simbas, and even Tyranno Chaos, which Shadow Dragon was relieved not to because of his own reason.

Nevertheless, ponies did enjoy the tour very much. Cutie Mark Crusaders even remarked and commented about the Jurassic Land.

"I wish Jade and Alyson would come. They would've had fun." Nyx commented.

Scootaloo nodded, "Don't forget that filly Petunia Paleo. If she were here to see anything prehistoric, she would have a blast!"

"Who wouldn't?" Sweetie Belle asked playfully.

"Well, so far, nothing bad happens," Apple Bloom said happily, "I think it's safe to say that everything is fine."

* * *

Canter Zoom and Tailtech returned to the control room. They approached to the table with various and big computers, which was used by Nerdy - a yellow fat Earth Pony with short brown mane and tail, his cutie mark is chocolate bar worn glasses and Hawaiian shirt. They weren't alone as Dr. Wong, Colonel Fury and Jason were there.

"How is it?" Canter Zoom asked.

"So far, so good. No troubles and problem at all, Mr. Zoom," Nerdy answered calmly before taking a sip of his soda. He sighed, "Bad news is that some Ancient Beasts is no-show."

Canter Zoom sighed, "It's better than nothing. But is there anything you can get those animals out for our guests to see?"

"Nope. Unless you want something to scare them to come out, that would be very bad business for your park. I suggest a bait of meat to lure them out. It always works for some animals."

"Well, that is true."

"No, it won't work on them," Tailtech disagreed, "I know it because these Ancient Beasts maybe a primitive beasts, they're very intelligent and trusts in their instinct than just for the sake of hunger."

"That's terrific," Jason remarked dryly before looked at Dr. Wong, "Do you have any idea of why they stay out of spotlight?"

Dr Wong shook his head, "No. But there is possibility that Ancient Beasts have no interest for communicating with outsiders or even perhaps waiting for something."

"Waiting? What the hell are they waiting for?" Colonel Fury asked suspiciously, "Are they waiting for open opportunity or something?"

"More likely something spooked them," Nerdy said in concern as he was looking at the second computer, which its screen revealed the storm was approaching to the island. He hissed, "Shit! Storm's coming here!"

"What?! That's impossible," Colonel Fury protested. He approached and looked at the screen, "I have the team to make sure that no storm cloud near to our island. That must be a wild storm."

Nerdy nodded, "Could be. We might as well cancel it. We can't take the chances."

Tailtech nodded, "Yeah. We have to get everypony back now."

"Can't we wait for the moment?" Canter Zoom asked hopefully, everyone looked at him. He continued, "The storm will go away, right?"

Colonel Fury, Dr. Wong and Nerdy nodded firmly, "Possibly..."

"I don't know. I don't think we should do that," Tailtech said in concern.

"We can wait," Jason said confidently. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Nerdy can monitor on weather forecast. If nothing changes, then we bring them back. Okay for everyone?"

Canter Zoom and his Jurassic Land staffs nodded firmly and relieved while Tailtech was reluctant and worried about the idea. He was worried for his friends' safety due to them are still inside the Jurassic Land's amusement park, which was filled with Ancient Beasts. If anything bad happens to them...

Jason patted Tailtech's shoulder gently, "Relax, kid. They can handle it. Shadow Dragon beaten and tamed Dragoking, this will be nothing."

Tailtech sighed, "I hope so. I really hope so."

While the ponies were busy looking at the monitor, Grubber was busy eating his own lunch and desserts. And at the same time, he took out both thumbdrive and shaving cream. The very same items that was given by Guildenstern.

Suddenly, Grubber received the beeping noise from his headset. He responded to it before looked at the computer.

 _"Grubber, get ready and wait for my signal. And make sure you don't screw it up,"_ The mysterious voice said darkly, _"We cannot fail this mission."_

Grubber nodded as he held both thumbdrive and shaving cream can tightly, "Got it. Don't worry, we'll get it."

* * *

During their tour, ponies were busy with their own activities while enjoying the tour on the amusement park.

In the first car, Cutie Mark Crusaders were taking pictures on Jurassic Land's area and Ancient Beasts while commenting about it. They even joked about Lance and Juniper being a couple, making them both annoyed to snap back at them. In the second car, Pinkie was chatting happily about making 'Jurassic Party' for all Ancient Beasts, Rainbow was looking excitedly at the creatures, Rarity consulted with Spike about bringing some souvenir gifts for her boyfriend. In third car; Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Applejack and Fluttershy were debating about endorsing the park; despite Jurassic Land looked secure and safe, and even get to see the Ancient Beasts.

As Mane Six and their friends were touring across the Jurassic Land, Fluttershy spotted a large grayish Triceratops-like creature with long and sharped three horns, strong blackish armored skin and small ears lying down on the ground, accompanied by two veterinarians and three hunters. She even noticed the creature being sicked and weakened. She quickly exited the car and flew straight to the creature. Her friends noticed it as they quickly chased after her.

All of the ponies arrived and came across a Triceratops-like Ancient Beast. They all awed and wowed in amazement of what they were looking at.

"What is that?" Scootaloo asked in surprise as she approached and patted the creature gently, "She's huge and strong too!"

"Scootaloo! Don't touch her," Rarity insisted in concern.

Veterinarian spoke, "It's okay. Jason and Colonel tranquilized her for us. She's sick."

Nyx turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, "So, what is it?"

"That's Rumblehorn - Ancestors to Triceratops and his kind, and even the rhinos and hippos," Shadow Dragon answered calmly, "They maybe headstrong and stubborn fiercely creatures, but they're protective and caring creatures to their own kind."

"Oh my..." Fluttershy said in surprise. She approached and touched the Rumblehorn's chest gently, feeling her heart beating and breathing calmly and steadily. She sighed, "She's my favorite Ancient Beast. I've always wanted to see her."

Rainbow smiled, "And you did."

Ponies chatted and commented while looking at Rumblehorn. Twilight approached and looked closely at the creature's appearance especially her mouth and tongue showing dried and dirty.

"Microvesicles. That's interesting." Twilight said in concern while checking and looking at Rumblehorn's tongue. She hissed, "What are her symptoms?"

"Imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing. It seems to happen every six weeks or so." Veterinarian answered.

"Six weeks?" Fluttershy asked in shock and concern. She checked and looked at Rumblehorn's condition carefully. She hummed in concern, "These are dilated."

"What's that supposed to be mean?" Lance asked.

Juniper shrugged, "I have no idea truthfully."

Twilight looked concern and suspicious to ask, "Fluttershy, you don't think that this is actually..."

"I'm not sure. We need check this out first. I need your help, everypony. We need to check on these plants. She could possibly and accidentally eat one of them," Fluttershy instructed firmly, "there must be explanation behind her symptoms. I need to confirm about this. I'm gonna check on her droppings."

"Wait! Did she said 'droppings'?" Apple Bloom asked in shock and confuse.

Sweetie Belle nodded while covered her nose, "I don't think I'm gonna enjoy this one. Not one bit."

"Either way, we should check it out. Fluttershy know what's best for Rumblehorn," Rarity said firmly.

Applejack nodded, "Let's do it, you'all!"

Mane Six and their friends have split up and gone to different areas as they were checking on plants and even smelly droppings, hoping to help and save the Rumblehorn. The mysterious commander was hiding behind the one of tallest trees as she was watching them.

* * *

At the Visitor Center's Control Room, Canter Zoom was displeased and upset to find out that his guests have left the cars due to Grubber had failed to lock them. And what displeased and angered him the most is that the storm hasn't changed its course and heading towards an island.

"Do we have to?" Canter Zoom asked in disappointment.

Nerdy shook his head, "It's not worth taking the chance, Canter."

"He's right, Canter. We can do it, tomorrow," Tailtech insisted calmly.

Canter Zoom sighed, "Fine. Get them back home."

"Well, some of them are staying behind to take of that Rumblehorn," Jason said amusingly as he looked at the computer screen. He sighed, "I'll get them back."

"I should tell the works to get back home now before the storm hits here," Colonel Fury said firmly before talked to his headset, "mare and gentleponies, last shuttle to the dock leaves in approximately five minutes. Drop what you're doing and leave now."

Jason headed off to get some ponies back home from Rumblehorn's Pen. Colonel Fury announced to workers to leave and get to docks. Nerdy looked through some monitors, making sure that ponies get to the docks in time. Tailtch contacted his teammates to get home at once. Canter Zoom cursed and muttered angrily about it.

At his desk, Grubber readied with both shaving cream can and thumbdrive. He then received the call from his headset. He smiled as he responded to the call.

"Grubber, it is time..."

Grubber smirked as he quickly headed to the mobile network desktops, where he placed the thumbdrive on it. This caused to blink in red like it's uploading the files into it. He laughed slyly before headed off at once. One-by-one, all of its technologies and maintenance system across the Jurassic Land are being infected and deactivated by the virus.

Busy eating his sandwich, Nerdy heard some beeping noise. He turned and looked at his monitor, which shown 'warning' note and most of Jurassic Land's system are showing in red. This make him worried and uneasy.

"What the hell?" Nerdy asked in shock.

Tailtech noticed Nerdy's looking at the computers. He approached and checked on Chief Engineer, "What happen?"

Nerdy hissed, "Virus. It's spreading the system now!"

What?! How?!"

"I don't know. We need to stop it before bad things happen to us and others."

"Damn it. Shadow Dragon... Everypony... This is what I'm worried the most."

* * *

Back at the Rumblehorn's Paddock, most of the ponies returned to three automatic vehicles. Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity, Spike and Nyx remained behind. Shadow Dragon looked worry and uneasy as he talk with them.

"Are you sure you wanna stay behind?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern, "The storm is coming now."

"Well, I need to know what caused Rumblehorn sick," Fluttershy said in concern and worried, "There must be some cause of it."

Twilight nodded, "Well, somepony need to keep any eye on her. And plus, I do know about sickness."

"We wanna help Twilight too," Spike and Nyx exclaimed firmly.

"I do too. And also, I'm done enough with looking at monsters. They creep me enough." Rarity said calmly before looked at Sweetie Belle, "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head, "Nope. And besides, I'm tired already."

Rarity nodded, "Okay. Just stick with your friends."

"You too, Rarity," Sweetie Belle said calmly.

Shadow Dragon gave a hug to Twilight, "Take care, Twi."

Twilight nodded and hugged him back, "You too!"

After departing from hugging, the rest of ponies returned to three automatic cars. They turned and returning to the Visitor Center. Twilight and her friends remained behind to check on sickly Rumblehorn to investigate and solve her sickness.

* * *

While Canter Zoom, Tailtech and Jurassic Land Staffs are dealing with the virus problem in the Jurassic Land's technology. Grubber took the opportunity as he headed straight to genetic laboratory. He then hid behind the lab's door, the its security cameras were rotating and recording on the event.

 ** _BEEP!_** Grubber spotted some of security cameras turned off at once. He quickly get inside the genetic lab. He headed straight into freezing chamber, where most of Ancient Beasts embryos are stored inside three lamp-like machines. He opened them all as he collected twenty of them into shaving cream can.

After collecting the Ancient Beasts' embryos, Grubber exited the genetic lab at once. While climbing down the stairs and heading straight through the hallway, he was escaping the Jurassic Land Visitor Center. He has to rendezvous with his mysterious commander. And at the same time, his stomach was growling.

Grubber grunted, "Things I do for food!"

* * *

During the heavy storm at nighttime, three vehicles are returning to Visitor Center. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance and Juniper were in the first car. Shadow Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie are in the second car. Most of the lights and fences went offline and shutdown, including their transports. This shocked and worried the ponies now.

In the first car, Cutie Mark Crusaders looked worry and scared. Lance patted them on their heads an shoulders.

"Girls, everything will be alright," Lance comforted them.

Juniper nodded, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure it's temporary. Everything will be back to normal."

"Really?" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked hopefully. Lance and Juniper nodded. They sighed, "Okay."

At the second car, Shadow Dragon and his friends were discussing and wondering of what has happen to their automatic cars and other systems.

"What was that about?" Rainbow asked in concern.

"No idea. Did any of you touch it?" Applejack asked suspiciously, "Did you, Pinkie?"

Pinkie shook her head, "Not me! Not me!"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Damn it. Whatever it is going on, something's wrong at Visitor Center's control and technology system. Just hope Tailtech knows what he's doing."

"I just hope the kids are alright," Applejack said in concern while looking at the first car, "Hope nothing bad happens."

"Applejack, you can't jinx it!" Pinkie said in concern. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "If any of us say that, bad things happen to us."

Rainbow sighed, "Pinkie, nothing bad is going happen to us."

 ** _BOOM! BANG!_** A giant tree branch fell on the first car's, scaring and shocking ponies off. Everyone turned to the fence. They spotted a giant claw grabbing and holding tight on fence's wire. This make them nervous and worried. They all saw a shadowy giant creature emerged from the trees. It was eating and devouring a goat into its mouth. It then growled softly.

 ** _BOOM!_** The thunder flashed as its lighting revealed monster's appearance - a large crimson muscular Tyrannosaur-like monster with blackish skull-like helmet with sharp blades, large claws with arm blades-like, spikes on back and shoulder pads, and has some orange stripes on it. It snarled and growled softly as it turned and glared at its enemies. This make ponies nervous and worried especially Shadow Dragon and Dragoking, which was inside Summoner Gem to grumble and screeched in anger.

"Oh no... Not good..." Shadow Dragon said in concern, "Tyranno Chaos..."

Tyranno Chaos snarled a bit before gave a loud thundering roar, which scared the ponies off. What's going to happen to them now?! Will everything be fine?

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Young Shadow Dragon  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking, Vileraptors, Ancient Beasts, Veterinarian  
Steven Spielberg: Canter Zoom

 **Minor Casts:**  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Clair Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Ali Libert: Juniper Montage  
Jason Griffith: Jason Stride/Hunter, Mr. DNA  
B.D. Wong: Dr. Vector Wong  
Samuel L. Jackson: Colonel Fury  
Wayne Knight: Nerdy

 **Cameo:**  
Neil Ross: Guildenstern  
Emily Blunt: Mysterious Commander  
Michael Pena: Grubber  
Kyle Hebert: Tyranno Chaos, Ancient Beasts  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao


	12. Ep 12: Jurassic Land (II)

**Episode 12: Jurassic Land (II)**

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Hollow Shade's Forest, Equestria, 1,200 A.E.**_

 _ **BOOM!** During a heavy rainstorm, young Shadow Dragon was panicking and running away for his life. Ever since he unintentionally hitchhiked a ride on the wild Hydragoon, he got separated from his family and now trapped in Equestria. He's all alone now. And also, he has to get away from the Ancient Beast before he get himself killed and devoured alive._

 _Young Shadow Dragon panted heavily as he was running through hallway of tall grasses and couple of sticky yet muddy puddles. And at the same time, he was looking back. Looked scared and worried, he has hoped that 'thing' didn't follow him. Managed to get out of grasses and muddy puddles, he took a deep breathe and calmed himself down._

 _ **GROWLED!** Young Shadow Dragon yelped in fear. He turned to his back. He looked up and found shadow beast figure-like raised its long neck up. It growled before turned and looked at him. It shown its crimson demonic eyes. The creature roared out loud. A young Shadow Dragon gasped while looking worried and feared as he was staring at the beast's eyes._

 _"No!" Young Shadow Dragon exclaimed in fear, "No! Stay away from me!"_

 _Hydragoon roared wildly. Young Shadow Dragon yelped as he quickly make his run while screaming and panicking in fear. The serpentine Ancient Beast gave chase on him now. They all headed straight into the valley of rocked wasteland._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Shadow Dragon and his group were in shock and also worried. They have witnessed not only Jurassic Land has gone blackout, but also Tyranno Chaos has emerged out from the forest while breaking out from its paddock. And its' quite close to the first automated car, where Lance, Juniper and Cutie Mark Crusaders are.

As Tyranno Chaos was breaking out from his paddock, its electrical fences didn't react or shocked him. And it's bad news to the ponies now.

In their first automated car, Cutie Mark Crusaders shivered and quivered in fear and worry. Lance and Juniper patted their heads gently and calmly. And at the same time, she whispered to her friends of what they can do.

"Guys, listen carefully, whatever happens, don't move a muscle." Juniper said firmly yet fearfully. Everyone looked at him in shock and confusion. She continued, "If he's anything like Tyrannosaurus Rex, his vision is based on our movement. Just don't move too much."

"I still don't like it," Apple Bloom said in concern.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nodded, "Me too! I can't take it."

Lance hissed, "Girls, just be quiet and don't move. It's the only way to get out of here."

On the second car, Shadow Dragon and his group were causing a ruckus. Applejack and Rainbow exclaimed in concern yet anger that they have to go out and rescue the little one. Dragoking's Summoner Gem was shaking and vibrating wildly and brightly as Hydragoon was trying to get out and fight out his enemies of. Pinkie shouted happily for fun. Shadow Dragon grunted in anger as he tried to calm his team down.

"Yeehaw! Panic and run! Panic and run! Panic and run!" Pinkie cheered wildly and happily.

"Guys, stop it! Stop it now!" Shadow Dragon commanded firmly as he tried to calm his friends down. He then glared at his Summoner Gem, "No! You're not going out to fight!"

"We can't do nothing!" Rainbow exclaimed in anger and concern.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah! Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo! Your Son! And Juniper! They need us now! They're gonna get eaten by that monster!"

"They won't get eaten!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in annoyance, confusing his friends. He continued, "Tyranno Chaos's vision is based on movement. As long all of us hold still and don't move a muscle, he won't find and eat us."

"Are you kidding me?!" Pinkie asked angrily.

Picking out Dragoking's Summoner Gem from Shadow Dragon, Rainbow exclaimed, "Yeah! We might as well used our buddy to fight back that monster off!"

Shadow Dragon took back his Summoner Gem and snapped, "Forget it, Dash! That is the last thing we want! Dragoking's fighting with Tyranno Chaos is gonna caused us even more problem, or worse, we're gonna get ourselves killed!"

"There's nothing we can do?" Applejack asked angrily.

"We just have to hold still and wait for Tyranno Chaos go away. That will save ours and theirs." Shadow Dragon said firmly. He noticed Tyranno Chaos are coming out from the paddock. He hissed, "He's coming out now! Everyone, hold still! Let him past! And then, we get the hell out of here."

"Do we have to?!" Rainbow and Pinkie asked in annoyance.

Applejack sighed, "We don't have much choice. I just hope they know about this."

"I'm pretty sure they do. Juniper is with them. She'll keep them safe," Shadow Dragon said firmly and calmly. He turned and glared at Dragoking's Summoner Gem. He can tell that his pet is angry and annoyed that he's stuck inside the gem. He sighed, "Look, Dragoking, this is not the time to fight. As long our friends out there, they'll get hurt! You'd just have to forget about it."

Dragoking growled within Summoner Gem before sighed in annoyance, "Fine..."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Thanks. Everyone, hold still now!"

All the ponies quickly stayed still within their automatic cars. Tyranno Chaos gave another loud roar for escaping its prison. It then looked and searched around of its surroundings as it was searching and hunting down on his preys for food. So far, it hasn't found anything. Nevertheless, he still continued his hunting down for his preys.

As soon as Tyranno Chaos was walking and passing by the cars, he was heading straight to the tunnel. The children sighed in relief as they relaxed and landed on their seats. Scootaloo hit hers, causing some dusts to come out and entered her nostril. She yelped as she was about to sneeze out. Sweetie Belle quickly covered her friend's muzzle in time. They all turned and found the Ancient Beast has turned his attention to them yet. They're relief that he hasn't.

 _ **AHCHOO!** _The children yelped in concern and worried by that noise. They turned and found Sweetie Belle was the one to sneeze while her horn glowed a bright.

Juniper gulped, "Uh-oh! Not good!"

"The sneeze?" Lance asked in concern.

"Not just that, her magic. Tyranno Chaos can smell and see ponies' magic clearly," Juniper said in concern. She yelped in concern before pointed to the, "And it's here!"

Lance and Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and followed Juniper's direction, and they found Tyranno Chaos growled at them. They all then gulped in concern. It then gave a loud thundering roar, which scared them off. And just before they could do anything, it gave three times of powerful nudge against the vehicles, causing the ponies to get scared and screamed in fear for the moment.

Cutie Mark Crusaders were screaming and panicking in fear. Lance and Juniper struggled to calm them down. Tyranno Chaos smirked amusingly of looking at them panicking and screaming. It swung its tail at the automatic car, which was thrown straight to a giant tree's trunk. It snarled wildly as it approached towards the vehicle. It stomped on the car hard while chewing down on the vehicle. The children were panicking and screaming for help as they all struggled to get out.

Shadow Dragon and his friends were in shock and worried. They have to do something now.

"We've gotta help them now!" Rainbow exclaimed in concern.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah! That thing is gonna eat them now!"

"I'm readying the party cannon!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

"No! I've got a better idea," Shadow Dragon said firmly

Shadow Dragon climbed to the back seat while moving his friends aside. He looked through the car's boot as he was searching for something. He found an emergency kit. He opened it. He found medical kit, a box of tranquilizer darts, couple of flare sticks, signal sticks, and more. He took a flare stick out from the box.

Shadow Dragon glared at his friends, "Stay here! Don't do something stupid!"

And just before anypony could ask, Shadow Dragon went out and stood behind of Tyranno Chaos. He activated the flare stick. He called the Ancient Beast. The creature roared in anger as he turned and glared at him. He gulped in fear as he recalled of his past when facing an Ancient Beast...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Hollow Shade Canyon, Equestria, 1,200 A.E.  
**  
Young Shadow Dragon has been running and hiding from Hydragoon, and also survived for almost three days. He is now hiding and taking a shelter inside the dark cave as he was recovering and taking a break from running. He eventually gave in some thoughts about Hydragoon and even himself._

 _Shadow Dragon can't help but feel he was betrayed and abandoned by his own kind especially preventing his family come and rescue him. Ever since he came to the world, they did nothing but glared and talked bad about him. He was angry and raged yet sad and upset to feel that. All he ever wanted is to be accepted and part of his society. And the only way to prove that, he has to show them that he can help, he can be good pony and even fight._

 _An idea hit him. Shadow Dragon realized that the only way to survive and get away from a Hydragoon is that he has to fight it. He stood up from the ground as he shown and gave brave and determined face. He took a deep breathe before released it. He decided to take a fight to the monster._

 _Hydragoon was still searching and hunting down on young Shadow Dragon. He is now at the corridor of canyon. He spotted dirty and scarred young Shadow Dragon, who now armed with spear and ponymade sword. He blew raspberry at the creature. Hydragoon roared in anger as he charged and chased after him._

 _While chasing after young Shadow Dragon, Hydragoon also come across and got attacked by various traps such as rockslide boulders, ramming logs, rolling logs, burning forest, fire and poisoned darts-like, hail of arrows, flood attack and even strike him down from the shadows. Shadow Dragon even tried to cut down Hydragoon's head, which regenerated and regrow from 1 to 3, and then into 30 heads as they fiercely and wildly retaliated and trying to eat him alive. They have been at each other's throat for almost two days. They have stopped fighting until one of them must fall!_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Tyranno Chaos snarled a bit while glaring at Shadow Dragon, who swung his flare slowly from right to left. It follow the flare's lighting. Seeing the creature couldn't take its eye off from the flare, he quickly threw it back to paddock. He then remained still. Tyranno Chaos roared wildly as it went after the flare.

Suddenly, Shadow Dragon heard some shouts. He turned back and found Rainbow was shouting while swinging her flare, getting Tyranno Chaos's attention.

"Rainbow, freeze!" Shadow Dragon shouted, "Get rid of the flare!"

"Get the kids! Get the kids!" Rainbow shouted before glared at Tyranno Chaos, who slowly turned its head to her. She shouted, "Come on! I'm over here! Come and get me!"

Tyranno Chaos roared wildly as it turned and gave chase after Rainbow, who quickly flew away from it. And at the same time, Applejack came out from the automatic car as she and Shadow Dragon headed off and helped the children out from the car.

Tyranno Chaos continued chase after Rainbow, who quickly threw the flare away while flying away. As it was about to devour her, she quickly make a loud whistle. This confuse it. She flew up high. It then spotted Pinkie armed and fired her Party Cannon, which shot a heavy ball and struck on its jaws.

Instead of falling down, Tyranno Chaos spitted a tooth out before snarled and growled angrily while glaring at both Pinkie and Rainbow. They both were worried and nervous.

"I think this is a really bad idea." Pinkie commented in concern.

Rainbow gulped, "Yeah, no kidding."

Tyranno Chaos gave a thundering roar at Rainbow and Pinkie. They both screamed in fear as they turned and ran off at once. It then gave chase after them. Rainbow quickly grabbed and held Pinkie as they both trying to fly away.

Unfortunately, they were too slow due to Tyranno Chaos caught the bite of Pegasus's wing, causing the latter screamed in pain. Pinkie quickly used her Party Cannon at his muzzle, but the creature doesn't feel the pain. As the Ancient Beast pulled his prey closer, he quickly took a big snap and chew on them. However, thanks to Pinkie, she fired and launched her Party Cannon in damaging and hurting him from within.

Tyranno Chaos, annoyed and angered, spitted both Rainbow and Pinkie out as they both slammed on the rest building. They both got knocked out but also badly injured by Tyranno Chaos's bites. As the building fell on them hard. And at the same time, it revealed six of huge blackish-gray furred creature with white manes and long tails, worn clad in black crystallized armor with lightning bolt symbols on their shoulders, belts with the same symbols around their waists, and wore weird masks with blue eyes. They all were also carrying spears and shields.. Tyranno Chaos snarled at them. The creatures shivered and quivered in fear and worry to see giant monster. He roared wildly as he approached and wildly took the bite on them.

Applejack used he strength to hold the damaged automatic vehicle up while Shadow Dragon helped getting the children out. And just before they were about to move, Sweetie Belle screamed in fear. She got her mouth shut by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. And at the same time, all of them were remained still firmly.

"What are we gonna do now?" Applejack asked in concern.

Juniper whimpered in fear, "I don't wanna to die!"

Shadow Dragon hissed and whispered to them, "Don't move! He can't see us if we move!"

Shadow Dragon and his team were standing still while facing at Tyranno Chaos. The creature sniffed cautiously while trying to pinpoint his preys. While he was focusing on finding the preys, a familiar Summoner Gem was rolling towards it. This shocked and worried Shadow Dragon.

"Oh no..." Shadow Dragon said in concern, "Not good..."

Tyranno Chaos sniffed carefully on the Summoner Gem. It then engulfed and launched the bright light blinding the Ancient Beast. As Tyranno Chaos was recovering from being blind, it found a giant tail slammed the Tyrannosaurus Rex-like creature to the ground hard. Dragoking hissed and screeched wildly at it. Tyranno Chaos growled before getting up and unleashed a thunderous roar at him.

Tyranno Chaos and Dragoking both charged and engaged each other wildly and fiercely. They both attacked and struck their claws viciously and wildly at each other for few times, and even dodged the attacks for few rounds. They even tried to snap the bites on each other. And at the same time, they also roared and screeched at each other before resumed their fights.

While both Tyranno Chaos and Dragoking continued their fierce duel, Shadow Dragon did his best to get everyone to safety. Unfortunately, two fierce and powerful Ancient Beasts' duel have prevented them escaping and getting to safety. So, all they can do is run and hide from one place to another.

Tyranno Chaos grabbed and strangled Dragoking's neck to death. Luckily, the Hydragoon summoned its four heads out from the neck as they both took a bite on its shoulder and thighs, making the Tyrannosaurus Rex-like Creature to screeched in pain. While firing Elemental Powers at his enemy, Dragoking rammed Tyranno Chaos off before swung his tail at him for six times before tripped him to the ground. Submerged his other heads back, the Hydragoon jumped as he slammed and stomped his claws on Tyranno Chaos to the ground, for few times. The Tyrannosaurus Rex-like Creature fired his blazing fiery shots at Dragoking for five times before pushed and kicked him off.

Both Ancient Beasts continued their fierce duel against each other through clawing, swinging tail and unleashing fiery powers at each other, and even biting. Though they both badly wounded and weakened, they kept on fighting until one of them must die.

Both Ancient Beasts roared wildly and angrily. They both unleashed and fired their **_Dragon Flames_** while marching towards each other. As they're very closed, their **_Dragon Flames_** ignited and unleashed a powerful explosion that repel and knocked off. Tyranno Chaos slammed on the ground hard while Dragoking fell on Shadow Dragon and his team, who were hiding behind the automatic car.

While Dragoking and his allies recovering from the attacks, Tyranno Chaos managed to get up. It charged and rammed its horned helmet at his nemesis's stomach, making the latter screamed in pain. Tyranno Chaos clawed and wounded Dragoking's body and face a lot.

Shadow Dragon gasped, "Dragoking! Nooooooooooo!"

And just before anyone could do anything, Tyranno Chaos continued ramming and pushing Dragoking and his allies off to its formerly paddock. And just before they could do anything, Tyranno Chaos swung and slammed its tail at them. They all got thrown off over large waterfall before slammed on giant forests to the ground. They all were unconsciousness now. It growled for the moment before gave a loud thunderous roar.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Hollow Shades, Equestria, 1,200 A.E.  
**  
For two days have passed, Young Shadow Dragon and the Hydragoon have fought against each other. They were on the cliff's edge. They both were badly wounded and injured yet they were readied to fight till the end. They both roared wildly as they charged at each other at once. And just before the Hydragoon could took the bite on his prey, the colt slide down while pouring the muddy water on the floor. Thus, making the creature slipped and tripped before falling out from the cliff. Young Shadow Dragon sighed in relief as he has won the battlefield._

 _However, Shadow Dragon got dragged and thrown off from the cliff as his hind legs got grabbed and coiled by Hydragoon's tail. Both of them screamed and panicked as they got thrown straight into the abyss._

 _ **Flashback Ends:**_

* * *

At Visitor Control Room, Jurassic Land Staffs were struggling of dealing and handling the situation. Tailtech was checking on mobile network desktops area. Nerdy was trying his best to figure out of how to deal and get rid of virus. Colonel Fury was checking and making sure Jason's Four Vileraptors haven't escaped and damaged anything. Dr. Wong was checking on his genetic lab, making sure that the embryos are safe and secured. Canter Zoom was trying his best to contact the guests but to no avail.

After tending to sick Rumblehorn, Jason and his guests have returned to Visitor Center in time. They've found out about the center and Jurassic Land are in disarray and chaos. They learned of what has been happening. Twilight and her friends were in shock and worried while Jason remained firm and calm.

Everyone have gathered at the control room for discussion about latest report. Tailtech returned as he brought out a familiar thumbdrive.

"This is what caused the virus to spread and infect the Jurassic Land System," Tailtech said calmly and firmly, "And in turn, this caused the whole system to shutdown. It belongs"

Nerdy nodded firmly, "It's pretty obvious that someone needed the security system out, so he can get what he was looking for."

"Our Ancient Beasts' Embryos," Dr. Wong answered, "He took each one of 20 species. And we have no idea who and why he did it."

"There is one. The hedgehog..." Colonel Fury said firmly.

Nerdy groaned in anger, "I hate that hedgehog! He always eat my food and now he stole our research! For what?!"

"Well, whatever it is, we'd never know," Canter Zoom said angrily and upset. He sighed, "Juniper is now lost in middle of jungle! And so do our guest! Everything is ruined!"

"How long can you remove the virus and get everything back to normal?" Twilight asked in concern.

Nerdy sighed, "Hard to say. I'd never seen this kind of virus before. It'll take some time to beat it. It won't be easy."

"Well, either way, we'd best get everyone back home safety now," Colonel Fury said firmly.

Canter Zoom nodded in agreement, "You're right. Colonel, Jason, please. Get my niece and others back home. They have to be safe."

"Will do, sir," Colonel Fury said firmly. He turned to Jason, "Stride, time to get your pack ready for the hunt."

"Yeah, I got it, boss," Jason saluted.

"I'm going with you," Twilight said firmly. And just before Jason could protest, she interrupted firmly while glaring at him, "And don't even try to persuade me to stay here, mister. I'm more than than just being a pretty Alicorn Princess. I've fought many monsters and demons before in my life especially dealing with my boyfriend. And trust me, I dare you to call me 'pussycat'!"

Jason whistled amusingly, "Charming. Real charming."

"I'm going too," Fluttershy supported, "Just in case if our friends need medical treatment."

"So do I. I have to find Sweetie Belle. I hope she's safe from danger," Rarity said firmly.

"We wanna go too!" Nyx and Spike volunteered.

"No. You two stay here," Twilight said firmly. Her children were disappointed and upset. She sighed before patted their shoulders, "Look, I need you two to help Tailtech to get Jurassic Land back online. And also, you need to let us know if our friends are calling back. Got it?"

Nyx and Spike were annoyed yet understanding as they both nodded, "Okay."

Twilight and the rescue team headed off and preparing the rescue mission. Canter Zoom looked worry and concern as he wondered hopefully about both Jurassic Land and the guests' safety.

"Canter!" Nerdy called Canter Zoom. His employer turned to him. He continued, "We can't get Jurassic Land back online without Grubber. He's the only creature knows about the virus."

Tailtech nodded, "He's right. This virus is not made by local, but something more advanced and dangerous. And I have the feeling that I might know about this..."

* * *

After escaping Jurassic Land's Visitor Center, Grubber was riding the bicycle for making his escape. He has entered the Geist's Paddock Backdoor. He riding through the forest now while muttering about wanted to eat more food and deserts, and also hated the jungle too. He has to rendezvous with his commander and leave the island.

While riding his bicycle in high speed, Grubber came across to an small hill's edge. He yelped and screamed in shock and concern. He got slammed right on the giant tree trunk hard. The hedgehog groaned in pain as he fell on his back.

Grubber groaned in pain as he slowly got up and looked at his raincoat. He muttered angrily and upset as he got his bike up. And just before he could ride off, he heard a squeal and croaked noise. He looked worry and scared as he looked around of his surroundings to find the source. He turned to the tree trunk. He approached to it, where he found a shadowy figure. It jumped out and revealed itself to be a dark greenish skinned Dilophosaurus-like Ancient Beast with frog big eyes, large claws, big fin-like feet and long tail as it almost acted like a frog. It croaked happily while looking at Grubber.

"Uh, hi there?" Grubber greeted uneasily, making the Ancient Beast croaked a bit. He was confused and uneasy as he recalled about it, "If not mistaken, are you like a Geist or something?" He shook his head but slapped his face, "Whatever! I've got things to do So, see ya!"

As Grubber returned to his bicycle, unfortunately, the Geist followed him from behind. It croaked happily while looking at him.

"Oh. Ah, nice boy. Nice boy! Nice Ancient Beast-lizard thingy." Grubber said uneasily while looking at the creature, "I thought you were one of your big brothers. You're not so bad. What do you want? You want food? Look at me. I don't have any, and I just ate."

Geist looked playfully and amusingly at him. He yelped before found a stick. He quickly picked it up and spoke.

"Play fetch? You wanna play fetch? See stick? Yeah, look, stick. Fetch the stick, boy! You like the stick? Go get it now!" Grubber throw the stick over the creature's head. Geist could only do is look at the stick before turned back to him. He groaned in annoyance, "No wonder you're extinct. You know what? Forget it! I've got a work to do!"

And just before Grubber could do anything, Geist hissed angrily. This make him uneasy and worried to turn back at the creature. The Geist howled like a monkey while its skin revealed and opened the frill up like a frilled lizard. It hissed wildly and angrily at the hedgehog. And just before Grubber can do anything, it opened its mouth and spitted black slim on him. Grubber yelled in pain as he felt the burning acid on him and his body.

While screaming and running around in fear, Grubber slammed on the tree trunk, causing him to fall down while the shaving cream canister dropped and rolled down. As he recovered from the attack, he found a Geist hissed wildly at him. The hedgehog screamed and panicked in fear as he quickly throw the a greenish glowing orb-like at the creature. It screeched wildly and painfully as it slowly turned into a petrified stone.

Grubber sighed in relief. He got up and approached to the shaving scream can. And just before he could pick it up, he heard a crack. He turned to his back and found the stone was cracking and breaking out while its eyes glowed in white and its mouth was drooling out in greenish slime. It broke free. It then hissed wildly and angrily at Grubber. To his shock and surprise, Grubber found a frog got turned into stone.

Grubber gulped. The Geist screeched wildly at him. He screamed and panicked as he quickly start running into the forest. Geist roared in anger as it gave chase after him. And at the same time, his foot has stepped and crushed the shaving cream can to pieces. It was chasing after Grubber through the hallway of forest.

* * *

Inside the Tyranno Chaos's Paddock, Shadow Dragon and his team regain their consciousness as they all got up from the ground. They grunted and groaned in pain as they all were badly injured. They all have survived the fall.

"Is everyone alright?" Shadow Dragon asked. Everyone chatted and nodded firmly as they survived the fall and they're okay. He gasped as he turned and found Dragoking remained unconscious and laid on the ground. He shouted as he approached shook his Hydragoon up, "Dragoking! No! Damn it! Wake up! Wake up! Damn it! Stupid Hydragoon! Get up!"

The ponies got up and approached Shadow Dragon, who was still trying to wake his best friend up. Applejack approached and patted on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Shadow Dragon," Applejack assured Shadow Dragon.

"Don't tell me how to 'calm down' when my best friend is down!" Shadow Dragon snapped angrily at Applejack, who got shocked and worried. He gasped in realization, "I'm sorry, Applejack. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Hey, it's okay. I know how you feel about losing your pet. Rainbow felt that one for Tank."

"Yeah. I know. Dragoking isn't just my pet, my very first best friend ever since I met and adopted him. He saved my life as I saved his before..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Hallow Shade, Equestria, 1,200 A.E.,**_

 _Young Shadow Dragon yelped in pain as he survived the fall. He was on top of the bushes. He was badly injured from his right hoof, left part of ribs and even bleeding from his injured body and head. He was lucky to survive especially from the Hydragoon._

 _Young Shadow Dragon then heard some moaning and groaning in pain. He turned to his back, where he found Hydragoon lying on the ground hard. He yelped in fear and worry. But then, he saw the creature was badly injured and wounded. He has the opportunity to do it. He either could escape or kill the creature. After some thinking, he decided to finish it off._

 _Young Shadow Dragon armed with his sword as he approached and readied to finish the Hydragoon off for good. However, just before he could, he saw something in the monster's eyes. He saw a pitiful yet sympathetic, scared and innocent in the Hydragoon, and he could even felt its heavy breathing. The creature growled a bit as it closed its eyes and looked away. He can't help but feel sympathy and regret. Young Shadow Dragon dropped his sword down at once._

 _Suddenly, young Shadow Dragon got himself coiled up tightly by Hydragoon, who now glared angrily at him. He looked scared and worried as he was staring at the fierce and wild eyes of the beast. The creature snarled at him. He knew that he will die sooner or later. And he doesn't care because nopony care. And just before he could do anything, he spotted something on the monster's head - a small black rounded device on left side of forehead._

 _Young Shadow Dragon raised his hoof up, making the Hydragoon snarled a bit. It scared and worried him a bit, but nevertheless, he moved his hoof slowly while approaching to the device. The creature did nothing but glare at him. As he reached the device, he slowly removed it out gently. The creature snarled at him for the moment. He quickly crushed it to pieces, showing that he's just helping and meant no harm to it. Hydragoon softened his growling._

 _Suddenly, both young Shadow Dragon and Hydragoon heard some loud growling noise. They turned to their back as they found Ursa Minor. It roared wildly and attacked the Hydragoon, letting young Shadow Dragon go. He quickly got up and witnessed both Hydragoon and Ursa Minor battled against each other wildly and fiercely by clawing, striking and biting on each other for few rounds._

 _Ursa Minor has gained the upper hand as it fiercely punched and knocked down Hydragoon, who was badly injured and wounded from the fight with Shadow Dragon. The Hydragoon yelled in pain as it fell to the ground hard. Ursa Minor was about to finish it off. Luckily, young Shadow Dragon, couldn't stand on it, charged and attacked his sword at it from behind. The monstrous bear-like roared in anger as it moved away while trying to attack him._

 _As Ursa Major was distracted, Hydragoon got up as he slammed his tail at the monster off. He also has his tail coiled Shadow Dragon away from it. The Hydragoon unleashed his powerful Darkness Destroyer Beam in knocking Ursa Minor to the ground. This forced the monstrous bear to escape._

 _After the threat has been dealt with, Hydragoon turned and glared at young Shadow Dragon, who looked uneasy and worried. But instead of finishing him off, he was put to the ground gently. He was confused before looked at Hydragoon, who is now bowing his head to the ground in respect. He was in shock and surprised by it. Nevertheless, he bowed in respect._

 _Seeing himself and Hydragoon for having serious injuries, young Shadow Dragon decided to get medical treatment for themselves. After finding some herbs and ingredients, he tended to his wounds and beast's, though the Ancient Beast was reluctant to allow it. And to his surprise, young Shadow Dragon helped and tended Hydragoon's wounds, making him relax and let his guard down._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

"Everypony! Look! Dragoking's alright!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Shadow Dragon got snapped back to reality. He turned and found Dragoking has opened his crimson eyes while moaned softly. He gasped in relief before jumped and hugged hits face while nuzzled and patted his head. And at the same time, Hydragoon licked his master's face for few times. His friends couldn't help but smiled at the scene.

"Never do that again!" Shadow Dragon scolded Dragoking. He growled softly and regretfully. He sighed before patted his head gently, "But more importantly, you're alive."

Dragoking smiled weakly, "Sorry... Thank you... Friend..."

Sweetie Belle awed happily, "That is so sweet."

"Yeah. It really is," Juniper agreed, "And you know, you and Dragoking really bonded together well. You two are best friends."

"Yes, they are, Juniper," Scootaloo said happily.

"I don't get one thing, Shadow Dragon," Applejack asked in concern. Shadow Dragon turned and looked at her. She asked, "Why are you worried about him fighting with Tyranno Chaos? And not to mention, why is he so competitive and wild when fighting with that monster?"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "That's because they're both rivalry predators." The ponies were confused and concerned. He continued, "In ancient time, Hydragoons and Tyranno Chaos are the most powerful and fierce predators among the Ancient Beasts. Not one or any creature could beat them. One of them almost considered as the King of Ancient Beasts. They're not very friendly and competitive to each other. So they fought until one of them must died. It's the reason why I didn't want him out to fight. He could have got us all killed."

"I see..." Applejack nodded, "Either way, we should get the heck out of here before T-Chaos come back to hunt us down."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. We should. But first. Dragoking need some medical treatment. I've lost the Summoner Gem during the fight. And we're not leaving him behind."

Everyone nodded in agreement and understandingly as they all split up and find some ingredients. They've gathered and brought them they required to treat Dragoking's wounds. And hopefully, they could find the safe haven for them.

* * *

Twilight and her rescue team have arrived at Tyranno Chaos's Paddock, along with the wagons. They even brought Vileraptors as well. The area was completely a mess and ruined especially the automatic cars. They found no survivors, so far. Nevertheless, they looked around while shouting and calling out for their friends. And at the same time, they remained vigilant as well.

Colonel Fury and Jason armed with their blasters. Vileraptors snarled as they're vigilant and readied to fight. And at the same time, they sniffed and searched for Twilight's friends. Blue came across to the damaged rest house, where she caught the scent. She barked out wild, getting ponies' attention to come to her aid.

The ponies came and found something shock yet disturbing as well. They found the dead bodies of black furred creatures.

"What the? What are they? Are they Ancient Beasts?" Rarity asked in concern.

Fluttershy gulped, "They don't look like one especially when wearing the armors. No Ancient Beasts worn those armors."

"I agree..." Twilight said in concern before turned and looked at Colonel Fury and Jason, "Do you know something about? When did Dr. Wong make these creatures?"

"He didn't. Because these are not Ancient Beasts," Colonel Fury answered before looked closely on the creatures, "I know them. They're from the south, far away from the Badlands. These are the Storm Guards."

Twilight and her friends were confused and concerned. Jason explained, "Storm Guards are the servants and creatures to that stupid and lunatic Storm King, ruler of Storm Kingdom."

"So, what are they ding here? And is Storm King dangerous?" Twilight asked in concern.

Jason scoffed, "You wished. Storm King is just an delusion idiot, who wants to rule the world. He and his kind have been trying to take over kingdom for a long time. His kind all got easily thwarted and beaten by the Mystic Emperors and even Royal Sisters a lot for a long time. I doubt we have something that interest him."

Twilight looked uneasily and concern, "I sure hope you're right..."

"Girls! I've found them!" Fluttershy shouted. Everyone turned and approached her at once. They helped her to move some rubble. They found injured and wounded Rainbow and Pinkie on the ground. She gasped, "Oh My! Rainbow! Pinkie! Are you alright?"

Rainbow groaned, "Barely. I really getting eaten alive."

"I'd prefer the original Jurassic Park, please. I'm done with monsters now." Pinkie muttered, "Like I mean it..."

Rainbow and Pinkie groaned before fell down hard. Fluttershy sighed, "At least, they're alright. But where are the others?"

"I just hope Sweetie Belle is safe with them," Rarity said in concern.

"Me too, Rarity. Me too." Twilight said in agreement.

"They'll be fine. Shadow Dragon and Dragoking are with them. They'll keep your friends safe and alive," Jason said firmly and confidently. He then heard a loud thunderous roar. He even can see his Vileraptors barked and hissed in anger. He hissed, "But right now, we've gotta get out of here!"

"But we can't just leave them," Twilight protested.

"We'd be death if we don't get out of here," Colonel Fury pointed out, "We'll find them tomorrow morning. But let's get out of here!"

Twilight and her friends hated the idea of leaving their friends behind, but they know that Colonel Fury and Jason were right. And not to mention, they could also hear the thunderous roar. This means the monster is close by. They brought and moved both Rainbow and Pinkie to the wagons. They all then quickly trotted off and escaped the paddock now before the Tyranno Chaos come back and hunt them down. And at the same time, Fluttershy was tending and treating her friends' wounds.

* * *

After tending and treating Dragoking's wounds and injuries, Shadow Dragon and his team moved out at once as they were finding a safe and secured haven from couple of predators especially Tyranno Chaos. After an hour or two, they've come across to a large cave. They all settled down and rested in their new location. All of them were exhausted and tired after their long trip.

"You know. I'd never been so tired from running and screaming since Chimera and Demons Lords," Apple Bloom commented before sighed, "I'd never want to go through that again."

Scootaloo nodded, "Tell me about it."

"They're scary and terrifying as the Ancient Beasts. I really can't stand on it," Sweetie Belle remarked dryly.

"Well, we're safe for now," Lance said in relief. He turned and found Juniper upset. He asked, "You okay, Juniper?"

"I am. But..." Juniper sighed, "Everything my uncle worked so hard for Jurassic Land is gone. It's a complete disaster..."

Lance sighed while patted her back gently, "But we're alive, Juniper. That's most important thing."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Lance's right. As long we stay alive and get back to visitor center, we'll be fine. And besides, it's best that Jurassic Land don't open for ponies. These Ancient Beasts are never meant to be tamed and controlled."

Juniper looked shock and confuse, "But you and Dragoking..."

"We're best friends, not just owner and pet," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "I earned his trust and respect through fighting and working together to stay alive."

"Wow. That sounds awesome, dad." Lance commented, "Think you can tell us about how you met Dragoking and he become your pet?"

"Another time, kiddo. But for now, we rest," Shadow Dragon said calmly and firmly, "We need all the strength to survive and get back home."

Lance sighed in disappointment, "Yeah. You're right."

"You'd think that Ancient Beasts come and hunt us down?" Juniper asked in concern, "You know the predators?"

Shadow Dragon shook his head before looked at Dragoking and smiled at him, "If they do, Dragoking will fight and keep us safe. He always does."

"Either way, we should get some rest now," Applejack insisted before sighed, "We're gonna need lots of energy to get the heck out of here."

"Friends... Sleep..." Dragoking said calmly, "I protect you all..."

Shadow Dragon nodded as he and his friends laid down and slept properly. They all now sleeping. Dragoking was keeping an eye out for enemies and allies. And at the same time, he was looking at the night sky. He recalled from his past...

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Hollow Shade, Equestria, 1200 A.E.**_

 _After tending each other's, they both find and rested in a giant sheltered cave for rest and sleep. Both young Shadow Dragon and Hydragoon didn't get along while remained vigilant and firm due to them were suspicious and alerted on each other especially they fought and almost killed each other. Nevertheless, they must worked together to survive._

 _They both were searching and hunting down for some food, which both disliked each other's diet so much. Shadow Dragon was forced to hunt and kill some animals and fishes for the Hydragoon to feast, while the latter found and gathered as much fruits, vegetables and even flowers from forest and villages. They traded and ate their own food, but surprisingly shared theirs to each other. Shadow Dragon felt disgusted and disturbed to eat chicken's meat and fish, but nevertheless, he did it to please the Hydragoon. The Ancient Beast did the same thing as well for eating fruits especially onions. Nevertheless, they got along well._

 _Shadow Dragon have his own activities by training and performing his own martial art skills. He even make and sharpened his own weapons - sword, spear, bow and arrows. He even draw his own arts. Hydragoon did nothing but hunt and get some food for itself and its friend especially, and also remain vigilant and guarded for any sign of monsters and enemies. And sometimes, it also sleeping for a long day._

 _Eventually, both Shadow Dragon and Hydragoon got curious about each other. They decided to observe, study and learn more about each other - personality, abilities, strengths, weaknesses and also having fun together. Shadow Dragon gotten to learn more about his new friend especially performing and making his own new moves, teaching and educating his new friend about the world and language, and he also learned that the Ancient Beast is a male. The Hydragoon became more open-minded to him as it allowed him to climb and ride, played with him for fun and even hunt some food and animal for fun._

 _Days turned to weeks. And weeks to months. They've been friends together for almost six months. They helped and taken care of each other a lot. They've become very close to each other. They're no longer enemies, but became close and best friends now. The Hydragoon became his first best friend..._

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

Twilight and her friends made it back to the Visitor Center. Colonel Fury, Jason and four Vileraptors were on guard duty. Dr. Wong was tending and treating both Rainbow and Pinkie's injuries, with the help of Fluttershy. Tailtech and Nerdy were working to solve the technical problems now. Rarity was keeping an eye on Nyx and Spike, who were sleeping now.

After tending her wounded friends, Fluttershy headed towards the window, where she was staring at the Jurassic Land. She could hear the creatures roared and screeched loudly and wildly. She can't help but feel worry and scared. Rarity approached as she put and wrapped the blanket around her before hugged the shy Pegasus in comfort.

"Do you think we can go home alive?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

Rarity sighed, "Truthfully, I don't know, darling. I just hope we can survive this."

"Me too..." Fluttershy said in concern.

At the dinning table, Canter Zoom was sitting alone at the table, which was filled with bucket of ice cream. He was holding one as he's eating it. Twilight arrived at the scene. She spotted him being alone and upset. She approached and took the seat. Canter Zoom hasn't say a word as he was eating his ice-cream while kept quiet.

"Rainbow Dash and Pinkie are alright," Twilight said calmly, "Thanks to Fluttershy and Dr. Wong."

"Hopefully they'll all be fine. Who better to get the children through Jurassic Land than a cowgirl and a warrior?" Canter Zoom joked sadly before sighed, "You know... Before my friend Hammond passed away, he told me he has a great dream. A greatest dream I never imagine in my life. He wanted to built an Ancient Beast Land. A land, where Ancient Beasts are alive and also for the ponies to see, befriend and play with them. A bond between the creatures and us, just like Shadow Dragon and Dragoking."

"Is that why you did it? Fulfilling your friend's dream?"

"Yes. He never had his chance to make it come true. So, I take over and make his dream realize. I wanted to show them something that wasn't an illusion. Something that was real. Something they could... see and touch. An aim not devoid of merit. I'm almost there..."

Twilight sighed, "But you can't think through this one, Canter. You have to feel it. I'm pretty sure Hammond felt that way."

Canter Zoom hummed thoughtfully, "You're right, you are absolutely right. Hiring that hedgehog was a mistake, that's obvious. We're overdependent on automation, I can see that now. Now, the next time, everything's correctable. Creation is an act of sheer will. Next time, it'll be flawless."

"It's all an illusion."

"When we have control..."

"You never had control! That's the illusion!" Twilight snapped at Canter Zoom, who got shocked and surprised by her words. She continued, "I was overwhelmed by the power of this place. So I made a mistake, too. I didn't have enough respect for that power, and it's out now. Tailtech was right about using magic and science to do something like this. Mystic Ponies were right not to engage this kind of project! The only thing that matters now are the ponies we love. Shadow Dragon, Applejack, Lance, Crusaders and even Juniper. Canter, they're out there, where people are dying."

Canter Zoom was stunned and shocked as he gave some thoughts and concerns. He then sighed before showing his guilty and worried looks.

Twilight sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-!"

"No, you're right, Princess. It's time I take my responsibility," Canter Zoom said firmly before taking a deep breathe and released it, "I was so obsessed of making Hammond's dream come true than realizing or even thinking about the danger. And knowing my best friend, he'd rather save his family and friends alive than focusing on the dream. It's just a dream."

"What should we do?"

"There's one way to save us. It's risky and dangerous. It's the only way..."

"Show us..."

* * *

At the docks, the mysterious commander and the army of Storm Guards were waiting for Grubber to return. She was holding her breathing mask on her hoof while looking at the jungle. But so far, there was no sign of him. This annoyed and irritated her. She turned to her Storm Guards. She's giving them the order.

"Proceed with Plan B. Hunt down and capture Ancient Beasts. Find the strongest and powerful enough for our army. Young and adult. If you find Grubber, bring him to the docks."

* * *

On the next morning, Shadow Dragon and his friends were resting and sleeping peacefully and quietly, and even Dragoking also slept. Suddenly, a pack of Draufgangers came out of nowhere. Instead of attacking the team, they brought some fruit, vegetables and even meats before them. Dragoking was the first one to spot it, followed by Shadow Dragon. They both were amazed and surprised by wolf-like Ancient Beasts.

Sweetie Belle woke up before yawned a bit. She then saw Draufgangers. She screamed in fear, causing her friends to wake up at once. She shouted the beasts to go away. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo quickly shut her mouth before making unwanted attention. Juniper held Sweetie Belle closed to her for comfort. Lance and Applejack armed and readied to attack, making the Ancient Beast Wolves snarled and hostile at them.

"Guys, stop!" Shadow Dragon ordered his friends, "Draufgangers are not attacking us. In fact, they brought us some food."

"They did?!" Everyone asked in surprise and shock.

Shadow Dragon nodded firmly. Applejack and Lance lay down their weapons, making Draufganger become friendly and calm. He and his friends took and ate their food and drinks, and even Dragoking ate his. Draufganger just sat there and watched them eat their own food.

After finishing their foods, Shadow Dragon and his friends sighed in relief. They all turned and looked at the Ancient Beast Wolves. They bowed down humbly before the creatures, who did the same thing with them. A puppy even approached and licked on Juniper and Cutie Mark Crusaders' faces, making them giggled happily and patted it.

The Draufganger Pack got up and trotted off at once. They were heading out for hunting. Shadow Dragon and his friends were relieved to have a friendly pack to help them out. And now, they got up and moved out as they're heading back to visitor center now by riding Dragoking's back.

During their travelling through jungle, Shadow Dragon was riding and handling Dragoking. Applejack was keeping her eye on anything. Cutie Mark Crusaders were talking and commenting about Ancient Beasts as they believed that some aren't dangerous as they thought, which Juniper agreed and supported. They even joked about Lance and Juniper were good for each other, this annoyed him to snap at them.

Suddenly, something caught his attention to stop Dragoking. Shadow Dragon climbed down and headed towards the giant tree trunk. Uncertain and confused of why he went there, they followed him at once. And to their shock and surprise, they found a couple of broken eggs. Shadow Dragon held one of them as he shown amazed about it.

"Do you know what this is?" Shadow Dragon asked in amazement. His friends were still astounded and shocked to answer. He continued, "Ancient Beasts' Eggs. They're breeding."

"But that's impossible," Juniper said in shock and confuse, "How?"

"Yeah. Didn't Dr. Wong said that all of them are girls?" Applejack asked in confusion and concern.

"Amphibian DNA..." Shadow Dragon muttered in realization. Everyone looked at him. He continued and explained, "Yes, they did use frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. They mutated the Ancient Beast's genetic code and blended it with that of frogs. If I suspect correctly, some frogs from Zecora's old home have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female, in a single sex environment."

Lance hummed in concern, "Then, that means the Ancient Beasts have been doing this since Canter Zoom started Jurassic Land?"

"Yeah..." Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement before looked at the footprints of Ancient Beasts, which led straight into the jungle, "Tailtech was right. Life finds a way."

"And they weren't aware of it," Applejack said in concern, "Did that happen to the Rumblehorn when Fluttershy said that she has dilated?"

"It has to be..." Shadow Dragon said in agreement, "That creature was having a baby."

"Cool..." Cutie Mark Crusaders remarked in shock and surprise.

* * *

Canter Zoom has gathered and called all of Jurassic Land Staffs for the plans he has make. What he has said shocked and scared his staffs especially Nerdy off. Rainbow and Pinkie were bandaged on their injured parts. Fluttershy and Rarity were there and taking care of them.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No! Forget it! I am not going to do it," Nerdy protested angrily, "Forget it."

"What's going on, darling?" Rarity asked in concern.

"The only way to bring Jurassic Land back online," Canter said firmly, "Shutting down the system is the only way to guarantee wiping out everything that hedgehog did. If I understand correctly, all the system will come back on their original start-up modes correct?"

"Theoretically, yeah," Nerdy said in concern, "but we've never shut down the whole system. It may not come back at all."

"But would we get the phones back?" Tailtech asked in concern.

Nerdy nodded firmly. Colonel Fury asked, "What about the lysine contingency? We could put that into effect!"

"No! I won't allow it! You can't use that!" Dr. Wong protested, "All of this especially the Ancient Beasts I've brought them here are my achievement! My pride! My life! You can't undo what I've already accomplished!"

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"The lysine contingency - it was intended to prevent the spread of the animals is case they ever escaped the island." Dr. Wong explained, "I inserted a gene that makes a single faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. Animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they're continually supplied with lysine by us, they'll go into a coma and die."

"What?! You want them died?!" Fluttershy asked in concern, "They maybe clones, but they're living creatures. They deserve to live! I don't care how dangerous they are! They don't deserve to die!"

"Is she stupid or what?!" Jason asked in annoyance.

"If it were for your Vileraptors, would you happy to see them die?! And don't you dare lie and give excuses about them giving out the best for saving the world! They are living creatures, not tools!" Fluttershy scolded angrily, silencing Jason about his Vileraptors. They all approached and nuzzled him gently. He sighed to pat him back. She smirked, "Knew it."

Pinkie giggled, "She got him there, Owen Grady."

"Who's Owen Grady?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

Pinkie scoffed, "Played by Chris Pratt - the Star Lord from Marvel Cinematic Universe, he takes good care of Velociraptors from Jurassic World. He's a great guy, and even better than Jason."

Jason groaned,

"But come on, shutting down the system is not an option," Nerdy protested angrily, "If you do that, all of us are screwed and dead!"

"Ponies are dying, Nerdy" Canter Zoom exclaimed in anger, scaring the whole staffs and even Nerdy. He sighed, "Will you please shut down the system."

Twilight nodded, "He means it, Nerdy."

Nerdy sighed and muttered in annoyance as he headed off to the electrical box, where he flipped all of switches down. Every monitor, every terminal, every fluorescent light shuts out, plunging them into near-darkness.

"Wow, he's pissed," Spike commented.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Mostly worried about Juniper. If it were my mummy, she'd be pissed and worried about us too."

"Hold on to your flanks," Colonel Fury said firmly.

"This is it..." Nerdy gulped as he flipped the switch. However, nothing is happening. Everyone looked worry and uneasy. He sighed as he muttered in annoyance, "I knew it..."

"It worked!" Tailtech shouted. Everyone turned to him, who was looking at his laptop. The came to him. He smiled, "The shutdown must have tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, reboot a few systems in here - the phones, security doors, half a dozen others - but it worked! System ready!"

"Really?!" Nerdy asked hopefully. He laughed happily, "Alright. I'm heading to compound. Three minutes, and I can have the power back on in the entire park."

Canter Zoom said firmly, "Just to be safe, I'd like to have everypony in the emergency bunker until Nerdy returns, and the whole system is back on its feet again."

"Everyone, let's go! Time is wasting!" Twilight ordered firmly.

Twilight and her friends gathered and packed up their stuffs and things especially moving injured Rainbow and Pinkie out. They're all heading to the emergency bunker now.

* * *

Shadow Dragon and his friends were riding Dragoking as they all were searching the way back to Visitor Center. And at the same time, they were avoiding from being found by Tyranno Chaos, which they suspected that it might be still hunting them down.

And during their travelling, they did get the chance to get a glimpse of more Ancient Beasts and their activities. And at the same time, they have avoided and endured the attacks and hunted down by the ancient monsters as well.

Rumblehorns were challenging and fighting with armored yet spiked stegosaurus-like with mace tail-like - Armorspikes for dominance. Shingolong, Heavytusk, Bullhorns and Takbokke were marching across the grass field. Simbas were hunting down some food and eating them as family. The flock of Aeroskye were flying and taking the bite of fishes and nearly the ponies, but stopped by Dragoking's wind and fire powers. The ape-like Ancient Creatures Apebeast were swinging across the jungle's vines. Couple of dark brown demonic rats-like with beaver's tail and whiskeys were eating down on corpses. A couple of colorful magical rabbits-like were eating their vegetables and lived in peace. A brown-black-white colored gigantic furred Ancient Beast Bear-like Bearkill were fishing, and Cygneswans and armored lobsters-like Ancient Beast Clawsnaps were swimming and communicating with each other.

Shadow Dragon and his team can't help but feel happy and proud to see it. But they knew that they can't stay here. The longer they stay here, the more problems they have to deal with. They have to get home safe.

Unfortunately, Tyranno Chaos was searching and hunting down on them across Jurassic Land. He wants to finish Dragoking off because he wanted to prove himself that he's the best fighter and king among Ancient Beasts.

* * *

Twilight and her friends have gathered at the emergency bunker. Dr. Wong, Fluttershy and Rarity were taking care of Rainbow and Pinkie. Tailtech, Nyx and Spike were still trying to contact others as well. Colonel Fury, Jason and four Vileraptors remained vigilant for troubles. Twilight returned to others as she shown worried and uneasiness.

"Something's not right," Twilight said in concern, "Something went wrong. Nerdy hasn't come back."

Canter Zoom sighed, "I'm pretty sure he got lost and late to get the job done. He always does that when it comes to work."

"I doubt of it, Canter. I'm going to go get the power back on." Twilight said firmly.

"So, are we, darling," Rarity said firmly as she, Fluttershy, Nyx and Spike stood besides with Twilight. She continued, "You're gonna need help you can get."

"But I don't think it's good idea," Twilight said in concern.

Fluttershy shook her head, "No. We're going through this together. And you can't handle it alone."

"Yeah. You need all the help you can get, Mummy," Nyx said firmly, "Who knows what those Storm Guards can do or what they were after?"

Spike nodded, "Plus, you need an assistant to get what you need."

Twilight couldn't help but feel relieved and happy, "Yeah. Okay. Let's do this."

"You're not going alone. We're going with you," Tailtech said firmly, "I need to get back to Armor Strike I and get it ready to fly."

"And besides, you need hunters to keep you guys safe," Jason said firmly as he got his armor and blasters ready, "I've got my Vileraptors ready to fight."

Colonel Fury readied his blaster, "I'll take care of our technician to get his job done."

"We wanna help too!" Rainbow exclaimed firmly.

Pinkie nodded, "Me too!"

Pinkie and Rainbow yelped in pain as Dr. Wong put them both on the bed, "You two are in no position to get up and help. You need to rest now."

"Take these, so we can communicate with each other for what we need to do," Canter Zoom said firmly as he passed the walkie-talkies and flashlights to Twilight and her team. He took the blueprint out, "With this blueprint, I'll follow and tell you how to reboot the system."

"Alright," Twilight said firmly, "We have to do something now before it's getting out of control!"

Twilight and her team exited the emergency bunker as they all armed while remained vigilant for any sign of Storm Guards or danger. While they were marching head on, they then noticed something off on Jurassic Land. They found Jurassic Land's large gate got broken to pieces, and most of the area was in big mess. They all became uneasy and worried.

"That doesn't look good..." Spike said in concern, "T-Chaos?"

"Yeah," Jason said in fear and uneasy while looking at the gate carefully. He even noticed his Vileraptors reacted in fear and worry. He hissed in concern, "It looks like T-Chaos come through here."

"Oh no!" Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy asked fearfully.

Nyx gulped, "I don't think I wanna know what it is doing here."

"One guess," Colonel Fury nodded in concern before turned and looked at corpses of all Storm Guards, "I'd say they're idiots for thinking they can catch that monster. Took hundreds of us to get that thing inside its paddock."

Jason hissed, "Yeah. We don't have time for the hunt. We have to go and deal with the problem now."

Twilight nodded, "Rarity and Colonel Fury, go with Tailtech and get that chopper ready. Fluttershy and Nyx, go and wait at Visitor Center, just in case if they came there. The rest of us will go and get the system rebooted now. We don't have much time now."

With the decision have been give, Twilight and her team split up at once. Tailtech, Colonel Fury and Rarity headed to the helicopter pad. Fluttershy and Nyx headed to the Visitor Center. The rest of them headed to the compound to restart and reboot the system at once.

* * *

After their long travelling, Shadow Dragon and his team have arrived at the paddock's fences, which was closed to visitor center. They all sighed in relief. After spending whole, they have finally arrived at the location.

"We did it. We've made it back," Juniper said in relief.

Applejack nodded, "We sure did. Now we have to get over the fence. And not sure if the electrical fences is working or not."

Shadow Dragon picked the stick up as he threw it at the fence. Nothing happened. He sighed, "Power's still out. I guess we can break through it."

"Better not," Lance disagreed. Shadow Dragon turned and looked at him. He explained, "if the power comes back suddenly while we charged in, we could get electrocuted and shocked to death."

"He does have the point." Juniper said in concern before looked at the top of fences, "Climbing is not a good idea too."

Cutie Mark Crusaders noticed something as they spotted Dragoking went missing. They shouted, "Dragoking is gone!"

Everyone was in shock and worried. They all looked around to find Dragoking but he's nowhere to be seen. They became worry and uneasy that he could have killed or wanted rematch with Tyranno Chaos. They then heard a loud hiss. They turned to the front as they have found Dragoking was on the other side of fence. He smiled amusingly at them.

The ponies were confused and surprise as they wondered of how he got over there. They noticed a big hole near to Dragoking, making them realized something. They turned to their back and found a big hole. Shadow Dragon was annoyed and irritated that Dragoking didn't inform them. Nevertheless, they quickly entered the hole and get over to other side.

* * *

Tailtech, Colonel Fury and Rarity have arrived at the helicopter pad, where the Armor Strike-I is parked. Tailtech checked on the transport's engine and weaponry system, making sure they function properly and ready to take off. And at the same time, Colonel Fury and Rarity were armed with their blaster and Diamond Gatling Blaster for shooting down the intruders and enemies.

And just as they expected, more of Storm Guards have arrived to stop them. Colonel Fury and Rarity did their best to shoot down the enemies while covering Tailtech as he was still checking on the Armor Strike-I.

* * *

Twilight and her team have entered the compound. With the help of Canter Zoom's guidance, they're now heading straight to maintenance chamber while finding Nerdy. And so far, they haven't found him but they have arrived at the maintenance chamber. Jason and his Vileraptor were keeping Twilight and Spike are rebooting Jurassic Land's System via following Canter Zoom's instruction. After Twilight has finished activated the reboot on maintenance system, the Jurassic Land system's power has come back on.

"You did it," Jason said in surprise.

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, we did it. Now we have to activate the security system, and deactivate force field for Armor Strike-I to fly!"

Jason nodded in agreement. He gasped in shock as he found something behind Twilight. He quickly grabbed and pulled her and Spike away from the maintenance box. He then fired his blasters at the creature. It came out and revealed to be an injured Storm Guard, who fell to the ground hard.

Twilight was in shock and fright before hit the lockers, causing something to drop on her shoulder. She gasped in shock yet relief as she felt a foreleg on her.

Twilight sighed, "Oh, Mr. Nerdy."

Twilight turned around, only to discover that Nerdy's s foreleg was chewed off! Twilight screamed in terror and dropped the leg. She backed away again, only for Delta the Vileraptor to jump and lash anther Storm Guard at her again from the fence. She screamed in fear and worry. Spike came and move her away from the fight.

Jason quickly grabbed and moved Twilight and Spike away from maintenance chamber. He make a whistle, alerting his Vileraptors to follow him at once. They all headed straight back to the entrance. But they found themselves surrounded and blocked by more Storm Guards. They armed and raised their spears at them. Twilight and her team groaned in concern as they armed and readied with their weapons.

Twilight gasped, "We have to get back to control room!"

"I know! That's why you go!" Jason said firmly. He turned and looked at both dark green patterned and black patterned Vileraptors, "Delta, Zeta, go and protect Twilight!" He turned back to Blue and yellow colored Vileraptor, "Blue and Echo, you're with me. Let's go and hunt them down!"

And just before anyone could do anything, Jason threw a smoke bomb, igniting some smoke. Twilight, Spike, Delta and Zeta make their escape. Jason, Blue and Echo remained behind as they all charged and engaged with the Storm Guards. Both sides fought viciously against each other until one of them survived and win. Some of the Storm Guards went and chased after her.

After escaping the Compound, Twilight and her two continued their escape. Storm Guards are still chasing after her, and they're very close to her. And just before they could catch, both Delta and Zeta jumped and attacked Storm Guards. Vileraptors screeched wildly as they clawed, scratched and bitten their prey viciously and wildly. This scene scared and shocked her out to see wild dangerous animals eaten creatures alive. Spike came and comfort her.

Twilight can only hoped and prayed that she and her friends can get out of here before things could get any worst...

* * *

Dragoking remained outside and waited for his friends to check on the situation. Shadow Dragon and his team have arrived at the Visitor Center, where they found Fluttershy and Nyx's Battle Form standing and looking at the Ancient Beasts Fossils of both Shingolong and Tyranno Chaos glaring at each other.

"Fluttershy! Nyx!" Shadow Dragon and his friends called.

Fluttershy and Nyx turned to their back as they gasped, "You're alive!"

Fluttershy and Nyx charged and gave their friends a hug, as they returned it to them. Nyx was chatting with Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance and Juniper, who talked about their crazy adventure and tour across Jurassic Land. They even joked about Lance and Juniper being closed, which annoyed them a lot. Fluttershy told Shadow Dragon and Applejack about their friends doing their duty.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Alright. I'll go find and get Twilight back."

"I'm going with you," Applejack insisted, "There's no telling how many more Ancient Beasts got loose and went rampage."

"Alright. Fluttershy, you stay here and watch out for anything," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Fluttershy nodded, "Okay. Be careful."

Shadow Dragon and Applejack headed off to find Twilight and others, hopefully they're safe from danger. Fluttershy and the children remained behind as they kept their eyes on anything. Unknown to any of them, couple of Storm Guards were inside as they all armed and readied to attack them.

* * *

Shadow Dragon, Applejack and Dragoking were outside of Visitor Center. They were calling and searching for their friends until they heard a feint call from behind. They turned to their back, where they found Twilight, Spike, Delta and Zeta coming out from the jungle.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight charged towards each other as they both gave each other a passionate hug and kiss while crying tearfully. Applejack and other Ancient Beasts sighed in relief for the reunion...

"Shadow Dragon, we have to get to the control room now!" Twilight exclaimed in concern, "We have to shut down the force field and get security system on!"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "I know. This place is too dangerous..."

"Not that, Storm Guards are here!" Twilight exclaimed in concern. Shadow Dragon and Applejack were confused. She sighed, "I'll explain later! Come on! We have to get back to Visitor Center now!"

Shadow Dragon and Applejack nodded firmly. The ponies and the Ancient Beasts headed off and returned to Visitor Center at once now.

* * *

 ** _SCREAMED!_** Fluttershy and the children encountered couple of Storm Guards. They're all armed and readied to fight and capture them. The enemy creatures charged and engaged with them as they struck and swung their spears and shields at them. But they fought back.

Fluttershy used her Animal Ruby's power - using Elephant's Strength, Bat's Screech, Armadillo's Roller and Mantis's Skills - beaten and knocked them hard. Lance used his Dual Blades to fight and knocked them out. Nyx used martial arts and magic spells to defeat them. Juniper used boxes and materials at the creatures while keeping safe of Cutie Mark Crusaders.

As Fluttershy and her friends struggled to overcome them, both Delta and Zeta charged and finished them off fiercely and wildly. Twilight and her friends got in as well. Nyx charged and hugged her mother in relief and happily that she's alive. Lance did with the same with his father. Dragoking remained outside as he was guarding the gate.

Race against time, Twilight then lead her team and friends straight to the control room as they have to reactivate and reboot the system. Juniper typed the keyboard and clicked the mouse while looking at the computer as she was trying to reactivate and reboot the system. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and the children remained together while keeping Juniper safe. Shadow Dragon and Lance armed and readied with their weapons as they're on guard, along with Delta and Zeta.

 ** _BOOM!_** The door was knocked and rammed hard, making Shadow Dragon and his team armed and readied to fight the enemies while holding against the door.

Juniper got panicked and pressured to get the system rebooted. After typing and searching through files, she found and activated the file, purging the virus and rebooting the system. Everything in Jurassic Land's System has come online. Juniper quickly deactivated the force-field, allowing Tailtech readied with his Armor Strike-I. Using the telephone, Twilight contacted and alerted both Canter Zoom and Tailtech about it.

Unfortunately, Shadow Dragon and his team weren't able to hold as they got pushed out. Shadow Dragon quickly got up and swung his sword but stopped due to a blaster aimed at his forehead by... Jason and his Blue and Echo. This shocked and surprised them both.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Seriously, Jason!"

"Not my fault, okay! We just got here after taking care of some unwanted guests," Jason said firmly, "Is it done?"

Twilight put the telephone down, "Alright. Let's get out of here!"

Twilight and her friends quickly leave the control room at once. They were climbing down the stairs as they're heading straight to lobby. They all gasped in shock and concern. They found Dragoking thrown and stomped to the ground hard by Tyranno Chaos, who roared wildly and angrily. They all screamed in fear and worried.

Jason and his Vileraptors charged and attacked Tyranno Chaos, who easily fired his Mega Flame at Zeta, as it got burnt to crisped. Blue, Delta and Echo screeched in anger as they both charged ad attacked him at once from sides while Jason fired his blasters at it. Tyranno Chaos roared in anger as it struggled to fight back while taking down its enemies. Twilight and her friends keep the children safe from danger. This scene snapped Shadow Dragon ad Dragoking to recall one of their memories.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Hollow Shade, Equestria, 1,200 A.E.,  
**  
Young Shadow Dragon was riding his Hydragoon as they were travelling across the forest for nearly a week. Suddenly, they heard a noise from rustling trees and snapping branches. And just before any of them could do anything, something charged and rammed them both down hard. Hydragoon got up but got attacked by an Ursa Major. It looked very angry and annoyed due to its Ursa Minor was badly injured._

 _Sensing young Shadow Dragon defenseless and scared, Hydragoon roared in anger as he charged and engaged with Ursa Major, who retaliated and fought back wildly. They both clawed and bitten on each other wildly and crazily, and even pushed and knocked each other off for few rounds. They both got injured and wounded badly. However, Ursa Major grabbed and held Hydragoon up before slammed him to the ground. The giant purple bear struck its multiple claw strikes on the Ancient Beast, who struggled to get up and even used his powers to fight back._

 _Young Shadow Dragon was worried and concerned as he refused to see his only best friend to get killed. He got up and mustered his courage. He armed with his sword._

 _"Leave him alone!" Young Shadow Dragon screamed._

 _Young Shadow Dragon charged and threw a spear at Ursa Major's eye, causing it to back off. Hydragoon took his chance to kick it off. He got up while Shadow Dragon climbed up all the way to top of his head. They both screamed and roared wildly as they charged and engaged Ursa Major, who retaliated even more fiercely and wildly._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

 _Present..._

Shadow Dragon snapped back to reality, thanks to Twilight shouted at him. She pointed at the direction. He looked down and found Echo got bleed down to death by bite marks while Delta got clawed to death. Jason and Blue got injured and slammed on the walls. Tyranno Chaos was about to finish them off. He gasped in concern. He has to save his friends now.

Shadow Dragon groaned as he armed with his Darkness Blade. He charged and struck his sword at Tyranno Chaos's tail, making the Ancient Beast angered and annoyed to turn back and glared at him. He gasped in concern yet he remained firm and calm. And just before Tyranno Chaos could finish Shadow Dragon off, Dragoking slammed his tail at his enemy off. The serpentine Ancient Beast roared wildly at the Tyrannosaurus Rex-like Ancient Beast, who returned the roar back at him.

Both Dragoking and Tyranno Chaos charged and engaged fiercely at each other. The serpentine Ancient Beast slammed his claws at the Tyrannosaurus Rex-like Monster, who returned the attack back to him. They both continued struck their claws at each other for ten to twenty times, thought they often blocked and dodged the attacks. Tyranno Chaos quickly fired his **_Mega Flame_** at Dragoking, who dodged the attack before firing back ** _Hydro Canon_** , which weakened and wet the beast. Hydragoon charged and rammed his nemesis to the walls hard. He summoned his five heads out from his body to chew and bite on Tyranno Chaos's body for few times. This caused the Ancient Beast to claw and cut five heads off before firing his **_Dragon Burst Flames,_** weakening them from regrowing the heads. Tyranno Chaos then swung and slammed his tail at Dragoking to the entrance.

And just before Tyranno Chaos could finish Dragoking off, Shadow Dragon and Jason fired their Darkness Spheres and Blasters at him while Blue jumped and wounded the monster's from the back. The Ancient Beast got distracted and wounded by the interlopers. The serpentine Ancient Beast swung his tail, tripping Tyranno Chaos down hard before the latter got stomped and clawed down by the former for ten times. Tyranno Chaos quickly swung its tail at Dragoking off, but unable to attack due to the latter's allies continued to attack and distract him, allowing the serpentine Ancient Beast to attack and fight back.

Dragoking and his team have given all to attack and wounded Tyranno Chaos as much as they can. The Ancient Beast was badly wounded and injured. And just before it could do anything, Dragoking unleashed and fired **_Darkness Destroyer Beam_** , which unleash a critical blow on him. Tyranno Chaos was badly injured and wounded now.

Dragoking approached as he was about to finish his enemy off now. Shadow Dragon stood before him as he spoke.

"That's enough! He's finished. You don't need to prove yourself that you're strong," Shadow Dragon ordered, making Dragoking annoyed and angered. His Hydragoon gave in some thoughts before sighed and nodded in understanding. He smiled, "Let's get out of here!"

Dragoking nodded firmly. Shadow Dragon and his friends quickly climbed on his back as they quickly escaped the Visitor Center. They found Canter Zoom, Dr. Wong and injured Rainbow and Pinkie were waiting outside. They all quickly got on to Hydragoon's back at once.

"Mr. Canter Zoom, We've decided that we're not to endorsed for this park," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Most of ponies sans Dr. Wong exclaimed and nodded in agreement, Twilight nodded, "That's our final."

Canter Zoom sighed, "So do I. Let's get out of here."

With Shadow Dragon nudged him, Dragoking roared wildly as he trotted off and escaped the Visitor Center. Unknown to them, the mysterious commander has witnessed the event. She came out from the bushes. She then entered the Visitor Center, where she found an injured Tyranno Chaos struggled to get up while roared in anger. It sniffed in detecting the scent. It turned and glared at her.

"Well, you're big." The mysterious commander remarked. She removed her breathing mask down. Her face revealed herself to be a unicorn mare with a dark magenta mohawk mane, and an aqua-colored right eye with a scar over it, a blind left eye, but she also has a broken horn. She smirked, "I will tame and capture you, Beast! Face me!"

Tyranno Chaos roared wildly and angrily. The mysterious commander charged right at him while her broken horn charged and powered up electrical-like magic. The Ancient Beast roared as he charged at her as well! They both began their fierce duel now.

* * *

Dragoking has arrived at the helicopter pad, where they found more dead corpses of Storm Guards, who were killed and defeated by Tailtech, Colonel Fury and Rarity. With the Armor Strike-I armed and readied to fly, everypony quickly get inside the ship at once especially moving injured Rainbow and Pinkie in. Tailtech passed Summoner Gems to both Shadow Dragon and Jason to summon and bring both Dragoking and Blue inside the gems.

Canter Zoom was the last pony to go in, but got distracted as he was looking at undeveloped Jurassic Land. He could even hear the Ancient Beasts' bellowing and roaring. He couldn't help but feel pain and guilty that he couldn't achieve his friend's dream, but he also nearly endangered his niece and guests.

Twilight approached and patted Canter Zoom, who looked at her. The princess gave her calm and gentle yet sad smile, making him nodded. She then helped and get him into Armor Strike-I now.

With everyone's inside, Tailtech activated and piloted Armor Strike-I as it ascended to the sky. It's now leaving the Jurassic Land. Suddenly, Spike spotted someone on the ground. He called his friends to turn and look down. They then looked down and found the same mysterious commander, who is now badly injured and scarred over her body and even scars on her left cheek.

"Who is that?" Spike said in concern.

"Tempest Shadow..." Jason said dryly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Former Commander of the Royal Guards, and she was supposed to be 'killed in action' during Third Mystic War. What the hell she's doing here?"

"I don't know," Twilight said in concern, "Something tells me that this is not the last time we've seen the last of her..."

Armor Strike-I flew off at once. Tempest remained standing firm and calm on the helicopter pad. She does not look disappointed and angry but pleased. She looked at her Summoner Gem, which has the injured yet angry Tyranno Chaos. She has defeated and captured him. Suddenly, Grubber came out from the bushes as he looked very beat-up and stung by bees. He has survived and escaped Geist's attack.

"That was tense," Grubber commented in concern. He sighed, "Sorry about the container. I kinda lost it. Please, don't shoot me!"

"No. It's fine. I've already initiated Plan B," Tempest said proudly before looking at her Summoner Gem, "Everything is falling into places. We've got what we needed especially me now. Sooner or later, I will have my horn restored..."

* * *

During the air travelling, Armor Strike-I was flying straight to Canterlot. The ponies were resting and relaxing peacefully. However, there was a detonator beneath the military helicopter. It ignited and exploded the transport, making everyone yelped in shock and worry. Everyone screamed and panicked in fear and worry. It was heading straight to Canterlot Castle's walls.

 _ **BOOM!** _The Armor Strike-I got crash landed and destroyed. But luckily, Dragoking and Blue, escaped the Summoner Gems, protected everyone on their grasps as they all landed on the ground very hard. All of them were on the ground hard. All of them were unconscious and badly injured from both burnt marks, injuries and bite marks.

General Rexstrike and his Sergeant Fenix shouted and called both Royal Guards and Imperial Phoenix Soldiers to get medic. They all came to help the wounded and injured allies.

* * *

Three days later, Twilight and all of her friends were on hospital beds. They all were resting and recovering from injuries and crazy adventure. Twilight has told everything to Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Azure Phoenix, Strikespell, Starlight and Sunset about Jurassic Land and the adventure she and her friends have been through. They all couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, it is," Twilight admitted.

"So, what about your Friendship Problem? Did you solve it?" Princess Celestia asked.

Twilight gasped, "Oh no! I forget about it. Damn it. I was so focused on Jurassic Land than finding Friendship Problem." She sighed, "I failed."

"I don't think so," Starlight protested.

Twilight was confused. Sunset explained, "When you all were hospitalized, we found your cutie marks were glowing. Sounds like you all did it."

"But how?!" Twilight asked in confusion. She gasped in realization. She turned and found Canter was talking to Juniper. They both laughed happily. She smiled, "Of course. I make Canter Zoom realized that family and friends are more important than making dream come true."

Princess Celestia smiled, "Sounds like a great friendship lessons." She turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, who was near to outside window, where Dragoking was resting on hays and treated well by some medicine. He patted his Hydragoon's head gently. She smiled, "And also, we learned that pets are more than just animals. They're our best friends and family..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Young Shadow Dragon and Hydragoon have overcome and defeated Ursa Major. They both were wounded and injured badly. They were resting and recovering on the ground. They then looked at each other. They then couldn't help but smile and laughed happily. They sat up straight while facing to each other._

 _A young Shadow Dragon was facing at a Hydragoon, who was growling softly and calmly. They both looked calm and firm yet their eyes shown sincere and gentle. He held his hoof before the creature, it lowed its head while moving closer to him. The Hydragoon touched Mystic Earth Pony's hoof. Young Shadow Dragon laughed happily as he hugged Hydragoon's face happily and passionately, making the latter laughed and purred happily._

 _At the same time, Shadow Dragon's flank glowed brightly as the cutie mark appeared. It revealed to be black dragon and white snake coiled each other while formed a demonic eye on center. He gasped in shock yet happy. He cheered and cried happily about having it._

 _The portals appeared as Mystic Tao, Blackwitch, Dragon Kick and couple of Mystic Soldiers of Light came out at once. All of them were in shock and surprise of what they just saw. Nevertheless, they helped and treated Shadow Dragon and Hydragoon, who was reluctant to let them treat him._

 _Shadow Dragon told his father about his adventure he has been through for eight months. Mystic Tao was amazed and impressed by the story. And he was also proud of it as well._

 _"That was quite the story," Tao said in shock and amaze. Young Shadow Dragon nodded happily. He sighed as he hugged his son, "I'm happy that you're alive and you get your cutie mark. I was so worried about you. I'm sorry that I took it too long."_

 _"It's okay, dad. I'm okay. But I'm glad that you and cousin Kicker haven't forgotten me," Shadow Dragon said in relief, "I missed you so much."_

 _Tao nodded, "So do I."_

 _Blackwitch was in shock while looking at young Shadow Dragon's cutie mark, "I don't believe it. This demon... He has obtained not just Cutie Mark, but also the Element of Darkness. This... This could change everything." She sighed, "When he reached his adolescent age, he has to know the truth about his powers and trained with it. And no doubt, he has to choose his own path - The Path of Demon or The Path of Hero. Which one do you take, Shadow Dragon?"_

 _Hydragoon growled and purred happily before nudged Shadow Dragon to pet him. Tao even patted the Hydragoon's head. He meowed happily._

 _"Can we keep him, dad?" Young Shadow Dragon asked hopefully._

 _"I don't know..." Tao said in uncertain tone. Young Shadow Dragon and Hydragoon awed in disappointment. He sighed, "Fine. But you're in charge of taking care of him!" Young Shadow Dragon cheered as he jumped and hugged him. He hugged his son back. They both departed. Tao asked, "What are you going to name him?"_

 _Shadow Dragon smiled, "Dragoking."_

 _Hydragoon, now known as Dragoking, raised his head up and gave a loud roar wildly and proudly. He is now part of Shadow Dragon's family..._

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Young Shadow Dragon, Blackwitch  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking, Blue, Zeta, Various Ancient Beasts, Storm Guards  
Kyle Hebert: Tyranno Chaos, Various Ancient Beasts, Storm Guards  
Steven Spielberg: Canter Zoom

 **Minor Casts:**  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike, Storm Guards, Various Ancient Beasts  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Clair Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Ali Libert: Juniper Montage  
Jason Griffith: Jason Stride/Hunter, Storm Guards  
B.D. Wong: Dr. Vector Wong  
Samuel L. Jackson: Colonel Fury  
Wayne Knight: Nerdy  
Fred Tatesciore: Delta, Echo, Various Ancient Beasts

 **Special Guests:**  
Emily Blunt: Tempest Shadow/Mysterious Commander  
Michael Pena: Grubber  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) Tribute to **_Jurassic Park Franchise_** and also **_Richard Attenborough_** , who played **_John Hammond form Jurassic Park (first and second film)._**

2) There was gonna more scenes about Tempest Shadow contacting with her mysterious client, and also Dr. Wong was being recruited and hired by another group of Mystic Ponies, who has interested in his genetic abilities and achievements. But I removed it because they are not the main focus of the story.


	13. Ep 13: Tug of War

**Author's Notes:**  
This episode will set after **_'Not Asking for Any Trouble'_**. And the reason I didn't want to focus on that because I want to focus on rebuilding and forming relationship between Yaks and Ma (Chinese) Ponies to be more friendly and open-minded to each other because they were once enemies. Think of them for both Chinese vs. Mongol during Hua Mulan's time or 14th Century.

This episode is based on ** _'Seed of Destruction' from 'The Legend of Tarzan'_**. Let's begin.

* * *

 **Episode 13: Tug of War**

After surviving the attacks of terrifying and dangerous Ancient Beasts and Storm Guards from the Jurassic Land, Twilight and all of her friends were recovering and resting for two months. And the latest event they were dealing with is Yakyakistan. Pinkie has become the Friendship Ambassador to the Yaks. She learned more about their culture, and even helped the yaks realize that having some ponoes to help them is not a bad idea, and also not to be stubborn. And thus, she was made as honorary yak to Yakyakistan.

Now Twilight has gathered all of her friends at Council Chamber for an important meeting. Lance, Nyx and Spike joined them as well.

"Good morning, everypony," Twilight greeted optimistically, "I hope you all have a wonderful rest for two months because we can have another meeting session.

With most of her friends and children chatted in agreement, Applejack smiled, "We're mighty fine, Twilight. Thanks for asking. So, what is this about?"

"Whatever it is, we're ready for next adventure!" Rainbow exclaimed proudly, "And hopefully, not another death trap at Jurassic Land."

"You know..." Twilight said thoughtfully, "When Spike, Jason, his Vileraptors and I were in the compound, we...found Nerdy's remains, like his foreleg."

Most of her friends yelped and groaned in disgust, Rarity groaned, "How horrendous!"

"Well, it's that hedgehog Grubber's fault that Nerdy died!" Nyx complained in anger.

Rainbow nodded as she looked at her wing while rubbed it gently, "Not to mention, that stupid Tyranno Chaos monster almost eat me and Pinkie alive! I mean, why did Canter Zoom even hire that hedgehog in the first place?!"

"You know why! To steal those embryos!" Spike exclaimed.

"Still, that doesn't explain why he did it in the first place," Twilight said in concern before sighed, "That wasn't the only things we saw. On the way to the compound, we came across some employees that had been turned to stone by the Storm Guards." She shuddered in concern, "I do not wanna be turned to stone again. Because without Geist's Venom, ponies will be stuck as petrified stone forever."

Fluttershy nodded, "I remember that night when I was foalsitting the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Either way, let's get back to our business. Guys, we've got the situation." Twilight answered firmly.

"What is it, Twilight?" FLuttershy asked in concern, "Are the Ancient Beasts invading our home? Are in we danger? Are we going for dangerous quest?"

Rarity sighed, "I hope it's not. I haven't recovered from it especially dealing with some Storm Guards..."

"Does this involved of me being Friendship Ambassador for Yaks?" Pinkie asked happily before smiled widely, "I did a great job for making best buddies with Prince Rutherford!"

Twilight nodded a bit, "Close, Pinkie. But it's about The Land of Ma and Yakyakistan. We need to do something about it."

"What's wrong with that?" Lance asked in confusion.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. I thought ponies and yaks are friends now. That shouldn't be a problem."

"True. But it's not Equestria Ponies, Spike and Lance," Twilight explained calmly and firmly, "It's about Ma Ponies. They and Yaks were once enemies from the ancient times. They both have been waing war against each other for quite some time. They all don't get along well for a long time."

"So, why would they fight and hate each other so much?" Spike asked.

Twilight sighed, "In ancient times, Ma Ponies wanted to conquer Yakyakistan because they have strategic point of terrain for both battles and trading to other lands. And for Yaks, they believed that the Land of Ma has endless raw and rich soil, supplies and resources that could help them for stability and strength. And they couldn't find a way to negotiate and end their war peacefully."

"Ouch... That's one big heck of conflict," Nyx said in concern.

Fluttershy hummed, "No wonder Dragon Strike Force were so against the idea of building friendship between ponies and yaks."

Twilight nodded, "Yes, Fluttershy and Nyx. But Pinkie has proven them wrong. Yaks and ponies can be friends. We can do the same to Ma Ponies. So, my idea is that we have the rulers and couple of their citizens to talk, understand and work together peacefully with their own culture and customs to work on. They'll become good friends, and they'll end the feud and anxious for good!"

Pinkie smiled proudly, "Leave the yaks to me! You handle with the Ma Ponies!"

"Once we get them agreed on something, we should meet up at somewhere for discussion and negotiation," Applejack added.

Twilight smiled, "I've got this, Applejack. So, let's get it done. Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike and Nyx will go with me to Land of Ma for talking with three rulers. The rest of you go with Pinkie to talk with Prince Rutherford about our plans. And hopefully, it goes well."

The ponies chatted and cheered in agreement that they'll do their best to get both Ma Ponies and Yaks get along and become friends. Hopefully, everything went well...

* * *

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike and Nyx went to the Land of Ma. They all arrived at Ma Lou Yang, a summit where three rulers were gathered for negotiation and discussion about their future alliance and trading with each other.

Twilight and her friends were inside the throne chamber. Twilight took the southern seat before the large round table, where three rulers took theirs. Azure Phoenix on northern seat, Virtue Dragon sat his western one, and also Courage Tiger have his eastern seat. However, they weren't alone as they were being accompanied by a group of ministers and military officers, and also a familiar friends of theirs as well.

Schemetrick, Ratio, Anger, Rhino Armor and Blazefist stood behind of Azure Phoenix. Skysoar Intellect, Blade Dragoon, Saber Dragoon and Dragonspear accompanied Virtue Dragon. Courage Tiger has Riverstrike, Scarblade, his two sisters and Hammerod with him. Shadow Dragon and Terrorcreep were with Twilight and her friends. The summit is about to begin as Twilight explained about her plans to three rulers, who were uneasy and concern with it especially involving the befriending with the yaks and allowed their former enemies to their kingdoms...

Twilight explained about her plans to three rulers about making better friendship and relationship between Three Kingdoms of Ma and Yaks. Three emperors were skeptical, uneasy and concern about her plans, despite aware of Equestria Ponies have succeeded making friends with the yaks. And even some of Dragon Strike Force have some doubts and concerns about it.

"I know it's hard for you all to accept the yaks," Twilight said in understanding tone, "But right now, the yaks have proven themselves to be more friendly and kind creatures, even though they tended to be sensitive, rude and rough when it comes to using or imitating their cultures and customs. But my points is that The Land of Ma and Yaks are no lingers enemies since the defeat of Brutal Khan. So, maybe it's time we should try to talk and get along rather than just being neutral and hostile to each other."

Her friends chatted and nodded in agreement. However, three emperors and their officers remained uncertain, unconvinced and skeptical of it. The rest of Dragon Strike Force also have their doubts as well, nevertheless, they're willing to give it a shot.

"She has the point," Shadow Dragon supported it, "It's all thanks to Pinkie and Metalgear for making friends with the yaks. So, it's time to put the difference aside and making peace with them."

Blazefist nodded, "Yeah, no harm to try it. We did the same thing with each other, why not with the yaks?"

"Definitely," Aqua agreed, "Three Kingdoms were enemies to each other during the Fall of Qin Dynasty, and now we become friends and allies. So, I believed we can do the same with the yaks."

"Yeah. I think it's time we moved on and try something new. Making peace and friends with them," Saber said in agreement.

Terrorcreep nodded and added, "And also, Princess Twilight and her friends helped and defended our kingdoms a lot. So, we should return the favor to them for once. And this is now."

Three Emperors of Ma remained skeptical and doubtful about it, nevertheless, they did gave some thoughts about it while chatting with both their officers and strategists about it, They all sighed in defeat while nodded firmly and calmly.

"While we're still having our doubts about it," Azure Phoenix admitted, disappointing Twilight and her friends. He continued, "But nevertheless, we are willing to try making peace, negotiate, trading and befriending the yaks."

Virtue nodded in agreement, "Yes. It's time we put our difference and make friends with the yaks."

"However, we cannot make promise that we and yaks cane become firneds," Courage added in concern. "But we will try."

Twilight smiled and bowed humbly, "Thank you, all of you. I promised you that we'll do our best. We'll make sure that Ma Ponies and Yaks can get along and become friends."

Azure Phoenix sighed, "I hope you are right, Twilight. I certainly hope so..."

"Now we wait for Pinkie and others to bring both Prince Rutherford and his volunteers to come and visit the Land of Ma," Twilight said happily and confidently. Suddenly, they heard a knock from the door. Everyone turned to the entrance, where Pinkie and her friends have arrived and entered, along with Prince Rutherford and Cheese Sandwich. She smiled, "Speak of which, they're here."

The ponies got up from their seats. They all approached greet Prince Rutherford, who greeted back in loud yet humble tone. The yak Prince even hugged three emperors tightly, making them yelped and moaned in pain to feel his strength. Twilight approached Pinkie.

"Pinkie, you did it. I knew you can do it," Twilight said happily, "So, how many yaks volunteer for this event?"

Pinkie laughed uneasily, "Yeah, about that. We might have some problem."

Twilight frowned and worried, "Pinkie, what happen?"

"Yeah. Funny story..." Pinkie said in concern before turned glared at innocent Cheese, who whistled innocently and looking away. She continued, "Because somepony make a big mess..."

Everyone especially Prince Rutherford turned and glared at him, Cheese laughed, "Sorry..."

Twilight hissed and looked worry, "Don't tell me..."

* * *

 _Early Morning..._

Using the hot air-balloon, Pinkie and her friends (Rarity, Rainbow and Lance) were heading straight to Yakyakistan. They planned to talk and convince Prince Rutherford to start negotiating and making friends with three Emperors of Land of Ma.

"Too bad we can't take the Armor Strike-I since that meanie unicorn, Tempest Shadow blew it up with that bomb." Pinkie complained.

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, Shorty wasn't happy about that."

"What do you expect, darlings? Shorty tends to be upset when it comes to his invention being both damaged or destroyed," Rarity commented, "And not to mention, Armor Strike-I is just a prototype. It wasn't even made for battle yet."

"Either way, just hope he improved it into more better transport," Pinkie said happily, "We might need it for couple of episode and movie."

Rainbow sighed, "You're so random, Pinkie."

Upon their arrival to the yaks' home, they found something shock and concern. They saw Yakyakistan was destroyed and covered in avalanche, but it was attacked by a group of Yeti-like Beasts.

"Oh my goodness! The Yeti?!" Rarity asked in shock and concern, "They're not suppose to attack the Yakyakistan! What were they doing there?!"

"Yeah. You'd think the yaks are alright?" Rainbow asked in concern.

"I hope so. Those Yetis are dangerous," Pinkie said in fear. She spotted a group of yaks and a familiar pony were moving away from the destroyed Yakyakistan. She gasped, "There they are now! And Cheese is with them?"

"What's he doing here?" Rainbow asked.

"And why do I get the feeling he make a big mess here?" Lance asked suspiciously.

"Let's find out!" Rarity suggested.

Pinkie lowered down and landed the hot air-balloon before her boyfriend and yaks. They all greeted to each other happily and wildly especially the Prince Rutherford hugged them tightly. After their moments, the yak prince departed from hugging his pony friends.

"I hate to ask. What happen here?!" Pinkie asked in concern.

Prince Rutherford snorted while glared at Cheese, "Pink pony's boyfriend happen."

Everyone turned and glared at him, Cheese laughed uneasily, "Sorry about that. Really didn't mean it. I was just preparing and celebrating yak's birthday parties. And of course, I accidentally fired the giant party cannon."

"Which caused an avalanche on the Yakyakistan, and added the worse part - scaring and making Yetis come down and attacked the village," Lance exclaimed in shock and concern.

"Seriously?! You used your giant party cannon at Yakyakistan?!" Rainbow asked in annoyance.

Rarity facepalmed, "Darling! Using the party cannon could cause an avalanche and attract unwanted attention of yetis because of loud noise! You should have thought about it!"

Pinkie groaned, "What were you thinking?! Do you have any idea of what you have done?!"

Cheese laughed uneasily, "Oh boy..."

* * *

Cheese laughed uneasily, "Oh boy..."

"What were you thinking?!" Twilight asked angrily, "Do you have any idea of what you have done?!"

Pinkie nodded, "That's the same line I used for this morning!"

Twilight and her friends were looking at the large population of yaks, who were taken care and given some food and drinks by Three Kingdoms' Soldiers. She hissed and looked uneasy and concern before turned and faced to Three Emperors and Prince Rutherford, who remained firm and calm as they're all awaiting for her explanation and response to deal with the latest problem.

The pressures and latest situation has made the Princess of Friendship nervous, worried and feared.

Shadow Dragon hissed, "Twilight, there're too many yaks for some Ma Ponies to handle and get along. If anything goes wrong, this is going to lead to another war between Ma Ponies and Yaks again."

Terrrocreep nodded, "Unless these yaks split up and went to three kingdoms for learning and friendship with Ma Ponies, the war cannot be avoided."

"What are we going to do, Twi?" Pinkie asked in concern before whispered to Twilight, "I hate to remind you again how sensitive and angry Prince Rutherford gets when it involved of yaks and their culture especially their relationship with Ma Ponies."

Twilight was sweating nervously and fearfully as she gave some thoughts of how to resolve the problem. She has to quick thinking. But knowing panicking won't get her to anywhere, she took a deep breathe before release it. She smiled confidently.

"Don't worry. We got this."

* * *

Everyone were gathered inside the Ma Lou Yang's Throne Chamber. They all sat down on their seats. They all began their discussion of how to evade the war while making peace and friendship between Ma Ponies and Yaks, especially helping Yaks to deal with Yetis and rebuilt their homes.

"I'm really sorry for what Cheese Sandwich has done to Yakyakistan, Prince Rutherford especially making most of yaks to stay and live in Land of Ma," Twilight apologized. Prince Rutherford snorted while glaring at nervous and worried Cheese. She sighed, "Despite the latest and critical situation we're facing now, I'm sure that we all can resolve it without violence."

"And how Pony Princess gonna do that?" Prince Rutherford asked firmly.

Azure Phoenix nodded in agreement, "Indeed, how do we solve this problem without worrying and provoking our citizens?"

"Which is why I've come up with a better plan. I'm confident that ponies and yaks can be friends and make peace together." Twilight said confidently. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "The yaks will choose and go to three kingdoms as they pleased. But they'll be guided and watched over by the locals, so the yaks won't cause the problems. My friends and I will make sure that the progress will go smoothly, Cheese will fix the problem."

"Huh?!" Everyone asked in shock and concern.

"I really don't like it. This might not end well for our kingdoms." Courage Tiger said in concern.

"But still, we cannot turn our backs on those, who needs our help." Virtue Dragon said firmly, "Even though they are the yaks."

"What about our ponies? Our duty and responsible is to our kingdom and ponies." Azure Phoenix asked in concern yet firmly, "I feared this might not go well for them and the yaks."

"But Yaks are friends to us now." Twilight insisted.

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah. They're not gonna destroy everything in their path like what they did to our home when they came to Equestria for the first time."

"True... However, how can you be certain that the Land of Ma and Yakyakistan can get along?" Azure Phoenix asked.

Prince Rutherford nodded in agreement, "Lord Azure is right. Me not sure Yaks can be friends with them because we were enemies. So, pony thinks Yaks and Ma Ponies can be friends?"

"I... I... I..." Twilight said while stuttered in concern before sighed, "There's the only plan I have..."

Three Emperors of Three Kingdoms and Prince Rutherford looked uneasy, concern and unsatisfied with the answer they got from her. Twilight looked down in shame and concern. The rest of Twilight's friends looked at each other while giving some thoughts. They all nodded in agreement.

"Your majesties," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "I'm sure Twilight's plans will work. Her plans will never fail. I'm confident it will work."

Applejack nodded, "Exactly. We promised you that Ma Ponies and Yaks can be friends."

"Yeah! We'd never let you down before. And we won't again!" Pinkie said confidently.

Cheese nodded, "Plus, I need to fix mess form Yakyakistan."

The rest of their friends commented and chatted in agreement that Twilight's plan will work. Three Emperors and Prince Rutherford gave some thoughts about the plans. Though they were still doubting and skeptical over it, the members from Dragon Strike Force spoke up.

"Come on, these girls never failed us before," Blazefist said confidently, "And they saved both realms from Dark Mystic Ponies and threat for a lot of times."

"And not to mention, they saved our home from Seekcurse especially solving your friendship problems," Saber added proudly.

Aqua nodded, "So, why not give this a chance? We promised you that we won't let the war come to us! We'll make sure of that!"

"We all agreed to allow Prince Rutherford and a few yak volunteers to come and befriend us. But to have all of them here might prove difficult for our ponies to handle." Azure Phoenix said in concern. Twilight looked worry and uneasy. He continued, "But never once have I doubted Twilight's strategy. We shall do it."

"Still, our ponies will not be satisfied with this. Prince Rutherford's ancestor - Brutal Khan has caused a great casualties and massacre to our home," Courage Tiger added in concern, "No offense, your highness."

Prince Rutherford snorted in anger, "Me offended." He sighed, "But true. Me understand Ma Ponies are hard to forgive the yaks because of Brutal Khan."

"Rest assure, your highness. You are not Brutal Khan. Do not become like him. We will not let the past ruin our friendship and peace between us," Virtue Dragon said firmly and calmly.

Prince Rutherford sighed and smiled in relief, "Me happy... Me thank you..."

Courage Tiger sighed, "I guess it's better than nothing. Very well, we shall do our best."

Her friends cheered and commented happily, Twilight bowed humbly, "Thank you all. We won't let you down. I promised!"

Azure Phoenix sighed, "I certainly hope so... I really hope so..."

* * *

Twilight and her friends were gathered at the Great Wall of Ma's Entrance. Cheese and Terrorcreep were packed with bags of snow gears, tools and even weapons. They were also accompanied by 300 Soldiers from Three Kingdoms.

"So, why do I have to go with him again?" Terrorcreep asked in annoyance.

"Cheese need some help when dealing with the group of territorial creatures like yetis," Twilight explained calmly and firmly.

Fluttershy nodded and smirked amusingly, "And who'd better handle this is none other than the tactician and spymaster of Dragon Strike Force especially he's my boyfriend..."

Shadow Dragon nodded while crossed his hooves, "They're right, TC. You're the guy Cheese needs for cleaning his mess up."

Terrorcreep groaned, "Why do I get the feeling that you all have set this up?"

"Either way, just do your best to move all the Yetis away from Yakyakistan," Fluttershy said politely to Terrorcreep before giving him a kiss by cheek, "And when our mission is done, we'll continue our usual especially the dress I worn. Just for you."

Annoyed and irritated about working with Cheese, Terrorcreep couldn't stay mad while being happy that he'll be with Fluttershy soon. He sighed, "Very well. I'll go along with it. You owe me one, Fluttershy."

Pinkie approached and gave Cheese a hug, "Be careful, Cheesy! Promise me that you won't do stupid again! I mean it! Those yetis are meanies!"

Cheese laughed uneasily while patted Pinkie's back, "Don't worry, Pinkie. I won't. I just need to chase and move those yetis away from Yakyakistan. That shouldn't be problem."

Terrorcreep scoffed, "You'd better be careful of what you wish for, idiot. If things go wrong, I'm gonna kill you for it."

Cheese gulped before laughed a bit, "Got it..."

As the guards opened the Great Wall's entrance; Cheese, Terrorcreep and 300 Soldiers exited and headed off towards the Yakyakistan. With their friends have left, Twilight turned and looked at her friends. Now they have to make sure the friendship between Ma Ponies and Yaks go smoothly and peacefully.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Twi," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

"Don't worry, Shadow Dragon. Everything will be alright." Twilight said calmly before giving a kiss to Shadow Dragon. She continued, "Alright, you know what to do."

Applejack smiled, "Sure thing, Twi. You can count on us."

"We'll make sure that your plan will be succeeded!" Rarity remarked proudly.

"Yeah. We're gonna make the best buddies for both Yaks and Ma Ponies." Pinkie cheered happily, "I'm excited! Who's excited?! I'd never been so excited! I can't wait to start the parties!"

"Pinkie..." Blazefist said in annoyance, "This is serious! If we make wrong move, then the last thing we want is our home to go a war against the Yaks."

Saber nodded, "Yeah. We can't let that happen."

"I hate to imagine it," Fluttershy said in concern.

"Not on our watch. We'll make sure of it," Rainbow said firmly and confidently.

Aqua smirked as she gave Rainbow a hoof-bump, "Now that's the spirit, kiddo. Let's do this!"

"Remember what we have discussed," Twilight reminded her friends, "Blazefist, Applejack and I will look after Imperial Phoenix Kingdom. Pinkie and Fluttershy will stay close to Saber and Prince Rutherford since he's heading to Dragoon Republic Nation. Aqua, Rainbow and Rarity will check on Water Tiger Kingdom. Lastly, Shadow Dragon and the kids will be on air to spy and check on all the areas. If anything goes wrong, he'll alert us to come and deal with the problem."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "We'd better get going now."

With everyone nodded in agreement, the ponies split up now. Twilight, Applejack and Blazefist went to Imperial Phoenix Kingdom. Saber, Pinkie and Fluttershy went to Dragoon Republic Nation, where Prince Rutherford was heading. Aqua, Rarity and Rainbow gone to Water Tiger Kingdom. And lastly, Shadow Dragon and the children are on hot air-balloon for keeping an eye on the situation and reporting to Princess of Friendship.

The friendship and peace between Ma Ponies and Yaks on the Land of Ma has begun...

* * *

Beginning their mission, Twilight and her friends have split up and went to all Three Kingdoms. They all must do what they can to ensure peace and friendship happens between the Yaks and Ma Ponies especially making sure their leaders satisfied and happy with it.

While looking for any sign of troubles and keeping peace, Twilight and her friends found out something intriguing yet pleasant and happy. They have found some Ma Ponies and Yaks were getting along well such as learning each other's culture and custom, riding the dragon steeds, playing chess and games, teaching and training each other military strength and tactics and having fun together.

The Yaks and Ma Ponies got along very well and friendly, and even Prince Rutherford did the same with three leaders.

* * *

Cheese, Terrorcreep and their soldiers have arrived at outskirt of Yakyakistan, where they found more of Yetis have made the ruined village as their home and nesting ground. The ponies were in shock and concern of what they just saw. They all hid behind the pile of snow. They all discussed and made some plans of what they can do about the creatures.

"So, any idea?" Cheese asked amusingly.

Terrorcreep shook his head, "No idea. Yetis are very territorial creatures when it comes to their home. They will fight and defend it at all cost. Attacking them head on is out of option." Cheese smiled happily as he brought the giant cannon out. He groaned, "Absolutely not! Using Party Cannon is out of question! The last thing we want is more avalanche and yetis to deal with!"

"You've got a better idea, batsy?! I would love to hear it."

"Working on it."

"Work faster. I thought you're Fluttershy's boyfriend. You're supposed to know the animals!"

"I'm a tactician, not an animal caretaker, genius. And even I am, I wouldn't do something stupid as you did!"

"Hey! That wasn't nice at all! I'd never do something stupid!" Cheese was offended. Terrorcreep glared at him for the moment. He laughed a bit, "Okay, maybe sometimes. But I'd never done something serious and bad as this one."

Terrorcreep rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Whatever..." He looked and observed carefully on yetis. He noticed another pack of Yeti Hunters brought dead animals to the rest of their family for lunch to eat. He hummed, "I might have an idea about it."

"Really?! What is it?!"

"We're gonna need some bigger meat."

Cheese yelped before showing disgusted looks, "Yuck!"

* * *

However, two days later...

"Stupid Yaks/Ma Ponies! Look what you have done!" Ma Ponies or Yaks shouted and exclaimed in anger.

Both Yaks and Ma Ponies gotten into some fights and argument due to some miscommunication, offending and disrespectful to each other a lot.

Outside of some residents' home, Yaks have found some food, which was close to the joystick pots and burning candles. They have mistaken and accidentally ate some foods, which was meant for Ma Ponies' deceased ancestors. Some of them didn't ask permission for eating and drinking wines and apple ciders, which angered some citizens and soldiers especially Warpath Tempest, Gusty, Rhino Armor, Pirate Scythe and Scarblade. And sometimes, they often destroyed and ruined their belongings, properties and even homes. And worse, yaks insulted and compared how weak and pathetic their leaders to Prince Rutherford.

However, Ma Ponies did the same thing to the yaks as well. They often talk back about the yaks for being dumb and brute beasts with stupidity. They make fun of the yaks' appearance, sizes and abilities. They often pulled some pranks, scared and bullied on little ones. They have mistaken and misled from following the correct procedures of threw some fruits and vegetables at the yaks after the latter have insulted the former's culture and customs.

This have led both Ma Ponies and Yaks into a big fight and argument. Both Prince Rutherford and Three Emperors even gotten into the big argument and fight due to hearing some complains and problems their own citizens were having.

Twilight and her friends struggled and did their best stop the fight between Ma Ponies and Yaks. Twilight, Applejack and Blazefist tried negotiating and reasoning with them. Pinkie, Fluttershy and Saber did their best to be kind and compassion by helping and assisting them. Rarity tried to talk and calm down them while Rainbow and Aqua fought and knocked out them. And unfortunately, this has worsened the relationship between Ma Ponies and Yaks.

As both Ma Ponies and Yaks continued their fight and argument, Shadow Dragon and the children knew that they have to put end of it. Luckily, he has one that can solve it. As they were descending from the sky, Shadow Dragon threw and summoned his Dragoking form Summoner Gem. He landed on the ground before unleashing a powerful Dragon Flame, which scared both Ma Ponies and Yaks off.

"Everypony and yaks, knock it off!" Shadow Dragon shouted in anger. Yaks and Ma Ponies were silenced. He sighed, "Look, I know it's hard. But come on. Be patient. I promised you that Yakyakistan will be freed of yetis." He hissed, "I hope..."

Ma Ponies and Yaks muttered angrily as they turned and walked away at once. Though they agreed to be patient for good news, they remained hostile at each other because of their rude and disrespectful behavior to their kind.

Twilight and her friends regrouped with Shadow Dragon and his team. They all now discussing about what they can do to deal with the problem.

"I don't think this is gonna hold much longer," Shadow Dragon said in fear.

"Definitely not good," Nyx said in concern.

Spike hissed, "Yeah. It'd be like Yaks get mad at us over and over again."

"At this rate, the war is gonna happen sooner," Blazefist said in concern.

"We can't let that happen!" Twilight protested, "Surely the leaders don't want that happen. I mean we all agreed that Ma Ponies and Yaks to befriends and get along."

Saber sighed, "Believe me, Twilight. They don't want to. But because of what has been happening around here, I doubt they can remain patient and friendly much longer."

"If they want a fight, I'd be happy to kick their ass!" Aqua exclaimed firmly.

Rainbow nodded proudly, "Yeah, me too!"

"Rainbow Dash! We're not here to make them fight!" Pinkie screamed in anger, "We're supposed to help them be friends!"

Fluttershy nodded, "Violence won't solve anything."

"Indeed. I hate to imagine if this affects both Ma Ponies and Yaks to fight," Rarity said in concern, "Who knows what will happen to Equestria?"

"I wouldn't want to image about it..." Lance said in concern.

Twilight sighed, "Either way, we should split up and check on the leaders. We have to make sure that they won't make any rash decision. Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Aqua, Lance and Spike will go check on Prince Rutherford and his yaks. The rest of us will check on three leaders."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Let's hope it's not too late. I just hope TC and Cheese better work on it fast."

"Yeah. We're running out of time," Blazefist said in agreement.

Fluttershy hissed, "Oh, Terrorcreep. Hurry. I don't think we can wait anymore longer..."

"Seriously! Ma Ponies and Yaks are out of control!" Pinkie screamed in fear and worry, "CHEESE SANDWICH! HELP US! YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE!"

Twilight and her team headed back to Ma Lou Yang, where three Emperors were gathered for discussion about the problems. Pinkie and her friends gone to Prince Rutherford and his yaks from Jing Province. They have to prevent the war from breaking out...

* * *

"That doesn't go as we plan..." Terrorcreep said in concern.

"Ya think?!" Cheese asked dryly.

Terrorcreep, Cheese and their soldiers were panting and breathing heavily like they just escaped for their lives. And at the same time, they all were badly bruised and exhausted while some of them were killed. They all have barely escaped Yetis' Attacks. And so far, the plans they have come up with has failed them such as using the steaks to lure them away, using monsters' and dragons' disguises to scare them off, using their weapons to blast and shoo them off, and even provoked them to get the yetis follow them.

After two days have passed, they all got beaten up and exhausted form working on their mission. They still unable to make the yetis to leave.

"It's no use..." Cheese said in concern, "There's no way we can make those things leave from Yakyakistan! We might as well tell them to build their new home."

Terrorcreep groaned, "No! We're not out yet! We still can do this. We just need to observe and learn more about the yetis. Once we find the weak spots, we can chase them off for good."

Cheese groaned, "Great. This ought to be good... How on earth Pinkie keep up with this?"

"I wonder why do I even bother to help this idiot?" Terrorcreep asked in annoyance, "He's worse as Laxtinct..." He turned and glared at the yetis making their home at Yakyakistan. He hissed, "There must be something we can drive them out. Something they cannot take their eyes off..."

* * *

Twilight and her team, which included Shadow Dragon, Applejack, Fluttershy, Blazefist, Saber and even Nyx, headed and arrived at Ma Lou Yang. They entered the throne chamber, where they found three Emperors were discussing about yak problems before turned and looked at them. They couldn't help but feel nervous and uneasy about it as they marched towards them now.

"Ah... Twilight, you came," Azure Phoenix said in relief yet firm before sighed, "We need to talk about the yals."

"We're really sorry for this mess. Honest! We're doing our best to make sure that both ponies and yaks get along. I swear that this is not what we're expecting, but I'll do my best to make this right before things gets even worse," Twilight explained frantically and fearfully. As she was hyperventilating crazily, both Applejack and Shadow Dragon quickly put and patted their hooves on her back, calming her down. She sighed, "Thanks. I need it..."

"We know you all did your best." Virtue Dragon said calmly before sighed, "However..."

"I'm afraid it doesn't go well for both of our ponies and yaks," Courage Tiger said in concern, "And we have decided what is best for us and them."

Twilight and her friends became more worried and uneasy as their fear has come true.

"You don't mean it! You can't!" Twilight protested in concern.

Azure Phoenix sighed, "It is, Twilight. But I am sorry. There is nothing we can do."

"Indeed. The yaks have caused so much troubles." Courage Tiger said in upset and disappointed.

Virtue Dragon nodded, "Yes, they all must leave this place at once. For the sake or our ponies."

"But there's gotta be something we can do!" Fluttershy insisted.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah! Sure the yaks did some mess and disrespectful to you and your culture, but that's because they never seen or even done it before."

Shadow Dragon turned and looked at Blazefist and Saber, "Guys, can't you do something?! You have to convince them not to do this!"

Blazefist gulped, "I would, Shadow Dragon. But I can't." Shadow Dragon gave a glare at him. He hissed, "Look, this is not my decision. As an Imperial Phoenix Officer, my duty and responsible is to follow and carry out every order the Emperor has given especially protecting my Ma Ponies."

Saber nodded, "Blazefist's right. There's nothing we can do for the yaks now. Our duty and ponies must come first. We're sorry. Really..."

"Indeed. I am sorry. But that is final..." Azure Phoenix said firmly.

"Oh no..." Twilight said in concern.

* * *

Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Aqua, Lance and Spike came to Yaks' Refugee Camp, which was located at the outskirt of Ma Lou Yang City. They all found some yaks muttered and grumbled angrily about the Ma Ponies and their treatment to them. They really don't like it, and they knew that they have to end it soon before it gets worst.

They all headed straight into Prince Rutherford's Camp, where he was chatting and discussing with hi advisors and generals. They all were angry and upset.

"Uh... Prince Rutherford, are you okay?" Pinkie asked hopefully, "I hope you're not upset and angry."

"Upset?! Angry?!" Prince Rutherford demanded in anger. He roared in anger, scaring the ponies off. He continued, "Ma Ponies make Yaks so mad to pick a fight with them! In fact, we Yaks agreed one thing!"

"Demand for forgiveness?" Pinkie asked hopefully.

Prince Rutherford snorted, "Wrong! Yaks make Land of Ma ours! And kick these ponies off!"

"WHAT?!" The ponies asked in shock and concern.

"Prince Rutherford, you can't do this! This isn't right!" Pinkie exclaimed in concern.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed! This is their homeland!"

"Yeah! And besides, Twilight talked Three Emperors to get you and yours guys here for food and shelter!" Rainbow exclaimed in fear and worry, "If you attack them, they're gonna kill you all!"

Aqua nodded, "Trust me. You don't wanna mess with them especially my brother. They will do what they must to protect their home. Don't do this."

Prince Rutherford snorted in anger, "If Ma Ponies gonna treat Yaks like this, then Ma Ponies get what they deserve! Those ponies are gonna regret for it! Me must do what me can for the yaks! Duty to Yaks come first, not Ma Ponies!"

"Not again!" Lance and Spike exclaimed in concern, "Twilight's gonna get upset about this."

"What am I gonna do?" Pinkie asked in concern.

* * *

While their friends did their best to negotiate and plead with the leaders not to act rash about their decision, Twilight and Pinkie met up at the Ma Lou Yang's Garden for some thinking. They then both met up at the same place. And they noticed each other's looks of disappointment and upset. They all can tell that it didn't go well with the leaders and something bad is about to happen. They all sat down close to the giant tree trunk.

"Hey Pinkie," Twilight greeted before sighed, "I'm guessing that it didn't go so well with Yaks. Coz Three Emperors believed that befriending with them is a bad idea."

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah. Prince Rutherford also think of that too. This is bad, really bad."

"I know, Pinkie. They wanted all the yaks to leave their home because of they disrespect to them and their culture!"

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"I'm not! And trust me, Pinkie, I'm against the idea! But that is wrong! We can't just leave them homeless and starve to death!"

"I know you care for them. But that is not the worse! The yaks wanted to take over the Land of Ma for themselves!"

"What?!" Twilight asked in anger, "You can't be serious! I ask the leaders to let the yaks stay here! And now the yaks wanna take over the Land of Ma?!"

"I'm against it too, Twi! Maybe the idea of yours might not be the best," Pinkie said in concern.

"The idea would have worked if your boyfriend hadn't done something stupid in the first place!"

"What?!"

"Well, yeah! Your boyfriend cause the avalanche and even let the yetis to attack and marked the Yakyakistan their territory!"

"Cheese didn't mean to cause some problems for Yakyakistan! He was trying to help and make yaks smile and happy, just like me!"

"Well, he should have learn and know more about that place before doing something silly like using the cannon for causing an avalanche and scaring the yetis out of their home!"

"Maybe somepony should have gone with him, then the mess wouldn't have happen!"

Both Twilight and Pinkie glared at each other for the moment. They then gave some thoughts before showing regret and remorse. They sighed in concern before sat down. They both regretted of what they say to each other. They got pressured by both Ma Ponies and Yaks wanted to wage a war.

"Oh, Twilight... What are we gonna do?" Pinkie asked in concern.

Twilight sighed as she levitated the stick to draw, "I wish I knew, Pinkie. I really do..." Using the stick, she was busy drawing the ground with some lines. She then noticed something odd about it. She hummed thoughtfully until something hit her head. She recalled of what she has learned about humans and their country's border lines. She smiled, "Pinkie, I've got an idea!"

* * *

Twilight and Pinkie gathered her friends, four leaders and their officers at Ma Lou Yang's Throne Chamber. She drew some lines on the Land of Ma map - drew and create a boarder line on the Jing Province, separated from Imperial Phoenix Kingdom of Northern Ma, Republic Dragoon Nation of Western Ma and also Water Tiger Kingdom of Southeastern Ma.

"This is how we solved the problem," Twilight said firmly, "While Three Kingdoms still hold their own lands, Yaks will take refugee at Jing Province."

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah. And that way, nopony or yaks need to fight over, unless they're ready to make friends and share food and have fun together."

"That way, nopony or yaks will need to fight over the Land of Ma until Cheese and Terrorcreep are done with chasing those yetis off."

"Yup! This is the best plan Twi and me come up with!"

Everyone chatted in surprise and amazement especially three Emperors and Yak Prince, who remained uncertain and concern about it. But nevertheless, they knew this was a better way for their citizens, avoiding the war against each other.

"Me not like this idea." Prince Rutherford said in displease before sighed, "But better than nothing. It's best for yaks."

Virtue Dragon nodded, "I agreed. This might be the plan we need."

"Though we might lose some advantages and importance of using Jing Province for trading, delivering the supplies, strategies and also using the routes," Courage Tiger said in concern. He noticed everyone looked at him oddly. He sighed, "Sorry. But this is for our ponies. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Indeed." Azure Phoenix said in agreement as he turned and looked at Twilight and Pinkie, "Very well. We shall use this method. But some ponies need to watch out for troubles and making sure that none of us cross the border."

Twilight and Pinkie smiled amusingly while looking at four members of Dragon Strike Force, who were uneasy and worried. Their friends also smiled in agreement, and so do Three Emperors and Yak Prince.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Shadow Dragon said in concern to his friends.

* * *

Twilight and her friends have split up and performed their own duties to ensure the peace and friendship between ponies and yaks. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Nyx were in-charge of looking after the ponies. Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow and Spike watched over the yaks. Shadow Dragon and his team are now patrolling and guarding Jing Province's Borders while keeping ponies and yaks in their lines.

Shadow Dragon and Lance were on the hot air-balloon. Blazefist was on Great Defender's Fort. Saber is located at the Dragon's Mouth Gate. Aqua was guarding at the Red Cliff Fortress. As much as they loved helping their friends, they find their mission - patrolling and guarding the borders boring and frustrating. Blazefist remained firm and serious with his duty. They eventually communicate through their mental links.

Lance groaned, "This is the most boring mission I ever have!"

"Well, get use to it, son," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "Because next mission might be the same thing again and again."

"Still... You'd think it's gonna work?" Aqua asked in concern, "I mean we sure did evade the war, but I don't think ponies and yaks happy about it."

Saber nodded, "And no doubt about it. Both Ma Ponies and Yaks will resume their fight until one of them gain control of the Land of Ma."

"And when that happen, what will we do?" Lance asked in concern.

"We do what we can to avoid them from killing each other," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "We promised Twilight that Ma Ponies and Yaks become friends and allies. We will make that happen."

"Don't count on it yet, Shadow Dragon," Blazefist said firmly, "We need to make sure that both yaks and ponies avoid from starting the war. If we do succeed with this task, then Twilight's dream will come true. Think you can handle it, kid?"

"Wait?! What?!" Lance asked in confusion.

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "After so many years, you still call me a 'kid'?"

"Well, you were a rookie and dreamer to the team for thinking that Mystic and Equestrian Ponies can be together," Blazefist said amusingly, "And I'm the only one have to cover up your ass!"

"Gee. Thanks for the support, 'Commander'. And besides, that was my second dream. It did come true."

"Dream on, kid..."

"Okay guys, knock it off," Aqua ordered firmly and amusingly, "Honestly, I think we have one rival enough to deal with. Like you two, Blazefist and Saber! Always competing and fighting to see who is the best."

"Hey, I resent that!" Blazefist protested, "And besides, I was just proving him that I've got more fighting and commanding experience than he is. After all, experience outranks everything, farm boy."

Saber scoffed, "Yeah, right. Farmer is more hardworking and effective than a common soldier, which is me. You couldn't even beat me in chess and strategies. And trust me, it's not one of your game."

Blazefist groaned in annoyance, "As if. I'm still good in commanding the team."

"Want a bet?" Saber challenged confidently.

Aqua sighed while shaking her head, "Just do your job, guys, not your personal rival..."

* * *

At Xuchang Province's Palace...

Both Virtue Dragon and Courage Tiger returned to their own kingdoms. Applejack and Fluttershy accompany two emperors and their officials. Twilight and Nyx were accompanying Azure Phoenix, Schemetrick, Anger and Strikespell through the marketplace as they were discussing and chatting.

And so far, most of Ma Ponies are satisfied and happy with their peace and quiet at their home, village and doing their business and duty especially not to deal and fighting with them. Not one of them have complain and talk about yaks. However, the Emperor of Imperial Phoenix Kingdom looked uneasy and concern as he was looking at the sky. Twilight noticed it as she called and approached him for a talk.

"This might not end well as we have hope for, Twilight," Azure Phoenix said bluntly and firmly.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked in confusion, "We managed to evade the war. Three Kingdoms got plenty of resources, supplies and strategic bases for you all to keep. And on plus side, nopony complained about the yaks."

Azure Phoenix sighed as he turned and looked at her, "Perhaps. And perhaps not. Jing Province is the central province to Three Kingdoms for the rarest gems, trading posts and delivering supplies between three of them, a sacred ground to our mythical beasts, and it's good travelling. Without it, this will take a long route for the kingdoms to perform their duties and might cause accident."

"Oh... I didn't think about it..." Twilight said in concern.

Azure Phoenix sighed, "No matter. Let us hope that war will not come to us. That's our main concern."

* * *

At Jing Province, the yaks were minding their own business - stomping some broken and useless wooden structures for amusement and entertainment, building their houses and furniture, telling stories at yak's fire pit, eating their hays and vanilla extract cake and listening to music. Yaks were happy with doing their activities peacefully and happily. Rarity, Rainbow and Spike were keeping an eye on situation.

Prince Rutherford was pleased to see the yaks are happy. And at the same time, he was worried and uneasy for his yaks. Pinkie approached to him for talk and discussion.

"I hope you're happy with it. Coz the yaks are happy!" Pinkie exclaimed happily, "No fighting means ponies and yaks are happy and friends."

Prince Rutherford sighed, "Yes. Yaks are happy. But sooner or later, yaks aren't going to be happy again."

"What?! But you've got everything you need here. Woods, hays and mud! And best of all, you've got no complains and problems with doing your Yikslurbertfest! You should be happy."

"Me know Pink Pony's right. But one problem. This Jing Province doesn't have what we need! All nothing but jewels and gems. They're not good for us to stomp and smash especially building. We need more woods and hays to do it! And of course, Ma Ponies' foods are too good to ignore."

"Oh right... I forgot about that."

"It's not a big problem, Pink Pony. As long yak not do something stupid, war should be avoided."

Pinkie sighed, "Don't worry. My friends got this covered."

"I hope so... I hope so..." Prince Rutherford said in concern.

* * *

There was no sign or news from Cheese or Terrorcreep from getting rid of yetis. And so, both Ma Ponies and Yaks remained at their own territories neutrally while evading from engaging the wars with each other. And during the nighttime, both of species were asleep including their own leaders.

Dragon Strike Force were still on patrol duty. They all looked tired and exhausted as they were not able to open their eye and stay awake. They all yawned out loud like they're about to fall asleep. Shadow Dragon trained Lance about his secret and effective tricks he has. Aqua performed some exercises and push-ups. Saber was looking through some detective files and cases. Blazefist was reading some documents and reports especially dealing with Dark Mystic Ponies.

While Dragon Strike Force were distracted of keeping themselves awake and patrol, some ponies and yaks made their attempts to cross the border.

Two to three Yaks went through borders of Three Kingdoms - getting wines and bamboo buns from Dragoon Republic Nation, seaweed riceballs and some silk robes and dressed for them to try of Water Tiger Kingdom, and try and trained with new advanced and strong weapons made by Imperial Phoenix Army. Ma Ponies form Three Kingdoms did the same thing as well - finding and getting some items and treasures, trading each others' gifts and supplies, prayed to the mythical beasts from temple and even traveled across to another land.

Unfortunately, the trespassers were found and caught by the patrols and guards. This shocked, alerted and awakened everyone from their kingdoms. And it does not bode well for all of them now...

* * *

Both Three Kingdoms' Emperors and Yak Prince were gathered at Great Defender Fort, along with their army and citizens. All of them were angered and upset with each other for breaking their treaty and invading their properties and territories. Twilight and her friends were worried and scared about the war that is about to unleash while Dragon Strike Force felt guilty for not able to stop it.

"Yaks, how dare you disrespect our treaty and invade our territories without permission?!" Azure Phoenix demanded in anger.

"WHAT?! What about ponies?!" Prince Rutherford exclaimed in anger, "You ponies tried to steal our Jing Province! You ponies have no rights!"

"Prince Rutherford, may we remind you again that Jing Province is temporary borrowed for you all to use, not given!" Virtue Dragon said firmly yet angrily. Courage Tiger gave annoying glare at him about the past involving Jing Province. He sighed, "We've been trying to be nice and kind to you and your yaks. And still, you weren't please with it!"

Courage Tiger nodded, "Clearly, you do not share our interest and concern at all."

Prince Rutherford groaned, "Same goes to Ma Ponies too! You ponies don't care about us at all!"

"That is true." Azure Phoenix said dryly and angrily before unsheathed his Imperial Phoenix Sword, "Because it's time for you all to leave, filthy barbarian yaks!"

Courage Tiger snarled as he unsheathed his Tiger Sword, "Indeed. You and your kind are not welcome here anymore!"

"I agreed," Virtue Dragon nodded as he armed with Twin Golden Dragon Swords, "For the sake of our ponies, you all must be stopped!"

Prince Rutherford roared in anger, "Then, we declare war! Yaks win this fight! Land of Ma will be Yaks' forever!"

Azure Phoenix snarled, "As long we're still standing, our home will not fall. We will not allow it!"

The army of Three Kingdoms and Yaks gave the loud and wild battle cries while raising and arming with their swords, pikes, spears and shields. They even insulted and cursed at each other to get out and leave their home. The officers and ministers did the same thing as well. Mane Six and their friends yelped in concern as they have to evade and end the war at once.

"Lord Azure! Lord Virtue! Lord Courage! Don't do this!" Twilight pleaded, "You all can't fight the yaks!"

Pinkie nodded to Prince Rutherford, "Yeah! We're supposed to be friends, not enemies! This is supposed to be about friendship!"

"No, it is not!" Prince Rutherford and Three Emperors exclaimed in anger yet firm, "This is war! ATTACK!"

Twilight and her friends yelped and squealed in concern and fear as they all moved aside at once. Yaks and Three Kingdoms Army gave the loud battle cry as they all charged and attacked each other fiercely and wildly.

Yaks charged and rammed on most of Ma Ponies, their residents and bases down while striking down their hooves, horns and bodies on them as well. Ma Ponies have not only used their swords and shields, spears, pikes, bows and arrows and various blasters at them. The ponies also used some siege weapons such as catapults, arbalests, ballistas, juggernauts, pyrocannons, gate blocking knife cart and even using strategies such as ambushing, trapping the enemies inside the pit holes, fire attacks, flood attack, wind blowing attack, gliding attack and ramming them at their enemies.

Three Kingdoms Officers such as Anger, Bladestrike, Clawdestroyer, Dragonspear, Justice Tackle, Blade Dragoon, Hammerod, Anchor and Pirate Scythe also joined on the battlefield as well. Schemetrick, Rhino Armor, Skysoar Intellect, Warpath Temper, Riverstrike and Scarblade remained closed and protected their emperors from danger at all cost. Prince Rutherford went rampage and wild as he destroyed and defeated most of the enemies he came across.

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force were in shock and concern of what they're seeing. This is not what they wanted.

"What are we gonna do now, Twi?" Pinkie asked in concern, "This is not what we wanted."

Twilight sighed, "I know, Pinkie. But there's one thing we're going to do - stopping the war and making both befriends, not enemies. This is what we wanted!"

Pinkie smiled, "I like your style. If we're gonna make this out, Pinkie Promised me not to do something stupid and say 'Well, maybe I would've been better off without friends like you!' especially hurting my feelings in the movie. Please, don't do that!"

"What?!" Twilight asked in confusion before shook her head, "Pinkie, you know that I'd never hurt my own friends, but making stupid is hardly part of my personality."

Pinkie giggled, "I know. I just want to make sure you don't do it in Power Master's MLP The Lost Soul Movie Adaptation!"

"I have no idea of what was that, but," Twilight sighed before smiled, "Pinkie Promised."

"Guys, less talking, more stopping the war!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed firmly.

Everyone chatted in agreement as Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force gave a loud battle cry as they all charged to the battlefield. They all did their best to end the war. Dragon Strike Force engaging and stopping ponies and yaks by knocking them unconscious. Mane Six did their best to convince and negotiate with Prince Rutherford and Three Emperors to stop the war, but no avail as they're too angry and upset with each other.

As ponies and yaks continued their fierce battles, they all stopped at once upon hearing a loud roar and screams. They turned to their back, where they found Terrorcreep, Cheese and their soldiers screaming and running to them before they slammed on their friends to the ground. Everyone was in shock and confuse of why their friends have return from Yakyakistan.

"Cheese, you came back! Did you get rid of yetis from Yakyakistan?!" Pinkie asked hopefully.

Cheese laughed uneasily, "Well, not exactly,"

 ** _ROAR!_** Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force yelped in concern as they turned back and found a large numbers of yetis have arrived and attacked both yaks and ponies. The citizens and brave warriors screamed and panicked in fear as they all ran and hide for their lives. Some soldiers tried to fight back but get killed and knocked out by the monsters.

"You bring the yetis here?!" Everyone asked in shock and annoyance, "Are you kidding me?!"

"It was Terrorcreep's idea!" Cheese exclaimed in fear and concern.

Terrorcreep yelped, "Hey, don't involve me of this mess of yours! You were supposed to fire Party Cannon's Meat at their caves, not our home, you idiot!"

"Maybe you should try to point the direction!"

"I did. You weren't listening to me at all, you useless piece of shit!"

"Alright, enough! Looks like we need to change the plans now to save both Ma Ponies and Yaks especially driving the yetis back to home!" Twilight said in annoyance, "And not to mention, we need them be friends, not enemies."

"Unless we do them both at the same time," Pinkie added amusingly.

Giving some thinking, Twilight and Pinkie gasped in realization, "We can do both together! Brilliant!"

Twilight and Pinkie used both Canterlot Royal Voice and loudspeaker to get Ma Ponies and Yaks' attention including their leaders, who were busy fighting with each other and yetis, or even hiding and running away from monsters. They all turned and looked at her.

"Listen to me! This is not the time to fight each other!" Twilight exclaimed in concern, "If we don't work together, there won't be home for every creature especially Ma Ponies and Yaks! Yetis will ravage and destroy everything they touch!"

Pinkie nodded, "And the only way to get out of this is we work together and chase the yetis back home! If you can't be friends, then do it for family and home!"

Yaks and Ma Ponies chatted and muttered in agreement as they all can't help but agreed that they have to put their difference aside and save their homes now. Three Emperors and the Yak Prince also agreed as well. They all shook each others' hooves or bumping each other off. Both Ma Ponies and Yaks helped each other while armed and readied their weapons and siege weapons. Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force came to their aids. All of them gave each other a nod as they're all ready to fight.

"TO BATTLE!" Three Emperors and Prince Rutherford ordered firmly.

Everyone gave a loud battle cry and cheer as they all charged and attacked the yetis, which responded and retaliated at them. Both sides fought and battled against each other fiercely and wildly. When one or a few fall, another came and helped them out, which what Ma Ponies and Yaks are doing together. They even helped and taught each other about how to use the siege weapons and their own tactic against the yetis. Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force were there to help and save them as many as they can.

Three Emperors and Prince Rutherford helped and fought together while felt proud and happy to see their citizens and soldiers working together to fight and defend each other.

The battle was fierce and hard, but nevertheless, both Ma Ponies and Yaks worked together and overcome the odds. Yetis were confused and scared of what they just saw. They can't help but forced to escape and retreated. Ma Ponies and Yaks charged and chased them all the way back to ruins of Yakyakistan and then to their own territorial caverns for good.

Seeing the battle was worn, both Yaks and Ma Ponies cheered wildly and happily as they have won the battle. Prince Rutherford hugged three Emperors happily and passionately. Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force couldn't help but feel happy and proud that their mission is almost completing.

Prince Rutherford departed from hugging three Emperors. They all were facing and glaring at each other. Twilight and Pinkie approached and face them.

"Now, do you have something to say?" Twilight asked curiously.

The leaders remained silent. Pinkie smiled, "Just admit it. Making friends is totally awesome and better than just fighting each other, am I right? And not to mention, you all owe each other a big apology for the big mess."

The leaders were annoyed and irritated by Twilight and Pinkie's proving themselves correct about each other being friends than enemies. They all sighed in annoyance.

"Ponies are right. Me sorry for the mess and treated you all badly." Prince Rutherford apologized, "And also, you all are good friends."

Virtue Dragon smiled, "Couldn't say it by myself, my friend."

"Indeed. We too owe you an apology as well," Courage Tiger spoke firmly, "Yaks are indeed worthy allies and friends than being enemies."

"I agreed. What say we make an alliance between Ma Ponies and Yaks," Azure Phoenix said firmly as he raised his hoof up, "Truce? Friends?"

Prince Rutherford smiled as he shook Azure Phoenix's hoof, "Friends. And we should do something with 'Ma Ponies'. It's confusing because 'ma' can be called 'mothers'."

"True. What would you have call?" Azure Phoenix asked.

"Chinese Ponies?" Twilight suggested, "From Human Realm, a version for Land of Ma called China and its people called 'Chinese'. I thought it might be good."

The leaders gave some thoughts as they nodded, "We like it..."

"Great. So, what's next?" Pinkie smiled happily.

"We fix the mess Cheese Sandwich has made..." Azure Phoenix said in annoyance.

"Yeesh! Give me a break!" Cheese complained, "I said I'm sorry! Really!"

"Me agreed. It's fixing time!" Prince Rutherford cheered.

With their leaders have given orders, both Chinese Ponies and Yaks cheered wildly and happily. For many days have passed, they all worked and helped together to rebuild and restore both The Land of Ma but now called China and Yakyakistan.

Aftermath, the rebuilding and restoration are complete. Ponies and Yaks cheered wildly and happily that their home is rebuilt. And the best of all, the leaders traded each other's item - a golden gem and yak's helmet as symbol of alliance and friendship. They including Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force all cheered wildly and happily.

"Looks like mission accomplished," Twilight said happily.

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah. Chinese Ponies and Yaks are friends forever. Best day ever!"

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix  
Gideon Emery: Courage Tiger  
Dave B. Mitchell: Virtue Dragon  
Gary Chalk: Prince Rutherford

 **Minor Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aquastroke  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
"Weird Al" Yankovic: Cheese Sandwich


	14. Ep 14: Discordant Bat

**Episode 14: Discordant Bat**

At Fluttershy's Cottage, she and her friends - Terrorcreep and Discord were having a tea party. They were laughing happily for the joke and fun they have. Fluttershy was happy for having her boyfriend and best friend joining her for tea party. But both Terrorcreep and Discord were annoyed and angered as they wanted to punch each other's faces for insults and tricks they pulled on each other. Nevertheless, they all remained calm and happy for the sake of her.

"Care for a carrot-ginger sandwich?" Fluttershy asked amusingly. Terrorcreep made some disgusting noise while glaring at carrot-ginger sandwich. She frowned, "Terrorcreep!"

"Yes. Where's your manners?" Discord asked amusingly. Terrorcreep grumbled and muttered angrily while glaring at him. He scoffed, "Unlike me, I appreciate her cook especially these carrot-ginger sandwiches. And the best part - she cut off the crusts for me."

Fluttershy giggled a bit, "Oh, thank you, Discord." She turned and found her boyfriend crossed his hooves. She sighed as she showed the bowl of strawberry cake with vanilla cream and cherry, "Guess what else I make for you, honey bat?"

"Strawberry cake with vanilla cream and cherry?!" Terrorcreep asked in shock and surprise. He then pick it up before smiled at her. He kissed Fluttershy's cheek, "Thank you, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled, "Ooh. You're welcome."

Discord has his paw's fingers dropped out and formed the miniature Discord. They all quickly ate all of sandwiches, which didn't have the crusts. Terrorcreep calmly eating his cake. Fluttershy smiled happily to see them eating their food.

"You really do make the best finger foods." Discord commented happily until one of his fingers gave a loud burp, shocking Fluttershy. It then blushed in red. He groaned, "What do you say?"

Discord's finger gulped, "Excuse me."

Discord scoffed as he slammed his paws on three fingers, merging together with it, "I really can't take them anywhere."

Fluttershy and Terrorcreep laughed amusingly at Discord for being a prankster.

"Can I trouble you for another sugarcube?" Discord asked as he showed up his cup.

Fluttershy nodded. She turned to the pot of sugar cubes. She gasped as she found it empty, "Oh, no. I'm so sorry, but I seem to be out."

"I'll go and get them," Terrorcreep said firmly as he stood up.

Discord scoffed as he put Terrorcreep to sofa, "Well, I can just pop us in some more."

"No, I'll do it. I can get it done by 2 minutes."

"With respect, I insisted, TC. I mean it. I get it done by 2 seconds."

"Oh, that's all right. I need to go to the market anyway." Fluttershy said happily, "I have to restock my pantry for our tea party next week."

"Oh. I never realized how much work you put into hosting these tea parties." Discord said in realization.

Terrorcreep nodded, "I agree. You work so much for the sake of us..."

"Oh, it's really not that much." Fluttershy said calmly.

"No, no, no, no, no! We've been taking advantage of your hospitality for far too long." Discord protested firmly, "Unlike your 'boyfriend', it's high time I do something about it. What to do, what to do..."

Terrorcreep groaned, "Dimwitted as usual. It's simple. I host the next tea party?"

Discord gasped, "I've got it! Why don't I host the next tea party at my place?"

"Hey, that's my idea." Terrorcreep protested in anger. Discord snapped his fingers, summoning a stick with garlic near to the vampire pony's nose. Terrorcreep yelped while covering his muzzle. He groaned, "Why didn't I see that coming?"

Fluttershy sighed, "Not again..."

"So, Fluttershy. Mmmm!" Discord said happily while eating the sandwich, "What do you think of my brilliant, genius, amazing idea of having the next tea party at my place?"

Terrorcreep groaned, "That was my idea, asshole."

"Now, now, you two, there is no reason to fight," Fluttershy insisted calmly, "But are you two sure? I wouldn't want you both to go through any trouble."

"You? Trouble? Never! I insist!" Discord exclaimed confidently.

"I agreed. I'm sure I'll do a better tea party than Discord," Terrorcreep said confidently.

"Hey!" Discord protested in annoyance.

Fluttershy smiled, "Then count me in. I'm already looking forward to it."

"Me, too! I'm so excited! I can't wait! No, really, I can't! How about we have the tea party tomorrow afternoon?" Discord asked happily.

"At which place?" Terrorcreep asked in annoyance.

"Sounds good to me." Fluttershy said happily, "You know, Discord and Terrorcreep, I've never been to either of your houses before. It's so hard to choose."

Discord shrugged, "Well, that's okay, because I've never hosted a tea party before."

Terrorcreep nodded, "Me neither."

 ** _BOOM!_** Discord's head exploded while Terrorcreep looked shock and concern. Suddenly, Discord's decapitated part regrew his head back as he shown shock and worry. They both have realized that none of them have hosted a tea party.

Discord yelped, "Oh! I've never hosted a tea party before! So much to do!"

Terrorcreep hissed, "I hate to admit it, but Discord is right. We have lots of work to do for tomorrow." He patted Fluttershy's shoulder while smiling at her, "And don't worry, I'll make the best tea party, just for you."

"Indeed! We both have work to do!" Discord agreed, "Thank you so much for the tea and nibblies, but we really must be going! So See you tomorrow!"

Discord snapped his fingers as he and Terrorcreep disappeared at once. And just before Fluttershy could sip of her tea, Discord reappeared and shouted 'I can't wait' before disappeared at once. Fluttershy giggled happily to see Discord and Terrorcreep are excited and working together as the team.

Fluttershy smiled, "I'm sure you both. I may get surprise by your teamwork for putting two houses in one."

However, unknown to Fluttershy or her friends, they have been watched by a dark blue colored vampire colt worn a bat mask with skull symbol and has a short black tail, and he doesn't have cutie mark. He chuckled evilly.

"Well, would you look at that? They're gonna have some tea party again tomorrow," The vampire colt exclaimed amusingly before chuckled a bit, "I can't wait tell the boss about it."

* * *

Discord and Terrorcreep have teleported to the Ponyville Park. The draconequus began walking around as he was thinking while vampire pony complained and muttered angrily about his tricks.

"Okay. Since Fluttershy always goes out of her way to host the perfect tea party for me, how do I make my tea party for her even more perfect?" Discord asked amusingly. But he gets no response. He turned and glared at Terrorcreep, who crossed his hooves while closing his eyes. He groaned in anger, "Well?! Are you going to answer me or not?"

"In my face, asshole," Terrorcreep made pulled his right lower eyelid down while stuck his tongue out at Discord, who groaned in annoyance. He put his funny face aside before cleared his throat. "Forget it, Discord. I am not gonna help you!"

"It's for Fluttershy!"

"I know that genius! I'm doing this for her, not you. Why do you bother to care?"

Discord scoffed, "She was my first friend, after all. She gave us a chance when no other pony would."

"She did that because she feel sorry for you because you're pathetic and weak." Terrorcreep remarked dryly and angrily.

"Hey! That wasn't nice." Discord demanded in anger, "How did you feel when Fluttershy trusted that nasty unicorn Krennic over you when she was trying to build that sanctuary for her little animal friends?"

Terrorcreep snapped in anger, "We got into a fight! What did you expect?"

"Really? I heard she almost dumped you. And you didn't do much for her when she was held hostage by Krennic's parrot, who turned out to be Spiritshadow, the monster with that..." He turned his head into Spiritshadow's and imitates his high-pitched voice, "...high, squeaky voice of his!" His head returned to normal, "I'm not an impressionist, but you get the idea."

"I came back to her because her pet rabbit came hopping to me for help, and because I love her!"

"Well, if you 'love' her so much, why are you always coming between us?!"

"You're the one who's coming between us!"

"Hey, you're talking to the guy who saved Fluttershy and you from Queen Chrysalis and her Demon Changeling son!"

"Starlight did most of the work! You were just the distraction! Unlike that time you brought the Smooze to the Gala 'cause you were jealous of that pony Tree Hugger and me. Or when you tricked Twilight's friends into not inviting her to hang out with you! Not to mention the fact that you planted those Plunder Vines eons ago that almost killed the Tree of Harmony, and when you betrayed Equestria by joining forces with Tirek!"

"Oh, now you're bringing up old stuff." Discord remarked dryly, "And what about you?! You'd think she really loved you? Please! She did it because you're a monster that nopony!

Terrorcreep groaned, "You take that back!"

Discord blew raspberry, "Make me, asshole!"

Terrorcreep screamed in anger as he jumped and attacked Discord, who retaliated and fought back. While they both were busy fighting each other, they were being spied by the same colt again form the bushes. He laughed amusingly.

"This ought to be interesting."

After some brawling, both Discord and Terrorcreep were on the ground as they were panting in exhaustion and tiresome while glaring at each other.

"Guess no one wins?" Discord asked amusingly.

Terrorcreep nodded, "Eeyup. And besides, I meant those words. I won't help you of hosting the tea party."

"Fine! I'll do it by myself. I have to knock this tea party out of the park for her. She was our first friend, after all."

"Don't make me laugh. You maybe her friend, but I am her boyfriend. One day. Someday. She and I will get marry. That's a promise."

Discord laughed amusingly, "Like that's gonna happen..."

"It will happen," Terrorcreep said firmly, "I will get her the best of everything. That's my promise!"

Discord smirked, "We'll see. I'm off to prepare a tea party worthy of Fluttershy!"

"So am I," Terrorcreep said firmly.

Terrorcreep flew off at once while Discord summoned his jetpack and flew off at once. The vampire colt laughed amusingly and sinisterly as he flew off at once.

* * *

Terrorcreep has arrived and entered the tea shop. He approached to the pink Earth Pony named Jasmine Leaf from the counter.

"Excuse me. Is this where Fluttershy usually buys her tea?" Terrorcreep asked curiously.

Jasmine Leaf nodded gently, "Why, yes, it is."

"Good. Fluttershy will be coming to my home tomorrow." Terrorcreep explained, "I will be needing your very best tea, please. I need something very special for me and her."

Jasmine Leaf nodded as she took the green tea box, "I'm sure Fluttershy would enjoy some of our rose hip green tea."

"Hmm... Good. Green Tea often calm down my mind. It soothes me well."

"I'm glad you like it. Anything else you want?"

Terrorcreep looked at the category of tea boxes on shelves, "Ginseng tea. My mother use to love them. I would like to take them as well. I hope Fluttershy loved it."

"Good choice," Jasmine Lead commented as she brought down Ginseng Tea box, "I'm sure she does."

"Now that sounds promising," Discord's voice agreed shocking both Terrorcreep and Jasmine Leaf. They both found Discord worn his usual gangster fashion clothes. He meowed amusingly, "What does it sing? I'm partial to something upbeat and jazzy."

Terrorcreep groaned, "Discord, they're just for drinks."

"So... all of this is just tea you simply drink?" Discord asked in annoyance. Jasmine Leaf nodded in confirmation. He gasped like he has the idea, "Ohhhh, it seems that I got here just in time."

Discord snapped his fingers, making Ginseng Teabags magically come to life. They all sang happily and peacefully. Terrorcreep was annoyed while Jasmine Leaf was in shock of Discord's doing.

"Singing ginseng! I'll take it!" Discord said happily as he took the Ginseng Tea Box before giving some bits to Jasmine Leaf.

"Son of a bitch," Terrorcreep said in annoyance, "That is not gonna work for Fluttershy."

"Want a bet?" Discord challenged.

"Are you two sure you're friends with Fluttershy?" Jasmine Leaf asked in confusion. Terrorcreep and Discord nodded firmly. She hummed in concern, "You seem so very different from her. I'm not sure how you both and her are friends."

"Excuse me?!" Terrorcreep demanded, "Are you saying we're not friends with Fluttershy especially me being her boyfriend?!"

"Huh?! You're her boyfriend?!" Jasmine Leaf asked in surprise, "I'm surprise that Fluttershy befriend a creepy and scary monster like you."

Terrorcreep frowned in annoyance, "Seriously?!"

Discord scoffed while glaring at Jasmine Leaf, "She gets us, and you obviously do not! The very nerve!"

Terrorcreep nodded, "Agreed. See ya!"

Terrorcreep flew off while Discord disappeared at once. Jasmine Leaf was confuse and uncertain especially both of them as strange and scary creatures being friends to Fluttershy.

* * *

Discord teleported at the teapot and cups shop. He found the teapot owner named Raspberry Vinaigrette has just finished putting up the teapot and cups on the shelves. He approached and greeted the owner, who got surprise and shock to turn and look at him.

"Uh, can I help you find something?" Raspberry asked.

"Yes, you can. Your finest tea set, please." Discord said happily, "I want only the best for my friend Fluttershy."

"Make that two of us," Terrorcreep said firmly as he has arrived at the scene. He then glared at Discord, "You've got nerve to follow me around."

"Excuse me?!" Discord demanded in anger and annoyance.

"Uh... you're both friends with Fluttershy?" Raspberry asked in surprise.

"Again with this?" Discord asked in annoyance.

Terrorcreep nodded, "Why is it such a surprise? I understand she's quiet and shy pony while I'm just a ruthless and tactical vampire pony, and this idiot is an idiot." Discord was annoyed before called 'hey'. He continued, "Either way, we are friends to Fluttershy. Give us the best tea set now."

"Uh, perhaps then you'd be interested in our classic tea-for-two set." Raspberry suggested as she shown the classic white tea set.

"A teapot that just pours tea? How positively dreadful!" Discord asked in disbelief.

"Idiot." Terrorcreep remarked dryly as he picked the black bat designed tea set. He paid to the tea set owner, "That's all teapots are supposed to do."

"Not anymore!" Discord exclaimed proudly as he snapped his fingers. This caused the teapot magically have its wings. He smiled, "Much better! Don't wrap it. I'll walk it home."

And just before Terrorcreep could do anything, Discord snapped his fingers as bits magically appeared and dropped on him and Raspberry. They both emerged out from the pile of bits. Vampire pony groaned in anger as he hated Discord for screwing his work.

* * *

At the decoration shop, Terrorcreep was looking through some Nightmare Night Decoration Section as he bought some scary decorative materials that interests him such as pumpkin head candles, ceiling bats, European Napkins, scary spiders, witch's and wizard's hats, capes, robotic skeleton pony models and goth black dress, make-up and accessories. Discord bought some couple of decorative party materials he made them magical such as sneezing pinata and magic glowing and flying napkins.

As both Terrorcreep and Discord were still searching for the items, they both clashed each other's carts, causing their items to jump out. Luckily, they quickly got theirs back to the carts in time. They then glared at each other.

"Watch it! You watch it! Not me! You!" Discord and Terrorcreep snapped angrily at each other.

"Uh, Discord? Terrorcreep? Are you okay?" Pinkie's voice asked.

Terrorcreep and Discord turned to their back, where they found Pinkie stood before them. They all quickly approach her at once.

"Pinkie Pie! Just the pony I need." Discord said happily, "As the party pony and Fluttershy's close – but not best – friend, I need your advice."

"Why do you need one?" Terrorcreep asked in annoyance.

Discord scoffed, "When you're hosting a tea party for her, and it has to be perfect. No! It has to be even better than perfect! Wouldn't you want it? After all, mine is better than your scary tea party. Fluttershy hates it."

Terrorcreep sighed, "Whatever. Might as well listen. And also, Fluttershy doesn't mind scary tea party. She got use to it with me around."

"Yeah, right." Discord remarked amusingly.

"Oh, Discord and TC. You're waaaaaay overthinking things. All you have to do is make Fluttershy feel comfortable." Pinkie suggested, "And also, you both should get along and be buddies. It should be pretty easy for you. You both know her so well!"

Discord gasped in realization, "And that's why you're the party expert. Thank you, Pinkie Pie. I feel so much better now."

Terrorcreep sighed, "I hate to admit it. She's right."

Pinkie shrugged, "Eh, it's what I do."

"As much as I dislike you so much," Discord said amusingly to Terrorcreep, "I think it's best that we be buddies and work together to make the best tea party for Fluttershy. And who knows? She might marry you."

Terrorcreep hummed thoughtfully before smirked, "Then, it is truce. So, where do we meet?"

Discord smiled slyly as he snapped his fingers. Both him and Terrorcreep disappeared at once while leaving couple of bits on the counter. Pinkie shrugged as she hummed happily while walking around the decoration shop.

* * *

At medieval mansion of Nightmare Kingdom, where Myotis owned and lived in. He was sitting on his chair within the dark living chamber. He was taking a sip of the wine glass of blood. He sighed in relief as he enjoyed drinking blood. He then heard the knocking door, which he called them to come in.

As they did, Spiritcurese and the same vampire colt have arrived and entered the living chamber. Myotis turned his attention to his colleagues.

"Welcome, my dear friend and Diablo, I've been expecting," Myotis said calmly.

Diablo bowed down humbly, "I lived to serve, oh great master."

"Indeed," Spiritcurse said amusingly, "Heard the news from your servant? Your son is teaming up with Discord for setting up a tea party. This is intriguing, wouldn't you agree?

Myotis nodded, "Yes. I've heard of it. And no doubt, they'd do anything to make that mortal comfortable. Doing something foolish no doubt."

"How you attend to do so, my friend?"

"Waiting for an opportunity to strike him down. I'm going to make sure he won't interfere our plans again."

"Do you want me do something, boss?" Diablo asked happily before laughed, "I'd be happy to get those idiots kill themselves especially that shy bratty."

Spiritcurse nodded, "Yes. That shy brat is nuisance. Deep within her shyness lies a true threat that needs to be dealt with."

Myotis hummed thoughtfully before getting up form his seat, "I might know it." He then headed towards the fireplace. He removed the portrait which the wall has a small vault. He opened it at once. He took a small vial of dark bluish-greenish liquid. He smirked as he turned to Diablo and Spiritcurse, "This will kill three birds with one stone."

Diablo awed, "Ooh! I like it!"

"So do I," Spiritcurse agreed.

* * *

Discord has teleported himself and Terrorcreep at his own home. The draconequus began some thinking while the vampire pony was recovering from dizziness and headaches for using teleportation.

"Make Fluttershy feel comfortable, make Fluttershy feel comfortable, comfortable, comfortable..." Discord muttered amusingly before smirked, "Well, I mean, that shouldn't be a problem. Right, TC?"

Terrorcreep groaned in disgust as he slowly recovered, "Highly doubt it..."

Discord and Terrorcreep entered Discord's home, where they found something shocking to them. Discord's home is completely chaotic, disorganized and mess - flying fold-able napkins, singing ginseng tea bags, sneezing pinata, volcano bubbling and pouring out lava, swirling portal, most of furniture and even stairs are upside down. On the left chamber was dark chamber with spookier and scary yet cleaned and organized furniture.

"Is that my home's living room?!" Terrorcreep asked in shock. He the glared at Discord, who whistled innocently. He groaned, "Discord..."

"What? Pinkie said we should get along and be friends. So, I bring your home to my house," Discord explained happily, "Best idea I ever come up with."

"Dumbest idea is more like it."

"Who you're calling 'dumbest', dummy?"

Terrorcreep scoffed before pointed at Discord's home, "And you think this is a great idea, how?!"

Discord hummed in concern, "Okay. Maybe it's not as bad as I think. Maybe Fluttershy would be comfortable having a tea party here." He turned and glared at Terrorcreep's chamber and tea party materials, "And what about yours, genius? Spooky Nightmare Night Tea Party? And what's this? Gothic dress? You'd think she likes it? That's a joke."

"Better than yours."

"Watch it..."

"Just admit it, Discord," Terrorcreep said firmly, "Fluttershy would never be comfortable here!"

"Like yours is any better?" Discord asked in annoyance before scoffed, "Think again! I was trying to make the tea party different and special like me."

"But all you did was make it chaotic and weird. And I doubt she enjoy it."

"Good point. But what about you?!" Discord demanded, "We both know that Fluttershy hates Nightmare Night since she was a filly. And I don't think it's suitable for her. And admit it. I'm right this time."

Terrorcreep was about to argue but stopped in realization, "You're right. They're right about us. Fluttershy could never be comfortable with any of us or the tea party we prepare for her. We're too different for her to befriend."

"Not exactly the word I was looking for," Discord said in concern before sighed, "But what the heck? They were right about us. So, what are we gonna do?"

Terrorcreep hummed in concern while looking at the scene, "If we want Fluttershy to be comfortable and happy with tea party, we need to work together and become..." He sighed, "Normal."

"I agreed. We must become... Normal." Discord agreed reluctantly, "I think I'm gonna regret it. But this is for Fluttershy! Let's do this!"

"Yes, we can fix this," Terrorcreep agreed.

"Time to call in the team," Discord cheered as he summoned some of his doubles. They all worn their construction hats and vests. He saluted, "Okay, chief. What's the plan?"

Terrorcreep hummed thoughtfully, "We know Fluttershy, and we know what she likes. First of all, we need to get rid of all the new stuff."

"And don't forget! We need to make this place more Fluttershy and less, well, us." Discord added, "That should makes things normal and comfortable for her."

Terrorcreep nodded, "Looks like we know what to do. Let's begin it."

And so, both Discord and Terrorcreep began their operation of turning their houses' theme of chaotic and creepy to normal and comfortable for Fluttershy.

Discord and Terrorcreep removed all of their tea party themes such as clearing and removing the volcano, trapping the glowing flying napkins into the jars, turning the flying teapot to normal, chasing the pinata off, sending the singing ginseng teabags off to all-expense-paid trip around Equestria, deactivating the gravity powers, removing both vampire pony's scary home theme and draconequus's into brighter and better normal-looking home with good looking furniture and stuffs, and even tea set.

Discord and Terrorcreep were looking at the new feature of their home and tea party, even though they find it boring and uninteresting especially removing both creepy and chaotic for tea party theme. But they did it for Fluttershy.

"How boring. I mean, normal." Discord corrected amusingly.

Terrorcreep sighed, "I'm glad we're on the same page. But we're not done yet."

Discord nodded and smiled amusingly, "Makeover! And I'll go first!"

Terrorcreep helped Discord to choose his outfit for tea party. The draconequus worn a count-like fashion coat, hip-hop fashion, a monarch fashion and finally came to a white uniform, red sweater, blue jean and even the pair of glasses, which the vampire pony approve it.

"Your turn!" Discord exclaimed happily before giving some thoughts and hummed, "I wonder how we're gonna make you a perfect gentlepony-" He approached and held Terrorcreep's black coat, "-especially when you wearing this ridiculous black coat. It does not suit well for the tea party."

"Very funny, genius. This coat is made of magic and protects me from the sun. How else I can walk on daylight?!" Terrorcreep exclaimed in anger as he pulled his coat down. He sighed before looking at the mirror. He saw his reflection of vampire pony. He sighed, "I know what I want. I want to become a normal but mortal pony."

"Oh! That was quite bri-!" Discord stopped in realization before shouted in shock, "You wanna me do what?!"

"Yes. You heard me, Discord. Make me a mortal and normal pony."

"That's stupid! I'm not going to do that! Not because I like you but your team needs you."

"Yes, you are going to do it. That's final!"

"That would make you powerless and useless! You can't fight your enemies without your Mystic and Vampire Pony's power."

"I know. It's what Fluttershy would have wanted. And besides, it's just one day."

"True. I have to give up my specialty now for her..." Discord admitted before sighed, "Don't blame me when I turned you into a mortal!"

Discord snapped his eagle's claw, which magically zapped and struck down on Terrorcreep. While the Mystic Vampire Pony was screaming in pain; his body has gone under transformation - turning his bat wings-like into feathered wings, his fangs formed into a gentle normal teeth, his ears turned to normal and his demonic eyes turned into normal. He dropped to the ground hard.

Discord gulped fearfully and worryingly. Terrorcreep slowly got up from the ground. And at the same time, he looked at his own wing, which shock and surprise him. He got up at once. He turned and looked at the mirror. He was looking at his reflection of new form - a normal pony.

"Incredible! I'm a mortal!" Terrorcreep exclaimed in surprise while looking at himself. He then dressed himself in white uniform, black suit and a red bow tie, "This is something yet disturbing. But it work! Thanks, Discord!"

Discord shrugged, "What can I say? I'm glad to be at service. But, I wasn't sure if my magic could work on Mystic Pony or not. And now, I know since they can hurt while I can hurt them."

Terrorcreep scoffed, "Either way, let's finish this up."

Terrorcreep and Discord trained and taught each other about their communication with Fluttershy as normal and gentle as they can be. They have succeeded it. They're now ready for tea party.

"Huh. Quite strange. For the first time in my life, I don't feel quite strange. In fact, I feel..." Discord said uneasiness and confusion, "completely normal."

Terrorcreep nodded, "True. But everything is finally perfect for Fluttershy."

Discord chuckled a bit, "I couldn't agree more!" He turned and looked at the clock stand. He smiled, "And just in time."

Terrorcreep nodded, "Time for the tea party."

Discord snapped his fingers at once. And then, door was knocked. Both him and Terrorcreep approached to the door as they opened it. Fluttershy stood before them. While they were greeting their guest, Diablo magically appeared in the living room. He approached to the tea set table as he poured the greenish vial into teapot while chuckled evilly. He then disappeared at once.

"Discord! Terrorcreep! I'm so excited to finally see where you both live!" Fluttershy exclaimed excitedly before giggled, "Or should I say combined two houses together where you both lived!"

"Charming..." Terrorcreep remarked in annoyance.

Discord nodded, "G-Greetings, friend. Please do come in."

As Discord and Terrorcreep led Fluttershy, she said happily, "I can't wait to see how..." She looked shock and confuse, "uh... Oh."

Fluttershy was in shock and confusion of what she was seeing. She found both Discord and Terrorcreep's houses are normal and perfect. She even found something different about Discord and Terrorcreep especially the latter is not a vampire pony but a mortal and normal one.

"Is something amiss?" Discord asked in concern.

Terrorcreep hissed, "Sorry if we make some last minute changes especially me being a perfect stallion for you."

"Um, no, no, not at all. It's just not what I expected. It's quite... lovely," Fluttershy said uneasily before looking at Terrorcreep. She hissed in concern, "especially you being a 'perfect and normal stallion'."

"Please have a seat." Discord insisted as he pushed the chair for Fluttershy to sit. Both him and Terrorcreep took their seats as well. He continued as he pour teapot on three cups, "I think you'll be quite pleased with the green tea I've selected for us today."

Fluttershy gasped in surprise, "Oooh! Does it actually turn us green? Is it really envious of the other teas? Or is it turn into various animals? What's it do, what's it do?!"

"Fluttershy, it's just a tea. It tastes delicious." Terrorcreep answered dryly.

"Oh... Okay." Fluttershy said in disappointment.

"What particularly nice weather we're having." Discord asked happily.

Terrorcreep nodded, "Yes, we are."

Discord chuckled, "It did rain the other day, however."

"I'm aware of it." Terrorcreep said happily as he picked the tray of milk toast to Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, would you care for some milk toast?"

Fluttershy could't help but feel uneasy and scared as she asked, "Uh, guys, you don't seem to be yourself today especially you both are too friendly. Are you both feeling all right?" Terrorcreep and Discord looked confuse. She continued, "Well, it's just... what you're wearing. And also what you're saying. And also the way you're saying it. And, um, pretty much everything else."

"Oh, Fluttershy, you worry too much," Terrorcreep said calmly.

Discord nodded, "I can assure you that for the first time, We're feeling perfectly normal. Now, let me top you off." As he was holding his teacup up, his eagle claw suddenly fading while his teacup dropped down. He gasped, "Oops! Butterfingers! How embarrassing."

As Discord was trying to get his teacup, his eagle claw went pass through it. He gulped nervously as he was trying to grab it. Fluttershy and Terrorcreep became worried and scared.

"Uh, what's going on?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Terrorcreep shrugged, "I have... no idea."

Seeing Discord's body slowly fading, Fluttershy gasped in concern, "Discord! You're starting to fade away!"

"Oh, you don't say..." Discord said in concern, "I'm sure it's nothing serious. I'm perfectly fine."

Terrorcreep cleared his throat, "I agreed. I think..."

"What is wrong with you two?!" Fluttershy demanded, "You're acting so normal, which is not so normal for you!"

"Well, whatever do you mean? This is just me being me." Discord said amusingly.

Terrorcreep nodded nervously, "I agreed. We're just trying something new. That's all."

"No, it's not! It's you being like everypony else!" Fluttershy exclaimed in upset. As Discord put his teacup properly, his appearance has again fading at once. She yelped, "Eeeek! The more you do it, the more you fade away! Being normal is destroying you!"

"As in dying?! And I'll be stuck in normal forever?!" Terrorcreep asked in shock and concern.

"I'm afraid so." Fluttershy said in concern. As she was thinking, she gasped in realization, "Of course! You're a creature of pure chaos!"

"How interesting. That reminds me of something I heard at the market today." Discord chatted amusingly as his body has again fading.

"Stop it! Please!" Fluttershy exclaimed in concern. She then pleaded, "You need to go back to being your not-normal normal self! Quick, Discord! Uh, do something chaotic before it's too late! Please! And also, you have to turn Terrorcreep back to his Vampire Pony."

"You mean it?" Terrorcreep asked in surprise.

Fluttershy nodded, "I'd rather have my boyfriend be the one I loved than someone else I don't know."

"Do something chaotic? I'll try..." Discord said in concern. Unfortunately, his paws is unable to snap due to them passed through it. He yelped, "Ohhhh, that's not good..."

"We have to do something now!" Fluttershy exclaimed firmly, "it's up to us now, Terrorcreep!"

"Alright. Let's do it. I need some refreshment first," Terrorcreep nodded in agreement. He then took a sip of his green tea. He yelped in shock before spitted out. He then coughed heavily and sickly, making his friends worried and scared. His vision slowly became blur while struggled to stand still. Looking at his hooves, he found some blood on them. He gasped in concern before fell against the walls, "Poisoned?! Oh no!"

"Poison?! How?!" Fluttershy asked in concern before took sniffed on teacup. She gasped, "This isn't green tea! Someone must have put poison in our teacup for us to drink!"

Terrocreep groaned in pain before coughed some blood out, "Without my Vampire Powers, my immunity is weakened against any type of poison now. I'll be dead soon..."

"Oh no! Then, I'm on my own! How can I save my two friends?!" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"But question is how can you save your friends," The gentle yet dark voice asked, sending chills to Fluttershy's spine. She turned to her back. She found Myotis, Spiritcurse and Diablo stood before her. He smirked, "And at the same time, deal with us?"

Fluttershy gasped, "Myotis?! Spiritcurse?! And who are you again?"

"Diablo! Servant to Lord Myotis! And guess what?! I poisoned your boyfriend!" Diablo exclaimed proudly. Fluttershy gasped in shock. He chuckled, "Without those two, you're weak and defenseless to fight back!"

Terrorcreep groaned in pain, "You set this up?"

Myotis chuckled amusingly, "That is right. I knew you two would do something foolish for her sake especially you have turned into weakling mortal. And so, I prepare the poison just for you." He then kicked Terrorcreep's stomach hard, "And now, with Discord slowly fading away, you will be stuck as a mortal and die in hell."

Grabbed and held Fluttershy, Spiritcurse had her claws close to the throat, "And all Fluttershy can do is watch you both die. And then, we will slowly and enjoyed torturing and killing her for good!"

Fluttershy gasped, "No! I won't allow it!"

As Fluttershy struggled to get out of Spiritcurse's grip, she watched Terrorcreep's body became pale and weakened, and even Discord slowly fading away. Myotis summoned his Crimson Lightning as he prepared to torture and finish off Terrorcreep. She has to do something now. She has to save both of them before they died.

While struggling to think of a way to save them, Fluttershy groaned in anger as she got nothing. She then cried and sobbed tearfully as she can't do anything for them now. As she take the last look on her friends, she watched Myotis continued striking down his Crimson Lightning on Terrorcreep. She then noticed her boyfriend used his blood to write on the floor - 'Fight + Mess + Chaos = Save Us'.

Fluttershy was uncertain before giving some thoughts of what Terrorcreep was trying to tell her. She gasped as she knew what his plan is. Using her Animal Ruby, she unleashed Bat's Screeching Power in damaging and screaming at her enemies' ears. She escaped and attacked Myotis to the walls hard. She summoned her Bear's Strength to attack him to the ground for few times. Spiritcurse groaned in anger as she levitated and thrown her to the walls. She then helped and healed Myotis.

Both Myotis and Spiritcurse turned and glared at Fluttershy, who readied with her Animal Ruby. She's ready to face them off.

"We cannot let her restore Discord's existence. Once he did, he can restore your son's powers," Spiritcurse snarled a bit.

"She has the point!"

Myotis hissed as he grabbed Diablo by neck, "Don't remind me, you useless bat! Keep an eye on those fools! Torture them if you must and also make sure Discord disappeared." He turned to Spiritcurse, "Stop her now!"

Diablo chuckled evilly as he flapped towards his prisoners. He was keeping an eye on both weakened Terrorcreep and fading-off Discord. And whenever they tried to escape or help her, he torture them by striking and biting the vampire pony while he kept the mess clean, making sure that Discord remained in his fading mode.

Fluttershy remained firm while keeping her guard up against both Myotis and Spiritcurse. The Dark Mystic Vampire Pony swung his Crimson Lightning and Spiritcurse struck her Demon Claws to capture the shy pony, luckily, she rolled over to their back before unleashing Bat's Screech at them both hard. Spiritcurse yelped in pain as she fired her Dark Magic Ball in knocking her off. Myotis swung his Crimson Lightning to grab and catch her in his grip before tighten to squeeze her to death. Luckily, she used her Bear's Strength to free herself, and then activated her Cheetah's Speed to escape and attacked them both, and at the same time, make whole house as messy as she can.

Struggling to hold off the attack, Myotis unleashed his Bat's Screech in weakening Fluttershy's ears. Spiritcurse fired her Curse Shots at her before summoning the Earthquake Prison in capturing and imprisoning her within. She then unleashed the power of Dark Thunder in electrified and shocking her for the moment. Myotis grabbed and thrust her to the ground. He began punching her face for ten times. Fluttershy summoned her Snake's Agility as she slippery escaped the grip. She then used and fired her Porcupine's Spikes at them. They summoned their Barriers to block the attacks at once. Using rhino's and elephant's prowess, she charged and rammed both to the walls hard. Both Myotis and Spiritcurse unleashed the Storm of Ghosts in pushing her back. Fluttershy escaped the attack by using her Owl's Nocturnal to look through and escape it.

Myotis and Spiritcurse struck their Crimson Lightning in capturing and holding her down before unleashing Dark Thunder in electrocuting and shocking her. For the moment she struggled to hold against it. And luckily, she sued her Elephant's Prowess for stomping on the ground, causing an earthquake to shake them off. She unleashed both Bat's Screech and Rhino's Prowess in knocking and pushing them back. They hold her down before firing their Dark Magic Blasts on her to push back. But not before she swung her Ankylosaurus's Tail in knocking them back. They managed to recover from the attack.

Fluttershy did her best to battle against both Myotis and Spiritcurse, she also got beaten badly. And at the same time, she make a big mess on the kitchen. While Diablo was busy torturing and attacking Terrorcreep, Discord's existence slowly restored to his full flesh and blood. He laughed evilly and darkly. He then found Terrorcreep is slowly dying. He snapped his fingers, causing his body to go transformation. And right before Diablo could bite him, Terrorcreep grabbed and held the vampire colt up. The Mystic Vampire Pony snarled at Diablo.

Myotis and Spiritcurse has beaten and defeated Fluttershy, who is both panted and coughed heavily. She struggled to get up. She gave them a glare.

Myotis chuckled as he armed with his Crimson Lightning, "Give it up while you can, child. You cannot win."

Spiritcurse nodded as he claws glowed darkly, "Indeed. You're going to die..."

Fluttershy panted, "As long I'm holding my breathe, I will protect them, even it means cost my life!"

Myotis and Spiritcurse smirked darkly as they were prepared to summoned both Grizzly Wings and Storm of Ghouls to finish her off.

"Fluttershy! Nooooooooooo!"

Myotis and Spiritcurse looked up and found Terrorcreep and Discord unleashed their Grizzly Wings at them. They all got pushed back and bitten badly and painfully. Fluttershy joined in as she unleashed a powerful Bat's Screech as it wounded and defeated their enemies down. Myotis and Spiritcurse were defeated and badly wounded. They looked up and found their enemies stood and glared at them.

"Get out of our house, father." Terrorcreep snarled.

Myotis hissed, "We will return! Mark my word. You will become what you were meant to be!"

"Kick my ass!" Terrorcreep snapped in anger.

Myotis, Spiritcurse and even Diablo quickly summoned their dark portals and escaped. Fluttershy and her friends sighed in relief as they all dropped to the ground hard.

"Let's never do that again," Fluttershy said in relief before hugging both Discord and Terrorcreep. She sighed, "Welcome back, you two."

"Yeah," Terrorcreep agreed, "We're sorry for causing you a lot of troubles."

Discord nodded, "Yeah. We just want to make the best tea party for you as normal and best as we can. We didn't want make this complete opposite of your tea parties."

"I know," Fluttershy nodded in understanding, "I wouldn't expect you to throw a tea party the way I would. We're different!"

Terrorcreep sighed, "Yeah. That's what we were afraid that if you saw exactly how different we are, you wouldn't want to be couples anymore."

Fluttershy was in shock and confuse. Discord nodded, "Because you and us don't make sense to anypony else."

Fluttershy sighed, "That may be true, but we make sense to me. I never would've thought to make singing ginseng or goth dress for me to wear before I met you. But you've opened me up to so many more possibilities and impossibilities. So I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you because you're so different from me."

"You do?" Discord and Terrorcreep asked.

Fluttershy smiled, "Of course I do, silly! Besides, what's discord without a little chaos or my boyfriend without his bats?"

Terrorcreep sighed before grabbed and held her close to him, "Now I know why I love you. You can see that there is more to us than meets the eyes. You're the best."

"I know," Fluttershy smiled as she gave Terrorcreep a deep kiss.

Discord sighed, "I think I'm gonna miss my chance of kiss, even though I've got plenty of fanfiction about me and her being couples." He chuckled, "But what the heck?! Let's get this party started!"

With the snap of his finger, Discord has restored both his home and Terrorcreep's to the way it was - chaotic and scary theme of tea party including their ingredients and materials they have thrown away. Terrorcreep got his coat back to wear.

The trio were now having tea party upside down. Discord worn Count Dracula's costume while Fluttershy worn the goth dress while Terrorcreep still wearing his regular coat. They all laughed and chatted happily with each other.

"Now this is the tea party I'm expecting," Fluttershy commented happily before looking at her dress, "Especially this dress. I like it."

"Thank you, Fluttershy," Terrorcreep thanked happily.

"Indeed. We're grateful of you to join our party," Discord agreed.

Fluttershy smiled, "I'm happy to be here. And I really do like your both places. Because it's so you two."

"Why, thank you, Fluttershy. It's all thanks to me," Discord said happily. He cleared his throat as he summoned the nets for him and his friends, "Now, whose up for some of these delicious-looking sandwiches?"

"I am!" Fluttershy and Terrorcreep exclaimed.

Fluttershy and her friends gave chase after the flying sandwiches while trying to catch them. And at the same time, they were having fun with each other. The best tea party they ever had.

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Piñata  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
John de Lancie: Discord

 **Minor Casts:**  
Richard Epcar: Myotis  
Susan Silo: Spiritcurse  
Derek Stephen Prince: Diablo  
Kelly Sheridan: Jasmine Leaf  
Nicole Oliver: Raspberry Vinaigrette

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. The goth dress Fluttershy worn is the same one from **_MLP Season 8 Episode 4 'Fake It 'Til You Make It'_**.


	15. Ep 15: The Perfect Pear

**Episode 15: The Perfect Pear**

In the morning, Apple Bloom was walking down on market place. She was finding and buying some stuffs for home. She then found couple of ponies were walking and passing her by. They were heading towards a new stand stall, which has the pear icon on top. Curious of it, she decided to approach and check on it.

As she approached to the stall, Apple Bloom found an old yet pale yellow colored Earth Pony with white mane and tail with light brown streak and his cutie mark is a pear worn the greenish scarf was selling some pear jam and fruits to ponies. The old pony found Apple Bloom looking at him. He smiled as he used the knife and put the pear jam on cake. He passed it to her.

Apple Bloom gasped in surprise, "Thank you! You must be new. I'm Apple Bloom."

The old pony smiled, "I'm Grand Pear."

"Welcome to Ponyville!" Apple Bloom greeted happily.

Goldengrape scoffed as he took the jam while paying bits to Old Pony, "You mean welcome back to Ponyville. Grand Pear was originally from here before he opened his famous pear jam store in Vanhoover."

"Really? Why'd ya move back?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"I, uh..." Grand Pear said uneasily and nervously, "Well, I needed a change of pace."

Apple Bloom nodded happily and understandingly. She took the bite of cake. She gasped, "This is delicious! I can't believe I've gone my whole life without ever havin' this."

Grand Pear smiled, "Glad you like it."

"How much?" Apple Bloom asked while pointing at the jar. Grand Pear shook his head firmly while moving the jam jar towards her. She smiled as she took and put it in her bag, "Wow! Thanks, Mr. Grand Pear, sir! It was real nice meetin' you!"

Apple Bloom turned and headed off at once. While talking and selling some his pear products to them, Grand Pear couldn't help but watch her walk away while smiling at her. He muttered a sentence that nopony could hear him.

"Just like her mother... My little girl..."

* * *

Back at Sweet Apple Acre Resident's kitchen, Applejack and Big Mac were cooking and making some flapjacks for breakfast and dinner. Apple Bloom has arrived and returned home.

Applejack smiled and greeted, "Glad you're back, sugarcube. Just in time for breakfast for dinner."

"I got the perfect topper for flapjacks at the market today." Apple Bloom said happily as she shown the pear jam jar out from her bag.

Upon looking at the pear jam, Applejack gasped in shock, "Pear jam?!" She grabbed and held the pear jam up. She glared at Apple Bloom, "What were you thinkin'?!"

Saber entered the house as well since he was invited to join them for breakfast and dinner. He then found Apple Siblings. He approached them for greeting.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Saber greeted happily. He stopped at once when he looked at the pear jam jar. He was in shock. He slowly shown angry and worried before he grabbed and held the jar up. He turned and glared at Apple Bloom, "Where did you get this?!"

"Saber?" Apple Bloom asked in fear.

Saber demanded in anger, "Where the hell did you get it from?!"

Applejack pushed Saber, "Stop it, Saber! You're hurting her!"

And just before anypony could say anything, they heard the door been closed. Applejack, Big Mac and Saber shown worried and concern. Saber quickly thrown the pear jam jar out through the window. They all sighed in relief.

"What's the big deal? It's just pear jam." Apple Bloom asked.

"The big deal is that there is a long-standing feud between the Apples and the Pears!" Applejack explained.

"Why?"

"Why?!" Applejack asked in annoyance. She then shown concern and confuse, "...Well, uh, a-actually, I-I'm-I'm not really sure. You have any idea, Big Mac?"

Big Mac shook his head, "Uhhh... nope."

"What about you? Did you know something?" Apple Bloom asked Saber, "You were weird and worried as Applejack and Big Mac."

Saber gulped, "Well, I..."

"What is going on?" Granny Smith demanded, "Is something wrong?"

Applejack yelped as she shown two jars while asking, " Uh, what goes better with apple fritter flapjacks – caramel syrup or praline!"

"Praline." Granny Smith asked in annoyance. She sniffed carefully on the smell. She laughed a bit, "Oh-ho-ho, that smells great, Applejack." She then approached to the backdoor, "I'ma go wash up for supper. Be right back."

As soon as Granny Smith left the house, the rest of ponies sighed in relief. They all turned and looked at each other especially Saber.

"Why didn't you ask Granny, Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked.

Applejack shook her head in concern, "Listen, sugarcube. Anytime Big Mac and I ever asked Granny about the feud or the Pears, she'd get so upset she couldn't talk. Best not bring it up."

Apple Bloom turned to Saber to ask, "And what about you? You know something about it, don't you?"

"I... Uh... I don't," Saber said uneasily, "Sorry. I don't."

"But the way you reacted to pear jam, you were so-?!"

"Look, I'm sorry that I overreacted about it because I just don't like pear. That's all. I hate it. Okay? Just drop it." Saber exclaimed in annoyance and anger. Suddenly, he rubbed his muzzle gently like wiping dirt off, which he doesn't have. He continued, "Look. Just do me a favor. Don't visit Grand Pear or even tried to talk with him. Okay?"

"Why not?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Like Applejack said, Apples and Pears hated each other. It's best not to befriend and talk with him or any of his family."

"But he-?!"

"Just don't!" Saber interrupted. He sighed, "It's getting late. I'd better go home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

"But what about dinner?" Applejack asked.

Saber shook his head, "Not hungry. See ya."

Saber quickly left the house at once, leaving the Apple Siblings confuse and worried. They have the feeling that there is more to feud than meets the eye. And not to mention, they also noticed that both Granny Smith and Saber were being off.

"Something's not right..." Applejack said in concern, "Saber lied to us when he rubbed his muzzle. He knows something about it."

"Yeah," Apple Bloom agreed, "but that Grand Pear was really nice to me, even though I'm an Apple. I wonder what happened."

"Me, too. But if we can't ask Granny, I don't know who—" Applejack got interrupted as she recalled something else. She exclaimed, "We can ask Goldie Delicious! If anypony knows about the feud, it's the family historian! And who knows? She may knows something about Saber."

Apple Bloom nodded, "I'm in! What do you say, Big Mac? Siblin' trip first thing tomorrow?"

Big McIntosh smiled, "Eeyup!"

With their plans have settled, the Apple Siblings have their own dinner of flapjacks to eat. And hopefully, they can get some answers about Apple-Pear Feud, and also why Granny Smith and Saber reacted strangely when it involved of pears or the feud.

* * *

And just as Grand Pear finished packing up the bag of pear products and sold them to the customer, he noticed a shadow looming over him. He turned and looked at the pony.

Grand Pear sighed before smiled sadly, "It's been a while, hasn't it? My old friend - Saber..."

"It has, Grand Pear," Saber said sadly and regretfully. Both Saber and Grand Pear approached to each other. They gave each other a warm hug. He sobbed tearfully, "Welcome home, old friend."

Grand Pear sniffled, "It's good to be back home." He departed from hugging. He asked, "Is it true? Were they-?"

Saber sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Grand Pear. I failed you. They're gone."

Grand Pear shook his head while crying tearfully, "Oh no! Not her! Not her! Damn it! Damn me for ruining everything! Damn it!"

Grand Pear began crying in despair and pain. Saber approached and gave him a warm hug. He sighed in shame while saying he's sorry. Does Saber knows something that Apple Siblings weren't aware of? What is his connection to both Apples and Pears? What secrets does he hide?

Unknown to either of them, they were being watched by two mysterious and shadowy ponies, who were hiding behind the Ponyville Town Hall's balcony. They both looked at each other before nodded in agreement. They summoned the portal for them to escape.

* * *

Crimson Skull was inside the meeting chamber, along with Admiral Ogre Lock, MechaStahl, Colonel Houndkiller, who has now worn a new demonic black-red military armor with spiked shoulder pads and a HYADES Badge on left side of armor, and donned a scary yet demonic breathing mask, and even Tech, who has now donned blackish military coat with a star bade and worn both hat and goggle. They were discussing about improving their military might by using technology and biology on their soldiers.

And during their discussion, A HYADE Soldier entered the meeting chamber. He approached and reported to Crimson Skull about it. He hummed amusingly. He turned to a small device as he activated and contacted to two mysterious stalkers.

"Well?" Crimson Skull demanded.

 _"My liege, we have confirmed that the young Apple have make contact with Grand Pear,"_ The first stalker reported, _"And also, Saber has make his contact with him as well."_

Crimson Skull smirked darkly, "Excellent. Now, we can tear Apple's friendship with Saber apart. The truth will destroy them..."

* * *

 _On the next day..._

In the morning, Applejack and her siblings left their home and headed off to Goldie Delicious's home for some answers about Apples-Pears Feud and Saber's odd behavior. Took them for whole morning, they have arrived at their destination. Apple Bloom approached and knocked the door.

 ** _BANG! MEOW! YOWLED!_** Suddenly, the Apple Sibling noticed something is trying to get out through the door. They all quickly moved away from it. The door opened and poured out the tons of books, toys and antiques. Suddenly, the ball of cats was bouncing while heading straight to down. It landed o the ground and before popped a familiar orange old pony before the Apple Siblings.

"Now, that's how you make an entrance! Or is it an exit?" Goldie said amusingly before laughed a bit. She turned her attention to Apple Siblings, "Well, anyway, it's so wonderful to see you three. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Applejack shook her head, "We were hopin' you could tell us about the, uh... feud with the Apples and the Pears."

"Oh. Oh, dear." Goldie said in concern and shock, "Well, does Granny Smith know you're here?"

Apple Bloom shook her head, "No, ma'am. But I ran into Grand Pear yesterday, and he was real nice. Maybe the feud was a misunderstandin' or somethin', and we can fix it?"

"Oh, well, I don't know about that, little one. But if it's a story you're after, I suppose you have a right to know." Goldie said in concern as she turned to the books. She began her search on it. And at the same time, she asked, "Did Saber know about this?"

"Uh... Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"And he wasn't really happy and weird about it." Apple Bloom said in concern, "Maybe you can tell us why Saber was being mad about the Pears?"

Goldie hummed in concern, "I'm guessing he hasn't told you the truth."

"Truth about what? What did Saber knows?!" Applejack asked in concern.

"Applejack, Saber knows your parents." Goldie answered.

"WHAT?!" Apple Siblings asked in shock and concern, "How?!"

"There you are! Apple Family History, Volume 137!" Goldie exclaimed happily as she picked the book up. She turned and looked at Apple Siblings, "I'll tell you a story about the feud especially how Saber got into this mess and meeting your parents. They were very close too." Apple Siblings couldn't help but feel curious and excited about it. She then hummed while turning the book's pages, "Hmm, hmm... Here we are. 'Feud with the Bears'. I mean, 'Pears'. My eyes ain't what they used to be."

Goldie turned the book to Apple Siblings as she began narrating the story about Apples and Pears having a feud, including Saber and their parents being best friends.

* * *

 _Goldie narrated, **"A long time ago, Sweet Apple Acres wasn't the only farm in Ponyville. In fact, there was another one just right next door."**_

In the old days, young Granny Smith with short blond mane and has the headband on hers was calling out and selling some apples to ponies at the market. Ponies approached to her stall as they all listened to her.

"Come and get your apples!" Granny Smith cried happily while showing her apple, "Nothin' sweeter than bitin' into a crisp apple on a beautiful fall day!"

"Unless, of course..." A young yet confident and cocky voice said amusingly. They all turned to a young Grand Pear with brown slightly funky mane, who was holding up a pear, "...you could bite into a juicy pear."

Ponies gasped in surprise and shock by Grand Pear's insulting. Granny Smith was unfazed by it.

Granny Smith scoffed in annoyance, "Please. Pears are just what happens when you ain't no good at farmin' apples."

"Pears are nature's candy. Apples are sour." Grand Pear said amusingly as he sold the bag of pears to the pony. He turned and glared at Granny Smith before chuckled, "Like the expression on your face right now."

Granny Smith gotten into a big argument with Grand Pear about which farm is better. The ponies became uncomfortable and worried with both sellers arguing with each other. They turned and walked away form the fight before it gets ugly.

In nighttime, Granny Smith was telling the story to her apple trees while Grand Pear put some blankets on his pear trees.

 ** _"And so it went. Granny and Grand Pear were always at each other on who was the best farmer or who took better care of their trees." Goldie narrated, "If Granny read to her trees at night...why, then Grand Pear had special blankets made for his trees so they wouldn't get cold."_**

Almost everyday; Apples and Pear Family were busy farming, tending and growing their own fruit trees. And at the same time, they glared at each other as they were about to pick a fight. Luckily, Dragoon Republic Nation came and stopped the fight. Skysoar, Blade Dragoon, Rogue Dragoon, Bullock and even Saber were there to negotiate with both family while paying them for both apple and pear fruits and drinks. Warpath was drinking barrels of apple cider.

 ** _"In fact, all the Apples and the Pears were rivals to the core! Lucky for them, Dragoon Republic Nation was there to make sure the fight didn't happen. And you've guess it. Saber is there too. And if you're wondering why they were there for, they're there for business like apple cider day since it's Warpath's favorite drink and day."_**

While Dragoon Republic Nation officials were dealing with Apples and Pears Family about the fight and business, Saber yawned in bore tone while waiting for them handling the business. He turned and found two babies approached and chatted with each other. From the Apple Family, the baby pony has the same coat and mane colored as Apple Bloom while the Pear Family's baby girl was a peach colored and has an orange mane.

"The only Apple and Pear who ever got along were Bright McIntosh and Pear Butter. And Saber spotted it..."

"My mom says if you hold a buttercup under your chin, it'll make your chin glow." Apple Baby said softly before showing his chin on the flower, "But it doesn't work on me. See?"

Pear Baby hummed in concern as she held the flower close to her chin. She hummed in concern, "Does it work on me?"

Though Pear Baby was still figuring out about using the flower, she wasn't aware of it glowed brightly on the chin. The Apple Baby couldn't help but feel his hear beat and looking at her for how sweet and cute she was.

"It sure does, Buttercup." Apple Baby commented.

"Buttercup?" Pear Baby asked in surprise, "I like that name."

"It does suit well for you both," Saber whispered to both babies. They all gasped in shock and worry. He quickly spoke, "Easy! I'm not here for troubles. Just wanna talk and have fun with you two. You two seem get along, Bright Mac and Pear Butter."

"Yeah, we do. She's not really bad," Bright Mac said happily, "She's pretty."

Pear Butter smiled, "He's not so bad. He's nice too."

"Glad to hear it, kids," Saber said happily. Bright Mac and Pear Butter looked at him curiously and wonderingly. He smiled, "Name's Saber Dragoon. I'd be happy to be your friends. Hope you two keep on becoming friends till the end."

Bright Mac and Pear Butter smiled happily before giving a hug to each other, "Yeah!"

* * *

 _Present..._

"Wait an apple-pickin' minute!" Applejack exclaimed in shock and concern. Goldie stopped narrating the story. She and the siblings looked at Applejack, "Bright Mac and Buttercup? Those are our parents' names! And who the hay is Pear Butter?"

"Of course Buttercup was just a nickname your father gave your mother." Goldie explained, "Pear Butter – well, that was your mother's given name."

Applejack looked shock and concern to ask, "Are you sayin' our mother was a... Pear?!"

Apple Bloom and Big Mac gasped in shock and disbelief of what they just heard. Their mother was from the Pear. And this makes Grand Pear...

"Then that means Grand Pear is our grandfather?!" Applejack asked in shock and concern, "What the hay is going on?!"

* * *

Further away from Sweet Apple Acre, Saber was walking toward a giant tree. It formed has a giant hole of heart shape in middle. On the ground has a rock, which has the mark of preserved jar and a giant apple with shinning star in heart shape.

Saber put down the bouquet of yellow flowers on the ground. He then looked at the stone. He couldn't help but show his sad and pain looks.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Saber asked calmly before sighed, "Yeah. I'm okay. And so are they. Everything's okay. Guess what?" He scoffed, "I met Grand Pear. I told him what happen to you two. He was pain and sad, and he really regret that day for not being there with you. He really miss and loved you so much, my friend."

Saber sighed before shed some tears, "You know that I would never put them in harms way. Not after what has happen to you. I won't let it happen again." Saber said firmly and angrily, "Never again. I can't let them know the truth. I can't..."

Suddenly, Saber felt something amiss. He turned and looked at his cutie mark, which was glowing brightly and beeping. He realized that he was chosen to find the Elemental Element. Wiping his tears off, he took a deep breathe before heading off for his new mission.

* * *

Back to Apple Siblings, they were still shocked and confuse about the revelation they have discovered. They still couldn't believe it.

"So we are half-Pear?!" Big Mac asked in disbelief.

"I can't believe it! How did we not know?!" Applejack asked in concern and stunned.

"Well, uh, nopony called your mother Pear Butter. Not even Saber," Goldie explained as she drawn two jars of pear and apple, "And her cutie mark was a preserve jar, but pear butter don't look too much different from apple butter, so no clues there."

Applejack sighed, "Is there a-anythin' else you can tell us about them?"

Goldie smiled, "I know they loved each other very much. They had that magical, star-kissed, other-side-of-a-rainbow kind of love. You couldn't be around them too long and, and not feel a little bit lighter than air yourself."

"And I'm guessing Saber knows about it? He has to." Applejack said in concern.

Big Mac nodded in agreement, "Eeyup."

"He does. He was very close to her," Goldie explained calmly.

"Anything else?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Hmm... I'd need Volume 138 for that." Goldie said out-loud. She turned and looked at the messy pile of books, especially it was guarded by a cheetah. She gulped, "I'm sure I could wrangle it... in a, in a couple of days."

Applejack sighed, "That's all right, Goldie. It was... nice just to hear—"

Goldie gasped in realization as she turned back to Apple Siblings, "Ooh-hoo-hoo! I just remembered somethin'! Your dad and his buddy Burnt Oak would get in all kinds of trouble together as colts."

"Burnt Oak? The firewood salespony?" Applejack asked in surprise, "I haven't seen him in ages."

Goldie nodded, "He and your dad were thick as thieves back in the day. Y'all should talk to him."

Apple Siblings smiled and nodded in understanding. They all waved 'goodbye' to Goldie, who returned the gesture as well. They all turned and headed off at once.

But unknown to them, they were being watched by an unknown enemy - a warrior worn the armored grayish military coat, dark shoulder pads, gauntlets and breathing mask with crimson eyes. He breathed heavily as he used his mechanism of breathing mask to magnifying its lenses to watch the event. He hummed firmly before making contact to his leader via the com-link.

"This is Lieutenant Cobra," Lieutenant Cobra contacted, "Applejack is meeting with Burnt Oak. There is no doubt that she was determined to learn the truth behind the tragic of her parents and their relationship with Saber."

 _"Excellent, Cobra. Keep your eyes on them. Once they meet Saber, he will no doubt deny telling them the truth."_ Crimson Skull's voice said darkly, _"They will feel betrayed and lied by him. They will abandon him. Then, you will lead them to me."_

"Is that a wise decision?" Lieutenant Cobra asked in concern.

Crimson Skull's voice scoffed, _"Do not worry, lieutenant. They still have some use to me. They will help us to get the Elemental Element."  
_  
Lieutenant Cobra nodded, "Understood. I will proceed the mission."

Lieutenant Cobra moved back into the bushes. He then moved and followed Apple Siblings now...

* * *

Inside the Castle of Friendship's Council Chamber Saber was looking at the Cutie Map's location while reading the Destiny Tablet's latest riddles. It was located at Ponyville. Twilight and Shadow Dragon were there as well for helping and assisting him of what he needs. They all read the latest riddles:

 ** _"The Past has return to Haunt,_**

 ** _For Guilt brings Darkest Storm,_**

 ** _Unless the Past can be Resolved,_**

 ** _Hurricane shall shatter the Peace_**

 ** _Only a Word can restore the Air."_**

"So, any idea?" Shadow Dragon asked curiously.

Twilight nodded while looking at Saber, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure the detective can solve the case."

While reading the tablet's riddles, Saber was unable to focus on his work and solve the riddle. He got distracted by the past especially his involvement in Apples-Pears Feud. And at the same time, he was worried and scared about talking with Apple Siblings when he was trying to find and get the Elemental Element.

Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon became worried for their friend as he was looking distracting and frustrating. Saber groaned in anger before slammed his hooves on the table.

"Damn it! I can't solve it!" Saber shouted in anger, "I've got nothing!"

Twilight hummed in concern, "Maybe I should let Applejack know about it. She can help you out to solve the riddle and get the the Elemental Element."

"No!" Saber shouted, shocked Twilight a bit. He sighed, "Sorry, no. It's best she doesn't about it. I'll figure it out. I just need some fresh air."

Saber turned and exited the council chamber. Twilight and Shadow Dragon looked at each other as they both can't help but feel worry for Saber. Saber continued walking through the hallway. He shown worried and scared, as well as guilty.

"But why here?! Why?! Have I had enough to get punish for withholding the truth from them?!" He groaned before screamed in anger and frustration, "Damn it! What the hell am I suppose to do?!" He then sighed as he looked at the locket. He opened it to reveal the picture of him and Applejack's parents. He asked, "What do you want me to do?! I can't do it. I just can't..."

* * *

Applejack and her siblings have returned ton Ponyville Market Street. They were all looking for Burnt Oak. And during the searching, they all couldn't help but feel uneasy, worried and betrayed due to their parents' background, family history and even relationship with Saber.

"Applejack, what do you think Saber is hiding us from?" Apple Bloom asked, "Why couldn't he tell us the truth?"

Applejack sighed, "I don't know, sugarcube. But we're about to find out."

Big Mac nodded, "Eeyup."

The Apple Siblings came across to Twilight and her family, who were heading straight to restaurant. Twilight spotted Applejack. The princess approached to the cowgirl.

"Hey, Applejack." Twilight greeted. Applejack greeted to her bad before showing her concern looks. The princess asked, "Applejack, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Applejack answered sadly. Twilight gave her a glare. She sighed, "I found out why Saber was angry and upset with us. He knows about the Apple-Pear Feud and my parents too. And he didn't tell us about it. So, we went to Goldie Delicious to get some answers. And now, we're heading to Burnt Oak for more."

"I see. That explains why he was so frustrated and upset."

"Really? What was he doing?"

"He was being called by Cutie Map and Destiny Tablet to find and get the Elemental Element. And now, he's gone already."

"What? He didn't tell me about it?!"

"I tried but he insisted that he wanted to do it alone."

Applejack hissed, "Damn it. Why does he keep the truth and everything to himself?! He doesn't trust me. I felt I can't trust him."

"No, Applejack! That's not true," Twilight protested, "I'm sure he has his own reasons to keep secrets from you. It could be the truth hurts you and your family, or maybe he doesn't want to get involved of his fight."

"Maybe you're right. But I need to know more about him knowing my parents."

"Well, you have to ask him. He's the one, who has the answers. You should do it."

"Maybe I will. Thanks, Twilight. I don't know what I'd do without you." Applejack thanked Twilight.

Twilight smiled as she hugged Applejack, "It's what friends do, Applejack. And I know Saber will be ready to tell you the truth and why he kept the secret."

Applejack nodded in agreement as she and her siblings headed off, leaving Twilight and her family to head for lunch. They then spotted Burnt Oak - a dark brown Earth Pony with gray-white mane and tail and mustache, and his cutie mark is a chopped wood worn a blue scarf and a hat has finished chopping down on some woods. He then spotted Apple Siblings have arrived. He smiled happily.

" Well, well, if it isn't the Apples." Burnt Oak said calmly, "What can I do for ya? I know you're not here for firewood. You got more trees than anypony in Ponyville."

Applejack sighed and nodded, "You're right. We're not here for that."

"Come to ask about your dad and Saber?" Burnt Oak asked.

"Uh, eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

Burnt Oak sighed as he taken his seat on top of chopped tree trunk, "I wondered if you might. Hoped you would. It's nice to talk about them." He laughed a bit as he narrated the story, "We had a lot of laughs. In fact, this one time..."

* * *

 _ **"We were racin' to see who could till the fastest, and Bright Mac and Saber were leavin' me in the dust. One of them would've won, too, if they weren't so... distracted."**_

 _Few years ago..._

Bright Mac is now a teenager and has cutie mark - a green apple with shinning star, along with his young best friend - Burnt Oak and Saber were racing via riding and pulling their plough for doing their chores. They both were racing as hard and fast as they can. Bright Mac has taken the lead. Saber was following him from behind. They both glared at each other while determined to win the race.

And just before he could reach the finish line, he spotted a teenage Pear Butter with her mane in ponytail, freckles on her muzzle and cheeks, and her cutie mark was preserved jar was pulling some weeds out from the ground. Bright Mac and Saber have unfortunately got themselves distracted as they turned and headed straight to Pear Farm. He rammed right at water silo, causing it to fall and pour on them and Pear Butter.

Pear Butter was in shock and confuse as she turned and found the water silo was destroyed. She approached to it for investigation. Unfortunately; the middle aged Grand Pear and Skysoar were discussing and have arrived on the scene as well. They turned and gasped in shock of what they saw. They all headed and approached to water silo and Pear Butter.

And at the same time, Saber and Bright Mac recovered and got up. Saber yelped in concern as he quickly drag his best friend away from the situation. Burnt Oak came to help them as well. Both Grand Pear and Skysoar have arrived and approached to Pear Butter.

"Pear Butter, what did you do?!" Grand Pear demanded in anger.

"I-I'm not sure." Pear Butter answered in concern and worry.

Skysoar hummed while looking at the water silo, "I'm sure she has nothing to do with this, Mr. Grand Pear."

Grand Pear snorted a bit, "If she didn't, then who did?!"

While hiding behind the bushes, Bright Mac can't stand to watch Pear Butter getting blame for the mess she didn't commit. He was about to move out but grabbed and held by Saber.

"Are you crazy?! You're gonna get yourself into trouble!" Saber exclaimed in concern.

Bright Mac rebuffed, "I can't stand here and let her get blamed for my mess. I've gotta get out there and help her! She don't deserve it."

"Don't be stupid!"

"Don't get in my way! My decision! My choice! Now, move it!"

Bright Mac pushed Saber back before headed off. Saber was about to move and bring him back, but stopped and held back by Brunt Oak. Bright Mac marched towards Pear Family and Skysoar. He took a deep breathe as he prepare to face his consequence.

"She didn't do it, sir." Bright Mac answered firmly. Both Pear Family and Skysoar turned and looked at him. He put down his hat while bowed humbly, "The water silo. It was my fault."

Saber was surprised and amazed by Bright Mac's honesty. He decided to come out and join with him. He spoke, "Not just his. Mine as well. Take it easy on him. He didn't mean to cause troubles."

Skysoar sighed while shaking his head amusingly, "Why am I not surprise? I've thought there was something fishy around here." He turned to Grand Pear, "I assure you, Grand Pear. I will have your silo repaired in no time."

Pear Butter giggled a bit to see Bright Mac being honest and stood up for her. And at the same time, Grand Pear noticed his daughter's taking the liking on him. He was annoyed and irritated to see her fallen for his rival's son.

"Whatever. Do as you please," Grand Pear answered dryly. He turned and nudged his daughter to follow him. As they were moving away from the ponies, he spoke dryly, "No daughter of mine is gonna make goo-goo eyes at an Apple!"

While walking back to their home, Pear Butter take a glance at Bright Mac and his friends. She gave a gentle smile to him. And at the same time, Bright Mac and Saber sighed happily as they both couldn't help but fell in love with her. Skysoar and Burnt Oak noticed it. They both sighed while shaking their heads in concern.

* * *

 _Present..._

Burnt Oak smiled as he continued the story, "Grand Pear never would've known it was your father's fault. And Saber stood beside with him. But there was no way he'd let your mother take the blame for somethin' he did."

"So Dad was super honest!" Apple Bloom remarked. She turned and looked at Applejack, "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh, Applejack?"

Applejack blushed a bit, "It sure does."

"Skysoar was gonna repair the damages. But your dad and Saber insisted to work the Apple farm and running Prime Minister's some errands all day. And they then headed over to the Pears on their breaks to fix the water silo." Burnt Oak said, "I didn't see them for weeks! Not that they minded. Gave them a chance to get to know your mom."

"Did you know our mom, too?" Apple Bloom asked hopefully.

Burnt Oak sighed, "Buttercup was a real peach of a Pear. But if you want to know more about her, you should ask Mrs. Cake and Dr. Black Jack."

"Mrs. Cake? And Dr. Black Jack?" Apple Siblings asked in surprise.

"Mrs. Cake and your mom were inseparable when they were fillies." Burnt Oak explained, "And also, Dr. Black Jack was their doctor and the one, who helped her to give birth of you three."

Applejack was in shock and surprise before looked at her cowgirl hat, "So, that's why he has cowgirl's hat. He was our dad's friend and doctor."

Burnt Oak nodded, "Yup. I heard the doctor is here now. He own the mansion as his home and clinic. He's at the Ponyville Lake now."

"Then let's go! Thanks, Burnt Oak!" Applejack thanked happily.

As Apple Bloom and Applejack headed off, Big Mac remained behind and asked, "Uh, would it be okay if we stopped by again sometime to hear more stories?"

Hearing what Big Mac has asked made Burnt Oak to smile and shed some tears, "I'd like that very much."

Big Mac smiled. He turned and headed off at once. He regrouped with his siblings as they're all headed off to Dr. Black Jack's Mansion. However, Lieutenant Cobra has overheard the conversation from the crowd. He went and followed them from distance. And at the same time, he loaded and readied his blaster.

* * *

Saber was now at the Everfree Forest. He was still searching for the Elemental Element of Harmony. And at the same time, he was trying to solve the riddle that can help him find and get it. So far, he was unable to achieve it. All he could think about is being haunted by his past about Bright Mac and Pear Butter, and he's also concerns of what happen if he told Applejack and her siblings the truth about their parents.

"I've gotta keep going. I've gotta find it." Saber said firmly.

Saber continued marching and searching for the Elemental Element. Like Apple Siblings, he was being spied by one of Crimson Skull's military officers.

Behind the bushes and forest, there were couple of HYADE Soldiers, led by an aquamarine middle-aged Pegasus has dark orange short spiky yet combed mane and short tail with streaks of white and dark yellow, and has lost left ear and three clawed scars on right cheek worn a heavy and strong silver armor and uniform, crimson gauntlets and red cape. He then made contact to his leader.

"This is General Metric," General Metric contacted firmly, "Target located. He has yet located the Elemental Element. Should I terminate him?"

 _"No. Do not kill him, General. He has some use to find it,"_ Crimson Skull's voice answered.

"Spy on him. It will be done. However, even though he did locate it, there is no doubt that the Elemental Element will choose him as the vessel. Unless we have someone who was precious to him, he will not back down from the fight till the end."

 _"And that is why I have Lieutenant Cobra to spy on the Apple Siblings. Like Saber, they have some use to me."_

"I see. Using them as hostages against him. Well thought, my liege. I shall keep my eyes on him for now."

 _"Yes, General. However, if they spotted either of you, do what you must to strain and break Apples' friendship with Saber. This will no doubt affect their morale to trust and follow us for the truth. And soon, he too shall follow us."_

General Metric smiled, "My thought exactly, my liege. I will accomplish this mission."

 _"Good..."_ Crimson Skull's voice said darkly, _"Do not fail me, General..."_

General Metric turned off his com-link as he turned and looked at Saber, who was still searching for the Elemental Element. He gestured and led his soldiers to move and hide from one bushes and forest to another. They all were tailing and following him now.

* * *

Applejack and her siblings have arrived at the lake. They found an old wooden clinic-like mansion. They approached and knocked the door hard. But nopony replied. Big Mac knocked it very hard as much as he can to get the attention until his hoof got through it. It got opened by angry Penny.

"Hey, what's your big idea?!" Penny demanded in anger. She gasped in surprise of looking at Applejack, "I know you! You're that pony, who Doc some bits."

Applejack groaned a bit, "First of all, I didn't owe him anything. He let me off. And second, I need to see doctor now."

"Forget it. I'm not letting you get near to my husband."

"Is that a joke?"

"Do I look like one?!"

"Penny, what's going on out there?" Dr. Black Jack demanded as he came to the entrance. He was surprised of seeing the Apple Siblings. He sighed, "Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh. I didn't expect you both to be here."

"Sorry for unannounced," Applejack apologized while lowered her hat down before continued, "D-Did you know our parents?"

Dr. Black Jack sighed in concern, "I do. They were my first patients and my first friends as well."

"Can you tell us?" Apple Bloom asked hopefully.

"Of course," Dr. Black Jack said amusingly. He took his seat on swinging bench. The Apple Siblings looked at him as they waited for the answers. Penny was even there as well. He continued, "It happens when I first move here here for a vacation..."

* * *

 _ **"And by the time I've arrived at the town, I've found an accident. Some ponies were badly injured and wounded. It was where I met your parents and Saber."**_

 _Few years ago..._

Dr. Black Jack has arrived at Ponyville Town's Street, where he found lots of ponies suffered injuries during a wagon accidents. Some ponies were crying tearfully for their friends or family members got injured. And most were shouting and cursing at each other for making a big mess. Nevertheless, he doesn't want to be involved of it.

As he was about to move away, Dr. Black Jack heard some shouts. He turned and found three ponies were helping ponies. Bright Mac moved and pushed wagons aside and even lifted some heavy duty. Saber and Burnt Oak helped and moved some injured ponies to safety zone. Pear Butter and young Mrs. Cake were treating and healing the ponies' injuries and even stopped the bleeding. But it wasn't enough.

"Damn it. We need a doctor now," Pear Butter exclaimed in concern.

"Easy to say than done, Buttercup," Bright Mac grunted as he lifted a wagon up, "Where on earth can we find the doctor?"

"Don't know," Saber groaned as he carried an injured filly to the safety zone. He sighed, "All we can do is help and save many lives as we can. And hopefully, the medic ponies get here soon."

Pear Butter looked worry and uneasy. She then noticed Dr. Black Jack was standing near to the stall, watching the event. She called, "Are you a doctor?" He remained silent. She hissed in concern before shouted, "Please, you have to help them! I beg of you!"

"What makes you think I'm a doctor?" Dr. Black Jack asked bluntly.

Pear Butter hissed, "Look. I don't care if you're the best or professional! As long you can help and treat these ponies, then it's fine. I'll pay you anything!"

"Is that so?" Dr. Black Jack asked curiously. Pear Butter nodded firmly. He scoffed, "100 Million Bits if you're willing to accept my service."

Ponies were in shock of what they just heard. Bright Mac and Saber were angered and annoyed that Dr. Black Jack make some outrageous fee. And just before they could do anything, Pear Butter stood up and approached to the doctor.

"I accept it," Pear Butter said firmly. Ponies were in shock and concern. She sighed, "What choice do we have? These ponies are gonna die! We need the doctor now!"

Annoyed and angered to accept Dr. Black Jack's offer, the ponies were reluctant to agree with Pear Butter. She nodded firmly to the doctor.

Dr. Black Jack smiled and nodded in understanding. With his medical tools and equipment prepared, he began his operation to help and save many ponies as he can. He also has some help from them as well. Pear Butter helped and calmed some children, so he can help and treated their injuries. Mrs. Cake helped and feed the injured ponies, so they won't get starved. Saber helped and assisted the doctor to apply medical treatment on injured ponies. Bright Mac continued to move wagon and debris aside, while allowing Burnt Oak to move injured ponies for doctor to treat the injuries.

After an hour of treating the injured ponies, the medical ponies have arrived and transported most of them to hospital. The ponies were chatting with Dr. Black Jack.

"Thank you so much for helping us to save ponies," Pear Butter thanked Dr. Black Jack. She sighed as she gave the golden pear pendant to him, "It belong to mummy. And I know it's not much but I'll try to talk to my daddy about paying it to you."

"I don't like you. You're a greedy bastard," Bright Mac said firmly. He joined in as he passed the hat to the doctor. He sighed, "But without you, we wouldn't able to save these many lives. I'll try to talk to ma about it."

"I'll try talk to my family also. Hopefully that will cover their bits up," Saber said firmly as he gave 1000 Bits to Dr. Black Jack.

"So as mine," Burnt Oak and Mrs. Cake said firmly as they gave some bits to Dr. Black Jack.

Dr. Black Jack remained calm and silent for the moment while looking at it. He smiled a bit as he kept the items into his bag.

"Actually, there's another way for you all to pay the fee," Dr. Black Jack said amusingly, "How about free Apple and Pear Cider for every year? How about it?"

"Really?!" The ponies asked in surprise. Dr. Black Jack nodded happily. Though they might not get much bits, but at least they don't have to pay much to him. They nodded, "We accept it."

Dr. Black Jack smiled, "Good. My name is Dr. Black Jack. If you need medical attention, I'm happy to help you."

* * *

 _Present..._

Apple Siblings were surprised and amazed that their parents and Saber were willing to sacrificed their bits for ponies' medical treatment. Dr. Black Jack put the same pear pendent around Applejack's neck.

Dr. Black Jack smiled, "Your mother would be happy to see you wear it, Applejack. Consider it a favor for your parents' help me on medical attention. And of course, they're very brave and selfless. Just like you three."

Applejack sighed, "Thank you so much, Dr. Black Jack."

"Did you help our ma to give birth of us?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

Dr. Black Jack nodded, "That's right. I helped her give birth to your three, and documented all three of you for birth certificates. I gave her some medicine for your parents and all of your welfare."

"Amazing..." Big Mac commented.

"Isn't there anything else you can tell us more?" Applejack asked, "And also, why Saber didn't tell us about it?"

Dr. Black Jack sighed, "I can't give you the answers."

"You have to. You know my parents. I need to know!" Applejack demanded, "What is it he's so afraid to tell us?"

"You want the truth. Go ask the pony you call 'brother'..." Dr. Black Jack suggested, "He's the one, who knows the truth."

Apple Siblings sighed in disappointment. Big Mac commented, "I don't think he's gonna do it."

"Well, we should go and talk Mrs. Cake. Maybe she knows something," Apple Bloom suggested.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah, I supposed so. Thank you, doctor."

"Applejack," Dr. Black Jack called. Apple Siblings turned and looked at him. He continued, "I meant every word I said to your parents. As long I get apples and pears as medical fee, I'll help you get a good medical treatment and supplies.

Applejack smiled and nodded. She and her siblings headed off to Sugarcube Corner as they hoped to find some answers about it. Lieutenant Cobra continued to spy and stalk on them until the time is right to strike...

* * *

At HYADES Office, Crimson Skull received the report from Lieutenant Cobra via visor's holographic screen of following Apple Siblings, who are now heading to Sugarcube Corner. The reddish skull pony smiled darkly as he was expecting it.

Crimson Skull smirked darkly, "Keep going, children. The truth awaits you to feel the pain and betrayal by the one, who is responsible for your family's ruins." He turned to his HYADES Soldiers, "Prepare my shuttle. We'll be meeting General Metric at the Castle of Two Sisters."

HYADES Soldiers saluted, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Taking him for two hours of searching for Elemental Element and even asking Zecora for help, Saber still found nothing. He decided to check on the Apple Siblings, hoping they hadn't plan to find out the truth. During his walking, he felt something wasn't right like he was being watched and followed. Saber decided to made his run at once.

Coming out from the bushes, General Metric groaned and cursed in anger as he gestured and led his soldiers to find and hunt him down. As they were searching for him through the forest, they all got struck down one-by-one as the attacks came from bushes, forest, cave, lake and shadows. His vanguards got headshots by blasters. Only, General Metric remained to stand.

Knowing his enemy has discovered his purpose, General Metric armed with his blaster and knife to engage the enemy. He turned to his back to attack, but instead, Saber kicked him off. The detective swung and slammed his Twin Dragoon Sabers at HYADES' General, who held his knife to block. General Metric quickly gave a headbutt on Saber's head before swung and struck his knife at the latter, who dodged the attacks, though he got some cuts as well. Just right before the general could thrust his knife at stomach, Saber quickly grabbed it tightly before struggled to fight back.

Both Saber and General Metric glared and struggled at each other for the moment. The general grabbed the blaster and was about to fire it at the detective. The detective quickly struck the knife on the general's left hoof before kicked him. And at the same time, Saber got shot on his left hoof by General Metric's blaster for five times. And just before he could finish him off, Saber threw a knife at General Metric's left part of chest. Saber charged and rammed General Metric against the tree trunk.

General Metric snorted a bit, "Impressive. You knew I was here, didn't you?"

"Of course, I did. I'm a detective," Saber answered darkly as he placed his sword near to General Metric's throat, "Now, what are you doing here? Kill me?"

"No. Just following you to find and get it."

"Too bad. I didn't find the Elemental Element. I can't solve the riddle. It's our loss, Metric!"

General Metric smiled darkly, "Are you certain, boy?" Saber was confuse and uneasy. He continued, "The fight has barely begun. I wasn't the only HYADES Officer has his own mission to follow especially following and spying on his target."

Saber was confused before gave some thoughts. He gasped, "Applejack! Apple Bloom! Big Mac!"

"That is right," General Metric said in confirmation. He then gave a headbutt on Saber's head. The general gave some punches on Saber before slammed and thrust his knife on Saber's chest against the giant tree's trunk. He smirked, "And sooner or later, you will fail again. Just like what happen to Bright Mac and Pear Butter."

Saber screamed in anger, "Noooooo!"

General Metric threw some smoke bombs on the ground, allowing him to escape. And at the same time, Saber got himself freed by pulling the knife out from his chest. He groaned in pain to feel his chest bleeding and wounding. Nevertheless, he has another mission to do.

"Damn it! I've gotta find them now!"

* * *

Mrs. Cake was spraying some purple-pink colored creams on the purple cake gently and carefully. Apple Siblings entered the kitchen's back door. Mrs. Cake was surprised and happy to see them.

"Well, cinnamon sugar on toast! All three Apple siblings!" Mrs. Cake exclaimed happily.

Applejack bowed a bit, "Hi, Mrs. Cake. We heard you and our ma used to be real good friends-" Mrs. Cake looked surprise of it. She continued, "-and we were hopin' you could tell us a bit about her."

"Oh, I would love to. I never knew the right time to bring it up. But I'm so glad you came! Mrs. Cake said happily before laughed a bit, "Uh, for starters, did you all know that it was your mom who convinced me to pursue baking?"

"But isn't your name Mrs. Cake?" Mrs. Cake asked amusingly.

"Not always." Mrs Cake explained as she showed some of fruits and cake ingredients into the bowl, "Back when I was Chiffon Swirl, heh, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. But one day, your mom brought me some candied pears, eggs, flour, sugar, and vanilla, and told me to just be creative! Next thing I knew, I was whipping up pear upside-down cake-" She then looked at her cutie mark, "-and I got my cutie mark! It was like she knew what I was supposed to do long before I did."

"Just like you, sugarcube!" Applejack exclaimed happily to Apple Bloom, "Or rather, you're just like her!"

"That was the first of many cakes for me, and Buttercup was with me through it all." Mrs. Cake said happily.

* * *

 _Few Years Ago..._

 _ **"She'd be my taste-tester, help with the decorating, and prep new ingredients."**_ Mrs. Cake narrated, _**"Over the years, I perfected my recipes. Your mom did so much for me."**_

A few years ago, Pear Butter was helping young Mrs. Cake or known as Chiffon Swirl, for preparing some ingredients, baking and decorating the cake. Some years have passed, Chiffon Swirl has succeeded of baking and decorating various pea-themed cakes, all thanks to Pear Butter.

"One day, I wanted to surprise her with a cake."

A week later, Chiffon Swirl has finished baking a cake as she was walking and searching for her best friend in the woods. She then heard some laughter. She approached to the bushes, where she was hiding and peeking on her best friend, who was talking to Bright Mac. Chiffon Swirl was amazed and surprised of what she just saw - Pear Butter was befriending, talking and eventually falling in love with Bright Mac.

Knowing her best friend need some privacy, Chiffon Swirl decided to back away. But she accidentally stepped on a twig, which snapped in two. This attracted Pear Butter and Bright Mac's attention to turn to her. Rather not getting into trouble, she revealed herself to them. Both of them were surprised yet relieved.

"Oh. It's just you." Pear Butter said in relief.

"Sorry." Chiffon Swirl apologized before showing the cake to her best friend, "I just brought you a little something to say thank you. But I see you're busy. Hah."

Looking at each other, both Bright Mac and Pear Butter blushed and laughed nervously. She turned to Chiffon Swirl and asked, "Promise you won't say anything?"

As Chiffon Swirl nodded in agreement, she heard bushes rustled. She turned and looked back. She found a middle aged Granny Smith emerged from the bushes as she was collecting the apples into her bag. After finished collecting the apples, Granny Smith looked up and found Pear Butter was being close to her son.

Granny Smith whined in shock before snorted, "What in tarnation are you doin', Bright Mac?!" She approached to Bright Mac while glaring at him, "We do not fraternize with Pears!"

After spitting mucus out, Granny Smith pulled Bright Mac's ear as she dragged and pulled him away from Pear Butter and Chiffon Swirl. Though he was upset and angered by his mother's interference, nevertheless, he gave a smile and wink at her. Pear Butter smiled and waved happily to him

"You and Bright Mac?" Chiffon Swirl asked in surprise, "Whew, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Your families hate each other."

"I can't help it. We just sorta... happened." Pear Butter said happily.

"Then, what about Saber? Didn't you say you loved him?" Chiffon asked in concern.

"Well, I-! Uh-!" Pear Butter said in shock and concern before cleared her throat, "I was just a teenager. And truthfully, I liked and got crush on both Bright Mac and Saber so much because they were strong, honest and humble ponies. But let's be honest, Chiffon. Saber's like a big brother I'd never had. He was there when I'm in danger or trouble. But for Bright Mac, he's... He's amazing and honest pony."

"I see. I just hope he didn't take it too offended and fight with Bright Mac."

"Uh nah! Saber wouldn't do that. He thinks of me as a friend and sister. Nothing else..."

"I hope so..."

* * *

 _Present..._

"Mrs. Cake, you knew that Saber were our parents' friend?" Applejack asked, "You knew he was a Mystic Pony?"

Mrs. Cake sighed while nodded, "Yes, I did. He's more than just a friend to Pear Butter, Applejack. Saber and your mother used to be together."

"WHAT?!" Apple Siblings asked in shock.

"It can't be." Applejack said in shock and concern, "Saber... My ma... Is he..."

"Oh no! No! No!" Mrs. Cake protested, "Saber was hurt and upset. He found out that your mom chose and loved your dad so much. But he hasn't done anything drastic. But he humbly respect them and gave his blessings to them."

Applejack sighed, "That was a relief. Hate to think that Saber was my father."

Big Mac sighed and nodded, "Eeyup."

* * *

 _Mrs. Cake narrated, **"Anyway, Pear Butter told me the sweetest love story I have ever heard."**_ **  
**  
A few years ago, Bright Mac and Pear Butter were having a picnic on the small hill during sunset. They were further away from Ponyville Town and their homes, avoiding anypony finding out about their romance to each other.

"Happy one hundred and thirty-one thousand, four hundred and fifty-six hour anniversary, darlin'." Bright Mac said happily as he put a small flower on Pear Butter's right ear.

What?" Pear Butter asked in disbelief before laughed, "That's way longer than we've been together."

"I know, but it's the anniversary of the first time I called you 'Buttercup'." Bright Mac said happily. Pear Butter smiled and blushed at the same time. He sighed before faking disappointed looks, "It's okay if you didn't get me anythin'."

Pear Butter rolled her eyes in annoyance before taking out her guitar, "Actually... I did."

As Pear Butter began playing her guitar, she also sang calmly and harmonically about her and Bright Mac.

* * *

Pear Butter and Bright Mac recalled the adventures and romantic lives they have. Despite their families are living and distanced from each other, they sent their message via pigeons for drawing pictures of them loving each other.

Pear Butter: _We're far apart in every way  
But you're the best part of my day  
And sure as I breathe the air  
I know we are the perfect pair_

While helping their parents for making sells of their fruits to customers, both Granny Smith and Grand Pear got into another argument. They took advantage of it and escaped. They both were sharing and drinking the strawberry sundae before their muzzle touched each other. They then blushed.

Pear Butter: _On a prickly path that goes on for miles  
But it's worth it just to see you smile_

While their families were busy talking and selling their products to customers, both Bright Mac and Pear Butter entered the dancing area. They both bowed to each other before began dancing happily and gently in tango style.

Pear Butter: _And I cannot be pulled apart  
From the hold you have on my heart  
And even if the world tells us it's wrong  
You're in my head like a catchy song  
_  
Throughout all seasons, both Bright Mac and Pear Butter accompanied each other and stayed together as they walked through the forest. During the rainstorm, both Pear Butter and Bright Mac quickly take the shelter under the trees. Bright Mac held his cowboy hat over his 'secret' girlfriend's head to avoid her catching cold. She smiled happily to have him as she landed her head against his chest. He smiled and blushed happily.

Pear Butter: _The seasons change and leaves may fall  
But I'll be with you through them all  
And rain or shine, you'll always be mine  
_  
On the next day, Pear Butter struggled to pull out all of the weeds. Bright Mac can't help but wanted to assist her on the job. He decided to go on the night to clear everything on her field. After spending many hours on working it, he took a nap. In the morning, Pear Butter was shocked and surprised to see him on her farm. She approached and laid down close to him.

Pear Butter: _On a prickly path that goes on for miles  
You're the only one who makes it all worthwhile_

* * *

Pear Butter: _And you should not blame me, too  
If I can't help fallin' in love with you..._

Pear Butter stopped singing as she blushed. And so did Bright Mac.

"Hey, no fair. I was gonna tell you the same thing." Bright Mac said in disappointment.

Pear Butter smirked, "You're just mad I beat you to it."

Bright Mac shook his head as he put his cowboy hat on Pear Butter's head. She lifted it while looking at him.

"I'm tellin' ya, I was gonna pull you up, cover your eyes, lead you over here..." Bright Mac explained as he helped and lifted Pear Butter up. He lowered the hat to cover her eyes. He then led her to an area. He removed the hat and exclaimed, "and say, 'Surprise!'"

Pear Butter was in shock and surprise as she was looking at the same rock that Saber has seen from Sweet Apple Acres.

Bright Mac continued, "And then you'd say-" He imitated Pear Butter's voice, "Oh, Bright Mac, I love it!" He cleared his throat as he turned and looked at her. He smiled, "And then I'd say I love you. Too bad it didn't work out though."

Pear Butter giggled, "Eeyup. Too bad."

And just before Bright Mac and Pear Butter could kiss, they heard a loud 'clang' like a metal hitting the trees. They turned back and found Saber was running into the forest. He even dropped his Twin Dragon Sabers.

"Oh no... Saber..." Pear Butter said in concern.

Bright Mac sighed, "You don't think..."

"I just hope he's not upset about this..." Pear Butter said in concern.

Bright Mac nodded, "Yeah. Maybe we should talk with him tomorrow morning. You have to tell him about who you really love the most."

Pear Butter nodded, "Yeah. I should."

* * *

On the next day, Grand Pear entered Pear Butter's room. And what he was going to announce may devastate and change everything.

"The Pears are moving!" Grand Pear said firmly, "We're moving to Vanhoover!"

Pear Butter gasped in shock deeply, "But that's so far!"

"It's what's best." Grand Pear insisted, "There's acres of untouched land and a warehouse to make our jams. We'll get to expand our business and get away from those gosh-darned Apples."

Grand Pear turned and exited her bedroom. Pear Butter couldn't believe in her eyes and ears of what she has heard. She turned and landed on the bed's pillow. She cried tearfully about her family being moving out and away from Ponyville Town for good.

 _ **"Pear Butter was devastated. But seeing no way out of it, she did what she had to do."** Mrs. Cake narrated._

* * *

Bright Mac and Pear Butter met up at their secret place. She told him what has happened. He was in shock and upset to hear as he hugged her deeply and passionately.

"So that's it?" Bright Mac asked in upset.

"What do you want me to do, Bright Mac? We're movin'. I love you, but-" Pear Butter asked in upset before cried tearfully, "I have to stay with my family."

Pear Butter departed from hugging Big Mac as she headed off and returned home at once. Bright Mac looked down in upset as he can't help her now. All he can do is looked at the carved stone. He sighed in upset. Unknown to him, the conversation was being and heard by Saber, who looked shock and concern.

Despite his jealousy and anger, Saber knew what is important to him than his love for Pear Butter. He shown his firm and determined looks.

 _ **"Despite his feelings for Pear Butter and angry with Bright Mac for falling in love with her, but he knew one thing he wanted the most - seeing Pear Butter smile,"** Mrs. Cake narrated, **"And so, Saber did the most romantic thing I've ever seen anypony do especially for his best friends."**_

* * *

 _Present..._

"[Apple Bloom] What?! What?! [Applejack] What?! What did he do?! [Big Mac] Tell us! Tell us!"

Mrs. Cake smiled as she put the pie down on oven. She turned to them, "We're gonna need one more pony to tell that story."

* * *

Mrs. Cake guided and led the Apple Siblings to Town Hall. The siblings were in shock and surprised of the pony they didn't expect.

"Mayor Mare, you knew our parents?" Apple Bloom asked in surprise

Closing the file drawer, Mayor Mare smiled and turned to the ponies, "Not as well as Mrs. Cake, but I did play a part in their love story."

 _Mayor Mare narrated,_ **_"The night before the Pear family moved, Saber asked me to meet him at the edge of Sweet Apple Acres."_**

Saber managed to convince Pear Butter to come out and follow him. He led her straight to the Sweet Apple Acres. She gasped in shock and surprise. She saw it was filled with wedding decoration, wedding cake, hallway of fruit baskets, Chiffon Swirl and Dr. Black Jack stood on Pear Farm while Burnt Oak stood on Apple Farm, and even Mayor Mare was on the wedding stand. Bright Mac approached towards Pear Butter.

"What is this?" Pear Butter asked in concern.

Saber smiled, "Helping you marrying your true husband - Bright Mac."

"W-What?! Really?! You're not mad at me?!"

"I was. But what I wanted is my two friends happy. I should respect that, even though I loved you, Pear Butter. So, I'm helping you both."

"Thank you so much," Bright Mac thanked Saber by hugging. He then turned and looked at Pear Butter, "I don't want to be apart from you. Ever. I'm not sure what we'll do, but I'm sure of us." He bowed down while lifting his hoof up before her, "So sure that I'd marry you today."

Pear Butter shed some tears of joy while smiling, "I would, too!"

Saber nodded to Mayor Mare. She smiled happily, "I think that's my cue."

Saber returned to Apple Farm's side. Both sides smiled happily while looking at Bright Mac and Pear Butter marching towards the altar. Arriving at their destination, Mayor Mare began her speech of marriage and vows.

 _ **"I had the honor of officiating your parents' secret wedding, and it was perfect. Bright Mac knew Buttercup wouldn't want a big splash."**_

Apple Bloom's voice remarked, ** _"Reminds me of somepony else I know."_**

Big McIntosh's voice chuckled a bit, **_"Eeyup."_**

Bright Mac and Pear Butter held the seeds on their own hooves before nudged gently to each other. They then dug their own holes before throwing their seeds to each other's holes.

"So they had a special way to seal their vows."

As Bright Mac and Pear Butter held each other's hooves, Mayor Mare was about to pronounce until they heard two familiar voices' shouted.

"What is goin' on?!" Granny Smith demanded as she arrived at the scene, "What's with all these here candles?!"

"Pear Butter! Where are ya? You're supposed to be packing!" Grand Pear demanded. He then spotted both Pear Butter and Bright Mac holding each other's hooves. He demanded, "What are you two doing?"

As both of their parents marched towards them, both Bright Mac and Pear Butter held each other tightly.

"Ma, Grand Pear, Buttercup and I are in love!" Bright Mac shouted.

"WHAT?!" Granny Smith and Grand Pear asked in shock.

Pear Butter nodded firmly, "And we'll be married as soon as Mayor Mare says..."

"Oh!" Mayor Mare yelped in realization as she quickly pronounced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Pear Butter and Bright Mac smiled happily as they approached and gave each other a deep and passionate kiss. Granny Smith and Grand Pear were angered and disbelieved of what they just saw. They were about to march in to stop it. They were halted by Saber.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Saber said firmly.

"You set this up, didn't you?!" Granny Smith asked angrily, "Those two can't be married!"

"Finally, something we can agree on." Grand Pear agreed, "Saber, enough of this nonsense. Tell my daughter that we're movin'! And she gotta stick with your family! She's gonna married to you! That's the agreement."

Pear Butter and Bright Mac were in shock and concern. Saber spoke, "Not anymore..." Grand Pear and Granny Smith were in shock. He continued, "And besides, they really loved each other. I asked them to marry now, so we can end this feud once and for all. After all, Apples and Pears are families now."

Granny Smith and Grand Pear were in shock and disbelief of what they just heard. Bright Mac and even Pear Butter nodded firmly.

"You can't be serious. Are you choosin' to be an Apple over being a Pear?!" Grand Pear demanded in anger.

Everyone was in shock and concern of what they just heard, and even Saber was in shock. Pear Butter was hurt by her father's words.

Pear Butter asked sadly, "Are you makin' me choose?"

Grand Pear narrowed his eyes in anger, "Yes. I am."

"Son of a bitch!" Saber exclaimed in anger, "How dare you?!"

Pear Butter was heartbroken and hurt of her father's demands. She spoke while crying tearfully, "Then yeah. I guess I am."

Shocked and hurt by her betrayal, Grand Pear screamed, "Fine!"

And just before anyone could do anything, Grand Pear turned and headed off at once. Pear Butter sobbed and cried tearfully. Bright Mac and Saber helped and comfort her at once, and even Granny Smith did the same thing to her as she has put the difference aside now.

"I'm so sorry, Pear Butter. I really am..." Saber apologized.

* * *

 _Present..._

Mayor Mare has finished her story of Bright Mac and Pear Butter's marriage especially Grand Pear's decision to leave, Granny Smith and Saber kept the feud a secret. Apple Siblings were in shock and sad to hear it. Big Mac was patted Apple Bloom in comfort.

"I can't believe Grand Pear just up and left Ma like that!" Applejack said angrily and upset, "No wonder Granny and Saber never told us about any of this."

"Oh. It's more than just a feud, Applejack..."

The ponies gasped in shock and worry. They turned and looked to the back, where they found General Metric pointed his blaster at her forehead. And at the same time, Lieutenant Cobra held Apple Bloom hostage while armed his knife close to her neck, forcing Big Mac to restrain from attacking. Mayor Mare and Mrs. Cake were about to scream but more of HYADES Soldiers aimed their blasters at them if they tried.

"Who are you?!" Applejack demanded in hesitant yet angered.

"I am General Metric. That is my Second-in-Command - Lieutenant Cobra," General Metric introduced calmly and firmly. Applejack grunted in anger. He continued, "Don't worry we're not here to kill you yet. Our liege wish to speak with you, involving of your parents."

Applejack gasped in shock and concern before glaring at HYADES General, "How do you know you won't trick us?"

"Who said it is?" General Metric asked darkly and amusingly.

Applejack looked concern and suspicious about accepting General Metric's invitation, but she doesn't have a choice when Apple Bloom and Big Mac are being held hostages. She nodded reluctantly. General Metric smiled darkly before nodded to his soldiers. One of them activated and opened the portal. They all moved towards the portal now.

Saber has just arrived and witnessed General Metric smirked darkly pushed and moved scared and worried Applejack into the portal.

Saber gasped, "Noooooooooo!"

Saber quickly charged straight to the portal. And just before he could try to enter it, the portal closed down at once. He was in shock yet anger and furious. He screamed out loud before slammed his punches on the ground. Both Mrs. Cake and Mayor Mare approached to him as they were checking on him.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back," Mayor Mare said firmly.

Mrs. Cake nodded in agreement, "We'll let Twilight know now."

"No. This is my fault. I should have told them the truth," Saber said firmly, "I'm gonna do it as soon as I get them back home. I'm not gonna lose them again! I've made that promise to my best friends." He then looked at then found a piece of paper on the ground. He suspect that General Metric must have drop it unintentionally or purposely. He grabbed and looked at it. He narrowed his firm eyes and spoke, "I know where they are."

* * *

At the Castle of Two Sisters, Crimson Skull was sitting on his throne chair of throne chamber. He was guarded and protected by Colonel Houndkiller and a few of HYADES Soldiers and Officers. He was holding two ponies' skulls, and looking at them.

"How long has it been to see you both like this? You both should have given me what I wanted. You both wouldn't have been killed. And now I'm getting it." Crimson Skull said darkly and amusingly. He then heard the portal was opened. He looked up and found both General Metric and Lieutenant Cobra escorted Apple Siblings to him. He smiled, "Ah... The Apples... Welcome. I've been expecting you all."

"What do you know about our parents?!" Applejack demanded in anger. As she was about to march, she was stopped by Lieutenant Cobra's gun. She asked in anger, "Tell us now!"

Crimson Skull chuckled amusingly, "Always straight to the point. So be it. I shall tell you of how I met your parents, and how they died because of Saber."

Apple Siblings gasped, "WHAT?! No!"

Crimson Skull chuckled a bit as he began narrating the story about him meeting Apple Siblings' parents and how did they get killed in the first place, and why Saber was responsible for it.

Unknown to any of them, Saber managed to get inside the castle. He began descending to the ground by climbing down the stairs. And at the same time, he was hiding and sneaking stealthily and quickly from one place to another while killing them quietly one-by-one. Eventually, he managed to land and slam on both HYADES Soldiers to the ground before killing them both. He eventually worn enemy soldier's suit as his disguise. He then watched and witnessed the conversation.

* * *

 ** _"As you were aware of us being imprisoned within our Dark Mystic Realm for almost 500 years, we have managed to escape it through some loopholes for both missions and errands. Ordered by Dark Lord, we were working and weaponized some special and advanced weapons and transports for the war against the Mystic Realm. We've been working on this project for a long time..."_**

Few years ago, Crimson Skull and his HYADES Organization exited the loopholes and arrived at the Equestria Realm's Everfree Forest. He turned and looked at his officers. He gave them a nod. His officers and soldiers nodded firmly and agreement. They all set up their camps and war factory. They all began building and weaponizing their weapons and transports for war.

 ** _"Our war projects would have been completed and successful for our empire if not for your father eavesdropping and interfere our plans. He alerted the Mystic Ponies of our whereabouts and destroy our projects! He has ruined our plans!"_**

Many years have passed, HYADES Organization continued building and weaponizing their rifles, transports and arsenals. They then delivered the completed projects through the loopholes. Everything went well for them.

However, Bright Mac was walking through the Everfree Forest as he was collecting some ingredients and fruits for his home's dinner. Suddenly, he came across to the HYADES Military Base and Factory. He then hid behind some bushes as he witnessed and eavesdropped HYADES Military Forces' plans. He quickly made his escape before given chase by the soldiers, who spotted him.

Few months have passed, Bright Mac informed and led Saber and his Dragoon Republic Nation soldiers have arrived and invaded HYADES Military Base. The HYADES Soldiers were caught unprepared for the attacks. They have destroyed the camps, factory and all of weaponized projects, and even killed the soldiers as well. This forced Crimson Skull and his accomplices to abandon their camp and projects before escaped through the loopholes back to their realm.

Dragoon Republic Nation cheered wildly and happily as they have destroyed HYADES' Bases and Projects. Saber and Bright Mac gave each other a hoof bumps.

 ** _"Because of him, we retaliated and want our revenge. And so, I have sent both Metric and Cobra to complete their mission. And to my surprise, they have told me that they have found something that they didn't expecting - you Applejack - the next wielder of Element of Honesty."_**

Few weeks later, Bright Mac and Pear Butter were having the picnic at the Castle of Two Sisters, Everfree Forest. A young filly Applejack was with them. She was showing off her rodeo lassos to her parents. They were impressed and amazed by her skills. As they have finished their picnic, the Apple Family was about to leave. They then got surrounded by couple of HYADES Soldiers and their leaders - General Metric and Lieutenant Cobra.

"Bright McIntosh and Buttercup, we meet again." General Metric said darkly yet warmly. He then looked at the filly Applejack. He smiled, "Interesting. You have a child. Mind Cobra take a look at the filly? He likes children."

And just before Pear Butter could protest, Lieutenant Cobra quickly grab and pick Applejack up. He then punched her aside. Bright Mac was about to fight back but General Metric punched him by the gut. Applejack struggled to escape as she was held tight by him. And at the same time, he put a gun pointing at her head. This force her parents to back down.

"Please, don't kill her!" Bright Mac pleaded, "Take me instead! Just leave her alone!"

Pear Butter nodded, "She's just a filly! Please spare her!

General Metric scoffed, "I could have, but have you not interfere and ruin our operation. And this will be your consequence for your action, fools."

"Indeed..." Lieutenant Cobra said cruelly. He then looked closely at Applejack, who was frightened and scared. He noticed something of her. He saw an orange colored aura glow within her. He gasped in shock and concern, "What the hell?!"

"What is it?!"

"This filly... You have to see it!"

General Metric turned and looked at Applejack. Like his ally, he saw Applejack's aura. He was in shock and surprise, "It cannot be. The Element chose this child?!"

"What are you babbling about?!" Bright Mac demanded in anger, "Let her go now! I'll give myself in!"

Pear Butter nodded and cried tearfully, "Please. I beg of you!"

"Don't worry. We will not harm her." General Metric said calmly. Bright Mac and Pear Butter sighed in relief. He smirked darkly, "We'll be taking her with us." They gasped in shock and concern. He continued, "She would prove herself to be useful to our military forces. She will become a perfect assassin and soldier."

Applejack screamed and cried, "Ma! Pa! Help me!"

"No! I won't let you!" Bright Mac protested in anger, "Let her go now, bastard!"

"You can't do this!" Pear Butter exclaimed in fury.

Lieutenant Cobra came and landed some punches on Bright Mac and Pear Butter. He scoffed, "We already did. Now you die."

And just before Lieutenant Cobra could execute Applejack's parents, Saber screamed in anger as he kicked him off. He then swung his sabers in scarring breathing mask's eyes, injuring the HYADES Lieutenant's. He threw a knife at General Metric's left shoulder, letting Applejack go and reunited with her parents to hug.

"We have to go now!" Saber shouted in concern.

Bright Mac nodded, "Let's get out of here!"

Pear Butter put Applejack on her back, "Hold on sweetie! We're leaving now!"

Saber headed off as he swung his Twin Dragoon Sabers at HYADES Soldiers one-by-one while punching and kicking them off at once. Bright Mac also helped his friend to fight them off while keeping Pear Butter and Applejack close to him. General Metric and Lieutenant Cobra recovered from injuries. They all shouted and ordered his soldiers to stop and fire their weapons at the enemies.

Saber and his friends did their best to run as fast as they can. However, both Bright Mac and Pear Butter got shot by back before falling down. Applejack cried and screamed for their parents to get up. Saber heard of it as he turned back and tried to help and get them up. Unfortunately, Applejack's parents were unable to get up as they were badly wounded and injured.

"Saber, get AJ out of here," Bright Mac ordered.

Saber was in shock and concern, "No! I'm not leaving you all behind!"

"Please, Saber. Applejack's our priority. Get her home now," Pear Butter pleaded painfully and sadly, "Please, take good care of her."

Applejack screamed and cried in pain, "No! I'm not leaving you! I can't!"

"But... But..." Saber was in pain to speak.

"Go..." Bright Mac and Pear Butter pleaded. Saber shook his head in anger and sad. They shouted, "Goooooooooo!"

Saber hissed in anger and pain as he quickly grabbed and held Applejack on his back. He ran straight to the forest. General Metric, Lieutenant Cobra and their soldiers have arrived and approached both injured and wounded Applejack's parents. The general was annoyed and disappointed that his target has escaped. He turned and glared at them.

"You will never get her," Bright Mac said firmly.

Pear Butter nodded, "Yeah. I don't know what you wanted from our little girl. But she's gonna give you what you deserve!"

General Metric scoffed, "Parents' love and protectiveness for the child. Such bravery nonsense for nothing. Cobra..."

Lieutenant Cobra loaded his blaster as he blasted his on both Bright Mac and Pear Butter's head. They both got killed now.

"What's next?" Lieutenant Cobra asked.

General Metric kneed down while looking at his fallen victims. He touched Pear Butter's face. He scoffed a bit, "We deliver the presents to our liege. He'd be please of it..."

Lieutenant Cobra laughed amusingly as he took the knife, "So am I. I'm gonna enjoy these trophies."

* * *

 _Present..._

Applejack and her siblings were in deep shock and pain of what they just heard and learned. And they couldn't believe it. Apple Bloom cried tearfully as Big Mac patted her gently and calmly. Applejack was still in shock and disbelief. Their parents were murdered by General Metric and Lieutenant Cobra, and not the Timberwolves. Applejack looked closely at two skulls that Crimson Skull was holding. She then looked at it closely as her eyes widened in shock.

"Y-You killed them?! You killed them!" Applejack exclaimed in anger. And just before she could attack Crimson Skull, she got left hoof shot by Lieutenant Cobra. And just she could move, he stomped her to the ground. She screamed in anger, "DAMN YOU! I'll kill you all!"

"Truly sorry, Applejack. Truly, I am." Crimson Skull said pitifully before scoffed, "Your family should not have interfere our mission. This is their greatest consequence they ever face. And now you shall share their fates, unless..."

"Unless what?! If you're hoping to find Elemental Element, forget it! Saber's gone and got it before he knew what's going on!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of it, Applejack. General Metric told me that he hasn't. And instead of searching for it, he went after you."

"What?!" Applejack asked in shock and concern. Big Mac and Apple Bloom were also worried as well. She looked down while cried tearfully, "No..."

"Yes. And he's already here," General Metric said calmly. He turned and approached to both Big Mac and Apple Bloom. The older Apple held his younger sister close to him while snorted in anger at the HYADES General. He smirked while readied his machine blaster, "If you don't come out now, then they will die like their parents. Starting with little bitch!"

And just before General Metric could open fire his machine blaster at Big Mac and Apple Bloom, a HYADES Soldier charged and rammed him off. HYADES Soldiers armed and aimed their blasters at him. He removed his breathing mask and revealed himself to everyone.

"SABER?!" Everyone asked in surprise and shock.

"Right on schedule. Get him!" Crimson Skull ordered firmly.

HYADES Soldiers charged and attacked Saber, who dodged and avoided the attacks and blasts while swinging and striking his Twin Dragoon Sabers at them one-by-one. General Metric armed with his medieval sword as he charged and struck his at Saber, who blocked it for the moment. They then departed before struck and clashed their blades for few times. Unfortunately, HYADES General gave a headbutt on the detective's head before grabbed and gave some punches by guts for three times. He then gave him a hard uppercut on his face. Saber was about to get up, but he got his left shoulder shot by General Metric.

Saber groaned in pain as he felt his shoulder got shot. Apple Siblings gasped in shock and concern of what they saw. HYADES Soldiers held him up. Crimson Skull approached to Saber. He then shown two skulls before him.

"You failed them yet again, Saber." Crimson Skull said darkly and calmly. He then looked at two skulls, "And now, they will soon join with their parents. Unless..."

Saber interrupted, "I don't know where the Elemental Element is! But I can help you to find it! Just let them go!"

Crimson Skull hummed thoughtfully, "Quite intriguing proposal. But how do I know you won't deceive me, detective?"

Saber sighed, "I have the riddle. And I can't solve it alone. If you solve it, then the Elemental Element will come."

"Very well. Say your last words to them," Crimson Skull said firmly and darkly.

HYADES Soldiers turned Saber to face Applejack and her siblings, who looked upset and sad. And it's not only Saber will be forced to be taken away and helped HYADES Organization to find and get the Elemental Element, but he has withheld the truth about their family's heritage, secret history and even death of their parents.

"I need to know, Saber. I want to know the truth!" Applejack demanded sadly, "Who are you?! How much do you know my family?! Did you erased my memory about what HYADES have done to my ma and pa?"

"Applejack..." Saber sighed in shame and upset, "I'm really sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you all especially letting your parents died." Apple Siblings couldn't help but feel sorry and concern. He continued, "But you have to know. I cared for them so much especially your mother. I'd do anything to help them especially protecting the kids. It's the least I can do."

"Saber..." Apple Siblings said in concern.

Saber took a deep breathe, "I hope you all forgive me for what I have to do. Protecting you all especially you Applejack. I should have told you the truth sooner than now."

Though angered and upset by Saber's withholding the truth, Applejack knew why he has to do it. And she knew he was protecting them from danger because he cared for her parents. She shown her gentle looks with a sad smile.

"Saber. I forgive you," Applejack said calmly.

Saber sighed before smiled a bit, "You're just like your mother. Thank you."

Saber's tear flown down and formed a little teardrop as it landed on the floor. Suddenly, a small speck of light flickered and shinned brightly blinding everyone's eyes. A sphere with wind symbol glowed in greenish aura as it emerged from the ground.

Saber spotted the sphere, "The Elemental Element?! That's the Wind! How?!" He gasped in realization, "I solved the riddle. The answer is truth. I tell the truth of how I felt for Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom about their parents and everything. I did it."

Crimson Skull gasped in shock of what he saw. He turned and nodded to Houndkiller, who armed and used the container. He activated it as it pulled and dragged the Elemental Element of Wind into it like a vacuum sucking the dust into it. As the Element of Wind was about to enter the container, Saber spotted it as he quickly grabbed and blaster a small blaster at Houndkiller's left shoulder. Thus, the colonel dropped the container.

The Elemental Element of Wind flew straight and entered into Saber's body. He glowed in bright greenish aura. He can feel the power of wind within him. He turned and glared at Crimson Skull and his accomplices.

Crimson Skull groaned in anger, "KILL THEM NOW!"

HYADES Officers and Soldiers readied and armed with their blasters as they all aimed at Saber. General Metric armed with medieval sword and readied to strike at Apple Bloom and Big Mac. Lieutenant Cobra aimed and readied to fire his blaster at Applejack's forehead. However

However, everything moved very slowly, which surprise and shocked Saber. Knowing he doesn't have much time, he has to save the siblings and defeat the soldiers as well. He screamed wildly as his body glowed in greenish. He ran in high speed while charging his full power of wind's fury on swinging and striking his Twin Dragoon Sabers at them one-by-one. And at the same time, he used Air Raid by jumping and thrusting his spinning twister at them, and also fired his Tornado Beam Blast at them. He came across to both General Metric and Lieutenant Cobra by unleashing Zen Air Slashes before firing his Wind Storm at them including Crimson Skull and Colonel Houndkiller right at the walls hard.

As Crimson Skull and his accomplices recovered and trying to get up, Saber unleashed and fired his Wind Storm - pushing them to the walls. He approached to Crimson Skull. He picked two skulls up while glaring at him.

"I'm taking them with me," Saber said firmly, "If you ever hurt them, I'm taking you all down. I'll show the painful meaning of justice."

Crimson Skull snarled and groaned in pain, "Dully noted. But I will have my revenge. Escape!"

Colonel Houndkiller pressed and activated his gauntlet's buttons. The portals appeared. HYADES Organization quickly made their escape. Colonel Houndkiller helped his master and moved towards the portal. General Metric and Lieutenant Cobra covered them while armed and aimed their weapons at them. They all entered the portals. They all have escaped at once.

Saber sighed in relief before looking at two skulls. Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom approached to him from behind. They all looked at him as he looked at them for the moment. And just before they know it, they all approached and hugged him passionately. He was relieved and happy that they're safe and alright after what has happened.

"Guys. Thank you. And also, I'm sorry for everything," Saber apologized.

Applejack sighed, "It's alright. We already forgive you." She then looked at two skulls. She took and looked at them. She cried and sobbed tearfully, "More importantly. We've got them back home. My parents can finally rest in peace now."

"So, what's next?" Apple Bloom asked, "Should we talk to both our grandparents?"

Saber smiled, "That's the plan."

Big Mac smiled and nodded, "Eeyup."

* * *

At the market street in evening, Grand Pear was packing up his products and stuffs while closing down the stall. Suddenly, shadows loomed over him again. He sighed. He slowly turned and looked at the back. He gasped in surprise of what he was looking - Saber and three Apple Siblings.

Saber smiled sadly, "As promised, Grand Pear. Your grandchildren."

"Applejack... Big McIntosh... Apple Bloom..." Grand Pear asked in surprise yet relief. Everyone nodded in agreement. He sniffed before sobbed tearfully, "Oh my... Look at you all. You looked exactly like your parents especially you Applejack. You have your mother's eyes and face..."

"Did you really move to Ponyville just for a change of pace?" Apple Bloom asked. Grand Pear shook his head. She continued to ask, "Then you came here because you're sorry and that you wanted to get to know us, too?"

Grand Pear sobbed tearfully, "I'm... so sorry. I-I-I was just so angry, and... well, I-I never..."

Apple Bloom interrupted his explanation by hugging her grandfather, "It's in the past, Grand Pear." Applejack and Big Mac joined in as well. She gasped while smiling at him, "Oh! Can I call you Grand Pear-Pear?"

Grand Pear chuckled, "Sure can."

Saber smiled happily yo see Grand Pear smiled and reunited with his grandchildren. He smiled, "One more to go..."

* * *

Saber, Apple Siblings and Grand Pear made their way to Sweet Apple Acres. They then found Granny Smith was feeding chickens. The old mare noticed their arrival.

"Now where'd you all get to? I ain't seen hide or hair of ya's all day." Granny Smith demanded.

"Granny they know it," Saber answered, surprising Granny Smith. They all nodded firmly. She looked nervous and worried. He continued, "And also, he's back."

Everyone moved aside as Grand Pear came to the scene. Granny Smith gave annoyed and irritated looks to see him.

"So... you're back, huh?" Granny Smith asked dryly.

"Sure am." Grand Pear said firmly before mumbled in guilt, "Never should've left."

"Findin' you and learnin' all about Mom and Dad," Apple Bloom said happily yet sadly, "I feel like I found a piece of me I didn't even know was missin'."

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Hearin' their story makes me feel closer to them somehow."

Granny Smith apologized, "I'm sorry. I should've told you all about 'em sooner."

"And I should've been here." Grand Pear added in concern before sobbed tearfully, "Ah, I can't believe I let a silly feud keep me from my family."

Saber smiled as he patted Grand Pear's back, "Nothing's keeping you from them now. Let's not miss anything else."

"Saber's right." Granny Smith agreed as she looked at Grand Pear. She lifted her hoof up, "Welcome back, prickly old pear. Heh."

Grand Pear chuckled as he shook Granny Smith's, "Thanks, you old crabapple."

"Good to see everyone's on good. I've got one more surprise for you all," Saber said calmly.

Saber led the Apple Family to the back of Sweet Apple Acres. The ponies gasped in shock and surprise of what they saw - two giant trees of apples and pears twisted and formed together into a giant heart shape. Saber approached to the stone, where he dug two holes before putting two skulls in it. He then filled the hole up.

"Welcome home, guys..." Saber said calmly.

Granny Smith awed while sobbed tearfully, "It's beautiful."

Grand Pear sniffed and sobbed tearfully, "It's... impossible."

"If anything's gonna make it through, it's apples and pears." Applejack said proudly and happily as she and her family hugged each other happily. She then looked at Saber, who smiled happily before looked away. She approached and held his hoof. She smiled, "That includes you, Big Brother Saber."

Saber gasped in surprise before looked at her, "You mean... I'm part of family?"

Applejack nodded, "Yes. Yes, you are."

Saber smiled and sobbed tearfully as he and Applejack joined the group hug with the rest. As they all shared their moments, he noticed something amiss on the marked stone. He saw specks of dusts slowly formed together into the forms of Bright Mac and Pear Butter. They both smiled and waved at him. He smiled back at them.

"Thank you, Saber for protecting them..." Bright Mac and Pear Butter whispered softly.

Saber smiled, "No... Thank you for accepting as a family. Now, I'm in peace. I'm part of the family..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Peter New: Big McIntosh, Goldie Delicious HYADES Soldiers  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon, HYADES SoldierS  
Bill Newton: Bright Mac  
Felicia Day: Pear Butter  
Liam O'Brien: Crimson Skull  
Chris Fairbank: General Metric  
Blake Ritson: Lieutenant Cobra

 **Minor Casts:**  
Tabitha St. Germain: Granny Smith, Mrs. Cake/Chiffon Swirl, Penny  
William Shaner: Grand Pear  
Bill Mondy: Burnt Oak, Goldengrape  
Freddie Prinze Jr: Dr. Black Jack, HYADES Soldiers  
Cathy Weseluck: Mayor Mare

 **Cameo:**  
Lex Lang: Skysoar Intellect, HYADES Soldiers  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon


	16. Ep 16: Fame and Misfortune

**Episode 16: Fame and Misfortune**

In the morning, Twilight and Spike were walking down Ponyville Town's Street. They both smiled happily to see some ponies smiling happily, having fun and enjoying their day. As they continued their walking, a vanilla cream hit the dragon's face.

"Hey! Who did that?!" Spike demanded before licking it happily, "And tasty too!"

"Oops! Sorry, Princess Twilight and Spike." The pinkish Earth Pony with mane of pink, yellow and red, and tail of blue and purple, and her cutie mark is painting brush and purple lines apologized. She turned and glared at someone else from the other side, "That was meant for her."

"Oh yeah?!" A light cyan Earth Pony with curvy light purple mane and tail with streaks of yellow and green demanded. She readied with three ice-creams on banana with some cream, "Try this!"

The pinkish filly gasped, "Incoming!"

Twilight, Spike and even the filly quickly dodged down at once while the banana ice-cream scoop thrown straight to the brown unicorn's table. To his surprise and amuse, he ate it.

"Toola Roola, Coconut Cream, what are you doing?!" Twilight demanded.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. Why did you throw ice-creams at each other? I thought you girls are friends."

"You mean my ex-friend." Coconut Cream snarled in anger.

Toola Roola groaned, "I'm not your ex-friend – you're my ex-friend!"

Both Coconut Cream and Toola Roola grabbed and thrown all of the desert dishes at each other, but unfortunately, theirs only hit both Twilight and Spike. Both of them were getting irritated and annoyed by it.

"Both of you, stop!" Twilight demanded as she summoned a powerful force-field that prevented Toola Roola and Coconut Cream from throwing desert. She sighed and talked with them about 'friendship'. She was now finishing her sentence, "...So you see, friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt, it's worth fighting for."

Coconut Cream and Toola Roola awed before laughed happily while hugging each other. Twilight couldn't help but feel proud and happy to see them together.

"Aw... Isn't that cute to see them being friends," Spike commented happily. He then looked at Twilight, "Good job, Twi. You're really good at this."

Twilight shrugged, "Nah. I just give the advise. Nothing special."

"Yeah, but you're Princess of Friendship! You've got experience and know what friendship is all about. And trust me, I've been writing the Friendship Report ever since we moved to Ponyville, and not to mention, you wrote Friendship Journal about the lessons we all have learned."

"Hmm... I supposed that's true. I did study and work hard to learn and know friendship, with some help from my best friends. They got me where I am today."

"Yeah. Just imagine if you spread your friendship lessons to both Equestria and Mystic Realm for them to learn, they'll becoming good friends and everyone will be good. Kinda like what you did with those fillies - 'friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt, it's worth fighting for'."

"Hmmm. That sounds familiar." Twilight said thoughtfully.

Spike smiled, "It should. That's one of your old Friendship Report to Princess Celestia."

Twilight gasped, "Of course!"

And just before Spike could ask, Twilight got him on her back as they flew off and returned straight to the Castle of Friendship. What could she be looking for now?

* * *

At the library, Twilight and Spike were searching thoroughly through library's shelves. They were looking for a specific book. And so they haven't find it until Spike found a familiar book from deep inside of book shelves. He managed to bring it out before almost fell down if not for Twilight to levitate him and the book before put them down.

Spike smiled, "And here it is."

"Yup. Here it is..." Twilight said happily as she oped the journal's book. She looked through it, "Aha! There you are. Exactly the words I've said to those fillies."

Twilight then heard the door's opening. She turned to her back as she found both Starlight and Sunset entered it.

"Hey, Twilight, what are you doing?" Sunset asked curiously.

Starlight noticed the book Twilight was reading, "What is that? That book looked very bad in shape."

Sunset nodded in agreement, "Yeah. So, why are you keeping that book?"

"Oh girls, this isn't just a book," Twilight said happily before showing it to her students, "This is the friendship journal my friends and I used to keep. It's filled with all the things we've learned, like: 'Friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt, it's worth fighting for.'"

"That sounds inspiring..." Sunset commented in surprise.

Starlight nodded, "Yeah. Maybe we should check this out."

Twilight smiled, "That's great. And trust me, there're more of them than just the journal. Spike, where are the Friendship Reports you kept?"

Spike nodded happily, "Yeah, they're with Nyx and Lance. She's showing and teaching Lance about our history and Friendship Lessons. She really liked to read them and even journal all over again."

"That shows how hard and serious her study is when it comes to friendship," Twilight commented proudly, "I'm so proud of her. She inherited my skills and hobbies."

"Speaking of hobbies, Twilight, Shadow Dragon was looking for you," Sunset said amusingly.

Starlight nodded, "Yeah. He said he was gonna take you out for dinner."

Twilight gasped, "Oh no! I forgot about it!" Twilight headed off at once while shouted to her students and Spike, "Read through both journal and reports first! Then, you can tell me what you think because I have made a big plans for it!"

As soon as Twilight left the library, two ponies and a dragon laughed amusingly and happily about her being panicked and frantic. They turned and read the journal together.

"So, what is this big plan Twilight's having?" Starlight asked curiously.

Sunset laughed a bit, "Yeah. Sounds like a big deal."

Spike smiled and nodded, "Trust me. It is."

* * *

Twilight and Shadow Dragon went out for dinner at formal and nice Chinese Restaurant, where it was crowded. He worn nice black suit while she worn blue night-themed Cheongsam with moon and stars, and has a cherry blossoming flower hairpin on her head. They were enjoying and eating their dumpling noodle soup. And at the same time, they also chatted and laughed happily.

"Seriously?! Laxtinct tried to be perform a guy surviving crocodile bites?! Isn't that a bit of dangerous?" Twilight asked, "Only animal trainer can handle it, not him. He'd be losing his head."

Shadow Dragon laughed a bit, "We warned him. And he almost lost his head if not for Ace and Pabu distract that crocodile."

"What a knucklehead. I've always wonder why he keeps on demoting and promoting."

"Me neither. He has the habits of making mistakes and making good to ponies. He's lucky to survive my father's wrath if he tried to mess with his antique again."

"I really hate to see his bad side again. Not a chance."

"So, Twi... Anything happen today? Hopefully, another Elemental Element for us to hunt down."

"No. But today, something crazy gave me some ideas," Twilight said calmly before taking a bite on the seaweed dumpling with black sauce. She cleared her throat, "Shadow Dragon, do you believed in Friendship is Magic?"

Shadow Dragon scoffed a bit, "Of course, I do. But why?"

Twilight sighed a bit before looked at him, "To be honest, since the day I came to Ponyville, I've always thought that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends. But it proved me wrong and change me for better."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Not just you, Twilight. It changed everyone, and even me."

"I know, Shadow Dragon. I've thought that if I wanted to spread Friendship Lessons to the world, then it could give a powerful impact to the ponies.

"If that happen, then ponies will change and accepted the magic of friendship."

"I hope that will happen." Twilight asked, "So, do you or your friends have any lesson or friendship reports before?"

Shadow Dragon yelped in concern, "Uh no! Just history and personal matters. Nothing special."

"Come on, Shadow Dragon. There must be something exciting like you befriend Dragoking, you awaken the Dark Sacred Knights and more."

"Yeah. There are. But none of them are friendship lessons."

"Maybe. But it wouldn't hurt for me or anyone else to read them."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I guess not, so as long you don't hate me and my friends for what we did."

Twilight laughed, "Come on. It can't be that bad like you turned into a serpentine monster or turned into evil Dark Mystic Pony."

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Guess not. But alright, you can read and show our journals to some ponies." He held his glass of wine up, "Let's hope that one day, your dream of spreading friendship will come true. I would like to see it."

Twilight smiled as she held hers, "Cheers to our dream!"

Shadow Dragon and Twilight have their glasses clashed for the moment before they drank it. They then laughed a bit and chatted while eating their dinner for their special moments.

* * *

On the next day; Twilight invited her best friends, Lance and Nyx to the Meeting Chamber for the discussion about her plan. Dragon Strike Force were now handling and completing their mission for Jade Emperor now. Twilight, Sunset, Starlight and Spike entered the scene, along with the old Friendship Journal and Reports.

"Thanks for coming, everypony. I've got a surprise for you." Twilight said in relief as she and Spike took their seats. She levitated and placed the both Friendship Journal and Reports on the table, "And here they are!"

Rarity yelped as she smelt something terrible, "Ugh, what is that thing? Why is it so smelly?"

"Wait a minute." Pinkie said calmly before looking at it. After grabbing both journal and reports, she then gasped, "Is this our old friendship journal and reports? I haven't seen this thing in forever!"

"Hoo-wee!" Applejack exclaimed in shock upon looking at the journal, "It's lookin' a little, uh... overripe."

"I'll say!" Rainbow agreed as she grabbed the journal and reports from Pinkie. She looked through them, "So, what is it you wanna talk about? It can't be just talking about journal and reports?"

"Hey, what about daddy and Dragon Strike Force? Shouldn't we include them?" Nyx asked curiously, "They could be good as ours."

Spike agreed, "Yeah. I mean their stories gotta be awesome as yours."

Twilight smiled, "I've already talk with your father about it. And he has someone bringing them here now."

Suddenly, the door was opened. Tailtech marched and entered the meeting chamber. He also brought couple of journals, which belonged to Dragon Strike Force.

"Twilight, we brought the journals here. Just like Shadow Dragon requested," Tailtech reported as he put down the books on the table. He sighed, "Not sure what you're gonna do about it."

Twilight cleared her throat as she levitated and combined both Friendship Journal and Reports together, along with Dragon Strike Force's Journals. Both Sunset and Starlight powered up their magic powers. They fired at all of the journals, which were being levitated in midair. Twelve book covers appeared, and at the same time, the original journals shot out and attached to all of the covers like machine gun firing at its targets.

Most of her friends and family were confuse and uncertain while Twilight, Sunset, Starlight and Spike remained calm. Now all twelve books are completed with pages of Friendship Journals, Reports and even Dragon Strike Force's. They all levitated down to each one of them to have.

"Ta-da!" Twilight exclaimed, "Starlight, Sunset and I decided to make one for each of you!"

Applejack nodded, "That's amazin'! A perfect copy!"

"Wow! Cool!" Nyx exclaimed happily as she read through her journal, "Now I can read through them again and again, without going to library for getting the book again."

"I learned the spell years ago when I needed to make copies of a certain—" Starlight commented before stopped at once as she found her friends looking at her. She cleared her throat, "...manifesto."

Sunset smiled, "Yeah. Starlight taught me the trick."

Rarity sniffed on the book carefully, "Ahhh! Even better than a perfect copy."

Fluttershy smiled as she read the journal, "Oh, I'd forgotten all about this lesson."

"I love this one too!" Nyx exclaimed happily as she read her book, "This is about me from bieng Nightmare Moon into a nice filly."

"And so does this one," Lance commented before laughed, "I loved this one the most. About us fighting off the Demon Lords. That was crazy and tense."

Rainbow Dash laughed, "Remember this one from when I helped Daring Do? 'Never underestimate the power of friends who always got your back.'"

Pinkie Pie awed happily while reading her journal, "Cheese Sandwich! My boyfriend! Party cannon! Ah! Birth-iversary!"

"And don't forget about me being "The Brave and Glorious save Crystal Empire twice, and also abou finding out of where I belong to. And adding my recent adventure, I helped Ember become the Dragon Lord and showing Thorax is a good Changeling Friend too."

"Sure. If you have a crush on her," Lance joked.

Spike blushed, "She and I are just friends. Nothing more!"

"After Twilight remembered the journal," Starlight explained, "I had so much fun reading all the stuff you've all learned, I just had to have my own copy."

Sunset nodded, "Me too! And no books from my Human Realm have this kind of story. I really enjoy it. I wish I have this book when I was a little Human Girl."

"And that brings me to the second part of the surprise. My idea." Twilight said happily and calmly, "How would you girls feel about making our journal available for everypony? If we can get these lessons into other ponies' hooves, maybe they'll benefit from them."

Fluttershy smiled, "Well, I think that's a great idea."

"I'm in! Yay!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

Applejack nodded, "W-We always said we wanted to."

"Sounds fabulous." Rarity commented.

Rainbow laughed upon reading the book, "I'm awesome." She stopped as she found her friends glaring at her and wanted for answer. She cleared her throat, "Oh, yeah. Uh, good idea."

"What Dragon Strike Force, Freedom Fighters and Cutie Mark Crusaders? I think their lessons are important too," Nyx added.

Lance nodded, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure they don't mind it."

Twilight hummed thoughtfully, "Sure, why not? That'd be great!"

"I don't know, might not be great," Tailtech said in concern, "I heard that they did something very bad, and they weren't happy for it."

"I'm pretty sure it's minor. And my boyfriend did say that we can show it to the world, as long we don't involve of embarrassing and personal problems," Twilight said confidently, "I'm sure you've seen and read them. So, it shouldn't be problem."

"Well... I didn't actually read them because, you know, privacy..."

"Seriously? You have no idea at all..."

"Yeah. But I'm sure it's minor, nothing serious, I think..."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Twilight said confidently, "Let's show the world about our friendship!"

Her friends and family cheered wildly and happily that they're gonna show their friendship lessons to the world. Tailtech shown hesitation and concern about it.

"I hope you're right about this, Twilight. There are somethings we might not want to hear about."

* * *

Twilight and her friends have split up and traveled across Equestria and Mystic Realm. They all gave a lot of Friendship Journals to the stalls, book stores, library, shops or malls, and even commercial buildings. After hearing news about Friendship Journal, ponies have gone and bought the books. They all now reading the journals. They're excited and amazed about it.

And unknown to anyone, a Demon Changeling has been following Twilight and her friends especially learning what they were doing, He smirked darkly and amusingly. He flew off and returned to Dark Mystic Realm via Mystic Portal.

* * *

In newly Demon Changeling Hive, home for Demon Changelings, the insects-like ponies were doing their usual activities like ordinary Queen Chrysalis's Changelings do but more efficient and effective than hers.

They all have been sparring and training very hard and intense through using their weapons, shape-shifting abilities, stealth through invisibility and shadows, spying and collecting information, and even acting more like ordinary ponies. Some hunted down on some animals and ponies for feeding meat and negative energy, and even drinking blood. A few gave birth of newborn Changelings, nurse and raised them into a fierce and intelligent warriors. Drill sergeants and educators educating and training the recruits. Military officers and counselors were discussing and plannings on military strikes and even involving of having one of them get experimented for Guildenstern's research.

Maul was among his military forces. He also get bored as he has sent his forces and dealt with some minor problem and taken most of outposts. And so far, Dark Curse hasn't sent him for any important mission especially finding and hunting down his own mother, whom he knew will survive and scheming for revenge against him and her enemies.

A Demon Changeling has arrived and bowed before his leader, "Major Snarl reporting duty, siree!"

"Stop calling me that. That is sickening and boring!" Maul complained in annoyance, "I rather be called 'Grand Commander' or 'Great Big Boss' of Hive! That sounds better than royalty coz it thinks and lousy as my mom's ideas. She's worthless yet dangerous and unpredictable too."

"Uh, sure... 'Big Boss'. I have some news."

"Better be good news or some interesting news. Coz I am bored with occupying outposts on Equestria and Mystic Realm, or even hunting down some supplies and resources or worse talking to some lunatic Storm King. Damn it! Is he that dangerous?!"

"Uh... Not that I know of, boss. But Twilight did something interesting."

Maul looked surprise and amusing as he got up before looked at Snarl, "Go on. I'm listening..."

* * *

 _A week later..._

Inside Dragon Strike Force's Headquarter, Shadow Dragon yawned loudly as he has arrived and entered the command center. He also was eating his apple dumplings and drinking green tea.

"I'd swear that idiot Wild Maniac," Shadow Dragon muttered and complains in anger and annoyance, "If he ever pulled that stunt again on destroying properties or attacking some authorities, my dad might get pissed off and killed me for it."

"Shadow Dragon, get here now!" Blazefist commanded, "We've got situation!"

Shadow Dragon was confuse as he marched towards his friends, who were watching the screen. He approached to Blazefist.

"What's the problem, commander?" Shadow Dragon asked. Blazefist pointed at the monitor screen. He looked up. He saw ponies were reading Friendship Journals. And to his surprise, he saw the book as credited as Written by Princess Twilight and her friends including Dragon Strike Force'. He yelped before spitted drink to his left side. He coughed, "What the hell?! Twilight! What have you done?!"

"I could ask the same thing," Blazefist said in annoyance, "Tailtech told me that you allow her to read our journals?"

"Well, yeah?"

"And you told her that they can show it to everyone?"

"Well, when she say 'everyone', I was thinking that she's talking about her friends and family," Shadow Dragon said uneasily. Everyone sans Tailtech glared at him. He gulped, "I swear I didn't know about it."

"Did she tell you anything else?" Saber asked.

"There must be something else she has told you about," Terrorcreep said firmly.

"She did say that she wanted to spread friendship to both Equestria and Mystic Realm," Shadow Dragon said in realization, "And I blew it."

"Big time..." Laxtinct commented, "They say I'm the worst guy for not keeping secrets."

Aqua sighed, "You're still worse for keeping secrets, Lax."

"Come on! He didn't know it. And you didn't tell which embarrassing moments or private life you want to keep in secret," Tailtech insisted.

Icy sighed, "He kinda has the point. You kept the secrets from everyone."

"This is very bad," Shorty said in concern while watching the monitor screen, "Our secrets is out! And no telling what kind of outcome and consequence we face."

"Everyone, be prepare for it. We're about to get criticized..." Blazefist said in concern.

* * *

Few days have passed since the journals have been published and made sells...

At Ponyville Schoolhouse, Twilight was donating the Friendship Journals to the foals, who were interested and excited about it. She wasn't alone as she was accompanied by Nyx, Starlight, Sunset and Spike. They also helped her out as well.

Suddenly, Twilight heard some commotion. She turned and found Toola and Coconut were arguing with each other again about playing hopskotch. She approached to check on them, while levitating a Friendship Journal as well.

"Hey, girls. Couldn't help but overhear." Twilight said happily as she levitated and passed the journal to Toola and Coconut, "You might want to take a breather, maybe read Rainbow Dash's chapter on Rainbow Falls? It might help."

Toola smiled, "Sure, Princess."

"I guess we do need it," Coconut agreed.

Toola and Coconut smiled happily as they both began reading the Friendship Journal. Twilight smiled happily to see them reading the journal together. She then returned to her group. She found foals gathered and asked Cutie Mark Crusaders and Nyx to sign autograph on their journals.

"Thanks, Twilight!" Apple Bloom thanked happily, "The friendship journal's makin' us super popular! And even Nyx."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Who knew? And I think like it."

"Oh..." Twilight said in concern.

"We were thinkin' of puttin' together a cutie mark summer camp. Now, everypony's definitely gonna sign up for it!" Apple Bloom said happily before cheered, "This is gonna be awesome!"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle cheered, "Cutie Mark Crusaders, whoo."

Cutie Mark Crusaders headed off, along with school classmates following them at once. Though Twilight was relieved that some ponies enjoyed reading the journals, she was still worried ad uneasy about it.

"That is smart move," Starlight commented.

"Yeah. A cutie mark camp sounds a great idea, mummy. That way foals like my age will get their cutie marks through some adventures like we did!" Nyx commented happily.

"She does have the point," Spike agreed.

Twilight sighed, "Yeah, but the purpose of the journal isn't supposed to be marketing. I just hope those foals actually learn something from our lessons."

Sunset patted Twilight's back, "Don't worry, Twilight. I'm sure they do. Everything will be fine."

"TWILIGHT!" Shadow Dragon's voice called. Twilight and her group yelped in concern. They turned back and found Shadow Dragon emerged from it. He looked very angry and annoyed, "We need to talk now!"

* * *

After leaving the Ponyville Schoolhouse, Shadow Dragon scolded angrily to Twilight and her group about publishing Dragon Strike Force's Journal for Friendship Journal while they were walking on the Ponyville Town's Street.

"Honestly, Twilight. I wish you could have told me to go through it," Shadow Dragon said angrily

Twilight sighed, "Sorry about it. I should have talk with you about it. I thought you're okay with letting know what we did for good and friendship lessons. You know that's what I wanted."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I know. And yes, there were good things we did, but also bad. And now, ponies will see our darkest and painful secrets we never wanted to show to the world."

"Aw, come on, it can't be that bad," Spike said calmly.

"Yeah. I'm sure ponies will get it," Starlight agreed.

"It's not a typical everyday teenager's embarrassing moments or problems they're dealing with," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "It's the things we have done terrible to the world. And it's something we're not proud of."

"What do you mean by that?" Sunset asked.

"Is that really bad?" Nyx asked in worry and feared, "Like really bad as me being Nightmare Moon?"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. Ponies will have no idea of what and why we're doing this. They would probably-! WOW!"

Twilight and her friends looked up and found three Unicorn and an muscular Earth Pony from the Fillydelphia stood before them. They were holding the Friendship Journals. Twilight and her friends looked at each other while showing concern and uneasiness

"Uh, hello! Can I... help you?" Twilight asked.

Out of Town Pony spoke, "We're here all the way from Fillydelphia because we got copies of your friendship journal!"

"Wow!" Twilight exclaimed in relief, "How wonderful! What was your favorite friendship—!"

Out of Town Pony interrupted as he and his three friends passed their books to the princess. He asked, "Will you sign them?!"

"Oh, uh, I guess so." Twilight said calmly yet disappointed. She has hoped that ponies not asking her for autograph. Nevertheless, she levitated and signed the books, "So, what did you think of the lessons?"

"Oh, we haven't read them." Out of Town Pony exclaimed excitedly as he placed the journal into mint condition, "These are keepsakes. We gotta keep them in mint condition. Ha-ha."

Twilight looked disappointed and upset. Out of Town Ponies chatted happily as they retrieved and placed the journals into mint condition.

"They wouldn't understand like I do," The calm and firm voice said happily. Twilight and her friends turned back. They both found and met a crimson Unicorn with blue spiky mane and short tail, and his cutie mark is bold eagle and another is lighter brown Earth Pony with greenish balded mane and short tail worn red jumpsuit, and another is a female Pegasus with red and yellow mane and tail smiled before them. He spoke while shaking their hooves, "My name is Iron Prime. And these are DJ Shadow and Mew Tora."

Mew Tora saluted, "Howdy!"

DJ Shadow nodded as he did the same thing, "I just wanna say it's an honor to meet you. I'm so glad that I enjoy reading your journal."

Twilight and her friends gasped in surprise. Iron Prime nodded, "Yes. The journal has a lot of lessons, morality and meaning for us fans to enjoy. I really appreciate it."

DJ Shadow smiled, "Yes. There were some we find a bit 'silly', but they all have the meaning. And we will remember it."

"Yeah. You guys are our inspirational and best too!" Mew Tora said happily, "And we like your stories too! Can you sign our journals, both of you?"

Twilight and her friends smiled a bit, "Sure."

They all signed both Iron Prime, Mew Tora and DJ Shadow's journals happily and proudly. They're glad that some ponies didn't treat journals like properties or treasures.

* * *

Twilight and her friends were walking down to the restaurant. The princess was still upset and disappointed that some ponies didn't read the journal.

"Don't worry, Twilight." Starlight said calmly, "I'm sure lots of other ponies are being inspired to be better friends."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Assuming nopony have found out about our darkest secrets."

"Is that seriously bad?" Spike asked in concern.

Nyx shrugged, "I don't feel like I wanted to know."

"Well, I for one found the journal terribly illuminating." Diamond Cutter's voice spoke happily

His comments has caught Twilight and her friends' attention. They all quickly moved and hid behind the bushes. They all eavesdropped on the conversation. And at the same time, they spied on two ponies through the bushes.

"I agree. I'm seeing sides of these ponies I didn't know were there. I only wish they'd left Rarity out." Daisy said happily. Twilight and her friends were pleased and happy for it. But her next words will shocked them, "She clearly doesn't belong in that book with the rest of them."

Diamond Cutter nodded, "Oh, I know! Who does she think she is? Certainly she did a fine job setting up the Ponyville Days celebration, but does she really believe it was a success just because of her?" He then laughed inconsiderately, "The nerve!"

"And don't forget about her boyfriend!" Daisy laughed, "Can you believe it? A science geek like Shorty is dating a pretty fashionista like Rarity?!"

Diamond Cutter laughed, "I know! I mean why would he dated her when he actually hated spoiled, snotty and dramatic fashionistas like her especially he's allergic to cat?! He claimed that he would never wanted to date her or anyone else."

"No one knows. He must have hit his head or something," Daisy shook her head while remarked, "I wish he break up with her when he has the chance. And hopefully, he gets the smartest girl than her. She doesn't deserve him."

"Indeed, I agreed," Diamond Cutter supported, "My opinion is that Moondancer is suitable for him. He's better than this so-called Silver Hunter."

Unknown to any of them, Rarity has overheard the conversation when she was pretending to read her newspaper. She was hurt by them. As she began crying and wailing in pain, she ran off at once. And not only her, Shorty was also there as well. He looked worry and scared.

Shorty shouted as he was trying to catch her, "Rarity, wait! I didn't mean those words about you! Honest!"

"Go away, Wally! They're right! They're all right!" Rarity shouted in pain, "Just leave me alone! You broke my heart!"

Shorty was in shock and heartbroken to hear it as his glasses got cracked. He dropped his knee to the ground. Twilight and her friends came to his aid and checked on him.

"Shorty, you okay?!" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

"No... I'm not..." Shorty said in despair, "Damn it. I was so stupid and idiot! I never meant those mean words about her. I was talking about others! I really loved her for being generous and gentle mare. She's the first mare to know and accept me."

"Then, you have to go after her," Twilight insisted. Shorty looked at her. She continued, "You have to tell her how you feel, otherwise, she'll be devastated and hurt. She needs to know about this."

Spike nodded before showing angry looks, "Because if you don't, I will kick your ass now for hurting her!"

Nyx pulled Spike back, "Now Spike, he didn't mean it, remember?"

Spike sighed, "I know. I'm still angry."

After some thinking, Shorty stood up firmly before nodded, "You're right. I have to apologize and tell her that I still love her. Thanks!"

Shorty quickly headed off and chased after Rarity now.

"This is what I'm worried about," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "We have to check on others."

Twilight nodded, "Agreed." She turned and looked at Nyx and Spike, "You two should check on your friends especially Shiroi. Ponies may criticized and said mean words about her, her past and even her alter-ego."

Nyx and Spike saluted, "On it!"

"We're gonna have a chat with these two." Starlight said firmly.

Sunset nodded, "Yeah. They're about to get the ugly sight from us."

Twilight and Shadow Dragon went and checked on their own team while Nyx and Spike checked on theirs. Starlight and Sunset went and deal with two ponies. Unknown to anyone, Maul and his two Demon Changelings were hiding within the bushes. They watched and eavesdropped the commotion about Friendship's Journal.

"Ooh! Me like it. So much negative energy! I can feel it! Gather the boys. We've found more supplies for us to feast!"

* * *

Nyx and Spike headed to the market street, hoping to find and making sure their friends didn't get criticized and harassed by ponies. They then heard some shouts of anger and rage, which came from the spa. They quickly headed off to the location. They found Shiroi was covering herself up as she got mobbed by ponies' fruits throwing and insults. Even Mystic Soldiers have tried to arrest if not for Lance attacked them by punching and kicking.

Nyx and Spike quickly came to their aids. Spike unleashed his Dragon Flame, shooing and scaring ponies away from Shiroi while Nyx levitated and pushed Mystic Soldiers. They both helped Shiroi and Lance up at once.

"You okay? What happen?" Spike asked.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Why did these ponies attacked you?"

"We demand the answer now!" Ponyville Pony #1 demanded in anger.

Ponyville Pony #2 nodded, "Yeah! Why is that witch here?! She supposed to be locked up for good!"

Fire Mystic Pony screamed, "Yeah! She's a traitor! She worked for Chaos Herald! She tried to destroy our home and kill you all!"

"That is why we were sent you to arrest her. Ordered by Nezha!" Mystic Soldier #1 exclaimed in anger, "Since Princesses refused to do anything about it."

"Go to hell!" Lance shouted in anger as he armed with his Dual Blades.

Shiroi quickly pushed and held Lance back, "Don't do it, Lance!"

"I can't let you get arrested for things you didn't commit!"

"I did! Let's face it. I'm the war criminal for helping Lelouch to get what the hell he wants for his mission, which I have no idea what he was babbling and planning about."

Lance hissed as he dropped his swords before held Shiroi back, "Shiroi, please, don't do it."

Shiroi sighed as she transformed into Kasai Songbird, "I have to. There's no way out now."

"Oh yes, there is!" Nyx exclaimed firmly. She turned and faced to both Ponyville Town Ponies and Mystic Soldiers. She summoned the documentary paper out, "Listen up! I am Nyx - daughter of Princess Twilight Sparkle. Shiroi Bai may have been a criminal and did some terrible things but she is still a hero for helping us to save our heroes from Dark Plague. Right now, she's redeeming her mistakes under our direction and protection. Anypony tried to harass her again, you all will answer to me, my mother, Mystic Emperor of Mystic Realm and Princesses of Equestria! Understand?!"

Ponies were in shock and amazed by Nyx's firm authority and determination to protect Shiroi from getting arrested.

"What she said," Spike supported.

Ponies chattered fearfully and concerned, and even Mystic Soldiers also agreed. They quickly turned and moved away at once before they get into troubles. Nyx and her friends sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Nyx. You saved my flank," Kasai said in relief as she reverted back to Shiroi, "But seriously, you could have let me taken away."

"Not a chance, Shiroi. You're still a hero. The authority recognized it and gave us the special document, just for you." Nyx said firmly.

Lance smiled as he gave Shiroi a hug, "See. No way you can get away from it easily."

"Hate to be party popper. We need to check on others now," Spike said in concern.

Nyx and her friends headed off at once to check on other friends now, and hopefully, they don't get harassed about Friendship Journal.

* * *

Twilight and Shadow Dragon have arrived at Sugarcube Corner, where they found Pinkie and Laxtinct were performing comedy acts and jokes while Lemon was playing DJ Music. Ponies laughed and applauded for their jokes. The couple went and checked on them. The comedian ponies turned and looked at them. They greeted their friends.

However, each time Pinkie and Laxtinct talked with their friends, ponies laughed for no reasons.

"Twilight! Isn't it amazing? Our journals are everywhere!" Pinkie exclaimed happily, "Ponies keep stopping by to tell me my entries are hilarious! I even had somepony come all the way from Las Pegasus to say how much he liked my lessons! Giggly feedback is the best kind!"

"Yes! Hers is the best. And I admire you the most, Ms. Pie," The brown Pegasus with golden flowing mane and tail, and his cutie mark is golden shield, exclaimed happily and proudly.

The balded yellow Earth Pony worn the snow-like hat and worn red-white stripes and yellow jacket nodded happily, "Yeah! I love the funny pony. You're the best, Pinkie!"

They both held the journal up, "Can you sign an autograph? It's for my little sister/grandfather."

Pinkie smiled as she signed on the Pegasus's book, "No problem, Greenrob and CF22. Say hi to your them. I'll prepare their birthdays for next week!"

Greenrob and CF22 smiled, "Thank you so much, Pinkie."

Twilight sighed, "I am so glad to hear some ponies are being inspired by the journal."

"Well, not everything," Laxtinct said in concern and worried. Shadow Dragon was annoyed. He chuckled uneasily, "Some of them kinda got issues with my demotion and promotion, but they're okay with my jokes. So-so or something."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I'm not surprised."

"So, what's with sad looks, dudes?" Lemon asked amusingly, "You should be happy about it."

"I know. And I'm glad you both are getting a positive reaction." Twilight said in relief, "I just saw Rarity, and I'm afraid this whole journal thing really upset her."

"Aww, that's too bad." Pinkie said in upset. Suddenly, ponies laughed. It shocked and scared the gang. She said, "Wait. That wasn't even funny."

Ponies laughed again. Laxtinct gulped, "Okay. Now this is really creepy. I wonder if other shows felt the same way about this."

Ponies again laughed, making Lemon annoyed, "Okay. Seriously, cut it out. I'm officially freaking out by some laughter.

"I think it's time we bail out," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Twilight nodded, "Well, I guess I'll catch you later."

However, no ponies laughed at all, even Cherry Berry coughed a bit. Twilight groaned in annoyance before her boyfriend pushed and moved her away from the crowd.

"Yup. Bye, Twilight!" Pinkie waved to her friends.

The ponies laughed crazily and wildly again. Laxtinct screamed in anger, "SHUT UP! STOP LAUGHING!"

"This is embarrassing," CF22 commented in shame.

Greenrob nodded, "Tell me about it. I don't think some are meant to be jokes."

* * *

Nyx's Team headed to the Ponyville Central Park, where they heard about Drake Trio was hunting down on some bugs. They stopped at once, when they found some ponies were panicking and running away for their lives especially their manes and tails were covered in burnt and crisped marks. They have the feeling that something bad happens to Drake Trio.

Nyx's Team went ahead and checked on them. They stopped at once, where they found forest was burnt and crisped. And at the same time, Boomer and Rob were arguing with each other while Grunt was searching for some bugs.

"I hate to ask - what happen?" Spike asked in concern.

"We were hunting down on some bugs until some idiots came and screw our hunt!" Boomer exclaimed in anger. He screamed in anger, "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! SO CLOSE!"

Nyx's Team was confuse and concern. Rob explained, "We were hunting down on rarest golden Rhinoceros Beetle. Told it was here! We were so close to get it until these ponies came out of nowhere and interview us nonstop about our friendship with Spike and how we felt of staying at Ponyville before we could get it."

"I am Grunt!" Grunt grunted as he was digging the dirt, "I am Grunt."

"Gee, you think, Grunt?" Boomer asked angrily, "I really hate my lunch get busted."

"Thanks to your big mouth about how awesome I am!" Rob complained in anger, "You couldn't shut up for once."

"Like you're any better, smartass! You're always the talk to talk than the walk to walk!"

"Don't you dare start that again!"

"Bring it on, you big doddle brain!"

Boomer and Rob screamed in anger as they both argued with each other angrily and wildly. Grunt groaned in anger as he continued searching for the golden beetle. Nyx's Team looked at each other as they shrugged and headed off at once.

* * *

Twilight and Shadow Dragon headed off to Ponyville's Military Training Hall, where they heard some commotion and discussion. They quickly went in, where they found Blazefist, Aqua, Rainbow and even Indigo were questioned and interviewed by recruits and fans. They all were supposed to train and coach the ponies about self-defenses.

"Everypony, please," Blazefist demanded in annoyance, "Stop this now. We need to focus on self-defense training, not some silly paparazzi!"

Aqua nodded, "Yeah. We can discuss for another time."

"Aw, come on! We just wanna hear more about your stories!" Erroria pleaded, "And besides, I wipped out all the Twilight Spawkle lessons 'cause they were getting in the way of the good ones."

"What do you mean you skipped the lessons?" Twilight asked in concern, "We've all had valuable experiences."

Indigo nodded, "Yeah. Princess Twilight got some awesome stories to tell like making friends with the Humans or even better fighting Tirek or Dark Curse! That is awesome!"

"Yeah. I'm sure others also got some awesome stories," Rainbow agreed, "I'm awesome, but they're awesome too but no 20 percent cooler close to me."

Erroria groaned, "Aw, we don't wanna hear their bowing lessons!"

"Yeah! We wanna hear more from you, Rainbow Dash!" Rumble exclaimed happily.

"Awesome Rainbow Dash rule!" Wind Pegasus Colt cheered.

"Hey, what about your relationship with Asami? You know - Shorty's sister, Mrs. Blaze?" Lyra asked happily, "I read the journal that you dated her before your marriage with your husband during Three Kingdoms Era."

Bon-Bon nodded, "Yeah. So, what's up with that? Did you got into a fight with her or something?"

"Yeah! I thought Lyra and Bon-Bon are the only ponies to have that relationship," Water Mystic Griffon said excitedly, "I wanna know how you and her fallen in love before the break up."

"And did you really fought Hippogriff Army by yourself, Blazefist?" Thunderlane asked in surprise, "And you single-handedly burnt them to ashes for the revenge about your son's death?"

"Yeah! I heard that you're called 'The Scourge of Hippogriffs'!" Fire Mystic Pegasus added, "That must be scary but awesome and coolest name I ever heard."

"Yeah!" Thunder Mystic Unicorn agreed, "We wanna know about it! Tell us how you did it!"

"Wait?! What?!" Twilight, Rainbow and Indigo asked in shock and concern.

Blazefist hissed, "Yeah. After my son's death, I sort of gone berserk to attack and kill all of Hippogriffs by myself especially burning them to ashes, including women and children." Everyone gasped in shock and concern. He sighed, "Yeah. It's something I'm not proud of. Luckily, there were some are alive and lived on the south called Mount Aris."

"You still want the revenge on them?" Thunderlane asked.

"Nope. I got over it a bit, and told myself that I'm done killing Hippogriffs as long as they don't attack us. That's negotiation,"

"And about our relationship with Asami..." Aqua hissed in concern, "It wasn't pretty and kinda messy and complicated. At first, I sort of falling for her. We were close once, but kinda embarrassed about it to let anyone know it. So, we kept it a secret until Blazefist came along. We didn't actually like each other a lot because we have rough start especially trapped on stranded island during Battle of Red Cliff."

Lyra gasped, "Did you fell in love with him? And then break up with Asami?"

Aqua nodded uneasily. Bon-Bon awed, "That must be sweat and heartbroken."

"It was. We both got to know each other, and I fallen for him. And so, our leaders got us married for peace between our homes," Aqua said calmly, "Asami didn't take it well. But she got over it and became my friend only."

"That is so sweet," Lilac Sky commented.

Erroria scoffed before turned to Rainbow, "Come on! Tell us again about when you met Dawing Do!"

"Again? Haven't we already covered that one? A couple dozen times?" Rainbow said uneasily.

"What about something else like how me and Dash met and became best friends and rivals? Or maybe, how Rainbow adopt Scootaloo as he little sister," Indigo asked amusingly, "We're so awesome and best."

"Sure! But fist, Dawing Do!" Errorria exclaimed happily, "We can't get enough of it! Come on, you don't want to disappoint your fans!"

The fans chatted and exclaimed happily as they demanded more stories from five Pegasi. They became uneasy and worried as they unable to tell them off or stop their paparazzi. Twilight quickly came to their aid as she shouted.

"Everypony, stop!" Twilight shouted. Everyone stopped. She continued, "I understand that you wanna know more about their tales and adventures. But right now, they need a break and have work to do. And same goes to you."

"Yeah. Give them a break now!" Scootaloo shouted firmly as she came to Rainbow Dash's, "Leave my big sister alone. She needs time out. So, go and leave them alone!"

The brownish Earth Pony with lighter brown spiky mane and short tail with red bow spoke, "You heard them! Give them some privacy! If I can wait, so can you!"

Ponies awed in disappointment as they turned and walked away at once. Twilight and her friends sighed in relief as they have survived it.

"Thanks, Twilight. You're our life savior," Rainbow said in relief, "And you are-?"

"Sonic. Sonic Jus at your service. I'm your biggest fan," Sonic Jus commented. And just before anyone could say anything, he spoke, "Don't worry. I can wait for next day when you feel relaxed. For now, I wanna read other books. And maybe add another character to like Twilight."

Sonic Jus opened and read his journal as he exited the military camp. P the Phantom bowed humbly before the ponies before headed off at once.

Twilight nodded, "He does have the point. You guys need to close it down now. Let the things cool down."

"Yeah. Good call," Blazefist nodded.

Aqua groaned, "I don't think I can handle with another LGBT Talk about me again. I can't stand it."

"Seriously? Is it true?" Indigo asked in concern.

Blazefist and Aqua sighed, "Oh boy..."

* * *

Nyx's Team went and checked on Steel Blaze and Alyson. They hoped they're alright. By the time they arrived, the team gasped in shock and worried of what they just saw. Two ponies looked exhausted and messy as they barely opened their eyes and sitting near to Hayburger Restaurant. They quickly went and checked on them. They asked if their friends are alright or not.

"We're alright. Just exhausted and tired," Steel said in exhausted tone. He sighed, "I'd never thought being famous is more tired than working. I'm so done with acting. I meant it."

"Me too. I don't think I can't handle being 'The Amazing Blinded Girl'." Alyson said in concern and upset, "I'm too tired to entertain."

Lance sighed as he helped Steel to get up, "Well, you'd better stay at home now and locked it up before anyone come after you."

Shiroi nodded as she carried Alyson on her back, "Yeah. You'd just have to wait until those ponies leave. It's the only way."

Steel and Alyson nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

Nyx's Team helped and get both Steel and Alyson back to their home for rest and have theirs to lockdown from letting ponies getting in.

* * *

Twilight and Shadow Dragon were flying on the sky while looking around until they heard some noise and chattering. They looked down and found Fluttershy has been harassed by some ponies. She whimpered fearfully while covering herself to the walls as she pleaded the ponies to leave her alone. Twilight and Shadow Dragon quickly came to her aid in time.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Twilight asked in concern.

"We want answers!" Glasses Stallion demanded.

"Yeah! We're entitled to know!" Lemon Chiffon exclaimed in agreement, "We wanna know why Fluttershy keeps learning the same thing over and over again especially the Nightmare Night! Be assertive already!"

Wisp nodded, "She even befriend two dangerous creatures nopony dared like Discord and Terrorcreep! So, tell me why can't you be assertive?!"

"Hey, leave her alone! She doesn't need to be assertive! She's fine the way she is!" Peach colored Unicorn with glasses worn red shirt and blue hat said in concern, "And trust me. You don't wanna mess with her boyfriend and assistant!"

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Wisp demanded in annoyance.

"Like this!"

Everyone turned back and found Terrorcreep screeched and hissed angrily at the ponies, who screamed in fear and worry. Sour Sweet came and helped Fluttershy up.

"How dare you?!" Terrorcreep demanded in anger, "How dare you harass my girlfriend?! Leave her alone or I will-?!"

"Or else what? Kill us?!" Lemon Chiffon demanded in anger, "Please, you wouldn't do that if you hadn't have that crossed-stick crest!"

"Yeah! Why do you keep it for?! To show that Vampire Pony can have religion?" Glasses Stallion asked in annoyance, "That is stupid especially Vampire Pony and Shy Pony falling in love with each other."

"Yeah. Everyone knows that monsters and ponies don't mix together well," Wisp exclaimed in agreement.

"Hey, you can't talk to them like that!" Sour Sweet exclaimed in anger.

"Shame on you! They're fine the way they are!" The peach colored unicorn exclaimed in anger.

"It's okay. I got this, girls." Fluttershy said firmly. She took a deep breathe before spoke up, "Listen up! I am more assertive! And yes, it took me a while to get there especially Nightmare Night. I may have done it once but that doesn't mean I enjoy it! But can you honestly say that you could learn something one time and completely change who you are especially liking something they don't like?" Nopony dare to answer. She scoffed, "I didn't think so. And I have to be brave to face monsters but only because I saw something in them that no one cares to know or for my friends. And they are fine the way they are."

"Wow. You're way different from the Fluttershy in the book." Glasses Stallion said in shock.

Terrorcreep snarled as he armed with his axes, "That's because you're an idiot. And I'm not afraid to get my hooves dirty such as killing you!"

"Wow! There! Don't do it!" The peach unicorn exclaimed as he halted Terrorcreep from attacking the worried ponies. He continued, "Don't be a monster like your dad. Be the pony, please for her."

Terrorcreep was angered to be bother but knew the pony was right. He lowered down his axes, "Get out now!" The ponies quickly make their run for it before they get killed. He approached and hugged Fluttershy, who hug her back. He continued, "Thank you, Mr..."

"Toonwriter. Name's Toonwriter. I don't care what ponies said about you. I like the way you are," Toonwriter said proudly.

Fluttershy smiled, "Thank you, Toonwriter."

"Well, just make sure you don't piss me off," Sour Sweet snarled, scared Toonwriter off. She giggled, "Capiche?"

Toonwriter nodded fearfully, "Got it."

Toonwriter headed off at once now. Terrorcreep held and hugged Fluttershy for passionately love and comfort. Sour Sweet stayed closed to them for accompany them. Twilight and Shadow Dragon were relieved to see them safe and fine.

Twilight said in concern, "It feels like everypony in Equestria is missing the 'friendship' part of the friendship journals."

"I know. We'd better check on others now," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

* * *

The ponies chatted and shouted in concern as they were looking for Red Arsenal. He hasn't been seen and heard since the Friendship Journals have been published and released. They were upset and annoyed that they still haven't found him. He sighed in relief as he was hiding inside the Ponyville Town Hall. Nyx's Team have just arrived ad entered the scene.

"Don't ask..." Red Arsenal said firmly, "I don't mind training but I only choose the best not some amateurs like Boomer and Steel. And I can't stand with interview and paparazzi. They're full of nonsense."

"Well, at least, you're safe," Lance said in relief.

Red Arsenal sighed, "For now. I'll be fine. I've survived the worst than this. You'd better check on others now. I'm pretty sure they have the worse than mine."

Lance nodded as he and his team quickly headed off to check on other friends now.

* * *

Twilight and Shadow Dragon came across to Shorty's Workshop, where it was flooded by more Equestria and Mystic Ponies. They were searching for both Tailtech and Icy. And so far, they couldn't find the colt and filly so far. They both quickly went and check on their friends.

"What is going on?!" Twilight demanded.

"We were just looking for those two," Ice Mystic Mare said calmly, "We have some questions!"

Thunder Mystic Stallion nodded, "Yeah, like how come those two have said to each other that they liked each other so much?!"

"And not to mention, why do they stuck as kids?!" Earth Mystic Stallion asked in annoyance, "I mean, come on, grow up!"

Both Mystic and Equestria Ponies continued demanding and questioning angrily about Icy and Tailtech. Twilight and Shadow Dragon became uneasy and worried as they can't take it much. A muscular blue and white Pegasus with Scottish Flag as cutie mark and a greenish Unicorn with blond gentle combed mane and tail came to the front and shouted.

"STOP!" The Scottish Pony shouted, "How dare you all barge into someone's workshop like this for some stupid questions?! Have you no shame?!"

Unicorn nodded, "Yeah. We should respect it, not invade someone's home like bad guys!"

"Thank you two." Twilight said warmly. She turned and looked at the ponies, "I understand you want some questions to answer. But I suggest you leave some questions behind for them to answer, and then come back tomorrow to find it out."

Ponies grumbled and muttered in disappointment as they wrote down and left the notes on counter table. They turned and walked away at once. Twilight and Shadow Dragon sighed in relief. They turned and looked at two ponies.

"Thank you two for standing up for our friends," Twilight said calmly.

"It is our honor. My name is Sir Huffy," Huffy bowed humbly.

Unicorn nodded happily, "I'm P. If you need anything, we'd be glad to help out. We'd be going now."

Both Si Huffy and P turned and headed off at once. Twilight and Shadow Dragon sighed as they turned and looked inside the shop. They cleared their throat. Both Tailtech and Icy came out from Armor Strike-I's passenger chamber. They both sighed in relief.

"I thought they'd never leave," Tailtech said in relief, "We'd be dead inside."

Icy nodded, "Tell me about it. But did you have crush on me?"

"Me?! Crush?! You?!" Tailtech blushed before looked away, "We're just friends right?!"

Icy blushed before nodded nervously, "Yeah, we are."

Twilight and Shadow Dragon sighed while shaking their heads as they couldn't believe that both Tailtech and Icy are still shy and nervous to admit they have feelings for each other.

* * *

Nyx's team were on their way back to home. They heard some shouts and complains. They then come across to an antique shop, where they have found Mystic Tao and his family are being paparazzi by some ponies. Dragon Kick struggled to talk them out of it. Jade was happy to answer some questions. Mystic Tao shouted angrily that he has no interested of being interviewed and revealing some history and secrets to them. Mighty Heart was shy and embarrassed to talk anything.

As Nyx's Team struggled of getting in and helping them out, Mystic Tao fired and unleashed his powerful spell to Time Stop. This has made ponies from moving and talking except Nyx's Team. They quickly moved away and headed to the alley, where they're safe from problem.

"You're right, grandpa?" Lance asked in concern.

"Does Tao look like alright?!" Mystic Tao demanded in anger. He sighed, "This is why I hate paparazzi! I am too old for celebrity!"

"Why am I to think about it?" Dragon Kick said in annoyance.

"I... I... I..." Mighty Heart said uneasily.

"He's shy for camera or paparazzi," Jade explained, "It can't be that bad."

"Would you like your privacy and daily life be like this?" Dragon Kick asked dryly. Jade looked shock and uneasy. He sighed, "Didn't think so."

"This is very bad. We have to get back home now," Nyx said in concern.

Spike nodded, "Just hope everypony are alright." Spike said fearfully, "I hate to think what kind of paparazzi they have to deal with."

* * *

Twilight and Shadow Dragon arrived and entered Carousal Boutique, where they found Sunny Flare and her Mini Drones struggled handling with some angry ponies, who complained and shouted about Rarity, her attitude, her role and even relationship with Shorty. She spotted two of them as she quickly get them both inside in time.

"What was that?!" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

"They're the Rarity's boycotting jerks!" Sunny Flare said in concern yet exhausted tone. Twilight and Shadow Dragon looked worry and uneasy. She sighed, "And that's the least of my worries. Rarity hasn't been herself since last week."

"What? What happen?! But she just got upset today," Twilight said in concern, "And didn't Shorty apologize to her about his mistakes?"

Sunny Flare shook her head, "It's worse."

Sunny Flare guided and led Twilight and Shadow Dragon to her dressing room, where it was messy and filled with ugly and messy dresses. They were in shock and concern about Rarity, Shorty and even Sweetie Belle. They found Rarity was sewing the dresses.

"Rarity?" Twilight asked, "What are you doing?"

"Why, I'm creating a gown, darling!" Rarity exclaimed crazily as she turned and shown scary yet insane looks with smile and eyelashes painting flowing down. She laughed insanely, "Or maybe... I'm stress-sewing!"

"Is this about Shorty's notes about you?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern, "You know he didn't mean it to you. He apologized, right?"

Twilight nodded, "I hope you're not mad at him."

"He did!" Sweetie Belle shouted, attracting Twilight and Shadow Dragon's attention to the clothes. She and Shorty popped out of it. She sighed, "She forgives him. But she wasn't mad at him for that. She's gone crazy ever since more orders coming in especially some hate letters about her from last week!"

"Yeah. We saw it," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

"She's been pressured and stressed. I did my best to help her out as much as I can," Shorty said in concern, "But we need to do something about those boycotting idiots! We can't be distracted!"

"And I can't do anything to get them off from our backs. We're dead," Sunny Flare said in concern, "These ponies won't leave us alone to get the job done!"

"I don't think we need to." Shadow Dragon said in surprise while looking through the window.

Everyone headed to the window, where they found a black-white Pegasus with cyan colored mane and tail and some of his friends shouted at Anti-Rarity Group to back off. The latter was annoyed and moved away at once. Twilight and her friends was in shock and relieved to see it. They went down and met up with this Pegasus.

"Hey, you're okay?" Pegasus asked happily. Ponies nodded. He smiled, "Glad to help out. My name is Mcjunkinm. I'm fan of you two. You two are perfect for each other. And besides, you shouldn't let those ponies' gossip get to you. You should be fine the way you are."

"Really, darling?" Rarity asked hopefully. Mcjunkinm nodded happily. She sighed, "thank you so much."

"Rarity, I'm so sorry for what I've write from my journal. Those are never meant for you, just for others only. You are the one I'm okay with," Shorty said calmly.

"I know. But apology accepted. I shouldn't be over-dramatic by this silly journal," Rarity said calmly before kissing Shorty's lips, "I always love you."

"Thank goodness. You both got your act together..." Sweetie Belle said in relief.

Mcjunkinm sighed, "I'd better go now. And you should check on Applejack. I heard that Sweet Apple Acres are being over-flooded by more ponies, claiming to be her family."

Twilight and Shadow Dragon hissed in concern as they're worried about the farmer. They quickly headed off to check on her.

* * *

Nyx's Team and Shadow Dragon's Family managed to get back home. And unfortunately for them, they couldn't believe of what they saw. Their home is being flooded by more ponies. And luckily for them, Mystic Tao and Nyx used their teleportation to get inside the castle. They found more Metal Ponies were barricading the entrance door. They even found Starlight and Sunset were being shocked and exhausted. Metalgear came and gave them some hot tea.

"What happen to you two?" Nyx asked in concern, "Don't tell me that they got you two."

"It is. And it's horrible too," Starlight said in shock and pain. She sniffed tearfully, "After what I have done for Equestria, I've been insulted for saying that I'm just a copy version of Sunset and Twilight. They referred me as Amon's Pet! They even said that I don't deserve to be Twilight's student. I can't take it anymore!"

"That's not the worst of it. They even told me off that I'm better off with someone else than Flash. They even have the nerve to call him 'lousy and useless'! They even said that Humans are not suitable to fall in love with ponies! Damn them!" Sunset exclaimed in anger, "And even said that I don't belong here."

Metalgear sighed, "At least, they didn't insult you being robot. Seriously! Can't they tell difference between robot and living android! I've been insulted!"

"This is really bad," Lance said in concern.

Spike hissed, "Twilight, where are you?"

* * *

Twilight and Shadow Dragon arrived at the Sweet Apple Acres, where they found the Apples' Farmland is flooded by thousands and more of ponies. Most of them enjoyed eating apples and sweets, drinking apple cider, and they were having fun. Granny Smith helped served the foods and drinks for guests. Big McIntosh carried the luggage and bags into his home. Apple Bloom was forced to entertain them. Applejack and Sugarcoat passed some blankets and clothes to them. They were all exhausted and tired.

Luckily, Saber, his cousins and Dragoon Republic Nation have arrived to assist the Apple Family. However, both Saber and Applejack were acting strangely to each other as they looked away while helping the guests. And at the same time, they both blushed before take a glance on each other. They turned away at once to do their duty. Twilight and Shadow Dragon quickly came to their aids at once.

"Applejack, are you alright?" Twilight asked in concern before hugging her. Applejack nodded weakly. She asked, "Who are all these ponies?"

"The worst guests we ever deal with." Sugarcoat said weakly, "I don't have strength to express my frustration and annoyance. It's too much for me..."

"They call themselves the Sweet Apple Admirers. They say they read my journal entries, and they felt like a part of the family." Applejack said in exhaustion and concern, "And now they actually wanna become part of the family!"

"Your journal entries?"

"Yeah, you know, all the stuff about how friends are like family and whatnot? And not to mention, they said that you and I are the best and close as sisters. And I didn't disagree of that one."

Twilight sighed as she patted Applejack by back, "Well. That is true. I often look up to you as a sister to me."

"I couldn't agree more!" The pony exclaimed happily. Twilight and Applejack turned to the front, where they got flashed by a camera. A lighter peach-brown colored Earth Pony with lighter brown colored mane and tail worn the cowgirl's hat and her cutie mark is an apple. She squealed, "OMG! It's true! You both are like sisters! I'm so an excited for it! And pleasure to meet you too!" She gasped, "Sorry! I get excited sometimes. My name is Applegirl! Nice to meet you!"

"Okay... Thanks?" Twilight thanked uneasily.

Applejack sighed, "I'd better go and help Granny now."

"I'll help too!" Applegirl said happily. Applejack was about to protest. She headed off, "Don't worry! I'm good at helping, and won't make a mess! Promised."

Applejack sighed, "Fine..."

Applejack and Applegirl headed off and helped Granny Smith and others to deal with family members. Shadow Dragon was checking on Saber, who's been blushing in red while distracted from helping the ponies.

"Saber, are you alright?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern, "Are you blushing?"

Saber sighed, "It's a bit of embarrassing on my life. I kinda mention about my crush..."

"What do you mean?"

"Before Marble, I kinda have crush on Applejack."

"You what?! Damn it, Saber!"

"I know it's embarrassing and unbearable! I can't help it! She's very beautiful just like her mother, and I missed and loved her so much. I thought this is perfect chance but it's stupid and crazy. But I was thankful that she and Caramel got together, but some ponies think I'm better with her than Marble. Damn it!"

Saber screamed crazily as he ran off at once before slammed on the apple tree's. Apples fall on his head. He groaned in pain. Some ponies laughed at him while others sighed to see him like this.

"This doesn't look too good," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Twilight sighed, "I wish we'd never released that journal."

* * *

Maul and his Demon Changelings regrouped and hidden in Everfree Forest. They have spied and observed Mane Six and their friends' struggles with the paparazzi. They all have fed so much negative energies, and even collected them via energy containers. This was indeed the best for them. Maul, however, remained calm and happy, even though he hasn't make a move.

"This is so coolest thing ever happen to us!" Snarl said happily.

Demon Changeling Spy #1 nodded, "Yeah. Those ponies have no idea what they have done!"

"Yeah! I'd say this is perfect chance to attack now!" Demon Changeling Spy# 2 exclaimed. He turned to Maul, "Big Boss, can we attack now?!"

Demon Changeling Spy #3 laughed crazily, "Yeah! I wanna attack! I wanna attack now!"

"We're not gonna do anything," Maul said calmly. This shocked and surprised his Demon Changelings. He smiled, "We just need to watch and learn what they can do, boys."

"I don't get it..." Snarl said in confusion.

Maul smirked, "Simple. I want to see how Princess Twilight and Shadow Dragon respond and clean the big mess. Seeing them struggling and suffering is much more fun than killing them. After all, it's what I'm good at - make them struggle and suffer for us to feast upon..."

Snarl hummed in confusion, "I seriously don't get it..."

* * *

Avoiding some paparazzi and criticized by ponies, Twilight and Shadow Dragon managed to return to the Castle of Friendship via teleportation spell. They then found Sunset and Starlight looked broke and hurt as Mystic Tao and the family did their best to comfort them. Lance, Nyx and Spike approached and hugged their parents passionately.

"It's bad to your friends, isn't it?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Lance nodded, "It is, dad. We also got issues too. They think that I'm not really your son. They think I'm a liar and a spy for Dark Mystic Ponies, just like Shiroi. I sort of got pissed off and wanted to punch them for saying that to me!"

"I felt the same thing. I finally got over that 'Me being Nightmare Moon' or me being a 'Demon Princess'. Now they're back to bite me again. I really hate that," Nyx exclaimed in frustration, "Why can't these ponies get it?! This is so frustrating and annoying!"

"Tell me about it. Those ponies said that I caused more troubles than helping them," Spike said in despair and pain, "Sure, I did make mess up. But I-I-I just wanna help. That's all. Is that so much to ask?"

"Oh, guys. I'm so sorry..." Twilight said in guilt while hugging her children, "I'd never meant to hurt you all like this. I didn't mean this to happen. I thought I was doing something good. I thought I was helping. How could our friendship journal have led to so much... anti-friendship?! "

"Twilight, come on, it's not your fault," Shadow Dragon insisted.

"Of course it's my fault! If I hadn't had the big idea to make copies, none of this would be happening! I'm afraid I made life awful for my friends!" Twilight exclaimed in frustration and upset, "And now it's bad everywhere."

Shadow Dragon shook his head in disagreement as he gave Twilight a pat, "Twilight, please! You're being too hard on yourself."

"Am I?!" Twilight asked in frustration.

 ** _KNOCKED!_** Metalgear looked through the door's scope. He yelped in shock and concern, "Open the door! Quick! Get our friends and allies inside now!"

Metal Ponies quickly opened the door at once. Twilight and Shadow Dragon turned to the entrance, where they all gasped in shock and concern. Their families also have the same reaction as theirs. Their friends were upset, despair, frustrated and exhausted by the harassment and criticism they're dealing with. And at the same times, millions of ponies have been gathered to complain, shout and criticize about the journal while others praised and cheered wildly and happily.

Metal Ponies quickly help and assist the Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and Freedom Fighters inside at once. They then closed down and barricaded the door at once. Twilight and Shadow Dragon were in shock and concern of what they just saw. Their friends have hit the rock bottom as they all remarked in frustration and despair.

"[Applejack] I didn't know where else to go! I've got so much cookin' and cleanin' and family-in' to do... I ain't got time for anythin' else!  
[Pinkie] At least ponies aren't laughing every time you talk! Not even I want to be funny all the time! I'm telling you, my days of hilariosity-ness-ness are over!  
[Rainbow] You think you've got problems? I know I'm awesome, but I can't even go to the bathroom without somepony trying to tell me how cool I am!  
[Rarity] My emotions, darling! Stress couture!  
[Fluttershy] I don't know what I'm gonna do if I have to defend myself one more time!  
[Shadow Six] We did our best to help them. I'd never have deal this kind of mess before!  
[Cutie Mark Crusaders] Those ponies are meanies and big bullies! I hated it!  
[Blazefist] Why can't these ponies leave my issues with Hippogriffs alone?! Seriously, I don't like to talk about it!  
[Aqua] Well, at least, it doesn't involve to be a LGBT because I'm not that kind of mare anymore! I already have my own husband and family now!  
[Saber] This is very embarrassing and unbearable to talk about my crushes! I'm with Marble now!  
[Shorty] I can't stand the most is ponies don't get off my back about me and Rarity!  
[Terrorcreep] It can't be worse than me to have a religion and falling in love with Fluttershy!  
[Laxtinct] You're kidding me?! I can't stand on jokes! It's too much for me to handle!  
[Tailtech and Icy] Can they stop talking about my feelings?! It's our private rights!  
[Shiroi] These ponies never stop harassing me being Lelouch's Pet! I'm not working for him anymore!  
[Drake Trio] We'd never gonna find our lunches, with them around!  
[Steel and Alyson] We need a vacation! We can't stand on it!  
[Red Arsenal] I hate paparazzi.  
[Metalgear] I am not a robot! I am not a robot!"

Twilight and Shadow Dragon have never seen their friends and family been so frustrating, angry, upset and despair all because of the Friendship Journal for ponies to read before criticize them.

"Releasing the journal backfired in ways I could never have imagined!" Twilight said in guilt and frustration, "I've thought I can finally make my dream come true..."

"Twilight, it's not your fault. It's everypony else's! They're just focusing on the wrong things," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "Not like you or any of us. They never understand about friendship. I wish there are some ponies to understand about it."

"Me too..." Twilight agreed before showing angry yet determined face, "And you know what. I've got to fix this."

Shadow Dragon, and the rest of the family and friends became worried and uneasy about it. Twilight headed straight to the entrance door. She ordered Metal Ponies to open the door as she faced the millions of ponies for either complaining and criticizing them or praising and cheering for them.

"Everypony, please stop!" Twilight pleaded.

"Princess Twilight, I'm with the Canterlot Chronicle." Canterlot Chronicle Reporter spoke as he arrived to the scene, "Quick question — what would you say to ponies who wonder why you moved to Ponyville in the first place?"

"I moved here to learn about friendship. That's why the journal even exists." Twilight explained calmly, "It took some time for me to get the hang of it, but it was each of these ponies standing next to me who taught me the lessons in those journals. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy, too. Then it was Dragon Strike Force, Freedom Fighters and all of you. I've learned so much from—"

Canterlot Chronicle Reporter interrupted as he was writing down the note, "What I mean is, some ponies would argue that it doesn't seem believable that the six of you would be friends."

"'Believable'?" Twilight asked in shock and confusion.

"Well, sure. I read this journal cover to cover," Canterlot Chronicle Reporter sighed in disappointment, "and I have to say your character would have been much more interesting if she'd stayed in Canterlot. And also, I find that her relationship with Shadow Dragon is unrealistic and out of logic since you both just met and become friends only for at least three weeks. And I believed that he would be better off as villain or anti-hero than hero since he has a serpentine monster like a Hydragoon. Everyone knows that snakes are always the bad guys."

Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and their allies gasped in shock yet angered and annoyed to find out that ponies have insulted Twilight's journey and relationship.

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger, "I'm gonna rip you apart, jackass!"

Twilight held Shadow Dragon back before turned and glared at the ponies, "This journal is a record of things that actually happened to us! We made mistakes, and we learned from them! And more importantly, they strengthened our bonds and love!"

"What about Rarity? Are we really supposed to believe everything she wrote in there? Shorty and Rarity don't deserve each other! That's why you wanna be Team Dash! She's the only one that didn't weally need to learn anything, because she was alweady so cool. No way! Shadow Dragon is the best! Twilight was better before she got wings! Go to hell! She's still the same! Fluttershy is just so painfully shy, it's hard to relate! I mean, come on! Why would Terrorcreep have religion or even relationship with Fluttershy?! He's a monster! No! Blazefist is because he unleashed genocide on Hippogriffs! Aqua and Asami are the best couple, not Aquablaze! Are Saber and Pinkie really related to Applejack?! Tailtech and Icy deserve more spotlights! Laxtinct and Pinkie are the most stupidest ponies they ever have! No, it's Rarity! The weakest link are the kids! Why did the Freedom Fighters created when we already have enough heroes! This is stupid!"

"Listen to me!" Twilight demanded. But nopony listened. She used her Royal Canterlot Voice to shout, "Listen to me!"

Ponies yelped in shock and concern. They all stopped their argument at once before looking at the Twilight and her friends. They all began to sing about them and their flaws.

Twilight: _I never claimed to be perfect  
My mistakes are all written in ink_

Shadow Dragon: _None of us claimed to be perfect  
And it's sad if that's what you all think_

Twilight and Shadow Dragon: _Our flaws helped to make us special  
They bond us and keep us strong  
Our flaws are what brought us together  
So stop actin' like somethin's wrong_

Mane Six: _We're not flawless  
We're a work in progress_

Dragon Strike Force: _We've got dents and we've got quirks  
But it's our flaws that make us work_

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force: _Yeah, we're not flawless  
We're a work in progress  
So tell me what flaws you got, too  
'Cause I still like what's flawed about you_

Rainbow Dash: _They say I'm a big shot  
That my ego's the size of a whale  
My confidence comes off as cocky  
But it gives me the courage to fail_

Rarity: _Sure, I can be a drama queen  
A bit stuck-up, it's true_

Applejack: _And I can be too eager to please  
There's such thing as bein' too honest, too, 'cause  
_  
Mane Six: _We're not flawless  
We're a work in progress_

Dragon Strike Force: _We've got dents and we've got quirks  
But it's our flaws that make us work_

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force: _Yeah, we're not flawless  
We're a work in progress  
So tell me what flaws you got, too  
'Cause I still like what's flawed about you_

Blazefist: _As commander of this team,  
I did my best to lead them,  
No matter how tough the battle is,  
I'll bring them safe to home!_

Saber: _Sure I have crush on my friend's girl,  
But this is more bond than love_

Aqua: _And I may have too many relationships  
There's no such thing called perfect couple coz_

Mane Six: _We're not flawless  
We're a work in progress_

Dragon Strike Force: _We've got dents and we've got quirks  
But it's our flaws that make us work_

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force: _Yeah, we're not flawless  
We're a work in progress  
So tell me what flaws you got, too  
'Cause I still like what's flawed about you_

Pinkie Pie: _Ponies think I'm all bubbles and laughter  
That I don't seem sincere_

Laxtinct: _I might joke around a little too much  
But I'm just so happy you're here_

Fluttershy: _It took me a while to be confident  
To really come out of my shell_

Twilight Sparkle: _But nopony has to be perfect  
By now, don't you know us so well? Because, yeah  
_  
Mane Six: _We're not flawless  
We're a work in progress_

Dragon Strike Force: _We've got dents and we've got quirks  
But it's our flaws that make us work_

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force: _Yeah, we're not flawless  
We're a work in progress  
So tell me what flaws you got, too  
'Cause I still like what's flawed about you_

Terrorcreep: _What's the difference between a pony and a monster  
Does it have to do with words or action?_

Shorty: _But that doesn't define we're strangers  
Coz we've share in common_

Tailtech: _No matter how strong and smart you are_

Icy: _You'll never be alone._

Shadow Dragon: _We're always best friends till the end  
We're united and together as one coz_

Mane Six: _We're not flawless  
We're a work in progress_

Dragon Strike Force: _We've got dents and we've got quirks  
But it's our flaws that make us work_

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force: _Yeah, we're not flawless  
We're a work in progress  
So tell me what flaws you got, too_ (Pinkie Pie: _You got, too_ )  
 _'Cause I still like what's flawed about you_

"So you see, everypony?" Twilight asked, "None of us ever claimed to be perfect. Without our flaws, there wouldn't be any friendship lessons to learn. Without our flaws... there probably wouldn't be any friendships at all."

And just the ponies could argue, a light blinded them as Royal Sisters and Jade Emperor appeared before them. They all gasped as they bowed their leaders. They all stood up and looked at them.

"I couldn't agree more," Princess Celestia agreed. She sighed, "There is no such thing called a perfect story. In every journey, there's a reason and cause to fight and believe for. Twilight and her friends are the example for going through their journeys."

"And what makes a pony brave and wise is learning and understanding the flaws," Princess Luna said firmly, "That's what makes these ponies are today. And we couldn't be proud of."

"We are disappointed in you all," Jade Emperor said in disappointment and annoyance. Ponies looked down while showing scared and worried. He continued, "While I do agreed with some of your point-of-views and concerns, there is no reason of you to judge and demand them to please you. If you don't find these stories to please you, create them as your own. After all, these are just books for entertainment and lessons, not for proving who is right and wrong."

Ponies were about to protest and argue, but they stopped as they're realized that it's really pointless to argue and proving who's right and wrong. They chatted in agreement that they dispersed and left the Castle of Friendship and also Twilight and her friends. The ponies sighed in relief.

"We are sorry for this mess, Princesses and Your Majesty. We'd never expect to have worst impact and results." Twilight apologized, "All we want is our Friendship Journal to help and teach them about friendship. I guess I was wrong."

"We all were wrong too," Shadow Dragon insisted, "If you get blamed, so do we."

Everyone chatted in agreement about Twilight claimed that the mess is her fault.

"Well, most of ponies have indeed misunderstand and got wrong idea about Friendship Journal," Princess Celestia said calmly, "But it did have some good impact on some ponies."

Twilight and her friends were in shock and surprise of what they just heard. She showed and pointed to some of ponies including their own families, close friends, some random supported ponies and even Toola Roola and Coconut Cream. They all smiled and waved to them. Twilight and her friends were surprised and amazed of what they just saw.

Princess Celestia smiled, "I believed that they do understand it."

Princess Luna nodded, "And if it not for them alerting us of this, you all would have been trapped inside the castle eternally."

"Indeed. As Celestia has said, there is no such thing called a perfect story; only journey and lessons for ponies to understand, struggle and fight for what they believed in till they reached their distance," Jade Emperor said wisely yet calmly, "I have hoped you keep on learning and spread your morality and lessons to both worlds. I enjoyed reading and learning them."

Twilight and her friends looked at each other before they smiled happily and proudly. They all hugged each other together happily and passionately.

"We will, your majesties."

* * *

Maul and his Demon Changelings were on top of hill and distanced away from Ponyville Town. They have witnessed the event and conversation. Demon Changelings were annoyed and angered that they didn't start the fight or even killed anyone than just collecting negative energies.

"So much for fighting. What a waste," Snarl said in annoyance.

Maul smirked, "On contrary, I learned something. Friendship may have been powerful source, but also has great weakness. They break and destroy each other easily. That advantage will help us to complete our mission especially getting what was belongs to us. Everything will fall in places, right, Kyuubi?"

A shadowy figure with fox's mask was glowing in dark shadowy stood besides Maul. She smirked behind her mask, "Indeed. She will died while he will be mine. I promise you that..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Ponies  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist, Ponies, Demon Changeling #3  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking, Snarl, Ponies  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon, Ponies  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aqaustroke, Ponies  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep, Ponies  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech, Demon Changeling #2  
Cristina Vee: Icy, Ponies

 **Minor Casts:**  
Wil Wheaton: Maul, Demon Changeling #1  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer, Indigo Zap  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat  
Britt Irvin: Sunny Flare  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Lemon Zest  
Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Jackie Chan: Dragon Kick  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
Cherami Leigh: Jade Adventure  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Clair Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Alyson Stoner: Alyson Joy  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai/Kasai Songbird, Ponies  
Benjamin Diskin: Boomer Bang  
Rob Paulsen: Robert 'Rob' Leonor De Nimoy, Ponies  
Vin Diesel: Grunt  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear  
Quinton Flynn: Steel Blaze  
Crispin Freeman: Red Arsenal/Roy Hawkeye, Ponies  
Peter New: Reporter Pony, Ponies

 **Singing Voice:**  
Rebecca Shoichet: Twilight Sparkle's Singing Voice  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie's Singing Voice  
Kazumi Evans: Rarity's Singing Voice  
Vincent Tong: Shadow Dragon's Singing Voice  
Roger Bart: Blazefist's Singing Voice  
Brad Kane: Terrorcreep's Singing Voice  
Dee Bradley Baker: Shorty Thinking's Singing Voice

 **Cameo:**  
George Takei: Jade Emperor  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Eva Green: Kyuubi  
JusSonic: Sonic Jus  
DisneyBrony2012: Toonwriter  
P-for-Phantom: P  
Iron117Prime: Iron Prime  
Shadow DJ: DJ Shadow  
MewTora17: Mew Tora  
Greenrob: Greenrob  
cartoonfan22: CF22  
13mcjunkinm: Mcjunkinm  
Stingergirl: Applegirl  
KingRyHuffy: Sir Huffy


	17. Ep 17: Triple Threat

**Episode 17: Triple Threat**

After surviving the crazy mob about 'Friendship Journal' especially with the help of Royal Sisters and Mystic Emperor to disperse it, everything has gone to normal. Spike has received the letters from his two best friends - Thorax and Ember as they're having problem of leading their own kind, and need his and Princess Twilight's advice.

And so, Spike has decided that he and his friends will help them. But to make them feel welcome and friendly to the ponies is to have a 'welcome party' for them.

Five days have passed, Spike was now supervising the welcoming party, making sure they're perfect and suitable for both Dragon Lord and Changeling King - setting up the banner about friendship between him and his two friends, setting flowers on bushes and pots, punch juices, bowls of gems, pony's foods, drinks, presents and some games.

Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Sunset, Starlight and Drake Trio were helping Spike to set the welcome party. He looked both worried and nervous as he was looking through and checking on his checklist.

"Is the banner even? Are the flowers in place? Even though I wanted them out because the dragons don't like flowers, but I think it's best suited for the Changelings," Spike asked nervously and worriedly. Most of the ponies nodded happily that everything is in order. He then approached to the water well-like structure. He asked, "And what about the Ceremonial Dragon Fire Flame of Friendship? Is it still flaming?"

Then, the Ceremonial Dragon Fire Flame of Friendship burst the blue flames on his face, causing Spike yelped and fell on his back. His family and friends approached and checked on him. Shadow Dragon helped the little dragon out.

"Spike, everything looks great!" Shadow Dragon said proudly, "You're getting yourself worked up for no reason."

"I have lots of reasons. In fact, I wrote them down." Spike explained in concern while showing his scroll.

Boomer sighed, "You've been hanging around Twilight for too long."

"Tell me about it," Starlight agreed, "I think one worried pony is enough to take care of, not two or three more."

Sunset chuckled, "Well, Twilight did hatch and raise him. So, he tended to be like her and following her habits. Like mother, like son."

Twilight chuckled uneasily while Shadow Dragon rolled his eyes in annoyance yet amusing.

Spike cleared his throat and explained, Reason number one – I invited Dragon Lord Ember and Changeling King Thorax to Ponyville today. Reason two – the Dragon Lord is a dragon and Changeling King is a Changeling. Reason three – they're coming here to learn more about friendship."

"We know, Spike. The dragons are trying to be friends, but competing is in their nature, and it's leading to more and more fights." Twilight explained, "And not to mention, some of Changelings were planning to desert their king and joined Maul or even wanted to go rogue."

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern, "We can't let that happen. Those two allied creatures are important to us as the Yaks. I rather have them as friends than enemies."

"Which brings me to to reason number four. The Dragon Lord and Changeling King want my advice, and as the new official Equestrian friendship ambassador to the dragons, I can't let them down.

Twilight smiled as she patted Spike's back, "I know you feel a lot of pressure, but you've got this, Spike!"

Spike smiled a bit, "Thanks. I... I just want things to be perfect.

"I'm sure they will like it." Starlight said calmly.

Rob then dragged both Boomer and Grunt away from their friends as they all have discussion about the welcoming party.

"I think we should tell them about the latest problem?" Rob asked in concern.

Grunt nodded, "I am Grunt."

"I'm pretty sure that he rather not hear about it." Boomer protested, "The last thing I want is him getting sued by his own girlfriend."

Grunt snickered a bit, "I am Grunt."

"True. Let's just hope that Ember gets here before Thorax," Rob said fearfully, "The last thing we want is his girlfriend and best friend get into the fight."

Spotted two shadowy figures flying down from the sky, Shadow Dragon called, "Here they come!"

His friends gasped in surprise while Drake Trio yelped in concern and fear about the news. Spike looked excited yet nervous and worried for their arrival. Ember and Thorax have arrived and descended to the ground gracefully and proudly. And just before anypony could greet them, both leaders gasped in shock upon looking at each other. They then growled and snarled angrily.

"You?! What are you doing?! What am I doing here?! What are you doing here?!" Thorax and Ember demanded in anger.

Everyone sans Drake Trio was is shock and concern of what they just saw. Grunt yelped as he quickly formed into a giant tree. They didn't expected both Thorax and Ember to get angry at each other.

"Or not..." Sunset said in concern.

"We're in trouble," Boomer and Rob said in fear and concern.

Spike looked nervous and worried as he quickly whistled loudly. The ponies quickly blew their trumpets, which surprised and scared them off at once. They calmed down themselves.

Spike spoke proudly, "Dragon Lord Ember and Changeling King Thorax, as the official Equestrian friendship ambassador for the Dragon Lands, for the Changeling Kingdom and also for Ponyville, I, Spike of Ponyville, welcome you to... uh, Ponyville." Everyone looked uneasy and awkward as they looked at him. He chuckled uneasily as he laughed nervously, "I gotta work on my official speech."

"Okay, thanks. So, a hug for friends?" Ember asked nervously yet happily. Spike smiled as he gave her a warm hug. She hugged him, which surprised everyone else. She then glared amusingly at Thorax, "What do you know? Spike still cares about me."

Thorax scoffed in annoyance, "Of course, he does. You're his girlfriend."

Ember yelped and blushed in red as she departed from hugging Spike, "I'm not his girlfriend, just friend."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself, Chicken Lord! Discord was right. That was the best joke."

"Oh yeah?! At least, I'm not a coward and never back down from the fight like you!"

"At least, I know how to be nice and gentle with ponies and other creatures than just being jerk bitch like you!"

"Did you just call me 'bitch'?! Did you just call me that!"

"I just did, bitch!"

Ember snarled while snorted the smoke out, "Say that again, so I can break your pretty face and show you how weak and pathetic you are!"

Thorax groaned in anger, "I'll show you who's weak and pathetic!"

Everyone became worried and uneasy of what they saw and feared now. Ember and Thorax were about to begin their fight if not for both Twilight and Shadow Dragon stopped and pushed two leaders back at once.

"Both of you stop fighting!" Twilight exclaimed in anger, "You both are here as visitors, and also for the discussion to help and solve your friendship problem."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "I don't know why you both fight, but put your difference aside and let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about..." Ember said angrily.

Thorax nodded, "I agreed. I wish to talk Spike first. Mine is serious."

"As if," Ember protested in anger, "I talk with Spike because I'm his best friend and he's a dragon!"

"There you go again. Always want to be rude and jerk! That is so you. No wonder dragons could never make good friends."

"And unlike you, I'm not spineless and coward from making sure that your citizens and soldiers are behind the lines! And you're soft to do it!"

Ember and Thorax groaned in anger as they were about to fight. Luckily, Spike came in-between to stop the fight.

"STOP! Both of you!" Spike exclaimed in anger. Both Ember and Thorax stopped in annoyance and anger. He sighed, "Look, why don't you go and wait at the Castle of Friendship and have a Friendship Lunch, okay? I'll be there for our 'discussion'."

Ember and Thorax were annoyed and angered to sigh, "Fine. But I'm not talking to him/her!"

"Starlight, Sunset, please go and escort our guests to the castle," Twilight said with a sigh. Both Starlight and Sunset nodded as they both helped and escorted both Ember and Thorax to the Castle of Friendship. She groaned in annoyance, "And I thought having my brother and my boyfriend argue anfd fight is the worse headache to deal with."

"Hey, your brother started it, not me!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in offense. Twilight rolled her eyes in annoyance. He sighed, "Still, I was shocked to see both fighting. Why?"

"I have no idea..." Twilight admitted before looked at Drake Trio, who were sneaking away. She stopped them leaving by levitation spell. She continued, "I bet these boys knew something!"

"It was Robby's idea to keep our mouth shut!" Boomer exclaimed fearfully.

"Wh-What?!" Rob asked in anger and shock. He grabbed and shook Boomer wildly while shouting angrily, "That was your idea, you idiot! I told you before that we should tell Spike about not inviting Thorax in the first place! You just want to keep quiet because you're worried about him getting upset that his girlfriend is not being friendly to him!"

"Well, at least, I didn't try upset and hurt him!"

"Lying is even did more damage to him than betraying him!"

And just before Boomer and Rob could start the fight, Grunt grabbed and held them up high before slammed their heads on each other. He muttered angrily, 'I am Grunt' before passing the torn-piece of paper. Spike took and read it out-loud.

 _"P.S. Don't invite Thorax to Ponyville Town. He's a bullshit asshole for being a jerk to me because of one mistake I make!"_

"WHAT?!" Spike asked in shock and anger before glared at Drake Trio, "GUYS! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Sorry, Spike. We didn't want to worry you so much," Boomer apologized.

Spike groaned in concern, "Now I am worried. I make a terrible mistake!"

"Do any of you know why Ember make a mistake about?" Twilight asked.

Rob shrugged, "Sorry. She didn't mention it."

"This is bad. Really bad!" Spike exclaimed in concern, "Now they hate each other! And if the leader of the changelings and the Dragon Lord get into a fight..." He gulped in fear as he imagined both Ember and Thorax lead their army to battle each other across the Equestria, "I could be responsible for starting a war that could ruin Equestria as we know it!"

"I'm sure that won't happen. Now pull it together." Twilight said firmly.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "We just have to make sure these two leaders be friends again, not enemies."

"At least, be glad that it's not an awkward mess up by Spike," Boomer remarked amusingly.

Spike groaned, "Not funny, Boomer. And you owe me one for a big mess, you know!"

Boomer groaned, "Don't remind me. So, what's the plan?"

"Me, Shadow Dragon, Boomer and Grunt will go check on Ember since we're dragons," Spike said calmly, "Twilight and Rob will check on Thorax, assuming he's not angry or upset with anything."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Let's do it before it gets worst!"

Spike and his friends headed off to the Castle of Friendship. And unknown to them, they were being watched and spied by Garble, who was on top of Ponyville Hall's. He whistled amusingly as he make a contacted portal, whose figure shrouded in shadows.

"Well?" The mysterious figure asked in annoyance.

"Looks like it works. And guess what?!" Garble reported happily, "Ember, Thorax and Spike got issues now! They're gonna get the worse day in their lives sooner or later."

"Excellent. This will cripple the alliance between Ponies, Changelings and Dragons. And soon, the Dragon Lord's Scepter will be mine. I will find a way to free my father's prison. Keep updating on me, Garble. I need to know when to take them down."

Garble smirked and saluted, "Got it, Drago."

* * *

Twilight and her friends returned to the Castle of Friendship as they have to make sure Thorax and Ember didn't do anything stupid or even start the argument and fight again. Informed by Metalgear, they found out that Thorax and Ember refused to talk with each other before split up and went their separate ways. Ember went to the dinning chamber while Thorax headed to the library.

Just as Spike and his friends have planned, they split up and checked on their friends. Spike, Shadow Dragon, Boomer and Grunt went to check on Ember and Starlight, hoping that the Dragon Lord isn't angry and upset. They found Ember was eating lots and lots of gems and crystals especially if they're made of walls, than just eating fruits and cakes.

"Hey guys. You came in time," Starlight said in relief, "Sorry about this mess. Instead of 'food' we have for her, she instead ate anything that is made of gems and crystals especially the walls. I was gonna tell her about it, but I may offended her."

"Well, what do you expect? Dragons eat bugs and gems, plus they hate being veggies," Boomer said calmly.

Starlight groaned in disgust, "That is disgusting."

"So, she has calm down?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Starlight sighed, "Well, not much because Ember was still angry and muttered about Thorax being jerk to her."

"Well, time to find out why," Spike said calmly yet fearfully. He brought the present from the table. He approached to Ember from behind, "Hey, Ember, how's everything here? I hope you find it... Comfortable and good."

Ember hummed happily while chewing down some crystals, "Yeah, it is. I especially like eating these food. They're the best/" She turned and looked at Spike, "This place has a lot of colors. In the Dragon Lands, everything's just rocks or the color of ash."

"Still allergic of feelings?"

"Well, what do you expect from me? I'm a warrior, not a sappy royalty."

"I hear ya. And here's the present I hope you like it."

Ember looked surprise for Spike giving the present to her. She tear and opened it up happily. She found a calendar.

"Oh... A book? How nice..." Ember said uneasily and nervously. She blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry that I didn't bring presents. If I have known about it, I would have brought a rarest crimson fire gem."

"Nah, it's okay. And besides, this is welcoming party gift only. So, we are the ones to give the gift for our guests."

"Cool!" Ember commented as she looked through the calendar, "So, what does this book do?"

"Not any just books, this is a calendar." Spike said proudly, "And plus, I even put some special occasion and celebration for you to know like a Happy New Year, Hearth's Warming Eve, Your birthday, Your Day of Becoming Dragon Lord and so on. I make it look awesome and flashy."

"Why?! So, I wouldn't forget it?!" Ember demanded in anger, scaring Spike and his friends. She grumbled angrily, "I can't believe that you invite that jerk here."

Spike gulped in concern, "Why not? We're all best friends. So, I thought we could try to talk about-!"

"There's nothing to talk between us." Ember interrupted angrily while looking at calendar, "Oh Look! It's Thorax's birthday. You'd think I forget that?!" She groaned a bit, "And you know what, Spike? I've expecting more from you to understand and love me than that jerk!"

"W-What?!" Spike asked in shock and hurt.

"Okay, that is very bad." Starlight said in concern.

Boomer nodded, "Very bad."

"I am Grunt..." Grunt said in concern and sadly.

Ember snorted, "Whatever. I'm still pissed off. I'm just gonna continue eating my lunch. So, why don't you go and talk to your 'best friend'? We'll talk about my problem later since I'm not that important..."

"But that's not true," Spike insisted in concern and hurt. Ember refused to look at him as she continued eating her gems. He sighed, "Alright..."

Spike turned and headed off. Shadow Dragon looked annoyed and angered before glared at Ember before went after him. Starlight, Boomer and even Grunt gave the glare at her. She looked confuse yet annoyed and angered.

"What?!"

* * *

Shadow Dragon was walking and accompanying Spike as he was patting his back while talking to the little dragon about Ember.

"I don't know what's going on with Ember, but I hope she can get over it and talk to you," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "After all, she's your girlfriend."

Spike sighed, "I sure hope so." He yelped and blushed in red, "Hey! She's not my girlfriend!"

Shadow Dragon smirked, "I know. But I know you like her."

Spike groaned, "Shadow Dragon!"

Shadow Dragon laughed a bit of amusement as he and Spike have arrived and entered the library. Twilight, Sunset and Rob showing some couple of books about Equestria, Humanity and Science. Thorax was curious yet concern and confuse about them since he's not good with history and science. Spike and Shadow Dragon have arrived to the scene.

"Hey Thorax, hope you're comfortable with welcome party." Spike said happily.

"Thanks. I was happy that you invited me here," Thorax said a bit of happiness. He then shown disappointment and anger, "Until you invited Ember here. What were you thinking?!"

Spike gulped in fear, "I thought we're friends after what we've been through since the day we met at Crystal Empire."

"Were friends, Spike." Thorax corrected darkly, "After what she has done to me, I'd never ever want to speak with her again. And maybe I don't want to talk with you since you liked her."

"Thorax..."

"Just leave me alone. I'm sure your girlfriend needs you more than I am. I'll talk to you when you don't really need her."

Spike was about to speak but stopped as he realized that if Ember won't talk to him, so why would Thorax do. He felt like no matter what he said to both of them, they get angry and despair that he's not siding with either of them. He turned and exited the entrance.

"Damn it. What are we gonna do?" Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I have no idea. We have to check on Spike first. He got hit pretty bad."

Twilight nodded in agreement as she and Shadow Dragon headed off and checked on Spike now. Both Sunset and Rob gave the glare at Thorax, who ignored them and reading his own story book.

* * *

Twilight and Shadow Dragon went after Spike, who is now inside the Council Chamber. He looked upset and hurt. They both approached and checked on him, hoping that he's alright.

"Spike, are you alright?" Twilight asked in concern.

Spike sighed, "No. I'm not. I thought I did the right thing to bring them here together. They and me are friends. But I was wrong." He even has some tears pouring out, "I really mess things up..."

"I'm sure we'll get over it," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Twilight nodded as she approached and gave Spike a hug, "He's right, Spike. All we have to do is make both Thorax and Ember feel special and keep them friends for a few more hours, hoping they could patch things up. We can do this.

Spike sighed in relief to have good friends and family. Suddenly, his spikes glowed brightly, shocking him and his friends. They all got surprised and worried of it.

"What's happening?!" Spike asked in fear and worried.

"Not just you! Me too!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in concern as he looked at his glowing Cutie Mark.

Twilight gasped as she looked at Cutie Map, "This means the map is calling you both to solve a Friendship Problem!"

While Shadow Dragon remained firm and concern, Spike's case was fear and panicking.

* * *

After finishing her lunch, Ember left the dinning chamber and headed to outside of Castle for some fresh air. As she was looking around of hallway, she came across to Garble, who surprise and shock her.

"Garble, what are you doing here?" Ember demanded in anger, "Have you come to kill me?! Is this one of Drago's plans?!"

"Wow! Easy there, your lordship!" Garble exclaimed fearfully and frantically, "I came to warn you!"

"Warn me? That is unlike you!"

"I maybe a jerk dragon, but my loyalty is you and Dragon Land. And plus, I don't trust Changelings. They were our enemies."

"Good point. But still..."

"I kinda hurt Spike because of my argument with Thorax. Maybe I should have apologized to Thorax about it."

"Forget it, Ember. Thorax is a jerk to you. And so you forgot about his favorite day involving meeting and befriending you and Spike, but that doesn't give him the right to scold and insult you! You shouldn't let him get to you! He's a coward! He doesn't appreciate your help to train him be best fighter. He even insulted you that you're a lousy friend to anyone."

Ember hummed, "That is true. I shouldn't let that jerk get to me. He owe me an apology! I'm gonna teach him a lesson about being a proper warrior especially being a 'proper' friend!"

Garble nodded, "You bet it is."

Ember headed off at once while Garble flew off to another place for his next trick.

* * *

Thorax has arrived at the dinning chamber as he planned to talk with Ember. But he has found no one inside except the crystallized walls have some bite marks.

Thorax sighed in disappointment, "Damn it..."

"Why the long face?" Garble asked amusingly as he has arrived at the area, "The name's Garble. And I'm from Dragon Land."

"I know what you are. So, what are you doing here? I didn't know Ember has a spy."

"No, she doesn't. Plus, I'm not with her either. I want to overthrow her."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Ember can't be trusted. She claimed that she knows how to make friendship between dragons and other creatures. But instead of what Spike has done with his ponies, she attacked and make us submit before her. She even said that to make friend, fight and make them submit before you."

"T-That's not very friendly. This isn't like her."

"I know. But that's how she is especially the mess she make at Changeling Kingdom. She might say you're a lousy friend."

Thorax groaned in anger, "How could I forget that? She's gonna pay for it." He shook his head, "You know what? I don't care if she thinks me of soft or coward, but how she treated her kind is unacceptable. I'm gonna teach her a lesson especially being a 'good' friend."

Thorax turned and flew off at once. Garble snickered evilly and slyly that his plans are working. Both Thorax and Ember are going to start their fight sooner or later.

* * *

Spike yelped in concern and worried as he asked, "The map is calling me?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Oh, amazing! The map is really reaching out!" Twilight commented happily. Both Shadow Dragon and Spike glared at her. She yelped, "Not a good time? I get it."

Shadow Dragon then looked at Cutie Map - his Cutie Mark was located at Crystal Empire while Spike's was at Ponyville Town. He groaned, "Just terrific. I was hoping that I can solve here than there!"

"I know!" Spike exclaimed in agreement before showing concern and fear expression, "And I already know what's the biggest problem to deal with. Thorax and Ember are not being friends again!"

Twilight looked worry and uneasy as she looked at Crystal Empire location, "I'm more worried about my brother, Cadance and little Flurry. I hope nothing bad happens to them."

"I'm pretty sure he can handle it, even without my help," Shadow Dragon said confidently.

Twilight groaned, "Shadow Dragon!"

"What?!" Shadow Dragon asked uneasily. Twilight was still glaring at him. He sighed, "I am so dead."

Twilight giggled as she grabbed and kiss his lips, "No, you won't. If you helped my brother out and solved his friendship problem, we can have our usual rounds for five straight days."

"Tempting..." Shadow Dragon said amusingly before sighed in defeat, "Fine. You owe me big time, Twi."

"Sure," Twilight giggled a bit. Shadow Dragon headed off at once. She smiled slyly, "Works like a charm..."

Spike sighed, "You guys really need a room."

Boomer and Rob have arrived and entered the Council Chamber. Before they could explain the latest situation, they both found the surprise.

"Glowing map... Glowing spikes... Friendship Problem in Ponyville?" Rob asked in concern.

Spike nodded in concern. Boomer asked in concern, "Is that supposed to be a good thing or bad?"

Rob shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Okay, okay. To pull this off, I'm gonna need everypony's help." Spike said in concern, "We need to get both Ember and Thorax be friends again." He groaned, "I just hope they're not mad at me for inviting them here together or the mistake they have make."

Boomer sighed, "You do realize this is Ember we're talking about?"

Rob nodded, "He has the point. If anything like her father, Ember is tough, self-assured and intimidating especially being stubborn and headstrong to listen to our advise and concerns especially letting go of the grudge."

"And not to mention, Thorax is very sensitive and soft," Boomer added.

Spike sighed, "Just go easy on me. I'm under a lot of pressure."

"We'll help you, Spike. Don't worry," Twilight said confidently. She then realized something. She turned to both Boomer and Rob, "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh yeah! We've got the situation!" Boomer and Rob exclaimed in concern.

* * *

Twilight and her friends headed off to the main hallway, where both Thorax and Ember were shouting and squabbling at each other angrily and wildly if not for Grunt hold them both back. Sunset and Starlight did their best to calm them down.

"You've got lot of nerve for talking back at me!" Ember exclaimed in anger.

Thorax groaned, "Me?! You're the one, who's always rude and jerk to anyone and even Spike! You don't even say sorry!"

"Hey! You're the one, who was rude to Spike, bug brain! And I don't do 'apologize' for something I'd never done especially to you! You're weak and soft! You're the reason why your Changelings decide to turn their backs on you, and even wanted to become Demon Changelings!"

"Oh yeah?! Someone like you, who is so competitive and jerk is the reason why dragons can never make some good friends with anyone else! You're no leader! You're a bitch!"

"That's it! I'm done being nice to you! In fact, I've had it! I'm gonna kick you ass now!"

"Bring it on now! I'm gonna show you that this soft is not gonna back down from the fight!"

"Stop!" Spike shouted in concern. Everyone stopped at once. He sighed, "Look. I don't know what's going on and why you're mad at each other. Can we please be good friends for one day? If not for each other, just for me?"

Ember and Thorax were annoyed and irritated before glared at each other. They sighed, "Fine..."

Spike sighed, "That's a relief."

"This is just the beginning, Spike," Twilight said calmly, "The difficult path is getting on their good sides. I know because that happens when I got two tickets."

Spike groaned, "Don't remind me of that!"

* * *

Twilight, Spike, Sunset, Starlight and Drake Trio took both Ember and Thorax to Ponyville Town for the tour. They did their best to help and make sure that two leaders be friends and forget about their 'mistakes' they have make. The leaders also did their best to be on good behavior and terms to each other for their best friend - Spike. Unfortunately, they being spied and followed by Garble, who was following them from the air and also hiding within the clouds.

And things got worst for Spike handling and solving Friendship Problem. Ember and Thorax got into a heated argument and competition to prove that they're the best and good friends to Spike. Thorax made an impressive yet calm and gentle introduction to the ponies while Ember's scared them off. The Changeling shown his compassionate by giving and sharing his gifts and foods to others while the Dragon Lord tried but only scared and shocked them off. Ember taught some ponies how to be a fierce and strong fighters while Thorax tried to show them to be pacifists. Ember gave the brave and determined speech, which beaten Thorax's. They both helped and kept ponies safe as much as possible, and even did Spike some favors.

Spike and his friends became uneasy and worried that Ember and Thorax are becoming more competitive and hostile than just being friends, though they didn't cause much problems and mess around Ponyville Town. The Ponyville Town Ponies liked and supported both Ember and Thorax very much for their actions and doings. This also make the little dragon nervous and doubting himself that he's making a good progress.

And also Garble was watching and following his enemies as he did his best of making mess and complication for Ember and Thorax to get competitive and hostile to each other. This pleased him and his ally now.

* * *

Spike and all of his friends were gathered at the restaurant for lunch. While both Thorax and Ember were glaring at each other, Spike and his friends became uneasy and worried about it. They all were still eating lunch and drinks; though Drake Trio, Thorax and Ember ate bugs and grubs. And so far, they haven't spoke anything since the arrival and visit to Ponyville Town.

Spike gulped uneasily, "So, how do you like Ponyville Town, so far? It's nice, peaceful and quiet place for ponies to live. And who knows, maybe dragons and changelings live?"

"Peachy..." Ember and Thorax answered dryly and annoyingly.

"Really?" Twilight asked in surprise before smiled uneasily, "Well, then do you like the idea Spike come up with? It's friendship between ponies, dragons and changelings?"

Both Thorax and Ember groaned, "Hmm... You don't say. But I don't like it."

"Why not?" Starlight asked in concern, "I mean Spike represents for Ponies, Ember for Dragons and Thorax for Changelings. You guys may looked different, but you are still friends."

Sunset nodded, "Just like us. Through thick and thin."

"I don't think so," Ember disagreed.

Thorax nodded, "The feeling is mutual."

"Okay..." Spike said in concern, "How about we talk about the problems you guys are having?"

"Oh, that's simple for Thorax," Ember exclaimed angrily while glaring at the Changeling Leader, "He's the weak and pathetic leader, who can't keep his own kind in line. He thinks that talking and being nice to them is the only way to make sure that they won't rebel! And look what has happened?! Most of them went rogue and some have joined Maul's side!"

Thorax groaned, "Shut up! At least, my kind knows how to be organize, friendly and caring to each other. Unlike yours, the dragons know violence and competition. And they preferred the fight and challenge than just talking. Like someone I know of, she won't admit that she likes Spike because he's her boyfriend."

Ember groaned in anger as she jumped and attacked Thorax, who also fought back. Ponies panicked as they quickly moved aside before the fight gets worst. Twilight and her friends are now worried.

"Guys, this is supposed to be a diplomacy," Twilight exclaimed in concern, "Not a big fight."

"Hey! Dragon's Diplomacy is a big fight to see who wins the argument," Boomer exclaimed in concern.

Rob nodded in agreement, "And if I'm not mistaken, Changeling's Diplomacy is also involved of fighting too. So, therefore, both Ember and Thorax have the right to fight."

"I am Grunt!" Grunt exclaimed in concern.

"Tell me about it," Spike said in concern. He charged into the fight as he managed to break the fight while pushing his friends aside. He shouted, "STOP IT!"

"Tell that to her!" Thorax exclaimed in anger.

Ember groaned, "Well, I wouldn't have started the fight if you hadn't start the argument!"

"I argued because of how you treated me and the mistake you make! That day was so important especially to me!"

"Well, sorry for being forgetful and not a party-type dragon, I was so busy to make sure that my kind in their line, unlike you!"

"Unlike you, I don't mistreat them so badly as you did!"

"Unlike you, I'm not a coward!

Unable to control his temper, Spike groaned, "SHUT UP!" Everyone was in shock and concern as they looked at him. He continued, "I don't know why you both fighting with each other. But I'm really not in mood with this fight! If this is how you behaved and acted, then I might as well separated you both until you need time off. So, why don't you both go and visit some of our pony friend you're comfortable with?"

Thorax and Ember were surprised and shocked by Spike, yet also angry too, "FINE!"

Thorax and Ember flew off at once, leaving Twilight and her friends behind. As Spike calmed himself down, his eyes widened in shock and concern. He began cried tearfully. And just before anyone could say anything, he went off at once. Twilight became worried as she went after him now. Drake Trio went after them as well while both Sunset and Starlight gone to check on both Thorax and Ember.

Garble has watched everything from the clouds. He snickered amusingly as he contacted Drago about the good news he has make.

* * *

Starlight arrived and entered Rarity's Carousal Boutique. She found Rarity was sewing the dark navy themed gown. Ember was lying down on the coach. She was covering her face with some pillows. She even muttered beneath them. Starlight approached to the couch. She levitated the pillow aside.

"Ready to talk about the problem?" Starlight asked.

Ember groaned, "Not gonna happen. Leave me alone. This is Thorax's fault for upsetting Spike especially blaming me for the mistake I didn't mean to make."

"You do realize that you do upset Spike," Starlight asked in concern. Ember groaned as she looked away from pink unicorn. She groaned, "Maybe this hadn't happen, if you apologize to Thorax."

"Not a chance!" Ember exclaimed in anger.

Starlight groaned in annoyance. Rarity stopped working on sewing dress. She turned and approached Ember, "Ember darling. This is very rare of you to get so upset and emotional. You can tell me why are you upset with Thorax?"

"I don't like to talk about it." Ember answered dryly and angrily, "Not after what he has done to me! I don't care what he thinks of. No one treated me like that!"

"What about Spike?"

"What about him?"

"You did hurt his feelings because all he ever wanted is to have you and Thorax have fun together at his home. And from what has been happening, he was heartbroken to sent you and Thorax away until you cool off, darling."

Ember was in shock as she turned and looked at Rarity, "I... I didn't mean it..."

"I know, darling," Rarity nodded in understanding before sighed, "But sometimes, leaders need to know that they're not always right and just say sorry, rather than just being ignorant until you regret the mistakes. Like what has happen to Spike."

Ember hummed in concern, "So, you're telling me that I should talk and apologize to Thorax?"

Rarity nodded, "Exactly. Once you did, you will feel better and teach him to be a firm and strong leader than just being violent to him."

"Hmm... I guess so," Ember said in relief. She hugged Rarity passionately. She departed, "Great. I can't believe that I'm hugging back. This is awkward."

Rarity giggled a bit, "Not really, darling."

"How'd you do that?" Starlight asked in surprise.

Rarity smiled, "Because I'm dragon's person and friend, Starlight darling."

* * *

Sunset went to Fluttershy's home. As she has expected, Thorax was sleeping on the couch while Fluttershy was feeding her animals for lunch. Sunset approached the Changeling King as she has hoped that he's willing to talk.

"Sunset, I don't want to talk," Thorax snapped angrily while still looking away.

Sunset groaned, "Thorax, since when did you get so stubborn and bratty?"

"It wasn't my fault if not for Ember being a jerk to me. All I ever did for her is being nice, gentle and compassion. But all I get is badmouthing and insults of how weak and pathetic I am! I hate how they and my kind talk to me like that!"

"Thorax, you're not weak and pathetic. You just did what you think it's right for Changelings. You're a good leader."

"Tell that to the bitch!"

Finishing feeding the animals, Fluttershy turned and looked at Thorax, "I may not understand of what's going on but maybe you should try to talk with Ember and Spike."

"No, I don't want to. I'm not in mood especially with Ember's around." Thorax said angrily to Fluttershy.

"That is fine that you're still having a problem with Ember, but why with Spike?" Fluttershy asked in concern, "I mean he has nothing to do with you. He was hurt, you know. He just wanted to invite his two friends here for not just a visit, but also fun."

Thorax looked shock and worried as he spoke, "I... I didn't mean it... I was just..."

"I understand how angry and frustrated you get with your friend, but shouldn't stay mad with her." Fluttershy said calmly, "So, she made one mistake, but that doesn't mean she's a bad friend. I'm sure Ember feel sorry for the mistake she make."

Thorax gave some thoughts about it, "I guess not. Maybe I should talk with Ember, and then apologize to Spike."

"That's good, Thorax. I'll be there for you," Fluttershy supported it.

Sunset smiled and nodded, "Yeah, me too. Thanks for the help, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled, "It was my pleasure, Sunset."

* * *

Passing through the small green hills, Twilight and Drake Trio looked around as they were looking for Spike. They found him sitting down on a small rock. They could tell that he's upset and angry with Thorax and Ember being jerk to each other especially all the effort he has make failed. They approached him from the back. Twilight gave Spike a hug.

"I am so sorry for this, Spike," Twilight said calmly and comfortingly.

"I just don't get it. They and I were good friends, but why would they argue and fight each other," Spike asked in concern and upset, "I don't understand."

Twilight sighed, "Me neither, Spike. You just need to give them some time to calm down and think about their actions. You did the right thing, otherwise, Ponyville Town will be a war zone."

Spike sighed, "I guess." He then hugged Twilight back, "Thanks for being there with me, Twi. You're the best."

"Glad Spike hasn't gotten broken," Boomer said in relief.

Rob sniffed tearfully, "Spike and Twilight are truly amazing family. So, hard to believe that a pony raised and treated a dragon like son."

"I am Grunt," Grunt remarked happily.

"Aw... And he touched my heart!" The familiar voice exclaimed darkly and cruelly.

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and worried. They turned to their back, where they found a large burst of Dragon Flame was heading straight at them. Twilight quickly summoned the force-field barrier to block it, however, a powerful blast knocked them off and rolled to the ground hard. And just before any of them could do anything, Drago jumped and landed before Twilight and Spike, he began striking and slamming both of their heads to the ground hard for few times.

Drake Trio groaned in pain as they slowly get up and recovered from the surprise attack. They found themselves surrounded by Drago's Lieutenants, Demon Dragons and Shadow Ninjas.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Man! Got nowhere to go now!" Strikemaster Ice exclaimed proudly.

DJ Fist smirked as he cracked his fists, MC Cobra laughed, "Yeah, man! End of the line. Yours buddies are gonna be Shendude's finest dish!"

Grunt roared in anger. Rob nodded as he armed and readied his pole, "You said it, Grunt!"

Boomer snarled, "The hell we let you hurt our buddies! Charge!"

Drake Trio charged and attacked Drago's Army fiercely and wildly as they're determined to reach and rescue Twilight and Spike. Boomer and Strikemaster Ice fought each other fiercely by swinging punches, kicks and firing their Dragon Flames and Dragon Shots. Rob used his pole in defending himself from MC Cobra's Speed Attack while he tried to hit the latter down. Grunt and DJ Fist roared in anger as they both charged and attacked each other relentlessly and fiercely. And at the same time, Drake Trio also fought and battled against both Demon Dragons and Shadow Ninjas.

After wounding both Twilight and Spike, Drago grabbed the little dragon up by neck while he stepped and stomped the Alicorn to the ground hard. Twilight was badly wounded by the attacks. Spike struggled to get off Drago's grip as he was trying to save her and attack his enemy.

Drago laughed evilly, "Keep trying if you want, Spike." He then looked around especially watching Drake Trio struggled to fight off his army. He smirked, "No friends now, Spike. All alone. And I promised you that I will feast Twilight's flesh as a token of revenge for what you have to my dad." He then has his left claw hold the grip of Twilight's wing, making her yelped in pain. He licked his mouth, "I will start tearing her wings apart!

Spike gasped, "Noooooooooo!"

* * *

Ember, Starlight and Rarity have arrived at the Ponyville Lake. Thorax, Sunset and Fluttershy also arrived at their destination as well. After the ponies talked with the leaders about the problems they have, they decided that it's time for the leaders to have a talk before they could apologized to Spike for the mess they make.

Both Thorax and Ember were now looking and facing at each other. The ponies remained silent and watched the event as they hoped nothing bad goes wrong.

"There's something I have to do now..." Thorax and Ember spoke firmly before sighed, I'm-!"

 ** _SCREAMED!_** Everyone yelped in concern and fear. They realized that their friends are in trouble. They have to go and help them now.

* * *

Drake Trio was still struggling from fighting off Drago's Army. Drago was holding Spike up as he continued torturing and hurting Twilight. He has already wounded her left wing that has three bite marks. He then took another bite on Twilight's right hoof, making her to scream in pain. His mouth was covered by some blood.

"Stop! Stop it!" Spike shouted frantically yet angrily, "Leave her alone!"

"Spike, I'm okay. I can take it," Twilight said weakly yet painfully, "Don't worry about me. I'll be find..."

Drago scoffed as he wiped the blood off, "Oh... I'm just warming up. And now," He grabbed and pulled her mane up, making her head to face him. She groaned in pain. He licked his mouth while glaring at her, "I'm gonna after your head. Yours would make a fine dish for me and my dad to feast upon!"

Drago readied his Dragon Flame to finish Twilight off. Spike groaned and screamed in anger while pleading Drago to let her go. But instead, he got rammed off by Ember, thus letting both Spike and Twilight go. Spike approached and helped moving the wounded Twilight to safety.

The rest of ponies have arrived and assisted Twilight and her friends. Starlight and Sunset charged and assisted Drake Trio to fight off Drago's Army. Rarity and Fluttershy quickly helped Spike to move Twilight to a safe distance, where both gently treated her wounds. Thorax was flying straight to Ember.

Both Drago and Ember punched and kicked each other fiercely and wildly for few rounds. Swiping her tail at him, Ember fiercely punching on Drago for few rounds until he grabbed her fist before headbutted, and then kicked her off. He grabbed her by neck as he thrown her to the ground hard. He began stomped on her chest for five times. Thorax rammed Drago off for the moment until his horns got grabbed and he was about to get slammed. Luckily, the Changeling King quickly transformed into a fly as he flew to the above of Demon Dragon Prince. He transformed into a giant bear and unleashed a body slam on Drago to the ground.

Drago struggled to get out until he unleashed a powerful Dragon Flame, making the bear thrown up while transformed back into injured Thorax. Drago clawed and scarred Thorax for few times. Ember fired her Dragon Flame at Drago, who was pushed back a bit before firing his Dragon Flame back at her. While both of their Dragon Flames were clashing, Thorax recovered as he transformed into a yak as he rammed and knocked the Demon Dragon Prince before he got punched by Ember. Both leaders began their fierce punches on Drago, who struggled to block and fight back.

As Drago reached to his knees, both Ember and Thorax gave their powerful punch on him. He was thrown straight into the water. His army stopped at once as they turned and helped him at once. DJ Fist helped and got him out of water. Drago roared in anger as he found his power has been weakened.

"This isn't over! I'll be back!" Drago exclaimed in anger.

The Shadow Ninjas thrown the smoke bombs, causing the smoke to cover the whole area. As soon as the smoke dispersed, Drago and his allies have escaped. Thorax and Ember turned and approached to both injured Twilight and Spike.

"Spike! Twilight! Are you alright?!" Thorax and Ember asked in concern and worried.

"I'll be fine," Twilight said calmly before looked at her injuries, "This isn't the first time I get injured by some crazy monsters."

Spike nodded weakly, "Yeah, I'm alright." He then looked surprise and confuse. He noticed that Thorax and Ember haven't start the fight after he was rescued. He asked, "So, you're not angry and fighting with each other?"

"We were, but not anymore," Thorax said calmly, "In fact, we want to apologize, Spike."

Spike was confuse. Ember continued, "He's right. After talking with some pony friends of ours, we realized that the only friend we have hurt the most is you. We didn't mean it. I just got pissed off by Thorax's problem."

"Hey, come on," Thorax exclaimed of being offended, "it's your fault that you didn't remember about our important day from last week!"

"Wait! You two were fighting over important day? What's so important about it?" Spike asked in concern.

Thorax smiled, "It's the Changeling's Friendship Day. It's a special day about me making some good friends with you and Ember. It was so important to me, to remember how you two become my first friends and defended me till the end. And of course, you show the world that there are some nice Changelings like me, Luther and Kevin."

"Really? How come you didn't let me know about it?" Spike asked in confusion.

Ember snorted in anger, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I... I kinda forget?" Thorax said nervously. Ember and Spike gave amusingly glare at him. He sighed, "Fine. I made that up two weeks ago before our little fight. And I also forgot to send the letters to you both because I was busy with handling the Changelings."

"Guess I'm not the only creature with some pride to admit he was wrong," Ember said amusingly. Thorax groaned in annoyance. She patted his back, "Even though you didn't let us know about it, I shouldn't have been a prideful and rude to you, and also acted like I know about it. Sorry, Thorax."

Thorax sighed, "Me too. I'm sorry that I was a jerk to you. I wish I could be brave and strong like you."

"Are you kidding me?" Spike asked in shock. She scoffed, "You've saved our lives when you fought that Demon Dragon. No one could stand up against him like us."

Ember nodded proudly, "Truthfully, Thorax, I know you have it in you. You turned into various creatures to defend Spike."

"Huh, I guess I can be tough when I'm defending my friends," Thorax said in relief, "but when I'm just enforcing my rules, I-I feel unsure of myself."

Ember smiled, "There's nothing to be unsure of. You're the leader for a reason. Make a decision and let it be known that the decision is final. And if that doesn't work, turn into a bear."

"Oh, well, that's good advice." Thorax said in relief.

"Trust me. She's a tough Dragon Lord and make sure no one challenged her," Spike agreed.

"I know it is." Ember said happily before showing disappointment, "I wish I could be more... compassionate and gentle like you, Thorax especially doing the talk about feelings!" She sneezed in flames. She wiped her nose gently, "Sorry."

"I don't think so, Ember," Thorax disagreed. Ember looked confuse and uncertain. He continued, "In fact, I think you are a compassionate and gentle dragoness."

"What? You're kidding me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Through feats of strength and fire duels, of course." Ember said firmly as she thrown the rocks up high before firing Dragon Flame at it into pieces. She continued, "Crushing another dragon in competition establishes my dominance and makes me feel great." She sighed, "But when it comes to ponies, they all probably wanna run away and bury themselves under a rock and... never come out. They're probably sad. Kinda low. Definitely not happy."

Thorax sighed, "True, that kind of competition can divide you. And it doesn't get to the heart of the issue. Talking about your feelings does." Ember sneezed out loud. He continued, "You know you don't have to be sappy or huggy-feely about it! But you should let your friends know how you feel. Just like how you talk to Spike."

Spike nodded, "It is true, Ember. And I accept both of your apology."

"And besides, you're the first dragoness to express feelings than just being a fierce warrior," Twilight said calmly.

Ember smiled a bit, "Yeah. I guess I did. And thanks too, Spike and Thorax. I'm so glad that I have friends."

"Me too!" Thorax exclaimed happily.

Thorax grabbed and hugged both Ember and Spike happily. Though Dragon Lord was annoyed about the hug, nevertheless, she doesn't mind it at all. Twilight and her friends awed happily to see three of them be friends.

To everyone's surprise, Spike's spikes glowed brightly. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise.

"No way! I solved the friendship problem!" Spike exclaimed happily.

Twilight nodded, "I agreed. And I guess that splitting them up to cool off their temper or talking with Fluttershy and Rarity about their problem is the best solution you come up with."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Spike said in relief, "I was just worried that their fight could cause so much problem at town. And the last thing I want is war between my friends."

"It's a good thing you did," Ember said in relief. Thorax nodded. She turned and glared at him. She continued, "You owe me another apology about insulting me that I'm a lousy friend!"

Thorax gasped before snapped, "I did not! You're the one who called me that!"

"But Garble said-!" Thorax and Ember stopped in realization about the mess they have.

Suddenly, a rock dropped on Thorax's head. Everyone looked up and found Garble hiding underneath the clouds. And just before he could do anything, Ember grabbed and thrown the big rock at him. He fell to the ground hard. He groaned in pain before recovered from the headache. He yelped in concern as he was facing the angry group of ponies, Dragon Lord and Changeling King.

"Hey, guys? What's up?" Garble asked in concern.

Spike groaned as he snapped his claws, "Guys..."

Boomer smirked as he cracked his claws. Rob readied his pole. Grunt snarled a bit. Drake Trio approached and attacked relentlessly and aggressively on Garble for few times.

"I can't believe that jerk manipulated me!" Ember snapped in anger.

Thorax nodded, "And he nearly destroy our friendship."

"Well, he won't cause the mess again," Spike said amusingly.

* * *

Twilight and her friends returned to Ponyville Town. Ponies have gathered at the Ponyville Town Hall as Spike was making a speech about the ponies, dragons and changelings. Ember and Thorax stood besides with him from behind.

"So, as a show of unity, I present the Dragon Fire Flame of Friendship to both Dragon Lord Ember and Thorax, leader of the changeling pack!" Spike said proudly, "May the flame of friendship burn for eternity."

Ponies cheered and applauded happily and wildly. Twilight smiled happily to see Spike able to speak for his home and his friends' side. As everyone was cheering and applauding for the speech, Ember yelped as she sneezed, causing a Dragon Flame Shot at the ice sculpture of Spike, Ember and Thorax. It melted down.

Everyone yelped in shock and concern of what they saw. Ember blushed in embarrassment.

Ember cleared her throat, "You should have more things made of rocks."

Nevertheless; Spike, Thorax and Ember laughed amusingly and happily about it. They will soon joined by other ponies. Twilight then looked up at the sky. She sighed, "I hope you can solve your friendship problem too, Shadow Dragon. I hope you and Shinning Armor finally get along..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Ali Milner: Ember  
Kyle Rideout: Thorax  
Michael Rosenbaum: Drago

 **Minor Casts:**  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Benjamin Diskin: Boomer Bang  
Rob Paulsen: Rob  
Vin Diesel: Grunt  
Vincent Tong: Garble  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy  
Mike Erwin: Strikemaster Ice  
Jeff Fischer: MC Cobra


	18. Ep 18: Ten Spears of Justice

**Author's Notes:**

This episode set and continues on during **_Mystic Season 3 Episode 17 - 'Triple Threat'._** It involved Shadow Dragon to solve his Friendship Problem at Crystal Empire. It was originally called **_'Seven Spears of Justice'_** but I changed it because I wanted to add Death Tactic, Flash and Sunburst so badly in this story, and so I changed its title.

* * *

 **Episode 18: Ten Spears of Justice**

Summoned by Cutie Map, Shadow Dragon has to leave Ponyville Town for solving the Friendship Problem during Spike's crisis in dealing with both Ember and Thorax. Shadow Dragon is now inside Ponyville Express Train as it was heading straight to Crystal Empire, where Friendship Problem occurred.

An hour has passed, Ponyville Express Train reached its destination of Crystal Empire's Train Station. As passengers climbed down from the train, Shadow Dragon emerged as well. He looked up and stared at the Crystal Empire's Palace. He sighed a bit.

"Better hope the Friendship Problem isn't about solving Shining Armor's problem," Shadow Dragon muttered a bit of anger, "If it does, I'm gonna wreck that Cutie Map to pieces for making me doing this..."

Shadow Dragon headed straight to the Crystal Empire's entrance. He has arrived at the shopping street while looking around to find Friendship Problem from anypony. He then found Shining Armor and his family were shopping from market, along with Flash and Sunburst accompanying them. He approached to them from behind.

"So, what are you cooking tonight?" Shadow Dragon asked, getting Shining Armor and his family's attention. He smirked, "I hope you're cooking some seaweed dumplings and egg dumpling rolls. They're my favorite."

"Shadow Dragon?!" Shining Armor and his family asked in surprise yet relief.

"Shadow Dragon, it's so good to see you here!" Princess Cadance said happily as she gave Shadow Dragon a hug. Flurry Heart came out from her mother's arms, and flew towards Shadow Dragon to hold and hug her. She giggled, "And even Flurry is also happy to see you too."

Flurry Heart giggled and made some blew raspberry. Shadow Dragon made some funny faces, making the baby giggled happily. He passed and gave Flurry Heart back to Princess Cadance.

Flash laughed happily as he gave Shadow Dragon a pat, "Welcome back, Senpai! Miss ya!"

"Indeed. Crystal Empire always welcome you back, general. And even Shining Armor also felt the same way," Sunburst greeted calmly. He cleared his throat as he whispered to Shadow Dragon, "And he's still trying so hard to like you too."

Shining Armor groaned, "Peachy..."

"The feeling is mutual, Shining Armor." Shadow Dragon said dryly. He then cleared his throat, "So, is there any friendship problem around here?"

"So, that's why you come here?" Sunburst asked in surprise, "No wonder, Twilight didn't come with you. She usually come, making sure you two..." He yelped in concern, finding both Shadow Dragon and Shining Armor glared at him. He gulped in fear, "Ooh... Be good friends?"

Flash whistled, "Awesome. Can't wait to help you to solve it."

Princess Cadance shrugged, "Not that I know of, but we have more important concerns to deal with."

Shadow Dragon raised his eyebrow while asked in concern yet curious, "Like what?"

* * *

Shadow Dragon, Shining Armor and his family made their way back to Crystal Empire's Palace. And at the same time, they gave the Mystic Pony answers about the 'concerns' they're dealing with. He was in deep shock and concern about it.

"This isn't good..." Shadow Dragon said in concern.

"What do you mean?" Sunburst asked in confusion, "This is the first time to have the Mystic Emperor to step on our kingdom. It's quite an honor!"

"Not too mention, he rarely comes out from the palace for not very long," Flash remarked in surprise.

"Yes. That's what worries me the most," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "He rarely comes out from his palace. And the only time he did is either important events to attend or dealing with most dangerous situation and political problem. Neither of them is happening here."

Princess Cadance hummed in concern, "He does have the point. There must be a reason why he's here, and why he summoned my aunts here as well."

"Well, that's the big problem. The Emperor won't tell any of us about it," Shining Armor said in concern, "Not even Princesses."

"Well, sooner or later, he'd better tell us what's going on," Shadow Dragon said uneasily.

Shadow Dragon and his friends entered the Crystal Empire's Palace. They all headed to the meeting chamber, where Royal Sisters, Susano and General Rexstrike are. They all bowed down humbly before the royalty and general.

Susano smiled and bowed humbly, "Welcome, young Ultimate Warrior of Dusk."

"I'm honored, sir. But I'm not an Ultimate Mystic Pony anymore," Shadow Dragon said humbly and calmly.

"Well, either way, you're still the general, sir," Rexstrike said firmly and proudly, "I'm glad that we're working together again."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Me too, Rex." He turned to Royal Sisters, "Your highnesses, it's good to see you too."

Princess Celestia smiled, "It's good to see you, my friend. I'm surprise that you decide to come to Crystal Empire, during your 'Welcoming Party to both Thorax and Ember'. I hope the party went well for them to enjoy."

Shadow Dragon yelped in concern about it, "Right. They do enjoy the 'Welcoming Party'. I think..." He gulped as he muttered, "Hope Twilight and others are alright especially dealing with Thorax and Ember."

"So, why have you come here, Shadow Dragon?" Princess Luna asked curiously before showing the realization looks, "Friendship Problem?"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. And my guess is that the Emperor is having problem. Did he tell you anything of why he come here or summon you here?"

Princess Celestia sighed while shaking her head, "I'm afraid not..."

"This is very unlike of him to come here," Princess Luna said in concern, "He'd never leave his palace without a reason especially visiting us. But what of, we do not know."

"But one thing I'm sure is that he's in grave danger if he stay here too long," Princess Celestia said in concern.

Princess Luna nodded, "Indeed. No doubt, he'll be coming after the Emperor sooner or later..."

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern and uneasiness, "Dark Curse..."

Susano nodded firmly, "Yes. He'll sent the most fierce and strongest warriors to capture him alive or dead. We cannot let that happen."

* * *

At the Meditation Chamber, Dark Curse was squatting down firmly and humbly as he was meditating in relaxation. Kishing Akuma and Crimson Skull entered the chamber. They both bowed humbly before the Dark Lord himself. He opened his eyes as he glared at them both.

"What is it, generals?" Dark Curse asked darkly yet calmly.

"We have received the latest report, my liege," Crimson Skull said firmly, "He is at Crystal Empire now..."

Kishin Akuma nodded in confirmation, "Yes. Our scouts have confirmed that Jade Emperor himself is now living in Crystal Empire."

"So, the Emperor has decided to come out from his hideout. What is he up to?" Dark Curse asked darkly yest suspiciously.

Kishin Akuma shook his head in concern, "We do not know, my liege. But we will capture him. This will bring us close to victory."

Crimson Skull nodded, "Indeed. Allow my army to deal with the mission."

"No... I have a better idea." Dark Curse said darkly and calmly. He stood up from his seat, "It is time for the Fearsome Five to unleash their rampage..."

* * *

Dark Curse and his two Demon Generals were heading straight to the traditional yet messy and dark coliseum-like - fortress of Fearsome Five. They then entered the dirty and messy chamber, which was filled with straws, disgusted smell, bones, meats and damaged training dummies.

"Are you certain of this, my lord?" Crimson Skull asked in concern.

Kishin Akuma nodded, "Indeed. Fearsome Five may have proven themselves to be a formidable warriors, but their loyalties are questionable. After what happen to Wild Maniac, there is no telling when they will betray or desert us."

"Do not concern of it, Kishin and Crimson Skull," Dark Curse said calmly, "I have one Demon General will keep them in line especially Devil Destroyer. They will not turn against us."

"Why did you allow him to return?" Crimson Skull asked in concern.

Dark Curse smirked, "That is because Devil Destroyer has one desire in his mind - revenge on Shining Armor for defeating him during Third Mystic War. I wouldn't be concern of others as well. Killerdestroyer is mindless brute, who desired nothing but destruction and chaos. Titanus is just a hunter, who wants to hunt and defeat his prey and collect the trophies. Even though Venom Death is a warrior, he can be trusted to lead the army if Dragoclaw is missing."

"You planned it well, my lord," Kishin Akuma commented.

Crimson Skull nodded, "Indeed. Fearsome Five will not betray us? But for Devil Destroyer, I do not trust him. He may desert us sooner of later."

"Let him be. His might means nothing to me and my cause." Dark Curse said darkly yet calmly, "As long they accomplish their mission, then I'm satisfied with it."

Dark Curse then approached to giant cage, which housed Dragoclaw within. He opened it, allowing the Demon General to emerged. He spoke calmly, "I have a mission for you, Dragoclaw. Let nothing can stand in their way. I hope you will not fail me."

Dragoclaw snarled, "I... will not..."

* * *

Jade Emperor was standing outside on the balcony. He looked at the clear yet beautiful blue sky with the sun glaring on him and the crystallized city. He then looked down and observed Crystal Ponies doing their usual activities such as talking, shopping, playing games and many more. He took a deep breathe as he stretched his hooves out while looking firm and calm.

As the door knocked, he called them to come in. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Susano entered the throne chamber. They all greeted him calmly and warmly.

"So, uncle, how are your visit here?" Princess Celestia asked calmly as she sat close to her uncle, "I hope the Crystal Empire's hospitality satisfy you."

Princess Luna nodded while sat down as well, "Indeed. It was very last minute preparation."

"It is fine, my dear nieces. Their hospitality is good. And I have to admit it that their crystal berries are indeed delicious and good," Jade Emperor said calmly yet amusingly. He then chuckled a bit, "Your father often stole my desert for himself. Without him stealing mine again, I can enjoy them peacefully and quietly."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, uncle," Princess Celestia said.

"But still..." Princess Luna stopped from talking as she looked concern and nervous. She sighed, "Uncle, I don't mean to be rude to you. I was wondering-!"

"Why am I here? Is that what you want to know, Luna?" Jade Emperor asked firmly yet calmly, shocking and worrying Princess Luna. He turned and looked at her. He patted her back gently, "Do not fret, my dear. I am not angry and annoyed by it. I won't bite. Yes, there's a reason of why I came here."

"So, is there something you want to tell us, uncle?" Princess Celestia asked.

Princess Luna nodded in agreement, "Yes. You came to Crystal Empire. You summoned us here. Yet you won't tell us of why and what is going on. Tell us, please..."

Jade Emperor sighed as he gently patted on their backs, "I will. When the time has come..."

Princess Luna groaned, "I hated it when you use that 'sentence'. You'd never give straight answer, than telling us be patient until you're ready to talk."

"Luna!" Princess Celestia scolded Princess Luna, who looked upset and annoyed. She sighed, "Forgive her, uncle. But I have to agree with her. We wish you could tell us about it."

"Like I said before, I will," Jade Emperor said calmly, "And there's a reason why I asked you both to come. It is very important for you both to watch and learn from me. And I will show you why you must do it when it is time."

Princess Celestia hummed in uneasiness, "It's not the answer we wanted to hear, but we shall be patient." She sighed before smiled, "And I know we rarely see each other, but I'm glad you call us for a family reunion."

Princess Luna nodded as she gave Jade Emperor a hug, "We miss you so much, uncle."

Jade Emperor smiled before chuckled a bit, "So have I, my dear. And this is a perfect time for us to spend time."

"Indeed, we do," Princess Celestia agreed as she gave her uncle a warm hug, "Thank you..."

While the royal family were having their moment, Susano approached to them. He bowed down humbly and spoke firmly, "My lord, forgive my interruption. May I remind you the situation you have put yourself into? You should have let me handle the matters."

"Do not concern of me, Grand General," Jade Emperor said calmly as he departed from hugging his nieces. He turned and looked at Susano, "I am not defenseless as anyone think of. I will not be harmed, nor will I let my family and nieces get hurt as well. Everything will be fine, Grand General."

Susano hummed in concern, "I hope so. You're in grave danger, my lord."

* * *

Shadow Dragon, Shining Armor and his family and friends were still inside the meeting chamber. They all were discussing and chatting about the battlefield especially putting up some defenses to protect both Crystal Empire and the Mystic Emperor. And at the same time, Princess Cadance was rocking Flurry Heart gently and calmly for a nap.

"Whatever the Emperor's doing and purpose of coming here, we have to keep him safe at all cost." Shadow Dragon said firmly and concern, "And not to mention, Dark Curse will come after him."

"And what will happen if he did get the Emperor?" Flash asked in concern,

Sunburst sighed, "Like every dynasties from the past, the ruler will be overthrown and taken over by the new one. There is no doubt that this is what Dark Curse wanted."

"Yes. It happen once. He has turned both Mystic and Equestria Realm into hell," Shadow Dragon agreed, "Trust me. It wasn't pretty during that time."

"Well, not this time, we won't allow it," Rexstrike said firmly, "Not a long shot."

Shining Armor nodded, "Agreed. I will lead the army on the front line."

Shadow Dragon: shook his head, "No, I will lead. I know Dark Curse and Dark Mystic Ponies well. You won't stand a chance."

"Don't you dare make fun of me, kid! I've faced many danger in my life before especially dealing with King Sombra."

"You will die. Devil Destroyer is out there and ready to finish you off! He's not done with you from unfinished duel."

"I won't back down from the fight. I'm not trusting you on this."

"You're such an asshole! You know that? You'd never trust me on anything to handle, unlike Twilight!"

"Hey! Don't bring my sister into this. And besides, you have friendship problem to solve!"

"It can wait. Right now, protecting the Mystic Emperor is my priority!"

"No! It is mine, not yours! So flank out, buddy!"

"Make me, jackass!"

"There's a kid here, and you have the nerve to call me that?!"

"You started the fight!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon were about to pick the fight if not for both Flash and Sunburst stopped and prevented them.

"Hey, knock it off, you two! No offense" Rexstrike shouted firmly, "We're working together, not against each other. Because if you don't put your act together, we might be in big trouble."

"He's right," Sunburst said in concern, "I hate to see you guys acted like this during the fight."

Flash nodded, "Yeah. You're both gonna get us killed."

Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon scoffed as they glared at each other, "He started it!"

"Well, I don't care who started it. And maybe Twilight has the correct mind about it. It's time that you both work together, whether you like it or not," Princess Cadance said firmly, shocking and scaring both Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon off. She sighed before looked at the Crystal Empire's map layout, "General Rexstrike, where do you think the enemy will strike?"

Rexstrike hummed as he looked at the map closely and carefully, "We should reinforced the walls of Crystal Empire. And by reinforcing it, I meant we need more artillery weapons on them. The most vulnerable area is on east and west because north and south are well protected and reinforced by our allies. But what I'm worry the most is the air strike. The enemy could strike anytime."

Princess Cadance nodded, "Good. That's where we shall start. The artillery is managed by Death Tactic. Sunburst and Flash, I want you both to find and consult with him about it. He's at the western gate. Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon will go to the east. It's where Nezha is defending Under no circumstances that you both are to change your position, Rexstrike will follow and keep an eye on you both."

Shadow Dragon hissed, "Since when did Cadance become so authority and good with military?"

Shining Armor sighed in annoyance, "Since I taught her. I'd never thought that she's a quick learner and fierce leader than I was. Never want to mess with her."

"I hear ya," Shadow Dragon agreed.

Everyone nodded firmly and calmly especially Shadow Dragon and Shining Armor, who were annoyed and reluctant to do so. They really hated to do so.

* * *

Flash and Sunburst, bringing 500 Crystal Guards, have arrived at western walls of Crystal Empire. They have found Death Tactic was instructing some of Mystic Engineers and Workers of constructing and setting up their artillery weapons - turrets and arbalests on the walls, and even a group of five futuristic armored tank-like with caterpillar wheels and twin cannons, Armored Tanks - and even outskirt's ground as defense for western castle has been prepared.

Both Flash and Sunburst approached to Death Tactic, who noticed their approaching. He turned and faced to them.

"Lieutenant Flash Sentry... Royal Crystaller Sunburst," Death Tactic greeted and saluted, making both of them to salute back. He continued, "To what I owe you a pleasure?"

"Grand Admiral, Princess Cadance has sent us to meet with you," Flash explained calmly, "She requested that the Crystal Empire required some artillery for defense and protecting it."

Sunburst noticed Mystic Engineers and Workers were working the construction on artillery, "It looks like you started it early."

Death Tactic nodded, "Yes. I was given order by Lord Nezha and Susano that I should prepare the defenses especially our nearly artillery transport - Armored Tank. It was based on human's war machine - tank. It's quite powerful weapon."

"So, would you let us use them? We need them for defending the Crystal Empire." Sunburst said calmly.

Death Tactic hummed, "If Lord Nezha is here, he would disagreed and demanded you all to leave while remarking that Equestria Ponies are primitive to handle modern and advanced technologies." Both Flash and Sunburst were annoyed. He smiled as he continued while leading both Flash and Sunburst to the outskirt, "But for me, I welcome you all to have them. I would like to see how you handle it."

Flash groaned a bit as he readied his Windstorm Spear, "No thanks. I'd rather fight with my trusty spear than using technology."

"I'd be honor to try it," Sunburst said happily as he approached to Armored Tank. He whistled while observing and analyzing it, "This is amazing! This tank looked very strong and powerful especially its armor is thick and made of Mystic Metal too! I'd never thought that human's weaponry could be that strong and effective."

Death Tactic smiled, "I'm glad you like it. This is the first transport to weaponize. There were a few more projects we have yet tested."

"I can't wait to see them. Still how did you get this kind of idea? I doubt humans would allow their military plans given to us."

"They don't. However, Twilight's gift - a small sample of Transformanium have helped us to build these transports. We now have the advantage to defeat them."

"I hope so, Grand Admiral," Flash said in uncertainty and concern, "Because Dark Curse is ten steps ahead of us. He always has something up in his sleeves."

Death Tactic hummed thoughtfully, "Yes... That is indeed true."

Death Tactic then spotted something ahead. He grabbed and took a binocular. He look through it. He found a giant figure approaching the western gate - an armored yet ghoulish demon centaur worn strong metallic scary armor that covered his body with a blackish cape, right hand has an iron fist, left hand was made of giant claw, his hooves are covered by black boots-like with rockets. He roared wildly and angrily

"It cannot be..." Death Tactic said in concern as he put down his binocular, "Killerdestroyer..."

"Killerdestroyer? What the hell is that?" Flash asked in concern.

"Killerdestroyer is a powerful yet devastating and chaotic demon warrior among the Dark Mystic Pony. He may not have a soul within, but he's a threat to our forces. He was supposed to be destroyed during the Second Mystic War, but somehow he has been resurrected. This made me suspicious now," Death Tactic said suspiciously yet calmly, "And I know the answer now. The cargo that Waller was supposed to deliver to MechSteel State is his Heart."

"So, what does it do?" Sunburst asked in concern.

"The Heart is actually Killerdeestroyer's source of power and life. Without it, he's just an empty husk," Death Tactic explained, "And now, he has returned. He must have come for the Emperor. We cannot let him. Take and use the artillery to push him back! Fighting head on is not an option."

"Do I have to?" Flash asked in annoyance.

Death Tactic sighed, "You cannot defeat Killerdestroyer. He's too strong for you."

Flash groaned, "Fine. I'll do it. That doesn't mean I like it."

"Alright, hopefully I can handle the tank," Sunburst said in concern.

Flash patted Sunburst firmly, "Don't worry, you can do this. We just have to blast him off like playing an archery game."

Sunburst groaned, "I'm bad at it..."

"Take your position! He's coming!" Death Tactic ordered firmly. Flash, Sunburst and their soldiers quickly climbed and gotten into their turrets, arbalests and Armored Tanks. They all aimed their artillery at Killerdestroyer, who is getting close to the castle walls. He shouted, "All units, open fire!"

 _ **BOOM!**_ Flash, Sunburst and their soldiers used the artillery to fire at Killerdestroyer. Though he got shot and hit by the attacks, the monstrous demon warrior continued marching and used firing his shoulder blasters at them back. Some got injured and killed during the monster's volley of blasting shots. Nevertheless, they continued firing back at him.

* * *

Shining Armor, Shadow Dragon and Rexstrike have arrived on the eastern walls, where Nezha and his allies were standing firmly on it. After climbing up the stairs to the top, they all approached to him. He looked annoyed and angered to look at them.

"I did not ask for help especially you, Shadow Dragon," Nezha said dryly and darkly, "Cadance and Twilight should have stay out of it. They're imbeciles to know about military affair!"

Shining Armor groaned, "Hey, don't you dare talk to my wife like that!"

"Yeah! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that either!" Shadow Dragon snapped in annoyance. He scoffed, "I still haven't forgotten how you had the Ultimate Warriors kidnap me and my team to force Twilight and her friends to fight them!"

"Idiot. I gave my word that I have you buffoons released!" Nezha said darkly, "That part was to teach you a lesson of what happen next if you and your team refused to work together and slack off from your duty. I also want to see how much courageous and determined your beloved girlfriend and her friends have to save you and fight till the end."

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Like how you have Shiroi to be arrested?!"

"You mean Kasai Songbird? She is a criminal, who support and assist the Chaos Herald to attack our homes. Most of our ponies demand justice and see her imprisoned for good!"

"With all due respect, Nezha, Shiroi is pardoned from the crimes she has committed. She is now one of us now!"

"I do not believe it."

"Yeah. Figure you talk like that. Just like how you believed that all humans are evil. They're not different from us."

"Yes, they are. They're corrupted and manipulative barbarians and monsters. They cannot be trusted."

"Yeah, right. I don't believe you can be trusted than the humans or Dark Curse." Shadow Dragon remarked firmly.

Nezha groaned in anger, "You dare compare me to them?!"

"Wow. And I thought that me and Shadow Dragon are having bad day," Shining Armor remarked in surprise. He cleared his throat while pushing Nezha and Shadow Dragon aside, "Okay, knock it off, you two. We've got work to do. So, both of you need to cool off."

"Hey, who are you calling to cool off?!" Shadow Dragon asked in anger before glared at Nezha, "It's this guy need to cool off!"

"I do not need it," Nezha said firmly, "It is you, who need it because you're the weakest soldier we ever have in our military force."

Shining Armor has his eyes twitched, "Why you..."

Shining Armor was about to attack but Shadow Dragon hold him back, "Don't even try to pick a fight, Shining Armor! You're outmatched!"

Shining Armor groaned, "Let me at him! Let me at him!"

"Hey! We've got incoming!" Rexstrike called. Everyone turned to him. He pointed at the front, where they're looking at now. They saw a familiar figure was riding his black dragoon steed. He hissed, "Not good! It's Devil Destroyer!"

"Devil Destroyer?! Here?! You've gotta be kidding me?!" Shining Armor exclaimed in shock. He groaned, "Doesn't he know when to quit?"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Nope, he doesn't. We'd better deal with him now."

"You go ahead. I will stay here and minding my own business," Nezha said firmly and calmly. Everyone sans Shadow Dragon was in shock by his comments. He continued, "I have no interest of fighting that fool. He's not a threat."

"Maybe not to you," Shining Armor said firmly, "But he is to my family and ponies. I can't let that happen. I'm going to settle the score with him once and for all."

"You're gonna need some help. And trust me, he's really strong warrior," Shadow Dragon said calmly and firmly.

"I beat him once. I can do it again."

"That was just lucky. And besides, Twi will kill me if anything happens to you. Trust me, you know how angry she gets with me."

"Yeah, that is true. She'd be mad at me if anything happens to you. So, you'll listen to me."

"No, you listen to me!"

"As if!"

While arguing with each other, Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon climbed down the stairs. Rexstrike sighed in annoyance as he accompanied them to the battlefield. Nezha remained on the the castle's walls as he witnessed the duel between three ponies and Devil Destroyer. They all have exited the walls and stood before their enemy. The Demon Warrior climbed down from his dragon steed. He armed and readied with his halberd.

"It's about time you come out," Devil Destroyer said darkly.

"Devil Destroyer, you idiot!" Shadow Dragon snapped in annoyance, "Your daughter worked so hard to get you and your family pardoned from the war crimes you've created! Do you really want to destroy your chance of freedom?!"

Devil Destroyer scoffed as he pointed his halberd at Shining Armor, "I do not care of being an enemy or criminal. Because I am here for him! Prepare yourself, Shining Armor. I will have my victory!"

Shining Armor sighed, "Don't you ever quit, Devil Destroyer?"

Devil Destroyer said firmly, "Not until I win my rematch. And I will not stop either."

"I'm really getting sick of this," Shining Armor commented dryly and angrily, "Fine, I'll duel with you for this once."

Shadow Dragon held Shining Armor back, "No. I'll deal with him. You don't have to do this."

"Shadow Dragon, stand aside. I will fight with him!"

"No! I will! You don't need to prove yourself that you're a better fight than he is."

"I'm not trying to prove! I'm trying to shut him up!"

"Then, let me handle it now!"

"Shut up and move aside!"

"Jackass!"

Shadow Dragon and Shining Armor gotten into another argument and fight again. This confused and shocked Devil Destroyer while Rexstrike sighed in annoyance and shook his head. Nezha muttered dryly, 'idiot'. Devil Destroyer roared in anger as he unleashed his Demon Tornado in blowing three of them to the walls hard.

Devil Destroyer scoffed, "If neither of you wish to fight, then die now!"

Devil Destroyer roared in anger as he charged and swung his halberd at three ponies, who quickly dodged and escaped the attack at once. Rexstrike quickly fired his blasters at the Demon Warrior, who got hit yet didn't feel the pain. He grabbed the general and thrown him to the door hard.

Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon armed with their swords. They looked at each other and nodded firmly. They both charged and engaged with Devil Destroyer. They both swung their swords at the Demon Warrior. He blocked and deflected their attacks at ease and quick before ferociously struck back at them both. They both held their hooves on the ground hard as they got back up on the hooves and fight back at once.

* * *

Within the Crystal Empire, Dragoclaw and his two warriors - Venom Death - a blue Pegasus worn a black wrestler's suit with armor and a Diablo-like mask, his cutie mark is snake with Venom drop and muscle symbol, and Titanus - a muscular metallic Unicorn has a skull with greenish flame-like hair and tail, his cutie mark is skull with crossed bones and guns have appeared out of nowhere. They all armed with their weapons as they prepared to attack.

Seeing the sight of danger, Crystal Ponies panicked and ran for their lives and hid within their homes at once. Dragoclaw and his warriors approached to the castle at once. However, it was blocked and defended by Susano and a group of Mystic Soldiers and Crystal Guards. They all armed with their swords, spears and pikes for the fight.

"You will go no further," Susano said firmly as he summoned a giant Seven Spirit Sword-like, "I will not let you harm my Emperor."

"Oh great. The Great Ultimate Warrior himself has arrived," Titanus said dryly and darkly, "I was hoping that our prey would be easy to catch than having someone defend it."

"It doesn't matter," Venom Death scoffed. He activated and pushed his remote button, which has greenish colored liquid flowed and powered him up into more muscular warrior, "We will complete the mission! We will not fail by him! Dark Curse has said so!"

Susano scoffed as he disappeared from their eyes. He appeared before both Titanus and Venom Death. And just before they could do anything, he punched them very hard. They got slammed to the walls hard. He narrowed his eyes in anger and firm.

"You should have watch what you have said to me, fools," Susano said darkly. He turned and glared at Dragoclaw, who remained firm yet aggressive. He continued, "So, you're Dragoclaw? I didn't expect Dark Curse to create an abomination like you..."

Dragoclaw roared in anger as he slammed his punch on Susano's face, which he got thrown straight to the Crystal Palace's door hard. Luckily, the soldiers dodged the attack in time. The mysterious Demon General snarled a bit as he armed with his claws. Susano grunted in pain as he emerged from it. He panted a bit before touched on his mouth. He found some blood on his hoof.

"You're strong. Surprisingly strong as I am..." Susano said in concern yet calmly, "I don't know who or what you are. I will defeat you!"

"Fearsome Five..." Dragoclaw roared, "Must succeed this mission..."

"So, you want to complete the mission? You have to pass me first!"

"Die... Now..."

Susano and Dragoclaw roared angrily as they both charged and attacked. They both began punching and kicked at each other fiercely and wildly nonstop, and at the same time, they also used their own weapons to attack as well. His soldiers gave a loud battle cry and cheer to their brave champion.

* * *

Inside the throne chamber, Jade Emperor was sitting down on the throne seat. He remained calm and relaxed as he drank his green tea and have some ginger rice. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, who was still holding her baby, were very worried and uneasy with him being relaxed and not feeling threatened or in grave danger especially when their allies are battling with Fearsome Five.

"How can uncle be so relaxed and calm at the time of like this?!" Princess Luna asked in concern, "This has never happen before."

Princess Celestia nodded in agreement yet worried, "I agreed. I wish I know why is he behaving like this..."

"Well, I hope that Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon get the battle end as soon as possible," Princess Cadance said in concern, "I don't want anything happen to Flurry Heart. She's still a baby."

"We know, Cadance," Princess Luna nodded before sighed, "I wish uncle tell us what is going on, and so we could make some necessary preparation."

"I agreed..." Princess Celestia said in agreement. She then noticed that the surroundings are covered in dark and light red. She turned to her back. She gasped as she has found both day and night are in halves again but also turned in red, "W-What is happening to the sky?!"

"Both the sun and moon are in red." Princess Luna said in concern and fear, "T-That has never happen before."

"What's going on?" Princess Cadance asked in concern.

Jade Emperor has finished his meal and drink. He took a deep breathe, "It is time..." Shocked and confused, the princesses turned and looked at him. He continued, "Follow me, my nieces. There is something I must show you of what our ancestors and family have been doing for centuries..."

"Truth? Truth about what?" Princess Celestia asked in concern. Jade Emperor did not answer as he headed off and marched to the door. She called, "Uncle!"

Princess Luna looked worry and uneasy, "Something's not right. We must go after him!"

"I'm coming too!" Princess Cadance insisted. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were about to disagree. She then interrupted, "I know. It's too dangerous. Every time you always said it."

"No, Cadance. Flurry needs a mother. And also, I need someone to tell others that we're following our uncle," Princess Celestia said firmly as she has her horn glowed in white, "Let them know that my horn glowed is the beacon of our location."

Princess Luna nodded, "You're the only pony, who can help us."

Princess Cadance looked surprise but nodded, "Oh... Understood, aunties."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna headed off at once to follow their uncle. Princess Cadance turned and looked outside of balcony. She watched the battle between Fearsome Five and her husband and his allies. She hoped that they could finish the battle as soon as possible.

* * *

Burnblast and Lightningblade were riding their dragon steeds, along with their clan's soldiers. They're now climbing down from the Yakyakistan Area. They have been travelling around Equestria since the end of Third Mystic War. They're now redeeming themselves from the mistake of joining the Dark Mystic Ponies. They have been helping some ponies and fighting off some bandits, thieves and criminals.

Though they're happy to help and assist the ponies, Burnblast was bored and irritated due to the fight he has was dull and boring to him.

Burnblast groaned, "I'm bored, LB. Isn't there anymore challenge for me to fight? So far, none of them didn't give me the best fight."

Lightningblade sighed, "Master Burnblast, you must remain calm and patient. I am sure that the fight we seek will come. And please, do not start the mess again."

"Come on, LB. Since when did I ever start the mess again?" Burnblast asked amusingly. Lightningblade gave annoying looks. He sighed, "Okay, fine. I won't. It's not like the trouble is gonna pop out on the middle of the city."

 ** _BOOM!_** Burnblast, Lightningblade and their allies yelped in concern and surprise of the blast. They looked down as they found Crystal Empire was on fire like it was invaded."

"Looks like you make your wish come true, my lord," Lightningblade said calmly and firmly.

Burnblast hummed amusingly yet happily, "Hmm... This ought to be interesting..."

"What should we do, Master Burnblast?"

"What do you think?"

Lightninblade nodded firmly. Both he and his master unsheathed their swords. Their soldiers followed them as well. They all gave a loud battle cry. They then charged straight to the battlefield at once. Spotting the western border of Crystal Empire in grave danger, they headed towards the location at once.

With his various weapons at his disposal, Killerdestroyer has damaged and destroyed most of artillery and Armored Tanks. He even crippled and killed most of Mystic Soldiers and Crystal Guards. They were forced to retreat back to the gate at once.

Sunburst helped and led them to safety while Flash readied himself with his Windstorm Spear for the fight against the monster. With his wings to fly and speed, Flash attacked Killerdestroyer, who used his weapons and brute strength to take him down but often missed it. After few rounds have passed, Killerdestroyer managed to catch up to him in his bare grasp.

And just before Killerdestroyer could finish him off, Burnblast and Lightningblade unleashed their Zen Slashes in damaging his armors and weapons, and even freeing Flash. They helped him up. Three of them charged and attacked the armored monster, who fought back in fury and rage. And at the same time, Death Tactic readied his sniper to snipe and fire on the monster. Sunburst did his best to cover up his friends by fog or blind light on the monster's eyes.

Though Killerdestroyer has proven himself to be powerful, Flash and his team did their best to wound and damage him as much as he can. He wound himself down. Death Tactic used the Armored Tank to fire its blast and hit the monster's armor, which damaged him badly especially his chest has a hole and revealed ghoulish heart of his. And just before anyone could do anything, the Mystic Portal appeared and dragged Killerdestroyer into it before close down.

"He escaped?" Lightningblade asked in surprise, "That doesn't sound like him to think that."

Burnblast scoffed, "Whatever it was, it's a win."

"Thank you for the help, generals," Sunburst thanked happily, "I thought we're dead."

Flash nodded, "Yeah. I can't believe the Burnblast and Lightningblade from Thunderstruck Clan are here to help us! This is something!"

"It was nothing," Burnblast commented.

As everyone sighed in relief that they have survived the worst, Death Tactic was concern and uneasy about the situation. He quickly made contact with his old friend.

* * *

Devil Destroyer roared in anger as he grabbed and held Shining Armor, trying to choke him to death while Shadow Dragon was stomped on the ground hard, struggling to get out. Rexstrike aimed and fired his blasters at the Demon Warrior, who was annoyed to swing his halberd in knocking him off.

And just before he could finish them off, someone shot the halberd off. He then found a detonator placed on his armor, which exploded and blown on his face. Devil Destroyer dropped to the ground hard. Jason Stride, now known as Silver Bat, has arrived at the battlefield. He armed with his twin blasters in ready to fire. Rexstrike grunted in pain as he helped Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon to get up.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing here?!" Shadow Dragon demanded in shock and concern.

"Saving your ass," Jason said dryly and darkly, "And Silver Bat says 'You're welcome'."

Shining Armor sighed, "Well, let's finish this up before he could do something damaging!" He turned to Rexstrike, "General, get back to the Crystal Palace now! Keep Cadance and others safe. I have the feeling that something bad is happening to them."

Rexstrike nodded firmly as he quickly headed off and returned to the castle walls. He headed straight to the Crystal Palace for protecting princesses and Jade Emperor. Shining Armor, Shadow Dragon and Jason battled with Devil Destroyer, who used his halberd in swinging and striking down his enemies ferociously.

Nezha remained firm and calm to watch the entertainment until he received a mental call. As he listened to it carefully, he looked shock and worry. He summoned his Whirlwind Spear as he too has headed off to Crystal Palace.

Devil Destroyer roared in anger as he tried to strike his enemies. They all easily dodged and avoided the attacks before punched at his face. He swung his halberd, but got caught by them and allowed Shining Armor punched on his face. He then swung his fist at him, but grabbed and held. He then got himself kicked off by Shadow Dragon and Jason. Three of them landed some punches on him, and at the same time, they helped and assisted each other by blocking the attack for few rounds.

Annoyed and angered by it, Devil Destroyer unleashed his Fury Roar, which pushed them back. But not before he has his armor covered by some detonators, which exploded and injured him. He groaned in anger and frustration. And at the same time, he received a mental call, which annoyed and angered him.

"This is pathetic. This is barely a duel because of interference," Devil Destroyer said darkly and angrily as he approached and gotten on his dragon steed, "I will leave at once. Next time, I want to have a real rematch, with no more interference. If I were you, I'd be smart and look after you family."

Devil Destroyer nudged his dragon steed to ride off at once. Shadow Dragon and his friends were relieved that they have survived the attack. But at the same time, they're worried and uneasy about what Devil Destroyer has said.

"What does he by that?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

"I don't know. And I don't like it..." Shining Armor said in fear before his eyes widened in concern, "We have to check on Cadance now!"

Jason nodded in concern, "Yeah. The Emperor's in grave danger!"

Shadow Dragon and his friends turned and headed off at once. They have to save and protect their family and friends at once.

* * *

Wild Maniac yawned loudly as he was riding his dragon steed - Matsukaze while also lying down on its saddle. He looked bored and annoyed. After the war, Wild Maniac has been travelling around the world for vacation and being a free pony. He also did not to get himself into politics, unless it involved of his dragon steed. He now has arrived at the Crystal Empire.

"When can I get some piece of action? I'm so bored. Maybe I shouldn't have quit being bad guy." Wild Maniac asked in annoyance. He then heard the explosion, which came from the Crystal Palace. He whistled, "Well, it's about time."

Getting up from sleeping on the saddle, Wild Maniac nudged his steed as he rode off to his destination. He spotted Susano and Dragoclaw struggled of punching and kicking each other for few rounds. He even spotted both Venom Death and Titanus have gotten up from the ground. They both prepared to strike the Great Ultimate Warrior from the back.

And just before they could, Wild Maniac rammed his Matsukaze in knocking them off. He jumped off from his ride. He armed with his forked pike in ready to attack two members of Fearsome Five.

"Three against one. That isn't fair, you know?" Wild Maniac asked amusingly.

"You will regret the interference," Venom Death said darkly.

Titanus nodded firmly, "Yes. Prepare to die now!"

"Bring it on. That's what I'm dying for!" Wild Maniac cried happily.

Wild Maniac yelled wildly and happily as he charged and attacked both Venom Death and Titanus. They both rolled over from the attack. Venom Death grabbed and thrown him straight to Titanus, who threw a punch on him back to his ally. They both continued punching on Wild Maniac for few times. Wild Maniac grabbed and rammed Titanus on Venom Death straight to the walls before slammed some punches on them both for few times. He then jumped and unleashed his body slam on them both to the ground hard. Three of them have a big brawl.

Both Susano and Dragoclaw continued punching and swinging weapons on each other for few rounds. They're both did wounded and injured each other a lot. They then clashed their weapons at each other, which unleashed a powerful blast that thrown them off to the ground. Susano was on the ground as he was looked badly injured. Though he felt pain, Dragoclaw snarled as he stood up and prepared to strike Susano down.

However, Nezha rammed Dragoclaw off. Using both strength and speed, he launched multiple punches on the Demon General. He then kicked him off to the walls. And just before he could finish his enemy off, Dragoclaw unleashed a powerful roar, which blown him away to his master. And instead of finishing him, he detected a scent through smell. He looked to the south. He then gave a big roar. He turned and knocked Wild Maniac aside. He then grabbed and took both Venom Death and Titanus. He then flew off at once.

Nezha grunted in pain as he turned and looked at Susano, "Master, are you alright?"

"I am fine. Its just a scratch, that's all," Susano said weakly, "I have never face someone that is equal to my power. What is he?"

Nezha sighed, "I don't know. But it's over now..."

Shadow Dragon and the rest of his friends have returned to the Crystal Empire's Palace. Princess Cadance emerged from the palace. She reported to them about the Mystic Emperor has left the building, and Royal Sisters are following him.

While most of them looked worry and concern sans Susano, Nezha was angered as he grabbed and held Princess Cadance against the walls while Flurry was grabbed in time by Rexstrike. Everyone gasped in shock and concern.

"You let my grandfather go missing?!" Nezha asked in anger. Princess Cadance looked down in shame. He groaned as he readied with his Whirlwind Spear, "I should punish you for letting him died!"

Shining Armor grabbed and held Nezha, "That's enough! Let my wife go, jackass!"

Letting Princess Cadance go, Nezha turned while nudging and kicking Shining Armor off. He then launched some punches on him for interfering him and his punishment on Princess Cadance. Luckily, Shadow Dragon rammed and pushed him to the walls. However, he headbutted on his former comrade before grabbed and held him against the walls. Nezha aimed his spear at him. Burnblast and Lightningblade came and tried to hold the Grand General, and making him to let go of Shadow Dragon.

"Don't get in my way, fool!" Nezha snapped in anger.

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Don't be an asshole! You can't save the Emperor all by yourself!"

"Don't act like you know how I felt of losing the pony I have loved and cared! He's the only family I have since those filthy humans and Equestria killed my parents and brothers!"

"Yeah, right! Of course, I know what it felt to lose them! So rather than blaming other ponies for this mess, we go and find him now."

"Fine... But don't expect me to be nice and friendlier to you and your friends," Nezha said darkly and dryly, "So, do you have what it takes to complete the mission, even it means sacrificing the pawns? I'm willing to do so especially defeating my enemies, at any cost!"

"I don't sacrifice ponies for mission. I do what I can to save them and complete the mission!"

"Then, you will fail the mission, imbecile."

"Maybe, I will. Or maybe, I don't. As long I keep my family and friends alive, that's the mission enough for me."

Shining Armor stood besides with Shadow Dragon, "I'm with him. As long we saved both the Emperor and Princesses, that is enough."

"If you're done with arguing, we'd better start searching for our Emperor," Wild Maniac said casually.

Nezha grunted in anger as he let go of Shadow Dragon. He turned and helped Susano to the medic tent, where medic team are taking care of him now.

"Thanks for the assist, Shining Armor," Shadow Dragon thanked.

Shining Armor nodded a bit, "Hey. You saved my wife and my ass. This is the least I can do." He turned and looked at Princess Cadance, "Cadance, you told me that Celestia used her beacon for her location?"

Princess Cadance nodded, "Yes, she did. You should able to find her."

His horn glowed in magenta, Shining Armor smiled as he found flowing stream of Princess Celestia's golden magic, "I can do that. I've got them! Follow me!"

* * *

The Jade Emperor has arrived at the Crystal Garden, located on the northeastern part. He approached to a strange ancient yet advanced altar. Royal Sisters have followed him since he left Crystal Empire. They have entered and sat down before some strange marking - consisted of a six-pointed star, its middle has the Tree of Harmony with a giant lock and chains, bubbles of sparkling star on north, crescent moon and sun in between the south, and its big circle has some ancient writings and symbols from Elements of Harmony as well.

"W-What is this?" Princess Celestia asked in concern.

Princess Luna gulped, "I do not like this either. Uncle, can you explain to us?"

"This is the Ancient Altar of Seal," Jade Emperor explained calmly, confusing yet concerning his nieces. He continued, "Every 3,000 years, the sky will cut in half for both sun and night while turning into dark crimson colors. This symbolized the chaos and destruction are about to unleash. For many generation including your parents, we have performed an ancient yet advanced sealing spell, preventing the return of Great Evil."

"Great Evil?" Princess Celestia asked in concern before gasped in fear, "It cannot be. Are you telling me that tale of Demon God is real?!"

Jade Emperor nodded. Princess Luna was in shock and concern, "But that cannot be! How?! This can't be real!"

"Real or not, this is the duty of Mystic Emperor to ensure that worlds are in balance, and also ensuring that Demon God will not return," Jade Emperor said firmly and calmly.

"If that is true, then why did you ask us to come?" Princess Celestia asked in concern, "Nezha is your grandson and heir to the throne. He should know about this."

Princess Luna nodded, "Indeed. We do not possessed Mystic Magic as you and our parents have."

"Because I trust you. You're the only ponies, who will never let power corrupt you and do anything to make sure our homes will be safe from danger and prevent the Great Evil from coming," Jade Emperor said calmly, shocking his nieces. He continued, "Nezha may have been my grandson, but he is not ready as he prefer power over responsibility, and refused to let go of his hate and anger. A d do not worry, I will teach you on how to use Mystic Magic especially passing them down to you."

"Uncle..." Princess Celestia and Princess Luna said in concern and worry.

Jade Emperor sighed as he took his seat. He even gave them the book, "Calm. Let us begin. Follow exactly what I said."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were uncertain and concerned, nevertheless, they agreed and followed his example. They took the book while taking their seat. As the Jade Emperor has his horn glowed in bright gold colored, his nieces followed him as well. As their magical auras have glowed brightly, they all began chanted calmly and harmonically. The ritual sealing mark began to glow and shined brightly.

However, the Fearsome Five has arrived at the scene. They all growled and snarled darkly while glaring at the altar.

"What the hell is that?!" Devil Destroyer demanded.

"I have no idea," Titanus admitted in uncertain before loaded up his machine blaster, "But I'm guessing this is why the Emperor is here for."

Venom Death cracked his fists, "Whatever he's doing, let us finish him off now."

Killerdestroyer roared in anger. Dragoclaw snarled, "Destroy..."

"You're not gonna destroy anything, asshole!" The firm voice shouted. Fearsome Five turned to their back and found Shadow Dragon and his allies have arrived. Rexstrike stayed close to Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart, who both insisted to come and check on her family members. Nezha continued, "You will not take the lives of my grandfather while I'm still alive..."

"Definitely," Shadow Dragon agreed, "We won't let you win!"

Shining Armor nodded, "Yeah. We're gonna beat the crap out of you!"

Dragoclaw roared in anger, "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!"

Dragoclaw flew off and rammed Nezha, and at the same time, he began to throw some punches on him for few times. The Ultimate Warrior of Vengeance struggled to escape and even tried to fight back due to him getting hit a lot. Luckily, Death Tactic used his sniper to snipe on its head, allowing Nezha to kick Dragoclaw out. Both of them began swinging their Whirlwind and Dragon Claws at each other nonstop or even blocking and dodging the attacks. And at the same time, Death Tactic assisted his Grand General by sniping and shooting down on them.

Both Burnblast and Lightningblade armed and readied with their katanas as they were facing off Titanus, who armed with his sword and shoulder blasters. They both charged and attack the hunter, who has his shoulder blasters to fire at them. They dodged and evaded the attack as quickly as they can while trying to slicing him down. Unfortunately, Titanus blocked the attacks before struck back at them. And at the same time, he used his traps devices - pit holes, spikes mechanism, turrets and blow darts detonators to take them down. However, they easily dodged and deflected the attacks at ease before charged and unleashed a powerful slashes on him, which killed him.

Flash and Sunburst were both facing damaged yet angered Killerdestroyer, who has now unleashed his fury by slamming his punches and shooting his shoulder blasters on them. They panicked in fear as they quickly dodged and fled from the attacks, and threw some rocks and pot at him. And no matter where they go, he continued chased after them. Eventually, he managed to catch up with them as he knocked Flash on the Armored Tank while grabbed Sunburst in his grasp. And just before the armored demon warrior continued finish him off, he yelped in pain as if his heart got hit. He looked down and found his heart has blown up. He turned and found Armored Tank has its twin cannons' smoke out, which was used by Flash. He roared in pain as his ghoulish blue flames dispersed at once. His armor drop to the ground hard. Flash approached and helped Sunburst up. They both gave each other a bump.

Wild Maniac and Venom Death gave some punches on each other wildly and crazily for few times. They both grabbed and held each other's shoulders. While the struggled to hold, Wild Maniac gave a headbutt on Venom Death, who knocked his head back at him. They both then slammed some punches on each other's faces for few times, and even tried to kick and ram as well. They have been at each other's throats for quite some time. Jason remained firm and calm as he observed his opponent carefully. Spotting mechanism on his back, he readied his detonators. As Wild Maniac held Venom Death down, Jason charged and placed some detonators on him, which exploded, destroying machine. And at the same time, he jumped and used the static gun to shock Venom Death. Wild Maniac gave an uppercut punch on him to the ground.

Shadow Dragon and Shining Armor teamed up as they were facing off Devil Destroyer, who slammed his halberd on the ground. They both now engaged him at once. Each time Devil Destroyer tried to attack, both of them helped each other by deflecting the attack before striking back at him for ten times. Devil Destroyer roared in anger as he swung his halberd in knocking them off. He approached to Shining Armor as he slammed his rival to the ground hard for few times before gave some punches and kicks on him, and then throw to the tree hard. He began to land some punches on him for few times. Shadow Dragon jumped and dragged him back as hard as he can. However, Devil Destroyer slammed him on the ground. He was about to finish Shadow Dragon but got blasted off. Shining Armor approached and helped him up. They both were annoyed to glare at each other. They both smiled as they turned and engaged Devil Destroyer.

Ten stallions did their best to fight off Fearsome Five as much long as they can. Princess Cadance and Rexstrike stayed close to the altar, keeping it safe. Jade Emperor and his nieces continued praying and chanting harmonically and calmly as the sealing mark glowed in blue. And its surrounding and even the sky continued to glow in red, the ground was quaking and shaking very hard, causing everyone yelped, panicked and fell to the ground hard.

Suddenly, the ground formed a crack and slowly created a earth fissure. Everyone then saw a gigantic blackish hand with five fingers of crimson nails emerged from it. They even can hear the sound of thunderous yet scary and terrifying roar, which scared them off. However, it affects both Shadow Dragon and Dragoclaw to scream in pain when hearing its roar. They have never felt something very painful to their mind.

Shadow Dragon began to experience some strange vision involving the mysterious black armored demon with spikes. First was about him fighting off a group of Mystic Ponies. Second, he met and falling in love with human Twilight's Doppelganger wearing the ancient Japanese Kimono. Third, he found her dead before screamed in anger. Fourth, he talked with Mystic Guardians to fight and defeat his former allies. Fifth vision was about him leaving Mystic Guardians. As Shadow Dragon struggled to stand the pain, Shining Armor approached and held his friend tight while pleading him not to die and Twilight needs him.

Jade Emperor and his nieces struggled of chanting and casting a spell as the gigantic hand was slowly emerging. As the sealing mark has glowed brightly in pure white-blue, they all screamed firmly as they summoned a powerful orb-like energy to fire and hit the creature's hand. It screamed in pain, causing his hand to withdraw back to fissure. The energy beam also hit the fissure, causing it repaired to its proper ground. The dark crimson lights that affect sky and surroundings slowly turned back to normal.

Everyone sighed in relief that they have survived the attack. Venom Death grunted in pain as he summoned the portal. Three members of Fearsome Five quickly escaped into the portal, along with corpses of Kllerdestroyer and Titanus. Shining Armor checked on Shadow Dragon, who is now unconsciousness but alive.

"I cannot believe it. He is real..." Princess Luna said in concern.

Princess Celestia looked at Jade Emperor, "Uncle, do you think it'll come back? Are there more altars for us to perform this?"

"Yes, there are," Jade Emperor confirmed, making his nieces worried and uneasy. He continued, "Do not worry, my dear. We won't let it happen. Now you both possessed Mystic Magic and Ancient Seal Spell, you are prepared to seal that monster back. You are ready."

"Do you believe so, uncle?" Princess Celestia asked.

Jade Emperor smiled, "I do..."

* * *

Returning to Dark Mystic Palace, Fearsome Five have returned and reported to their master about their failures. They all bowed to the ground firmly. Both Kishin Akuma and Crimson Skull remained firm and calm. Dark Curse did not react not say anything as he took his seat.

"So, that's what the Mystic Royal Family have been doing? Preventing the Demon God from escaping?" Dark Curse asked amusingly before laughed, "It appears I have found some ways to free him. Soon he will be freed and reunite with me, these worlds will burnt in hell, and will rise into a new. That is my promise after millennia years."

* * *

After surviving the battle, everything is back to normal. The Mystic Emperor gave his nieces one last passionate hug before they gave theirs to him as they're glad to spend some quality time together. Jade Emperor and the Ultimate Warriors returned to their home, and said goodbye to Royal Sisters. And now both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna returned to their home as well. Burnblast, Lightningblade and their Thunderstruck Clan decided to travel to another land. Wild Maniac is also heading off as well. Jason went and deal with some criminals and prisoners, keeping the world in peace.

Shining Armor and his family accompany Shadow Dragon to the train station, where he was about to go back home.

"That was some battle," Shadow Dragon asked amusingly.

Shining Armor nodded in agreement, "It sure is. And you know what? Thanks a lot, SD. I really like you now."

"Really? The last time you said you like me, and still you tried to kill me."

"Okay. I admit it. I was a bit of overprotective for my little sis. I wasn't sure if you're the right pony for her."

"Excuse me?! A little?!"

"Okay, overboard. But still, you're quite a good fighter, and saving my ass too."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"I couldn't agree more," Princess Cadance agreed while rocking Flurry. She sighed, "And it's about time you guys get along. Honestly, you two have drive me and Twilight nuts."

Shadow Dragon and Shining Armor laughed uneasily, "Yeah, sorry."

"Hey! Is it glowing?" Flash asked.

Shadow Dragon looked at his flank. He found his cutie mark glowed and blink. He gasped, "I solve it! I solve my friendship problem!"

"Wow. I guess it's Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon, or perhaps uniting all brave stallions together to fight the threat rather than fighting among themselves," Sunburst said in surprise yet excitingly. He yelped, "It's hard to tell which one!"

"Well, either way, I'm glad we're both friends now," Shining Armor commented while smiling as he gave Shadow Dragon a hug and noogie on his head, "As long he doesn't bully Twilight especially trying to have fun with her too much!"

Shadow Dragon laughed uneasily, "Promises I can't keep, Shining Armor."

Everyone then laughed happily and amusingly about the joke Shadow Dragon and Shining Armor have make. More importantly, they're both good friends now than just constant bickering and fighting about taking care of Twilight.

* * *

After returning to Fortress of Deity's Wrath, Susano was forced to retire and relinquish his title and command to Nezha. He is now a Grand Marshal of Ultimate Warriors. He and Death Tactic are now in secret meeting room. They all sat down on their seats. They were discussing about his grandfather's secret and Demon God's breaking free from his imprisonment.

"I do not know what my grandfather is doing, but I will not put my trust in those fools." Nezha said darkly and dryly, "How could he put his trust on others than me? How could he kept the secrets and power from me! I'm his heir and blood!"

"I wish I knew," Death Tactic admitted in concern. He then gave some thoughts about Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force, and even some situation they were dealing with. He smiled, "However, this might be advantage to us as well."

"What do you mean?"

"As much as you hated them especially putting your trusts on them, I'm afraid we have to rely on them to help us."

"You cannot be serious, Grand Admiral..."

"Believe me. They maybe not Mystic, they're stronger than you think. Truly persistent and entertaining they have possessed, wouldn't you agree?"

"I doubt of it..."

"My lord, we don't need to be friendly and nice to them. We just need their naivety and foolishness to use their talents to accomplish our objective. And soon, they will be dealt with. Their magic of friendship will be their undoing and downfall."

"I see..." Nezha said in understanding before smiled, "Very well. We shall do in your way, old friend. You should contact her to see if she's doing well on her secret mission from Storm King's kingdom. She has proven herself some use to us."

Death Tactic smiled, "As you wish. I told you that she is the perfect candidate to replace ZeekCrimson."

"I'm sure you did, old friend." Nezha agreed, "Everything has gone according to our plan now..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Sean Schemmel: Nezha Vengito  
George Takei: Jade Emperor Lau  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Tabitha St. Germain: Princess Luna, Flurry Heart  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Terrence C. Carson: Dragoclaw

 **Minor Casts:**  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Ian Hanlin: Sunburst  
Idris Elba: Susano the Destroyer  
Lars Mikkelsen: Death Tactic  
Robert McCollum: Burnblast  
Travis Willingham: Lightninblade  
T.J. Miller: Wild Maniac  
Jason Griffith: Jason Stride  
Jamieson Price: Devil Destroyer  
J.B. Blanc: Venom Death  
Greg Berger: Titanus  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
John Swasey: Kishin Akuma  
Liam O'Brien: Crimson Skull


	19. Ep 19: Origins (I)

**Author's Notes:**  
If you're hoping for 'Campfire Tales', sorry to disappoint you all. It's gonna happen. I don't hate it. In fact, it was very good stories to talk about how the heroes were made as legend. But those are their own stories and legends, and so Mystic Ponies have nothing with it.

And so, I decided to do an origin story involving of how nine heroes become friends and founded their own teams. This two-parts of story is based on **_Power Rangers (2017 Film), Justice League (2003) - Secret Origins, Justice League War (2014), and even Avengers Assemble (2012 Film)_**. Let us begin now...

* * *

 **Episode 19: Origins (I)**

Three weeks later after solving crazy Friendship Problems, Dragon Strike Force have their own discussion, regarding of the Friendship Journal, which has caused a lot of damages and even chaos. They have decided that they should let Equestria Ponies and even their own children to visit their headquarter and learn more about their history and adventures they have been through, hopefully, it will help them to understand their purpose and struggles they have suffered.

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and four members of Cutie Mark Crusaders have returned from their crazy camping trip. Dragon Strike Force informed them including Fluttershy, Pinkie, Starlight, Sunset and Spike about their decision. The girls were delighted and happy about their friends' ideas. They agreed about it.

On Saturday morning, Equestria Ponies, including Cheerilee and her students, made their way to Dragon Strike Force's Headquarter. They all began to tour on the headquarter. They looked at some glassed cases of ancient relics, enemies' gears, and even their own personal items and armors. They also get to listened to their stories via using headphones that attached to historical recorder. They even watched some films, involving of their history and adventures the heroes have went through. They get even get some of their questions answered by Dragon Strike Force. It's like having a tour inside the museum.

The Equestria Pony Guests were amazed and excited about Dragon Strike Force and its rich history and adventures. They enjoyed it very much. Both Dragon Strike Force and Mane Six were looking around, and helped some ponies to know more about the histories and relics. Shadow Dragon and Twilight were walking while watching some ponies enjoyed the tour. They were happy that ponies enjoyed about it.

"Wow... Looks like Shorty's plan works, Shadow Dragon," Twilight commented in amazement, "The ponies really enjoyed the tour here. They get to know more about you and your teammates."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Yeah. We figure that ponies haven't gotten over about our past sins, so we figured that we should let ponies to know more about us and our good deeds."

"Yeah. Sorry about the Friendship Journal incident."

"Relax, Twi. We're not angry and upset with you. In fact, this is a perfect chance for us to get you around to see our adventure and heroic deeds. I'm sure you and your friends will like it."

Twilight giggled a bit before looking romantically at Shadow Dragon, "Well, I liking it now, handsome..." She nuzzled on his chest a bit, "And you know what else I like about you. You and my big brother finally get to be friends. You have no idea how happy and proud I am to see that."

Shadow Dragon laughed a bit, "It wasn't easy since your brother keep chasing me off. But now, he finally back off. And you know what else I'm proud of?" He held his girlfriend's face to look at him. He smirked, "We're gonna do our special treatment for five days straight."

Twilight giggled, "I figure that you said it."

Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight gave each other a passionate and gently kiss on each other's lips. While they were busy to enjoy their moment, Nyx was running towards them. As she tried to halting her running, she slammed on them from behind, making them to turn and look at her. She grunted in pain while rubbing her head gently from dizziness.

"Sorry, mummy and daddy, but can you come with me now?" Nyx asked hopefully, "My friends and I wanna ask about something special and important!"

"Of course, we'll be there, Nyx," Shadow Dragon answered calmly.

Twilight nodded in agreement, "Looks like our moment will have to wait. I wonder what got her attention."

"One way to find out..." Shadow Dragon commented amusingly.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight followed Nyx as she was leading them both to a large glass case, where Cheerilee, Cutie Mark Crusaders and some of her classmates are. Lance, Shiroi and Spike were there as well. Their expressions are all filled with amazement, excitement and curious yet worried, feared and uneasiness as well.

However, Shadow Dragon and Twilight weren't alone. Their friends have arrived at the location since they were requested by both students and some ponies about the strange armor and portrait it has.

"I'm guessing some ponies asked you the same questions?" Shadow Dragon asked curiously. His friends nodded and chatted in agreement. As he turned to Nyx, he scoffed a bit, "Figures. So, what is it that you want to ask, Nyx?"

Nyx pointed at the large glassed case, "That one! What is that?"

Everyone turned and looked at the large glassed case. It consisted of strange serpentine scaled armor, a giant demonic version of scythe with ruby and sapphire jewels and even the ancient Japanese painted art-style portrait of both a demonic version of serpentine's scaled blue-purple colored nine headed snakes in one serpentine tail, which was holding the scythe as well. Some were surprise and amaze of what they were looking at. Others were scared and worried.

"That's gotta be scariest armor I ever seen before," Apple Bloom commented.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Hopefully it doesn't belong to one of our friends."

"Yeah. I'd never seen that kind of armor before," Lance said in agreement, "Not to mention, the recorder didn't work well too. So, we have no idea of who is he."

"I knew that I forget something..." Shorty exclaimed in shock before sighed in annoyance, "I hate keep forgetting of what's important to do."

Rarity giggled, along with Sweetie Belle. She smiled while nuzzled her boyfriend, "Oh Shorty. You've always keep forgetting..."

Saber grunted a bit, "I sometimes hate to keep knocking your head to remember about it."

"And sometimes I wish Shorty forget the damages I did on his inventions," Laxtinct complained in upset. Shorty glared at him. He gulped, "No offense."

Shorty groaned, "Thank you for offending me, Lax..."

"Guys, focus here," Blazefist said firmly yet calmly. He turned and looked at the serpentine armor. He scoffed, "Yeah. I remember this one. Do you guys remember?"

"It sure does," Terrorcreep answered amusingly, "How long has that been since we have formed our team and defeat the greatest threat to our home?"

"500 years ago. To be precise..." Tailtech answered calmly.

"So, are you saying that you all fought this pony, who worn an armor?" Applejack asked in surprise.

Rainbow whistled, "That's gotta be awesome especially how you guy meet and become the best team ever in Mystic Realm!"

"Yes, we did," Aqua agreed, "But this armor doesn't belong to a pony. It's the most powerful and dangerous demon we ever faced. And let me tell you something. He's one tough opponent. You don't wanna mess with him. That guy really hit us very hard."

"Wow, really, mom and dad?!" Indigo asked in surprise. Both Blazefist and Aqua nodded firmly. She squealed and cheered wildly, "AWESOME!"

"You guys fought a lot of demons, and even Freedom Fighters fought the Demon Successors before," Pinkie said happily.

Fluttershy gulped fearfully, "I hate to think of that."

"Still, who does it belongs to?" Shiroi asked in concern, "It looks so familiar..."

"That armor belongs to Yamata no Orochi," Shadow Dragon answered firmly.

While everyone was uncertain and confuse, Twilight gasped, "Yamata no Orochi?! The Serpent King?! Agent of Chaos and Destruction?! The Nine-headed Snake Monster?! Japony's Greatest Monster?! The one whom Susano the Destroyer fought and defeat?!"

Laxtinct gave in some thoughts of what Twilight has said. He nodded, "Yup. That'd be the one."

"The very same monster we have fought and defeat in our early days," Terrorcreep confirmed.

"No way..." Twilight said in shock and amazement.

Everyone looked at her as they wanted some explanation about Yamata no Orochi.

Twilight cleared her throat and explained, "I wasn't sure if he's real or not. Japony's Mythology said that Yamata no Orochi or Orochi for short - has caused so much destruction and bloodshed across the island. In order to prevent more catastrophe, Japonies were forced to make sacrifice of their own children to the monster for protecting their home. And luckily, Susano descended from the heaven to stop the monster. He fought and even defeated the demon for good. Ponies declare the celebration to honor him for being their savior."

The ponies awed in amazement and surprise. Shadow Dragon nodded, "Well, most of them are true. But Orochi wasn't really defeated and killed by Susano. He was being sealed away. This happens like way before Equestria's foundation."

"And trust us, fighting him wasn't easy," Blazefist said in concern and uneasiness.

"Tell me about it..." Aqua commented with a sigh.

Laxtinct smirked as he held his older brother close to him, "But he did help us to unite and make all of us as the team."

"The idiot has the point," Terrorcreep said in reluctant tone.

Saber nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Just imagine if he didn't attack our home, we wouldn't have become friends but remained as enemies till the end."

"That is true," Shorty agreed, "But I hate to imagine if we hadn't respond to the attack."

"Enemies?! You weren't friends?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Aw man..." Pinkie said in concern, "You guys were poppers before becoming real buddies and superhero team! This is almost like Marvel and DC Comics, Animated Shows and even Movies."

"You could say something like that," Blazefist said in uneasiness, "All of us weren't buddies from the start."

Aqua nodded, "And it wasn't easy for us to be buddies either."

"And not to mention, not any of us could have an opportunity to do something different," Icy said in concern and annoyed, "Like staying and trapping at my own homeland and do nothing."

"So, you're gonna tell us the story, right?" Nyx asked hopefully. Most of her classmates looked at Dragon Strike Force with their adorable puppy dog's eyes. She begged, "Please?!"

"As long it's not scary and spooky campfire story again," Scootaloo pleaded.

"Hey! Where's your bravery face when you fought couple of monsters at Demon Land?" Apple Bloom asked in amusement.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah. You did take down that Xiao Fung, with a fan."

"That was different. Fighting monsters is one thing, but talking about it scares me a lot," Scootaloo admitted shamefully.

Dragon Strike Force looked at each other. They all have formed a circle as they have their own discussion about whether or not they should tell their friends about the story. After few minutes have passed, they all nodded firmly as they turned and looked at their own friends.

"Sure, why not." Shadow Dragon answered calmly, making his friends and Equestria Ponies awed and cheered happily about it. He cleared his throat, "But you'd best be prepare for it, guys. Because this is not like Twilight and her friends' first adventure."

Blazefist nodded, "This story is gonna be one crazy, dangerous and hell of a story for you guys to listen."

"You've been warned..." Laxtinct said creepily while wearing his Count Dracula costume, "The tale you've been told is gonna be scarier than going to dangerous and scary stupid 'I-hate-camp' story!"

Scootaloo gasped and screamed, "Not again! Not the scary story again!"

"Laxtinct! Stop scaring the kids!" Aqua scolded Laxtinct before hitting his head.

Blazefist sighed, "Honestly, Lax..."

Twilight sighed, "Never mind about that. Shall we start the story?"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "We shall."

Their friends, lovers and all of Equestria Ponies sat down or standing up. Some of them brought their foods and drinks for eating. Shadow Dragon and his friend began to narrate the story about how Dragon Strike Force became friends and formed the team to defeat Yamata no Orochi.

* * *

 _Imperial Phoenix Palace, Phoenix Fireland, 1450 A.E. (Evening),_

Phoenix Fireland - homeland and base of proud and ambitious yet talented Fire Mystic Ponies and also the current yet reincarnated group of Imperial Phoenix Army. At the Imperial Phoenix Palace's Training Hall, young Blazefist was sparring with both Axen and Navy Arrow for his training.

Young lieutenant was dodging and cutting down the arrows from Navy Arrow. At the same time, he was swinging his Falcon Spear in thrusting and striking down at Axen, who held on his ground to block the attacks. As Blazefist clashed his spear against Axen, the latter quickly grabbed and held it down, allowing Navy Arrow to take the shot. Luckily, the lieutenant swiftly escaped and blocked the attack by using his general's axe to block it. He then kicked his general off before thrusting his spear at him. Axen dodged the attacks at once before slammed his axe at Blazefist off. Navy Arrow deactivated and turned his bow into a club as he swung his at the lieutenant off. Both Navy Arrow and Axen charged and engaged with Blazefist, who blocked the attack before struck back at them.

Both Bladestrike and Anger were overseeing Blazefist's training while Laxtinct was busy watching the television, involving some abduction and kidnapping of Mystic Ponies across the Mystic Realm. This has made him nervous and worried about it.

"Blazefist really works very hard, doesn't he?" Anger asked calmly.

Bladestrike nodded, "He sure does. Blazefist is the most effective and dedicated son and officer I ever have in my life. During our old time, we weren't close due to my decision to stay loyal and follow Lord Devil Destroyer. Thanks to our lord's order, we put our differences aside and defended the Southern Eagle Fortress from Water Tiger Kingdom. We are now a complete family."

"Yeah. I know the feeling. Lord Azure really knows what's best and how to use his own soldiers for the situation."

"Indeed. He does. As much as I enjoy having Blazefist as my lieutenant and second-in-command, it is time for him to move out from shadows and build his own team."

"I believe you're right, Bladestrike. It is time for him to become the leader now."

"Good. I'm glad you agree with me," Bladestrike said in relief. He turned and glared at Laxtinct, who was busy watching the television. He sighed, "And also, I wish Laxtinct could put a bit more of his effort than just being a random buffoon."

Anger sighed while shaking his head, "What are we going to do with that idiot? He kept on demoting and promoting his ranks over his mistakes and success he has make. I'd never understand of what the hell he has been doing..."

Both Axen and Navy Arrow slammed their axe and club on Blazefist's Falcon Spear. He grunted in pain as he struggled to hold and push the attacks off. Refusing to accept his defeat, he activated his Fire Fists on hooves. It shocked and surprised both Axen and Navy Arrow. He punched two of them for ten times. He then used his Falcon Spear to unleash a powerful Firespin Strike, which blew and burn them off. They both dropped to the ground hard. Blazefist panted heavily as he has exhausted from the fight.

Anger gave the proud clap. Blazefist, Navy Arrow and Axen got up and bowed before him.

"Well done, Blazefist. We have no expectation from you, lieutenant," Anger said calmly.

Blazefist bowed humbly, "I am honored, my lord. Thank you. But this is nothing."

Navy Arrow scoffed as he slapped gently on Blazefist's head, "Nothing?! Are you kidding me, Blaze? You mopped the floor right onto us. I don't think you call it 'nothing'."

Axen nodded in agreement, "I have to agree with Master Arrow. You have indeed proven yourself worthy to us. It seems that I have to train harder, so that one day, I could overcome you. You'll become a great officer as Master Bladestrike was."

Blazefist yelped, "Wow! Master Axen, don't think so highly of me. All the things I did - I was just doing my job. That's all."

"No, Blazefist, you are wrong," Bladestrike said firmly while shaking his head. Blazefist turned and looked at him. He continued, "After so many battles we have fought, you have proven yourself to be a capable, dedicated and brave officers as any of us were. You are ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Blazefist asked in concern.

"Make your own team, Colonel. Ordered by Emperor Phoenix." Anger said firmly yet proudly, "That's your mission. Good luck."

"Wait?! What?! Are you serious?!" Blazefist asked in disbelief and concern. Most of his officers laughed amusingly as they turned and leaving the training hall. He looked at Bladestrike, "Please tell me that was a joke. I know you'd never joke about me to become high ranking officer."

Bladestrike smiled proudly, "You're right. I'd never joke. That's your mission." Blazefist looked shock and scared. He patted Blazefist's shoulder, "Be confident, my boy. You can do it. In old times, we'd never get the chance to promote you because you were badly wounded during the Battle of Great Fortress against our enemies. This is the perfect chance."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I do, my boy. I hope you will not fail our lord."

"Never. I will never fail."

"Good. I wish you luck, Colonel Blazefist."

Bladestrike exited the training hall, leaving both Blazefist and Laxtinct behind. Young lieutenant gave some thoughts and concerns about himself becoming a Colonel and now he has his own mission - creating and founding his own team.

"Colonel Blazefist. This is something. I can't fail. Colonel Blazefist never fails on his mission" Blazefist said proudly to himself. He turned to his brother, who was busy looking at television. He groaned as he stood and glared at Laxtinct, "Corporal Laxtinct, what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

Laxtinct yelped, "Blazefist, damn it, you scared me!"

"What are you watching?!"

"News about kidnapping Mystic Ponies. Man, it's getting worse than before."

Blazefist sighed, "Yeah. I heard about it. It's getting out of hooves."

Laxtinct gulped, "You don't think it's invasion, do you?"

"Lax, I think you're reading too much of comic books."

"Oh yeah? How do you explain about those ponies disappearing from our sights?! I don't want some monster popping out of my chest!"

Blazefist groaned, "Really?"

"Hey! It could happen! You'd never know!" Laxtinct insisted in concern, "If that happen, we're gonna need to be ready for them, or else it gets worst."

Blazefist hummed and nodded in understanding and concern, "Yeah. You're right, Lax. We have to be prepare. And that's why we're gonna make our own team."

"Cool..." Laxtinct said and nodded happily before showing shock and worrying looks, "Wait! What?!"

"Come on, Sergeant Lax." Blazefist said confidently as he pulled and dragged Laxtinct out. They're exiting the training hall. He smirked, "We've got work to do."

"Sergeant Lax?! Work?! Aren't I supposed to be corporal?!" Laxtinct asked in concern, "What's going on?!"

* * *

 _Hikari Capital City, Sacred Light Land, 1450 A.E. (Evening)_

Shadow Dragon was running and jumping across the city blocks from one to another. And at the same time, he was chasing after the mysterious black cloaked creature that ran in two feet, and also holding a child on his claws.

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance, "I've gotta get that kid back!"

While still chasing after the kidnapper, Shadow Dragon activated his Darkness Spheres as he aimed and readied to fire at him. He blasted his Darkness Sphere and hit the kidnapper's back, letting the colt out. Shadow Dragon charged and grabbed the colt in time.

"You okay, kid?" Shadow Dragon asked calmly. The colt nodded fearfully and worryingly. He sighed, "Good. Now go! I'll deal with the kidnapper."

The cold ran off at once before entering the door and climbed down the stairs. Shadow Dragon turned his attention to the kidnapper, who managed to recover from the attack and escaped at once. He jumped off to another building and then next as fast as he can. Shadow Dragon went after him at once.

After five blocks have passed, Shadow Dragon managed to catch up with the kidnapper as he pulled back the cowl. He then see the kidnapper's true appearance - a pale blue colored demonic pony-like with white short mane and tail, and serpentine yellow irises and pointy ears worn the scaled armor-like. It hissed at him, scaring before kicking him off at once.

The kidnapper was about to escape but grabbed and held down by Shadow Dragon. He jumped and landed some punches on serpentine pony. As he launched another punch, the serpentine pony blocked the attack before giving him a headbutt. The serpentine pony grabbed and thrown him to the walls hard.

The serpentine pony makes his own escape by jumping off to the next building. But instead he got grabbed and thrown back to the same building, where Shadow Dragon grabbed and thrown him to the ground hard. The kidnapper was trying to escape, but got his left back hoof wounded by an axe, making him immobile to move. He turned and looked up to meet his unexpected ally, whom turned out to be someone he has hated a lot.

"Terrrocreep. What a surprise..." Shadow Dragon answered darkly.

"Nice to see you again, brat," Terrrocreep remarked amusingly as he retook his axe. Shadow Dragon scoffed in anger as he turned and grabbed the kidnapper up. He smirked as he landed on the ground, "Is this how I get thanks for saving your ass?"

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "I don't need your help, creep. So beat it."

"Not a chance. I want that kidnapper. He has the answer I'm looking for."

"Too bad. He's been occupied with me now, creep."

"Interrogation?" Terrorcreep asked amusingly, "I would like to see how you crack him out to reveal his secrets..."

"I will." Shadow Dragon said determinedly. Terrorcreep shrugged amusingly as he leaned against the walls. He held the kidnapper against the walls, "Now, you're gonna tell me what the hell are you?! Why do you kidnap ponies from here?! What are your plans?! Who are you working for?!" The kidnapper remained silent while hissing in anger. He shouted, "ANSWER ME NOW!"

The kidnapper hissed in anger, "Never!"

"You tried. It's my turn now. Let me show how it works," Terrorcreep said calmly and darkly. He pulled an dragged the kidnappers as he was heading to the edge. He held the kidnapper above, "I wish you luck..."

The kidnapper looked confuse and worried. Terrorcreep released his grip on prisoner, dropping over the building. Shadow Dragon looked shock and worried. The serpentine pony screamed in fear and worried as he was falling straight to the ground. The impact has hit him hard. He was breathing but his limbs and chest are badly injured and wounded.

"What the hell was that?!" Shadow Dragon demanded in anger.

"Interrogation. And besides, demons don't easily intimidated by empty threats," Terrorcreep said calmly and firmly, "Surprise and ambush them is better interrogation. He will tell us now."

"But still..."

"Put your honor aside now, imbecile. This is reality. Nopony cares about being fair and honesty. Do what is necessary to achieve our goal."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I suppose it's true. Let's go now."

Terrorcreep and Shadow Dragon climbed down the stairs. Just as they arrived to the ground, they have found the kidnapper is nowhere in sight.

"Terrific! He's gone!" Shadow Dragon snapped in anger and annoyance.

"Not quite..." Terrorcreep said calmly as he looked at the floor carefully. He saw some blackish liquid on the ground. He gently touched it. He sniffed on it carefully before licking it. It disgusted and annoyed Shadow Dragon. He smirked, "I know where he go..."

"Where?" Shadow Dragon asked curiously.

"There," Terrorcreep answered calmly as he pointed at the manhole cover. He continued, "With his serious condition, the fool will lead us to his hidden base. No doubt that he will lead us to our true enemy."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Good. That's all I need to know." And just before he could move out, he was blocked by Terrorcreep. He groaned, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"This is none of your concerns. I have a mission to accomplish."

"Bullshit. I'm not gonna let that snake pony do what he wants. This is my city! My home! I will protect it no matter the cost. So, back off."

"Make me, imbecile. You're always a nuisance imbecile."

"You asked for this..."

And just before Terrorcreep could say anything, Shadow Dragon struck his kick at his bully's left leg, making the former yelped in pain. He then kicked him off. He quickly opened the manhole as he entered the sewer. The Mystic Vampire groaned in anger while cursed in anger about Shadow Dragon's interference. He went after him and the kidnapper.

* * *

 _Frozen Cold Capital, Frozen Iceland, 1450 A.E. (Night)_

Inside the capital castle's bedroom, Icy was doing her college homework and also studying for her exams for tomorrow. She also has some ice chips and iced lemon tea for snacks and drinks, though she wondered why her family wouldn't let her cook her own food.

And at the same time, she was watching the television, which involved of news about ponies were abducted and disappeared by some stranger kidnappers across Mystic Realm.

"Some new insights on the rash of terrifying abduction plaguing on Mystic Realm. Question is who are they? What do they want with us?" Reporter asked in concern, "But now, our only hope is that both our beloved Mystic Emperor and his Council take the action to find and deal with them before it's too late. All we can do is wait for his command and statement."

Icy hummed in concern, "Mother is going to the Golden Jade Palace for meeting with them. I hope mother take action to deal with invaders."

Icy excited the her bedroom. She headed through the hallway, which led her to staircase to the ground floor. She found both her mother, her older sister and Stormwar. She knew that they're going to leave now. She climbed down the stairs and greeted to her at once.

"...Make sure you prepare for anything, I don't like surprises and ambushes," Frozen Sage said firmly and calmly. Solflare nodded firmly and calmly. She turned and found Icy was heading towards her. She spoke, "Icy, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be doing your homework and studying."

Icy sighed, "I know, mother. I just want to wish you luck for council meeting. I hope you and the council will take action."

"I am not interesting to take part of dealing with invaders," Frozen Sage said dryly, concerning and shocking Icy. She continued, "Nevertheless, my main concern is to protect our home and mares only, nothing more, nothing less."

"But mother..."

"Enough talk, Icy. Return to your studies now. Tomorrow, you have an important exam to deal with."

"I..." Icy was about to say anything, but found her mother's glaring at her. She sighed in defeat, "Yes, mother. As you wish..."

Frozen Sage nodded firmly. She and Stormwar turned and exited the castle as they're heading off to Golden Jade Palace now.

Icy sighed, "How could mother say such a thing?" She turned and looked at Solflare, "We should help other ponies from other lands. We can't ignore them. We're Mystic Ponies."

"I understand your concern and frustration. But our mother is more concerns with mares than others especially the stallions," Solflare said in concern.

"Is it because of a stallion tricking and seducing her?"

"Yes, Icy. That's the reason why she's suspicious of other lands except Uncle Iron Brave."

"I see. But this is selfish. We can't just ignore them."

"I know. And believe me, I tried to reason with her but she won't listen to me." Solflare said in concern, "But sometimes, it's best that we follow mother than argue with her."

Icy hummed in concern, "It doesn't feel right..."

* * *

 _Golden Jade Palace, Imperial Mystic Land, 1450 A.E. (Night),_

Summoned by both Jade Emperor, all Mystic Concilponies including Courage Tiger and Virtue Dragon were to be reported for discussion involving of mysterious kidnappers, ponies' abduction and disappearance, and also strange devices. They both were accompanied by Tigress, Riverstrike, Scarblade, Blade Dragoon, Warpath Temper, Dragonspear, Skysoar Intellect, and even Aqua. They both have arrived at the meeting chamber.

"We're here already," Virtue Dragon said in relief. He turned to Courage Tiger, "I hope both the Emperor and Councilpony will take action to find and hunt down our mysterious kidnappers."

Courage Tiger nodded, "I agreed. I have the feeling that our realm will be invaded sooner or later if we don't do something." He turned and looked at Riverstrike and Skysoar, "We will require you both to help us."

Virtue Dragon nodded, "Indeed. You two are the best advisors we can depend on."

"You need not worry too much, my lord. We will convince them to take action," Skysoar said calmly.

Riverstrike nodded, "Indeed. I'm sure they cannot ignore this much longer and take action. If not, Aqua will show them the proof of our enemies and devices we have."

"Excellent," Courage Tiger said in relief. He turned and glared at Aqua, "Behave yourself, Aqua. Don't make a mess again."

Aqua groaned in annoyance, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it."

Courage Tiger was unconvinced by Aqua's answer. He turned to Scarblade and Tigress, "Make sure she stay out of it." Both of them nodded firmly. He sighed, "Let's go, Virtue. We don't want to be late."

Virtue Dragon nodded, "Indeed, we don't."

Courage Tiger, Virtue Dragon, Skysoar and Riverstrike entered the meeting chamber, leaving the rest of generals including Aqua waiting outside.

2 hours have passed, they all were still waiting for the meeting ended and also their lords to come out. Warpath continued drinking his wines. Blade Dragoon and Dragonspear have some punching spar for the moment. Scarblade remained firm and calm. Tigress and Aqua have some chats. The waiting has driven the aquamarine pony crazy.

Aqua groaned, "What's taking it so long?! Why aren't they do anything?!"

"Take it easy, Aqua. These things take some times. Unless the council have the agreement to our brother and Virtue's proposal, the Emperor can't give the order to start the defense. Otherwise, it might lead us into troubles," Tigress said calmly. Aqua gave the glare at her. She sighed, "Don't look at me like that, Aqua. I don't make the rules. We just have to wait."

Dragonspear sighed, "I agreed with milady. As much as I want to save the innocents from danger, we must be patient. We do not want to start the war."

"Start the war?! You're kidding me?!" Aqua asked in annoyance, "The war has already started! Don't the abduction and strange devices placed everywhere count the reason as starting the war?! We can't just wait around and do nothing. We have to do it now."

Warpath huffed while smirked, "I'm with the kid. We can't wait around and do nothing. What do we say we go back home and get the defenses ready?!"

"That only make things worse, Warpath! If we do that, the council will suspect us for kidnapping the ponies and setting the devices around Mystic Realm," Blade Dragoon said firmly, "Did you two even think about that?! Do you want our brothers get into trouble?"

Warpath looked shock and worry as he gave some thoughts before sighed, "Hate it when you're right. Seriously?! Don't these ponies realize that the war has started?! Invaders could start the attack from anywhere and anytime."

Blade Dragoon sighed, "I know. But apparently, it's the reason why they're having meeting now. Getting them to support our brothers' proposal is the only way to prepare the defense against our enemies."

"Master Blade is right. All we can do is wait until the meeting session is over," Dragonspear said calmly.

Warpath groaned, "Great..."

Scarblade nodded, "Our lords will achieve it. I have faith in them."

Aqua sighed, "I suppose so. I hate waiting around."

"I know. But would you rather sit in Shorty's lab to assist his work?" Tigress asked amusingly.

Aqua groaned, "No way, big sis. His lab is so boring..."

* * *

 _Hikari Capital City's Sewer, Sacred Light City, 1450 A.E. (Night)_

After Shadow Dragon has entered the sewer, Terrorcreep followed him before landing on top of him to the dirty water. The Mystic Vampire Pony marched out as he was sniffing and following it. The young warrior gasped as he got up from breathing beneath the dirty water.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shadow Dragon demanded in anger.

"That's for trying to knocking me off, imbecile..." Terrorcreep remarked in anger, "And also, did you honestly think you can find him, without me?"

"Oh yeah? You've got something that I don't?"

"I've got his scent. I know where he is. So, you either follow me or waste your time for a goose chase. Your choice, hero."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Fine, we'll do your way."

Terrorcreep smirked, "Good boy. Follow the elder's instruction."

"Arrogant asshole," Shadow Dragon muttered in anger, "You're in same age as I am..."

With Terrorcreep on the lead of following the scent, Shadow Dragon followed him from behind. They both were tracking and hunting down on the serpentine pony. And so far, they haven't come across to him yet. And at the same time, they both were glaring and arguing with each other a lot.

"Hey, are you sure we're on the right track?" Shadow Dragon demanded in annoyance and anger, "I don't see him anywhere."

Terrorcreep groaned, "Will you just shut up and let me handle it?! It's not like you have something better than me hunting down on this serpentine pony."

"In fact, I have. He's a great tracker and a hunter. He's my best friend. But the problem is that he's too big to fit in here."

"Wait! Are you telling me that you have some kind of a hound?! I thought you hated dogs."

"I still do. But I'd never said it's a hound."

"What the hell?!" Terrorcreep said in shock and concern. He turned and glared at Shadow Dragon, "Are you telling me that you really have a Hydragoon as a pet?!"

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Yes, I do. But I don't call him a 'pet'. He'd prefer 'best friend' and 'comrade'. He's better than your vampire fruit bat."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Terrorcreep remarked dryly and darkly, "I can't believe a kid like you actually have an Ancient Beast a pet. And not to mention, I'm letting this brat bested me?!"

"What's the matter? Feel like losing to me?" Shadow Dragon asked amusingly, "I'm so enjoying it."

Terrorcreep groaned, "Like I ever be bother about it, imbecile. I won't be easily bested by you."

"Like this?" Shadow Dragon asked amusingly as he purposely tripped Terrorcreep to fall down. He smirked, "Oops. My bad."

Terrorcreep hissed in anger as he got up, "Damn you! You dare mock at me?! I'm not amused by your childish attitude."

"Look, who's talking?! You're the guy, who keeps bullying me, insulting me and making fun of me. Well, things change, asshole."

"You'd best watch that tone of yours. You do not want to underestimate me."

"Think again. It's you better not underestimate me. I'm stronger and braver than I was. I'm not a crybaby you used to bully me. Wanna try to mess with me? I'd like to show you what I'm made of."

"No. I don't want to waste my time for this rivalry. We should find and hunt down on our suspect."

"What makes you think I can trust you?"

"You don't. And I don't care either because I'm doing my job."

"Yeah. That makes me wonder if you're with them." Shadow Dragon said suspiciously, "It's weird to have a bully and a vampire to live in this realm?"

Angered and annoyed, Terrorcreep turned and held Shadow Dragon against the walls. He demanded, "What is that supposed to be mean?"

"Hey! Would you keep it down?!" The child's voice exclaimed, shocking both Terrorcreep and Shadow Dragon. They turned to the front, where they found young Tailtech, who worn black jumpsuit with orange lighted patterns. He continued while readied his blaster, "You're alerting our suspect."

"What the?! A child?!" Terrorcreep asked in shock.

"Tailtech, what are you doing here?!" Shadow Dragon demanded.

"Same as you guys are doing," Tailtech said firmly as he held his tracker up. He looked at it as it was beeping while pointing ahead of him. He saw a serpentine pony placed a strange golden demonic device-like box on the walls. He hummed, "He's right in there. Looks like he's planting something on the wall."

"Wow there, stay back, kid. I'll handle it," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Terrorcreep pushed Shadow Dragon back, "No. I'll handle it! The last thing I need is someone like you to screw up!"

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Screw my ass!"

Tailtech gasped, "No, guys, don't!"

Terrorcreep and Shadow Dragon ignored Tailtech's warning as they were heading straight and charged at the serpentine pony. And just before they could stop him, he turned and revealed himself that he has the vest of grenades with him. He activated it while gave a loud battle cry.

 **"FOR OROCHI!"**

 _ **BOOM!** _Seemingly that both Shadow Dragon and Terrorcreep were killed in explosion. Fortunately, it was thanks to the blue barrier has saved them from certain doom. They both turned back and found Tailtech was holding the device, which controls the barrier. He deactivated and glared at them both.

"That was close." Tailtech said firmly, "Guys, you really need to chill now, and listen to me! Or else, you both could get killed. You're lucky that I saved your ass."

"Whatever. What the hell was that?!" Terrorcreep asked in confusion.

"I've heard that name before, not sure where," Shadow Dragon admitted in concern.

"Whoever it was, we'll find out soon. Now for the device," Tailtech said firmly and calmly as he approached to the strange device. He looked at it carefully while talking, "You know, guys, for professional heroes, you both acted like children."

"Not like I have the choice," Shadow Dragon said dryly.

Terrorcreep nodded while crossed his hooves, "Agreed. Who are you again?!"

"Tailtech," Tailtech answered, "And I know who you two are. Commander of Sacred Light Force - Shadow Dragon - he's the guy who helped saved me from the bullies. You're Terrorcreep - Sovereign Lion's Tactician. So, whether you two like it or not, we need to work together to find and stop this before anything bad could happen!"

Shadow Dragon and Terrorcreep were annoyed by his comments. Shadow Dragon spoke, "Sorry. But still, do you know what device is it?"

"I don't believe it's a explosive device," Terrorcreep said suspiciously.

"Nope, it isn't," Tailtech said calmly as he used his scanner to scan and analyzed the device, "This is some sort of communication or tracking device. Whatever this thing purpose is, it's not a good news."

"Any idea where it came from?" Shadow Dragon asked.

"I highly doubt it's from Mystic Realm," Terrorcreep said in concern.

"No, it's not. It's definitely come from somewhere else," Tailtech agreed as he took down the device, "'Orochi'. I'd never heard of him before."

Terrorcreep nodded, "Me neither..."

Shadow Dragon hummed calmly and thoughtfully about the name, "I know who he is."

* * *

 _Shorty's Laboratory, Waterlantis, 1450 A.E. (Night)_

Underneath the bottom of sea lies a large Chinese themed Atlantis-like city. Inside the laboratory, Shorty was analyzing and checking on the device and the wounded serpentine pony. He was assisted by couple of assistants, along with computers, scanners, tools and chemicals. They're trying to understand and figure it out on what does the device do. And so far, they found nothing except ancient languages, which not anyone could understand it.

Suddenly, the elevator sounded a ringing bell before opened in two. Saber entered while he and his naked mole rat were eating some nachos and cheese sauces. Shorty noticed his arrival, though was annoyed and irritated to see him eating his nachos, which spilled some cheese on the floor.

"Really? Must you bring nachos here?" Shorty asked in annoyance, "Shouldn't you eat them first before coming here."

Saber munched his nachos while licking the cheese, "Sorry, can't help it. These nachos are the best. Nothing could best this out easily especially adding some spices and chilies to it."

Ace hummed and nodded happily, "Yup! Yup! Yup!"

After finishing his dinner, Saber burped a bit louder before sighed, "Besides, I wanna see how our progress went. So, did you find the answer?"

"Unfortunately, no..." Shorty admitted in concern. He looked at the serpentine pony, "He's already dead. You know, you should try not to wounded him too much, we might able to get some answers from him."

"Oh. My bad. He and his pals were going to kill me when I was investigating at my homeland. I've gotta protect myself, you know."

"I know, Saber. Now we're on our own."

"Either way. Any idea what does that box do?" Saber asked as he looked at the box, "It's not an explosive devices, right?"

"Nope, it isn't," Shorty answered firmly, "It's an ancient yet advanced computer..."

"Really? You mean this could be an alien?" Saber asked curiously.

Shorty hummed thoughtfully, "Possibly."Whoever built this device, it's ingenious. It's gonna take some time to crack it."

"Time is not on our side, Shorty," Saber said firmly, "No telling when they'll strike us back..."

* * *

 _Ancient Serpentine Palace, Tartarus Realm, 1450 A.E. (Night)_

Deep within the Tartarus Realm, most of mythological creatures were badly injured while others were badly wounded like they have a fight with something powerful and dangerous. Far and far away from Tirek's Prison, lies ancient Japanese-themed palace with some serpentine designs and serpentine humanoid statues armed with spears and swords.

Various demons were standing outside of the palace. They consisted of serpentine pony soldiers, armored serpentine commanding officers, scary armored lizard-like humanoid ninjas, muscular and giant warthog-like demons, winged serpentine gargoyles-like, humanoid wildcats-like armed with claws and blackish spiders-like behemoth tanks were standing outside of. They were all waiting for the order.

Within the palace, Trickster Fox was bowing to the ground. She was reporting to the shadowy yet mysterious figure, who was sitting on his throne chair.

"Report, my strategist," The mysterious figure demanded darkly.

"My lord, our scouts have placed devices across the Mystic Realm. The portals will be ready to open for your arrival," Trickster Fox reported before sighed, "Unfortunately, my lord, we ran into some problems."

"What is it?"

"Our scouts have encountered some heroes across the realm, and were forced to commit suicide to prevent from being interrogated. I fear they already know our plans, my lord. Perhaps, we should postpone it until they lowered their guard down."

"No..." The mysterious figure disagreed as he stood up from his throne chair. He then marched and entered the balcony, "We will strike now before they take any chance. This is one opportunity we cannot waste."

"Are you sure, my lord?" Trickster Fox asked in concern.

The mysterious figure raised his demonic scythe up, making his demon army cheered wildly and proudly. He smirked, "Let the invasion begin..."

* * *

 _Falcon Downtown, Phoenix Fireland, 1450 A.E. (Night),_

Blazefist and Laxtinct have spent hours for searching and recruiting warriors, strategists and commoners to join their newly formed team for battle against upcoming invaders. But so far, there were none agreed to be part of it.

This frustrated and annoyed the brothers. They decided to take a break from their searching. The brothers are having wine, soda and some Seaweed Dumplings and Bok Choy Buns. They both groaned and sighed in annoyance and disappointment.

"Wow... Finding and recruiting the soldiers to join the team is a lot of harder than our lord did," Laxtinct remarked in frustration yet softly, "How does our lord do that?"

Blazefist drank a whole cup of wine before sighed, "I have no idea. To be honest, I think I'd prefer either our lord or generals give us some hints of whom we're supposed to look for and get them to join us."

"Yeah. That would be easy job for us than doing the hard part." Laxtinct agreed before sighed, "So, what's next now?"

Blazefist sighed, "We'd just have to keep on finding them. That's all we can do. And hopefully, we're prepare for the invasion."

Laxtinct groaned, "Yeah. I hate alien invasion. It's always about bringing the end of the world. It scared my pants off."

"Oh, give me a break..." Blazefist said in annoyance.

Laxtinct hummed thoughtfully, "Hey, you'd think we should ask-!"

"No!" Blazefist protested. Laxtinct was about to say. He interrupted, "I said 'no'. We're not gonna recruit her, Lax."

"Aw, come on, she's your wife!" Laxtinct exclaimed in annoyance, "You and her haven't been seeing and talking for a long time. It hurts me to see you guys not together."

Blazefist sighed, "Not after what happen to Ruby. I don't think she wanted to see me again. She hated me."

"But Blazefist-!"

"Enough. I don't want to talk about her again. Let's go, we've got work to do."

"You're so stubborn and unbelievable..."

"You talk too much, Laxy. Seriously, don't you ever shut up?"

"HEY!"

 ** _BOOM! SCREAMED! CRIED!_** Blazefist and Laxtinct yelped in shock and worried. After they dropped some ingots, they went out to check out. They found some ponies were running for their lives while Imperial Phoenix Soldiers charged and engaged their mysterious enemies. There, they found a large numbers of Serpent Army charged and attacked Mystic Ponies.

"What are those things?!" Laxtinct asked in shock and worried.

"I don't know," Blazefist said firmly and calmly, "But they've messed with wrong town while we're around. Let's get them!"

Blazefist activated his Fire Fists as he engaged his Mantis's Blades and Phoenix Meteor Kicks at them. And at the same time, Laxtinct covered his older brother via using Rock Armor for protection, as well as using both Earth Fists and Stone Gatling to push them back. Luckily, they were assisted by their soldiers, who also joined the fight against the Serpent Army. Fire Mystic Citizens made their run for their lives while avoiding the battle as well.

* * *

 _Mt. Hope, Sacred Light Land, 1450 A.E. (Night),_

Shadow Dragon led Terrorcreep and Tailtech to the temple, which located on top of Mt. Hope. They climbed the stairs to the top. They were searching for someone, who could provide them some answers about 'Orochi' and devices. They were greeted by monks, who greeted them warmly as well. They then guided and led them straight to the meditation chamber. It was there, where they have found and meet the master of the temple - a white Pegasus with light green-cyan mixed colored spiky short mane and tail worn black Kung Fu robe, who was meditating calmly and firmly.

Sensing visitors have come to see him, the master monk stopped his meditation as he turned and looked at them. He then smiled warmly to them. The master monk and three visitors took their seats while having green tea to drink.

"It's good to see you again, Master Zhao Long," Shadow Dragon said in relief.

Master Zhao Long smiled, "As do I, my apprentice. It's been 5 years since you've been graduated here. You've always been my favorite student for discipline and determination, as well as enjoyed learning more of Ma Fu from me. I'm proud to have you as my student. I wish you remain here as a master monk than being a warrior."

"Well... I'm not really good at being patient and teaching ponies. I'm a warrior, not a teacher. You should know that."

"Perhaps. And perhaps not. You shouldn't doubt yourself, Xiao Long. There is more to you than just being a warrior. I know that deep down, you're destined for something greater, and perhaps fated to meet your equal and a heart that completed you."

Terrorcreep and Tailtech laughed amusingly. Shadow Dragon sighed, "Please, I'm not really destined for anything else or something else."

"We'll see," Master Zhao Long said amusingly before taking a sip of his drink, "I'm sure you didn't come here for just a visit, my former apprentice. Is there something I can help you?"

"There is, Master," Shadow Dragon said firmly as he passed the device I hoped you can tell us more about this."

Master Zhao Long took the device and looked at it carefully. He then shown worry and scared looks while his hooves were quivering to hold device, "W-Where did you get this from?"

"It's from the sewer when we were chasing after the serpentine pony," Terrorcreep explained.

Tailtech sighed, "That infantry killed himself before we could try to catch him alive."

"Serpentine Pony?! Oh no. He's coming back..." Master Zhao Long said in shock and fear. Three ponies were concerned and confused. He continued as he shown he device's center, which has two snakes with eyes of crimson and emerald, "This is the symbol of the most feared and dangerous demon Mystic Ponies have ever faced. His name is Yamata no Orochi."

"Orochi?" Tailtech asked in shock and concern, "That's the name the Serpent Pony cried for."

"Who is he, Master Monk?" Terrorcreep asked.

Master Zhao Long sighed in fear and concern, "Orochi is the most feared and powerful Serpent King, who has terrorized ponies as well as causing so much chaos, bloodshed and destruction on Japony for years. Most of Mystic Ponies have responded to the call of cries. But they died during the fight against him, and not even me or your fathers could defeat him. Luckily, Susano has arrived, and he defeat and sealed him in the depths of Tartarus Realm for many years. But unfortunately, he's coming back now for revenge."

"I'm guessing this device will help him to get here?" Tailtech asked in concern. Master Zhao Long nodded grimly. He hissed, "This is not good. If I have to guess correctly, this could be a portal from Tartarus Realm."

"There could be more of them across the Mystic Realm," Terrorcreep said in concern.

"Damn it! No telling when he could start the invasion," Shadow Dragon said in fear, "We have to find and deactivated them now!"

 ** _BEEP!_** The ponies yelped in shock and concern of what they just heard. They looked at the device. The symbol is glowing in red.

"Uh-oh..." Tailtech said in concern while looking at the device, "It's already starting!"

Master Zhao Long gasped as he quickly grabbed the portal device, "Everyone move!"

As Master Zhao Long thrown the device out to the garden, he and his visitors quickly ducked down at once. The device exploded and it then created a gigantic ring-like portal. The group of Orochi's Serpent Army screeched and roared wildly as they all charged from it. They began to attack and slaughter some of unaware and worried monks.

"Oh no!" Tailtech exclaimed in concern, "They're here already!"

Terrorcreep snarled, "No doubt, Orochi is coming! We can't let him come!"

"Not while we're still here!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed firmly, "Let's do this!"

Shadow Dragon, Terrorcreep, Tailtech and Master Zhao Long got up and found the Serpent Army has began slaughtering. They quickly charged and engaged them at once. Shadow Dragon used his Darkness Blade to fend them off, with the help of Blazing Dragoon Style and Black Serpent Strike. Terrorcreep unleashed his Grizzly Wings and Sonic Wave Screech at them before swinging his Dual Thunder Axes at them. Tailtech fired his Typhoon Blaster at them. Master Zhao Long swiftly yet firmly dodged and blocked the attacks before engaged his Blazing Dragoon Style on them.

* * *

 _Shorty's Laboratory, Waterlantis, 1450 A.E. (Night)_

Waterlantis was invaded as well. Using the portal device, The Serpent Army have entered and attacked the lab. Most of the assistants and scientists got killed during the surprise attacks. Some of them quickly make their escape in time. Shorty and Saber were fending and holding them off as long as they can.

Saber wielded Twin Dragoon Sabers while Shorty armed and loaded up his Flame Volley Blaster. They both then engaged and defeated enemy troops. Shorty fired his Flame Volley Blasters in shooting them by near and far distance. Using his Wind Dragoon Style to dodge the attacks, Saber swung his swords, and even performing both Air Raid and Zen Air Slashes at them. They even covered each other's backs for few rounds.

Both Saber and Shorty have back-to-back as they're both armed and readied to fight off the enemies. They're surrounded by Serpent Army.

"There goes my lab..." Shorty complained in annoyance, "Now I really needed them!"

"Shorty, can we worry about your lab later and survive the attack first?" Saber asked in annoyance and worried, "Who the hell are they?!"

"I have no idea. But I doubt Waterlantis is the only place they invaded. Other places could be under attacked. Or worse..."

"My father... We have to deactivate the portal! Then, we go and help our lords at Golden Jade Palace!"

"Agreed. Cover me!"

Saber nodded as he launched his Air Raid in knocking most of their enemies off, giving Shorty heading towards the portal device. He looked through it as he was trying to find a way to deactivate the portal. Saber did his best to push and defeat the Serpent Army as long as he can.

* * *

 _Frozen Cold Capital, Frozen Iceland, 1450 A.E. (Night),_

Icy has just finished both her homework and studies. She then climbed down the stairs before meeting up with her older sister, who finished giving the orders to Ice Amazon Warriors. They headed out and fulfill their mission. They both then have their own dinner, luckily, her older sister has done the cooking before she did.

As they were both eating and talking to each other, they then heard the door was opened. Solfalre and Icy went out to greet warmly to their mother and General Stormwar.

"So, mother, did you agreed to help them? Find and save the ponies?" Icy asked hopefully.

"No. I refused." Frozen Sage said firmly, "And the Mystic Council has agreed that the all must remained and defended their home, and not allow to leave their home."

"W-What?! You can't do this! You can't just ignore ponies! We have to help them!"

"I can, Icy. As Mystic Councilpony of Ice and your mother, my main concern is to protect our homeland from the intruders, not assisting anyone else."

"But mother-!"

"Icy, that is enough! Put your stupid dream aside now. It will never and ever happen because nopony cares but for themselves." Frozen Sage snapped angrily at shocked and upset Icy. She continued, "My order on you is that you obey me, without argument and hesitation. And that is final!"

"Mother, please. Icy was just worried and want to help," Solflare said calmly to her mother, "After she's just a child."

"A naive child can't even handle the reality of cruel and selfish ponies. I'm disappointed to have someone like her," Frozen Sage remarked dryly,

Icy was angered and upset to scream, "No! I'm not going to sit here, and let ponies died!" Frozen Sage was about to argue before she interrupted, "No! I'm going to help and save them, with or without you or Ice Amazon Warriors!"

"No! I won't allow it! I am your mother!" Frozen Sage snapped in anger.

"And you're not my commander!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Everyone yelped in shock and concern within the Frozen Cold Capital. They turned to the front, where they found a large army of Serpent Ponies. Ice Amazon Ponies were engaging and fighting off the enemies.

"What are they?!" Icy asked in concern.

"Stay here now!" Frozen Sage exclaimed in anger, "Amazon! Rally to me! Solflare, keep your sister safe, at all cost!"

Frozen Sage and Stormwar stormed out of the castle. Joining the rest of Ice Amazon Warriors, they all attacked the Serpent Ponies. Solflare made Icy stayed close to her. All they can do is hide while watching the battlefield. And for the first time in her life, Icy witnessed the bloodiest battle she has ever seen. She is now scared and worried about it.

* * *

 _Golden Jade Palace, Imperial Mystic Land, 1450 A.E. (Night),_

After two to three hours have passed, the council meeting has been concluded. Jade Emperor and most of Mystic Council has agreed to set up the defenses on their countries. This disappointed Aqua and most of her friends. Both Water Tiger Kingdom and Dragoon Republic Nation left the palace as they're now at the courtyard.

"I can't believe it," Aqua said in annoyance, "Why don't they realize that our home is gonna get attacked sooner or latter?!"

"I understand, Aqua. But there is nothing we can do. The Emperor and Council have give the order," Courage Tiger said firmly while patted his younger sister, "All we can do is keep our land safe from harm."

Virtue Dragon nodded firmly, "I agreed. Keeping our ponies is our main priority. That's all we should do."

"Hey, at least, it's better than nothing." Tigress said happily.

"But still..." Aqua said in concern and worried, "What about the missing ponies and those monsters?! We can't just ignore that!"

"We are not ignoring it, Aqua. We are defending our home from them," Riverstrike said firmly and calmly, "That is what we're going to do. We must return to home now. There is no telling when the attack will occur."

Skysoar nodded, "I agreed. We must prepare our defenses now. Enemy could strike anytime and anywhere."

 ** _BOOM!_** Everyone yelped in shock and concern. They all saw the Imperial City was exploded and burnt in flames. They can even hear some screams and battle cries as well. Serpent Ponies, Warthog Warriors and Serpent Gargoyles were charging at them.

"Looks like you're right. They're here now," Aqua said firmly as she summoned her at Tiger Claws, "I'll take care of them! They mess with the wrong pony! Let's get out of here!"

With everyone nodded in agreement, Aqua and her friends charged to the battlefield as they're trying to escape and return to their home. Blade Dragoon, Warpath and Dragonspear swung their Crescent Moon Dragon Blade, Forked-Bladed Serpentine Spear and Dragoon Spear at the enemies while Skysoar is keeping Virtue Dragon close to him. Aqua, Tigress and Riverstrike swung their Tiger Claws, Tiger Chakrams and Blazing Eagle Pole at the enemies while Scarblade kept Courage Tiger safe. They all headed straight to the docks now.

* * *

Across the Mystic Realm, all of thirteen lands was invaded and attacked by the Serpent Army. The citizens were screaming and panicking as they're running in fear for their lives from danger. Mystic Councilponies responded to the attacks by sending out their best warriors, army and artillery to fight off and repel the enemies. Mystic Realm Force have did their best to fight off and push the Serpent Army back, but the latter continued pouring out more from the portals and battling them. Jade Emperor remained hidden and kept safe within Golden Jade Palace. Susano and his seven brave Ultimate Warriors for protecting and keeping the Mystic Emperor safe from danger as the last line of defense.

However, behind of Golden Jade Palace lies a gigantic crystallized and glowing Tree of Harmony-like, which has a giant shiny crystal on middle, and its branches has ten elemental symbols - darkness, light, fire, water, wind, earth, metal, ice, thunder and wood. The Mother Tree of Harmony is the roots for keeping Mystic Realm stable. For odd reason, its elemental symbols glowed brightly in different colors as if it was trying to contact and summon some brave heroes to come to its aid. It shot out nine colored beams as it flew across Mystic Realm.

Nine beams hit Shadow Dragon, Blazefist, Laxtinct, Aqua, Saber, Shorty, Terrorcreep, Tailtech and Icy. Eight of them sans Aqua got paralyzed for the moment before they got disappeared and teleported out.

* * *

 _Imperial City's Docks, Imperial Mystic Land, 1450 A.E. (Night)_

Both Water Tiger Kingdom and Dragoon Republic Nation have managed to defeat most of Serpent Army and arrived at the docks. Both Skysoar and Riverstrike summoned the portals. All of them quickly enter the portals at once. Aqua was the last one to enter it until eight beams hit on the ground, unleashing a powerful impact to knock her off to the ground hard.

Courage Tiger and Tigress shouted for Aqua as they tried to get her but held back by both Riverstrike and Scarblade. It's the last time they see Aqua as the portal closed down, teleporting them back to Waterlantis now.

Shadow Dragon, Blazefist, Aqua, Saber, Shorty, Terrorcreep, Laxtinct, Tailtech and Icy were groaning and moaning in pain. They slowly recovered and standing up from the surprise impact they have.

"What the hell was that?" Saber asked painfully and weakly.

"I have no idea," Shorty admitted in concern, "But I really hated teleportation. It always gets us into some troubles."

Laxtinct groaned, "Tell me about it. I got a headache..."

Blazefist and Aqua looked at each other before gasped, "Blaze/Aqua?! What are you doing here?! What am I doing here? What are you doing here?!"

"That is odd and surprise," Tailtech said in shock and surprise. He turned and looked at Icy. He blushed in red, "Wow. Who are you?!"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing too," Icy admitted in concern and surprise.

"What the heck is going on?" Terrorcrep demanded.

Shadow Dragon grunted a bit before looked up as he noticed something ahead, "I think we're about to find out soon enough..."

Everyone turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, who pointed ahead of them. At the middle of Imperial City, a large portal was summoned as most of Serpent Army have gathered and bowed before it like something or someone is coming out from it. The mysterious yet shadowy figure slowly emerged from it, accompanied by Trickster Fox. The figure revealed himself to be a muscular dark blue serpentine pony with dark purple ponytail mane, serpentine tail-like with hair, pointed ears, ruby and sapphire serpentine irises, two sharped fangs and serpentine tattoos on him worn a serpentine scaled armor and helmet with twin snakes-like while wielding a giant demonic version of scythe with ruby and sapphire jewels. He hissed darkly and evilly.

"What the hell is that?!" Laxtinct asked fearfully.

Shadow Dragon hissed, "Orochi..."

Orochi chuckled darkly and evilly before smirked, "I have returned..."

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist, Mystic Ponies, Serpent Monsters  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking, Mystic Ponies, Serpent Monsters  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aqaustroke, Mystic Ponies  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep, Serpent Monsters  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech, Demon Changeling #2  
Cristina Vee: Icy, Mystic Ponies, Serpent Monsters  
Gideon Emery: Yamata no Orochi, Courage Tiger  
Andy Lau: Master Zhao Long

 **Minor Casts:**  
Stephanie Sheh: Trickster Fox, Mystic Ponies  
Kirk Thornton: One-Eyed Anger, Mystic Ponies  
Roger Craig Smith: Bladestrike, Serpent Monsters  
Travis Willingham: Axen, Mystic Ponies  
Tony Oliver: Navy Arrow, Serpent Monsters  
Dave B. Mitchell: Virtue Dragon, Blade Dragoon, Serpent Monsters  
Steve Kremar: Warpath Temper  
Lex Lang: Skysoar Intellect, Serpent Monsters  
Terrence Stone: Dragonspear  
Michael Sinternkilass: Riverstrike  
GK Bowes: Tigress, Mystic Ponies  
Kyle Hubert: Scarblade, Serpent Monsters  
Angelina Jolie: Frozen Sage  
Erica Schroeder: Royal Solflare

 **Cameo:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Kelly Sheridan: Indigo Zap  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Clair Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo


	20. Ep 20: Origins (II)

**Episode 20: Origins (II)**

 _Imperial City, Imperial Mystic Land, 1450 A.E. (Night),  
_  
Mystic Realm was invaded by the mysterious yet ancient military forces of demons called Serpent Army. They're now attacking and conquering the cities, villages and rural areas. The surprise attack has caught off Mystic Ponies' guard. Mystic Council has ordered their own army to retaliate while saving their home and ponies as much as they can. Jade Emperor remained inside the Golden Jade Palace, protected by Susano the Destroyer and his seven members of Ultimate Warriors.

At the Imperial City; nine brave heroes - Shadow Dragon, Blazefist, Aqua, Saber, Terrorcreep, Shorty, Laxtinct, Tailtech and Icy - witnessed the arrival of the leader of Serpent Army - Orochi and his strategist - Trickster Fox. Looking at his appearance has sent some chills to their spines. They couldn't help but feel worry, scared and uneasy to look at him.

"I know I want to see outside world," Icy said in fear and worried, "This is not what I have in mind."

"Wow... That is one nasty and scary guy," Laxtinct commented in fear while sweating out. He then gulped, "Come to think of it. I haven't felt this feeling since..." He shown his worried and uneasy looks before found other ponies looking at him. He cleared his throat, "You don't want to know about it."

"So, that's Orochi?" Blazefist asked in concern, "He's the cause of this?"

"That's definitely him," Shadow Dragon confirmed. He hummed amusingly while looking at Orochi carefully, "Not what I imagined. He doesn't look so tough. Don't know why Master Zhao Long is afraid of him."

"Careful of what you wish for. Looks can be deceiving," Terrorcreep said firmly and calmly.

"He's right," Shorty nodded as he held his scanning computerized gauntlet, which shown the some graphic bars are in high red colors. He hissed, "This guy is a serious threat. There is no way we can defeat him. We have no idea of what he's capable of. It's best we retreat now."

Tailtech nodded fearfully, "I so totally agree with you!"

"You're kidding me, Shorty?!" Aqua asked in anger and annoyance, "We can't run ow! We can't let that monster get away with it!"

Saber nodded in agreement, "She's right. He will destroy our home! We've gotta stop him now!"

"I'm with you too. I won't let my home destroyed by that monster!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed firmly and determinedly, "We'll have to fight him!"

"Agreed. This is the best course of action," Terrorcreep said firmly.

"We can't!" Shorty, Laxtinct, Tailtech and Icy exclaimed in fear.

"We must!" Shadow Dragon, Aqua, Saber and Terrorcreep exclaimed firmly.

Eight heroes gotten into a big argument of whether or not they should fight the Serpent King or escape the battlefield. Blazefist was embarrassed and uneasy by them. Orochi was annoyed, irritated and also not amused by the fight. Trickster Fox and his soldiers were in shock and confusion to see the heroes fighting among themselves.

"Guys, knock it off!" Blazefist exclaimed firmly. His 'new' allies stopped their argument at once. He readied his Falcon Spear, "We don't know who is this 'Orochi' and what he's capable of. But if we don't do something now, then he'll get what he wants including overthrowing and killing Jade Emperor. We cannot let that happen! We must fight!"

Shadow Dragon, Aqua, Saber and Terrorcreep smiled in relief. Shorty, Laxtinct, Tailtech and Icy were worried and scared. Blazefist and his newly allies readied themselves with their weapons for the battle against the threat. Shadow Dragon summoned his Darkness Blade. Blazefist armed with his Falcon Spear. Terrorcreep armed with his Dual Thunder Axes. Saber wielded his Twin Dragoon Sabers. Aqua armed with Tiger Claws. Shorty and Tailtech loaded up their Flame Volley Blaster and Typhoon Blaster. Laxtinct summoned and wielded Rock Hammer. Icy armed with freezing arm-scythes. They're all ready to fight the Serpent King.

The Serpent Army hissed in anger and fury. The Serpent Ponies armed with spears and pikes. Serpent Ninjas and Armored Wildcats readied their claws. Warthog Warriors armed with their giant clubs. Serpent Gargoyles armed with their swords. They were about to attack Blazefist and his team. Orochi held his Demonic Scythe up, halting them from moving out.

"My lord?" Trickster Fox asked in shock and confuse, "Are you sure?"

"I sense anonymous about them. They possessed something I have not felt for a long time ago. They must be the one..." Orochi said darkly and calmly. He raised his scythe before pointed it at Blazefist and his newly team. He hissed calmly, "Come, warriors. Come and face me. Let me see what you can do..."

"Okay, guys. Listen up. I think the best to beat him is that we need to work-" Blazefist got interrupted as he found his newly teammates charged at Orochi, "-Together..." He then groaned in anger and annoyance, Really?! Now?! Unbelievable..."

Unable to face the monster and his army, Icy panicked and hid behind the crates to watch the battlefield. Shorty and Tailtech climbed up to the top of building's rooftop. They loaded up and aimed their blasters at Orochi. Shadow Dragon, Aqua, Saber, Terrorcreep and Laxtnct are facing Orochi for their fierce battle.

Aqua was the first pony to charged and attack Orochi. She thrust and struck her Tiger Claws at him, but he only dodged and avoided from getting struck down for ten times. Using his Demon Scythe, he blocked the attack before swung and twisted the weapons in one turn. He then disarmed and thrown Tiger Claws aside. He then unleashed his Crimson Blood Beam in knocking Aqua off. She was thrown to the pyramid of crates.

Saber charged at Orochi. He swung his Twin Dragoon Sabers at the Serpent King, who blocked and deflected the attacks from every sides he tried to strike. He was getting exhausted and tired from swinging his sabers. After clashing against his Demon Scythe, Orochi thrust and grabbed Saber by throat. The Serpent King hissed wildly as his hoof/claw glowed in blackish red colors. He slammed Saber to the ground, causing a powerful shock wave in knocking him out.

Shorty and Tailtech grunted in concern as they fired their blasters at Orochi, who easily blocked and deflected the blasts by swinging his Demon Scythe for few times. He then went in invincible, shocking and surprising both of them. Worried and uneasy of where he went to, they activated the infrared glasses and goggles to locate him. They looked up and found him standing before them. And just before they could do anything, he swung his Demon Scythe in knocking them both off and slammed on the fruit crates.

Orochi disappeared and appeared before Shadow Dragon and Terrorcreep, who armed and readied with Darkness Blade and Dual Thunder Axes. He remained firm and calm while glaring at them. They then charged and swung their blades at him. He responded to their attacks by blocking and deflecting the attacks for few times. However, at the least minute, both of them tripped him down before kicked him off. Orochi recovered and landed on the ground hard. They both charged and readied to strike him down. However, he summoned and launched his eight serpentine heads out to attack. This gave them both struggled to dodge and block the attacks. Orochi fired his Dark Lightning in shocking and electrocuting them. They both fell to the ground hard.

Orochi turned and glared at Laxtinct and Icy. While still armed with their Rock Hammer and Frozen Scythes, they are now scared and worried to fight him. He hissed before his face changed into a demonic serpentine-like facial. He then hissed and screeched loudly, scaring them both to the ground.

"Pathetic..." Orochi remarked darkly, "Is this the best you have?"

"Not quite!" Blazefist said firmly.

Blazefist gave a loud battle cry. He charged and thrust his Falcon Spear at Orochi, who moved aside before punching on his guts. He got grabbed and held up high like the Serpent King was about to slam him to the ground. Luckily, Blazefist fired his Fire Shots at Orochi's face, making him to drop the Imperial Phoenix's Colonel down. He then continued firing his Fire Shots, Fire Fist Punches and even unleashing his full-powered Firestorm Phoenix at Orochi. Its firestorm has engulfed him in whole for the moment.

Blazefist sighed in relief as he has survived the attack. Suddenly, Orochi appeared before him. It scared him off. He got grabbed and choked by the Serpent King. The Colonel struggled as he tried to land some punches and Fire Shots at the monster, but only missed. Blazefist's face turned to blue as he struggled to breathe. He is about to die.

"To think that nine of you are the ones I'm looking for," Orochi said in disappointed tone. He scoffed a bit, "I am truly disappointed of this fight. I'm tired of this. Tell me... Where is Susano?!" He has his left hoof glowed in blackish red colors with electrical energies, "Tell me now, or they shall pay consequence..."

And just before Blazefist could answer or even the rest could do anything, a couple of rolling smoke bombs rolled towards all of them. They ignited and activated some smokes out. They engulfed the whole area, and even themselves. As everyone was shouting and crying in anger and concern during the confusion, Orochi remained calm and firm. He then unleashed his powerful Demon Shockwave, which dispersed the smokes. He found Blazefist and his allies have gone missing.

Trickster Fox and the Serpent Army approached and checked on their lord and master.

"My lord, are you alright?" Trickster Fox asked. Orochi remained silent and firm yet anger. She hummed thoughtfully before looked around of her surroundings, "Don't worry, my lord. I'll have the army to search and hunt them down."

"Leave it. They're not worthy to face me..." Orochi said darkly. He turned and glared at Golden Jade Palace, "I have my own adversary to deal with. Begin terraforming this realm into my makings."

Trickster Fox smirked and bowed humbly, "As you wish, my lord. It will be done..."

* * *

 _Mystic Crystal Shrine, Imperial Mystic Land, 1450 A.E. (Night),_

Nine heroes groaned and moaned painfully as they slowly recovered and getting up from their unconsciousness. They muttered and commented in annoyance and frustration about them getting their flanks kicked by the enemies or about how strong and dangerous Orochi is.

They then looked up and found Master Zhao Long stood before them. Mystic Tao and Dragon Kick were there as well.

"Father! Dragon Kick!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in surprise and relief. He hugged them happily and passionately. They hugged him back. They departed at once. He asked, "How did you get here?"

"Teleportation," Dragon Kick smirked, "Uncle Tao loved it a lot."

"Teleportation..." Shorty muttered in annoyance, "It has to be teleportation."

"I don't know. It might be useful..." Laxtinct said amusingly, "You teleport us here and there. Get there in time to stop the bad guys, you know."

"Who asked you?" Shorty asked in annoyance.

"Everyone's alright?" Tao asked calmly. Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement. He smiled, "Good..." He then whacked on their heads hard, making nine of them yelped in pain. He scolded them angrily, "Nine of you are very reckless and foolish! You all dare challenged and fought the Serpent King?! What were you all thinking?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Master Zhao Long nodded, "The Serpent King is a very dangerous and powerful demon. You all shouldn't have fought that demon. No one can, not even me. Susano barely defeat him. He got badly wounded during his fight with that monster."

"We would have escaped if these guys listened to me," Shorty exclaimed in annoyance.

Laxtinct nodded fearfully, "Yeah. That guy is scary and freaky! He scared me out of my pants, even thought I literally didn't wear one! Worse than going to the camp. I hate camping!"

"Wait, seriously?! You're afraid of camping?!" Terrorcreep asked in shock yet amusing before chuckled a bit, "That is amusing..."

"Yeah. Camping can't be that bad," Icy agreed, "I've always wanted to go there."

"Oh yeah?! I would like to see you try it!" Laxtinct snapped in annoyance. He then yelped in realization, "Who are you again?"

Icy sighed, "Icy. I'm... I'm..." She hissed in concern, "I'm just trying to get away from the battlefield. It was so scary."

Laxtinct sighed, "Welcome to our world, kid."

"Laxtinct, not now!" Blazefist scolded Laxtinct before continued, "Even if we run away, Orochi and his Serpent Army could tear our home apart. And we would have got the job done if they have stopped and listened to my plans for one sec. As your team leader-!"

"Team leader?! Since when did we agree to become a team?!" Shadow Dragon asked in shock.

"Yeah. Who put you as the leader of 'who wants to be in your Mystic-damn team'?!" Saber demanded in annoyance, "No one, genius. Even I'm from royalty, I don't boss ponies around."

Aqua nodded, "Yeah. There's no time for plans. We just go in and kick their asses for good!"

"Yeah. Look where it got us to now?!" Tailtech asked in annoyance and frustration, "We got our flanks kicked by the Serpent King, thank you very much!"

Shadow Dragon grunted, "Well, sorry if I didn't try hard enough, because someone has gotten in my way!"

"Excuse me?! Are you talking about me?!" Terrorcreep demanded as he held Shadow Dragon against the walls. He armed with his axe at his throat, "I'm warning you, fool. I am one enemy you do not want to mess with."

Shadow Dragon grunted as he gave a headbutt on Terrorcreep's head, "I would like to see you try, asshole!"

Terrorcreep and Shadow Dragon were about to fight if not for Saber interrupted them, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Back off now! Both of you! Stop fighting!"

"I agreed. Our enemies are Orochi and his Serpent Army, not each other!" Shorty nodded in agreement.

"Say to the guy, who killed my uncle and burnt down Dragoon Republic Nation during our incarnation's lifetime!"

"Your father and ponies have lied to my for a long time about handing over Jing Province to Water Tiger Kingdom! And not to mention, you threatened to destroy my home! We have no choice but to defend ourselves and retaliate! Maybe you should have pick a better strategist than a manipulative asshole!"

"That manipulative asshole has saved you and your kingdom's ass on Battle of Red Cliff! And believe me, I would have a choice if you hadn't pull some stupid stunts on us!"

"Who helped you with investigation case?! I did! Who helped you work on your science project?! I did! Who saved your ass?! I did!"

"And who is the asshole, who nearly burnt my cousins and comrades to death?!"

"Hey, enough of it! Our argument isn't gonna help us to get the things done!" Aqua snapped in anger and annoyance, "You boys and your revenge nonsense! You all are worse as my husband!"

"Hey, don't you dare get me involve of this!" Blazefist snapped in anger, "And it's ex, Aqua!"

"Sorry if I keep forgetting especially the part you let him died and gone berserk to unleash a genocide on innocent Hippogriffs!"

"They destroyed our life! They killed my family and village! They killed my comrades and officers! And they murdered our son and ruined our marriage!"

"No! Your anger and revenge destroyed our life!"

"Wow, easy, you two! Don't do this again!" Laxtinct exclaimed in concern, "So, why don't we just chill and forget about our previous messy lives! And have a happy thoughts!"

"Shut up, Laxtinct!" Blazefist and Aqua snapped in anger and furious.

"Hey, I'm trying to be a good mediator and brother here," Laxtinct snapped in annoyance, "Thanks for the support!"

Seven heroes gotten into a heated argument while the rest just stood there and watched the event. They all were uneasy and awkward to watch it.

"Wow... I thought kids are the worst ponies to have argument," Tailtech commented in concern.

Icy looked confuse and worried, "You outsiders are weird..."

"ENOUGH!" Tao exclaimed in anger and annoyance as he gave nine of heroes a big whack on their heads. They yelped in pain. They turned and looked at him. He sighed, "This is not the time to argue, you fools! We have more important concerns to deal with."

Dragon Kick nodded in agreement, "Uncle is right. Orochi has already set his plans in motion for Mystic Realm. It's bad day. Really bad day."

Shadow Dragon and his newly allies looked worry and uneasy about Orochi's Plan. Master Zhao Long summoned and activated the holographic version of Mystic Realm Map. It revealed twelve red colored dots on twelve Mystic Countries. They then revealed twelve demonically yet traditional Japanese-themed castle-like factories and glowed in crimson lights and quaking on the ground, causing some lava to emerged and flowed down on the floor.

"Oh my god..." Icy said in concern and fear, "This is horrible."

"That doesn't look good," Laxtinct commented in concern.

"Yup. It looks like they're digging something on the ground or even mass producing," Tailtech said thoughtfully, "What is he doing with them?"

"We don't know. Based on our scout's reports, Orochi has his army set up some strange factories across the Mystic Realm." Master Zhao Long said firmly and calmly, "We can be certain for one thing - he could be destroying both Mystic Ponies and Mystic Realm for revenge over his defeat."

"So, you want us to stop and destroy his factories?" Terrorcreep asked firmly and calmly.

"That's a logical strategy," Shorty commented, "It'll slow down or prevent him from destroying the Mystic Ponies and Mystic Realm."

"What about Orochi?" Shadow Dragon asked, "I have the feeling that he's attacking Golden Jade Palace now."

"No telling how long its shield can hold," Saber said in concern and agreement, "Once it's down, Orochi can begin his slaughtering for revenge."

"We'd better go and help them now." Aqua exclaimed in concern.

"You will. But for now, we must stop and destroy the factories first," Tao said firmly, "We cannot let him succeed it."

"Yes, we need to work together," Dragon Kick said firmly.

Shadow Dragon and his newly allies were annoyed and irritated to hear it. The last time they worked and teamed up together to stop Orochi didn't go well.

"Like it or not. We have to stop Orochi from completing his revenge. We cannot let him succeed. We have to work together." Blazefist said firmly. His newly teammates were doubtful of working together. He sighed, "Look. I know we all 'teleported' to Imperial Mystic City for how and why we need to do this. But if we don't work together to stop Orochi, then everything will be destroyed for good. So, it may not be best speech, but we know what we have to do now. Got it?"

Shadow Dragon and his friends were still having doubts and concerns. Nevertheless, they knew Blazefist was right. They have to work together and stop Orochi from completing his revenge. They all nodded firmly.

Blazefist turned to Tao, Dragon Kick and Master Zhao Long as he asked, "Alright, what can we do?"

"The plan is simple. We need to detonate and destroy all twelve factories. We have nine heroes. We'll split into three teams." Master Zhao Long said firmly, "Once you destroy the factory, then you'll go to another one to destroy it. Once we destroy all of them, then we'll deal with Orochi. The rest of us will remain here and defend the shrine. I fear that Orochi may have come after the Mystic Crystal."

"Indeed. The shrine is very valuable to Mystic Realm. We cannot afford to let it happen. But remember, do not fight and defeat that Serpent King alone," Tao said firmly, "You cannot defeat him alone. He's still too powerful."

Dragon Kick nodded, "So, watch yourselves. Serpent Army will do whatever it takes to keep their factories intact and protected until their mission is complete. Understand?" Everyone nodded firmly. He sighed, "Alright. Let's do it. Time is wasting."

Tao chanted firmly and calmly as he summoned three portals that allowed nine heroes to enter. They split into three groups. They then entered the portals at once. They have to find and destroy the factories before Orochi's Master Plan could become fruition.

* * *

 _Frozen Lake, Frozen Iceland, 1450 A.E. (Night),_

Aqua, Saber and Icy have exited the portal. They arrived at the large yet empty space of frozen forests, mountains, canyons and one giant lake. In the middle of lake lies a factory, which was guarded by Serpent Ponies, Wildcat Warriors, Serpent Ninjas and Warthog Warriors.

"Looks like we found one," Saber smiled, "Ready for this?"

"So on," Aqua said in excited tone.

"What?! You mean we just charge in and attack?!" Icy asked in concern and fear, "Don't we need to plan or something first?! I mean those guys are strong and dangerous!"

"They maybe dangerous, but they're not smart," Saber said confidently.

Aqua nodded in agreement while looking down on the floor, "Yeah, Saber's right. We crack the ice, both factory and serpent can get drown under the sea!"

Icy hummed thoughtfully while looking at the enemy's position. She noticed something off about it. She gasped in realization, "I get it now. They're standing on top of the frozen water!"

"Exactly!" Saber said firmly and agreement, "We need a distraction. So, the rest of us can crack it up."

"Yeah. That'd be you," Aqua said amusingly. Saber turned and glared at her. She continued, "Hey, wind don't crack the ice. I've got strength and water power to drown them down, with the help of Icy's ice powers."

"She does have the point," Icy nodded in agreement, "But still... I don't know if I can do it, guys. I've never done unfreezing the the frozen water before."

Aqua patted Icy's back happily, "Don't worry, kiddo. You can do it. I know it."

"You mean it?"

"Hey, everything will be fine. I've taken lots of tough guys than this. This is nothing. We just need to work together, okay?"

"Hmm... I guess so," Icy said in concern.

Aqua patted Icy's back, "Don't worry, I've got your back."

"If we're done talking, better start now," Saber said firmly, "I'll distract them as long as I can."

Aqua nodded, "Good luck, Saber."

As Saber charged to the front, he shouted wildly to get Serpent Army's attention. He unleashed his Wind Storm at the Serpent Army t the factory. They all hissed and screeched in anger by surprise attack. They all charged at him. They began attacking him at once. He fought them back. Using his Wind Dragoon Style to dodge and avoid the attacks from his enemies, he then swung his Twin Dragoon Sabers at them one-by-one. He even unleashed both Zen Slashes and Air Raid in knocking them as well. They all tried to take him down, but easily get defeated and killed by him.

Aqua and Icy went a circle around to the back of factory via the frozen forest. They have arrived at the destination. They have found that most of Serpent Army have left and deal with Saber. Both of them nodded firmly. They slammed their hooves on the freezing ice. With Aqua's Rainstorm and Icy's ice powers, they began melting and cracking the solid iced water. Aqua has managed to put some cracks on them. Icy struggled to unfreeze them as it has proven hard for her to do it. They have managed to create some cracks for one quarter of frozen lake.

They then heard some screams. They looked up and found Saber got knocked down by Warthog Warrior. Both Serpent Ninjas grabbed him by hooves, allowing their soldier to give some punches on him.

"He needs help! We've gotta do something!" Icy exclaimed in concern.

"And we will. But now, I need your help, Icy," Aqua said firmly. Icy looked worry and scared. She continued, "I need you to give the best attack to breakdown the ice."

"But Aqua! I don't know if I have the strength to do it!" Icy then breakdown in tear, "Mother was right. I'm naive child to help ponies!"

"No, you can do it. If you can't unfreeze it, then you'll have to break it. Give the best attack you've got because I'm doing it now! I know you can do it, kid! Don't give it up!"

Aqua gave a thunderous roar as she launched Water Torpedo Shards, causing a massive cracks on the freezing solid water. Knowing she was right, Icy has to give out the best attack. Channeling the ice powers within her, she unleashed powers of Frozen Shards to break it. But so far, they only managed to crack the half portion of it. Saber is getting badly injured. They're becoming exhausted and tired to complete their missions.

Both Aqua and Icy looked at each other while thinking of a way to help Saber. They both smiled firmly as they have found a way to help him now. They took a deep breathe while channeling their power to full strength. Aqua summoned and unleashed Hydro Canon to the sky. Icy fired her Ice Beam in freezing them into a giant shard. The giant frozen shard fell straight down to the middle of lake. Not only it brought down the factory, but also cracked the frozen water, thus drowning all of Serpent Army. Saber was among them.

Unleashed his Air Raid, Saber escaped their captives and landed straight on the ground hard. He panted in exhaustion. Both Aqua and Icy returned and regrouped with him at once. As they were checking on him, he then laughed in relief.

"That was something..." Saber remarked amusingly, "Nice work, girls."

"Not a big problem. Thanks to Icy for helping me to crack the ice," Aqua commented proudly.

Icy sighed, "It was nothing. I'm just glad that I help. All I ever did is sit and watch, and avoid troubles."

"Well, troubles always finds you. You just have to prepare for it," Saber said calmly.

Aqua nodded, "Saber's right. I'm just glad that you came and help us."

"Yeah. And thank you so much for giving me the confidence" Icy said calmly, "I owe you one."

"It's what ponies do best. Helping each other out," Aqua said proudly.

Icy smiled, "It's what I always want to do."

"We'd better keep moving. We've got lots of factories to deal with," Saber agreed. He and his two teammates stood up and headed off towards the portal. He then have a chat with Aqua, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should asking that to you, Sab."

"Yeah. I'd be fine. I'm kinda shock you and Blazefist haven't patch things up or even want to remarry."

"Saber, I wasn't in good mood to talk with him after the stunt he pulled from our previous lifetime. He has massacred the entire Hippogriffs of Ma! What the hell was he thinking?!"

"Easy, Aqua. You can't blame him after what has happen to his son. I know that because I have the same reaction about my uncles' and Rogue's death from previous lifetime, I've gone berserk with the rest of Dragoon Republic Nation for revenge."

"Unlike him, you didn't massacre the entire clan. You just want one guy to kill."

"Point taken, Aqua. But he and I aren't so different for taking revenge for our loved ones. You shouldn't blame him for unleashing his anger. Plus, he needs a good life and good wife. And that is you. From what I heard of, you two got hook off well and have a son."

"Ruby got killed during the assassination." Aqua said in upset yet shame, "And it's my fault for not keeping him safe from danger. If I had, Blazefist wouldn't have done it."

"Hey, it's in the past now," Saber said calmly, "All we can do is say sorry and move forward. Try talk with him, Aqua."

"I will, Saber. Thanks. You're really good friend."

"I'm always happy to help out."

Icy hummed in concern, "Something tells me that mother's right about stallions."

Saber, Aqua and Icy entered the portal as they returned to the Mystic Crystal Shrine now. They're preparing to move to another location.

* * *

 _Lightning Mines, Thunder Agency Domain, 1450 A.E. (Night),_

As the portal appeared on the large mine areas; Terrrocreep, Shorty and Laxtinct emerged from it. They all worn radioactive suits. They then entered through one of the mine's entrance. They spent some minutes to travel through the maze of cavern. Seeing the light ahead of them, they exited the cavern entrance. They found a factory in the middle of caverns. It was heavily guarded by Spider Tanks and Warthog Warriors. Winged Serpent Gargoyles, Serpent Ninjas and Wildcat Warriors were on top of several towers and edges for armed with their bows and arrows.

Terrorcreep, Shorty and Laxtinct hid behind a large rock. They then looked at the area as they were studying and analyzing the surroundings.

"Okay! That doesn't look good," Laxtinct said in concern and worried.

"Frontal assault won't do us any good to destroy the factory," Terrorcreep said firmly, "We have to use the stealth to get inside."

"Not gonna happen," Shorty said in concern. He looked through his gauntlet's holographic map. He found the area was surrounded by crimson dots. He sighed, "Stealth is not an option either. Our only chance is distraction."

"By distraction means to lure them away from the factory? Sounds a good idea, Shorty."

"It is, Terrorcreep. Once they're removed, I can planted the explosive detonators on it. But to do so, we need someone, who is able to withstand the attack."

"And also, with a big mouth," Terrorcreep added in before looking at Laxtinct.

Shorty nodded in agreement with Terrorcreep's thinking, "Yes. He's perfect."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Laxtinct asked in shock and worried while slammed his fist on the giant rock. It cracked and split into two. Serpent Army turned and looked at him and his friends. They all armed and aimed their weapons at them. Shorty and Terrorcreep glared at him. He gulped, "Oops?"

"LAXTINCT!" Shorty and Terrorcreep exclaimed in anger and annoyance, "YOU IDIOT!"

The Serpent Army armed and aimed fired their bows and arrows, rocks, spears, pikes and Spider Tank at Terrorcreep, Shorty and Laxtinct. The enemy fired theirs at them. They all yelped in concern. They were forced to jump and landed on the ground. They all quickly hid behind the giant rock at once.

"Looks like we need to make new plans now!" Shorty exclaimed in concern.

"Indeed," Terrorcreep said in agreement, "Shorty, snipe them down. Laxtinct, take out the heavies and tanks. I'll go and set the charges now!"

"Seriously?! Do I have to?!" Laxtinct asked in upset tone.

"Consider it making up for blowing our cover!" Shorty exclaimed in anger.

"Don't screw it up again, asshole," Terrorcreep snapped in anger, "Let's move it!"

Shorty armed and sniped his Flame Volley Blaster at the Serpent Archers, Serpent Ninjas and Wildcat Warriors. Laxtinct panicked and screamed in fear as he armed with his Rock Hammer. He charged into the battlefield, where he began hammering the Warthog Warriors and Serpent Pony Soldiers one-by-one. He even take down some tanks by using his Stone Gatling and Rockslide. And at the same time, Terrorcreep was heading straight to the factory, where he began setting up some detonators on it.

Shorty and Laxtinct did their best to cover Terrorcrep from getting shot and killed. The Mystic Vampire Pony has managed to set the detonators on the factory's sides. And just before he could escape, he got his back struck down by three arrows. He grunted in pain while struggling to move. Spotting his friend got hit, Laxtinct and Shorty charged in to save him.

Reaching him, Laxtinct grabbed and held Terrorcreep on his back wile summoned Fortress Walls for cover. Shorty continued sniping down enemy troops. They were heading straight to the cave's entrance. Seeing that they have escaped, Terrorcreep used and activated the detonators, which caused the factory explode and all of Serpent Army within to die. They all screamed and panicked in fear and pain. They got thrown out from the mines.

Terrorcreep and his team sighed in relief that they have escaped the explosion. They all panted and breathed heavily as they calmed themselves down.

"That was close," Laxtinct said in relief, "Never ever want to do that again."

"Agreed," Shorty said in agreement. He turned and found his left hoof's gauntlet device, grabbed and held by Laxtinct. He then checked on it, which looked badly damaged. He screamed in anger, "Laxtinct, I needed that!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Laxtinct apologized.

Terrorcreep sighed, "Honestly, I'd never understand how could you be considered the best officer among the Imperial Phoenix Kingdom. You screw up a lot, and not to mention, I was told that you kept on demoting and promoting from ranks. You're really an imbecile!"

Laxtinct grunted to protest, "Hey! Gimme a break. I was just having a bad luck, that's all!"

"Hopefully, not to involve my inventions," Shorty said dryly.

"And not to mention, spill out our plans and hideout a lot," Terrorcrep added in annoyance as he summoned the portal.

"Oh, come on!" Laxtinct exclaimed in anger.

* * *

 _Crimson Desert, Phoenix Fireland, 1450 A.E. (Night),_

Blazefist, Shadow Dragon and Tailtech have arrived at the the crimson colored of desert, filled with fortress ruins. A few meters ahead of them is the giant factory, which was guarded by Serpent Ponies, Serpent Gargoyles, Wildcat Warriors and Spider Tanks. They all headed off and hid behind the ruined walls while looking at the battlefield. They were analyzing it carefully while planning a strategy to get inside and destroy it.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Shadow Dragon asked.

"Attacking head on is out. And we don't have much of detonators," Tailtech said in concern, "We have to destroy it from inside. I'm good with deactivating them."

"Looks like stealth is the answer," Blazefist said calmly and firmly, "We can't let them spot us. Think you two can handle it?"

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Yes, I can. Master Zhao Long taught me some ninja stealth and tricks."

"With my suit's cloaking device," Tailtech smirked as he pushed a button on his gauntlet. He turned into invisibility, surprising Shadow Dragon and Blazefist. He continued, "No one can spot me."

"Technology..." Blazefist commented in annoyance before sighed, "Alright, let's do it."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Don't get caught."

Shadow Dragon, Blazefist and Tailtech headed off as they're now venturing into enemy's territory via using stealth skills. Shadow Dragon used his ninja skills to hid behind the shadows and bushes. Blazefist, using his flight and speed, swiftly and quickly to evade enemy's eyes via hiding and moving from one hidden places to another. Tailtech's suit helped and kept him hidden from their eyes and ears. They have managed to escape and arrived at the factory. They entered it via door.

Three ponies traveled through factory's interior complex while evading the securities as well, though they often get spotted and forced to kill them before alerting the enemies. Took them for few minutes, they have arrived and entered the core chamber. They spotted a large energy core-like tubes for containing electrical and fiery energy within in middle of the chamber, along with computers and writing table.

Tailtech whistled, "Amazing. I didn't think ancient demons able to build this kind of factory. I thought we only can do that..."

"Maybe... But something's not right about this," Blazefist said in concern yet uneasy, "How could Orochi and his Serpent Army able to build this factory? He and his minions have been imprisoned for thousand years. There is no way he could be advanced as we are."

"True. But we'll figure that out later," Shadow Dragon said firmly and calmly, "We need to shut down the factory now."

"On it!" Tailtech said firmly. As he was typing down on the computer's keyboard, he then heard the alarm went off. He and his friends turned back and found a Serpent Pony, who has trigger the alarm. He yelped, "That's not good!"

"Do your best to destroy it, Tailtech! Shadow and I will hold the enemy off!" Blazefist grunted.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. I've been itching for a fight."

As Tailtech began typing down on keyboards and also hacking on computer, both Shadow Dragon and Blazefist engaged and defeated the Serpent Army. Shadow Dragon used his Darkness Blade to defeat them, and also using his Rabbit Speed Kicking and Black Serpent Strikes to knock them down. And at the same time, he used and fired both Darkness Spheres and Nightmare to wound them. Blazefist swung his Falcon Spear in defeating them, as well as using his Fire Fists and Fireball Shots with Mantis's Blade Strikes and Phoenix Meteor Kick skills to knock them off.

As soon as Blazefist and Shadow Dragon have defeated most of the securities, Tailtech has finished hacking and deactivating the computers. This has caused the core chamber to go meltdown. The factory began tearing itself down and exploding. The team quickly make their escape now. As soon as they escaped the factory, it exploded into pieces, along with the Serpent Army.

Blazefist, Shadow Dragon and Tailtech grunted in pain as they slowly get up from the ground. They turned and looked at the blazing and destruction sight of the factory. They sighed in relief.

"Nice work, everyone. Hopefully it's three down, and nine more to go," Blazefist said in relief, "Not bad for yourself, kids."

"Glad to be helpful," Tailtech said proudly.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Kid?! I'm older than Tailtech, you know."

"From my point-of-view, you're still a kid," Blazefist teased Shadow Dragon amusingly. He sighed, "But you're pretty good fighter. We could use someone like you to be part of my team."

"W-What? Really?" Shadow Dragon said in shock and surprise before stuttered, "W-wow. That's great. Of course. This is the first time that someone actually praise me for the hard work. All I ever get is criticized and insults about me being a demon."

Blazefist scoffed before patted Shadow Dragon's back, "By my book, kid, you're still a Mystic Pony. Bravest, determined and kind hero I ever seen. And I don't care what they think or say about you. You're part of my team."

Shadow Dragon blushed a bit, "Thanks, Blazefist. Owe you one."

"We'd better get back now," Tailtech said firmly and seriously as he summoned the portal, "There's something I need to show you."

* * *

 _Golden Jade Palace, Imperial Mystic Land, 1450 A.E. (Night),_

Orochi has his Serpent Army to lay the siege on the Golden Jade Palace's walls. Most of Serpent Ponies and Wildcat Warriors were climbing up the ladders or using the siege towers to get over to the walls. They engaged and attacked the Mystic Soldiers, who were pushing them back. Warthog Warriors used their battering rams against the walls and entrance door. Winged Serpent Gargoyles were flying and attacking them. Serpent Ninjas were climbing up the walls to attack them as well. Most of Serpent Army used the Spider Tanks and Catapults to launched the cannonballs and rocks on the Imperial Palace.

Mystic Soldiers struggled to repel the Serpent Army. Luckily, the Ultimate Warriors were there to help their soldiers. Soki, Silverclaw and some brave soldiers landed on the ground as they fought and engaged the ground soldiers, as well as damaging and destroying the siege weapons. ZeekCrimson and Ripper led the defense units to repel and push the enemies back from the walls. Death Tactic was standing within the castle's office as he was leading and commanding the army to fight the enemy back. And at the same time, he used the turret to take down most of Winged Serpent Gargoyles, Serpent Ninjas and Wildcat Warriors.

Susano and Nezha remained inside the palace as they were keeping the Jade Emperor safe and secured. The Mystic Emperor was sitting down on his throne chair as he remained calm and firm yet concern about the outcome. 100,000 Mystic Soldiers were outside of the palace as they were ready to fight and defend their emperor to the very last.

Orochi and Trickster Fox were sitting down on their throne chairs. They watched the battlefield while waiting for the results. The Serpent King desired nothing but revenge against both Susano and Jade Emperor. A Serpent Ninja appeared as he made the report to them.

"Ooh... Looks like they took the bait, my lord," Trickster Fox commented amusingly, "Just as we planned."

Orochi smiled darkly, "Good. They will lead me to victory..."

* * *

 _Mystic Crystal Shrine, Imperial Mystic Land, 1450 A.E. (Night),_

Three teams have returned to the shrine. And just before they could go to the next locations to destroy the factory, Tailtech stopped them due to him has the information involving of Orochi's master plans. He has obtained it during hacking and deactivating the factory from Crimson Desert, Phoenix Fireland. He then activated his laptop and projector to show some plans. Everyone was watching and looking at it. Tailtech explained the details.

"With this information I've obtained, we now know what Orochi is really after. The factories are actually Terraforming Generators. They were designed to change the world's landscape, nature and atmosphere into something else." Tailtech explained firmly, shocking his teammates, "And that's not the worst. If he were to succeed it, he needed get two components to complete it - corrupting the Mystic Crystal and overthrowing the Mystic Emperor. With them out of side, our world will become hell."

"Oh my god..." Icy said in shock and concern.

Dragon Kick hissed, "This is bad, really bad." He headed off to the computer, "I have to alert the Mystic Ponies about it."

"Okay. Now that's terrifying!" Laxtinct yelped in fear.

"Damn it! We really need to stop him!" Blazefist exclaimed in concern and firm.

"But we won't have enough time to get all the towers," Saber said in concern.

Aqua nodded, "And not to mention, both the Mystic Emperor and Mystic Crystal will be his sooner or later. It'll be too late for us."

"No," Shadow Dragon disagreed, "It's never been too late. We can still stop him."

"Indeed," Terrorcreep agreed, "We just need to find a way to shut down those generators at once. And then, we'll go after Orochi."

"There is a way." Shorty said firmly and thoughtfully, "If we can find and destroy the main source to all towers, they will be shut down at once."

Tailtech nodded, "My thoughts exactly. I know where it is."

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Master Zhao Long asked.

Tao nodded, "Indeed. It's too dangerous."

"We have to, master and father," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "Otherwise, there is no home for us. We have to stop him."

His newly team nodded firmly and determinedly as they agreed with Shadow Dragon's concerns. Both Master Zhao Long and Tao were still uncertain and worried about it, but nevertheless, they reluctantly agreed and allowed them to proceed and complete their mission.

* * *

 _Abandoned Warehouse, MechSteel State, 1450 A.E. (Night),_

Mystic Portal appeared at the abandoned city's alley of MechSteel State. Shadow Dragon and his friends emerged from it. Spotting some flashlights flashing around the area and hearing a marching and clanking noise, they quickly take cover and hid from their enemy's sights via trash cans, boxes, oil tins and damaged crates.

As the Serpent Army were marching and passing by the alley, one of them flashed and checked on the alley. So far, he found nothing. Though suspicious and concern, he shrugged a bit as he returned to the group. They continued marching until the last unit have passed it by. Seeing all Serpent Army is gone, Shadow Dragon and his friends emerged from their hideout. And just before they could head out to proceed with their mission, Laxtinct pointed to the top. They looked up and found a dark greenish glowing laser beam shot straight to the clouds. They suspected one thing - they have found the main source for controlling the generators.

Shadow Dragon and his team headed off and follow the lighting source through the maze of abandoned city. After minutes have passed, they have come across to the large warehouse, where the source of glowing light came from. It is also heavily guarded by more of Serpent Army.

While the team was discussing and thinking of how they can get in, Shorty and Tailtech used their gauntlet scanners in revealing the map of abandoned city. As they were studying and searching for another route, they found a sewer beneath them. Both scientists alerted their friends about their discovery. They could use it to get inside the warehouse, without alerting the enemies or wasting time to fight the Serpent Army.

Opening the manhole, Shadow Dragon and his team quickly get into the sewer. Laxtinct was the last pony to close it. By using the route, they have managed to get inside the warehouse. They have found a large generator-like tower with core energy in middle mechanism and computer. Seeing no guards guarding it, they quickly come out from the sewer's manhole. And just before they could reach it, they got repelled by a powerful shockwave, causing them to fall down hard. They looked up and found Orochi stood before them.

"I've been waiting for you," Orochi said darkly and calmly, "Are you prepared to face me, heroes?"

"Get him!" Blazefist exclaimed firmly. He turned to Shorty and Tailtech, "Shut down the generator!"

Shadow Dragon and his team charged and attacked Orochi, who evading the attacks while swinging his Demon Scythes at them. Shorty and Tailtech headed towards the computer. They both began hacking and deactivating the system. Knowing they cannot win the fight, the team have to keep Orochi distracted as long as they can.

Shorty and Tailtech have succeeded deactivating and shutting down the computer, causing the main generator and its rest have shut down. They quickly used the detonators to destroy it, so their enemies won't use it again. Saw what the scientists have did to the generator, Orochi roared in anger as he unleashed his powerful Destructive Shockwave, which repel and knock out most of them. His powers did affected the detonators to explode and destroy the main generator.

Though angered and upset that his generator has been destroyed, Orochi remained calm and firm yet dark. He turned to his enemies. As his eyes glowed in white colors, he summoned several headed snakes from the shadows as they coiled up Shadow Dragon and his friends. They all tightened its grip on them, making sure they won't escape.

"You may have succeeded for destroying the generators. My revenge is yet to fulfill. Now tell me. How do I get inside the palace?" Orochi demanded darkly. None of his enemies answer. He scoffed, "So be it. Death you shall have!"

His eyes glowed darkly again. His nine headed snakes hissed darkly and wildly as they tightened up theirs grips on Shadow Dragon and his friends. They all screamed in fear and pain. And at the same time, they resisted from answering to Orochi. However, Icy wasn't able to hold hers a she watched her friends struggled and slowly weakened especially Tailtech is close to his death.

Icy screamed, "STOP! STOP IT! I know it! I know how you can get in!" Orochi calmed himself down, releasing his serpentine to loosen their grip on hostages. Shadow Dragon and his friends were in shock and worried. She continued, "Use the Royal Medallion Portal. It'll help you get inside the palace. I have it with me. It's around my neck. Let my friends go! Please!"

Shadow Dragon and his friends were in shock and concern of what they just heard. Orochi was amused as he approached Icy. He grabbed and took out the Royal Medallion Portal from her. He looked at it carefully. He turned and looked at Icy.

"How do you obtain this medallion? Are you a royalty?" Orochi asked amusingly. Icy looked away while showing shame and guilt. He smirked, "I see. Such noble sacrifice you have made. Yours will not be in vain..."

Everyone was in confuse and concern of what Orochi has said. Orochi has his eyes glowed darkly, causing one of his nine headed serpent took a bite on Icy's neck, making her to scream in pain.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Shadow Dragon and his friends shouted.

Feeling the poison penetrating in her, Icy gave her last breathe and died. The snake loosened his grip and let Icy drop to the ground hard. Her friends screamed in pain and despair to have her died. Orochi smirked darkly and amusingly as he has his snake loosened their grip and let them go. The serpentine heads disappeared at once. He glared at them.

"Do not interfere my revenge. Or else, you will lose more..." Orochi said darkly.

Orochi teleported and left Shadow Dragon and his friends behind. They all cried and moaned in despair and pain to see Icy's lifeless body. They have lost their friend now.

* * *

 _Mystic Crystal Shrine, Imperial Mystic Land, 1450 A.E. (Night)_

Tao, Dragon Kick and Master Zhao Long were waiting for the good news from Shadow Dragon and his team. Dragon Kick was watching at television as he has found out that the Terraforming Generators have ceased functioning. Tao was looking through some spell books, hoping that could help his son and his team to weaken and defeat Orochi for good. Master Zhao Long remained calm and firm as he was looking and praying to Twelve Mystic Guardians. Aftermath, he grunted a bit as he can feel a bit of pain on left side.

A Mystic Portal appeared. Shadow Dragon and his team have returned. Laxtinct and Aqua were holding Icy's lifeless corpse on their back. Shorty and Terrorcreep helped and put her down gently. Three masters spotted the team have returned. They even got shocked and concerned when they saw Icy's lifeless corpse. They approached and checked on them.

"Oh My Mystic! What happen?!" Dragon Kick asked.

"Orochi..." Aqua hissed in anger and agony, "H-He... He killed her!"

Three masters were in shock and concern. Terrorcreep groaned before slammed his hoof against the walls, "Stupid girl! What the hell was she thinking?! Why?!"

"She was trying to save us," Tailtech answered firmly, "She didn't want us to die."

Laxtinct sighed, "Yeah. She risked everything for us. And we did nothing for her."

"It is foolish and stupid. She should have kept quiet!" Terrorcreep snapped in anger, "She would have been alive!"

"How dare you talk like that to her?!" Shadow Dragon snapped in anger.

"Shadow Dragon's right! We all would have been dead if she didn't do it!" Saber snapped in anger.

Shorty nodded firmly, "Icy's a hero like us!"

"No, she's a fool!" Terrorcreep snapped in anger.

Shadow Dragon got angered and annoyed as he jumped and attacked Terrorcreep. Both of them gave each other a serious beating. Saber and Aqua quickly grabbed and pulled Shadow Dragon. Shorty and Tailtech dragged Terrorcreep from fighting him. Three masters shouted in frustration as they tried to dissuade them from fighting each other.

Blazefist was staring at Icy's dead body. He couldn't help but feel guilty and shame about letting her died. He could have mislead Orochi or misinformed him of how to get inside the palace. But he didn't answer and let her died. He admitted one thing in his mind. The shouts and fights between his own team and masters are getting in his nerve.

"STOP! Stop it!" Blazefist shouted in frustration. Everyone stopped as they looked at him. He sighed while looking at Icy's lifeless body, "This is all my fault. I should have taken that bite. I should have let him take and forced me to do his bidding. I should have done something to save her and you all. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault..."

Everyone was in shock and surprise by Blazefist's taking a blame for Icy's death, even though she chose to sacrifice herself to save them. Laxtinct approached and patted his older brother's back.

"Bro... It's not your fault." Laxtinct said in comfort.

Blazefist sighed, "It still is, Lax. Lord Azure and Bladestrike were wrong about me. I'm not a leader. I'm a soldier. I couldn't find and recruit my own teammates. I was about to give up and asked Lord Azure to demote me for failing the mission." He turned and looked at his team, "And then I met you guys. I thought we could become a team. But I was wrong. I couldn't even protect her."

"Come on, Blaze. Don't talk like that..." Laxtinct pleaded in shame and concern, "None of us knew that Icy is a princess and she has the royal medallion to get inside the palace."

"You did your best, Blaze," Aqua said calmly as she gave Blazefist a warm hug, "I know you tried."

"Don't blame yourself for this," Shadow Dragon said in guilt, "I wish I could be strong and fast to fight and beat the crap out of that monster."

"I should have hacked the computer for more information," Tailtech said in guilt and shame.

Shorty sighed, "I agreed. I should have done the same thing from my side."

"Damn right, you all are. Thinking and believing that we could stop and defeat Orochi is foolish and suicide mission. And because of that, Icy died." Terrorcreep criticized darkly. Everyone sans Shadow Dragon and Blazefist were annoyed and irritated. He sighed, "Truthfully, I think the same tactic as well. I wish I could have predict Orochi's arrival, otherwise she wouldn't have died."

"Wow... A vampire has the soul. Who knew?" Saber asked amusingly. Terrorcreep gave the glare at him. He smiled, "Hey, it's comment, not insult. And we're glad to have a good one." He cleared his throat, "Points is all of us are blamed for her death. And believe me, I wish we could have something better like getting her back to live."

"There is a way." Master Zhao Long said calmly and firmly. He squatted down before Icy's lifeless body. He took a deep breathe as he put both his hooves on her head and chest. He sighed, "I must perform the most dangerous spell to bring her back to life."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock and worry, "How?!"

"Aieyah! Don't be foolish!" Tao protested to Master Zhao Long, "Using that spell could end your life to resurrect her."

Dragon Kick nodded, "Uncle's right! This is not what Icy would have wanted."

Shadow Dragon bowed before Master Zhao Long, "Sifu Zhao Long! Please! Don't do this! You can't do it! I need you! There's so many thing I have yet to learn! Please! Don't die!"

Master Zhao Long sighed, "It doesn't matter. This is my decision and my choice. I have lived my life to the fullest." He turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, "You don't need me anymore. I have given my teachings to you enough. But I will give you one final lesson - you all must united as one to defeat a greater threat and save the world. And also, do not let anyone's sacrifice be in vain. Be the heroes..."

Shadow Dragon and his friends were in shock and concerned by Master Zhao Long's comments. They were reluctant and against the idea of letting him died to bringing Icy back to life. But they knew it was his choice. They decided to allow him.

Closing his eyes down, Master Zhao Long chanted firmly and calmly as he placed his hooves on Icy's body and head. Hers is slowly glowed brightly in white especially her heart beating sounded. And at the same time, Master Zhao Long's body slowly wittered and growing old and weak especially his glowing silver aura began to fade away. As soon as his aura faded away, he dropped to the ground hard while Icy gasped in surprise as she got up at once.

Shadow Dragon and his friends were surprise as they chatted happily to see her being alive. They even hugged her as well. She was surprise and confuse of what has been happening. She was lucky to be alive, nevertheless. After that, they turned and looked at old and weakened Master Zhao Long, who is close to death now.

"You sacrificed your life for me? Why?" Icy asked in shock and concern.

Master Zhao Long smiled weakly, "My time has come. I'm over 5,000 years old, young Icy. You're still young to die. Live and enjoy the life while you still can. Don't waste it."

Icy sobbed tearfully in guilt and shame, "I... I understand..."

"Good..." Master Zhao Long said in relief before looked at Shadow Dragon and his team, "Remember. You all must united as one to defeat a greater threat and save the world. Do not let anyone's sacrifice be in vain."

Master Zhao Long sighed as he closed his eyes and passed away peacefully. Shadow Dragon and his friends couldn't help but sobbed tearfully while paying their respect to the fallen master.

Hearing a beeping sound, Dragon Kick approached to the radio station. He checked and listened carefully to the news. He looked shock and worried. He turned and looked at others.

"Orochi infiltrated the palace. He's at the throne chamber now!" Dragon Kick exclaimed in concern.

Tao hissed, "Damn it. We don't have much time." He turned and looked at Shadow Dragon and his friends. He asked, "Are you certain that you want to fight Orochi?"

Shadow Dragon and his friends looked at each other for the moment. They all nodded firmly and determinedly. He spoke, "We have to, father. Otherwise, everyone will die."

"I don't like it," Tao said in concern, "Not because I'm doubting your courage and compassion, but your unity is the main problem. You all don't trust and hate each other, and got into fight, like few minutes ago, you just did. Are you certain that you want to do this? You're all not like Ultimate Warriors. You don't stand a chance."

Shadow Dragon and his friends knew what Tao was worry about. They weren't exactly good friends in the first place especially hating and don't trust each other much. But nevertheless, nothing is important than stopping and defeating Orochi, and also save their home.

"We know, father," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "But we have to do it. There is no one else to stop him."

"[Saber] We're not soldiers. [Terrorcreep] We're not strangers. [Aqua] And we're not enemies. [Tailtech and Icy] But this is our home. And we're not gonna let anything happen to it! [Terrorcreep] No matter the cost, we will defend and save it! [Blazefist] Yeah. Coz we're a team. [Shadow Dragon] We're going to do it together for winning or losing. We're friends. [Laxtinct whistled] Woohoo! Superhero Team is so on!"

Tao was amazed and surprised by Shadow Dragon and his newly friends have put their difference aside, and stand united to fight Orochi. He couldn't be more proud and happy that his son has finally have made some friends.

"I see..." Tao said in relief. He passed the Summoner Gem to Shadow Dragon, "You will need this and the armors for battles. This will be a great hell you ever face."

Shadow Dragon took his Summoner Gem before giving his adopted father a warm hug. As they departed, Tao chanted firmly and calmly as if he was summoning something out. Shadow Dragon and his friends were engulfed by the strange bright white lights. They all now worn their armors.

Shadow Dragon worn a black armor with red and golden saddle, four black gauntlets with red lines, golden horseshoes and black kabuto helmet-like with silver spikes and red sharped curved. Blazefist worn his shiny armored blue Imperial Phoenix armor with saddle and has the red scarf. Saber Dragoon worn greenish Dragoon Republic armor with dark greenish gauntlets and golden horseshoes and helmet. Aqua worn dark colored Chinese suit and loincloth and gauntlets. Terrorcreep still worn his black coat with silver armor chest plates and cyan colored shoulder plates. Shorty worn white and red royal knight's armor-like. Laxtinct worn armored blue Imperial Phoenix armor. Tailtech worn black jumpsuit with orange armor and gauntlets. Icy worn purple-whitish gown-like with silver armor and transparent scarf.

Using the Royal Medallion Portal, Dragon Kick summoned a Mystic Portal for Shadow Dragon and his friends to use and enter. They're ready to fight and defeat Orochi.

* * *

 _Golden Jade Palace, Imperial City Land, 1450 A.E. (Night),_

While most of his Serpent Ponies, Warthog Warriors, Spider Tanks were holding off the Ultimate Warriors and their soldiers at bay, Orochi and Trickster Fox used the Royal Medallion Portal to access and infiltrate to the throne chamber, along with capable and effective soldiers including Serpent Ponies, Serpent Ninjas, Wildcat Warriors and Serpent Gargoyles. Most of his soldiers were dealing with Jade Emperor's remaining Mystic Soldiers.

Orochi, Trickster Fox and his remaining bodyguards are now inside the throne chamber now. Nezha was badly injured and wounded by his powerful strength and Crimson Blood Beam. Trickster Fox was holding him to the ground while playing and teasing playfully on him.

The Serpent King approached to Susano, who armed with his Seven Spirit Sword and engaged with him. They both clashed their weapons at each other for the moment. They then departed before swung and clashed their weapons at each other for few times. Susano tried to swing down his sword at Orochi, who disappeared and reappeared behind of him. The Serpent King unleashed a powerful Destructive Shockwave at the Ultimate Warrior, but not before the latter unleashed a powerful Heavenly Destructive Beam in damaging and wounding his chest. After knocking down Susano, his Serpent Ninjas and Wildcat Warriors held him down.

Orochi turned and aimed his Demon Scythe at the Jade Emperor. He smirked darkly, "Your head is mine, your majesty. The reign of Mystic Ponies ends today. And so begins the destruction."

"You will never achieve your victory, Orochi," Jade Emperor said firmly, "As long there is hope and good, evil will never triumph."

"Naive and pathetic as always. It will bring you to the end. Susano cannot protect you and your realm now. You have no heroes now."

"Perhaps, you are wrong."

Suddenly, a Mystic Portal behind of Orochi, making him turned back and found Shadow Dragon and his friends emerged out from it. They all armed and readied with their weapons to face him now. Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they just saw.

"Well, what do we have here?" Trickster Fox asked amusingly, "Nine brave little heroes have come to save the day. How cute..."

Spotting Icy was standing besides her friends, Orochi was amused yet shocked, "So, she lived? Impressive. I thought she died from my poison."

"I was." Icy said dryly and firmly before showing regret and sad looks, "If not for him, I wouldn't have been here alive. I promised him that I'm gonna survive and live."

"Orochi, this is where it ends," Blazefist said firmly and determinedly.

Shadow Dragon nodded firmly, "We're not gonna let you win. We're gonna beat and kill you for good! We're gonna save our home!"

"Yeah!" Shadow Dragon's Team shouted proudly and happily.

Orochi smirked amusingly, "Intriguing. Come and face me now, my worthy opponents..."

Shadow Dragon and his team began their fierce battle with Orochi, and at the same time, they also fought and defeated his soldiers as well.

Orochi roared in anger as he fired his Crimson Blood Beam at Shadow Dragon's Team. Laxtinct stomped on the ground, summoning Wall Fortress to hold the attacks. Both Shorty and Tailtech climbed up to the top of wall. They fired their Flame Volley Blaster and Typhoon Blaster at him. He held his hoof up to block the attacks. He jumped and swung his Demon Scythe in cutting down the Wall Fortress in two. Luckily, the team escaped the attacks. Blazefist jumped and unleashed the Phoenix Firestorm at Orochi, joined by both Aqua's Hydro Canon and Shadow Dragon's Chaos Hyper Blast at him as well. Their attacks have did affect and damaged him. Orochi teleported behind them as he was about to kill them. Luckily Saber and Terrorcreep blocked the attacks. Icy fired her Ice Beam at Orochi. Laxtinct launched his Stone Gatling in knocking him out.

Orochi recovered form the attacks. He slammed on the ground hard. He charged in as he swung his Demon Scythe at Shadow Dragon's team. Laxtinct activated his Rock Armor to hold the attacks. Shadow Dragon and Terrorcreep jumped and attacked him at once. As Shadow Dragon kicked him off, he grabbed and thrown Terrorcreep, who swung and struck his Dual Thunder Axes in wounding Orochi, who grabbed and was about to slam him to the ground. Luckily, the young Mystic Earth Pony rammed the Serpent King to the ground, and at the same time, Terrorcreep slammed his hooves on his face to the ground. They both slammed their punches on his face for few times. However, Orochi fired his Dark Lightning in shocking them both. He then grabbed and slammed them both to the ground hard.

And just before Orochi could finish them both off, Saber unleashed his Wind Storm in blowing him away. Aqua charged in as she gave some serious beating on him for a few times. He grabbed and thrown her to the walls hard. He then kicked her hard to get knock out. And just before he could finish her off, he got grabbed and held by Blazefist and Laxtinct, who are shown angry and determination.

"Get your filthy hoof off my wife!" Blazefist snapped in anger.

Laxtinct nodded firmly, "Yeah! No mess with our family especially Blaze-Aqua-Lax Teamwork, buddy!"

Both Blazefist and Laxtinct activated their Fire Fists and Earth Fist on his face, injuring and damaging him a lot. He roared in pain. Aqua quickly fired Water Torpedo Shards in knocking him out. Saber used his Wind Blade in knocking and holding him off, giving Shorty and Tailtech set some detonators on his body before activated them. Shadow Dragon and Terrorcreep used both Darkness Spheres and Thunder Balls in pushing him back. Saber joined in as he unleashed his powerful Air Raid in pushing him back. Icy fired her Ice Beam in freezing him up.

And just before Orochi could do anything, the detonators ignited and exploded at once. He got himself engulfed in flames. Everyone, and even Orochi's Serpent Army, was in shock and surprise of what they just saw. Shadow Dragon's team have defeated him. Nezha quickly get up and grabbed held Trickster Fox to the ground hard.

"That's impossible." Trickster Fox said in shock, "No one could have defeat him, not even Susano."

"Impressive..." Susano commented.

"Damn it." Nezha cursed in anger, "How could we let them beat him?"

"You think we've won?" Laxtinct asked in concern.

 ** _ROAR!_** Everyone yelped in concern. They saw Orochi jumped over and landed on the ground as he has unleashed his Demonic Shockwave to repel and knock out Shadow Dragon and his team off. He then transformed into a gigantic Japanese Serpentine-like monster with nine heads that have antlers and rhino horns-like. He grabbed and coiled them up in their tight grips. They all screamed in pain as their armors cracked and damaged badly. Everyone was in shock and concern while Trickster Fox and her Serpent Army were relieved and happy.

Shadow Dragon and his team struggled to free themselves while glaring at the nine heads. They all hissed at them. Orochi's heads spoke, "I must say. You've impress me. No Mystic Pony could have injure me hard as Susano. You're all indeed worthy opponents. Quite pitiful and foolish that you all must be destroyed to complete my revenge."

"Revenge? Is that it's about?! Because they sealed you away?!" Saber asked dryly before scoffed, "They did it because you're a threat to us."

"There were some better ways for you to do," Icy said firmly, "But instead, you chose revenge."

"If you think you can get away with it, think again, monster," Aqua said firmly.

"Yeah," Blazefist agreed, "We're gonna stop you, no matter the cost!"

"I already have, fools," Orochi said firmly and amusingly, "What else can you do? Nine of you were defeated and captured, while the rest of the world are preoccupied with my army. It's over."

Laxtinct gulped, "Tell me we have the backup plan?"

"Yeah, I have..." Shadow Dragon said firmly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He smirked as he took and thrown the Summoner Gem, "Say hello to my friend!"

Summoner Gem hit the ground as it activated and popped out the form of Dragoking. He roared wildly as he rammed Orochi off before swung his tail in knocking him down, freeing Shadow Dragon and his friends. Two Serpentine Monsters began to have a fierce fight by knocking and ramming on each other wildly. Everyone sans Shadow Dragon was in shock and worry of what they just saw.

"No way." Terrorcreep said in shock and surprise, "You really have Hydragoon."

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Told ya..."

"Amazing! A real-life Hydragoon!" Tailtech remarked in amazement.

Shorty nodded, "This is... Impossible! Ancient Beasts are supposed to be extinct. And yet, here he is. This is incredible!"

Dragoking and Orochi continued battling each other. The Serpent King unleashed his Darkness Flames in burning and pushing the Hydragoon back. Luckily, it spawned out his nine more heads out. Ten heads unleashed his Ten Elemental Powers in pushing and injuring him more before slammed his tail in striking and slamming Orochi down for five times. Dragoking then launched Mystic Dragon Flame in pushing and wounding him a lot. However, Orochi's heads then unleashed his powerful Dark Lightning and Crimson Blood Beam in pushing the attack and knocking back at Dragoking, who retaliated and attacked him at once. Their heads fired their attacks and even tried to bit each other's heads off. However, Orochi unleashed his powerful Demonic Shockwave in pushing and knocking Dragoking down hard.

And just before Orochi could finish him off, Shadow Dragon and his team charged and attacked Orochi's Demon Form. He turned and fired his Demonic Shockwave, Crimson Blood Beam and Dark Lightning at them. They quickly dodged and evaded the attacks. And at the same time, Dragoking has his nine heads launched and took the big bite in holding and killing Orochi's heads down. This gives the team a chance to use their weapons and cut off all of his heads.

Shadow Dragon was the last pony to finish Orochi. The last head of Orochi shouted at once, "Stop!" Everyone stopped at once to look at him. He hissed in pain, "Do you really think that defeating me would bring peace back? Ha! Fools. You have no idea what is coming next especially two worlds..."

"T-Two worlds?" Shadow Dragon asked in confusion and uncertainty, "What are you talking about?!"

Orochi's Last Head laughed, "You will soon find out. And you will return to your true master, boy. Mark my word. Everything will be his!"

Everyone sans Jade Emperor, Susano, Nezha and even Trickster Fox was in concern and confuse of what's been going on. Shadow Dragon huffed firmly, "I don't know what's going on or who he is. But I know one thing we will stop him and defend our world."

Orochi's Last Head hissed and snapped in anger, "Then, you are a fool!"

Orochi's Last Head was about to take the bite on Shadow Dragon, who dodged down and cut down on his head. This killed Orochi for good. His friends approached and checked on him. He gave them a smile.

"Is he dead? For real?" Laxtinct asked.

Shadow Dragon nodded firmly, "He is now, Laxtinct. It's over."

Jade Emperor was amazed and surprised by them and their teamwork. Susano was impressed by their action. Nezha was annoyed and irritated that he was saved by them but also intrigued by Shadow Dragon and his powers. Trickster Fox and her remaining Serpent Army quickly teleported and escaped to the garden.

Using her mental link to contact her unknown ally, Trickster Fox reported firmly, "My lord, mission failed. Demon General Orochi has failed. But he did put the seed of doubts in him. He will soon discover the truth about two worlds, himself and his powers."

"Excellent. You have done well, my secret agent," The anonymous voice spoke calmly and darkly, "Lord Orochi's sacrifice and death will not be in vain. He will return to us soon, my dear. He has yet another form."

Trickster Fox smirked darkly, "Thank you, my lord. I shall return at once."

Trickster Fox and her remaining forces of Serpent Army summoned the Mystic Portal. They all quickly escaped and entered it at once. This is far from over.

* * *

 _Golden Jade Palace, Imperial City Land, 1450 A.E. (Morning),_

After Orochi's death has been announced to the world, Mystic Realm have defeated, captured and killed most of Serpent Army. The Mystic Realm is saved and defended.

In the next morning; Mystic Ponies including Jade Emperor, Mystic Councilponies, Ministry, Military Officers have gathered at the Golden Jade Palace for special occasion. Dragoking is also among them as well. The leaders of Mystic Realm were giving awards to nine brave heroes, who have saved Jade Emperor and Mystic Realm, as well as defeating and killing Orochi for good.

Jade Emperor was standing before the speech stand as he was giving his speech. Nine heroes were standing behind him, waiting to be awarded. Mystic Councilponies were sitting down on their seats from left side. The rest of the ministry, military officers, soldiers and civilians were standing before them. Nine heroes have their own conversation about the team.

"Wow. We're getting award! Who knew?!" Laxtinct exclaimed happily and excitedly, "Who knew that we make the best team together?! This is amazing!"

"Unlikely..." Terrorcreep disagreed, "We barely stay alive together, and not to mention, we're not very good friends from the start either."

Shorty nodded in agreement, "That is true, Terrorcreep. Because of our argument and lack of trust, we almost got ourselves killed. I think this isn't the best that we should be a team."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you're wrong. But you know what I think?" Saber asked firmly and calmly, "It doesn't matter. Even though we're different from each other, we managed to save many ponies and the world together."

"Saber's right. We're friends now. We're team now. We saved the world and killed that monster," Shadow Dragon said firmly and calmly, "As long we work together, we can save the world."

"Still, there will be argument and disagreement we may have, do you believe that we can manage it?" Terrorcreep asked in concern, "And not to mention, everyone has their own duty to perform. I fear we may not able to regroup and work together again like before."

Tailtech sighed, "Hate to admit it. He has the point."

"And not to mention, I may not stay with you much longer. My mother will no doubt asked me to follow her home and never set foot on outside again," Icy said in concern.

Laxtinct groaned, "Seriously, what's with the attitude?!"

"They can't help it, Lax. They're facing the truth and reality," Shorty explained.

"Boy, you need a life," Laxtinct said in annoyance. He turned and looked at Icy, "And you know what? I don't think she's gonna do that. In fact, she's happy and proud of you."

Icy was confuse and concern. Laxtinct pointed to the back, where Frozen Sage is sitting with the rest of Mystic Councilpony. Though she shown serious looks, she gave a small smile. It shocked and surprised her. She smiled back to her.

Tailtech smiled, "Guess you don't need to stay back home now?"

"Guess not," Icy agreed.

"Still think we can't handle it," Shadow Dragon asked Terrorcreep amusingly.

Terrorcreep sighed, "It will happen again. And no doubt, we will have the big fight again, and eventually, we will disband the team."

"I'm sure we can do it, right?" Saber asked confidently.

Blazefist smiled as he held his Aqua's hoof, "I'm sure we can, right, honey?"

"Yeah, we can. We've been through the worst," Aqua agreed, "After all, Master Zhao Long gave us the last advice - we must united as one to defeat a greater threat and save the world. And that's what we're gonna do."

Jade Emperor has almost finish his statement. He turned and looked at the team, "What is your team's name again?"

Shadow Dragon and his friends yelped in realization that they have no name. Laxtinct shouted, "I know! I know! How about Power Rangers?! Avengers?! Justice League?! Power Ponies? Super Nine Heroes? Super Hyperforce Heroes! They are sounds good!" Everyone was annoyed and irritated to groan and moan by his enthusiasm. He was confused, "What? Too corny? Too classic or something?"

"I think I'd prefer 'Strike Force' or something," Blazefist said firmly.

"Hey, that's a good name. But we're missing something. Something to remind us of why we became the team and heroes. Someone who has inspired us to become friends and team." Shadow Dragon added in before looked realization and relieved, "'龙'... '赵龙'... Dragon..."

"Dragon Strike Force?" Saber asked in surprise before smiled. "Awesome name."

"Not bad. Wish you could 'Bat'," Terrorcreep said in disappointed yet calmly, "But I'm okay with it."

"I like it. It's a good reminder of our master," Aqua agreed.

"And the one, who saved my life," Icy said happily and calmly.

Tailtech nodded happily, "And also, he's the one, who tell us that we fight together than against each other to save the world. He's a hero."

"If they're okay with it, so do I," Shorty supported, "As long no one damaged and destroy my inventions again."

Laxtinct shrugged, "I'm fine with the name. Wish we could go like 'Super Hyperforce Heroes'."

"Looks like to agreement," Blazefist smiled proudly, "WE ARE DRAGON STRIKE FORCE!"

Dragon Strike Force gave the loud cheer and battle cry. Mystic Ponies have a loud applause and cheers to their newly heroes.

* * *

 _Dragon Strike Force's Headquarter, Sacred Light Land, Present (Afternoon)_

"And that's how we formed the team!" Laxtinct cheered happily and wildly.

Everyone cheered and gave the applause to Dragon Strike Force for giving the best story. They began asking them about their origins and adventures. Shadow Dragon, Twilight and Nyx have the talk.

"That's some story." Nyx commented and smiled, "That is different from mummy's story. Unlike yours, hers with Mane Five became friends without the fight."

Twilight smiled, "That maybe so. But we always have differences and disagreement, and in the end, we're still friends and a team. I'm sure you and your friends feel the same way."

"Definitely," Shadow Dragon agreed. He held his girlfriend close to him, "And you know what else I'm missing the most?"

Twilight scoffed a bit as she grabbed and gave a deep passionate kiss on Shadow Dragon's lips. He returned it to her as well. Nyx giggled happily to see them both together. She then gave some thoughts about something else.

"Still why would Mystic Tree of Harmony summoned and gathered Dragon Strike Force at the Golden Jade Palace in the first place?" Nyx asked curiously.

Unknown to anyone, Yuko the Black Witch was hiding behind the food cart. She was eating her vanilla ice-cream while looking at the ponies chatting about Dragon Strike Force and their adventures.

"My dear Nyx..." Yuko said calmly, "If only you and your friends know the truth of why Black Alpha, Susano and I did it in the first place. Dragon Strike Force and Mane Six, and even your mother and the lover are our only hope to end the greatest evil for good. We need you come back, Yami and Hikari."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist, Mystic Ponies, Serpent Monsters  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking, Mystic Ponies, Serpent Monsters  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aqaustroke, Mystic Ponies  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep, Serpent Monsters  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech, Mystic Ponies  
Cristina Vee: Icy, Mystic Ponies, Serpent Monsters  
Gideon Emery: Yamata no Orochi, Mystic Ponies, Serpent Monsters  
Andy Lau: Master Zhao Long

 **Minor Casts:**  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Jackie Chan: Dragon Kick  
Stephanie Sheh: Trickster Fox, Mystic Ponies, Serpent Monsters  
George Takei: Jade Emperor

 **Cameo:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Colleen Clinkenbeard: Yuko the Black Witch

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) Originally, both Burnblast and Lightningblade were supposed to appear in this **_'Origin Two Parts'_** , but unfortunately, I wasn't able to find a good scene to focus on them. And not to mention, this is literally about **_'Dragon Strike Force'_** Origins especially involving a specific mentor, who has inspired them to named their team's name after him. In Chinese Words for **_'Long' = '龙'_** means **_'Dragon'_**.

2) **_Orochi_** is based on Japanese Mythological Demon **_Yamata no Orochi and his game counterpart_** from **_'Warriors Orochi'_**.


	21. Ep 21: The Heart of Changeling

**Episode 21: The Heart of Changeling**

In a strange dark room, Guildenstern opened the door before lighted it up. It revealed itself to be a secret laboratory, filled with experiments, scientific and genetic tools, materials, jars of organs and dead bodies, several pods and more. He then entered it, along with Dark Curse and Maul. He has invited them both to his lab as he has completed his research and project for them.

While Dark Curse remained calm and firm, Maul whistled amusingly as he looked around of his surroundings. Guildenstern has led and guided them to the a giant organic-like pod with greenish vines on it.

"So, what is it you wish to show me, Guildenstern?" Dark Curse asked amusingly.

Guildenstern chuckled a bit before gestured to look at the pod, "My new latest creation I ever created for the Demon Changeling. And trust me, you'd be dying for!"

"You don't say?" Maul asked amusingly as he looked at the pod. He whistled, "I would like to see this experiment. I want to see what he's made of..."

"I'm sure you'd be please of it, Maul." Guildenstern said amusingly. He turned and pressed some buttons on keyboards, "His DNA is mixed with the DNA of the Oshibka our unicorn friend and her Storm Guards acquired from Jurassic Land, along with the other Ancient Beasts."

Maul scoffed, "Too bad that idiot hedgehog lost the can of Ancient Beast embryos you gave him."

"We both know what he's capable of. That is why I told Tempest to get the most fierce and violent creatures of adults and children for me and our collaborators to use. And now, we have. I can create more clones of them for war."

"That's good and all, Guildenstern. I can't wait to have my own weapon to use. I like bugs especially Oshibka."

"And you will have it," Dark Curse said firmly. He turned and looked at the giant pod, "So, when do we get to see him?"

"Now..." Guildenstern said amusingly as he pushed the red button, "Dark Lord and Grand General-in-Chief, I present you the most powerful and efficient predator among the Demon Changelings."

The pod burst out some white smokes as it began to open in two. Dark Curse and Maul remained calm and waited as they can hear creature's snarling and growling. The shadow loomed over them as it emerging out from the pod. It revealed itself to be a giant and muscular Demon Changeling possessed demonically feature of arthropod-like mandibles, dreadlocks, larger wings and sharper claws. He growled a bit before roared out loud.

Both Dark Lord and Grand General-in-Chief looked surprise and amazed of what they just saw. They all smirked amusingly and proudly.

"I like this guy," Maul purred darkly.

* * *

At the newly green forest-like Changeling Kingdom; a group of three ponies teleported and appeared on the small hill. They revealed to be Starlight, Sunset and Trixie. They all stood before the Changeling Kingdom.

"Ha! Straight to the changeling hive! I told you I could do it." Starlight said proudly.

Sunset groaned, "You mean we've got lost when teleporting around Equestria?" She scoffed a bit, "Should have used the Mystic Portal to get here.

Trixie nodded in agreement, "She does have the point..."

Starlight groaned in annoyance, "Whatever. Let's keep moving." She and her friends headed off towards the Changeling Kingdom. She turned and looked at them to ask, "On a scale of one to ten, how happy do you think Thorax is gonna be about our surprise visit?"

Trixi smirked, "Definitely ten. I mean, who wouldn't be happy at the chance to marvel at the overwhelming talent that is the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie?!"

Annoyed as Starlight responded, "Trixie, we're coming to offer Thorax encouragement and support. His letters make it seem like the responsibilities of being a changeling leader are a little overwhelming."

Trixie rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Yeah. I know. That's basically what I said."

Sunset hummed in concern, "I get the idea that Thorax's dealing with the wants and needs of his subjects like redesigning the hive. But for a dread maulwurf? I'm having hard time to believe it."

Trixie nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Are you sure that last thing is real?"

"Sure it is." Starlight insisted, "Thorax said it's like half-bear, half-mole, half-raging-pile-of-claws! But now that the changelings don't feed on the love of everything around them, plants have started to grow back." She and her friends stopped before a large hole, "But this maulwurf keeps eating them all up."

"'Maulwurf'. Uh-huh." Trixie said in disbelief and doubtful, "You're just trying to scare me, but it won't work. Because not only am I the Great and Powerful, I am also the Unscareable Trixie!"

Suddenly, the rock that Trixie was standing next to transformed. In its place was a Changeling. He had the same appearance as his other counterparts' original forms before metamorphosing, but his eyes were colored purple as well as his shell, and he had a red neck fin and tail. The Changeling growled at the trio.

Trixie screamed in fear as she quickly hid behind Starlight's back, "Please tell me Thorax also mentioned Maul coming back with revenge on his mind! Or maybe that's a different Demon Changeling he sent instead?"

Starlight gulped fearfully while shook her head, "Nope."

"Funny, that doesn't look like a Demon Changeling. Maybe he's actually nice?" Sunset asked hopefully.

"You're right. I'm not a Demon Changeling." Scary Changeling hissed amusingly before screeched out loud, "But I'm not nice!"

Scary Changeling screeched out loud as he flew straight down to attack them. Both Starlight and Sunset responded by firing their Unicorn Burst at him. But he dodged them at once. He grabbed a huge bag, which caught three unicorns at once. He then dragged them into the Changeling Kingdom now.

* * *

Within the bag...

Trixie screamed, "We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"Trixie, will you just shut up for once?!" Sunset asked angrily and annoyingly, "Panicking and screaming aren't getting us nowhere! We can use magic."

Trixie groaned, "What are you waiting for?! Use some magic to get us outta here!"

Starlight Glimmer groaned, "Calm down, 'Unscareable Trixie'. We have to find out what's going on. Thorax might need our help."

"We need our help!" Trixie panicked while screaming as she has her horn lighted to use teleportaion spell, "Teleportation spell, go! Teleportation spell, go! Teleportation spell—!

Starlight groaned, "Why do you keep doing that? You know it doesn't work that way."

"I know, but this is my process." Trixie answered dryly.

Sunset groaned in annoyance, "How about I put your process to demon's ass?!"

"Hey! Watch that language, bitch!" Trixie snapped in anger.

Sunset snapped at Trixie, "I dare you tried, bitch!"

"Knock it off!" Starlight exclaimed in anger.

Suddenly, three unicorns yelped in shock and surprise as the Scary Changeling is throwing them out of the bag.

* * *

As expected, the Scary Changeling has thrown three unicorns out of the bag. They groaned in pain. They slowly got up and found themselves in the same throne chamber, which is now covered by various greenish plants.

Scary Changeling grunted, "I've captured these trespassers!"

"Starlight! Sunset! Trixie!" Thorax said in surprise from his throne chair. He got up from his seat as he approached them. He turned and looked at the scary Changeling, "It's okay, Pharynx. You can let them go."

"But they were lurking on our grounds!" Pharynx exclaimed in anger. He hissed at Starlight and her friends, "In the old days, I would've already feasted on their love."

"Well, that's why they're called the 'old days', because they're old. We don't do that anymore." Thorax said calmly and proudly as he shown both Pharynx and his friends to the Changeling Kingdom's surroundings, which are now more colorful, greenish and peaceful. He smiled, "And also, it's better than becoming Demon Changeling."

Pharynx groaned in annoyance as he trotted off, "Don't remind me. I liked the old days better."

Thorax sighed before turned his attention to his friends and smiled, "Uh, what are you three doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you." Starlight explained sheepishly, "Surprise."

"Would have been better if not for that Changeling," Sunset said in concern while looking at Pharynx, who is hissing at some Changelings.

"Well, it's great to see you! I'm sorry about the welcome committee." Thorax apologized while looking at Pharynx scaring his subjects.

"I thought Ember helped you get more assertive so you could deal with all the renegade changelings who didn't wanna change or even want to become Demon Changelings." Starlight asked in concern.

"Oh, she did. Really helpful. I was able to convince all of them to change," Thorax said in releif before sighed, "except one of them... My brother."

"Your brother? You mean..." Starlight asked in surprise.

Thorax nodded, "Yep. Pharynx is my elder broodmate."

Pharynx grunted as he jumped on a pile of flowers and began tearing them apart. Thorax was annoyed while his friends were scared and worried.

"That's your brother?!" Trixie asked in shock and concern, "He looks and acts like a Demon Changeling. I thought he was Maul, at first."

"I have the same thinking too," Sunset agreed.

"Oh, yeah. They have the same... um... neck fin and tail color?" Starlight asked curiously.

"Huh?" Pharynx asked in annoyance as he stopped stomping on the flowers. He turned and glared at Starlight, "What a ridiculous comparison! We are nothing alike! And I don't have mandibles like him!" He groaned while glaring at the walls, "The hive looked better with holes."

"So, he's the only Changeling remain the same as before? Why?" Sunset asked in concern and confusion.

"Yeah, I thought Luther said that he's against Queen Chrysalis's idea of changing into Demon Changelings, and also supporting your ideals of befriending ponies" Starlight agreed in concern.

Thorax sighed, "It's complicated. Well, either way, how about I show you the rest of the hive where it's less loud and bangy?

Thorax then led Starlight, Sunset and Trixie into his Changeling Kingdom for the tour. However, unknown to them, they were being spied and watched by creepy yet chuckling blue Changeling, who entered the dark cave. He transformed into Snarl. While chuckling of what he has found, he flew off at once for making report to his master. What is Maul planning now?

* * *

In the terrifying and demonically volcanic-like Demon Changeling Hive, Maul brought his newly yet powerful brutal form of Demon Changeling to his home. The Demon Changeling King gave his guest on his new home for getting use to it and his subjects and army. He then brought and led him to his throne chamber for private conversation.

"So, what do you think, my fearsome predator?" Maul asked curiously yet amusingly. His brutal Demon Changeling remained firm yet serious. He chuckled a bit, "I like you, you know that? So serious. So fierce. So brutal. And so mighty. I've always want to have a powerful Demon Changeling among my army. And you are the one."

Brutal Demon Changeling snarled a bit, "Yes..."

"Ah, you talk? That's good. Otherwise, I'm talking to a silent ninja warrior or something. But either way, do you know the meaning of 'Zmena Dravec'?" Maul asked amusingly. Brutal Demon Changeling remained silent. He continued, "It means the predators who enjoyed hunting down and killing their preys for food, sports and victory. Call it 'the Survival of the Fittest'. And you're the first creature to prove it. But I have a little issue of it. Our Dark Lord is having a hard time to believe that you're..." He hummed thoughtfully, "What's the word again? Ah yes! 'Worthy'."

Brutal Demon Changeling snarled a bit, "What do you want me to do?"

"Simple." Maul smirked, "Prove to me. Prove to him. And prove to the Dark Mystic Ponies and the world that Demon Changelings are the best and deadly fearsome warriors they have ever seen especially those worthless and weakling Changelings. And to do so, you must go and bring me the head of Thorax as the proof of best hunter among our army!"

"I will..."

"Good. That's all I need to hear, Ripppersnapper. Are you ready to deal with them? Will you do this for our kind?!"

"I am!" Rippersnapper snarled darkly, "For our hive!"

Maul smirked, "Good answer." He then noticed Snarl's appeared before him. He smirked, "So, what's the big news?"

Snarl smirked, "Oh. You're gonna love this, Big Boss. It's about Pharynx. He really regrets his decision."

"You don't say?" Maul asked amusingly, "Can't wait to find out..."

* * *

Thorax led his three unicorn friends to another yet large and opened-air chamber, where many Changelings were doing activities for fun and entertaining. Three unicorns were amazed and surprised by the changes at Changeling Kingdom.

"There've been a lot of changes since you were here last. I'm trying to start some new activities since the only thing we did before was hunt and patrol." Thorax turned and pointed at some of Changelings doing various activities, "There's theater, swing dancing, a once-a-week potluck lunch. Ooh!" He approached to the arts and crafts Changelings, who were busy painting and crafting their designs while talking to his friends, "And who can change shape and organize craft time? Hmm?" He transformed into a flamingo while smiling, "This guy!"

Starlight, Sunset and Trixie were amazed and impressed of Thorax's changing his hive into more better and social society as the ponies. And just before they could comment, both Luther and Kevin with his black paint on his face have arrived and approached to Thorax. They noticed something different about them. Cyan-colored Changeling Luther worn the old yet shiny dark greenish armor while Kevin was lighter greenish colored Changeling

"My lord, we have a problem," Luther reported before sighed, "Again."

Kevin groaned in annoyance, "He did it again! Pharynx dumped an entire can of black paint on me! He said my fuchsia color wasn't 'intimidating to our enemies'!" He screamed in anger, "What enemies?!"

Thorax sighed in concern, "I am so sorry, Kevin. I promise I'll talk to him."

Kevin screamed in frustration, "You're the ruler of the hive, Thorax! You need to do more than talk! And I mean kick him out! Banish him! Thrown him into dungeon! Or something!"

"Sire, may I remind you again that your brother was a successful and fearsome general we ever have," Luther protested firmly, "Disposing him is unwise, sire, especially when Chrysalis, Maul and his Demon Changelings could strike anytime soon."

"Ah! Come on! I wouldn't worry about them much too. I thought you're on my side after I gave the 'Second-in-Command' to you! "

"And I objected to have Pharynx banished! The enemies could strike anytime if we're not prepare! I won't accept the idea of kicking him out!"

Luther and Kevin growled while glaring and nudging each other, making Thorax annoyed to push them aside from fighting.

"Seriously, Thorax. What is up with your brother?" Starlight asked in concern.

"Pharynx used to be head of patrol. But now we're peaceful and there's no need to patrol, so he just stalks around the hive making everyone and even Kevin miserable." Thorax said in concern, "The other changelings are sick of it, and if I can't get him to accept love and friendship and change like the rest of us, everything I've done here is at risk."

Luther sighed, "My lord, you must know that General Pharynx is merely doing his duty. I've known him well since I was his Second-in-Command. He just want us to be prepare to fight and defend our home. That is the way of warrior."

Kevin scoffed, "Well, he was a jerk to me." Everyone glared at him. He looked confuse, "What?! He was a jerk to me!"

Starlight hummed thoughtfully before looking at Sunset and Trixie. The amber colored unicorn nodded happily while the blue colored unicorn shook her head in refusal. Starlight shown pleaded face for her to joined while Sunset shown angry and annoyed looks at her to refuse, making Trixie annoyed to agreed. This pleased Starlight while annoyed Sunset.

"We know a thing or two about what it's like to be outsiders." Starlight said thoughtfully, "Maybe we could talk to him for you."

"Really?!" Surprised Luther and Shocked Kevin asked.

"Do you really think you can help?" Thorax asked in surprise.

"Thorax, if there's anypony who can help your brother, it's me." Trixie said egotistically, "And with Starlight helping, it might take slightly longer, but I guarantee you we can do it."

Starlight and Sunset groaned in annoyance, making the latter levitated and dropped a pebble on Trixie's head, making her yelped in pain.

"Well, good luck with that," Kevin said in annoyance, "No way that jackass can change his way."

"Either way, our workers have prepared the plants at the outskirt now," Luther said firmly, "We should lead the maulwurf away."

Thorax nodded, "Right. Tell them I'll be there." Both Luther and Kevin nodded firmly before flew off at once. He turned to his friends, "You sure you're okay handling Pharynx?"

Starlight smiled, "Absolutely."

As soon as Thorax and his two Changeling Friends headed off, Sunset dragged Starlight to the corner for a private discussion.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring Trixie along for this?" Sunset asked in concern, "I know you two are friends, but her ego kinda gets in the way."

Starlight sighed, "Look, I know you two don't get along, but she helped us save Twilight and the others, including Dragon Strike Force, from Chrysalis and Maul."

"I know that. I'm more worried about her ego. It's gonna cause us more problems than help us. Remember the Cutie Map?"

"Please, don't remind of that, Sunset. But I'm sure she learned her lesson and be more helpful."

"That's what worried me the most."

"Let's focus on dealing with Pharynx, capiche?"

Sunset groaned, "Fine. Don't say I warn you!"

* * *

Searching for Pharynx; Starlight, Sunset and Trixie looked around through the hallway of Changeling Kingdom. They then heard some grunting and tearing noises. They headed to the garden, where they have found Pharynx pulling and tearing vines from attaching to giant rocks.

"Okay..." Sunset said in concern and uneasiness, "We totally got this." [chuckles nervously]

"So, how do you wanna play this?" Trixie asked amusingly, "I'm thinking 'good pony/bad pony'. Like you two will yell and blast him with magic while-!"

Sunset interrupted, "How about just shut up and talk with Pharynx without dramatic flare, genius."

Starlight nodded, "Sunset's right. It's better than playing 'good cop, bad cop'."

Trixie groaned in annoyance, "Fine..."

Three unicorns approached to Pharynx, who is still busying tearing down the vines and plants down. He stopped as he found them approaching him. He scoffed as he ignored them and minding his own business.

"Hey, Pharynx." Starlight greeted, getting Pharynx's attention, "I know when we first met, it didn't go so well."

Pharynx laughed a bit of amusement, "I put you in a bag. I thought it went great." He stopped as he took a glance at three unicorns, "Hey, I know you three. You're those ponies that saved the hive from Chrysalis and Maul, along with my brother, Kevin and Luther!"

"You know who we are?" Starlight asked in surprise.

"Sure! Who doesn't?" Pharynx scoffed a bit. He hummed, "But weren't there others with you, like that big robot guy who looked like-" He transformed into Black Alpha, "-this?

Sunset nodded, "Yes, that's Black Alpha. And technically, he's the humanoid knight, not robot. There's the different."

Pharynx scoffed as he returned to his normal form, "Now I know who you are."

Pharynx continued tearing down the vines. Starlight hummed, "So... not a big fan of the vines, huh?"

"They're a safety hazard." Pharynx answered firmly, "Knowing Maul and his Demon Changelings Asses, they could hide in them or use them as weapons. I don't even know why they're here."

"Because they're pretty?" Sunset asked curiously.

"That's ridiculous." Pharynx exclaimed in annoyance.

"Oh, totally. We get you. But..." Starlight said in uneasiness before cleared her throat, "maybe don't express how you feel by destroying them?"

"I don't take advice from ponies." Pharynx snapped in annoyance, "The only thing I take from you is breakfast. At least, I used to."

"So, you rather be Demon Changeling?" Sunset asked.

"Demon Changeling?! Are you stupid?! Who wants to feast on so much of negative feelings?!" Pharynx asked in annoyance before groaned in disgust, "That is disgusting!"

"You know, you're a lot like us!" Trixie said amusingly. Pharynx gave annoying looks. She continued, "It's true. Do you know who Twilight Sparkle is?"

"You mean the Princess of Friendship? The one who Maul tried to mate with?"

Three unicorns gave the disgust looks, Trixie nodded, "Ew. That's her - the most well-liked, studious, do-goodiest pony in Equestria."

Pharynx groaned, "Ugh! She sounds awful."

"Oh, you'd hate her." Trixie said in surprise, "I used to. She made me unsure about my place in the world, which led me to act out against her."

Starlight added, "And I used to be Amon Blood's pupil, as well as a dictator who ran a village with an iron hoof. "

"I'm sort of ex-human agent from another world," Sunset said uneasiness before looking at her body, "And I was turned into what I look like now upon arriving here."

"Really?" Pharynx asked in surprise, "Hmm. Maybe you three do understand me."

Starlight nodded happily, "Yes! We do! But now, Trixie has come to terms with being second-best, and Sunset is now learning more about us and friendship," Trixie was annoyed by it while Sunset giggled amusingly. She continued, "and I no longer control ponies against their will. And our lives are so much better for it."

"Wow. So you're all losers." Pharynx asked in shock yet annoyed tone before snarled, "Stay away from me, or I'll do to you what I did to the vines."

Pharynx marched off at once. Three unicorns sighed in disappointment that they're unable to change him into a better friend. Thorax, Luther and Kevin have arrived at the scene.

"Well, 'Operation: Lead Maulwurf Away' is coming along." Thorax said proudly, "How'd it go with Pharynx?"

"Your brother is, um, challenging." Starlight said in concern.

"Oh, that bad, huh?" Thorax asked in concern. Starlight and Sunset looked down in shame while Trixie is ignorant as always. He sighed, "Well, you did your best. Maybe there is something that can help you out. You can come with me to the feelings forum."

"The feel-like-what-now?" Trixie asked in surprise.

Kevin squealed a bit, "It's a place for changelings to express their feelings so we all gain a better understanding of each other. I like it."

Luther groaned, "It's the most humiliating activity I ever dealt with. So unacceptable..."

"Either way, it's really helped bring the hive closer together." Thorax said proudly.

Three unicorns looked shock and concern of what three changelings have said. They might not like what they're about to experience.

* * *

After leaving the garden, Pharynx muttered and grumbled angrily as he was walking around the hallway. He truly angered and disappointed that his once proud and fierce Changeling Hive became soft weakened creatures, even though they didn't want to become the Demon Changelings. He wondered if he has his place in it.

"Hello there," The voice greeted, shocking Pharynx to hiss and snarl at the intruder. He whistled, "Wow there! No need to get feisty, Pharynx."

"Maul! What the hell are you doing here?!" Maul demanded in anger.

"Just want to talk, that's all. Otherwise," Maul said amusingly. He cleared his throat. Snarl, armored Rippersnapper and three more Demon Changelings entered the scene. He smirked, "You'd be dead."

Pharynx snarled, "Fine. What do you want?!"

"Join us," Maul proposed proudly, shocking and surprising Pharynx, "You heard me. Join us."

"W-What?" Pharynx stuttered in shock, "You want me to join you?! Why?! I betray your mother!"

Maul chuckled, "No, she betrayed us since the beginning. Don't get confuse, mighty warrior." Pharynx was uneasy and worried. He continued, "I like you. The most fierce and deadly warrior I ever encounter. It would be shame to waste someone like you. Your hive especially your brother don't appreciate you so much."

"But still..."

"Would you rather be an imbecile or a warrior? I rather to have you as a warrior."

"I..."

"Face it, mighty warrior. They will kick you out sooner or later because you are not one of them. Your brother will abandon you."

"No!" Pharynx snapped in anger, "Thorax will never abandon me! He wouldn't do that. He never did." He slowly shown concern and doubtful looks, "Would he? He's my brother!"

"Think about it. My vacancy is still open for you, Pharynx," Maul said slyly and amusingly. Maul and his minions slowly moved and disappeared in shadows, leaving Thorax's brother alone. They reemerged from the shadows, which they're now at the outskirt. He smirked while turned to Snarl, "Keep your eyes on him. I want to see how he react and respond."

Snarl saluted, "You got it, big boss!"

Snarl flew off at once, Maul smirked, "Who knows? He may even become a new Demon Changeling."

Rippersnapper growled, "That grub is not worthy! He is weak, just like his brother. I'll prove to you that I'm most fierce Zmena Dravec you ever had."

"And you'll get the chance to prove it, Rippersnapper," Maul said calmly, "We'll see how it goes Pharynx reacts and make his decision."

* * *

Thorax led and guided Starlight, Sunset and Trixie to the Feeling Forum. Kevin was excited while Luther was annoyed and irritated about it. They have arrived at the chamber, which has the hippy theme-like for both chamber and items, and even the changeling-in-charge is also a hippy for wearing a shawl, glasses and and headband, and even her face looked calm and peaceful. More of Changelings were there as well.

Starlight and Sunset looked curious and amazed while Trixie was annoyed about it.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm a blue changeling. Sometimes I feel like I'm a purple changeling." Green Changeling said in concern, "But here I am, a green one."

Group Leader smiled, "You can be anything you want to be. Be blue one day and purple the next. Be both on the same day!"

"But then I feel like I'd be living a lie." Green Changeling said in concern.

"It's very brave of you to share something so personal." Group Leader said calmly. She turned and looked at the group, "Does anyone else have similar concerns?

"I used to, but craft time has given me such a creative outlet, I feel great now!" Changeling #1 said happily.

Changeling #2 nodded happily, "Uh-huh. Everyone loves craft time."

As most of Changelings chatted and nodded in agreement, Changeling #1 gave a sour looks, "Well, everyone except for... you-know-who."

"Yeah. You-know-who spends all his craft time making spears." Changeling #2 agreed in fear.

Green Changeling hissed, "He's scary and intimidating. You-know-who makes me uncomfortable."

"He makes us all uncomfortable." Kevin said in frustration.

"Everyone, please! I understand Pharynx can be challenging at times." Thorax said calmly to his subjects.

Changeling #1 scoffed, "That's an understatement. He lined a hallway with thorns!"

Green Changeling nodded, "He teaches little changelings to growl and hiss!"

"Yeah!" Kevin agreed, "Who does that?!"

Luther sighed, "I told you before he was just making preparation for defense for our kind."

"It sounds like your lame 'feelings forum'-" The deep yet angry voice spoke. Everyone turned to the entrance as they found Pharynx entered the scene. He continued, "-is for talking about me behind my back!" He turned and glared at Kevin, "Especially you, Kevin!"

Kevin and his associates gulped, "Oopsy?"

"The feelings forum is for talking about anything that's bothering you." Group Leader said calmly, "Is there something you'd like to share, Pharynx?"

Pharynx groaned as he headed to the middle while glaring at his kind, "Actually, there is."

"The changelings used to be a fearsome swarm! Now we sit around talking about our feelings so much, you can't even stop a maulwurf from eating all your 'pretty plants'! I could've sent that thing packing before, but I guess now we'll just try to lead it away and hope that keeps us safe!" Pharynx snapped in anger before grunted, "And also, may I need to remind you idiots that Maul and Demon Changelings are still out there?! Waiting for the perfect chance to take us down! Or worse, turned us into more deadly monsters for eating negative feelings only! You'd better hope that you all are prepared for surrender to him because when we're all like this, we might as well be dead."

Pharynx then flew off at once, leaving most of the Changelings nervous and scared about him and his threatening attitude towards them.

"I don't feel safe with him around!" Changeling #1 said in concern.

Green Changeling nodded, "I'd feel safer if he were gone!"

"I'd say we vote for him to get lost!" Kevin said in concern as he raised his hoof up, "Raise your hoof now to vote!"

Most of the Changelings raised their hooves up. Thorax shook his head, "I can't do that."

All Changelings snapped, "We want him banished!"

Luther groaned, "May I remind you again that if not for him and me began the insurrection to defy and rebel Queen Chrysalis, then we wouldn't be here as peaceful and loving creatures!"

"Well, if he's so against that bitch, then he might have change into like us. But instead, he'd prefer to be monster than peaceful!" Kevin shouted angrily. He gasped, "I'd say he's been faking it and spying on Thorax for Maul from the start!"

All Changeling gasped in shock and anger, "Traitor! Spy! Liar! Monster! Mercenary! Exile him now! He's not a traitor! He's a villain! He helped us! He used us! He betrayed us!"

The Changelings argued and shouted at each other angrily about Pharynx. Thorax couldn't help but feel sad and upset to see his kind react negatively towards his brother, though he was relieved that Luther still believed in Pharynx. Three unicorns couldn't help but feel uneasy and worry about it.

Unknown to them that outside of Feelings Forum, Snarl as a Changeling smirked evilly, who drank the soup while lifting a bottle to absorb more negative feelings. He chuckled, "Ooh! This is something..."

* * *

Three unicorns moved to another chamber, where no Changelings could hear their private conversation. Starlight looked guilty and worried.

"I..." Starlight sighed, "I want to say something, but it goes against everything I've been taught as Twilight's pupil."

Trixie smiled, "Ooh! Then, by all means, say it."

Starlight sighed, "I think Pharynx is a lost cause."

"What?!" Sunset asked in shock and concern.

Trixie hummed thoughtfully and sadly, "Mm. I'm all for second chances. Third, even. But he just seems like a bad bug."

"And Thorax has a duty to the whole hive, not just his brother." Starlight said in concern.

Trixie nodded in concern, "If he keeps sticking up for Pharynx, the hive might decide they don't want Thorax as their leader."

"No! If you think that kicking him out is a good idea, think again!" Sunset scolded Starlight and Trixie angrily, "I don't believe that. He deserve that second chance."

"Then, what can we do? How do we change him?" Starlight asked in concern.

Trixie nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It's not like we have a second option to understand and change him into one of them."

"There is, actually. We should talk with Thorax. He might have something that could help us," Sunset said calmly.

Unable to think anymore, Starlight sighed in concern, "It's better than nothing, I guess..."

Starlight, Sunset and Trixie headed off to see Thorax. Unknown to them that one of the rocks popped the eyes. It then transformed into Pharynx, who looked surprise yet uncertain and doubtful. What is his decision now?

* * *

Three Unicorns entered the throne chamber, where Thorax was trying to calm down both Luther and Kevin about banishing or keeping Pharynx in the hive. Noticing their arrival, he gestured to stop their fight. He can tell by the looks that they're having problem.

"It's about Pharynx, isn't it?" Thorax asked in concern. Three unicorns looked uneasy and concern. He sighed as he recalled of his memories involving is younger self being bullied by young Changelings for weak and playing dolls. He spoke, "Look, I know he's an aggressive warrior type, but when I was little, every young changeling wanted to be like that. Every young Changeling except me. The others would pick on me for not wanting to fight."

Luther nodded in agreement, "He is right. I used to be one of young Changelings to become fierce and might warrior."

"And of course, did you know that Luther bullied Thorax?" Kevin asked amusingly, "But not me..."

Luther groaned before slapped at Kevin's head hard, "Shut up!"

Thorax cleared his throat as he continued his story, "But Pharynx never let them hurt me. He scared them off by turning into a fearsome giant bug-like. I was thankful and happy for that. I could have thank him if he hadn't try to make fun of me..."

"Aw, that was a really sweet story." Trixie commented gently before showing sour, "Until the end."

"I know Pharynx loved me in his own way, and I know there's still good in him. He even support our revolution against Chrysalis's turning our kind into monsters," Thorax said calmly and firmly, "That's why I keep sticking up for him."

"I knew it," Sunset said firmly.

Starlight hummed thoughtfully, "This could work. Thanks, Thorax! We'll try again to talk with him. And hopefully, he can change his ways to become one of you."

"REALLY?!" Thorax, Luther and Kevin asked in surprise.

"We've got this," Starlight and Sunset said proudly.

"Huh?!" Trixie asked in shock and confuse.

Starlight and Sunset dragged Trixie away from Thorax and his changelings. They headed to the small chamber for their discussion.

"What are you doing?" Trixie asked angrily, "I thought we agreed we'd tell Thorax he had to kick his brother out of the hive!"

"No, we didn't," Sunset disagreed, "I'd say we tried to talk with Thorax about it. And it work."

Starlight nodded, "Yeah. We should try talk to him again. One last time."

"I doubt it'll work," Trixie disagreed before gasped in surprise, "I've got the idea! We used trail of plants around to lure the maulwurf here. The changelings may not be able to stop it anymore, but Pharynx certainly can. When it attacks, he'll save his brother, showing everypony his good side, the others will accept him, and Pharynx will finally let love and friendship into his life and transform!"

"Trixie, that is the stupidest plan I ever heard of," Sunset remarked dryly.

"WHAT?!" Trixie demanded in anger and shock.

Starlight sighed, "I have to agree with Sunset. It's best we talk before we do something, silly. So, we split up and find him. Got it?"

Sunset and even Trixie begrudging nodded in agreement. Starlight and Sunset headed off, leaving Trixie alone to show angry and disappointed looks.

"Sunset always doesn't appreciate my help and genius! And not to mention, she always get Starlight on her side than mine," Trixie said angrily. She huffed before smirked, "Not this time. I'm gonna show her that my plan is better than hers. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Traveling through the Changeling Kingdoms for hours, Starlight and Sunset were still searching and looking for Pharynx. They even asked some Changelings if they have seen him or not. But so far, there was no sign of him. They all wondered of where he went or even what happened to him. They then met up at the kingdom's entrance, where they were informed by Trixie that she might have the plans.

"Starlight, did you find him?" Sunset asked in concern.

Starlight shook her head, "I didn't. I looked everywhere. And no sign of him. I hate to think of what really happen to him."

"Like he ran away from home?"

"That's one of the worst possible to think of..."

"So, what do you think Trixie want us here for?"

"I have no idea. I hoped that nothing really bad is happening to us."

"Hey, girls! Look what I just did for my most spectacular plan I ever made for Pharynx to stay here!" Trixie exclaimed proudly. Starlight and Sunset turned and looked at the front. They gasped in shock as they have found a trail of plants and leave was leading straight to the hive. She smirked proudly, "What do you think? Best. Plan. EVER!"

"Trixie! Are you crazy?! You can't do that!" Starlight snapped in concern, "You're gonna get us killed!"

"Why not?" Trixie asked amusingly, "You did find Pharynx, right?"

"No, we didn't because he's gone! He's not at the hive!" Sunset exclaimed in fury.

"WHAT?!" Trixie asked in shock and feared, "Then, all the plans I make is for nothing?! Qho's gonna stop the dread maulwurf I'm leading here?!"

Starlight gulped in concern and worry about it, "Thorax is gonna kill us for this."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

The Changelings including Kevin screaming and panicking in fear and worry. Luther sighed in annoyance to see his kind being cowards and weaklings. Thorax was glaring at Starlight, Sunset and Trixie as they have explained about Pharynx went missing and leading maulwurf to their hive.

"Why would you do that?!" Thorax asked in shock and anger.

Sunset glared at Trixie, who was whistling innocently. And just before the amber unicorn could answer, Starlight stepped forward and speak, "It's my fault, Thorax. I thought if Pharynx saw you were in danger, the loving, caring side of him would come out when he protected you!"

"But instead, he's out there alone somewhere between us and that rampaging monster?!" Thorax said in concern and worry as he flew off at once, "I have to save him!"

"Sire, allow me to accompany you!" Luther exclaimed in concern, "I cannot afford to risk your life for General!"

"I'm coming with you!" Starlight insisted.

Thorax turned and glared at Starlight, "Of course you are! This is all your fault!"

Starlight looked guilty and shame. Trixie approached and patted her back. She spoke in condescending tone, "Oh, don't be too hard on Starlight. Her heart was in the right place."

Sunset gasped, "Oh no! You're not pinning the blame on Starlight again this time!"

"And how were you helping along? I was doing most of the work."

"Ugh! You barely do anything! This is why I didn't wanna bring you with us in the first place!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Your ego is driving me and Starlight crazy! You won't take responsibility for your actions, and you put the blame on others!

"What makes you think you can tell me off like that?!"

The Changelings gasped and chatted in concern and worry, and even Snarl in his disguise also was amused about it.

Starlight looked uneasy and worried as she pleaded, "Girls, stop!"

But her pleas were ignored, Sunset snapped, "Well, I haven't forgotten the mess you have made like making cutie map disappeared, drove me and Starlight crazy, and even badmouthing and driving Maud out of Ponyville Town to almost get killed!"

"Well! Everything worked out!" Trixie snapped in anger.

"Yeah, right. It seems you haven't learned your lesson at all."

"Well, I learned my lesson when Starlight became friends with me a long time ago."

"Maybe that was a mistake." Sunset answered dryly, making Starlight and Trixie gasped in shock. She continued, "Everything Ember said about you was true! You really are nothing but a self-absorbed, below-average illusionist!"

Trixie gasped before groaned, "You take that back, you human freak!"

Trixie screamed in anger as she jumped and attacked Sunset wildly and crazily. They both punched and kicked at each other a few times while screaming in agony and anger. All the Changelings were shocked. Snarl laughed amusingly as he used the bottle to collect the negative energies into it.

Starlight and Thorax pulled the two brawling ponies away from each other. This annoyed and angered her.

"That's enough!" Starlight snapped in anger, "I'm getting tired of you two bickering and fighting with each other! This is not the time for quarreling!"

"She's right. We have to find and save Pharynx now because you both are coming with me," Thorax said sternly, making both Sunset and Trixie groaned in annoyance before looked away. He turned and looked at the Changelings, "Who else is coming?"

Kevin and the remaining of Changelings shown concern and worried looks. As much as they want to help their leader to get Pharynx home, they rather not want to face maulwurf.

"Insolent cowards!" Luther snapped in anger.

"It's okay, Luther." Thorax said calmly yet disappointingly, "I think it' for the best."

Starlight turned and faced at the group of Changelings as she's about to give her firm speech.

"Oh, sure, you could all stay here, not help Pharynx and he won't bother you anymore. It's your choice. But remember when you didn't have a choice! When you were forced to obey Chrysalis especially when you're forced to turn into monstrous Demons! You might have been unstoppable, but you weren't free to choose! And now you are, because of Thorax and all of us! Well, it's his brother out there, and now it's your chance to prove you're just as strong embracing love as you were feeding on it! Now is your chance to show what changelings can really be! Not because you have to, but because you choose to!"

Changelings were surprised and shocked by her speech. Kevin spoke, "I choose not to help Pharynx! He deserve it! Not us! He's Demon Changeling, after all."

Changelings chatted in agreement and concern about it. Starlight was in shock and disappointed to find that they're not moved.

"That was an amazingly epic speech, Starlight!" Trixie said calmly before showing annoyed looks, "I just can't believe not a single changeling was moved by it."

"Me neither. I can't believe that Pharynx was right about them," Sunset said in concern.

Thorax sighed, "I can't blame them. If he wasn't my brother, I don't think I'd be here. We're gonna have to face the maulwurf by ourselves. Let's go now."

As Thorax and his friends were exiting the throne chamber, Luther gave his kind a glare, "I hope you're proud of it. Without him, we're dead or worse, become monsters forever. Shame on you..."

Luther turned and went after his leader and allies. Both Starlight's speech and even Luther's lecture have hit the Changelings and even Kevin hard to think about their action and remarks on Pharynx. Could they be wrong, after all?

* * *

Thorax, three unicorns and even Luther were at the outskirt of Changeling Kingdom. They were looking around to find and rescue Pharynx, as well as avoiding the maulwurf. But so far, there was no sign of them. This make them uneasy and worried.

"I don't seen Pharynx and maulwurf," Sunset said in concern.

"That's weird..." Thorax said in concern, "maulwurf should be showing you by now since we've got lots and lots of plants lying around my home."

Starlight smiled uneasily yet optimistically, "Maybe it'll be long gone and we'll find Pharynx out here alone!"

 ** _BAM!_** Starlight and her team yelped in concern and shock as something dropped in front of them. They found the corpse of maulwurf in pieces. They all looked shock and disgust to see it.

"Or maybe not." Trixie said in concern.

"What could have done it," Luther said in concern, "There is no way General Pharynx could do something like this."

"He didn't... I did..." The dark voice spoke, attracting their attention.

Starlight and her friends looked up and found Maul, hooded Rippersnapper, Snarl and a few of Demon Changelings stood on top of hill before them.

"MAUL?!" Starlight and her team asked in shock and concern.

Maul smirked, "That's me! And welcome to our battlefield! It's time to see who will become the ruler of all Changelings. The worthlessness or the true strongest warrior of all."

Thorax groaned, "I don't have time for this, Maul! Get out of my way!"

"If you're hoping to find your brother, you're too late..." Maul said amusingly. Thorax was in shock and disbelief of what he just heard. He continued, "Pharynx is one of us now."

"No..." Thorax said in shock and pain, "I've failed?"

"Don't listen to him, Thorax! He's lying!" Starlight said firmly.

Sunset nodded, "Pharynx prefer love feelings to feast than negative energy. And he also hated becoming a Demon Changeling."

"They're right. He's a proud and noble Changeling!" Luther said firmly, "He will never join them!"

Thinking of what to say, Trixie sighed, "What they say!"

After giving some thoughts, Thorax looked up and glared at Demon Changelings, "You're right, guys. My brother will never join the demons! As much as he hated smoochy and cutie stuffs, he loved and cared for Changelings! He's a hero!"

"Or you think? We shall see," Maul said calmly. He turned and looked at "Say hello to my new subspecies for Demon Changelings. The one, who has killed a maulwurf at ease. My new fierce warrior - Rippersnapper the Znema Dravec!"

Lowering down his hood, Rippersnapper revealed his demonic face and body before them. It scared the hell out of Starlight and her friends.

"You are one big... Ugly... Monsters I ever seen..." Sunset commented in shock.

Trixie nodded fearfully, "You could say that again..."

Rippersnapper snarled a bit before roared out loud at Starlight and her friends. They all shown scared and worried.

"Okay, now that is scary!" Starlight exclaimed in concern.

"I'm not afraid of you! I'll find and get my brother back!" Thorax exclaimed firmly.

Rippersnapper chuckled, "You're welcome to try, weakling."

And just before anyone could protest, Thorax screamed in anger as he charged and attacked Rippersnapper. Znema Dravec dodged the attack before grabbed and thrown him at Maul, who grabbed and slammed him to the ground hard. Both Changelings' Leader began their fierce fights like a wild lions trying to defeat and dominate over another. The rest of their friends were now facing Rippersnapper, who was chuckling and approaching to them.

Trixie thrown some smoke bombs at Rippersnapper, blinding him for the moment. Both Starlight and Sunset fired their Unicorn Burst at him. He withstood the attack. He snarled and roared at them, shocking and scaring the unicorns off. Luther screamed as he charged and rammed at him. Once again, he has withstand the attack before grabbed and slammed the Changeling to the ground for few times. Three unicorns did their best of using distraction and Unicorn Bursts injuring and wounding him down. But so far, none of them worked on him.

Annoyed and irritated by their distraction, Rippersnapper thrown Luther at three unicorns to the ground. He jumped and slammed his hoof on the ground, causing a powerful quake in pushing and knocking them hard. They all groaned and moaned in pain. He approached to them as he began tormenting them by punching them hard and fierce for few times.

Maul and Thorax continued their fierce duel. They each landed some punches and kicks on each other fiercely and wildly for few times. Though they were badly injured during their duel, neither of them refused to give up and continued their attack until one of them must fall. Until his final attack, Thorax thrust and rammed his antlers at Maul, who jumped over and kicked him off. Maul unleashed a powerful Demon Charge Blast in knocking straight to the ground hard.

Thorax was defeated. Rippersnapper has even brought the defeated Starlight and her friends, and then dropped them on him as well.

"Mission accomplished, my lord," Rippersnapper reported.

Maul smirked, "Good job." He lowered down his head before Thorax's, "Looks like I win. As soon as I cut your head off, your whole hive will be mine. All will become new Demon Changelings."

Everyone was in shock and concern. Thorax grunted in pain, "I wish Pharynx is here with me!"

Maul chuckled as he lifted Thorax's head up while readied the knife to throat, "Too bad. He is not. Looks like your brother has finally give up on you."

"Hey, asshole!" The voice shouted. Everyone looked up and found Pharynx is charging straight at Maul. He shouted, "Shuuuuuuuttttt upppppppppp!"

And just before Maul could do anything, Pharynx rammed and knocked him straight to the ground. Both of them began their fierce fight against each other. And at the same time, Trixie thrown the smoke bombs, blinding Rippersnapper and Demon Changelings. This allowed Thorax and his friends to escape and knocked them off.

Both Maul and Pharynx were on stalemate as they were glaring and pushing each other off. Maul snarled in anger, "Curse you, Pharynx! What the hell are you doing?!"

"What do you think?!" Pharynx snapped in anger, "Just doing my job! You're not gonna destroy my home, without the fight."

Maul scoffed, "We shall see! DIE, FOOL!"

Maul transformed into a fly. He flew above Pharynx, where he turned into a hippo. He slammed on Pharynx to the ground hard. He transformed back into his normal form as he began landing some punches on him for few times. Spotting his brother's in trouble, Thorax turned and rammed Maul off. And at the same time, he helped Pharynx up.

And just before Maul could do anything, Trixie thrown some firecrackers to scare him off. Both Starlight and Sunset unleashed their powerful United Magical Beam in knocking him out. Rippersnapper and the rest of Demon Changelings came to his aid.

"Thorax, what are you doing here?!" Pharynx asked in shock and concern.

"Saving you." Thorax said firmly, "That's what brothers do."

Pharynx said in surprise yet relieved, "Thorax..."

"What a lovely reunion," Maul mocked amusingly. Thorax and Pharynx turned and glared at him. He smirked, "Still think you have what it takes to beat me? I'm stronger and powerful than you. And I also have the army behind me."

Demon Changelings have surrounded Thorax and his allies. They all hissed and snarled at them, preparing to strike their enemies down.

Rippersnapper laughed darkly, "You have lost now, fools..."

"Think again!" Kevin's voice shouted. Everyone turned back and found Kevin and large army of Changelings arriving at the scene. He smirked, "They're not alone! Our fight has just begun!"

"YEAH!" Changelings gave a loud battle cry.

"Kevin..." Luther said in relief and happy, "You came..."

Kevin blew his horn, "For Thorax and Pharynx! For our hive!"

The Changelings gave a loud battle cry as they charged and rammed at most of Demon Changelings. Both sides of pony-like bugs began their fierce battles. Luther and Kevin nodded to each other as they teamed up and pushed the enemies back while assisting and protecting their allies. Snarl was leading the Demon Changelings to strike back. Starlight, Sunset and Trixie were helping the Changelings to fight and repel them back.

Thorax and Pharynx are now facing both Maul and Rippersnapper. They all armed and readied for their fierce fight. Changelings hissed and screeched in anger as they attacked Demon Changelings, who fought back.

Thorax and Maul rammed and struck their horns in pushing each other back for the moment. They departed before slammed their punches on each other's faces for five times. Maul rammed and pushed Thorax, who held and stand on the ground before thrown the former to the giant rock. He transformed into a dragon, which fired at Maul, who transformed into a Vileraptor, which hissed and screeched at him. He spitted some acids at the dragon form of Thorax, who quickly transformed into a chicken. He panicked and ran off as Vileraptor Maul chased after him until they came across to a tight pile of rocks. Chicken Thorax transformed into a mouse to enter it while Vileraptor Maul transformed into a snake to get inside. Both leaders shouted and screamed in pain as they began punching and attacking each other within the rocks for the moment. They all transformed back to their Changelings Forms. They all snarled and glared at each other.

"Gotta admit, Thorax. I thought your army would be coward and too stupid to do anything about us. I didn't think that they've got guts to do it." Maul remarked amusingly before laughed, "Well, big mistake, too weak and useless to fight us."

Thorax narrowed his eyes in anger, "Yeah. You're right. I make a mistake. Making sure you and your filthy kind don't come near to my home!"

"Ooh! I'm scared now! I'd make sure that I'd never go near to it." Maul mocked fearfully in fake tone. He hissed in anger, "As if! You're loser and pathetic! You can't even hit me!" Thorax transformed into a goat to ram Maul off. He hissed in anger, "I take that back. You're getting good as leader..."

Thorax smirked, "I learn from the best. And best friends of mine told you this, kick my ass, bitch!"

Maul and Thorax screeched wildly as they charged and attacked each other wildly. They both

Both Pharynx and Rippersnapper were fighting fiercely and wildly for few times. They both transformed into Black Alpha and Tyranno Chaos. They both began their fierce attacks. Pharynx's Black Alpha Form slammed some punches on Rippersnapper's Tyranno Chaos's head. The Ancient Beast swung and struck his tail in knocking Black Alpha down. He slammed and clawed on Pharynx's Black Alpha form for few times. The Ancient Beast took a big bite on the black knight's shoulder, making the latter transformed into an eagle as he poke on Ancient Beast's eye for few times. The Ancient Beast yelped and screeched in pain as it tried to claw and scratch him off. Rippersnapper transformed into a snake. He grabbed and slammed Pharynx to the ground. He tried to coil and tightened its grip on his prey, making the latter screamed in pain.

Pharynx transformed into a giant purple bug-like monster, freeing itself from the snake's grip. Rippersnapper transformed into a giant maulwurf. Both of them began the attack by slamming their punches on each other for few times, without stopping or blocking the attacks. They gave each other a big slamming punches. They got pushed back for the moment. Rippersnapper's Maulwauf quickly slammed Pharynx's bug monster to the ground hard. It transformed back to Pharynx, who groaned and moaned in pain.

Rippernsapper Maulwurf snarled at Pharynx, "Very weak! Very pathetic! To think that Lord Maul believed that you're worthy to become the Demon Changeling?!" He scoffed, "Well, you have proven him wrong! I have! I'm the strongest! I'm the most powerful! I'm the most fiercest warrior among my kind. But you and your kind - you all nothing but pests! There is nothing you can do to stop me and my master now! Unlike you, I fight for my lord while you ran like coward because your kind are weak!""

"Fight?" Pharynx asked in surprise before gasped in remembering about his time with Thorax. He smirked as he flew towards at Rippersnapper Maulwruf's face, "Why did you hit yourself then?!"

"Huh?! Are you mocking me?!" Rippersnapper Maulwurf snarled before roared in anger, "I'll slaughter you, you piece of shit!

Rippersnapper Maulwurf roared as he swung his paw at Pharynx, who dodge down and allowed the paw struck back at his face hard. Pharynx repeated the insults at Rippersnapper Maulwurf, who was annoyed and angered to strike back at him but hit at himself instead for few times. It weakened and wounded the Znema Dravec a lot. Rippersnapper groaned in anger while glaring at Pharynx. Thorax's brother turned and found Thorax struggled to hold Maul down as he was getting beaten badly.

"Come on! I thought you're the strongest and fiercest warrior among your kind!" Pharynx insulted, "I guess everyone was wrong about you. You're a weakling!"

Rippersnapper Maulwurf screeched in anger as he charged at Pharynx. At the right moment, the Changeling moved at once while pushing Thorax aside. This moved surprised and shocked Rippersnapper as he transformed back to his normal self and slammed on Maul to the ground hard. They both groaned and moaned in pain. Thorax was surprise before looked at his older brother.

"Thanks, Pharynx," Thorax said in relief.

Pharynx smirked, "Don't mention it." He turned and glared at Maul and Rippersnapper, who slowly recovered and gotten up from the ground. He hissed in anger, "Get out of my home!"

Maul snarled, "We'll be back! Demon Changelings! Back to the Hive!"

Order has been given, Maul flew off at once. Rippersnapper, Snarl and the rest of Demon Changelings followed him at once. As soon as they saw their enemies flew off, the Changelings cheered wildly and happily as they have won the battlefield.

Though he smiled happy to see his kind safe from harm, Pharynx frowned as he was about to leave. But he was stopped by Thorax.

"If you're thinking about asking me to stay here, think again, Thorax. The hive doesn't want me anymore..." Pharynx said dryly and annoyingly.

Though he was disappointed, Thorax smiled slyly as Pharynx wasn't honest to himself. He then asked, "So, why did you bother to come back and save me? You could just leave us alone. After all, you did say that you were done with us, and you didn't care."

"I never said that! The hive is the thing I care about most."

"Well, you certainly don't act like it."

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't get excited about pretty flowers and feeling circles and whatever," Pharynx grumbled in frustration. He sighed, "It doesn't matter. Even if I do care about the hive, I obviously don't have a place there anymore."

"Actually, you do. Because we've been wrong." Kevin admitted shamefully, "Um, the hive may be a gentler, nicer place..."

"...but that doesn't mean we won't have to defend ourselves. Am I right, Kevin?" Luther asked amusingly.

Kevin sighed, "Yes. Yes, you are."

Thorax nodded, "And who better to help us do that than the only changeling who never stopped protecting us, General Pharynx?"

Changelings chatted in agreement and happily about Thorax's comments about Pharynx's staying with them as their general and champion. Pharynx was touched by their comments especially his younger brother's faith in him.

"You all want me to stay?" Pharynx asked in surprise.

Thorax smirked, "Unless you still want to leave the hive."

"Why would I want that? I love the hive!" Pharynx exclaimed happily.

Changelings cheered wildly and happily. Suddenly, Pharynx's body glowed brightly as the familiar aura-like cocoon appeared and wrapped him within. For the moment later, it allowed him to began his new transformation. As the light brightened out and dispersed, Pharynx landed on the ground as he revealed himself a new form - a dark greenish Changeling with crimson antler horns and red bug-like wings. They all awed and cheered wildly and happily.

Luther saluted to Pharynx, "Welcome back, General. I am honored to be your Second-in-Command."

Kevin nodded, "Yeah. We're gonna train hard to defend our home and fend off those freaky monsters! We can promise you that!"

Pharynx nodded, "Thank you all."

"He did it! He transformed!" Trixie exclaimed happily.

Sunset smiled, "I always knew you had it in you!"

"Really?" Pharynx asked in surprise, "Because I thought Starlight said I was a lost cause and you were going to tell Thorax he should kick me out."

Everyone sans Sunset turned and glared at Starlight. Trixie gasped in fake tone, "Oh! Starlight! How could you say that?"

Starlight panicked in shock and fear. Sunset groaned, "Alright, that's it! I have had just about enough of you throwing Starlight under the wagon!"

"What do you want me to say?!"

"Just admit you played a part in it especially you led a trail of leaf for maulwurf to come and attacked Changeling Kingdom!"

Trixiw groaned, "Okay, fine! I tried to encourage Starlight to tell Thorax that he should kick Pharynx out and also planted the trail of plants for maulwurf to follow. I'm sorry. Happy?"

"Wow, you're really bad at giving apologies." Sunset remarked dryly.

"Lucky for us, you weren't a lost cause." Thorax said in relief.

Pharynx smiled, "Lucky for me, you and Luther didn't give up on me."

"Since we're done with that," Thorax turned and glared at Starlight, Trixie and Sunset, "You three got some explaining to do about the mess you make!"

Trixie and Sunset looked worry and uneasy. Starlight sighed, "We're so sorry about that, but I would like to point out that our admittedly terrible plan did bring everything together in the end."

Thorax wasn't amused. Pharynx laughed a bit, "Hey. Do you guys want to hear the story about how I used to make Thorax hit himself?"

Starlight raised her hoof for wanted to hear the story. Sunset and Trixie nodded in agreement. Pharynx chuckled as he began to tell his story.

* * *

Maul and his minions have returned to Demon Changeling Hive safely. Maul, Rippersnapper and Snarl were at the throne chamber. They were discussing about the failures.

"Please forgive me, my lord," Rippersnapper apologized humbly, "I am not worthy. I have failed you."

Maul smirked, "On contrary, Rippersnapper. You did well for becoming my Second-in-Command and proven that Znema Dravec are indeed powerful warriors too." Rippersnapper and Snarl were in shock and surprise. He continued as he headed towards the balcony, "I told the Dark Lord about it. And he accepted it. Now, we're producing them now,"

Rippersnapper and Snarl headed to the balcony, where they saw Changeling Scientists and Geneticists began creating and producing the army of Znema Dravec within the group of large pods now. They were shocked and amazed by the production.

Maul smirked, "After all, our war isn't finish..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer, Green Changeling  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie  
Kyle Rideout: Thorax  
Bill Newton: Pharynx  
Wil Wheaton: Maul

 **Minor Casts:**  
Djimon Hounsou: Rippersnapper  
David Oeylowo: Luther  
Vincent Tong: Kevin, Changeling #2  
Sam Riegel: Snarl, Changeling #1  
Ellen-Ray Hennessy: Group Leader

 **Cameo:**  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
Neil Ross: Guildenstern

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_Rippersnapper_** belongs to ** _P-for-Phantom_**.

2\. Originally, I was gonna but an Ancient Beast species called **_Oshibka_** in here, but I felt like it's unnecessary and pointless because this is about Pharynx to get accepted and become part of the Changelings.


	22. Ep 22: More Than Meets the Eye

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the delay. I've been very busy. Instead of doing ** _'Daring Done?'_** , I'm going to do another original episode, which was inspired by **_'Power Rangers Time Force Episode 19 - Trip Takes a Stand', 'I, Robot' and 'Transformers: Age of Extinction'_**. This episode will be focusing on Tailtech as the main character of story.

I don't hate that episode. I ignore it because it shows Somnambula's Origin. Plus, if I do so, then that makes me being unfair to other Old Pillars of Equestria. You know the story. I don't want to rewrite or adapted the story.

And also, **_Drakebot_** belongs to **_Digidragonwars1_**.

* * *

 **Episode 22: More Than Meets the Eye**

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Red Alert Fortress, MechSteel State, 1455 A.E._

 _"We're under attacked!"_

 _There was a mass of large explosion at the Red Alert Fortress. The fortress was destroyed, with blazing flames fanning out. Most of Metal Mystic Ponies were killed at the area. Some survivors and injured ponies struggled to move and escape. They all got gunned down and stabbed by more of Mecha Ponies and Griffon Jetfighters. Dragoon Tankers were firing and destroying the villages and residents to pieces. The army was led by Sevenstrike, MechaInfinite and Sixshot. They're determined not to let anyone alive._

 _Inside the destruction site of laboratory, there was a young Tailtech lying down on the ground while trapped by a large metallic cupboard. He groaned in pain as he slowly recovered. He then found more of scientists and technician were killed and burnt to death. He even found himself trapped. He screamed in anger and frustration as he struggled to get out from the cupboard._

 _Suddenly, he then heard some moaning noise. Tailtech looked up and found someone on the ground as well. He was an adult orange unicorn with amber colored mane and tail with red and orange streaks, his cutie mark is blue bow-tie and spectacles. He grunted and groaned in pain as he struggled to move or even tried to crawl as well. He looked up and stared at the innocent eyes of Tailtech._

 _"Dad..." Tailtech asked in fear and pain._

 _Tailtech's father smiled weakly, "Everything will be alright... Everything will be alright, kiddo. I promise..."_

 _And just before Tailtech could do anything, he heard some stomping noise and metal clanking around. He looked up and found Machine Dragoon, who was coming towards them. His father is in the monster's way. Tailtech screamed in anger as he struggle to escape the cupboard while watching the monster was about to step. He took one last look at his father's weak smile. Machine Dragoon stepped on him to death._

 _Tailtech gasped before screamed, "Daaaaaaaaadddddddddddd!"_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

 _Shorty's Workshop, Ponyville, Present,_

Tailtech gasped in shock as he woke up at once. He got up and stood straight. He panted heavily. He then looked around as he found himself in his bedroom, which was filled with toys, flying jets and planes, and also some science and machine books, television and radio, and even cupboard. He groaned in pain while rubbing his eyes.

"Damn it..." Tailtech said in frustration and upset, "Another nightmare..."

Despite it was just nightmare, Tailtech felt like that he didn't want to go bed. He gritted his teeth in anger. He can't forget the event nor forgive what Machine Dragoon has done to his home and father. As long he still around, the fox-pony will never rest. He knows what to do.

Tailtech got off from his bed as he headed off to the garage. He turned on the lights. He placed the giant blueprint against the walls. It shown the picture and measurement of Tyrannosaurus Rex-like armed with giant claws, futuristic blue metal wings-like and drill-like tail. He sighed firmly while looking at it.

"Alright, let's do it," Tailtech said firmly. He grabbed and took some tools. He began constructing and building his project, "I'll get you. I'll get you. I know it!"

While Tailtech was busy working on his project, he wasn't aware that Icy is eavesdropping and spying on him behind the garage's entrance door. She sighed, "Tailtech..."

* * *

 _Aztec Temple, Tenochtitlan Basin, Present,_

After previous adventure at Somnambula Village, Daring Do continued her usual adventure and securing some ancient relics from being abused and sold for higher bidders. And at the same time, she will do her best to make sure that she won't destroy ponies' property and items. If she did, she's willing to pay for the mess. And of course, promise to her number one fan - Rainbow Dash, she would continued writing the novel about her and her adventures.

Now, both Daring Do and her newly scientist - Nicole Lynx have arrived at the Aztec Temple. They both approached and climbed up the stairs to the entrance.

"Thanks for coming, Lynx," Daring Do said in relief, "And of course, you kept our little secret."

Nicole smiled, "It was my pleasure to help the Daring Do again. So, why do you need me here? Have you found something interesting?"

Daring Do smiled, "Yes, I do. This temple housed an ancient but also very rare relic - Stone of Regeneration. It is said that this relic can help powering, re-energize and upgrading the machines, electrical items and even Metal Ponies. Think about it. This could help change the world."

Nicole hummed thoughtfully, "Indeed, it does. Let's find it." She squealed happily, "I can't wait to study it."

"Trust me, you will," Daring Do said confidently. She and Nicole has arrived on top of Aztec Temple. They stood before the entrance, "This is it. There could be traps and monster guardian. Ready?"

Nicole nodded, "Ready!"

Daring Do took a deep breath before release it. She then opened the temple's door. And at the same time, Nicole lighted up the torch. As they marched in at once, they felt something unusual and shocking. They found the floor and several metallic ponies-like statues. They even found some traps have been set yet were covered in metals.

"What the hell?" Daring Do asked in shock and concern.

"What is this?" Nicole said in concern as she approached to the statue. She touched it carefully. She felt the statue is more metal than naturally hardened clay. She gasped, "They're made of metals. I didn't think ancient civilization are capable of doing that."

"I don't think they did," Daring Do said in concern. She then looked at the obvious traps, which also covered in metal. She hummed, "The traps has been set. No sign of monster guardian. Someone did come here already." She gasped in concern. She approached to the large Ahuizotl-like statue sitting on his throne chair, where she found something on his palm. She hummed as she looked at it carefully, "This must be where the ancient relic should be. They must have took it away and escaped..."

"Sweet Celestia..." Nicole said in concern. Daring Do turned and looked at her. She used the life tracker device-like, which was pointing at couple of metal statues. The device was blinking and glowing in red before it faded off. She quivered in shock and fear, along with her eyes widened, "These statues... They're not really statues. They're ponies! They were alive!"

"What?! How?!"

"I don't know. Something must have done to them. What could have done this"

"More like who did it," Daring Do asked in concern.

Nicole noticed shiny on the ground. She found the trail to metal, which led her down the stairs and to the forest. She commented, "Odd. How come we didn't notice the trail? Where could it lead us to?"

"We'll soon find out," Daring Do said calmly. She hissed as she took the paper and quill out, "I've gotta get Rainbow and her friends here now. They might know something about it."

Daring Do began writing down on scroll. Nicole readied her Gem Blaster as she's keeping the adventurous archaeologist safe from harm. They will soon have to leave and track down on the mysterious enemy. Who did to the Aztec Ponies? And why? What is he after?

* * *

 _Ponyville Town Outskirt, Present,_

A large group of Metal Ponies have gathered on the outskirt. They all stood before a large coffin-like, which contained a rusted form of large Armorhide the Metal Dragon resting on it. Most of Metal Ponies were crying and moaning tearfully, due to their Guardian has passed away. It has served and protected them for generations.

Shorty, Rarity, Rainbow, Icy and even Tailtech were there. They represented Ponyville Town for giving the condolences to the Metal Ponies. Their friends were far away to deal with some problems from the Equestria. Metalgear was giving mournful funeral speech about Armorhide the Metal Dragon for being their only guardian to defend them and repel their enemies.

However, Tailtech was staring at Armorhide the Metal Dragon's corpse like he sees something special about it. His eyes was filled with determined yet fierce and anger. And he then heard some fainted screams and cries in his head. As if being reminded from his past, he can't get it off. He has one thing in his mind. And he must do it for his father and other ponies. Revenge...

Shorty shook Tailtech a bit, "You okay, Tailtech?"

Tailtech got snapped back to reality. He turned and nodded calmly, "Yeah, I'm okay. No worries at all." He turned back to look at Armorhide the Metal Dragon's corpse. He asked, "Why are we doing this again?"

Shorty sighed, "I know it's hard for you to be part of Metal Ponies, but please, be respectful and compassionate. We're here to pay our respect and condolence to their fallen guardian. It's similar to Master Zhao Long. Everyone pay their respects to him for sacrificing his life to bring Icy back to life."

"Whatever," Tailtech remarked in anger, "It's different. They're machines while we're flesh and blood."

"Tailtech... These are living sentient. They have freewill and intellect to think and do what they wanted. They and us are not so different."

"I don't believe it..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Red Alert Fortress, MechSteel State, 1452 A.E.,_

 _Inside the science lab, Tailtech was looking for his father across the hallway. He then arrived at the meeting chamber, and entered it. He found his father and group of scientists were discussing as they were looking at the projector's screening the blueprint of a large mechanism dragon-like._

 _"So, what do you think, Dr. Goldblum?" Scientist #1 asked, "We should add something special to him."_

 _Dr. Goldblum shook his head, "That would be a bad idea. I don't think we should do it."_

 _"But Dr. Goldblum, we haven't even tested it yet," Scientist #2 said in concern._

 _Scientist #3 nodded, "We should do it. We should give him to have the artificial intelligent. That would make him more intelligent and aware of situation. It would be a good benefit to Mystic Realm."_

 _"Yes, think about the success we have made. Think about Metal Ponies," Scientist #1 said calmly, "We'd never imagine that our Metal Terraformer device that make more metals would create them alive. Turning them into Metal Ponies. And it's amazing results!"_

 _"Yes, it was. But we can't take that chances. Do you wanna know why?" Dr. Goldblum said firmly. Everyone looked uncertain and concern He continued, "We don't know what else they're capable or how advance and intelligent they can be. Or a better question - are they rebelling their creators or allies. No one knows for sure. And not to mention, we destroy that Terraformer, making sure no one tried to steal and create another living metal monsters to be their servants. If that happens, then we're extinct. Trust me on this."_

 _Scientist #2 gasped, "But Dr. Goldblum-!"_

 _"Screw that shit of yours, genius! I don't give the damn," Dr. Goldblum said firmly and angrily. He turned and tear the blueprint, involving of artificial intelligent mechanism. He rebuffed, "We're not gonna build that hunk of junk! Metal Ponies are enough with their own A.I.s and better pray that they're not turned into villains. If I see anyone tried to do it behind my back, you'd better hope that my charms doesn't turn into greenish monster with bad temper. Got it?"_

 _Most of the scientists were annoyed and disappointed by Dr. Goldblum's answer. Nevertheless, they all respected his decision and concerns._

 _"Daddy?" Tailtech called._

 _Dr. Goldblum looked surprise as he turned and looked at Tailtech, "Kiddo? What are you doing here?" He approached and held his son's shoulders, "Daddy is very busy with his work."_

 _Tailtech sighed, "Sorry, dad. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was waiting for you at my bedroom."_

 _"Bedtime Story already?" Dr. Goldblum asked in surprise. Tailtech nodded. He sighed before shown a smile, "You know what? I need a break from this bullcrap." He grabbed and held his son over his back. He smiled at him, "I'll read the story to you."_

 _Tailtech nodded, "Okay. Thanks, daddy!"_

 _While Dr. Goldblum and Tailtech were leaving the lab, he turned and gave the glare and gesturing 'I'm keeping an eye on you' at couple of scientists. They all nodded fearfully and worried that they won't try to backstabbed at him when doing his project. Both of them left the science lab._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

 _Ponyville Town Outskirt, Present,_

"Tailtech! Tailtech!" Shorty's voice shouted, making Tailtech snapped from his memories. He turned and looked at him. He asked, "Did you hear what I've just said?"

"What?" Tailtech asked in confusion.

Shorty sighed, "We're leaving now. The funeral is over already."

"It is?" Tailtech asked in surprise. He looked around and found most of Metal Ponies and Ponyville Town Ponies have left the funeral. And the only ponies remained behind are himself, Shorty and Icy. He even saw a large tombstone for Armorhide the Metal Dragon. He laughed uneasily, "Right. It is..."

"Well, we should get going now. We've got some work to do now," Shorty said firmly. Tailtech nodded in agreement while looking at the tombstone. He sighed as he has the bad feeling of what his little assistant is gonna do next. He spoke, "Don't you dare think about it, Tailtech. We will not disturb Metal Ponies Guardian's resting place. Do you understand?"

"What? Me?" Tailtech asked in 'surprise' and 'shock', "What makes you say that?"

Shorty narrowed his eyes and glared at him, "I mean it, Tailtech. Don't do something stupid or even making some stupid racism attitude and remarks towards the Metal Ponies. The last thing you want is getting into trouble."

Icy nodded, "Shorty's right. It's a very serious. Please, don't do something stupid."

"Don't worry, I won't do it," Tailtech said calmly before showing his innocent smile, "I promised."

Shorty and Icy weren't unconvinced by Tailtech's promise, but they don't want to be suspicious and against him since he's their friend. They nodded and left at once. Tailtech remained behind as he was staring at the tombstone. He secretly smiled as he has some plans for it.

* * *

 _Shorty's Workshop, Ponyville Town, Present,_

Next two weeks later, Shorty was repairing some watches. Icy was paying some customers for repairing their damaged items. Both Rarity and Rainbow came to visit and check on them now. Rainbow bragged and talked about her last time adventure with Daring Do, which annoyed the rest of their friends to hear it again and again about how awesome she is and hanging out with her favorite idol.

Suddenly, the ponies heard the door being banged. They turned to the entrance door, where they found worried and panicked Metalgear and his kind.

"Metalgear? What's wrong? Rarity asked.

Metalgear screamed and panicked, "Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is bad! Really! Really bad!"

"What is it?" Rainbow demanded, "Spit it out, well ya?"

"Armorhide the Metal Dragon's corpse is missing! Someone has desecrated his grave!" Metalgear exclaimed frantically, "Damn it! Damn it all! Who and why would someone do such a thing?! He doesn't have something valuable for someone to use!"

Hearing what Metalgear has said, Shorty and Icy gasped in shock and worry, "TAILTECH!"

Shorty screamed, "That idiot!"

Shorty stormed off at once with pure anger and fury. The rest of his friends followed him at once. He led them straight to the garage. As they entered the garage, they have found Tailtech was finishing up his work on project. It turned out to be a silver mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex-like with sharped spikes on his head and blue colored diamond armed with twin giant claws, futuristic blue transparent wings-like and drill-like tail.

Everyone gasped in shock and anger of what they just saw. They all couldn't believe that he really did it. Metal Ponies were purely fierce and rage of what they just saw.

Sensing someone behind him, Tailtech turned and found his friends were there, "Oh! Hey guys!" He climbed down the ladder. He met up with them. He smiled, "You've found out about my work! How do you like it?"

"What on earth is that?!" Rarity asked in shock and concern.

"Is that T-Chaos or T-Rex?" Rainbow asked fearfully before shaking her head, "Wait a minute, T-Chaos wears skull helmet. But still what is that?"

Tailtech smirked, "I'm glad you asked. Behold, the DRAKEBOT - 'Dragoon, Armored, Kombatic, Emergency Robot! He's the perfect weaponized warrior for combats against any giant monsters. His armor is made of both Mystic Metal and some Transformanium. And of course, I added some little details and abilities to it as well. His claws and mouth can be used for firing his Lighting Blasts. Legs are made with jet's rocket boosters, with the help of his wing to fly. His back has a large massive cannon to fire its powerful Solar Cannon. And of course, his tail can be used as drilling anything and even monsters to pieces!" He sighed, "The best masterpiece I ever done in my life. My real accomplishment!"

His friends were in deep shock and concern of what they just saw and listened. They never thought that Tailtech is capable of making dangerous weapon.

"Speechless? I know," Tailtech bragged proudly, "You're all impressed and happy about it."

"Tailtech, please tell me that you didn't get it from the Armorhide's corpse," Shorty asked in concern and fear. Tailtech nodded proudly. Shocked and angered, his face has turned into red, "TAILTECH! You little rotten brat! Have you lost your mind?!"

"How could you be so inconsiderate to do such a thing?!" Icy demanded in shock.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed, darling! Armorhide is Metal Ponies' Guardians! He has the right to rest in peace!"

"Yeah. We can't just dig the grave and use his metal for your project!" Rainbow snapped in anger.

"So, he's just a stupid machine," Tailtech commented arrogantly.

Everyone gasped in shock and concern before , "Tailtech!"

"What? I'm telling you the truth," Tailtech said firmly, "They don't have a soul and heart. They don't considerate of anything or anyone. After all, they're just stupid machines."

Everyone has again gasped in shock and concern. Metal Ponies were in shock and angered. Tailtech is racism against their kind.

"Stupid... Machines?!" Metalgear asked in anger and fury. Tailtech nodded firmly. He screamed in anger, "You will regret those words you have against us!"

And just before Tailtech could react, Metalgear charged and rammed him out of the garage. They all thrown straight to the middle of market street. As they both recovered from the ground, they turned and attacked each other fiercely and wildly for few times. Ponies came and gathered around to cheer wildly for 'fight'.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Red Alert Fortress, MechSteel State, 1453 A.E._

 _In his office, Dr. Goldblum was filing his documents and pictures into file. He then turned his attention to his war machine blueprint as he was trying to figure out of what to add in. He then heard the door was opened. He found Tailtech entered it. To his surprise and concern, he saw his son was bruised especially his eye was covered in blue-black mark and lost some teeth when he smiled weakly._

 _"Great Mother of Wisdom!" Dr. Goldblum gasped in shock and concern while getting up from his seat. He approached to his son while looking and analyzing his condition carefully, "Tailtech, what happen?"_

 _Tailtech sighed, "I picked a fight with the bullies."_

 _Dr. Goldblum was annoyed and disappointed. As much as he wanted to scold his son for being reckless and aggressive to pick a fight, he decided to ignore it. He helped treated his son's wound by putting some cream and oilment. Both of them haven't spoken a word ever since then._

 _"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Dr. Goldblum asked dryly yet calmly._

 _"The bullies did this to me. They've insulted and make fun of me, dad. They told me off that I didn't do anything during the battle. They even said that I'm not even a real hero but sidekick. And the worst is that I'm worst." Tailtech said in anger yet sad while crying out, "I hate it. I really hate it."_

 _Dr. Goldblum sighed, "Oh, kiddo..."_

 _"It's not fair! It's not fair! I'm the son of famous Dr. Glodblum for making the best of machines and inventions, and even telling the story about life. I'm now a hero and part of Dragon Strike Force!" Tailtech snapped anrgily while crying tearfully, "Why can't these ponies respect and treat me as a hero. Why?!"_

 _"The bullies are very complicated ponies," Dr. Goldblum said calmly, "Because they don't want to understand, befriend us or even try to get to know more about us. They think of us very different from them. So, they chose to bully us."_

 _"Why won't they just talk and admit it to us?"_

 _"They're jealous and sad ponies because of who you are and where you come from. They want to find a way to make themselves better. So, they bullied you to show the world that you're nothing like me or anyone else. They wanna you show the world that you're the loser."_

 _"Maybe they're right, dad."_

 _"No, they're wrong, son." Dr. Goldblum said firmly, which surprised his son. He continued, "You can show them that you can be better as me. No. Be better than me."_

 _"Better than you?" Tailtech asked in shock and concern._

 _Dr. Goldblum smiled, "Yes, Tailtech. Be better than me. I know you can, kiddo."_

 _"You really think so?" Tailtech asked hopefully._

 _Dr. Goldblum nodded, "Yes. But you must remember this. When you set target on something, you must know and have your limits, or else, there will be consequences. Don't take the risk or even try to fight it, unless you really know what you're doing. Got it?"_

 _Tailtech was touched as he smiled happily while hugging his father, "Got it, dad!"_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

 _Market Street, Ponyville Town, Present,_

Shorty and his friends made their way to the market street. They found Metalgear and Tailtech continued wrestling and attacking each other relentlessly and wildly until one of them give up. Unable to let their friends continued their fight with each other, they charged in to stop them. Shorty and Rarity pulled Metalgear while Rainbow and Icy held Tailtech back, though both sides still wanted to fight.

Rainbow shouted, "Break it up! What's wrong with you, Tailtech?!"

"This isn't like you," Rarity said in concern.

"What's wrong with me?!" Tailtech demanded in fury, "Don't you all get it?! We can't have some robot roaming around and do anything they want!"

Metalgear groaned, "I am android! I will not stand idly by to let you insult me!"

Pushing his friends aside, Tailtech readied his Typhoon Blaster, "I dare you to try, you monster!"

"I dare you!" Metalgear exclaimed as he readied his Mega Buster Cannons and kicked his allies off.

"ENOUGH!" Shorty shouted in anger while glaring at both Tailtech and Metalgear, who stopped and glared at him. He continued, "Both of you need timeout now! Tailtech, you're grounded! Metalgear, return to Castle of Friendship at once!"

"Uh guys..." Icy said in concern. She pointed at Tailtech's flank. Everyone turned and looked at his flank, which his cutie mark was glowing and blinking. They were in shock and surprise. She gulped, "Timeout needs to wait."

Rainbow gasped, "The map is calling!"

"The Elemental Element is summoning you, Tailtech," Rarity said in surprise, "We have to go to Castle of Friendship at once!"

Tailtech groaned, "Great... Now, I have to walk with piece of junk!"

"Say that again!" Metalgear snapped in fury.

"Just go, will you?!" Shorty snapped in anger, "Icy, go with them. The fight is over, everyone!"

Tailtech and Metalgear muttered in frustration as they headed off to Castle of Friendship. Icy followed them as she has to make sure that they didn't cause the problems. The rest of ponies grumbled in disappointment and left the scene.

"That was close. But what the heck was that?" Rainbow asked.

Rarity nodded, "I have never seen how angry Tailtech is when it comes with Metal Ponies."

"This is what I fear. I'm worried about Tailtech." Shorty said in concern, "He hasn't been himself since we have produced more of Transformium."

"So, why? What's wrong?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah. He just like invention except the part for stealing and using Armorhide's parts for his projects. That is wrong."

Shorty shook his head, "No. This is very personal especially to him. I fear he might get himself killed..."

"Wanna tell us why so personal?" Rainbow asked in concern.

Rarity nodded, "Why does he hate living machines so much?"

"Because his father was killed by Machine Dragoon," Shorty explained, making Rarity and Rainbow worried and scared. He continued, "It happens after our battle against Orochi, Mystic Councilpony have decided to build their own defense mechanism. His father was in-charge of making new war machines for defending our home. Machine Dragoon is one of them. He's the best war machine we ever had."

"So, wait! His dad created that gigantic machine monster?!" Rainbow asked in shock and confusion.

Rarity looked shock and concern, "I can't believe it..."

"Yes. It is the truth. We don't know how and what cause him to go rogue. Many ponies including Dr. Goldblum got killed," Shorty said in shame and concern, "It's so hard to believe that the greatest defense mechanism could turn one as weapon of mass destruction."

"So, that's why he built Drakebot," Rainbow said in concern. She hummed, "It might not end well."

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. He could hurt himself during the battle."

Shorty nodded, "Which is why we have to keep an eye on him. Let's go now."

"I don't get it one thing." Rainbow asked in concern.

Knowing what her friend was wondering, Rarity asked, "What drove that giant monster mad in the first time?"

Shorty sighed, "No one know. No one... But one thing I'm certain. Someone has infected him with virus to attack MechSteel State."

"I wonder who did it..." Rarity said in concern.

Shorty, Rarity and Rainbow headed off to the Castle of Friendship now...

* * *

 _Jungle, Tenochtitlan Basin, Present,_

After sending the mail off, both Daring Do and Nicole followed the trail of metals. They have traveled through jungle, large swamp and also avoiding from getting caught by some traps. Taking them for nearly an hour of travelling, they have arrived to a large mechanical factory-like. They even found some of Mecha Ponies, Dragoon Tankers and Griffon Jetfighters guarding the area. Drones were now marching into factory. They both looked at each other as they nodded firmly. They needed to find out more about it.

Both Daring Do and Nicole sneaked into the factory via using Mecha Ponies' armor bodies and masks. They have managed to fool the Machine Enforcers Army, and also able to enter the factory. They then found and witnessed Drones were building and producing more of Machine Enforcers Army and also strange metallic Seeds. They even more of Temple Guardians were assisting and helping Drones to speed up their project. It scared and worried them a lot. It also make them suspicious about what happen to Aztec Ponies and Guardians.

Suddenly, they heard some chatting noise. They turned to the eastern gate, where Machine Dragoon and Dark Curse emerged from it. They were discussing and chatting. Both Daring Do and Nicole quickly hid behind the computer as they pretended to work on their project. And at the same time, they're eavesdropping on the enemy's conversation as well.

"Do you feel it, Machine Dragoon," Dark Curse asked darkly and calmly, "The Elemental Element is coming now. But no doubt, our enemies will be here to collect it."

Machine Dragoon scoffed darkly, "Foolish attempt they may tried. By my calculation, they will fail their mission. They will not get the Elemental Element while I'm standing here."

"Do not underestimate them, fool. Shredkiller, Akuma and even Crimson Skull have failed to retrieve the Elemental Elements!"

"Analysis have suggested that it was their arrogance, aggressive, ambitious and miscalculation have caused their missions failures! Unlike yours truly, I do not possessed any flaws in my system. In conclusion, I am the perfect candidate to complete this mission."

Dark Curse was skeptical and suspicious, "Can you be certain that you will retrieve the Elemental Element?"

Machine Dragoon snarled, "I will not fail. I will not let anyone interfere my progress especially that runt. None shall stand in my way." He smirked as he shown couple of Seeds out and even has his chest opened in two, "If anything goes wrong, I'll use them as my last resort. I still have Stone of Regeneration keeping me alive. I'll turn them into my machines, just like the temple guardians."

"You'd better hope so, fool," Dark Curse said darkly and angrily, "I expect no failures. Send your troops to find and get the Elemental Element now."

Machine Dragoon nodded firmly. Dark Curse summoned the Dark Portal for him to march and left the factory. The machine general roared wildly as he gave the order to his minions about their latest mission to perform, including Sevenstrike, MechaInfinite and Sixshot. Seeing and hearing enough of it, Daring Do and Nicole quickly sneaked out and made their way back to the temple, hope that their friends will be there now.

* * *

 _Council Chamber, Castle of Friendship, Present,_

Shorty, Rarity and Rainbow have arrived and entered the Council Chamber at the Castle of Friendship. Just like before, the Destiny Tablet was glowing and written down in riddles while pinpointing the location - Tenochtitlan Basin.

"What you've got?" Shorty asked.

Icy pointed at the Destiny Tablet, "You should see it by yourself. And I don't think Tailtech is happy about it too."

The ponies looked up and read the Destiny Tablet's riddle carefully:

 ** _"Titanium hardened the Skin,_**

 ** _Mercury endured the Danger,_**

 ** _Platinum strengthened the Power,_**

 ** _Yet Rise Above the its Kin,_**

 ** _What gives pure as Gold and Silver?'_**

"Do riddles make any sense for once?" Rainbow asked in annoyance and frustration.

Rarity shrugged, "Highly unlikely, Rainbow Dash." She turned to Metalgear, "Any luck?"

Metalgear looked and scanned carefully on the tablet's riddle. He then calculated of possible ways to answer the riddle. After minutes of calculation, he sighed in defeat, "Negative. The riddle makes no sense at all..."

"I don't understand." Tailtech exclaimed in frustration while glaring at the Cutie Map, "What do I have to do?! What do you want from me?!"

Icy patted Tailtech, "Please, let us help you!"

"Forget it. He'd never want help since he's just a brat." Metalgear remarked dryly, "I don't know who his parents are. I'm sure they will be shame on him!"

"How dare you talk to me like that?! How dare you?!" Tailtech snapped in anger at Metalgear, "You don't know about my father, at all!"

Metalgear narrowed his eyes in anger, "I don't need to. But how you behaved will be enough to disappoint him to see how fallen his son has!"

Tailtech groaned, "I'm gonna rip you apart, you piece of shit!"

"Enough! Let's focus on the mission now," Shorty said firmly before looked at the map. The tablet was pointing at Tenochtitlan Basin. He hummed, "If that's where the Elemental Element is, we should check it out and get it before the enemies get it. And who knows? We might able to figure the riddle out."

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah. We'd better move out now. Time is wasting."

"I agree." Rarity agreed before looked at Tailtech and Metalgear glared at each other, "I rather not have another fight between our friends again."

Shorty and his friends nodded in agreement. They pushed Tailtech outside before he could pick another fight again with Metalgear. The Metal Pony was following and keeping an eye on fox-like pony, making sure that he's out of his home. Upon exiting the Castle of Friendship, they met up with mailpony Derpy, who passed the mail to Rainbow.

As Rainbow was reading, she gasped in shock and concern, "We'd better get to Aztec Temple now! Daring Do and Nicole need our help now! Machine Dragoon is there!"

"WHAT?! Everyone asked in shock and concern.

Metalgear screamed in concern, "Not my Nicole! Not my Nicole!"

Tailtech shown his dark smirk, "Awesome..."

* * *

 _Aztec Temple, Tenochtitlan Basin, Present,_

Daring Do and Nicole were still waiting inside the temple for nearly half-an-hour. They then found the Mystic Portal appeared in front of them. Shorty and his friends; including Rarity, Rainbow, Tailtech, Icy and Metalgear, exited the portal.

"Rainbow Dash/Metalgear!" Daring Do and Nicole exclaimed happily as they approached and hugged their friends for the moment. They departed and shouted happily, "You've made it."

"Of course we did," Rainbow smiled happily

Rarity nodded, "So, what's going on around here?"

Daring Do and Nicole explained the situation to Shorty's Team, who were in shock and concern especially Tailtech looked excited and rage as he was expecting for it.

"This isn't good..." Shorty said in concern, "We have to find and get the Elemental Element now before Machine Dragoon gets it."

"I agree. There is no telling what kind of power he may get," Rarity said in concern.

"What about the temple's guardians?" Rainbow asked in concern, "From what Daring Do has said, these guys have been turning most of them into monsters for slaves and war machines. They could do same thing to us and every pony or creatures."

Daring Do nodded firmly, "Dash got the point. As much as I hate those guardians for trying to kill me or helping Ahuizotl, they don't deserve to be slaves. They're the guardians to keep the artifacts and villages safe."

"If we're gonna rescue them, we have to shut down the factory and destroy all the Seeds," Nicole said firmly and calmly, "And I believe I can reverse the effects. I require Metalgear to assist me to do so. He has the ability to connect himself to the Machine Dragoon's network. We might have the chance."

Metalgear nodded firmly, "I'd be glad to help, with everything I have."

Shorty nodded, "Alright, our mission is clear. We need to split up. Rarity, Nicole and Metalgear will come with me to shut down the factory. Rainbow, you take the team to find the Elemental Element, and remember do not engage Machine Dragoon. Understand?"

"Guys, we have the problem," Icy called in concern, "Tailtech is missing."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock and concern.

Shorty and his friends looked up and found Tailtech has indeed gone missing. They have the feeling that they know where he went off to now.

"Tailtech, no..." Shorty said in concern.

* * *

 _Jungle, Tenochtitlan Basin, Present..._

Machine Dragoon was leading his army and drones through the jungle and swamp, with MechaInfinite and Sevenstrike assisting him. They were searching and hunting down on the Elemental Element. MechaInfinite and his Dragoon Tankers have fired and cut down the jungle trees down. Sevenstrike was looking through some holes, swamp mashes and lake. They have searched high and low to find the Elemental Element.

Even his red vision eyes, Machine Dragoon is unable to find and locate the Elemental Element. It annoyed and frustrated him a lot. He nearly used his Twin Cannons in blowing and destroying the whole area. It scared both his army and drones.

"This is unacceptable!" Machine Dragoon roared in anger, "Why is it so difficult to find and retrieve that stupid Elemental Element?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't dispose of you all at once for failures?!"

MechaInfinite and Sevenstrike panicked in fear as they bowed down at once. They shouted fearfully, "Please forgive me, my lord! I'm doing my best!"

Machine Dragoon snarled a bit, "We cannot afford to fail now. Find and bring the Elemental Element to me! That is your main priority! Double the effort!" His Machine Enforcer Army nodded fearfully before headed off and continued their mission. He sighed, "This couldn't get any worse..."

SCREAMED! Machine Enforcer Army yelped in shock and confusion. They turned and found Tailtech screamed in anger as he was riding his Drakebot to charge and attacked the minions. Drakebot stopped at once. He stood and readied his weapons before his enemies.

"I've found you, at last!" Tailtech screamed in anger.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Red Alert Fortress, MechSteel State, 1453 A.E._

 _At the garage, Tailtech was working and building an armored jet-like while looking at the blueprint of his designs for reference and guidance. He worked as hard as he can to make his project worth it. However, it wasn't easy as he thinks. He was alone to handle it. The latest result of his project is that his jet was a messy one. He groaned in annoyance before throwing the wrench at the walls._

 _"Need some help?" Dr. Goldblum's voice called. Tailtech turned and found him approached him. The fox-pony looked away in shame. He sighed as he sat down and patted his son's head, "There's nothing to be ashamed for asking help."_

 _"But you never did help for once," Tailtech said dryly._

 _Dr. Goldblum scoffed before laughed a bit, "That's where you're wrong, kiddo." His son looked surprised to look at him. He continued, "I also have problem with my own. I couldn't even get the right parts to build a motor-engine. I thought that it's everyone have to handle it on their project. But there's one guy came and offered me to help, and I accepted it."_

 _"Really?" Tailtech asked in surprise._

 _"Yeah. Don't push anyone aside for a selfish reason. Let them help you too." Dr. Goldblum said calmly and happily before patted his son's head again, "And most importantly, always know that you're not alone to do project."_

 _Tailtech looked shame and upset about asking for help. He took a deep breathe as he's putting his pride aside. He smiled, "Yeah. I will, daddy."_

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

 _Jungle, Tenochtitlan Basin, Present,_

Tailtech was still piloting Drakebot within its cockpit. He activated its weapon system as Drakebot armed with jaw and claws energizing lightning powers, drill-like tail was activated and spinning wildly for the fight, shoulder pads were readied with energy cannons-like and his wings was activated in transparent form.

Machine Enforcer Army are armed and readied with their blasters. They all readied to engage and attack Tailtech's Drakebot. Machine Dragoon snarled at them to stand down.

"So, the little runt has return to hunt me down again?" Machine Dragoon taunted amusingly, "What a laughable. A prodigal son possessed highly intellect and ability is still acting a child for playing a vengeful hero. Your father didn't die because of me, but you. You killed me."

While still piloting Drakebot, Tailtech snarled in anger, "I'm gonna tear you apart, you bastard!"

"I would like to see you try..." Machine Dragoon said amusingly. His eyes then glowed in red, "And you're still making same mistakes as before."

Suddenly, Drakebot's eyes glowed in red before roared wildly and angrily. It shocked and scared Tailtech of what he just saw. The Tyrannosaur Rex-like machine shook and stomped wildly as it was trying to shake and get him off from the cockpit. He held tightly on his seat as hard as he can for the moment. Unfortunately, Drakebot gave a powerful shake, which thrown him to the ground hard.

Tailtech groaned in pain as he struggled to stand up. He then looked up and found enemies surrounded and aimed their blasters at him. His Drakebot also aimed and snarled at him as well.

"No... No..." Tailtech said in shock and upset, "H-How? I built some firewalls and Antivirus for the infection. How could his penetrated and infected Drakebot?! That's not possible."

Machine Dragoon smirked, "Have you forgotten, child? I am the virus. I cannot be stopped or blocked by some firewalls. I am the perfect war machine! I am invincible and most powerful Demon General among my own clan." He readied his Twin Cannons at Tailtech, "It's over now. I'll send you to reunite with your father once and for all..."

Tailtech hissed in anger as he looked down in shame and upset. He was ready for his death. Machine Dragoon was about to blow him up. Rainbow Dash swooped in and saved Tailtech in time. Icy used her Ice Beam to freeze up on Machine Dragoon and his minions. They regrouped with Daring Do.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Tailtech demanded in shock.

"Saving your life, genius," Rainbow scolded Tailtech, "And you shouldn't have run off like that! You could have been killed."

Daring Do nodded, "Rainbow was right. You could have get killed." She gasped upon seeing Machine Dragoon and his minions freed themselves from their icy prison. They all roared and snarled wildly and angrily. She gulped, "Aw nuts!"

"I had to," Tailtech said angrily as he loaded up his Typhoon Blaster, "He killed my father! I hate that monster! I hate him! I will have my revenge! So, stay out of the way!"

Icy gasped as she held her friend, "Tailtech, no! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Get out of my way!" Tailtech snapped angrily as he pushed Icy aside.

Tailtech screamed in anger as he charged while firing his Typhoon Blaster at the Machine Enforcer Army. And at the same time, he also dodged and avoided the attacks from his enemies as well.

"Damn it. I always thought movie scientists are always nuts, but not this kind of nuts," Rainbow said in concern.

"Come on, Tailtech needs us now! He can't do it alone," Icy shouted in concern.

Daring Do nodded, "Yeah. He'd be killed if he acted this way." She smirked while looking at Rainbow, "Remind you of anything?"

Rainbow smirked, "Yeah. Our first meeting. Let's do this!"

Three ponies charged and joined the battle with Tailtech. They all charged and battled against the large army of Machine Enforcer Army while charging straight at Machine Dragoon, who was guarded by Drakebot, MechaInfinite and Sevenstrike.

* * *

 _Machine Factory, Tenochtitlan Basin, Present,_

Using their Mecha Ponies' armors as disguises, Shorty and his team have managed to infiltrated the factory. They then searched through hallways as they were searching for power core while evading the enemies' detecting them. Taking for few minutes, they have found and entered the power core chamber. As they were about to approach and access the computer, Sixshot and his army of Griffon Jetfighters appeared from the hidden areas. They all armed and readied with their blasters and missile launchers.

"Did you honestly think we would left the power core unguarded?" Sixshot asked darkly and amusingly, "How amusing."

"I knew this was too easy..." Shorty remarked dryly.

"Nothing has been easy," Rarity remarked dryly, "I hate epic adventure..."

"Either way, we need to shut down the power core!" Shorty said firmly, "Nicole and Metalgear shut the factory down! We'll hold them off!"

Nicole and Metalgear nodded, "Understood!"

And just before Sixshot and his army could do anything, Shorty used and activated the smoke bombs, which blinded their enemies. Both him and Rarity fired their Flame Volley Blaster Diamond Gatling Blaster at Sixshot and his soldiers. And at the same time, Nicole and Metalgear headed off to the power core control, where the Metal Pony attached his wire to it while his friend began typing down on the power core.

Noticing what his enemies are doing, Sixshot and some of his minions were about to attack them. But luckily, Metalgear retaliated and fired back at them. And at the same time, Shorty and Rarity quickly come to their air by combining and firing their blasters in forming a powerful laser beam in blasting and knocking most of them out. Sixshot managed to recover as he continued leading the assault against them.

Shorty and Rarity covered each other's backs while firing and blasting at the enemies off. They also dealt with Sixshot, who flew very fast while accurately fired his laser beams and missiles at them. They dodged the attacks and hid behind the crates and walls before firing back at him. Metalgear continued firing back at Griffon Jetfighters while combated them off. And at the same time, Nicole was using the Metal Pony's connection to bypass power core's firewalls as she was trying to deactivate and set self-destruct on the factory. They have succeeded.

Hearing the factory's self-destruct alarm, Griffon Jetfighters panicked and fled the scene. Sixshot was angered and fury of failing again. He flew off at once. Shorty and his team regrouped at once. He used his teleporter device to teleport them to escape the factory. It exploded into pieces. The factory is destroyed.

Shorty and his team reappeared on the swamp area. Rarity gave him the glare while he shrugged innocently.

Rarity groaned, "You owe me a bath, mister Shorty 'Wally' Thinking!"

"Sorry," Shorty apologized sheepishly, "At least, the factory is dealt with. We should go and assist Tailtech and others."

Nicole nodded, "We should. And I fear that Machine Dragoon possessed the Stone of Regeneration! They might not have the chance to defeat him!"

Metalgear groaned, "Terrific..."

* * *

Tailtech and his team were still battling with Machine Dragoon and his army. Tailtech was engaging with Machine Dragoon, who was relentlessly and wildly attacking him. Drakebot roared wildly as he was attacking Rainbow, who was dodging the attacks while fighting back. Icy was battling with MechaInfinite, who was firing his missiles and lasers at him. Daring Do and Sevenstrike were battling relentlessly against each other for few times. And at the same time, they also were battling and repelling the Machine Enforcers Army.

MechaInfinite fired the barrage of missiles and lasers. Icy summoned Walls of Ice to block and hold the attacks. He charged and rammed through the walls. He then swung and struck his claws at Icy. She quickly dodged the attacks, with the help of her skating and Frozen Shards at him. He was unharmed as he continued striking claws and firing at her. She retaliated and struck back at him.

Daring Do and Sevenstrike fought each other fiercely and determinedly, and also dodged and blocked the attacks as well. Rainbow was battling with Drakebot, who fired his Solar Cannon and Lightning Blasts at her for few times. She dodged and evaded the attacks as quickly as she can while striking and swinging her Mystical Magic Spear at him, but he doesn't felt hurt at all. Nevertheless, she continued fighting off Drakebot.

Tailtech armed and readied his Typhoon Blaster. He's aiming it at Machine Dragoon, who also readied his Twin Cannons.

"I'm gonna destroy you," Tailtech said firmly, "This is for my father, monster!"

Machine Dragoon smirked darkly, "Come and face me, runt. You don't stand a chance!"

Tailtech screamed in anger as he fired his Typhoon Blaster at Machine Dragoon, who doesn't feel the blasts hitting him at all. And not to mention, his body was healed by Stone of Regeneration, which was stored within his body. While he continued firing, the mechanical monster roared wildly as he swung and struck his giant claw at him right. He was thrown at the giant rock. He got hit very hard. He groaned in pain. He struggled to get up.

"Time to send you to hell with your father," Machine Dragoon said darkly as his Twin Cannons were ready, "Time to finish what I have started!"

"Shit..." Tailtech cursed as he closed his eyes and readied for the attack.

 ** _BOOM!_** After hearing that shot, Tailtech felt no pain in his body. He opened his eyes and found Metalgear was standing in front of him for blocking the attack. However, the Metal Pony looked hurt and pain as his chest got a big shot hole. He groaned in pain as he fell to the ground hard.

"Damn that flawed machine," Machine Dragoon snapped darkly as he readied his Twin Cannons, "I will not miss again!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Machine Dragoon's face got hit. He turned and found Shorty, Rarity and Nicole stood before him. They all armed with their blasters. He roared angrily as he charged and attacked them at once.

"What the-?! Metalgear?!" Tailtech asked in shock and concern. He approached and helped Metalgear, "Why? Why the hell you do it?!"

Metalgear coughed a bit, "Geez. I may have hate you for insulting me and my kind especially desecrated Armorhide's resting place, but I understand what you have been through. Shorty told me about your father." He sighed, "And believe me, I'm really sorry. I do. But don't die for silly revenge..."

Metalgear sighed in pain. His eyes closed down as his whole system was shutting down and also body's colors faded into grayish color. Tailtech couldn't believe of what he has saw and heard. Could he be wrong about Metal Ponies? Are they more than just machines?

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Red Alert Fortress, MechSteel State, 1454 A.E._

 _In the hospital, Tailtech witnessed his father treating couple of wounded Metal Ponies. He was in shock and surprised to see him He has finished his work. They all cheered and chatted happily with him for helping them. He then headed off to meet up with his son. They were about to leave the patient room. He was stopped and visited by Firmtact Waller and Tarkin._

 _"Oh great. The Queen of All Issues has come to visit me," Dr. Goldblum said dryly, "I'm in deep trouble."_

 _Waller narrowed her angry eyes, "Yes, you are. What are you doing here? Why are you wasting your time helping these machines?"_

 _"I agreed," Tarkin agreed dryly, "You were supposed to finish your project, not fooling around."_

 _"By fooling around means helping those ponies?" Dr. Goldblum asked amusingly._

 _"They're just machines," Waller said dryly, "Nothing more, nothing less, Dr. Goldblum. They're supposed to work for us, and not to have their own freedom."_

 _Tarkin nodded, "I agreed. Metal Ponies were mistakes of our Metal Terraformers. They were supposed to be metals, not creating life-forms."_

 _"And you know what? Screw your issues. You think Metal Ponies are bad results?" Dr. Goldblum said dryly, "I'd say it's a good result. There's always a reason for the purpose especially Metal Ponies' creation. Life cannot be contained. Life breaks free."_

 _Waller looked suspicious and annoyed, "Are you telling me that machines are better than us?"_

 _Dr. Goldblum narrowed his eyes firmly, "I'm saying 'Life finds a way...'"_

 _"Life finds a way?" Tailtech asked in surprise.  
_

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

* * *

 _Jungle, Tenochtitlan Basin, Present_

"Life? Life finds a way?" Tailtech said in realization. He gasped, "That's it! That's the answer! The answer is 'life'!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Suddenly, a small speck of light flickered and shinned brightly blinding everyone's eyes. They all stopped their fights at once. A sphere with metal symbol glowed in grayish aura as it emerged from the ground. They all were in shock and surprise.

Tailtech gasped, "That's Metal!"

"No! Not the Elemental Element!" Machine Dragoon exclaimed in shock. He roared in anger, "I will not fail my mission! I must retrieve it!"

Machine Dragoon was about to retrieve the Elemental Element. Rainbow quickly unleashed the power of Sonic Rainboom in pushing him back. Daring Do, Nicole and Rarity used a large and long rope while Icy used Ice Beam to freeze the floor, making the giant monster slipped and fell on the ground hard. And just before they could do anything, he quickly fired his Twin Cannons in blowing them off. The rest of Machine Dragoon's minions were about to attack, Shorty thrown some smoke-bombs for blinding their eyes. He was about to take the shot on them, he got slammed down by Machine Dragoon's giant claw.

The Elemental Element of Metal descended and entered Tailtech's body. He glowed in gray colored. Like his friends before him, he can feel the power of Elemental Element. He sighed firmly as he has his body covered in metallic form like armor. He then readied with his Typhoon Blaster. He was facing at Machine Dragoon was about to finish them.

"Bring it on, evil bad guys!" Tailtech said firmly as he fired his Typhoon Blaster at Machine Dragoon, "This is for Metalgear and my dad!"

Tailtech upgraded his Typhoon Blaster into cannon. He then fired and unleashed a powerful blast at Machine Dragoon to the walls hard. He was badly injured now. The gigantic monster roared in anger, ordering his army to attack and engage him. He quickly slammed his hoof on the ground as he summoned the army of Metal Soldiers. They all charged and engaged the enemies at once.

Tailtech was controlling the army of fight off Machine Enforcer Army. He got grabbed and held up by MechaInfinite, who was ready to finish him off. The armored dragon monster got his back shot for few times. He turned around and found Shorty and Rarity were firing their Flame Volley Blaster and Diamond Gatling Blaster. He roared in anger as he was about to attack them. Rainbow charged in while performing a powerful Sonic Rainboom and spinning her spear. Icy fired Ice Beam at Rainbow's spinning Rainbow's Spear Attack. She pierced through MechaInfinite's chest, killing him for good.

Daring Do and Sevenstrike fought each other fiercely and firmly for few times. As she struck her punch, he dodged down to grab and thrown her at the jungle trees. He readied his blasters in ready to finish him off. He looked up and found Nicole charged and kicked him by face. He was defeated.

Drakebot roared wildly and angrily as he fired his Solar Cannon and Lightning Blasts at Shorty and his friends, who quickly dodged the attacks at once. But unfortunately, they all got hit badly and even Metal Soldiers too.

"I think you make him too good," Icy said in concern.

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah. How are we gonna stop him?"

"Giving him something he deserve," Tailtech said firmly. He stood before the Drakebot, which lowered its head before him. He placed his hoof on its head, "I don't know if you really understand anything, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for digging your parts out and make you into a war machine. And the worst thing I ever did is treating you like a machine. You don't deserve it. You need freedom. Life finds a way..."

Tailtech's hoof glowed brightly as if he was giving a powerful energy in Drakebot. A group of strange blue computerized patterns-like spread across the body. Its eyes slowly turned and revealed bluish eyes. The Drakebot growled softly while looking at him. He bowed humbly before him.

"Useless war machine! You're supposed to destroy him, not fooling around. Finish them off now! That is an order!" Machine Dragoon roared in anger.

Drakebot snarled as he glared at Machine Dragoon, "Never. I take orders from no one! I defend those who valued us as free creature! For freedom!"

Drakebot roared wildly as he unleashed a powerful Dragon Roar at Machine Dragoon, which got his eyes and audio receptive system damaged. He then struck his claws at Machine Dragoon, who struggled to deflect and block the attacks while fighting back at him. After swinging his tail in knocking him off, Drakebot unleashed a powerful Solar Cannon. It has hit and damaged his armor and broke it a large hole. He then grabbed and took the Stone of Regeneration out.

"Curse you..." Machine Dragoon said darkly, "I will return."

Machine Dragoon summoned his Dark Portal for him and his minions including unconscious Sevenstrike and destruction form of MechaInfinite. They all have escaped.

"They've got away," Rainbow said in concern.

"That matters little now. We'll get him next time," Tailtech said firmly. He then approached to Metalgear, "We need to save him now."

Drakebot lowered down the Stone of Regeneration for Tailtech. He placed it on Metalgear's chest, which was slowly healed and restored his power and life. He has come back alive.

"W-What happen? Did we win?" Metalgear asked in surprise.

Tailtech smiled, "We did. We've won and got the Elemental Element." He sighed, "And also, I'm sorry for everything, Metalgear especially desecrating and turning Armorhide into my war machine. But because of what you did, I've realized my mistakes now. Us and you guys are living no matter how different we are."

Metalgear sighed, "I was angry of what you did. But I'm happy that you realized it."

"To make up for the mess I make," Tailtech said calmly before looked at Drakebot, "I've given Drakebot a freewill and duty to be your guardian. And of course, you can keep Stone of Regeneration  
as power source and keep you guys alive. Okay with it."

Metalgear smiled, "I'm happy for it. But for Stone of Regeneration should gone for the public for electric use. We'll be fine without it."

"That's the idea," Daring Do said proudly.

Nicole nodded, "Indeed. I'm glad you both finally agree on something."

"So, what change your view, Tailtech?" Icy asked curiously, "Not that I complain about."

Rarity nodded, "I have to agree with her. I thought you hated machines."

"I know. But I remember what my dad has told me. It changed my mind," Tailtech said calmly, "After all, Life finds a way."

Shorty smirked, "What do you know. Dr. Goldblum's famous quote. It really snapped you out of it."

Rainbow smirked, "Yeah. I hate to see the kid being a jerk and racist. That's the last thing we want have for the team."

Tailtech nodded, "I agreed. Thank goodness that my dad's words is still there for me. But I'd never stop until I hunt down that Machine Dragoon and helped some Metal Ponies. That's my promise."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking, Scientist #3  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash  
Kristin Cree: Icy  
Isaac C. Singleton Jr: Machine Dragoon  
Jeff Goldblum: Dr. Goldblum

 **Minor Casts:**  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear, Scientist #2  
Chiara Zanni: Daring Do, Scientist #1  
Kath Soucie: Nicole Lynx  
David Kaye: Sixshot, Drakebot  
Fred Tatesciore: MechaInfinite  
Dee Bradley Baker: Sevenstrike

 **Cameo:**  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
C.C.H. Pounder: Firmtact Waller  
Stephen Stanton: Tarkin


	23. Ep 23: Dr Shorty & Ms Cruelty

**Author's Notes:**

 ** _'It isn't the Mane Thing About You'_** storyline will be much more different than you think. It will be loosely based on ** _'Dr. Jeckyll & Mr. Hyde'_** in it as well. This was suggested by **_13mcjunkinm_** \- one of my supporters and best friends.

* * *

 **Episode 23: Dr. Shorty & Ms. Cruelty**

During nighttime, townponies, Mystic Ponies and even Water Tiger Kingdom have gathered at Ponyville Town Hall for special event - Ponyville Science Expo, which involved of various scientists and inventors showed off their theories, experiments, inventions, sciences and many various projects. Both Mane Eight and Dragon Strike Force were among them as well.

They were having some grubs and drinks happily, as well as chatting with each other about Shorty and his inventions. They were joined by Courage Tiger, Scarblade, Asami, Ciel, ZekeCrimson, Riverstrike and Sam LaMaurche - A cerulean middle-aged Earth Pony with short mustache, lighter orange and crimson mane in his bun-shape with a crimson cap-like to cover his top and worn a glasses worn crimson minister's robe.

"Wow. This place is packed," Twilight commented in amazement while looking around of her surroundings, "I thought Rarity's Boutiques always been packed."

Rarity giggled, "And I'm proud of it, darling. I'm really proud of it."

"No kidding," Shadow Dragon agreed. He turned and looked at Courage Tiger, "I'm more surprised that you and your officials have come to visit."

"You're kidding me?" Asami asked amusingly. She scoffed, "We wouldn't miss my big brother's latest science expo."

Ciel nodded, "After all, we're family."

"And as his friends, we must show our support to him for his inventions," Courage Tiger agreed, "After all, he's representing to his kingdom and team."

"Indeed, he is, my lord. And we're proud of him," Riverstrike said proudly.

"Even though he wasn't very good at magic," Sam joked amusingly, "Poor lad..."

"That reminds me," Rarity said calmly, "I was wondering why didn't Shorty used his magic in the first place? Is something wrong with his?"

Courage Tiger and his officials yelped in concern by Rarity's question. The rest of her friends looked curious about Shorty's inability of using magic. Dragon Strike Force looked uneasy to talk about it since Shorty's very personal about magic.

 ** _HONK!_** Everyone gasped and awed happily to hear the trumpet sounded. Saved by the bell, Courage Tiger and his officials were relieved and happy that they've managed to avoid the questions. They're all looking at the stage.

"Fillies and gentlecolts!" Mayor Mare greeted happily and proudly, "Thanks you all for coming to the Ponyville Science Expo. Today, you all have shown your inventions and experiments be the best as they can be. And I must say there were indeed many intriguing and amazing science projects I ever seen." She cleared her throat, "But none of them could be match to our current champion - Shorty Thinking! So, let's give him a warm welcome!"

Ponies gave another applause and cheers. The curtains lifted up as Shorty emerged out from the stage. He worn his black suit and white uniform. He bowed down before his guests.

"Thank you, Ms. Mayor," Shorty said happily, "Citizens of Ponyville Town! Allow me to present you my latest inventions that would be very beneficial to the world and disabled ponies. I give you new and advanced prosthetic hoof. Unlike its predecessors, this one connects to your brain, and perfected and turned impossible odds to possible. A demonstration to show!"

Shorty turned and looked at the colt, who has missing right hoof and emerged from the backstage. He took out the mechanical prosthetic hoof-like. He placed it in attaching to the colt's empty space. The colt looked at him for the moment. The professor nodded happily, making the little colt squealed and smiled happily as he began painting down on art block. For a minute has passed, the colt has finished his art block. He turned it to the front, where his artwork turned out to be a perfect artwork of Mona Lisa-like pony.

Everyone awed in amazement and surprise of what they just saw. They all clapped their hooves and cheered wildly and happily for his success.

"Like I said before," Mayor Mare smiled happily, "None can match his ingenious inventions again. Congratulation, Professor Shorty."

Shorty nodded and bowed humbly, "I am honored, Mayor Mare."

Everyone chatted happily and amusingly with each other about Shorty's latest inventions has once again proven itself to be successful for helping ponies. He is now chatting with his friends and family about his success.

"Shorty, you have done well." Riverstrike commented.

Sam smiled, "Yes. Your invention has indeed help the world."

"Continue do your best. We're counting on you!" Courage Tiger said firmly, "Show them what you're made of and why you're part of Water Tiger Kingdom, Professor Shorty!"

Shorty nodded firmly, "I'd be honored. I will do my best, sir! After all, Science beats Magic."

"If he has the problem, we'd be happy to help. Right, everyone?" Rarity said happily Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement. She sighed, "I've always prove my point."

"Well, hopefully, she doesn't lose her pretty face and hair," Ciel commented, "Last time she tried to help with his science project, she got turned into a toad. This freaked him out a lot."

Asami nodded, "Yeah. Especially tomorrow morning, she has other appointments to meet on. She doesn't want to miss her beauty mane shows."

Rarity yelped in concern, "Oh dear... T-They're right... I'm almost forgot about it."

"No worries. I'm sure we'll make it out," Shorty said proudly.

Rarity smiled as she nuzzled Shorty's face gently, "Thank you, Shorty."

Unknown to anyone, Zecora has watched everything from the table. She was drinking her hot coconut drink. She glared annoyingly at Shorty. Twilight and Shadow Dragon came and approached her.

"Zecora!" Twilight greeted warmly, "I'm surprise that you decide to show up at the Science Expo."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. I thought you hated coming here since it has no potion expo."

"I do hated coming here." Zecora said calmly as she took another sip of coconut drink, "Ponies these days especially Shorty believed that Science beats Magic." She scoffed a bit, "His judgment is wrong. What a fool..."

"Sounds like someone's jealous," Shadow Dragon commented.

Twilight nodded, "She is. But we have to admit one thing, Zecora. Science often gives benefits to the world especially to that young colt. I'd say that both Science and Magic are good use for the world."

"That maybe true, Twilight," Zecora said calmly, "But yet again, I have made the point about Shorty's relying on science than his heritage."

"Say what?" Twilight asked in confusion.

Zecora sighed, "There are some things that cannot be solved by science, only magic and potion can. It was them we must embrace and make impossible possible. And I have proven my valid yet wise point for helping you, my friends. Wouldn't you agree?"

Twilight gave some thoughts of what Zecora has said, "You do make a valid point, Zecora. Without you, I hate to think of what outcome might happen to us."

"Yes. I am glad that we share some valid point," Zecora said in relief as she took another sip of her coconut drink, "Ah... This drink soothes my mind calmly."

"Wow. Zecora really make her personal issues with science," Shadow Dragon commented.

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. Zecora never made anything so personal until science shows up. Better watch of what we said, otherwise, we might make her angry about it."

Shadow Dragon nodded softly, "Yeah. And watch out for Shorty too. He doesn't like talk about magic especially his own. It's very personal."

"Everypony really makes everything personal," Twilight commented in concern.

* * *

Within Wicked Hut of Nightmare Kingdom, Spiritcurse was busy reading her manual potion book at her magical potion chamber. She was making potions and chemicals together in the cauldron. Suddenly, a door was knocked, which she responded to it and allowed her guest to enter. She was none other than Trickster Fox.

"Hey, old friend, whatcha you doing?" Trickster Fox asked playfully.

"Making potions," Spiritcurse remarked dryly and annoyingly as she added the vial of blue liquid, "I'm trying to predict the next Elemental Element for us to find and solve the riddle. That way we shouldn't rely on those fools to do our dirty works."

Trickster Fox sighed, "Yes. You are right about that one. Every time we tried to follow and catch up to them, we end up let losing the Elemental Element to them."

"Exactly. Which is why we must find and get it before those fools do. Problem is the riddle we need to solve, should it appear."

"And I don't believe we can answer it easily."

"Do you have anything else that brighten our mood?"

"I have. I have a very special pony in mind for our amusement."

"Amusement?" Spiritcurse asked curiously. Trickster Fox smiled and nodded. She smirked, "Show me, my dear friend."

Trickster Fox poured the greenish liquid of vial on the cauldron. It revealed the portal, which shown Rarity showing off her beauty and mane to most of ponies, and the next vision revealed both Shorty and Zecora arguing wildly and angrily. This put a smile on her face.

"That looks amusement..." Spiritcurse said amusingly. Trickster Fox nodded happily. She then showed the vial of dark purple liquid, "And this potion will make things interesting."

Trickster whistled, "Me like it..."

* * *

On the next day, it was very busy for ponies to buy and sell products at the market street as usual. But the busiest is happening to one of the stalls - flower stall, owned by three flower sisters - Rose, Lily and Daisy. Bon-Bon was next to find and choose the flower. She looked worried and uneasy as she looked at the couple boutiques of flowers.

"There's just so many! How can I choose?!" Bon-Bon asked in concern and confusion.

Hearing what Bon-Bon has said, couple of ponies moved to the front and chattered in concern and anger about how they would able to chose the perfect boutiques.

"Now, hang on, everypony! We'll help all of you!" Rose exclaimed in concern.

"How?!" Bon-Bon asked in concern.

"What I would do..." Rarity's voice asked amusingly, making the crowd gasped in surprise to turn and looked at her. She approached to the flower stall. She spoke, "...is pick flowers that accentuate my mane. It makes for a captivating color story when you present them to whomever they're intended."

Rarity levitated some lavender and sapphire flowers into a perfect boutique for Bon-Bon. She smiled happily that she found a perfect boutique for herself. This surprised and inspired the flower sisters do so the same thing with the rest of the customers.

"Color consultations was a great idea, Rarity!" Rose complimented, "Now, what can we do for you?"

Rarity smiled, "Oh, darling, I need a dozen lavender pieces for Photo Finish's shoot on the most beautiful manes in Equestria."

"I agreed. I'm sure you have the best boutiques for her to use," Shorty said happily as he has arrived and entered the scene. The Flower Sisters looked worry and uneasy as they found their stall is almost empty. He cleared his throat, "But I'm sure you can find the best one."

Rarity nodded, "I know you're swamped, but it's for Vanity Mare! She's going to take pictures of my mane, so color coordination is a must."

Rose smiled, "Anything for you, Rarity and Shorty."

* * *

Rarity and Shorty went to the mechanical fan shop. She was testing them blowing on her mane and tail. She could feel the gentle breeze on her. Shorty smiled happily to see her mane and tail being blown gently and breezily.

"Have you a single big one?" Rarity asked curiously, "If the wind came from one direction, it would really intensify the effect."

"I don't." Mr. Breezy answered in concern. He hummed thoughtfully, "Uh, but I could make you one! It's not like I've got anything else to do."

Shorty noticed some ponies struggled to get inside the shop due to them being blown away by some mechanical fans. He then stared at Rarity's mane being blown by couple of mechanical fans. This gives him some ideas. He then looked at the window screen, where it was filled with mechanical fans.

"I might have some ideas," Shorty said amusingly.

Shorty helped Mr. Breezy by removing and moving most of mechanical fans aside from the window screen. He then placed the manikin pony with red mane and tail on the the stage, along with the giant mechanical fan-like. It was blowing at it. Like Rarity's, its mane and tail was blown breezily and gently.

Seeing the manikin being blown gently and breezily by the mechanical fan has surprised and amazed ponies to awe at the scene. This allowed some ponies to enter the shop and check out on them. They were amazed and pleased to see it.

Mr. Breezy smiled and squealed happily that he finally got some customers to visit and check out on his inventions.

Rarity smiled as she gave Shorty a gentle kiss by cheek, "I've always knew that you're the right pony to help out."

"Thanks, Rarity," Shorty thanked and blushed happily, "Did I ever tell you that I've always admire your beautiful mane and appearance? It makes me... happy."

Rarity blushed, "You're so sweet, Shorty. Really sweet."

* * *

Shorty and Rarity went to Davenport's Quills and Furniture Shop. Rarity laid down on the curvy brown chair-like. She felt relax and calm on it. Both Davenport and Shorty were amazed and touched to see her beautifully lying down on it.

"My mane will be flowing over the chaise in the tableau I have in mind. But I was hoping to choose the color." Rarity commented as she gave some thoughts, "Could you make one in a pale yellow? I need something across the color wheel from this."

"Oh, if these came in different colors, I'd buy one for every room," Chelsea Porcelain commented.

Hearing what customers have said, Davenport hummed thoughtfully, "Hmm... Sales have been down. More colors it is!"

Chelsea Porcelain approached to Davenport as she paid some money to him for some coloring sofas. Shorty approached and looked at Rarity.

"You sure know how to charm some ponies," Shorty commented.

Rarity giggled, "Oh, Shorty. It's part of my personality. It's what makes me Rarity."

"Can't argue for that one," Shorty agreed.

* * *

Shorty and Rarity returned to the market street as the scientist was buying couple of tools and materials for his latest inventions. He did helped Rarity a lot for her preparation for Photo Shoot's Vanity Mare.

"Thanks for helping me out to find some materials and tools, Rarity," Shorty thanked happily.

Rarity smiled, "It's what lovely couples like us do. You helped me, I helped you. That would be very generous."

"That is true. Though I wish you didn't be so picky of materials' appearance, it's kinda annoying and embarrassing."

"Shorty, if you want your inventions to be the best, you need to make sure its appearance beautified and perfected. Otherwise, ponies will be disgusted to see it."

"Rarity..." Shorty said in concern and annoying, "I don't believe that everyone agreed that beauty is everything. It's matter of materials' quality and effectiveness. That's what I'm looking for."

"Potato. Tomato, darling..." Rarity remarked in amusement, "Why not make them both?"

Shorty sighed, "Yeah. I doubt that there's such materials." He then noticed Zecora talking with Twilight, Starlight, Sunset and couple of students about using right potions. He groaned in annoyance, "There she goes again. Still trying to muttering and proving that her magical potion is better than science and technology."

"Now, now, Shorty," Rarity said calmly, "There is no reason of you to start another pointless argument. Zecora was merely teaching and helping ponies to understand the use of magical potion. After all, it was her, who has helped and saved Ponyville Town countless times."

Shorty scoffed a bit, "Well. I think she's gonna learn that magical potion isn't always the solution. It's time for Professor Thinking to make his own magic show."

Rarity groaned, "And there he goes again. Showing off his invention again."

Shorty headed off to Zecora's potion stall. Both of them argued a lot about science and magical potion. Twilight and her students struggled to calm them both down. Rarity sighed in annoyance while shaking her head about her boyfriend's determination and proving his point of using science was right.

"Excuse me," The young beautiful pony asked. Rarity turned and looked at her, with curious looks. She nodded happily, "Yes, I'm talking to you. Are you interested in something?"

"I certainly hope so," The older beautiful pony said happily, "Something that will keep her boyfriend's eyes on her. Hopefully, he won't think otherwise."

"Ooh! I think I know what you mean! You're talking about her beautiful mane and face. Am I right?"

"Yes, I am, my dear. That is what I'm talking about. And we have what she was looking for. It's something that won't keep his eyes off on her."

"Oh, my brilliant! We have a special shampoo that will do the trick. She'd be the most beautiful unicorn in the world. Why even better than any princesses!"

Rarity gasped, "Oh my? Really?"

The Shampoo Seller #1 nodded, "I am certain of it."

"This will enhance your radiance of beauty, my dear." The Shampoo Seller #2 smiled happily as she shown the bottle of purple liquid to Rarity, "You will be young and beautiful forever. He will be yours forever."

Rarity squealed happily, "Ooh! I certainly love it! I'll take it!"

Rarity paid for the shampoo bottle. Both Shampoo Sellers squealed happily, "I'm glad you accepted it! Thank you for shopping!"

The white unicorn turned and headed off to meet up with Shorty, who was still arguing with Zecora about magical potion and science. As soon as Rarity was few meters away from the shampoo stall, both sellers snickered evilly and darkly while looking at each other.

"Thank you indeed for shopping, Ms. Cruelty..." Both Shampoo Sellers thanked darkly and snickered, "See you very soon..."

Two Shampoo Sellers snickered and then laughed evilly and darkly as they slowly disappeared from everyone's sights at once.

Felt something funny about the shampoo sellers, Rarity turned and looked at the stall as she thought she heard something from them. She found nothing and no one else there. Suspecting that they might gone for break or something, she just shrugged before headed off to stop her boyfriend from arguing and fighting with Zecora before he could cause some problems again.

* * *

Rarity managed to remove Shorty from picking a fight and argument with Zecora, as well as apologizing to the zebra for her boyfriend's insulting about magical potions. In the late evening, They all now headed off and returned to Carousal Boutique. And at the same time, she has some chat with her boyfriend for his misbehavior with the zebra shaman.

"Honestly, Shorty, can't you just let it go?" Rarity asked in annoyance. She sighed, "One of these days, you'll be in trouble when science can't always be the answer."

Shorty scoffed a bit, "Well, it still is. Science did help save the world and solve some problems, just like yours truly."

Rarity groaned, "Yes, Shorty. I know that. But remember, Zecora's magical potion did help out the world a lot. Don't forget that."

"Whatever..." Shorty said in annoyance. He then noticed Rarity's holding the bag of new shampoo. He asked, "What is that?"

"Oh! It's a new shampoo. I bought it from the new stall."

"Why would you need it for?"

"Obviously, it's for making my mane and tail more beautiful appearance and scent," Rarity answered calmly and happily. She giggled a bit, "After all, this is for Vanity Mane. I want to be at best."

Shorty sighed, "Can't argue with you for that. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Rarity."

Rarity smiled as she kissed Shorty's cheek a bit, "Goodnight to you too, Shorty."

Shorty turned and headed off at once. Rarity then closed the door. She then headed off to the bathroom for setting up her bathtub's shower. She then showered her mane and body. As she opened newly shampoo bottle, she took a smell on its scent.

Rarity hummed in concern, "Not the most pleasant scent. But it gets the job done."

As Rarity poured the shampoo on her mane, she hummed happily and peacefully as she rubbed it gently and even showered on the soap. After long shower, she turned off the shower and leave the bathtub. She then approached to the sink. She used window wiper to wipe off some heated mist on window. She gasped and awed in amazement as she looked at her mane has become more darker reddish and purplish mane.

"Oh my... That was indeed beautiful. I love it," Rarity commented happily. She turned and was about to exit the bathroom. Feeling a headache on her head, she groaned in pain, "Why... Why am I feeling headache? I don't feel so good. Maybe I should get some sleep. A beauty sleep will always makes me better."

As soon as Rarity left the bathroom, she turned its room's lights off. Unknown to her, the shampoo bottle's purple liquid suddenly changed and transformed into darker red colors. It even made some hissing yet dark noise like it was communicating with someone else.

* * *

Later night, a young beautiful mare was strolling down the Ponyville Town's alley. She was humming peacefully and happily. She sighed happily as she looked up and stared at the beautiful night sky. She loved the nighttime for refreshing and relaxing her mind.

As she continued walking down the alley, she heard some hoofstep like she was being followed. The young mare became uneasy and feared as she did her best to remain calm and walked as fast as she can. Unfortunately, the hoofsteps were getting louder and closer to her. She turned to her back and found a mysterious figure worn both trench coat and a hat, who has armed with a large knife. This made her scream in fear.

The last thing the young mare ever saw is the mysterious figure stabbing her large knife on her.

* * *

Both shampoo sellers laughed amusingly and evilly as they entered the Wicked Hut. They then transformed back to both Spiritcurse and Trickster Fox. They continued their evil laughter like their plans is coming to fruition.

"Can you believe that fool?!" Trickster Fox asked amusingly, "She fell for it!"

Spiritcurse nodded playfully, "I agreed. Everything has gone according to our plans. And now, we can do is wait and see how it goes."

"Yeah. Hopefully, bad things is happening to her especially to both a scientist and shaman. They will both have hard time to work together and save the day."

"Which it will never happen because they disagreed."

"Eeyup! This will be piece of cake. So, what's next?"

"What do you think?" Spiritcurse asked in annoyance. She approached to the cauldron. She even levitated some magical potions and ingredients. She also summoned the magic book for her to read and go through, "Creating a special potion to find and get the Elemental Element. That would be useful for us."

"I agreed with you, my friend," Trickster Fox said amusingly. She then summoned the greenish portal, "While we're working on that project, we can also watch of what those fools are doing especially how will her friends do when they found out something odd about her."

Spiritcurse smirked, "Good thinking. Let us resume our work."

* * *

Five days have passed, Shorty left his workshop as he decided to visit and check on Rarity, hoping that she's alright and be prepared for her Vanity Mane. As he was walking at downtown's street, he found Zecora was buying some ingredients from market stalls. He was annoyed and irritated to see her again.

"Zecora..." Shorty greeted dryly.

"Well, if it isn't non-magical unicorn," Zecora greeted dryly and amusingly. She mockingly bowed before him, "How may the shaman be at your service?"

"I don't, shaman. And I won't apologize to you about my science and technology are still the best for helping the world."

"Arrogant and prideful as always. You have yet learn to understand and respect that magic and potion are too can help the world. But also better than science and magic."

"Why you?!" Shorty snapped in annoyance, "I would like to make you eat your own words for that insult."

Zecora smirked amusingly, "Try as you might, my friend. The point has remains to my wisdom that magic and potions are still the best solution. Not the science."

"You obviously said that because you're bad and never good at science as I am. That's why you won't able to move on and adapted to modern days especially using science and technology."

"Tread carefully, scientist. Words, will one day, bite you for the insult."

"I doubt it will work."

"We shall see, then of whom is right and whom is wrong. I am confident that my wisdom is right, and never been wrong."

"A bet? I would like to see how your react when I win it, 'shaman'."

"As you wish, 'professor'."

Suddenly, some newspapers were thrown and flocked across the town. Some ponies quickly grabbed and nabbed them while paying the bits to the newspaper ponies.

"Extra! Extra! Extra!" Newspaper Ponies cried fearfully while showing off the newspaper's articles, "There's been a mad murderer running around the town for last three nights! Watch yourself! So, watch yourself!"

"Murder?" Shorty asked in shock and concern. He took and read the newspaper's article - 'Mad Mare wound the Beauties!' He hissed from looking at the newspaper, "I don't like the looks of it."

"Yes. For once, I agreed with your grim concern," Zecora agreed in fear, "Question remained is who and why she did it?"

"I wish I knew. That picture... She looks familiar."

"I agreed. There's something odd about her. But I cannot point of where have I seen before."

"Whatever it is, I'd better let Twilight know about this."

"I agreed again. She must know about this, so the Metal Ponies and Royal Guards can be high alert of 'Mad Mare'."

"Yeah, we should," Shorty nodded in agreement. He turned and glared at Zecora, "But that doesn't mean we're on the same page."

Zecora sighed, "Do not be bothered by it. Come. Let us alert the Princess now. Time is of the essence."

Both Shorty and Zecora headed off to the Castle of Friendship. They have to informed their friends about the latest crisis they're dealing with.

* * *

Shorty and Zecora have arrived and entered the Council Chamber at the Castle of Friendship, where both Mane Eight and Dragon Strike Force have been gathered as well. Ciel, Asami and even ZeekCrimson were there as well. All of them looked concern, feared and uneasy, involving of the 'Mad Mare' wounding some beauties.

"I suppose everyone knows about it?" Shorty asked in concern. Everyone nodded in concern. He sighed as he shown the newspaper's picture, "Alright. Do any of you find something suspicious about this picture? This mad mare looks awfully familiar."

"If you're talking about Mr. Hyde, she looks like one," Pinkie commented happily and amusingly.

"Is she serious?" Ciel asked in concern.

Asami shrugged, "Well, as anypony has said about her, she's Pinkie. What do you expect?"

"Either way, back to our subject," Shadow Dragon said firmly and calmly. He then looked at the newspaper's picture carefully. He hummed in concern, "There's definitely something awful familiar about her. Where on earth have we seen her?"

Twilight shrugged, "I don't know. But I do know if we don't stop her soon, she's gonna be cause a lot of harms than help. Whoever she is, she has to be be stopped."

Spike gulped fearfully, "Assuming she doesn't try to kill us."

"For now, we should keep our eyes out of her," Applejack said firmly, "When you spotted her, don't try to pick a fight with her. We don't know what else she can do. Or what is she after."

Fluttershy gulped in fear, "Hopefully, she doesn't try to skin out our skin. I don't like to think of that."

"I'm pretty sure we can handle her," Rainbow said confidently, "We've faced a lot of tougher guys than she is. She's no problem."

ZeekCrimson scoffed a bit, "Be careful of what you have said. Otherwise, it will bite you."

"What bites you?" Pinkie asked funnily and happily, which annoyed everyone. She was confused and uncertain of their confusion and annoyance. She asked, "What? Was something I said?"

"Either watch yourself out for anything suspicious," Applejack said firmly.

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. Together, we will defeat and bring her to justice for what she has done to those ponies."

Rarity groaned weakly, "Whoever is she..." She yawned out loud, "Dear me... I'm so sleepy..."

"Rarity, are you alright?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Yeah. You look like you didn't get enough sleep." Pinkie said in concern.

Rarity sighed, "I'm fine, darling. I'm just being stress and tried. That's all."

"Really?" Applejack asked in surprise, "But you barely do anything. Not to mention, you didn't actually come out from Carousal Boutique for almost three days."

"But seriously, what did you do to your mane?" Rainbow asked curiously and concern.

Fluttershy nodded fearfully, "I'd never seen your mane being so... fiery and different..."

"Oh, this?" Rarity asked while looking at the blazing mane-like style. She sighed, "Using new shampoo. I must say. That shampoo's scent is very unpleasant and different, but very effective and comfortable for me too. I felt relax on day but by night, I felt tired and exhausted."

Shorty became worry and uneasy to see Rarity's behavior, "Rarity. There's something off about you."

"Hey, what's that?" Ciel asked in surprise as she pointed at Shorty's flank, "There's something off with your cutie mark."

Everyone looked at Shorty's cutie mark, which was glowing and blinking. Like any of Dragon Strike Force members, he was being summoned and chosen by the Cutie Map and the Destiny Tablet for finding the Elemental Element and also solve its riddle.

"The time to shine has come," Zecora commented.

"So, Shorty is gonna get the Elemental Element?!" Asami asked in surprise. Mostly Dragon Strike Force and even Mane Eight nodded firmly. She smiled, "Looks like our big brother is gonna get his own Elemental Element. I wonder what is it?"

"Whatever it is, it better not fallen in wrong hoof," ZeekCrimson said firmly.

"I'm sure we won't," Twilight said calmly, "We haven't fail at all."

The Destiny Tablet appeared and levitated above Cutie Map. It shinned and pinpointed at Zecora's Hut of Everfree Forest. And at the same time, the Destiny Tablet shown its riddle. Everyone was in shock and surprise by the turn of the event.

"Looks like it's at Everfree Forest," Applejack commented.

Shorty and Zecora groaned, "Terrific..."

"Look! The riddle!" Fluttershy cried in surprise, "It's already formed."

Everyone looked up and read out loud of the riddle:

 ** _"The Question You Sought,_**

 ** _There is no Right or Wrong,_**

 ** _Think No Naturally or Logically._**

 ** _Answer is Either's Opposition,_**

 ** _What am I to Defy the Sense?"_**

Everyone was in shock and annoyed of what they have just read. Like previous riddle, the riddle make little sense for them to answer.

Spike groaned, "Here we go again. I hate riddles."

"Wow... I can see why you're having problem with riddle," Asami commented in concern.

Ciel sighed, "It makes no sense at all..."

"No... It's impossible..." Shorty said in concern and frustration, "This can't be the answer... It can't be!"

"You know the answer?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Shorty sighed, "No. I'm not certain yet. But looks like I have to go to Zecora's Hut to find and solve the riddle."

"I cannot let you roam off at my home!" Zecora said dryly and angrily, "Alas! I do not wish my home defied and desecrated by your 'rudely' remarks of science comparison! I will not appreciate it!"

Shorty scoffed, "Whatever! Just don't get in the way!"

Asami and Ciel looked at each other with worried looks, "We'd better follow him..."

Shorty turned and headed off. Zecora went after him, making sure he doesn't mess things up around of her home. Asami, Ciel and ZeekCrimson followed them as well.

"In the meantime, let's find that 'Mad Mare'," Twilight said firmly and calmly, "Keep your eyes sharp on anything."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Let's move it, ponies. Time's running out."

Mane Eight and Dragon Strike Force quickly left the Council Chamber at once to find and hunt down the 'Mad Mare'.

And at the same time, Rarity groaned in exhaustion and sickly. She looked like she's been sick and exhausted while her blazing mane continued glowed and shifting its red-purplish color. Her purplish eyes slowly changed and turned into darker greenish eyes. Her teeth turned into fangs. She even grumbled and muttered angrily and darkly. Something strange is happening to her.

* * *

Back at the Wicked Hut, Spiritcurse and Trickster Fox have seen the event from the cauldron's greenish portal. They both laughed amusingly before gave each other a hoof bump happily and proudly about their success.

"Looks like everything's going to our plan!" Trickster Fox exclaimed happily.

Spiritcurse nodded happily, "Indeed. Looks like we finally gonna win again! They're about to find some shocking..." She then groaned in frustration and annoyance, "Though I'm still upset that I couldn't create my own Elemental Element Tracker, we're relying on those fools' Cutie Map and Destiny Tablet."

"Well, either way, we've got what we need. We just wait for the right moment to strike."

"Fair enough. I have the feeling that Shorty knows the answers for it."

* * *

Twilight and her friends were walking across Ponyville Town. They were finding and hunting down on the mysterious 'Mad Mare'. Mane Eight and Dragon Strike Force paired off with each other for their duty. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Spike were searching around the Ponyville Downtown. Applejack teamed up with Saber to search at the Sweet Apple Acre. Starlight, Sunset and Blazefist were checking around the Training Arena. Rainbow and Aqua looking around on the sky. Terrorcreep and Fluttershy were checking on the market street. Laxtinct and Pinkie were checking on the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Icy and Tailtech were checking around at Ponyville Town Hall.

While the team was searching for 'Mad Mare', Rarity was nowhere to be seen or heard like she's been missing in action. And at the same time, the 'Mad Mare' attacking and murdering some innocent beautiful ponies. Something amiss is happening at Ponyville Town. What is going on?

* * *

Shorty's Family and Zecora have arrived and entered the Everfree Forest. They all looked around at the forest, bushes and woods. They suspected that the Elemental Element could be around here before they could reach to Zecora's hut. But so far, they found nothing.

"Anything?" Ciel asked in concern. Everyone shook their heads. She sighed, "This is harder than I thought."

Asami nodded in agreement, "And not to mention, we have the riddle to solve. Because if we don't solve it, the Elemental Element will never appear."

"That is true." Shorty commented calmly, "My colleagues have hard time to find their own Elemental Element and even solved the riddles. It has never been easy."

"But I'm sure we'll find it," Asami said calmly, "And solve the riddle."

"Yeah. You solved couple of riddles before. This one shouldn't be the problem," Ciel said calmly.

Shorty sighed in concern, "Highly doubtful. That riddle is complicated for me to understand and answer."

"Are you certain it is difficult? Or..." Zecora asked suspiciously. Shorty turned and glared at her. She continued, "You know the answer, don't you?"

Everyone was in shock and surprised by the revelation. Shorty remained silent yet calm and firm as he refused to answer.

ZeekCrimson grabbed and held Shorty's collar, "Did you know the answer or not?!"

"Yes, I do." Shorty admitted in frustration. Everyone but Zecora was in shock by the revelation. ZeekCrimson was annoyed and angered as he held Shorty against the tree's trunk. He sighed in annoyance, "Listen to me! This is not what you think of!"

"Bullshit, Shorty!" ZeekCrimson shouted angrily at Shorty's face, "Don't tell me that you won't answer the riddle because of your pride for your science!"

"No! It is not! It's something else," Shorty exclaimed in frustration, "Something that I don't believe it's possible! Something unthinkable that could work!"

Zecora scoffed, "Magic, I presume?"

"No... You find it absurd as I do. Trust me," Shorty answered dryly and calmly. Everyone looked at him oddly and suspiciously. He sighed, "Fine. It's creativity."

"Creativity?!" Ciel asked in surprise, "That's the answer to the riddle?"

Shorty nodded in annoyance and frustration. Asami looked around of her surroundings, "So, where's the Elemental Element? Should it appear?"

"I don't know," Shorty shrugged in concern, "I could be wrong..."

Zecora hummed calmly, "Unlikely." Everyone looked at her in surprise. She continued, "While I am against the work of science for making the better world, intelligent and wise you still are. Therefore, I believe your answer is correct."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do believe it."

"I don't believe it," Asami said in surprise. She looked at Ciel, "Zecora the Magical Potion Maker helps and support Shorty for his answer?"

Ciel nodded in surprise, "Yeah. I know what you mean. I'm shocked too."

"Do not get use to it, my friends. I only agree with his answers," Zecora said calmly, "But the time of Elemental Element's arrival has yet on the right moment. Only the critical speak itself."

Shorty hummed thoughtfully，"Same thing happen to my friends too when they're at the critical moments to deal with." He sighed, "But question is... When and what will we be dealing with?"

Zecora sighed, "Only time can tell..."

* * *

Mane Eight and Dragon Strike Force continued searching and hunting down the 'Mad Mare', but no luck at all. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Spike have arrived at the alley due to them heard some rumors that it was where 'Mad Mare' made her appearance and attacked some beauties.

Twilight's team arrived to the area. They walked slowly while keeping their eyes out for anything suspicious. They then entered to a very narrowed corner, where they spotted the suspicious figure just came out from the storehouse. She ran off!

"We found her!" Spike exclaimed in concern.

Twilight quickly used her Flare Spell to signal her friends while she and her team gave chase after the suspicious figure, who was heading and exiting the alley now. The rest of Mane Eight and Dragon Strike Force were alerted and were coming to them at once. They all have managed caught up and cornering her to the middle of the town. They have caught the 'Mad Mare' now.

However, Mane Eight and Dragon Strike Force gasped in shock and concern of what they just saw on the 'Mad Mare'.

"No, it can't be!" Everyone asked in shock and concern.

Spike shook his head in concern, "No. Not her. Not her!"

"D-Did you really do this?!" Shorty asked in concern, "Rarity?!"

"Yes, darling. Indeed. I did." Rarity said darkly and amusingly as she armed with her knife, "And my dearest yet fearless and dark name you shall be heard of - Ms. Cruelty."

"Rarity, please. Stand down now," Twilight pleaded fearfully, "We don't want to start the fight!"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Don't make us hurt you..."

Ms. Cruelty laughed a bit, "Now that's funny. I would like to see you try, darling."

Mane Eight and Dragon Strike Force moved slowly while readied to capture Ms. Cruelty, without hurting her. Unfortunately for them, they have underestimated her. She easily and swiftly dodged the attacks. And at the same time, she retaliated and fought back by punching and kicking them one-by-one. All of them didn't expect her to be fierce and quick for fighting back. She has defeated all of them at ease.

"Looks like I win again," Ms. Cruelty said cruelly, "Now if you excuse me. I have some competition I need to dispose of. I cannot afford to lose!"

"Rarity, please! Don't do this!" Spike pleaded in fear and worry.

"Have you pay no attention?" Ms. Cruelty asked amusingly, scaring Spike off. She smirked, "There is no 'Rarity', only Ms. Cruelty."

"Rarity, stand down. Now!" Shorty demanded as he armed with his Volley Flame Blaster at Ms. Cruelty. His hooves are quivered in fear and worry, "Don't make me shoot you!"

Ms. Cruelty smirked as she charged and slammed Shorty against the walls. She aimed her knife at his throat, making him struggle to talk. She laughed, "Oh, darling. That's lovely. But I'm afraid that I don't care. Looks like I win."

 ** _SPLASH!_** Ms. Cruelty groaned in pain and dizziness. Releasing Shorty from her grip, she dropped on the floor hard. It turns out to be Zecora used the flask of greenish liquid, which knocked her out. Everyone grunted in pain as they slowly got up and stared at the white unicorn's unconsciousness body.

"Do not worry. She is unharmed. She's unconsciousness only," Zecora said calmly and firmly. She sighed, "Now, we must root out the problem before it became permanent forever for her!"

Shorty nodded, "Yes. We have to save her..."

* * *

Mane Eight and Dragon Strike Force brought Ms. Cruelty or Rarity to Zecora's hut. She was being tied up to the patient's bed. She groaned and screamed in anger and frustration. She even cursed and shouted wildly at her friends. Her friends especially Spike looked uneasy and worried for looking at her in the state of maniac. Nevertheless, they have to find a way to help and save her.

Spike passed the shampoo bottle to Shorty. He looked at the bottle carefully. He took its small sample on the small glass slide. Placing underneath his microscope, he magnified on the shampoo's micro form, where he discovered liquid changed its color from purple to red. It shocked and scared him off.

"I knew it," Shorty said firmly. Everyone looked at him. He turned and looked at them, "This shampoo has dark magic in it. Based on my theory, this potion will turn anyone's good side to bad. Such as Rarity being turned into Ms. Cruelty."

"That's bad..." Spike commented in shock.

"It is," Zecora confirmed in concern. She brought some ingredients and magical potions, "If we do not do something about it, she would be stuck as Ms. Cruelty for life! My magic potion might have the answer to restore her true self!"

Shorty scoffed, "No disrespect, Zecora. The magic potion isn't gonna help anypony else now since it was that shampoo turned her into monster! My science can help and solve the problem. Stand back!"

Ciel groaned in annoyance, "Not again."

"This isn't the time for silly fight again," Asami said in frustration and annoyance.

Zecora glared at Shorty, "While your machine and medicine may have proven to be effective, but there are some things you cannot comprehend and solve with mere science."

"Well, your magic and potion aren't good enough to help ponies. Believe it!" Shorty snapped in anger, "Face it, Zecora! Potion and magic days are over! The time for science begins now!

"Fool! You dare disrespect the legacy of magic and potion making?! And you call yourself a magical unicorn?! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Well, I am not. And I don't care of what ponies think of me! Because Science beats Magic! It always has!"

"Guys, guys, guys, stop it!" Spike pleaded fearfully.

Twilight nodded, "This isn't the time to fight!"

"Shorty, take it easy!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in fear, "Don't get so offended!"

"Yeah! Rarity needs us now!" Applejack said in concern.

"Please, stop fighting!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Arrogant fool!" Zecora snapped in anger and frustration as he ignored her allies, "Always put your pride and belief in your pitiful science! It has done nothing but little to help us now! When will you ever learn that science cannot be the answer!"

Shorty groaned in anger, "You think you know the answer, but you don't! The magic can't help us now! And it's not gonna help us now!"

"The magic will help us to solve the problem! It always does. It has helped and assisted my friends a lot! It will never fail again!"

"I wouldn't put my bets on it, Zecora! Science is the only way to help us now!"

"Do not be so confident and foolish to put such faith on your hobby!"

"Stop being stubborn to rely on magic and potion for once!"

"Will you knock it off?!" Spike shouted in anger. Everyone stopped at once. They turned and looked at him. He continued while looking at Ms. Cruelty, who was muttering and struggling in anger. He hissed, "Rarity needs us now! So, will you put your issues with each other aside now?!"

Shorty and Zecora were annoyed and frustration about it. Rainbow spoke, "Seriously, Shorty! You're a magical Unicorn! You do magic!"

"She does have the point," Pinkie agreed in surprise.

"So, why don't you use magic?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

Dragon Strike Force especially Shorty looked uneasy and uncomfortable of answering the question. Nevertheless, the scientist sighed in defeat. He has to explain of why he was so against of using the magic or even used it.

"I can't use magic." Shorty admitted dryly yet sadly. Everyone looked and gasped in shocked and confused of his answer. He nodded firmly, "Yes. I can't perform magic! I've tried all of the spells and magic tricks. None of them works! Not once or twice! None of them! And because of that, I have to rely on my hooves to do everything. Most of unicorns laughed at me for that.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy said in concern and guilt.

"But my mentors and my lord didn't." Shorty said calmly yet emotionally, "Instead, they encourage me, support me and believed in me that I can do something else than using magic! Because of their encouragement, I did it. I have found something that could help me out."

Pinkie gasped happily as she made a dramatic sound while holding the book up, "The science..."

"Right. You're becoming an egghead with science and techs," Rainbow remarked amusingly.

"Yes... Because of that, I've found my own purpose and belief," Shorty said firmly and calmly, "I believed in science as my hobby and career. It helped me accomplish a lot. I am proud of it."

Zecora looked guilty and ashamed of what she has said to Shorty. She sighed, "I am truly sorry, Shorty. Have I known your tragic tale, we wouldn't have wasted arguing for this nonsense."

Shorty nodded, "Yeah. But I also should apologize to you, Zecora. I shouldn't have insulted you about magic. It did help some ponies."

"I believe we're both wrong to accuse each other, Shorty." Zecora said calmly, "Perhaps, we should try again. And we must work together."

Shorty smiled, "Yeah. We must. Let's save Rarity!"

"That's good and all," Rainbow said amusingly before shouted in concern, "How on earth are you two gonna save her?! It's dark magic!"

"Wait! The riddle!" Asami exclaimed in realization.

Ciel nodded in agreement, "She's right. You need the Elemental Element now! It could be the answer to help you!"

ZeekCrimson nodded, "It's now or never, Shorty!"

Shorty and Zecora gasped in realization, "Creativity! We need to do something crazy to help and save Rarity!"

"Say what?" Everyone asked in shock and confusion.

Suddenly, a small speck of light flickered and shinned brightly blinding everyone's eyes. They all stopped their fights at once. A sphere with wood symbol glowed in orange aura as it emerged from the blazing sun. The Elemental Element of Wood has appeared and entered Shorty's body. They all were in shock and surprise.

Zecora and Shorty looked around of the ingredients and magical potions. They looked and nodded at each other firmly. They brought all of ingredients they needed. They used five twigs, bat's dried wing, spider webs, vials and flasks of greenish, bluish, reddish and orange colors, Manticore's nail. scorpion's poison, Hydra's fang, dragon's scale, and even Shorty used his Elemental Element of Wood's Razor Leaves, Vine Whips and even using Growth Making Magic of beehive, mushroom and rose. All of them into the black cauldron.

Everyone was confused and concern of what was really going on. Nevertheless, they have to out their trusts on Shorty and Zecora to do what they can to help restore Ms. Cruelty back to Rarity.

Shorty and Zecora have finished adding the last teardrop of frog into the black cauldron. They both looked at each other for the moment. They both nodded and smiled happily about it. They're almost finished with it.

"We need last ingredient," Zecora said firmly.

Shorty nodded firmly, "Let's do it. Solar Beam activated!"

As his body glowed, Shorty's horn glowed in orange and shot straight up at the sky. It burst and unleashed a powerful glowing light. It then sprouts its shooting white lights that fell into the black cauldron. It burst into a bright light. The cauldron's liquid revealed a pure dark greenish colors.

While everyone was still in confuse and concern, both Zecora and Shorty smiled and nodded proudly and firmly. They both took and used the flask in scooping the juice. Ms. Cruelty growled and cursed angrily and darkly at them. Both of them ignored her remarks as they quickly poured the greenish liquid on her mane, which actually burnt it in acid and even made her scream. Everyone was in shock and worry of what they saw.

As the moment has passed, the dark greenish liquid melted away as it has succeeded in removing the dark magic on her mane. Ms. Cruelty's cruel and ruthless expression slowly turned and transformed back to gentle and generous looks. Everyone gasped happily of what they saw. Rarity has returned!

"Everyone?" Rarity asked in surprise, "What I miss?"

"Rarity!" Everyone cheered happily and wildly.

Her friends gathered around and chatted happily to Rarity that they're glad and happy to see her return to normal.

"Welcome back, Rarity," Shorty said in relief as he hugged Rarity passionately and happily. She hugged him back. He departed from hugging her. He laughed nervously, "So, Rarity. Please, whatever you do, don't be mad and dramatic of what really happen."

Zecora gulped and nodded fearfully, "I agreed. Please, do not be mad at us of what we must do."

"What do you mean?! What's going on?!" Rarity demanded in shock and confusion. Everyone else looked uneasy and worried as they have no idea of how to explain. She shouted, "Would somepony tell me what's going on?! I need a mirror now!"

Rarity turned and looked at the reflective mirror, where she found something shocking and scary to her. She found her mane in a bad mane condition - nearly bald with few strands of mane. Everyone quickly used the earplugs on their ears. Rarity screamed and shrieked in shock and fear.

* * *

Both Trickster Fox and Spiritcurse have seen everything from the cauldron's greenish portal. They were in deep shock and concern. They couldn't believe in their eyes and ears of what they just saw and heard. Their mischievous and devious plans to humiliate their enemies has foiled. And not to mention, they have failed to counting the appearance of Elemental Element of Wood to Shorty.

"Well, that was anti-climatic way to end this..." Trickster Fox remarked dryly and annoyingly.

"Whose idea of this again?!" Spiritcurse demanded in frustration as she grabbed Trickster Fox while glaring at her, "You and your useless plan failed us!"

"Plan?! I thought it was a humiliating prank!"

"Prank?! Prank?! All this time... You're telling me this is just a prank?!"

"Well, duh..." Trickster Fox said in annoyance, "What were you expecting, witch? Santa Claus? It was just for fun to get rid of your stress. That's all. I didn't expect that scientist able to get his own Elemental Element."

Spiritcurse screamed in anger, "You worthless fox! I'm gonna kill you!"

Spiritcurse made some wildcat noise as she jumped and attacked Trickster Fox. Both of them have some fierce wild catfight with each other for few times.

* * *

After explaining everything to Rarity of what has been happening to her and why she lost a lot of mane and tail, the white unicorn was distressed and despair that she can't show herself to the world or even get some photo shoots for Vanity Mane. She was now looking at the glassed window while sulking and crying tearfully and shamefully. Everyone couldn't help but feel sorry and sad for her.

"Oh dear. I feel sorry for Rarity," Fluttershy said in concern.

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah. I wish we have some magic cure or something to help her out."

"Unfortunately, using magic on mane could be tricky," Zecora said in concern, "No potion of mine or his science could do such a thing. Either of them could bring worse consequence for her."

Twilight sighed, "Zecora's right. It's too risky for us to use either of them to help her out."

"But we've gotta help," Spike insisted in concern, "We can't just leave her like that."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Ciel asked firmly, "Helping a dramatic and beautiful mare like her is kinda hard."

Asami nodded, "Yeah. Doubtful any of us could help her out."

"I'll do it," Shorty said firmly. Everyone was in shock and surprised by his decision. He approached to Rarity. He explained calmly, "Rarity, we need to talk."

Rarity sighed in defeat, "Shorty, please don't. I don't think your pep talk can help me now."

"Rarity, do you remember what I've told you about my inability to use magic?" Shorty asked firmly. Rarity turned and looked at him as she nodded a bit. He nodded firmly as he explained, "Because of that, I was nothing but laughingstock unicorn with no magic. But did I let it stop me?"

"No. But Shorty, how is that-!"

"Rarity, it wasn't your mane that make you special. It's your talent and generosity. They got you where you are today," Shorty said firmly and calmly, surprising her and his friends. He continued, "You are the pony, who started a fashion empire. You are the pony, who helped and made your friends feel beautiful in her lovely creations! And you are the pony, who sacrificed your tail to help a sea serpent t make him complete."

"Shorty..." Rarity said in surprise.

"I may not able to use magic, but that doesn't mean I'm useless and quitter. Because I have science and friend. They're the ones that made me who I am today. As long you have them, you're still special and beautiful."

Everyone was touched and amazed by Shorty's speech. Rarity gave some thoughts of what Shorty has said. Her eyes slowly widened in realization.

"Goodness... You're right!" Rarity exclaimed in shock and surprise. She gave Shorty a passionate hug. She departed from him. She headed towards the bathroom, "What doesn't shine from the outside in..."

Everyone sans Shorty was in shock and confuse of what Rarity has said. They all wondered of what she was doing now.

"Um, Rarity, what are you doing?" Ciel asked in concern.

"I'm preparing to shine from the inside out!" Rarity commented happily as she emerged out from the bathroom. She revealed herself with new outfit and designs. She now has purple, yellow and greenish streaks of mane in spiky-like punk manestyle and short tail with bracelet. She worn a purple hip-hop jacket-like and bracelet. She smiled, "What do you think?"

Everyone gasped and awed in amazement and surprise of what they just saw. They even commented of how beautiful and great she is now.

"Perfectly beauty," Shorty commented.

Rarity smiled, "Thank you, Shorty. Now, I've got some photo shooting to do now!"

* * *

Rarity and her friends headed off to Ponyville Town as they were meeting up with Photo Finish for taking some photo shots on her beauty and mane. And at the same time, Rarity helped some familiar ponies dealing with some issues such as giving Filthy Rich the bouquet of lavender flowers, setting the giant mechanical fan blowing outside for showing off of how strong and effective the invention is, and buying delicate and beautiful crimson unique furniture.

As Photo Finish followed her while taking pictures on her, most of ponies commented and chatted happily of how beautiful and great her mane and tail is. Twilight and her friends kept the supporters and ponies by talking and chatting with them. Both Rarity and Shorty were taking a break now for some chats.

"Ponies really like your new mane, Rarity," Shorty commented, "Despite your mane in bad condition, you turned the tide to your favor. If you wanted to shine from the inside out, you became the brightest filly in Equestria!"

Rarity giggled a bit, "Yes. It's all thanks to you." She sighed happily before looking at her friends, "I'm just glad I have all of you to remind me that even if I accidentally use magical remover potion on my mane, I can look good on the outside as long as I feel good on the inside."

Shorty smiled, "I'm just glad that I helped out. And more importantly, I'm happy that you're alright."

Rarity smiled, "Thank you, Shorty. You're the best boyfriend I ever have!"

Rarity and Shorty gave each other a deep passionate kiss. They're glad that they have earned the Elemental Element of Wood, and now everything is fine at the end. Only two more Elemental Elements left for them to find and get it.

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity/Ms. Cruelty  
Brenda Circhlow: Zecora

 **Minor Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Daisy  
Andre Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Bon-Bon  
Susan Silo: Spiritcurse  
Stephanie Sheh: Ciel, Trickster Fox  
Kazumi Evans: Rose, Chelsea Porcelain  
Richard Ian Cox: Mr. Breezy  
Brian Drummond: Davenport  
Seychelle Gabriel: Asami  
Lucas Gilbertson: ZeekCrimson

 **Cameo:**  
Gideon Emery: Courage Tiger  
Michael Sinterniklaas: Riverstrike  
Maurice LaMaurche: Sam LaMaurche


	24. Ep 24: Terrorcreep's Light

**Author's Notes:**

As much as I loved 'A Health of Information', but I'm not adapting the episode because it talked about **_Mage Meadowbrook_** from The Pillar of Old Equestria. And besides, I want to focus and deal with Terrorcreep dealing with his inner struggle and retrieve the Elemental Element of Thunder. And not to mention, I have the surprise for you all.

This story will be based on both **_'Beauty & the Beast (Disney Animated Film) _**and **_'Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets'_**. Get ready for both finding Elemental Element and

* * *

 **Episode 24: Terrorcreep's Light**

In late night, Terrorcreep arrived and entered the Ponyville Church. He then turned and looked at the sacred water fountain. He looked darkly at it. He was about to touch it, but stopped at once. He shown hesitation and reluctant. He turned and moved to the front. He is standing before the church stage, portraits of angels and a large golden sacred cross stick on the wall.

Priests looked surprise and shock of seeing him around. Nevertheless, they bowed humbly and respect to him. He ignored them while glaring at the sacred cross stick. He took something out from his blackish shirt. It revealed to be a golden sacred cross stick.

Every time he looked at his cross stick, it has made him to clench on it while glaring and hissing at him. It has made him very angry and fury. He then looked up and glared at the golden sacred cross stick. The vampire screamed in anger, scaring the priests and the Father of Church, and some ponies as well.

"What do you want fro me?! Why do you torment me?!" Terrorcreep demanded in anger, "What the hell are you trying to tell me?!"

The Mystic Vampire Pony slammed his hoof on the ground hard. He then cried tearfully, "Mother... I need you... I really need you..."

* * *

At the Nightmare Doom Castle of Nightmare Kingdom, Black Strategists Five and their lieutenants were gathered and standing before a large pool of lava within dark throne chamber-like. They were waiting for someone's arrival.

Suddenly, the lava bubbled wildly like something is coming out. It then burst out in midair. It revealed to be the giant yellow demonic eye-like with shadowy figure pupil-like within it. It then formed and combined together into newly form of demonically yet dark and hardened armored unicorn with cape, spikes on shoulder pads, knee and elbow pads and even worn the medieval demonically knight with spikes. He stood before his minions. They all bowed before him.

"Lord Sauron, welcome back from the dead," Nazgul said calmly and humbly.

Sauron sighed calmly, "It is good be alive again. Took very long to complete my resurrection, unlike my other colleagues."

"Forgive us, my lord." Majin Kiyomori said humbly, "Resurrecting you require some specific and effective ingredients and potions to do so especially your missing armors and weapons. They're all coded with your DNA. If not careful for mixing them together into potion cauldron, you will not be at your full strength."

"That is true, my lord." Spiritcurse nodded firmly and calmly.

"I see..." Sauron said darkly and calmly. He sighed calmly, "Either way, we have the mission to perform. We must find and retrieve the Elemental Element now! The enemies have retrieved seven out of nine Elemental Elements. Failure is no longer an option."

Nazgul hissed calmly, "We will succeed, my lord. You have my word."

"The only remaining left is Thunder and Ice," Trickster Fox said calmly, "We have yet to locate them."

"Nevertheless, we will find them," Spiritcurse said firmly.

"Regardless, I want two Elemental Element to be found and retrieved. I have my own suspects that Terrorcreep and Icy are the only ponies left to get them." Sauron said darkly and firmly. He turned and glared at Myotis, "I trust that you have a plan to ensure our success?"

Myotis nodded and bowed humbly, "Rest assure, my master. We will get it."

Sauron's eyes narrowed in anger, "Do not fail me."

* * *

On the next day, ponies including Mane Six, Zecora and even Fluttershy's Family, Sour Sweet and Mage Meadowbrook's descendant - Cattail were gathered at the Ponyville Church for children charity. Ponies were sitting down on the benches for watching and listening. Fluttershy was singing and chanting humbly and peacefully, along with Pony Tones. Her singing voice has made them awed in amazement and happily to hear hers.

As she continued singing and chanting peacefully, Fluttershy took a glance on the empty seat, which were close to her family. She looked disappointed and upset her that Terrorcreep didn't bother to come as usual. Shadow Dragon was standing besides to the door since he's not in Christian Religion.

As soon as she ended with her song, ponies gave a round of applause to her for giving the best performance she ever has. Fluttershy smiled and blushed a bit for getting the attention.

The ponies were gathered outside for chatting, eating, drinking, entertaining and having fun on the garden. Everyone were enjoying the children charity. Fluttershy was discussing with her family and friends now.

"That was amazing, Fluttershy!" Rainbow exclaimed happily.

Twilight nodded, "You're getting good and confident with singing now, Fluttershy."

"Oh, it was nothing," Fluttershy said calmly.

"Nothing?! Are you kidding me?!" Zephyr asked in shock and surprise. He then gave both her and Sour Sweet passionate and deep hug, "Call me crazy! But I believe that more than nothing, sis! I call it 'the best singer' ever!" He turned and gave a long passionate kiss on Sour Sweet's lips, "Am I right, my sour sweetie princess?!"

Sour Sweet groaned as she gave a powerful punch on Zephyr's stomach, "Don't ever call me, punk!" She cleared her throat as she held and shook Fluttershy's hoof, "But he's right. You're awesome, Fluttershy! Wow! I wish I could be part of Pony Tones."

Fluttershy giggled a bit, "I'm sure you'll get the chance. In fact, next week, Pony Tones is gonna do some audition. They'll be taking one pony to join them. If you're interested-?!"

"I'm in!" Sour Sweet exclaimed happily before cleared her throat, "I'll be ready for it."

Zephyr wheezed ad laughed happily as he recovered from the punch, "She's the reason why I liked her!"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "He hasn't change a bit."

"Excuse me, but does anyone knows what happen to Terrorcreep?" Fluttershy asked in concern, "I haven't seen him whole day. He's supposed to be here."

Twilight shook her head a bit, "Sorry, Fluttershy. I didn't see him."

"Not that I know of," Shadow Dragon shrugged.

The rest of Mane Six and Fluttershy's family chatted and nodded in concern that they too didn't see him as well.

Zecora hummed calmly, "I may have suspicious, my friends. Perhaps, he is not ready with the world knowing and understanding him and his religion."

Zephyr sighed, "Seriously? What's his deal? Everyone knows that he has religion. He shouldn't have issue of coming here for praying."

"I can't believe that I have to say this. He's right," Sour Sweet said dryly and annoyingly. She sighed, "No point of hiding it."

"I meant there must be another reason why he doesn't want the world to know his religion," Zecora said firmly, "I believe that he has the inner struggle of accepting the Christianity."

"Wait a second. I also heard something like this before," Twilight said in realization, "There are some rumors about Terrorcreep keep coming to the church for every night. But he didn't came for praying, but demanding and cursing at the sacred cross stick."

"This is very unusual about him," Rarity commented in surprise.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. I mean he got the religion but also have hard time to accept it."

"Maybe there's a lot of things we don't know much about him," Rainbow speculated. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "I mean we know his previous life was cruel and ruthless tactician for Imperial Phoenix Army and Sovereign Lion Nation. And then as Mystic Vampire Pony, he was born to both Mystic Vampire Myotis and a Mortal Mare Lady Angela. But then, he got orphaned because his dad went mad and killed his mother. Nopony treated him like a friend or pony, so he bully them back. And then, Scar Brilliance and Arthur recruited him to join the army. And not to mention, he was a founding member and tactician to Dragon Strike Force, you know."

Everyone looked at her oddly and surprisingly. Rainbow looked surprise and annoyed as she glared back at them.

"What?" Rainbow asked in annoyance, "I read books about war and heroes especially comic books. I pay attention sometimes."

"Wait?! They have the comic books about Dragon Strike Force?" Zephyr asked in surprise.

Shadow Dragon shrugged, "Not that I know of."

"Well, when you have some famous and awesome heroes from history or fictional," Sour Sweet said amusingly with a smile, "You'd get the best media and franchise about them."

Fluttershy hummed in concern, "I'm worried about Terrorcreep. He hasn't been himself lately."

"I wish I can help, Fluttershy." Shadow Dragon said in concern before sighed, "But Terrorcreep has always been... complicated and secretive pony."

"Isn't there something you or your friends can do for him?" Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "I wish there is."

Fluttershy looked down in concern. Zephyr approached and gave her a gentle pat, "Don't worry, sis. I'm sure you'll get him to spill the beans of his reason. I mean, come on, you and him are the bomb! And who knows? Might be part of our family."

Fluttershy giggled before hugged Zephyr, "Aw, Zephyr Breeze. That is very sweet of you. I didn't know you cared and worried about me."

"Nah," Zephyr said amusingly before showing his charming looks and whispered, "I kinda read that one from TV Show."

Fluttershy sighed, "Honestly..."

"Still, your brother is right," Sour Sweet said calmly and sweetly. She then gave a dry tone, "Even though he can be pain to my ass especially trying to do a French Kiss on me. Yuck! No one does that until I said so."

"Yuck..." Fluttershy was disgusted before sighed, "But you're right. We have to try and reach him."

Scar Brilliance and Arthur were at the lunch buffet as they were chatting, along with their father, and some officers as well. Two brothers have overheard the discussion. They couldn't help but worried about Terrorcreep's secret history about religion.

Arthur sighed, "Maybe we should tell them about Terrorcreep and his issue."

"And you believe it can help him?" Scar asked calmly.

"We can't just pretend and ignore him and his problem. He's not cold and calculative as his father. He's our friend. He needs us."

"I know. But it's him that should speak for himself."

"Yeah. I don't feel like keeping secret anymore," Arthur said in annoyance, "Rather you agree with me or not. I'm telling them about it."

Scar scoffed a bit, "Do as you wish, Arthur. But I will follow you, just in case if you don't do something stupid."

A light lavender Unicorn with a blond colored mane in a ponytail and tail with streaks of lighter green and blue, and also wore a cyan formal dress with armor on it, and her Cutie Mark are Daggers and a Green Book. She nodded, "Your brother is right. You sometimes do stupid and slacking."

"Thanks for vote of confidence, Keira Dagger," Arthur remarked in annoyance.

Unknown to the team, Terrorcreep was there as he has overheard and seen the event. He looked guilty yet angered and sad. He really wish he could tell them about his reason of why he's having trouble with religion. Suddenly, he heard something and even get blinded a bit. He looked back and found his cutie mark glowing and blinking. He realized that it's his turn now. He got up and flew off at once as he heading to the Castle of Friendship.

* * *

Within the dark throne chamber, Sauron was sitting down on his chair as he waited patiently for the latest report and news of locating two Elemental Elements. He was meditating and chanting calmly and firmly. He then heard some hoofsteps. He looked up and found Nazgul has arrived and bowed to the ground before him.

"My lord, Terrorcreep has been summoned by the Cutie Map," Nazgul reported firmly and calmly, "It is time for him to get his Elemental Element."

"Excellent..." Sauron said calmly before his eyes glowed in red, "Which element will he take?"

* * *

After the charity event, everyone returned to home at once. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Fluttershy arrived and entered the Castle of Friendship as they wanted to discuss more about Terrorcreep's behavior and secretive about his religion. They then entered the Council Chamber for discussion.

Just before they could start the discussion, Twilight's group stopped and found Terrorcreep looking at both his cutie mark and Destiny Tablet floating above the Cutie Map. He hasn't said a word to anyone especially to Fluttershy.

"Terrorcreep?" Fluttershy called.

"It's calling me..." Terrorcreep said calmly while looking at his cutie mark has landed on Tortoise-Serpent Palace, Earthern Rock State. He then crossed his hooves firmly while narrowing his eyes at the location, "Only two elements to find and retrieve. Either Ice or Thunder..."

"I hope it's the Elemental Element of Thunder." Fluttershy said calmly. Terrorcreep remained silent and firm. She spoke, "Terrorcreep, can I ask you something?"

Terrorcreep narrowed his angry eyes, "No..."

"It's about your religion. And you were supposed to come to church for my charity performance. I'm worried that something happen to you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Terrorcreep, you haven't been yourself since the Friendship Journal was released. And of course, we know about your religion. I'm actually surprised by it. But I'm happy that you're Christian, Terrorcreep. It shows that you have faith in religion and Mystic God himself."

Terrorcreep snapped, "Can we focus on the mission than talking about my religion?!"

"Oh..." Fluttershy said in concern before sighed, "Okay. I'm sorry about it."

Everyone looked worry about Terrorcreep's snapping at Fluttershy about his religion. Nevertheless, they turned their focus on cutie map. They found Terrorcreep's cutie mark is floating somewhere in Tortoise-Serpent Palace. It then pointed at the medieval mansion-like with vampire bat theme. This shocked and concerned him.

Everyone then looked up and found the Destiny Tablet's words were forming. They read it out loud:

 ** _"When the World grows Cruel & Uncertain,_**

 ** _Despair & Pain become Your Only Path,_**

 ** _The Lord works in Mysterious Ways,_**

 ** _For Good or Ill, He gifted you a Trait,_**

 ** _What makes a Monster & What makes a Pony?"_**

Twilight and her friends gave some thoughts of what the riddle has said. Terrorcreep was in shock yet angered to read a message. And just before anyone could ask, he transformed into a vampire fruit bat as he flapped and flew out at once.

"Terrorcreep?!" Fluttershy asked in shock and concern as she watch vampire fruit bat was still flying away. She then chased after him, "Terrorcreep, wait! Come back!"

"What was that?" Twilight asked in concern.

"I have no idea," Shadow Dragon admitted in concern, "We'd better get some friends to help us. And we need to find out of what's really going on."

"We can explain about it," Scar's voice spoke. Shadow Dragon and Twilight turned and found Scar, Arthur and Keira have arrived at the scene. He continued, "We know why he acted that way."

Arthur nodded, "And trust us, it's not pretty."

"This involved of his mother's death," Keira said in concern as she held the cross stick necklace, "He blamed it for everything that has happen to him."

"Oh my..." Twilight said in concern.

"Tell us," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Unknown to the group, they were being spied and eavesdropped. Diablo and Spiritcurse were hiding behind the windows. They have all seen and heard everything. They chuckled evilly and amusingly. They turned and returned to the Nightmare Kingdom for reporting to their leader.

* * *

Fluttershy was running around as she was calling and shouting for him. She was still trying to find and look for him. But to no avail, she's unable to find him. After some thinking of finding him, she gasped in realization. With her bare hooves, she whistled out loud. Naught the Vampire Fruit Bat flew and appeared before her.

"Naughty! Thank goodness, you came!" Fluttershy said in relief. Naughty smiled. She asked, "I need you to help me find Terrorcreep. I have to find out of why he's so against the religion. And also, why he's suddenly get angry after he read the riddle?"

Naughty nodded happily as he helped and led Fluttershy to find Terrorcreep. By using his smelling on scent, he's able to track down on his master. He led her straight to Ponyville Lake, where they found him. He was hiding and taking shelter underneath the large tree's branch. Mystic Vampire Pony angry yet upset. Something really bother him.

Fluttershy approached to Terrorcreep. And just before she could ask, he turned and looked away. She sighed in concern as she knew that her vampire boyfriend would be too stubborn and angry to talk with her. Nevertheless, she sat down close to him for accompanying him.

Both of them haven't said a word since she found him at the lake. Fluttershy glanced at her boyfriend, who remained silent and calm. Terrorcreep took a glance at her. She shown her puppy dog eyes with worried and curious looks. He was annoyed and irritated as he knew her tactic well.

"You really want to know about why I hate my religion so much," Terrorcreep asked dryly. Fluttershy nodded calmly. He sighed in defeat, "Fine. I will tell you."

Fluttershy asked, "So, what happen?"

"I start hating it after my mother died..." Terrorcreep said dryly. It shocked Fluttershy. He continued, "Before she was abducted and forced into marriage with my father, my mother was the Christian. All her life she has known is about being faithful to the Mystic God and compassion to poor and weak. She helped a lot of ponies from her village. Despite the hardship and mistreatment she suffered, she'd never give in."

"Wow. That sounds nice of her."

"Yes. Yes, she is. Her determination, dedication and faithful to Mystic God has inspired me to follow her religion. I've become the Christian."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"For years of struggles and abused by my own father and other bullies, I have prayed to the Mystic God for helping me to find my freedom and happiness," Terrorcreep narrated dryly. "But it never came. All my life I have is being tortured, tormented and abused forever."**_

 _Lady Angela has officially made Terrorcreep to be Christian. Almost all of his life, he has prayed to the altar's sacred cross stick for freedom and happiness. On the outside, he tried his best to be positive, calm and firm that he will finally get his happiness. However, instead of getting what he wanted, he got tortured and abused by both his father and bullies._

 _This has upset and angered him that he's not getting his freedom and happiness. He is now facing at the altar's sacred cross stick. He grew angry and fury._

 _ **"I got so angry and upset that I lose my temper. It make me realized that Mystic God wasn't trying to help me but torture and kill me. I start destroying everything especially Christian relics."**_

 _Young Terrorcreep screamed in frustration and fury. He began to destroy everything by throwing and smashing glassed and expensive items like vases, stitched clothes, jewels and more especially he was smashing and breaking cross stick to pieces._

 _Lady Angela entered the living room. She gasped in shock and concern to see the room is in mess. She then found her son was destroying the cross stick. She quickly move and stopped him by hugging and holding him to her, and at the same time, she prayed calmly._

 _"Terrcoreep, stop! Please! Calm down!" Lady Angela pleaded firmly and calmly, "Please, stop destroying it!"_

 _Young Terrorcreep screamed in anger, "Let me go! Let me go! He's gonna kill us! He's gonna kill us! Mother, please!"_

 _"My son! Stop! Don't be afraid! You mustn't!"_

 _"Let me go! Don't you realized, mother?! Everything is a lie! It's a lie!"_

 _"What are you talking about?! What has your father done to you?!"_

 _"It's not my father! It's him!" Young Terrorcreep snapped angrily before pointing and glaring at the scared cross stick. He hissed, "No matter how many times I pray to him, he won't help me to find my freedom and happiness! He's not granting my wish! He's torturing me! He's killing me! He wants me to die! He's worse as anyone else!"_

 _Sensing her son being misunderstand about the religion, Lady Angela sighed, "Terrorcreep, listen to me! Praying doesn't grant wishes, it's about asking for The Lord to give guidance and help. He does it in mysterious ways. Whatever you pray to him, it take time for you to get it. It doesn't happen at once, son."_

 _Young Terrorcreep hissed, "That sounded like an excuse. I pray to him for three years, and it never happen at once. He just wanted to kill me!"_

 _Lady Angela sighed as she gave her son a hug, "I know it's frustrating. But please be patient! It will come true. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But you will get it, one day and someday. Don't give in. Have faith and hope in you and in The Lord's."_

 _Young Terrorcreep screamed as he pushed his mother aside, "No! I don't want to wait! I want it now! I want my freedom! I want my happiness! I demanded it!"_

 _"Terrorcreep!" Lady Angela scolded, "You cannot demand the Lord. 'Demand' is very rude way to pray. Because if you say that, bad things will happen!"_

 _Young Terrorcreep snapped, "Bad things did happen to me! And it's his fault! The Lord can go to hell! I don't give a damn!"_

 _Lady Angela, angered by her son's behavior and disrespectful to religion, slapped his face very hard. She glared at Young Terrorcreep, who shown the slap marks on right and angry yet tearful eyes. She gasped in shock and concern of what she has done to him._

 _"Son, I..." Lady Angela stuttered in shock and sad._

 _Young Terrorcreep screamed in anger, "I hate this religion! I hate the Lord! I hate my life! I hate you! You'd never understand of what I've been through!"_

 _Lady Angela was in shock and hurt by his comments, but also shown remorse and guilty. And just before she could say anything, Young Terrorcreep ran off at once while ignoring her call._

 _ **"Because of the religion, I've lost my mother at Holy Temple!"** Terrorcreep narrated, **"I've blamed it and the Lord for ruining my life."**_

 _Young Terrorcreep was running angrily and tearfully after what his mother has done to him and 'foolishly' believed in her religion. He arrived at the small lake for being alone and needed some time to think. Suddenly, he felt something warm behind him. He turned back and found the Holy Temple was in blaze._

 _Young Terrorcreep went and entered the Holy Temple. He stopped as he found the blazing temple and massacred ponies. He even found his father glaring yet smiling in amusement at the destruction while held his hoof on dead Lady Angela's head grounded. Myotis slowly turned and looked at his shocked and scared son. He smirked proudly as he approached his son._

 _As Mystic Soldiers made their way to Holy Temple, Myotis groaned in defeat. He quickly transformed into his bat form. He escaped at once. Young Terrorcreep cried tearfully as he hugged his mother's corpse._

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

After listening to his tragic story, Fluttershy couldn't help but feel sad and worry for him. Terrorcreep then held the crest of cross stick. He was glaring at it. She was in shock and surprise that he's still keeping it, despite blaming it a lot.

"If you believe that religion cause you everything, then why do you keep it?" Fluttershy asked in concern and curious.

Terrorcreep held the grip of it, "It's the only item I could remember of my mother. But I still hate it!" He sighed, "I don't know why I kept it for."

"Terrorcreep, there's nothing to be shame about having that crest," Fluttershy said calmly, "It shows that you missed your mother and following her legacy."

"No! You're wrong!" Terrorcreep snapped in anger at the surprised Fluttershy. He clenched the crest while glaring at it, "It's because of this, I have lost everything! My mother died because of this stupid crest! I hate it! I hate him!"

"Terrorcreep..."

"I'd never be free and feel what I wanted, as long I have this stupid crest. I'll lose everything again. All this talk of faith and hope in The Lord is nonsense and stupid."

"Oh my..."

"I don't want to lose you, Fluttershy. I don't want him to take you away, just like how he take my mother away. I won't let The Lord win."

Fluttershy shook her head as she hugged Terrorcreep passionately, "Don't talk like that. Whether you believe in the Lord or not, He won't do such a thing. I believed in him. Everything will be fine. I'll always be with you. I promised."

"Fluttershy..." Terrorcreep said in shock and surprise. He sighed while hugging her back, "Thank you for being my love."

Fluttershy smiled, "I'm happy to help and comfort my friends and love." She then departed from hugging Terrorcreep. She asked, "Tell me. What is that place you don't want to go?"

"That mansion was my home," Terrorcreep said calmly yet dryly. Fluttershy looked surprise and shock. He continued, "And I think I know where we might be looking for."

"Whatever it is, we'll be there and help you out," Shadow Dragon's voice said firmly.

Twilight's voice continued, "After all, we're a team and friends."

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy turned back and found Shadow Dragon, Twilight, Rainbow, Sour Sweet, Scar, Arthur and Keira stood before them. The team smiled confidently and firmly. Two couples smiled back at them. They're ready to get the Elemental Element now.

* * *

Terrorcreep led his team to his old family's abandoned mansion, Tortoise-Serpent Palace of Earthern Rock State. They then found a group of Orc Soldiers, Werewolf Scouts and Frankenstein Brutes were patrolling and guarding the mansion's corners and areas. Krennic and Grimcrush - Nazgul's scarred yet deformed Orc Pony-like worn metallic demon armor - were instructing and commanding their army. The team quickly hid behind the walled debris.

"Great. Looks like the group of Necromancers are here," Arthur said dryly before sighed annoyingly, "This is gonna be pain of the neck. What bothersome..."

Keira hissed while glaring at her husband, "My lord, didn't anyone tell you that nothing is easy?" She then grabbed and pulled Arthur's ear hard, "And stop complaining like a brat."

Arthur groaned and hissed in pain, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Seriously! Ow!"

"Odd..." Scar said firmly and calmly. He was using high-tech binocular in spying on the enemy's movement and activities. He continued, "All I see is Grimcrush and Krennic leading the army, but no sign of Black Strategists Five."

"That should be good thing, right?" Rainbow asked curiously.

Scar shook his head, "No. Grimcrush and Krennic are patrolling and guarding the mansion, not looking for the Elemental Element. This means their commanders are here and looking for it now."

"I think I know where they might be," Terrorcreep said calmly and firmly. Everyone looked at him oddly. He continued, "The Chamber of Thunderbat..."

"Chamber of Thunderbat?" Sour Sweet asked in shock and surprise, "I thought that was just a myth or scary story. And boy, that legend always gives me the goosebumps."

"What's Chamber of Thunderbat?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Terrorcreep sighed, "You already know about 12 Mystic Guardians and their history. After the Great War has ended and two realms are in peace, all of them governed and educated all kinds to advance their civilization. However, one has different ideals from others."

"Vlad Vampire - Mystic Guardian of Thunder..." Shadow Dragon said in concern.

"Yup. That would be him," Arthur confirmed in concern, "That guy is very suspicious, secretive and manipulative tactician. He creeps me out a lot."

Keira scoffed, "You should be thankful that you're reborn as Earth Mystic Ponies, and not Thunder."

"Back to story," Terrorcreep said in annoyance, "Vlad preferred monsters over the mortals. He believed that his kind are more intelligent, resourceful and fierce warriors. His kind deserved more respect and lands than mortals. But unfortunately, none of his brothers and sisters agreed with his proposal. They felt that he was being unfair to others. They see monsters too dangerous and uncertain creatures to the mortals. They decided to give a small portion of land for them. And so, he left to rule his kind."

Twilight hummed in concern, "That explains why monsters and mortals never meant to be good friends. No offense, TC." Terrorcreep scoffed a bit. She then asked, "But what does that have to do with Chamber of Thunderbat?"

"I'm getting there," Terrocreep said calmly, "According to legend, Vlad had build a hidden chamber, known as The Chamber of Thunderbat. And before his disappearance, he sealed something 'precious' to him within the chamber until that time his true heir return to it. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and used his 'precious' for fulfilling his destiny."

Scar continued, "But the problem is that no one, not even his own brethren or his kind knows what is his 'precious' within the Chamber of Thunderbat. Some said it's his weapon of mass destruction for his enemies. Others believed the chamber housed the deadly monster within. A few thinks it's his personal secrets and items. Most of them believed it's just a story for scaring anyone from searching for it."

"Throughout many generations, Mystic Councilponies have been searching for the chamber," Keira said calmly, "They couldn't find it."

"Oh my..." Fluttershy said in concern.

Rainbow hissed, "Okay, I'm freaked out!"

Sour Sweet nodded in confirmation, "Trust me. Hearing that story makes me scared and nervous to think of what kind of 'his precious' could do to me. It's a scary story! You don't want to know."

"But it's none of them, right?" Twilight asked suspiciously and calmly.

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern, "You think the Elemental Element of Thunder is in the Chamber of Thunderbat?"

"Yes. It has to be," Terrorcreep said calmly and firmly. He then looked at the ruined mansion, "I'd never thought that Chamber of Thunderbat could be right under our nose. My own home. No one knows this until now."

"But even if we do find it, how the heck we get inside?" Sour Sweet asked in annoyance.

Arthur hummed in concern, "She does have the point. Only a true heir can open the chamber. And we don't know who or how we get in there."

Keira sighed, "It will not be easy as we think, Terrorcreep. Unless you know the password, we'd never find and get the Elemental Element of Thunder."

Rainbow groaned, "Just great..."

"We'll figure that out later. We have to get inside before they do," Terrorcreep said firmly, "We cannot let them especially my father get it. It must not fallen to wrong hoof!"

"We won't, TC," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "There must be a way inside."

"Not like we asked the owner of this place to help us get inside," Rainbow remarked dryly.

Everyone gave some thoughts of how to get inside the mansion, without alerting Necromancers about them being here. Fluttershy gasped in realization as she looked at Terrorcreep.

"You know this place," Fluttershy said firmly, "It's your home."

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement. Terrorcreep nodded in confirmation, "Follow me."

Terrorcreep lead his team for another way to get inside the ruined mansion, hopefully, avoiding Necromancers' spotting and attacking them. Grimcrush and Krennic were leading their soldiers patrolling and guarding the area, though the lieutenants were suspicious as they looked at the walls. They have the feeling that their enemies have arrived for their objective.

* * *

Terrorcreep led and guided his team through the cavern passages, which was the home to most of various yet different bats. It shocked and scared most of them especially Sour Sweet, who has the fear of bats, even though Terrorcreep was a Mystic Vampire. They tried their best not to disturb them especially screaming and making noise, which Sour Sweet struggled and unable to contain her fears about the bats.

A few minutes have passed, Terrorcreep and his team have arrived to scientific lab-like kitchen. They then used the lift, which helped and led them to the top. They then emerged out from it. And to their surprise, they're at the living chamber especially the lift they came out is fireplace.

"That was awkward..." Rainbow commented in surprise. She hummed curiously, "I've seen this before from some stallion dressed like a bat."

Sour Sweet hissed and quivered in annoyance, "Can we please not talk about 'bats'?!"

"Time is wasting. We have to find and get the Elemental Element," Scar said firmly.

Keira nodded in concern, "He's right. The longer we wait here, the sooner our enemies will realize that we're here."

"Where do we start?" Twilight asked in concern while looking at her surroundings, "Chamber of Thunderbat could be anywhere. And not to mention, it's hidden very well."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "We'd better start looking now. Let's check around the living chamber. There maybe some clues for us to find."

"Good grief..." Arthur complained in annoyance. Keira, annoyed by his complains, nudged against his chest. He yelped, "Easy, will ya?!"

"Just stop complaining and start searching, my lord." Keira scolded Arthur firmly. She sighed, "It's not like we have the choice."

Terrorcreep's Team looked around and searched through the living chamber. Arthur and Keira looked at the portraits one-by-one. Twilight and Shadow Dragon went to library as they read and researched through the books for finding some clues. Rainbow and Sour Sweet looked around and checked on the walls, several items, tables and chairs. Scar was looking outside of windows and door, keeping an eye out on the enemies.

Terrorcreep was standing before cross stick on the walls, along with an altar of some candelabras, plates for meats, wine drink and Christianity Book. Though he remained calm and firm, deep inside his heart was filled with anger and heartache to look at the Christian relics. His home reminded too much of him, his failures and death of his mother. Fluttershy approached from behind as she patted on his back.

"Terrorcreep, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Fluttershy..." Terrorcreep said dryly. She can tell that he's not alright. She looked at him calmly. He sighed, "Coming back to this place is a mistake. It reminds me of my old life and failures."

"Oh, Terrorcreep. There was nothing you could have done. You were just a boy."

"I should have been there for her, instead of snapping and running off on her. She died because of me. All because of my hatred and frustration over the religion. I've lost everything. I killed her."

Fluttershy shushed calmly as she gave her boyfriend a comforting hug, "Terrorcreep, please! Calm down. It'll be alright. I promised you." He tearfully cried and hugged her back. She sighed, "Everything will be fine. I promised you, Terrorcreep."

"Do you believe so, Fluttershy?"

"Yes, Terrorcreep," Fluttershy said calmly, "You haven't lost everything. You still got friends and me. We're gonna find and get that Elemental Element. Don't let her down."

Terrorcreep sniffed a bit, "Yes. You're right. Thank you, Fluttershy."

Both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy gave each other a deep passionate kiss. While they were kissing, Terrorcreep glance at the altar and cross stick. He noticed something off about it. He found altar has wrong items and positions, the blank page on Christianity Book, two portraits of pony standing behind the sun while another pony was lying down on the moon, and a strange keyhole on the walls. They all shared in common - blackish demonic bat symbol with crimson eyes and thundering symbol on it.

Terrorcreep departed form kissing Fluttershy. He approached and inspected on the altar carefully. She called her friends. They all looked and wondered of what he's doing. As he carefully inspect and analyzed the situation especially looking at his necklace, his eyes widened in shock and realization. He knows what he has to do now.

Terrorcreep began to move and made some changes on Christianity relic. The altar has now have four candelabras on both sides, four plates of bread, fruits and vegetables, the golden cup has now a sacred water and the book was placed on the center of table. He placed his necklace on the walls. Everyone looked surprise and confuse of what they just saw. He then approached to the book.

Terrorcreep took a deep breathe and spoke calmly:

 _"Oh, The Lord's Bless and Order, the living rises and walks upon the Earth's Soil as its Sun's Awakening, and by its Nightfall, the dead shall return and lay down for a deep rest to the Heaven, not its Hell."_

 ** _BOOM!_** Everyone yelped in surprise and shock. They saw Terrorcreep's necklace began to transform its sacred cross stick form into a golden bat-like with angelic on left and demonic on right while its middle has the form of thundering symbol on shield and cross stick on body. It then screeched harmonically and calmly.

The whole altar and cross stick glowed brightly in luminous golden into pure white, causing the book to forms its written words - 'Thou understand its Wisdom of Living and Dead. Thou shall discover the Great Truth. Remember who thou once were, and where thy Destiny lies in.'

The portraits of the Living and Dead stood up and turned to face each other. They all chanted and sang harmonically and calmly, causing another portrait to emerge from the walls. It was where the sun and moon merged together into the eclipse. It then engulfed into blackish and walls open into two. It revealed a dark cyan colored portal-like.

The golden bat emerged and flew straight to Terrorcreep. It transformed back into sacred cross stick necklace. He grabbed and put it around his neck.

"Wow. And wow... How did you know it would work?" Arthur asked in surprise.

Keira nodded in concern, "And not to mention, you know the password as well?"

"My mother told me the story of the sun and night for the living and dead, and the importance and position of Christian Altar," Terrorcreep said calmly. He then looked at his necklace, "And I also suspect that my necklace is the key."

"Wow. That's awesome..." Rainbow remarked happily.

Sour Sweet nodded, "Not to mention, that is bloody twisted!"

"Still... It's suspicious too," Scar said calmly and concernedly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Don't you all find something suspicious about this? The Christianity Religion has the bat symbol with thundering mark."

Twilight gave some thoughts and said, "Scar Brilliance's right. This is suspicious and weird. Since when did Vlad interesting about the Christianity Religion when he's more concern with monsters and governing the land for his kind? And not to mention, we don't who is his True Heir, and Terrorcreep was able to figure it out."

Sour Sweet looked concern yet thoughtfully, "You don't think..."

Shadow Dragon noticed something from the entrance. He found Krennic and Grimcrush leading their army charging in. He yelped, "We'll think of the answer later! We've got company!"

Scar armed with his Lion Rapier, "We'll handle them. Terrorcreep, take your team and get the Elemental Element now!"

Terrorcreep nodded firmly as he led his team into the portal at once. The walls quickly closed and sealed off at once. Scar, Arthur and Keira armed with their Lion Rapier, Noble Proud Scimitar and Sabretooth's Daggers. Grimcrush, Krennic and their army have arrived and entered the living chamber. They all armed with their weapons for preparing the fight.

"This is gonna be pain of the neck," Arthur said in annoyance.

Keira slapped Arthur's head, "Please, stop complaining and focus on the work!"

"All units, position!" Scar ordered firmly. More Mystic Portals appeared, allowing more of Sovereign Lion Soldiers emerged and armed with their weapons. He narrowed his eyes firmly, "Attack!"

Scar and his army of Sovereign Lion Soldiers charged and engaged with Grimcrush and Krennic. Scar battled with Krennic, who is armed with his blaster to fire at him. Arthur and Keira battled with Grimcrush, who used brute strength to swing his giant axe at them. Sovereign Lion Soldiers fought and battled with the Necromancer Soldiers fiercely.

* * *

After passing through the mysterious portal, Terrorcreep and his team jumped out and landed on the ground hard. They all groaned and moaned painfully as they slowly recovered and standing up. Rainbow and Sour Sweet looked green and sick. They quickly went to the sewer and vomit out. The rest of them were a bit disgusted but ignoring it. They then turned and looked around of their surroundings.

Terrorcreep and his team found themselves in an ancient yet ruined chamber-like that is filled with armored vampire-like knights armed with various weapons standing on top of small topspin-like platforms in midair. And in front of them was a giant demonic blackish humanoid vampire bat statue with pairs of giant and smaller wings worn the silver battle armor and black ancient robe-like stood before them. The statue was holding a giant orb-like, with his bare claws. On his both sides, are four giant demonic yet scary bat-like monsters squatting down like dogs. The area was surrounded by more flying platforms and bats.

"Wow... What is this place?" Rainbow asked in concern.

"We've found it," Terrorcreep said calmly and firmly while looking at his surroundings. He gulped, "We have found the Chamber of Thunderbats."

"Oh my..." Fluttershy said in surprise.

Sour Sweet nodded, "No kidding. We really did it."

"I'm guessing that orb object is where the Elemental Element of Thunder hidden," Twilight said firmly while pointing at the Vlad Statue holding the orb. Everyone looked at her oddly. She sighed, "Think about it. Vlad is the Mystic Guardian of Thunder, and therefore the Elemental Element we're trying to find and get is Thunder. And not to mention, Terrorcreep's power is thunder."

"Hmm... Good point." Rainbow said in agreement.

"Then, we'd better get that Elemental Element now!" Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Terrorcreep nodded firmly, "Agreed. Let's move it now!"

Terrorcreep's Team headed towards the statue of Vlad the Mystic Guardian of Thunder. While everyone was very focused on looking at the statue, Fluttershy was distracted as she was looking at some scary armored knights on platforms. She can't help but feel worry and scared that they might attack sooner or later. Suddenly, she got gagged and grabbed by mysterious attacker. And then, she magically disappeared from sights.

Terrorcreep's team have arrived before the statue. Twilight, Terrorcreep and Rainbow flapped their wings as they flew towards the orb that Vlad is holding. They looked at each other for the moment. They nodded firmly and calmly. They cautiously and slowly approached to the orb. As they touched it, they all got zapped and shocked by its lightning powers. They all fell to the ground. Luckily, Shadow Dragon and Sour Sweet came and rescued them in time.

Rainbow groaned, "What the heck was that?"

"Must be kind of security mechanism," Twilight said in concern while looking at the orb, "Only the True Heir can open it."

"Well, that was terrific," Sour Sweet remarked annoyingly, "Anything else you want to add for some bad news?"

"Wait! Where's Fluttershy?!" Terrorcreep asked in concern, shocking the team to turn on the back.

"She was behind us!" Shadow Dragon said in concern, "She couldn't have disappeared, unless..."

Terrorcreep gasped, "No! They're here already!"

"How right you are..." The dark gentleman's voice spoke calmly, shocking Terrorcreep's Team turned to the front of Vlad Statue. They found Myotis was holding and chocking Fluttershy while arming his Crimson Lightning blade on her neck. He smiled, "Son..."

Terrorcreep snarled, "Myotis! Let her go!"

"I don't think so, boy. I would never let go of my advantage to defeat you and claim our victory. That is how strategy works, son."

"I am not your son!" Terrorcreep snapped in anger, "I will kill you! I will have my revenge!"

Myotis smirked darkly, "Go ahead and try. You will fail. You're nothing but a failure, boy!"

Terrorcreep growled in anger before screamed in anger. He summoned and armed with his Dual Thunder Axes. His team shouted to stop him from falling into the enemies' traps. But he already charged and readied to attack Myotis. However, his evil father raised and lifted Fluttershy before him. This has stopped him from attacking. Terrorcreep hesitated to do anything since his love was in the way.

Just before anyone could do anything, Myotis moved Fluttershy aside as he struck and thrust his Crimson Lightning, whipping at his former son's face and body. Terrorcreep got pushed back. He was about to attack but he got hit blasted and hit by Dark Magical Orbs and Dark Magic Shots by Spiritcurse and Trickster Fox, who appeared on both sides. He got injured and wounded painfully. He suddenly got grabbed and held by someone else. He looked up and found Sauron, standing before him.

His team gasped in shock and worry of what they saw. They were about to charge and attack Sauron and his three commanders. They got grabbed and pulled down by Shadowy Tentacles. They turned and found Majin Kiyomori, Spiritshadow and Majin's Lieutenant Treach - a demon-like priest pony worn demonic spiky mask with fangs and armored ancient robe chanted darkly and evilly. Nazgul swung and slammed his mace-like flail in knocking and injuring them hard. They all got badly injured while they're tangled and imprisoned by the tentacles. Diablo appeared and made some funny and amusing faces to them.

Terrorcreep groaned while glaring at Sauron, "Sauron..."

"What?! But..." Rainbow said in shock and concern, "I thought Shadow Dragon and Twilight killed him! They blew him up with Shadow Dragon's Supreme Darkness Cannon and Twilight's Rainbow Light Blast, from what they told us! It was during the Siege of Nightmare Kingdom!"

Everyone stared at her awkwardly. Rainbow looked confuse and asked, "What? I pay attention."

"Killed him?!" Shadow Dragon asked in concern. He hissed while shaking his head, "Like any Demon Generals, they can be resurrected by ritual. They just need the right coded DNA of their armors, personal stuffs and some specific ingredients that can complete the resurrection ritual."

"Oh. Right. I forgot about that." Rainbow said in concern.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. The Elemental Element of Thunder will be mine now. Now, tell me and do me a favor, boy," Sauron said calmly while pointed at the Vlad Statue's Orb, "Open that orb!"

"Really? You're asking me to open it?" Terrorcreep asked in annoyance before scoffed, "In case if you haven't realized, only True Heir can open it."

"And you're not?" Majin Kiyomori asked curiously. He laughed a bit, "Curious. How curious. You didn't realize at all."

"Kiyomori has the point, kid," Trickster Fox said happily as she tickled Terrorcreep's chin, "It's very curious that you were able to figure out the Chamber of Thunderbat's secret password."

"And also, an interesting question to add in," Spiritcurse said calmly and amusingly, "Did your mother actually knows about the Chamber of Thunderbat?"

Terrorcreep and his team were shocked and concerned yet confuse of what Spiritcurse has questioned. Is there more to Lady Angela and her secrets especially involving of Chamber of Thunderbat?

Nazgul hissed darkly and calmly, "Yes. Your mother doesn't just possessed the religion, but also her ancestors' heritage and legacy. One that led us here."

Terrorcreep gave some thoughts while shown concern, "No... It couldn't be..."

"Tell me, did you really think I forced her into marriage with me for the creation of you? To make you like me and your previous life?" Myotis narrowed his eyes darkly while questioning Terrorcreep. His son turned and glared at him. He smirked calmly, "That was my objective. But the true goal to Necromancers is to bring forth the True Heir of Vlad."

Diablo laughed evilly while looking at Terrorcreep, "Guess who is the one?!"

"Okay, what the hell is he talking about?" Rainbow asked in concern.

Twilight gasped, "Then... Then that means..."

"Terrorcreep..." Shadow Dragon said in shock, "He and Lady Angela are the the direct descendants of Vlad!"

"What the hell?!" Sour Sweet asked in shock and concern.

"No... It can't be..." Terrorcreep said in shock and concern, "That's impossible!"

Fluttershy gasped weakly, "Oh my..."

Black Strategists Five laughed amusingly and darkly. Nazgul nodded firmly, "Your mother wasn't teaching you about the religion, but passing her ancestor's legacy for you to guard and keep. And you have failed miserably. She also knows where the Chamber of Thunder hidden."

"Indeed. The Elemental Element will be ours!" Myotis said calmly and proudly, "All thanks to you."

Terrorcreep was in shock yet heartbroken and upset to hear it. Sauron clenched his grip on the vampire pony's neck while pointed his Dark General Sword at Fluttershy's neck, shocking and scared her a lot.

"Now, you will open that orb now or history repeat itself again," Sauron said darkly and calmly. Terrorcreep hissed and growled at him. He continued, "Your love for her is your greatest weakness. She will die, just like your mother. You will lose everything again."

Terrorcreep snarled angrily while glaring at Sauron, "Leave her alone, monster!"

"Monster?" Sauron asked amusingly before chuckled a bit, "How amusing. Do you truly believed that someone will ever love you?" He asked calmly, "You're nothing but a monster, boy. Nopony would ever love monster especially a mother of yours. She wasn't there for you, and she will never be there for you now. After all, his own brothers and sisters betrayed and abandoned him and his ideals because he was nothing but a monster. He doesn't deserve love. "

Terrorcreep screamed in anger while cried tearfully, "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!"

Terrorcreep closed his eyes while crying tearfully and angrily. He can't help but to agreed with Sauron's Point-of-View and Facts. No one, and not even his own mother ever loved him. Like his own ancestor, he doesn't deserve it.

"No! You're wrong, Sauron!" Fluttershy exclaimed firmly. Everyone looked at her, despite she was being held and choked by Myotis. She continued firmly and bravely, "Terrorcreep deserve friendship! He deserve love! Just because he looks like a monster, doesn't mean he has to be one. Yes, there maybe some ponies misunderstand and judge him harshly. But there're some believed and treat him as a hero, friend and family! I know that because I've seen so many creatures especially Discord felt that treatment. And above all, Terrorcreep is more than a monster. He's more of a pony! He has a heart! He has friends!" She sighed calmly, "He has me. I loved him! I will be strong and faithful! I'll stand by his side till the end!"

"Fluttershy..." Terrorcreep said in shock and surprise. He then remembered something of what she has said, "Strong... Faithful... Love..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Inside the mansion's living chamber, Lady Angela was sitting down on her rocking chair. She was holding and rocking a baby Terrorcreep while singing happily to him. It has made him to smile happily and calming. He giggled happily at her._

 _"My Little Terrorcreep," Lady Angela said happily, "Always cheerful and happy, aren't you, little one?"_

 _Baby Terrorcreep giggled, "Mama! Mama!"_

 _"Terrorcreep, I promise you that one day you will find your greatest happiness in life. And also, you will prove the world that monsters and mortals can be together," Lady Angela said calmly. She then looked at him, "As long you stand strong and be faithful, you will find what you're looking for."_

 _"Really? Do you mean it?" Baby Terrorcreep asked curiously._

 _"Of course." Lady Angela said calmly while looking at the crest, "The Lord is watching us. Guiding us. Helping us to find what we're looking for. Not the way we wanted, He works in mysterious ways for a good reason. Have faith, my son. It will come to you..."_

 _"What do you mean, mama? I don't understand..."_

 _"One day, you will understand. When you do, do not lose sight of it. And remember, my son, I will and always love you from beginning till the end..."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

"Love..." Terrorcreep said calmly while cried tearfully. Everyone looked at him in surprise and shock. He then smiled sadly, "I understand, mother. I have found what I was looking for after a long struggles. It wasn't freedom I'm looking for. Love. I have found my love now..."

"What are you babbling, child?!" Myotis demanded in annoyance.

Terrorcreep glared at his father, "Something you will never or care to understand. Love is the reason of what I'm searching for!" He looked at Fluttershy, who smiled weakly, "She is the one!"

Suddenly, a small speck of light flickered and shinned brightly blinding everyone's eyes. A sphere with thunder symbol glowed in cyan aura. As soon as its light dimmed and dispersed, everyone was in shock and surprise of what they saw.

Sauron was in shock as he threw Terrorcreep at Myotis and Fluttershy to the ground. He has his demonically metallic wings spread out. He went after the Elemental Element of Thunder now. He was about to reach it out.

Seeing the Demon General tried to reach it, both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy looked and nodded at each other firmly. He summoned and unleashed his Grizzly Wings, which the swarm of bats flocked and blocked the view of Demon General. Sauron managed to repel the bats off, but halted and blocked by Fluttershy's Stare. Both of them gave a powerful yet deep Stare on each other. However, shy Pegasus struggled to use her Stare against the Demon General's, who remain firm and calm.

Fluttershy grunted, "Terrorcreep, do it!"

Terrorcreep screamed as he flew and reached out the Elemental Element of Thunder. It has now entered and merged together with him. He groaned in pain yet relief as he can feel the power flowing and surging through his vein. He turned and faced his enemies.

"Curse you! Why do you keep ruin our plans?!" Myotis exclaimed in anger.

Terrorcreep narrowed his eyes in anger, "Because I have something worth fighting for. I am not giving up on that happiness!"

And just before anyone could do anything, Terrorcreep screamed wildly and firmly as he summoned the power of Thunderstorm. It hit Demon General and his commanders. He then unleashed a powerful thundering storm of Nightmare Raid in ramming and thrusting most of them especially killing both Spiritshadow and Diablo to pieces. He fired some Thunder Balls, injuring his enemies especially Demon General.

Activating and charging up his power of Elemental Element, Terrorcreep is now filled and surged by thunderous energy in his body. He is now fully powerful. He then unleashed and fired his Nightmare Thunder Destroyer, which devastated and defeated Sauron and his commanders. Most of them were defeated and unconscious.

Terrorcreep stood before his enemies especially his father, "Get out..."

Sauron hissed in anger, "This isn't over, boy..."

Summoning the Mystic Portal, Sauron and his remaining commanders quickly escape to it at once. Terrorcreep turned and looked at his friends, who slowly recovered and stand before him. Fluttershy smiled happily at him. She trotted and hugged him happily. He hugged her back. Scar and his unit have arrived as well since they defeated and repelled Grimcrush and Krennic's forces back.

"Looks like the party is over," Arthur said in relief.

Scar nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Terrorcreep has found the Elemental Element and his happiness."

"Wow. We did need it..." Sour Sweet remarked in amazement.

Rainbow nodded happily, "Yeah! That was awesome!"

"Eight Elements down," Twilight said calmly, "only one to go."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Only the Ice remains. Icy will get it when the time is right."

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy departed from hugging while looking at each other. They both smiled.

"Thank you, Fluttershy for everything," Terrorcreep said happily and tearfully. He then put the crest necklace around his neck, "You've helped me realized that my mother has been praying for my sake and my happiness. Her pray finally come true. I have found it."

Fluttershy smiled, "I'm happy to help, Terrorcreep."

"There's one more thing to do," Terrorcreep said calmly and firmly.

Terrorcreep knelt down to the ground before the confuse and surprise Fluttershy. The rest of his friends were confuse as well. He held the blue box up. He then opened it as it revealed a ring-like necklace. It shocked and surprised the team and even Fluttershy.

"No way!" Sour Sweet said in shock.

Keira smiled, "He's gonna do it."

"Fluttershy, I want to be with you. You're the only pony, who truly understands me and care for me. I don't want to lose you again. Never ever again." Terrorcreep said calmly while smiling, "I need to ask you this - will you stand by my side till the end?"

"Terrorcreep..." Fluttershy said calmly. Touched by her boyfriend's proposal and speech, Fluttershy formed tears of joy as she jumped and hugged him happily to the ground. She laughed happily while looking at him, "You know I've always do. We'll always be together."

Terrorcreep smiled and formed tears of joy. Both him and Fluttershy leaned close to each other. They gave each other their deep passionate kiss. Their team smiled happily to see it. Both Rainbow and Sour Sweet sniffed a bit before they cried tearfully and hugged each other. Shadow Dragon and Twilight looked at each other as they both smiled and nuzzled by faces. Scar, Arthur and Keira looked at each other. They smiled calmly and proudly for their tactician got his happiness.

"This is so awesome..." Rainbow said tearfully and happily.

Keira gasped in surprise as she pointed at the orb, "What's that?!"

Everyone looked up and found Vlad's Orb glowed brightly in cyan. It began to crack like its hatching. It then exploded, causing everyone to duck down from it. As soon as the debris stopped falling, they stood up and looked at the surprising sight that Vlad was holding.

They saw the floating ancient European-like portrait of Vlad and beautiful angel-like pony dressed in white dress kissing each other passionately and deeply at the sight of beautiful winter garden, with beautiful lake, Terrorcreep's mansion, and also the eclipse above them. They both worn the sacred cross stick necklaces around their necks.

Arthur whistled, "Well, what do you know?"

"I don't believe it..." Rainbow said in shock.

"That picture..." Sour Sweet said in surprise, "That almost looked like **_'Angel and Demon of Winter'_**."

"I'm guessing it is. Could it be..." Scar said in surprise. He then gave some thoughts about Vlad's history. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "If I'm correct, Vlad wanted his kind to work and coexist with the mortals, as well as sharing the same land because of his experience of friendship and love with the Angel."

"Wait! You're telling me that 'Angel and Demon of Winter' is the history and real?" Arthur asked in surprise.

Scar nodded, "I believed so. He wanted the equality between monsters and mortals. But his brothers and sisters disagreed with his proposal because they're worried that mortals and monsters feared each other and fight till death. Vlad was dishearten and upset over their decision. So, he left to rule his kind, but he often visit his love at Mystic Realm, where he built the mansion and Chamber of Thunderbats for his wife and children."

"And I'm guessing leaving the most precious behind," Keira said calmly, "Hoping that his True Heir will return and continue his legacy."

"That sums it up," Twilight agreed.

Shadow Dragon nodded while looking at both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy, "And the proof is here. Monsters and mortals can be together as friends and love."

* * *

Using the Mystic Portal. Terrorcreep's Team returned to Castle of Friendship, where the rest of their friends were waiting. Pinkie hopped and stood before Terrorcreep and Pinkie.

"So..." Pinkie asked happily.

Fluttershy smiled, "We got the Element."

"But that's not the only thing we got." Terrorcreep added calmly.

Pinkie gasped in surprise, with the widen eyes of happiness and cuteness, asked, "Did you...?" Terrorcreep nodded. She turned to Fluttershy, "And did you...?" Fluttershy nodded as well. She squealed and cheered happily, "Oh, I'm so happy! I'm gonna make the best wedding party I ever! And it's gonna be the best!"

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy smiled, "We're counting on you."

* * *

 _Two Months Later..._

Everyone including Fluttershy's family, friends, Dragon Strike Force and even Sovereign Lion Nations were gathered at the Ponyville Church due to Terrorcreep and Fluttershy were getting married.

Terrorcreep was standing on the top of altar, along with Laxtinct acted as the priest and Shadow Dragon acted as both best friend and best stallion. Twilight and her friends were Fluttershy's bridesmaids. Fluttershy's Family, Dragon Strike Force, Starlight, Shadow Six and most of Sovereign Lion Nation officials were sitting on the front to witness the marriage. The door is opened. Four Cutie Mark Crusaders hopped around while spreading the flowers around as Fluttershy marched and headed towards the altar. Both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep stood before it.

"I cannot believe that you let Laxtinct be the priest," Shadow Dragon said in shock.

Terrorcreep sighed, "He's persistent of wanting to marry me and Fluttershy off. But he's still our friends."

"Nervous?" Shadow Dragon asked curiously.

Terrorcreep scoffed a bit, "A bit. Not very much. Nothing I can't handle."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Good for you."

"My dearest friends and family, we gather today to celebrate the odd yet amazing and best lovely inexplicable bond between Terrorcreep and Fluttershy," Laxtinct said passionately and calmly. He then smiled at the couple. They smiled at him. He continued, "True love is a fickle creature. Difficult to find, nearly impossible to tame especially when it comes to the Disney's **_'Beauty and the Beast'_**." He cleared his throat a bit, "Well, more like ridiculous and nonsense the book Twilight's goth vampire and unemotional girl. The book, not the pony! There's the difference!"

Most of ponies including Blazefist, Aqua and even his niece - Indigo Zap glared at him annoyingly for his silly jokes.

"Sorry," Laxtinct laughed a bit before cleared his throat, " But point is that Terrorcreep and Fluttershy have proven that monsters and mortals can be friends and love especially having the chance of happiness together. And now, for the vows and the rings." Pinkie appeared out of nowhere and passed the book to him. He smiled to saluted Pinkie, "Thanks, Pinkie."

Naughty and Angel passed the rings-like necklace to their owners. Terrorcreep and Fluttershy placed them around each other's necks.

As he opened the book, Laxtinct spoke firmly, "Do you, Sir Terrorcreep, Son of Lady Angela and Tactician of Sovereign Lion Nation, take this beloved Lady Fluttershy as your lovely lady?"

"Obviously," Terrorcreep said firmly. Laxtinct gave him the annoying looks. He sighed, "I do. Till the end of my life."

"And do you, Fluttershy - daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Shy, take this lovely vampire as your husband?" Laxtinct asked calmly. He then looked and read other lines. He yelped before groaned in annoyance, "Okay. I'm not reading that nonsense part! Who comes up with that?! Seriously! He's not evil vampire like his dad! He only take strawberry for refreshing, and maybe animals'!" He cleared his throat, "Not the point! Just for her to be good and supportive, and also giving moral support and guidance to him. That is enough! Thank you very much."

Fluttershy giggled a bit, "I will and always do till the end of my life."

"I now pronounce you mare and stallion," Laxtinct said calmly. He smiled while looking at both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy, who are looking at each other. He declared, "Do the thing, Beauty and the Beast."

Both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy hugged each other as they kissed passionately and happily by lips. Everyone cheered and gave the round of applause for their happy marriage. Sour Sweet, Rainbow, Indigo and even Zephyr Breeze cried in tears of joy for them. Shadow Dragon and Twilight looked at each other for the moment. They both nodded and smiled happily and gently that they'll get the chance soon.

As Terrrorcreep and Fluttershy were having their moments, the Mystic Vampire saw something from the window. He saw Lady Angela stood outside of garden as she smiled and waved to him. He gasped before cried tearfully to see her one last time.

Fluttershy noticed him crying and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that we're together," Terrorcreep said calmly before wiped his tears off. He and his wife hugged. He then looked at the window. He found his mother was standing on the garden, gone. He realized it was a ghost. He sighed, "Thank you, mother. For everything."

"I will and always love you, my son..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Paige O'Hara: Lady Angela  
Paul St. Peter: Sauron

 **Minor Casts:**  
Richard Epcar: Myotis  
Lawrence Makoare: Nazgul  
Dave B. Mitchell: Majin Kiyomori  
Susan Silo: Spiritcurse  
Stephanie Sheh: Trickster Fox  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Brenda Circhlow: Zecora  
Josh Grelle: Scar Brilliance  
Kaiji Tang: Arthur Warfate  
Tara Platt: Keira Dagger  
Derek Stephen Prince: Diablo  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Spiritshadow  
Bruce Spence: Treach

 **Cameo:**  
Ryan Beil: Zephyr Breeze  
P.J. Byrne: Laxtinct


	25. Ep 25: Marks & Recreation

**Episode 25: Marks and Recreation**

 _One month has passed since Terrorcreep and Fluttershy's wedding,_

Cutie Mark Crusaders were doing their usual business and activities - helping and assisting ponies to find their own talents and gained their own cutie mark, just like before. And this time, Dinky, Twist and Pipsqueak are back to the group after their president job.

A dark yellow Earth Pony with a dark and light pink colored fuzzy mane and tail with ribbons. She was painting on the artwork board, based on her point of view of milk bottle, grape, two lemons, green apple and orange on the blue cloth on top of the box. She almost finish with her artwork. Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived and approached to her.

"Okay! let's see how your still life's comin' along, Kettle Corn!" Apple Bloom said calmly.

Kettle Corn then shown her art board, which was drawn in red round only. This shock and concern Cutie Mark Crusaders of her drawing.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jade, Scootaloo and Pipsqueak asked angrily and annoyingly.

"What? What is it?" Alyson asked in confusion. Everyone turned and looked at her. She groaned, "I'm blind, not deaf!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Everyone apologized.

Sweetie Belle cleared her throat a bit, "Well, that certainly is... round."

"I can make it rounder!" Kettle Corn insisted.

Kettle Corn was about to draw a circle again. Nyx spoke up, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. We'll try something else tomorrow."

"But I like circle painting." Kettle Corn insisted.

"And on the way to figuring out what you're meant to do, you'll find a ton more stuff you like." Scootaloo spoke up, "That's what makes looking for your cutie mark so great."

"And it's gonna be better than the circle too," Jade said firmly.

Everyone nodded firmly in agreement. Pipsqueak and Dinky guide and led Kettle Corn to the club's entrance. As soon as they see her out, they turned and faced to the front, where they got shocked and surprised. They found more foals were waiting before the entrance.

"Oh boy!" Dinky said in concern.

Pipsqueak cleared his throat, "Sorry, everypony. We're closing up shop. We'll have to help you out tomorrow." The foal groaned and awed in disappointment. And just before he could close the door, he spoke up, "But don't worry! Keep coming here, we'll help you find your talents and cutie marks! Cutie Mark Crusaders forever!"

Though disappointed and upset about unable to get their cutie marks, the foals cheered happily and wildly.

Pipsqueak and Dinky quickly close the door at once. Cutie Mark Crusaders sighed and groaned in exhaustion before falling to the ground hard.

"That was exhaustion," Pipsqueak said in tired tone, "I'd never been tired since working as class president, even though I'd never get my cutie mark."

Dinky nodded as she turned and looked at her cutie mark, "Tell me about it. I got my sparkling stars cutie mark from last week for showing off my sparkling stars for shinning."

Jade groaned, "I don't know if we can help them tomorrow. Working with blank flanks one at a time takes forever."

Nyx sighed and agreed, "If only there was a way we could help a whole herd of them at once."

"That would be perfect! We'd save time and they could help each other!" Alyson agreed.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Twist asked in concern.

Scootaloo smirked, "Just like we used to! Oh, but it'd have to be somewhere big enough to handle all those blank flanks."

"Somewhere outside, with tons of activities to try." Sweetie Belle added happily.

"Are you guys thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Apple Bloom asked happily.

Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered, "Cutie Mark Day Camp!"

"And I know just the place, Applejack used to go there when she was little." Apple Bloom said happily.

"Camp Friendship!" Scootaloo cheered. Everyone looked at her in shock and confuse. She giggled a bit, "Oh. Sorry. I thought we were all gonna yell that one too."

"Well, either way, we'd still gonna do it," Nyx said happily.

"Hold on! We have some problem," Twist said in concern. Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "What are we gonna do with the money? I mean the camp and even promotion need them."

Jade hummed thoughtfully, "She does have the point."

"Just like my president campaign!" Pipsqueak added happily.

"So, where do we get that much?" Dinky asked in concern.

Nyx and Apple Bloom hummed thoughtfully before smiling happily, "I know who can help us."

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders headed back to the Castle of Friendship. They were looking for Twilight and Shadow Dragon, involving of funding Cutie Mark Day Camp's. Unfortunately, Shadow Dragon was called and summoned by Dragon Strike Force, involving the last Elemental Element of Harmony. Twilight was busy helping Shori/Kasai in controlling and handling her Demon Powers at the library. Starlight was there as well.

Cutie Mark Crusaders told the Princess of Friendship about what they required. Twilight was amazed and happy to hear it, though she looked disappointed and concern.

"Sorry, girls. I wish I could help you but," Twilight said in concern. She then cleared her throat. Spike came and shown some documents. She continued, "But I can't. I need the funds for some special projects like funding the military training camp, Animal's Sanctuary and some places, charities and events, rebuilding damaged properties, supplies and resources especially my special project of mine - research on Shiroi's Demon Magic and also the Festival of Friendship." She sighed happily while looking happy, "Named after my friendship with my besties and my boyfriend, and their wisdom of friendship."

Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned in disappointment. Nyx said, "That is nice, mummy. Can't you give us some for Cutie Mark Day Camp? Please?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled and gave cutie pouty eyes, "Please!"

Twilight was annoyed and irritated to see Cutie Mark Crusaders' pouty eyes. She sighed, "You girls really enjoy doing that, don't you?"

"Works like a charm!" Nyx remarked happily.

Twilight sighed, "Sorry, girls. I've already planned and funding on the projects."

"Aw..." Cutie Mark Crusaders awed in disappointment.

"What's next?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

"Who else can help funding our Day Camp?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo nodded, "Not like we could ask our former bullies to help us out."

Nyx gasped, "Actually, there is one. She and her bestie reformed and willing to help us out."

"Oh!" Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in surprise, "Cool! That's a great idea."

Cutie Mark Crusaders were about to head off. Twilight spoke up, "Before you could start doing your Day Camp, you're gonna need both Starlight and Shiroi for consulting and managing the events, and also assisting your as well."

Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned in annoyance. Nyx sighed, "You're sending them to babysit us?"

"As consultants and managers only, Nyx," Twilight corrected and added, "Plus, both Starlight and Shiroi could use the break. They can teach the students about magic, arts and even singing. They're good at it."

Starlight smiled, "Cool! I could use some break after some crazy adventure and fighting off the demon girl from Human Realm. I've gotta say. That wasn't easy."

Twilight and Nyx have sweatdrops, "You have no idea."

"Twilight, are you sure?" Shiroi asked in concern, "I could stay back and do some research and train with my Demon Magic. You do need some help."

Twilight smiled as she patted Shiroi's shoulder, "Don't worry, Shiroi. I can handle it. Plus, I need more time to understand Demon Magic." She then looked at her horn, "Maybe I could try to use it. After all, I did once with my Dark Magic and got along well with Dark Counterpart of mine. She and I are good friends." She yelped before gave annoyed looks, "Don't argue with me, Midnight! It's the truth. You can't deny it."

Shiroi looked surprise yet amuse of what she saw, "That's something. But if you insisted it. Using Demon Magic isn't easy. You have to be born with it."

Twilight's eyes transformed into cyan colored, "Missy, have you met us? Twilight and I aren't born with Dark Magic, but managed to make one! This is nothing." She yelped as her eyes has turned back to normal. She blushed in red, "Sorry about that. Midnight tended to be boastful and prideful when it comes to Dark Magic matters."

"I see..." Shiroi said uneasily. "Okay. Good luck."

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders, Starlight and Shiroi went and visited the rich themed mansion-like, which was owned by two familiar yet former bullies. They met up with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in the rich yet cutie purple colored-like princess-like themed room. They explained to the Snotty Duo about their purpose of visits.

"Really? You want us to support you all?" Diamond Tiara asked in surprise.

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded happily. Silver Spoon was stunned, "This... This is something..."

"Are you sure?" Diamond Tiara asked in concern, "I don't mind asking mummy and daddy to fund your day camp. But us at that camp? It might be bad idea..."

Silver Spoon nodded, "Totally. We didn't make a good impression."

"Are you kidding?" Scootaloo asked in amazement. She laughed a bit, "You helped us for providing the donation for the school!"

"Which I'm thankful of that," Pipsqueak said in relief.

"And best of all, you haven't bully anyone or any blank flanks for months!" Sweetie Belle said happily.

"True, true!" Twist and Dinky agreed.

Apple Bloom added, "And also, we're friends."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon asked in surprise, "Really?"

"Of course. After all, we're Cutie Mark Crusaders." Nyx said proudly.

"Gotta stick together," Jade agreed.

"Wow... I don't know what to say..." Diamond Tiara said in surprise.

Alyson smiled, "Just say 'thank you', and we say 'Welcome to Cutie Mark Day Camp!"

"Cool! You've got yourself the deal. We'll get our parents' funding!" Snotty Duo squealed happily as they performed their pony shakes, "Bump, Bump, Sugar lump rump!"

"Looks like the funding is secured," Starlight commented.

Shiroi nodded, "Now for the Day Camp."

Diamond Tiara's parents were taking a peek on their daughter's conversation with Cutie Mark Crusaders. Filthy Rich was happy and pleased that his daughter made some friends while Spoiled Rich was happy, though annoyed that she chose commoners over rich ponies.

Spoiled Rich glared at Filthy Rich, "Please tell me that you're not gonna do this ridiculous blank flanked ponies' day camp."

Filthy Rich laughed a bit, "Of course, I am."

Spoiled Rich groaned, "Why do I have to ask?"

* * *

Thanks to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon getting their parents' funds, Cutie Mark Crusaders were not only able to buy and book the camp, but also preparing and providing some activities, posters, promotion flyers, entertainment and balloons.

They're all now at the Ponyville Town's downtown. As they set up the CMC Flag, they begin to do both entertaining and advertising the foals.

"Attention, all blank flanks!" Apple Bloom called out.

Scootaloo continued, "And blank flank affiliates! Come to our cutie mark day camp to find out what you're truly good at!"

"Bond with other blank flanks and find out what you're meant to do together!" Sweetie Belle added.

Nyx nodded proudly, "Trust us. It's gonna be fun in the camp!"

Ponies chatted happily as they and some ponies with blank flanks approached and checked out of what Cutie Mark Day Camp is about. Cutie Mark Crusaders provided them some posters and flyers. Though they enjoyed getting the flyers and readied to join the camp, some foals looked uneasy and worried when they found Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon smiling at them. They waved and smiled uneasily before moved out.

Knowing their behaviors and reaction, Snotty Duo sighed in disappointment that they knew it too well. Diamond Tiara turned and looked at Apple Bloom.

"Are you sure it's good idea to call 'blank flanks'?" Diamond Tiara asked, "That felt offense especially when we're around."

Silver Spoon nodded, "That's what we always do."

"Relax, Diamond Tiara. Everything will be fine." Apple Bloom said calmly, "Just because you've said that, doesn't mean it's racist."

Nyx nodded happily, "Besides, gives these ponies some time to get to know you. Soon, they will become good friends with you."

Diamond Tiara sighed, "I supposed so..."

Scootaloo spotted Rumble was heading to the alley. She called, "Hey, Rumble!"

"Oh, hey, Crusaders." Rumble greeted. He yelped upon looking at the Cutie Mark Day Camp and posters. He gasped before exclaimed frantically, "Look, I can't stop. I've gotta meet my brother for... something."

"No problem. Just wanted to make sure you heard about our cutie mark day camp." Apple Bloom said happily. She approached and passed the flyer to Rumble. She smiled, "The first session's tomorrow."

As soon as Apple Bloom turned and returned to her group, Rumble looked uneasy and worried before glaring at the flyer. He grunted as crushed and crunched the paper hard.

"What'cha got there, little brother?" Thunderlane's voice asked.

His older brother's voice surprised Rumble. He quickly throw the flyer into trash can, "Oh, nothing." He cleared his throat, "Come on! I want to show you a new dive roll I'm trying."

As soon as Rumble flew off, Thunderlane couldn't help but wonder and curious of what his little brother has thrown into trash can. He opened and revealed the flyer of Cutie Mark Day Camp. He looked surprised and amazed by it.

"Come one, come all!" Jade cheered happily as her friends provided flyers and posters to ponies and the foals. She continued, "Cutie Mark Day Camp is for blank flanks of all kinds!"

"Together, we help each other to find and get your cutie mark!" Alyson said happily

Hearing the announcement has made Thunderlane to smile and think happily about what to do with Rumble. But at the same time; Mei Kai, Voltscar and Quake have seen and overheard the event. The water Demon Princess smiled darkly while Voltscar and Quake were annoyed.

"Don't tell me that we're doing strategy again," Voltscar asked dryly.

Quake groaned, "Quake hates thinking! Accursed plans always fail!"

"Shut up!" Mei Kai snapped in annoyance, "We will succeed. We just need to learn more what this day camp do, and how we turn the tide. We might make a perfect plan to get our revenge. That's our promise. Count on it..."

"Doubt it..." Quake and Voltscar said in disagreement.

* * *

On the next day; Cutie Mark Crusaders, Starlight and Shiroi have arrived at Applejack's childhood camp. They have set up and prepared various activities and events for the foals to play and enjoy until they get their own cutie marks. Cutie Mark Crusaders are now coaches for the event, Starlight and Shiroi acted as consultant and guidance.

The foals have arrived at the camp. They're all stood before the stage, where Cutie Mark Crusaders and the consultants were standing. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked uneasy and nervous of being at the camp.

"Alright, this is it!" Jade said happily, "Let's get the show on the road!"

"Yeah!" Alyson cheered as she facing behind of the stage. Everyone looked at her oddly and uneasily. She sighed, "Do I need to remind you again?! I am blind, remember!"

"Sorry!" Everyone apologized sheepishly.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon helped and turned Alyson to the front. Apple Bloom cleared her throat and announced, "Welcome, cutie mark campers!"

"Who's excited to be here?" Nyx asked happily.

"We are!" The foals cheered wildly and happily.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Well, we're excited too! At Cutie Mark Day Camp, you'll be able to try all kinds of things!"

"Let me list them!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily, "Kayaking! Horseshoe-tossing! And so on. But you can try 'em all! But the most important thing is that you'll be trying them together."

"That's what worked for us!" The rest of Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered.

"Then I bet it'll work for these little guys too!" Thunderlane's voice shouted proudly.

The foals gasped in surprise as they turned their backs and found Thunderlane, who worn Wonderbolt Suit, and Rumble stood before the group. They all chatted happily to see the brothers here.

"Thunderlane?" Starlight asked in surprise, "I'm surprise you came. Dropping your brother here?"

Thunderlane smiled, "Yup!"

Rumble groaned a bit, "I thought you said we were gonna go practice for the Wonderbolts Ponyville Extravaganza show."

"I'm going to Wonderbolt practice." Thunderlane corrected firmly as he patted his little brother's mane, "You're going to cutie mark practice."

Shiroi smiled as she shook Thunderlane's hoof, "And we're glad to have you!"

The foals awed and chatted happily as they were looking at Thunderlane. A lighter purple-blue colored unicorn with spiky dark blue-green colored mane and tail named Skeedaddle commented, "I can't believe your own brother is a Wonderbolt!"

The foals chatted in agreement with Skeedaddle about Thunderlane being a Wonderbolt. Scootaloo looked shock and annoyed that her classmates and foals were commenting about Thunderlane than her adopted older sister.

"U-Uh, Rainbow Dash is my adopted big sister, and she's a Wonderbolt too!" Scootaloo commented proudly.

The foals looked blankly at Scootaloo, and made no comments about Rainbow Dash. They turned their attention, chatted and laughed happily about Thunderlane being Wonderbolt. This shocked and annoyed Scootaloo.

"Anyway. I'd better go now. No doubt that Spitfire'll be mad if I'm late." Thunderlane commented amusingly. He turned to Rumble as he patted his little brother's mane, "Now you have a good time and try some stuff. Who knows what you'll be good at?"

"Good as you, no doubt, Thunderlane," Shiroi commented, "Heard from Rainbow Dash especially she's coaching you."

Thunderlane smirked, "You betcha. Watch this!"

Thunderlane hit one of horseshoes. He grabbed it by mouth. He threw it right at the pole of sandbox. It landed on the ground. It surprise and amazed the foals of what they saw.

"Looks like we found the first activity of the day," Starlight commented.

Apple Bloom nodded, "The horseshoe toss!"

"Who's in?!" Nyx called.

The foals cheered while raised their hooves as they wanted to join the game. Rumble was annoyed that he has to do the activities.

Thunderlane smiled, "Well, wish I could stay and play, but it's time to fly. Have fun!"

Thunderlane flapped his wings as he flew off and headed back to Wonderbolt Academy. The foals awed in amazement and surprise of effective and good Rumble's older brother is.

"Alright, gather round campers! It's time to begin the horseshoe toss!" Starlight declared happily.

The foals cheered wildly and happily. Nyx cleared her throat, "No offense, Starlight. We would like to announce the activities. I hope you and Shiroi don't mind."

"Oh! Not at all." Starlight said in embarrassment, "Sorry. Just worried that you're not good at it."

Shiroi scoffed a bit, "Starlight, Cutie Mark Crusaders handle something worse than this. I'm pretty sure they can handle it."

Starlight sighed and shrugged, "If you insist."

"Thanks for the help, Shiroi," Nyx thanked happily. She turned and cleared her throat, "Let the game begins!"

The foals cheered wildly and happily. Scootaloo took the yellow horseshoe and passed it to Rumble for the first foal to play it.

"Alright, Rumble! Step on up and show us how it's done!" Jade said happily.

Pipsqueak nodded happily, "I have no doubt that you'll be good as Thunderlane. He has to be!"

Dinky smiled, "Can't wait to see it."

Rumble sighed as he was annoyed and unenthusiastic about the game. Nevertheless, he took it and readied to toss the horseshoe on the pole. And just before he do it, he heard the comments from Kettle Corn.

"No way he's as good as his brother." Kettle Corn commented.

"Come on. We won't know if he doesn't try," Twist insisted calmly.

Rumble was annoyed by the comments as he purposely spit out the horseshoe on the floor. Everyone looked shock and confuse by his attempt. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked suspicious of Rumble's doing. Starlight and Shiroi also noticed it.

"Whoops." Rumble commented enthusiastically, "Aw, it looks like I won't be getting my cutie mark in the horseshoe toss..."

"Well, you did 'try' your 'best'," Starlight commented in concern, "If that's really 'your best'."

Diamond Tiara nodded suspiciously before whispered to Nyx, "You know he was faking of tossing the horseshoe toss."

"Huh? Really?" Nyx asked in surprise, making Diamond Tiara nodded firmly. She hummed in concern, "Why? Why did he do that for?"

"We'll soon find out," Diamond Tiara said firmly.

Sweetie Belle cleared her throat, "Don't worry about it, Rumble. Hardly anypony finds their calling on the first try."

"Eh, I wasn't worried." Rumble remarked dryly.

"Good!" Jade exclaimed happily. She held and shown Rumble to other activities, "'Cause there's a ton of other stuff to try. We'll find you something you're good at."

Alyson nodded and smiled, "Like me. I thought that I'd never get my cutie mark because I'm blind. But I did it! If I can do it, so can you all!"

The foals cheered happily and wildly to hear it. Rumble sighed in annoyance and disappointed about doing more activities for cutie mark. His reaction and behavior hasn't gone unnoticed by Starlight, Shiroi, Nyx, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Unknown to the group, they've been watched by Mei Kai and her two thugs.

Both Quake and Voltscar turned and glared at Mei Kai. They were about to question her. She shushed them annoyingly, "I know what I'm doing. And that colt will be a perfect pawn to my plan."

Quake and Voltscar groaned, "I knew she's gonna say that. We're gonna fail!"

"Shut up!" Mei Kai snapped in annoyance.

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders and the consultants helped the foals to try out all of activities, finding their own talents and cutie marks.

Scootaloo helped training the campers of how to kayaking. Sweetie Belle taught them about archery. Apple Bloom was teaching them about dancing. Nyx and Jade taught the foals about martial art skills. Alyson taught them about relying on Magic Sense and other senses. Pipsqueak taught them about adventurous and archaeology. Twist taught them about science and chemistry. Dinky taught them about literature and poems. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were making sure that supplies are given to the camper. Starlight and Shiroi kept an eye on the situation, and help and consult them if they have the problems.

Most of the campers enjoyed the activities. All but Rumble, who seemed unenthusiastic and annoyed to enjoy the activities. He purposely unable to perform any good results or lose the game at once. His attitude has not gone unnoticed by five fillies. They believed that something is bothering Rumble, and they need to find out.

* * *

During the poetry/haiku activity, Dinky was keeping an eye on the campers writing down their poetry and haiku. Starlight also joined in since she enjoyed reading them as well. Cutie Mark Crusaders were watching the event.

"I've gotta say, Dinky. I didn't know you like literature," Starlight said impressively.

Dinky shrugged, "I started to like them when my mom read one of my favorite stories - 'The Legend of Somnambula'. Her story about dealing with Sphinx and keep believing in 'hope' is so amazing! Not to mention, she solved the riddle. It go me bump up to know how to solve riddle, poem and haiku."

"Wow. That's something. I'm surprise that Derpy knows how to read, even though her eyes are 'odd'. No offense."

"None taken. She still can read the book, Miss Starlight."

"Hey! Check this out!" Skeedaddle called out and spoke,

"The first and last lines  
Have five sy-lla-bles but the  
Mid-ddle has sev-en.  
It's called a haiku."

Dinky whistled, "Nice, Skeedaddle."

The campers were busy writing down the poem and haiku. Rumble groaned as he threw the pencil aside. He spoke,

"Whoops. I've tried it all.  
Time to tell my brother this  
Camp isn't for me."

"Hold on, Rumble," Starlight said calmly, "Is there any reason why you 'can't' do it?"

"Uh, no?" Rumble answered dryly, "I really did try my best and I can't do it."

Starlight hummed suspiciously before sighed, "Alright, you can go. But I suggest that you should try to talk with me about the problem. I can help, you know?"

"No thanks. See ya!" Rumble said as he flew off.

"Did you find out?" Shiroi asked.

Starlight sighed, "Nope. But I have the feeling that Rumble is hiding and not telling the truth."

Diamond Tiara can't help but feel worried, "I think he hates me." Everyone looked at her. She sighed, "What else the reason he leave? A bully in Cutie Mark Day Camp is somepony you hated the most."

Silver Spoon hummed, "She does have the point."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure he has the reason," Nyx said calmly.

"Hey, everypony! Check this out!" Pipsqueak called happily. Everyone gathered. Pipsqueak pointed at Kettle Corn and her newly cutie mark of feather quill. He exclaimed, "Kettle Corn got her cutie mark!"

Kettle Corn squealed: "Haiku cutie mark!  
And I never would have tried  
Without Skeedaddle."

Apple Bloom smiled, "That's what Cutie Mark Day Camp is all about."

"Working together and helping each other." Sweetie Belle added.

Although the foals cheered happily for her, Kettle Corn looked worry as she asked, "But I can still come back, right? And maybe paint some circles?"

Jade groaned, "Is she serious?"

"It can't be that bad?" Alyson asked happily. Everyone looked at her. She smiled, "Again?"

"Never mind. Can she?" Twist asked curiously.

"Of course!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily, "Just like our club, we've always let anyone in. Thanks to Nyx." Nyx blushed a bit. She continued, "Let's all meet right back here tomorrow."

The foals cheered wildly and happily before they headed off and returned home now.

"Wow. I can't believe we got a cutie mark on the first day!" Pipsqueak said happily before shown disappointment looks, "Even though I didn't get one."

"Don't worry, you will," Dinky supported.

"Either way, this camp was a pretty swell idea." Apple Bloom said happily, "Everypony's really enjoyed it."

Shiroi smiled, "You've said it, kiddo. Looks like Day Camp is a success."

Scootaloo sighed, "Everypony except Rumble. He didn't have much luck with anything."

"Trying to find out what you're meant to do can be frustrating." Twist said in concern, "You remember how long it took us to get our cutie marks?"

Apple Bloom shivered in concern, "I remember the nightmares."

"I don't think so." Starlight disagreed, "Rumble didn't really put an effort of trying anything. He purposely wanted to fail and lose, so he can get out."

"But why would he do that?" Alyson asked curiously.

"I think he hates me and Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara said in concern.

Everyone was in shock and confused. Silver Spoon nodded, "We were bullies."

"Dropping that stupid reason," Nyx said in annoyance, "Whatever it is, we can't let Rumble quit camp just because he didn't find something he's good at then."

"I'm with you," Jade supported.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back," Shiroi said confidently, "We'll just have to convince him to come back and try harder!"

Starlight nodded, "And also, we need to find out of why Rumble did it."

Everyone nodded and chatted in agreement. They all headed off to find and talk with Rumble. Mei Kai and her cousins have overheard and followed them.

"Now, my plan is unfolding," Mei Kai said confidently.

"Any idea of what she was thinking?" Voltscar asked.

Qauke scoffed, "Quake never cares. Quake wants the fight."

* * *

At the Wonderbolts' Training Arena, the Wonderbolts including Thunderlane were training and performing more of their aerial tricks of flying, dodging and evading the obstacles course. Rumble was sitting down on the spectator's seats. He then spotted Cutie Mark Crusaders and consultants have arrived to check on him.

"What are you all doing here?" Rumble asked in annoyance.

"We just wanted to apologize for not finding anything you liked today." Scootaloo apologized.

Apple Bloom sighed, "It's must be frustrating, and we know what it's like."

"It's okay! We've all been there." Alyson agreed, "But we won't give up on helping you."

Sweetie Belle smiled, "We know you'll get your cutie mark. Everypony does."

"She's right." Nyx agreed, "We just need to find and get the right activity that suited you."

Hearing their concerns for him about cutie marks, it has frustrated and angered Rumble to shout, "Actually, I don't need your help. Because I don't want to get my cutie mark!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped, "What?!"

"That was unexpected." Jade said in shock.

Hearing what Rumble has said reminded her of her past about cutie marks, Starlight looked concern and uneasy, "Oh no... Not again..."

"But why?" Pipsqueak asked in concern.

Dinky nodded, "Not wanting a cutie mark is like not wanting to breathe!

"Everypony wants to know what they're meant to do!" Twist added.

"Hmph! Not this pony." Rumble exclaimed in anger and frustration, "Because cutie marks are silly, and... a-and they just force you into one thing your whole life!"

"That's silly. Having a cutie mark doesn't mean you can't do other things." Nyx protested before looked at her cutie mark, "I mean. My cutie mark is about protecting and saving ponies form danger. But I took some magic lessons and martial arts from my parents as my hobbies."

Apple Bloom nodded, "She's right. We're did the same too."

"And when was the last time you did that?" Rumble asked angrily and annoyingly.

"Um... I-I-I think it was, uh..." Apple Bloom said uneasily and worried, "Well, we've been pretty busy helpin' other ponies lately."

"I'm not surprised," Rumble said in annoyance, "Doing the thing you got your cutie mark and stuck doing for the rest of your life?!"

"Come on! Don't talk to them like that!" Diamond Tiara said firmly, "Cutie mark is more than just staying with one purpose. It could be anything or even do something else too!"

Silver Spoon nodded, "What she said!"

"Like you two?!" Rumble asked in annoyance, "Ponies think that you two changed for the better! Well, guess what? I don't think so! You're still the bullies, who thinks cutie mark is better than blank flanks! Unlike me, I don't bully anyone to prove that I'm better. Because I rather be a blank flank than being a bully with lousy cutie mark!"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked shock and hurt by his comments. Jade groaned, "Hey! What's your deal?!"

Alyson nodded, "Yeah. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon really changed for better, not worst!"

"Well, that's fine for you, but I'm not gonna be put in a box!" Rumble exclaimed in anger as he headed off at once.

"I can't believe it," Dinky said in shock.

Twist nodded in concern, "A blank flank who doesn't want a cutie mark? That's gotta be the strangest thing I've ever heard."

Pipsqueak quivered in fear, "I don't want to be a blank flank pony!"

Diamond Tiara sighed, "I knew it was us."

"Tell me about it," Silver Spoon agreed.

"Drop that stupid reason, you two," Apple Bloom remarked in annoyance. She sighed, "Granny always says, 'Some ponies have to find their own way'."

"I can't believe Rumble isn't interested in getting his cutie mark either," Sweetie Belle said in concern, "but we can't force him."

Starlight sighed, "I'm sure he'll come around. And once he did, he'll tell us the real reason of why he doesn't want cutie mark."

"But didn't he just tell us the reason?" Scootaloo asked in surprise.

Jade nodded, "She has the point."

"No. That sounds like a lie," Shiroi said firmly, surprising the group. She continued, "Starlight's right. Rumble's not telling us the truth of why he doesn't want cutie mark. We'll gonna find out soon."

"But for now," Starlight said calmly, "we've got a whole camp full of ponies who are interested in getting cutie marks."

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement with Starlight's concerns. They all turned and headed off at once. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked upset and disappointed.

"Look. Just don't let Rumble get to you," Nyx said firmly, "Starlight said that he's not being honest with himself."

Diamond Tiara sighed, "I hope so. Maybe coming here isn't a good idea."

Silver Spoon nodded, "Definitely not. We should never have agreed to join with them."

"Girls..." Nyx said in concern.

As everyone was walking away and returning to Day Camp, three Demon Successors have eavesdropped their conversation. Both Quake and Voltscar were about to attack if not for Mei Kai stopped and dragged them away from the area.

* * *

In the forest...

"Why aren't we attacking?!" Voltscar demanded in frustration and anger.

Quake nodded and snorted in anger, "Indeed! I'm sick of waiting! This is our chance to take them down for good!"

"Fools!" Mei Kai snapped angrily as she whacked both thugs' heads very hard, making them yelped in pain. She sighed calmly, "We have to think and act carefully. This will be an effective advantage to us."

"Another stupid plan..." Quake said in annoyance.

Voltscar groaned, "Tell me about it. We're gonna lose again."

Mei Kai screamed in anger, "Idiots! Put a sock into it! I'm your oldest cousin! And you all will listen to me before I feed you to a Kraken! Understand?!" Both Quake and Voltscar yelped and nodded fearfully. She sighed, "Now, listen carefully. That runt will be a perfect pawn to get what we needed. Our parents will be please of it."

* * *

Rumble was setting up the cloud rings across the running track. He then flew up to the sky. He positioned and readied himself to fly and charge right at it. He flew and passed through all of the rings. He even talked to himself proudly.

"Here he comes. The fastest, most elite flyer in Equestria!"

Rumble was about to enter the last ring until Thunderlane appeared and exclaimed, "Thunderlane!"

"Whoa!" His older brother's sudden appearance shocked and surprised Rumble to fall down. He groaned a bit, "I was gonna say me. You're not the only Pegasus in the family, you know."

"Oh, sorry, little brother." Thunderlane apologized calmly before smiled, "You're right. You might be the most elite flyer in Equestria some day. But for now, you should try other things, too!" He then gave suspicious looks, "Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be at camp?"

Rumble scoffed, "That camp is for losers who can't do anything."

"Great, so there's no pressure. You can try everything and not be worried about looking bad."

"I'm not worried about that. I just don't want to get a cutie mark in any of their ridiculous activities."

Thunderlane sighed, "Well, you're still going back tomorrow. You can't be a blank flank forever!"

"But still-!"

"No but! That's final."

Rumble groaned, "Fine..."

Thunderlane turned and flew off at once for more practice. Rumble then muttered and grumbled about him need to get the cutie mark.

"You know what I think?" The calm voice said calmly, surprising Rumble to turn and looked behind. He yelped upon looking at Mei Kai. He was about to scream but got coiled up by her. She shushed gently while looking lovely at his eyes, "Now, now. There's no reason to be afraid of me. I'm here as a friend."

"Really?" Rumble asked in confusion.

"Yes. We will help you get what you wanted."

"You mean your other Demon Successors? I don't know. Thunderlane told me that you guys are bad monsters for scaring off some ponies, and not to mention, do something evil."

"Evil?" Mei Kai asked in surprise, "Oh no! I'm not doing anything evil. In fact, I was just relaxing and sunbathing until I heard your problems."

"Huh? Seriously?" Rumble asked in surprise.

Mei Kai nodded, "In fact, I agreed with you that cutie marks means nothing. Because once you get it, you will never bee free but do what it asked you to do. Forever..."

Rumble groaned, "No! I won't allow it! I don't want any cutie mark until I get the one I really wanted!"

Mei Kai smirked, "Excellent. I have the plan that can help you be 'blank flank forever'."

Hiding behind the bushes, Quake and Voltscar looked annoyed and irritated, "I hate this plan..."

* * *

On the next day, Cutie Mark Crusaders and consultants were doing new activities for the campers to try - making jam. The campers enjoyed using and mixing various ingredients into jam. They enjoyed it very much.

"This is fun, but I didn't get my cutie mark yet." Pipsqueak said in disappointment, "What if I'm not good at anything else?"

"Relax, Pipsqueak. You'll get it. It just take some time," Starlight said calmly.

Scootaloo nodded, "You don't get a cutie mark just because you're good at something or even because you like it. There's more to it than that."

"Yeah. Cutie Mark Crusaders always help each other out," Twist said happily, "Until the day you found your destiny. I think that's how it said."

"I'm real good at painting circles," Kettle Corn said happily as she painted the jam in circle on the table, "but I got my cutie mark in haikus."

"Which is what I like! But..." Skeedaddle said happily before sighed, "I'm still a blank flank like you."

"But what if you can't get a cutie mark in something you like?" Pipsqueak asked in concern. He gasped in shock, "Oh no! This isn't good! I'll never get what I wanted, or even do what I wanted! Then, my whole life is a lie! That means I'm finished before getting what I really wanted!" He then cried tearfully, "I don't want to be blank flank forever!"

"Pipsqueak!" Nyx shouted, silencing Pipsqueak and looking at his worried looks. She sighed, "Take a deep breathe and let it go." Pipsqueak took a deep breathe and released it. She smiled, "Don't worry too much, Pip. You may not get what you wanted for cutie mark, but you can still do it."

"For example, Silver Spoon and I loved fashions," Diamond Tiara said happily while showing off her Cinderella Dress, "Other than asking and demanding for what I wanted."

Silver Spoon smiled while showing off her secret agent outfit, "Eeyup. Not just following and helping Diamond Tiara, enjoyed baking cakes and sweets. They're my favorites."

The campers chatted and muttered in surprise. Shiroi nodded, "That's right, everyone. Enjoy and have fun with any activities or even just what you were destined to do. It's unlimited."

"Want a bet?" The confident voice spoke.

Everyone looked surprise and shock as they turned to the door. They found Rumble was standing and leaning against the door.

"Rumble?!" Everyone asked in shock and surprise.

"Wow. You came back!" Jade and Scootaloo exclaimed in surprise.

"Not here to join camp," Rumble remarked amusingly as he approached to the campers, "Say bye-bye to painting circles. You'll be too busy haiku-ing from now on!"

"W-What?" Kettle Corn asked in concern.

"That's how cutie marks work?" Skeedaddle asked in shock.

The campers chatted and muttered in concern about getting their own cutie marks. Both Cutie Mark Crusaders especially Snotty Duo looked worry and uneasy about the situation they're dealing with.

"Everypony, calm down! No need to get scared and panicked," Starlight said firmly, "This is not how cutie mark works."

Rumble smirked as he approached to the campers, "I bet the differ."

Rumble: _"Cutie marks are great," they say  
Pfft, yeah, right!  
They make you special in your way  
But that special mark that's just for you  
Will erase the stuff you liiiiiiike... to do_

Rumble exited the camp hut, along with the rest of the campers. Cutie Mark Crusaders and the consultants follow them and watching of what's really going on.

"So, no more painting?" Kettle Corn asked in concern.

Skeedaddle gulped, "No more haiku?"

"Hey! That is not true!" Alyson exclaimed in anger.

Rumble listed down the possible talents and activities that the campers are good at, but 'will be forced' to follow it than doing other activities.

Rumble: _So you're good at charming snakes  
Too bad!  
Or you bake delicious cakes  
Oh, well!  
Maybe there are lots of things  
That you like to do  
Well, your options get pretty stark  
Once you got that cutie mark_

Rumble marched out, with the campers following him from behind.

Rumble: _Blank flanks are better  
Nopony to tell you who you have to be  
Blank flanks are better  
Keep your spirit soarin' free_

Rumble flew up very high before landed on the stage hard. The campers approached and stood before him as they listened to him of what he has to say.

Rumble: _So listen up 'cause I ain't lyin'  
Don't need no mark, so why keep tryin'?  
If you like just bein' you  
Then keepin' that blank flank blank  
Is the thiiiiiiiing to do_

"That is so not true!" Scootaloo protested, "Cutie marks don't limit you."

Apple Bloom nodded, "They only show you what you can do."

"But... what if you can't do a thing?" Pipsqueak asked in concern, "These cutie marks are frustrating!"

"Pipsqueak! Whose side are you on?!" Nyx asked in annoyance.

Pipsqueak gulped, "I... I..

Foals: _Blank flanks  
Blank flanks  
Blank flanks  
Blank flanks_

Bringing Pipsqueak to the group, Rumble continued his singing propaganda to the campers about blank flanks are better than cutie marks.

Rumble: _You say there's nothin' you can do?_

Foals: _Yeah, exactly!_

Rumble: _A blank flank is the way for you  
It's no work to just be who you are  
No hunt to be some cutie star  
You're perfect just being you  
Don't bother with what you cannot do_

Convinced and inspired by his 'blank flanks' philosophy, the campers continued their supports and cheers to Rumble and his ideals. Pipsqueak was convinced and joined the group as well.

Rumble and Foals: _Blank flanks!_

Rumble: _...are better  
Nopony to tell you who you have to be_

Rumble and Foals: _Blank flanks!_

Rumble: .. _.are better  
Keep your spirit soarin' free  
So listen up 'cause I ain't lyin'  
_  
Rumble and Foals: _Don't need no mark..._

Rumble: _...so why keep tryin'?  
If you like just bein' you  
Then keepin' that blank flank blank  
Is the thiiiiiiiiiing to do!_

The campers cheered and sang supportedly and proudly to Rumble. He looked very proud and happy that everything has gone according to his way now. His next words hurt both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon as they're being treated as bullies.

"That's it, blank flanks!" Rumble exclaimed proudly, "Be proud of who you are! You don't need some phony pony telling you you're just one thing! Don't be like those two bullies! Blank flanks forever!"

Foals: _Blank flanks forever!  
Blank flanks forever and ever!  
Blank flanks forever!  
Blank flanks forever and ever!  
Blank flanks forever!  
Blank flanks forever and ever!_

Rumble and Foals: _Blank flanks!_

Rumble smirked, "Everyone, follow me! Blank Flank Forever!"

Pipsqueak cheered, "Whoopee!"

"PIPSQUEAK!" Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted and scolded Pipsqueak, "What the heck?!"

Pipsqueak laughed nervously, "Sorry. I'm just scared that I might get the wrong cutie mark."

Nyx groaned in anger, "Why you little traitor?! I'm gonna kick your flank now!" She screamed in anger as she was about to lunge on Pipsqueak if not for Twist and Dinky holding her back. Her anger scared Pipsqueak. She screamed, "Let me go, so I can rip him apart!"

Pipsqueak yelped, "Please, don't hurt me! I bruised easily"!

"Everyone, that is enough!" Starlight shouted firmly. She turned and looked at Rumble, "Rumble, what do you hope to accomplish this? It's pointless and silly! Everypony will have to get their own cutie marks sooner or later. There is no stopping for that progress, unless I can use my magic to perform 'equality spell'."

Nyx glared at her while the rest were confused and shocked by Starlight's comments. The pink unicorn cleared her throat, "Never mind. Not important!"

"I told you before! I don't want the cutie mark. So do these campers and your own friend," Rumble said firmly, So, they're not your campers anymore! I'm starting a new camp!" He then dug and drew a long line between the Blank Flank Campers and Cutie Mark Campers. He smirked, "Everypony on this side of the line is in Camp Blank Flanks Forever!"

The foals and even Pipsqueak cheered happily and wildly for it. Cutie Mark Crusaders were shocked yet angered and annoyed to see what Rumble has done and Pipsqueak turncoat on them.

"You know? I think I'm gonna kill your boyfriend," Jade said in annoyance.

Alyson nodded, "Yeah. He's so in trouble!"

"Yeah." Nyx agreed before yelped. She turned and glared at both Jade and Alyson, "Hey! He's not my boyfriend!"

"But you can't be a blank flank forever!" Scootaloo said in concern.

The foals gasped in shock and upset. Rumble scoffed in annoyance, "That's just the kind of talk I'd expect to hear from Camp Cutie Mark! Which is why blank flanks need a camp where we can enjoy being blank flanks and appreciate our blank flankiness without being pressured to get a cutie mark!"

"What is your problem, Rumble?!" Nyx demanded.

Jade nodded, "Why are you so against the cutie marks? What did they ever to do to you?"

"Oh yeah?" Rumble asked in annoyance while glaring at Jade, "What about you? You're blank flank! Why aren't you side with us?

Jade groaned, "Isn't it obvious? I wanna find my own cutie mark, duh!"

"Why am I not surprise," Rumble said dryly before glared at Snotty Duo, "I make sure that nopony is gonna get cutie marks. So, they won't become bullies like those two!"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked hurt. Alyson groaned, "Hey! Watch it! They're not bullies anymore!"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah, Rumble! Knock it off!"

Scootaloo snarled, "Or else, we kick your flank!"

"I would like to see you try," Rumble said confidently,"Blank Forever!"

Rumble and the campers cheered while heading off to the forest direction, "Blank flanks forever! Blank flanks forever! Blank flanks forever! Blank flanks forever! Blank flanks forever!"

"What just happened?" Sweetie Belle asked in confusion.

"Has everypony gone mad?!" Scootaloo asked in concern.

Apple Bloom gulped, "In a word: yes."

"What the heck is up with Rumble," Nyx asked in concern.

Starlight hummed thoughtfully, "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. I believe there's more to this than meets the eye. I know it too well."

Mei Kai and her cousins were hiding behind the bushes. They all have seen the event. While Quake and Voltscar were uncertain and annoyed, Mei Kai smiled amusingly and calmly as if she was expecting it to happen.

* * *

Inside the camp hut, both Cutie Mark Crusaders and Consultants were having discussion, regarding the concerns of Rumble's anti-cutie mark behavior and turn the campers and even Pipsqueak on them.

"I just can't see what we did wrong. I thought everypony was having fun." Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Twist shrugged, "I wish I knew. I mean, I understand that ponies hated being blank flank, but hating cutie mark. That's something I didn't expect."

Dinky nodded, "Yeah. This is weird and unexpected."

"No thanks to Rumble," Apple Bloom said in annoyance, "He came and made a mess of things."

"And not to mention, Pipsqueak turned on us," Nyx snapped in anger. She groaned, "That backstabbing pony! I'm gonna kill him for betraying us when we've been together since Nightmare Night!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled a bit, making Nyx confuse and concern. Jade smiled slyly, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've got crush on him."

Nyx yelped and burnt in red. Alyson nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Since Nightmare Night, you can't stop thinking and liking him. And you did spend some quality time to help him with his studies, training and even finding him the cutie marks."

Everyone then laughed amusingly and slyly, making Nyx burnt in more reddish to scream, "He and I are not couple, for pony's sake! He and I are just friends!"

"Hello, aren't we suppose to talk about Rumble, not talking about Nyx's boyfriend?" Sweetie Belle asked in annoyance, making Nyx annoyed.

"Unbelievable!" Scootaloo snapped in anger. Everyone turned and looked at her. She pointed at Rumble's camps. They found the group were doing the same activities they have done. She groaned, "They're doing exactly what we did. It's not all that different from what they were doing here."

Apple Bloom sighed, "Then what was the point?"

"Point is that Rumble is a madpony who must be stopped!" Jade and Scootaloo said firmly.

Starlight cleared her throat, "Everyone, calm down. We can resolve this problem by talking with Rumble. After all, he's just a kid with issues and worry about cutie marks." Everyone looked at her oddly. She continued, "I know that too well."

"Yeah. We need to know why he really did it," Shiroi agreed.

Nyx noticed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon got their stuffs packed and approached to the door. She gasped, "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, what are you doing?!"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked at each other. They both sighed and nodded gently. Diamond Tiara spoke, "We decided that the best way to make your camp awesome is that we might not as well be part of it."

Scootaloo gasped, "What?! You're leaving already?!"

"You can't be serious." Jade said in shock and concern.

"It's for the best." Diamond Tiara said calmly.

Silver Spoon nodded, "Yeah. The last thing we want is causing you some troubles."

"But..." Alyson and Dinky said in concern.

Diamond Tiara interrupted, "Thank you for being our friends. And we appreciate that you helped and trusted us a lot."

Silver Spoon nodded, "We're happy for it."

Everyone was in shock and concern of what they just saw. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon exited the camp's while bringing their suitcases.

"I can't believe it." Apple Bloom said in concern.

"I know. This is unfair for them both." Sweetie Belle said in concern, "I can't believe that Rumble is being a brat because he doesn't want the cutie mark."

Nyx hummed in concern, "Rumble. Why? Why did you do it?"

"One thing for sure that we need to talk with him about it," Twist suggested.

Dinky hummed thoughtfully, "Or we could talk to hi parents or someone else."

"Dinky, you're genius!" Shiroi exclaimed happily. Everyone looked at her. She smiled, "Thunderlane brought him for joining the camp. We can find out of why Rumble got issue with cutie marks."

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped, "That's a great idea!"

"You guys go ahead. I'll try to talk with Rumble," Starlight said calmly.

Nyx looked surprise and curious, "Why?"

Starlight sighed, "Let's just said that he and I got something in common. I just hope that he listened to a reason than being a bratty." She laughed a bit, "This kinda reminds me of how I react to Twilight about cutie mark. Kinda ironic."

Nyx hummed thoughtfully, "Yeah. Definitely, ironic."

* * *

In the forest, the blank flank campers enjoyed playing and having fun with various activities especially Pipsqueak was playfully cheering for 'blank flank'. And at the same time, Rumble was talking to Mei Kai, Quake and Voltscar in deep forest.

"Well done, Rumble. You did exactly what you have hoped for," Mei Kai said sweetly and calmly while patted Rumble's head. She smiled, "Now, you don't have to feel pressure and worry about cutie mark until you got what you're looking for."

Rumble smiled, "I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks, Miss Mermaid!"

Mei Kai giggled amusingly and happily while blushed in red, "Aw, you're such a sweetie brat. I like you. I like cute ponies like you."

"Thanks!" Rumble said happily, "After this, maybe I can introduced you to Thunderlane. Who knows? Maybe he likes you."

"Yeah. No thanks," Mei Kai said slyly while patted Rumble's head, "I already got the boy." She sighed happily while dreamed in fantasy, "And he's such a hottie and handsome dragon guy with fire. Not to mention, I loved drinking his blazing tongue and his muscle for me to wrap him up. He's such a handsome!"

Quake and Voltscar groaned, "YUCK!"

 _"Oh, no! What if I get a cutie mark in it?!"_ Skeedaddle's voice exclaimed in fear.

Rumble cleared his throat, "I'd better go and check this out."

Mei Kai smiled, "Take your time, little boy. I'm waiting."

As Rumble headed off, both Quake and Voltscar were about to attack. But they were grabbed and coiled by Mei Kai's Water Tentacles. She groaned in anger and annoyance as she turned and glared at them. She hissed angrily at worried and scared Demon Successors.

* * *

Rumble has arrived to the camp, where he found Skeedaddle and Pipsqueak were panicking in fear and worry while looking at the horseshoe on the pole.

"What's wrong?" Rumble asked.

Skeedaddle gulped, "I was able to throw and win the horseshoe toss! I didn't actually like it, just having fun with it!"

"Then you'll be stuck doing it forever!" Rumble snarled at Skeedaddle. He turned to the group, "Blank flanks, no more potential cutie mark activities!"

The campers immediately stopped playing and entertaining with the activities. As much as they wanted to play the games for fun, they don't want to end up with cutie marks they may not like it.

"That's kinda a bit of paranoid about it, don't you think?" Starlight's voice said calmly.

The campers gasped upon looking at Starlight's entering the scene. They looked worry and scared that they might be taken back to the camp.

Rumble snarled at her, "What do you want?!"

"Easy! I just want to talk, Rumble." Starlight said calmly. Rumble looked suspicious of her talking to him. She continued, "And you know what else I find? I find out that you're not honest to yourself or anyone else."

Everyone looked confuse and uncertain of what Starlight has said. Rumble looked worry and scared as he thought of how to make some excuses.

Rumble gulped in fear, "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. I already say that I-!"

Starlight sighed, interrupting Rumble's speech, and spoke, "Rumble, be honest with me. Tell me what's your reason of not wanting the cutie mark."

"Why would you want to know?" Rumble asked suspiciously.

"Because I know how I felt about the cutie marks." Starlight said calmly, surprising the campers. She continued, "I want to share my experience with you about it."

Though Rumble was uncertain and suspicious, the campers sat down and listened to Starlight. He sighed in defeat as he decided to do the same as well.

"Have you wonder why I hate cutie marks in the first place?" Starlight asked calmly, making ponies shook their heads. She continued, "I started hating it since the day my best friend got his cutie mark and got transfer to Princess Celestia's Gifted School for Unicorns. I wrote so many letters to him, hoping and waiting for his letters. But not one of them came to me. I felt hurt and upset that he left me, all because of his cutie mark."

"W-What did you do next?" Pipsqueak asked in concern.

"After I got my own cutie mark and made some magic spells, I followed my foster father - Amon Blood, who also shared my hatred for cutie mark as well," Starlight said calmly, "He trained and taught me the tricks and special spell to remove cutie marks. My first mission is to subjugate and rule the rural village."

"Is it where Princess Twilight and her friends solve their Friendship Problem?" Kettle Corn asked.

"And then, you decide to take revenge by changing the history?" Skeedaddle asked in concern.

Pipsqueak gasped, "Changing Princess Twilight and her friends' first day of getting their own cutie marks!"

"Almost like that," Starlight said happily before cleared her throat, "Anyway, Princess Twilight stopped and redeemed me to do the right thing. And do you know why?"

"No?" The campers answered.

Starlight smiled, "Twilight talk to me about the friendship. Even though we're very different especially not getting cutie marks on the same time, we're still friends from either old and new. It's what us strong. So, I realized that manipulating and forcing ponies to forget their own cutie marks and talents doesn't make good friends."

"What are you saying?" Rumble asked in confuse and uncertain.

Starlight sighed while smiling, "Don't be afraid to trying new things." She then looked at her cutie mark, "I already know that I'm magical unicorn and loved making magic spells. But what I really loved the most is playing the Dragon Pit. It's my favorite game. Truthfully, I wish I could get that cutie mark, instead of glimmering star. But it never stop from playing it or trying new things, no matter what my cutie mark is telling me."

"Starlight..." Rumble said in surprise.

Starlight smiled, "You might get wrong cutie mark, but you're still fastest flying Pegasus as your brother, Rumble. So, I believed there is more to you than meets the eyes if you're willing to try." She raised her hoof before Rumble, "What do you say?"

Hearing what Starlight has said to him, Rumble thought carefully and realized that she could be right. He then looked at her carefully. She still smiling at him. He smiled nervously as he held and shook her hoof. The campers cheered happily and wildly.

"Does that mean we can play any activity?" Pipsqueak asked happily.

Rumble smiled, "Yeah! Who's up for archery? Coz I loved that too!"

"Great! Let's go!" Starlight smiled.

 ** _BOOM!_** Starlight and the campers yelped in surprise. They fell right into a large pit. They all groaned and moaned painfully. They chatted and demanded of what's going on. They looked up and found Mei Kai and her cousins stood on top of them.

"Mei Kai?! Quake?! Voltscar?!" Starlight asked in shock and concern.

"What's the big idea?!" Rumble demanded.

Mei Kai sighed, "To think that we could be buddies. I guess we could proceed the next phase."

"Lunch time!" Quake and Voltscar exclaimed happily.

Starlight and the campers looked worry and scared. They've got a bad feeling about it. Unknown to anyone, they were spotted by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon from the hill. Both of them looked worry. They turned and headed off to find their friends.

* * *

Shiroi and Cutie Mark Crusaders have located and met up with Thunderlane at Wonderbolt Training Arena. They explained to him about what has been happening to Cutie Mark Day Camp. This revelation has shocked and concerned him a lot.

"Lemme get this straight. My little brother up-ended your entire camp?" Thunderlane asked in shock and concern, "All because he doesn't want a cutie mark at all because he's afraid he'll get stuck doing something he doesn't like forever? And he bullied both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon because he thinks they're bullies?!"

Shiroi and Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other and nodded a bit. Nyx nodded, "Yup. That sums it up."

"No, I don't." Thunderlane protested in concern, "Rumble's good at all that stuff."

"Really? He doesn't looks like he's really good at any of them," Jade asked suspiciously.

Apple Bloom gasped, "Unless... he was bein' bad at stuff on purpose!"

Scootaloo groaned, "I don't believe it. Why the heck would he do that?!"

Thunderlane sighed, "I was afraid of this..."

"Why do I get the feeling that Starlight's right about this one," Shiroi said suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to be mean?" Alyson asked curiously.

"Ever since I became a Wonderbolt, Rumble's either watching me or trying to fly like me." Thunderlane said in concern, "He won't do anything else. That's why I thought your camp was such a good idea."

"I don't understand." Twist said in confusion, "If Rumble wants to be a Wonderbolt someday, what's wrong with that?"

Thunderlane shook his head, "Not a thing. But right now, he isn't even giving anything else a chance."

Sweetie Belle groaned, "Unbelievable. He doesn't try anything because he wanted to follow his brother's hoofstep?!"

"That is so obvious..." Dinky said dryly, "Especially bullied two crusaders and turned all of the campers and even Nyx's boyfriend on us."

Nyx groaned and steamed off in red and anger, "For the last time, Pip's not my boyfriend! And are we off from the main subject?!"

"Right," Apple Bloom agreed, "Sounds to me like Rumble isn't afraid of bein' put in a box at all."

Shiroi hummed thoughtfully, "I know what you mean. He's afraid he'll get a cutie mark that'll keep him from it." She then looked at the training obstacle course. She smiled, "And I know how we can do this."

"Crusaders! Crusaders! Miss Shiroi!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon called. Everyone turned and looked at them They panted heavily before shouted, "Miss Starlight and campers are in big troubles! Demon Successors are gonna eat them!"

Everyone gasped in shock and worry. Their friends are in danger now.

* * *

The campers cried and screamed in fear while Starlight grunted and struggled. All of them were tied up an put into the boiling cauldron, along with onion pieces, carrots, cabbages, potatoes and even bones. Voltscar was charging up the cauldron's heat. Quake was handling and stirring the soup, and even add some salt and sugar into it. Mei Kai was reading while checking and testing the soup's taste. They all can't wait to have their own lunch.

Pipsqueak screamed, "We're gonna die! We're gonna be monster's foods!"

Skeedaddle quivered, "I don't wanna die! I'm too young to be monster's food!"

"I wanna go home!" Kettle Corn exclaimed in fear, "I cannot face my demons!"

"QUIET!" Quake snapped angrily at the worried campers.

"Why are you doing this?!" Rumble demanded in anger at Mei Kai, "I thought you're gonna help them to give them what cutie mark they wanted!"

Starlight sighed, "Rumble, didn't your brother teach you about Demons?" Rumble nodded meekly. She sighed, "Never and ever trust the Demons especially if it's Demon Successors. They're always the liars and get what they wanted."

Rumble groaned in annoyance, "And I fell for it."

Mei Kai hissed, "Indeed. All of you will serve delicious yet perfect lunch dish for my family. My mother would enjoy to feast a full grown unicorn."

Starlight gulped fearfully, "Just terrific..."

Sensing a chill on her body, Mei Kai summoned the communication portal. She found her mother Bai Tza was glaring at her. She gasped and bowed humbly, "Mother. It's good to see you again."

"Did you accomplish your mission?" Bai Tza demanded dryly and darkly. Mei Kai nodded happily. She looked up and found Starlight and the campers in the cauldron. She groaned, "No Twilight or Yue?!"

Mei Kai hissed in concern while bowing to the ground, "No, mother. But I know that you and my other relatives are hungry now. I already know that you can't eat slugs for whole time. So, I'm preparing your delicious dishes of Twilight's student and foals. I know Aunt Po Kong liked them."

Bai Tza was annoyed and disappointed before sighed, "Better than nothing, I supposed. Cook and deliver our meals to us at once, no more delays. I can't stand the stupid arguments from your uncles. Po Kong still whining again."

Mei Kai smirked, "At once, mother." With her communication portal cut off, she turned and looked at her cousins, "Voltscar! Quake! Butchered and cook them alive!"

Quake and Voltscar chuckled evilly as they armed and readied with their chopping knife and mixing stir. They're ready to cook the ponies. Starlight and the campers looked scared and worried before screamed in fear and worry.

"Heads up, cous!" Teenage Nyx's Voice exclaimed.

Quake and Voltscar looked up and found two giant boxes falling on them to the ground. Both Teenage Nyx, Shiroi and Thunderlane landed on the ground. Starlight and the campers gasped in surprise and relief to see them alive.

"Thunderlane!" Rumble exclaimed happily.

Thunderlane groaned in anger, "Nopony barbecue my little bro! He's not your lunch!"

Teenage Nyx nodded firmly, "Get ready for another knuckle sandwich, Mei Kai! Payback for what you did to me and my baby cousin!"

Shiroi transformed into Kasai as she armed with her blasters, "And also, ruining our Cutie Mark Day Camp!"

Mei Kai hissed in fury, "I used to like you, Yue. But now I hate you a lot! Trust me, I'm gonna barbecue and eat you alive! Prepare yourself!"

Mei Kai screeched in anger as she unleashed and fired her Water Tornado Blasts at three ponies, who jumped back at once. She chased after them. She summoned and used her Neptune Trident to attack them. Three of them dodged and evaded the attacks swiftly and firmly while fighting back. Quake and Voltscar roared in anger as they emerged out from the giant boxes. They all charged and attacked two ponies at once. Nyx, Kasai and Thunderlane moved away and dodged the attacks as fast as they can.

Mei Kai and Nyx swung and struck their Neptune Trident and Mystical Night Sword at each other, and also deflect and block the attacks. They even used their Demon Water Magic and Unicorn Magic powers to battle as well. Thunderlane flew on the sky as he was dodging and evading the Thunder Arrows by Voltscar's, who was annoyed and frustrated of dealing with airborne pony. And at the same time, he flew down and hit his head and butt for few times. Quake roared in anger as he armed with his fists in slamming and attacking Kasai, who ran and dodged while firing her blasters at him. When he gets too close to her, she engaged him, with her martial art skills.

While Nyx and Thunderlane distracted the Demon Successors, Cutie Mark Crusaders and even Snotty Duo came out from bushes. They quickly helped and freed Starlight and the campers from the cauldron. The foals chatted happily. Starlight then gave some thoughts while looking at the cauldron and the surroundings. She smirked as she has the idea.

Three ponies did their best to distract and fight off Demon Successors as long as they can. But the ponies were getting tired as the demons have wounded and cornered all of them.

Teenage Nyx struck and thrust her Mystical Night Sword at Mei Kai, who easily dodged and evaded them via transparent between solid and liquid forms or even slithered away. And at the same time, she strike back at her. The alicorn barely dodge and block the attacks as it's almost close in killing her or just injured her. Both of them continued fighting for few times. Teenage Nyx became exhausted from fighting, allowing Mei Kai to whip on her face thrice before tripped her down. She then grabbed and coiled her by her tail.

Thunderlane flew and dodged as fast as he can from the Thunder Arrows and Thunder Strikes, though he got hits by them. Seeing his target became exhausted and wounded, Voltscar smirked and roared wildly. He charged and jumped up high. He activated and used his Lightning Sword in giving him a powerful electrocution, shocking him. Thunderlane groaned and grunted in pain by the attack. Thunder Demon Successor then grabbed and slammed the Pegasus to the ground hard. He again unleashed his Thunderstorm Battle Cry, which unleashed a powerful lightning in shocking him more.

Kasai dodged and evaded Stone Throwing Attacks by Quake for few times. And at the same time, she charged for blasting her blasters and struck her Martial Art Skills in combating with him for few times. Her attacks did little damage to him, but only infuriated and angered him a lot. Quake jumped and stomped on the ground, causing a powerful earthquake, making Kasai struggled to balance and steady herself. He slammed his Earth Fist at her to the tree's branch. He then gave a loud roar at her face, making her deaf.

Three Demon Successors brought three ponies in their grip. They all laughed evilly at the ponies, who looked scared and worried.

"Victory is ours! You three will be our dish again!" Mei Kai said proudly. Quake and Voltscar nodded happily. She gasped in realization. She turned and found her cousins were with her. She groaned in anger, "If you two were here, then who's guarding our dish?!"

Quake and Voltscar yelped as they looked at each other. They gasped, "Uh Oh!"

"Uh Oh, indeed!" Starlight said slyly and proudly, "Campers, cooking time!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Campers cheered wildly and happily. Rumble, Jade and Pipsqueak used their roller-skate, skateboard and scooter to charge and ram the demons hard while freeing the captives. Pipsqueak caught Teenage-turned-to-Filly Nyx on his hooves. He smiled happily while she blushed in red and surprise. The ponies moved aside at once.

Starlight helped and set a large dough, along with vegetables and sauces. Apple Bloom, Diamond Tiara and Twist charged and rammed three Demon Successors on the dough. Sweetie Belle, Dinky, Silver Spoon and some campers moved and rolled up the dough on them. The demons got trapped inside, making them struggle to get out. Nyx and Thunderlane set up and built the firewood. Cutie Mark Crusaders and the campers moved and dropped the dough on top of twin large branches-like holders.

The dough was slowly burned and cooked up, making three Demon Successors yelped and screamed in pain to feel the burn. Kasai gathered up on her magical horn. She then unleashed her powerful Mega Demon Beam, which blow them to the sky. They all screamed in pain and fear.

"I knew this plan won't work!" Quake and Voltscar screamed in anger.

Mei Kai screamed, "SHUT UP, MORONS!"

The dough landed back in somewhere of black forest, where they landed on the rest of their cousins. All of them groaned and moaned painfully.

Back to Cutie Mark Crusaders' side, they and their friends were cheering wildly and happily that they have won the battle and beat the demons. Rumble turned and faced to angry Thunderlane, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"What do you have to say?" Thunderlane asked dryly. He turned and looked at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, "And what you have to do next? They did save your life for telling me and the rest about you and your campers getting cooked up."

Rumble looked guilty and shame as he sighed, "I'm sorry for being a jerk and a liar, bro." He turned and looked at Snotty Duo, "And you know what else? You two are cool and better than being bullies, Crusaders."

"Really?" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon asked in surprise. Rumble smiled and hugged them both. Though annoyed and angry with him for insults, they decide to drop it and hugged him, "I guess we are. Cutie Mark Crusaders forever!"

Thunderlane smiled, "Glad that you like it."

The campers came and surrounded the group. They all chatted and cheered happily to them especially Thunderlane for saving the day and also helping the heroes as well.

"Well, I'm glad that everything is back to normal," Shiroi said in relief.

"Yeah," Cutie Mark Crusaders agreed.

"Almost of everything..." Nyx said angrily while glaring at Pipsqueak," Pipsqueak!"

Pipsqueak yelped as he hugged his friend while cried tearfully, "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'd never ever, and ever turn my back on you! Please, forgive me!"

Nyx sighed while rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Fine. No more turning on me again." She then glared at her friends, who were snickering at her. She groaned, "No more 'love song' about me and Pip! Seriously! We're friends."

Starlight laughed a bit, "Either way, let's get back to our day camp! We've got a very special event to do!"

Jade cheered, "This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders and the campers returned to the camp, where they begin their special events, involving of Thunderlane as special guest, and also joining and having fun during Wonderbolt Obstacle Course and other activities and entertainment for them to enjoy. It was the best day for them to enjoy indeed.

Interestingly, Thunderlane was cooking some meals for the campers to enjoy. This has surprised, intrigued and inspired Rumble to follow his example after recalling Starlight's story and advice of trying new things while not worried about getting what he wanted.

Cutie Mark Crusaders and consultants have witnessed everything. They're happy that everything is back to normal. And at the same time, Jade and Pipsqueak got their own cutie marks - skateboard cutie mark and adventure hat, magnifying glass and binocular.

"Looks like our plans work," Apple Bloom said happily.

Scootaloo nodded, "All thanks to Starlight and Thunderlane, they really got Rumble through and made him realized that there's nothing to worry about cutie mark."

"Don't forget. Ponies become more open and friendlier to our new Crusaders," Sweetie Belle said happily, watching some foals chatting with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. She smiled, "Looks like we finally put the past behind us."

"Not to mention, we've got cutie marks!" Jade said happily.

"Yeah," Alyson agreed before looked at Starlight, "You're really good at this."

Nyx smiled, "Yeah. A great student consultant. That's what we need. Somepony, who understands and consults with the students or foals about their problems and solve them."

Shiroi smiled, "Nyx's got the point. And who knows? We might have the School of Friendship, with you to help students out."

Starlight giggled, "Yeah. Maybe, I will get it."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Cherami Leigh: Jade Adventure  
Alyson Stoner: Alyson Joy  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai/Kasai Songbird  
Hayden Welch: Mei Kai  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Quake  
David Sobolov: Voltscar  
Vincent Tong: Rumble

 **Minor Casts:**  
Trevor Devall: Thunderlane  
Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara, Spoiled Milk  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Silver Spoon, Dinky Doo  
Alexandra Carter: Twist  
Graham Verchere: Pipsqueak  
Lili Beaudoin: Kettle Corn  
Zach Leblanc: Skeedaddle

 **Cameo:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Brian Drummond: Filthy Rich  
Mona Marshall: Bai Tza


	26. Ep 26: Once Upon a Dragon's Year

**Author's Notes:**

Though the **_Chinese New Year_** is not here yet, I still want to do it because I want to explore more of what **_My Little Pony Version of Chinese New Year_** can do. Make it similar as the reality's culture and tradition. And not to mention, foreshadowing more to **_My Little Pony: The Lost Soul_** story.

* * *

 **Episode 26: Once Upon a Dragon's Year**

 _3 February 20XX..._

In the Castle of Friendship's Library, Twilight was busy writing down and signing on lots and lots of fan mails and documents. Metalgear was cleaning and brushing off the dusts Often times, she has some of her quills break, which Spike responded by giving another one.

As the Princess of Friendship continued writing the reply, Spike yelped in surprise as he felt something funny in his stomach. He burped and burst out the green flames, which almost shot at her face. She luckily dodged the attack. The green flames formed and popped out of the scroll, it landed on Twilight's hooves

Spike sighed in relief, "Aw, thank goodness. I thought I had too many deep-fried gems."

"I warned you not to, remember?" Metalgear shouted as he was flying and dusting off the books.

Twilight giggled a bit as she opened and read the letter. She smiled, "It's from my parents! Spike, they won a Zeppelin Air Mobile Platform and get to take the whole family!" She gasped, "Maybe, it'll be perfect for Shadow Dragon's C.N.Y.! The mobile air platform has those events for five straight days!"

Spike smiled, "Awesome!" He stopped for the moment as he realized of what Twilight has said. He asked, "What's C.N.Y.?"

"China's New Year!" Twilight answered happily. She then stopped in realization. She looked at the pile of fan mails and documents. She sighed as she continued writing down the fan mails and documents, "I wish I had time to go with them, but there's just too many princess duties I have to take care of."

"Come on, Twilight. Even Princess Celestia takes a break sometimes, and she raises the sun." Spike insisted in concern.

Twilight ignored Spike's concerns as she continued working. Spike was annoyed by her ignorance of his concerns. He stretched himself out. He began to push and move his adopted parent out, which shocked and surprised her.

"You need a vacation!" Spike insisted firmly, "C.N.Y is the vacation for you to spend some time with yours and his family. You know get to know each other before getting married?" Twilight nodded in agreeing with him. He smiled, "I can keep track of the friendship log, boost community morale, and answer fan mail for a few days."

"On contrary, I'll handle the duty, Spike," Metalgear said happily as he pushed Spike to the front. He smiled, "You just leave everything to me while you all enjoy five holidays of C.N.Y. After all, tomorrow is the eve of China's New Year. It's the Family Reunion's Dinner."

"Are you sure, Metalgear?" Twilight asked curiously.

Metalgear smiled and nodded happily, "Do not worry, princess. You can count on me and Metal Ponies. We can handle it for days. After all, we androids do not require foods and drinks fore refreshment. Just couple of electrical batteries for us to recharge."

Spike smirked, "Can't argue you with that."

Twilight nodded, "I guess I could use a little time off from being a princess. Thanks, Metalgear. We've gotta tell the others about it! And then, we gonna go pack everything neatly into one suitcase!" And just before she could leave, she asked curiously, "Mobile Air Platforms have activities, right?! I should probably make a schedule?!"

Spike smirked, "Probably, you should. Just in case if anyone tried to book and take over it."

Twilight smiled, "Good point!. Let's go!"

Twilight and Spike headed off to find the rest and informed them about their China's New Year at for the Zeppelin Mobile Air Platform.

* * *

At the lounge, Shadow Dragon was instructing the Metal Ponies of how to set up the China's New Year decoration, which included the red cloths around the areas, setting up the Chinese Lanterns on the ceilings, Cherry & Peach Blossoming Flowers on vases, boxes of candies and chocolate bars, Chinese Tea sets, couple origami of 12 Chinese Zodiac, firecrackers, couple of candles and poppers, Chinese Lion Dance and drum sets, and many more.

Shadow Dragon was designing and writing down of Chinese Language on the long red Chinese Scroll. After he finished it, both Lance and Nyx, using their wings to fly, grab and hold the scroll up and attached it to the ceiling. They landed on the ground and regrouped with Shadow Dragon. Metal Ponies also joined the group as well. They looked at the designed Chinese Scroll, which revealed with _**'明智勇敢的贵龙年'**_ with the symbol of golden dragon symbol on bottom, top of the long white square with Chinese 'Fortune' Patterns and a large 'Light' and 'Dark' Symbol formed together into Yin-Yang Symbol.

Everyone awed in amazement and surprise of what they were looking at. They smiled happily and proudly to see the complete C.N.Y. decoration.

Nyx sighed, "Wow. Who knew decoration could be so hard?"

Lance smiled, "Where's the fun with that, sis? This year is gonna be perfect for us to enjoy!"

"Yup. This is only the beginning, kids." Shadow Dragon said proudly and happily, "We're gonna bring two sides of family together for this year's celebration!" He sighed as he thought of something else, "It would be the perfect time for me to do it with her."

"Hey, guys!" Twilight greeted happily. Shadow Dragon and the children looked up and found her and Spike climbing down the stairs. She smiled, "Nice decoration! Everyone would love it!"

Shadow Dragon grabbed and hugged Twilight passionately and happily. They then departed. He asked, "What is it, Twi?"

Twilight smiled, "You're gonna love what my parents did for us and our families. It's perfect for China's New Year!"

* * *

On the next day's afternoon; Twilight, Shadow Dragon and the children met up with her family. They're all heading straight to the Zeppelin Mobile Air Platform, where the rest of pony passengers were going and entering it for their relaxing vacation.

"Oh, gee. I am really looking forward to a relaxing vacation." Twilight Velvet said happily.

Night Light scoffed as he whispered to his daughter, "Watch out. She won't admit it, but when your mother says 'relaxing vacation', she means 'doing something crazy'. Last time, she ended up bungee-jumping over Luna Bay!"

"Really? Is she alright? Did she get hurt or something?!" Nyx asked curiously.

Night Light smiled before patted Nyx's mane, "Don't worry about your granny. She survived anything worst than that. And trust me, nothing can kill her especially surviving the dragon's wrath when she gets curious about it and getting the jewel from it. I'd tell you she scared me more than that dragon. I hate to imagine it."

"Wow. That is crazy," Lance commented, "I'd never met and heard someone would be brave and crazy to do that."

Spike shrugged, "You have no idea."

"Trust me. Where else Twilight gets curiosity and bravery from, other than me being cautious and protective father," Night Light joked.

"What was that, hon?" Twilight Velvet asked curiously.

Night Light yelped, "Oh, I was, uh, just telling Twilight about my new, uh, bingo strategy book! It's a, heh, real page-turner!"

Twilight Velvet giggled a bit, "You and your bingo, honey."

"Well, I know my father would loved the game," Shadow Dragon said happily, "He's quite competitive when it comes to any sports or games."

Night Light awed, "Ooh! I can't wait to start."

Shining Armor smiled, "Oh, I can't wait to get on this zeppelin platform and fly like a Pegasus!"

"Really?" Twilight asked amusingly, "I remember you getting airsick on Admiral Fairweather's Wild Ride at Pony Island."

Everyone sans Twilight and her family was in shock and surprise by her comments. They turned and looked at Shining Armor amusingly and slyly. This made him uneasy and worried. He don't like the looks of them especially Shadow Dragon.

"Air sickness?" Shadow Dragon asked amusingly. He chuckled a bit, "I can't wait to try on you."

Shining Armor scoffed, "Oh, please! I grew out of airsickness a long time ago."

"Uh huh. And Lance got over his seasickness," Shadow Dragon joked.

Lance groaned, "Hey! That is so not funny, dad!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself," Nyx remarked amusingly.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. You still get seasickness. I wonder if he gets airsickness."

"One way to find out," Nyx said playfully.

"Hey! I heard that!" Lance snapped in annoyance.

Twilight and all of her family got boarded into the ship. They saw and found Tao's Family near to the entrance. They were chatting and muttering happily especially both Tao and Mama Heart were arguing and shouting at each other. They went and greeted happily to Shadow Dragon's family.

"It's great to see you again, father!" Shadow Dragon said happily.

Tao smiled and commented happily, "It's great to see you too, son! We're now doing the China's New Year together again!" He turned and looked at Twilight's family. He smiled, "And this must be Twilight's family. I have to say putting all of us together in one platform is a great idea for getting to know and befriending."

"So, that's his father?" Night Light asked curiously. Twilight nodded happily. He hummed, "I thought he'd be younger as me."

Twilight giggled, "Dad, he's a Mystic Pony. He's supposed to be old. He's over 3,000-years-old. Not every Mystic Ponies like to retain their young appearance, some use the old or adult forms."

"I see. Good point," Night Light nodded happily. He then shook Tao's and Dragon Kick's hoof, "Nice to meet the father and brother of my little angel's boyfriend!"

Tao laughed a bit as he shook the hoof back, "The honor is mine, Mr. Night Light."

Dragon Kick cleared his throat while shaking Night Light's hoof, "Actually, I'm his cousin, though I act like one. But I am honored to meet you too!"

Twilight Velvet spotted Mama Heart patted her son's head gently. She gasped, "Oh my! Are you Mr. Tao's wife?"

Mama Heart gasped in shock as she looked back at Twilight Velvet, "Billy goat's wife?! T-That's ridiculous! I would never be his junk wife!"

Annoyed and angered by Mama Heart's insult, Tao turned and glared at her, "I'll show you who's junk, octopus lady!"

Mama Heart groaned, "I'd like to see you try!"

Tao and Mama Heart groaned and roared angrily at each other, making Dragon Kick yelped in concern. He jumped in between them as he shouted and pleaded them not to start the fight. Night Light and Twilight Velvet looked surprise and shock of what they just saw. Nevertheless, they tried to talk and calm them down from fighting.

Mighty, Lance, Nyx, Jade and Spike groaned, "Here we go again..."

Shining Armor whistled, "Wow. That was tense. Have they always been like this?"

Princess Cadance rocked Flurry Heart while shaking her head, "Since ever. They never ever change or grow up from their silly rivalry."

Twilight giggled a bit, "Well, at least, they're getting along well."

Shadow Dragon smiled and nodded a bit, "I suppose it's better than nothing."

The announcer's speaker activated and announced assertively and rudely, _"I hope you ponies feel welcomed aboard, because you are!"_

Ponies looked and chatted in surprise about the announcer's way of welcoming his guests to the platform. This is unusual and surprise.

"Well, that was an... assertive welcome." Shadow Dragon commented uneasily.

Twilight hummed thoughtfully, "Where have I heard that voice come from?"

Twilight, Shadow Dragon and their families marched and headed to the platform's entrance. Unknown to them, some ponies looked happy and amaze as they glanced at the families for unknown reasons. With everyone boarded on the platform, it activated and flew off to the sky, beginning its journey to travel around the Equestria Realm now.

* * *

Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon's family have entered a large well-designed hotel room-like that is filled with many bedrooms, Chinese decorations, peace and cherry blossoming flower vases, living room, kitchen and library. They all chatted and awed in amazement of what they saw.

"This is so awesome," Jade said happily as she jumped and landed on the sofa, "This is relaxing..."

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah! We really got an awesome room especially if it's C.N.Y. designs. A perfect fitting for all of us."

Lance nodded happily, "You've said it."

"Grape soda," Mighty said happily as he grabbed and drank it, "My favorite drink."

Mama Heart sighed as she leaned on the mechanical relaxing chair, "I feel so relax. I can finally enjoy my vacation."

"Not bad, I supposed," Tao remarked dryly as he sat down on his sofa chair. He hummed thoughtfully of how good and effective the room especially with Chinese Decoration. He then noticed something funny about items' symbol - '乐'. He groaned in annoyance as he changed and wrote down on it, "They've got the wrong Chinese Characters! That is not for China's New Year! It's '幸福'! These are the right ones! Honestly! Can't even get the right of our Chinese words! It's insulting! And not to mention, the writing is horrible!"

Night Light and Twilight Velvet looked at Dragon Kick, who shrugged and smiled uneasily, "My uncle can be stubborn and strict with tradition."

"I see. He reminds me of my little girl a lot when it comes to follow rules and tradition," Night Light laughed a bit as he sat down his chair, "Guess this is what it's like to be big-time prize winners. I just wish I could remember what contest we won."

"Say what?" Spike asked in surprise. Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Lance and Nyx were surprised as well.

Twilight asked, "You don't know where this prize came from?

Twilight Velvet shrugged, "When somepony offers you a free vacation, you just sign the paperwork and don't ask questions!"

"Especially when it means we all get to fly off together." Night Light commented happily.

Mama Heart sighed as she still feel relax on the chair, "I agreed. No risk, no reward."

"Sounds suspicious to me..." Tao remarked dryly as he was changing and writing down on symbols, "And not to mention, these symbols are insulting to C.N.Y.!"

"Either way, what should we do first?" Night Light asked curiously, "I've always wanted to try some Chinese Activities and some event."

Twilight Velvet nodded, "I heard that Chinese Cuisine are delicious and best!"

Twilight smiled as she levitated the platform's schedule out, "Well, I did categorize the ship's activities and make a schedule organized by each of our interests, and not to mention, combining with Shadow Dragon's C.N.Y. Relative Visits for five straight days." She then shown the 'Bingo' activity period, "Dad, you're easy. Bingo competition right here."

Night Light smiled, "Oh, I just love how the numbers and letters are organized in their little boxes. It's so satisfying."

"Ooh! I would like to enter the Bingo too," Mama Heart said, "I'm the champion, and better than that billygoat."

Tao groaned in anger and annoyance, "I'll show you who's the champion! I will win this competition! You can count on it again! Tao never lose!"

Mama Heart laughed sinisterly, "We'll see, billygoat. Bring it on."

Night Light gulped, "Wow. T-This is something. Competition is getting tense now..."

Twilight Sparkle turned to her older brother, "Shining Armor, they've got a tiny boat race in a tiny pool here."

"Hmm... That looks fun," Spike commented.

Shining Armor smiled and nodded, "Aw, sis. Only you would remember I love tiny things."

"Can't wait to try it. Sounds fun," Jade said happily.

Mighty laughed a bit, "Me too. It's better than riding the boat."

"And Cadance, there's a Peewee Princess Playtime here that Flurry's gonna love!" Twilight said happily.

"Did you hear that, cousin?" Nyx asked happily as she was holding and rocking Flurry Heart. The baby babbled and giggled happily. She continued, "We're gonna have some fun at Peewee Princess Playtime!"

Princess Cadance smiled, "Oh, wonderful!"

Twilight Velvet hummed thoughtfully as she looked at the schedule carefully, "This barrel jumping at Neighagra Falls sounds interesting."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Mrs. Sparkle?" Dragon Kick asked in concern, "It sounds dangerous."

Lance nodded, "Yeah. No offense. I think you should do something else."

"Are you saying I'm weak and coward to do the stunt, boys?" Twilight Velvet asked playfully and darkly as she turned and glared at them. Both Dragon Kick and Lance looked worry and uneasy when she looked scary at them. She continued, "Well, I challenged two boys to do this stunt!"

"WHAT?!" Dragon Kick and Lance yelped and asked in fear and concern.

"Go ahead, Kicker. You do your own stunt when you're working for the Mighty Lee," Jade commented amusingly.

Nyx giggled, "Yeah. The courageous and heroic Lance can do the awesome

Twilight smiled happily as she levitated and pinned the platform's schedule on the walls, "I just want to see you all have a good time. And this works out perfectly, because we have room for the one thing I wanna do!" She levitated and shown the book before her families. She opened and revealed the picture of shooting stars, "Our air mobile platform passes the Frozen North at sunset, which is the only time you can see the astrological phenomenon known as the Northern Stars. It's like the stars are shooting out of the setting sun!"

Everyone awed in amazement and surprise while looking at the book.

"Well, we definitely don't want to miss that." Shadow Dragon said calmly. He sighed, "This might be the only one chance I have to get with her."

"Then it's settled." Twilight said happily. "If I'm not mistaken, we're gonna have family reunion dinner, right?"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "I hope you're ready for Chinese Cuisines. It's gonna be the best."

"Certainly, not the worst," Tao complained dryly as he threw some black shirts with white skulls out of the windows. He scoffed, "They'd better not put something funny to our China's New Year! And the food better be Chinese Cuisine, not westerns! Using black and white colors before and during the New Year is disrespect! They were meant for funeral!"

Everyone looked at Shadow Dragon, who laughed and shrugged innocently and uneasily about his adopted father's complains about China's New Year.

* * *

At the Fearsome Five's Fortress of Dark Mystic Realm, Fearsome Five are a completely mess and disorder. Titanus is dead. Killerdestroyer's soul dispersed while his armors are being restored and repaired to the original forms. Venom Death was training and strengthened his skills and abilities. Devil Destroyer has once again left the gang for his personal reasons.

Dragoclaw remained still in his personal chamber. He did nothing but growling and snarling darkly and angrily. He even muttered 'Yami' & 'Zerstor' for odd reasons. Dark Curse and Maul have arrived and entered the chamber.

"What seems the problem, Maul?" Dark Curse demanded darkly.

"Ever since Shadow Dragon and those fools resealed Demon God back to his imprisonment, he keeps on muttering about 'Yami' and 'Zestor'." Maul said calmly. He then whispered to him, "Think he remembers his past?"

Dark Curse hummed calmly and darkly, "Maybe... We just have to wait and see."

Maul nodded, "Should we tied him up or something, my lord? Making sure he doesn't destroy us."

Dark Curse scoffed, "Leave him be, Maul. Even if he does regain his memories, he has his eyes on one enemy. Whether he succeeds his mission or not, he still can provide us the advantages to achieve our goals."

"Whatever you say, boss," Maul said amusingly.

Dark Curse and Maul turned and left Dragoclaw alone for muttering to himself. The mechanical dragon warrior-like growled angrily and scarily as his eyes glowed in dark red light. He muttered darkly of one or three words.

"Must... Find... Yami..."

* * *

In the evening, Twilight, Shadow Dragon and their families have gathered at the dinning hall. They weren't alone as more ponies from Canterlot and China have also joined for their family reunion dinner as well. All of them were sitting down and ate their Chinese Cuisine dinner, consisting of various fruits and vegetable dumplings, Bak Choy Buns, Fried Dumplings, Ginger Soup and so on. They enjoyed their dinner very much.

And at the same time, the dinning hall's floors began to transform and made some transparent view of Equestria Realm. They all enjoyed the view very much.

While two families were enjoying their dinners, they also chatted playfully and happily to each other. Night Light talked with Tao and Mama Heart about enjoying sports and games including bingo, mahjong and poker games. Twilight Velvet talked with Dragon Kick, Mighty Heart and the children about her wild adventures and crazy stunts during her vacation. It shocked and surprised them all. Shining Armor looked weak and sick whenever he looked down. Princess Cadance giggled a bit as she helped and looked after her husband and baby.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight looked please and happy to see both sides of their families getting along well. Nothing bad has happen to them now.

"Enjoying you dinner, sir?" The calm yet funky voice asked.

"Yeah. We do. Our families got along well," Shadow Dragon said calmly as he looked up. He looked surprise as he found three familiar ponies were now waiters. He gasped, "You guys again?"

"Wow! Boss, long time no see!" DJ Red greeted happily.

Shades smiled, "How have you been?"

Clumsy Rat nodded as he showed off new plates of Chinese Cuisines, "Like the Chinese Food? I like the Seaweed Dumpling."

Twilight sighed happily, "This ought to be good. Everything seems to be fine. Nothing could ruin our vacation."

However, their vacation for China's New Year have went wrong suddenly. The announcer making an unusual yet random and embarrassing announcements. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and their families noticed lots and lots of ponies have come and surrounded them. Some readied with cameras and autograph booklets. Others worn some T-shirts and cosplays, which involved of two princesses, their husbands and the children. Most of them chatted and talked with them about their lives and stuffs.

The ponies' surrounding and chatting with two families have made them uneasy and uncomfortable. Night Light and Twilight Velvet enjoyed talking and answering the fans' questions and chat. Tao, Mama Heart and Dragon Kick were uneasy and irritated as they unable to eat their lunch. Mighty, as usual, was camera shy and muttered uneasily. Jade and Spike enjoyed bragging and talking about themselves and family. Lance and Nyx did their best to smile and be nice to them. Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart looked uneasy yet did their best to smile to the crowd.

This uncomfortable and disruptive have not only ruined their families' vacation, but irritated both Twilight and Shadow Dragon.

"Okay, that's it!" Shadow Dragon snapped in anger, causing the ponies to back off. He groaned, "I don't know what's going on, but I don't like someone messing up with our family's holiday!"

Twilight nodded. "Agreed. No one messes with our vacation! Does anypony know where the platform announcer is?"

DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades raised their hooves uneasily, making both Shadow Dragon and Twilight to glare at them. They gulped fearfully as they helped and led the couple to the location of platform announcer.

* * *

DJ Red and his gang led Twilight and Shadow Dragon to the platform's bridge. Both of them were still annoyed and angered about their ruined vacation.

"They're mad, right?" Clumsy Rat asked in concern.

DJ Red nodded fearfully, "Definitely."

"Boss is gonna lose his cool," Shades said in concern.

"Excuse me, sir." Twilight demanded.

The familiar Minotaur slowly turned and looked at both couples with a smile, "You can call Iron Will 'Iron Will'!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Shadow Dragon demanded.

"Iron Will!" Twilight snapped in anger, "What are you doing here? And why do you keep announcing random things about me and my family?"

"The assertiveness seminar market dried up," Iron Will explained, "so Iron Will started a new career organizing themed vacation packages!"

"I don't like it..." Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Twilight nodded fearfully, "And the theme of this vacation is..."

Iron Will pressed the red button and convey announcement through microphone, _"Everypony, stomp your hooves if you are here for the premiere Platform of the Princesses Experience for China's New Year!"_

Twilight and Shadow Dragon looked at the window, where they found ponies cheering and stomping their hooves wildly and happily for their vacation. And they even found the banners unfolding down and revealed the pictures of princesses.

"They're mad," DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades remarked in fear.

* * *

Back at his meditation chamber, Dragoclaw grew and became restless and uneasy as he growled in anger. In his head, he could see unusual numerous visions that has nothing to do with him, but another person.

The first vision involved of a mysterious muscular Spartan Warrior-like was training and sparring with the black warrior. The second was about them sharing the drinks and having fun with their allies. Third was about them fighting off and battling the army of Mystic God and his Mystic Guardians. Fourth involved of him making ad having fun with his own family. Fifth revealed the mysterious Spartan Warrior lost his temper and unleash rage after witnessing the death of his family. Final vision unfolded both Spartan Warrior and Black Warrior battled bloodily and ferociously until one of them must fall.

Awakening from his visions, Dragoclaw panted heavily as he is becoming restless and uneasy. He then growled softly and darkly.

"Yami... Must... Find... Him!"

Dragoclaw stood up and exited the meditation chamber. He then flew off to find and hunt down 'Yami' without the order of his master. Unknown to him, he was being spied and eavesdropped by Maul. The Demon Changeling King chuckled evilly and sinisterly as he flapped his wing and chased after him.

* * *

Twilight and Shadow Dragon managed to escape the crazy fan ponies while they gathering both families and Iron Will to their room. They have serious discussion involving Iron Will using the vacation theme on the family without their permission. The families were angry with him.

Twilight snapped in anger, "Iron Will, I'm not sure it was entirely honest of you to offer this cruise to my family without telling us that ponies bought tickets just to see Cadance and me!"

Shadow Dragon glared at DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades, "Did you three know about this?!"

"NO, SIR!" DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades exclaimed in fear.

Iron Will huffed as he shown his documents to the families, "Iron Will outlined all the details of the cruise in the Prize Acceptance and Consent Form that you signed."

Twilight Velvet levitated and read the document. She laughed uneasily, "Well, when somepony offers you a free vacation, who reads the fine print?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Tao and Mama Heart exclaimed in anger and frustration, "ONE MORE THING! This is unacceptable!"

"Like it or not, Iron Will prides himself on providing a quality vacation experience." Iron Will said firmly, "But if Twilight Sparkle and her family don't want it, Iron Will can cancel the cruise and break the hearts of every princess-adoring pony on board."

Angered by his manipulation and blackmail, Shadow Dragon grabbed and slammed a punch on Iron Will to the walls hard. He screamed in anger as he launched multiple hard punches on the Minotaur's face. The families yelped in shock and concern.

Jade gulped, "Oh boy! That's not good."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. My dad is really angry."

Spike sighed, "Some ponies just have to piss him off."

"You bloody son of a bitch!" Shadow Dragon snapped in anger. Lance, Dragon Kick and Shining Armor quickly stopped and held him back at once. He screamed, "Do you have any idea of what you have done?! Do you have any idea of how important the C.N.Y. is to me and my family?! Do you have any idea how tired and busy we all have?! All we want is some peace and quiet vacation! And you ruined it! I'll kill you now!"

"Easy, dad! Don't do something stupid! He's not worth it!" Lance, Dragon Kick and Shining Armor exclaimed in concern and unison while calming Shadow Dragon down, "Forget about it. Just ignore him!"

Iron Will coughed painfully and heavily while spitting some bloods out, "Damn it. Iron Will gotta learn not to make Mystic Ponies angry."

"As much as I want a family vacation," Princess Cadance said in concern while looking at her baby, "I don't think I could entertain all these cruise ponies. My hooves are pretty full taking care of Flurry Heart."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. We came here to relax, not do duty."

Twilight Velvet sighed, "I guess we were just so excited by the idea of a family cruise."

"Maybe we should go home and celebrate our China's New Year." Mighty suggested, "I mean, it's peace and quiet for us to enjoy rather than here. If you wanted it."

Tao and Mama Heart nodded, "I think it's better. Home is best place to have our vacation."

Night Light sighed in disappointment, "All right. I guess we better turn this mobile air platform around."

After thinking about her family and other ponies, Twilight didn't want to upset or disappoint them because she wanted them to be happy and enjoy their vacation, even though she wanted vacation. She gave some thoughts of how to not upset them. She gasped in realization as she has the idea.

"Wait!" Twilight spoke. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "Iron Will, what if I offered you a deal? If I agree to do whatever princess activities you want, will you promise that my family gets to do the activities they want?"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern by Twilight's proposal.

"No!" Shadow Dragon protested, "You don't have to do this. We want you to enjoy yourself, too."

Shining Armor nodded, "Yeah. This is family reunion gathering and get-to-know. And besides, it's not worth it."

"Please, mummy, don't do this," Nyx pleaded.

Spike nodded, "Yeah! You need vacation, not another assignment!"

"I know. But I don't want the vacation to end now or let down all these ponies who were looking forward to seeing us." Twilight said calmly. Though everyone is not keen to the idea, they reluctantly agreed since they're already board on mobile air platform and China's New Year could start tomorrow. She smiled and looked at Iron Will, "So what do you say, Iron Will? Do we have a deal?"

After some thinking, Iron Will smiled and shook Twilight's hoof, "Princess Twilight has a deal!"

Twilight smiled as she released from shaking his hand, "Great! So it looks like we have some time before Dad plays Bingo for tomorrow morning."

Iron Will cleared his throat, "Actually, we have just enough to pick the winner of our grand-prize raffle."

"Oh. Well..." Twilight said in shock before chuckled, "who doesn't like prizes?"

"Hold on a second! Iron Will, may I say something before you go?" Shadow Dragon said firmly. Iron Will turned and looked at him. He gave the dark glare at him while pulling the Minotaur's beard down. He continued, "If you even think about disrupting our family time on this cruise, well..." He held Dragoking's Summoner Gem, which was hissing. He snapped darkly, "...you'll just have to talk it out with the complaint department."

Iron Will gulped nervously, "Uh...Iron Will will do whatever you say!"

Shadow Dragon smirked as he left go of Iron Will's beard before kicked him out. The Minotaur muttered angrily and grumbling as he exited the room door. DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades laughed uneasily as they headed off at once.

"Was that necessary?" Twilight asked.

Shadow Dragon smirked as he nuzzled Twilight's face, "Just giving him the warning if he tried to be funny again. That's all. Nothing to worry. Just make you easy for your vacation."

Twilight sighed, "I supposed so. Thanks, Shadow Dragon. You're the best."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "I know."

* * *

Throughout whole day and night, Dragoclaw was searching thoroughly across the Equestria Realm for hunting down 'Yami'. If anyone tried to get in his way, he just have to ram and defeat them while continued his searching. Maul was following the Demon General from behind while hiding within the clouds. He sensed someone was contacting him via Mental Link as he responded to it.

 _"Maul, I was wondering where you have disappeared to since I only found your two top lieutenants - Rippersnapper and Snarl,"_ Dark Curse's voice said dryly and darkly, _"What are you doing now?"_

Maul laughed amusingly, "Keeping an eye on Dragoclaw. Looks like he's gone mad to find and hunt down Yami about his visions."

 _"I'd never thought you'd be concern of him?"_

"I don't. Just making sure that idiot don't ruin our master plans. Not to mention, you've said that he's important arsenal. We have come so far to reach our accomplishment."

 _"Yes. What you said is true. However, Dragoclaw belongs to us. He will not betray us, even though he may learn the truth of himself. The enemy will be him, not us."_

"I'm aware of that. But anything happens to him, I'll bust and save his ass."

 _"I see. Well-played. Make sure he comes back in one piece."_

"Will do."

Dark Curse's voice has been silenced since he disconnected his Mental Link with Maul. The Demon Changeling King continued flying and following after Dragoclaw.

* * *

On the next day, two families have awaken up early in the morning. Shadow Dragon and his family are preparing for the first day of China's New Year. All of them were now at the living chamber. Tao was sitting down on his cushion. Shadow Dragon, Dragon Kick, Lance, Nyx, Spike and Jade were squatting down while holding cups of tea.  
Twilight, her family, Mama Heart and Mighty were standing aside to watch the event.

"Ooh! I wonder what they're doing," Twilight Velvet asked curiously.

Twilight smiled, "They're doing the tea ceremony. Each family members must present a cup of tea to the elder, grandparents and parents for the symbol of respect and love as well as said some humble and gentle words to them. And in return, you get the red packet."

"Red packet? What's inside the red packet?" Shining Armor asked curiously.

Princess Cadance giggled, "Bits."

"Wow..." Shining Armor looked surprise and amazement, "That's something. I thought it should be present or something else."

Twilight giggled, "Shining Armor, giving red packet to the children is considered as gifts. It doesn't matter how much it got from inside, but how much the ponies care and love you."

Night Light sighed, "That is so sweet."

"Yuck," Mama Heart groaned in disgust, "Billygoat can't even afford that lots of money to give his grandchildren."

"Mother. Be gentle," Mighty scolded Mama Heart firmly.

One-by-one, each of them present the cup of tea and said nice things to Tao before receiving the red packet. They did the same thing to Shadow Dragon, Twilight and her family, and even even Mama Heart as well. All of them received their own red packets. Spike and Jade looked greedily as they got their own red packets while Lance and Nyx remained calm and humble with it. Everyone was happy with it.

"Well, that ends with the tea ceremony, we'd better get going now," Tao said happily before grumbled, "If only that stupid Minotaur hadn't ruin our China's New Year, we would have some games to play while looking and visiting some cousins of ours for chats and gifts."

Mama Heart scoffed and agreed, "Tell me about it."

"Save the argument later, you two. Let's get going," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

* * *

The families met up with Iron Will at the deck stage, where they all are facing to the crowd for announcing the prize. The Minotaur grabbed and held the microphone stand as he began to announce.

"All right, cruise ponies! When the zeppelin flies, it's time for a prize!" Iron Will announced proudly. Shadow Dragon stomp his hoof hard on the ground, scaring the Minotaur off. He gulped, "And of course, whoever wins the grand prize, he or she will be spending five whole days with Twilight as an honorary member of her family!"

"WHAT?!" Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Tao demanded in anger, scaring off Iron Will. They asked in anger, "Is this some kind of a joke?!"

Iron Will gulped, "Nope. It's real deal."

Shadow Dragon hissed, "That's it. We're gonna-!"

"We're gonna be honored to have anyone to be our honorary member to our family!" Twilight exclaimed happily, shocking the families and even Shadow Dragon. He was about to argue, but she shushed him. She continued through the microphone, "So, Thank you all for being so gracious and respectful to me and my family. And now, without further ado, the winner is..."

Using her magic, Twilight searched through the barrel of papers. She picked one of them up before unfolded and announced, "Star Tracker!"

Ponies clopped and stomped their hooves happily on the ground. The purple Earth Pony with three freckles on each sides of cheek, yellow mane and tail with white streaks and his cutie mark was a large star with three huts worn a necklace-like with Twilight's cutie mark symbol. He looked happy and excited but nervous as well. He climbed up to the stage, where he face to them.

Twilight smiled, "Congratulations, Star Tracker! Welcome to our family, honorary family member."

Star Tracker laughed nervously, "Thank you, I'm honored. I'll do my best to be good family member!"

"You're not serious about this," Shadow Dragon asked in annoyance,

Twilight shushed, "Don't be rude, Shadow Dragon. Just try to be nice and gentle with him. After all, he's our family."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "He is still not, Twilight!"

* * *

After the grand prize announcement, the families split off to enjoy their entertainment and have fun as well. Twilight and Shadow Dragon accompanied their fathers and Mama Heart for Bingo Competition. Shining Armor, Dragon Kick and Twilight Velvet went to the pool. The children accompanied Princess Cadance to Peewee Princess Playtime. They're now at the hallway of various rooms.

"Wow. Shadow Dragon must be really angry now," Jade commented.

Lance nodded, "Definitely. China's New Year was supposed to be perfect vacation and celebration for all of us, not doing something silly event for that stupid Minotaur."

"Not to mention, we have Star Tacker to be our honorary family member," Nyx complained in anger and frustration, "Could this day get any worse?"

"Believe me or not, I'm not happy about it," Princess Cadance agreed while rocking her Flurry Heart. She sighed, "I just hope Twilight don't stress herself too much or Shadow Dragon lose his temper again."

Nyx sighed, "Let's hope so."

"Who's there?" Mighty asked in concern and suspicious.

Everyone looked up as they found and came across a group of familiar family.

"Howdy, partners! Mind if we join the party?" Flare Tiger asked happily.

"Flare Tiger!" Lance, Nyx and Jade exclaimed happily.

Lance, Nyx and Jade came and gave Flare Tiger and her family a warm and passionate hug, as well as greeted to each other. And at the same time, they gave each other red packets.

"So, you came to join C.N.Y celebration with us?" Mighty asked happily, "In this timeline, and not yours?"

Flare Tiger smiled, "Well, it's family reunion, isn't it?" Everyone nodded a bit. She smiled, "So, I thought that bringing my family to get to know their own great-great-great grandparents, and best of all, enjoy the celebration with them. Do we agree about it?"

Lance smiled, "Don't we?"

Nyx giggled, "Welcome to C.N.Y's Party!"

"So, what's been happening?" Flare Tiger asked curiously.

* * *

Ponies were gathered at another deck for playing the bingo competition. Night Light, Tao and Mama Heart were among the players. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Star Tracker were on the judge stage as they will be the one for providing and giving the numbers for competitors to find and win the bingo.

Twilight used the loudspeaker to speak and announce, "Ahem! Is everypony ready?"

"Sure are, sweetie! Give that cage a whirl!" Night Light declared happily.

"Are you ready to lose, billygoat?" Mama Heart asked amusingly.

Tao scoffed, "You wish, octopus lady! I'm gonna win this round! No one beats me in bingo or mahjong! You hear me?!"

Night Light whistled, "Wow. Competition is getting tense. I love it! This makes the game fun!"

"Did they say something?" Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Let's just start the game. Wouldn't want to make the crowd impatient?"

Twilight nodded in agreement. And just before Shadow Dragon could do anything, Star Tracker turn and spin the bingo cage for the moment before halting it and dropped the purple ball. He passed it to Twilight. He smiled happily to both Twilight and Shadow Dragon, who both looked uncomfortable and uneasy.

Twilight cleared her throat and announced, "I-19!"

The Bingo Players looked through the papers to find the numbers. Both Night Light and Tao found it as they put the stamp on it. Night Light whined happily while Tao blew a raspberry at Mama Heart, who groaned in annoyance and anger.

"Did they get it?" Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon hummed thoughtfully, "My guess is that both of our dads got it."

"They did, sir!" Star Tracker reported happily, shock and surprise the couples. He laughed uneasily yet happily, "Twilight-Shadow is my favorite time of day." He laughed a bit, "And it's also both of your name." He laughed again, "So I just thought that was cool."

Twilight was forced to laugh uneasily, "Yeah, cool."

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance as he whispered to Twilight, "I am not happy with this idea especially it was supposed to be for our family's reunion!"

"Will you relax?" Twilight snapped in annoyance, "He hasn't done anything stupid and embarrassing yet."

* * *

Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Star Tracker rushed off to find other family members at the lake. They found Shining Armor, Dragon Kick and Twilight Velvet were there. Mighty Heart, Jade, Comet Star, Blaze Leo and Midnight Moonlight have arrived as well. Both Blaze Leo and Midnight Moonlight gasped in surprise as they charged and gave both Shadow Dragon and Twilight a warm hug.

"It's great to see you, Grandma Twilight!" Midnight exclaimed happily.

Blaze Leo nodded happily, "Yeah! Just arrive on the nick of time! So, what are we doing now?"

"Tiny boat race. Ready for the action?" Twilight asked happily, making both Blaze Leo and Midnight nodded happily. She smiled, "Get into the boat now! We're gonna start soon!"

"YEAH!" Blaze Leo, Midnight and Jade cheered.

Shining Armor has gotten on his boat. He wasn't alone as Twilight Velvet, Dragon Kick, Mighty Heart, Jade, Blaze Leo and Midnight were on the boats as well. All of them worn the life jackets.

Comet Star smiled, "Sounds like fun. Can't wait to see how it goes. My little two kids loved challenging each other to see who's the winner."

Twilight giggled, "That kinda reminds me and my big brother. We enjoyed challenging and trying to win the challenges and races. We enjoy it much."

"Can't say I'm surprise," Comet Star commented, "Just make sure that they don't overdo it. When it comes to win the race, they will literally do anything to win it."

Twilight scoffed, "It can't be that bad."

Noticing the white unicorn's face in green, Mighty asked, "Shining Armor, are you alright?"

"You don't look too good." Dragon Kick said in concern.

"Airsick again?" Shadow Dragon asked amusingly.

Shining Armor groaned a bit before answered queasily, "No way. How can I be airsick? I'm in the water, so it totally cancels out!"

Mighty hummed, "I don't believe so..."

"I agree. That only makes you sick," Dragon Kick said in concern.

"Either way, I'm ready if you are." Twilight said happily as she took her life jacket.

Iron Will cleared his throat, "Technically, Princess Twilight Sparkle should officiate the princess paddle boat race." Shadow Dragon approached and slammed the Minotaur into the pool tub, making him yelped and bubbled in shock and uneasy under the water. He brought Iron Will out. The Minotaur coughed heavily, "On second thought, I think someone else should do that in her place..."

"I warned you..." DJ Red said calmly and amusingly.

Shadow Dragon helped Twilight to get onto her boat. She smiled at him, "Thanks. But seriously, you don't have to be rough on him for his job."

"Screw his ass. I warned him that one," Shadow Dragon cursed angrily, "He'd better stop messing with my family holiday."

DJ Red marched to the front of pool, where he held and readied with the finishing line flag, "Racers, are you ready to rock your boats?!" Ponies cheered wildly and happily. He whistled, "Get funky!"

Star Tracker squealed happily, "I'm gonna write about this race tonight in my journal! It's just so exciting!"

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance, "Unbelievable!"

DJ Red cleared his throat as he readied with his flag, "On your mark, get set—"

Star Tracker interrupted DJ Red as he grabbed and swung the flag, "Go!"

DJ Red growled, "Hey! Cut it out!"

And just before anyone could start, both Blaze Leo and Midnight screamed wildly and happily as they began paddled their boats in the rush while ramming and splashing on everyone. They all reached to the finishing line. Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they just say.

"I win!" Blaze Leo and Midnight cheered. They gasped, "You win?! No! I win! Quit it! Stop copying me! I win it fair and square! Stop it! Will you just shut up and say 'You win'?! I win, not you!"

"Wow..." Shadow Dragon said in shock and surprise, "You weren't kidding that your kids were very competitive about the race."

Comet Star shrugged, "Runs in the family." He shouted, "Hey, you two! You're both tie! And look at the mess you did again?!"

Blaze Leo and Midnight stopped their argument. They turned to the front, where they found most of ponies including their ancestors were all wet and coughing out loud. Shining Armor looked very sick than before as his face became more green than before.

"Oops!" Blaze Leo and Midnight looked surprise and concern, "Sorry, everyone..."

Shining Armor groaned sickly, "I don't feel so good..."

"Oh no! Shining Armor's airsick!" Twilight Velvet said in concern.

Dragon Kick hissed, "We'd better get him to the room now."

"I might have the remedy to fix it," Mighty said calmly.

Twilight nodded, "Do it."

Twilight Velvet, Dragon Kick and Mighty Heart helped and carried him on their back as they headed straight to the room for the white unicorn to rest and get some remedy. Twilight gave her older brother a kiss on his forehead, making smile sickly yet relieved. The family headed off now. Comet Star, Blaze Leo and Midnight followed them to help them out.

"I hope he's okay," Twilight said in concern.

Shadow Dragon patted Twilight's back, "He'll be fine. He's a tough stallion. He's been at the worse than this."

Twilight smiled, "I guess you're right, Shadow Dragon."

* * *

 _On the next day..._

At the Peewee Princess Playtime, Flurry Heart was playing happily with toys and the babies. Nyx, Aurora and Iris Heart loved to play with them but also kept their eyes on them, making sure they don't get themselves hurt and trouble. Iris Heart taught them about tea party. Aurora played with them about garden and flowers. Nyx and Spike were playing with Flurry Heart for some magic tricks. Clumsy Rat also took the picture of them.

The parents including Princess Cadance were there to watch and keeping their eyes on the babies. Though the parents were too excited and happy due to their babies were playing with Flurry Heart, the princess was uneasy and concern as she doesn't like it one bit. She approached to both Nyx and Flurry Heart for comfort and keeping an eye on them.

"Cadance," Twilight called. Princess Cadance and the children turned to their back, where they found both Twilight and Shadow Dragon arriving to the scene. They both worn the rodeo hats. The princess asked happily, "I'm so glad you got in the Peewee Princess Playtime!"

"Flurry is having a wonderful time." Princess Cadance said happily. She turned and looked at the children, "Thanks to Nyx and her little descendants. She learned a lot."

"Yeah. Mummy said that playing and teaching the babies are always the best," Iris Heart said calmly. She then giggled, "She was right."

Aurora nodded happily, "Yes. And they're very cute too."

"I've got the proof!" Clumsy Rat said happily as he passed the pictures to Twilight. He awed, "They're so cute!"

"That's great." Twilight said calmly, "I'm just on my way to take some old-time Appleloosan photos!"

"Themed photoshoots are the best." Star Tracker said happily yet nervously.

"Do you mind?!" Shadow Dragon scolded Star Tracker, who back off at once. He sighed, "We're gonna some stupid question-and-answer session. I hate giving out the secrets."

Twilight patted Shadow Dragon's mane gently, "Relax, Shadow Dragon. It'll be the quick one. And then, we'll go for Mom's barrel ride at Neighagra Falls! I really hope I don't miss that."

"Mummy, are you sure you don't mind doing all of these princess activities?" Nyx asked in concern.

Princess Cadance nodded a bit, "Nyx's right. You're getting exhausted and tired after three days for doing the activities and visiting some of Shadow Dragon's relatives."

"Maybe you should quit it, while you still can," Spike suggested.

"Mind? What?" Twilight asked in shock and surprise, "Absolutely not. I mean, you guys are having fun, right?" Everyone was unconvinced and concern. She sighed, "Besides, I have to make sure these cruise ponies are happy if I want to be a good princess."

Shadow Dragon shook his head in disagreement, "You're already a good princess, Twilight."

"Honestly, as long as I get to see the Northern Stars tonight with everypony, I'll be happy." Twilight said calmly.

Shadow Dragon held and patted his girlfriend's shoulder, "You'll get it. I promised you for that." He then found Star Track poking both him and Twilight. He groaned, "Do you mind?!"

Star Tracker yelped, "Sorry! Picture time, you know?"

"Right. We'd better go now," Twilight said calmly.

Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Star Tracker headed off to deal with themed picture for cruise ponies. Princess Cadance and the children can't help but feel worry for both Twilight and Shadow Dragon. They turned back and found parents were holding the babies while smiling at them. They became worried and uncomfortable as they decided to leave at once.

* * *

The Zeppelin Mobile Air Platform has arrived at the Neighagra Falls. Thanks to Shadow Dragon's willingly to answer the question in her place but also threatened Iron Will if he disagreed and denied it, Twilight was able to join her parents for barrel ride.

Mighty Heart and the children accompanied and followed Jade, who was heading towards the edge of the waterfall. She stood firm while looking at the landscape. She took the picture of herself and her parents but in black and white colors. She sniffed tearfully while looking at it. She turned it to the front while looking at the landscape.

"Are you seeing, mom, dad?" Jade asked hopefully. She then smiled, "We're here - Neighagra Fall! I hope you're seeing this. Happy China's New Year!"

"What's going on?" Iris Heart asked.

"Why is she crying?" Aurora asked in concern.

Mighty sighed, "Her parents passed away in 1800s while she became the Mystic Pony at the age of 40. Every China's New Year, she will bring her parent pictures for visiting any places in Equestria or Mystic Realm to remember her time with them and joy she has."

"I see..." Midnight said in understanding. She sighed, "I can't imagine of how much she missed them."

Blaze Leo nodded, "Yeah. Parents will always be in our hearts, no matter how many years have passed. They're our family."

Nyx approached to Jade. The latter turned and looked at the former, who smiled and hugged her sadly yet passionately. Jade sniffed a bit as she hugged her cousin back. Mighty approached to join the hug, along with the rest of Flare Tiger's children. Even though she missed her parents, she's still happy that she's not alone and her family is with her.

After finished answering some questions, Shadow Dragon and Star Tracker headed to find Twilight and her family. Arriving at the barrel ride platform, both of them found couple of barrels brought before them by Shades and couple of goats. The barrels opened up and revealed Twilight, her mother, Lance, Dragon Kick and even Ace Swift. All of them are wet.

Twilight Velvet gasped happily, "Neighagra Falls was amazing! The endless open air, the water in my mane! Oh! The small confines of the barrel!"

"I know! And it's crazy and amazing!" Twilight cheered happily.

Ace cried happily and wildly, "Woohoo! That is so awesome! Can we do that again?!"

Dragon Kick and Lance yelped in shock and concern, "NO! NO MORE! PLEASE, NO MORE!"

Shades laughed, "Wow. For the great fighters, you two are big chickens. I thought you guys can handle some crazy stunts and battles, but not this?" He scoffed, "Awesome clip of you two!"

Flare Tiger whistled, "Wow. You weren't kidding that Twilight Velvet was crazy as my little boy about 'relaxing vacation'."

Night Light chuckled a bit, "That's my wife." He then kissed his wife's lips, "She's always love the adventures especially the challenging and dangerous like this."

"Glad that everyone enjoy it," Shadow Dragon said happily.

Twilight got out of the barrel. She approached and gave him a warm hug, "Shadow Dragon, I'm so sorry that you have to stay back and deal with some questions, which doesn't concern you."

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "As long you're happy, then I'm fine. All of us enjoy C.N.Y. vacation. Totally worth everything."

Twilight sighed, "Good to hear it."

"I just don't want you two to forget." Twilight Velvet said happily, "It's your vacation and China's New Year, too."

"Thanks for speech, mom. We'll be fine," Twilight said calmly.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. Next stop - Northern Stars."

Night Light nodded, "Alright. Can't wait to see them!"

Both families of Twilight and Shadow Dragon regrouped and headed back to the Zeppelin Mobile Air Platform. Flare Tiger remained behind as she spoke to her grandparents.

"Whatever happens, guys, just remember that both of your families will love you no matter what," Flare Tiger said calmly and happily. Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon were confuse and uncertain. She smiled, "Enjoy your China's New Year."

As Flare Tiger headed off, Twilight and Shadow Dragon can't help but feel concern and curious of what she has said. Nevertheless, they just have to enjoy their holiday as long as they can.

* * *

In the evening, Twilight and Shadow Dragon arrived at the deck. They were halted by Iron Will and his employees. He looked badly injured due to Shadow Dragon continued threatening and attacking him.

Iron Will sighed, "Iron Will lived up to his side of the bargain, and Princess Twilight only has one more thing to do for the day." Shadow Dragon readied with his Summoner Gem. He yelped, "Just asking her to sign the autographs for the ponies!"

"Well, it can wait for tomorrow," Shadow Dragon said firmly. He continued, "If you denied it, then I'm gonna-!"

Twilight halted Shadow Dragon, "Enough with threats, Shadow Dragon. Iron Will has enough. Let's just finish this up for good."

Iron Will sighed, "Thank you, Princess Twilight." He clapped his hands, making his employees to set up the table, quill, ink bottle and pile of papers for both Twilight and Shadow Dragon to sit down. Using his microphone, he announced, "It's your last chance. Come get in line if you want the princess to sign!"

The ponies cheered wildly and happily as they all lined up at once and readied to get the princess's autographs. Twilight and Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance as they began to sign the signatures for them. It's gonna be a long day.

Spending whole evening until nighttime for signing the autograph, Twilight and Shadow Dragon came across to Star Tracker, who looked both happy and nervous that he's about to get his autograph. Though they were annoyed, nevertheless, they signed it for him.

Shadow Dragon noticed on the sky. He realized it's nighttime. He nudged Twilight's shoulder, "Twi, we've gotta go! Northern Stars!"

Twilight gasped, "Oh no! I almost forgot about it! Let's go!"

Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Star Tracker headed off at once to find and meet up with the rest of their families. They found the whole deck is covered by many ponies sitting down on their blankets. They looked worry and uneasy as they have no idea where their families are. They then found both Lance and Nyx waved to their parents, giving them the location where they're sitting.

Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Star Tracker moved to the location, where they sat down together with the rest of their families.

"You made it! Just in time for Northern Stars!" Spike said happily.

Nyx nodded as she looked up at the stars, "I can't wait to see what kind of Northern Stars are. I'm so nervicited!"

"I'm sure we all do. Let's enjoy it while it last," Lance said happily.

"Hey, what's that?!" Star Tracker asked in concern as he pointed up at the sky.

Everyone looked at the sky, where they found a familiar metallic dragon-like warrior flying and slammed on the ground, causing a powerful shock wave in knocking them off. The ponies gasped in shock as they all screamed and panicked in fear before they headed off at once. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and the rest of their families are facing the sight of Dragoclaw, who growled and snarled at them.

"Dragoclaw?!" Shadow Dragon asked in shock and concern, "What are you doing here?!"

Dragoclaw snarled as he grabbed and slammed Shadow Dragon against the walls, making the latter yelped in shock and pain. The families gasped in shock and concern. Twilight nodded to the families while gesturing them to move. All of them quickly moved aside at once. They also lead the passengers to safety as well.

Shadow Dragon groaned, "What the hell are you doing?! Don't you think I have enough problem, pal?!"

"Answers! Must... Find... Answers!" Dragoclaw demanded and roared in anger, "Yami?!"

Shadow Dragon gave a headbutt at the dragon warrior's head. He then readied with his Darkness Blade. Dragoclaw roared in anger as he began swinging and thrusting his claws at him. He dodged and blocked the attacks as quickly and swiftly as he can. He then swung and struck his Darkness Blade at the Demon General, who endured and doesn't feel the cuts or pain. The monster brushed it off before slapped his claw at the warrior to the ground. Dragoclaw flew and slammed some punches on Shadow Dragon's faces for few times.

As the families were still leading and guiding the passengers to safety, Twilight noticed Shadow Dragon got pinned down and attacked by Dragoclaw. She turned and unleashed her powerful _**Unicorn Burst**_ at him off. She approached and helped her boyfriend up. She then summoned her Star Sparkle Sword. Both of them teamed up and faced off Dragoclaw, who firmly blocked the attacks while retaliating back at them. They struggled to fight him off due to him has proven to be strong. Dragoclaw roared as he unleashed his powerful Dragon Rage, which fired the blackish flames of dragon-like spirit in knocking them both to the walls.

Armed and readied his claws, Dragoclaw was about to finish them off. He got grabbed and held by Mighty for the moment. Dragon Kick and Flare Tiger jumped as they both began to punch and attack him by top and bottom for few times. Dragoclaw roared in anger as he stomped his feet on the ground to jump and slam Mighty on both Dragon Kick and Flare Tiger to the ground hard.

Dragoclaw got up for the moment. He got poked to turn his back and found both Tao and Mama Heart gave a powerful kick on his chest before landed their punches on his faces. The couples yelped in pain while jumping and complaining about their backaches and limbs. He got up and glared at them. He roared in anger at their faces, making Tao and Mama Heart to scream while hugging each other in fear. Luckily, Night Light used his camera to flash and blinded the dragon-like warrior for the moment, allowing Twilight Velvet to levitate and carry both of them to safety.

As he was recovering from being blinded by flash, Dragoclaw found Shining Armor fired his **_Unicorn Burst_** in pushing him away. Lance charged and swung his Dual Blades, injuring and wounding him as fasts and hard as he can. While both stallions continued battling and pushing the monster off, Princess Cadance, Star Tracker and the children threw some rocks, trashes and bowls at him hard. This has wounded and hurt him a bit. Shadow Dragon and Twilight got up as they both charged and thrust their kicks at him straight to the edge of deck. He was defeated for the moment.

Shadow Dragon and his team surrounded while remained vigilant for the fight. Dragoclaw roared in anger as he got up and slammed a powerful slam on the ground, causing and unleashing the shockwaves in knocking them off. Everyone fell on the ground hard including Shadow Dragon, who dropped the mysterious golden ring from his pocket. It got jumped a bit before rolling out.

Shadow Dragon gasped in shock upon spotting the ring, which was heading straight to the edge of platform. He quickly got up and chased after it. The ring almost reached to the edge, he quickly slide down and tried to grab it. Unfortunately for him, he was halted and pinned down by Dragoclaw. Shadow Dragon struggled to move the monster's legs while witnessing the ring dropped and fell straight to the abyss.

Shadow Dragon gasped and screamed in shock and anger, "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" He turned and glared at Dragoclaw, "Damn you! Do you have any idea of what you have done?!"

Dragoclaw remained silent while glaring at him. Shadow Dragon the screamed in anger as his aura that surrounds his body began to glow darkly. He transformed into a demonically humanoid dragon with sharped lethal blades on hands, sharp spikes, tail and large wings worn a crimson Chinese-like armor and gauntlets. Everyone was in shock and concern of what they just saw.

Shadow Dragon jumped and slammed couple of punches at Dragoclaw while dodging and evading the attacks for few times. And just before the dragon-like warrior could do anything, Shadow Dragon swung his tail at him for three times before kicked him off. He then charged and rammed him straight to the walls, where he continued landing some punches violently and wildly on him for few times. Everyone looked shock and worry about it.

Twilight hissed in worry as she quickly fired her Unicorn Burst at Shadow Dragon Monster's head. He turned and glared at her. She shown her worried and scared looks. This shocked and worried him. He then looked up and found more ponies more worried and scared. He even found the wounded Dragoclaw, who struggled yet able to stand. Shadow Dragon breathed in and out as he calmed himself down while transforming from monster to pony.

And just before anyone could do anything, Maul appeared as he threw some smoke bombs on the ground, causing them both disappeared in smoke. They have escaped.

Shadow Dragon looked shock and disappointed, not only because of his transformation but also his China's New Year is ruined and lost the ring as well. Twilight looked worry and guilty as she can't help but feel that China's New Year is ruined and miss out the Northern Stars because of her and her deal with Iron Will. Their families looked worry and concern for both of them. And just before they could approach and ask him, they both trotted off at once.

The families especially Star Tracker were worry for both Twilight and Shadow Dragon. Shining Armor, Dragon Kick, Lance and Flare Tiger nodded as they decided to talk with Shadow Dragon. Princess Cadance, Nyx and Spike agreed to check on Twilight. The families and even Star Tracker looked at each other as they nodded firmly.

Iron Will sighed happily, "That was close. Iron Will is happy that the ponies are safe because of you all." Two families turned and glared at him. He looked worry and uneasy, "What?!"

"We need to talk," Tao said darkly.

Night Light nodded, "Agreed. You're gonna fix the problem now..."

Iron Will gulped in fear as he was about to escape but blocked by Mama Heart, Twilight Velvet, Mighty Heart and the children. They all glared at him. DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades whistled innocently as they walked away while not getting involved of Iron Will's mess. The Minotaur is in big trouble now.

* * *

At the Fearsome Five's Dome, Dragoclaw was breathing and panting heavily as he has sustained injuries and exhaustion. And at the same time, he was growling in anger that he's unable to find Yami about the vision he has suffered. Dark Curse and Maul have arrived to visit him.

"What... What is happening to me?" Dragoclaw demanded darkly.

Dark Curse smirked calmly, "I will tell you everything, my creation. Once you learn the truth, you will finish what you have started. After all, you are the feared and powerful warrior among Demon Generals."

Dragoclaw snarled a bit, "Tell me now..."

* * *

Shadow Dragon was on top of the bridge center. Still upset and disappointed of his C.N.Y. and the ring, he looked at the sky, lamenting and thinking of what he could have done. He then heard someone calling him. He looked down and found Shining Armor, Dragon Kick, Lance and Flare Tiger stood before him.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Xiao Long, please," Dragon Kick insisted, "We're family. We wanted to help you."

Shining Armor nodded, "Trust me. I'm not here to scold you for what you did. I understand you're very frustrated and upset that China's New Year is ruin. You just want ponies to be happy."

"It's more than that," Shadow Dragon said calmly as he climbed down before them. They looked at him curiously. He continued, "I've lost the ring."

"The ring?" Lance asked in surprise. He then gave some thoughts. He gasped, "You mean my mother's wedding ring?"

Shining Armor and Dragon Kick looked surprise and shock. Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yes. The very same ring that was given by my father. And the very same ring I proposed to Iris Crystal. I was gonna propose the ring to Twilight for marriage, as well as asking her family's permission to take her hoof." He sighed in defeat, "Now it's gone. I will never find another ring as it. And not to mention, I ruined the China's New Year."

His family couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Shining Armor smiled firmly as he approached and patted on Shadow Dragon's shoulder, "Even though you may not get the same ring or propose Twilight for marriage, I still allow you. After all, we're buddies."

Dragon Kick nodded in agreement, "Shining Armor's right. No matter what happens, you will always have the support of your family. We'll be there to help you out."

Lance nodded, "Yeah. Twilight will always love you. Nothing ever change that."

Shadow Dragon was surprised and touched by three stallions' speech. He couldn't help but smiled happily at them, "Thanks, guys. I'd better get back to apologize to them."

"Yeah, before you do that, you need this," Flare Tiger said happily. She shown the blue box before them. She even opened it and revealed the golden dragon ring with sapphire diamond on its top, which shocked the group. She smiled, "What do you think? Do you like the present?"

Shadow Dragon grabbed the box as he looked at the ring, "H-How?! W-Where did you get it from?!"

Flare Tiger smiled, "I found it from a long time ago. I was told that when you lost the ring, you were given by someone else, who has the same ring. Guess who is it?"

"You?!" Lance nodded. He gasped in realization, "Then, the box the kids were trying to find and protect is..."

Flare Tiger smiled, "Eeyup. That would be the one."

"Flare... I don't know what to say," Shadow Dragon said in shock yet relieved. Flare Tiger smiled. He grabbed and hugged her passionately and happily, "Thank you so much."

Flare Tiger smiled, "You're welcome, grandpa. You're planning to ask her?"

Shadow Dragon hummed, "Maybe another time. Twilight need some time for herself. It's her vacation. I don't want to rush her."

Flare Tiger nodded, "Good idea."

Shining Armor, Dragon Kick and Lance looked at each other as they all smiled and laughed happily to see Shadow Dragon being happy for getting the ring back.

* * *

Princess Cadance, Nyx and Spike looked around as they were searching for Twilight. Then, they found her at the end corner of platform. She was looking at the clear sky. Sensing they're behind of her without turning and looking back, she sighed calmly.

"I only made that deal with Iron Will so my family and the cruise ponies could have the vacation and China's New Year they wanted." Twilight said calmly."

"But what about you?" Spike asked in concern, "You must have something you wanted."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. It's your vacation, you know."

"I know," Twilight nodded a bit, "I just want everypony to be happy."

Princess Cadance smiled a bit as she approached and patted Twilight, "Well, sometimes ponies want more from a princess than you can give, and it can be hard to know where to draw the line."

"You seem to know pretty well." Spike asked in surprise.

"Once I had Flurry Heart, the line was easier for me to see." Princess Cadance said calmly, "You will always have obligations as a princess, but you also have an obligation to yourself."

Twilight gave some thoughts of what her sister-in-law has suggested. She sighed and looked at Princess Cadance, "You're right. I think I need to set some boundaries. But first, I owe somepony an apology."

Spike smiled, "I'm sure he'll understand. After all, he's your boyfriend."

Nyx nodded, "Plus, he doesn't blame you."

* * *

Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight's families confronted and told Iron Will off of the mess he has done to both their vacation and China's New Year. The Minotaur has little choice but to face the crowd and inform the cruise ponies of his manipulation and forcing Twilight to do his bidding. He was on the stage as he was making the announcement.

"First of all, I want to thank you all for coming here and enjoy your great vacation especially Princess Twilight made the best out of it." Iron Will said uneasily yet a bit of humble. He hissed as he reluctant to continue. But he found the families were still glaring at him. He gulped in fear, "However, Iron Will must come in clean! The truth is that Iron Will has fabricated the documents and posters to get more bits, without the princesses' permission! The princesses and their families are here for vacation, nothing more, nothing less!"

The ponies gasped in shock and upset. They all booed and chattered angrily with Iron Will for deceiving them and using princesses like tools. He was about to escape but held by Mighty as he was keeping an eye on him. This has make Minotaur very upset and disappointed as he has no choice but to refund the ponies. And at the same time, DJ Red and his crew were made as captain. They turned the Zeppelin Mobile Air Platform in returning to home now.

"That will teach him a lesson for tricking us," Mama Heart said firmly.

Tao nodded firmly, "Indeed! Respect the elders!"

"And no one messes with our vacation!" Night Light exclaimed firmly.

"Agreed. Hopefully everything is back to normal," Twilight Velvet said hopefully. She then noticed and spotted Twilight, Shadow Dragon and their group returned. She smiled, "Speak of Mystic, how's everything? Feeling better?"

"We are, mom. Thanks." Twilight said calmly. She turned and looked at Shadow Dragon. She sighed, "Shadow Dragon, I want to apologize for the mess we have gotten into. I'd never should have agreed with Iron Will's."

Shadow Dragon sighed as he patted Twilight, "It's okay, Twi. I'm just happy that you're safe and alright. Sorry for losing my temper and become monster. I lost something important to me, but Flare Tiger got it back."

Twilight smiled, "I'm glad you got it back. I heard that ponies agreed to leave us alone to have our vacation. What a relief."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Looks like everything is back to normal."

Twilight and Shadow Dragon hugged each other for the moment before kissed passionately. Everyone and even annoyed Shining Armor awed happily to see them happy together.

"You and your family have been really kind to include me, but you deserve your own vacation together." Star Tracker said happily, "And I'm really glad we met, too! And I'm happy that I'm part of honorary family."

Twilight smiled at Star Tracker, "We're glad to."

Shadow Dragon passed the red packet to Star Tracker, "Here you go for being honorary member of our family. You're not bad at all."

"Thank you so much! Gong Xi Fa Cai to you, Master Shadow Dragon!" Star Tracker said happily. He gasped as he pointed up, "The Northern Stars!"

Everyone and even Iron Will looked surprise and shock to hear what Star Tracker has said. They turned and looked up as they found couple of shining stars were flying and passing by the mobile air platform. They awed, cheered and applauded happily for it. Twilight cried tearfully and happily to see it. Shadow Dragon patted her back gently and calmly.

Unknown to the group, both Yuko and Black Alpha were hiding behind the clouds as they used their magic to control the Northern Stars before them.

"I'd never thought that you asked me to help you with this," Yuko said amusingly, "That is unlikely of you."

"I was merely helping and returning the favor to her. That is all." Black Alpha said firmly.

"Alpha, you know she is not Hikari," Yuko said calmly.

Black Alpha nodded while sighed, "I know. But I missed her so much. Twilight Sparkle reminded me so much of her. I could never forgotten of her."

Yuko patted Black Alpha's back, "Me too, brother. Me too."

* * *

After their crazy vacation adventure, all the ponies turned in and returned to their rooms for their beauty sleep including Twilight and Shadow Dragon's families.

Within the couple's room, Shadow Dragon was sleeping on his bed while Twilight was in the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth. She gurgled up before spitting it up. She sighed happily before looked at the mirror. She is very happy that all of her families have enjoyed their vacation and China's New Year, and she gets to see the Northern Stars. Nothing could go wrong...

 _"Tell me. Did you enjoy it?"_ The voice asked coldly.

Twilight gasped in shock to hear the voice as well as looking at the mirror, which has the reflection of herself and the familiar navy Alicorn. She couldn't believe in her eyes. It's impossible.

"No... It can't be." Twilight said in shock and surprise. She turned to her back, "You're here?! Iris?!"

However, Twilight found no one behind her. While she was looking around to find Iris, she grunted in pain as she has the headache. She experienced the same vision involving Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force have intense argument, her confrontation with both Tempest Shadow and the mysterious shadowy fox-like figure, and Shadow Dragon was holding her in his hooves.

After escaping the vision, Twilight nearly fell down. She panted a bit, "W-What is going on? What are they telling me about?"

* * *

On the top of Zeppelin Mobile Air Platform, a familiar fox masked lady with nine tails was staring and looking at the full moon. She smirked darkly and sinisterly.

"We shall soon meet, Hikari. And I can promise you this. I will have Yami and your heart of light. And this time, I will make sure you died."

Kyuubi Lilith then laughed sinisterly and evilly before disappeared in darkness. What is she planning?

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Velvet  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Terrence C. Carson: Dragoclaw

 **Minor Casts:**  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor, Night Light  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Tabitha St. Germain: Flurry Heart  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Jackie Chan: Dragon Kick  
Cherami Leigh: Jade Adventure  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
Amy Hill: Mama Heart  
Zach Leblanc: Star Tracker  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger  
Jason Griffith: Comet Star  
Jason Spisak: Blaze Leo  
Emma Watson: Midnight Moonlight  
Byrce Papenbrook: Ace Swift  
Xanthe Huynh: Aurora Borealis  
Lara Jill Miller: Iris Heart Shield  
Trevor Devall: Iron Will  
Adam Baldwin: DJ Red  
Clancy Brown: Clumsy Rat  
James Sie: Shades

 **Cameo:**  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
Wil Wheaton: Maul  
Colleen Clinkenbeard: Yuko the Black Witch

Kevin Convey: Black Alpha  
Kelly Hu: Iris Crystal  
Eva Green: Kyuubi Lilith


	27. Ep 27: Passion Cookies

**Author's Notes:**

As much I loved doing the **_'Secrets and Pies'_** Episode, but I decided not to because I want to finish up with the last Elemental Element of Ice, and also it's the comedy and fun themed only, and not to mention, I'm having hard time to figure it out of how to put my Mystic Ponies in. And not to mention, I wanna give more spotlight to Icy again.

Anyway, this episode will be based on **_Totally Spies Season 1 Episode 21 - Passion Patties_** , one of my favorite episodes in **_Totally Spies_**. This has both comedy and action together. This should be fun. This sets after **_'Secrets and Pies'_**. Here we go!

* * *

 **Episode 27: Passion Cookies**

At Sugarcube Corner's outskirt, the messy and dirty Pinkie was still hugging Rainbow happily and wildly on the disgusting pie tin. Twilight and Applejack were there as they both smile happily to see two friends reconciled and still friends. Due to Rainbow's deception, Pinkie went crazy and mad to find out if she lied or not, making the rainbow maned pony to apologize for the mess she made.

"Well, thank goodness, it's over," Twilight said in relief.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. Couldn't agree more. Just imagine if Icy were on Pinkie's position, she'd be one crazy mad buffalo to deal with."

Twilight hissed, "And not to mention, she's extremely sensitive and upset if she found out we lied to her about her cook for a long time."

Rainbow and Pinkie yelped in realization. They both gasped, "ICY! Oh no! We almost forgot about that!"

"What are you talking about?" Applejack asked in concern.

Twilight narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What did you do?!"

 _ **SCREAM! BOOM!**_ The girls yelped in shock and concern. They turned to their back and found the Mystic Portal was opened. They found Shadow Dragon, Saber, Aqua, Laxtinct and Tailtech got thrown and slammed on the ground. Five of them groaned and moaned painfully as they have some cuts and icy crystals on their bodies.

"Guys!" Rainbow called in shock. She approached to Aqua, "You alright?!"

Aqua grabbed Rainbow's throat as she slowly got up and glared at the Pegasus, "Where the hell were you?! Do you have any idea of what we've gone through?!"

"You were supposed to be joining us for her lunch! And you've missed it!" Saber exclaimed in fury.

Tailtech nodded angrily, "Yeah! No thanks to you guys. Laxtinct babbled out of excuses and the truth! She's mad at us now!"

"I hate to ask. What truth would that be?" Applejack asked in concern.

Laxtinct took a deep breathe and exclaimed, "I told her the truth! I told her that nopony, her friends and family actually like her cook! I even told her that her cook isn't great but full of junk and messy! And the worst of all, she forced me to eat while looking closely on me, making sure that I won't try to lie or run away. So, I spitted out!"

"What?! How could she do that?!" Rainbow asked in shock and concern.

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah, that doesn't like her!"

"Because of what you two did, she got suspicious on us," Shadow Dragon answered in concern, "Now she knows about. She's really angry!"

"YOU'D THINK?!" Icy's voice demanded in anger. Everyone yelped in shock and concern. They turned and looked at the Mystic Portal. She emerged from it. Se revealed herself that she was covered by disgusting and messy food, She shown her angry and furious eyes at her friends. She groaned in anger, "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Everyone yelped and shivered in fear as they're facing at the angry face of Icy. She armed with her Icing Skate Blades while glaring at them.

"All this time... All this time..." Icy said dryly and angrily, "You've been lying to me since my first day I cooked!"

"Wow, easy, Icy!" Twilight exclaimed in concern.

"Icy! Let us explain!" Shadow Dragon said fearfully.

Saber nodded, "And believe us, we'd never meant to hurt you for lying! We didn't want to hurt you!"

"Yeah. You have to believe us! We're your friends," Laxtinct pleaded in fear, "Don't kill us. I beg you! Don't kill us!"

Icy demanded as she armed and aimed her blades at them, "You really think that I'm gonna fall for it?!"

"Icy, it's true!" Aqua insisted before gulped uneasily, "Well, mostly we lied about the cook."

Tailtech nodded in concern, "We really care for you."

Icy screamed, "LIAR!"

"Calm down, Icy! Don't get overreact!" Applejack said in concern.

"Yeah! We're gonna make it up for you!" Rainbow exclaimed frantically, "We promised that we'll try to eat and put all of the foods into our stomach for good!"

Pinkie nodded fearfully, "Yeah! Pinkie Promise!"

"ENOUGH!" Icy screamed in anger as she fired her Frozen Shards at her friends. They all yelped and dodged to the ground hard at once. She cried tearfully yet angrily, "I hate you all! I don't want to see you again!"

Icy turned and ran towards the Mystic Portal before closing down at once. Everyone was in shock yet guilty and shame. She's too angry and upset to talk with them.

* * *

Everyone gathered inside the Sugarcube Corner. They all were sitting down on their seats while having some sodas and drinks. They all looked upset, concern and somber over what has happen to Icy. They have gone to far for lying and tricking her that her food is great. The damages is done now. They're all ashamed of themselves of it.

And at the same time, Lemon Zest was listening to her own music while playing the DJ Jockey happily and wildly. Some ponies were singing and dancing while enjoying their own food.

"We really screw up badly, didn't we?" Laxtinct asked in concern.

"Eeyup. We really did," Saber confirmed in concern.

Rainbow groaned, "What are we gonna do, Pinkie? Icy is mad at all of us."

"Yeah." Pinkie agreed, "I wish there was another way we can do make up for it."

Tailtech sighed, "Unfortunately for us, Icy isn't a forgiving pony when it comes to lying her and insulting her cook. She's too upset and angry to talk with us now."

"But she's your friend, Tailtech," Twilight asked curiously, "We should try to talk and comfort with her."

"And also, apologize to her for lying about her cook," Applejack added.

"I don't think it's gonna be easy," Shadow Dragon said in uneasiness.

"He's right. If we're lucky enough to get that chance." Aqua commented in concern. She sighed, "Face it, guys. We're screwed of everything."

"Dudes. Maybe you shouldn't think and worry too much, you know," Lemon Zest said happily and wildly while playing with the discs, "Just because you get one bad day, doesn't mean that everyday is gonna be bad. But who knows?" She cheered wildly, "Woo! Maybe you did something good, you might have a very good and lucky day. Just depending on what you can do, dudes and dudetes!"

At first, everyone was confuse and surprise of what Lemon Zest has said. They began to have some thoughts of what she has said. They realized that she could be right.

"I hate to admit it," Aqua said in realization, "She could be right."

Saber nodded in agreement, "I'm with you, Aqua. Sure we screw up everything or even having some bad days, but for next few days, we get some good days because we did something else."

"Yeah. Just like what we have been through!" Twilight said happily.

"Yup. Together we can solve and overcome the problems, no matter what happens," Shadow Dragon said confidently and proudly, "We can do this too!"

"Yeah! That would be awesome..." Laxtinct said and nodded happily before slowly shaking his head and asking, "Why?"

"It means Icy maybe still or will be angry and annoyed with us for the mess, we'd just have to keep on apologizing and making it up for her as many times we have to," Tailtech explain calmly, "After all, she's our friend."

Pinkie nodded happily, "Yeah. I'm gonna make the best Apologize Party for her to enjoy!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow agreed, "We're gonna show her that we really sorry about the mess we make! And trust me, it's what friends do! What do you say?!"

Everyone cheered wildly and happily as they agreed to make the best apologize party and good meal for Icy to accept it. Lemon Zest smiled, "Cool, ya'all!"

* * *

Within bedroom of Frozen Cold Capital, Icy was still crying in despair and upset while covering her face on the bed. Ever since she discovered all of her friends and families have been lying to her about eating her meals and commenting of how 'good' they are. She even locked her bedroom's door as she refused to see anyone or forgive them.

Hearing the door knocked, Icy groaned and shouted angrily, "GO AWAY!"

"Icy, please. It's me! Please, let me in," Solflare's voice said calmly and gently, "I just wanna talk with you."

Icy refused to move and open the door. Her voice then sighed in annoyance and disappointment. The icy door melted down, allowing Solflare to march and enter the bedroom. Icy got up at once, as she turned and glared at her older sister for melting down her door.

"Hey, you didn't let me in," Solflare said calmly and firmly. She sat down on the bed, close to her younger sister. She spoke, "Wanna talk?"

Icy shook her head, "No. I don't want to talk about my friends or my cook. I'm not in mood about it."

"I figure that you're still mad about it. Either way, I'm still gonna talk about it. Do you really think that we all talked bad about your foods after tasting once or twice of your food?"

"Obviously! Whenever I mention about cooking, they all panicked and made excused that they have had their meals or asking to do something else, or even taking me out for lunch! That shows my friends hated my cook and make fun of mine whenever I'm not around. I'm sure you did, big sister."

"Are you sure that I really do such a thing?"

"Well, I..." Icy paused as she gave some thoughts, "No... No, you wouldn't."

Solflare nodded in agreement, "I'm pretty sure that your friends wouldn't do such a thing. Do you even know why your cook is terrible?"

"Not sure. All I ever did is make my own food. After all, chefs are known to be artists and creative when it comes to cooking and making the best delicious dish for everyone to enjoy. So, I do the same. Cooking is quite fun. Besides, who needs book to do so?"

"No wonder her cook is terrible."

"So, what did I do wrong?"

"You don't have enough experience to be creative and artistic enough," Solflare admitted firmly, making Icy annoyed and angry. She continued, "It's the truth. Face it, kiddo. And also you didn't follow the book's instruction. Without it, you might make the worst meal you ever have."

"Seriously?"

"I mean it, Icy. That's my honest opinion. Did you follow the book's instruction?"

About to argue back, Icy stopped at once while realized her flaw, "No, I didn't. So, not anyone liked my cook. I guess it's my fault, not theirs. They don't want to hurt my feelings about how bad my cook is. But instead, I sort of hurting them for lying and making fun of me."

Solflare smiled, "Now you know the mistake. And you should apologize."

"Yeah. I guess I will," Icy said in agreement. She then noticed Solflare was holding a book. She asked, "What's that?"

"This?" Solflare asked as she held and shown the book before Icy. She smiled, "This is the cooking book. I thought you could use it for your cook. Ready to follow it?"

Icy sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt a bit to learn and practice of how to cook."

Solflare smiled as she patted Icy's mane, "That's my little girl. Just remember of what we have discussed."

Icy smiled, "Okay."

"Alright. I'll see you later," Solflare said calmly. She got up and approached to the door. Before she closed it, she winked at Icy, "Remember, Icy. Read the book."

Icy nodded happily. Solflare closed the door, leaving her younger sister alone. Icy sighed calmly and happily as she glad to talk with someone about the misunderstanding mess. She opened the book while reading them carefully and patiently, finding which meal she wanted to cook. She came across to the cookie page, which looked delicious and interesting.

"Wow! That's something. I should try this out," Icy said happily. She then gasped, "Maybe I can cook and bake them for my friends. That would be a perfect apology gift. They're gonna love it!"

Icy read the cooking book as she has decided to bake the cookies for her friends. It would be perfect...

* * *

In the evening, Icy arrived and entered the kitchen. She put the apron around her body. She stood before on the table, which consisted of cooking book, cooking tools and some ingredients. She took a deep breathe as she looked at the book. She turned and grabbed the wooden spoon. She looked at it carefully and firmly

Icy sighed, "I can do this..."

While looking and referencing the cooking book, Icy began mixing the ingredients together into the bowl. She's gonna make the best meal of it. While she was working on her baking, a strange shadowy robotic figure appeared. It changed and replaced the sugar bag with another one. It then teleported out at once.

What was the sugar bag did the robot replace with? Why?

* * *

On the next day, Twilight and her team included Shadow Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Lemon Zest, Aqua, Saber, Tailtech and Laxtinct, have gathered at the Suagrcube Corner. All of them discussed the plans of making best 'Apology Party for Icy', and what foods that are suitable for her. After some discussion, they all began their projects.

Saber, Pinkie and Laxtinct prepared baking some cakes, chocolate and sweets. Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Rainbow and Aqua set up the decoration. Lemon Zest and Tailtech handled with the music while inviting some guest ponies to join the party. It took them two hours to complete their works, the 'Apology Party for Icy' is ready. Twilight and her team were standing before it. They all smiled at it.

"It's perfect," Twilight commented.

Aqua nodded, "You've said it. Icy is gonna be happy about it. And hopefully, she would forget about the argument from yesterday."

Tailtech hissed in concern, "I hope so."

"Now's your chance!" Lemon Zest said happily as she placed the headset on her eyes and began played the song. She whistled and cheered, "Princess Icy's in the house!"

Everyone turned to the entrance, where they found Icy was standing before them. And at the same time, she was holding the box of cookies. Instead of sorrow and upset looks, she smiled happily for odd reasons.

"Hey, guys!" Icy greeted happily. She looked up and found what her friends did especially the 'Apology Party for Icy'. She was surprise to ask, "You did this for me?"

Pinkie nodded happily, "It's your Apology Party!"

"Yeah. It's making up for lying to you for many years," Rainbow explained.

Laxtinct nodded innocently, "Yeah. Hopefully, you wouldn't be mad and crazy about your cook. Really and really no offense."

"None taken, guys. In fact, I'm okay and happy," Icy said happily.

Shadow Dragon hummed suspiciously, "Okay. Who are you, and what have you done to Icy?"

Saber nodded in agreement, "Yeah. There is no way Icy could be too nice when it comes to her cook being insulted especially yesterday."

"I know. I know. But thanks to my sister, I realized why you lied to me. You didn't want to hurt my feelings, just like what Pinkie and Rainbow been through with pie incident," Icy said happily. Hearing 'pie incident' has made both Pinkie and Rainbow nervous and embarrassed. Nevertheless, everyone sighed in relief that she's okay of what's really going on. She cleared her throat as she raised the box of cookies up, "Enough of that! I made some cookies for you all!"

Everyone yelped in shock and concern upon looking at Icy's box of cookies. She just said that she understood why they lied to her about her cook being good, and now she baked the cookies again? Is she so persistent to show off her delicious baked cookies?

"She can't be serious?" Laxtinct said in concern.

Aqua gulped, "I think she is."

"Uh... No offense, Icy. Are you sure you wanna do this again?" Pinkie said in concern.

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah. We don't wanna hurt your feelings."

"Trust me. It will be totally worth it." Icy said confidently and happily, "And this time, it's gonna be the best. Don't worry, I follow the cooking book's instruction. It should be alright! I promised!"

Everyone was doubtful and concerned about Icy's cooking and baking the cookies. They're not sure of how they respond to her, even if she did follow the cooking book.

Applejack whispered to her friends, "I'm not convinced about it."

Twilight nodded in concern, "Me too."

"So, who's gonna try it?" Shadow Dragon asked curiously.

Everyone remained standing still and not making the move. None of them dare to try take a bite of Icy's newly baked cookies. Icy looked upset and disappointed yet understanding since her cook is terrible.

Unable to see Icy being upset again, Pinkie volunteered herself to take the bite. She approached to Icy, who opened and revealed the box of cookies before them. She hummed while looking at the perfect yet delicious form of colorful cookies. She was hesitating from taking it. She then shrugged a bit. She took and picked one of them up. She took the bite of her cookies.

As she slowly chew her cookies, Pinkie yelped as she halted from eating it. Everyone turned and looked at her as they wondered of her reaction to it. In her imagination, the background is filled with the hails of sweets, cakes and more cookies.

Pinkie gasped, "That's..." Everyone looked at her curiously. She smiled widely, "The most delicious thing I ever taste! Icy! That was awesome!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock and surprise.

"Really?! I did it?!" Icy asked hopefully.

"Yes, you did it!" Pinkie nodded happily as she continued eating her cookies, "I really love it! Best cookies ever!"

Icy cheered wildly, "I did it!"

Everyone including Rainbow and Laxtinct chatted and cheered happily as they approached to Icy. They asked and want to buy couple boxes of cookies. Icy can't help but feel proud and happy that ponies have finally liked and appreciated her cook. She passed and gave the boxes out to them happily and willingly.

Twilight, Applejack, Shadow Dragon, Aqua, Saber and Tailtech have a hard time to believe that Icy could actually achieve cooking the best cookies for one day. While they felt proud and happy for her to cook well, they can't help that there's something off about it. They looked at each other as they nodded firmly that they should investigate on it. Something suspicious about the cookies...

* * *

Thanks to her friends' supports and judges, Icy baked lots and lots of cookies, and sell them to both Equestria and Mystic Realm via restaurants, bakery, market, school canteens and more places. Many ponies have come to buy and collect their cookies. They could not resist from eating the cookies due to them being delicious and sweet they ever taste. They truly enjoyed it.

However, weeks have gone by, many ponies couldn't stop craving and eating more of cookies. They wanted more cookies for themselves. Many ponies visited regular places for finding and buying more cookie boxes. Whenever they spotted someone held the cookie boxes, they quickly steal and eat the cookies while they have the chance. Some ponies even fight over the cookie boxes. Most attacked some delivery ponies and delivery carriages to get the cookies. The more cookies they eat, the more craving and crazier they become especially their stomachs grow bigger and fatter.

Both Equestria and Mystic Realm did not fared well. Ponies are getting out of control due to the cookies. What has happen to them?

* * *

In the hidden yet unknown laboratory, the mysterious figure was looking and watching the giant monitor screen, which revealed the map of Equestria and Mystic Realm. Both maps are slowly covered by more and more of crimson dots like chicken pox are popping on the body wildly and crazily.

The mysterious figure laughed evilly and darkly, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Excellent! Everything has gone according to my plan! They'll never gonna stop from eating cookies!" He smirked sinisterly, "Thank you, Princess Icy..."

Who is he? What is he planning?

* * *

Twilight and her team have gathered at the Castle of Friendship's Council Chamber. However; some such as Rarity, Fluttershy, Blazefist, Terrorcreep and Shorty, who were at the hospital to check on the 'sickly' patients. Icy even brought the ingredients and cooking book. Rainbow, Pinkie and Laxtinct were late for odd reason. They decided to begin the council, involving of ponies craved and being addicted of eating lots and lots of cookies. Everyone became more concern and uneasy.

"Oh no!" Twilight said in concern, "Something's not right!"

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We'd better figure something out about this problem now."

"What the hell is wrong with these ponies," Applejack said, "I'd never seen anypony being so obsessed and addicted of eating lots and lots of cookies."

"Which bring us suspicious and concern about it," Saber said suspiciously while looking at the cookie, "What's inside of it?"

"Good question," Aqua agreed, "What's in them?"

"Icy... What did you put in your cookies?" Tailtech asked in concern.

Icy gulped in fear, "Honestly... I have no idea." She passed the cooking book and some ingredients to Tailtech, "This is the book that my sister gave me. And whatever it is, it's not good."

"I'm sure we'll find out," Tailtech said firmly as he began to look through some ingredients and tools, "We'll find of how these cookies cause so much problems?"

Aqua hissed, "Hopefully, it's not Jokelypse Day over and over again."

Applejack groaned in concern, "Don't remind me..."

"Anyway, what should we do to solve the problem?" Twilight asked in concern.

"What do you think?" Saber asked playfully as he picked up the cooking book while looking through it, "Investigate of how the mess started."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Saber's right. In fact, Tailtech and Saber are already starting to investigate on it now."

Everyone chatted in agreement about the investigation of Icy's newly baked cookies. And just before they could proceed, Icy's cutie mark glowed brightly. Everyone turned and looked at hers. They realized of what it means.

Icy gasped, "No way!"

Suddenly, both Cutie Map and Destiny Tablet glowed brightly as well. They turned and looked at it. They witnessed Icy's cutie mark appeared and spun around while floating across the Equestria and Mystic Realm. They all gasped in shock and concern.

Aqua awed in surprise, "I don't believe it..."

"Is it time?!" Applejack asked in surprise.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "It is. The last Elemental Element to find. And we know what is that Elemental Element."

"Mine." Icy said calmly, "The Ice..."

Saber whistled, "I'd never thought that today would be the day we get the last one."

Twilight nodded, "Wherever it is, we'll get it before those Dark Mystic Ponies do. No matter what happens, we must keep it safe."

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement. They all turned and looked at the Cutie Map closely, watching where Icy's cutie mark would be landed for the Elemental Element of Ice's location. They've found the metropolitan-like capital city of MechSteel State - Optimal Metal Capital City. And at the same time, Destiny Tablet formed the words and revealed the final riddle for solving and getting the Elemental Element of Icy.

Icy read out the riddle:

 ** _"Disregard the Remarks of Hurt,_**

 ** _Gain Knowledge of more Wisdom,_**

 ** _Learn and fashion Skills highly,_**

 ** _Never give in to Your Defeat,_**

 ** _Thus, Faithful to Your Desire..."_**

"We've got the riddle and location," Shadow Dragon said firmly and calmly, "Let's finish this up for good."

"Funny. I was gonna say the same thing," Tailtech said amusingly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued as he shown the bag of sugars, "I have the gut feeling that the Metal Capital City have something to do with the cookies. It's so suspicious."

"Okay. Why?" Applejack asked curiously and concernedly.

Tailtech continued, "I checked and analyzed the sugar, and noticed something shinny on it. Sugar doesn't shine brightly as diamond."

Aqua nodded and added, "And Metal Mystic Ponies aren't in-charge of creating and producing foods because they're specialized on construction, craftsmanship and business, which involved of materials, gems and metals, not food. They're very bad at it." She groaned in disgust, "Trust me, I tried. It's horrible."

"Ouch..." Twilight hissed in concern, "So, you think that someone was illegally working on making ponies to crave on their cookies."

"Possibly," Saber said thoughtfully, "After all, they're not very good at cooking and baking. They heavily rely on trade with other Mystic Countries for food supplies, in-return, they get some materials and tools for themselves."

"And also, it's the least area for anyone to get suspect," Aqua continued, "Except for some good detective and scientist."

Tailtech smiled, "And of course, I'm a Metal Mystic Pony too."

"My uncle Iron Brave can help us," Icy said thoughtfully, "After all, he's Mystic Councilpony of Metal. He might know something about it."

"Then, we'd better start moving," Shadow Dragon said firmly. He hummed in concern, "Where were those three ponies? What happen to them?"

"Hey, guys..." The voice called and greeted.

Everyone turned to their back and found something shocking and scary. They found Rainbow, Pinkie and even Laxtinct became fattier and bigger than before.

"What the hell?!" Applejack asked in shock and concern.

"Oh no! Not you guys too..." Twilight said in concern.

Pinkie groaned as she continued eating some cookies, "Yeah. I can't help but to eat more of them. They're too good..."

"Tell me about it," Rainbow and Laxtinct agreed.

Saber hissed, "We'd better find the source and end it before it could cause more problems."

* * *

Using the Mystic Portal, Twilight and her team have arrived at the Optimal Metal Capital City. They all came across to the hospital, where they spotted a grayish Earth Pony in his 30's has spiky silver and white mane, small goatee and short tail worn iron armor with dark navy scarf and cape, and Roman-like helmet was talking to an armored silver Pegasus with metallic wings and also bulky and hardened armored Metal Pony.

Icy gasped, "Uncle Iron Brave!"

The Mystic Earth Pony looked surprise as he turned his back and found Icy and her friends standing before him. They waved to him.

Iron Brave smiled as he waved back, "Kiddo!" He approached and gave his niece a deep and happy hug. He chuckled happily before putting her down, "How ya doing, kid? I hope you're alright!"

Icy smiled, "I'm doing fine. I'm on the mission."

"Really?" Iron Brave asked in surprise. He smiled happily, "Good, we could use some help."

"Why do I get the feeling that involved of cookies, uncle?" Icy asked in concern.

Iron Brave sighed, "It is."

* * *

Iron Brave brought Icy and her friends inside the hospital. Looking through the windows, they all witnessed many ponies have become bigger and fatter for addicting and eating more cookies. Rainbow, Pinkie and Laxtinct were among them.

Many doctors including Dr. Healing, a silver unicorn with long white mane and tail, worn a glasses and an ancient Chinese Physician's Robe, his cutie mark is Herbs and Medicine, were checking and analyzing on ponies' conditions. They managed to put some anesthetic injection on the patients, halting them from eating more cookies. But only temporary...

Icy and her friends became uneasy and worried about the latest situation. They have to do something by finding the suspicious factory and ending the madness.

"Dr. Healing, how is it?" Iron Brave asked.

Dr. Healing sighed, "It does not bode well. The patients' conditions are getting worse. And the worse discovery I've found is that the bigger and rounder they became, the sooner they get explode."

"Can you create the cure?" Iron Brave asked in concern.

"We're working on it. We need more time." Dr. Healing said in concern. He turned his back as he looked at couple boxes of cookies. He sighed, "I won't give up, my lord. I will find the cure."

"This is what I'm worried about. I was hoping that you could help us." Iron Brave explained as he turned to his niece and her friends, "Captain Slashsteel and Tanker managed to find and collect the cookies as fast as they can before ponies would go crazy over it." He hissed in concern, "I hate to think of bad things happening to them. "

"Indeed..." Slashsteel agreed, "But I'm afraid it won't be enough to end it, unless the sources can be found."

Tanker nodded, "And not to mention, Dr. Healing is working as fast and hard as he can to find the cure for these sick ponies."

"Oh no... What have I done?" Icy said in guilt as she looked at the window. She sighed, "T-This is not what I wanted. No. This isn't it!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Iron Brave asked in concern and confuse. Icy explained the problems to him while her friends looked worry and guilty. He was in shock, "I don't believe it..."

"I know. Because of me, I let most of ponies to die..." Icy said in guilt and shame.

Iron Brave sighed, "That. And I can't believe that someone told you that your cook is terrible. To me, they're the best." Everyone was in confusion and shock. He smiled happily, "I mean, come on, I was her first customer."

"Seriously?" Applejack asked in surprise.

Saber nodded a bit, "It's true. Iron Brave was her judge and customer for liking her cook."

"I... I don't understand..." Icy said in shock and confusion, "How could you like it? I thought you said that from hurting my feelings."

Iron Brave scoffed, "I meant every word. I really like your food, Icy And besides, I'm a terrible cook and judge, so your mother cooked while avoided letting me to cook the meal whenever I'm near to the kitchen."

"So, you weren't offended by it."

"Nah. I maybe not good at cooking, but I enjoyed it as my hobby. And I couldn't be bothered by anyone insulting and commenting about it. I just did it for myself and my family, who liked it. Just like how I liked your cook, kiddo."

"Really, Uncle Iron Brave?"

"Yes, I am. You know what I think? I don't give a damn of what ponies think of your cooking. Because in the end, the cooking is not based by just the book but how much passion you have for it. Leave those ponies be because there is somepony like me or other poor enjoyed it. You should feel proud of it."

Icy was in shock and surprised by her uncle's wisdom. She smiled, "I... I don't know what to say?"

Iron Brave grabbed and patted Icy's head, "Just be happy and proud with your skills. You can skill cook the best for me while you followed the book for others."

"Yeah, I guess..." Icy agreed happily. She turned and looked at her friends. They all looked and feel ashamed and guilty of what happen to her lately. Just before they could speak, she spoke up, "I know what you're gonna say. You don't need to apologize to me about lying to me or not honest with me about the cook. You did it because you didn't want to hurt me. But truthfully, I rather have honest opinion about mine rather than blindly making things worse, so I can be prepared for making good cook."

"Wow... I did not expect that," Aqua said in surprise.

Twilight smiled, "But either way, when you cook something good as what we liked, we'll be ready to taste and eat it."

Applejack nodded, "And this time, no more lies."

"You have our words, Icy," Shadow Dragon said calmly.

Icy smiled, "I know. Thanks. And this time, I'm gonna show how good and best my cooking is, with my passion and love of my cook! That's my promise!"

Ponies gave the round of applause to Icy, who is now happy that she's staying true to her passion and ways of cooking, but will also be minded of which ponies like either sides of dishes.

Suddenly, a small speck of light flickered and shinned brightly blinding everyone's eyes. A sphere with ice symbol glowed in white aura. As soon as its light dimmed and dispersed, everyone was in shock and surprise of what they saw. It descended and touched Icy's head as it merging together with her now. She felt the power of ice surging through her body.

"I don't believe it," Icy said in shock. She then squealed happily, "I did it! I finally got the Elemental Element of Ice! Woohoo!"

Everyone cheered wildly and happily for Icy getting her own Elemental Element. Her teammates were still in shock and surprised by her getting the element before the battle or mission star.

"T-That's something..." Tailtech said in shock and surprise.

Aqua nodded, "I know. She actually got it before we even start the mission or bad things became more problematic to us."

"Shorty didn't start the battle, you know," Saber reminded calmly, "Still we got the last one. That's good news."

"Either way, we should focus on the mission now," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. We need to find and destroy the factory, and hopefully, we can find the cure at that place."

Icy nodded in agreement as she looked at her uncle, "Uncle Iron Brave, do you know any factory that is abandoned, involving of sugar?"

Iron Brave hummed in uncertain while crossed his hooves, "Not very sure. There were lots and lots of abandoned factories. Can't remember which one."

"My lord, we do have found suspicious abandoned factory, locating at south town of Ironhide Fortress," Slashsteel reported calmly and firmly, "The smokes emerging from chimney, windows have some flashlights and even heard some noise within. We believe it could be the work of enemies."

Tanker shown the symbol of yellowish colored with swirling red lines, "And we also found this symbol."

"Wait a minute... May I have a look on it," Saber said firmly. Tanker passed the symbol to him. He looked at it carefully. He hissed, "I thought there's something familiar about this. I know who is he. Can you take us there? We would like to teach him a lesson."

Both Slashsteel and Tanker nodded firmly and calmly as they agreed to help and lead Icy and her team to the suspicious factory. Saber turned and shown the symbol to his friends, which shocked yet angered them a lot. They know who is responsible of the mess.

* * *

In the hidden yet unknown laboratory, the mysterious figure continued watching the monitor screen. The maps of both Equestria and Mystic Realm are filling with more and more of cookie shipping. he then laughed evilly and proudly.

"I can't believe this is happening!" The mysterious figure said happily and wildly, "I'm gonna win! All thanks to my little project! The more cookies ponies eat, the bigger they become. They're gonna explode sooner or later! My dad and big boss gonna like this! Best work ever!"

"So, you're behind of this?!" Icy demanded in anger.

The mysterious figure yelped in fear as she jumped and slammed to the ground hard. He revealed himself to be Tech. He turned and faced the group. Icy and her friends were armed with their weapons as they prepared for the fight.

"What?! How did you get here?!" Tech asked in shock and concern, "This place is supposed to be secret and abandoned! No one should able to find out!"

"Easy. You exposed yourself too much for the world to notice," Saber said firmly, scaring Tech a bit. He continued while holding the bag of sugar, "You thought no one would notice about the sugar bag. Your abandoned factory has been activated and producing more of sugar bags. And you use Icy to do your dirty works."

Aqua nodded angrily, "And not to mention, you piss me off a lot."

"Either way, what did you put in the sugar make the ponies addicted with cookies?!" Shadow Dragon demanded.

Iron Brave nodded, "Yeah. There is no way it's an ordinary sugar..."

Tech chuckled, "I'm glad you asked. My secret ingredient for the sugar. I added more concentrated sugar extract from different kinds of sweets. And the best of all, I added some nanites in them for the trigger. Anyone who tried the cookies will get hooked right away! The sooner the ponies become bigger and fatter, they're gonna popped like the weasel! He laughed evilly, "It's brilliant plan I ever create! I'm the genius!"

Tech continued laughing evilly. Twilight and her friends were annoyed and irritated by his laughter. They're not sure what's worse - him or his worst plan.

Icy was bland and annoyed, "That's his master plan?"

"That's gotta be a joke," Shadow Dragon commented dryly.

"Yeah... For someone being a genius, you can be a real idiot and whiny," Tailtech commented.

Twilight nodded, "And not even a real villain."

"You might as well quit, Tech," Applejack suggested firmly, "It doesn't suit you well."

"Hopefully, he gain some muscle and pounds from the cookies," Aqua joked.

Saber nodded in agreement, "Yeah. That would make him 'the best villain'."

"If he doesn't blow himself out," Iron Brave joked, "Otherwise, he missed the award ceremony!"

Everyone laughed amusingly and happily about the joke they make. Overheard of the jokes and insults about him, Tech groaned in annoyance and anger. He screamed angrily and wildly.

"That does it! Nopony make fun of me! Get ready to get splat!" Tech exclaimed in anger, "All TECHBOTS ATTACK!"

The army of robotic Techbots and War Machines armed with their swords, spears and blasters. They all charged and attacked Twilight and her friends. They all responded to fight back.

Twilight fired her **Unicorn Bursts, Repel Spell** and **Friendship's Rainbow Power** in destroying most of Techbots. Applejack punched and kicked them one-by-one. Shadow Dragon used his Darkness Blade in slashing and cutting them while firing his **Darkness Sphere** and **Chaos Hyper Blast** at them. Using three Wind Powers - **Zen Air Slashes, Air Raid** and **Wind Storm** ; Saber defeated most of the soldiers. While surfing across the factory, Aqua unleashed both **Water Torpedo Shards** and **Tsunami Blades** in defeating all of them. Tailtech activated his **_Armor Mode_** for defense while firing his Typhoon Blaster at them.

Iron Brave and his Metal Armor Sentinels joined the battlefield as well. Iron Brave use his Iron Armored Broadsword in cutting down the Techbots one-by-one. Slashsteel, using his speed powers, he moved around while slashing and cutting down his enemies. Tanker fired his cannons and blasters at them to pieces.

Activating her Skate Mode, Icy armed with her Icing Skate Blades and the power of Elemental Element of Ice. She looked very angry and furious.

"Insulting my cook is one thing, but using me to turn my friends into addicted ponies and get exploded is another," Icy exclaimed in fury. She groaned, "I've wanted to be nice and gentle, but you really push me. No one mess with Icy and gets away with it. Prepare to face the wrath of the daughter of Frozen Sage!"

Using her Ice Beam, Icy froze up entire factory and the army as well. She skated while charging and attacking them one-by-one by firing her Frozen Shards, summoning the Soldiers of Ice to attack them, swinging her Icing Skate Blades and even summoning the Snowstorm Hail. They all got destroyed and shred to pieces.

Everyone and even Tech were in shock and scared of what they saw. Tech was about to run for his life, but got chased by Icy. Just as he was about to activated the Mystic Portal, she screamed in anger as she jumped and kicked him straight into it. The portal closed down.

"Nopony use me for evil!" Icy exclaimed in anger, "That is the worse insults I ever deal with! You hear me! I hate being evil!"

Everyone looked shock and scared while sweatdrops on their heads. They definitely don't want to get on her bad side again. Regardless, they have saved the day while shutting down the factory for good.

Icy turned and approached to her friends, "Looks like we've saved the day!"

"We sure did, kiddo," Aqua commented proudly, "Nice work."

"Eeyup. Shutting down the factory for good," Saber exclaimed firmly.

Iron Brave sighed, "Too bad that we didn't get some samples for Dr. Healing to work on the cure."

"Already got it," Tailtech said confidently as he shown the test tube of dark blue liquid. He smiled slyly, "I took it when Tech was busy bragging about his plan. As usual."

"Looks like we can get everyone back to normal," Twilight said in relief.

Applejack nodded, "Hopefully, we ended the ponies' craving for cookies. The last thing we wants is having more fat ponies in our team."

"Hopefully," Shadow Dragon agreed.

Icy nodded, "Yeah. Let's go home and cure everyone now! And this time, I'm gonna cook the right meal. My way!"

Everyone sans Iron Brave can't help but feel uneasy and scared about her cooking. Nevertheless, they did owe her for saving the day again.

* * *

At the Dark Mystic Palace's Throne Chamber, Dark Curse and the rest of Demon Generals and their minions have gathered including Tech. He is bowing fearfully to all of them as he made the reports about his mission. It has, once again, annoyed and frustrated them again. However, Dark Curse remained calm and firm.

"Unbelievable!" Crimson Skull exclaimed in anger at feared Tech. He groaned, "All Elemental Elements are now theirs!"

Sauron hissed, "We have failed."

Shredkiller roared in anger, "Curse them and their interference. If it weren't for them, we would have succeeded it!"

"Indeed!" Machine Dragoon growled a bit, "We must get them back now while we still can!"

Dragoclaw growled a bit, "Fight..."

Kishin Akuma turned and looked at Dark Curse, "What is your command, my lord? Shall we begin the invasion on the enemies to get it back?"

"You will do no such thing," Dark Curse said calmly, surprising his Demon Generals. He smirked, "In fact, I expected them to get the Elements before we do."

"Uh? Why?" Tech asked fearfully.

Dark Curse smirked evilly, "Because the heroes and their Elements of Harmony will play an important part for my next master plan. Together with our important ally - Storm King, we will succeed and achieved our mission! We will bring forth the destruction of good and new order under my command and powers. Demon God will return..."

"Ooh! Now I finally get it," Maul said amusingly, "I like it. We'll make sure we follow the plans till the end. And we'll make sure Storm King stick to it."

"Good. Tech, leave us." Dark Curse said calmly. Tech was annoyed and upset that he has to leave. The colt left the throne chamber. He cleared his throat as he face both Demon Generals and minions. He continued, "Now, here's how it goes..."

* * *

Thanks to Tailtech's retrieving the vial of cookie's sample, Dr. Healing was able to make the cure for ponies to drink and returned to their regular sizes and also stopped their cravings for more cookies again. Everything is back to normal.

At the Frozen Cold Capital's kitchen, Twilight and her friends including Iron Brave, Frozen Sage and Royal Solflare have been gathered as they're about to test and eat Icy's new recipe. While they really hated it, they owed her for saving the day, though Iron Brave enjoyed it.

"Glad to be back to normal," Laxtinct said happily, "I'd never want to eat some evil cookies again."

Rainbow groaned, "Tell me about it. And I thought that Laughing Cookies are bad enough."

"Yeah. I don't mind eating lots and lots of sweets," Pinkie said calmly, "But en evil sweets? That is so cruel and evil!"

"Well, at least, you're all back to normal," Applejack said calmly.

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. And also, tried to control your sweet appetite, next time. Or should I say, tried to be honest with pie?"

Rainbow, Pinkie and Laxtinct were annoyed, "Not funny."

"Well, it's not when we're gonna face the dangerous thing we feared the most," Aqua said in concern.

Saber sighed, "Don't remind me, Aqua. She did save the world. And we owe her one."

"Terrific..." Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance, "I really hate it..."

"Well, it's better than eating evil cookies again," Tailtech said uneasily.

"Put the sock of it. And get ready for the best meal!" Iron Brave said confidently.

"You enjoy it too much," Frozen Sage said in annoyance.

Solflare sighed, "Well, he was the one, who make the call, mother."

The door opened at once, Icy levitated several and different kinds of dishes - spaghetti with vegetable balls and tomato sauces. She placed all of them before her friends and family. She smiled happily and proudly.

"All ready! Bon Appetit!" Icy exclaimed happily.

While most of ponies were uneasy and scared to look at the spaghetti, Iron Brave dug in and began eating up his meal. They all sighed in defeat. They grabbed the forks and spoons. They lifted up some few noodles up. They gulped in fear for the moment. They all put the food into it as they took the bite of it.

To their shock and surprise, the ponies find the spaghetti surprisingly good and delicious for the first time. They all quickly and rushed eating up the spaghetti happily and wildly. They have never taste something so good and delicious. Icy couldn't believe in her own eyes as she formed the tears of joy.

"I can't believe it," Icy said in surprise, "They really like it! I did it! I finally got ponies really like my food! YAY!"

 _End..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Cristina Vee: Icy  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Will Fridle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aquastroke  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech

 **Minor Casts:**  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Lemon Zest  
PJ Byrne: Laxtinct  
Danny Cooksey: Tech  
Brad Pitt: Iron Brave  
Christopher Corey Smith: Slashsteel  
David Sobolov: Tanker  
Erica Schroeder: Royal Solflare

 **Cameos:**  
Liam O'Brien: Crimson Skull  
Scottie Ray: Shredkiller  
Paul St. Peters: Sauron  
Isaac C Singleton Jr: Machine Dragoon  
Terrence C. Carson: Dragoclaw  
John Swasey: Kishin Akuma  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
Wil Wheaton: Maul


	28. Ep 28: Uncommon Bond

**Episode 28: Uncommon Bond**

Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force have successfully found and retrieved eight Elemental Elements of Harmony. Since then, Dark Curse and his Dark Mystic Ponies haven't been active or even launch assaults and invasion on either Mystic or Equestria Realm for months. It was quite suspicious and odd yet relief.

Whatever the case they were doing, the team and their allies must be prepared for anything their enemies could throw at.

At the Dark Mystic Palace's Throne Chamber, the Dark Lord has summoned one of his best lieutenants for important discussion.

"You summoned me, my lord?" Amon asked calmly.

"Yes, I have. Do you know why I summon you?" Dark Curse asked calmly as he turned his attention to Amon from looking at the throne chair. The masked warrior remained silent yet calm and firm. He narrowed his eyes darkly at him. He continued, "I have an important mission for you to perform. Or rather, you must complete your vow. You know what I'm talking about."

Suspecting of whom Dark Curse's referring to, Amon did make a vow that he will fight and defeat Starlight Glimmer. However, he has made no effort to do so by making excuses that he was sick or assisting his allies for 'preparation'. He looked down while refused to look at his master.

Dark Curse narrowed his eyes of suspicious and dark, "Then, I'm giving this order. Finish what you were supposed to do!" Amon remained firm and silent for the moment. The Dark Lord growled in anger as he hated his subordinate's disobedience and silent. He grabbed and chocked Amon's neck angrily and darkly. He snarled at him, "Amon, you have tested my patient for the last time! Finish her once and for all!"

Amon grunted in pain, "My lord, please! I still believed that she can be turned! I know she can!"

"You believed so, why?"

"She and I share the common bond... I was her... I was her mentor, friend and a father she needed the most. Please, let me convince her again. I beg of you..."

Dark Curse snarled as he put Amon down, "This will be the last chance. Either she joined us or died..."

Amon coughed a bit, "I will make that happen, my lord."

"You better, Amon. I expect no delays and failures..." Dark Curse said darkly and calmly.

* * *

On the next day, Starlight was waiting at the Ponyville Train Station as she was walking around excitedly like something's coming here for a visit. She jumped and galloped happily. And at the same time, she took a peek on train's tracks. But so far, the train hasn't arrive...

"Oooh!" Starlight said happily. She turned to the train station counter and asked the receptionist, "Excuse me. When does the noon train from the Crystal Empire arrive?"

"Uh... noon?" All Aboard answered in confusion.

"Heh. Right. Sorry." Starlight apologized. She then explained to some ponies about her excitement, "I'm just a little excited because my friend Sunburst is coming. He's my oldest friend. I mean, we've known each other practically forever. We have tons in common. We both love magic and games and jokes – everything, really. Now that I think about it, there isn't a pony in all of Equestria I have more in common with."

Suddenly, the train's whistle blown and sounded, alerting Starlight to turn her attention to train track, where the train has arrived to the station. As the train halted, it opened its gate and let the Crystal Ponies out. Starlight waited for Sunburst to come out from it as well. However, she didn't see him. She suspected that he either miss the train or unable to come at all.

And just before Starlight could leave, she heard a pony's familiar voice calling her, "Starlight."

Starlight gasped as she turned to her back and found Sunburst stood before her. He even levitated three suitcases. She smiled and hugged her childhood friend, "Sunburst! You made it!"

As he departed from hugging, Sunburst continued, "Of course! I've been looking forward to this visit for a long time."

Sunburst and Starlight levitated and moved some luggage to the wagon. And to her surprise, she accidentally dropped one of them on the wagon and revealed itself some couple of books.

"Whoa. How long are you staying?" Starlight asked curiously.

"Uh, just a... little reading for the train." Sunburst said uneasily and embarrassingly.

Starlight chuckled a bit, "Same old Sunburst." She levitated and packed some books into the suitcase. She continued, "It's going to be so great spending time together. Just like old times. You and me doing the stuff we like – games, magic..."

"Antiquing."

"What?"

"Antiquing. You know I like antiquing." Sunburst said happily. Starlight looked confuse and uncertain. He smiled and continued, " Historical knickknacks, ancient relics... Oh! You are so lucky! Ponyville is antique central!"

"It is?" Starlight asked in surprise.

"How have we never talked about this? We are going antiquing, and you are gonna love it!"

"Okay. Let's drop your stuff off at the castle first."

Sunburst nodded happily as he and Starlight moved out at once, while bringing along the wagon of some suitcases. However, unknown to the group, Amon was spying on them from the bushes. He has to do whatever it takes to get her back on his side or forced to kill her. He has no time to lose...

* * *

"This is so great!" Sunburst exclaimed happily as he and Starlight entered the antique shop. He continued while looking at the ancient relics and antiques. He smiled, "Who knew I'd be the one showing you the cool sights of Ponyville?"

"I'm a little surprised myself." Starlight admitted in surprise.

While looking around of the antique's shelves, Sunburst came across to the box of bricks. He levitated and shown them before Starlight.

"Wow! What a difference between the hoof-molded bricks and the extruded ones, right?" Sunburst asked happily and excitedly. Starlight smiled nervously. He then looked up and gasped as he was looking az, "Oooh! Check out all these chandeliers! Sometimes, the crystals have magical properties."

Starlight cleared her throat, "Oh. Oh, that's cool. How do you—?"

"Sunburst!" Twilight's voice called, attracting both Sunburst and Starlight to turn their back. They found Twilight approached them. She smiled, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"In the antique store?" Sunburst asked.

"In Ponyville! Starlight's really been looking forward to your visit." Twilight complimented. She sighed, "Though I'm glad you're in the antique store, too. I'm usually the only one."

"That's crazy!" Sunburst exclaimed happily, "Who doesn't like antiquing, right?"

Starlight chuckled nervously, "Right."

Twilight gasped as she came across to the large ancient map on glass case, "Oooh, look! An ancient map of Equestria made by the Mighty Helm."

Sunburst nodded happily, "Without the help of unicorn magic, Pegasus flight or even Mystic Ponies' technologies, the Earth ponies of the Mighty Helm were able to map the entire coast of Equestria."

"Coooool..." Starlight remarked uneasily.

And so the trio of unicorns continued their tour and looked around the antique shop, they come across to several ancient artifacts such as hat rack stand, seashell necklace and the artistic filly iron statue. Both Twilight and Sunburst were excited and happy to look and check on the antiques while Starlight wasn't. She was there to support and be happy for her old friend.

As the unicorn trio moved to the cornered shelf, Sunburst noticed Starlight's uninterested and disappointed looks. He can tell that she doesn't like it.

"You don't have to pretend to like all this stuff." Sunburst said calmly.

"What? No!" Starlight protested in concern, "I do like it. I mean, if you like it, I like it. Besides, we've almost looked at everything, right?"

"Oh, wow! You have got to see this Saddle Arabian vanity!" Twilight called out to her friends.

Sunburst made the horse's noise as he galloped towards Twilight. Both of them checked and looked at the Saddle Arabian's antiques. They then complimented about it.

Starlight hummed in concern while looking at the shop's interior design, "This shop looked a lot smaller from the outside."

* * *

Twilight, Starlight and Sunburst made their way back to the Castle of Friendship, where they can check out more about the antiques. Just before they could enter the castle, the trio heard a roar, which surprise them. The unicorn trio went to the back, where they found Shadow Dragon was facing at Dragoking. The Mystic Pony armed with his Darkness Blade while the Hydragoon readied with his five heads like they're about to start the fight.

With the wind blowing gently on both Shadow Dragon and Dragoking, the leaf broke off from attaching to the tree's branches while slowly descending to the lake. The Mystic Pony gave a loud battle cry as he charged at the Hydragoon, who rotated their heads wildly while firing both Frozen Curse Beam and Mystic Dragon Flame. The fiery and icy powers combined and created the form of steam, which blinded the young warrior.

As Shadow Dragon was still charging while remained vigilant, three heads came out from the fog as they lunged into eating him alive. Luckily, he quickly and swiftly cutting their heads off before climbed up on his head. He walked on long neck as he headed towards his target. As the steam slowly dispersed, Dragoking's heads were armed with Hydro Canon, Storm Gale and Electrical Thunder Surge. They fired and combined their powerful attacks into thunderous and watery tornado-like in blowing and injuring him off.

As Shadow Dragon was thrown off, he quickly recovered and landed on the ground. He armed with his powerful Darkness Oblivion Beam. He stopped as he found Dragoking has his ten heads armed with Elemental Attacks. They're about to unleash powerful attacks on their targets. Shadow Dragon slammed his Darkness Blade on the ground, unleashing the blackish yet nightmarish fog-like in covering him. Just before they could do anything, they sniffed on the blackish fog, causing them to sneezed wildly and sickly. Their visions got blinded and blurred, along with their smell and hearing.

While Dragoking struggled to recover from the surprise attack, Shadow Dragon took his chance by climbing on top of his monster and jumped up high. He gathered enough energy to fire his powerful Darkness Oblivion Beam. As if it has sixth sense, the beast looked up and unleashed the Elemental Attack, which countered and dispersed the attack.

Shadow Dragon landed on the ground as he faced at Dragoking, who recovered his senses and turned at him. The Hydragoon has his heads surrounded him while armed with their Elemental Attacks. The unicorn trio looked worry and uneasy about the situation. Instead of attacking, they both smiled and laughed happily. Shadow Dragon patted his best friend's head gently, which make Dragoking responded by nuzzling him.

"I almost got you! I really do, bud!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed proudly, making Dragoking laughed happily. He smiled, "But seriously, you got all your heads in the game and fuse some elemental powers together to deflect the attacks. Good job, Dragoking."

Dragoking purred and bowed humbly before his master. And at the same time, he has his nine heads submerged into his body. Shadow Dragon bowed humbly to his friend as well. The Mystic Warrior approached to the large barrel-like. He opened its door, allowing the barrel to pour out the large amount of fish. Dragoking hissed happily as he began eating his food.

The unicorn trio were impressed and amazed by Shadow Dragon and Dragoking's fighting performance. They all gave the applause to them, surprising Shadow Dragon to turn and greet them especially him giving Twilight a deep passionate kiss. They departed from the kiss.

"So, how's your antiquing?" Shadow Dragon asked amusingly.

"Quite fun! Too bad, you missed it a lot," Twilight said amusingly as she shown the barrels of ancient relics and antiques. She smiled, "We've bought lots of them."

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "You don't say." He then spotted Sunburst approached to Dragoking while looking at the beast carefully as it was chewing fishes happily. He called, "Be careful! You wouldn't want to make him mad when he was having his lunch."

"Right! If you disturbed the Hydragoons from their meal or hunt, then they will set their eyes on new targets instead until it's inside the stomach. Unless he finds a way to amends the mistakes, that pony will never escape him," Sunburst explained calmly and happily. He surprised Shadow Dragon. He smiled, "I know. I studied that under archaeology class. I've always wanted to see the real-life Ancient Beast. And I didn't expect to see a mighty King of Ancient Beast!"

"I'm impressed. You like Ancient Beasts, don't you, Sunburst?"

"Indeed, I am. My favorite is the intelligent and skilled Draufganger. They're very cunning and resourceful creatures, but also humble and honorable as well because..."

"They don't attacked the weakened or cowardly creatures. The Draufganger would rather died than tricking and cheating on battle."

"Exactly. But imagine if any Ancient Beast won the fair duel with those Ancient Wolves especially the alpha of pack-!"

"They would ally and join the strongest beast or herd, as both patrols and guards. They will die to fight for and protect their pack from harm. No matter the cost!"

Sunburst gasped, "That's amazing! I didn't expect to have another pony to share the same interest as I am."

Shadow Dragon smirked, "I couldn't agree more."

"So, how did you tame Dragoking?" Sunburst asked curiously while looking at Dragoking, "I mean nopony could ever tame the beasts especially the most powerful beast among his species."

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "I wouldn't call it 'tame the beasts'. But the story of how I gained his trust and friendship is something worth telling. We both have been through a lot, thick and thin."

Sunburst gasped, "Tell me! I would love to know!"

Shadow Dragon smiled as he tell the story about him and Dragoking, which surprised Sunburst. They then both discussed and talked about several types of Ancient Beasts, which Twilight join in as well. They even talked about their previous adventures from Jurassic Land. Shadow Dragon even helped Sunburst to befriend with Dragoking, who became friendly to him as well. The ponies enjoyed talking and having fun about Ancient Beasts.

Though Starlight was happy that her friends got along well with Sunburst, she can't help but feel left-out and alone due to they have common bond of Ancient Beast while she doesn't have.

* * *

After chatting over the Ancient Beasts, Twilight and her group entered the Castle of Friendship at once. Both her and Sunburst were excited and happy that they wanted to checked and analyzed more on various antiques for both studies and fun. Shadow Dragon and Starlight sat down and watch them both doing. While the Mystic Pony enjoyed watching, the pink unicorn was unhappy and bored that her best friend spent more time with the princess.

After various items have passed, both Twilight and Sunburst came across to ancient greenish colored letter opener.

"Did you see this Palominian letter opener?" Sunburst asked happily.

"Wow!" Twilight exclaimed in amazement. She then showed an ancient quill with feather, "That goes well with this ancient phoenix feather quill! We could write to each other!"

"Pen pals!" Twilight and Sunburst exclaimed and laughed happily.

Shadow Dragon laughed a bit, "As long the feather isn't a wild phoenix's, your ears should be fine."

"Well, my ears are fine," Twilight said happily and calmly while looking at the quill. She looked and analyzed it carefully before smiled, "I can conclude that it's clean one. Then, that means this one is domestic phoenix's."

Sunburst nodded, "You're right, Princess. Domestic Phoenixes always have their feathers cleaned, meaning ponies won't get deaf. Princess Celestia's a domestic type."

Starlight noticed the barrel, "So, what's special with this old-timey barrel?"

"The stuff I bought is inside the barrel. But I can't wait to see what it is!" Sunburst said happily, making both Shadow Dragon and Starlight surprised. He continued, "It's a blind buy. Sometimes shops get too busy to go through everything, so they load up a box or barrel and sell it without knowing what's inside."

"Buying one is sort of like a treasure hunt." Twilight explained happily.

Sunburst nodded, "Once I found a first edition History of Equestria in the original Olde Ponish."

"Hliet foresettan pliht!" Twilight said happily, confusing Shadow Dragon and Starlight whole amusing Sunburst. She cleared her throat, "It's an Olde Ponish saying. 'Reward prefers risk!'"

"Uh. I'm not sure that's the right one," Sunburst said in uncertain. Twilight shrugged. He gasped as he turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, "Maybe you can translate! After all, you guys invented Olde Ponish!"

"Sunburst, I'm Semi-Modern Pony and a martial artist, not Ancient Pony with silly old languages. You should ask my father about it." Shadow Dragon explained in annoyance and dried tone, "Plus, I flunked out from the school. So, I don't know any languages other than local, Chinese and Japonese."

Sunburst looked surprise and shock, "Right..." He then noticed Starlight being bored. He cleared his throat as he moved and packed up the antique in the box, "Why don't we look through this stuff later?" He looked at the hopeful and happy Starlight. He asked, "What do you want to do, Starlight?"

"Well, I don't know if you're gonna remember this, but..." Starlight said slyly as she brought the board game box out. It surprised and shocked Sunburst to look at her. She smiled, "Dragon Pit!"

Shadow Dragon gasped, "I used to play that game with some kids when I was wandering."

"I remember that game. You two used to play it?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Sunburst nodded, "Pretty much any time we weren't working on magic. I can't believe you found a copy!"

Starlight smiled happily that she finally got the perfect time to play the board game with Sunburst now. Four of them played the board game by rolling the die for their own dragon chess pieaces to march on its square boxes while evading from getting trapped. Three ponies have done theirs, Twilight did with hers by moving her purple dragon chess for one space.

"Sunburst would get so excited whenever his dragon got trapped," Starlight said amusingly, "he knocked the whole board over."

"That's adorable." Twilight commented playfully.

"Uh, well, it's an exciting game." Sunburst said embarrassingly, "But I have a little more control over my horn now."

Shadow Dragon snickered, "Could have fool me. You can never resist its temptation of fun."

Sunburst levitated and rolled his die. It landed on two, allowing his orange dragon chess piece to move two spaces. Starlight looked at the board game as she noticed it was shaking wildly.

"Uh-oh! Somepony's dragon's gonna get trapped!" Starlight commented playfully.

 ** _POP!_** The crystal crimson ball popped out from the volcano. It rolled down its hill as it was heading straight at Twilight's dragon piece. And nothing happens to hers.

Twilight sighed, "Doesn't seem so exciting to m—"

 ** _POP!_** The trap door activated and her purple dragon piece fell into the hole. Seeing her piece got trapped in the hole has surprised Twilight. It even made her to laugh, causing her accidentally used her levitation spell to flip and thrown the board game at her boyfriend's face. Everyone was in shock and surprise.

"Ow!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in pain. He put down the board game. He glared at Twilight, who blushed in red. He groaned, "I hate it when that happen. Trixie did the worst than yours."

"Huh. I guess it is adorable." Sunburst commented.

Starlight laughed amusingly, "Eeyup. It is."

* * *

In the late evening, everyone turned in for some goodnight sleep. Starlight helped guiding and leading Sunburst to his guestroom, where he unpacked his clothes and books on table and closet. She also helped him out.

"I hope you're enjoying your visit so far." Starlight said calmly.

"Are you kidding?" Sunburst asked in surprise, "I mean, first antiquing, then Ancient Beasts and next was spending time with Twilight and Shadow Dragon?"

"Oh. Yeah. They're pretty great."

"Right? I mean, I know she's a princess and him being Mystic Pony, but I never thought they'd be so fun to just hang out with."

"Well, she is the Princess of Friendship." Starlight joked, making Sunburst to laugh and nod. She continued to ask, "So tomorrow I thought—"

Sunburst interrupted, "I suppose I'm just surprised at how well we get along." He sighed, "I don't have much in common with most ponies."

"You three are pretty similar. I don't know many ponies who are fluent in Olde Ponish or knowledgeable with Ancient Beasts." Starlight said.

"Exactly! I probably have more in common with Twilight and Shadow Dragon than any pony in Equestria or even Mystic Realm!" Sunburst exclaimed happily. Starlight gave uneasily nod about what he has said. He then yawned, "Anyway, I better get some sleep. Ponyville might be small, but there's a lot to do. Maybe we should ask Twilight what she recommends we see!"

"Um... sure." Starlight said uneasily.

"Great!" Sunburst said happily as he gave Starlight a gentle kiss by cheek. It surprised her. He then guided her outside. He smiled, "Good night, Starlight."

And just before Starlight could say anything, Sunburst shut the door at once. Though annoyed and upset that Sunburst didn't give her a chance to talk, she smiled happily while touching her left cheek, where Sunburst has landed a kiss. She might have the chance to spend more time with him if she gets the right idea to take him away from Twilight and Shadow Dragon.

Starlight sighed happily, "...Good night."

* * *

At the Castle of Friendship's outskirt, Amon was on top of resident's rooftop as he was looking at the castle, with his binocular. He found Starlight trotted and hummed happily. This has made him worried and uneasy.

Amon recalled the memories and moments he has shared with Starlight. The very first day he met her at her old home when Sunburst left for Princess Celestia's Gifted School for Unicorns but never reply to her. He helped and trained her through martial art skills and the trick of removing cutie marks. Both of them worked together to fight off the enemies while completing the mission. Whenever they have free time, they both rode the dragons wildly and happily or playing Dragon Pit. Those were good times for him.

Pity. Amon was forced to kill Starlight, unless he convince and persuade her to return and join Dark Mystic Ponies. He has to complete his mission.

"Starlight..." Amon said in concern.

* * *

On the next day, Starlight and Sunburst woke up early in the morning. She took and led Sunburst to Sweet Apple Acres for their hangout now. While Sunburst was exited and happy for visiting and checking out more on other places of Ponyville Town, though he was annoyed by mosquitoes and insects' bites on him.

"Remind me why we have to be early again?" Sunburst asked in confusion.

Starlight smiled, "Like you said, there's a lot to see in Ponyville. I've got a full day of stuff planned. Just you and me. And trust me, it's gonna be about all the stuff we have in common and how much fun we'll have today."

"Right..." Sunburst said uneasily. He then looked at the apple tree, "So, why are we here?"

"One genuine Sweet Apple Acres apple tree!" Starlight said happily, confusing Sunburst. She continued, "Because we used to drink so much apple juice as foals?"

"Uh, I don't remember that."

"Really? I mean, it was all we drank. Here. Try an apple. I bet that'll jog your memory."

Starlight approached to the tree as she gave it a hard kick, causing the apples to fall. And at the same time, one of the apples hit on somepeony's head, making her yelped in pain. Both Starlight and Sunburst looked to the back of tree. They found Trixie was looking dizzy and has the apple stuck on her horn.

"Trixie? What are you doing here?" Starlight asked in surprise.

Trixie groaned a bit as she recovered form minor headache, "Huh. I often seek the privacy of the orchard-" She levitated and transformed the apple into a teacup. "-to practice new feats of amazement." She groaned as she made it disappeared, "And also, I fell asleep."

And just before Starlight could explain why she and Sunburst were here, Trixie gasped in realization and exclaimed, "I don't suppose the two of you want to see a never-before-witnessed magical marvel?"

Sensing that Sunburst might want to check it out, Starlight tried to decline the offer. But Sunburst shouted happily, "Sure!"

Too late. Starlight sighed in defeat, "Why not?"

* * *

Trixie guided and led both Starlight and Sunburst to the backyard of Castle of Friendship. She was about to perform her new magic tricks for them to watch.

"Behold, visiting friend from Starlight's past, and be amazed by the Great and Powerful – and current best friend of Starlight – Trixie!" Trixie introduced proudly and happily, with the help of her fireworks.

Sunburst was impressed while Starlight was amused. Trixie cleared her throat as she levitated some chains and padlock to tied and locked her up like a prisoner.

"I give you... the Unicorn Escape!" Trixie exclaimed as she summoned the curtains for magic tricks. Starlight and Sunburst waited as she struggled of breaking free from the chains for the moment. She groaned in anger, "The Great and Powerful Trixie requires a little assistance."

Starlight and Sunburst yelped in concern. They climbed up the stage while removed the curtains aside. They found Trixie tangled up with the chains. She got herself trapped. Sunburst approached and looked at the magician's situation.

Sunburst hummed thoughtfully, "I know this trick. There's a special link, but I could never hold the chain up long enough to find it."

Sunburst began pulling out the chains as he tried to untangle and remove them. But unfortunately, that only make Trixie painful and difficult to get out of the chains as it became tighter. Both of them struggled to get out of the situation. It almost annoyed Starlight. The pink unicorn used her magic spells to teleport Trixie out of the chains. She put her best friend down at once.

Trixie sighed in relief, "Well, if I could do magic like that, I'd have a whole slew of new tricks at my disposal."

"I always liked close-up magic because I knew I could do it if I just practiced enough." Sunburst commented.

Sunburst approached to Trixie as he pulled the tangled cloths out of her mane. This made the magician giggled happily, but also annoyed Starlight.

And so, both Sunburst and Trixie worked and hangout together of performing magic tricks such as levitating and making the tangles cloths disappeared before reappeared from his fake hoof, shredding newspapers into pieces before putting back into one piece, shuffling and guessing the right card and finding one of three cup that hid the red ball. They enjoyed it very much, but not to Starlight. Once again, she felt left out and unable to spend her time with him.

"Starlight, why didn't you tell me how much Sunburst and I had in common?" Trixie asked happily.

"Gee. I don't know." Starlight remarked sarcastically.

Behind the bushes, Amon has seen everything as he too was annoyed and angered. He glared at Sunburst and muttered darkly, "Truthfully, you and her have nothing in common. You understand nothing of what she and I have been through. You don't deserve her."

* * *

After leaving Trixie, Starlight and Sunburst headed off for lunch. They're at the Cafe Hay. They both were eating their spaghetti and drinking some warm milked tea. They both enjoyed it very much. This time, Starlight can finally have some peace and quiet with Sunburst alone.

Sunburst hummed happily, "I have to say. This spaghetti is the best and delicious meal I ever had! Thanks, Starlight."

Starlight smiled, "No problem. I'm just glad that we have booked this place before it gets crowded."

"Tell me about it. I hate to imagine how crazy and hungry I get when I'm having an empty stomach."

"Yeah. I remember that much. You couldn't stop whining and complaining that you're gonna die of hunger without any food. So, we have to give you some couple of books for distraction until we get the food!"

"Hey, I resent that! And it wasn't very funny either."

Sunburst and Starlight laughed happily. They continued eating their spaghetti happily until a long yet tangled string of their spaghetti got them both close to each other. They accidentally kissed each other's lips, which shock and surprised two friends. They departed at once. They both blushed and burnt in red while looking at each other.

"Wow! That was cute of you two for eating spaghetti together," Flash's voice commented.

Sunset's voice giggled, "And not to mention, you're both more than friends. Almost looked like couples, you know?"

Sunburst and Starlight yelped as they turned to their back and found Flash and Sunset stood before them. They both were surprised by their arrival.

"Flash! Sunset!" Starlight exclaimed in surprise. She laughed a bit, "What brings you here?"

"Just finished our crazy training, and we're having our own lunch," Sunset joked, "Don't mind if we sit down?"

Starlight was about to say but Sunburst spoke, "Sure! Go ahead!" Flash and Sunset took their seats. He continued, "So, what kind of training were you doing, Commander Sentry?"

Flash scoffed, "Please, don't call me that. I'm not use to that title."

"Are you kidding me?! Have you forgotten of the war and battles especially teaming up with Shadow Dragon and Dragon Strike Force? And not to mention, you fought and beat Killerdestroyer!"

"Yeah. Kinda of true. But you help me beat that monster, remember?"

"Right, right, right. I keep forgetting that because I'm not a great fight, just an advisor and Crystaller, Commander," Sunburst joked, "So, wanna tell me what kind of training you and Sunset were working on?"

Sunset smiled, "I'm working on my magical offense. I'm trying my new skills - Phoenix's Fire. I'm having a hard time with basic magic and using four hooves for fighting."

"Cool. That's the advanced level of magic offense," Sunburst said in amazement, "But why would you have a hard time with basic magic and hooves?"

"Well, because I was a Human?" Sunset answered uneasily.

"Oh! Right..." Sunburst said in shock and realization. He gasped, "Of course, I've always wanted to ask that question. What and how this it feels like to be a human? How do you work with 'hands' and 'legs'? How do you feel when meeting your counterpart?"

Sunset sighed, "It's kinda fun and joyful to be human for one or three days especially using hands to hold, touch and move everything you want especially riding bicycle. And for meeting the counterpart and her boyfriend, it's kinda awkward and confusing but also fun too."

"And what about being a pony? Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I did. It was kinda fun especially having magical powers and making some pony friends. I even have my boyfriend."

Flash blushed in red, "Thanks. I'm happy to help my girlfriend out with both magical and physical training. It's gonna be fun."

"Ooh! I could help too," Sunburst insisted happily, "I would be happy to learn more about human. This sound very intriguing. Wouldn't we, Starlight?"

Starlight grunted a bit of disappointment, "I guess..."

After the lunch, Starlight and her gang headed off to the Military Training Arena, where they helped teaching and training Sunset of using magical powers and even using hooves to fight the enemies. Sunburst taught her some basic magic offense via reading the books out while Flash trained and taught her about martial arts and basic fighting skills. And at the same time, three of them have some chats about 'humans', 'technology' and 'culture', which Sunset happily answered them back.

Three of them laughed and chatted for two hours. However, Starlight was upset and disappointed that her childhood friend and best friend got along well with each other.

"Wow... Starlight, can you believe it? Flash, me and even Sunburst got something in common," Sunset said happily, "We loved learning each other's species and did some training with both magic and fighting by hooves. I've gotta say. He's like a brother I've always wanted to have!"

Starlight sighed, "You don't say..."

* * *

After the training, both Starlight and Sunburst headed to the Everfree Forest for some exploring. However, ahead of them was two familiar teenage couples, who were having picnic. They both laughed amusingly and happily.

"Lance? Shiroi?" Starlight asked in surprise. Lance and Shiroi turned and looked at her. She asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just having picnic." Lance said happily.

Shiroi nodded a bit, "Yeah. And then, we're gonna do some training about controlling my Demon Magic, hopefully it's doesn't do lots of damages."

"Demon Magic?" Sunburst asked in shock and surprise.

Shiroi sighed as she transformed into Kasai Songbird, "Yeah. This is my true form. And I've been using 'Shiroi' to avoid ponies get confuse and scared of me because of my powers. Probably you might not be proud of my powers."

"Are you kidding me? I've always want to see Demon Magic!" Sunburst said happily, "In fact, I'm happy to help you out."

Starlight looked surprise, "Sunburst, you don't have demon magic, remember?"

"I know. But we could help her out and test more of her powers," Sunburst said happily. He then noticed Lance's Duel Monsters Deck. He gasped, "Oh my gosh! You play Duel Monsters?! Is that Dark Magician? That card is very rare and awesome card I ever seen! I've always wanted that card!"

Lance nodded, "You bet! Have you heard of it?"

"Only that it's the best card game ever!" Sunburst exclaimed happily.

"It's better than the real-life version." Starlight giggled amusingly. He turned and looked at her. She continued, "Let's just say, it involves Discord putting Lance and his buddies in another realm where all of it was real, and MechaStahl and Majin Kiyomori showing up with monsters of their own, from what I heard."

Lance groaned, "Not the best experience. Wanna play?"

Sunburst squeaked a bit, "Do I?!"

"Here we go again..." Starlight commented in annoyance.

Once again, Sunburst has common interests with both Lance and Shiroi. He observed and tested Shiroi's Demon Magic, which caused a powerful yet devastating magic powers in one blast hitting the giant rock, powered up her Rage Powers, unleashing Demon's Dark Fire and Dark Water, speaking different languages and even Olde Ponish and even unleashed the darker side of Light Magic Powers as well. He then have some fun with Lance, who has proven challenging and fun for him to play with.

Starlight, once again, felt uneasy about Sunburst got more common with other ponies.

"Man, you're real fun, Sunburst. You know that?" Lance said happily.

Returning to the form of Shiroi Bai, she smiled, "Yeah. You understand us, like we have something in common."

"It was nothing," Sunburst commented happily, "I'm glad that I got to know you more."

"Yeah... I wonder how many more?" Starlight muttered in annoyance.

* * *

Starlight took Sunburst deep of Everfree Forest. She led him straight down to the familiar area, that hasn't been seen or sued since the incident of 'Too Many Pinkie Pies'. Nevertheless, Starlight happily explain to Sunburst of what the Mirror Pool does, which surprised and amazed him a lot.

Suddenly, two unicorns heard some tapping noise, which came from another long cavern. They headed inside as they were looking and checking around of their surroundings to find the source of noise. They arrived at the forked road, where they found Maud was lighting and tapping on the walls.

"Maud! How did you get in here?" Starlight asked in surprise.

Maud turned and answered in deadpan tone wile pointed at the right route, "This cavern's actually connected to mine."

"Uh, what are you doing?" Sunburst asked.

Maud answered in deadpan,"Tapping."

Sunburst looked surprise and confuse. Starlight spoke, "Maud isn't super chatty. I mean, you and I could sit around and talk all day, but she looks pretty busy."

Sunburst ignored Starlight as he approached and asked Maud, "Are you taking some kind of core sample?"

"Not exactly." Maud answered in deadpan while tapping on the walls, "I'm uncovering this section of strata for closer study. You might want to step back."

 ** _CRACKED!_** Sunburst yelped as he moved back at once. The wall crumbled and dropped to the ground. Maud, Sunburst and Starlight looked at the newly lavender colored large crystals on the walls.

Maud looked at the crystal and commented, "I'm studying this area's metamorphic—

Sunburst interrupted, "—foliation. Is this gneiss, phyllite, or slate? Wow. The pressure above must be pretty uniform to get the planar fabric to be this consistent."

"You know about geology?"

"Eh, I dabble. For example, by the speleothems in this cave, I kind of figured there was another way out."

"Because of the calcite deposits."

As Sunburst and Maud headed to another area for studying and analyzing new materials, Starlight sighed in defeat, knowing that her old friend has once again got common with her best friend. She decided to leave the area. Both of them looked around and dug out some new crystals and gems for them to study on. They enjoyed it very much.

Unknown to anyone, Amon was under using camouflage device to hide himself while watching the event. He has become angry and furious of how Sunburst ignored her and focused more on other things with her best friends. He has the plans to get her on his side.

* * *

Starlight was now at the Castle of Friendship's library as she was levitating and rotating the dragon chess pieces. She looked upset and disappointed. Twilight noticed her inside. She approached and checked on her student.

"Starlight? Where's Sunburst?" Twilight asked.

Starlight shrugged and mumbled 'I don't know' gesture, "Talk about the Ancient Beast with Shadow?Doing stage magic with Trixie? Working with Flash and Sunset with training progress? Having fun with Lance and Shiroi? Studying new rocks with Maud? You're here, so I guess you two aren't off translating some ancient Olde Ponish text."

"What are you talking about? Why would Sunburst be doing any of that? I thought he came to Ponyville to see you."

"I thought so, too, but it hasn't worked out that way. When we were foals, we had more in common than any two ponies in Equestria. But now, it seems like he's got more in common with my friends than he does with me."

Twilight shook her head in disagreement, "Oh. Everypony changes, but that doesn't mean there aren't still things you both like. You both love magic, right?" Starlight looked at her. She smiled and continued, "Sure. You're really good at it, and Sunburst practically knows every spell that ever was."

Starlight gave some thoughts of what Twilight has said. She gasped, "You're right! Thanks, Twilight!" She hugged Twilight, "You're the best!"

Twilight smiled, "Heh. I try."

* * *

In the Council Chamber, Starlight was writing down on the scroll as she was working on new magic. Sunburst arrived and entered the chamber. He looked worry and concern. He approached to Starlight and asked, "Starlight, what happened? Maud and I found some fascinating sedimentary stratum, but when I turned to show you, you were gone."

"Maud does have a way of making rocks really interesting, but I wanted to work on something a little more 'us'." Starlight said calmly and happily. Sunburst looked surprise as he took and looked at the scroll. She continued, "Just a little something I made up."

Sunburst gasped, "Whoa! You made up this spell? Just now?"

Starlight nodded. She levitated the scroll on midair before firing her magic blast, hitting it. It launched its magical powers in changing and turning whole chamber into a familiar living chamber - Starlight and Sunburst's childhood home.

Sunburst was amazed by its changes. Starlight fired the magic powers on it again as it turned both her and him into their young foals. It shocked and concern him a lot.

"Cool, right?!" Young Starlight asked happily as she pushed and moved Sunburst to the small table. She shown the Dragon Pit board on the table. She smiled, "ow we can play Dragon Pit! Just like we used to!"

Young Sunburst looked uneasy and worried, "Actually, I thought we could go with Maud and—"

Young Starlight interrupted, "I mean, nothing was better than just you and me playing this game when we were foals, right?"

"Starlight." Young Sunburst asked in concern.

Young Starlight, ignored his concerns, shown the red and blue dragon chess piece, "Do you what to be red or blue?"

Young Sunburst became annoyed and angered by Starlight's childish behavior and obsessed of playing Dragon Pit. He snapped n anger, "Starlight! I don't want to play the game at all!"

Hurt and upset by Sunburst's outburst, Starlight nodded in understanding as she fired her magical spells on the scroll. It transformed everything and even themselves to normal. Twilight

"What's going on in here?" Shadow Dragon demanded as he and Twilight entered the chamber.

"Nothing." Starlight answered tearfully while glaring at Sunburst, "I was trying to have fun doing the one thing I thought we still had in common, but I guess we don't even have that anymore."

And just before Sunburst could ask, Starlight ran off at once tearfully. Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon turned and looked at him. He looked confuse and concern as well. On the ceiling's window, Amon has seen everything. He immediately left the building at once.

"I don't understand." Sunburst said in concern, "Starlight and I have known each other since we were foals, but that doesn't mean we have to be foals to hang out."

"Uh," Twilight said in concern as she looked at the scroll, "Starlight does have a tendency to overdo."

"I mean, it is surprising how well I get along with all of her friends," Sunburst said calmly, "but she and I still have tons in common."

"Probably. That could be problem," Shadow Dragon said in suspect. Sunburst looked at him. He continued, "She doesn't have anything common with your interests, like us. I suspect that she must have felt left out and alone that you spent more time with other ponies than her."

"Just like me, right?" Twilight asked curiously, "I used to worry about Shining Armor spent less time with him because he's gonna have new family. But I realized that just because he moved out, doesn't mean that we don't get to spend some time together, whether we have common or not."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "And besides, she hasn't seen you for a long time since you left for Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. So, she wouldn't know what you want or like. You should spend some time with her before us."

Sunburst gasped, "You're right. I have to find her and apologize to her. Thank you."

* * *

Sunburst looked around and asked some ponies and friends whether they know where Starlight went o. He headed to the Everfree Forest as he has the feeling that she went to visit Maud for comfort. And just before he could reach to the area, something shot and stunned him to drop on the ground hard. He moaned in pain before looked up. He found Amon and his soldiers approached him.

Sunburst gulped, "Amon..."

"Sunburst..." Amon said dryly and darkly. The soldiers grabbed and held Sunburst up. He glared at him, "How dare you hurt Starlight? Why did you come here?"

Sunburst gulped, "Amon, please listen. I didn't meant to hurt Starlight's feelings. I... I was just a bit annoyed with Starlight's trying to make us like foals when we're already adults."

"My apologies, Sunburst. But I'm not very convinced that you feel sorry for her, at all. This isn't the first time, you hurt her. Many times, in fact!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Did you know that when you first moved out to Canterlot for furthering your studies, she was already upset and pain to see you off? And what did you do before leaving?" Amon demanded in anger, "Nothing. Just left your hometown and never bother."

Sunburst hissed, "I didn't mean it. Honest. I thought she was-!"

"Did you also know that she wrote and sent many letters to you? And what did you do?! Nothing again! Did you realized that as she grow up, she waited for your return? And what did you do again? Nothing! And when she tried to visit and talk you again, what did you do again? You turn your back on and banish her! When your home is in grave danger, she asked for advice and help but instead, you turn your back on her!"

"Okay. That last part, I already make amends with her."

"It doesn't matter now. Unlike you, I was there for her. I helped, trained and comforted her like she was a daughter to me, unlike that worthless Firelight." Amon said darkly. His right hoof glowed darkly. The soldiers held Sunburst down. He approached and commented darkly, "I'm gonna do what I should have done. It would be best that you have died earlier, so she can become Dark Mystic Pony completely."

Sunburst, scared and worried, exclaimed, "What are you doing?! What are you gonna do?!"

"Make you suffer!"

Amon slammed his hoof in hitting Sunburst's head. It electrocuted and surged through his body, making him to have widened eyes of shock. He screamed in pain. After electrocuting the unicorn, the masked warrior kicked him off to the ground.

Sunburst hissed in pain as he got up and glared at Amon. He tried to use some offensive spells to fight him off, but nothing happens. It shocked and scared him.

"W-What did you do to me?!" Sunburst asked in concern.

Amon spoke, "Your magic is gone. Forever!"

"No... No... It can't be! This can't be happening," Sunburst said in shock and concern. He screamed, "Noooooooooooo!"

Starlight arrived at the scene. She gasped in shock and worry. She found Sunburst unable to produce his magic powers while Amon stood there and looked at her.

"W-What have you done, Amon?!" Starlight demanded. She gasped, "You removed his magic?!

Amon nodded, "I did. He must pay for what he has done to you. This is the last straw he has push me."

"Amon, how could you?! You can't just remove his magic because of one mistake."

"Mistake?! Mistake?! Starlight! How long must you keep lying to yourself? You and I know that you and him don't have anything in common! He doesn't want your friendship! You don't belong here!"

"You don't know him! I've known him since my childhood! He would never do that to me!"

"Really? Just like minutes ago at the Castle of Friendship?"

"That was my fault, not his. I thought that making me and him young again, so we can have great time to having fun with Dragon Pit. I was wrong."

"Starlight, haven't you noticed? You and him rarely see each other since that day. You know what it means...

"No... I don't! I don't want to!"

Amon raised his hoof up, "Please, come with me, Starlight. You don't have to be with him. Stay with me. We can be together again."

"Amon..." Starlight said in shock and surprise.

"Starlight, don't!" Sunburst shouted. Starlight looked at him. He continued, "I'm sorry for snapping you, and also not spending some time with you for many years. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'd never wanted to."

"Sunburst?"

"Believe me, Starlight. I really do care about you so much. I wanted to spend more time with you, get to know what you wanted to do than just our common things and stuffs. And I'm very sorry for not being there for you when you needed the most. But please, don't go. If you do, I would never forgive myself for the mess I have caused."

"Sunburst, did you mean it?" Starlight asked hopefully.

Sunburst nodded, "Yes, I do. Don't do this. I love you!"

"Starlight, ignore him. Come back home with me," Amon said calmly, "I can protect you."

Starlight gave some thoughts of what Amon and Sunburst has said. She sighed, "Amon, I'm not coming home. This is my home. I'm sorry, Master."

Amon, shocked yet firm and calm, sighed, "So do I."

Just before Starlight could do anything, Amon charged as he launched some punches on her face and chest three times before kicked her off. She grunted as she fired her Unicorn Bursts at him but missed. He continued punching and kicking at her for few times. He grabbed and slammed her to the ground. He armed with his dark glowing right hoof.

Starlight gasped, "No! Anything but that! Please, don't!"

"I must end this!" Amon shouted firmly, "You should have join us when you have the chance, Starlight! I hate killing you!"

"Don't do it!" Starlight shouted in fear.

 ** _BOOM!_** Amon and his soldiers yelped in shock as they found Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Lance, Shiroi, Flash, Sunset, Trixie, Maud and some Ponyville Soldiers have arrived and attacked them by firing their magic offense spells and arrows at them.

Amon grunted in defeat. He turned and glared at Starlight, "Another time, Starlight. Another time."

Amon summoned the Dark Mystic Portal for him and his group to escape before they get caught and killed. Twilight and her friends have arrived and checked on both Starlight and Sunburst. They sighed in relief that they're alright.

* * *

Amon has returned to the Dark Mystic Palace's throne chamber as he make disappointed report to his master. Dark Curse remained calm and firm.

"Pitiful, but predictable." Dark Curse said calmly and firmly while sitting down on his throne chair. He smiled, "Perhaps, it wasn't wise of me to send you off to fight your foster daughter since you're too soft."

Amon looked up and glared at his Dark Lord, "My lord. Never ever mention Starlight as 'daughter' again. She is not one of us. The next time I see her, I will remove her magic and kill her for our cause."

Dark Curse smirked proudly like he was expecting it, "Perfect..."

* * *

Twilight and her friends brought Starlight and Sunburst to the guestroom for recuperating and healing. Luckily for them, Shadow Dragon asked his father to help and cure Sunburst to regain his magic powers, with the help of Dragoking's slime. Both Starlight and Sunburst were sleeping after crazy adventures they have been through.

Knowing that two of them need time alone to talk about the mess, Twilight cleared her throat as she gestured all of them to leave at once. They did so.

Sunburst and Starlight were alone in the bedroom. They woke up and looked at each other. They blushed in red a bit. They wondered of what they're gonna say to each other, hoping to avoid hurting the feelings as well.

"Sunburst..." Starlight spoke first, "What you said before... Did you mean it?"

Sunburst nodded, "I do. And I'm very sorry for not being there for you or even considerate your feelings at all. I was so selfish and cowardly pony. Amon was right about me."

"Sunburst, don't talk like that."

"Starlight, it's the truth. If only I hadn't left for stupid school and be with you, then you wouldn't be so insecure and worried at all."

"Even if you didn't, Amon would still be there and taken our home as base for his masters. Both of us would become evil ponies than being good ponies. So, none of this could happen."

"But still-!"

"Sunburst, I'm alright. I forgive you for snapping me out. I shouldn't be so focusing on specific common things we have done, instead try something new like making some new friends. I don't know why I got so worried about us not having anything in common.""

"Maybe. But I should spend some more time with you too. And it doesn't matter how long or how many ponies join the fun as long as we enjoy each other's company."

"Yeah, you're right," Starlight smiled happily. She climbed down and approached to Sunburst, "Sunburst... About what you said to me... I just want you to know that you..." She sighed, "You're the most important pony I ever cared in my whole life. No one could take that place...

"Starlight..." Sunburst said in surprise. He asked, "Did you mean it?"

Starlight nodded, "I love you, Sunburst."

"I know," Sunburst commented.

Sunburst and Starlight leaned towards each other as they gave each other a deep passionate kiss, causing their horns glowed magically and sparkling for the moment. They then departed while looking at each other for the moment.

"Wow..." Sunburst said in amazement.

Starlight blushed, "Yeah. Wow. So, what do boyfriend and girlfriend do next?"

"I don't know. Dragon Pit?" Sunburst suggested. He shown the Dragon Pit, "I might have the ideas of improvising it. Like making them into real life version. Lance's adventure gave me the idea."

"Hmm... That sounds great, but we can do that another time," Starlight said happily. She then looked at the barrel, "I was wondering of what's inside. I like to know."

Sunburst smiled, "Good thinking. I can't wait! But first, let me get you on the seat. It's what boyfriend do, my lady."

Sunburst helped and lifted his newly girlfriend on his best, making Starlight giggled happily. They both shared the same bed now. Both of them levitated and brought the barrel to them. They removed its cover and found lots of antiques including ancient yet old book that has symbols of twin swirls and five stars on it.

"What's that?" Starlight asked curiously.

Sunburst levitated and looked at the book's cover, "This looks like... But it can't be!"

Starlight looked confuse as her boyfriend opened it up and read some pages. She also joined with him to read them. They both slowly shown shock and worried looks as they couldn't believe of what they just read.

"How is it possible?!" Starlight asked in shock and concern.

"I know! We have to tell the princesses and our friends now!" Sunburst exclaimed in concern, "We've just found the book that belongs to the most important historic figure - Starswirl the Bearded! We might know what has happen to him now!"

Starlight nodded, "Twilight's gonna crazy when she's hear about this!"

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Cast:**  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Ian Hanlin: Sunburst, All Aboard  
Michael Fassbender: Amon

 **Minor Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai  
Ingrid Nilson: Maud Pie


	29. Ep 29: Shadow Play (I)

**Authors Notes:**

Now, I'm entering the **_Mystic Season 3 Finale - Shadow Play_**. I didn't bother to recreate the Old Pillars of Equestria's stories because everyone knows their stories and they earned and make their own legends, without Mystic Ponies interfering it. I don't want to altered them too much. And also, I don't need to bother about the description since you all know what and how they look like. And also, get ready with biggest surprise and revelation f this adaptation.

Once I finished this season, I can finally begin the movie adaptation **_\- My Little Pony: The Lost Soul_**.

* * *

 **Episode 29: Shadow Play (I)**

 _ **"The best elements within us can spread light and virtue, and I know ponies who represent them all,"** Star Swirl narrated, **"from Equestria and Mystic Realm."**_

 _A grayish Unicorn with moderate cerulean and arctic blue shorty mane and tail searched fare and wide. He has recruited and gathered the heroes of Equestria and Mystic Realm such as Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Flash Magnus, Mistmane, Mae Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Blackwitch, Master Kung Fu the White Pegasus with light green spiky short mane and tail in his 30's worn black Kung Fu robe, Dark Curse, Mystic Tao and newly and young Crown Prince Nezha. All of them were set out to protect and save the world from the forces of evil._

 _ **"The Heroes from Equestria - Rockhoof's Strength, Flash Magnus's Bravery, Mistmane's Beauty, Mage Meadowbrook's Healing, Somnambula's Hope and mine is Sorcery. As for the wise and noble Elemental Masters from Mystic Realm; there were five of them only - Blackwitch's Knowledge, Master Kung Fu's Spiritual, Dark Curse's Deception, Mystic Tao's Righteous and Crown Prince Nezha's Justice. Since the death of Emperor Mystic Avatar and his wife Princess Lauren Hope, all of us were gathered together by another to maintain and share the light of these powerful ideals. We formed the group and called ourselves the Pillars of Equestria and Mystic Realms."**_

 _As the journey progress for the Pillars' journey to defend the worlds, the young unicorn quickly stolen 11 ancient relics and weapons for his agenda. However, he was caught by them. They retook theirs while banished him for his treachery and betrayal._

 _However, during his banishment, the young unicorn slowly transformed into a large yet demonic shadowy unicorn-like monster. He roared wildly and darkly as he returned to destroy the world. The Pillars armed themselves for the greatest battle against the Pony of Shadows._

 _ **"But we soon came to believe the pony who brought us together only wanted that power for himself. Cast out and alone, this power-mad pony turned to darkness to satisfy his thirst. Transformed into a Pony of Shadows, he returned for revenge – to extinguish the Pillars' light and rob the world of hope. To stop him, the Pillars and I must make a grave sacrifice.**_

 _ **But we shall leave behind an important knowledge of powerful sacred relics. Hopefully, one day it will be a great force to stand against the darkness for all time. We must now face the fiend with the only plan we have..."**_

* * *

 _"...I only hope it will be enough."_ Sunburst read out loud on the Star Swirl the Bearded's Journal. He then turned and looked at the princesses at the throne chamber. He said in concern, "That's the last entry. And maybe Star Swirl's final words before he vanished."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked shock and worry of what they just heard, along with other ponies. They couldn't believe of what they just heard. Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force, Lance, Shiroi, Spike, Nyx, Sunset, Flash and even Starlight were there as well. They also couldn't believe it either.

"I've always wondered what happened to Star Swirl." Princess Celestia said in relief and shock as she received the book from Sunburst. She then opened and looked at it, "This is quite a discovery, Sunburst."

Sunburst bowed humbly. Flash nudged his friend while commented, "Way to go, buddy. First, becoming the Crystaller for Flurry Heart and Advisor to Crystal Royalty. Then, you get your girl. And now, impressing the princess for finding the book."

Sunburst blushed, "It was nothing."

Twilight approached and asked excitedly and happily, "So it's genuine? You can verify that this journal really belonged to Star Swirl the Bearded?!"

"Indeed." Princess Luna nodded as she looked at the journal, "From the looks of it, the last thing he wrote before facing the Pony of Shadows."

"Hold on a second now." Applejack spoke up, "All those legendary ponies were real, too? And they went off with Star Swirl to face the Pony of Shadows, and then none of them were ever heard from again?"

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern, "Even my father was involved of it..."

"And not to mention," Blazefist said firmly and sternly, "Dark Curse and Nezha were among them as well."

"Uh, yeah. Weren't you listening?" Pinkie asked in annoyance, "And they say that I don't pay attention to school."

Laxtinct nodded in agreement, "Ponies always said that funny ponies aren't the smart and brave ones. As if! Not always!"

"It appears so." Princess Celestia confirmed calmly, nevertheless.

Saber nodded, "So hard to believe that the Grand General of Ultimate Warriors and Dark Lord of Dark Mystic Ponies worked together with the Pillars of Old Equestria."

"Yeah. But I have the feeling that something changed them," Aqua said suspiciously, "We know the Humans hurt and experimented him changed and twisted him into raging Ultimate Warrior. But for Dark Curse, it's another story."

"I don't think I want to know," Rarity said in concern.

Princess Luna hummed thoughtfully, "We never met the other Pillars, and we were too young to understand the danger they faced."

"But what happened to them all?" Fluttershy said in concern.

"They must have defeated the villain, since Equestria is still full of light and hope." Rarity said proudly and amusingly.

"But how? And where did they go?" Starlight asked in concern.

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah! That's gotta be something happen to them!"

Princess Celestia hummed in concern as she read the book, "My Olde Ponish is a bit rusty, but I wonder if the answers can be found somewhere within the pages of this book."

"But you got history and story about it, right?" Sunset asked curiously.

Flash shook his head, "Nope. No one knows, Sunset. Most of us think that the Pillars are legendary heroes."

"Flash's right, Sunset," Princess Luna said calmly, "No souls were there to witness the great battle between the Pillars and Pony of Shadow. Historical records are incomplete."

"Well. That's just great." Rainbow said in annoyance.

Twilight scoffed, "Well, I just happen to be an expert in Olde Ponish. I mean, I've practically memorized every ancient text about Star Swirl there is!"

Lance, Shori and Spike groaned while Nyx squealed happily, "Seriously. All of them."

"I believe there's more to this story than meets the eye," Shorty said firmly.

Terrorcreep nodded, "One way or another, we will find out of what's really going out soon enough."

"We have fond memories of our old teacher." Princess Luna said happily, making her older sister nodded in agreement. She levitated and passed the book to Twilight, "If you could discover what happened to him, we would be most grateful."

"Solving a thousands-year-old mystery could take forever!" Sunburst said happily and wildly, "Think of the research! The re-reading! The re-re-reading!"

Flash groaned, "There he goes again. He's gone crazy over the books again."

"Well, he can't be worse than Shorty," Tailtech joked.

Icy giggled, "Think about how mad he can be when it comes to big research, theory and experiment for science."

Princess Celestia giggled, "You might find you need help."

"Luckily, she's got a whole bushel o' helpers right here." Applejack said happily.

"Totally!" Rainbow exclaimed happily, "Uh... how long will all this research take, exactly?"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "I'm not really good with linguistic. Trust me, I'm terrible at Olde Ponish."

"So does all of us else, Shadow," Terrorcreep said calmly, "To Mystic Ponies, Olde Ponies considered to be least important language because we have evolved more to advanced and modernized."

Saber nodded, "He does have the point."

"Let's get this back to my library." Twilight said confidently, "I'm sure we'll figure out what happened in no time."

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement. Both Shiroi and Nyx looked at each other as they knew that there is a better way than researching.

"You know there is another way," Nyx said calmly. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "Instead of doing research on history and book, why not ask one of the Pillars now?"

"You do realize that the Pillars went missing, right?" Spike reminded.

"Yeah." Shiroi nodded in understanding before smirked amusingly, "But there are some still alive and here. They must have known about it."

Lance hummed thoughtfully before gasped, "Of course! Why didn't we think about it?!"

"Meaning?" Sunburst asked in uncertain.

"Seriously?!" Shiroi and Nyx asked in annoyance. Everyone looked confuse and uncertain. They sighed, "Mystic Ponies from the Pillars!"

Everyone gasped and awed in realization, "Oh! Right..."

"I can't believe we forgot about them," Twilight said amusingly before slapped her forehead. She smiled, "If we're gonna find out about what happen to the Pillars, we need the remaining member to help us. The Mystic Ponies."

"Well. Asking Blackwitch, Nezha and Dark Curse out because they and us aren't quite friends. Master Kung Fu is missing." Shadow Dragon said firmly, "Only my father can help us."

* * *

Using the Mystic Portal, Twilight and her friends went and entered Tao's Antique Shop, hoping that he possessed the answers about what has happened to the Pillars of Old Equestria. They have found Tao, Mighty Heart, Dragon Kick and Jade were talking about the new ancient statue of warrior from the past.

"Father," Shadow Dragon called.

His family turned and greeted Shadow Dragon for coming back to the shop. Tao smiled, "So, what brings you back to our home? I have the feeling that you didn't come here without the reason."

"Yeah. We do need your help," Shadow Dragon said calmly.

Tao scoffed a bit, "Of course, you do. Why go after the most noble and calm wise pony in Mystic Realm?"

"Noble and calm?" Jade asked amusingly before snickered, "Not in vocabulary for him."

Mighty nodded playfully, "Yeah. He still is when he's not moody and impatient."

Dragon Kick gave the glare to both Mighty and Jade, who then whistled and looked away while pretending that they didn't do anything.

Twilight sighed as she shown Star Swirl's Journal, "We need your help about this."

Tao looked shock and worry of what he just read, "Where did you get it from?"

"I sort of found it from the blind buy barrel," Sunburst explained. Tao looked away while holding and looking at the journal. He continued, "And so, we read the journal. About him, you and the rest of Pillars becoming the heroes of Old Equestria and Mystic Realm. And not to mention, you all fought and faced off the Pony of Shadows!"

Tao remained silent for the moment. Everyone looked confuse and uncertain about him. Dragon Kick looked worry as if he knew something is bothering his uncle.

Dragon Kick asked, "You all read the journal?"

"Yes. We did. We were hoping that you know what has happen to that day when you all face the Pony of Shadows," Twilight said calmly, "You do know about it, right?"

Tao turned and looked at his son and friends. He shown disheartened and angry like something bad has happen to him. And at the same time, he was holding the grip on the journal by magic. Everyone looked uneasy and scared about him.

"What's wrong with him?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Dragon Kick sighed, "You might not like this one especially the book you've found."

"Grandpa Tao?" Nyx asked in concern.

Lance asked, "What's wrong?"

"Everything that this stupid book has said is a damn lie!" Tao snapped in anger as he thrown and slammed the journal to the ground hard. Everyone yelped in shock and worry. He screamed, "Star Swirl is a damn fool and liar!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock and concern.

"What are you saying, father? What happen?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

"The Pony of Shadows never betrayed him. They betrayed him!" Tao snapped in fury and anger. Everyone was in shock and confuse. He continued, "It was those fools, who created and turned him into a monster! They're the traitors, not him!"

"It can't be... How?" Twilight asked in concern, "It doesn't make any sense."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Father, can you tell us of what really happen from that day?"

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement as they wanted to know what really happen to the Pillars and the Pony of Shadows. Dragon Kick remained firm and silent as he already knows what happen. What turned them to fight against each other?"

"You want to know what happen?" Tao asked dryly. Everyone nodded. He sighed, "Very well. I shall answer it."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **"Before he became Pony of Shadows, he has a name - Stygian. I've known him very well,"** Tao's voice narrated, **"It happens when his home was invaded by the Dazzlings..."**_

 _ **"The Dazzling?!"** Everyone's voices asked in surprise._

 _ **"The Sirens?!"** Nyx's voice asked in fear._

 _ **"Those meanie girls that attack C.H.S.?"** Spike's voice asked in concern._

 _Thousand years ago, Stygian packed up his stuffs and was about to leave his home. As he was climbing up the hill, he spotted and found the Dazzlings, in their Sirens' Form, were singing calmly and gently yet darkly. Their singing voices have hypnotized the ponies to argue and fight with each other._

 _This scared and worried Stygian to run off and travel across the Equestria and Mystic Realm, hoping to find some heroes for saving his home._

 _Tao's voice sighed, **"Yes, it's them, Spike. Let me continue the story before I hit your head for disrespecting and interrupting my narrating!"** He cleared his throat, **"As his home was invaded, Stygian traveled across the Equestria and Mystic Realms, in search of both brave and wise ponies to help him fend off the monsters including me."**_

 _Stygian encountered and met the heroes - Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Mistmane, Star Swirl the Bearded, Blackwitch, Master Kung Fu, Dark Curse and Nezha. They headed straight to the Mystic Portal, which led them straight to Hikari Capital City, Sacred Light Land. They arrived at the antique ancient building. They knocked the door._

 _Hearing his home's door knocked, young adult Tao approached and opened it. He found Stygian and his friends stood before him. They bowed before him. He explained his reason of seeking and recruiting him to be part of Pillars of Old Equestria._

 _Tao, initially, wanted to decline but saw worried and scared Stygian is. He changed his mind as he shook his newly friend's hoof, making Stygian and others smiled happily to hear the news._

 _ **"They told me what has been happening. At first, I wanted to decline that offer because I wanted to have simple life and not be bothered. But Stygian... He has shown his sincerity, concerns and sadness about his home. And so I agreed to join the band. And so together, we went and face off the monsters."**_

 _Stygian led the Pillars of Old Equestria and Mystic Realm to his home, where they all charged and battled against the Dazzlings. Stygian remained behind to help and guide them of how they deal with the sea monsters._

 _Meadowbrook, Mistmane and Blackwicth protected and saved the citizens. Rockhoof and Master Kung Fu covered and escorted them to safety while knocking some debris and blockades. Flash Magnus and Somnambula distracted and annoyed the Dazzlings to go angry and attacked them, giving Tao, Nezha and Dark Curse to attack them via their spells and strengths. They have worn and exhaust the sea monsters as much as they can do. Star Swirl quickly summoned and activated the portal for the Dazzlings to enter it. The portal closed down._

 _Ponies cheered wildly and happily for the Pillars of Equestria and Mystic Realm for saving their home from the monsters. While Stygian looked upset and disappointed that no one considered him a hero, Tao held his newly friend's hoof up high and cheered happily. Some ponies gave halfheartedly cheer to him. He smiled a bit that Tao support and considered him a hero and friend._

 _ **"Yes, everypony. He maybe the scholar but he is the one who has brought them together as one to face off our enemies. In fact, he was the true leader and a hero, not Star Swirl. If not for him, we won't able to defeat the Dazzlings and save the world. So, we worked together to protect our world and defeat the monsters."**_

 _Months have passed since the Pillars have defeated the Dazllings, ponies across Equestria and Mystic Realm cheered and applauded wildly and happily to the heroes. Stygian was left out. He told Tao about his plan, which shocked and concerned the Mystic Pony to protest and disagreed with him. Stygian bowed and pleaded him to let him go with the plans._

 _Tao reluctant to let him to do so, and giving him the Elemental Spell Cards. Stygian hugged his best friend, making the Mystic Pony to hug him back. They departed. Stygian headed off at once to tell his friends that he wanted to borrow their artifacts and copied their powers for making his own. Tao sighed as he prayed that everything is alright._

 _ **"As time goes on, ponies recognized and cheered for us for being heroes while they treated Stygian as nopony. He was alone, and wanted to be part of the Pillars. So, he told me secretly that he wanted to copy all of the artifacts and make his own to join the group. I told him that being hero comes from within, and the artifacts. He refused to listen to me and begged me to let him do this. So, I reluctantly allowed him to do so, and told him to tell others."**_

 _Tao was summoned to the Castle of Two Sisters, where he learnt from his colleagues that Stygian was banished due to him 'stealing' their artifacts for his agenda. He got into the argument with them and even Star Swirl about their mistakes. They refused to listen to him. He was furious and angry as he decided to leave the group, followed by his Mystic Colleagues, who have other concerns to deal with._

 _ **"However, terrible things happened. I have found out that the Pillars have banished Stygian for stealing the artifacts for his own agenda. It makes me furious and angry to start the argument with them especially that ignorant Star Swirl about our friend's true reason. They did not heed my advice and saying that I'm too close to him and let my relationship with him blinded me! I was so furious that I decide to leave the group for their ignorance and selfish action from turning their backs on him."**_

 _Few days have passed, Tao was meditated calmly and peacefully until he received the report involving Stygian turned into Pony of Shadows and attacked the Pillars for his revenge. They even asked him for help. Angered by their selfish and ignorance, he turned down and refused to aid them._

 _ **"As I have feared, something terrible has happen to Stygian again. I was informed that he has accepted the Great Evil's gift and become the Pony of Shadows. He is now coming for the revenge on his own friends. The Pillars tried to call my help, but I refused since it was their mess and let them to clean it. Dark Curse, Nezha and Blackwitch refused because of their responsibilities. Master Kung Fu was the only pony to help them."**_

 _Few days have passed, he received the report that both the Pillars and Pony of Shadows have disappeared from sights. This has made him worry and guilty. He feared that they could have been dead, all because of him. He should have been there and stop it, then none of this could have happen. He has failed them..._

 _ **"But the next thing I know, they disappeared from their last stand. I'd never heard and seen them for next two thousand years. They're gone now..."**_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Tao sighed as he looked down in shame and sadness. Everyone sans Dragon Kick was in shock of what they just heard. They also couldn't believe that the Pillars have turned their ears to deaf from Stygian's reasons and banished him at once, and not even Tao could convince them about it. All of them were upset and angry about it.

"I can't believe them," Rainbow said angrily, "How could they turn their backs on him?!"

Pinkie nodded, "And not to mention, he called Stygian a 'thief'! The nerve!"

"Agreed. To think that our beloved legendary heroes have turned out to be jerks," Rarity said angrily, "If it weren't for Stygian, they wouldn't become the team in the first place!"

"Yeah! They don't deserve to be heroes!" Laxtinct exclaimed in anger.

"Something doesn't add up..." Saber said suspiciously, "Why would Star Swirl and the Pillars think that Stygian stole and claimed the artifacts' powers for his own?"

"You're not thinking Mr. Tao's a liar?!" Icy asked in shock.

Tailtech shook his head on protest, "Yeah! He's an honest and wise pony. He would never lied!"

"No, he doesn't..." Shorty said suspiciously, "Something did happen to cause the Pillars turn on him. But what and why?"

"So, you have no idea of what has happen to them?" Twilight asked Tao.

Tao shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I wasn't with them during the Last Stand."

"So, we came here all for nothing?" Applejack asked in shock and upset.

"But we did learn the truth, right?" Fluttershy reminded her friends.

Sunburst nodded as he wrote down on his scroll, "Agreed! Now the history knows what really happens especially how the Pony of Shadows was created."

Flash sighed, "Not to mention that the Legendary Heroes are actually big jerks for making a big mess in the first place. If they hadn't, then Stygian wouldn't have turned into Pony of Shadows."

"Still, why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Starlight asked in concern.

Sunset nodded, "Yeah. Ponies would have prevented that catastrophe especially turning Stygian into a giant monster."

"Uncle did. But ponies considered Star Swirl more respectable, experienced and wise pony than anyone else," Dragon Kick said in concern, "So, they chose his story than uncle's."

"I don't believe it. How could they be stupid?!" Lance exclaimed in anger.

Jade and Nyx nodded, "Yeah! It's not fair!"

Mighty huffed in anger, "Sensei is the wisest and noblest pony I ever known! He deserve more respect and treatment, and so does Stygian."

"Forget it. That is in the past. You can't change it. Even if you wanted to do so, those ponies will ignore you and consider you're mad ponies," Tao said dryly and annoyingly, "Either way, Stygian was destined to become a monster for the Pillars to fight. And now, they're gone."

"But where?" Aqua said in concern.

Blazefist nodded, "You must have known somewhere they have gone to have their final battle."

Tao shook his head, "I don't."

Spike cleared his throat as he held Star Swirl's Journal, "Try reading his book? It might help us where we could find that place."

Lance sighed, "Research again."

"Don't try," Tao said annoyingly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Trust me. His hornwriting is extremely terrible and very hard to read too! You'll never find anything from it. All it ever did is giving you more headaches."

"You're kidding?" Terrorcreep asked in annoyance.

Dragon Kick nodded and groaned, "I tried. It got my head exploded and complained that Olde Ponish are to be best forgotten and not worth to read."

"Me too," Mighty agreed, "I'm terrible to linguistic and Olde Ponish. They're too hard for me to read and understand."

Twilight groaned as she slapped the book right at Shiroi to grab. She sighed, "GREAT! How on Equestria are we gonna find and learn of what happen to the Pillars and Stygian?!"

"Calm down, Twilight. We'll figure this out," Shadow Dragon said calmly as he patted Twilight's back, "We always do."

"He's right. But where do we start?" Flash asked.

"Star Swirl's Study Room would be perfect to start with," Sunburst suggested.

Twilight sighed, "It's better than nothing. Let's get back to research."

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement with Twilight. And just before they could move out, they heard someone muttered in Olde Ponish language. They turned and looked at Shiroi, who is reading Star Swirl's Journal.

 _"Hearg sylfum se Ponhenge Toward dol grimlic of Fola Firgenbeorg User endemest scield,"_ Shiroi read the sentence out loud. Everyone looked at her oddly and surprisingly. She shrugged, "I have no idea what it is said. Looks sloppy."

 _"Temple of Ponhenge at the base of Foal Mountain..."_ Twilight, Tao and Sunbust said in shock and surprise. They then gasped, _"Our last stand!"_

"Wow! You can read that old language?!" Lance asked in surprise.

"Demon Magic," Shiroi explained, "It helped me to read any languages, though the hornwriting's pretty sloppy. Mr. Tao's right. Star Swirl's hornwriting is terrible."

"Either way, looks like we found the clue," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Tao nodded, "Indeed. Let's go to the Ponhenge and find out of what happen to Stygian. I go packed up my stuffs."

Everyone sans Dragon Kick looked surprise and shocked of what they just heard. Pinkie asked, "Did he just-?"

Say 'What happen to Stygian', and not his buddies?" Laxtinct asked in shock and surprise, "He's more worried about Stygian than the rest?"

"Well, he blamed them, didn't he?" Blazefist pointed out.

"Actually, Tao is worried about Stygian because he liked him a lot than being friends." Dragon Kick remarked amusingly, "And also, he's gay."

"Gay..." Everyone said while nodded in understanding. They yelped, "GAY?! MR. TAO IS GAY?!"

Jade groaned, "Well, that explains why Grandpa Andrew said that Tao never married with ladies. I thought he wasn't unpopular with them or maybe he was too shy to do so. But I didn't expect this."

Mighty nodded in shock, "Me too. Just glad he didn't make a move on me. But I'm glad that he and I are Sensei and Apprentice."

"Did you know?" Twilight asked in shock.

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "No! I just found out! I'm shock as you are!"

* * *

Using the Mystic Portal, Mane Six and their allies appeared and arrived at the Foal Mountain. They then entered the ruins of Ponhenge. They all were in shock and surprised by the ancient ruins.

"This is it. Ponhenge." Dragon Kick commented, "I've always wanted to come here, but never get the chance until today. I can't believe it."

"There could be some clues here. Split up," Tao said firmly. Everyone looked at him oddly. He groaned, "Can you stop bothering and worrying about my relationship with Stygian?! It's very rude and annoying especially when it involved me being a gay!"

"Sorry!" Everyone apologized in concern.

The ponies split up on different angles of Ponhenge. They checked and investigated carefully, finding some clues of what has happened to both Pillars and Pony of Shadows. Sunburst looked at the giant stone with strange symbols.

"I've never seen magical runes like these before! Have you?" Sunburst asked excitedly.

"I don't think anypony's seen any of this, Sunburst," Dragon Kick said happily while dusting off from the rock, "After all, nopony remember or bother to come here. Not even me."

Flash hissed as he was on midair while looking at the Ponhenge, "It'd take a whole team of ponies to clear away all this brush."

"Even then, I'm not sure we'd find out what happened here over a thousand years ago." Fluttershy said in concern as she looked at the stone's structure.

Twilight halted to the giant well-like stone. She gave some thoughts of what her friends' opinion. She sighed, "You're right. I suppose it was a long shot."

"No! There must be somewhere here! There must be clues about what happen to them!" Tao exclaimed in fury, "I must know!"

"Father, calm down! Being angry isn't gonna help us anything," Shadow Dragon said calmly. Tao glared at him. He continued, "We will find out of what happen. But we need some time to figure this out."

"Well, it's not like the mystery would just magically be explained." Twilight commented as she put Star Swirl's journal on the first stone.

Suddenly, the journal's symbol glowed brightly in blue. It then flipped the pages and formed the transparent appearance of Star Swirl the Bearded. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise of what they just saw.

"Star Swirl!?" Twilight asked in surprise, "I... I've wanted to meet you my whole life! I can't believe you're here!"

Star Swirl remained silent yet firm and calm. Shadow Dragon hummed in concern as he waved his hoof at him before touching him. He hummed, "I don't think he is here." He then looked at the back. He gasped, "I don't think any of them are."

Everyone looked around as they found the Ponhenge's six empty stones are taken over by Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Meadowbrook, Somnambula and Master Kung Fu. They couldn't believe in their own eyes of what they just saw. Star Swirl fired his white magic beam on the stoned well, causing it shaken and quaked wildly. The blackish goo emerged out from the well. It transformed and formed the Pony of Shadows.

His appearance shock and scared the group off. Nyx, Jade and Spike screamed in fear as they hid behind Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Dragon Kick. Most of them and even Laxtinct shivered and quivered in fear while other Dragon Strike Force remained firm and brave.

"Stygian..." Tao said in shock and concern.

Pony of Shadows laughed evilly and darkly, _"You summon me at your peril, Star Swirl! Once I defeat all of you, this realm will embrace the darkness as I did so long ago!"_

He spread his wings out while giving a loud roar. The Pony of Shadows sprouted out the blackish vines in webbing and trapping all seven Pillars. And at the same time, his vines are also weakening and draining their energies and powers. He even drained out most of the bright lights while blackout the sky into darkness.

Pony of Shadows once again laughed, _"Drawing me here will only make me stronger. You will never defeat me!"_

Star Swirl grunted in pain, _"We did not come here to defeat you."_

 _"In fact..."_

Master Kung Fu grunted firmly, _"We're here to make sure that you will never threaten our worlds and friends again!"_

Stars Swirl grunted as he fired his Unicorn Burst in destroying the vines. He levitated his journal in midair, giving and creating more powerful light beam within. It hits on Master Kung Fu's Battle Gloves, followed by Mistmane's Flower, and then hitting on Flash Magnu's shield, and next beaming on Rockhoof's Shovel, Meadowbrook's Mask and Somnambula's blindfold before returning the beam back to him. It created the star shape of heptagon, which also trapped Pony of Shadows within.

Pony of Shadow hissed in anger, _"What is the meaning of this?! What are you doing?!"_

 _"We came... to contain you."_

Star Swirl said firmly, _"Together!"_

The Pillars gave the loud battle cry as their artifacts glowed brightly. All of them including the imprisoned Pony of Shadows are being lifted up in midair. A powerful light within them sparkled and blackout the world. As soon as the light dispersed, the Pillars and Pony of Shadow disappeared from sights, leaving the artifacts to drop on the ground. But they all disappeared from sights.

Everyone was still in shock and surprise of what they just saw.

"Well, you did ask for a magical explanation." Pinkie joked playfully.

"Uh... what just happened?" Rainbow asked in shock.

"I... I have no idea..." Shorty admitted in concern. He turned and looked at the journal, "But I do know that Star Swirl's Journal must have recorded the whole event of this area."

Starlight nodded, "It looked like Star Swirl cast a spell that banished the Pony of Shadows."

"Of course! Powerful magic like that would leave an impression on this place." Sunburst said thoughtfully, "Shorty's right. Bringing the book back here let us see what happened."

"Still, what happen to the Pillars?" Flash asked.

"Did they died?" Sunset asked in concern, "I remember that some spells require life and sacrifice to complete it."

"That is true." Twilight said in concern as she held the book, "Star Swirl and the rest of the Pillars sacrificed themselves to save Equestria."

"No. They're not..." Tao said firmly. Everyone looked at him. He approached to the well while continued his explanation, "They're not dead, Twilight. I know that spell well. They used the powerful spell to send Stygian to limbo."

"The what now?!" Laxtinct, Tailtech, Icy, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Jade and Spike asked in confusion.

"A limbo," Mighty explained calmly, "A realm between the Living and Dead Realms with its time and space remained still for neither going forward or backward. So, they're not dead but trapped within that realm for eternity. They used their magic to open a portal between worlds – to limbo – and pulled the Pony of Shadows inside. It's that what you theorized?"

Tao nodded firmly, "Indeed, it is, Mighty. Star Swirl thought the only way to trap Stygian in limbo was for the Pillars to take him there."

Twilight gasped, "That is so pure genius!" Tao groaned as he whacked her head. She yelped while rubbed her head gently while realizing of why he was angry. She cleared her throat, "Sorry. At least, they didn't kill Stygian?"

"Either way, we know that the Pillars and Stygian aren't dead. They're just trapped," Dragon Kick said calmly.

"Poor them..." Fluttershy said in concern.

"Seriously?" Terrorcreep asked in annoyance, "Why do you pity them since they started the mess?"

Blazefist sighed, "Either way, we still need to get them out, and find a way to restore Stygian."

"I believed that I have a specific spell to bring them back home. And of course, I can use the purification spell on Stygian too," Tao said calmly and firmly. Everyone looked at him. He continued before scoffed, "And you think Star Swirl was the only unicorn to be genius? Please. He's never be the best as I am."

"That's insulting, but awesome and intriguing idea!" Twilight exclaimed happily, "We might have the chance to reform Stygian!"

"Are you serious? You can save the most legendary ponies of all time?" Sunburst asked happily.

"No offense, Mr. Tao. Are you sure you want to do this?" Starlight asked in concern, "I know you and Stygian shared deep bond, but can you really purify him?"

Sunset nodded, "She has the point. Do you think we can save him?"

"Starlight, Sunset, I have faced many dangers and demons in my life. Removing the demon's possessions of hostage is child's play," Tao said confidently and amusingly, "Better than Star Swirl."

"That's kinda a bit of overconfident for you, father," Shadow Dragon said in concern. Tao whacked his son's head. He yelped, "OW! What did I say?!"

Tao sighed, "Either way, I need some specific ingredients to prepare the spell. But I also required the most important artifact for my spell. And I also required your assistance too, Twilight."

"Me?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Tao nodded, "Yes, Twilight. I need you. You have written Star Swirl's spell to fix his mess. You can do again. But first, we must do research!"

Twilight squealed happily, "I love it!"

Starlight sighed before smiled, "Well, I learned that lesson before. Never underestimate the Mystic Pony's magic. If what you said is true, Mr. Tao, then we'd better start finding a way to get them back. So, we can clear the misunderstanding."

"I agreed." Twilight nodded, "Plus, Equestria would be safer with the Pillars in it."

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "Doubtful. It's you and your friends are enough to defend the Equestria."

"I know. But I prefer to have more friends and allies to help us out and save our worlds together." Twilight said calmly before giving thoughts, "If I'm right, we need to find items that are connected to the Pillars in some way."

"You mean, like, stuff that belonged to them?" Rainbow asked.

"How would we know what to look for? Or where?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

Twilight hummed thoughtfully before looked at the book, "I believe this book can help us. Star Swirl took a lot of notes."

"And maybe Cutie Map can help us too," Shadow Dragon added. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Well, the Destiny Tablet worked well with the Cutie Map to find the Elemental Elements, so why not with the book?"

"You do have the point," Tao agreed, "We'd better get back home now."

Tao summoned the Mystic Portal for him and his friends to enter. They're all headed back to the Castle of Friendship's council chamber.

* * *

Mystic Portal appeared at the Council Chamber. It opened and allowed Twilight and her friends to enter it. All of them approached to the Cutie Map. Twilight opened the book. Before she could read, she turned and looked at her friends. They all nodded firmly and calmly.

Twilight read the book out, _"My compatriots are as varied as the realm itself and hail from every corner of our land, bringing with them artifacts and talismans of great power."_

Suddenly, something glowed in pure gold. Everyone looked up and found six ancient artifacts that belonged to the Pillars. The artifacts flown down and landed on six locations. Rockhoof's Shovel is at the Mighty Helm's Island. Flash Magnus's Shield is on the Dragon Land. Mistmane's Flower is at Dragoon Republic Nation's Garden. Meadowbrook's Mask was located at the Bayou Swamp. Somnambula's blindfold can be found at Somnambula Village's Pyramid. Master Kung Fu's Battle Gloves was at Tao's Antique Shop.

"Guess that answer the questions." Shadow Dragon said amusingly, "Though I'm surprised that Master Kung Fu's Battle Gloves is at my family's home."

Tao shrugged, "Well, it's for keepsakes and reminder of my adventure and journey."

"I guess we don't need to figure out who should get what." Twilight said calmly. She turned to Tao, "We'd better do some research on both undo spell and purification spell."

Tao nodded, "Agreed. Let's get started. Time is wasting."

* * *

Applejack, Saber, Dragon Kick and Jade headed off to Rockhoof's ancient home of Mighty Helm. But they're not alone. More archaeologists including Han Zero were digging out the ground while searching and looking for some artifacts. They then turned and overheard the conversation from Petunia Paleo and Professor Fossil.

Petunia Paleo show the dirty Mighty Helm's helmet to the professor, "Professor! It's a Mighty Helm headpiece! Maybe it belonged to Rockhoof himself!"

Professor Fossil scoffed a bit, "Legends don't wear helmets. This belonged to a real pony."

"Oh, I can guarantee Rockhoof was as real as you and me." Applejack remarked proudly.

Professor Fossil chuckled amusingly, "And I suppose that ravine was dug with his trusty shovel to save the village from an erupting volcano. I love old legends as much as anypony. But this story is... preposterous."

"And you think Mystic Ponies aren't real?" Saber asked amusingly.

Professor Fossil was about to argue but stopped and nodded a bit. Dragon Kick smiled, "Trust me, professor. Mystic Ponies have been around for more than thousand years because they don't aged, and they're immortals. Rockhoof is real. He and my uncle were once friend. And I believed you know him as Mystic Tao, Mystic Councilpony of Light?"

"Oh my..." Professor Fossil said in surprised. She cleared her throat, "This is interesting. Tell me more about your uncle and Rockhoof. After all, hearing stories from Mystic Ponies, who lived for more than thousand years, could be prove to be useful information."

Petunia Paleo gasped, "Hey, I know you. You're Apple Bloom's sister!"

Applejack nodded a bit, "She told you about me?"

"Well yeah! I heard she and you went to an island that had a bunch of dinosaurs on it!" Petunia Paleo said before squealed happily, "So exciting! I wish I was there!"

Jade nodded, "Yeah. It sounds exciting too."

"Actually, they're called Ancient Beasts." Applejack corrected, "But trust me, you don't wanna go there."

Saber cleared his throat, "We should focus on finding the artifacts now."

"Hey! I found something over here!" Han's voice called. Everyone turned to him. He pointed them to the large boulder blocking a large gate-like. He then dug some rocks out, "Whatever it's inside, I can't wait to check it out."

As Han continued hammering and digging some rocks out, Saber noticed the large boulder shaking wildly. He gasped, "Look out!"

Han looked confuse before looked up and found the large boulder is about to come out. He yelped and moved aside. The large boulder rolled towards the group. Luckily, Applejack and Dragon Kick held it back, with the help of strong hind legs. Saber unleashed a powerful Wind Storm in blowing it away and over the to hill hard.

"I can't believe you just did that. Y-You saved us!" Professor Fossil said in surprise.

Saber smiled charmingly, "So, you believed that Rockhoof is real?"

Professor Fossil gulped, "Maybe..."

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Jade called.

Jade entered the chamber, followed by her friends. They all stood before an ancient altar that has the portrait of Rockhoof, and the old shovel. They all awed in surprise of what they just saw. Applejack approached and held the shovel up. It then glowed in bright light.

"Looks like we found his shovel," Saber remarked.

Professor Fossil hummed, "I suppose some stories might be true. And Rockhoof's appears to be one of them."

* * *

Rarity, Shorty and Tailtech headed off to Republic Dragoon Nation. Thanks to Saber's royal seal, they're able to enter the kingdom. They told both Virtue Dragon and Skysoar Intellect about their purpose of visiting their home. They both knew what they were talking about. They led and guided them to the garden on the western part of Dragoon City.

Skysoar opened the door via his levitation spell. Rarity, Shorty and Tailtech enter it and then bowed humbly before the Prime Minister of Dragoon Republic Nation, who returned the bow to them. He then left the house. The unicorn trio marched and walked through the jungle of messy and dirty bushes and tress as they were searching for Mistmane's flower.

Upon reaching to the end of hallway, they have arrived at the open and cleared space. It was where they have found the most beautiful flower within the pot. And just before they could reach it, a plant shovel appeared and whacked their hooves hard. They yelped in pain. They then followed the shovel, which led and returned to the old mare named Lotus Petal.

"You keep those hooves to yourself, dearie!" Lotus Petal scolded firmly while climbing down the stairs and approached to the unicorns, "This place has been in my family for generations, and I'm not about to let some whippersnapper take the last good piece of it! Time was, ponies came from far and wide to see these gardens. But that flower's the only worthwhile thing left!"

Three unicorns can't help but feel pity for the old mare and her garden. They gave some thoughts of what they can do to help her. Knowing the idea, they looked at each other while smiling and nodding happily.

Using his Element of Wood, Shorty has his hooves glowed in orange colors and slammed them on the ground. He used both 'Regeneration' and 'Heal' powers to restored the plants, trees and bushes to the original state. And at the same time, both Rarity and Tailtech swept the dirty and broken leaves and twigs out. And at the same time, they creatively cut the bushes into various ponies and animals-like statues. That took them for a short time.

The messy and dirty scenery turned into most beautiful and unique garden. Lotus Petal was shocked and surprised by her garden's new appearance.

"Perhaps it just seemed like your gardens were worthless." Rarity commented, "But a little pruning can work wonders. Of course you will have to look after more than just one flower now."

Tailtech nodded, "And it wouldn't kill you to call for gardener to help you out."

"So, your garden is cleared from weeds, mud and dirt. But make sure that you need to water them and also get rid of some weeds. That should be simple," Shorty commented while dusted off dirt. He continued, "So, will this be enough than one flower?"

Lotus Petal was in shock yet relieved and happy as she spoke tearfully, "You've given me back my family's legacy." She sighed as she levitated and passed Mistmane's flower pot to Rarity, "The flower you wanted seems like a fair trade for that."

Rarity smiled as she held the flower pot. It then glowed in golden. Tailtech and Shorty were surprised by the sudden glowing.

"Guess this is it," Tailtech commented.

Shorty nodded, Definitely, it is."

* * *

Rainbow, Aqua and Blazefist flew and entered the Dragon Land, with the help of Spike and General Echo Five. Spike was riding Rainbow's back. The Dragon General led and guided them through Dragon Land as he has to make sure that they don't get lost or get into trouble with dragons.

"I can't believe Flash Magnus' shield ended up in the Dragon Lands." Rainbow commented. She noticed Echo Five growled at her. She laughed uneasily, "No offense."

"Well. It's not our choice to have your artifact here, Rainbow Dash..." Echo Five said dryly, "You should be lucky that I'm the only dragon that can help you navigate our customs."

"Don't forget about me. After all, I am the official Equestrian friendship ambassador to the dragons and changelings," Spike commented. He gasped as he pointed at the gorge's lava, "Check this out! Our favorite sport – gorge surfing!"

The ponies and even Echo Five turned and looked at the lava fall. They found some dragons were surfing on the large stoned surfboard across the lava river and fall. The ponies and Echo Five landed on the ground from behind.

"Okay. That was awesome." Rainbow exclaimed happily.

The dragons yelped in surprise. They turned to their back and found ponies stood before them. They all shown annoyed faces to have ponies at their homeland.

"Dragon Lord Ember commanded us to make peace with ponies, but it doesn't mean you can surf in our spot." Billy the Orange Dragon commented dryly. Echo Five cleared his throat. He yelped as he saluted firmly to him, "General Echo Five! Officer on deck!"

The dragons quickly saluted at once. Echo Five sighed, "At ease." The dragons put their claws down. He continued, "Sorry to bother your fun. Official Equestrian friendship ambassador and his friends are here for some specific artifact. If you have seen it, then report to me at once."

"Are you serious?" Garble demanded as he entered the scene. The red dragon shown some minor bandages on his face, "Why should we do something favor for them?"

Some dragons and even Spike snickered amusingly at Garble's injuries. Echo Five scoffed, "For starters, you wouldn't want to end up like this for secretly working with Drago to destroy the alliance."

Garble groaned as he shown and spin around the familiar shield on his tip of finger, "Whatever. Stupid Dragon Lord Ember's boyfriend!"

Spike groaned, "I'm not her boyfriend! I'm her friend!"

"That's Garble?" Blazefist asked curiously. Spike nodded a bit. He scoffed, "He doesn't look tough. My wife can kick his ass for the seconds."

Rainbow gasped, "Hey! That's an ancient pony artifact!"

Rainbow was about to grab the shield, she was blocked and thrown back by Garble, "Hooves off my gorge board! I found it in the desert, and finders keepers."

"It isn't yours." Rainbow snapped in anger.

"Garble..." Echo Five snarled in anger while crossed his claws.

"Hey! It's mine! I found it first! I get to keep it! No one else especially the pony like her get it!" Garble snapped in annoyance. He then shown amusement looks with snicker, "But I might consider racing you for it."

Rainbow smirked, "No problem."

Aqua blocked Rainbow's way, "No. Let me handle this. I've been itching to race with the dragon."

Garble scoffed, "No! I'm choosing Spike to win the race. I want to see how you can handle it, without your girlfriend."

Spike gulped, "Oh no! And for the last time, Ember and I are friends!"

"What's the matter? Afraid to pick up a fight with pony like me?" Aqua asked amusingly.

Garble scoffed, "You? I doubt you'll win, old hag."

Suddenly her twitched in anger, Aqua demanded, "What did you call me?!"

"Aw man," Blazefist said in annoyance and has facepalmed.

"Good luck, Garble..." Rainbow said amusingly, "You're in for it now!"

And just before Garble could ask anything, Aqua charged and slammed him to the walls. She screamed in anger as she landed multiple Ice Punches and Hydro Cannon on his head, body and arms. The red dragon screamed in fear and pain while shouting for 'mercy'. Everyone especially dragons looked scared and worry of what they just saw.

After finishing punches, Aqua kicked very hard against Garble's guts, making the latter grunted and groaned in pain. He fell on the floor hard. She then picked up the shield while approaching to her friends. She thrown it to Rainbow. The shield glowed in gold. She turned and glared at the dragons.

"Any dragons wanna mess with me?!" Aqua demanded in anger. Dragon shivered and quivered in fear while shaking their heads. She huffed, "Next time, don't call me 'old hag'!"

"Don't mess with the tiger," Rainbow joked.

Blazefist whistled, "That's my wife. Sorry about Garble, General."

Echo Five sighed, "No worries. Garble always learned the hard way than easy. He'll recover. He's like a hard rock."

"True. Just make sure he stayed down for good," Spike joked as he and his friends turned and headed off at once.

Echo Five chuckled, "Will do, Dragon Lord Ember's Boyfriend."

Spike yelped, "I am not her boyfriend! She and I are just friend."

Blazefist laughed a bit, "Keep telling yourself, Spikey-Wikey."

"Yeah. You and her might be getting married," Aqua joked.

Rainbow snickered, "Spike and Ember sitting on the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! The perfect dragon couples!"

Spike groaned, "Knock it off!"

* * *

Fluttershy, Terrorcreep and Icy arrived at the Bayou Swamp for getting the Meadowbrook's Mask. However, they have to help the shy pony with something important - moving the flash bees' hive.

Cattail used the Meadowbrook's Mask as distraction and disguise as queen to lure the flash bees away. And at the same time, both Terrorcreep and Icy helped by firing their Thunder Balls and Frozen Shards in deflecting the creatures' attacks. Fluttershy quickly moved the flash bee's hive to the highest tree's branch. Seeing Fluttershy succeeded her mission, they quickly hid behind the bushes. No sign of their enemies or queen, flash bees flew back to their hive.

The group returned and regrouped with Fluttershy, who led and guided Bayou Creatures into the swamp. Cattail passed the mask to her. Like other artifacts, it glowed in gold as well.

Terrorcreep groaned, "I don't know why you bothered to help these animals when we're here for the mask."

Icy giggled, "Terrorcreep, don't you know your own wife? She always worried about the animals, so she helped them out first."

"I know that," Terrorcreep said in annoyance, "But we have the mission."

Fluttershy giggled playfully, "I know. But you always have time and patient to help me out with the animals." She kissed Terrorcreep's left cheek, "That's why I loved you."

Terrorcreep blushed a bit before sighed, "Fine. I'll let this go. But let's head back now."

* * *

Laxtinct and Pinkie went to Somnambula Village. They both requested the villagers, Daring Do and Nicole to help them out. They used the diving suits as they entered greenish yet acid pool to find and get the blindfold. And at the same time, both Daring Do and Nicole were pressing down two vintage air blowers, giving them some air to breathe.

An hour has passed, the greenish pool suddenly drained down into the sink. And at the same time, both Pinkie and Laxtinct came out from it. Pinkie was holding the blindfold.

"This old blindfold was stuck in the drain." Pinkie demanded.

"Pinkie, that is the old blindfold we were looking for," Laxtinct said dryly.

Pinkie looked surprise before looked at the glowing blindfold, "Oh, yeah!"

* * *

After doing some research for both undoing Star Swirl's Spell and purification spell, Twilight and her group headed off to the Ponhenge. Shadow Dragon, Flash, Lance, Shiroi and Nyx brought Master Kung Fu's Battle Gloves with them as well.

Tao, Twilight, Mighty, Sunburst, Starlight and Sunset set up the cauldron as they began mixing and mashing some ingredients together into it, which consisted of chicken's feather, scorpion's poison sting, toxic potion, some green and blue potions, komodo dragon's sharp toe, spider's webs, flash bee's honey, strawberries and shinning diamonds. They're preparing the purification spell. Shadow Dragon placed the battle glove on Master Kung Fu's place. He and his friends patrolled and kept their eyes on anything. They're almost done.

"I can't believe I'm gonna meet Star Swirl the Bearded!" Twilight commented happily, "You know, outside of my dreams."

Tao scoffed, "I don't give damn about Star Swirl. I'm gonna free Stygian from his prison, once and for all."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Oh, Father..."

"I can't believe you're actually going through with it." Starlight said in concern, "I'm all for pushing the envelope, obviously, but this is pretty out there for you, Twilight and Mr. Tao." Tao glared at her. She gulped, "I know that you stand up for Stygian and care for him so much, but is this the right thing to do? I mean, 'the most legendary ponies of all time' knew what they were doing, and we shouldn't mess with it especially trying to purify and reform Stygian."

"Starlight's right. Are you sure you wanna go through it?" Sunset asked in concern, "I maybe not highly magical unicorn, but I know the risk when I see one."

"The chance to save Stygian worth the risk! I know I can save him from the evil shadowy beast!" Tao said firmly and angrily, "Star Swirl can go to hell for all I care for the mess he created! He knows what he's doing?! More like he knows how to screw things up! What a joke!"

Twilight sighed, "Mr. Tao, I understand you're still mad and frustrated at Star Swirl and the Pillars for their mistakes, but they just... It's just a mistake and misunderstanding. They could be misheard and misinterpret of Stygian's message or something."

"Yeah. That cost my friend's life, no thanks to him." Tao said firmly, "Even if the spell failed to bring him and others back, at least, I get Stygian back."

"Mr. Tao..." Twilight said in concern.

"That sounds like revenge, father," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Tao scoffed, "Call what you want. I will bring him home. I will save him! I will reform him back to the way he was. No matter the cost."

"Let's hope so..." Blazefist said firmly. He and the rest of his friends have arrived. They also brought the artifacts with them as well. He continued, "We're here now."

Tao nodded firmly, "Good work, everyone. Let's do this! It's time to bring Stygian back!" He turned to Starlight and Sunset. He passed them Glimmering Ancient Staff and Blazing Sunset War Fan, "You will need them for battles."

Starlight and Sunset looked at each other with concern looks before nodded and grabbed their own weapons, "Alright."

"And the rest of Pillars too, Mr. Tao," Twilight reminded. Tao scoffed as he readied his purification spell cauldron. She sighed, "I'm starting to regret doing this."

"Now, you know it." Starlight said in annoyance, "Maybe you should stop it."

Twilight sighed, "Maybe. But Tao's right about one thing. We have to try reformed Stygian from the Pony of Shadows. After all, my friends and I have reformed most of villains including Shiroi and you. We also gave them the second chance."

"Make sense, I supposed. Everypony deserve the second chance. I just hope we're prepared for it," Starlight commented.

Sunset nodded, "Yeah. It might turn ugly..."

Twilight and her friends placed the rest of Pillars' artifacts to the positions. Tao, Twilight, Sunburst and Starlight charged up their magical horn before firing them at Star Swirl's Journal. It then hit the rest of artifacts. They formed the star shape of heptagon.

The artifacts slowly lifted up in midair as they clashed and combined together in creating a powerful sparkle of light. It then dispersed and revealed seven Pillars and giant top part of Ponhenge's rocks. The legendary heroes landed on the ground while giant boulders were about to crush them. Luckily, Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force quickly moved and get them out in time.

"What... What has happened?" Star Swirl asked weakly. He looked up and found Tao stood before him, "Tao?" Tao struck a punch at the wizard's face, making him yelped in pain, "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"That's for betraying Stygian and turning him into a monster!" Tao snapped in anger.

Twilight cleared her throat, "You and the others have been trapped in limbo for over a thousand years, but I figured out how to get you ho—"

Starswirl gasped, "What?! What have you done?!"

"The right thing!" Tao said firmly. He turned and faced to the well. He took a deep breathe before released it, "Everyone to your position! Get ready!"

Spotting the dark clouds forming and even sensing pure evil in his skin, Shadow Dragon gasped as he quickly summoned the Darkness Blade, "The Pony of Shadows is coming! Get ready!"

The shadowy goo appeared on the well as it slowly began forming and transforming into large demon. Mane Eight, Dragon Strike Force, Tao and his family, Lance, Shiroi, Nyx and Spike were armed and readied for the fight. The Pillars struggled to stand up and readied to fight as well. They all looked at the creature's complete transformation.

Pony of Shadows stood before the ponies while laughing evilly, "Hello, everyone! I'm back!"

"This is it!" Tao said firmly, "Stygian! I'm coming for you! I will save you, old friend!"

 _Prepare for Final Episode..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry, Garble  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai/Kasai Songbird  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aqaustroke  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Cristina Vee: Icy

 **Minor Casts:**  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia, Lotus Petal, Billy  
Jackie Chan: Dragon Kick  
Cherami Leigh: Jade Adventure  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
Ian McKallen: Star Swirl the Bearded  
Donnie Yen: Master Kung Fu  
Bill Newton: Stygian/Pony of Shadows  
Kelli Ogmundson: Professor Fossil, Petunia Paleo  
Alessandro Juliani: Han Zane  
Jason David Frank: Echo Five


	30. Ep 30: Shadow Play (II)

**Episode 30: Shadow Play (II)**

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _"Stygian! Get behind of me!" Tao's voice shouted._

 ** _BOOM!_** _The Ponhenge was covered by black smoke. As soon as it dispersed, The Pillars were glaring at Tao and Stygian. The grayish unicorn looked scared and worried as he was quivering and shivering behind the young adult version of Tao. They armed with their own weapons for battle while Tao readied with his Five Elemental Cards._

 _"Tao! Move aside!" Star Swirl demanded in anger. Tao refused to comply. He groaned, "Don't be a fool and stubborn! Stygian must pay for the crime!"_

 _"For what he has done?!" Tao demanded in anger, "All he wanted to ask about wanting to lent him your artifacts-!"_

 _"Lent them?! He stole them from us!" Star Swirl exclaimed in anger._

 _Tao looked shock and confuse, "What?! No! It cannot be!"_

 _"Star Swirl, please! Let me explain!" Stygian pleaded._

 _Star Swirl scoffed in anger, "I do not want to hear more of your excuse, thief! You must face your punishment for treachery against us and the world!"_

 _Stygian gasped, "But Dark Curse-! He-!"_

 _"I said 'I do not want to hear'!" Star Swirl interrupted angrily, "Dark Curse has spoken enough! And I decide what is the course of action for you!"_

 _Dark Curse sighed sadly, "Forgive me..."_

 _"I will not let you harm him!" Tao exclaimed in anger._

 _Star Swirl snarled in frustration, "Why do you insist of defending that traitor?! He doesn't belong with us!"_

 _"Yes, he is!" Tao snapped in anger, "He is our friend! He is the one, who brought and unite all of us as one! If not for him, will we even be here?!"_

 _"That maybe true. But in the end, his action has deceived us all for him to collect and used our powers for his own greed and ambition while leaving us powerless and defenseless to defend both realms from forces of Great Evil."_

 _"Stubborn and idiotic as usual, I see..."_

 _"You dare mock at me?!"_

 _"Yes, I did! Where were you all been?!"_

 _The Pillars and even Star Swirl were confused. The wizard asked, "What?!"_

 _"Where were you all been?!" Tao demanded in anger as he held Stygian close to him. The Pillars were still confuse and uncertain. He continued, "Where were you all when Stygian needed the most?! All of you ever did is ignore and forgotten about him, and even abandoning him as well! All of you are selfish!"_

 _Star Swirl snarled in anger, "How dare you?! How can you say that after helping us banish the Sirens?! I'm giving you the chance to help us out against the greater foe, and you won't even listen!"_

 _Tao sighed, "I'm sorry, Star Swirl, but I cannot let you do this to him. He's my friend."_

 _Star Swirl narrowed his eyes in anger, "So was I."_

 _Star Swirl and Tao readied and charging up their magical spells as they were about to fight. The rest of the Pillars shouted and pleaded them to stop the fight. Stygian looked worry and scared of his friends fighting among themselves. He can't take it._

 _"STOP!" Stygian shouted in upset. Everyone turned and looked at him. He sighed in defeat, "Please, stop it. I beg of you."_

 _Star Swirl snarled a bit, "How dare you?!"_

 _"Stygian! I won't let them harm you!" Tao said firmly, "Have faith in me!"_

 _"I know. But I hated it when all of you fighting over me and decide my fate..." Stygian said in guilt. Everyone remained calm and firm while looking at him. He sighed, "But it ends now. I decide that the best course of action is that I go exile..."_

 _"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock._

 _"Stygian! Don't!" Tao pleaded._

 _"Stygian! You finally accept your punishment?!" Star Swirl demanded._

 _"Yes..." Stygian said while nodded, "But I will tell you this. I never meant to betray you. Honest..."_

 _Star Swirl shook his head angrily while looked away, "I do not want to hear it..."_

 _"So be it..." Stygian agreed._

 _"Stygian, please!" Tao pleaded._

 _Stygian sighed as he held Tao's hooves, "Enough, old friend. Don't take my punishment for my sake. It is my fault. I cause the commotion because of taking the powers."_

 _"But-!"_

 _"I'll be fine. Just do me a favor. Don't find me or cause the problem to each other. I will find a way to make up of this mess. Farewell..."_

 _Tao was about to argue but got interrupted by Stygian's kiss on his lips for the moment. Mystic Pony of Light returned it to him as well. Everyone was in shock and confuse of what they just saw. Both stallions departed from kiss. Stygian turned and headed off at once, leaving his friends and even close and best friend. And at the same, he silently cried in tears._

 _Everyone remained silent while watching Stygian running away from the Ponhenge. Not one of them have spoke since he left._

 _"Tao?" Meadowbrook asked._

 _"We're done..." Tao said dryly. He turned and glared at his former friends while cried tearfully, "I want you all leave me alone forever. And I do not wish you to find and seek me out again. I am done with you especially you, Star Swirl..."_

 _Star Swirl, angered yet sad, sighed, "So be it. Farewell, old friend..."_

 _Tao summoned his Mystic Portal as he went and entered it at once, leaving his disheartened and sad friends behind. They haven't see each other for a long time until..._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Now...

Ever since Mane Six and their friends have discovered Star Swirl the Bearded's Journal, they have learned the truth behind the Pillars' and Stygian's conflict and disappearance. Mystic Tao has decided to take a risk to save his former love interest and restore him to his true form. They have freed the Pillars from the limbo. The heroes now faced the appearance of Pony of Shadows.

Pony of Shadows laughed evilly, "Your pitiful attempt to imprison me has failed, Star Swirl!"

Star Swirl narrowed his eyes of determination as he was about to use his powerful Unicorn Burst at the Pony of Shadows. However, it only sparked for the moment. This has made him looked weak and exhausted.

"You must return us to limbo. It's the only way to stop him." Star Swirl insisted Twilight.

"Belay that stupid order! Remember your role!" Tao exclaimed firmly, "Get the Purification Spell ready!"

Star Swirl gasped, "Purification Spell?! No! You can't!"

"Stay out of this!" Tao said firmly. He turned and looked at his son and friends, "Everyone, now!"

And just before Pony of Shadows could react; Blazefist and Saber fused their attacks of Firestorm Phoenix and Tornado Beam Blast into a powerful blazing tornado-like beams in surrounding and weakening him hard. Aqua and Icy combined their powerful Hydro Cannon and Ice Beam in trapping the monster. The Pony of Shadows screeched in anger as he tried to break free. The monster unleashed his powerful shadowy spikes in attacking his enemies. Sunset and Flash used their Blazing Sunset War Fan and Windstorm Spear in cutting down the spikes. Sunburst and Starlight used and charged up their magic powers on Glimmering Ancient Staffs in firing off all of spikes and shadowy power attacks. Luckily, Dragon Strike Force fired their Elemental Elements' Powers in weakening and halting him from moving.

And at the same time, Mane Six set up the cauldron of magical potions on Ponhenge's seven stones while standing close to it. They placed their weapons on top of cauldron's. Tao and Mighty approached and stood before the Pony of Shadows. Dragon Kick, Lance, Shiroi, Nyx, Spike and Jade helped and moved the Pillars from the battlefield at once before they could get dragged into it.

"We've got him!" Twilight exclaimed in surprise.

"You sure you want to use purification spell?!" Starlight asked in concern.

"Do not question me! I know we can save him!" Tao said firmly. He took a deep breathe and chanted firmly and calmly, **_"Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao!"_**

As Tao continued chanting, the weapons within seven cauldrons glowed colorfully as they're ready to be unleashed the spell. Everyone including Star Swirl noticed it. The wizard tried to enter and stopped the heroes but halted by Dragon Kick and Lance.

"No! Stop! You can't restore him!" Star Swirl exclaimed and struggled in concern.

"Quiet! I'm almost there!" Tao snapped in anger, "Hang on, Stygian! I'm coming! This is it!"

Tao screamed firmly as he has his Elemental Cards spun around while absorbing the powers from the cauldron. With them fully charged and powered up, he fired his cards' in unleashing five powerful beams. They struck and hit at Pony of Shadow's chest, causing him yelped in pain. He dropped on the floor on the moment.

"That did it!" Rainbow and Pinkie cheered happily.

"Did we win?" Laxtinct asked hopefully.

"Something's not right." Mighty said in concern. He looked at unconsciously Pony of Shadows. Nothing happen as the latter's still looked the same. He gulped, "Stygian is still in Pony of Shadows' Forms!"

"What?! That's impossible!" Tao exclaimed in concern.

Sunburst nodded, "The Purification Spell is supposed to work on restoring pony's true self!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! I tried the Purification Spell on him before! It didn't work!" Star Swirl exclaimed in concern. Everyone was in shock. He continued, "And the worst is that I've discovered that Stygian possessed dangerous magic powers - Demon Magic!"

"What?!" Everyone sans Pillars asked in shock and concern.

"He has the Demon Magic?!" Shiroi asked in concern.

"Impossible!" Tao screamed in shock.

"Oh boy! That can't be good!" Pinkie said in concern.

Seeing Pony of Shadows grunted in anger, Rarity squeaked in fear, "Definitely not good!"

Pony of Shadows laughed evilly as he stood up, "Poor choice, old friend..."

Pony of Shadows unleashed his powerful shadowy beams in destroying Ponhenge's stones into pieces, and even Star Swirl's Journal as well. And at the same time, everyone was forced to dodge and evade the attacks. They then turned and faced at the monster.

"There! Without the power of Ponhenge, your banishing spell is useless!" Pony of Shadows said darkly and amusingly. He turned and glared at Tao, "Don't feel sad and disappointed that your purification spell failed. I like it this way better.

"No..." Tao said in concern and feared.

"This might not be the best decision we make" Sunset said in concern.

Flash nodded, "Yeah. No kidding!"

"You have studied my writings. Surely you have some other plan." Star Swirl exclaimed frantically and fury.

Twilight looked scared and worried that everything that her friends have prepared to reform Pony of Shadows to his true self has failed.

"Don't fret. When I extinguish the light and hope of this miserable world, you won't remember any of this." Pony of Shadows said amusingly and darkly. He suddenly sniffed as if he smelt something. He turned and looked at Twilight, who was guarded by Shadow Dragon, Lance, Nyx, Spike and Shiroi. He approached and sniffed on them, "I smell something especially that blond unicorn... Very... Very familiar..."

"Uh, what's he talking about?" Flash Magnus asked in concern.

Pony of Shadows smirked darkly, "I sense darkness in four of you..."

"Four of you?! What does he mean by that?!" Star Swirl demanded in confusion and shock.

"He's talking about me, Shiroi and Nyx. But I'm not sure about the fourth one," Shadow Dragon said suspiciously while held a grip tightly on his Darkness Blade, "But I'm not letting him to take us, without the fight!"

Lance summoned his Dual Blades as well, "Yeah! So, am I!"

"And by the way, Asshole, that was rude of you to smell on us!" Nyx snapped in annoyance.

"How feisty and amusing... I never realized there were others like me." Pony of Shadows said amusingly and darkly, "You might be of some use to me. And together, we shall usher a dawn of a new age of shadow! And no one-!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Pony of Shadows got his head exploded and blown up by Shadow Dragon's Chaos Hyper Blast. Everyone was in shock and surprised by his action. The shadowy demon slowly regain his head before screeched in anger.

"Didn't anyone tell you that you talk too much," Shadow Dragon said firmly and annoyingly, "And also, you're terrible being a villain."

"Dude. He's a Pony of Shadows! The monster!" Rainbow said fearfully.

Fluttershy nodded, "Yeah. Might not be good idea to insult him."

Pony of Shadows snarled, "You will pay for the insult and attack."

Pony of Shadows fired his Shadowy Unicorn Burst at Shadow Dragon. Luckily, Twilight jumped in front of him as she fired and deflected the attacks back at his face.

Pony of Shadows yelped in pain, "This one is almost as... strong as you, Star Swirl. Surprisingly, she possessed the Element of Magic and Light, Dark Magic and Dark Form as well. I'm amazed. But even in my weakened state, she cannot stop the might of shadows!"

Pony of Shadows and Twilight fired their Shadowy Unicorn Burst and Alicorn Burst at each other. And unfortunately for the princess, his power continued pushed and almost hitting at her.

Luckily, Shadow Dragon joined as he fired his Darkness Blade's Darkness Blade Oblivion in pushing it back. Twilight quickly changed her Alicorn Burst into Mystical Light Beam for fusing together with his attacks. They both pushed and injured the Pony of Shadows, causing him to yell in pain.

"Stygian, stop this! We can help you!" Tao pleaded.

"Don't be a fool! We will not rest until we find a way to return you to limbo!" Star Swirl snapped in anger as everyone gathered and faced at him. He continued, "Know this, fiend!"

Pony of Shadows growled, "Never! Your days of glory are through, Star Swirl. Now my dark power will reign, and you all will bow to me!"

Tao shook his head sadly, "Please, Stygian! Stop this madness!"

Pony of Shadows narrowed his angry eyes, "It is too late, my old friend..."

And just before anyone could do anything, Pony of Shadows formed himself into the goo. He shot himself in piercing through the sky. And he disappeared. Only the clear sky in day remained.

"Okay. What the heck just happen?" Laxtinct asked.

"Yeah... where'd he go?" Rainbow asked in concern.

"No idea... But I definitely not gonna wait and find out what plans he has for us," Aqua said firmly.

Somnambula nodded, "Indeed. That is a riddle we must unravel. And quickly."

Meadowbrook hummed as she noticed something different and interesting about the ponies especiall how old Tao and Dragon Kick have become. She asked, "How long have we been gone?"

"Over a thousand years." Fluttershy answered timidly.

"Then my spell worked –" Star Swirl said proudly before glared at Tao and Twilight, "-before it was meddled with – and the realm has been at peace for a millennia!"

Twilight looked guilty and shamed as she has her wing covered her head. Tao remained firm and calm as he glared back at Tao.

Tao scoffed, "Peace? Hardly..."

"Is that a sarcasm I hear from you, Tao?!"

"In fact, it is. Because your banishment makes no different from dealing with more monsters and villains, Mr. The Genius!"

"I don't see you have come up with any bright ideas especially when we're facing off the Pony of Shadows, and you choose to abandon us when we tried to call you!"

"You make a mess! You fixed it, not destroy it!"

"Oh, is that so?! It wasn't my fault that he betrayed us for the power!"

"Like using the spell to switch ponies' cutie marks and cause them to go crazy!"

"It was an accident, you stubborn old fool!"

"You're the old fool!"

Star Swirl and Tao continued their loud and angry argument with each other. Mane Six and their friends were in shock and surprised by the argument. The Pillars were annoyed and irritated by the old ponies' argument.

"Here they go again..." Flash Magnus said in annoyance.

Rockhoof rolled his eyes while nodded, "Tell me about it. I'd never gonna get rest from this ridiculous argument..."

"Wow... And I thought we have the worst argument and rivalry," Saber commented in surprise.

Blazefist nodded, "Yeah. I hate to imagine that when we grow up to an old ponies, we'll be having some worse argument and fight among ourselves."

"Do they always like this?" Rarity asked in concern.

Mistmane sighed, "Yes, they do. They never stopped argument until one of them stopped and admitted the defeat while honored to be the greatest and most intelligent wizard of all time."

"Which we find it annoying..." Meadowbrook said in annoyance.

"Enough!" Master Kung Fu spoke firmly as he jumped and whacked his pole on both Tao's and Star Swirl's head, making them yelped in pain. He continued, "Both of you should stop this childish fight. We have more important things to deal with! Finding and stopping Stygian!"

"Hey, let's just focus on the mission now," Flash Magnus said firmly, "Besides, we need all the help we can get to fight that Pony of Shadows. It's not gonna be an easy fight."

"We shall see," Terrorcreep said confidently.

Rockhoof looked surprise and amaze, "Oh! Sounds like you have fought the monsters and villains in your lifetime?"

"As matter of the fact, we did," Tailtech said happily.

Icy happily jumped and held Tailtech close to her, "Yeah! And we did together. Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force are united as one!"

Pinkie giggled as she held and hugged both Icy and Taitech close and tight, "You said it!"

"Hmm... Quite optimistic and hopeful. I like it," Somnambula said amusingly and happily.

"Better believe it! We saved the world dozen times," Rainbow said proudly.

Shorty sighed in annoyance, "I wouldn't really say 'dozen', Rainbow Dash."

"Be that as it may, the problem of locating the Pony of Shadows remains," Star Swirl said in concern, "and this land is vast."

"And we've got what you need," Nyx said calmly, "It's something that will help you out."

* * *

Inside his throne chamber, Dark Curse was sleeping peacefully and calmly while sitting down on his throne chair. He then looked up and found Maul and Guildenstern entered the chamber. They approached to their leader. They bowed before him, as well as greeted him humbly.

"What is it?" Dark Curse said calmly.

"We've brought some interesting news, my lord," Guildenstern said calmly.

Maul nodded, "This involved one of your old friends..."

"I see..." Dark Curse said calmly and amusingly. He chuckled a bit, "How amusing and interesting. This should be fun..."

* * *

Mane Six and their allies brought the Pillars back to the Castle of Friendship's Council Chamber. All of them looked at the Cutie Map. The Pillars looked surprise and amazement when looking at the table with holographic map.

"Something about this magic seems familiar..." Star Swirl said calmly and thoughtfully.

Charging up his magic powers, Star Swirl fired it at the Cutie Map, causing it transformed its holographic map into the form of Tree of Harmony. The action has shocked and surprised the group, except Tao and Master Kung Fu, who is very blind.

"There he goes again. Showing off..." Tao said annoyingly.

"Did you know he can do that?" Rarity asked in surprise.

Twilight smiled and nodded, "He's Star Swirl! He can do anything!"

"Well, except he's being a jerk to Tao and Stygian," Lance remarked in annoyance. Shiroi nudged his chest. He yelped in pain, "What? That is the truth!"

"This map, and indeed this very castle," Star Swirl commented, "came from the this Tree we have found and used its power over a thousand years ago."

"Then it did work!" Rockhoof said happily.

"What worked?" Sunburst and Flash asked in confusion.

"The Tree of Harmony. It was this powerful sacred relics that we have found since the beginning of our journey," Somnambula explained calmly, "And so, we infused its magical crystal seeds with our artifacts to fight our enemies."

"And also, We wanted to leave the knowledge behind its existence and its powers to protect the realm in our absence," Mistmane continued, "but we never dreamed the Tree would become so powerful, and even given some special gifts like the Castle and the Map."

"Wait! You're telling me that a powerful sacred relics is Tree of Harmony?" Flash asked in surprise.

Sunburst gasped, "Of course! The reason why Tree of Harmony is considered to be powerful sacred relic because it was created by Hikari! It does possessed tremendous power of light and goodness especially when it has six magical Elements of Harmony as the Mystic Guardian of Light's power and personalities. Even though there were no Chosen Ones to wield them; they were still made to protect the realms and defeat the forces of evil. And in turn, The Pillars used its seeds to fuse with their artifacts to help and defend their home because they have good hearts and purposes."

Shorty whistled, "That's a really good theory, Sunburst..."

"Wow. That's amazing." Applejack said in shock and surprise, "I know Tree of Harmony has six Elements of Harmony for us to use, but we'd never thought that seeds can work with artifacts."

Pinkie giggled, "And we even don't need the weapons because the Tree has found its Chosen Ones."

"What do you mean?" Meadowbrook asked in surprise.

Pinkie giggled happily as she explained, "We're the Chosen Ones! Me - Laughter! Applejack's Honesty! Rarity's Generosity! Fluttershy's Kindness! Rainbow Dash's Loyalty! And don't forget about Twilight, hers is Magic!"

"Intriguing... While the Tree of Harmony represents your Elements, they are the reflection of our own elements, despite we're not the Chosen Ones," Somnambula said calmly and humbly, "I believed that you all know mine is hope, Rockhoof's strength, Mistmane's beauty, Flash Magnus's bravery, Meadowbrook's healing, and also Star Swirl's sorcery."

"But of course, I would like to add in," Laxtinct said happily while pointed at him and his friends, "We're also the Chosen Ones to the Elemental Elements of Harmony. Me and big bro is Earth and Fire! Aqua's Water! Saber is the Wind! Tailtech's Metal! Shorty's Wood! Terrorcreep's got the Thunder in him! Icy's the Ice! And I give you the best of all - Shadow Dragon and Twilight got the Darkness and Light!"

The Pillars and even Star Swirl awed and chatted in amazement and surprise. Master Kung Fu smiled, "Incredible. After so many millennium years have passed, the Elemental Elements of Harmony have been found and returned to us! I've always knew that the Chosen Ones will one day appear and use them for the greater good. And here they are. Together and united as one to defend our Realms and fight the Forces of Evil."

Star Swirl nodded calmly, "Truly amazing. I've always wanted to see the Elemental Elements of Harmony. And now here I am..."

"Indeed." Meadowbrook said in relief, "I am glad our mantles and knowledge behind the Tree of Harmony have passed to such capable ponies. And we're also getting more Elements of Harmony."

Star Swirl cleared his throat, "More importantly, we no longer need Ponhenge to send our foe back to limbo. The Tree of Harmony will be enough to do so."

"But doesn't a banishing spell take a lot of power?" Starlight asked in concern, "We'd have to sacrifice the Elements for that."

Star Swirl nodded, "Indeed..."

"They'd be gone... forever?" Sunset asked in concern, making her friends gasped in shock and concern.

"You can't do that!" Nyx protested. Everyone looked at her, "the Tree was created by Hikari to protect us and defeat the enemies! There is no way it can survive without the Elements. If it dies, Equestria will suffer."

Jade nodded, "And not to mention, the girls need them and their Rainbow Powers to fight when they're fighting someone powerful and dangerous like Tirek, Sombra or Grogar!"

Shiroi hummed in concern, "She does have the point. By using that much power, we won't stand a chance against our enemies."

"Then, so be it..." Star Swirl said firmly, shocking and worrying the ponies, "Hikari's powers and purpose is to protect the Realms from evil! And it's what we're doing. If the Pony of Shadows has his way, your land will not exist. I'm sure whoever the enemies are, they're no greater threat than Pony of Shadows. Unless you have a better idea..."

Using his magical power again, Star Swirl has the Cutie Map transformed from the holographic Tree of Harmony into the map. It revealed more of swirling dark spins across the land such as Manehattan, Dragon Land, Zebra Land and more in Equestria.

Star Swirl hummed in concern, "Our foe will seek dark places from which to draw power. I will prepare my spell so that we may strike as soon as you find him."

The Pillars nodded firmly but Mane Six and their allies were reluctant and uncertain if they should strike him since Tao told them about Stygian's true purpose for using the artifacts.

"Arrogant as usual, I see..." Tao said in annoyance, "And not to mention, never think or care about his own friend."

"Uncle, please," Dragon Kick pleaded.

Star Swirl angrily glared at Tao, "Would you have our realms will be doomed because you wanted to save Stygian again?! I will not take that risk!"

"I will! I know Stygian can be saved!"

"Then, you're truly a fool! He cannot be saved! I'd never understand why Stygian chose you to be a member of our team when all you ever did is complain and argue with me about who's right and wrong! And I have proven again and again that I am right while you're wrong, pathetic and cowardly fool!"

Dragon Kick held Tao close to him while glared at Star Swirl, "Uncle can be stubborn, but he's not a pathetic and cowardly fool! He's the wisest pony I ever had!"

Mighty growled, "And sensei is the best Chi Wizard! He'll find a way to save Stygian! He always does. I am his apprentice!"

Shadow Dragon glared at Star Swirl, "You have no right to talk to my father that way!"

"Your father?!" Star Swirl asked in surprise. Everyone sans the Pillars nodded in confirmation. He continued, "I never knew Tao had a son."

"Adopted son, actually." Shadow Dragon corrected.

Star Swirl scoffed a bit, "Then, you're a fool as your father." This remark gained Shadow Dragon's anger. He cleared his throat, "And no matter what he told you about Stygian, he's still the enemy! He has betrayed us, and even turned on us for stealing our artifacts for himself! And now, he wanted revenge on us, and even destroy all that is good in this world."

"Dude. That's kinda rough, you know that?" Lance said in concern.

"But did you even know why he steal the artifacts from you?" Starlight questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Star Swirl asked angrily. The Pillars nodded in agreement with him. He continued, "Envy. He wanted more power than he had, and that desire led him down a path from which there is no return!"

Meadowbrook sighed, "No doubt it was an enchantment to take our powers for himself."

"His heart was bent on revenge. He dashed even my hope of saving him." Somnambula said sadly.

Sunset shook her head, "You're wrong!" The Pillars looked confuse. She continued, "Stygian never wanted to steal your powers for his agenda. He just wanted to copy and make them as his own weapons, so he can stand by your side."

The Pillars looked surprise and shocked by the revelation while Star Swirl remained stubborn and firm as he still doesn't believed it.

"Ridiculous!" Star Swirl protested in fury.

Starlight stomped her hoof on the ground, "No! That's the truth! I don't know why you turned on him when he told you about his purpose. But based on your reaction and tone, I'd say you're a terrible friend to him and anyone! No wonder Princess Celestia said that you understand nothing about friendship."

"Yeah. At least, Tao stood for him," Sunset said calmly.

"Excuse me?!" Star Swirl demanded in anger, "Stygian wants to destroy all that is good in this world. There's no way to befriend a pony like that. Compare to Scorpan, my gargoyle is a better friend than he is!"

"Hey! Take it easy!" Shiroi snapped firmly, "And besides, it wouldn't hurt to try and talk with him."

Star Swirl scoffed, "I doubt we can save our homeland with a conversation. The Pony of Shadows was not interested in reconciliation."

"What? Because he has Demon Magic like Shiroi?!" Spike demanded in fury. He yelped as he kept his mouth shut. The Pillars gasped in shock and concern. His friends turned and glared at him. He laughed uneasily, "Me and my big mouth!"

"She possessed Demon Magic?!" Star Swirl demanded. Shiroi looked scared and worried. He has his horn charged up as he aimed it at Shiroi, "She must be dealt with! We cannot let this creature go free! The wicked shall not go unpunished!"

As Star Swirl fired his magical Unicorn Burst at Shiroi, Lance jumped in as he swung and deflect his Dual Blade at the blasts to the wall. The wizard was in shock yet angered as he prepared for another attack. He was held back by Flash Magnus and Rockhoof. Lance and Nyx stood besides with her while armed with their weapons.

"Back off!" Lance snapped in anger,

Nyx nodded, "Yeah! You're not hurting her!"

"Are you a fool or naive?!" Star Swirl demanded in anger, "Anypony, who possessed Demon Magic, is the enemy of the Mystic Realm! You should finished her up before she turned on us!"

"Shiroi is not the enemy!" Lance snapped in anger, "She's my girlfriend!"

Nyx nodded, "She's our friend too!"

"If you want her, you have to get through all of us!" Rainbow said firmly as she and all of her friends came and stood besides her, "No one mess with our friend!"

Fluttershy nodded, "How could you think of Shiroi as a villain?!"

"Indeed! Shiroi is generous, kind and also brave friend we ever had!" Rarity defended her.

"Everyone remain calm!" Mistmane insisted.

Rockhoof nodded, "Maybe we should listen to them. Perhaps, they have known her quite a while."

"Yeah. We could use some help to fight off the Pony of Shadows," Flash Magnus added.

"Foolish children!" Star Swirl snapped in anger, "She's no different from Stygian! There's no way to befriend a pony like that. Once a villain, always a villain!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. Shiroi looked down as she cried tearfully. Pinkie, Rarity and surprisingly Somnambula approached and patted her in comfort. All of them turned and glared at him.

Master Kung Fu shook his head, "Not this again..."

Tao snarled angrily, "How dare you?! Have you no shame?!"

"Old friend, you really done it," Rockhoof said in concern.

Flash Magnus nodded, "Yeah. That was too far, Star Swirl."

Somnambula narrowed her angry eyes, "Indeed. She's just an innocent child."

"I don't believe that she wanted the Demon Magic from her birth," Mistmane said sadly.

Meadowbrook hummed in concern, "As far as I can tell, Shiroi doesn't seems to be a bad pony. She looks nice and gentle."

"Appearance can fool everyone," Star Swirl said firmly as he got out of Rockhoof's and Flash Magnus's grip. He continued, "And I can tell that this pony has used her Demon Magic to influence on you all to support her. But she will not deceive me easily. So, drop the act, girl."

Shocked by Star Swirl's behavior and seeing Shiroi's tears, Twilight became saddened yet angered and upset as she spoke, "I've always thought of you as a hero and idol. But Tao was right. You'd never give ponies chance."

"Do you?!"

"I do. Shiroi is one of us. If you banish her, then you have to go through me! I won't let anyone, even if it is you, hurt my friends!"

"Who do you think you are?!" Star Swirl demanded.

Twilight stomped her hoof on the ground and spoke, "I am the Princess of Friendship! I believed in ponies and even bad ones can change for better! Princess Celestia was right. You never understood friendship!"

"And you're a bully!" Nyx snapped in anger, "Do you have any idea what it's like to be born to be evil? Being excluded from everyone or that other ponies will fear you? Or to be the offspring of an evil demon lord? And for the wrong ponies to use you for an ideal goal?

"And what is your point?" Star Swirl demanded, "Celestia has always been spoiled and naive child."

Nyx groaned, "Because ponies like you just judge on our appearance and scary abilities, and not who they are from inside!" She then cried tearfully and angrily, "We'd never asked or wanted to be born and part of it! We hated it! We wanted to be part of the world and make friends, but instead, we get treated like outsiders! I hate it! And maybe that's how Stygian felt. Like us."

Applejack nodded, "And I don't like ponies get bullied especially when they did nothing wrong like Shiroi and Nyx! They're innocent!"

Everyone chatted and nodded in concern and agreement that ponies with demonic powers doesn't define them evil, and even Stygian.

"That is the stupidest reason I ever heard. When I say Stygian is a villain, then he is," Star Swirl snapped firmly, "Am I right?!"

Star Swirl waited for ponies to respond and agreed with his answer, but he found no one agreed. He was in shock and concern about it.

"Not this time, Star Swirl," Master Kung Fu said calmly.

"I agreed. I believe that this girl is a good pony," Meadowbrook said calmly.

Somnamnula nodded, "And she should be treated as a friend, not an enemy. Just like how Stygian did with us."

"Yes. We should give a chance to him, just like what we did with her," Rockhoof said calmly.

Tao scoffed, "Looks like they finally agreed with me. Not everything is black and white."

Twilight nodded, "I agreed. And I'm gonna help Tao and his friends to get Stygian back. Whether you like me or hate me, I'm gonna help and get their friend back."

"So do we!" Applejack said firmly.

"We won't abandon him again," Mistmane said calmly.

Flash Magnus nodded proudly, "This time, we're gonna stand by his side! He's one of us!"

Shocked by his friends' revelation, Star Swirl snapped in fury, "Fine! Do what you want! You will regret this moment! But for now, I will need some fresh air to clear this headache while you do what you must. Good luck for finding him."

Star Swirl turned and walked away at once, leaving the rest behind to work on their mission to find and reform Stygian to his true form. As the wizard was about to exit, Shadow Dragon gave the glare at him.

"So you banish without care. Throwing that away makes it sound like you have no soul for life if it steps out of line." Shadow Dragon said firmly and dryly, "Doing all of that makes you just as bad as Dark Curse!"

Star Swirl scoffed angrily, "I am nothing like Dark Curse. I am not deceptive pony as he is for doing what he wanted. All I want is to protect my home. Nothing more, nothing less!" He pushed Shadow Dragon aside. Out of a way! I need fresh air."

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "Well, good luck. And hopefully, you prove us that you have a soul because I hate to become him. That was my biggest mistake in my life. It nearly cost something important to me..."

Star Swirl looked confuse yet suspicious and curious by Shadow Dragon's words. He nevertheless ignored the young Mystic Pony while exited the chamber.

Twilight took a glance at the wizard before sighed in shame and defeat. She outspoken against Star Swirl for defending Shiroi, but she did it because it's the right thing to do and a young unicorn is her friend and her adopted son's girlfriend. Nevertheless, she continued working with her friends as they have to find a way to restore Stygian to his true self.

* * *

Frustrated and angered by his former friends turn on him and his newly allies refused to accept his reasons about Stygian, Star Swirl exited the Castle of Friendship. He muttered and grumbled angrily about their naivety and make-believe in friendship that can help and save the day especially turning Stygian back to good. He noticed some ponies looking at him oddly.

"What are you looking at?! Don't you have some work to do?!" Star Swirl demanded in frustration. Ponies yelped as they turned and moved out at once. He scoffed, "Friendship? How foolish they are? They saved the world for countless time? I have a hard time to believe it. This must be mockery to the heroes. It's unacceptable and insulting!"

Star Swirl sighed before looked at the clear sky, "Why do they believed that Stygian can be saved and reformed into good? He did terrible things since that day. That action I would never forgive him. Never..."

"Excuse me..." Star Swirl turned and glared at the some ponies. He found three Cutie Mark Crusaders. Apple Bloom spoke, "Are you Star Swirl the Bearded? The real wizard?"

Star Swirl cleared his throat and spoke calmly, "Yes, I am. I see you're the fan of my historical figure's history..."

"Uh no..." Sweetie Belle admitted. Star Swirl groaned in disappointment. She yelped, "I mean Princess Twilight is. She's the fan of you! She loved you history, stories, philosophy, science, studies and magic spells! She really liked you."

Star Swirl scoffed, "Well, she has funny way to show her respect to me when it comes to Friendship."

"Why is that?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

"She and her so-called 'friends' and mine believed that Stygian can be reformed and turned back to good. I find it hard and ridiculous," Star Swirl explained in annoyance.

"Well, if they can do with Princess Luna, Nyx, Discord, Starlight and Changelings to be good guys; then they can do with this pony guy," Apple Bloom said confidently.

Star Swirl looked surprise and shocked, "Princess Luna? Little Luna? She was an evil?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded. He shook his head in disbelief, "No! That's impossible! She's sweet and innocent! She would never do such a thing!"

"Well, she was the bad guy," Sweetie Belle answered. Star Swirl looked shock and worried. She continued, "She was called Nightmare Moon because she wanted to make night forever, and the sun never come out again. But thanks to our sisters and friends, they stopped her and used the Elements of Harmony on her to turn back to good!"

"And did we ever tell you that they also talk with Discord and Starlight by showing and talking?" Scootaloo asked meekly. She gasped, "And we did the same thing with Nyx too, just because she was an evil Demon Princess."

Star Swirl looked shock and surprise, "Unbelievable. Luna was an evil yet your sisters able to turn her back to good. And not to mention, they managed to convert some villains and monsters to good as well. Little Nyx too..." Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded and smiled happily. He gasped, "Incredible yet impossible. Could the Magic of Friendship truly powerful to turn from bad to good? Did they truly save the realms countless time?"

"Believe it or not. It's the truth," Apple Bloom said calmly.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Yeah. Sure they got problems and difference, but they're always friends and maybe sisters till the end."

"Same goes to us," Scootaloo said proudly, "We stand by our friends' side."

Reminded by his friends' decisions, Star Swirl sighed, "Stand by their sides... Could I be wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Nothing." Star Swirl said quickly while shaking his head. He cleared his throat, "Perhaps, you could tell me more about their adventures of turning villains into good guys?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled happily as they told the stories of themselves and their friends especially involving of turning bad guys to good. Star Swirl was shocked yet amazed and surprised by the stories. He then slowly gave some thoughts about his judgment and decision of dealing with Stygian. He might change his mind...

* * *

Twilight, Nyx, Spike, Starlight, Sunburst, Tao, Dragon Kick, Jade and Mighty remained behind at the Castle of Friendship for doing some research on finding a way to save and restore Stygian to his true self. The Pillars teamed up with the rest of Mane Six and their allies traveled across the Equestria Realm in search of Pony of Shadows.

The teams gathered at the Manehattan. To the Pillars' surprise, they have witnessed something very different and unusual to them in the Modern Days - various sizes and shapes of many buildings in one area, new transports, new technologies, new careers, new economy, and many more. It's very different from their eras.

"I sense difference among this place," Master Kung Fu commented, "It's busy and uneasy..."

"Welcome to Modern Days, Grandmaster Kung Fu. I know it might be difficult for you to get settle. But I assure you one thing that Dojo would be glad to have you back," Shadow Dragon said calmly. He sighed, "Master Zhao Long would be happy for it."

"It seems you know Master Zhao Long, young Shadow Dragon. And yet, I sense sadness in you. Something must have happen to him."

"He was my master and mentor. And yes, Master Zhao Long sacrificed his life to save Icy's life when she was almost died during the invasion by Orochi and his Serpentine."

"Oh my..." Master Kung Fu said in shock yet sadly. He sighed, "He was my best apprentice I ever had. He has many mistakes in his life time when he was a warlord, but he redeemed it and became a worthy Mystic Pony and Master of Martial Arts. You've learned a lot from him. He would be proud of you, young Shadow Dragon."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "He is. He would be happy that you returned to become Master of Martial Arts." He bowed humbly, "I am honored to meet you in pony, Master Kung Fu. And also, I've always wanted to learn from the best, and hopefully, my kiddo. Master Zhao Long wanted me to learn as much as I can from the best."

Master Kung Fu smiled and bowed humbly, "I would be honored, young Shadow Dragon. Master Zhao Long would have wanted me to help any apprentice of his to be at his best."

"Let's focus on the mission, my friends," Rockhoof said firmly. He looked around of his surroundings. He hummed in concern, "It seems the dark places Star Swirl indicated on the map have changed."

Applejack shrugged, "I bet the Pony of Shadows would've loved the Ghastly Caverns before a thousand years of erosion turned it into the Ghastly Gorge."

"The Appeloosian Wastes sure sounded dark and desolate." Fluttershy suggested.

Rarity nodded, "Who knew they would become such a popular square dancing destination?"

"I wouldn't think that Pony of Shadows be interested in that kind of place," Blazefist said firmly.

Terrorcreep nodded, "No doubt about it. He must be looking for a place that possessed the negative energies. A place that we're not aware and couldn't bother of."

"Yeah... I think there is one place," Saber said in concern, "I'm not sure if that is the one."

"Wherever it is, we'll be ready to kick his ass!" Aqua said proudly and firmly.

Rainbow cheered, "Yeah! Saved his life!"

"Yup! We're gonna get him to our side," Flash said proudly.

"Nice one, uh..." Flash Magnus said uneasily while looking at him, "Flash?"

Everyone looked at Flash Magnus and Flash Sentry. They all looked confuse and worried as they have two ponies with same names.

"It's weird that we both have the same first name." Flash commented in concern.

Flash Magnus nodded, "I know. Really weird."

"So weird indeed." Pinkie remarked happily.

"Just like meeting counterpart of mine," Sunset remarked happily. She giggled a bit, "And you know it's easy. We can call him Flash while the Pillar - Magnus."

Flash and Flash Magnus gave some thoughts before smiled, "I like it."

"And who knows? Magnus might be Flash's ancestor," Shorty laughed.

Flash and Flash Magnus whistled, "Cool..."

Rockhoof laughed as he held and hugged Flash and Flash Magnus, "Amazing! That makes Flash Magnus his great, great, great, great, great, great and great grandfather! I wish I could have my own descendants! I would like to meet them!"

Meadowbrook nodded, "Me too.

Fluttershy giggled, "We did meet yours, Meadowbrook." Meadowbrook looked surprise. She nodded, "It's true. His name is Cattail. And he's looking after your home."

Meadowbrook sighed, "Thank goodness..."

Lance laughed, "That would be awesome. Right, Shiroi?" He turned and found Shiroi didn't answer back as she looked uneasy and upset. He sighed as he's worried that she's deeply offended by Star Swirl's comments about her. He spoke in concern, "Shiroi..."

Somnambula approached Shiroi and spoke softly, "I am deeply sorry for Star Swirl's remarks of offense. He didn't mean it to hurt you, young one."

Shiroi scoffed angrily, "That doesn't sounds like he's sorry for anything. In fact, he isn't the first pony for being a jerk and bully to me."

Mistmane sighed, "Poor child. You must have suffered tremendous trauma from your childhood. I am truly pitiful and sorry for you, Shiroi."

"As do I," Meadowbrook agreed.

"So, you were born with Demon Magic," Rockhoof asked curiously. Somnambula and Meadowbrook, annoyed, nudged on his guts. He yelped in pain, "Sorry. Didn't mean to be disrespectful., Little Shiroi."

Shiroi sighed, "It's okay. I was born with that demonic powers." She clenched her teeth in anger and frustration, "I never wanted it. I hated it. It did nothing but cause problems. Everyone treated me like a freak."

"To some ponies, they're blind by fear and anger and understood nothing." Somnambula said calmly as she patted Shiroi's back, "But to your true friends like Lance and Nyx, you are a pony. And I believe you truly are. I have a great hope and faith in you."

Flash Magnus nodded, "Yeah. Just because you got Demon Magic, doesn't mean you have to be bad guy. From what your buddies tell us and how they treated you, you're a friend by my book!"

"So do we," Meadowbrook agreed.

Shiroi sighed while smiled happily, "Thank you."

Laxtinct whistled, "Looks like we've got full support! That's a relief!"

"Yeah. Glad the Pillars aren't narrow minded as Star Swirl," Tailtech commented.

"Don't you mean better than he is?" Icy corrected.

"That makes me think about our action. Do you think Tao was right?" Flash Magnus asked.

Somnambula sighed, "If I have to be honest, I believed he was right. He and Stygian were once close, very close than any of us.

Mistmane hummed, "I agreed. But I feared that his relationship with Stygian may blinded his judgment."

Meadowbrook nodded, "Still. Stygian is one of us, and our friends. Maybe we should think about this."

Rockhoof sighed, "I wish I could. But he betrayed us first."

"Did he?" Flash Magnus asked.

Somnambula hummed in concern, "The right question is did we really betray him?"

"It's in the past," Applejack said calmly, "But right now, we're gonna make it right. So, we need to find and get Stygian back."

Flash nodded, "Yeah. It's what friends do!"

Rainbow nodded, "If he doesn't listen to reason, we kicked his butt!"

Flash Magnus whistled, "Awesome. I like these kids." He turned and whispered to Sunset, "My lucky descendant got a lucky girlfriend like you pony."

Sunset giggled happily, "I'm actually a Human."

"Wait?! What?!" Flash Magnus asked in surprise. He turned to the front view, "This is getting weird..."

* * *

Twilight, Nyx, Spike, Dragon Kick, Jade Sunburst, Starlight, Tao and Mighty gathered lots and lots of books for research and studying. And unfortunately, they found nothing that could help them save Stygian and reformed him to his true self. Since Purification Spell failed to work on ponies with Demon Magic, they know it too well when they tried on Shiroi.

But luckily for them, Twilight has found the answer, which involved of portal spells and Elements of Harmony. She wrote down on the scroll of making a new spell.

"Is everyone ready for new test?" Tao asked.

Twilight nodded firmly, "We are."

"Let's hope this one works," Sunburst said calmly. He quivered and shivered in fear upon looking at Mighty's holding the jar of shadowy goo. He hissed, "I don't like it."

"We must try!" Tao said firmly, "Do it!"

Twilight nodded firmly as she readied her magical powers. She fired it at the shadowy goo. It created a small portal to drag the creature into it. It's working well, making ponies gasped happily. Suddenly, the magical portal got shocked and interrupted as it deactivated and disappeared.

"So much for the portal." Starlight remarked.

Spike, Jade and Nyx sighed, "Another epic fail!"

Tao groaned as he slammed his head on table, "Damn it!"

Twilight hissed while looked at the scroll, "Ooh! We should try again. Hopefully, we'd be more successful to it..."

"Perhaps, I can be helpful." The calm voice spoke.

Everyone turned to the back, where they found Star Swirl entered the library. All of them was in shock and surprised by his return and his mood seems to be calm and gentle than his stoic and grumpy old pony.

"Star Swirl?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" Tao demanded in anger.

"Come to tell us off about 'Once a villain, always a villain?!" Nyx asked in annoyance.

"Calm down, everyone. I'm not here to berate of the mess," Star Swirl said calmly with a sigh, "I'm here to help you to save Stygian."

Everyone was in shock and surprised, "Really?"

"Okay? But what change your mind?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Star Swirl smiled as he let the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Let's just said that I have little ones to help me out and learn that not everything is black and white." He turned and looked at Twilight, "I read what you did for little Luna and any villains, then I believed that you and your friends can help Stygian."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you allow me to help?"

Twilight and her friends would be happy to get some help. They turned and looked at Tao, who is annoyed and angry. He sighed, "Fine. No funny business."

"I'm terrible at funny business," Star Swirl joked a bit. He approached to Twilight's notes, "Now, watch the master at his work." While he was studying on Twilight's notes, he continued, "I do not expect all of you to forgive me easily. But you will listen to my side of story about why I was angry and judge harshly on Stygian."

Tao was annoyed about it. Everyone remained calm and firm. Starlight spoke, "We're listening."

Star Swirl sighed, "As I recalled, Dark Curse has received the message from Stygian. And based on his tone and report, he looked scared and hurt while telling us that Stygian wanted our artifacts for his purpose. We questioned him of what is it. Unfortunately, he went unconscious before he could answer. It was then, I jumped into wrong conclusion."

Tao shook his head firmly, "No! He wouldn't! Stygian told me that he's gonna tell you all that he wanted to copy the artifacts' power to make his own to be a team."

"That's odd. Why would Stygian attacked his own member," Sunburst asked curiously.

Dragon Kick nodded, "That looks and sounds suspicious if you ask me. And I get the feeling that Dark Curse planned this."

"I don't know but this sounds like evil to me," Jade said firmly and angrily.

Spike nodded, "Well, this isn't the first time he lied. He did the same thing with Shadow Dragon."

"But Stygian's not like daddy," Nyx said in concern, "He doesn't have the Elemental Elements of Harmony or powers."

"I think I know why. He's after Stygian's Demon Magic." Twilight concluded firmly. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "Dark Curse has somehow taught him on how to use his power and unleashed it. Thus, he became the Pony of Shadows, wanting revenge on his former friends."

"Unbelievable..." Star Swirl said in shock. He groaned in anger, "Damn me and my foolish pride! He deceived us all to turn on Stygian! This is my fault! I turn our best friend into a monster! Curse my ignorance!"

"Gee. You think?" Tao remarked in annoyance. He sighed, "Still, I cannot believe that he planned this even before turned on us during his Coup!"

Mighty hummed in concern, "Still... Is turning Stygian into Pony of Shadows and helped him with petty revenge the only reason and master plan? Dark Curse isn't interesting with revenge but results and bringing new order by unleashing chaos and destruction. There must been more to this."

"I agreed..." Twilight nodded in concern, "And whatever that was, it can't be good."

Star Swirl nodded firmly, "Agreed. And I believe Stygian knows something about it. If we can stop and save him, we might able to learn something."

"For once, I agreed." Tao said firmly, "But we need to create the spell."

"Agreed. That portal spell will be effective to halt and trapped Pony of Shadows in his position. And at the same time, we can separate and freed him! We might have the chance." Star Swirl said in amazement, "Well done, Twilight. That was brilliant and impressive! I can see why Princess Celestia consider you to be her prize pupil. And not to mention, she made you into the Alicorn. She made a quite brilliant choice. Reminds me about me choosing Clover! He's quite brilliant as you are, Twilight."

Twilight gasped, "Oh! Thank you, Star Swirl!"

"Oh boy..." Spike remarked in annoyance.

Nyx giggled, "At least, Star Swirl finally stop being a jerk and do the right thing."

Tao sighed, "I couldn't believe it either."

Suddenly, the door was opened as the rest of their friends have returned from the journey. The Pillars were in shock and surprised by Star Swirl's return to the chamber.

"Star Swirl? You came back?" Mistmane asked in surprise.

Flash Magnus nodded, "Yeah. Why? I thought you need some fresh air."

"I have had enough of fresh air. Now, I have a clear mind, with the help of little ones," Star Swirl said firmly. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow looked at their younger sisters, who smiled at them and made them to pat and hug the young ones. He smiled proudly, "We're gonna save Stygian! We have the plan to do so!"

Rockhoof laughed happily as he approached and hugged Star Swirl happily, "Well done, friend! I knew that you would change your way!"

"Indeed. We have hope now!" Somnambula said happily.

"If only that would be easy," Meadowbrook said in concern. Everyone looked at her. She sighed and explained, "We still haven't locate Stygian! He could be anywhere."

"Indeed. There must be a clue that can help us to find him..." Master Kung Fu said firmly, "But question is what and how..."

While everyone was thinking about where Pony of Shadows could be heading to; suddenly, Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force, Starlight, Sunset, Sunburst, Flash's, Lance and even Shiroi's cutie marks glowed while shimmering and blinking. Their cutie marks formed the holograms appeared and pinpointed at spiky shape of mountains with ruins of villages.

"Wow. That's something..." Shadow Dragon remarked.

"Maybe we should try there?" Spike suggested.

"The Hollow Shades." Applejack spoke in surprise, "I think a branch of the Apple family lives there."

"They'd have to be pretty distant." Sunburst said in concern, "The Hollow Shades was abandoned eons ago."

"This means it's a good place for Pony of Shadows to hide and regain his powers," Terrorcreep said suspiciously.

Saber nodded, "Exactly. Just as I suspected. And not only that, this was Stygian's old home."

"No way..." Laxtinct said in shock, "I wonder why didn't the original adaptation mention this?"

Rarity hummed thoughtfully, "That's odd. The only time the map's called all of us to one place was Starlight's village and Jurassic Land."

Rainbow gasped, "So it's like a super-villain tracker! No offense."

"None taken..." Starlight said dryly, "No wonder Other Sunset said she gets irritated about being treated as villain. That was annoying..."

"Still, I'm surprised that all of us are summoned for this mission," Sunset said in shock.

"Either way, we have found him," Star Swirl said firmly, "I wonder if The Tree of Harmony acting to protect the light of the realm."

"That is one possibly theory. But if I'm not mistaken, Cutie Map often summoned Twilight and her friends for Friendship Mission," Tao said thoughtfully, "This could be involved of Stygian. It means we have to save him."

Star Swirl nodded, "And we will. We must make preparation now! Ready yourselves for battle. Master Tao, Twilight, Mighty, Sunburst, Starlight, would you accompany me? We must refine this spell for our use."

"You heard him! Prepare for the battle!" Tao said firmly.

"Everypony, let's do this! Twilight ordered.

Everyone cheered wildly and firmly. Star Swirl and some wizardly ponies headed to library as they did some studies and research on refining and recreating new spell. The rest of their friends headed off and prepared for battles. The Pillars polished and sharpened their artifacts while Mane Six and their allies prepared their weapons.

* * *

After a long preparation, Mane Six and their allies gathered at the altar of Tree of Harmony. The Pillars looked amaze and awed at the appearance of the Tree.

"I am glad we have the chance to see the Tree of Harmony remained standing so long ago." Somnambula said happily.

Mistmane sighed, "It seems a shame to harm it."

"A necessary sacrifice." Star Swirl said firmly yet calmly, "With the Elements' power, we will free Stygian and send his Pony of Shadows form in limbo. As long we have more allies and stand together as one, Two Realms will be safe."

Tao nodded, "Agreed. I have faith that Twilight and her friends' Magic of Friendship will save our homes."

Star Swirl fired the magical blast on Tree of Harmony, making it to release six Elements of Harmony. He passed them to Mane Six, which now received both the crown and bracelets. They're all ready to fight.

"Um... how do we use them?" Rockhoof asked curiously.

"Well, you..." Rarity stopped as she realized that she has no idea of how to use it, "Oh. I'm not sure. They simply work for us."

Star Swirl hummed, "The Elements are attuned to you. We must use their magic in pairs, along with the Elemental Elements."

"No problem. We're used to banishing evil before breakfast." Rainbow said confidently

Flash nodded, "Yeah. We can handle it."

"That's the spirit, soldiers!" Aqua said proudly.

Applejack smiled, "And it'll be an honor to save Equestria with y'all."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Let's hope our spell works."

Twilight nodded, "Me too, Shadow Dragon. Me too..." She turned to all of her friends, "Let's do this!"

"Cool!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered happily, "Let's do this!"

And just before Cutie Mark Crusaders could do anything, they got grabbed and held by Mighty. Everyone turned and looked at them.

"You all stay here!" Twilight said firmly.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Leave the danger to us! No funny business!"

"We mean it. We will ground you all!" Dragon Kick added in.

Cutie Mark Crusaders awed in disappointment. Mane Six and their allies headed off and exited the altar.

"You do realized that they're still gonna do it," Tao said in annoyance.

Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Dragon Kick sighed in annoyance. Star Swirl asked, "Have this happen a lot?"

"Yes. Quite a lot."

"And I thought babysitting two daughters of Mystic Emperor and First Princess is a big headache..."

* * *

By using newly Armor Strike-II Gunship, Mane Six and their friends headed off to Hollow Shades. Upon arriving to their destination, they landed the gunship on the ground. They have arrived at the wasteland and ruins of Hollow Shade. All of them was in shock of what they have seen.

"Oh my... That's Hollow Shades?" Icy asked in shock.

Tailtech nodded in concern, "From the looks of it, it is. Hollow Shades was abandoned for a long time."

Sunburst hummed in concern, "I don't remember reading anything that said the Hollow Shades was like this."

"Whatever it is, this is it," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "Let's finish this."

Twilight nodded firmly, "Let's go now."

Mane Six and their allies marched down the hills while entering the ruins of Hollow Shades. They all can't help but feel scared and worried about the place.

"Ohhh. The Pony of Shadows must have twisted it to his purposes." Mistmane said in concern.

While Mane Six and their allies continued marching, one of the shadows from building has come to alive. It then formed into demonic shadowy pony. It amusingly as it followed the heroes. Suddenly, more shadows began to come to alive and follow their enemies as well.

As they continued their marching and searching for Stygian, Laxtinct turned and noticed shadowy creatures followed them from behind. He yelped in shock and fear.

"Is it just me, or did the shadows come to life?" Laxtinct asked in fear and worry.

Everyone stopped as they turned to their back and found more shadows have appeared and formed into demon shadowy ponies. They hissed and screeched wildly as they armed with their darkened blades and spears. They all surrounded the heroes.

"What?! How?!" Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon armed with his Darkness Blade, "No idea. Get ready!"

"My apology! I have forgotten to tell you about this!" Star Swirl said in concern, "The Pony of Shadows can animate shadows and make them his personal minions!"

"Now you tell us!" Rainbow, Flash, Saber and Aqua asked angrily and annoyingly.

Pony of Shadows's voice laughed, "How right you are! Keep them separate! They're dangerous when they are together!"

Shadowy Minions screeched and hissed wildly and angrily, causing Mane Six and their allies armed and readied with their weapons and powers. The monsters charged and engaged them. The Shadowy Minions have separated and moved them away from the group. They all began to attack the heroes now.

"Everyone, stay close!" Star Swirl said firmly, "Stygian is trying to divide us! He knows our strength and powers! And above all, do not exhaust your powers too much!"

Twilight nodded, "Everyone, don't go stray too far! Stay close!"

"You heard them! Work together! Let's kick their asses!" Shadow Dragon said firmly.

The heroes gave a loud battle cry as they retaliated and fought back against the army of Shadowy Minions.

Star Swirl and Tao fired their magical spells at them. Shadow Dragon, Twilight, Dragon Kick and Master Kung Fu used their Darkness Blade, Sparkle Star Blade and Ancient Pole in defeating them. Lance and Shiroi covered each other's backs while fighting the enemies off. Blazefist and Aqua unleashed their Phoenix Firestorm and Hydro Cannon at them while swinging their Falcon Spears and Tiger Claws at them. Rainbow swung her Mystic Magical Spear at them while Flash Magnus defended her with his shield. Using their weapons and brute strengths; Rockhoof, Applejack and Saber charged and rammed the enemies one-by-one. Shorty, Rarity, Mistmane, Tailtech and Icy fired their magic spells and blasters at them. Laxtinct punched and knocked the enemies off, with the help of Somnambula and Pinkie distracted them. Fluttershy used her Stare and Animal's Ruby to fight the enemies while Terrorcreep and Meadowbrook protected her from harm. Flash and Sunset fought them off by using their Windstorm Spear and Blazing Sunset War Fan. Sunburst and Starlight fired their magic spells and Glimmering Magical Staff at them.

As the heroes did their best to fight the enemies off, more Shadowy Minions continued multiplying and pouring to attack them. The fighting with Pony of Shadows's minions have made the heroes exhausted and tired.

"Hold the line!" Blazefist ordered firmly as he swung and struck his Falcon Spear at the Shadowy Minions, "We have to hold the line! Let's show these monsters what we've got!"

Terrorcreep groaned while blocked his axe against the Shadowy Minion's attack, "If we're lucky to get out of here!"

Saber hissed as he swung his Twin Dragon Sabers at the minions, "If we're gonna go down today, we're doing this together.

Aqua smirked, "Yeah. What friends for."

"Keep fighting!" Shadow Dragon said firmly, "We can do this! We can win!"

Star Swirl panted, "If I died, I just wanted to say to you - I really hate your guts and egotistical for trying to be the most intelligent wizard in the world!"

"The feeling is mutual!" Tao agreed. Star Swirl whacked at his head. He yelped, "Ow! Hey!"

Star Swirl smirked, "Consider this payback!"

The heroes panted heavily in exhaustion as they're unable to fight back. Pony of Shadows's Minions were ready to finish them off. Suddenly, everyone heard some bells ringing and jingling and even some chanting. They looked up and found Mighty worn white wizard robe and holding the glowing orange blob fish while five Cutie Mark Crusaders holding the five elemental orbs on top of alchemy star mark. They were chanted firmly and calmly, causing the alchemy mark glowed brightly while firing the white beam in hitting and destroying all of Pony of Shadows's Minions.

"Booyah! We've got them all!" Jade cheered wildly and happily.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah! We saved the day!"

Apple Bloom smirked slyly while looking at Mighty, "And you said that we shouldn't be here to help them out."

"It's a good thing that we don't listen," Scootaloo complimented, "Plus, you're the Chi Wizard!"

Mighty groaned, "I am in so much trouble now."

Sweetie Belle gulped upon looking at her sister and friends' glaring at her. She yelped, "Or worse, we get grounded."

"When they ever learn..." Dragon Kick asked in annoyance.

"On the bright side, they did save our ass," Shadow Dragon commented.

Twilight sighed, "True. We're lucky to have them on our side..."

"So, this is the meaning of 'still doing it'?" Star Swirl asked amusingly.

Tao sighed, "Yup. That would be everyday's usual..."

 ** _CHUCKLED! BOOM!_** Mane Six and their allies yelped in concern to hear that especially feeling the ground quaking wildly and cracking up. They all fell into a large hole. Mighty Heart and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and worry while calling out loud.

"Nooooooooooo!"

* * *

Mane Six and their allies groaned and moaned painfully as they have landed on the ground very hard. They slowly got up from the ground while dusting off the dusts. They then looked around of their surroundings, which was filled with ancient altar of ruins. And in front of them was the statue on the wall has the resemblance to Pony of Shadows and its top platform shown to be the broken statue.

"Okay! Where the heck are we?" Flash asked, "And why the heck of the statue looked like Pony of Shadows? And what's on top of it?

"I definitely would've remembered reading about this." Sunburst said in concern.

"Guys, check this out!" Dragon Kick called as he held the broken familiar stoned mask, "Guess who is this?"

Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force, Starlight and Sunburst gasped in shock, "Lelouch Skarr?!"

"Chaos Herald of Melancholy?!" Star Swirl asked in shock and concern, "This is his altar?!"

"Yeah. Listen to this," Dragon Kick nodded as he turned and read the inscription on the walls, "This Pony of Shadows or his true name is Servus la Umbra! He is the servant of Lelouch Skarr, and commander of Melancholy Army! His purpose is to create and bring forth the despair and melancholy upon the world, and deliver the dark energy to his master and army. This gave them to rise from their fallen."

"That's exactly what he did to this world before!" Meadowbrook said in concern.

"But how is Stygian fit into this?!" Flash Magnus asked in concern.

"Getting to there! The inscription claimed that 'Only One possessed melancholy of his life shall be honored to accept its Greatest Gift - Demon Magic of Shadows. And the Pony of Shadows shall Rise from its ashes'!" Dragon Kick said in concern.

"Oh my..." Somnambula said in shock and worry.

"Stygian..." Rockhoof said in concern.

"It makes sense! Stygian has suffered great melancholy of his life and abilities," Mistmane said in concern, "Because he felt inferior and lonely."

Twilight gasped, "And that is what Dark Curse did! He used that as his advantage to make Stygian more miserable and pain, in order to bring forth Pony of Shadows. And the worst is he freed his master from prison!"

"Yeah. There's no telling what kind of plans Dark Curse has prepared for Lelouch to carry out," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

"Because of me, we truly created monster..." Star Swirl said in concern, "We shouldn't have turned on him..."

Pony of Shadows laughed evilly and maniacally. Star Swirl and Tao summoned Barrier on his allies. Mane Six and their allies readied with their weapons. They witnessed Pony of Shadows emerging out from the ground. He then stood and glared at his enemies.

"Servus la Umbra!" Tao exclaimed in anger.

"Very clever, old fool!" Pony of Shadows said amusingly, "Welcome to the Well of Shade! It was where my beloved master suffered great defeat during the Great War with Mystics! And, so was I! Thanks to Dark Curse for bringing him here! I possessed that poor soul as my host! But I couldn't have done it without you fools!"

Star Swirl looked guilty and shame before shook his head, "You have no right to insult my allies! And above all, you have no right to use my friend! Let Stygian go!"

"Agreed! Let him go or Uncle give you piece of his mind!" Tao exclaimed firmly.

Pony of Shadows laughed amusingly, "That's a laughable! It matters little now. I shall fulfill my purpose. Soon, all of the realm will be the same. Then all ponies will feel the despair I did when you cast me out! My master and his siblings will rise from their defeats. Demon God shall rise and take his rightful place of this realm!"

"I don't think so!" Star Swirl and Tao snapped in anger.

Pony of Shadows smirked as he unleashed his powerful Shadow Blast in hitting and cracking up the Barrier, weakening Star Swirl and Tao's magic spells.

"Twilight, get ready!" Star Swirl said firmly, "You have to reach him!"

Twilight nodded firmly, "Got it!"

"Ready! Open the portal!" Tao commanded.

As soon as Pony of Shadows fired another blast at the barrier, it cracked and broken into pieces.

"NOW!" Tao and Star Swirl ordered firmly.

Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the Pillars teamed up and charged up their artifacts and Elements of Harmony together. Star Swirl, Tao and Dragon Kick chanted firmly and calmly. Applejack, Saber and Rockhoof worked together. Rarity paired up with Mistmane and Shorty. Fluttershy and Terrorcreep joined forces with Meadowbrook. Pinkie and Laxtinct paired up with Somnambulla. Rainbow, Blazefist and Aqua worked with Flash Magnus. Master Kung Fu, Tailtech and Icy united as one.

The heroes fired powerful magic spell in creating a large portal, which began dragging and sucking Pony of Shadows into it. And at the same time, they fired another blast to push him back into it.

Pony of Shadows roared in anger, "No! You will not trap me again!"

"We're not just trapping you," Star Swirl said firmly, "We're waiting for opportunity!"

Tao turned and looked at Twilight, "Get ready! It's going to happen!"

Twilight remained vigilant and ready for rescuing Stygian. She looked carefully at Pony of Shadow's chest. She found a familiar pony struggled to get out of it.

Twilight gasped, "It's Stygian! I'm going in!"

Twilight flew straight into Pony of Shadows. The rest of her friends can only hope and pray that she can bring him back.

* * *

Twilight has entered within Pony of Shadows's body. She looked around of her surroundings to find Stygian. She then found him sitting down.

"Stygian?" Twilight asked, "Is that you?"

"I was, once. Until my friends betrayed me." Stygian said sadly.

"I know. Tao told us your plan for using the Pillars' artifacts and wanted to be part of the team. But it's not their fault. Dark Curse told them that you attacked him and steal their artifacts for your own agenda!"

"What?! No! I would never do that!"

"You told him of your plan?"

"Yes! He told me that he will tell them about this! But why?! Why he lied to them?!"

"He wanted to awaken Servus la Umbra, so he can help his master for fulfilling destiny! So, he deceived the world and your friends to turn against you until your life is full of melancholy! He succeeded! I'm sorry, Stygian. They didn't mean this."

"They did! Instead of sharing and letting me help, my friends threw me out." Stygian said darkly and angrily. As the shadowy formed on him, his voice deepening and growling, "So I became stronger than any of them! Servus la Umbra welcomed me when no pony would, and I will do what I must to protect it!"

"Stygian! Don't do this! Don't let Servus la Umbra take over you!" Twilight pleaded, "The shadow isn't who you really are. Let me help you be Stygian again."

Stygian scoffed in anger, "Even if my friends did still care, what makes you think you have the power to help me?" Twilight was about to answer. He continued while sniffing on her, "I can sense some darkness in you. It was created since the day your friends betray you, did they?"

Twilight remained silent while showing sad and upset. Stygian scoffed, "I knew it. Why join and forgive them after what they have done to you?! You should take revenge on them!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"They're my friends. I care for them as they me. I would never take revenge on them. I regret letting Sombra manipulated me to hurt them and even turned into a monster."

"Why should you be regret?"

"That's because it's now who she is!" Midnight snapped firmly as she appeared in hologram before Stygian. She continued, "I know it because I'm her half of darkness. I'm not evil, just being a bad girl! But there's one thing I hate the most than try to be nice and forgivable with those traitors is someone tried to manipulate me to do what they want! No one controls me!"

Twilight sighed calmly, "And also, she and I are friends."

"Only because we wanted to save the world and fight off some evil," Midnight said in annoyance, "And of course, she wouldn't disperse of me easily."

"I don't believe it. You befriend your dark half..." Stygian remarked in shock.

"Not just that!" Shadow Dragon said firmly as he and Shiroi arrived and entered the Pony of Shadows's body. He continued, "If there's one pony in Equestria that can save a friendship, it's her."

Shiroi nodded, "It's what she does. We weren't different, Stygian. She helped and changed a lot of ponies including Shadow Dragon, Starlight and me. She can help you."

Twilight sighed, "I don't know what I can do. But I'm willing to try. Will you?"

Stygian was surprised and shocked, "I... I... I want to believe you..."

Suddenly, Stygian's eyes glowed in white as he slowly formed into the form of Servus la Umbra. He roared in anger at them, "I will not be stopped, in the name of my master! The Great Evil shall rise!"

"Oh, shut up! Bitch!" Midnight snapped.

Midnight fired her powerful Dark Magic Blast in hitting Servus la Umbra's face. She returned to Twilight's body. The Princess of Friendship summoned the levitation spell to drag Stygian out. Shadow Dragon and Shiroi quickly escaped as well.

* * *

Pony of Shadows roared in anger and pain. Twilight and her friends escaped from him. The Princess of Friendship struggled of getting Stygian out from him.

"Fight Servus la Umbra, Stygian!" Twilight pleaded, "You don't need it anymore! Revenge isn't what you want! Friendship is!"

Twilight almost got Stygian out of Servus la Umbra's body. Unfortunately, his tentacles grabbed and dragged him back in, along the princess. She screamed in fear as she was about to get trapped. Luckily, Shadow Dragon grabbed and held her back hard. And at the same time, he fired his Darkness Blade's powers at the Pony of Shadows's body to weaken him.

"I need help now!" Shadow Dragon cried out.

Twilight grunted, "The Pony of Shadows won't let go of him. He wants to stop, but he can't do it alone."

"Let's do this together!" Star Swirl and Tao cried firmly.

Mane Six and their allies worked together and unleashed their powerful magic in getting Stygian out from Servus la Umbra. They have managed to get Stygian out. Pony of Shadows roared in anger as he was about to finish off the heroes.

Luckily, Midnight Sparkle appeared in holographic form. Twilight's Dark-Half and Shiroi unleashed a powerful Obliteration Blast in hitting Servus la Umbra's chest. He was sent straight into the portal, trapping him forever. It caused a powerful rainbow colored beam straight to the sky. The altar caved down at once, covering all of them...

* * *

After witnessing a powerful beam of Rainbow Beam, Mighty and Cutie Mark Crusaders looked worry and scared as they waited for their friends. They then spotted Mane Six and their allies got out from the rubble and debris. They all gasped happily and relieved as they helped and got their allies out. And at the same time, Cutie Mark Crusaders hugged their family members.

"Yeah! Oh, it felt sooooo good to do that again!" Rainbow cheered.

Pinkie squealed happily as she jumped and hugged Rainbow to the ground, "Friendship power rush! Whoo!"

Rarity gasped as she looked at her Element, "The Elements! They didn't disappear!"

"Maybe because we used them for healing magic instead of banishing?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Possibly..." Tao said calmly as he helped and held Stygian up. He smiled happily while looking at him, "Or maybe. Hikari's powers were used to protect and save the lost souls from the evil's grip. And I'm glad he has return to us..."

"Indeed." Star Swirl agreed. He looked at Stygian, "Long ago, you needed our help, Stygian. But instead of listening, we turned our backs on you. Pride clouded my judgment. I owe you an apology." He turned and looked at Twilight and her friends, "Thank you for helping us see the errors of our ways, Twilight. It seems I never accounted for the Magic of Friendship."

Twilight smiled, "Thank you, Swirlstar! Uh, Star Swirl!"

Suddenly, Mane Six and their allies turned and looked at their flanks, which shown blinking and flashing cutie marks.

"Mission accomplished!" Shadow Dragon commented.

* * *

Mane Six and their allies helped and led the Pillars to the Canterlot City, where they reunited with Royal Sisters and Mystic Council. They greeted the lost heroes warmly.

"I simply cannot believe how tall you've gotten!" Star Swirl commented happily.

Princess Celestia smiled, "Well, it has been over a thousand years." She asked hopefully, "Will you stay here and teach magic once again? My sister and I have such fond memories of your lessons."

Princess Luna nodded, "As long as you don't ask for those essays we owed you before you disappeared."

Star Swirl chuckled a bit, "I'm not certain Canterlot is where I belong. The realm has grown, and I believe I'll have a look around before I settle in any one place."

"And I long to see what has become of my home." Meadowbrook said happily.

Master Kung Fu nodded, "I believe we all do."

The Pillars nodded happily that they agreed to go home and checked on them and how much changes have made after thousand years have passed.

Princess Celestia smiled, "Then I hope you will return to Canterlot on occasion and share the wisdom of your great experience with the next generation of ponies."

"We would be honored. But if it is wisdom you seek, look no further than your own pupil." Star Swirl recommended while looking at surprised Twilight and her friends. He continued, "She showed me that the power of friendship is a magical force indeed. And that in turning away from others, you hurt yourself as well."

Tao scoffed, "One more thing! Uncle wins!"

Stygian sighed in annoyance, Give it a rest, buddy love!"

Tao and Stygian hugged each other warmly, followed by the Pillars, Dragon Strike Force and the rest of their allies.

"It's funny. I thought meeting my idol would give me all the answers I ever wanted." Twilight said happily and calmly. She turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, Lance, Shiroi, Nyx and Spike. She smiled, "But instead, I forgot what I already knew. Good thing I had friends, family and love of my own to remind me."

Twilight hugged her whole family and Shiroi. They hugged her back warmly and passionately.

Shadow Dragon smiled, "We're happy to be there for you."

"And also, thank you for defending me, my friend," Shiroi said tearfully and happily.

Twilight turned and looked at the hologram of Midnight Sparkle, "Thanks..."

Midnight sighed, "Your welcome. Don't screw it up again. Better hope your friends don't turn on us, or else, I blast them for betrayal!"

Twilight giggled, "Dully noted."

* * *

Dark Curse was in the war council chamber. He remained calm and firm while sitting down on his chair. Maul and Guildenstern appeared and reported to him about Servus la Umbra.

"So he failed?" Dark Curse asked calmly. Maul nodded. He scoffed, "His failure means nothing. He has served his purpose." He turned and looked at the technological table that shown the holographic map of both Equestria and Mystic Realm. He smirked, "All pieces have fallen to place. Remember your roles. We must fulfill our destiny. Demon God shall rise from his ashes!"

The table slowly revealed both Demon Generals, more of black hooded humanoid creatures and even white furred Satyr-like worn both black armor and crown, who were sitting down on their seats. They all nodded firmly and darkly. Maul smirked darkly and amusingly.

"Are you ready as well...Tempest?" Dark Curse asked calmly.

Out of the shadows emerged a familiar broken-horned unicorn in her armor and holding her breathing mask in her right hoof. She took her seat while looking at Dark Curse.

"As I'll ever be." Tempest commented and gave a wicked cackle while letting off sparkles in her broken horn, "I lived to serve the Storm King."

Storm King smirked evilly, "Ooh! I like it. Let's get this storm started!"

 _SEASON 3 END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Midnight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Ian Hanlin: Sunburst  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai/Kasai Songbird  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aqaustroke  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Cristina Vee: Icy

 **Minor Casts:**  
Steve Alden Nelson: Stygian/Pony of Shadows  
Jackie Chan: Dragon Kick  
Cherami Leigh: Jade Adventure  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Ian McKallen: Star Swirl the Bearded  
Donnie Yen: Master Kung Fu  
Murry Peeters: Somnambula  
Giles Panton: Flash Magnus  
Ellen-Ray Hennessy: Mistmane  
Matt Cowlrick: Rockhoof  
Mariee Devereux: Meadowbrook  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia

 **Cameo:**  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
Wil Wheaton: Maul  
Neil Ross: Guildenstern  
Emily Blunt: Tempest Shadow  
Liev Schreiber: Storm King

 **Author's Notes:**  
 ** _Mystic Season 3_** is over! And now, the time has come! **_My Little Pony: The Lost Soul_** can finally begin. But now, I will be absent because tomorrow is **_Chinese New Year_**. I might be back on working on this movie adaptation after two or four days later.


End file.
